Digimon Generation
by MasterGeneral380
Summary: An ancient evil has been awakened after three centuries of being imprisoned, and now it's up to a group of kids and their Digimon partners to combat the approaching threat. Join Lucas Blake and his friends as they travel from one world to another as they hope to understand the Digimon and the Digital World, and why they were chosen to save both worlds from certain destruction.
1. Episode 01: It Fell from the Sky

_**Episode 01: It Fell From the Sky**_

_**An ancient evil has been awaken, and it's slowly preparing an evil plan to take over the Digital World, and the Human World. Meanwhile, a young boy life is about to change forever when he meets... a Digimon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEONE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

It was 7:30 in the morning as an alarm in someone's room was going off loudly. A hand was seen turning off the alarm and then someone emerged from bed. There wasn't much to see except for his back and his white sleep shirt. He has short black hair and was stretching his muscles.

?: Here we go. Another usual day.

The mystery boy jumped out of bed and started getting everything he need to go to School.

?: OK, i'll need this... and this... and I really don't want to forget this. Also this... and this... why on earth do I have this?

Once he got all of his stuff for School and after about an hour past by, the boy was now seen walking out the front door of his house and out into the sidewalk near his house. He was now heading for School.

?: Alright. Let's see what today will bring.

He was just seen walking down the sidewalk towards his usual morning School like everyone else. Who is this strange boy?

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Somewhere in another Dimension, a fierce confrontation is about to take place. Between these two powerful forces, which one of them will come out the victor? All that could be heard was the sound of a loud deep voice.

?: Dexmon!

Dexmon was the creature lurking in this dimension. He look like one of those computer grids, but has purple armor  
>covering his back, claws, and head. He also has giant wings on his back. Dexmon slowly opens up his dark red eye's and stares down his enemy.<p>

Dexmon: WarGreymon.

Another creature started to approach Dexmon. He was a two legged dinosaur but with cyborg features, and he had orange armor covering  
>almost his entire body. WarGreymon approaches Dexmon so that he is in now in his sight.<p>

Dexmon: What are you doing here?

WarGreymon: I know what you're planning to do, Dexmon, and I will not allow it.

Dexmon was a little surprised and was also a little amazed at the same time to hear that WarGreymon figured out what he was planning.

Dexmon: I'm impressed that you figured it out. However, you can't stop it, nobody can.

WarGreymon: But I will. I will not allow you to cause harm to the Digital World.

Dexmon only laughs at WarGreymon for saying this.

Dexmon: (Laughs)...

WarGreymon: Why are you laughing?

Dexmon: I can't help myself, because, that's only half of my plan you fool.

WarGreymon was starting to get confused about what Dexmon's trying to tell him.

WarGreymon: What? What do you mean... half?

Dexmon: Foolish, WarGreymon, I want more then just the Digital World. Oh yes, I want more then that.

WarGreymon ponders for a few seconds, and then he realized what he is trying to say, and he can only be in more shock then he has ever been before.

WarGreymon: No! You can't be seriously thinking about that!

Dexmon: I am. That's right, I don't just wan't the Digital World, I want the Human World as well!

Shock by this, WarGreymon needed to know why Dexmon would do that.

WarGreymon: Why? What did the humans ever do to you? Leave them out of this.

Dexmon: Don't you see, WarGreymon, compare to us, the humans are weak. And all of you in the Digital World are nothing compare to me.  
>That's why I will rule both Worlds and finally leave this cursed dimension at last.<p>

WarGreymon then started to question Dexmon about this even more. He still couldn't understand why.

WarGreymon: But why? I don't understand. Why would you..?

Dexmon then closed his eye's at WarGreymon.

Dexmon: 300 years. I have been trapped in this cursed place... for 300 YEARS!

His voice echoed all over the entire dimension, and it just shook under the pressure of Dexmon's rage.

Dexmon: Those cursed fools. They thought they can just exile me to this cursed place!

WarGreymon: They had no choice! You had to be stopped!

Dexmon: SILENCE!

After Dexmon unleashed another loud scream and shook the dimension again, he started to calm down a bit. Then he gazed at WarGreymon again.

Dexmon: There is no way i'm going to sit back and take this any longer. I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago, and that's to take  
>over both worlds!<p>

WarGreymon just raised his voice back at Dexmon. No way was he ever going to accept that.

WarGreymon: No! I won't allow you to harm anyone! I will stop you here if I must!

Hearing what WarGreymon was saying, Dexmon only laughed at WarGreymon again for this.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... You can try, but you won't like the results, WarGreymon.

WarGreymon: Fine! you asked for this, Dexmon!

WarGreymon puts both his hands down below his waist, and then pulls both of his arms above his head with a giant ball of energy above him, then  
>he released his attack on Dexmon. But Dexmon wasn't even bothering to move away from the attack at all.<p>

WarGreymon: Take this! Terra Force!

The attack hits Dexmon square on. However, when the smoke cleared, Dexmon is unscratched, unfazed, and he only laughs at WarGreymon's attempt.

Dexmon: (Laughs)...

WarGreymon: What!?

Dexmon: Did you possible think that an attack like that, could ever faze me in this dimension. Have you forgotten that I am superior in this place?

WarGreymon could not believe this. That was his most powerful attack, and it didn't even scratched him.

WarGreymon: But I don't understand, how is this possible?

Dexmon: Allow me to explain... like this!

Then, a giant hand made of one's and zero's appears right behind WarGreymon and then hits him right on the back.

WarGreymon: What!? AAH!

He was hit by the attack, and then WarGreymon lands on the ground with the back of his armor now cracked.

Dexmon: Oh so sorry, WarGreymon. I like to give you a hand, but I don't want to.

WarGreymon: But, how did you..?

Dexmon: I spent centuries in this place, WarGreymon, remember, I learned just about everything possible in this realm.  
>Here I am in control, I make the rules, and I say... You Lose!<p>

Dexmon launches his claw and pierces WarGreymon right through his body.

WarGreymon: AAAAAAAAHH!

WarGreymon, now to injured to stand, can only watch what Dexmon is about to do to him next.

WarGreymon: You... won't... get away... with this.

Dexmon: I disagree with you WarGreymon. I will get away with it. And I will get... everything I desire.

WarGreymon: No.

Dexmon eye's started to glow, and then something was starting to appear under WarGreymon.

WarGreymon: What the?

Dexmon: You thought you can stop me with your weak power? That's really pathetic. Your not even worth being destroyed by my own hands. So I'll just  
>let you fall to your doom, WarGreymon. Farewell.<p>

A portal appears right under WarGreymon, and then it drags him down, sending him to who knows where.

WarGreymon: NNOOOOOOOOOO!

The portal then closed right up, and just like that, WarGreymon was gone.

Dexmon: That should be the end of that fool. Now, time to start my plans. All of my dreams, all of my wishes,  
>soon, everything will be mine! (Evil Laugh)...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Somewhere in the Digital World, a strange man wearing a black robe with a hood over him was just walking through the forest trail, minding is own business. Until he gets this strange feeling.

?: Huh..?

The mysterious man looks up into the Digital sky, and he get's this uneasy feeling.

?: I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling... something really bad is coming for us.

Then he looks behind himself, and he calls for someone.

?: Ninjamon!

Then a strange creature appeared. He was wearing a red mask and had a sphere like body with arms and legs, and he was wearing a ninja style outfit,  
>with a sword on his back.<p>

Ninjamon: You called for me.

The mysterious man turned around and faced Ninjamon.

?: Yes my old friend. I wan't you to go around the Digital World. Find out if there's anything wrong and report back to me when your finished.

Ninjamon: Understood. Leave it to me.

Then Ninjamon just jumped in the air and left. Then the strange man just continues to look up at the sky.

?: I hope i'm wrong about this.

* * *

><p><strong>FALLING TUNNEL, UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

After WarGreymon was sent down to his doom because of Dexmon, he couldn't believe that this is happening, and that he could not do a thing to stop it.  
>He can only wait and find out what is going to happen to him next at the end of this tunnel.<p>

WarGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Why? How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so blind?)

But as he was in his thoughts, out of nowhere, a strange light appears in front of WarGreymon.

WarGreymon: What? What is... who are you?

Light: Do not worry, WarGreymon, i'm here to help you.

WarGreymon was in shock about how this strange light knows about him and his situation.

WarGreymon: Your here to... help me? How?

Light: By giving you another chance, if you choose to accept it.

WarGreymon pondered if to trust this strange light. But in his situation, what choice did he have.

WarGreymon: OK, I accept, just please get me out of this mess.

Hearing WarGreymon's answer, the strange light started to spread around WarGreymon.

Light: It shall be done, WarGreymon.

WarGreymon: HUH!

The strange light started to engulf WarGreymon and then, just like that, they vanish into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

At Northwest Middle School, all seem to be peaceful. The sun was shining, no clouds in the sky, and there seem to be no worries... until now.

?: Hey, toss it over here.

?: Alright. Here it comes.

But then, the School second floor window breaks into many pieces and hits the ground below.

?: Oh snap!

?: Run!

Three 13 year old boy's start running down the School hallway trying to get away from there teacher, Mr. Drake.  
>Mike, 13 years old, wears a black shirt with blue jeans with white sneakers.<br>James, 13 years old, wears a red jacket with brown shorts with black boots.  
>Lucas, 13 years old, wears a white shirt with blue outer lines, and wears black shorts with red sneakers.<p>

Mr. Drake: Lucas! Mike! James! You three get back here this instant or else your going to be in so much trouble!

Mike: More trouble then we're already in?

Mr. Drake: Get back here!

Then Mr. Drake started running after the three of them down the hallway. He was your normal teacher with the whole suite and everything.

Lucas: You just had to say, "Lucas, throw the football over here."

Mike: Hey, you through the football, your the one who missed and hit the window.

James: Yeah, why should we be in trouble for what you did Lucas?

Lucas: Look, we were all there guys, and were going to be in so much trouble if Mr. Drake catches us.

They start running down the stairs into the first floor and sprinted toward the front door. But in the process, they ran right pass some random girl they don't know, she had blonde hair, was wearing a red t-shirt with a purple skirt, and was wearing pink sneakers.

?: Hey! Watch where your going! There are other people here you know!

The three boys just kept sprinting toward the front door. They went down the stairs and they could see the front doors.

James: I see the front door!

Mike: I think we're home free you guys.

But then, Mr. Drake jumps out of the corner and stands right in the middle of the front door.

All: YIKES!

They all stopped instantly in a unison.

Mike: How does he do that?

James: How should I know.

Mr. Drake: Now this ends here. You three are in huge trouble now.

Lucas ponders for a way out, and with a look on his face he had an idea.

Mike: We're busted.

Lucas: Not were not. Split up!

The three of them split up into three hallways and Mr. Drake starts to chase down one of them, and that someone is the one who said the idea. Lucas Blake.

Mr. Drake: Blake! You get back here right this instant!

Lucas: (Oh man, why is he chasing only me?)

Lucas sprints out the back door and heads right towards the School football field.

Lucas: You'll never take me alive!

Mr. Drake: Oh yeah Lucas, will just see about that!

Lucas sprints across the football field, and then just his luck, he slips on a mud puddle, do to last nights rain.

Lucas: OH SNAP!

He slips and hits the ground on his stomach and slides in front of the Northwest Middle School Cheerleaders while they were in the middle of practicing.

Cheerleaders: (Laughs)...

Lucas: Well, this is embarrassing.

However, one girl walks toward Lucas and helps him up. Her name was Kim, his childhood friend since the 1st grade. Kim just turn 13 two months ago and joined the cheerleaders. She was wearing the average cheerleader outfit with green and red lining colors.

Kim: Need some help there Lucas?

Kim extended her right arm and helped Lucas up on his feet from falling in the mud.

Lucas: Thanks Kim, you always seem to be there when I need help.

Kim: That's what friends are for. But um...

Lucas turns around to see Mr. Drake steaming mad and the cheerleaders backing away from him.

Mr. Drake: Blake... your in a whole lot of trouble.

Lucas: I'm a dead man.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE, NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After going through an embarrassing event in the principals office, the boys manage to talk there way out of the principal telling there parents by cleaning the entire football field after the game. And it was not pleasant to them.

Mike: I can't believe this, this is the worse.

James: I know, this stinks.

Lucas: Well look on the bright side you guys, at least they won't be tell our parents about any of this.

Mike and James: True.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEONE'S HOUSE, DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The strange man is looking outside his house. His house is very similar to a traditional Chinese house.

?: I still can't shake this uneasy feeling. What could it be?

All of a sudden, another strange person with a shadow of a small creature come's into the room.

?: You asked for me, Grand Master.

The so called Grand Master turned and faced these two mysterious figures.

Grand Master: Yes. I need you to do me a huge favor.

?: What do you wan't me to do?

The Grand Master hands him a backpack with a computer and other supplies inside.

?: What's this for?

Grand Master: I need you to go to... the human world.

The mysterious figure was a little shock to hear this.

?: I haven't been back there in so long, but if that's the case... i'll go.

The strange boy took the backpack from the Grand Master.

Grand Master: Thank you. You always been a good student. Well actually, your my only student. Which makes you the best student.

?: I see. Thanks Grand Master.

He then puts the backpack on, and then turns around to face the little creature with him.

?: Let's go, Monodramon.

The creature reveals himself to be a small dragon like creature with light purple scales all over.

Monodramon: Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going already.

The mysterious boy turned towards the computer and then a flash of light started to suck him and this creature  
>called Monodramon into the computer. Then they just vanished.<p>

Grand Master: Good luck you two. I have a feeling you might you need it.

* * *

><p><strong>THOUSAND OF FEET ABOVE NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

WarGreymon appears in a flash of light way above the School grounds, and then he begins to fall all the way down to ground below.

WarGreymon: Oh no... not again! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL GROUNDS, RIVER STREAM, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The sun was starting to set as Lucas is now alone at a river stream throwing rocks in the stream and enjoying his quiet time.

Lucas: (Sighs)... You know, sometimes I think that my life is just... boring. Same things, same people, same trouble, same old times.

Lucas then looks up into the sky.

Lucas: You know what... I wish that something cool would happen to me. Something that could really make my life interesting. I'm not asking for much.  
>Just something. Anything.<p>

Then suddenly, he sees something unusual falling out of the sky.

Lucas: Huh..? What in the world is that?

He was looking at the falling object, and notice it was something he never seen before.

Lucas: Wait! Could this be the thing I wished for? If it is, it looks weird, yet, amazing.

Slowly, the strange figure starts to get bigger and bigger as it continues to fall toward Lucas.

Lucas: Um... why is it getting bigger?

Then the shadow of this giant figure was all around Lucas's location.

Lucas: And why do I think it's going to land of me!

Lucas starts running out of the way, as the strange figure lands in the river stream, making a huge splash in the process. Lucas was hiding behind the  
>trees nearby. Then the huge creature just lays there, motionless. Lucas then peaked out to see this mysterious creature for himself.<p>

Lucas: Huh... what in the world... is that thing?

Lucas starts to slowly walk toward the strange creature. But suddenly, It opens it eye and looks at Lucas.

Lucas: AH!

The creature, who we all know is WarGreymon, couldn't help but wonder... who is he?

WarGreymon: Who... are you?

Lucas starts to regain some of his courage and starts to talk back to WarGreymon.

Lucas: I... i'm... Lucas. Lucas Blake. Who... are you?

WarGreymon: I'm WarGreymon, a Digimon.

Lucas was a little confused now. He never heard of a Digimon before in his life.

Lucas: A Digimon? what's a Digimon?

WarGreymon: It's short for Digital Monsters. Are you by chance... a human?

Lucas: Yes.

WarGreymon was relieve to hear this. He got to meet an actual human for himself.

WarGreymon: I don't believe it, a human... right in front of me. Could this be that second chance I was given?

Lucas: What are you talking about? I don't understand what your trying to say.

WarGreymon starts to lift up one of his arms and started to slowly touch Lucas.

WarGreymon: Listen, I wan't to ask you. Do you believe... in miracles?

Lucas was just confused at that question he asked him. It felt weird that a strange creature is asking him this question.

Lucas: Well I... I don't know. I never really thought about that stuff.

WarGreymon just closes his eye's, and tells Lucas something he will never forget.

WarGreymon: If that's the case, then let me tell you this. There is such thing... as a miracle.

Lucas was in shock to hear this from this strange creature know as a Digimon.

Lucas: I... I can't believe it.

Lucas was now just smiling with joy.

Lucas: This is amazing!

He then slowly touches WarGreymon, and then suddenly, a light started to engulf WarGreymon.

Lucas: Huh! What the!? What's happening to you!?

As WarGreymon was starting to be engulf in the light around him, he had to say his last words to Lucas.

WarGreymon: Listen to me human. I've been given... another chance, and I believe... that second chance... is to be... by your side.

Lucas: What? What are you talking about!? Your still not making any sense!

WarGreymon: You'll know... in time.

Then the light fully engulfs WarGreymon, and then he starts to has turned into an egg. The egg started floating into the hands of Lucas.

Lucas: What the? What just happen? What's with the big egg?

Suddenly, a light forms again near Lucas, and a strange device is now near Lucas. It was small with an orange ring in the center, and it had an orange stripe from the top of the ring all the way to the top of the device and it was orange on the two buttons that are below the orange ring. Lucas then grabs this strange device.

Lucas: What in the world is this thing? And this egg? What on earth is going on here!?

Lucas ponders for a minute about all of this, but then he notice the sun was almost gone.

Lucas: Oh snap! If I don't get back home soon my Mom and Dad are gonna give me a mouth full about it again.

He then puts the mysterious egg into his backpack and puts the device in his pocket and heads for home.

Lucas: I don't know what all of that was about... but for some strange reason, I have a good feeling about this.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

The evil creature known as Dexmon, is now about to begin whatever he was planning to do.

Dexmon: Alright, everything is ready. It's time!

A portal opens up right in front of him, and then he sends something through the portal. It was a small object, that look similar to a grenade, and it  
>went right through the portal.<p>

Dexmon: By the time it explodes... it'll be far to late for anyone to do anything about it!

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SKY, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The grenade looking object is now in the middle of the digital sky, but now it's starting to beep very loudly, and then... it explodes, and a giant sonic boom  
>was released all over the Digital World.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The so called Grand Master, just heard this loud noise in the sky, and now he is worried more then ever.

Grand Master: Oh no... this dose not look... or sound good. Just what is happening here?

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas was almost back at his home after he obtain a weird device and a strange egg from a wounded creature known as WarGreymon, a Digimon.  
>But along the way, he ran into someone.<p>

Kim: Lucas! Wait up!

Lucas turned around to see Kim coming toward him. She was out of her cheer leading outfit, and was wearing her usual pink t-shirt with a white skirt  
>and blue sneakers.<p>

Lucas: (Oh no.)

Kim was now near Lucas. And Lucas was even more worried now.

Kim: Lucas, why were you running so fast? Are you in a hurry or something?

Lucas just had that freaked out look on his face.

Lucas: Listen Kim, I love to talk to you, but I gotta get home, or I will be in big trouble if I don't get back in time for dinner. My Mom and Dad are pretty  
>strict when it comes to that kinda stuff.<p>

Kim: I see, now it makes sense with that look on your face.

Just as Lucas was about to sprint again, the strange device falls out of his back pocket.

Lucas: (Seriously? Why now?)

Kim: Hello there, what's this?

Kim then picked up the strange device.

Lucas: Um... that's... a... watch. Yes, a watch. I bought it after School today.

She was still confused about it. But she just thought Lucas was right about it. She wasn't really gonna bother with thinking about it.

Kim: Oh, it sure is weird looking watch.

Lucas: I know. But I bought it anyway.

Lucas swipes the device from Kim and starts sprinting again down the street to his house.

Kim: I will never understand that boy.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

When Lucas got home he took of his shoes and then headed straight for his room to get a better look at this strange device and this mysterious egg he received from WarGreymon. His house is a one floor house, with an average look that most houses have on them. But just as Lucas was heading  
>toward his room, his mother called him.<p>

Mrs. Blake: Lucas, is that you sweetie?

Lucas stopped for a minute to answer his mother's obvious question.

Lucas: Yeah it's me Mom, i'm home. Where's Dad?

Mrs. Blake: He's working late tonight, lucky for you.

Lucas: OK then.

Lucas then heads straight for his room and closes the door. His room was a little messy, and he has a screen door in his room. Then he takes the mysterious egg out of his backpack and lays it on his bed and places the strange device near the egg.

Lucas: Alright, what in the world are these things? They certainly don't look like anything I ever seen before in my life.

But just as he was thinking about all of this, his little 9 year old brother Robert Blake opened the door. His little brother was wearing a red shirt with black shorts and white socks. He normally has blue and black shoes on. But not in the house.

Robert: Hi big brother, what's going on with you this time?

Lucas: Robert, not now. I am in the middle of figuring something out at the moment.

Then Robert notice the giant egg on Lucas's bed.

Robert: You mean that strange looking egg on your bed? Because it's sure is big.

Lucas just could not believe it. Already, someone saw this. What was he gonna do now?

Lucas: Oh man, you weren't suppose to see that. OK whatever you do, please don't tell Mom or Dad about this, OK.

Robert: Don't worry big brother, my lips or zipped.

Now Lucas was starting to get a little more relieved at that. He could always count on his little brother when he needs him.

Lucas: Thanks little bro.

But suddenly, after Lucas said that, the egg started to glow and the device started to beep loudly.

Lucas: Huh... what in the world?

Robert: What's going on?

Lucas: I don't know, but get back.

Mrs. Blake heard the strange sound coming from Lucas's bedroom and starts to wonder.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas. Is everything OK in there?

Lucas and Robert just gave a freak out look at each other. But they had to answer her, or she was gonna open the door and see the big egg.

Lucas: Uh... yeah. Everything is fine Mom.

Robert: Yeah... everything is OK here.

Mrs. Blake, outside the door, was a little shock to hear that Robert was in Lucas's room.

Mrs. Blake: Robert? I didn't know you were in there. OK then. Don't forget dinner is in one hour.

Lucas and Robert: OK Mom.

All of a sudden, the egg starts to glow very brightly, and then something incredible happen... the egg hatched. Then a strange creature that's small  
>and looks like a strange cat looking thing which shape like a ball and it black all around.<p>

Lucas: Huh?

Robert: Wow! Look at that thing.

Robert just started going toward the strange creature.

Lucas: Robert, don't go near it.

Robert: Oh come on big brother. I don't think it's gonna hurt me. He doesn't look that bad.

Robert then puts his hand on the creature, and then it starts to close it's eye's and enjoys being petted like that.

Robert: See, he won't hurt me. He's a softy.

Lucas: I... don't... believe this.

Just then, the device is acting up and a strange holographic image of the creature pops on the screen and the name and info of the creature is  
>being displayed.<p>

Lucas: Hello, what do we have hear?

Lucas then picks up the device and starts to read the information on it.

Lucas: It's say's here, that creature is named Botamon.

Robert laughed at little. Being the child he his, he couldn't help but laugh.

Robert: Botamon, that's a funny name.

Lucas: I don't know about that. But this day is getting stranger and stranger by the minute. First something almost crushes me, and now this.

All of a sudden the creature is starting to make a strange sound. It was one of the most common sounds that anyone could make.

Lucas: Oh boy, I know that sound anywhere.

Robert: It's hungry.

Lucas: Well, lucky for us, I always save a batch of chips from the School cafeteria in my closet.

Lucas goes for his closet and pulls out a couple bags of chips. Then Botamon, starts to instantly eat them one at a time.

Robert: Wow, he's an even bigger eater then you Lucas.

Lucas: Haha, very funny.

Robert: I mean, look at him go.

Lucas: He sure has a big stomach for a little guy.

Just then, Mrs. Blake calls Lucas for something.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas! Can I get your help real quick.

Lucas knew he had to answer her, but he didn't like leaving his little brother with this weird creature.

Lucas: Uh... coming Mom! Stay here and don't let him go anywhere.

Robert: Right, you can count on me.

Lucas: Thanks.

Lucas then got out of his room, and his mother showed him something very strange. Mrs. Blake shows Lucas the phone and the other electrical equipment  
>is acting very strangely, and in the bedroom, the device is starting to make a beeping sound as well at the same time.<p>

Mrs. Blake: I don't know what's going on with everything, it's like aliens are coming or something.

Lucas: Yeah, it does seem a little weird for this to be happening.

Mrs. Blake just puts the the phone away, because there seem to nothing they can do about it.

Mrs. Blake: Hmm, i'll have your father look at it when he comes home.

Lucas: OK. Dad might know a little more about this.

When Lucas got back to his room, the strangest thing was now looking at him in the face.

Lucas: AH! What in the world!?

Robert: Look Lucas, Botamon changed.

Robert is now holding a different looking creature in his hands, same as Botamon shape but now its sorta light pink and has bright red eye's and what looks like two weird looking things coming out of the top of it's head, and now the device is showing another holographic image.

Lucas: Uh... OK... It says here, that new creature is called Koromon, it's suppose to be the form after Botamon.

Robert, being the child he is, couldn't help but be fascinated at that.

Robert: Wow, I didn't know you can change forms.

Koromon: I Sure can.

Lucas and Robert were in shock that it can now talk to them.

Lucas and Robert: AAAH!

They jumped back, and Koromon just now had a confused look on his face.

Koromon: What? Did I say something?

Lucas: Huh, yeah, you did, for real!

Koromon: Oh, sorry.

Robert: Wow, he gets cooler by the minute.

Robert then runs over toward Koromon and picks him up.

Robert: He's just so cool, can we keep him big brother?

Now Lucas was just confused even more. He didn't know what to do now.

Lucas: Huh?

Koromon: Funny thing about that you guys, i'm actually Lucas's Digimon.

Lucas and Robert just jumped at what Koromon just said.

Robert: What?

Lucas: I agree, what?

But Koromon only smiled at Lucas.

Koromon: Yeah, i'm your Digimon Lucas.

Lucas is now in shock what he is hearing from this strange creature. What else can happen to him?

Lucas: I can't believe this is happening to me.

Robert: I'll say. You are so lucky big brother.

Just then, Mrs. Blake walks into the room to tell them dinner is ready, but...

Mrs. Blake: OK boy's, dinner is...

But when she got in the room, she is now looking Koromon in the face.

Koromon: Hello.

Then Mrs. Blake couldn't help but to freak out about Koromon.

Mrs. Blake: AAAAAAAAAAAH! What is that thing!?

Lucas just got right in between Koromon and his mother.

Lucas: Huh... I can explain.

Mrs. Blake: OK then... explain!

When Lucas explained everything that happen to him involving this creature, Mrs. Blake started to calm down a little. However, unknown to them,  
>Koromon sneakily exits the bedroom do to the smell of dinner on the table.<p>

Mrs. Blake: OK, now it's making a little sense now, I guess. But I don't understand why you brought that thing here?

Lucas: What was I suppose to do, I didn't think. But Mom please, don't make him leave, we just got to know him, and he's not a bad... little... guy, honest.

Robert: Yeah, please Mom, can we keep him, please.

Mrs. Blake was confused about what to say to her two boy's now. She wasn't prepared for any of this.

Mrs. Blake: I don't know. Let me think on this.

?: AAAAAAAAHH!

But then, all of a sudden, a scream is heard from the dinning room. It was Lucas's Dad screaming at the sight of Koromon.

Mr. Blake: What in the world is this thing!?

Koromon: Wow, you people sure do like to scream a lot.

Then Mr. Blake's panic face just started to vanish.

Mr. Blake: Huh... hold on, you can talk?

Koromon: I sure can.

Now he had a fascinated look on his face now.

Mr. Blake: That's just unbelievable.

Lucas, Robert and Mrs. Blake ran into the dinning room and found Mr. Blake and Koromon facing each other.

Lucas: OK Dad, I can explain everything.

Mr. Blake: No need Lucas, I heard this thing can talk.

Lucas: Well, at least you know that much.

After Lucas explains the entire thing to his Dad, his Dad can only be in more shock then his Mother was.

Mr. Blake: I really don't believe this. But, it's amazing that all of this happen to you in just one day.

Lucas: Yeah, I know right.

Mrs. Blake just stepped in on their little fascination about all of this.

Mrs. Blake: Um... hello. What about this thing.

Robert: He's called Koromon Mom.

Koromon: That's my name alright.

Robert: Can we keep him Dad, please.

Mr. Blake just had a pondering look on him now.

Mr. Blake: Hmm.

Lucas: Dad please, i'll take full blame for whatever he does. Just please, let him stay.

Koromon: Yeah, please, can I stay?

After a few seconds, he told them his answer.

Mr. Blake: Well. I guess if Lucas is serious about this, alright.

Lucas, Robert and Koromon: YES!

Once the whole Koromon situation has been resolved, things couldn't get any better. Maybe. Lucas is now in his room after a good dinner with everyone, including Koromon, which was actually, not that strange for some reason. Lucas just lands on his bed with his back first.

Lucas: Man, i'm glad your sticking around Koromon. I couldn't image what I would have done if you weren't.

Koromon just jumps right on top of Lucas.

Koromon: Yeah. I also think that Robert is really excited to.

Lucas: Oh please. My little brother can get excited about almost anything.

Then Lucas began to wonder about something.

Lucas: Hmm, so, your my... Digimon, right?

Koromon: Yep.

Lucas just closed his eye's.

Lucas: I cannot believe this is happening to me.

Koromon: Hey, but look on the bright side Lucas, i'm here right. Isn't that what really matters?

But then, Lucas just had a smile on his face and looks at Koromon.

Lucas: Yeah, for some strange reason, that does seem like a good thing.

Koromon: Haha.

Lucas and Koromon are now in Lucas's bedroom enjoying the rest of night away, unaware to them and everyone, that this is only to be the calm before a fierce storm.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was still at his computer, but then his screen was picking up something very strange. It was showing there was strange activity  
>going on in the digital barrier.<p>

Grand Master: Odd. What does this mean?

He then continued to start pressing buttons on his computer as he was now trying to figure out all of this. Then he comes across something that he  
>will not believe.<p>

Grand Master: Oh my. How is this happening? It can't be.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY LIMITS, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Somewhere out there, a portal is opening in the forest, and all that can be seen in the portal is some glowing red eye's... the sign of something bad is coming.

?: (Growls)...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Episode 02: A Day to Remember

_**Episode 02: A Day to Remember**_

_**With Koromon now in Lucas's life, how will he deal with him and the approaching threat that is slowly heading towards him, and his School? But more **_**_importantly... how will he explain Koromon to his friends?_**

* * *

><p><strong>GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was trying to figure out what is exactly happening to the Digital World. All he knows right now is that strange sonic boom that filled the sky yesterday. But as he investigates on his computer, he discovered something that will change everything.

Grand Master: (Gasp)... Oh no. This is terrible. The barrier between the Digital World and the Human World is starting to vanish. What is going on here?

Just then, Ninjamon appears right behind him.

Ninjamon: Sir!

The Grand Master turned around to face Ninjamon.

Grand Master: What did you manage to find, Ninjamon.

Ninjamon: Just that loud sound, but you already know that by now. Sorry. There wasn't much except for that.

The Grand Master was a little upset about that. But there was nothing more that Ninjamon could do.

Grand Master: It's alright Ninjamon, you tried. You can go now.

Ninjamon: Yes sir.

Then Ninjamon just jumps right out the Grand Master's door.

Grand Master: Great. Somehow I got to figure out what's going on around here. I just wish I knew I had some sort of clue.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The sound of snoring was heard inside of Lucas's bedroom as he was still sleeping on his bed. But then Koromon got on top of the sleeping Lucas and  
>started bouncing on him.<p>

Koromon: Come on Lucas, time to wake up. Your Mom said so.

That woke Lucas up as he just gave Koromon a half awake look on his face, and all Koromon did was smile back at Lucas.

Lucas: You know, just because my Mom said so, that doesn't mean you have to do it. I have an alarm clock you know.

But Koromon was just confused by what Lucas just said to him. He didn't know anything about the human world and it's technology.

Koromon: What's an alarm clock?

Hearing that, Lucas just dove the back of his head into his pillow with disbelief.

Lucas: Unbelievable.

Koromon: (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>KATY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The people on the streets are in shock to see what's coming down the road. It was a giant creature that looks similar to a rhino, but it has a white body  
>with a black shell on it's back and a horn connected to it's shell, and walking on four legs. Two guys just looked at this strange creature coming down<br>the street and heading towards the big city.

Man 1: What on earth is that thing?

Two guys wearing business suites are just watching this strange creature walk right pass them.

Man 2: Looks like some sort of rhino, or something. It might have been in the circus.

Man 1: Still, I better call animal control on this big time.

One of them tries to call animal control, but for some reason, his phone was not working.

Man 1: Hey! What in the world is wrong with this thing now? I fully charged it last night.

His phone was just displaying one's and zero's on the screen.

Man 2: Didn't you pay the phone bill?

Man 1: That's not funny.

Then the creature continues to walk down the streets, heading toward the city.

Man 2: I hope that thing doesn't leave a giant mark.

Man 1: What does that suppose to mean?

Man 2: Trust me, you don't wanna know what that means.

I think we all know by what that Man was saying.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas was in his room, getting ready for another day at Middle School. His little brother already left for Elementary, and his Dad left for work. His Mom however, was a housewife, so she was still around.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas! Hurry up or you'll be late for School!

Lucas was just running from place to place, trying to grab what he needs for his day at School.

Lucas: I'm hurrying Mom! I just need to get a few things in order!

Mrs. Blake: Well hurry up! You know how Mr. Drake is if one his students is late. And the last thing we need from him is a complaint about you being late.

Hearing that, Lucas remembered the trouble he and his friends caused him yesterday.

Lucas: (Gee... don't remind me.)

As Lucas was just trying to get his things straight, Koromon was just curious about this place called School.

Koromon: Lucas, what is School?

Lucas: It's a place where young people like me, and Robert, go to learn about... stuff.

Koromon began to think about it, and he kinda liked the fact of School.

Koromon: Wow, I didn't know there was place with so many humans like you, Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah, well, there is.

Then Koromon had a smile on his face. And he just had to ask that one question on his mind.

Koromon: Can I come?

Lucas: No.

Then Koromon smile was now gone.

Koromon: But... why not?

Lucas had to turn around and explain everything to Koromon.

Lucas: Because if someone sees you at School with me... there is going to be a panic or something. And that's the last thing I need is to deal with a panic.

Koromon: But...

Lucas: No buts Koromon. You can't come.

Koromon was now upset. He really wanted to go with Lucas to School.

Koromon: That's not fair.

Lucas: Yeah well, sorry. Something's in life aren't fair Koromon.

Then Lucas had that look on his face that said "I forgot something".

Lucas: Oh, that reminds me...

Lucas ran out his bedroom door to get some quick toast spread with butter, but Koromon saw Lucas's backpack was still open, and denying what Lucas told him, he jumped right into Lucas's backpack before Lucas saw him.

Lucas: OK, let's see...

Lucas grabs what else he needed, including that strange device he got yesterday.

Lucas: Oops, I don't want to forget this either. Whatever it is.

Then he grabs his backpack, unaware that Koromon is in there as he starts to walk out the front door.

Lucas: I'll see ya after School, Mom.

Mrs. Blake: OK Lucas. See ya soon sweetie.

Lucas just started running down the streets. He was still unaware of Koromon hiding in his backpack.

Koromon: (Hehe... I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets a load of me at School.)

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The rhino looking creature, was now in the city area, and is starting to go on a rampage through out the city. It's smashing everything in it's path, and now  
>the police are starting to take this into their own hands.<p>

Cop 1: OK men, when I say "fire", blast that thing until it can't move anymore.

Squad: YES SIR!

The creature still would not stop coming, so the police did what they had to do.

Cop 2: It's still coming sir!

Cop 1: OK men, ready... aim... FIRE!

The police squad opened fired on the creature... however there attempt was not working. The bullets just started bouncing off the creature's shell like  
>nothing happened. That only seem to make the creature angry.<p>

Cop 2: Huh... sir... what just happen?

Cop 1: Don't I wanna know deputy.

Then the creature starts to roar in rage as he now charges at them. There was only one thing for the police to do now.

Cop 1: Retreat!

The creature smashed all of the policemen's cars, and he just continued his path of destruction on the city.

Cop 2: Just what is that thing?

Cop 1: I don't know, but it sure is something I never seen before in my life.

Then the giant rhino just kept on walking and smashing along the street.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Mrs. Blake was is in shock what she is watching on the current news update. The mysterious rhino creature is tearing apart the entire city area.

Newsman: As you can see, the police are trying everything they can to stop this strange creature, but there attempts don't seem to be going so well.

Mrs. Blake was a little worried now. What was going to happen to the city?

Mrs. Blake: Oh my... this is horrible. Koromon are you seeing all of this?

But to Mrs. Blake's surprise, Koromon was nowhere to be found anywhere in the house.

Mrs. Blake: Koromon? Where are you?

She then starts to look around the house, but she still couldn't find the little guy anywhere.

Mrs. Blake: Hmm... I wonder where that little guy went?

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas and his friends, Mike, James, and Kim, are in Mr. Drake's room, learning about whatever it is there suppose to be learning. But Lucas can only  
>focus is mind of the strange device that came with Koromon, and the events that happen to him yesterday with WarGreymon.<p>

Lucas: (Hmm... I still can't figure out what this thing is suppose to do. All I know is that it can show info on these creatures called Digimon, and it seems  
>to react toward whenever Koromon changes. What is this thing?)<p>

While he was in his thoughts, Mr. Drake was not happy with Lucas's lack of focus. He doesn't like it when students don't pay attention to him in class.

Mr. Drake: Mr. Blake!

Then Lucas snapped out of his thoughts.

Lucas: Who!? What!? Where!?

He looked up to see Mr. Drake giving him that look of his. That glare that most students get from their teacher of course.

Mr. Drake: I'm sorry if I seem to be boring you. I'll try to be more interesting!

Lucas: Sorry, Mr. Drake.

Mr. Drake was now walking back to his board after giving Lucas that look of his. Then Mike, James, and Kim start to whisper to poor Lucas.

Mike: You just can't seem to get out of trouble with him now can you.

Lucas: I know, it's like he's out to get me or something.

Kim: Come on... I think your just being a little dramatic about this.

James: Yeah, Lucas always has to make things so weird.

Lucas: Shut up.

James: Ha.

Now Mr. Drake was starting to get angry at the four of them for not paying attention.

Mr. Drake: Pay attention to the board!

All: Sorry, Mr. Drake.

When the bell rang, Mr. Drake left the room for lunch time, then the four friends are just now chatting away, while the other classmates are talking  
>about something else. However, Lucas's backpack begins to shake.<p>

Kim: Um... Lucas... Is something wrong with you backpack or something?

Mike: Yeah, it's acting weird.

James: It's not suppose to be acting at all.

Lucas just starts walking toward his backpack.

Lucas: Well... let me see.

Kim: Be careful, Lucas.

As he unzipped his backpack, and all of a sudden, Koromon just jumps right out into Lucas's hands.

Koromon: Lucas!

Lucas: AH! Koromon! What are you doing here!?

Koromon: I'm sorry, Lucas, but I just had to come.

Lucas was now a little upset at the fact that Koromon didn't listen to him about this. What was Koromon thinking he thought.

Lucas: I thought I told you, you couldn't come.

Koromon: I'm sorry, Lucas, but... I just had to.

Now he couldn't believe it even more.

Lucas: (Sighs)... What am I gonna do with you?

But then he realized, he turned around only to see his four friends in shock about this. Mike and James were in shock at first, and then they both just fainted  
>at the sight of Koromon. Although, Kim just started walking toward Koromon and Lucas.<p>

Lucas: Kim, guys, I can explain.

Kim just stops right in front of Lucas and Koromon, and she just stares at Koromon.

Koromon: Lucas, why is she looking at me like that?

Kim was just looking at Koromon with a weird look on her face. And then...

Kim: It's... so... cute!

Lucas and Koromon: Huh?

Lucas was a little shock to hear this, a little, because it's Kim after all.

Lucas: You cannot be serious.

Then that red haired girl just swipes Koromon out of Lucas's hands and just started hugging Koromon tightly.

Koromon: Huh... Lucas... what's she doing?

Kim: Lucas, why didn't you tell me about this little guy.

Lucas was just in shock about what Kim just said to him.

Lucas: I... I... I... I... I got nothing.

Kim: Oh he's just so cute.

Kim then continues to hug Koromon, and for some reason, Koromon was starting to like it.

Koromon: Well, that's nice of you to say, haha.

And now Lucas was just frustrated at Koromon.

Lucas: Koromon! Don't encourage her!

Koromon: Sorry Lucas, but i'm just speaking my mind is all.

But then, Kim looked over towards everyone else in the classroom that didn't notice Koromon yet.

Kim: Hey everyone, come see this cute little guy.

And now Lucas was getting even more worried now.

Lucas: Wait... what!?

As everyone starts running over to see Koromon, in the process, they just happen to run over poor Lucas.

Girl 1: Oh my gosh.

Girl 2: He's so adorable.

Koromon: Well that's nice of you to say.

Lucas manage to get his head off the ground, but he seemed to be a little hurt after being run over.

Lucas: Ouch... why me?

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY LIMIT'S, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The strange teen with Monodramon jumps right out of the portal from the Digital World and lands in the Human World. He has been revealed to be wearing  
>a black jacket with black jeans and has white sneakers.<p>

?: I don't believe this, i'm finally back. How long has it been?

Monodramon remembered something, this is Shade's first time back in the human world after so long.

Monodramon: This is the human world right? It looks so similar to the Digital World.

?: Sort of, Monodramon.

He then take's out a strange device, similar to Lucas's device, but it's only different feature is that color is not orange, but purple.

?: That's strange, it's picking up a strange reading, and i'm not talking about us.

Monodramon: What strange reading?

He look's at his device for a minute, and then realized what is here, besides them.

?: Oh no! This is not good. Come on Monodramon!

Monodramon: Hey! Wait up!

They just begin to sprint towards the city.

?: I can't believe this is happening. I hope we're not to late.

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Everyone in the classroom is all swarming around Koromon. They just can't believe that this strange, yet to them, cute looking creature is in there classroom.

Girl 1: He's just so cute. I wan't to take him home with me.

Girl 2: Oh no you don't! he's coming home with me.

Koromon didn't mind them fighting over him, but he had to tell them something.

Koromon: Um... I don't wanna be mean or anything, but I already belong to Lucas.

All the Girls: WHAT!?

Then, all of the girl's in the classroom are just now giving the look to Lucas. They couldn't believe that Lucas was the one who has this little guy and not them.

Lucas: Seriously Koromon? You had to go and say that to them?

Koromon: Sorry Lucas, I had to tell them the truth.

Lucas: (Sighs)...

Lucas begins bang his head on his desk non stop.

Mike: (Laughs)... Poor, Lucas.

James: Yeah, big time.

Lucas just started to yell at the two of them.

Lucas: You two are seriously, not helping!

All of a sudden, they heard someone coming towards the classroom. It was Mr. Drake.

Mike: Oh boy.

Lucas: Oh snap! If Mr. Drake sees Koromon, i'm a dead man! Quick, everyone help me hide him.

Everyone was swarming to there desks, while Lucas manage to grab Koromon and stuff him back in backpack just in time before Mr. Drake entered the room.

Koromon: Hey! Lucas, what are you..?

Lucas: Just be quiet and get in the bag.

Then Mr. Drake enters the room, and notices that everyone has a weird look on there face.

Mr. Drake: Why does everyone have a weird look on there face like something happened?

All: No reason.

He didn't really want to know why. So he just turned around to his board.

Mr. Drake: OK then. Let's continue with today's lesson.

Then Mr. Drake just walks right up to the board and begins to wright something down on it.

Koromon: Um... hello..?

Lucas: Quiet Koromon.

Koromon: Oh... sorry.

Of course Mr. Drake heard something in the classroom and he had to say his line.

Mr. Drake: No talking!

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The rhino creature is still on the rampage in the city area, but then it's senses something nearby. It's the smell of Koromon nearby.

?: (Roar)... enemy!

Then he begins to move toward the School where Lucas and Koromon are.

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

As the final bell rang, Mr. Drake just leaves the room before something could happen he thought. Then Lucas takes Koromon out of his backpack again.

Koromon: Thank goodness... it's really cramped in there Lucas.

Lucas: Gee... I can only wonder why.

All the girls in the room just started coming toward Lucas, because they still cannot believe that Lucas is lucky to have this little creature.

Lucas: Look, i'm sorry girl's. But there is no way any of you can have him alright.

Girls: (Sighs)...

Mike and James then showed up to move them away from Lucas and Koromon.

James: Alright girls, shows over.

Mike: Nothing to see here anymore.

However, Kim was still around Lucas and Koromon.

Kim: Well at least i'm not crazy over... um... Koromon... right?

Koromon: That's my name.

Kim can't help it, she just thought this little guy was just to cute.

Kim: Oh your just so cute.

Koromon: (Laughs)...

And of course, Lucas still couldn't believe it.

Lucas: This is just unbelievable.

But then all of a sudden, a loud noise is heard outside the School. It's that rampaging creature again, and it's looking for Koromon, tearing apart the School grounds in the process.

Mike: What the?

James: What was that?

Everyone is running toward the window to see this creature making damage to the School grounds. But then, Lucas's device was glowing and is now  
>showing the creature on the holographic screen.<p>

Lucas: What the?

Kim: Lucas... I though that was just a watch.

Lucas just picked up the mysterious device.

Lucas: I'm sorry Kim, but I didn't know what it was either.

Lucas is now reading the info on this rhino creature, which is now classified as a digimon, just like Koromon.

Lucas: That thing out there is called, Monochromon.

James: What's a Monochromon?

Lucas: It's a Digimon.

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard.

All: Digimon?

Lucas: Look don't ask me, I still don't fully understand it myself.

Just then, Koromon jumped out the window and is heading straight for Monochromon.

Kim: Oh no, Lucas! It's, Koromon!

Lucas: WHAT!

Koromon goes toward Monochromon and now engaging him in a one on one battle.

Lucas: NO! Koromon, stop!

Lucas is then running down the hallway to get to the grounds with Mike, James, and Kim right behind him.

Mike: Lucas! Wait for us!

James: Yeah, why should you get all the fun!

Monochromon is charging at Koromon, but Koromon jumps out of the way and Monochromon hits a brick wall, then Koromon released something out of  
>his mouth, bubbles?<p>

Koromon: Bubble Blow!

The bubbles hit like rapid fired bullets. But there not affecting Monochromon at all.

Koromon: It's no good. I'm not strong enough to faze him.

Then Monochromon ran towards Koromon once again. But Koromon was quick to dodge Monochromon again. But then Monochromon turned around and  
>roared at Koromon. Just then, Lucas and the other's ran outside to see the battle with their own eye's.<p>

Lucas: Koromon!

Koromon turns to see Lucas and the others.

Koromon: Huh... Lucas! Get out of here!

Lucas: No way, i'm not letting you fight that thing all by yourself!

Lucas tried to run towards Koromon, but the other's stopped him.

Kim: Lucas listen to him, you can't fight that thing either.

James: Yeah, he'll destroy you.

Lucas: I don't care!

Lucas tried to sprint towards Koromon, but Monochromon released something from his mouth, three fire balls are launched at Koromon.

Monochromon: Volcanic Strike!

Lucas: Koromon!

Koromon couldn't move out of the way in time and he was hit by the force of the Monochromon's attack.

Lucas: No! Koromon!

All: Koromon!

Lucas ran toward Koromon's side, while Monochromon slowly starts to walk toward them.

Lucas: Koromon... are you alright buddy?

Koromon just slowly opens both of his eye's at Lucas.

Koromon: Lu... cas.

Lucas: Koromon, thank goodness your still alive.

Koromon tried to get Lucas to leave, but his attempts aren't working. Lucas just won't leave.

Koromon: Lucas, please... you got to get out of here.

Lucas: No. I'm not gonna leave you here all alone with that thing.

Koromon: Lucas.

Koromon could not believe this. Lucas was trying to defend him.

Lucas: Come on you overgrown freak of nature, you want to fight someone, fight me. Come and get me!

All: No!

Koromon: Lucas, NO!

Monochromon starts to charge straight for Lucas, but Lucas moved out of the way and Monochromon just continued to chase him.

Lucas: Come on! I'm over here you freak!

Monochromon continues to try to catch Lucas, but Lucas did something Koromon did, he moved out of the way at the last second, and Monochromon hit  
>another brick wall. Then Lucas sees something near him.<p>

Lucas: Yes! That might help.

Lucas then runs toward something on the ground, it was a metal pole, and then he threw it at Monochromon. But it didn't scratch him.

Lucas: Dang it!

Koromon: Lucas! Just stop!

Lucas: No way! I am not letting this thing destroy you and the whole School!

But Koromon notice something that Monochromon is about to do. He was about to unleash his attack again. And it was aimed at Lucas.

Koromon: Lucas!

All: Watch out!

Lucas turns to see Monochromon releasing his attack again.

Monochromon: Volcanic Strike!

Lucas tried to get away, but the blast hit the ground right behind Lucas, and the explosion made him fall forward  
>in front of Koromon.<p>

Lucas: Ouch... that really hurt.

Koromon: Lucas, please, just stop.

Lucas still refused to listen to Koromon.

Lucas: I... can't. I won't. I won't let you fight that thing all by yourself.

Koromon: But...

Lucas stands right back up and faces the monster with his head held high. He looks directly at Monochromon's direction.

Lucas: Come on! I'm not done with you yet!

Monochromon then charges straight for Lucas, and Lucas can only stand there with bravery in his eye's. As for Koromon, he just jumped up in front of Lucas with all his might, and then he started to glow brightly... and the device starts to beep... and a miracle started to happen.

Lucas: Huh? Koromon? What's happening to you now!?

Kim: What's happening to him?

Mike: I don't know?

While everyone is just in shock, Koromon transformation began.

_KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AGUMON_

Lucas cannot believe this, Koromon has changed into a somewhat of a small dinosaur shape creature, with orange scales all around his body, and he now  
>has claws on his hands and feet, and has bright green eye's. Lucas was just in shock by this sudden transformation.<p>

Lucas: Ko... Koromon? Is that really you?

Agumon: I'm not Koromon anymore, Lucas. You can call me Agumon now.

Lucas and everyone was in shock about this transformation that happen to Koromon, or should I now say... Agumon.

Lucas: No... way. It happened again. You transformed!

Agumon: I sure did.

The device is now showing another image, this time, it's about Agumon. Lucas then begins to read the info.

Lucas: It say's here, you are Agumon, the next form after Koromon, awesome!

Agumon: I know right. You gotta admit, this is cool.

Lucas: I'll say.

Everyone couldn't believe as well at Koromon transformation into Agumon.

Mike: Unreal.

James: He actually changed.

Kim: He became from cute and small, to big and so cool looking now.

Then Agumon starts to stare down Monochromon, and now Monochromon starts to roar and charge at Agumon.

Monochromon: (Roars)...

Agumon: Here he come's. Lucas quick, get out of the way. I got it from here.

Lucas: Are you sure?

Agumon: Trust me, I can handle it.

With a look in Agumon's eye's, Lucas believed now, that Agumon can beat him.

Lucas: Alright then. Go get him pal.

Agumon: Thanks Lucas.

Lucas then moves out of the way, and then the battle between Agumon and Monochromon began once again.

Monochromon: (Roars)...

Agumon: Bring it on!

Monochromon charges at Agumon again, but Agumon moves quickly, and Monochromon hits the brick wall once again. The others were a little fascinated  
>at this new power that Agumon now possesses.<p>

Mike: Wow, look at him go!

Kim: He's gotten faster as well.

James: He's transformation did more then just change his size and appearance.

While everyone was just fascinated at Agumon's skills, Lucas kept his mind on the battle itself.

Lucas: Come on... you can do it Agumon. You can beat 'em.

Monochromon turns around with a dizzy head and fires his fireballs again at Agumon.

Monochromon: Volcanic Strike!

Agumon dodges all three fireballs, and then launches a fire ball of his own from his mouth back at Monochromon.

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

It hit Monochromon, but it still didn't stop him, he still kept charging at him.

Agumon: It's just no good, his armor is just to thick for me to even sratch him.

Just then, Lucas remembered something. He played a video game about this once. He knew what to do in this situation.

Lucas: Agumon! Aim for his mouth!

Agumon and the other's couldn't believe what Lucas just said.

Everyone: What!?

Agumon: That's crazy, Lucas!

Lucas: It's the only place where his armor can't protect him. Just trust me on this!

Agumon looks at Monochromon's mouth, and then he understands what Lucas is trying to tell him.

Agumon: Oh... I get it now. OK then, here I go!

Monochromon started charging again, but Agumon jumped out of the way, making Monochromon a little angry.

Agumon: Come on. Show me what you got.

Monochromon was about to release his fireballs once again, but Agumon used this chance to hit his mouth while it's wide open with fire.

Agumon: Now! Pepper Breath!

The attack hits square on in Monochromon's mouth, and the fireballs, along with Agumon's fireball, exploded, leaving Monochromon in a lot of mouth pain,  
>and he also might have a tooth ache because of this.<p>

Lucas: Alright! He needed to shut up anyway.

Mike and James: It worked!

Monochromon, now in to much mouth pain, fell to the ground, with his mouth wide open and smoke coming out of it.

Agumon: I did it... I beat him!

Lucas: Agumon! You did it pal!

Agumon: I did, didn't I!

Agumon ran straight into Lucas's arms, and they can't help but be proud of this victory.

Kim: Well what you look at that.

All the Girls: Awe...

Lucas: This dose not proof anything!

Everyone just started laughing at that.

Agumon: Oh come on Lucas, hahaha.

Lucas: Agumon!

All: (Laugh)...

Everyone can't seem to help but laugh at Lucas about this. But then, out of nowhere, a light seems to be behind the fallen Monochromon, and it just seems  
>to suck him in.<p>

All: Huh!

Monochromon just vanished into thin air. But then, there is an image of a shadow figure and a smaller figure with it, and they just suddenly disappear,  
>like they were never there.<p>

Lucas: OK... what was that all about?

There was a small silence, but that was soon broken.

Agumon: I don't know? But who cares. We still beat him.

Lucas: Yeah, that's true.

Everyone ran outside and circle around Lucas and Agumon, celebrating there victory. They can't believe they beat him.

Mike: You two actually did it.

James: I knew you guys could.

All the Girls: Agumon did it!

Agumon: Well, I did have help from, Lucas, girls.

Lucas: Nah...

Kim: You two make a good team you know that.

Lucas: Hey, we do, don't we.

Agumon: We sure do.

All: (Laugh)...

* * *

><p><strong>GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master is hearing the report that his student has sent him. He could not believe that a Digimon was able to enter the human world.

Grand Master: I can't believe this is happening, but it seems that my theory about this event was right on the money.

He started to look at his computer screen and then the Grand Master had a look in his eye that showed that he was really worried now.

Grand Master: The barrier between the Human World and the Digital World... is destroyed. That means... we're all in great danger now.

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After the battle with Monochromon was finished, the entire class was chatting away about this. However, Lucas, Mike, James, and Kim, were talking about  
>the events Lucas went through the day before this attack. While the other classmates are circling around Agumon to admire him.<p>

Girl 1: I can't believe you went from being so small and cute, to being so strong and cool.

Girl 2: Now I really want to take him home with me.

Of course, Agumon had to tell them the same thing again. That he was already with Lucas.

Agumon: Now girls, I don't wanna break your hearts or anything, but you know I already belong to Lucas.

All the Girls: (Sighs)...

The four friends are chatting about the events Lucas has went through and are now trying to figure out what is going on.

Mike: Man, why does the good stuff always happen to you, Lucas.

Kim: Well, I think it's great that this happen to you, Lucas.

Lucas was just amazed to hear that from Kim.

Lucas: Really... wow.

James: So, what are you going to do with him now?

Lucas thought about that, but nothing came to him about it yet.

Lucas: I'll think of something.

Just then, the heard the two girls near Agumon arguing about who want's to take him home, despite the fact that he is already Lucas's Digimon.  
>As for Agumon, let's just say, he's in the middle of this tug-a-war. Literally.<p>

Girl 1: I want him!

Girl 2: No, I want him!

Agumon: Um... Lucas. A little... help!

Lucas couldn't help but to laugh a little at this.

Lucas: Wow, and I thought I was popular with the girls.

Mike, James and Kim: (Laugh)...

Lucas: What?

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Somewhere in the alley's of the city, the strange teen and Monodramon are there chatting about the event with Monochromon that just happened here today.

Monodramon: I can't believe Monochromon was here. But how did he get here?

?: I don't know Monodramon? But that guy... and that Agumon, interest me.

Now Monodramon was starting to get curious about what their going to do next.

Monodramon: So what are we going to do now?

?: We have a job Monodramon, and that's to get rid of all Digimon activity in the human world.

Monodramon now had a worried look on his face.

Monodramon: Then... that means...

?: Yes. I'm sorry for that guy... but we have to get rid of Agumon.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

When Lucas manage to sneak Agumon from the School back to his house, he now has to go through another chat with his parents.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas, do you want to explain to us what happen to Koromon. Why did he get so big?

Lucas: Well, now he's Agumon, and I am just about as clueless as you guys are.

Mr. Blake shows something on the newspaper.

Mr. Blake: Really? But can you explain why there was a monster attacking your School today on the news.

Still trying to figure out a way to explain, but nothing came to Lucas's mind. He had no way how to get out of this one.

Lucas: Well... OK I got nothing.

Mr. Blake: Honestly, Lucas.

Nearby them, Robert couldn't help, being the child he is, was playing with Agumon.

Robert: Tag! Your it Agumon.

Agumon: OK then. I'm gonna getcha.

Lucas: But look on the bright side, nobody got hurt. As far as we know of. Besides, if Agumon wasn't around, the whole School would have been destroyed.

Mr. Blake knew he was right about that, but Mrs. Blake had to remind the same thing to Lucas.

Mrs. Blake: Well Lucas, you know your still responsible for this creature.

Lucas: I know, and I promise I won't let him cause any trouble. I swear.

And with a look of relieve, Mr. Blake just let this slide.

Mr. Blake: (Sighs)... well then, that's settled. Now who want's dinner?

Robert and Agumon: I do!

At the dinner table, everyone, including Agumon, was sitting at the table enjoying a relaxing family time at the dinner table. But Agumon can't help but  
>now feel a little different.<p>

Lucas: What's wrong Agumon?

Mrs. Blake: You look a little down.

Agumon, at first, was enjoying this the first time when he was Koromon. But now that he was Agumon, he felt a little different about it.

Agumon: It's just... I feel so weird compare to all of you here. Because... i'm well... different.

This made Lucas and his family feel a little concern for Agumon now. They haven't seen him act like this yet.

Lucas: Agumon.

Mrs. Blake: What brought this change?

Agumon: Well, when I was Koromon, I didn't know that much. But now I do. And it's just...

Then Mr. Blake interupts and tells something to Agumon.

Mr. Blake: Listen Agumon, no matter what you are compare to us, as long as your under this roof, and that Lucas is taking responsibility for whatever  
>you do, there is no need for to feel left out at this table, alright.<p>

Mrs. Blake: That's right, right now your considered family to us.

Agumon just now has a smile on his face after hearing that.

Agumon: Really? Wow, thanks everyone.

Lucas: Glad you feel better now pal.

He just gave a smile to Lucas and started looking at his food again.

Agumon: I sure do. Now for some eats.

Robert: Eating time!

As there all there eating the food on the table, Lucas can't help but imagine what life is going to be like now that Agumon is apart of it. To him...

Lucas: (After everything that happen to me today... I surely won't forget this day. The day that Agumon really saved me... he saved as all.  
>Thank you my friend.)<p>

Unaware to Lucas and the others, Lucas's device is starting to beep again, just after he said that in his mind, that Agumon was his friend, the real reason  
>for this is unknown. But soon, it will all make sense.<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	3. Episode 03: You Are My Friend

_**Episode 03: You Are My Friend**_

_**What was suppose to be a peaceful Saturday afternoon has now turn into a huge battle. Can Lucas and Agumon outmatch another Digimon? Also, who is this mysterious boy from the Digital World that seems to be wanting to get rid of Agumon?**_

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

In the morning, everyone in the streets just seem to be going about there normal day. Although the damage from Monochromon was already done to the city, everyone is still just going about there day. But, on top of one of the buildings in the city, a creature was gazing out into the unknown world.

?: Hmm... this world... is interesting. So many strange creatures. Yet... I wonder.

He is revealed to be a lion creature on two legs, he had muscles which would make a man's mouth drop, and he carries a dagger on his back.

?: Hmm... wait... I sense a Digimon nearby.

The lion creature puts his hand on the ground and is seem to be feeling the energy in the area.

?: It feels like this creature is hiding some huge power. This I must see. He could be my worthy opponent I have been searching for all this time.  
>I must find him!<p>

The lion roars as he now jumps form building to building, trying to get to his "worthy" opponent.

?: Finally, all this time, I just might have found him at last.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back at Lucas's house, everyone is seeing what has happened yesterday on the current news.

Newsman: As you can see, the strange creature is no longer to be found, but the federal agency sent by the mayor is still searching for this unknown creature... it's possible that this monster is still out there. But we will let you all know if there is another update on this mysterious creature.

Lucas and Agumon are just sitting on the couch watching the current news, which was actually yesterdays news.

Lucas: Yeah right, we took him down, right Agumon.

Agumon was watching the T.V. on the other side of the couch.

Agumon: We did. There just wasting there time searching for something that's already long gone thanks to us.

But then Lucas was starting think about something else.

Lucas: You know, that reminds me of something.

Agumon: What would that be?

Lucas just can't seem to figure out what on earth made Monochromon vanish yesterday, and who were those two strange figures that seem to just vanish along with Monochromon?

Lucas: I still can't figure out what those two guys did with Monochromon. First he was there, and the next thing I knew... he was gone. Like he was never  
>there to begin with.<p>

However, Agumon just snapped Lucas out of his thoughts.

Agumon: Look on the bright side, Lucas. He's gone right.

Lucas knew Agumon was right about that. So he kinda stopped worrying about it. Yet, he still had it on his mind.

Lucas: That's true Agumon. So why am I worrying about this?

Just then, Mrs. Blake enters the room with Robert behind her.

Robert: Morning, Agumon.

Agumon: Morning to you too, Robert.

Lucas on the other hand was a little shock to not hear the same thing from Robert.

Lucas: Hey, what about me?

Robert: Oops... sorry big brother. I didn't see you there.

Lucas: Of course you didn't.

Agumon couldn't help but laugh a little at Lucas.

Agumon: I guess i'm getting more popular then you already.

Lucas: Hahaha, I wouldn't get cocky if I were you.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Blake can't help but wonder about something.

Mrs. Blake: You know Lucas, i'm curious. What are you planning to do with Agumon on a Saturday?

Lucas and Agumon just look at each other, because they don't know what to do either. But then Lucas had a look on his face that might just be a good idea.

Lucas: I think I have just the idea. Agumon, I believe it's time for to learn something that a teenager, like me, does on day's just like this.

Robert: Oh I know what your talking about.

Agumon was now getting curious about this.

Agumon: What would that be Lucas?

Lucas: Come, i'll show you what i'm talking about.

Lucas and Agumon, followed by Robert, go into Lucas's room. Then Lucas shows Agumon the device known as, the Xbox 360.

Lucas: Behold... I give you... the power that is... gaming!

But since Agumon wasn't familiar with something like that. He had no idea what Lucas was talking about.

Agumon: I don't get it.

Lucas then reveals the Xbox 360 that is near his bedroom T.V., and there were dozens of games near it. Talk about a collection.

Lucas: I'm gonna show you the power of playing a video game.

Robert: Oh sweet. I love playing on the Xbox 360.

Lucas: Even though I kick your butt a lot on it.

Robert pouted and Lucas just laughed. But still, Agumon was confused about all of stuff they're talking about.

Agumon: I still don't get it.

Lucas: Believe me Agumon, by the time I am done with you, you will know... what the art of gaming is.

Then Lucas started up the Xbox 360, turns on three remotes, puts in a random game, and Agumon was just confused.

Agumon: Oh boy...

Lucas: Don't worry Agumon.

Robert: Will try to go easy on you.

Hearing that, Agumon just gulped at the fact.

Agumon: (Why is that happening to me?)

Then, about 2 hours later... Lucas, Robert, and even Agumon are playing away on the Xbox 360. Agumon even manage to figure out how to work  
>the controller, despite his hands. As for the game there playing, Halo 4. A very popular shooting game.<p>

Robert: Oh my gosh.

Agumon: Yes! I believe I just won.

Lucas could not believe this, he lost to a Digimon. Which kinda makes sense, because he is a Digital Monster.

Lucas: Oh no way! How on earth..?

Agumon: It's easy when you read your moves after the first few rounds.

Robert: He's got a point Lucas.

Lucas just got a little frustrated about this.

Lucas: He does not got a point, I want a rematch right now.

Agumon: Then set it up already.

Hearing that, Lucas was growing a grin on his face again.

Lucas: Fine.

Mrs. Blake just peaked into the room, and she couldn't help but feel glad that the three of them are getting along, at least for now.  
>You know what gaming does to you eventually.<p>

Mrs. Blake: It's always nice to see boy's being boy's. I only hope they don't destroy each other for real.

Then they just continued to yell at each other during the game to throw one another off. That's just how the gamer's play their game with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The strange teen and Monodramon are slowly approaching Lucas's house. There mission was simply take out Agumon and send him back to the Digital World.

Monodramon: Are you sure about this? Maybe we could ask the two of them to help us out.

?: Look Monodramon, we have a mission, and we must see it through, even if that means tearing the two of them apart from each other.

Monodramon was still worried about this. He didn't really want to go through with this.

Monodramon: But...

?: No buts. We're going in.

Then they started to head toward the backyard of Lucas's house.

?: (Let's see them get out of this.)

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MILE FROM LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The lion creature was still jumping from building to building, but he was inching closer to his opponent.

?: Soon, I will find my worthy opponent. Just you wait!

He then continues to jump once again from building to building.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas was on the phone with his across the street neighbor Kim.

Kim: So... how are things going with you and Agumon?

Lucas: Oh everything is just fine. Nothing really bad can happen around here.

Just then, the sound of Agumon and Robert in background about the video game are now going at it.

Robert: Yeah! Take that, Agumon!

Agumon: Oh yeah, i'll get you for that.

Hearing that over the phone, Kim got a little curious.

Kim: Was that Agumon, and your brother?

Lucas: Yes... yes it was. Looks like their going at it on the game without me this time.

On the other line, Kim was just giggling about this.

Kim: Well it sounds like you got some things to take care of there. So i'll leave you to it then. Tell Agumon that I said "hi" to him.

Lucas just said his last words, but with a gentle tone.

Lucas: I will. See ya Kim.

Kim: See ya, Lucas.

Lucas then hangs up the phone and starts to go back to his bedroom with Robert and Agumon going at it on the game console again.

Lucas: You two just couldn't be quiet for one minute while I was on the phone. That's considered very rude you know.

Robert: Was that your girlfriend big brother?

Hearing that, Lucas just freaked out.

Lucas: Robert! She is not my girlfriend!

Then Agumon jumped in on the conversation.

Agumon: I don't want to sound mean or anything, but the way you talk to her...

But Lucas quickly gave Agumon a glare and pointed at him.

Lucas: Quiet you!

Agumon: I'm just saying. When you talk to her you seem a little... gentle with her.

Then Lucas's frustration returned to him.

Lucas: Can we drop the subject already and get back to me kicking your butts at Halo.

Robert and Agumon: Your on!

Then Lucas walks over toward the game console, and sets everything up.

Lucas: Now this is more like it.

But as they were getting ready for yet another round of combat, there was an explosion out in the backyard.

Lucas: What the!?

Agumon: What in the world was that?

Mrs. Blake was the first to see what was going on outside. It was that mysterious teen with Monodramon.

Mrs. Blake: Um... Lucas! I think you have a visitor!

Lucas, Robert and Agumon ran out toward Mrs. Blake to see this mysterious teen for themselves.

Lucas: Oh no! that was Dad's favorite grill.

Robert: He's gonna be so mad about that.

The mysterious boy then shows himself to Lucas and the others.

?: You with the Agumon, get out here now!

Everyone in the house just got a little freaked out about this strange boy.

Robert: Um... Lucas... who is he?

Lucas: What on earth..? Wait a minute.

Lucas ponders for a few seconds, but realized that he and that creature look exactly the same as the shadow figures from yesterday at School.

Lucas: I remember you. Your the guy from yesterday at School aren't you.

The mysterious boy was a little impressed that he figured that out.

?: Well you figured that much.

Monodramon: Maybe this might be more interesting then we thought after all.

?: Maybe.

Lucas then gets out his device, and the info on Monodramon appears on the device's holographic screen.

Lucas: This thing is saying that creature with him is called Monodramon.

Agumon: Monodramon, oh boy, this might be interesting then. They're suppose to be skilled in combat.

The mysterious teen is a little shock to see that he has a device just like him.

?: I don't believe it... where did you get that device?

Lucas only looked at him with a glare.

Lucas: That's none of your business pal.

Then the mysterious boy started to get a little irritated at Lucas.

?: Fine then, then i'll just defeat you and send Agumon back to the Digital World, where he belongs.

Lucas: Digital World?

Lucas got a little confused to hear this. What is the Digital World he wondered.

Robert: No! You can't do that to Agumon, please don't.

Mrs. Blake: Robert, stay back.

Robert: But Mom...

Mrs. Blake just kept Robert back from the battle that's was about to happen.

Lucas: Don't worry Robert. I won't let him do that.

Robert: Big Brother...

Then Agumon turned around and gave Robert a smile.

Agumon: I'm not going anywhere Robert, don't you worry.

Feeling that they can handle it, Robert just smiled back at them.

Robert: Agumon... Lucas... OK. Then go get him you two.

Lucas and Agumon: Hmm.

The mysterious teen, cannot believe that this Digimon has already made friends with humans. That could make  
>his task to get rid of him a little bit harder.<p>

Monodramon: I can't believe that there is a Digimon besides me here that befriended a human.

?: I don't care what your going to do, i'm sending Agumon back to the Digital World right now.

Lucas and Agumon just walked up to Monodramon and the mysterious teen.

Agumon: I'm not leaving my friends. Especially since I just learned how to play a video game with them.

Lucas: Agumon... did you really have to explain that to them?

The mysterious boy could not believe what he just heard.

?: What!? You fool, you taught him how to play a video game!? That's it, he has got to go.

Agumon: No way, i'm not going anywhere.

Lucas: Yeah, and besides, this is America. Land of the free and home of the brave pal.

That was true, but the mysterious boy didn't really seem to care.

?: Like I care, he has got to go! Monodramon, attack!

Monodramon: Right! Here I come!

Monodramon then charges forward at Lucas and Agumon, but Agumon was smart to jump in the air and release his attack.

Agumon: Take this! Pepper Breath!

However, Monodramon jumps as well and avoids the attack, and then charges straight for Agumon.

Robert: Oh no!

Lucas: Agumon look out!

Agumon: AAH!

Monodramon make's a fist with his hand and release his punch.

Monodramon: Sorry about this. Beat Knuckle!

The attack hits Agumon right in the stomach with powerful force.

Agumon: GGAAHH!

Lucas and Robert: Agumon!

Agumon then falls to the ground hard. Lucas then trys to run out to help his fallen friend.

Lucas: Agumon!

But then Monodramon lands near Lucas to stop him from going toward his friend.

Lucas: Hey, get out of my way!

Monodramon: Quick, do it now! Send him back to the Digital World!

Everyone was in shock to hear this. They didn't want to loose Agumon to this guy.

Robert: No!

Lucas: No, stop!

Mrs. Blake: You can't do this!

While they were trying to get him to stop, the mysterious boy does not listen and starts to take out something from his backpack, a computer.  
>He then opens his computer and uses his device to open the Digital Gate. Surprised, Lucas couldn't believe that he had the same device like he does.<p>

Lucas: What the... he has one of those device's to!?

He then points the computer out at Agumon, and then the light starts to pull Agumon in.

Agumon: N... no! I won't... go... back!

?: This is for your own good Agumon.

Agumon was starting to get closer to the gate inch by inch.

All: No!

But then, out of nowhere, a dagger was thrown at the computer, and it went straight through, destroying it and closing  
>the gate.<p>

All: What!?

?: What the... my computer!

Agumon then falls to the ground and notices that he is still in the Human World with everyone he knows. Lucas manage to get pass Monodramon while  
>he was not paying attention to him and runs toward his fallen friend.<p>

Lucas: Agumon! Are you okay pal?

Agumon was in a little pain, but he manage to pull himself together.

Agumon: Yeah... i'm alright Lucas. But I thought I was a goner for sure.

The mysterious boy was now getting a little frustrated.

?: Alright! Who did that to my computer!?

Just then, the lion creature shows himself and picks up his dagger.

?: Sorry, but I can't let you take away my worthy opponent.

While everyone was in shock, the mysterious teen takes out his device and reads this creature on his holographic  
>screen image.<p>

?: Oh no, that's Leomon. A champion level beast Digimon... this might acquire are full attention Monodramon.

Monodramon: Right!

He then turns his attention on Leomon, but Lucas wasn't done dealing with him yet.

Lucas: Hey wait a minute pal, we aren't finished here! You can't just go and turn your back on us like that!

Not paying attention to him, he continued to gaze at Leomon.

?: Hmm... i'll deal with you and Agumon later, first thing is first. Monodramon!

Monodramon: I'm on it!

Monodramon starts to glow, and the boy's device is also starting to beeping loudly, and then...

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Lucas and the others are in shock to see that Monodramon transformed, just like what Koromon did the other day against Monochromon. Strikedramon  
>is a giant dragon that has blue scales, sharp claws and teeth, with metal on his hands, feet, and head to protect him.<p>

Lucas: He can transform too?

Agumon: Who would have thought.

Mrs. Blake tries to pull Robert back into the house. She knew this was going to get really bad from here on out.

Mrs. Blake: Come on Robert, we need to get inside now.

Robert: But Mom...

Mrs. Blake: Come on!

Mrs. Blake manage to get Robert inside, while Lucas and Agumon are still outside with these two big creatures. Lucas  
>then reads the info on Strikedramon on his device.<p>

Lucas: Strikedramon, another Digimon. It also saying that he's a champion level, just like this Leomon character.

Agumon: No way, I wouldn't stand a chance against those two.

Strikedramon and Leomon began to face off in a fierce battle, but it seems Leomon had the faster mobility.

Strikedramon: Come here you!

Strikedramon pull out his claw and lunges forward with it.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

Leomon jumps into the air, avoiding Strikedramon's attack. Then Leomon begins to make his fist glow and then, he shoots an aura with a lion's head |  
>as the shape at Strikedramon's back.<p>

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

The attack hits Strikedramon hard, and then he lands face first on the ground.

?: Strikedramon!

Then Leomon makes a perfect landing on the ground, but he was not impressed at this.

Leomon: Did you really think someone like that could ever defeat me? That was just pathetic.

?: Why you!

Leomon then turns his attention on Lucas and Agumon, and then he slowly walks toward them.

Leomon: Now for my real opponent.

Lucas and Agumon started to get worried as Leomon inched closer to them.

Agumon: Why is he looking at me like that?

Lucas: Um... Agumon... if your going to change again... now would be a good time!

Agumon tried to transform just like he did yesterday at Lucas's School. But nothing was happening.

Agumon: I'm trying. But I can't seem to do it.

Lucas: Your kidding me right? Please tell me your just kidding.

The mysterious boy then runs toward Strikedramon, but then, Strikedramon returns to his Monodramon base form.

?: Monodramon! Are you okay?

Monodramon: I'm fine. But he got me good, he's just to strong for me.

Lucas was a little surprise that Strikedramon turned back to Monodramon.

Lucas: OK... I didn't know they can turn back to there other forms.

Agumon: Um... Lucas!

Hearing that, Lucas was snapped out of his thoughts.

Lucas: Oh right, Leomon.

Leomon then stops in front of them and pulls out his dagger, readying his fighting stance.

Leomon: Now then, it's your turn you two.

Agumon: I'm not scared of you big guy.

Lucas on the other hand, was getting a little worried. If he can do that to Strikedramon, he can only image what this  
>big guy can do to Agumon.<p>

Lucas: Agumon don't, you saw what this guy did to Strikedramon, and was big, you don't stand a chance.

Agumon: But I... have to try something! Pepper Breath!

The fireball hits Leomon, but it dose nothing to him at all.

Leomon: You must be joking.

Agumon: I wish I was.

Then Leomon begins to give Agumon a glare.

Leomon: Come on, show me that hidden potential! I know your hiding your true power.

Agumon got confused at what Leomon is saying.

Agumon: Hidden potential?

Lucas was wondering about that, but then he might figured it out.

Lucas: Is he talking about you transforming like Monodramon did?

Leomon: That's exactly right.

Agumon then understood what he was saying, but he didn't know how to transform yet.

Agumon: But I... I can't.

Surprised, Leomon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Leomon: What do you mean you can't?

Agumon: I just don't know how.

Leomon: Unbelievable. If you can't, then I might as well...

But then, Lucas shouted something to Agumon.

Lucas: You can Agumon.

Agumon was in shock to hear this from Lucas, what could this mean coming form Lucas he wondered.

Lucas: Agumon, I may not know you that much... but I know you can do this.

Agumon: But how?

Lucas: Because... your my friend.

Agumon was in more shock then he ever was to hear this from Lucas.

Agumon: Lucas... do you... really mean it?

Lucas: I do pal. I really do.

Mrs. Blake and Robert were glad to hear that Lucas admit this feeling to Agumon, and the mysterious teen could not  
>believe this is happening.<p>

Leomon: So then... what are you going to do now?

After hearing this, Agumon gets up and faces Leomon with a look in his eye that won't let him be beaten by him.

Leomon: Come on then, show me... what are you going to do!?

Slowly, the device Lucas had was starting to beep loudly, as Agumon took a stand against Leomon.

Agumon: I'm... going... to... protect... my... friend!

Agumon starts to glow in light, just like what happen to Monodramon, and Lucas's device starts to glow and beep. Lucas realized what was happening,  
>and he could not believe it. Agumon...<p>

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

Lucas, Robert, Mrs. Blake, and the mysterious teen and Monodramon, cannot believe what they just seen.  
>Agumon transformed! Lucas then reads his device to see this new creature.<p>

Lucas: Greymon... a champion level dinosaur Digimon. Alright! This is what I call, awesome.

Greymon is a dinosaur Digimon with orange coating, has blue stripes on his back, has an armor shell with a horn on his head, and has sharp teeth and claws.

Greymon: You wan't a fight... well you just got one!

Leomon: Good! This is what I've been waiting for all along!

Inside, Mrs. Blake and Robert couldn't believe that Agumon transformed.

Robert: He gets cooler by the day.

Mrs. Blake: I just hope he gets smaller again. I don't think your father would like this one at the dinner table.

Leomon and Greymon start to engage in combat, and then Leomon releases his signature attack again.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

But Greymon used his strong armor on his head to endure the attack, and it worked well.

Leomon: No way!

Greymon: My turn!

Greymon makes a fireball in his mouth, but it's bigger then when he was an Agumon. He then released his attack right at Leomon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Leomon manage to jump out of the way, then he pulls out his dagger and then trys to cut Greymon, but Greymon was  
>able to see those attacks.<p>

Leomon: Hold... still!

Greymon: Never!

Lucas: Come on Greymon! You can beat him!

Hearing Lucas's voice, he manage to pull all his strength together and thrusts himself at Leomon.

Greymon: (Roars)...

Leomon: What!

Greymon then pushed Leomon far back from him. Leomon couldn't believe that he was being outmatched by a such a Dino power house.

Leomon: I may be quick, but he's much stronger then I am. How am I suppose to compete with such power.

Then Leomon jumped up back in the air and started to unleash his attack again at Greymon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Greymon dodged the coming attack. Now Leomon was starting to use his dagger to attack him.

Leomon: Alright then. I'll just use this!

But as Leomon was charging at him, Greymon then began to unleash another attack at Leomon, he shot his giant fireball at Leomon once again.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Leomon: What!?

The fireball was released. Leomon tried to move away, but he didn't move in time, and the attack scorched his back, and he was blasted right to the fence.  
>Of course the fence broke in the process.<p>

Leomon: That attack...

Lucas: Alright! Go, Greymon! finish him off!

Greymon walks closer toward Leomon, but Leomon got back up and launched his attack again at Greymon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Greymon took the attack, but being the strong fighter he is, he manage to recover from the attack, and then starts  
>to run head first at Leomon while he was still had an injured back.<p>

Leomon: Oh no!

Greymon: Horn Impulse!

Leomon tried to move out of the way, but his back was to burned up to help him move quick enough, and he took the attack  
>from Greymon head on.<p>

Leomon: AAAAAAAAHH!

Greymon's attack manage to hit Leomon hard, but the mysterious boy had other ideas in mind.

?: Quick, this is our chance to get out of here.

Monodramon: Got it.

Leomon then landed in the next door neighbor's backyard, now Leomon was in more pain then ever.

Leomon: I don't... believe this.

Greymon: Believe it pal.

Lucas then started to walk up toward Greymon and look directly at Leomon.

Lucas: I think it's time for you to leave, while you still can.

Leomon was in shock to hear this from a human, the question is, why?

Leomon: What? Your just going to let me go?

Lucas: Yeah, you don't seem to be a bad guy to us, you just need a little direction that's all.

Leomon was shock to hear what the human just said to him about himself, but the thing about that was,  
>he wasn't wrong about Leomon.<p>

Leomon: I see. You have... good judgement kid... thank you. This truly was... a great experience.

With that said, Leomon manage to jump up with the energy he still had left and leave. Then Greymon started to  
>glow and turn back into Agumon.<p>

Agumon: Well... how did I do?

Lucas: You were amazing!

Lucas and Agumon were overjoyed at the victory that just had against Leomon, not to mention, now Agumon can go  
>into the champion level. Then, Mrs. Blake and Robert began to run outside toward them.<p>

Robert: Agumon!

Mrs. Blake: Lucas!

Mrs. Blake and Robert ran toward them, and they to were overjoyed to see that they manage to defeat Leomon.

Robert: You were so cool Agumon!

Agumon: Really... you think so?

Mrs. Blake: I'm so proud of you Lucas, you and Agumon manage to drive him away.

Lucas: Oh it was nothing Mom.

But then Lucas remembered something, that guy and Monodramon.

Lucas: Wait a minute! That guy!

Lucas and the others ran back to see that guy and Monodramon had already left during the battle.

Robert: He's gone.

Mrs. Blake: I wonder where he went?

There was a small silence, but that didn't last to long.

Agumon: Who cares. At least he's gone right?

Lucas: That's true, and if he dares to come back, you can just go Greymon on him eh.

Agumon: That's true. Hahaha.

All: (Laugh)...

But then, Mr. Blake came into the backyard after coming home from work, only to see the whole place was destroyed.

Mr. Blake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! What happen to the backyard!?

They all turned around to see Mr. Blake in horror of the sight he is seeing.

Mrs. Blake: Oh boy. Lucas, I think you might want to explain.

Lucas: Oh come on!

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

In the alley way of the city, Leomon was hiding and trying to recover, but he could not believe that Lucas  
>just let him go.<p>

Leomon: I can't believe... this happened to me... but that human.

He then flashes back on what Lucas said, that he was not a bad guy.

Leomon: He sure is something alright. He does have... good judgement, and he and Greymon gave me a battle like nothing  
>I ever... had... before.<p>

Leomon then suddenly falls to the ground and the strangest thing happen to him. He was glowing as well, and then he started to shrink into a smaller form.  
>He was now a red four legged mammal creature with whiskers, and he had blue stripes on his back now, and he had a tail that shot up almost<br>like a peacock, but there were six small ones.

?: Huh... my body. I can't... move.

Just then, a strange figure starts to walk over toward him, he was a 15 year old boy wearing a black and white shirt,  
>with blue jeans and wearing black sneakers, and he had black hair, and he to had some muscles on him.<p>

?: Hey, are you okay there little guy? You look like you been through a lot.

Just as he was about to touch him, a strange light appears in front of him and it takes form into a device, similar to  
>the mysterious boy and Lucas's device, however it's color was not orange or purple, it was yellow.<p>

?: What's this?

He take's the device, and then a holographic image of the creature pops out, and he begins to read the info.

?: It say's here... your called Elecmon, a Digimon.

The creature known as Elecmon, manage to open up one of his eye's at this mysterious human.

Elecmon: Yes, I am. And who... are you?

David: My name is David.

Elecmon: David... not a bad name.

David then picks up the injured Elecmon, and then begins to walk off with him and the device he obtained.

Elecmon: Where are you taking me?

David: Relax. I'm taking you back to my place Elecmon.

Yet, Elecmon couldn't help but to wonder why he would do this for him.

Elecmon: Why?

David: I'm not just going to leave you here. What kind of a person would I be if I did that.

Elecmon was in shock to see yet another human with a kind soul, yet, he could not be anymore relaxed about this.

Elecmon: Thank you.

David: Don't mention it.

And just like that, they both vanished in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR KATY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The mysterious teen and Monodramon manage to escape from Leomon and the others, but Monodramon was injured and he need to rest for a little while.

?: Somehow we manage to get away.

The mystery boy then looked over at the injured Monodramon, who was also looking back at him.

Monodramon: Yeah, we did. Thanks for caring me out of there.

?: No problem. It was the least I can do.

There was a small silence in the area, but then Monodramon started to speak up again.

Monodramon: So what's the plan now?

?: First, you have to heal, then we think of our next move.

Just then, the boy's cell phone goes off. It was the Grand Master calling for an update.

?: Grand Master... what's up?

Grand Master: I lost your computer signal, what happen to you out there? Did something go wrong with the mission?

After he explained what happened to his computer, he then tells him about Lucas.

?: Your not going to believe this. We found another digimon here, but it was with a human.

On the other line, the Grand Master was in shock to hear this.

Grand Master: What!?

?: He had a device and everything, and he even manage to make his Digimon digivolve into the champion level.

On the other line, the Grand Master was starting to get a little interested, but, he knew what the mission was.

Grand Master: Interesting. But you know the mission.

?: I know. I won't let you down sir.

Grand Master: I know you won't, your one of my best. Actually, your my only best. I wish you good luck... Shade.

The boy, now we know that his name is Shade, turned off his phone and puts it back in his pocket.

Shade: I never let you down before Master, and I won't start now.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After the battle with the mysterious teen and Leomon was over and Mr. Blake heard the entire story about what happen here today, the insurance company came and sent some people to help repair the damages from the attack. Even though the story they heard was not true, but oh well.

Serviceman: Well Mr. Blake, we can say that this whole mess will be fixed up in about one more hour.

Mr. Blake: Thank you.

Mr. Blake had to make up a lie about what happened to his backyard here today.

Serviceman: I still can't believe that a wild dog can do this much damage to a backyard.

Mr. Blake: I guess even I didn't expect a dog to have so much rage. Who would have though.

Serviceman: True.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Robert were near the bathroom, trying to hide Agumon from the insurance people.

Agumon: Um... Lucas, when can I come out? Being in here for this long feels kinda weird.

Lucas: It's only for one more hour. You'll be just fine.

Agumon couldn't believe this, he had to wait another hour.

Agumon: Oh come on. It smells a little weird in here.

Robert: We don't want anyone to see you Agumon, remember.

He knew they were right, but he still didn't like being stuck in there.

Agumon: Yeah, but it's just so cramped in here.

Lucas: It's just for a little while longer, OK.

Just then, a few more guys past them, Lucas just gave them a look that said that someone was in the bathroom, and they just continued working.  
>However, Agumon wanted to ask something.<p>

Agumon: By the way, Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah, Agumon.

Agumon: Did you really mean it?

Lucas: Mean what?

Agumon: That... we're friends.

Lucas already had an answer to that question. Even though Agumon brought him some trouble, he still considered him a friend.

Lucas: Of course we are. I wouldn't have said it back there if I didn't mean it.

Even though Lucas can't see, Agumon just smiled when he heard this from him. He was just overcome with joy to hear that they really are friends.

Agumon: Thanks Lucas.

Lucas only smiled at Agumon, even though he can't see him.

Lucas: What are friends for pal.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

The creature known as Dexmon was still laughing at the fact of what he just did to the Digital World. After he stops laughing, he began to talk to himself.

Dexmon: That explosive cared enough power to break the Digital World barrier. Now there will be Digimon being sucked from this world and entering  
>the human world.<p>

Then he turned around and now had a evil look in his eye.

Dexmon: Once phase one is complete, then i'll begin the real fun.

He slowly started to fade in the darkness, but he still had that evil look on in his red eye's.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	4. Episode 04: The Mysterious Boy

_**Episode 04: The Mysterious Boy**_

_**Despite his attempt to get rid of Agumon before, now he's planning to try again. Who is this mysterious boy? And can Lucas and Agumon handle him and Monodramon before he sends Agumon back to the Digital World and away from Lucas forever? **_

* * *

><p><strong>GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was still on his fancy computer, but he was now starting to wonder a little about Shade. Shade was always a good student, but he  
>couldn't help but worry about him.<p>

Grand Master: I wonder if Shade is alright? He's always been tough guy on the outside. Yet, on the inside...

But then three strange little Digimon were hiding in the corner of the house.

? 1: Mister Grand Master. Is Shade coming back soon?

? 2: Yeah. I miss him already.

The Grand Master just turned around and gave the little one's a smile.

Grand Master: I don't know when he'll return. But I know he will eventually come back. So don't you worry alright.

? 1: OK. Thank you mister Grand Master.

The little creature just then left the room. Now the Grand Master was back on his computer again. Trying to figure out what has happened to the barrier.

Grand Master: I hope your doing alright, Shade. You don't wanna let these little one's down. It would break their hearts if you do.

Then he started to look at his roof that was hanging over his head.

Grand Master: You never have let these little one's down before. So don't you start now.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The mystery boy known as Shade, and his partner Monodramon were seen walking towards a giant stadium in the city. It was the Baseball Minute Maid Park. The baseball stadium in the city.

Monodramon: I don't get it. Why did we come all the way here? There's no game going on today. So why did we come here?

Monodramon looked up at his human partner, but Shade didn't look back at him. He kept his mind on the entire stadium.

Shade: I just need to check something out is all. Come on.

Then Shade started walking towards the entrance to the stadium with Monodramon behind him. Yet, Monodramon had a feeling that Shade was thinking  
>about something else. And by something else, he knew it was about Agumon and that other boy named Lucas.<p>

Monodramon: Are you okay Shade? You seem to have something else on your mind then this stadium.

Shade: I'm fine Monodramon. I just need to focus on defeating that boy and that Agumon of his.

However, Monodramon didn't really seem to truly believe that was on Shade's mind, but he continued to follow him into Minute Maid Park.

Shade: (I have to do this. It's the only way i'll see those little one's again. I do this for them.)

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After the events of yesterday's battle, Lucas and Agumon are getting ready to go to meet there friends at the river stream near the School. But first,  
>they needed a plan to get Agumon there without people noticing him.<p>

Agumon: Are you sure about this, Lucas?

Lucas: I'm positive Agumon. It'll work.

Mrs. Blake was waiting outside of Lucas's bedroom. She wanted to know exactly what Lucas's big plan was for sneaking Agumon without anyone seeing him.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas, are you sure you can actually sneak Agumon all the way to your little hide out with your fiends, and make it back without being  
>notice by anyone?<p>

Lucas was still in his closed room, but he still had to answer her back.

Lucas: Trust me Mom. I got a full proof plan. Let's just show her Agumon.

Lucas then walked out his room with Agumon right behind him. Agumon was now wearing Lucas's black jacket.

Lucas: Pretty neat isn't it.

Agumon: Well, how do I look?

Mrs. Blake was a little amazed about how this actually covered Agumon's appearance.

Mrs. Blake: Wow. I'm actually amazed you thought of this Lucas. And it looks really good on you Agumon.

Lucas just laughed. But Agumon was grateful.

Lucas: (Laughs)...

Agumon: Thanks.

Robert then walks into the room, still wondering why he can't come with them to the river stream with the others.

Robert: Oh come on you guys... why can't I go with you?

Lucas turned around to tell Robert the same thing again. He had a very good reason why he couldn't come with him and Agumon.

Lucas: Because this is teenage stuff. And your not old enough, Robert.

Mrs. Blake: And besides, it's easy to lose someone like you out there. If you know what I mean Robert.

Robert is remembering the time he got lost out in the city and there was a news spread about the little boy that lost his parents and brother in the city.

Robert: OK, that was one time... and I was distracted by something.

Mrs. Blake just rolled her eye's at Robert.

Mrs. Blake: Sure you were.

Lucas: You get distracted by a lot of things. A little kid always get distracted by things.

Robert: But...

Lucas: Like I said little brother, you can't come.

Agumon: Sorry Robert. But don't worry. We'll be back soon OK.

Upset by it, Robert just gave them that pouting look that every little kid has on their face.

Robert: (Pouts)... no fair.

Then Lucas, and Agumon in his jacket, leave the house and start to head out for there meeting place with the others.

Robert: They get all the fun.

Mrs. Blake: Don't worry Robert. Someday you'll get your chance.

Robert just looked back up at his mother.

Robert: You think so?

Mrs. Blake: Believe me, I know so.

* * *

><p><strong>MINUTE MAID PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

At the baseball field, Minute Maid Park, the mysterious boy named Shade, and his partner Monodramon are observing the area. But for what reason?

Shade: I believe that this is the field that will decide it.

Monodramon was now a little confused about what Shade just said.

Monodramon: Decide what, Shade?

Shade: The battle between you and Agumon of course. And also me and that guy. This is where we take them down without any interruptions.

Monodramon was shock to hear that from Shade. He's still trying to get rid of Agumon.

Monodramon: But why? Agumon's not a bad guy, and neither is the kid with him. You can't be seriously thinking about doing this.

He knew Monodramon could be right, but he had to keep the mission ahead of him first.

Shade: I know, Monodramon. But the mission must come first remember. We can't take any chances.

That was true. Monodramon doesn't truly know if Agumon and his human partner can be trusted or not.

Monodramon: Well... alright then. When do we start?

Shade ponders for a minute for the answer. And then it came to him.

Shade: Tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas and Agumon in his jacket, were just walking around the city just minding there own business and getting to the meeting place with the others.

Lucas: I can't believe this is working. Nobody suspects a thing.

Agumon: I know right.

Just then, a man bumps into Lucas. He was one of those business type of people.

Lucas: Oops, sorry sir.

Man: It's alright.

The man just walks away, and he didn't even payed attention to Agumon at all.

Lucas: Wow, it really does work. He didn't even notice you were... you.

Agumon: I believe this might just be your first real good idea yet, Lucas.

Lucas then just hits Agumon on the head playfully.

Lucas: What do you mean "first"?

Agumon: (Laughs)...

Lucas just rolled his eye's at Agumon and then continue to walk on ahead.

Lucas: Come on. Let's get to the other's.

Then they just continued to walk down the sidewalk to there meeting place with the other's.

* * *

><p><strong>DAVID'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The boy named David was in his room, giving Elecmon some leftovers from his lunch, and Elecmon can't help but to eat  
>some of that good food.<p>

Elecmon: Wow, this is really good stuff here, David.

David just smiled back at Elecmon for saying that.

David: Thanks. I made it myself.

Elecmon: You sure know your way around the kitchen.

David: Yeah, I get that a lot.

Then Elecmon got a little curious about his cooking.

Elecmon: Where did you learn how to cook so good?

David: Let's just say, I know a guy.

David then looks at his device, he can't help but wonder what it is. First there was Elecmon, and then this device just appear from out of nowhere.

David: So, do you have any idea what this thing is Elecmon?

Then Elecmon stopped eating for a second to answer him.

Elecmon: I wish I did, sorry. I got nothing.

David: Oh well.

Then David was remembering what Elecmon told him, about what happen to him yesterday.

David: Last night you told me, that you got into a battle with another Digimon, right.

Elecmon then stopped eating and looked at David.

Elecmon: Yes. However, I was Leomon at the time.

David got a little curious now, that Elecmon can go into Leomon. Of course he never seen Leomon before. So he got a bit curious.

David: I see. If that's the case... come on Elecmon. I know where we got to go now.

Elecmon: Go where?

He didn't say. David just grabbed some of his stuff and that strange device and started heading towards his door.

David: You'll see, Elecmon. Come on.

Elecmon then just follows David out his bedroom door.

Elecmon: I hope it's somewhere good.

David: Don't worry, I know a few good places around here.

When they got outside, David then points out toward some nearby tree's

David: If what happen to you yesterday was true, then we need to get ourselves ready for anything, don't you agree.

Elecmon was a little confused at first, but then he understood what David was saying.

Elecmon: Oh, I get it. Better to be safe then sorry right.

David: Right, then let's get to work.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL GROUNDS, RIVER STREAM, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The whole gang was waiting, Kim, Mike and James were just now waiting for Lucas and Agumon to show up, and by the looks of it, here they come now.

Mike: Well look who finally decided to show up.

Kim: Mike, be nice.

Mike: Well I can't help it. Their late.

Lucas and Agumon ran up toward everyone.

Lucas: Sorry were late you guys.

Agumon: I had to stop and look at these strange looking creature's called... ducks.

Everyone just laughed at Agumon.

Lucas: Like I told you before. Ducks just have that strange look on them every time.

Agumon: I know. Why do they?

Lucas: I don't know. I don't pay attention to any of that stuff.

But then the other's notice that Agumon was wearing Lucas's jacket over him.

Kim: Is that your jacket, Lucas?

Lucas just turned at Agumon and looked at his jacket that was on him.

Lucas: Yes. Yes it is.

Agumon: He's letting me use it to keep me hidden from everyone.

Lucas: And it worked like a charm. Nobody noticed him at all when we were on our way here.

James couldn't believe that Lucas came up with a good idea this time. Most of his ideas end in failure and getting them in trouble. Mainly from Mr. Drake.

James: Nice plan, for once.

Lucas: Haha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh.

When Lucas and Agumon sat down, he explained everything that happen to him yesterday, with Leomon, and the mysterious boy and Monodramon,  
>and how Agumon is able to transform into Greymon.<p>

Mike: Like I said before, why does the good stuff always seem to happen to you, Lucas?

Lucas: Well, I try not to make a big deal out of it.

James: But the good stuff always happen to you. How can you not make a big deal out of it?

Kim: Come on guys, give him a break.

Lucas got a little silent there after Kim said that. Mike just had to push Lucas's buttons about that.

Mike: Well, leave it to your girlfriend to protect you, Lucas.

Lucas: She is not my girlfriend!

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

Kim only blushed at what Mike said to Lucas. The truth was, deep down, she kinda liked Lucas a little, but she didn't want to tell or show it, so their  
>friendship wouldn't be ruined by relationship stuff.<p>

Agumon: So now what?

Lucas: It's simple Agumon.

Agumon: And what would that be?

Lucas: I have no idea.

All: (Laughs)...

Just then, out of nowhere, a note lands near Lucas and Agumon.

All: (Gasps)...

Lucas: What in the world?

Lucas and Agumon look up to see that mysterious boy again on a tree branch.

Lucas and Agumon: YOU!

Everyone gets up and looks at this mysterious boy for themselves.

Shade: So, we meet again. And I see you have your friends here with you this time.

Lucas: So what if I do.

Shade: Are you getting scared or something? And you just have to go to your friends for help.

Lucas: At least I have friends to run to!

That made Shade a little annoyed. But Mike and James just started yelling at him.

Mike: Hey pal, just who do you think you are!?

James: Yeah, what you did to Lucas and Agumon yesterday was not cool at all.

Shade just looked at Mike and James, and he was not impressed at all at them.

Shade: Like I need to explain anything to you two clowns.

Mike and James: Clowns!

Then Kim started to look a little closer at this guy.

Kim: Is this the guy you were talking about Lucas?

Lucas: Yeah, that's him alright.

Agumon: He's the guy who tried to get rid of me yesterday.

Shade: And I would have done it by now if Leomon didn't butt in and ruin it.

Then the mysterious teen jumps off the tree branch and lands on the other side of the river stream.

Shade: Just look at the note, it will explain everything.

Then Lucas notice something else.

Lucas: You didn't bring Monodramon with you today huh.

Shade: Don't worry, you'll see him real soon.

After he said what he needed to say, he just simply walks away from everyone.

James: Hey!

Mike: Come back here you coward!

However, he didn't listen to them. And just like that, he was gone.

James: I can't believe he just walked away like that.

Mike: The nerve of some people.

Kim: I wondered what he wanted? Wait, the note!

After he left, Lucas then begins to open up the note that he threw at him.

Lucas: "Come and meet me at Minute Maid Park. We shall end this there." So that's your game whoever you are.

Everyone could not believe that this guy is issuing a challenge at Lucas and Agumon.

Kim: Your not really going are you? It could be a trap.

James: Yeah. Besides, you can't even be seriously thinking of going there alone.

Lucas just clenched his fist at that fact. He knew they could be right about it being a trap. But what else was he suppose to do about this guy.

Lucas: I have to you guys. I have to take this guy down.

Agumon: It's the only way we can stop this guy for good.

Hearing this from Lucas and Agumon, everyone was now getting concern about this.

Mike: Yeah but...

Kim: Lucas.

Lucas looks at everyone with a look in his eye's that said, he would not back down from this challenge, and Agumon also gave the same look as well to them.

Lucas: We're going you guys.

Agumon: And we are going to beat him this time.

Lucas: Agumon has a chance if he transforms into Greymon. There's nothing to worry about.

Everyone else couldn't understand this, but they knew Lucas and Agumon had to do this.

Mike: If that's the case, then i'm coming too!

James: Yeah, me too!

Lucas was just in shock at what they said. He should have expected this from Mike and James.

Lucas: What?

James: That's right. We're not going to let you face this guy alone.

Mike: And besides, why should you get all the fun. I wanna see this.

Then Kim started to walk over to Lucas and Agumon.

Lucas: But guys...

Kim: Lucas, please.

Lucas looks at Kim, and he really could not believe this, they really want to come. What was Lucas going to do now? The only thing he can do at this point.

Lucas: OK then, if that's the case, let's go get him you guys!

Agumon: Yeah, let's give him a battle he and Monodramon will never forget!

All: YEAH!

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE NEAR HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

David and Elecmon are out practicing there combo's, so that can be prepared if anything were to happen to them at this point.

Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike!

Elecmon released an electricity bolt and fire's it at the nearby tree.

David: Good shot, Elecmon. You nailed that one real good.

Elecmon then landed back down after finishing his attack on the tree.

Elecmon: Well I am experience at this.

David: You sure are pal.

Just then, David's device was going off, and it show there is Digimon activity coming toward Minute Maid Park, and he just had to do something about it.

David: Oh boy. Elecmon, I think we might get some action after all.

Elecmon: Then what are we waiting for, let's go!

Elecmon then begins to glow, and then...

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

David was in awe of this transformation by Elecmon, who is now Leomon once again.

David: So this is Leomon. Amazing. My kind of Digimon.

Leomon: Thank you. Now, shall we be going.

David: Right.

They then started heading toward Minute Maid Park. Where the battle was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>MINUTE MAID PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The mysterious boy was just waiting for his opponent, same as Monodramon, as they wait in the center of the field. And then...

Shade: So you've come.

Lucas, Agumon and the others are up in the stands watching the mysterious teen and Monodramon.

Lucas: Yeah, we came alright.

Agumon: And were here to defeat you two.

Then Shade notice that Lucas brought his friends with him this time.

Shade: And I see you brought your little friends with you as well. Did you get scared coming to face me alone?

Lucas: No. I just think it would be wrong if we didn't have an audience.

Mike: That's right bud. We're here to cheer Lucas and Agumon to victory.

James: Yeah, that's right.

Kim: Well, it's a good thing i'm already a cheerleader.

Shade was not impressed about this, he just still stands there with Monodramon as Lucas and Agumon made there way down to the battlefield.

Lucas: You ready for this Agumon?

Agumon: As ready as i'll every be.

Agumon throw Lucas's jacket off him, and now he can fight as himself. The others are sitting in the stands, like there watching a baseball game, and then  
>Lucas and Agumon approaches the boy and Monodramon. Now there just gazing at each other for a minute. Then came the talk.<p>

Shade: Before we start, let me just tell you a few things.

Lucas: Alright, i'm listening.

Shade puts both of his arms down and starts explaining something to Lucas.

Shade: First of all, Digimon can't be in the human world.

Lucas: Then why is Monodramon here with you?

Shade: Because he is my Digimon partner.

Monodramon: Only Digimon with human partners can stay in the human world.

Shade then pulls out his device and shows Lucas and Agumon.

Shade: Those who have this device is proof, that they have Digimon partners with them.

But then, Lucas pulls out his device to show him.

Lucas: You mean like this one.

Agumon: If he has one, then that means I can stay.

Shade couldn't be in anymore shock. how on earth is this happening to him? He thought he was only seeing things yesterday when he thought he saw this  
>guy with a device like his. But it turned out, it was all to real.<p>

Lucas: If I have this, then that means Agumon is my Digimon partner.

Agumon: And besides, I didn't want to go back to the Digital World anyway. This world was starting to grow on me anyway.

Lucas then remembered, he wanted to ask about the Digital World for awhile now, and he thought this guy could give him some answers.

Lucas: That reminds me, what is the Digital World anyway?

Shade: It's where Digimon come from, but i'm not going to waste my time telling you. It won't even matter anymore when we are done here.

Lucas just started to get a irritated look on his face now.

Lucas: Will just see about that.

The others in the stands are overhearing there conversation, and they two are in shock about this.

Mike: Man, if that's the case. I wan't to get a Digimon partner to.

James: Yeah, me to.

Kim just stood up and pulled the two of them down back in their seats.

Kim: Guys, settle down already. We need to give Lucas and Agumon are support remember.

Mike and James: Right.

They then stare off at Lucas and Agumon, just getting ready for what is about to happen next.

Kim: (Come on Lucas. You two Agumon).

Mike: (We believe in you guys).

James: (You can do it!).

The two boys continue there conversation, but the end of talking was coming.

Shade: First thing is first, if your wondering, my name is Shade.

Lucas: OK then, Shade. Got anything else you want to tell me.

Shade then points at Lucas's orange device.

Shade: That device you have.

Lucas looked back at his device.

Lucas: You mean this. What about it?

Shade: If your wondering what it is, it's called a digivice.

Lucas never heard of a digivice before. Then again, he never heard of Digimon until just a couple days ago.

Lucas: A digivice?

Shade: Yes. It's means "Digital Device". Now you know a little more.

Lucas is just trying to take in all the information, but the only thing he need to know was...

Lucas: Why do Digimon transform?

Shade: It's called digivolution. The way that Digimon become stronger.

Agumon: That's how I was able to go Greymon against Leomon yesterday. And how I was able to defeat Monochromon the day before that.

Monodramon: That's also how I was able to turn into Strikedramon.

That only seem to make Lucas a little more curious.

Lucas: But how does this "digivolution" work?

Shade: That's for me to know, and you to never find out.

Getting annoyed with Shade, Lucas started getting a tense look in his face.

Lucas: Well, if that's the case, no more talking then.

Shade: Very well.

Lucas and Shade are ready to engage in combat so fierce, hopefully it won't destroy the stadium in the process.

Lucas: Agumon!

Agumon: Right!

Shade: Monodramon!

Monodramon: I'm good to go!

Both Lucas and Shade's digivice's start to beep and both their Digimon partner begin there digivolution process.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Both Greymon and Strikedramon began to engage in their fierce battle.

Strikedramon: (Roars)...

Greymon: (Growls)...

They both begin to head lock in hand to hand, close range combat. Then Greymon fires his signature attack at Strikedramon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Strikedramon avoids the fireball just in time, and then hits Greymon in the face to make him back up.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

Strikedramon's claw landed right on Greymon's face, making him back up from him.

Greymon: AAH!

Greymon then started to back up, and then Strikedramon begins to unleash his signature attack.

Strikedramon: My turn now! Strike Fang!

Strikedramon's entire body begins to turn red hot and then justs starts to ram Greymon.

Greymon: GGAAAAAAAH!

Greymon hit's the wall near him with Strikedramon still on top of him.

Lucas: Greymon!

Others: Greymon!

Greymon manage to hold back the attack just in the nick of time, and then throws Strikedramon off him.

Strikedramon: AAH!

Greymon: Now my turn!

Greymon just jumps on Strikedramon and hits him with all his might.

Lucas: That's it Greymon, you got him now!

Just then, Lucas notice Shade coming toward him.

Lucas: Oh now what do you want!?

But out of nowhere to Lucas, Shade just punches him right in the face. This really shocked the other's.

Lucas: OUCH!

Others: (Gasps)...

What on earth was that for, Lucas thought as he looked at Shade.

Lucas: What was that for!?

Shade: If their fighting, and your not gonna listen to me about this, then I might as well make you pay as well.

Now Lucas was starting to have a tense look on him again.

Lucas: Fine then, you asked for it!

Lucas gets up and slams into Shade with his entire body, and then punches him back.

Shade: AAH!

Lucas: How's that pal!

Shade then throws his knee at Lucas's gut.

Lucas: GGAAAAAAH!

Shade: No more talking!

Lucas: Fine then!

Lucas and Shade just start throwing punches and kicks at each other. Some of them are hitting and some are being avoided, but Greymon and  
>Strikedramon continue to head lock. While the other's just can't believe all of this is happening.<p>

Mike: Man, this is getting good. Quick, can someone get me some popcorn?

Kim: Mike!

Mike: What? I like my popcorn in these kind of events.

But James couldn't help but watch the chain of attacks from Greymon and Strikedramon.

James: That's it, throw an uppercut, now throw a punch, now give him a kick... oh someone just hit someone already!

Kim and Mike: James!

James: What? This is good stuff.

Just then, Strikedramon begins to throw Greymon off him and uses his attack once again.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Greymon manage to dodge the attack, and then fires back his own attack right at the unaware Strikedramon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The attack manage to hit Strikedramon, but that only seemed to make him a little mad now.

Strikedramon: So you wanna play rough do ya!

He just starts to ram Greymon, and now they are in another head lock with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE MINUTE MAID PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Just outside the stadium, David and Leomon were hurrying toward the battle. Hopefully they can make it in time to stop the insanity in the stadium.

Leomon: I see the stadium. We're almost there.

David: Then let's pick up the pace Leomon.

Leomon: Right!

Then they manage to enter the stadium front doors.

* * *

><p><strong>MINUTE MAID PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back at the field, Greymon manage to throw Strikedramon off him, and throw him into the air, and then releases his signature attack at him once again.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

As the attack starts was coming closer toward Strikedramon, Strikedramon uses his claws to slice through the fireball.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

After Strikedramon destroyed the flames, he then starts to burn up and is now about to slam down at Greymon.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Strikedramon starts hurling down like a meteor, but Greymon moves out of the way just in time.

Greymon: Next time look before you move.

Strikedramon then gets up from the dirt he made.

Strikedramon: Oh, your gonna pay!

Meanwhile Lucas and Shade were still going at it. Though Shade was fast, Lucas had a little more force behind him. Lucas then manage to land  
>another punch on Shade.<p>

Shade: AAAH!

Lucas: Take that!

Shade quickly recovers and throws one back right after and hits Lucas's stomach.

Lucas: GGAAHH!

Shade: Oh yeah, how about that!

Lucas then throws Shade off him, and then both of them continue to attack on one another.

Lucas: I won't... let you take Agumon!

Shade: Oh yes I will! I have to!

Lucas: No... You... Won't!

He then manages to hit Shade once again, only making Shade much more angrier now. Meanwhile Strikedramon started to charge again at Greymon  
>and lands a punch, unaware that Shade threw punch at the same time Strikedramon did.<p>

Greymon: AAH!

Lucas: AAAH!

But then Greymon punches Strikedramon back, and it to hits him straight in the face, and Lucas also manage to hit Shade in the face at the same time.

Strikedramon: GGGAAAHHH!

Shade: GGGAAAHHH!

The two boys and there two champion Digimon, now on their knees, get back up for one more strike. Strikedramon begins to burn with power all over him, while Greymon begins to charge right at Strikedramon with all of his might.

Greymon: Horn Impulse!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

At the same time, Lucas and Shade charge at each other with there fists.

Lucas and Shade: TAKE THIS!

The Digimon charged at each other, and then... they impacted, and then an explosion was seen and heard all over the stadium. Meanwhile at the same time, Lucas and Shade through there punches, and they to hit each other faces as the same time as the explosion was made.

Mike and James: Whoa!

Kim: Lucas! Greymon!

When the smoke cleared, the two Digimon and the two boys are still standing. It's like these guys just don't seem to want to give up. As Shade gets  
>back up, along with Lucas, Shade then begins to throw another punch, even though he is tired and bruised, same as Lucas, they both continued to fight.<p>

Shade: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lucas: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

But then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Leomon released his attack at them, stopping them.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

The attack lands right in between Lucas and Shade, stopping them from punching each other again.

David: That's enough!

Everyone looks up to see David and Leomon, they could not believe this.

Lucas: David!

Others: David!

Shade: Oh great, it's Leomon.

Everyone including Lucas and Greymon went over toward Leomon and David.

Lucas: I can't believe it, your here.

Everyone was overcome with joy about this. There old pal was back.

Mike: David, it's been awhile.

James: We haven't seen you since you moved to another area in Houston a month ago.

David: Well, I've been working and stuff. But look, I have a Digimon partner just like you, Lucas.

Leomon starts to walk toward Lucas and Greymon.

Leomon: It's good to see you again human, and you to, Greymon.

Greymon: Like wise, Leomon.

While everyone was enjoying there reunion with David, Shade and Strikedramon used this chance to get away. However...

Leomon: Where do you two think your going!?

Strikedramon turns back to his Monodramon form, and Shade turns around and tells them something.

Shade: We're leaving.

Then Shade and Monodramon just continue to walk away.

Lucas: Oh no you don't! We're not finished here!

Just then, Greymon returned back to his Agumon form.

Lucas: Agumon? What are you..?

Agumon: Just let them go, Lucas.

Lucas couldn't believe what Agumon just said to him. After everything they just went through, how could he say that?

Lucas: But why?

Agumon: I don't think it's worth it.

Then Lucas looks at Shade and Monodramon as they leave the stadium.

Lucas: Hmm... maybe your right, Agumon.

While they were talking, Shade and Monodramon just now left the stadium, leaving them all to there chat with David and Leomon. But then, Leomon  
>shrunk back to his Elecmon form.<p>

Elecmon: Well, that's all taken care of.

David: Sure is.

Agumon just walks over towards Elecmon.

Agumon: So... um... Elecmon.

Elecmon: Yes?

Agumon: Are we cool about what happen yesterday?

Elecmon: Of course we are. I'm not the kind of the guy to hold a grudge.

Agumon: Thank goodness.

All: (Laughs)...

Lucas was relieve to see that Agumon hasn't change during that fight.

Lucas: It's always the same with you Agumon.

Agumon: Look who's talking.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

In the alley ways of the city, Shade and Monodramon are hiding out to recover from there battle with Lucas and Greymon.

Shade: I can't believe... I let that guy do this to me.

Monodramon: I though we can take them, but I guess we were wrong again.

Now Shade was getting frustrated at Monodramon for saying that.

Shade: Not now Monodramon. I'm not in the mood.

Monodramon: Sorry.

With a frustrated look on his face, Shade was just going through a loop about this, and how was he going to tell the Grand Master.

Shade: How am I going to explain to the Grand Master about this mess.

Monodramon: I'm sure we'll think of something Shade.

Shade: I hope so.

Yet, Shade can't help but look back on everyone around each other back at Minute Maid Park. Then his mind just started to drift off somewhere else.

Monodramon: Shade? Are you okay?

Hearing Monodramon's question, Shade just turned and faced him.

Shade: No Monodramon, i'm not fine. Seeing all of them together like that... makes me miss all of the little Digimon being around us in the Digital World.

Monodramon: Oh, that's right. You've been in the Digital World for almost your entire life.

With a look on his face, Shade knew Monodramon was right.

Shade: Yeah... but I sure miss all of those little guys.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD**

Shade is remembering back at the time after he met Monodramon when he was 7 years old as he slowly walking around the Digital World, and a whole  
>bunch of little Digimon were coming to him. He was only a little a kid at this time.<p>

?: Look everyone, it's Shade and Monodramon!

A bunch of little Digimon came toward them, one was a little Digimon with red all over and had wings coming out of his head, another one was a little blue guy with a weird looking thing coming out of his head, and the last one was green with a leaf on top of his head, and they all don't have arms or legs.

Shade: Jyarimon, Chibomon, and Leafmon!

Digimon: Shade!

All of them are swarming around Shade, and being the child he was back them, he couldn't help but to play with them all.

Monodramon: (Laughs)...

Shade: (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After Shade's flashback was over. He can't help but be a little down about everything he just been through today. And thinking about his little Digimon friends back in the Digital World made him even more bummed out about everything.

Monodramon: Hey, come on, Shade. Everything will be alright. Eventually.

Shade just looks at Monodramon with a smile on his face now, and then it slowly vanishes.

Shade: I hope so Monodramon... I hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, RIVER STREAM, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After the battle with Shade and Monodramon, everyone can't help but sit around, laughing about all this.

Lucas: I can't believe that I just punched him in the face.

Agumon: And I can't believe that I just got into a smack down with Monodramon.

They continued to laugh, but then David jumped in.

David: Well, at least we came and step in.

Elecmon: Good thing to, or who knows what would have happened between you and him.

James: Well can I just say, it is so good to see that two guys now have Digimon partners now. Man you guys are so lucky.

All: (Laugh)...

Yet, Lucas can't help but figure out whatever happen to Shade and Monodramon.

Lucas: You know, I can't help but wonder, whatever happen to those two?

Agumon: Who knows, but if they ever come for another fight, we will be ready.

Having that look on his face, he knew Agumon was right.

Lucas: Yeah, because no one can defeat us!

Agumon: Yeah!

Lucas: And you know what, we are all in this now, even you guys, Kim, Mike and James, David and Elecmon... from this day forward, we're a team!

Everyone then gets up and raise there hands in the air just like Lucas and Agumon.

Mike: Team!

James: Team!

Kim: Team!

David: Team!

Elecmon: Team!

Agumon: Team!

All: TEAM!

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	5. Episode 05: Roar and Howl

_**Episode 05: Roar and Howl**_

_**After the event with Shade and Monodramon, everything seems to alright at the moment. But when a new Digimon with a human partner shows up in town, how will Lucas and Agumon handle it? Is this Digimon on their side? Or is it on it's own side?**_

* * *

><p><strong>TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Somewhere in the woods of Tomball at night, another portal was starting to open. Then, a four legged creature with blue purple fur, with sharp claws, and resembled that of a bear jumped out of the portal and just started attacking the nearby trees in the area. But then, out of nowhere...

?: Hey you there! Looking for some fun?

The creature turns around, only to see an unknown figure with an even bigger figure near him.

?: Look's like we got another one.

The mysterious figure takes something out of his pocket. It was a digivice similar to Lucas's digivice. The only difference is that it has a blue ring on it. Then an holographic image of the creature was displayed, and he begins to read the information on this bear-like creature.

?: That creature is known as Grizzlymon. A champion level beast Digimon. Sounds like another challenge. Don't you agree... Garurumon?

The four legged creature appears from the shadows. He was similar to a wolf, but had white fur with blue stripes and had sharp fangs and claws.

Garurumon: Either way, can I destroy him already? I'm missing my favorite program for this.

The mysterious boy couldn't believe what Garurumon just said.

?: You really like your Full House shows, don't you?

Garurumon: Of course I do. That show is hilarious.

The boy just try's to hold himself back from laughing at what Garurumon just said.

?: I regret ever showing you that show in the first place. Well, the sooner we finish with this guy, the sooner we can go home.

Garurumon: Well then, here I go!

Garurumon begins to charge at Grizzlymon, and then he slams right into him, throwing Grizzlymon back into the trees, breaking them in the process.

?: Nice shot, Garurumon.

Garurumon: That was nothing.

Grizzlymon begins to get back up in pain from that unexpected charge. And then he begins to sprint at Garurumon and shows off his claws, and then he jumps and slowly starts to fall on top of Garurumon. However Garurumon didn't move. He unleashed something from his mouth.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

Garurumon fired a blazing blue flame from his mouth and hits Grizzlymon square on. When the attack hits Grizzlymon, Grizzlymon began to turn into nothing  
>but data. Then Garurumon sprinted toward the data and then started to absorb it.<p>

?: Another job well done Garurumon. The more data you absorb, the stronger you become.

Then Garurumon finishes absorbing the data, and lands back down near the mystery boy.

Garurumon: Thanks. But that was way to easy for me.

?: Guess that means your getting stronger.

Then Garurumon only gave the mystery boy a grin on his face.

Garurumon: I guess so.

After that, Garurumon began to shrink back into his base form. He was was now smaller, and he looked similar to a dog like creature but is wearing a fur pelt similar to Garurumon's fur.

?: You did a good job out there, Gabumon.

After shrinking, Gabumon just now faced the mysterious boy. All he had was a smile on his face.

Gabumon: Thanks. Now can we please go home now. I'm missing my favorite program.

?: Alright, let's go.

Gabumon: Finally.

And just like that, the mysterious figure and Gabumon left. But what was that all about anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>HERMAN PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The next day, after School was over, Lucas, Mike, James, and Agumon were hanging at Herman Park enjoying some lunch from Whataburger.

Lucas: Here Agumon. You got to try this. It the best stuff that this city has to offer. Well at least I think so.

Lucas is handing Agumon a big burger with one meat pattie, onion's and tomato's in it. Agumon then takes the burger from Lucas.

Agumon: It does look good. And it smells good to.

Mike and James just look over to Agumon as they just started biting into their burgers.

Mike: Believe us Agumon, it's the best.

James: No kidding. The best burgers in the city I say.

Agumon then takes a bite out of the burger, and he can't help but to take another one.

Agumon: You guys were right... this is good.

Mike and James: Told ya!

All: (Laughs)...

Though, Lucas can't help but wonder whatever happen to Shade and Monodramon. Last time they saw them, they just walked away.

Lucas: (Hmm... I wonder where those two are now?)

Agumon: You okay Lucas?

Snapping out of his thoughts, he just look straight at Agumon.

Lucas: Yeah, i'm fine Agumon. Don't you worry.

But Agumon knew that Lucas was thinking about something, and he knew what it was.

Agumon: Are you still thinking about that guy and Monodramon?

Now that got Lucas. Agumon hit it right on the block.

Lucas: Yeah, I am. Don't worry though. Will get our chance again at them soon.

Agumon: That's true. Now where was I?

Then Agumon continued to eat the burger Lucas gave him, and Lucas only smiled at this.

Lucas: (Well at least he hasn't change since yesterday.)

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The mysterious boy named Shade just exited the computer store, with a brand new black computer with the word "Sprint" labeled on it.

Shade: I have to admit, this does look a lot better then the last one I had. Of course, I shouldn't tell the Grand Master I said that.

Just then, in the corner, Monodramon pops right out.

Monodramon: So did you get it?

Shade: You bet I did.

Monodramon looks at the computer that Shade was holding.

Monodramon: Cool. It even matches your style Shade.

Shade: I know right.

Shade then puts away the computer in his backpack and then zips it up. But he didn't notice, there was a girl nearby him that notice him near Monodramon.

?: What is that!?

Shade and Monodramon turn around and saw a girl with blonde hair, wearing a blue t-shirt with a white skirt, and also wearing pink sneakers. She was also the same girl that Lucas, Mike, and James almost ran over a few days ago.

Shade: Um... I can explain.

She starts to walk over toward Monodramon and Shade, and for some reason, she stops freaking out and then begins to look directly at Monodramon.

Monodramon: Um... why are you looking at me like that?

?: I can't help it, you look so cool looking.

Monodramon was just shock to hear this. Shade was also surprised to hear that.

Monodramon: What?

Shade: I agree with him. What?

The girl just kept looking at Monodramon in a fascinated way.

?: He just looks so amazing is all.

Monodramon: Well... that's nice of you to say.

Shade could not believe that a human girl was finding Monodramon interesting. Normally, they would have sprinted away by now.

Shade: I don't mean to interrupt... but you can't tell this to anyone, alright.

?: Don't worry, I won't... if...

Now Shade was starting to get a little worried about what she wanted from him.

Shade: If... what?

?: If you take me out for lunch.

He could not believe what he just heard.

Shade: What!?

?: Come on, just one time and I won't say a word about this.

A little confused at first. But it was the only way to keep Monodramon a secret.

Shade: Alright... fine.

Monodramon: But Shade, what about our...

Shade just stops Monodramon from talking anymore about what there suppose to do.

?: So your name is Shade?

Shade: Yes.

The girl just smiled back at Shade.

Emily: Wow, nice name. My name is Emily.

Shade: Nice to meet ya... hey... what the..?

Emily just grabbed Shade's arm and starts dragging him off somewhere.

Shade: Hey... what a minute..!

Emily: Relax, we're not going that far.

Shade: But...

As she was dragging Shade somewhere, Monodramon was just confused at all of this.

Monodramon: O... K... that was weird.

Shade: (Oh... why me?)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back in the Digital World, in the mountain area, a big creature with blue skin, and has two heads on his hands. One was a metal head, and the other one was  
>a skull head, and this creature has two tails. It was just minding it's own business. But suddenly, a digital portal open's right in front of him.<p>

?: What..?

But then, without hesitating, the giant creature jumps right into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was still trying keeping track of the Digital World on his computer. Making sure that no other Digimon would get sucked into then human world. But then his computer started giving him a strange reading that would only shock him even more then ever.

Grand Master: Oh no... not again.

He starts to click on his mouse, and then an image of the creature starts to pop up on the screen.

Grand Master: Oh... that is so not good. Why did it had to be that one?

* * *

><p><strong>TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back at Tomball, the mysterious boy and Gabumon were in there room. The boy was on his computer, while Gabumon was enjoying is program "Full House".  
>But then, the boy's blue digivice starts to go off.<p>

?: What the?

Gabumon: What is it now?

The boy picks up his digivice and reads the holographic image of the creature that seems to be heading toward the city.

?: It's Deltamon. A champion level Digimon. He has three heads that can tear apart any opponent. Now that doesn't sound to friendly.

Gabumon: Sounds like good reason to miss my program. I like a good challenge ever now and then.

The boy then picks up his stuff, because they are going on a hunt for Deltamon.

?: Then let's go Gabumon.

When they both got outside, Gabumon begins to glow, and the boys digivice starts to beep.

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON_

Just after that, the boy then jumps on Garurumon's back, then they start to take off toward the city.

Garurumon: Hold on tight.

?: Don't worry, Garurumon. I am.

Then Garurumon sprinted toward the city.

?: Next stop, the city.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade was with Emily. She was slurping down a milk shake, but Shade couldn't believe he is doing this, and it was with a girl. He never done this before.

Shade: Uh... what am I doing?

Emily then looks up at Shade.

Emily: Something wrong Shade?

Shade just looked at Emily with an irritated look on him.

Shade: Yes there is. Why am I doing this, when I should be out there. Doing what i'm suppose to be doing.

Emily: Is it about those creatures? Like the one that was with you earlier?

Shade turns around to look at the bushes. He knows Monodramon is hiding in there.

Shade: First of all, he's called Monodramon. And yes... it is.

Emily was getting a little more interested about this.

Emily: I didn't know you deal with creatures like the one that rampaged the city a few days ago.

Shade: I do actually.

Now Emily was really curious. She wanted to know more about this from him.

Emily: Wow. Please tell me more.

Now that gave Shade another shock. He never had anyone asked him that question before.

Shade: What..?

Shade was now in more shock then when she was interested in Monodramon earlier.

Emily: Come on, tell me. I'm curious now.

He wasn't suppose to, it would put his whole mission in jeopardy.

Shade: No. I'm not suppose to tell you.

Emily: Come on, please. I won't tell anyone I swear.

Emily gave Shade those eye's that made it so hard to say no.

Shade: I can't believe this is happening. Alright.

Emily: Yes!

Shade: But you better brace yourself. You might get a little freaked out about this.

Emily: OK.

Then Shade starts to explain everything, but in the distance, Monodramon was hiding in the bushes nearby, and he can't believe this is happening.

Monodramon: Wow... first time I actually see Shade talking to someone other then me, the Grand Master, or any of the other Digimon.  
>I'm actually kind of proud of him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HERMAN PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back at Herman Park, Agumon was messing around with the ducks in the pond.

Agumon: They just look so weird.

Lucas: Their ducks, what do you expect. They always look weird.

Just then, thunder can be heard coming toward the city.

Mike: Oh boy. There be a storm coming.

Lucas just gave Mike a weird look after what he just said.

Lucas: Really, did you have to start talking like pirate?

Mike: What? It's catchy these days.

But as the storm starts to get closer, a digital portal starts to open up in the park.

Lucas: What the!?

Then something inside the gate starts to look at them with evil in it's eye's.

Agumon: A digital gate!

James: That's bad right?

Agumon: Very bad.

Then, the creature known as Deltamon comes out of the portal.

Deltamon: (Roars)...

Agumon: Oh boy. He's a big one alright.

Lucas then pulls out his orange digivice and begins to look up this creatures info.

Lucas: He's called Deltamon. And he's huge!

Mike: No kidding!

Deltamon then begins to go toward the city. He was much bigger and more violent then Monochromon was, so he  
>could do a whole lot of damage.<p>

James: Um... guys... he heading toward the city!

Lucas: Well then, let's go after him Agumon!

Agumon: Right!

As Lucas and Agumon start to run toward the city area, Mike and James started to sprint right behind them.

Mike: Lucas, Agumon, wait for us!

James: Yeah, we're not gonna let you two have all the fun again.

All of them start to run toward Deltamon. But Deltamon continues to head toward the city.

Lucas: This is really bad. Who knows what damage he can do to the city.

Agumon: A whole lot by the looks of it.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After Shade explained everything about himself and Digimon to her, Emily was just now taking in all the information that he just told her. At first,  
>Shade was a little worried.<p>

Emily: Wow!

Now Shade was just in shock to hear that she found this amusing.

Shade: Wait a minute... you find this interesting.

Emily just smiled back at Shade for saying that.

Emily: Of course I do, and that creature I saw with you earlier was proof for me to believe your story.

Now Shade was trying to figure out. What is this girl's deal?

Emily: When I saw you come out of the computer store, I had a strange feeling you were interesting, but when I saw you with that Digimon of your's, then it really hit me. You just might be the most interesting person I have ever met.

Shade was now in more shock, he did not know what to do next.

Shade: O... K.

Emily: Are you okay?

Now Shade was starting to get even more nervous.

Shade: Um...

Emily: You seem to be a little tense.

Shade: I... um...

Truth be told, Shade had no idea what to do with girls, considering the fact that he lived in the Digital World for almost his entire life, and the Grand Master never really gave him much info about girls.

Emily: I'm sorry, am I making you nervous, Shade?

Shade: I... uh...

Emily: If I am, you can just tell me.

The look on Shade's face still didn't go away.

Shade: Well... I...

But then, out of nowhere, an explosion was heard within the city.

Shade: Oh no.

Emily: What is it?

Shade then pulls out his digivice and see's that Deltamon is destroying the city.

Shade: Deltamon... he's destroying the city. I gotta go!

Emily: But... Shade...

And just like that, Shade just bolted out of there.

Emily: But I still wanted to talk more.

Monodramon just runs out of the bushes and trying to catch up with Shade.

Monodramon: Shade! Wait for me!

They then started sprinting together toward Deltamon.

Shade: Perfect timing, I didn't know what to do back there with that girl.

Monodramon: I don't know, for your first time, I think you did alright.

Shade was just surprise to hear this from his Digimon partner.

Shade: Really? You think so?

Monodramon: Yeah. At least I think so.

Shade: Interesting.

Then they just kept on heading towards the city, and Deltamon.

Shade: Well, will deal with that later, first we got to stop Deltamon.

Monodramon: I'm right behind ya.

Then Shade's digivice started to beep loudly and Monodramon started to glow like before.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

* * *

><p><strong>DOWNTOWN HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Deltamon was making waste to the city, even more damage then what Monochromon did. He just charged and attack everything in his path. What is his problem? David and Elecmon then showed up.

David: The one time I wanted some peace and quiet after School today, this one comes along and ruins that.

Elecmon: Then let's just get rid of him then.

David: Exactly.

Elecmon then starts to glow, and David's digivice starts to beep loudly.

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

Leomon was just standing there, with the look of bravery as he jumps right at Deltamon and unleashes his attack.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Leomon hit Deltamon. He stopped his destruction on the city, but then, Deltamon turned his attention on Leomon himself.

David: Oh boy, I think you only made him mad, Leomon.

Leomon: You think!

David and Leomon tried to get away from the enraged Deltamon, but just then, Lucas, Agumon and the others came to the scene to help them out.

Lucas: David!

Agumon: Leomon!

Mike: And don't forget about us.

David just now had a relieved look on his face.

David: Guys! thank goodness your here.

Lucas and Agumon started to head toward Deltamon, while Mike and James just stayed back, because this was about to get real ugly.

Lucas: Agumon, time to for you to digivolve!

Agumon: I'm on it!

Lucas's digivice started to beep and then Agumon started to glow.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

Once Greymon was out, he then began to charge at Deltamon with all his might.

Greymon: Horn Impulse!

The attack hit Deltamon right on the back, but that didn't stop him. Deltamon then turned around and turned his attention on Greymon.

Lucas: Um... Greymon... I think you only made him mad.

Greymon: I think so.

Deltamon begins to charge right at Greymon, but Greymon manage to get out of the away in time, and then he fired another attack.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The attack hits Deltamon, but Deltamon only turns around and begins to charge at Greymon again. Just then, David came back with Leomon, so that they  
>can give Lucas a fighting edge.<p>

David: Lucas! Let's pound away at him together.

Lucas just nod his head at David's suggestion.

Lucas: OK then! Greymon!

David: Leomon!

Greymon and Leomon: Right!

They both started to attack Deltamon with all there might, but Deltamon was not going to be an easy fight. Deltamon began to charge at them like a mad  
>man, but they both manage to move out of the way and fire back at him.<p>

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The two attacks hit Deltamon, but they still don't seem to be stopping him.

David: Yep, we are really in it now.

Lucas: Alright then, let's get him!

Greymon and Leomon just started to charge at Deltamon, while Deltamon just stood there.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The boy and Garurumon are almost at the city, but the problem is... can they make it in time?

?: Pick up the pace, Garurumon. We're almost there!

Garurumon: I'm going as fast as I can!

Garurumon continued to sprint toward the smoke coming from the city.

?: I hope we are not to late.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back at the city, the battle is becoming so fierce, the city is starting to crumble under the pressure.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The two attacks hit Deltamon once again, but Deltamon is still coming at them with all his might.

Lucas: It's no good. Their attacks aren't working on him at all.

David: It might be because of those three heads.

Lucas notice the three heads that Deltamon had.

David: Those heads on his hand must make him as strong as three champion Digimon.

Lucas: Maybe. But we only have two Digimon. What do we do?

David: All we can do is keep on trying.

Leomon and Greymon are trying to hold Deltamon back, but Deltamon then begins to combine his three heads for an attack.

Deltamon: Triple Force!

A giant beam was shot right at Leomon and Greymon, and they could not avoid the attack fast enough, and they took the attack, not to mention the  
>building behind them got blasted in the process.<p>

Lucas: Greymon!

David: Leomon!

After the attack, both there Digimon partner's emerge form the rubble on top of them.

Greymon: That... really hurt.

Leomon: Huh... he's just to strong.

David put his hand under his chin and began to think of a plan of attack.

David: There's got to be way to stop him.

Lucas: But how?

David: I'm thinking!

But then, they notice something come out of nowhere. It was Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Before Deltamon notice, Strikedramon slammed right into him with full force, making Deltamon fall to the ground.

David: What the?

Lucas: Was that... Strikedramon!?

Just then, Shade pop right out of the corner of the building near them.

Lucas: You! What are you doing here!?

Shade just stop right in front of the two of them.

Shade: Relax. This time i'm here to help.

But Lucas didn't seem to like that idea from Shade, due to all the trouble he caused him and Agumon the past couple of days.

Lucas: We don't need your help!

David: Lucas!

Shade then started walking toward them again.

Shade: Look, I know you don't like me, and I really don't like you. But the only way we can beat Deltamon, is if the three of us team up and  
>attack him together.<p>

Lucas was a little shock and a little mad to hear this after everything Shade put him and Agumon through.

David: It might just work.

Lucas: David, you can't be seriously be thinking of accepting his help. After everything he put us through, our just gonna agree with him!?

David: We don't have any other choice!

Lucas didn't like it, but he knew, there really was no other choice at the moment.

Lucas: Alright then. But just this once!

Shade: Sounds good to me. Now let's go!

The three of them face Deltamon as he gets back up. Greymon, Leomon, and Strikedramon are about ready to attack the giant creature.

Lucas: Greymon!

David: Leomon!

Shade: Strikedramon!

All: ATTACK!

The three of them begin to release their signature attacks on Deltamon. This should end it!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

The three Digimon fired their attacks, and Deltamon took the full force of the every blow. He then begins to daze from the attaks and fall back to the ground.

David: It worked!

Lucas: Alright! We got him!

Shade: Good. Now we have to send him back to the Digital World before he get's back up.

Shade then goes for his new computer in his backpack. He opens it, and uses his digivice to open the gate. The light begins to suck Deltamon in.

Lucas: It's working!

David: This is the end for him.

But just before Deltamon was fully sucked in, an attack came out of nowhere.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

The blue flames hit the fallen Deltamon. And then Deltamon turns into nothing but data.

Shade: What?

Lucas: What was that?

Garurumon begins to absorb the data. After he absorbs the data, a lightning bolt struck down behind Garurumon. He looks down on the three boys and there Digimon. Garurumon is standing on top of the nearby buildings.

Shade: Oh no! I't can't be!

Lucas: Who is that!?

David looks at the info on this creature.

David: He's called Garurumon.

Shade: Garurumon! Not good!

Lucas was getting a little worried. If Shade was worried, that's not a good sign.

Lucas: What do you mean... not good?

Shade: Garurumon is known to be a very skilled and very smart in combat. This is seriously, not good.

Lucas looks at Garurumon, and Garurumon is giving the look on his face that means he's going to attack any second now.

Lucas: Yeah well, i'm not afraid of him! Go get 'em, Greymon!

Greymon: (Roars)...

Greymon begins to charge at Garurumon.

Garurumon: (Howls)...

Garurumon jumps off the building, and starts to sprint towards Greymon.

Leomon: This is bad. I faced a Garurumon once. This won't be any easier then fighting Deltamon.

Both Greymon and Garurumon unleashed there signature attacks at each other.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

There two attack collided, and smoke filled around them. But then Garurumon pounces on Greymon while they were inside the smoke.

Greymon: GGAAAAH!

Lucas: Greymon!

Seeing that they were in trouble, David called out to Leomon.

David: Leomon!

Leomon: I know!

Leomon then begins to charge in. Trying to help Greymon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Garurumon jumped out of the way of Leomon's attack, then he turns his attention on Leomon. But behind Garurumon, Strikedramon attacked him.

Shade: Now! Hit him now!

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

Garurumon senses the attack from behind, and then jumps right out of the way.

Strikedramon: He's so fast!

Shade: Just what I expected from Garurumon.

Then Greymon charges out of the smoke and begins to ram Garurumon.

Greymon: Horn Impulse!

Garurumon just jumps out of the way and lands in front of Leomon.

David: Leomon!

Leomon then pulls out his dagger and begins to attack Garurumon. But Garurumon was just to quick for him.

Leomon: Ah! Why can't I hit him!?

Strikedramon: Let me try!

Strikedramon starts to engulf himself in a body flame and charges straight for Garurumon.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

But Garurumon anticipated the attack and jumps right in the air above him.

Strikedramon: Darn it!

Garurumon does a back flip and then lands perfectly on the ground, and then he howls once again.

David: I give that a perfect 10.

Lucas: David!

David: What? You got to admit, that was a good landing.

Shade just slaps his hand on his face. How can they be arguing at a simple joke in a time like this.

Shade: Focus! You two need to focus! We are in the middle of situation here!

But Lucas didn't seem to like his tone now.

Lucas: Since when did you started telling us what to do!

Shade: Well... since I know more about Digimon then you two, that makes me in charge around here.

Lucas was just in rage about this. There was no way he was gonna accept that.

Lucas: I don't take orders from someone like you! Go, Greymon!

Greymon gets back up, and starts to charge at Garurumon once again. Garurumon does the same thing at Greymon. But then...

?: Garurumon! Stop!

Garurumon just stops right in front of them.

Lucas: What?

Greymon also stops.

David: What on earth...

Shade: Who was that?

Lucas and the other's see someone come out of the corner, and they see a guy wearing a purple t-shirt, with blue shorts, and wearing a red hat and red sneakers. Lucas couldn't believe who it was.

Lucas: No way... is that you, Kyle!?

The boy named Kyle started walking a little closer to all of them.

Kyle: Hey Lucas, it's been awhile.

Lucas: I'll say. I haven't seen you in two months man.

Then Garurumon starts to walk toward Kyle and Lucas.

Kyle: I see you already met my pal, Garurumon.

Lucas was just shock to hear that Garurumon was Kyle's partner.

Lucas: No way. He's your Digimon partner?

Kyle: Oh yeah.

Lucas: You are so lucky.

But Greymon just looked at Lucas for saying that.

Greymon: Hey, what about me?

Lucas: Well of course your still my favorite big guy.

Just then David and Shade walk toward them, with Leomon now Elecmon, and Strikedramon now Monodramon. Then Greymon and Garurumon begin to shrink down to Agumon and Gabumon.

David: This is unbelievable.

Elecmon: Who would have though that Garurumon had a human partner.

Kyle: (Laughs)...

Gabumon: I do have to admit, I didn't think there be any other humans with Digimon partners around here. Sorry for attacking all of you like that.

Agumon: Don't worry Gabumon. We forgive you. Right guys?

Lucas: Of course we forgive you. It was an honest mistake is all.

But then Kyle notice Shade and Monodramon with them.

Kyle: So... who is he?

Shade just walk toward Kyle and Gabumon.

Shade: The name is Shade. And this Monodramon. My Digimon partner.

Kyle: I see.

Lucas: Yeah well, don't trust him Kyle. He tried to get rid of Agumon a couple times.

Shade: I had a reason for doing it.

Lucas: Oh yeah, some reason!

Done being yelled at, Shade decided to leave.

Shade: Hmm... let's get out of here Monodramon.

Monodramon: Coming.

Then just like that, Shade and Monodramon left, again.

Lucas: That guy I swear.

Agumon: Will get our chance, eventually.

Now Kyle and Gabumon were getting little confused about this.

Kyle: Want to tell me what is his deal?

Gabumon: I am a little curious about that guy.

David: Don't worry you guys, we can explain everything.

But just then, Mike and James showed up with there mouths dropped.

Mike: I... can't... believe it.

James: Unreal...

All: (Laugh)...

Somethings are just to much to handle when it comes to those two.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade and Monodramon manage to get out of city before any of the people started to swarm the area.

Shade: That was a close one.

Monodramon: Yes it was.

Shade on the other hand, couldn't believe that there was another person with a Digimon partner.

Shade: This is just great. Now there are three guys with Digimon to deal with around here.

Monodramon: Will think of something, Shade.

Just then, out of nowhere, Emily just showed up right behind Shade and Monodramon.

Emily: I thought I find you two here.

Shade was now in shock to see Emily coming towards them.

Shade: Uh... Emily. What are you doing here?

Emily just smiled and giggled at him.

Emily: I was looking for you silly.

Shade: Why exactly?

Emily: I don't know. Something inside me wanted to find you.

Shade was a little confused about that.

Shade: O... K..?

Monodramon: Wow, someone is getting popular.

Shade: Monodramon!

Emily only laughed at the two of them.

Emily: You two are funny, you know that.

Shade: I... uh...

But then, Emily started to blush a little at Shade.

Emily: Hey... um... Shade.

Shade got really nervous now, what was she going to say now.

Shade: Y... yes?

Emily: I was wondering... do you want to hang out sometime?

Shade was in even more shock about what she just asked him. What was he going to do now?

Shade: I...

Then Monodramon whispers something to Shade.

Monodramon: Just say yes.

But Shade didn't really understand why Monodramon whispered that to him.

Shade: Why exactly?

Monodramon: This might be your only chance with an actual girl.

After they finished whispering, Shade gives his answer.

Shade: Sure. How does... tonight sound?

Emily: Sounds great, see ya then. Oh wait, I forgot to ask. How old are you?

Shade: I'm fourteen.

Emily: Well isn't that weird, I just turned fourteen. Isn't that cool.

Getting a little nervous again, he just smiled at her.

Shade: Yeah... really cool.

Emily: OK, see you then, and you to Monodramon.

Monodramon: See ya Emily.

After that, Emily just started walking off. Now Shade was starting to get a confused look on his face.

Shade: What just happen?

Monodramon: I think you just got yourself a date.

Shade: A DATE!

Shade just started to faint after saying that, and Monodramon just laughed at poor Shade.

Monodramon: (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>HEADING TOWARD TOMBALL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kyle and Gabumon were just heading back to Tomball after learning that Lucas and David both have Digimon partners of their own.

Kyle: I am a little surprised that Lucas and David got Digimon partners of their own.

Gabumon: I just can't believe that I got into a fight with them.

Kyle laughed a little, but he knew what Gabumon was saying.

Kyle: But look on the bright side Gabumon, you manage to match the three of them.

Gabumon: True, but I was only avoiding attacks. And they were tired from battling Deltamon. They could have defeated me if they were at full strength.

Kyle: You are one of the toughest Digimon around. You wouldn't lose that easily.

Gabumon just gave a smile toward Kyle.

Gabumon: Thanks Kyle, that makes me feel a lot better.

Kyle: Don't mention it.

Then they just started walking back toward there place back at Tomball.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR LUCAS'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After learning that Lucas's friend Kyle has a Digimon partner and a digivice with him as well. He could not be anymore thrilled to have another member  
>of the team around that he can trust.<p>

Lucas: This is so cool, now we have another teammate.

Agumon: And it's with someone you know, and he has a Gabumon for a partner.

Lucas: What's so cool about Gabumon, your much cooler Digimon to me.

Agumon: Aw... thanks pal.

Lucas: Don't mention it.

Then they just start walking back to Lucas's place, hopefully Mr. Blake didn't see any of this on the news yet. But that's another story itself.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	6. Episode 06: When You Have a Reason

_**Episode 06: When you have a Reason**_

_**Shade had no clue what to do when it comes to girls, because he been stuck in the Digital World for so long. He can get through many things,  
>but how will he get through this? But it's just one date. What can possibly go wrong? <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade was walking back and forward over the fact that he has to deal with Emily again. And it was tonight. He had no idea what to do and he was seriously starting to freak out in front of Monodramon.

Shade: Why did I say yes!? I don't even know what to do on a date, and with an actual girl! I might as well wear the stupid hat this time.

Monodramon was laughing a little a Shade. But he had to help him calm down somehow.

Monodramon: OK, Shade, just take it easy and calm down. Your taking this way to seriously.

Then Shade started to settle down a little.

Shade: Okay, your right Monodramon. I just need to relax and figure this out. So do you have any idea what I should do?

Monodramon: Not really.

Shade just threw his hand on his face at that. And Monodramon just started laughing again.

Shade: Great. I'm a goner for sure this time. At everything I've been through here in the real world, nothing can be any worse then this.

Monodramon: Look on the bright side. You at least got to talk to a girl here in the human world. An actual girl.

Shade still gave Monodramon the freaked out look on his face.

Shade: That still doesn't make me feel better Monodramon.

Monodramon: But you gotta admit it's true. (Laughs)...

Monodramon continued to laugh at poor Shade. Still, Shade was worrying about this situation of his.

Shade: The things I get myself into.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After the events of today, Lucas and Agumon were thinking hopefully that Lucas's parents didn't see anything on the news about what happen earlier today with Deltamon. They can only hope they didn't. They were in Lucas's room, trying to avoid the living room T.V as much as possible.

Lucas: OK, as long as nobody turns on the news, we should be in the clear, Agumon. All we have to do is hide out here until the day is done. Hopefully no one will ever no what happened.

However, Agumon was still very worried about it. If they think he caused it, they'll make him leave for sure.

Agumon: Maybe. But you do realize that there are like two adults and one child in this house besides us. The chances are a little high.

Lucas: Really? Did you have to start giving me the facts.

Lucas just gave a look at Agumon. But Agumon only can laugh at look on Lucas's face. But then as they were distracted by each other, Mr. Blake  
>went to the living room T.V., turned it on, and was watching the news. There fear just came true, because he saw what the news was about.<p>

Mr. Blake: Lucas! Agumon! Get out here right now you two!

Now the two of them started to freak out a little.

Agumon: Busted.

Lucas: You think!

Both Lucas and Agumon start to run out of their room only to see Mr. Blake looking at the T.V. about the news that happen in the city earlier today.

Newsman: As you can see, these strange creature just started making waste to the entire city. Although it seems that three of them are fighting this giant creature, it might be just a cover up for what they are doing to the city area. Let's go live on the scene with our field reporter.

Then the news changed to the reporter that was near the damaged city area.

Reporter: Thank you Hank. As you can see, there has been a large amount of damage done to the entire downtown area. The federal agency is still trying to figure out exactly what was the real cause of all of this destruction. I am standing by one of the witnesses of the destruction today. Sir, can you tell me, in your own words, what exactly happen here today.

Man: I just saw it with my own eye's. There were four creature right in front of me, and they just started tearing apart the entire area. It was so much, I just started panicking like everyone else. It was just horrible for what I can tell.

Reporter: And there you have it folks. The witness of this event has spoken.

Then Mr. Blake turns off the T.V. and begins to stare at both Lucas and Agumon.

Mr. Blake: Care to explain to me what I just heard you two?

Lucas and Agumon then walk up toward Mr. Blake.

Lucas: Look Dad, it wasn't Agumon's fault. I swear it wasn't.

Agumon: I was only trying to stop Deltamon from destroying the city, that's all.

Lucas: And then the other's joined in on the battle, and then it got really ugly from there.

Putting his hand on his head, Mr. Blake still couldn't put his mind around any of this nonsense.

Mr. Blake: (Sighs)... Alright... I believe you two. However, that does not change anything. I'm still keeping an eye on whatever you both do from now. Got it?

Lucas and Agumon: Got it.

Then Lucas and Agumon start to enter Lucas's bedroom again, with a look of relieve on their face.

Lucas: Man, good thing it wasn't our fault.

Agumon: Then he would have screamed at the top of his lungs at us for sure.

Lucas: Exactly.

Lucas then sits on his bed, still trying to comprehend everything that is happening to him. Agumon then decides to sit next to him.

Lucas: Man, ever since you showed up Agumon, things really been getting out of hand. First the attack on the School. Then this mysterious guy comes and tries to attack us. And now this. This is getting out of control. But what can we do about it?

Agumon: We can only try to fix this Lucas. You can't put yourself down for this. It's not your fault.

But Lucas couldn't help it. How could he not. Ever since he and Agumon got together, everything has been crazy the past few days.

Lucas: Yeah but, the damage was done. And I couldn't stop it in time. What if..?

Then Agumon just sat up and faced Lucas.

Agumon: Maybe. But that wasn't your fault Lucas. You got to remember that.

Lucas was just shock to hear this from his Digimon friend.

Lucas: But...

Agumon: Even if it was your fault, remember, i'm apart of this too. So that would make me at fault as well. So you can't go and blame it on yourself, because then your blaming me as well. And... I can't stand the fact of seeing you like this, OK.

Lucas then looks at Agumon. Thinking about what he just said, he then began to grow a smile on his face.

Lucas: Yeah. Your right buddy. I really got to stop putting myself down. You always seem to know what to say to cheer me up.

Agumon: I always do. (Laughs)...

For saying that, Lucas just grabs Agumon and starts to give him the old nookie on the top of his head.

Lucas: Oh... is that so!? What do ya gotta say about this!? Hmm..!?

Now Agumon's head was starting to hurt and turn a little red.

Agumon: Hey! Stop that! That really hurts, Lucas!

Lucas: (Laughs)... that's what you get.

Lucas then releases Agumon from his grip.

Agumon: Seriously, that really did hurt.

Lucas: Whoops, sorry Agumon.

Agumon: It's okay Lucas.

They just continued to laugh at each other for this. Those two never change.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After going through everything she heard from Shade, Emily was in her room, getting ready for a night out with the most unusual guy she ever met. She was putting on her make-up, and she was wearing a yellow sundress with white ballet shoes. She wanted to look very special for tonight. It was actually her very first date. And it was someone she never would have imagined ever meeting.

Emily: Wow. I am really going to wow him this time. (Laughs)...

Then Emily started to put on some perfume all over herself.

Emily: This should do the trick. There is no way this is gonna fail.

Now she was looking even closer in the mirror.

Emily: Alright. I am ready.

Just then, Emily's Grandma walks into the room.

Grandma: Emily, sweetie. What are you doing?

Still putting on her make-up, she still answered her Grandma.

Emily: Just getting ready for a night out with a guy.

Her Grandma was starting to get a look on her face. She couldn't believe Emily is going out with an actual boy.

Grandma: Really? Well no wonder you look so "smashing" tonight.

Emily: Thanks Grandma. And I never thought you would use that word.

Emily's Grandma than sat down on Emily's bed, and started to ask questions about this guy Emily is going out with.

Grandma: So... who is he? What's he like?

Emily: Let's just say Grandma, he might be the most interesting guy I have ever met.

Emily then went downstairs. But her Grandpa was wondering about what she was doing to.

Grandpa: Where are you going?

Emily: Just going out to see someone.

Emily's Grandpa just then continued to watch whatever program that was on the T.V.

Grandpa: OK then. Don't stay out to long okay?

Emily: Don't worry. I won't.

Then Emily grabbed her purse and begins to head out toward the front door.

Grandma: Let me know how it went when you come back, OK.

Emily: I will Grandma, see ya later.

Emily begins to sprint down the street, trying to get to her meeting place with Shade.

Emily: I can't wait. This is gonna be great.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

In the digital woods, there was a strange creature walking down the road. He was a giant beetle-like creature with six arms and each of them was holding and item that looked similar to a fork.

?: Let's see... what to do... what to do..?

But then, another digital gate begins to open up in front of the creature.

?: Uh... what is this?

He begins to look at the strange portal that opened in front of him, and without thinking, he just walks right into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back at Kyle's house, he was sleeping in his room. After the events of today, he was tired, and so was Gabumon. But then, his digivice began to beep. Gabumon heard it, but he didn't wanna get up to check it.

Gabumon: I think... that's for you...

Kyle: Uh... come on... five more minutes...

He just throws his pillow at his digivice, and it stops beeping. Then Gabumon woke up suddenly and said...

Gabumon: Oh my gosh! I forgot to set the DVR to record "Full House" today! Oh well...

Then Gabumon just flops back down on his floor mattress. Then the sound of snoring was heard inside the entire room.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade was waiting at the city mall for Emily to show up, but the truth is, he was still nervous as ever. He was talking to the Grand Master on the phone, but it was still not helping him feel any better about this.

Shade: Really? That's the best advice you can give me? I was kinda hoping for something a little more... helpful.

The Grand Master was speaking on the other side of the phone.

Grand Master: Look Shade, I don't know much about it either. All I can say is, if you ever find yourself in Canada, go Canadian, eh.

Now Shade had that frustrated look on his face. Why was this happening to him?

Shade: Unbelievable.

Grand Master: And besides, you needed to loosen up a bit. Just have some fun for once, OK.

Knowing that there seem to be no way out of this, you decided to take it like a man.

Shade: Alright, fine. I'll just make the best of it.

Then he hanged up on the Grand Master, and then Monodramon appears out of the bushes.

Monodramon: Got any good advice from him?

Shade: No.

Monodramon just laughed at poor Shade.

Monodramon: (Laughs)... Oh well, guess your just going to have to do your best then.

He couldn't believe that he was getting nothing from his Digimon partner either. First the Grand Master, now his own partner.

Shade: You know, you and the Grand Master are not that helpful when it comes to this stuff.

Monodramon: Shade, just have fun on this. You been tense lately, so just have a little fun with this.

Maybe Monodramon and the Grand Master were right. Shade has been through a lot lately. He did needed to just relax for a little while.

Shade: Alright, i'll at least try.

Then Monodramon gave a smile to his human partner.

Monodramon: Good. And don't worry. If anything goes wrong, i'll be right here to help.

Shade: Thanks Monodramon.

Just then, Emily was coming toward them, and Shade could not believe the way she was dressed for this.

Shade: Whoa.

Monodramon: "Whoa" indeed.

She just started walking toward them with a smile on her face.

Emily: Hi Shade, and you to Monodramon. How do you like my dress?

Shade got a little nervous there. But then he regained his courage.

Shade: It looks great.

Emily just smiled at what he just said to her.

Emily: Thanks. Come on, let's go.

Shade: OK. Whoa..!

Then she just grabs his hand with hers, and now Shade was starting to get nervous again as they started to walk off.

Monodramon: I'll be here if anything goes wrong. I am so proud of him for doing this.

Just then, a little boy with ice cream in his hand was looking at Monodramon. He just gazed right at Monodramon. But Monodramon was quick to cover himself. He began to sink right back into the bushes.

Monodramon: You didn't see anything. Got it?

Kid: Got it!

Good thing that boy was still young, or else Monodramon would really have something to worry about.

Monodramon: Kids these days.

* * *

><p><strong>DAVID'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

At David's place, Elecmon was trying to catch some sleep in David's room. While David was going through one of his moments with his parents, his digivice started to beep loudly. It was loud enough to wake up and worry Elecmon a little.

Elecmon: Hmm... that sounds odd. I better tell David.

But as he was about to get up, he heard what David was going through outside with his folks.

David's Mom: David! You forgot to put the toilet seat down again!

David: Sorry Mom! I wasn't thinking!

David's Mom: We go through this every time! Why don't you ever listen to me about this!?

David: Gee... I wonder why!

David's Mom: Honey! David's yelling and he won't listen to me again!

Then David's Dad started to jump in on this "loud" conversation with them.

David's Dad: David! Listen to your mother for once!

David's Mom: That's what I keep telling him!

David: Alright! I get it!

Elecmon then started to sit back down again on David's bed and just continues to sleep again.

Elecmon: Maybe... i'll tell him next time.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

As the night was slowly beginning to set in, Lucas and Agumon decided to go to bed early. Due to everything that has happen to them these past few days. Lucas just flops on his bed.

Lucas: That's it, i'm just gonna go right to sleep.

Tired as well, Agumon just flops right next to him.

Agumon: I know what you mean. I just wanna...

Out like a light, they both just begin to snore. However, Robert was peaking through the bedroom door. He was starting to feel a little down just looking at Lucas and Agumon.

Robert: Oh... why can't I have a Digimon partner to? It's just not fair.

Then, Mrs. Blake came right behind Robert and started to comfort him a little.

Mrs. Blake: It's okay Robert. Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky someday to.

Robert then just looks directly at his mother.

Robert: You think so?

Mrs. Blake: Believe me, I always know.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR HOUSTON CITY MALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The giant insect creature was now exiting the digital gate and making it's first step in the human world. At first he was a little fascinated, but then he got a glimpse of the humans.

?: Oh! They look yummy!

Then the giant creature started to head toward them all. He really likes to eat. Only one problem with that is humans are not on the menu.

?: Yum, yum, yum!

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON CITY MALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade and Emily were just strolling through the Mall, and as they go into store after store, that nervous look that Shade had before, just seem to disappear. He was actually enjoying himself for once.

Emily: Hey Shade, let's try that store next.

She was pointing to a clothing store.

Shade: OK then. let's go give a try.

Then they both entered the store and after a certain amount of time, Emily was now going through the dressing room.

Emily: What do you think, Shade? Does this look good? Or does this one?

She was holding two dresses in front of her. One was blue, the other was green.

Shade: I say, go with the green one. Because it represents nature itself.

Emily thought about it for a second. And she started to believe that Shade was right about that.

Emily: Hey your right. Thanks.

After she made her purchase, the started to head toward the Mall food court area. And after they got there meals, they sat down at one of the  
>food court tables.<p>

Emily: So... tonight seems to be really going well.

Shade: It sure is.

Emily was a little surprised that Shade was now smiling at her.

Emily: Looks like that nervous look of yours seem to have disappeared as well. That smile of yours is quite the improvement.

Getting a little embarrassed now, Shade couldn't help but to answer back.

Shade: I guess things change after awhile.

Emily: And it seems for the best. You seem a whole lot better then when you were earlier today.

But then Emily began to think of something.

Emily: (Hmm... for a guy who has been in the so called "Digital World" for his entire life, he really does seem like a good guy after all. I wonder...  
>could he be the one?)<p>

However, Shade notice that Emily was thinking about something. She made it look pretty obvious to Shade.

Shade: Are you okay Emily? You seem to be in another place.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she answered him.

Emily: I'm fine. But there is something I wanted to ask you.

Getting curious, Shade wanted to know what she wanted to ask him.

Shade: What do you want to ask?

Emily started to blush a little. She was starting to get a little embarrassed for what she wanted to ask him.

Emily: I was wondering... if you... wanted to...

But then, suddenly, an explosion was heard inside the Mall.

Shade: Uh... what was that?

Shade was gazing at the sight of the smoke that was close toward them. Then he saw the sight of that bug like creature coming out of one of the stores.

Shade: Oh no, not again!

Monodramon popped right out of the Mall bushes and was looking at the giant insect.

Monodramon: Oh boy. That's not good at all.

The giant bug was starting to chase after all the people running from it.

?: Mmmm... looks yummy. I wonder how they taste?

Shade just got out of his chair, and then started to sprint toward the creature. But Emily stopped him.

Emily: Shade, wait! Where you going?

Shade stopped for second and looks at Emily.

Shade: Sorry Emily, but I have to stop him before he destroys the whole Mall.

Emily: But I...

Shade: Sorry, but your just gonna have to hold that thought.

Shade then just continues to run after the giant bug, leaving Emily alone.

Emily: But I... wanted to ask you... oh... (Why now?)

As he was trying to catch up to him, Monodramon jumped right out of the bushes and rush to Shade's side.

Monodramon: Yo! Wait for me!

The giant bug just continued to freak out the people that are running from him.

?: Mmmm... yummy, yummy, for my tummy. (Laughs)...

Shade pulls out his digivice and begins to read the info on the holographic sceen on this creature.

Shade: That thing is called Kongoumon. An armor level insect Digimon.

Now that made Monodramon really excited for this battle.

Monodramon: Been awhile since we faced an armor level Digimon. Aren't they similar to a champion level?

Shade: That's true, but they possess different quality's. Very hard to explain.

They continue to chase after Kongoumon as he was now slowly walking over some random person.

Person: Oh no!

Kongoumon: Mmmm... yummy!

He was slowly inching toward the person, but Monodramon landed in front of him and jumped at Kongoumon and punched him in the forehead.

Monodramon: Beat Knuckle!

Monodramon hits Kongoumon with his knuckles, and Kongoumon started to back up.

Person: I'm out of here!

Kongoumon: Why you! How dare you ruin my snack!

Monodramon then landed back down on the ground, and Shade rushes to his side.

Shade: You just ruined the one night that I actually enjoyed here in the real world. Now your gonna pay, Kongoumon!

Kongoumon just looks directly at Shade and Monodramon.

Shade: You don't get to go back to the Digital World. Because this just became personal.

Emily was running on the top section of the Mall, looking down at Shade and Monodramon.

Emily: Be careful you two!

Shade looks up and sees Emily, and he only has a smile on his face as he looks at her.

Shade: Don't worry, we got this!

Monodramon: Besides, this is the kinda stuff we do.

Emily just smiled at the two of them.

Emily: (Interesting and cool at the same time. I really am starting to like this guy now.)

Shade and Monodramon now are face to face with Kongoumon.

Shade: Ready partner?

Monodramon: Aren't I always?

Monodramon begins to glow, and Shade's digivice begins to beep loudly.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Strikedramon just stands up at Kongoumon. And then. without hesitating, he begins to charge right at him with all his might.

Strikedramon: Take this!

He hits Kongoumon with his elbow. But Kongoumon quickly recovers from that attack, and then he starts to run back at Strikedramon.

Kongoumon: Oh yeah! How about this!

Strikedramon manages to hold back Kongoumon, and then he hits him with his claw.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

He slashes through Kongoumon's body. Making him back up in the process.

Shade: Good job Strikedramon. You got him now!

Emily: I don't believe this. Those two really are amazing!

But Kongoumon recovered from that attack and was laughing at Strikedramon.

Kongoumon: Is that the best you got!? (Laughs)...

Hearing Kongoumon laughing at him, Strikedramon was starting to get a little bit worried.

Strikedramon: Why are you laughing!?

Kongoumon: Your about to find out! (Laughs)...

Then, Kongoumon was doing something with his weird looking forks of his.

Shade: Oh boy. I don't like where this is going!

Kongoumon starts to turn his forks into bombs, and starts to throw them at Strikedramon.

Kongoumon: My turn now! Multiple Arm Bombs!

He throws ever single one of his bombs at Strikedramon, but Strikedramon was fast enough to see through every single one of those bombs.  
>The bombs just hit behind Strikedramon and a few stores got destroyed because of it.<p>

Store Owner: My Store!

Strikedramon: Whoops, Sorry!

But then, Kongoumon unleashed his attack again at Strikedramon while he was distracted.

Kongoumon: I got you! Multiple Arm Bombs!

Before he could react to the attack, Strikedramon was nailed by all of the bombs this time.

Strikedramon: AAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon, no!

When the smoke cleared, Strikedramon slowly got back up and looked at Shade.

Strikedramon: Don't worry. I'm alright, Shade.

Shade then looks back at Kongoumon.

Shade: We need to stop him now. Before he does anymore damage to the Mall.

Strikedramon: I'm on it!

Kongoumon starts to run toward Strikedramon, and with nothing in his hands, he starts to hit Strikedramon with them.

Kongoumon: Power Slapping!

Kongoumon slaps Strikedramon multiple times. but it only seem to make Strikedramon angrier each time he hit him.

Shade: That was a bad idea.

Strikedramon: OK, THAT'S IT!

Now Kongoumon started to back up, he was getting a little freaked out.

Kongoumon: Oops... Maybe I overdid it a little.

Shade: You never should make Strikedramon angry. And now your gonna see why.

Strikedramon then starts to hit back at Kongoumon with everything he has. Blow after Blow, Kongoumon could not avoid them all.

Strikedramon: Take this! And that!

Kongoumon: Ouch! Ouch! Big ouch!

Then Strikedramon threw a big punch at Kongoumon's face, and it sends him flying across the Mall in the process.

Kongoumon: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

After being sent flying like that, Kongoumon then slowly got back up.

Kongoumon: That... really... hurt. Now you've done it!

Kongoumon was now charging at Strikedramon. But Strikedramon just stopped Kongoumon right in his tracks. He simply grabbed Kongoumon by one of his arms as he was charging at him.

Strikedramon: I won't let you harm anyone else!

After he send Kongoumon flying way back, Strikedramon just starts to burn up with heat as he was about to unleash is signature attack right at Kongoumon.

Strikedramon: This is the end!

Kongoumon: NOOOO!

Shade: Do it! Finish him now!

He then thrusts forward at Kongoumon and hits him with everything he's got.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Strikedramon hits Kongoumon with all the force he had, and then Kongoumon was starting to swell up like a balloon.

Kongoumon: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I just wanted to eat.

Kongoumon then explodes into thousand pieces of data. Strikedramon then absorbed the data, and lands back on the ground below.

Shade: Yes!

Emily: He beat him!

Strikedramon then just shrinks back into Monodramon again.

Monodramon: Well that was fun.

Shade: You always make it look so easy.

Emily starts running down toward them, and then began to hug Shade.

Emily: Shade! Monodramon! You guys did it! You beat that horrible bug.

Shade was a little surprised at first. But then he seems to be enjoying it.

Shade: It was nothing.

Monodramon: You should see what we deal with back in the Digital World.

Emily then let go of Shade and started to hug Monodramon.

Emily: I just can't believe you guys did it.

Monodramon: That's what we do.

Then Shade starts walking toward Emily.

Shade: So... what did you want to ask me earlier? Before Kongoumon showed up.

Emily was surprised that Shade remembered. Out of all of that, he still remembered that she was gonna ask him something.

Emily: Oh yeah... that.

Shade: Well, i'm all ears now.

Emily then took a deep breath and just asked Shade.

Emily: This is kinda embarrassing, but here goes. Shade, do you... want... to be... my... boyfriend?

The shock on Shade's face, he couldn't believe this.

Shade: I... I...

Then Monodramon pulls Shade down to his level, and starts to whisper to him again.

Monodramon: Just say yes.

The same thing was happening to Shade again.

Shade: Why exactly?

Monodramon: If you really like this girl, which I know you do.

Shade was a little surprise to hear that from Monodramon.

Shade: Hold up, since when did you..?

Monodramon: It's not that hard to figure out, Shade.

Then Monodramon let's go of Shade, and then Shade gave his answer to Emily.

Shade: Well Emily, I say... yes.

Emily just smiled and jumped up and down like a little girl would do when there excited about something.

Emily: YAY!

She then just hugs Shade.

Emily: I can't believe this. This has been the best night ever.

Shade was a little surprised to hear that. After everything that just happened, how could she say that?

Shade: Really?

Emily: Of course. With the great time we had, and watching you two take on that giant bug, and now this. I can't help but to say; this has been the best night in my entire life.

But then to Emily surprise, Shade decided to hug Emily back.

Shade: Well, i'm glad your happy Emily.

And then Monodramon...

Monodramon: Well would you look at that.

Shade: Shut up.

Breaking away from Shade, she just started laughing, along with Monodramon.

Emily and Monodramon: (Laughs)...

Shade: What's so funny?

Even now, he still can't seem to understand. Guess something are just to hard to understand. Especially for Shade.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Grand Master's house, he was still keeping track on all the Digimon activity going in and out of the Digital World, but he couldn't help but wonder how Shade was doing on his first date with a girl.

Grand Master: Hmm... I wonder how that boy is doing? Oh well, i'm sure he's fine. He couldn't have gotten into that much trouble in one night.

Boy he doesn't even have a clue about what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade was walking Emily back to her place after a fantastic night, and now they were standing near her place.

Emily: So... I guess, i'll see you around?

Shade only smiled at Emily.

Shade: Yeah. You will.

Monodramon: And me too.

Emily laughed a little at Monodramon.

Emily: I'll see you soon then, boyfriend. Wow, it's true. That does sound good to say.

Shade and Monodramon: (Laughs)...

Shade and Monodramon turned around, but...

Shade: And i'll see you soon... girlfriend.

Emily just blushed when she actually heard that. She couldn't believe that she heard that from an actual boy. Then Shade and Monodramon started to take off to who knows where around the city.

Monodramon: Do you even know what being a boyfriend is all about?

Shade: Not one bit.

Monodramon only laughed at Shade for saying that to him.

Monodramon: (Laughs)... Wow. You still got a lot to learn.

Shade: Yeah well, so do you.

After they left, Emily just walked right into her house, where her Grandma was waiting for her.

Grandma: So, how did it go?

Emily took off her shoes and answered her Grandma.

Emily: It was fantastic, Grandma. And guess what, he said yes to being my boyfriend.

Her Grandma face was starting to fill with joy. She was glad to see Emily was so happy.

Grandma: Well, i'm glad your happy sweetie.

After that, Emily ran up to her bedroom and just layed down on her bed and her head on her pillow.

Emily: This really was, the best night of my life. And it will only soon to get even better.

She then starts to look out her window. She was wondering about something.

Emily: I wonder. If what Shade told me really is true... then maybe... I will actually see this Digital World for myself. That would be amazing, and it would be with him. One of the best guys I ever met.

She then begins to drift off in another place in her mind. But that's her own thing.

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The next day, Lucas was still trying to catch some more sleep. But there was Mr. Drake for starters, and then each time he came back to School, the other girls in the classroom just had to know if he brought Agumon with him or not.

Lucas: Look, for the last time, I didn't bring Agumon with me, OK.

All the Girls: (Sighs)...

Then Mike, James, and Kim got up and started to once again, move the other girls away from the tired Lucas.

Mike: OK, that's enough, leave the poor guy alone.

James: He doesn't need this right now.

Kim on the other hand, just walks toward Lucas.

Kim: By the way, I heard Greymon was on the news yesterday. Sounds like I missed another good fight.

Lucas then takes his head off of his desk and looks directly at Kim.

Lucas: Believe me Kim, after everything I been through this past week, nothing will ever surprise me again.

But man was he wrong as usual.

Mike and James: Surprise!

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Lucas was in so much shock, he leaned on his chair so far, he fell backwards and hit the floor.

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

Mike: That was priceless!

Lucas just look at all of them with a rage look on his face.

Lucas: That was seriously, not cool!

Mike: Hey, your the one who said nothing surprises you anymore.

James: So don't blame us mister.

Lucas: You two..!

Enraged, Lucas started to chase after Mike around the classroom. Mike and James just kept on laughing as Lucas chased them through the entire classroom.

Kim: There they go again.

All: (Laughs)...

But then, Kim looked away from everyone. There was something on her mind that she couldn't stop thinking about.

Kim: (Hmm... I wonder. Could it be possible that I can get a Digimon partner too?)

But outside the building, Agumon was hiding in the bushes. He to was still trying to catch up on some sleep.

Agumon: Come on... just a little bit... longer...

But in the other classroom on the first floor, Emily and her friends were chatting about Emily's date last night with Shade.

Girl 1: So how did it go?

Girl 2: Yeah. Tell us how it went with this guy last night?

Emily just had a smile on her face when she answered back.

Emily: Let's just say, it was a night I will never forget.

All the girls near Emily were starting to giggle about this.

Girl 2: He must sound like a really cool guy.

Emily: Oh believe me, he is.

Then they just started laugh, just like what teenage girls do about this sort of thing.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

In the alley ways of the city, Shade and Monodramon were hiding out. But Shade had his thoughts on what went down last night. He had never had so much fun before in his life.

Monodramon: Someone looks a little happy about something this morning.

Shade just looked at Monodramon with a smile and answered back.

Shade: Believe me Monodramon, last night was really the most incredible thing ever.

Monodramon only gave a smile back at his human partner. However Monodramon wanted to remind Shade...

Monodramon: Well i'm glad your happy. But, we can't forget our mission, Shade. Don't forget that.

Shade then just looked away. But he knew what Monodramon was saying.

Shade: Don't worry Monodramon, I didn't forget. No matter what, nothing is gonna make me forget our mission.

But just then, he was getting a call from the Grand Master. Shade then picks up and answers his cell phone.

Shade: Yes?

Grand Master: Well Shade, how did it go last night?

Shade started to explain everything about last nigh. About Emily, the whole thing, and even about how Kongoumon tried to attack everyone in the Mall.

Grand Master: That's strange, even for you Shade. You always send them back to the Digital World, not destroy them. You wouldn't just destroy Kongoumon unless you had a good reason on your part.

Shade: Well Grand Master, let's just say, I had my reasons.

The Grand Master still couldn't believe this. It's just not like Shade, but he always had a good reason, so why would he question him.

Grand Master: I'm sure you do Shade. Let me know if anything else pops up, alright.

Shade: Got it. Don't you worry a thing. Everything here is under control for now.

Grand Master: Very well. I'll leave you to it then.

Then he just hangs up the phone, and then he continues to drift off again.

Monodramon: Wow, he really is somewhere else. I think i'll just let him be.

But as Monodramon said that, Shade couldn't help but to be filled with joy for once about what happen to him last night, and who knows what will happen to him from here on out with Emily.

Shade: Last night, was with out a doubt, the best one ever.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Back in Dexmon's dimension, he was starting to get irritated about the unfortunate things that have been happening to his little idea to try to flood  
>the human world with random Digimon.<p>

Dexmon: GAAAH! Fine, if that's the way it's gonna be, i'll have to kick things up a notch.

Dexmon begins to open another digital gate. But this one was going to the Digital World, and then he begins to pull something out of the gate toward him.

Dexmon: This time, I shall make my presence a little more known to them. I know just how to do it!

Then Dexmon just starts laughing as the he fades in the distance.

Dexmon: (Evil Laugh)...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	7. Episode 07: Smell the Flowers

_**Episode 07: Smell the Flowers**_

_**Another unexpected Digimon arrives in the real world. But this one is being chased by some bad Digimon. But why? And the real question is; how did Kim get herself involved? Did she found herself her own Digimon partner? Or could she be getting herself into trouble?**_

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon was still trying to move out his plan to take over both worlds. He had the idea in his head, but now he just has to make it reality.

Dexmon: I have no other choice. If sending random Digimon to the human work won't work, then i'll just have to send some real experience Digimon  
>to do the job. Good thing I already had some... good help.<p>

Then his eye's glowed in a dark red color. The sign of evil.

Dexmon: Speaking of good help. I wonder how that fool is doing on his hunt? He better not screw it up.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back in the Digital World, a Digimon that resembled that of a plant, with flower-like hands, and a petal looking armor on it's head, was running away from two dog-like creatures. They were black and wearing spiked neck collars on their necks.

? 1: There she is!

? 2: Over there! She's right there!

The plant-like Digimon continued to run away from her two chasers. But then she ran into a dead end. In front of her was nothing but rocks that was 8 feet tall. She was starting to worry. But then, both of the canine creatures approach her from behind.

? 1: We got you now, Floramon.

The Digimon known as Floramon, turned around and face them. She started to talk to them with that soft and yet worried voice.

Floramon: I don't understand. Why do you two keep chasing me anyway? What have I ever done to you?

? 2: That's our business.

Just as they were walking toward her, another creature appeared behind them.

?: OK, good work boys.

The giant creature was green and had muscles, was carrying a bone stick, and had a weird look on his face.

Floramon: Ogremon!

The creature called Ogremon just gave a wicked look at the worried Floramon.

Ogremon: Well, somebody knows my name. I must be getting really popular these days.

Floramon: Of course I know your name. Who doesn't know about the infamous Digimon hunter himself.

Ogremon: I'm actually flattered about that.

Ogremon was now standing besides both the canine Digimon.

Ogremon: Good work Dobermon. We got her.

Ogremon just kept his sights on Floramon while he was talking.

Ogremon: You've put quite a challenge for a little flower. But now there's no place to run.

Dobermon 1: What do we do now, Ogremon?

Ogremon: We continue with the job of course. Destroy her!

Floramon was getting really scared as they slowly approach her. Ogremon just laughed as both Dobermon showed their fangs at Floramon.

Ogremon: (Laughs)...

Floramon: Please, just go away!

But as she said that, a digital gate started to open up above them.

Ogremon: What!?

Then the digital gate started to lift all four of them into it.

Ogremon: Hey! What's going on!? WHOA!

Dobermon 1: What's happening!?

Dobermon 2: I don't know!

Floramon: AAAAAHH!

And in a flash of light, they all vanished inside the gate. There was only one place they were going.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, RIVER STREAM, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After another day at Northwest Middle School, everyone headed home. But for some reason, Kim decided to head toward the river stream, and all by herself. She was standing their, facing one side of the river stream while she was on the other.

Kim: (Sighs)... It's just not fair. Why does Lucas and the others have all the fun dealing with these creatures attacking the city. Meanwhile... I feel so useless.

Kim gave out another sigh, and then she looked up into the sky above her.

Kim: I mean, i'm glad that Lucas and Agumon are together. But every time I think and look at them... it just feels like... I don't know.

She than sat down on the grass and began to think about it even more.

Kim: (You know what... if it can happen to Lucas, why can't it happen to me too? I mean this is the exact spot that it happened for Lucas. Maybe it could happen to me here to. Maybe.)

A few second rolled by, and Kim just gave out another sigh. But then, a digital gate started to open on top of Kim.

Kim: Uh? Is that... a digital gate?

She gazed at it for a few seconds, and then the plant creature known as Floramon exited out of the gate and landed near Kim.

Floramon: Uh...

Kim was looking right at the fallen plant Digimon, and she was just in shock.

Kim: Oh my gosh!

Kim ran toward the fallen Digimon without even thinking if it was dangerous or not. Floramon was exhausted from all that running from both Ogremon and Dobermon. Kim got near her and crouched down to her.

Kim: Hey, are you okay?

Floramon then slowly opened her eye's and is now looking directly at Kim.

Floramon: I'm fine. Who... are you?

Kim was a little relieved, and then she gave a smile to Floramon.

Kim: My name's Kim. Who are you?

Floramon: My name is Floramon.

When she heard that, she knew right away that Floramon was a Digimon.

Kim: Floramon? Are you by chance a Digimon?

Floramon was a little shock to hear that she knows what a Digimon is.

Floramon: Yes, I am.

Kim: I don't believe this.

Kim was trying to hold back her excitement, that a Digimon was near her. A Digimon that she never met before. Then Floramon started to get back up  
>and then looked directly at Kim.<p>

Floramon: Um, excuse me. But can you tell me where I am exactly?

Kim: Oh, right. I forgot all about that.

Kim then told Floramon where she was, and Floramon couldn't believe it. Floramon was in the human world.

Floramon: This is... the human world?

Kim: Yep.

Floramon started to turn her head everywhere and she was just fascinated at everything around her.

Floramon: No way. I can't believe this. I'm finally seeing the real world with my own eye's. It looks so different from the Digital World. AAH...

Floramon was now getting on her knees. She was tired, hurt, and exhausted after running from the Dobermon all that time.

Kim: Floramon, are you alright?

Floramon: I'm fine. I just need to rest is all.

Hearing that, Kim had a great idea to help Floramon.

Kim: You know, if you want, you can come to my place and rest up for awhile.

Then Floramon looks at Kim with disbelief.

Floramon: You mean it?

Kim: Sure I do. I can't just leave you out here by yourself.

Floramon then gave a smile to Kim.

Floramon: Thank you.

Kim just smiled back at her. However, Kim also remembered something that might not work in this plan.

Kim: But, there is just one problem.

Floramon: What's that?

Kim: I don't think my Mom would be understanding to let you in our house. She doesn't know anything about Digimon.

Floramon was confused about this. But then Kim got another idea.

Kim: Wait a minute, I think I know how to get you in.

Floramon: Really, how?

Then Kim starts to whisper something to Floramon. After she was done, Floramon was a little unsure about her idea.

Floramon: You sure?

Kim: Trust me, I think it'll work.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Ogremon and the two Dobermon landed outside the city limits. They were a little confused at first. But then they understood where they are.

Ogremon: Great, the human world. That was exactly what we were trying to avoid!

That only made one of the Dobermon a little scared.

Dobermon 1: What are we gonna do now, Ogremon?

Ogremon: We should have finished her off when we had the chance. now look where we are!

Now Dobermon was getting really scared.

Dobermon 1: It's not my fault, I swear.

Ogremon: I don't care. I need someone to blame.

Just then, the other Dobermon was smelling something on the ground.

Dobermon 2: Wait! I smell her!

Now that got Ogremon's attention.

Ogremon: Really? Where?

Dobermon 2: She's in that direction.

Dobermon pointed his face right in the direction of the city. Ogremon then started to swing his bone stick in joy.

Ogremon: Good! Then we might just be able to do the job after all. Let's go get her you two!

Then they all started to sprint down toward the city, where Floramon seems to be.

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

When Kim and Floramon reached Kim's house, Floramon was in Kim's arms. Kim was trying to pass Floramon off as a stuffed animal to trick her Mother.

Kim's Mom: Kim, where on earth did you get that thing?

Kim was a little nervous to answer her mother. But she manage to pull herself together.

Kim: I just... found it on my way home.

Now Kim's Mom was getting a little bit suspicious. But that does sound like something Kim would do she thought.

Kim's Mom: You mean to tell me, you just found it on the streets?

Kim: Yes. I didn't think it was right for someone to just throw it away, and I well... you know how I am about stuff like that.

Kim's Mom was trying to wrap her head around it. But she seemed to know that Kim would do something like that.

Kim's Mom: Alright. If that's how it is, then you can keep it.

Kim: Yes!

After going through that, Kim took Floramon up to her room and closed the door.

Floramon: Wow, that was close.

Kim: A little to close. I thought she was gonna make me throw you away.

Then Kim put Floramon on her bed and sat next to her.

Floramon: Thanks for letting me stay here.

Kim: No problem, Floramon. It's kinda cool to have a Digimon in the house sometimes. Even though my Mom doesn't know about it.

Floramon then had a confused look on her face again.

Floramon: By the way, how do you know about us Digimon?

Kim: Oh, my friends have Digimon partners. So that's how I know about them.

Now Floramon was beginning to understand now.

Floramon: Now it all makes sense how you know about us Digimon. But how did they end up here?

Kim: I don't truly know for sure. It just all happened by the way I see it.

Then Floramon just layed back on Kim's bed and starts to close her eye's.

Floramon: Wow. This feels so soft.

Kim just started laughing at Floramon for saying that.

Kim: It's the best furniture my Dad can buy.

Floramon: Well he sure knows how to pick a good bed.

Kim: He sure does.

But when Floramon wasn't paying attention, Kim had an upset look on her face after mentioning her father. Then Kim started to walk over toward her phone and begins to dial a number.

Floramon: Thanks for doing this for me Kim. I really needed this.

Kim just turned around and gave a smile to Floramon.

Kim: No problem Floramon.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas was getting a phone call by Kim, and he couldn't believe that a Digimon was in Kim's bedroom as they were speaking.

Lucas: So your saying, that it just came to you from out of a digital portal and landed right in front of you? And it was in the exact place that I ended up with Agumon when he was in a egg.

Kim: That's exactly what i'm saying. Only this one was already at the... rookie level I think. Is this what is?

Lucas: Yes.

When Lucas thought a little about it, he was starting to think that river stream might be more then just a simple little gathering place for him and his friends. So far, two Digimon came from there, and it was starting to make him suspicious.

Lucas: (Strange. Two time in the same place. Could it be just a coincidence? Or could it be more then that?)

Lucas then started to look at his orange digivice in his hand.

Lucas: Did you get a digivice when Floramon showed up?

Kim: No.

And then Lucas put down his digivice and shook his head.

Lucas: Then Kim, I don't think Floramon is your Digimon partner.

Kim: Maybe. But she is here and I had to help her.

Now he was starting to get confused again.

Lucas: Help her with what?

Kim: She was exhausted when I found her. But I don't know why.

Suddenly, Lucas saw Agumon out in the backyard trying to climb the backyard tree, and then fall down pretty hard on his head.

Agumon: Ouch! I'm okay!

Kim heard Agumon on the other line and was now concern about him.

Kim: Was that Agumon? He's sounds like he hit his head.

Lucas: Yep, he did. I gotta go Kim. I gotta make sure he didn't split his skull open.

Kim: Weird, but okay.

Lucas then hang up the phone and started to walk toward the injured Agumon.

Agumon: Was that Kim?

Lucas: Yep. Now let me see that head of yours.

Lucas then touched the top of Agumon's head.

Agumon: Ouch! Don't touch it there.

Lucas: Oops, sorry. But I think your skull is still intact. Good thing you got a hard head. (Laughs)...

Lucas just laughed. But Agumon kept rubbing the big red mark on the top of his head.

Agumon: I don't think it's that funny.

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After Kim got off the phone with Lucas, she started to walk back toward Floramon.

Kim: Hey, Floramon.

Floramon got herself back up and faced Kim.

Floramon: Yes Kim, what is it?

Kim: I was wondering.

Floramon: Wondering what?

She was a little concern to ask. But she did anyway.

Kim: Would you ever consider... having a human partner?

Floramon was a little shock to hear that. That was something she never even thought about until now.

Floramon: I don't know. Even if I did have a human partner, I don't know who it would be.

Kim: Interesting.

Just then, Kim's Mom was turning Kim's door knob.

Kim: Oh no. Quick, you know, go stuffed.

Floramon: Right.

In the nick of time, Floramon was acting like a stuffed animal again as Kim's Mom entered the room with laundry for Kim to fold.

Kim's Mom: Sorry Kim, forgot to give you these. You know it's that time of the week again.

Kim: Thanks Mom.

And just like that, Kim's Mom left the room.

Kim: OK, she's gone now.

Then Floramon just pop right back up again.

Floramon: Do I have to do that every time I see her? Not that i'm complaining or anything.

Kim: Yep. As long as you pull that off, she will never know your here.

Both: (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Ogremon and the two Dobermon were on there way to catch Floramon as the sprinted through the meadow area. They were almost at the city, until Leomon appeared in front of them.

Leomon: Hold it right there!

Leomon was now face to face with these evil creatures. Then Ogremon looks directly at Leomon.

Ogremon: Leomon! What are you doing here?

Leomon: For one, fighting you again, Ogremon.

Just then, David showed up behind Leomon.

David: I thought the digivice was picking up something around here, and it was right as usual.

The two Dobermon started to approach Ogremon.

Dobermon 1: Hey look, a human.

Dobermon 2: We can see that.

David walks over toward Leomon and they faced Ogremon and the two Dobermon.

Leomon: I'll only say this once; leave now Ogremon. Or else I will have to destroy you where you stand.

Ogremon: Yeah right. I have a job to do Leomon, and your only in the way.

Then David started to have a confused look on his face.

David: What do you mean? What job?

Ogremon: That's none of your business kid. You two go and continue to find Floramon. I'll handle this myself.

Doberman 1 and 2: Right!

The two Dobermon sprinted pass David and Leomon.

David: There getting away!

Leomon: Not for long!

But then Ogremon started to pull his right arm back and prepared his attack at Leomon.

Ogremon: Oh no you don't! Pummel Whack!

Ogremon then shot a dark aura out of his fist and it hits Leomon.

Leomon: GAAAAHH!

David: Leomon!

After taking that attack, David and Leomon looked back at Ogremon.

David: That was a cheap shot!

Ogremon: If you want to chase them, you need to deal with me first.

Then Leomon got back up after that unexpected attack and glared at Ogremon.

Leomon: Fine then. I was waiting for this moment to happen again anyway.

Ogremon: Only this time, i'll make sure it's the last time.

Leomon and Ogremon look at each other with a glare. But David was concern about the Dobermon.

David: (I don't know what those Dobermon want. But first we need to take on this clown. I just hope Lucas and Agumon can handle both of those Dobermon.)

Then the two champion Digimon unleashed their two deadly attacks at each other.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

Both their attacks collided, and then they drew out their weapons and began to charge at one another.

Ogremon: We end this today!

Leomon: I agree!

Then both just clashed their weapons. Which one will be victorious?

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Things seem to be alright at Kim's place. Floramon was now in full health again, and it seems things would be okay. But Kim was still worried if Floramon was going to leave her.

Floramon: Wow, don't I feel fresh as a daisy. Get it? Because i'm a flower Digimon after all.

But when Floramon looked at Kim, she was upset.

Floramon: What's wrong Kim? You look upset for some reason.

Kim: It's just, I don't want you to go, Floramon.

Floramon started walking toward Kim and sat next to her.

Floramon: Kim, even if I wanted to, I don't know where to go.

Kim: Yeah. But if you don't have a human partner, then you'll have to go eventually.

Kim then started to cry a little. Something about this was really hurting her as well.

Floramon: Hey, don't cry Kim.

Kim: I'm sorry.

Floramon only put her hand on Kim's shoulder.

Floramon: Kim, even if i'm not your Digimon partner, i'll still stay with you if you want.

This started to make Kim feel a little better.

Kim: Thank you, Floramon. I didn't mean to get all upset like that. It's just...

But then, a scream was heard outside. It snapped Kim out of it, and she was running toward her window.

Kim: What was that?

Kim looked and see two canine looking creatures tearing apart the street and terrifying everyone.

Floramon: It's those Dobermon again. They found me.

Now Kim was starting to understand why Floramon was so tired earlier. She was being chased by the Dobermon.

Kim: So that's who were running from. No wonder you were so exhausted when I found you.

Floramon: And now they found me.

Kim was thinking about going out there with Floramon to fight them like Lucas and Agumon would. But she knew that would be a bad choice. It was two against one, and she and Floramon aren't really partners. Floramon noticed Kim was hesitating.

Floramon: Kim! We have to go down there.

Kim was shock to hear that from Floramon.

Kim: Why? They'll tear us apart.

Floramon: I know, but we have to try something right. We can't just let them hurt everyone out there.

Kim knew Floramon was right. Even though she wasn't Kim's Digimon partner, they still had to try.

Kim: Okay then, let's go.

They both manage to sneak past Kim's Mom and head outside to the street. She didn't even hear the screams outside in the streets, because she was wearing headphones while washing the dishes. Outside, both Dobermon were still looking for Floramon.

Dobermon 1: Where is she!?

Dobermon 2: I know she is here! Keep searching!

Kim and Floramon then ran out into the streets faced both the Dobermon in the face.

Floramon: Looking for me, boys?

The two Dobermon turned around to see Kim and Floramon.

Dobermon 2: There she is! I knew she would be here.

Dobermon 1: This time we got her. And she even brought a human with her. Not like it matters.

Kim was a little nervous. She never been this close to a Digimon battle before. She watched Greymon and Strikedramon go at it before, but never been close to a battle like this.

Floramon: Just stay back and leave this to me, Kim.

But hearing that, Kim wasn't so sure Floramon could handle it.

Kim: But, Floramon...

Floramon started to run up to them, and then she released something out of her hands.

Floramon: Rain of Pollen!

Pollen was shot out of her arms, and they manage to hit Dobermon. But it doesn't seem to faze them.

Kim: It's not working.

Floramon: But that should have least done something to the both of them. This works on even the biggest of Digimon.

The two Dobermon just started laughing at Floramon.

Dobermon 1: Foolish Floramon. Don't think we forgotten about that little trick of yours.

Dobermon 2: We been expose to it so much, it doesn't work anymore on us. To bad for you.

Now Floramon was starting to worry. There seem to be nothing she could do to stop them.

Floramon: Kim, you need to run, now.

But Kim didn't want to leave Floramon to deal with these two Dobermon by herself.

Kim: But, Floramon...

Floramon: Just run!

Hearing what Floramon was saying, Kim ran behind one of the cars in the street.

Dobermon 1: This won't take to long.

Dobermon 2: Let's get her!

The they both started to charge at Floramon. But she stood there with her arms wide open for their attack.

Floramon: (I can't run anymore. I have to do this.)

Kim: (She's gonna get herself killed.)

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Leomon and Ogremon continued in there battle, and it would seem that anyone of them would win. But with their powers so even, who knows what will happen next

Leomon: Is that all you got!

Leomon began to run toward Ogremon with his dagger.

Ogremon: I got plenty more pal!

Both there weapons collided once again.

David: Come on Leomon! You can beat him.

Ogremon was just in shock to see Leomon sided with a human.

Ogremon: I can't believe your on the side of humans. Such a shame. I just can't believe it. You of all Digimon.

Leomon: At least I have pride in what choice I make!

Leomon manage to throw Ogremon off him and then he started to charge at him. But Ogremon got back up and hits him with is attack.

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

Leomon: AAAGH!

The attack hit Leomon straight on.

David: Leomon, no!

Ogremon: Haha! Pummel Whack!

Then the attack landed on Leomon again.

Ogremon: Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! Pummel Whack! (Laughs)...

The attacks just kept on hitting Leomon, but David wasn't giving up on hope for Leomon.

Leomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

David: Leomon! Hang on! I know you can win this!

Leomon was constantly hit by Ogremon. But hearing David's voice, Leomon manage to break free from the attacks and started to charge at Ogremon again.

Ogremon: Oh...

Leomon: My Turn! Fist of the Beast King!

The attack hit Ogremon straight on and send him flying back far.

Ogremon: AAAAHH!

Ogremon hit the ground and then Leomon slowly walked toward him.

Leomon: Had enough yet Ogremon!?

Ogremon: Hey right!

Ogremon quickly got back up and started to attack endlessly again with his bone stick.

Ogremon: I... ain't... loosen... to... you... again!

Leomon: Oh yes you will! I will not let you harm anyone!

Leomon used his dagger and block the attack and send Ogremon back again.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

Both attacks collided, and they both started to charge at each other again.

David: (Come on Leomon. I know you can do this.)

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas continued to hear all the screaming out in the streets. He was starting to get a little worried about what's going on out there.

Lucas: OK, these screams are happening to often. Come on, Agumon. Let's go check it out.

Then Agumon gets off the Xbox 360.

Agumon: But I was about to beat the high score.

Lucas: You can do it when we come back.

Agumon was a little upset about that.

Agumon: But I was doing so good.

Lucas: Yeah, for your 27th time in a row.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Both Dobermon ran toward Floramon and began to attack her none stop. They scratch and then kicked her. They just continued with attack after attack.

Kim: Oh no, Floramon!

One of the Dobermon stood back and charged an attack from his mouth.

Dobermon 2: Black Beam!

The Dobermon fired a black energy beam from it's mouth, and it hits Floramon hard.

Floramon: AAAAH!

Kim: Floramon!

The other Dobermon sprinted at Floramon and starts to bite her arm.

Floramon: AAAAAAAH!

Kim: No! Floramon!

As Floramon started to loose her ability to stand, she fell to her knees.

Kim: Stop it! Leave her alone!

But both Dobermon kept on attacking her until Floramon was all bruised up.

Dobermon 1: This was way to easy.

Dobermon 2: Then let's just end it then.

Both Dobermon were about to fire there attacks at Floramon. But then Kim ran out and stand right in between the Dobermon and Floramon.

Kim: No! Don't you dare hurt her!

But then, Floramon looked up and notice Kim was in front of her. And it front of the Dobermon's line of fire.

Floramon: Kim! Look out!

Dobermon 1 and 2: Black Beam!

Both Dobermon fired their attack. But just before the attack hit Kim, Floramon jumped up and took the attack from both Dobermon instead.

Kim: Floramon! No!

Floramon then fell to the ground. Kim went straight to the fallen Digimon.

Kim: Floramon! Please be okay!

She was injured by that attack. But she still opened her eye's and looked at Kim.

Floramon: Kim... you have to leave. You don't have to be here. I'm not your partner.

Kim: No way! I don't care if your not my Digimon partner! I won't leave you here with those two clowns!

Both of the Dobermon found that offensive.

Dobermon 1 and 2: Clowns!?

Floramon was in shock to hear that from Kim. But looking at Kim's eye's, she knew what Kim was trying to do.

Floramon: Kim... thank you. If I did have a partner... I would like it to be you.

Now that brought a smile on Kim's face.

Kim: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Just then, a flash of light formed in front of Kim and Floramon.

Kim and Floramon: Uh?

The light was a little much for the Dobermon though.

Dobermon 1: What's happening?

Dobermon 2: Again, I don't know.

The light then formed a digivice, the same type as the other's. But it had a light green color to it. This digivice started to float towards Kim.

Kim: A digivice. That means...

Floramon: I guess you really are my human partner after all.

Kim grabbed the digivice in front of her.

Kim: I can't believe this.

Floramon: I can. I should have known it would be you, Kim. I can't believe I never seen it coming.

Kim was surprise to hear that. But she liked what she heard from Floramon.

Kim: Floramon, thank you.

Then Kim started to hug Floramon in her arms. Then the digivice that she obtained started to beep very loudly.

Kim: Uh? My digivice.

Floramon then started to get back up and face the two Dobermon.

Floramon: Kim, get back. It's time to make these chumps pay.

Again, the Dobermon found that offensive.

Dobermon 1 and 2: Who are you calling chumps!?

But Kim understood what Floramon was going to do.

Kim: I know what you mean. Go get them!

Then Floramon begins to glow in a bright light, and then...

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Floramon had change into a giant sunflower shape creature with big green arms and legs, and her head was like a sunflower itself. And she also had a tail with a few small spikes around it like thorns to a flower.

Kim: You did it! You digivolved!

Sunflowmon: I know right. And it was all thanks to you Kim.

The two Dobermon couldn't believe what just happened in front of them.

Dobermon 2: Oh that's just great!

Dobermon 1: That's the last thing we need!

Kim then look at the holographic image on the digivice screen and read the info.

Kim: Sunflowmon. A champion level plant Digimon. This is so cool!

Sunflowmon: And it's gonna get better. Stay back Kim. Because it's pay back time!

Sunflowmon went up in the air and started to fly down toward both Dobermon, and then released her attack as her head was starting to glow in bright light.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

The attack landed near both the Dobermon, and it send them both flying.

Dobermon 1 and 2: AAAAAHH!

The two Dobermon landed down on the cement and crashed into someone's car.

Kim: Whoa. Nice attack.

Sunflowmon: Thanks.

But then both Dobermon got right back up.

Dobermon 1: That's it!

Dobermon 2: Let's finish her this time!

But then, out of nowhere...

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The fireball hit one of the Dobermon square on and sent him back a ways.

Dobermon 1: AAAAAAAHH!

Kim and Sunflowmon were shocked. But when they turned around...

Lucas: Kim!

Lucas and Greymon were seen heading straight towards the two of them.

Kim: Lucas! Greymon! Your here!

Lucas and Greymon stopped right near Kim and Sunflowmon.

Lucas: Hey Kim, sorry we're late.

Kim: It's fine, now let's take them both down.

Lucas: Got the Digimon and human partner groove I see. Nice. Looks like she was your partner after all.

They both looked at their opponents and began their attacks. Both Dobermon got into position to fire their attack again.

Lucas: Greymon!

Kim: Sunflowmon!

Both: ATTACK!

Both Sunflowmon and Greymon charged at both Dobermon.

Dobermon 1 and 2: Black Beam!

Greymon and Sunflowmon dodged the attack, and landed on both Dobermon.

Dobermon 1: AAAAAAHH!

Dobermon 2: GGAAAAAHH!

Both Dobermon were sent flying back towards the streets lights on the right side of the road.

Sunflowmon: That's what you get you jerks!

Greymon: Shall we finish them off, Sunflowmon?

Sunflowmon: Let's!

Both Greymon and Sunflowmon began to fire their attacks at the two Dobermon.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

And the two attack hit both the Dobermon square on.

Dobermon 1 and 2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Both attacks were to much for them. They turning both the Dobermon into data. Then Greymon and Sunflowmon started to absorb the data.

Lucas: Alright! That was easy.

Kim: They did it!

Then both Digimon returned to there rookie forms, as they now run toward their human partner.

Agumon: Did you see us out there?

Floramon: We did it! Finally got rid of them.

Agumon ran into Lucas's arms and Floramon ran into her new human partner's arms.

Lucas: You always know how to do the job, Agumon.

Agumon: You know it.

Kim: Floramon. Does this mean your staying?

Floramon: I am. I'm not going anywhere.

Kim: Yay!

Kim jumped up and down with Floramon while Lucas and Agumon just stood there watching the two of them. But it was a short celebration. Lucas and Kim's digivice's went off again. They all looked in shock as they saw on their digivice's that there was another Digimon activity out of city limits.

Lucas: Oh great. More trouble.

Agumon: Never a dull day around here I guess.

Kim: We better go check it out.

Floramon: That's sounds like a good idea.

Lucas: Right.

That was the first time Kim could say that. Lucas, Kim, and their Digimon partner's headed towards outside city limits. Where Leomon and Ogremon are.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back at the meadow area, Leomon and Ogremon were still going at it. But then David was reading that two Digimon have vanished near the city on his digivice. So that means that Lucas took care of those two Dobermon.

David: Leomon! Those two Dobermon are gone! Lucas did it after all.

Leomon slid back at the force of Ogremon's last attack.

Leomon: Good! Now I can fight with no more worries.

Ogremon: I disagree Leomon. This is only the beginning of your worries!

Ogremon ran toward Leomon and attacked him with his bone stick. But Leomon used his dagger to block the attack.

Ogremon: First i'll deal with you, then i'll go finish what those two Dobermon couldn't!

Leomon: I don't know what your talking about. But it won't happen on my watch!

Leomon manage to throw Ogremon back. Then they unleash their attacks again.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

Again, the two attacks canceled each other out.

Ogremon: Looks like were still even.

Leomon: Not for long.

But then, out of nowhere, a digital gate opens up right behind Ogremon, and Dexmon's voice was heard inside of it.

Dexmon: You failed me, Ogremon!

David and Leomon were in shock to hear that loud deep voice. But Ogremon turned around and started to freak out.

Ogremon: No! Please, don't! I still have a chance to fix this!

Dexmon: Silence! Your coming with me!

Ogremon: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A strange force took hold of Ogremon and pulled him in the portal, and it closed right back up in front of David and Leomon.

David: What was that!?

Leomon: I don't know. But I don't like it at all.

Just then, Lucas, Agumon, Kim, and now Floramon came right behind the two of them.

Lucas: David!

David turned around to see them coming toward him and Leomon.

David: Lucas.

Lucas: What happened here?

Agumon: By the looks of it, it was battle around here.

Leomon walked over toward them.

Leomon: I don't know. But for some reason, Ogremon just vanished.

Lucas: Ogremon?

Floramon: He was one of those Digimon who tried to destroy me.

Lucas: Oh.

Leomon looked at Kim and Floramon. He was slowly understanding why Ogremon was in the real world in the first place.

Leomon: Oh, I see now.

Kim: What?

Leomon: Why Ogremon was here. He was here to destroy Floramon. She was a Digimon to have a human partner I believe. That must be it.

David was a little shock. But it seemed to be understandable. The real reason is still a mystery to him.

David: That makes sense. But the real question is; why would he?

Leomon: I don't know.

Lucas: Either way, he's gone right.

David: For now maybe.

Lucas: Oh man.

They all just stood there, wondering what in the world just happened. However, Agumon was thinking why everyone was just gone into silence.

Agumon: Is it me, or is everyone gone into strange silence?

But Floramon was the only one looking at him. She just looked at him, and she was growing a smile on her face for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon was enraged at Ogremon for his failure. He kept trying figure out what he was going to do to Ogremon for messing up one little task he thought.

Ogremon: Please sir, let me make this up.

Dexmon: Silence!

Dexmon then looked at Ogremon in the eye's.

Dexmon: I gave you a simple task and you blew it! Now there is another human with a Digimon partner to worry about!

Ogremon: OK, I know this is bad, but please...

Dexmon: No! It's time to throw out someone with real fighting skills at them, and I know just the guy for the job.

Ogremon was now getting a worried look on his face. He couldn't believe that Dexmon is even thinking about sending him.

Ogremon: No, please sir. Anyone but him!

Dexmon: It's gonna be him, and I don't want to hear from you any longer!

Then the floor started to absorb Ogremon inside.

Ogremon: What the!? What's going on here!?

Dexmon: Until I need you again, i'll put you in storage for now.

Ogremon: NOOO!

And just like that, Ogremon was sucked inside the floor.

Dexmon: Now then, time for the big one.

Dexmon turns around open a portal with someone looking into it. This figure had the look of evil all over his face.

?: You called for me.

Dexmon: I did. It's your turn, Devimon.

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After the events with Ogremon and the two Dobermon, Kim said bye to Lucas and David and theor Digimon. She and Floramon entered the house and Kim took her shoes off. But then her mother started to walk around the corner. So Floramon had to pretend to be a stuffed animal again.

Kim's Mom: Oh Kim, I didn't know you were outside, and you brought that with you?

Kim: Sorry Mom, I had to show Lucas. He though it was kinda cool.

Kim's Mom was getting confused again about it. But she decided not to even bother.

Kim's Mom: I will never understand you kids.

Kim: Oh well.

Then Kim ran up to her room again, and closed the door.

Kim: OK Floramon, you can stop now.

Kim set Floramon down and she began to move again.

Floramon: You know, actually, I can get use to doing that.

Kim: Really?

Floramon: Yeah. It's actually kinda nice to pose as a cute stuffed animal like that.

For some reason, Kim found that kinda funny.

Kim: (Laughs)...

Floramon: What's so funny?

Kim: Nothing.

Then Floramon whispered something to Kim.

Floramon: By the way Kim.

Kim: Yeah?

Floramon: That Digimon that was with that guy who help us beat Dobermon. You know, Agumon.

Kim: Yeah, What about Agumon?

Floramon: Between you and me, he's kinda cute, don't you think?

Kim laughed a little. But she to knows that feeling, especially when it comes to Lucas.

Kim: (Laughs)... Well Floramon, I guess we both have an interest in certain people.

Floramon: We sure do. Wait, what do you mean by that?

Kim just gave a smile to Floramon.

Kim: Let's just say, there's a certain someone that I know, that someday I hope it will work out with.

Floramon: Hmm... I get it now. (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>DAVID'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

David was still trying to figure out what happen to Ogremon back there. But for now, their really wasn't much for him to do about it.

Elecmon: Hey, you alright there David?

David: Yeah, i'm fine.

Elecmon: Still thinking about what happen to Ogremon, aren't you?

David turned around on his bed and began to think about it even more.

David: Yeah, I am.

But then Elecmon started get near David.

Elecmon: Listen David, right now there is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is be ready for the next fight.

David just gave a smile back to Elecmon.

David: Yeah, I guess your right again, Elecmon.

Elecmon: Aren't I always.

But then downstairs, David's Mother called for something.

David's Mom: David! You forgot to take out the trash again!

And of course, David had to yell back at her.

David: I'll get to it Mom! Honestly.

Elecmon: (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back at Lucas's place, both Lucas and Agumon were getting ready for bed after a day of action again. But there were some things Lucas was curious about.

Lucas: I still can't believe, that Kim has a Digimon partner to.

Agumon: Look on the bright side, now there's another member of the team.

Lucas: That's true.

Then Lucas began to get into bed and throw the sheets on top of him. Then Agumon climbed in as well next to Lucas, and they both began to snore away. However, what they didn't know, is that something was watching them by the window.

Devimon: Enjoy yourself while you can. Because all of that is about to change. (Silent Evil Laughs)...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	8. Episode 08: The Touch of Evil

_**Episode 08: The Touch of Evil**_

_**A darkness is coming. And it seems to have it sights on Shade. Will he be able to break away and stop this mysterious darkness before it can cause any harm to anyone else? Or will he be infected by it? The Fallen Angel Digimon has arrived.**_

* * *

><p><strong>TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

It was the middle of the afternoon in Tomball, and out in the woods, a giant monkey creature was swinging from branch to branch. He had yellow fur, and has a giant bone stick on it's back, and he started to make damage to the area around him. But then, Garurumon came out pounced at him.

Garurumon: Haha! Gotcha now monkey breath!

But the monkey creature was quick to jump and avoid Garurumon's attack.

?: You'll have to do better then that to get me you overgrown doggy!

Garurumon got back up and started to growl at the monkey creature.

Garurumon: (Growls)... Why you! Your gonna pay for that!

The monkey creature started to jump toward a nearby trees, and then Kyle showed up out of the woods. Kyle was holding his blue digivice and began to read the info on this monkey creature.

Kyle: That monkey creature is called Apemon. A champion level beast Digimon.

The creature known as Apemon just started to dance at the sound of his name.

Apemon: That's me alright. Now don't go shouting it out.

But Garurumon just continued to growl at Apemon.

Garurumon: (Growls)... Yeah well, i'm not going to be beaten by some monkey!

Apemon just started making weird faces at Garurumon.

Garurumon: (Growls)...

Kyle: Easy, Garurumon. He's just trying to intimidate you.

Garurumon: Well it worked!

Garurumon jumped up and tried to attack Apemon. But Apemon jumped out of the way and threw his bone stick at him.

Apemon: Mega Bone Stick!

The bone hit Garurumon. But Garurumon quickly recovered and fired his signature attack at Apemon.

Garurumon: You asked for it! Howling Blaster!

The blue flames hit Apemon and started to engulf him.

Apemon: WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The power of the attack was to much for Apemon to handle. Apemon then burst into data. And then Garurumon started to absorb the data.

Kyle: Monkey see, monkey do, monkey made a fool out of himself. That's what he get's for challenging us.

Garurumon: That's right. No more monkey business.

Garurumon started to shrink down back to his rookie form.

Gabumon: Well, that's that.

Kyle smiled back at Gabumon. That was another easy victor for them.

Kyle: You know, this keeps getting easier ever time.

Gabumon: Well that's good thing. That's only means i'm getting stronger.

Kyle: Well he have been doing this for awhile. If you've gotten weaker, I would think there was something wrong. (Laughs)...

But before Gabumon could say something to Kyle, he was having this strange feeling. That someone was watching them.

Kyle: You alright there, Gabumon?

Gabumon just kept on looking into the distance.

Gabumon: I don't know. But for some reason, I think something is watching us.

Then they both looked into the woods behind them.

Kyle: I think your just tensed up from that last battle, Gabumon. You gotta calm down a bit.

Gabumon thought that was true. But he still couldn't shake this feeling.

Gabumon: Yeah, maybe your right.

But what they didn't see, there was a shadow watching them from inside the woods. It stood there, watching them as they started to leave the woods.

Devimon: Those fools. They have no idea what's coming to them.

The creature known as Devimon, just then vanished. Like he wasn't there in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas finished a phone call with Kim, and is getting ready to go over there and meet her and Floramon. This is the first time that Lucas is actually going to see Kim's house. He known Kim for a long time, and yet he never really been over to her house before.

Agumon: So, we're actually going to see Kim at her house.

Lucas: Yep. It's the first time I get to go over there.

Agumon was surprise to hear that Lucas never really been to Kim's house before.

Agumon: You mean you never been over there?

Lucas turned around and faced Agumon with an embarrassed smile on his face.

Lucas: Strange as it is, yes. I known her for so long, yet I never been over there at all.

Agumon: Wow.

But then, Robert over heard every word about this.

Robert: Lucas is going to see his girlfriend at her house. (Laughs)...

Lucas: She is not my girlfriend. Now get out!

Lucas just threw one of his pillows at Robert. But Robert stick his tongue out at Lucas and then closes his door.

Lucas: That boy I swear.

But Agumon was curious about something.

Agumon: So, am I coming?

Lucas: Of course you are. It's the chance to also meet Floramon without any Digimon attacks on us this time.

For some reason, Agumon got a little nervous about that.

Agumon: I'm actually gonna talk to her? Now i'm getting a little nervous.

Lucas just looked at Agumon with a confused look on his face.

Lucas: It's like you never talked to a girl before. Wait, have you ever talk to a female Digimon before?

Agumon gulped a little, but truth be told, he never really had as far as he could remember. Which wasn't much.

Agumon: Well, at least not one like Floramon.

And now Lucas was starting to question what Agumon saying.

Lucas: What do you mean by that?

Then he started to freak out on Lucas a little.

Agumon: Nothing! Nothing at all!

Lucas just rolled his eye's at Agumon.

Lucas: Oh brother. Alright, let's go.

Both Lucas and Agumon are heading toward the front door. But Agumon notice that Lucas didn't bring the jacket.

Agumon: Aren't I using the jacket?

Lucas: Yeah about that...

Now Agumon was worried even more.

Agumon: Oh man, that's never a good thing to hear.

When it come's to Lucas, it's always never good to hear that.

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas and Agumon were on their way to Kim's house. However Agumon wasn't wearing Lucas's jacket. Kim told them that her mother doesn't like it when people wear their jackets in her house. So Kim told him to do what she did to get Floramon in her house. But Agumon however, didn't really like this idea.

Agumon: Do I really have to do this?

Agumon was being held in Lucas's arms like a stuffed animal. It was the only way for Kim's Mom to not notice him.

Lucas: It's just until we get past Kim's Mom. Then we should be okay from there. I hope.

Agumon: I just feel a little uncomfortable doing this.

But Lucas only rolled his eye's again at Agumon.

Lucas: It's the only way to let you inside. And i'm not to fond of it either, alright. So just suck it up and do it.

Then he approach Kim's house and rang the door bell. Then Kim's Mom opened the door and is now looking at Lucas.

Kim's Mom: Well, if it isn't Lucas.

Lucas: Hey Mrs. Jenkins. Nice to see ya again.

Mrs. Jenkins then started to look at Agumon.

Mrs. Jenkins: Oh no, you have one of those weird looking animals too. First Kim, now you.

Lucas got a little nervous for a second. But then he came up with something to say to Kim's Mom.

Lucas: Well, actually Mrs. Jenkins, I had this... since I was... 6 years old. And I thought I show Kim is all. (Fake Laugh)...

Mrs. Jenkins didn't want to even bother with questioning this. So she called Kim from upstairs.

Mrs. Jenkins: Kim! Lucas is here to see ya!

Kim: OK Mom! Bring him upstairs!

Then Lucas and Agumon headed up the stairs and straight for Kim's room. However Lucas was a little nervous, because he never been in Kim's room before in his life. Kim was waiting for him outside her room.

Kim: About time you two got here.

Lucas: Well, we had to get past your Mom first.

Then Lucas and Agumon entered Kim's room. Lucas looked around the entire room, and he was feeling a little weird being inside of it.

Lucas: Wow. This is the first time I been in here.

Kim: Yeah well, I never thought you would come in my room.

But then, Lucas noticed a picture of him and Kim when they were in Elementary School on Kim's desk.

Lucas: Hey, I remember that picture.

Kim: Yeah. It's one of my favorites.

But when she said that, Kim quickly but her hand over her mouth. She didn't want to say anything else about it. There was a small silence around her and Lucas, but then Agumon was starting to move a little.

Agumon: Um... can I please stop doing this now?

The silence was broken as Lucas and Kim laughed at Agumon.

Kim: (Laughs)...

Lucas: (Laughs)... Sure buddy. Nobody can see you now. Well except us of course.

Agumon just jumped out of Lucas's arms and landed straight on the floor.

Agumon: Thank goodness that's over, I was starting to feel like an idiot doing that.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)...

Then Floramon jumped off of Kim's bed and she started walking towards Agumon. Surprisingly, nobody notice she was there the whole time.

Floramon: You know, I think you made a good stuffed animal, Agumon.

Agumon was starting to get a little nervous at that.

Agumon: I... did?

Floramon: Yeah. I though you were cute when you did that.

Agumon was starting to get a little red in the cheeks after Floramon said that.

Agumon: I... uh...

But then, Lucas butted in that conversation.

Lucas: OK, let's get down to business already.

Kim: Right.

Kim sat on her bed, Lucas grabbed a seat, and Agumon and Floramon sat down on the carpet floor.

Lucas: OK, first of all, we know that I have Agumon, you have Floramon now, David has Elecmon, and Kyle has Gabumon.

Kim: Don't forget Shade has Monodramon.

Lucas didn't like hearing that name. But he knew Kim was right.

Lucas: True.

Floramon was getting a little confused.

Floramon: Um... who's Shade?

Kim: Shade is the one who tried to get rid of Agumon a couple of times.

Floramon was a little shock to hear that.

Floramon: You mean that somebody was actually trying to get rid of you, Agumon?

Agumon: He did. But no matter how many times he tried, he hasn't done it yet.

Then Lucas started to laugh a little at that.

Lucas: Yep, it's just so hard to get rid of you, Agumon.

Agumon then jumped up off the floor.

Agumon: When I see him and Monodramon again, i'll defeat them for sure.

Lucas and Kim laughed, and Floramon just smiled at Agumon.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)...

Floramon: You know what, I think you can, Agumon.

Agumon looked back at Floramon as she gave him a cute look.

Agumon: You think so?

Floramon: I know so. You were really strong when you were Greymon yesterday. I think you were just amazing.

Then Agumon's cheeks started to turn red again.

Agumon: Uh... thanks.

Floramon: I'm just saying the truth is all.

Then Lucas and Kim began to laugh again at Agumon.

Kim: Would you look at that.

Lucas: Looks like someone has a fan.

Then they started to laugh again at Agumon.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)...

Agumon: That's not funny.

Yet, Floramon continued to look at Agumon and began to think.

Floramon: (Hmm... you know, he really is kinda cute when I think about it. But I wonder if he'll ever notice me?)

But then, Kim had something on her mind as well.

Kim: (You know. Now that i'm thinking about it. I am wondering where Shade and Monodramon are. I wonder what their doing right now?)

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

In the city, Devimon was on top of one of the building, looking down at the people in the streets. He appeared to wearing black all around, had torn apart wings, had a red mark on his chest that was the symbol for evil, and had very long arms with sharp red claws. He was just gazing at everyone and thinking.

Devimon: Hmm... they don't even suspect that, soon, their world will be no more. But those Digimon with those humans, worry me. They seem to be well bonded to each other. So their digivolving could get stronger in time.

Devimon then started to look at everything around him.

Devimon: That worries me. I got to find a way stop them, before they can digivolve to a level that could jeopardize the plan to take over both worlds.

Devimon then started to float down to the other building.

Devimon: (What can I do to make things a little more, chaotic around here? And stop those humans at the same time?)

Then he looked down in the street, and he notice Shade was on his cell phone. He heard about Shade, and he was starting to get a devious look on his face. He had a nasty idea for Shade

Devimon: Well, well. I think I got me an idea. A very evil idea. Indeed. Hehehe.

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kim and Lucas were still trying to figure out what was causing all these Digimon to slip into the real world, and how they can stop it. But there seemed to be no answer to that.

Kim: No matter how much we think about it, we just can't seem to figure it out.

Lucas: Yeah, I guess your right, Kim.

Then Floramon began to think about it. But she didn't know either.

Floramon: I can't figure it out either, and i'm one of those Digimon who was being chased by Ogremon. Because I was somehow apart of this.

Agumon: Not to mention you came from a digital portal just recently.

Kim just gave Floramon a smile on her face.

Kim: Don't worry about it, Floramon. Will figure it out in time.

Floramon: Thank's Kim.

Then Lucas and Agumon got back up off the ground.

Lucas: Well, no point in thinking about it anymore.

Agumon: So will just have to wait and see what happens next.

Kim didn't know either, so she just decided to accept it.

Kim: I guess you guys are right.

Then Lucas looked at his watch and then faced Kim and Floramon.

Lucas: Sorry Kim, but I gotta get back home now. Last thing I want is to make my Mom worry about me. You know how she is about me being late.

Kim was a little disappointed that Lucas had to go. But Kim didn't want to argue about it with him.

Kim: I see. Okay then. It was nice having you here, Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah, for the first time.

Floramon: And it was nice to have you here as well, Agumon.

Floramon then winked at him after saying that, making Agumon lose his cool yet again.

Agumon: I... I... uh...

Then Lucas just grabbed Agumon's left arm.

Lucas: Alright, come on you.

Agumon: Wait, what!?

Lucas then picked up Agumon.

Lucas: You know you have to act like a stuffed animal. It's the only way were gonna sneak past Mrs. Jenkins, remember.

Agumon: I know that. I just don't like the idea of doing this is all.

Lucas: Whatever. See ya around Kim. And you too Floramon.

Kim and Floramon: See ya.

Lucas and Agumon left Kim's room and then they manage to get past Kim's Mom again. And now their out on the streets heading back to their place. Kim and Floramon are just watching them leave from their room window.

Floramon: So, Kim.

Kim: Yeah, Floramon?

Floramon: Do you think I have a chance with Agumon?

Kim just smiled back to Floramon. She knew that feeling that Floramon has.

Kim: Maybe. If you wait for the right moment, that's when you go for it.

Floramon wasn't sure about that. But it sounded like it was a good idea she thought.

Floramon: You think that'll work?

Kim: Trust me, Floramon. I know it will work.

When Kim said that, she was thinking about Lucas. Floramon just smiled back at Kim.

Floramon: I see why. (Laughs)...

Kim: Yeah, I know.

But back on the streets, Lucas and Agumon were having their own conversation.

Lucas: You know Agumon, I think Floramon might actually like you.

Agumon just suddenly froze for a second at the fact.

Agumon: You really think so?

Lucas: Yeah. I saw the way she was acting around you. Trust me, I think would know.

Agumon then had a look of disbelief on him.

Agumon: I can't believe it.

Lucas: I know. A plant and a dinosaur. If you ask me, that's not a very good combination in my book.

But then Agumon started to think about it a little more.

Agumon: Me and Floramon huh. Maybe.

Lucas just stopped right there and was now looking at Agumon for saying that.

Lucas: Your not seriously thinking about it are you?

Agumon: Hey, I can think about relationships to you know. Maybe you should think about it with Kim sometime.

Lucas paused for a minute and looked at Agumon.

Lucas: What do you mean by that exactly?

Agumon: Come on, Lucas. I know how gentle you are with her. So that just tells me...

Then Lucas just grabbed Agumon by the arm and started to drag him.

Lucas: Come on you!

Agumon: Ouch! (Why can't I keep my mouth shut?)

That's a good question. Why can't some people ever keep their mouth's shut?

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back on the streets of the city, Shade was still on the phone with Emily. However, Devimon was silently watching him from the alley way behind him.

Emily: So, I guess i'll see you later?

Shade: Don't worry, you will.

On the other side of the phone, Emily was just giggling.

Emily: OK then. Later, you.

Shade then hangs up the phone. And then Monodramon appeared around the corner.

Monodramon: So, still working it out with Emily I see.

Shade: Yes Monodramon, yes I am. However, I can't help but wonder about something.

Monodramon was now a little worried about that.

Monodramon: Wondering about what?

But as Shade began to talk away, Devimon's arms started to reach out and grab Monodramon and slowly pulled him back into the alley way behind Shade.

Shade: I just think, maybe it won't work in the end. Because i'm from the Digital World, and she is from this world, and I think it might not work. But I can still try, right?

However, there was no answer from Monodramon at all. That's not like Monodramon at all.

Shade: Are you even listening to me?

But when Shade turned around, he was looking Devimon right in the face. Shade was a little shocked. But Devimon only had a wicked grin on his face.

Shade: Your not... Monodramon.

Devimon: I know.

Devimon then reached his hand out toward Shade's face. And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kim and Floramon went downstairs to try and get some food for Floramon. However, Kim's Mom was still in the kitchen. So Floramon had to pretend to be a stuffed animal again.

Kim: OK, ready?

Floramon: I've done this enough to be.

They then entered the kitchen.

Kim: Hey, Mom. Just thought I grab a little snack is all.

Mrs. Jenkins just gave Kim a smile. But then something else came to her mind.

Mrs. Jenkins: OK. But I still can't believe that you brought that down with you.

Kim: Well, let's just say, I got attached to it.

Mrs. Jenkins just rolled her eye's, and then she looked at Floramon.

Mrs. Jenkins: You mind if I see it for a minute.

Kim was getting a little nervous, and so was Floramon. But if she didn't, then her Mom would start asking why.

Kim: Um... s... sure.

Floramon: (Oh no.)

Mrs. Jenkins grabbed Floramon out of Kim's arms and started to look closer at her.

Mrs. Jenkins: Hmm...

Floramon: (That never sounds good. Please tell me she didn't figure it out.)

Mrs. Jenkins: There seems to be know rips or tears anywhere. Not even the slightest sight of dirt or anything.

Kim was trying to think of an excuse. But then she got an idea.

Kim: Oh... that's... because... I already cleaned it myself.

Mrs. Jenkins was a little surprise at that, but she knew that's something Kim would do.

Mrs. Jenkins: I'm impressed, Kim. Maybe it might not be so bad after all.

She then puts Floramon on the kitchen counter.

Mrs. Jenkins: Oh, that reminds me. I forgot to do the dishes.

Kim: OK, i'll just go back upstairs now.

Mrs. Jenkins: You do that.

Kim grabbed Floramon and some snacks and started going back to her room. And then she closed her door.

Kim: That was way to close.

Floramon: Yeah it was. I thought she was gonna figure me out for sure that time.

But Kim only started laughing at Floramon for saying that.

Kim: Well then, you must have really been convincing for her to not notice you weren't really a stuffed animal.

Floramon: Yeah, good thing.

Then of course, Floramon's stomach started to growl.

Kim: Good thing she didn't hear that. Or it would have given us away for sure.

Floramon: Thank goodness. Now can I have some food please.

Kim: No problem, Floramon.

Floramon began to eat some of the food that was handed to her. But then she thought of Mrs. Jenkins.

Floramon: So, does your mother really think I look that weird?

Kim got a little worried about answering that. But she had to answer it anyway.

Kim: Well, I don't blame her. But your not weird to me.

Floramon then grew a smile on her face.

Floramon: Thank's, Kim.

Kim: Don't worry about Floramon. That's what i'm here for.

They both just smiled at each other. Then they took a bite at whatever they were eating in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

A few hours past since Emily last spoke to Shade over the phone. She was waiting for him to come and meet her grandparents. At first she was a little nervous about that. But he hasn't shown up and it was starting to get dark outside. First she was nervous, and now she's worried.

Emily: Shade. I though you were coming. Where are you?

Then Emily's Grandma called her for dinner at the table.

Grandma: Emily, your food is gonna get cold if you don't come and eat it!

Emily then turned around and answered back to her Grandma.

Emily: OK! I'll be there in a minute!

Then she continued to look outside. She couldn't get Shade off her mind.

Emily: (Shade. Where are you?)

* * *

><p><strong>ENTERPRISE PLAZA ROOFTOP, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After Devimon captured Shade and Monodramon, Shade woke up a few hours later to see he was on top of the city Enterprise Plaza building.

Shade: What the!? How did I get all the way up here?

Then, a mysterious shadow started to approach Shade.

Devimon: Oh good, you finally woke up.

Shade turned around to see Devimon hovering towards him.

Shade: You... you're...

But then, Devimon just paused Shade from finishing his sentence.

Devimon: Before you finish that sentence, why don't you look up my info on your little digivice first.

Shade did what he said and looked at his digivice and read Devimon's info.

Shade: Devimon. A champion level fallen angel Digimon. It's also saying that your high intelligence makes you very dangerous in battle.

Devimon: That's right, it does. You just gotta love the way those digivice's catches a Digimon's image.

Then Shade notice that Monodramon was pasted out behind Devimon.

Shade: Monodramon!

He tried to sprint toward his Digimon partner. But Devimon grabbed his arm.

Shade: Hey! Let me go!

Devimon: Come on now, Shade. Your not seriously thinking about wasting your time on that fool? He can't protect you from someone like me.

However, Shade didn't want to listen to him as he tried to break free from his grip.

Shade: I don't care what you say! Now let go!

Shade manage to get away from Devimon's grip and ran toward his fallen friend.

Shade: Monodramon! Are you okay pal?

Monodramon started to open his eye's and started to stand right back up.

Monodramon: I'm okay. He just got me by surprise is all.

Shade: Then why don't we get some pay back then.

They both started to look at Devimon face to face.

Devimon: Oh this is rich. Do you two actually believe, that you can really defeat me? I like to see you try.

Shade: I know we can. Right, Monodramon?

Monodramon: Right!

Devimon just started to get an evil look in his face.

Devimon: Well, go ahead and try then. But I doubt you'll like the results.

Shade: Fine! You asked for this! Monodramon!

Monodramon: I know!

Shade's digivice started to beep loudly and Monodramon started to glow.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Strikedramon was now standing face to face with Devimon. All Devimon did was started talking sarcastically to Strikedramon.

Devimon: Oh you gotten bigger. I'm so scared.

That made Strikedramon a little bit angry as he growled at Devimon.

Strikedramon: You should be!

Shade: Get him, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon just started to charge at Devimon. But Devimon started floating in the air. Avoiding Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: Oh no you don't!

Strikedramon then jumped up and is now charging again at Devimon. He took out his claw and began to strike.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

He launched his claw at Devimon. But Devimon moved out of the way.

Devimon: Ha! You missed me.

Strikedramon: Not for long! Strike Claw!

Strikedramon tried to land a hit on Devimon, but he just kept avoiding attack after attack.

Strikedramon: Why... won't... you... hold... still!?

Devimon kept on dodging attack after attack and began to mock Strikedramon's attempts.

Devimon: (Laughs)... If I did that, then this wouldn't be so entertaining now would it.

But Shade didn't fine this entertaining at all.

Shade: Why him! He's just playing with us!

Strikedramon: He won't be for long!

Getting tired of trying to hit him with his claws, Strikedramon began to burn up and launched his special attack at Devimon.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

But Devimon moved away before the attack hit him, and is now at a distance from Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: Oh now your running away from me.

Then Devimon stopped right in the middle of the air around them.

Devimon: No. Just getting ready is all.

Strikedramon was starting to get a little confused about that reason.

Strikedramon: Ready for what?

Devimon: For this! Death Hand!

Devimon blasted from his hands dark unholy energy at Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Then Devimon charged at Strikedramon, and swung his claws at him.

Devimon: Death Claw!

The attack hit Strikedramon hard, and he was now falling out of the air.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: No, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon then landed back on the rooftop floor, and Shade is was sprinting toward him.

Strikedramon: Ouch...

Shade: Hang on Strikedramon! I'm coming!

But then Devimon got in front of Shade.

Shade: Out of my way you freak!

However, Devimon didn't listen to him at all.

Devimon: Like I said earlier. Your not actually gonna waste your time on that loser are you?

Shade: That loser is my friend.

Devimon chuckled a little at what Shade just said.

Devimon: Friend, please. What good is a friend like that, if he can't protect you from me. Besides, I just want to talk to you, Shade.

Shade was more concern about Strikedramon then wanting to talk with Devimon.

Shade: Yeah right! I'm not talking to you about anything!

When Shade tried to get past Devimon, Devimon puts his finger on Shade's forehead.

Shade: Uh..!

Devimon: You have no choice. Why don't we talk somewhere a little more... private.

Shade's eye's widened, and then...

Devimon: The Touch of Evil!

Devimon's finger begins to glow in dark light. And then Shade was starting to drift off. His eye's were becoming empty, like he was in trance.

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE SHADE'S MIND<strong>

Shade: Uh! Where am I? What is this place?

But then, Devimon's voice was heard all over the place.

Devimon: We are inside your mind.

Now that was something Shade couldn't believe.

Shade: My mind!? But how did you..?

Devimon: I have my ways.

Devimon began to appear behind Shade.

Devimon: Now then, let's talk.

Shade turned around and faced Devimon.

Shade: I already told you, I have nothing to talk about with you.

Devimon: Oh believe me, there is something I want to talk about with you.

Shade: Like what?

Devimon starts to hover around Shade.

Devimon: I can sense it, your hiding your own darkness.

Now that got Shade's attention.

Shade: What? Your wrong. I don't have any darkness.

Devimon: Is that what you think. Then explain to me why your name is Shade? Another word for darkness.

Shade knew what that means. But he never truly thought about it like that.

Shade: I...

Devimon: There's no need to hide it. I can feel it, remember. I am the Digimon of darkness.

He thought about for a minute. But he still didn't want to believe what he said.

Shade: Even if I do, there is no way i'm like that. I'm not like that at all.

Devimon: Oh that's what you think. But do you recall the times you tried to get rid of a certain Digimon from a certain boy.

Then Shade began to think about the times he tried to get rid of Agumon, and how Lucas kept trying to stop him.

Shade: Lucas..!

Devimon: That's right. You tried to get rid of that Digimon from that boy. That seems to be telling me that your darkness has already showed through. You were thinking about your mission, that you didn't even seem to think about the boy.

Shade: Just shut up!

Devimon: And that's not all. You tried to cover it up by having a relationship with a human girl. But we both know that it won't last Shade. How could it anyway. You both maybe human. But you both are from two different worlds.

Shade: Just stop!

Devimon: Just admit it. You are darkness. Just like me.

Shade: NO!

Devimon: And nothing you do will ever change that!

Shade: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Then a dark aura starts to engulf Shade.

Shade: JUST STOP! STOP IT ALREADY!

But the darkness kept on engulfing Shade.

Devimon: That's it! Let it take hold! Let it swallow you until there's nothing left of yourself! (Loud Evil Laugh)...

The darkness kept on engulfing Shade as everything started to fade away.

* * *

><p><strong>ENTERPRISE PLAZA ROOFTOP, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade opened his eye's, only to see that Devimon was gone and that Monodramon was now injured and laying flat on the rooftop floor.

Shade: Monodramon! I..!

Then Shade remember what Devimon did to him in mind, and he couldn't seem to break free of what he said. It all just swirled through his mind, like a whirlpool.

Shade: It can't be true. It just can't be.

He slowly started to walk over toward Monodramon. But he still couldn't shake Devimon off him.

Shade: I... I...

Then he trips and lands near Monodramon.

Shade: It can't be true. Can it?

There was a moment of silence around him. But then his thoughts change to Lucas and Agumon. The thought of them just seemed to burn inside of his head, and now he was starting to get an angry look on his face. The fact of Lucas was only making him angrier each time.

Shade: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The scream was so loud, it could be heard throughout the entire city.

Shade: You did this to me! You and Agumon! GGAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

He slams his fist into the rooftop cement. And then Monodramon slowly opened his eye's.

Monodramon: Shade..?

Hearing Monodramon's voice, Shade looked at him.

Shade: Monodramon.

Monodramon was slowly trying to get back up.

Monodramon: Are you okay, Shade?

Shade: No Monodramon. I'm not okay.

Now Mondramon was starting to worry about his human partner again.

Monodramon: What's wrong?

Shade closed his eye's for a minute and starts to think about Lucas and Agumon.

Shade: Those two.

Monodramon already knew what he ment by that.

Monodramon: Are you talking about that boy and Agumon?

Shade: Yes.

Mondramon was starting to get a little worried now.

Monodramon: What about them?

Shade opened up his eye's again. But they had a dark look in them.

Shade: We... are going... to finish them!

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas was playing with Agumon on the Xbox 360, trying to beat one another. But he couldn't help that he had this strange feeling, that someone was talking about him. He looked out the window and then Agumon notice he was paying attention to the game anymore.

Lucas: Hmm...

Agumon: What's wrong Lucas?

Lucas turned around and faced Agumon.

Lucas: I just... have this strange feeling.

Agumon: You always have a strange feeling about something, Lucas. I think you need to settle down a bit.

Lucas then began to smile at Agumon.

Lucas: Yeah, your right.

Agumon: I'm always right about these things.

Lucas: Yeah, yeah.

Then they continued to play the shooter game on the Xbox 360. Yet, Lucas still couldn't shake this feeling.

Lucas: (But... I still...)

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Devimon was looking through a portal, and he was now talking to Dexmon. Dexmon was a little surprise to be hearing from Devimon already.

Dexmon: Contacting me already, Devimon? Then that means you did something.

Devimon was just smiling an evil smile.

Devimon: Oh, I did alright.

Dexmon was starting to get a little curious about what Devimon did.

Dexmon: What did you do exactly?

Devimon then got an evil smile on his face again.

Devimon: I found one of those humans with a Digimon partner. And let's just say, I created some chaos.

Now Dexmon was curious about what Devimon means by that.

Dexmon: And what sort of chaos would that be?

Devimon: I used my Touch of Evil attack on him. And I planted the seed of evil inside him. And then, very soon, he will tear apart the other's one by one.

Dexmon eye's started to glow with evil.

Dexmon: Ah, I see. Then you did well, Devimon.

Devimon: Now I just have to wait and watch the show.

As much as he like to hear about chaos, Dexmon still had his mind set on the task he gave to Devimon.

Dexmon: Just don't forget what the mission is.

Devimon: Don't worry, I didn't forget.

Dexmon: Good. Be sure that you don't.

Then the portal closed up on Devimon. Then Devimon turned around and faced the city.

Devimon: Soon, very soon, this world will be no more! (Loud Evil Laugh)...

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Gabumon was looking out the window. He still had this uneasy feeling in him. Kyle started to walk over towards him and is now standing next to Gabumon.

Kyle: Are you alright, Gabumon?

Gabumon snapped out of his thought and then faced Kyle.

Gabumon: I'm fine. I just still can't shake this feeling.

Kyle: I told you earlier, you just been fighting to much is all.

Yet, Gabumon still had that feeling that something was wrong.

Gabumon: Maybe, but...

Kyle: Come on, let's just go to bed alright.

Knowing there was nothing he could do about it, he just decided to let it be.

Gabumon: Alright.

But as they walked off, Gabumon turned and faced the window again.

Gabumon: Maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR EMILY'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Emily was still waiting for Shade to come. But when she saw him outside her window, he was on the other side of the street and not coming towards her place.

Emily: Shade! You finally came!

But when she looked at him through the window, he had an angry look on his face.

Emily: Shade?

Then Shade took out his cell phone and began to text message something and then send it to Emily. Emily then picked up her phone and read Shade's text message. And she couldn't believe it what he said.

Emily: "Stay away from me". But why?

Shade stoped looking at her and began to walk off.

Emily: Shade. What happened to you?

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After some time went by, Shade was now in the middle of the city. Watching person after person walk by, and he still had that same look on his face. But then, Monodramon popped out of the corner near him.

Monodramon: Shade? I'm starting to get a little worried about you.

However, Shade answered back with an angry tone in his voice.

Shade: Quit worrying already. I told you i'm fine.

Monodramon still didn't think that he was. But what could he do about it.

Monodramon: Okay then. So what do we do now?

Shade closed his eye's and started thinking about Lucas and Agumon again. Thinking about them only made him a bit angrier. And then he opened his eye's, and he still had that angry look on his face.

Shade: Same thing as last time. We're going to get rid of Agumon!

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	9. Episode 09: Raging Fire

_**Episode 09: Raging Fire**_

_**Dexmon has sent another evil Digimon that he knows to make waste to the city. Can Lucas and the other's stop this mad Digimon? Or will they get burned? Meanwhile, what's gotten into Shade? Now the only thing he want's to burn now is Lucas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN <strong>**DIMENSION**

Dexmon was still figuring out ways to move out his plan. But then a strange creature started walking toward him. He was a wearing red cloak, had a red hat that look like it was on fire on top, and had fire coming out from his shoulders. And he has two small wands on both his side pockets.

Dexmon: Ah, FlameWizardmon, you finally decided to come at last.

FlameWizardmon started coming towards Dexmon, so that he was now in his sight.

FlameWizardmon: Sorry I was late, Dexmon. But I thought... that I would make some... perorations, before meeting with you.

Dexmon was a little confused by what FlameWizardmon was saying.

Dexmon: What do you mean by that, FlameWizardmon?

FlameWizardmon turns around and points a finger out in the distance of the dimension. Then, other creatures started to come toward them.

FlameWizardmon: I just thought I bring some friends along for the ride. If that's alright with you?

Dexmon: Hmm... interesting.

The other creatures are revealed to be small ghost looking creatures made of fire, and the tall one's were on two legs and but they were a little bit taller then FlameWizardmon. These creatures are all made of fire.

FlameWizardmon: When I heard of this chance to go to the real world, I thought I bring some company with me. If that's OK with you.

Dexmon was actually impressed by FlameWizardmon's actions already.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... I like your style, FlameWizardmon. You seem to know exactly what your doing. Your perfect for the job!

FlameWizardmon: It's just how I am, that's all. If i'm going to do the job, i'm going to need an army, now don't I.

Dexmon eye's started to glow, then a digital portal started to open up in front of FlameWizardmon.

Dexmon: Just don't forget; destroy the humans with Digimon partners, and do waste to the other humans in your path. Do not fail me.

FlameWizardmon only glowed in red aura as he gave Dexmon a wicked grin.

FlameWizardmon: Do not worry. I got everything under control.

Dexmon: Good. Then don't let me down.

Then FlameWizardmon and the others with him walked to the digital portal.

FlameWizardmon: (Now to see what the real world is all about.) It's show time.

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

At Northwest Middle School, Lucas was explaining everything to Mike and James, about how Kim now has a Digimon partner as well, and all the other events that have happened.

Mike: I can't believe it. First Lucas got a Digimon, and now Kim has one to.

James: What is wrong with us? Aren't we worthy?

Lucas and Kim began to laugh at to two of them for saying that.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)...

Lucas: Oh come on you guys. You never know.

Kim: Yeah. Maybe you two might get Digimon partners like we did.

Lucas: Exactly. You two might be lucky soon or who knows when.

But Mike and James still had a depressed look on their faces.

James: Maybe.

Mike: Yeah, maybe.

Then, Mr. Drake came into the classroom and headed straight for his chalk board.

Mr. Drake: Alright class, get to your seats, and get your books ready. We have a pop quiz today!

Nobody in the classroom was expecting that one.

All: (Sighs)...

But Lucas just shouted out.

Lucas: A pop quiz!? You cannot be serious!?

However, Mr. Drake didn't seem to like Lucas's little out burst there.

Mr. Drake: I am. Do you have a problem with that, Blake? Let's hear it.

He didn't want to get in trouble again with Mr. Drake, so he had to be a good student and be quiet.

Lucas: Uh... no sir.

Mr. Drake: Good. Then I can get back to teaching the class. No more interruptions!

Then Mike whispered something to Lucas.

Mike: No matter how many times you try, you just can't seem to win against him.

Lucas: If he was an evil Digimon, me and Agumon would be all over him by now.

But then Mr. Drake heard that and turned around.

Mr. Drake: Oh is that so Lucas.

Lucas: (Gulp)...

Lucas turned around to see an irritated Mr. Drake looking at him.

Mr. Drake: Well let me be the one to tell you that this is not one of your video games, Lucas! Now be quiet and pay attention for once!

Lucas: Sorry, Mr. Drake.

And then Mr. Drake started walking back towards the chalk board.

Lucas: (Why is this always happening to me?)

But outside the School, Agumon was peaking through the bushes and he sees Lucas through the window. He saw Mr. Drake yelling at him and everything that just happened before he went back to his chalk board.

Agumon: Wow. He just can't seem to win against his teacher. Oh well, that's his problem.

Agumon just started to lay on his back on the ground.

Agumon: Well, at least I can catch up on some sleep here. No worries at all.

But then, another voice was nearby Agumon.

Floramon: One problem; your not the only one here.

Agumon quickly opened his eye's to see Floramon near him.

Agumon: AAAH! Floramon, what are you doing here?

Floramon was a little shock at first. But then she pulled herself together and answered Agumon's question.

Floramon: Well, Kim decided to bring me along, and I decided to wait here. But I never would have thought you would be here as well.

Agumon was starting to get a little nervous. He remembered what Lucas said to him yesterday about Floramon. So he was getting a little red in the cheeks just by looking at Floramon.

Agumon: But... Floramon, this is my hiding spot. Can't you go find another yourself?

Floramon: But I don't see any other hiding spots around here, so I had to come to this one.

Now Agumon was really worried. He had to share this spot with Floramon. He was already nervous to begin with when he is around her.

Agumon: Oh, alright. But I am going to catch up on some sleep, OK.

Floramon just gave a smile to Agumon.

Floramon: Don't worry, Agumon. I won't bother you at all. I promise.

Agumon: Thanks.

With a look of relieve, Agumon lay back down again and closed his eye's and snored away. Then Floramon just continued to look at him.

Agumon: (Snores)...

Floramon: (I never thought he be here. Maybe this might be that chance Kim was talking about yesterday. When he wakes up, i'll go for it and ask him. I just hope it doesn't end up blowing up in my face. Literally.)

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back at the city, the digital portal started to open up in the middle of the streets. People are slamming their car brake's as they witnessed FlameWizardmon and his friends come out of the portal.

Man: Hey! Get off the street you circus freaks!

FlameWizardmon gave a glare back at the man in the car.

FlameWizardmon: Oh, if i'm such a freak, then you wouldn't mind if I do this now would you!?

FlameWizardmon pulls out his wand and aims it at the man in the car, then unleashed a fire blast from it.

FlameWizardmon: Magic Ignition!

He shot a stream of fire at the man in the car. The man was quick to get out before it hit him. But his car was now on fire.

Person: My car! My beautiful car! I just got it cleaned.

Then FlameWizardmon turned around and faced his companions.

FlameWizardmon: Alright boys. Go! Burn this city until there is nothing left but ashes!

All the people started to flee in terror as all the creatures started throwing fireballs at all the buildings around them.

FlameWizardmon: That's right! Burn baby, burn! (Evil Laugh)...

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S SCHOOL, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kyle was just listening to his usual boring stuff from his teacher as he started writing down whatever he was trying to teach everyone in class. But then, Kyle's digivice started going off in his pocket.

Kyle: Hmm..? Now what?

He silently pulled out his blue digivice and looked at the warning on the screen.

Kyle: (Oh no. Not again. Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me? I gotta do something.)

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Agumon was still sleeping away, while Floramon was thinking about how she was going to talk to him when he wakes up. But then, Agumon started to wake up and yawn really loudly.

Agumon: (Yawn)... Man, I needed that.

Floramon turned around to see Agumon was now awake.

Floramon: Oh, your finally awake.

Agumon: I sure am.

Agumon was still a little nervous, being around Floramon and all. But then he notice a look on her face.

Agumon: You alright Floramon? You have a weird look on your face.

Floramon was a little shock to hear that. But she really wanted to ask him.

Floramon: (Oh come on girl, this could be your one chance.)

Agumon: Hello? Earth to Floramon?

Floramon snapped out of her thoughts and looked directly at Agumon.

Floramon: Oh, sorry, Agumon. I was just thinking...

Agumon was worried. But he had to know what she was thinking about.

Agumon: Thinking about what?

Floramon started to gain back some courage, and then began to speak.

Floramon: I was wondering, if you want... to..?

Agumon was getting nervous. He had a strange feeling about what Floramon was gonna say, and he was really getting nervous now.

Agumon: Ye... yes..?

Floramon: If you want to... you know.

Agumon: Know what?

Floramon: If.. you...?

But then, Agumon notice something behind Floramon. It was the city on fire. He snapped out of his nervousness and pointed at the city.

Agumon: Wait a minute, look!

Floramon turned around to see the city catching on fire.

Floramon: Oh my gosh! The city!

Agumon: We have to tell Lucas and Kim quick! It might be another Digimon attacking!

However, Floramon didn't know how to do that without being caught. Kim told her not to ever get caught in public without her.

Floramon: But how?

But them, Agumon grabbed a rock and began to aim it at Lucas's window.

Floramon: Are you sure that's a good idea? We could get in a lot of trouble for doing that.

Agumon: I might get in trouble from Lucas for this. But we have to warn him and Kim somehow. There's no other choice here.

Floramon was still worried. But she knew Agumon was right.

Floramon: OK then.

And then Agumon released the rock and threw it at the window, and the window broke on the impact, making everyone in the class jump in shock.

All: (Gasp)...

Lucas: What the!?

Everyone got out of their seats and ran back toward the end of the classroom. Mr. Drake then ran over toward the shattered window.

Mr. Drake: What on earth..?

But then he looked out the window to see the city was on fire.

Mr. Drake: Oh my. Forget the window. Look at the city!

Everyone started heading toward the windows, and they were in shock to see the city was burning.

Lucas: Oh no.

Mike: That's not good.

Kim: The city!

While everyone was distracted by the city, Lucas and Kim looked down to see Agumon and Floramon trying to get their attention. Then they looked at each other. They knew what they had to do.

Lucas: You thinking what i'm thinking?

Kim: Yeah. Let's go.

They grabbed their stuff and sneaked out of the class while everyone and Mr. Drake were distracted. Then they got outside the building to find Agumon and Floramon waiting for them.

Agumon: About time. We got a situation here.

Lucas: I know that. I can see the city remember.

Then Kim interrupted their little conversation.

Kim: Quit arguing and let's go already.

Lucas: Right!

All four them started to sprint down the street toward the city. But Mr. Drake notice them running toward the city.

Mr. Drake: HEY! You two get back here this instant!

But they didn't hear him, so they continued to run towards the city.

Mr. Drake: Why those two. Hey wait a minute. What were those weird looking things running with them?

But nobody heard him. But Mike and James couldn't believe they were leaving them behind.

Mike: Unbelievable.

James: There leaving us behind. Again.

As they continued to sprint towards the city, Floramon couldn't believe she lost her chance.

Floramon: (I can't believe it. Just when I was about to ask him, something had to happen. Maybe it was a sign saying that it wasn't the right time.)

Lucas on the other hand, kept his attention on the burning city in front of him.

Lucas: Man, I hope everyone is OK.

Agumon: Will know once we get there.

They continued on sprinting as the city was almost completely on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The creatures, along with FlameWizardmon, were burning the entire city to ashes. But then, David and Elecmon were running down the streets avoiding the fire trying to get to them in the process.

David: Good thing this is happening. I got a good reason to get out of class today.

Elecmon: Let's just focus and stopping this nonsense.

David: I know, Elecmon.

But then, two tall fire creatures were coming toward them. David got out his yellow digivice and started reading the info on these creatures.

David: Their called Meramon. Champion level fire Digimon. Their actually made out of fire itself.

Elecmon didn't really seem to worried about that.

Elecmon: Well then this should interesting.

David: Let's put them out.

David's digivice started to beep loudly and Elecmon began to glow.

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

Leomon stood up and grabbed his dagger from his back and started to charge forward toward both of the Meramon.

David: Alright! Go get 'em, Leomon!

Leomon: I got this!

He swung his dagger at one of the Meramon. But it just went right through him.

Leomon: What?

David and Leomon couldn't believe what they just saw.

David: No way! That's just impossible!

Meramon started to laugh and then clenches his fist in fire and swings at Leomon.

Meramon: Fire Fist!

It hit Leomon in the face, making the beast king fall back to the ground near David.

Leomon: GAAAH!

David: Oh no, Leomon!

But as the Meramon began to walk toward him, Lucas and Kim with their Digimon showed up behind David.

Lucas: David!

David turned around to see Lucas and Kim coming toward him.

David: Lucas! Kim! Thank goodness, you made it.

Once they were near David, Lucas looked at the two Meramon in front of them.

Lucas: I was right. A Digimon was behind all of this destruction.

David: Those are Meramon. Be careful. They're made entirely out of fire.

Kim was a little worried about that. She never was a huge fan of fire.

Kim: How do we beat someone like that?

Lucas didn't seem to be worried about that question.

Lucas: Same as we always done it. Right, Agumon?

Agumon: You betcha.

Then Floramon began to call out to Kim.

Floramon: Kim! I'm ready when you are.

Kim stopped being worried and looked directly at Floramon.

Kim: OK then. Let's do this!

Both Lucas and Kim pulled out their digivice's and then their Digimon partners started to glow.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Both Greymon and Sunflowmon started to charge at both the Meramon and released their signature attacks at them.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Both attacks hit the two Meramon, and they both seem to actually work.

Lucas: It worked!

Kim: Alright! We might be able to beat them after all.

David figured it out. If physical attacks won't work, then special attacks will.

David: If that's the case, you know what to do, Leomon.

Leomon just started running towards the two Meramon.

Leomon: Right!

Leomon jumped up and unleashed his attack at them

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Leomon's attack hit both Meramon, turning them both into data.

Meramon 1 and 2: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Then the three of them absorbed both Meramon's data. But, David thought that it was to easy.

David: Something isn't right here. That was way to easy.

Lucas and Kim also thought it was way to easy now that they think about it. Both those Meramon went down to easily.

Kim: I know. It feels like it was to easy of a fight.

Lucas: When I think about it, it really was that easy.

But then, FlameWizardmon showed up hovering in the sky above them.

FlameWizardmon: Bravo! Bravo! I congratulate you three for that wonderful display.

All: (Gasps)...

They notice FlameWizardmon coming down and clapping his hands together.

FlameWizardmon: Oh yes. I just admire that you past the first test.

Lucas: What first test? Who are you?

Kim picked up her light green digivice and looked at FlameWizardmon's info.

Kim: He's called FlameWizardmon. An armor level fire Digimon.

Leomon: Armor level. This could be a problem.

Lucas: Yeah no kidding.

But then, some small shadows starting coming out the fire behind FlameWizardmon.

FlameWizardmon: Well then, let's just skip the introductions now and get to the real fun shall we.

All of them saw the giant group of fiery ghost behind FlameWizardmon.

Kim: That doesn't look pretty.

Lucas: I thought wizards were suppose to be nice.

David: Well apparently their not!

Then a whole swarm of ghost made of fire started to swarm all around them and their Digimon.

All: (Gasps)...

Everyone couldn't believe that there was so many Digimon around all of them.

Sunflowmon: There's so many of them.

Leomon: I can't believe that he brought this many Digimon with him to the real world.

However, David was just wondering what are these mysterious fire ball creatures around them.

David: Just what are these things anyway?

Lucas pulled out his orange digivice and looked at the holographic screen with the info of these creatures on it.

Lucas: Don't worry guys, their called DemiMeramon. In-training level Digimon. They're not so tough.

Although Greymon was worried about that.

Greymon: Don't be so blind, Lucas. You never know what they can do. Especially since there so many of them.

When Lucas thought about it, Greymon was right about that.

Lucas: That's true, Greymon. We can't get cocky now.

The swarm of DemiMeramon continued to spin all around them, making them confused.

David: What are they doing?

Leomon: I believe their trying to scare us of course.

Kim was starting to get a little scared. So she got closer toward Sunflowmon.

Kim: Sunflowmon.

Sunflowmon: It's OK, Kim. I'll protect you from them.

But Lucas wasn't scared at all of these things.

Lucas: Well i'm not gonna let them scare me! Let's go, Greymon!

Greymon: Right!

Greymon released another fireball from his mouth. But David wasn't so sure about that idea.

David: Wait a minute..!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The attack hit some of them. But they still continued to loop all around them.

Greymon: There's just to many of them.

Lucas: Darn it!

As they kept swarming them, David and Kim were thinking about what to do next.

David: This is bad. As long they swarm us like this, we can't get out. Will just get burned if we try to escape.

Kim: Why did these things have to be made of fire?

Sunflowmon: I know what you mean, Kim. A plant-type Digimon like me don't exactly get along with fire Digimon.

Lucas was then starting to get a little frustrated at this situation their in.

Lucas: Well if that's how it's gonna be, then let's just attack until their all gone!

Knowing there was no other option at the moment, David and Kim agreed with Lucas.

David and Kim: Right!

The three champion Digimon started to unleash their attacks one by one at all of the DemiMeramon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

One after another, they fired their attacks non stop. But there just seem to be no end to the DemiMeramon.

FlameWizardmon: No matter how many times they try, they can't defeat them all. The DemiMeramon will keep on regenerating when ever one is destroyed. There is no escape from that cyclone! (Laughs)...

Then three more Meramon showed up behind FlameWizardmon.

Meramon: So what do we do now sir?

FlameWizardmon stopped laughing and turned around with an evil smile on his face.

FlameWizardmon: Simple! Keep making waste to the city! Don't stop until this place is completely burned to the ground!

Meramon: YES SIR!

The three Meramon began to unleash their attacks again on the city, destroying everything in the process. But then something hit them from above.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

The blue flames scorched all three of them. Turning them into data only to be absorbed by Garurumon.

FlameWizardmon: What!?

Garurumon, along with Kyle on his back, jumped down from the top building after absorbing all three Meramon's and landed near FlameWizardmon.

Garurumon: Sorry to "jump" in on your parade.

FlameWizardmon was starting to get a little annoyed at this unexpected appearance.

FlameWizardmon: Why you! How dare you!

Kyle jumped off of Garurumon's back and started to yell back.

Kyle: Lucas! Don't worry! We're here to help!

Inside the swarm of DemiMeramon, Lucas and the other's heard Kyle's voice.

Lucas: Guys, it's Kyle. He's hear to help us.

David: Well he couldn't have came at a better time.

Kim: Thank goodness.

Garurumon was glaring at FlameWizardmon. But FlameWizardmon wasn't scared of that fur ball.

FlameWizardmon: Oh come now. You glaring at me won't help at all.

Garurumon: But this will! Howling Blaster!

Anticipating the attack, FlameWizardmon jumped in the air to avoid it.

FlameWizardmon: HA! You missed me, sucker!

But Kyle had a grin on his face.

Kyle: We weren't aiming for you.

FlameWizardmon was a little confused by that.

FlameWizardmon: Huh? What do you mean?

Kyle: Why don't you see for yourself. Turn around.

FlameWizardmon was still a little confused. But when he turned around, he saw the attack was heading for the DemiMeramon.

FlameWizardmon: Oh no!

Garurumon: Oh yes!

The attack hit the DemiMeramon, making them all vanish one at a time.

Kyle: If attacking from inside won't work, then an attack from outside will!

Lucas: He did it!

David: We're free!

The DemiMeramon were now all gone, and the three heroes along with their Digimon were fixing to get some payback on FlameWizardmon.

FlameWizardmon: Darn it! I had it all planned out and everything! Then you two showed up and ruined everything!

The four Digimon started to stare down FlameWizardmon. The sign that it was payback time. Seeing that he was out numbered, FlameWizardmon was getting a little bit scared now.

FlameWizardmon: Um... is it to late for me to say sorry?

Lucas: You burned the whole city. I think we are way past that.

FlameWizardmon clenched his two magic sticks in his hands and aims them at them.

FlameWizardmon: If that's the case, fine! Magic Ignition!

He released his attack at the Digimon from both sides, but Greymon and Garurumon countered back.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

There attack collided with FlameWizardmon's attack, canceling each other out, making FlameWizardmon nervous now.

FlameWizardmon: Oh... well... is it still... to late to say... sorry?

They gave him a quick look, and then...

All: Get 'em!

All four of the Digimon unleashed their attacks at the same time on FlameWizardmon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

Leomon: Fist of the Best King!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Just before all the attacks hit FlameWizardmon, the whole thing paused and FlameWizardmon said his last words.

FlameWizardmon: Oh... so close.

The attacks hit FlameWizardmon, making him turn into data. Then all four Digimon started to absorb the data.

Lucas: Yes!

Kim: We beat him!

Then all the Digimon started to return to their rookie forms.

Floramon: Did you see that?

Agumon: We totally beat them!

Lucas: I know you did pal!

Agumon just jumped on Lucas with joy. Lucas fell down in the process.

Lucas: OK, OK. No reason to get that worked up.

Floramon just ran towards Kim with a joy in her.

Kim: I'm proud of you, Floramon.

Floramon: Ah, thanks Kim.

Elecmon of course ran towards David with a smile on his face.

David: Elecmon, you really are the man.

Elecmon: I'm just doing my job is all.

Then Kyle and Gabumon started to walk toward them.

Kyle: Good thing we showed up, or that might not have gone so well.

Gabumon: Good thing.

Knowing that was true, Lucas and Kyle walked up to one another and shook hands with each other.

Lucas: Thanks for the help, Kyle. You really saved our skins from burning. Literally.

All: (Laughs)...

While everyone was laughing, Gabumon couldn't really understand it.

Gabumon: I don't get it.

Kyle: Oh boy. What am I gonna do with you, Gabumon?

Gabumon: Perhaps you can finally take me to the movies like you promised.

Thinking back, Kyle actually did remembered he said that to Gabumon before.

Kyle: Alright! You earned it.

Gabumon: Yes!

Again, everyone just continued to laugh at everything. But then a street light on fire fell down. That got their attention again.

Lucas: We should all probably get out of here.

Agumon: I agree with that.

Of course, everyone went their separate ways again. No point in sticking around there.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

While the battle was going down in the city, Shade was slipping something Lucas's mailbox. He closed it and began to walk back towards Monodramon.

Monodramon: Are you sure about this?

Shade: I am.

Shade still had that angry look on his face, which only made Monodramon really concern about him. He hasn't been the same since Devimon attacked them.

Monodramon: Are you sure your alright, Shade? First you blow off Emily, then you go and do this. I'm getting the feeling that something really seems to be really getting to you.

But Shade just snapped back at Monodramon for saying that.

Shade: I said i'm fine, Monodramon! I just had enough of these games is all!

Monodramon was starting to get a little scared now. He never saw Shade like this before in his life. He would never snap at him like that.

Shade: Come on!

He still listened to him and ran by his side. And now their just walking off in the distance.

Shade: Soon, Lucas, we end this.

Monodramon: (Shade. What on earth is wrong with you?)

But as they are walking off, Devimon was watching them from on top of one of the house's in the area.

Devimon: Hehehe. I guess my Touch of Evil did more then I thought it would. It spreading faster then I thought it would. At this rate he will tear apart the connection with his own Digimon as well. (Evil Laugh)...

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After going through the events in the city, Kim and Floramon were making their way back to their place. Floramon was still acting like a stuffed animal in Kim's arms so that she wouldn't get caught by anybody. But then they notice someone was waiting for them by her door front. It was Emily.

Kim: Emily? What are you doing here? You hardly ever come see my like this.

Kim knew Emily for awhile now, so she was a little curious to see her here. Emily was a year older then Kim, so it's not Emily to come drop by like this.

Emily: Hey, Kim. I just wanted to talk is all. If that's OK with you.

Kim just started walking towards Emily.

Kim: Talk about what?

Emily: Well, there's this guy I met, and he told me about these creatures called, "Digimon".

Kim was a little shock to hear that. If she knew about that, then it must have been either Lucas, David, or Shade.

Kim: Really?

Emily: Yeah. He told me about the Digimon, so you don't have to hide your Digimon from me. I can tell that's a Digimon your holding.

Kim was shock that she could tell. But Floramon started to move after Emily said that.

Floramon: Well, at least I don't have to pose like this in front of her.

Floramon just jumped down and faced Emily.

Emily: So this is your Digimon. She looks nice.

Floramon: Oh, thanks. When I think about it, I guess I do look nice don't I.

Emily just laughed at that.

Emily: Well, she does sound friendly.

Kim: Yeah. Her name is Floramon. She is the most friendliest Digimon you'll ever meet.

Emily just smiled and looked at Floramon.

Emily: Oh, nice to meet you, Floramon.

Floramon: It's a pleasure to meet you too.

After that, Kim and Floramon sat a little closer to Emily on the front door bench.

Kim: So what did you want to talk about? I hardly ever see you come by here. Since you live in a different part of the neighborhood.

Emily manage to pull herself together and began to speak about her problem.

Emily: Well, there's this guy.

Kim: What guy?

Then Emily started to go on about Shade and Monodramon. About how they met, they were dating, and how he just gave her that text message the other night. And Kim was just in shock about it all.

Kim: I don't believe it.

Kim was really in shock to hear that Emily became Shade's girlfriend. And all in just one night. You think Kim would be jealous.

Emily: I know. When I first met him, he was nice. And now... I don't know what happened to him.

Floramon: Well he sounds like he's not himself. At least the kind that Kim told me about.

Emily started to grow a tear in her eye.

Emily: I just don't know what happened to him all of a sudden. I don't understand why he would be acting like this?

Kim put her hand on Emily's shoulder.

Kim: Come on Emily. It'll be okay.

But then Floramon pulled Kim toward her and whispered something.

Floramon: Kim. It's obvious something isn't right with that guy.

Kim: I know what you mean. Even he wouldn't do something like this. I wonder what's gotten into him?

They couldn't figure it out though. All they could do was give Emily a little comfort as they looked at her again.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN <strong>**DIMENSION**

In Dexmon's Dimension, Dexmon was a little angry at FlameWizardmon's failure. However, he didn't really care about that much. Due to the fact FlameWizardmon did at least try.

Dexmon: Oh well, FlameWizardmon tried. I guess i'll just have to put this back in Devimon's hands again.

But then Dexmon turned around and was now facing a strange looking object.

Dexmon: It won't be long now. Soon my device will be complete. Then no one will stop me. (Evil Laugh)...

While FlameWizardmon was burning the city, Dexmon was cooking up something really hot. But what?

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

When Lucas and Agumon got back to their house, Mr. Blake was watching the current news again about the creatures that almost burned the city.

Mr. Blake: Every time I turn on this T.V., I always see something like this happening.

Lucas: Look, Dad, it wasn't our faults.

Mr. Blake turned around and faced to two of them.

Mr. Blake: I know. I don't see how Agumon could even pull off that much damage.

Agumon: It's true, I don't know how to pull that off.

Lucas just gave Agumon a strange look on his after he said that. But then, Mrs. Blake came into the living room with the mail in her hands.

Mrs. Blake: Um... Lucas.

Lucas turned around and faced his mother.

Lucas: Yeah Mom.

Mrs. Blake: I think you got mail.

Then she handed him a letter.

Agumon: Who's it from?

Mrs. Blake: Don't know. It didn't say who.

Lucas: Well, in that case...

Lucas opened up the letter and began to read it.

Mrs. Blake: What does it say?

Lucas put the letter down. Then he smiled at his mother.

Lucas: It's just David saying he wants to meet with me tomorrow after School is all.

Mrs. Blake: Oh... then, OK.

But then, Lucas and Agumon went toward their room and Lucas closed the door. Then he got a serious look on his face.

Agumon: That letter... wasn't really from David was it?

Lucas: No Agumon. It was... from Shade.

Agumon was in shock to hear that.

Agumon: From Shade!

Lucas: Yeah. He wants to finish this whole feud of ours tonight at the beach.

After hearing that, Agumon got up and walked over towards Lucas.

Agumon: Well if he wants it that bad, then let's give it to him.

Lucas then clenched his fist with the letter in it.

Lucas: Yeah! Tonight, we're gonna finish this once and for all!

But then Agumon just remembered something.

Agumon: But one problem.

Then Lucas started to get confused.

Lucas: What's that?

Agumon: How are we going to get to the beach without your parents noticing we're gone?

Lucas was thinking about that for a minute. But then he got a brilliant idea.

Lucas: It's simple Agumon. We wait until they fall asleep, then we sneak out our room window, and then get on the night bus, and we head out to beach.

Agumon thought about that plan, and it seems it might actually work.

Agumon: That sounds like a great idea. You came up with another one.

First Lucas gave Agumon a look, then he just made a fist again, and he looked Agumon in the eye's.

Lucas: Then it's settled. Tonight, we end this.

* * *

><p><strong>GALVESTON BEACH, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade and Monodramon were waiting in the cold night for them to show up. Everything was so dark. All you could see was the moon light glowing in the ocean and the sound of the waves hitting the sand. Shade was just in his thoughts, while Monodramon was getting ready for the fight with some stretches.

Shade: (Soon, we end this. Come on, Lucas! I know you wanna end this as well. So come and face me already you coward!)

Monodramon didn't notice, but Shade was glowing in a black aura.

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back at Kim's house, Kim and Floramon were still trying to figure out what's going on with Shade. Hearing this from Emily, she couldn't help but wonder why. But then, Floramon notice Lucas and Agumon walking down the streets through the window.

Floramon: Hey, Kim. Come see this.

Kim walked over and looked out her window. She saw Lucas and Agumon in his jacket walking over to the nearest bus stop.

Kim: Lucas? And Agumon too? What are they doing out so late?

Curious, they decide to follow them outside toward wherever they were going.

* * *

><p><strong>BUS STOP, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas and Agumon were now at the bus stop waiting for the bus to come. While Kim and Floramon were secretly watching from a distance. Then the bus showed up and the door opened in front of Lucas and Agumon.

Driver: Next stop, Galveston beach!

Kim and Floramon were hiding behind one of the walls as they watch them go inside the bus.

Kim: Galveston? Why would they be go there? And why at this time at night?

Floramon: I don't know. Why don't we just follow them and find out.

Kim then took a deep breath, and started to build her courage to go follow them.

Kim: OK. But we can't be seen by them, and you can't be seen from anyone.

Floramon: Don't worry, I know what to do.

Kim started to walk toward the bus with Floramon acting like a stuffed animal again in her arms.

Driver: You coming or not kid?

Kim: Don't worry, i'm coming.

Kim manage to get on the bus and sat far away before Lucas and Agumon noticed her and Floramon.

Kim: Phew... that was a close one.

Floramon was still acting while she was on Kim's lap. But she still started talking to Kim anyway.

Floramon: Good thing they didn't see us come on board. Then they would've gotten suspicious.

Kim: Yeah, good thing to. Now try to be quiet. We don't want anyone to hear that you can talk, remember.

Floramon: Sorry.

Kim secretly looking at Lucas and Agumon through the bus window's reflection of them. She couldn't help but wonder why they're out so late. Meanwhile, Lucas and Agumon kept their minds on the upcoming battle with Shade and Monodramon.

Lucas: (Alright, Shade. Soon, we're gonna put an end to this.)

Then the bus doors started to close and they started to drive off. Next stop, Galveston.

Agumon: Lucas.

Lucas: I know Agumon. Tonight, we put and end to this battle.

Seeing that they were serious about something, Kim and Floramon were now really worried about this.

Floramon: (I have a bad feeling about this.)

Kim: (I hope their not getting into to much trouble.)

* * *

><p><strong>HEADING TOWARDS GALVESTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The evil Devimon was on his way towards Galveston beach as well. He wanted to see the battle that was soon about to happen between Shade and Lucas and their Digimon partners. He was seen flying through the night sky with his horrifying wings.

Devimon: Oh this is gonna be so good. I can't wait to see those two destroy one another. I love a good smack down between my enemies!

He continued to fly towards the beach. But he was still laughing at all of this.

Devimon: And the best part is... I don't even have to do anything to destroy them. (Evil Laughs)...

Devimon just kept on flying towards the beach. The showdown was soon to begin.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	10. Episode 10: Everyone has Darkness

_**Episode 10: Everyone has Darkness**_

_**The heated battle between Lucas and Shade is coming. But what happens when you take someone's emotions a little bit to far? Can Lucas handle Shade for the last time? Or will he too be consumed by the darkness in himself?**_

* * *

><p><strong>GALVESTON BEACH, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade just stood there. He was just waiting for his opponent to show up. He still had a dark look in his eye's as he waits for his challenger in the dark, cold, sandy beach at night.

Shade: (Come on Lucas. I know your coming. Don't keep me waiting any longer.)

But Monodramon was still concern about his human partner. He still wasn't himself after the previous battle with Devimon a couple days ago.

Monodramon: (Shade. I just don't understand. What's wrong with you? I've never seen you act like this before.)

While Monodramon was pondering and looking at Shade, unknown to them, Devimon was watching from a distance, hiding behind some boulders.

Devimon: Hehehe. Oh I am going to enjoy every moment of this. I just have to wait here and watch the action that is soon to happen here. (Silent Laugh)...

* * *

><p><strong>GALVESTON BUS STOP, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After almost 2 hours of driving, the bus finally reached it's last destination of the night. Lucas and Agumon then exited out of the bus and started walking towards the beach. Unknown to them though, Kim and Floramon were secretly following them from a distance.

Floramon: Why do you think they would come all the way out here?

Kim: We won't know unless we keep following them.

They continued to secretly follow them from a far. But Lucas and Agumon kept their minds on the coming battle with Shade. So they never even bothered to turn around.

Lucas: Agumon, are you sure your ready for this?

Agumon kept his eye's ahead while he answered.

Agumon: I have to be. This is where we end this battle between us, and them.

Lucas: OK then.

They just kept on walking off toward the beach, while Kim and Floramon still had them in their sights.

Floramon: I just hope it's not something bad.

Kim was thinking the same thing. But for some reason, she kinda knew it was.

Kim: Me neither, Floramon.

But Kim notice there were still cars passing by Kim.

Kim: By the way, what did I tell you about not moving when we are out in the open like this.

Hearing that, Floramon realized that she was moving when Kim told her not to earlier.

Floramon: Oops. Sorry, Kim.

Floramon then started to act like a stuffed animal again while Kim still secretly kept following Lucas and Agumon to wherever they seem to be going.

Kim: I still don't get it. Why on earth would the two of them be out here? And why at this time of the day?

* * *

><p><strong>GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was a little worried about his student. He hasn't called him on any updates or anything, which was making him think that something happened to him. Normally, he knew Shade could handle himself. But for some reason, he was still worried about him.

Grand Master: Hmm... Shade. Why haven't you updated me? What on earth are you doing out there? It's not like you to not answer.

He then just continued to look at his computer screen. Still trying to wonder what happened to the digital barrier, and how he can fix it. But he can't get his mind of his student.

Grand Master: I hope your not getting into to much trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>GALVESTON BEACH, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas and Agumon are now walking along the coast line and making there way towards the area where Shade is. It was all dark around them, except for the moon light glowing in the ocean. As they walked off, Lucas was remembering everything Shade said and did to him and Agumon.

FLASHBACK

Shade: Digimon are not suppose to be here.

Shade: You idiot! you taught him how to play a video game!?

Shade: I don't care what your going to do. Agumon has to go.

Shade: I know more about this then any of you do, so that makes me in charge!

Shade: You will never understand. Never.

After going through all of those flashbacks in his head, Lucas anger shot up a little as he looked directly in front of him with a look of determination in his eye's.

Lucas: Agumon, let's end it.

Agumon: Yeah.

Still keeping their distance, Kim and Floramon were still right behind them. Kim looked around her, and notice there was nobody else in sight.

Kim: Alright Floramon, you can stop acting now. Nobody can see you out here.

Floramon: OK then.

Floramon jumped out of Kim's arms and started to walk beside her.

Floramon: I still can't figure out why they're all the way out here?

But then, Kim notice something up ahead in front of Lucas and Agumon.

Kim: Looks like we're about to find out, Floramon. Look!

Floramon looked in the same direction as Kim, and they couldn't believe their eye's. They were now looking at someone else that Lucas and Agumon are walking towards.

Kim: No way. it's Shade.

Floramon couldn't believe she was now looking at the boy that Kim told her about.

Floramon: That's Shade? He looks exactly like how you described him. (But yet, there's something strange about him. It's just like Emily told us before.)

Kim: Come on. Let's stay out of sight.

Floramon: Right.

Kim and Floramon ran behind a large rock as they continued to watch Lucas and Agumon make their way toward Shade and Monodramon. Then, the two of them stop right in front of them. They looked at each other for a second, and then...

Shade: So, you finally decided to show up after all.

Lucas: Well I wasn't gonna let this chance go by. This time we are here to beat you.

Hearing that, Shade couldn't help but to give a smirk at Lucas.

Shade: Oh please. Your gonna wish you never came at all.

Then there was a small silence around Lucas and Shade as Kim and Floramon were now beginning to understand why they came out here.

Kim: So that's why their here.

Floramon: Oh boy.

But what they never noticed, Devimon was still watching in the distance.

Devimon: Oh boy indeed. I should have brought some popcorn. This is gonna get good.

But then, Lucas saw the look in Shade's eye's, which made him very concern.

Lucas: (Something is different about Shade this time. He looks... serious now. Not that he hasn't been serious before. But not like this.)

Then the silence between the two of them broke.

Shade: Normally, I say hand over Agumon. But, that's not gonna happen this time.

Lucas and Agumon were a little confused. That's not something Shade would do.

Lucas: What? Why not? You normally start with that.

Shade just gave a dark glare at the two of them.

Shade: Because this has just gotten personal! You both have to be erased!

Lucas and Agumon were in shock from hearing that. Shade was planning to actually destroy them.

Agumon: So you mean... you want to destroy me?

Shade: That's right, Agumon. You gotta go. And by go, I mean... go.

Agumon was a little worried. But then he looked at Monodramon, and he could tell that he was worried about Shade as well.

Agumon: Monodramon. You can't be serious about this as well?

Monodramon: I'm sorry, Agumon. But you know this has to happen eventually. I just never thought it be like this.

Agumon: But why? Why would you..?

Then Shade quickly pulls out his purple digivice.

Shade: Enough talking! It was about time we ended this right now, Lucas!

Lucas was starting to get a tense look in his face as he pulls out his orange digivice.

Lucas: Fine then! If that's the way you want it, then your gonna get it! Ready, Agumon!?

Agumon: I'm ready, Lucas!

Lucas's digivice starts to beep loudly, and Agumon begins to glow.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

Greymon stood up and let out his might roar. Then Shade began to look at Monodramon.

Shade: Monodramon! It's time!

Monodramon: OK!

Now Shade's digivice began to beep loudly, and Monodramon began to glow as well.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Strikedramon got up off the ground and started to hover in the air above Shade.

Strikedramon: You ready for this, Greymon!?

Greymon: Bring it on!

Lucas and Shade: GO!

Greymon began to charge at Strikedramon and fired his fireball at him.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

But Strikedramon was ready for it and he dodged it like it was nothing.

Strikedramon: My turn now! Strike Claw!

Strikedramon launched his claws at Greymon. Greymon dodged one of them, but the other one got him in the chest.

Greymon: GGAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Greymon!

Greymon landed on his back on the ground. He tried to get back up, but Strikedramon just attacked him while he was down.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Strikedramon just continued to slash Greymon with his two claws, and Lucas could only be in shock about this. While Kim and Floramon couldn't believe this.

Kim: This is awful. He's not even Greymon a chance to fight back.

Floramon: How can he just do that to Greymon. I gotta help him.

But then Kim grabbed Floramon's arm and pulled her back.

Kim: No, Floramon. This is their fight, remember.

But Floramon didn't want to just leave Greymon out there to get hurt.

Floramon: But I... can't just leave Greymon out there.

Kim: I know you don't like it, and neither do I. But we just gotta believe that they can do it.

Floramon was still worried. She didn't like to see Greymon getting hurt like this. Meanwhile, Strikedramon just kept on slashing away at Greymon.

Lucas: Greymon! You gotta throw him off you!

Greymon: I'm... trying!

Greymon tried to throw Strikedramon off, but then Strikedramon got off of Greymon and started flying towards the ocean. Greymon got back up and kept Strikedramon in his sights.

Greymon: Oh no you don't! Nova Blast!

However, Strikedramon avoided the attack and the fireballs hit the water making steam in the process.

Lucas: Try again!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Greymon continued to fire a fireball after another. But Strikedramon just kept avoiding every attack. Now there was steam covering Strikedramon.

Lucas: Where is he?

Shade: (Now.)

Out of nowhere, Strikedramon came out in front of them and land his attack on Greymon.

Lucas and Greymon: (Gasps)...

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Strikedramon hit Greymon with all his might, sending back a ways.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Lucas: No! Greymon!

Strikedramon continued to go after Greymon.

Lucas: Hang in there buddy! You just gotta..!

But then, Lucas notice Shade was walking toward him.

Lucas: What? You got something to say!?

But to everyone's surprise, Shade threw a hard punch at Lucas's face.

Lucas: AAH!

Kim and Floramon looked in horror as Lucas fell to the sand below.

Shade: That's for not listening to me!

Lucas: Oh you asked for it now!

Quickly recovering, Lucas got up and threw a punch back at him. But Shade dodged it and hits Lucas in the stomach.

Kim and Floramon: (Gasps)...

Lucas: GGAAAAAAHH!

Devimon was just laughing with evil at all of this violence.

Devimon: (Evil Laugh)... Oh this is just to good! Now their killing each other. (Evil Laughs)...

Lucas now got on his knees while Shade approached him and grabbed his shirt collar.

Shade: You think i'm playing around here!? This is what happens when you don't ever listen to me!

Lucas slowly opened up one eye and looked at Shade's angry face.

Shade: If you have just listen to me and send Agumon away earlier, this would never have happened!

Then he threw a punch right at Lucas again, which send him back to the ground. Kim and Floramon were just in shock to see all of this.

Kim and Floramon: Lucas!

Meanwhile Strikedramon continued to assault Greymon with all of his strength.

Greymon: Why... are you..?

Strikedramon: Forgive me, Greymon. I have... no... choice!

Greymon just took attack after attack from Strikedramon, while Lucas was just in a lot of pain from Shade's punches at both his face and his stomach. Then Shade started to back up and talk again at Lucas.

Shade: Don't you see, your not worthy to have a Digimon! You never were, and now you know why!

Can't seem to take this anymore, Kim and Floramon decided to rush in.

Kim: Stop!

Bot of them ran out and it was a surprise to Devimon.

Devimon: What? Another one?

Shade was surprised to see Kim and Floramon running towards them. He didn't know they were there the whole time.

Kim: You leave him alone!

Floramon: You get off of Greymon you bully!

Strikedramon stopped attack Greymon and notice Kim and Floramon coming toward them.

Strikedramon: What?

Shade: Have been here this whole time?

But as all of this was happening, Lucas was thinking about everything that he went through with Agumon and the others. From when he met Agumon, all the way to now. The trouble they went through and all of those battles leading to this one. It was all starting to get to much for him to handle. All of these just kept swirling in his head, and the words from Shade were there as well. It was just to much. And the, he got back up and just screamed.

Lucas: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

In an instant after hearing that loud scream, everyone just froze. Shade, Strikedramon, Greymon, Kim, and Floramon just looked at Lucas with shock.

Lucas: STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

But at that moment, suddenly, a dark aura began to engulf Lucas. The other's were just in shock to see this.

Kim and Floramon: Lucas!

Greymon: Lucas!

Shade was in a lot more shock to see all of this happening.

Shade: What the!? What's happening to him!?

In the distance of Devimon's hiding spot, he couldn't help but laugh at this.

Dexmon: (Evil Laughs)... Yes! Let it take hold! Let it consume you! (Evil Laughs)...

The dark aura around Lucas began to engulf him even more and and his digivice began to beep very loudly and it's screen turned red with the word "warning" in the middle of the screen.

Kim: What's happening to him!?

Floramon: I don't know!

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The scream and dark aura was starting to get to much for everyone to handle.

Floramon: Something not right with him!

Kim: I've never seen Lucas snap like this!

Lucas's orange digivice was starting to glow in dark aura as well, and then it's screen turned from it's normal light blue color, into a pure dark color. The whole screen just turned black. Then Devimon, still hiding behind the rocks, was too starting to get worried a bit.

Devimon: Oh my. Maybe... I... should... leave now.

Lucas was now so engulfed in the darkness, now Greymon was starting to get engulf as well.

Greymon: What the!?

Floramon turned around and notice the same thing was happening to Greymon.

Floramon: Greymon! Not you too!

But then what shocked everyone, was Greymon was starting to change. Strikedramon looked in horror.

Strikedramon: Shade! Look!

Shade turned around and saw Greymon getting bigger.

Shade: What in the..!?

Kim and Floramon also looked at Greymon, who was now transforming into something really bad.

Floramon: Oh no, Greymon!

Kim: And Lucas!

Lucas continued screaming while Greymon dark transformation began.

_GREYMON... DARK DIGIVOLVE TO... SKULLGREYMON_

Devimon was in shock to see this. He never foresaw any of this.

Devimon: Oh dear. This might get really ugly. Never have I saw any like this before.

Everyone was in shock to see a giant Greymon like skeleton with a weird looking missile on it's back, was now in their sights. Kim and Floramon were just in horror at the sight of this terrifying creature.

Kim: That's... not... Greymon.

Floramon: He looks... scary.

Shade was in shock the most. He knew what this creature was, and he never been so scared.

Shade: Oh no. What have I done!? I pushed Lucas way off the deep end!

The wicked skeleton creature let out a might roar that could be heard all over the area.

SkullGreymon: (Roars)...

The giant skeleton creature began to attack Strikedramon. He slammed his giant skeleton hand on top of Strikedramon and it push Strikedramon down towards the sand below.

Strikedramon: GGAAAAAHH! He's... so... strong!

Shade was just in horror of what he is seeing. Kim on the other hand pulled out her light green digivice and was reading the info on this skeleton creature.

Kim: It saying, that creature... is called... SkullGreymon. It's also saying that it's an ultimate level Digimon. Far stronger then a champion level.

Everyone couldn't believe what their hearing, especially Floramon.

Floramon: That's bad right?

Shade: Really bad.

SkullGreymon continued to push his hand on Strikedramon. But Strikedramon was running out of room. He was almost buried alive.

Strikedramon: I... can't... hold him... much... longer!

Still engulfed in the dark aura, Lucas started to shout out.

Lucas: Yes! Do it! Finish him! Finish him now! I command you to destroy him!

Saying that, the dark aura around Lucas grew a little bit. Kim turned around and faced the out of control Lucas, and she started running towards him.

Kim: Lucas! Stop it!

But he didn't hear her, and just continued to look at the battle. However, Strikedramon manage to break away from SkullGreymon's grip.

Strikedramon: There's no way I can take him! He's an ultimate level now.

Managing to get his courage back, Shade looked at Strikedramon.

Shade: We gotta at least try. Go, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: OK!

Strikedramon charged forward and engulfs himself in heat

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

He hits SkullGreymon. But it didn't faze him at all. So SkullGreymon just swatted Strikedramon like he was a bug.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Lucas: Yes! Finish him! Make him suffer!

Kim manage to grab Lucas and tries to snap him out of it.

Kim: Lucas, please stop! Look what your doing!

Lucas still didn't listen to her, so Kim had one other choice to snap him out of it. She slapped Lucas across his face, making fall to the ground in the process.

Lucas: OUCH!

The dark aura just vanished in an instant, then Lucas began to regain control of himself.

Kim: Lucas. Are you okay?

Lucas was a little shock to see Kim at first, but the was actually glad she was hear.

Lucas: Y... yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, Kim. I... needed that.

But then they notice Strikedramon was sent flying over their heads.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: No! Strikedramon!

Lucas looked to see SkullGreymon coming towards them. He was shock to see this form of Greymon.

Lucas: Grey... Greymon?

Kim: That's not Greymon. That's SkullGreymon.

Lucas was now in horror. He remembered what happened. He was the one who did this to Greymon.

Lucas: Greymon. What have done to you!?

SkullGreymon: (Roars)...

SkullGreymon began to charge at them. But then Floramon jumped in front of him.

Floramon: Kim!

Kim: I know!

Kim pulled out her light green digivice and Floramon began to glow.

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

SkullGreymon stopped as he saw this transformation. Sunflowmon began to float in the air and headed straight for SkullGreymon.

Sunflowmon: Don't make me do this, Agumon. I don't wanna hurt you.

SkullGreymon didn't listen and he just started to attack her with his skeleton arms. Sunflowmon manage to dodge them, and began to fire back at him.

Sunflowmon: Sorry about this! Sunshine Beam!

The attack hit SkullGreymon. But he still wasn't fazed.

Sunflowmon: My attack..!

Kim: It had no effect on him at all.

SkullGreymon began to roar, and then he looked behind him only to see the bright lights of Galveston. Then ignoring his opponents, he started heading toward the buildings.

Sunflowmon: He's heading towards the town!

Shade: No! He's out of control! He can do so much damage as an ultimate now!

Kim then ran towards Shade and the injured Strikedramon.

Kim: How do we stop him?

Shade was thinking of only way to stop SkullGreymon.

Shade: All we can do is keep him from destroying everything until he runs out of energy.

Knowing that could be their only plan, Kim was still worried.

Kim: You think that will work?

Shade: It's the only plan I got! There is no way two champion level Digimon can handle something like that!

But then, Lucas ran past them and headed straight for SkullGreymon.

Kim and Shade: Lucas!

Kim: What are you doing!?

Lucas turned around and faced Kim and Shade.

Lucas: I caused this to happen! I have to be the one to stop this!

Then he continued to run towards SkullGreymon.

Kim: He can't survive against him all by himself.

Shade: Come on!

Shade and Kim, along with their Digimon partners began to run after Lucas and SkullGreymon.

Lucas: (This is my fault. How could I have let this go so far? Agumon!)

But Devimon got out of his hiding spot, watching them run towards SkullGreymon.

Devimon: Hmm... maybe now would be a good time to leave. Or better yet, get a good view of this for myself.

Devimon opened up his wings and started flying towards the town as well.

* * *

><p><strong>GALVESTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Everyone was running in fear of the giant skeleton creature coming towards them. The police fired their guns at SkullGreymon. But it wasn't fazing him at all. So they too fled in horror. SkullGreymon just attacked building after building without even thinking. Then Lucas showed up with Kim and Shade behind him.

Lucas: Agumon! Stop! You have to stop!

SkullGreymon still didn't hear him. Lucas tried to run towards him, but Shade grabbed his arm.

Lucas: Hey! Let me go!

Shade: Are you insane!? You can't stop that thing all by yourself! He'll tear you to pieces!

Lucas turned around and gave Shade a look of determination.

Lucas: I caused all of this to happen! I have to at least try something! Now let go!

He managed to get out of Shade's grip and continued to run towards SkullGreymon.

Kim: Lucas!

Sunflowmon: He's gonna get himself killed!

However, Shade was in disbelief at this. Lucas was actually trying to stop SkullGreymon all by himself.

Shade: Why?

But Strikedramon notice Shade was lost in his thought while all of this was going on.

Strikedramon: Shade?

Shade: He... really is... trying to stop him. Lucas...

SkullGreymon was still attacking every building in his sight, but Lucas ran up behind him.

Lucas: Agumon stop! I know your still in there! It's me, Lucas! You know, your pal!

SkullGreymon still didn't listen. He turned around and he shot something out of his mouth at Lucas.

Lucas: Huh!?

But Strikedramon jumped and took the attack.

Strikedramon: No!

SkullGreymon: Cursed Breath!

SkullGreymon unleashed a wicked bad breath that was suffocating Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Strikedramon fell down to the ground and returned back to his Monodramon form. Shade then ran up to his fallen partner.

Shade: Monodramon! Please be alright!

Monodramon was wounded. But he manage to open his eye's at Shade.

Monodramon: I'm OK. But he has some bad breath. Has he ever heard of a breath mint? Or even tooth paste?

Hearing that, Shade knew that Monodramon was still his usual self.

Shade: Yep, your still you alright.

SkullGreymon continued to once again attack everything in sight. But Lucas still wouldn't give up.

Lucas: Come on, Agumon! Listen to me for once!

Then Kim and Sunflowmon ran up to Lucas.

Kim: Lucas stop! He's not gonna listen to you!

Sunflowmon: Just let me handle this!

But Lucas couldn't just ignore SkullGreymon.

Lucas: No! I have to keep trying!

But before he could run up to SkullGreymon, Kim grabbed Lucas arm.

Kim: Lucas, don't! You'll only get killed!

However, Lucas just couldn't.

Lucas: I have to do this, Kim! I might be the only person who can break through to him!

But then SkullGreymon began to get in position to fire his back missile, which made Shade really worry.

Shade: Oh no! If he fire's that..!

Kim: What happens!?

Shade: He'll destroy us all!

The missile started to get some steam and SkullGreymon took aim.

SkullGreymon: Dark Shot!

But then...

Lucas: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

SkullGreymon actually hear that. He turned around, but he fired the missile anyway. But it was thrown off course and it landed far out into the ocean. Then a big flash and boom was heard from far far away.

Shade: What... power!

Monodramon: There's no way we could have survived that!

Lucas, Kim, and Sunflowmon were too almost blown away from that explosion. Kim was almost sent flying, but Sunflowmon manage to grab her out of the air.

Sunflowmon: Don't worry, Kim! I gotcha!

Kim: Thank's, Sunflowmon!

After the explosion, everyone was just on shock by that. But SkullGreymon looked down at Lucas.

Lucas: Just please... stop.

Everyone looked back at Lucas and SkullGreymon. Sunflowmon was getting ready to cover Lucas. But Shade...

Shade: Wait. Look.

They watched as Lucas and SkullGreymon looked face to face. SkullGreymon wasn't attacking Lucas at all.

Lucas: Agumon, i'm sorry. I never ment for this to happen to you. I was so worried about losing you to Shade and Strikedramon, that I just... I couldn't control myself anymore. I'm so sorry I did this to you.

Lucas, for the first time ever, was actually showing a tear in his eye, much to Kim and Shade's surprise. Lucas never showed any emotion like this before. As far as Kim could remember.

Kim: Lucas. I never seen him like this before.

Sunflowmon: He's actually trying to get through to SkullGreymon.

Lucas continued to talk to SkullGreymon. Trying to reach out to him.

Lucas: Look, you have every right to be angry at me. I don't blame you if never want to see me ever again. Just please, don't hurt anyone else.

SkullGreymon began to look closer at Lucas.

Lucas: Do whatever you want to me. I deserve it. How could I ever be your partner... if I let this happen to you. So... just... get it over with.

Lucas got ready to take on anything SkullGreymon tries to do to him. But then, SkullGreymon's dark red eye's, began to stop glowing, and then he remembered everything.

SkullGreymon: Luuuuu... caaaaas.

Everyone was in shock to hear that. But then, SkullGreymon began to steam up.

Kim: What's happening to him?

Shade: His energy ran out. He's returning back to his smaller self.

SkullGreymon began to shrink back down. Now he was Koromon once again.

Lucas: Koromon.

Then Sunflowmon returned back to her rookie level.

Floramon: I can't believe it.

Kim: He actually stopped him.

But Shade was shocked most of all.

Shade: I don't... believe it. He did it.

Shade was so shock to see everything that has happened here tonight. He then began to think...

Shade: (Maybe... I was wrong. He really does understand. I've been among Digimon more then him. But, he too, can actually understand as well. And maybe, the others, might be able to understand as well. How could I've been so blind to something simple as that?)

Then something exited out of Shade's back. A dark aura just left him. Then Lucas began to walk over towards Koromon.

Lucas: Koromon, i'm so sorry. I never ment for any of this to happen to you.

He got down on his knees and faced Koromon.

Lucas: I'm so sorry pal. Can you ever forgive me for this?

There was a small silence around them. But then Koromon looked at Lucas, and how could he not forgive him.

Koromon: Of course I forgive you, Lucas. We're friends after all. It'll take more then something like this to ruin that.

With a look of relieve, Lucas picked up Kormon, and for the first time, embraced him.

Lucas: Thank you, Koromon.

The others just continued to look at them. Kim and Floramon just smiled at this.

Floramon: Well what do you know...

Kim: Lucas really does have a soft side after all.

Then Shade and Monodramon began to walk up to Lucas and Koromon. Lucas turned around and he looked Shade in the face.

Shade: Lucas.

Lucas: Shade.

There was a small silence. Then Shade began to speak something that would shock Lucas.

Shade: I'm sorry.

Lucas and everyone else were in shock. It was the first time Shade ever admit he was wrong.

Shade: I'm sorry I did this to you. All of you. I thought you could never understand about Digimon. But it seems, I was the one who didn't really understand. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you and friends. You have every right to be angry at me.

Lucas was speechless at first. But then...

Lucas: It's alright. I forgive you.

Shade for the first time showed a smile on his face to Lucas.

Shade: Thanks.

But then, police car sirens can be heard coming towards them.

Kim: Umm... guys!

Floramon: I think that's are cue to get out of here!

Lucas just jumped at the fact.

Lucas: Yeah no kidding!

Koromon: Let's get out of here!

They started to run, but Shade and Monodramon went a different direction.

Lucas: Hey wait, Shade! Where you going!?

Shade turned around and told Lucas something.

Shade: This is where we go our separate ways for now, Lucas! Will meet again, alright!

Lucas nod his head at that fact. He knew what Shade was saying.

Lucas: OK! Until then!

Then they all continued to run from the incoming police cars.

Kim: Let's never do this again. Alright, Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah, sure. But i'm still surprised you and Floramon are here.

Kim and Floramon just had a guilty smile on their faces.

Floramon: Well we saw you two going somewhere out so late at night, and we just had to know where you guys were going.

Koromon started to think about that.

Koromon: When you think about it, it sounds like something we would do, Lucas.

Lucas: Not now, Koromon.

They continued to run off in the distance. However Shade and Monodramon were running their own way.

Monodramon: By the looks of it, you seem to back to your normal self again.

Shade just looked back at Monodramon with a smile on his face.

Shade: Yeah, sorry for worrying you Monodramon. But i'm fine now.

Monodramon: Good to hear.

But as they run off, Devimon was watching them all from a rooftop.

Devimon: I can't believe that my Touch of Evil didn't work in the end. Hmm... I guess i'll have to try something else. They think they've won. But it's only just the beginning of their troubles. In the end, i'll be the one who wins! (Evil Laugh)...

Devimon opened his wings once again, and he flew off into the distance back toward the city.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was up all night trying to figure out what was still wrong with the digital barrier. But then he got a phone call.

Grand Master: Hello?

And to his surprise, it was Shade.

Shade: Hey, Grand Master.

The Grand Master couldn't believe that Shade was finally calling him after all that time.

Grand Master: Shade. It's about time you called.

Shade: Sorry. I got side tracked a little. But that's stops now.

Grand Master: Good. Don't ever do that again.

Then they began to talk about the entire thing that happened down at Galveston, which made the Grand Master a little bit worried, but at the same time, he could not believe there was someone else that has a compassion feeling for Digimon as well.

Grand Master: I see. In that case... Shade, I got another job for you.

Shade: Hold on there Grand Master. There's something else I need to do first.

Then the Grand Master began to get a little curious.

Grand Master: And what would that be, Shade?

Shade: It's personal. But it's something I need to do.

The Grand Master couldn't argue with that.

Grand Master: Very well, i'll wait until your done then.

Then he hanged up the phone on Shade.

Grand Master: If there really is another person out there that has the same kindness towards Digimon. Then that is someone I have to meet for myself.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The sun was starting to rise as Lucas and Koromon manage to sneak back into their house. They were exhausted after everything that happened last night.

Lucas: You know what... i'm just going straight to bed.

Koromon: Yeah. I'll join ya.

Then they both just floped on the bed.

Lucas: By the way, Koromon.

Koromon: Yeah?

Lucas: Let's never do that ever again.

Koromon: Agree.

Then the both of them just started to snore. However, Mrs. Blake peaked through the door to see them.

Mrs. Blake: Their still asleep. And it looks like Koromon is back. Looks like I won't have to make any big dinners for awhile.

Mr. Blake on the other hand was reading the morning newspaper.

Mr. Blake: Wait, you said Koromon is back? Oh never mind. I don't even wanna know.

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kim and Floramon also managed to sneak back into their place without her Mom knowing. Yet, they can't seem to get everything they saw last night out of their heads. It was something Kim never seen before.

Kim: I can't believe Lucas had such a soft side.

Floramon: And I can't believe that Agumon wen't all crazy like that.

Kim then sat on her bed with Floramon right besides her.

Kim: But at least it's over now. And even Shade seems to be back to his normal yet better self. At least I think he is.

Floramon: I couldn't imagine what would've happen if Agumon didn't stop. Who knows what would have happened.

Then Floramon began to wonder.

Floramon: At least he's back to his normal self. And once he is Agumon again, i'll continue to pursue him.

And of course, Kim just started laughing at Floramon.

Kim: (Laughs)... Floramon.

Floramon: A girl can dream, Kim. A girl can dream.

Then Kim began to lay down on her bed with Floramon right next to her.

Kim: Well, at least it's all over now. Now, i'm gonna get some sleep. We've been up all night because of that.

Floramon: I guess I can use some to.

Good thing it was a Saturday, or else their sleep would have been cut short.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

There was a sudden knock on Emily's door. Emily let out a yawn and wondered who was at the door so early in the morning. But when she opened the door...

Shade: Morning.

Shade and Monodramon were there, and Emily half asleep look turned into a smile with joy.

Emily: Shade!

She just ran out and hugged the man who she thought was gone.

Emily: Thank goodness you came back!

Shade: I'm sorry, Emily. I promise i'll never do any of that again.

But then Emily let go of him and now had a mad look on her face.

Emily: You better not. Do you know how worried I was about you?

Shade just had a scared look on his face now.

Shade: Uh...

Monodramon on the other hand was having a smile on his face about this.

Monodramon: Good to see ya to, Emily.

Emily looked down and saw Monodramon was still his normal self.

Emily: Monodramon! Good to see ya again as well.

But then, Emily's grandparents started to come toward the door.

Grandpa: Emily, what are you doing up so...

Grandma: Well i'll be...

They saw Shade and Monodramon with Emily.

Emily: Grandma, Grandpa, this is Shade and Monodramon.

Shade: Ye... yeah. Nice to meet you.

They were just in shock to see Monodramon more. They didn't think a creature like that could exist. They just looked in shock and not even saying a word.

Emily: I think you two broke them.

The two of them were now gonna have to explain to them the same thing like they did with Emily.

Shade: Oh man.

Monodramon: We got a lot of explaining on this one.

But then Emily's grandparents got back to there sense's.

Grandma: Emily, you really have a strange way of picking out a boyfriend.

Emily just laughed. But Shade and Monodramon were still worried about explaining to them about Digimon.

Shade: Oh well. Guess we have to tell them buddy.

Monodramon: Doesn't look like we have any other choice.

Both Emily's grandparent started to walk towards Shade and Monodramon.

Grandpa: Well then boy, wanna start explain to us about this thing of yours.

Shade: Well actually he's called Monodramon, sir.

Monodramon: That's me alright.

The grandparent's still looked at Shade in a very weird way, which made Shade even more nervous about explaining.

Shade: Alright then. Maybe i'll just explain, from the beginning.

Then Shade began to explain to them everything. Emily on the other hand, kind of knew that they would believe that story of Shade's. Knowing how easy their minds are about things these days. But she was also glad to see Shade was back to his usual yet unusual self.

Emily: (That boy, I swear. But, you gotta like him.)

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Devimon was on top of his fancy building rooftop, looking down at the city again. Yet, he couldn't help but think of what he was gonna do next.

Devimon: OK. So my plan to cause some chaos didn't work. But, as long as I am still around, there will always be evil everywhere. (Evil Laugh)...

But then, a digital portal opened up behind Devimon, and Dexmon could be seen from the other side of gate.

Dexmon: Devimon. Did you manage to destroy them yet?

Devimon: Unfortunately no. But, I manage to weaken one of them, and soon they will all be destroyed.

Dexmon eye's just glowed. He was getting a little irritated.

Dexmon: Just don't keep me waiting. I wan't results! Not your little games Devimon. Don't forget, I can easily crush you like a grape!

Then the digital portal began to close up on Devimon.

Dexmon: Don't let me down. Got it Devimon!?

Devimon: Don't worry, I got it Dexmon.

And then the digital portal closed up.

Devimon: You may think you know how to play the game of evil, but you don't. In the end... I always know how to play the game, and end up the winner. Now that one of those pesky humans has a weak Digimon now, I can use that to my advantage. In the end... I always win! (Loud Evil Laugh)...

Devimon's eye's just started to glow dark red, and now he had that evil smirk on his face. He was starting to get another evil idea.

Devimon: In fact... I got a plan already.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	11. Episode 11: Overcoming Fear

_**Episode 11: Overcoming Fear**_

_**After the events of SkullGreymon, everything should be back to normal now. But, thinking about what happened to Agumon that night seemed to be frightening Lucas. With this on his mind, will he ever be able to battle Digimon again? Or this the end of his journey?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

It was the middle of the night. And after yesterday of Lucas trying to avoid the incident at Galveston beach to his parents. Now, Lucas and Koromon were just sleeping the night away as usual. But, Lucas seemed to have a very hard time trying to sleep this time. Something seemed to be freaking him out.

Lucas: (Snore)... No. Agumon... don't. Please... don't do it. Stop.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS'S NIGHTMARE<strong>

Lucas was standing in the middle of Galveston, and it seems that all the building around him were on fire. He panicked at the sight of all the fire. But then he notice SkullGreymon in the center of all the destruction.

SkullGreymon: (Roars)...

Lucas covered his ears at the loud roar of SkullGreymon. But he couldn't help but look in horror of what something he caused.

Lucas: Agumon. What have I done?

SkullGreymon then started to crush everything he saw near him. He smashed a few building, all the cars, and he even terrorized the people that were trying to escape from him and the fire he caused.

SkullGreymon: (Roars)...

Lucas: SkullGreymon, stop!

Hearing Lucas's voice, SkullGreymon turned around and looked at him with his glowing red eye's. But yet, Lucas was still terrified from the horrible sight.

Lucas: It's me. Don't you remember? It's you pal, Lucas.

But, SkullGreymon didn't hear a word as he fired his nasty blast from his mouth.

SkullGreymon: (Roars)... Cursed Breath!

Lucas could only watch as the attack from his friend was about to strike him. And there was no way for him to get away from such a wide range.

Lucas: (Gasps)...

The attack hit him with so much force. It made Lucas choke and at the same time it felt like he was being destroyed from the inside-out.

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas woke up in complete shock. He quickly got up and only looked at the bed blankets covering him and his sleeping friend Koromon that was next to him.

Lucas: It was... only a dream. More like a nightmare.

Seeing all of that, he was so terrified that he just couldn't sleep anymore. He got out of bed quietly, and he looked at Koromon.

Lucas: How could he still be sleeping after the little shock I just had? Well, at least he's doing fine after last time. But... i'm not.

Then, Lucas looked over towards his orange digivice that was sitting on his desk. He walked over to it and he notice that the screen was still black.

Lucas: Why?

Seeing the screen all black only made Lucas remember the horrible events at Galveston. Sure he was able to stop it. But what would he do if it happens again? Then Lucas started to remember what Shade said before he changed his mind about him. About how Lucas was not worthy to have a Digimon and all the other stuff he said about him before.

Lucas: What if he was right? What if... i'm not...

Thinking about, Lucas turned his head over toward his screen door. He just gazed at the night sky above him. There were no stars to be seen at all.

Lucas: What am I gonna do now?

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Devimon was still at his usual view spot. The sun was almost about to rise on this good Sunday morning. But even when the light was about to shine, he always seemed to fill it with darkness.

Devimon: Hmm... let's see. So far all the humans with Digimon partners can make their Digimon digivolve to the champion level. Which is a threat.

But then he remembered what happened the night before.

Devimon: However, ever since the incident yesterday, I have a good feeling that one child has lost some of his nerve to battle.

He begins to hover to another building rooftop.

Devimon: It's a long shot. But, I do believe that he would have hard time getting back up after this one. Witnessing a dark digivolution on his "own" Digimon partner must have frighten him. (Evil Laughs)...

Devimon: Go on child. I like to see what your gonna do next after this one. (Laughs)...

Now he just looks far into the distance. That direction is where Lucas Blake's house.

Devimon: I believe that this is gonna get a little more interesting from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas was in his room looking at his digivice, while it still had a black screen. The more he looked at it, the more he continued to think about the damage SkullGreymon did to Galveston. However Koromon was getting a little worried about him now. He hasn't said a thing all morning, and Koromon was worried.

Koromon: Lucas? Are you okay? You haven't said anything to me or anyone all morning. That's not like you at all.

Yet, Lucas only continued to look at his orange digivice with a black screen on it. He can't get it out of his mind.

Koromon: Lucas. If your still worried about last night, I already told you that I forgiven you already. I don't blame you for anything.

Lucas still didn't answer back. He just continued to look at his digivice. Koromon sat next to him, but he still didn't get Lucas to answer.

Koromon: Come on, Lucas. You been looking at that digivice all day, and it's almost noon. You haven't been yourself since yesterday, and I don't like seeing you like this. At least say something to me. Anything at all. Just something. Anything.

Again Lucas didn't answer, which only made Koromon really worried now about him. It almost made him want to cry.

Koromon: Lucas. Come on. What do I have to do to make you talk to me again?

But then Robert came into the room to see them.

Robert: Is he still not talking?

Koromon turned around and faced Lucas's little brother.

Koromon: Yeah. He's been like this all morning. I really worried about him.

But suddenly, Lucas got up and started walking towards his bedroom door.

Robert: Big Brother?

Koromon: Lucas?

Lucas didn't turn around. But he did answer the both of them.

Lucas: I... need to be alone for awhile. OK.

Then he exited out his door and then the front door. Robert and Koromon were just in shock. He finally moved and talk.

Koromon: Where do you think he's going?

Robert: I don't know. Yet, I just wish he could snap out of it already.

Out on the street, Lucas was still looking at his orange digivice with a black screen on it.

Lucas: What am I going do? What can I do?

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Being Lucas's down the street neighbor, Kim was just looking at Lucas walking away. She was starting to worry about him. He hasn't been himself since the event in Galveston.

Kim: Poor Lucas. I wish I could help him somehow.

But then Floramon got near Kim's side.

Floramon: It'll be alright, Kim. You just gotta give him some space is all.

But Kim still couldn't help but to be worried about Lucas.

Kim: I know, Floramon. But I can't stand the fact that he's like this. It's not like Lucas to let something put him down.

Then Kim started to flashback all the things that happened to him and Lucas from both their childhood all the way to now.

Kim: He's never been that kind of person. He's always so nice and friendly. Sure he has some moments, and doesn't always seem to be nice to some and can be a little reckless at times. But he's the best guy I know. And I can't stand to see him like this at all.

Floramon then remembered what Kim told her. Kim had feelings for Lucas, and she understood why Kim couldn't handle Lucas being like this.

Floramon: I know, your worried about him. But he needs time. He'll eventually get back to his own self again. I'm sure he will.

With a look of belief in her eye's, Kim looked back at Floramon with a smile.

Kim: Maybe your right, Floramon. I just gotta hope that Lucas will be okay.

Floramon: Believe me, Kim. If he is at least half the man you say he is, he'll be okay.

Kim turned around hugged Floramon.

Kim: Thank you, Floramon.

Floramon: That's what i'm here for.

But unknown to them, Lucas was looking at them through their window, and he sighed and walked off again.

Lucas: (Sighs)...

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade was on the phone again with Emily. After going through the entire thing again with her grandparents, he manage to patch things up with her and continued their relationship. However he noticed Lucas was walking down the streets. And he didn't have his Digimon partner with him. Shade went silent for a minute as he so Lucas walk by. But Emily was still on the other line.

Emily: Shade? Are you still there? Shade?

Shade: Sorry, Emily. I'll have to call you back. Something just came up.

He then hung up on Emily in an instant. He was just to fixated on Lucas walking on the other street to pay attention to his phone call. But then, Monodramon appeared from the corner.

Monodramon: Is something wrong, Shade?

Shade still kept his eye's on Lucas as he continues to walk along the street.

Shade: It's Lucas. He looks... depressed.

Monodramon looked at Lucas and also noticed.

Monodramon: He does. And he doesn't even have Agumon with him. That's not like him at all. Well as far as we know about him.

Shade: That's what also makes me concern about him.

Then Shade began to think about the events with SkullGreymon.

Shade: Could it be possible that he can't get over the incident with SkullGreymon?

Monodramon: Maybe. You gotta admit, that really was an awful feeling to see SkullGreymon. It still gives me chills when I think about it.

Shade looked back at Lucas. He wanted to go towards him, but he decided to give Lucas the space he needs.

Shade: Lucas. I know your scared. But I think you can get through this one as well. After all, you manage to get through me of course.

A little surprised, Monodramon just gave a smile to Shade.

Monodramon: (Good to see that you have changed Shade, and even better. Now I hope that Lucas will be alright to.)

Shade just kept on looking at the depressed Lucas as he now leaves his sight.

Shade: Lucas.

When Lucas was out of sight, Shade couldn't help to think he was the one who really did this.

Shade: Maybe this is my fault. If I never have pushed him during our battle and more, this might never have happened.

However, Monodramon didn't want to see Shade get depressed to.

Monodramon: Well, to tell the truth, you weren't actually you. You were under some kind of spell. I bet it was Devimon that did it.

Hearing that name, Shade them remembered what Devimon did to him. He was now starting to understand.

Shade: You might be right.

Monodramon: I know i'm right on this one.

Shade: In that case; if we ever see Devimon again, he's gonna get it.

Monodramon only node his head at that suggestion. But now he and Shade got back to Lucas being depressed again.

Monodramon: I hope he'll be okay.

Shade: I hope so, Monodramon. I hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was starting to get frustrated with trying to figure everything out, but he still couldn't. However, he was trying something else now on his computer screen.

Grand Master: There we go. With this new system, I can keep track on everyone's digivice signals. Good thing Shade told me everyone's name and Digimon partner. Now I can keep track of them through my computer. Even they are in the real world.

He opened up the digivice tracker on his computer screen. But he was a little confused to see Lucas's orange dot signal had a small black dot in it.

Grand Master: That's odd. The one called, Lucas, seems to be having a problem with his digivice. Could it have something to do with the incident with SkullGreymon that Shade told me about?

He then started to press button after button on his keypad, and he manage to figure out the problem.

Grand Master: I see. The digivice is not responding to Lucas because Lucas is slowly starting to lose the own will to continue. I wonder...

He was thinking about asking Shade to help Lucas. But instead he got off his chair and walked over to one of his other desks. Then he picked something off the desk. It was a digivice with a white ring but with a black background.

Grand Master: No. This requires my assistance.

The Grand Master then began to look at his computer screen.

Grand Master: Lucas Blake. I believe it's time you and I finally meet face to face.

He points his digivice at his computer, then the screen started to glow.

Grand Master: Now! Digital Gate open!

When he said those words, the computer flashed a light at the Grand Master and it sucked him in. He was on his way to the real world now.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Devimon was starting to think about this situation a little more. He thought this would be a good time to strike the boy while he was down in his own worries.

Devimon: Let me think about this. Of course. All I have to do is destroy the boy while I have this perfect opportunity. With him gone, his partner can't digivolve again, and that will be one less thing to worry about.

He started to fly off from his devil wings and started to head in the direction were Lucas is.

Devimon: (Evil Laugh)... Here I come boy!

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, RIVER STREAM, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas was now sitting near the river stream, his normal thinking place. He just sat there, pondering over the events with SkullGreymon in Galveston.

Lucas: (Every time I try, I just can't seem to stop thinking about it.)

He then began to look at his digivice again, and is still fixated on the events at Galveston.

Lucas: (What would have happened... if I... couldn't... stop him?)

He started to think of the damages that would have happened to Galveston if he never tried to stop SkullGreymon. Lucas just saw SkullGreymon in the center of the burning buildings that made Galveston, and he just shivered with horror.

Lucas: I can't! How could I ever..!

Lucas just dropped his digivice on the ground.

Lucas: How can I ever make Agumon digivolve again, if I know that could happen!? I don't wan't it to ever happen to him again. I could never forgive myself it I let that happen a second time.

Then Lucas was now looking at the river stream.

Lucas: I guess... that's it for me. I just can't do this anymore. I'm finished.

While Lucas was talking to himself, Devimon swoop down behind the trees. Out of sight from Lucas.

Devimon: (Perfect. This is my chance. Time to...) Hmm?

Just before Devimon could even think about it, a strange figure was walking towards Lucas. It was the Grand Master. But Lucas didn't know that.

Grand Master: I see your worried about something, are you not?

To his surprise, Lucas turned around and saw the Grand Master.

Lucas: Who are you?

The Grand Master started walking closer to him.

Grand Master: Just someone that could help you with your... little problem.

Lucas was a little shock. How could he know his situation?

Lucas: How can you help me? You don't even know why i'm here or who I...

The Grand Master just cut him off right there.

Grand Master: I do know.

And what shocked Lucas, was the digivice that the Grand Master showed him.

Lucas: Is that... a digivice?

The Grand Master just smiled at Lucas.

Grand Master: That's right. I do know what's worrying you.

Now Lucas was really wondering who is this mysterious man.

Lucas: Just, who are you?

The Grand Master then just sat down next to Lucas.

Grand Master: Let's just say, i'm a good friend of Shade's.

Lucas was surprised to hear that the Grand Master knows about Shade.

Lucas: You know Shade and Monodramon?

Grand Master: Of course. After all, I am the one who gave him his digivice.

Now that was a shock to Lucas.

Lucas: You? You gave Shade his digivice?

Grand Master: Yes. But that's not why i'm here.

Now Lucas was back on the whole SkullGreymon thing again.

Lucas: Then why are you here?

Grand Master: I'm here to help you with you're SkullGreymon problem.

Now Lucas was even more shocked.

Lucas: How do you know..?

Grand Master: I have my ways boy.

Somehow, Lucas was starting to believe this mysterious old man.

Lucas: OK then.

Then Lucas sat up and continued to look at the river stream.

Grand Master: Now, what seems to be the problem?

Lucas: It's just... how can I ever make Agumon digivolve again knowing that could happen to him? And what if I can't stop it next time? I don't want that over my head. Many people could get hurt. And it'll be... all my fault.

Then the Grand Master sat up and looked directly at Lucas.

Grand Master: It's not a question of what if.

Lucas was in shock. He turned around and faced him.

Grand Master: You need to understand, that sometimes things happen. But the real thing you need to understand is... what can you do... to make it right?

In shock again, Lucas couldn't believe what this man was telling him.

Grand Master: You need to learn from your mistakes. Only then will ever see the light once again.

Lucas was now confused at what he was saying.

Lucas: What do you mean "light"?

The Grand Master then pointed at his digivice.

Grand Master: Your digivice has a black screen. The light from it has become black.

Lucas looked at his digivice. But he still couldn't understand.

Lucas: What do you mean?

Grand Master: That digivice you hold connection with you. It's back because you continue fear and doubt yourself.

Now Lucas was beginning to understand.

Lucas: I see. Now it makes sense.

The Grand Master was just looking at Lucas.

Grand Master: Take what happened as a lesson. Learn from it. So that next time, you can make the right choice.

But Lucas just gave the Grand Master a freaked out look.

Lucas: Can I really?

Grand Master: Only if you think you can.

Thinking about what he was saying, Lucas began to close his eye's and began think.

Lucas: (He's right. All I've been doing was taking this as a mistake. What I should have done was learn. I was so afraid of what could happen then thinking about how to prevent it from happening. Now I understand... what I have to do now.)

But then, the digivice's dark screen finally turned back to it's normal light blue color.

Lucas: Alright! It's back to normal.

Lucas just jumped up off the ground in excitement.

Lucas: Thanks mister...

When he turned around, the Grand Master was already gone. Like he was never there to begin with.

Lucas: O... K. What was was..? I thought..? How did..?

Wondering what happened, Lucas turned his attention back to his digivice again. There was a small silence at first. But then he grew a smile on his face.

Lucas: I don't know what that was all about. But, now I understand.

He then put the digivice back in his pocket and started sprinting toward his house again.

Lucas: Koromon, i'm coming back to ya!

When Lucas left the area, the Grand Master came out of hiding behind the trees.

Grand Master: Looks like he understands. Now that he does, there's no need for me to be here any longer.

He then started to walk in the other direction.

Grand Master: I believe that my job here, is done.

However, unaware to the Grand Master, he was being watched by Devimon.

Devimon: Hmm. I was going to destroy that boy, but now that he is here, this might be a little more interesting. I haven't seen you in awhile... Johnny.

Devimon then started to float in the direction the Grand Master was going.

Devimon: (We have some catching up to do.)

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

It seems that everything was back to normal again. but as usual, it wasn't for long. All of a sudden, a digital portal began to open up in the streets, and then a giant green dinosaur with big horns come out and started smashing things already.

?: (Roars)...

Everyone began to run away at the horror of this big green monster. However, while Devimon was trying to catch up to the Grand Master before he left, he stopped for a second to watch the destruction.

Devimon: Looks like another wild one. Well, no need for me to get involved. I have other things to do.

Devimon just floated away, while the green dinosaur started charging and kept on destroying everything.

?: (Roars)...

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kim was watching out her window, to see Lucas running back to his place, but this time, he had a smile on his face. That made Kim really relieved.

Kim: Looks like you were right, Floramon. He's back to his old self again.

Floramon: I told ya he would.

Kim only laughed at that little comeback. But she couldn't help but feel glad for Lucas.

Kim: (Lucas.)

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas just ran into his house and bolted towards his room, where Koromon was. He opened the door and he was now looking at his friend in the face.

Koromon: Lucas?

Lucas just gave a smile to Koromon as he walked over to him.

Lucas: Koromon, i'm sorry I worried you. I promise I won't ever do that to you again.

Koromon just smiled back at him. He was glad to see Lucas was finally back to his normal self.

Koromon: Thanks, Lucas.

Lucas: No problem.

But, Koromon was so worried about him, he couldn't help but to jump in his hands. It surprised Lucas. But when Lucas looked at Koromon, seeing that he had that he almost wanted to cry, he understood.

Koromon: I thought I never see the real you again.

Lucas: It's alright pal. It won't happen again. I promise.

Koromon: Thank you.

Lucas couldn't help but give Koromon a small hug. But it was cut short when Mr. Blake barged in and dragged Lucas and Koromon out of the room.

Mr. Blake: Lucas! You gotta see this!

Lucas: Uh... hey!

He dragged them out to the television in the living room, and Lucas was in shock to see the green creature wrecking the city.

Mr. Blake: I think you know what that is.

Lucas: Oh no. Another Digimon is attacking the city.

The reporter was then shown on screen.

Reporter: As you can see, the giant monster is making waste to the entire downtown area. Despite the federal agency and the police trying to stop this creature, their attempts don't seem to be working.

The green monster started to roar in the background.

?: (Roars)...

Reporter: Now if you'll excuse me folks, i'm gonna go scream like a little girl!

?: (Roars)...

Reporter: Mommy!

Lucas grabed the remote from his Dad and turned off the television.

Lucas: That's because the federal agency doesn't know how to deal with these things, like we do. Isn't that right, Koromon?

Lucas and Koromon then looked at each other, and they were thinking the same thing.

Koromon: Does this mean..?

Lucas: That's right pal. We're back in business!

But Mister and Misses Blake were concern as usual.

Mr. Blake: But, Lucas...

Mrs. Blake: You can't really be thinking about going after that monster.

Lucas just turned around and gave them a look of determination on his face.

Lucas: I have to. Me and Koromon are the only one's that can handle this.

Mr. Blake was still concerned. But Mrs. Blake knew Lucas was right. She saw them handle this before, when they fought off Leomon.

Mrs. Blake: Your right, Lucas. I seen you take care of these things before.

Mr. Blake: But..?

Mrs. Blake: He'll be fine. Remember, he has Koromon, and he is our son after all.

They looked at him, and then Mr. Blake's concern was gone. He too believed in Lucas.

Mr. Blake: Alright then.

Robert then walked up to his big brother and Koromon.

Robert: Go get 'em you two.

Lucas and Koromon just node their heads at Robert. Then they looked at each other.

Koromon: We can do it.

Lucas: We always do. So let's do this!

Lucas pulled out his orange digivice, and it began to beep loudly and Koromon began to glow. And then...

_KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AGUMON_

Agumon was now standing in front of everyone again.

Agumon: Yeah! I'm back and ready for action!

Robert ran up and hugged Agumon.

Robert: Agumon!

Agumon: OK, OK. No need to get that excited.

Lucas on the other hand, grabbed his jacket and gave it to Agumon.

Lucas: You are gonna need this.

Agumon: Thanks.

Agumon then put on Lucas's jacket and then they both walked to the front door.

Mr. Blake: You two be careful out there, alright.

Robert: Go get 'em Lucas and Agumon!

Mrs. Blake: Make me proud, Lucas.

They turned around to face them before exiting the house.

Lucas: We got this.

Agumon: Will be back before you know it.

Then they both left the house and started sprinting towards the city.

Robert: You can do it big brother.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The Grand Master was on his way back to the computer that sent him from the Digital World. However, he felt a strange chill coming from behind him.

Devimon: It's been a long time... Johnny. Or do you like to be called Grand Master now.

The Grand Master turned around to see the evil Devimon now in his sights, which him very shocked.

Grand Master: You! What are you doing here of all places?

Devimon began to hover in the air near the Grand Master.

Devimon: I just thought I come and enjoy the sights of the human world. It's much more unique then I thought.

The Grand Master just clenched his digivice in his right hand.

Grand Master: This is not a place for you! You need to...

Devimon: Go! Ha! Yeah right. What are you gonna do, Johnny, send your little Digimon partner at me. Oh wait, that's right, you don't have a Digimon partner anymore. He's long gone.

The Grand Master looked at his digivice. The digivice was still operational. But the screen was grey.

Grand Master: Impmon.

Then Devimon began to float towards the Grand Master.

Devimon: That's right, he's gone, Johnny. And he's never coming back. Poor little Johnny. (Laughs)...

The Grand Master just looked at Devimon with rage in his eye's.

Grand Master: Stop calling me that! It's not Johnny anymore.

But Devimon only laughed more at him for saying that.

Devimon: You think you can forget about who you once were? Oh that's just sad. No matter how many times you try to forget, that digivice will always be the example of the failure you brought to both Impmon, and your former teammates.

The Grand Master looked down at the ground for a minute. But then he raised his head back at Devimon.

Grand Master: No matter what you say, it won't stop the next generation from defeating you and whatever greater evil is out there.

Devimon only laughed at what the Grand Master just said.

Devimon: Oh really. Well then... that's what you think.

Devimon then started to float back in the air and slowly started to vanish.

Devimon: If that's the case, i'll be sure that this generation, falls like the last one did.

And just like that, Devimon was gone. The Grand Master couldn't help put look at his digivice again.

Grand Master: Impmon. Everyone. I promise you all... I won't fail this time.

He then started to walk away back to the gate.

Grand Master: That's a promise. That I intend to keep.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The green dinosaur creature was still tearing apart the entire downtown area. It sent one car flying after another. But then, Lucas and Agumon showed up and began to face this monster.

Agumon: There he is!

Lucas: OK.

Lucas pulled out his digivice and started to read the info on it.

Lucas: That Digimon is called as Tuskmon. A champion level dinosaur Digimon. Those giant horns of his makes him pretty skilled at charging at his enemies.

Agumon was concern about those horns on Tuskmon.

Lucas: That means will have to keep a distance from those horns.

Agumon: That might be hard. We're not the kind that keep a distance from an enemy, remember.

Lucas: True. Because you seem to charge at them as well.

They then looked at Tuskmon, who was not paying any attention to them. But then Lucas turned around to see nobody was coming to help him this time.

Lucas: Looks like we are on our own this time. But that's just what I wanted.

Agumon was surprised to hear that from Lucas.

Agumon: Really?

Lucas: Yes.

Clenching his digivice in his hands, Lucas was still a little nervous about making Agumon digivolve again.

Lucas: OK. Agumon, are you ready for this?

Agumon: I am. Just say the word.

Lucas then nod his head and looked at Tuskmon again.

Lucas: OK, first we got to get his attention.

Agumon: No problem. Pepper Breath!

The little fireball hit Tuskmon, and he began to turn and face the two of them.

Tuskmon: (Roars)...

Tuskmon then started to walk over towards them.

Agumon: Here he comes!

Lucas: Right!

Still a little nervous, Lucas still kept holding his digivice tightly. But then everything started to slow down, as he began to think.

Lucas: (At first... I was afraid. I thought I was gonna lose Agumon again. But since I met that old man, and the advice he gave me, I now come to understand. That I can't keep running form my fears. I have to face them!)

He opened his eye's and pointed his digivice at Tuskmon.

Lucas: Get ready Agumon! It's time!

Agumon: Here I go!

His digivice started to glow and beep loudly. Then Agumon stated to get engulfed in light.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

Greymon was looking Tuskmon right in the eye's as they just stood there, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Lucas: Here we go, Greymon!

Greymon: (Roars)...

Greymon just started charging at Tuskmon without thinking. Then Tuskmon charged back with his might horns.

Tuskmon: (Roars)...

They clashed with each other. But Greymon seemed to have the upper hand in this fight. He threw Tuskmon off him and he started to charge at him again.

Greymon: Horn Impulse!

Tuskmon was to shaken from that throw to move out of the way

Lucas: That's it! You got him, Greymon!

Greymon then backed up from Tuskmon, but Tuskmon pointed his two horns at Greymon, and then a beam was fired out of them.

Tuskmon: Horn Driver!

The blast hit Greymon and it sent him back a little ways.

Greymon: GGAAAAHH!

Greymon landed in the building behind him. But he recovered quickly and got right back up.

Greymon: (Roars)...

Lucas: Yeah! Go, Greymon! Show him who's the real dinosaur in town!

Then both dinosaurs charged at each other and they slammed their skulls at one another. They pushed each other again and again. Tuskmon seemed to be pushing Greymon back. But then, Greymon dig deep inside himself and found the power he needed.

Greymon: You... won't... beat... me!

With that, Greymon manage to push back and then throw Tuskmon off him.

Tuskmon: AAAH!

Tuskmon landed on the ground. But he got back up and fired his attack again at Greymon.

Tuskmon: Horn Driver!

Greymon manage to avoid the coming attack and then shot his giant fireball at Tuskmon.

Lucas: Do it!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The attack hit Tuskmon square on, burning him alive.

Tuskmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Then Tuskmon slowly turned into data, only to be absorbed by Greymon.

Lucas: Alright! You did it!

After he finished absorbing the data, Greymon then returned back to his rookie level form.

Agumon: That was easier then I thought.

Lucas: Because you rock, Agumon.

Then Lucas got down on one knee and put his hand on Agumon's shoulder.

Lucas: Agumon. From now on, nothing will ever stop us again.

Agumon just gave Lucas a smile.

Agumon: Yeah.

There was a small silence. But then Lucas's stomach made noises.

Lucas: Well except for that. (Fake Laugh)...

Well that ruined the touching moment.

Agumon: Way to ruin the moment.

Lucas: Well excuse me for not having anything to eat this morning!

Agumon: Well that your fault!

Lucas: Oh you wanna go there!?

But while they started arguing, in the distance, David and Elecmon were hiding behind one of the building the whole time.

Elecmon: We could have gone out there and help.

David: True. But I think this was something Lucas and Agumon had to do. I don't know why, but it seems it was.

Of course, Elecmon still couldn't understand anything about David, or other humans. But he didn't wanna question it.

Elecmon: I'll never understand you humans.

David: You can barely understand yourself.

Elecmon: I won't lie about that one.

Then they just left, leaving Lucas and Agumon in their victory. And in their argument.

Lucas: Well I can't help it if I get hungry!

Agumon: Then next time you stay back and eat and i'll do all the hard work again!

Lucas: Oh now your gonna get it!

Those two never change.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was now sitting in his chair again, looking at his powered yet lifeless digivice. He was still thinking about his former Digimon partner Impmon.

Grand Master: Oh Impmon, if only you were still here, maybe things would have been different with me. But... in the end, it was you who saved me. I'll never forget you.

He just puts his digivice back on his desk that he got it earlier and then started to walk back to his computer.

Grand Master: I promise, I won't let that last action of yours be for nothing my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas and Agumon got back from their battle with Tuskmon, and from their argument. And now they can enjoying the rest of the day. But no matter what happened, Agumon was just happy that his friend was back to his old self again.

Agumon: So, Lucas, since the we still have time before the day is over, what do you wanna do now?

Lucas: I don't know.

Then, Lucas and Agumon turned and looked at the Xbox 360.

Agumon: Well, I think I know.

Lucas was also having the same idea.

Lucas: I know what your thinking.

Agumon: Why don't I show you how I play this time.

Lucas just laughed at that. He knew what Agumon was talking about.

Lucas: You think you can take me in the Xbox 360 huh?

Agumon: I can still try, remember.

With a look of determination and confidence, Lucas gave a smile back at Agumon.

Lucas: Alright then, your on!

While they began to go head to head on the Xbox 360, Robert was just peaking through the crack in the door. He too was glad to see Lucas was back to himself again.

Robert: I'm glad your back big brother.

Yet, Robert was still a little down that he doesn't have a Digimon partner of is own. But he was just happy to see that his brother was back to normal. At least as normal as normal can get.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon was still looking at this strange device that was being constructed right in front of him. However he turned around and closed his eye's, as something was coming out of the floor.

Dexmon: You know, when I think about it, it has been sometime since you and I spoke. Ain't that right... Impmon.

The little creature, tied up in chains around a pillar made of one's and zero's, was the Grand Master's Digimon partner. He was small and resembled that of a mythical Imp creature. He was dark purple with red gloves and wearing a red scarf on his neck.

Impmon: Oh I see, you ran out of people to talk to, so you pulled me out from storage. Well isn't that nice.

Dexmon was now glowing eye's in fury.

Dexmon: Shut up! This is exactly why I don't bring you out! You always give me that smart alack mouth of yours, and it makes me sick to my stomach!

But Impmon wasn't scared of this big guy.

Impmon: So why don't you just kill me and be rid of me then.

However, Dexmon was still gave Impmon a evil glare.

Dexmon: I could if I want to. But there's a problem with that.

Impmon was a little confused about that. But he was interested.

Impmon: And by problem, you mean...

Dexmon: If a Digimon is connected to a digivice, I can't just simply be destroyed. They would only revert back to an egg form. That's the problem with you Digimon connected to a human partner and a digivice.

Now Impmon finally understood why Dexmon never destroyed him before.

Impmon: Now it makes sense. No wonder i'm still alive. That means Johnny will one day find me. Because i'm still alive.

Dexmon laughed a little at that.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... so you think. As long as your in this dimension, your signal is cut off from his digivice. And with no Digimon signal to detect, the digivice will assume your dead.

Impmon was in shock. No wonder the Grand Master never found him.

Impmon: So if i'm dead... no wonder Johnny never found me.

Dexmon: That's right. Now, I got other things to take care of. So begone from my sights!

The pillar started to be engulfed by the floor again, sending Impmon back down to storage.

Impmon: I promise you this, Dexmon; your gonna pay!

Then he just vanished underground.

Dexmon: Yes, yes. But as long as your down there, you can't do anything. (Evil Laugh)...

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After an entire day of doubting and not trusting in himself, Lucas found himself asleep with Agumon next to him. Of course this time, he wasn't having that horrible nightmare. This time, he thought of him and Agumon and everything the two of them been through so far, and wondering what will happen next for them in the future. Lucas opened one eye at the sleeping Agumon, and he couldn't help but smile at him.

Lucas: (No matter how much you and I differ, in the end, you and me are the same. It's like, you and me connect. Maybe that's how you always seem to reach me even though I may drift off into a vast place in my mind. I still don't fully understand it myself. But... I think it's better that way. I hope will always be like this, Agumon. You and me. Pals until the end.)

After saying all that in his mind, Lucas closed his eye and fell right back asleep. Yet, he still continued to have a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Devimon was floating from building to building, trying to get over the fact that Lucas was back to his normal self. He had a chance, but he didn't take it. And he was mad at himself for not.

Devimon: GAAAHH! Why didn't I just destroy the boy myself when I had the chance, instead of leaving it to that stupid wild Tuskmon. AAAAAAHH!

His frustration was starting to get the better of him, as he was now starting to be engulfed in a dark aura himself.

Devimon: Why!? Why does everything have to fall apart right in front me!? Every time I try something, something always goes wrong! Well had about enough!

Then the dark aura was getting so intense, Devimon's entire body started to change.

Devimon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I swear; when I get my hands on those miserable runts, I will make them all regret the day that ever met me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The dark aura was so big now, Devimon was no longer to be seen. But then, a glowing dark red eye was seen from the darkness that surrounded it. He still had the same voice, but he wasn't the same Devimon anymore.

?: Next time, they will not survive.

And just like that, the darkness disappeared, and there was no sign of Devimon anywhere. Where did he go? And what was he about to have in store for everyone?

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Gabumon just woke up from the floor mattress that he was sleeping on and just looked up at the sky through the window. However, somehow it woke up Kyle from his sleep as well.

Kyle: Something wrong Gabumon?

Gabumon just continued to look up into the night sky.

Gabumon: I know I said it before, but I still have this strange feeling that something bad is out there. And now I think it's gotten worse then before.

Kyle heard this a lot from Gabumon. But now he was starting to believe he was right.

Kyle: Maybe you might be right. You've been having this same feeling for awhile now. And now i'm starting to believe it.

Gabumon: I know it's hard to believe, but know something doesn't feel right.

Kyle was now looking out the window with his Digimon partner. Now he was starting to get a little worried.

Kyle: If what your saying is true... then we better be ready for it.

But secretly, a strange figure was floating in the night sky with the moon shining behind it.

?: (Evil Laughs)...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	12. Episode 12: Trust is Hard to Come By

_**Episode 12: Trust is hard to Come by**_

_**Sure Lucas and Kim have forgiven Shade for all the trouble he caused. But David hasn't forgotten. Will Shade and Monodramon be able to win David's trust? And more importantly; can they work together to stop another Digimon attack?**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

As usual, the Grand Master was still trying to figure out and resolve the problem with the Digital barrier. But while he was working on the computer, the screen starting to show another Digimon was about to head toward the real world.

Grand Master: Oh no. Not again.

He quickly started pressing buttons on his computer keypad and he manage to pull up a picture of the Digimon heading to the real world.

Grand Master: Oh my. That... could be a problem.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Despite that the weekend was over, there was no School today. David was walking around the city. He was running errands for his Mom and Dad. But as he was walking along the sidewalk, he noticed Shade was in his normal spot.

David: (It's him. What on earth is he doing here?)

David slowly walked toward Shade. But Shade opened one of his eye's and saw David coming his way.

Shade: Can I help you with something?

Surprised, David stopped right near Shade.

David: Not really.

But what Shade didn't know, is that David still remembered the things he did to Lucas and Agumon. And he didn't have a clue what happened at Galveston, so David thought Shade was he same self from before. He just glared at him, and that made Shade a little uncomfortable.

Shade: Um... Is there a reason why your looking at me like that?

David: I have a few reasons.

With that said, Shade was starting to understand what might be going through David's mind.

Shade: OK. I know what your thinking. All I have to say is that whatever happened before, I can guarantee that it won't be happening again.

Yet, David found that very hard to believe.

David: How can I possibly believe that. After everything that you've done to Lucas and Agumon, you think that I would just let it slide.

Shade: But you don't understand.

David: No, I do understand. You'll do anything to get rid of Agumon. And I won't let you. If you come anywhere near them, I will hunt you down and crush you. You maybe a year older then me, but I can crush you like a grape!

When Shade heard that, he looked at David's muscles. And he knew that David could crush him like a grape. But still...

Shade: But you need to understand that...

David: No! I don't wanna hear it! I'm out of here!

And with that said, David walked off. And Shade could only look as he saw the enraged David walk away from him.

Shade: But...

At that moment, Monodramon popped right out of the corner and he saw David walking off. He also overheard everything from their conversation.

Monodramon: You can't blame him. After all, you were a bit... you know.

Shade: I know, Monodramon. But i'm not like that anymore. I just wish he could see that.

Monodramon: Give him time. You never know. He might come around eventually.

Shade wanted to believe Monodramon. But after everything he caused, he found that very hard to believe.

Shade: I hope your right, Monodramon. I hope your right.

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas, Robert, and Agumon were heading towards Lucas's School. Since the there was no School today, Lucas wanted to show off his School to Robert. Because someday, Robert might end up attending this School someday.

Agumon: Is it all clear?

Lucas: Agumon, it's a no School day. I doubt anyone besides us would be here.

Agumon turned around the corner in his disguise and he saw Lucas and his little brother right in the middle of the School grounds. He looked around just in-case before he entered School grounds.

Robert: I won't lie Agumon, but your kinda slow.

Agumon: I'm not trying to be slow. I just being safe about it is all.

Lucas and Robert only laughed at Agumon for thinking that.

Lucas and Robert: (Laughs)...

Agumon: It's not that funny!

After they finished laughing at Agumon, all three of them went inside the School. Robert was the first to step in, followed by Lucas then Agumon. They walked down the hallways where all the lockers are. And each time Robert saw something in the School, he was fascinated.

Robert: I never imagine that this place had so much stuff.

Lucas: A lot more then your School does. And someday little brother, you'll be here in the School.

Robert could almost picture it now in his head. Agumon on the other hand was very fascinated to see everything.

Agumon: You know, the only time I've been in this School was when I was Koromon.

Lucas: Oh yeah, I remember that. That was when Monochromon attacked about a week ago.

Hearing there was a Digimon attack at the School, Robert was just in shock.

Robert: You mean you guys took on a Digimon here?

Lucas: Yep.

Agumon: It was actually one of our very first battles as partners.

Lucas just gave an embarrassed smile and laugh. But yet, Robert was starting to look a little upset for some reason. And that worried Lucas.

Lucas: Uh... little brother? Are you okay?

But in an instant, Robert snapped out of his thoughts.

Robert: Oh... it's nothing. Don't worry. I'm just fine.

Robert just gave out a fake smile. But Lucas thought it was alright.

Lucas: Well in that case, why don't I show the one place that you might fine very challenging in this School.

Agumon: Oh boy.

Now that got Robert's attention.

Robert: Like what?

Lucas: The School cafeteria!

For some reason, Robert already had the image of that in his head. And he questioned that.

Robert: How is the cafeteria so bad?

Lucas: You'll know in a minute.

Agumon: I kinda curious myself about that.

Lucas: Then what are we standing around for.

All three of them continued to walk down the hallway towards the first floor cafeteria. But as they were walking, Robert looked at the window and gazed at the sky. He couldn't help but get something off his mind. Every time he saw Lucas and Agumon together, it made him sad a little.

Robert: (I hope I could get a Digimon partner too. Then we could have cool battles together and be friends just like my older brother and Agumon are.)

But while he was thinking, Agumon couldn't help but wonder about the cafeteria.

Agumon: So how is the cafeteria so bad?

Lucas: Have you seen the food they serve us there? Trust me, you don't wanna know.

He's right. Nobody want's to know about that.

* * *

><p><strong>DAVID'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After running errands for his parents, David opened up the front door and left all the stuff for his parents on the kitchen counter. Then he went through the living room then headed up the stairs. His dad was sitting there on his normal comfy chair and was reading the newspaper. But then his Dad turned around and saw David going up the stairs.

David's Dad: So son, had did it all go?

Hearing his Dad's question, David turned around and just smiled at him.

David: Oh it was fine. By the way, where's Mom?

David's Dad: She had to go take care of a few things at work today. She'll be back in about an hour or so. You know how she is.

David: (Yeah. The very loud type.)

Thinking about that, he had the images of him and his Mother sometime yelling at one another whenever it was about the littlest things in the house. It was actually there way of doing things around the house. After that, David went up to his room and closed the door. Elecmon was there waiting on David's bed.

Elecmon: So, where you been all morning?

David: Just running a few things for my parents. Oh and... I ran into Shade this morning.

Elecmon remembered Shade. How he and Monodramon attacked him before, and how he fought Lucas and Greymon before he stepped in.

Elecmon: Oh yeah, I remember him.

David: This time he went on about he wasn't the same as before.

Elecmon: And...

David: And like i'm gonna believe that load of garbage from him. He can't just say that after putting Lucas and Agumon all that trouble.

Elecmon understood what David was saying. But he couldn't but think that what Shade said to him. And he might be actually believing it was true.

Elecmon: I don't know, David. Maybe your not giving him a chance.

Now that got David's attention.

David: Wait a minute. Are you saying I should try to forgive him after what he's done?

Elecmon: Well... I...

But before Elecmon could finish that sentence, David's yellow digivice started going off. It was signalling another Digimon sighting in the area.

David: Oh great. This better be good.

David then picked up his digivice out of his pocket and he saw it was displaying an image of his current area. The Digimon was close by.

David: Hey, the Digimon signal is actually very close to us.

Elecmon: Well there's something I didn't expect.

Then, David and Elecmon looked at each other for a minute, and they both had the same idea in mind.

David: You thinking what i'm thinking?

Elecmon: I believe I am.

With that, David went downstairs and passed is Dad again.

David's Dad: Where you going now?

David: Just going out for a little while. I'll be back soon.

David's Dad: OK then.

After David got his shoes on, he went out the front door and headed to side of his house. He looked up and saw his bedroom window. Elecmon was still inside. He opened up the window and looked down at David.

Elecmon: Is it all clear?

David: It's all clear!

With that said, Elecmon jumped out of the window and landed on the ground with only two legs. He was trying to gain his balance after that landing. He moved a bit, but he manage to regain control.

Elecmon: I don't know how Agumon does this?

David: Then maybe you should stick to all fours instead.

Elecmon: Hey, if Agumon and the other's walk on two legs instead of four, then I'm gonna as well.

But really, David didn't wanna argue about this.

David: Fine. But hope you can keep up with me.

Elecmon: That's the thing. I'll just be on all fours when i'm running, and i'll be on two legs when i'm not. Or least something like that?

Now David found this unbelievable.

David: Are you done?

Elecmon: I think so.

David: Then let's go!

Elecmon: Right.

And with that mess down, the two of them headed straight for the area where the trees are around their neighborhood.

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kim and Floramon were out in the backyard of the house. Ms. Jenkins was out running errands, so it was safe for Floramon to move around the house. Kim wanted to show her all the flowers that he Mom planted in the backyard. And Floramon, being a plant-type Digimon and all, couldn't help but to like them all.

Floramon: I never knew that your Mom was quite the flower lover.

Kim: Well, she told me when she was younger, she use to work in a flower shop.

Floramon was surprised by that. Despite Ms. Jenkins being into flowers, she didn't even seem to notice Floramon was a resemblance to one.

Floramon: You think she would notice me. You know, me being a flower Digimon and all.

Kim: Well, she just haven't something like you before in her life. So you can't really blame her.

Thinking that, Floramon knew Kim was right about that.

Floramon: Yeah, I guess your right.

Kim: If she did knew who you really are, she would freak out.

Knowing that was true, the two of them couldn't help but laugh at that.

Kim and Floramon: (Laughs)...

But while they were outside laughing, inside Kim's room, her light green digivice was starting to go off. Signaling a wild Digimon presence.

* * *

><p><strong>TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kyle was enjoying his day off of School too. He decided to take the day off from Digimon battling and go enjoy himself with Gabumon for a while. They both went out into the forest area and decided to relax there for the day.

Kyle: This spot is perfect. Nobody can see us way out here.

Gabumon: That's good. The last thing I want is to be seen and make a panic in public.

Kyle laughed at that, because it was true. If anyone knew about Gabumon, there would be a panic.

Kyle: Well, as long as we are out here, nothing can happen. At least I think so.

Now that kinda worried Gabumon. But he knew Kyle was only joking about that.

Gabumon: Yeah, I guess your right.

Kyle: I know i'm right.

But all the way back at Kyle's house, his light blue digivice was starting to go off. And he wasn't there to pick it up. Is anyone gonna pick up their digivice's?

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back in the city, everything seemed to be moving as it normally does in the city area. But back where Shade is, he couldn't get the fact that David doesn't trust him like Lucas and Kim now does. And that was seriously bothering him.

Shade: I don't get it. I don't normally let something like this bug me. But why is it?

While he was walking, Monodramon was carefully moving from cover to cover so that he wouldn't be seen by anyone else.

Monodramon: Maybe it's because David and Elecmon are chosen just like you and me are.

Shade: Maybe.

Shade continued to walk, but then his purple digivice was going off on his belt.

Shade: Huh? Now what?

He grabbed his digivice and he pressed a button on it. It was displaying a Digimon signal in the city area.

Monodramon: What's it saying this time?

Shade: By the looks of it... another one is coming!

The moment he said that, a digital portal started to open up right in the sky above them.

Monodramon: You mean like that!

Everyone, including Shade and Monodramon looked at the portal and saw a jet shape creature coming out of the portal. It resembled that of a dinosaur and a fighter jet combined. It had missiles on the bottom of it's wings, and it almost resembled that of a pterosaur. An extinct dinosaur.

Monodramon: Well so much for a quiet day.

Shade: When will we learn that it's never a quiet day around here?

The jet-like creature swooped down and started terrorizing everyone in the streets. Everyone fled in terror of this creature. But not Shade and Monodramon. Shade pressed another button on his digivice and an holographic image of this creature was displayed along with it's info.

Shade: Let's see. That Digimon is known as Pteramon. An armor level Digimon that's a combination of a dinosaur and a machine.

Monodramon: Another armor level huh.

Shade: Yeah, but this one might be a problem.

Pteramon just continued to scare away everyone that was in the area of the city. However, Shade and Monodramon weren't gonna just run away from this.

Shade: But no matter what, we gotta stop him. You ready for this, Monodramon!?

Monodramon: You don't have to ask me twice! Let's do this!

Hearing that answer, Shade pointed his digivice at Monodramon and it started to beep, while Monodramon began to glow.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

After digivolving, Strikedramon got up and took off into the sky after Pteramon.

Shade: It's all you know, Strikedramon!

Pteramon noticed Strikedramon coming towards him, and he turned around and faced him.

Pteramon: So you wanna fight with me!?

Strikedramon: That's why I'm here isn't it!

Strikedramon pulled out his claws and launched them at Pteramon.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

But, Pteramon moved up into the sky in an instant. Moving out of the way of Strikedramon's claw attack.

Pteramon: Nice try!

Strikedramon: No way!

Shade: He's faster then I thought!

Then Pteramon's missiles on his wings begun to lock-on Strikedramon from above.

Pteramon: Try this on for size! Missile Storm!

Pteramon fired a barrage of missiles at Strikedramon. And it sent him flying back towards the ground below.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Strikedramon just landed down hard on the cement. Shade couldn't believe how Pteramon was able to bring down Strikedramon so early in the battle.

Shade: This is... impossible.

But then, Strikedramon slowly started to get back up off the ground.

Strikedramon: Shade, remember when you said that this could be a problem? I'm starting to see why.

Shade: He maybe fast, but you got the power. Go get 'em!

Hearing that, Strikedramon roared and flew back in the air after Pteramon. But back on the ground, Shade couldn't help but worry.

Shade: (I know Strikedramon's tough. But I don't think he can handle a speed like Pteramon's.)

While he was thinking, Strikedramon tried his claw attack at Pteramon again. But none of the attacks are working.

Pteramon: Sorry. To slow! (Laughs)...

Strikedramon: Why you!

But no matter how many times Strikedramon tried, it wasn't working.

Shade: (At this rate, we might not hold out for long.)

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE NEAR HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After receiving a Digimon signal close to his neighborhood, David and Elecmon wen to investigate. They were heading for their usual training spot. And it would seem that the signal was pinpointing that exact location on the digivice.

David: OK. It says this is the spot. But where's the Digimon?

David and Elecmon look in all directions, but they couldn't see a Digimon anywhere.

Elecmon: Are you sure this is the right place?

David: This is what the digivice is saying. But I don't understand why there isn't...

But his sentence was cut off when suddenly the area around him and Elecmon started to become filled with mist.

David: OK? Now what's going on?

Elecmon: You expect me to have an answer for everything?

Everything was quiet at first. But then, David and Elecmon saw something coming toward them through the mist.

David: I think we found our Digimon.

Elecmon: Better get ready.

David prepared to help Elecmon digivolve. But when the Digimon revealed itself, Elecmon was in shock. The new Digimon was revealed to resemble that of a moose. But it was white with blue antlers, neck fur, and had blue linings inside his white color skin.

Elecmon: No way. It can't be.

David didn't have a clue about what Elecmon was saying. So he took out his digivice and looked at the information on this new Digimon.

David: Let's see. Moosemon. An armor level beast Digimon. They say he's the ancient beast for some reason.

Elecmon: That's because they say that Moosemon is one of the most smartest Digimon you'll ever meet.

After reading that, David looked at Moosemon who was looking back at him and Elecmon.

Moosemon: Tell me young human. Have you come to battle me?

A little shocked at first, David was readying himself just in-case.

David: So what if we did?

Elecmon: David.

Elecmon had a strange look on his face when he looked at David.

Moosemon: Do not be alarmed young human. I didn't come here to battle with you.

Now that was a shock to David. Normally, the Digimon he saw wanted to have a fight with him and Elecmon.

David: Hold on. If your not here to fight, why are you here exactly?

Moosemon however, only laughed a little at that question.

Moosemon: (Laughs)... That's a silly question. I've come here to see the area.

Now that was an even bigger shock to David.

David: The area?

Moosemon: Yes. You see, I've find that your world has many interesting qualities compare to the Digital World. I've been roaming these lands of the human world for quite sometime now.

That brought a shock to both David and Elecmon at the same time.

Elecmon: Are you saying that you've been traveling here in the real world?

Moosemon: Yes.

David: For how long exactly?

Moosemon: I don't remember. I've lost track after 30 years or so.

They couldn't believe that Moosemon has been traveling in the real world for over 30 years.

David and Elecmon: 30 years!

Moosemon: Yes. And now my travels have brought me this place. Although, I have sensed another Digimon presence here, but I didn't know if it was you, or was it something else. Even now I can still feel it's presence in the area. Right over there.

Moosemon pointed his nose in the direction of the city. David and Elecmon were confused at first. But David pulled out his digivice again and saw that Moosemon was right about that.

David: Oh no. Moosemon is right. There's another Digimon attack down towards the city area.

Elecmon: Then we better go check it out.

But just before they were gonna spring off, Moosemon had something else to say.

Moosemon: Hold on. I can sense another Digimon is currently battling the wild Digimon out in the same area you two are going to.

David thought about that for a moment. And the only person that would be fighting out there in that area, might be Shade.

David: I think I know who it is. But now, i'm not so sure.

Elecmon couldn't believe that David just said that.

Elecmon: What do ya mean "not so sure"? They need are help.

David knew Elecmon was right. If it was Lucas or the other's, he would go help right away. But he hesitated to go and help Shade after all the trouble he caused for Lucas and Agumon. Moosemon saw David's hesitation and couldn't help but to intervene in his situation.

Moosemon: I'm guessing that your having a hard time thinking about whether or not you should go. Tell me; why are you hesitating to go and help?

And of course, David had the answer to that one.

David: Why should I go and help him? After all the trouble he caused to my friends, why should I just go and help him? Sure he says he's changed. But how am I suppose to believe that?

Elecmon: But David...

David didn't respond to Elecmon's words. But then, Moosemon closed his eye's and walked a bit closer to David.

David: (Gasps)...

Moosemon: I know, it's hard to accept. But... you'll never truly know unless you try to accept it.

Those words seemed to getting to David. But he still wasn't sure to whether or not believe Shade.

David: But how can I?

Moosemon: It's not a question of whether you can or can't. Sometimes, you just do.

When David thought about it, Moosemon was right about that. He'll never know unless he tries to forgive Shade for what he's done.

David: Well then... maybe your right.

Elecmon: Of course he's right. That's what I've been trying to tell you about believing Shade or not.

David just rolled his eye's at Elecmon, but Moosemon again, laughed at the two of them.

Moosemon: (Laughs)... My, aren't you two quite the match.

Elecmon wanted to laugh at that, but David just looked at him. Trying to get him not to with those intimidating eye's of his. But then something came to David's mind about Moosemon.

David: Hey wait a minute. How did you end up in the real world for so long anyway?

Moosemon: The same way most Digimon do. I went through a portal.

Now that made sense to David and Elecmon. And now with that situated, there was one thing to do now.

David: OK then. Thank's for the advice Moosemon. I know what I gotta do now. You know what I'm talking about, right Elecmon?

Elecmon: I know. Let's go give Shade a hand over there.

David still wasn't comfortable with this. But he had to at least try.

David: OK then, let's go!

David started sprinting off towards the city. However, Elecmon wasn't sprinting alongside him.

David: Elecmon? Hey!?

Elecmon was still back with Moosemon. He just had to learn more from a wise Digimon like Moosemon.

Elecmon: Please, tell me more o' wise one.

Moosemon: Well, what I can tell you is that your partner is about to drag you out of here any second now.

Now that confused Elecmon, until he actually felt David's hand pulling on his tail.

David: Come on!

Elecmon: Whoa!

David just dragged Elecmon off by his tail.

Elecmon: But I wanted to learn more.

David: Your gonna learn pain if you don't come.

Elecmon: Why do you gotta ruin all the fun?

David: Oh shut up.

Moosemon just stood there. Watching David and Elecmon fade away into the distance. He closed both his eye's and the mist around him started to slowly cover him. He was slowly starting to vanish.

Moosemon: My job here... is done. Go young human. May you and your partner become ever stronger. Those are my final words to you.

After he said that, the mist completely covered him up. And when the mist cleared up, Moosemon was gone. Like he was never there in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back at the city, the whole downtown area was starting to crumble under the pressure of Strikedramon and Pteramon's battle. There was a moment of silence. But then, Strikedramon was seen slamming into one of the building windows.

Strikedramon: GGAAAHH!

Strikedramon looked and saw Pteramon coming toward him with another attack.

Pteramon: Had enough!? Missile Storm!

Shade: Strikedramon, look out!

Pteramon fired another barrage of missiles at Strikedramon. But Strikedramon was able to jump out of the way before it hit him. Unfortunately the building wasn't so lucky.

Strikedramon: That's it! No more mister nice guy!

Shade: At this point, we got no other choice!

Shade knew that they had to go full force on Pteramon at this point. He wanted to send him back to the Digital World, but that has proven to be impossible without destroying him.

Shade: You know what to do, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: Right!

Strikedramon launched himself forward at Pteramon. But Pteramon fired his attack once again at him.

Pteramon: Are you ever gonna do something interesting!? Missile Storm!

All the missiles were coming straight for Strikedramon. But Strikedramon burned himself in heat to counter attack.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Strikedramon manage to go right past the missiles and head straight for Pteramon.

Pteramon: I don't think so! Sharp Wing!

Pteramon sharpened his long beak and headed straight for the incoming Strikedramon. When they both clashed, smoke filled the air around them.

Shade: Strikedramon!

After a few seconds of silence, Strikedramon started to fall towards the ground.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon, no!

But just before Strikedramon hit the ground, Leomon showed up out of nowhere and manage to grab him just in time.

Shade: What?

Strikedramon: Leomon?

When Leomon landed back on the ground, Strikedramon manage to regain his footing. But he was surprise to see him here.

Strikedramon: Why are you here?

Leomon: That's a simple question to answer.

But to Shade's surprise, David showed up right behind him. They both just looked at each other for a second before speaking.

David: Shade.

Shade: David.

David then walked a little closer to Shade.

David: Thought you could use the help. If you don't mind it.

That surprised Shade a bit. But all he did was give David a smile on his face.

Shade: Yeah. Thanks.

David: No problem.

Then the two boys turned around and looked up to see the smoke finally disappearing, and Pteramon was still right there.

Pteramon: Oh look, more foes for me to destroy!

David: Oh trust me, you don't wanna mess with me.

Leomon: And me.

Leomon and Strikedramon got into their fighting positions and then Pteramon started coming at them.

Pteramon: Fine then! Here I come!

Leomon: Ready, Strikedramon!?

Strikedramon: Always!

And with that, Leomon quickly launched his signature attack at Pteramon.

Leomon: Fist of the Best King!

Pteramon saw the attack coming and he quickly moved out of the way.

Shade: Now!

Strikedramon: I'm on it!

Strikedramon jumped in the air and launched his claws at Pteramon.

Strikedramon: Remember me!? Strike Claw!

But Pteramon was smart enough to fire his attack at Strikedramon instead of avoiding the attack.

Pteramon: You never learn! Missile Storm!

But to Pteramon's surprise, Strikedramon stopped his attack and manage to dodge one missile at a time.

Pteramon: What!?

Shade: You didn't really think we fall for that again.

David: Leomon, now!

Leomon then fired his attack at the distracted Pteramon.

Leomon: Right! Fist of the Best King!

Pteramon was so surprised by Strikedramon, he was able to see that attack coming. Leomon's attack hit Pteramon square on.

Pteramon: AAAAAAAAHH!

After regaining his balance after that attack, Pteramon looked down at Leomon and glared at him.

Pteramon: Why you!

Leomon: You wan't me? Then come and get me!

Pteramon: Fine!

Pteramon then launched himself forward at Leomon with his sharpened beak.

Pteramon: Take this! Sharp Wing!

Leomon didn't even move at the sight of the incoming attack.

Shade: Isn't he gonna move?

David: He knows what he's doing. This is where all that training finally comes in.

First Shade was confused by that. But when he turned around, he saw Leomon grab Pteramon's beak at the last second.

Leomon: Gotcha!

Pteramon: What!? Impossible!

That even surprised Shade. He never saw a Digimon do that before.

Shade: How did..?

David: It's one of the things me and Leomon worked on. Bet ya didn't see that coming.

Shade: I sure didn't.

Pteramon tried to break free from Leomon's grip. But Leomon just wound't let go.

Pteramon: Let... go!

Leomon: Never! Now, Strikedramon!

Hearing his cue, Strikedramon charged right for Pteramon.

Pteramon: You wouldn't dare!

Strikedramon: I would!

Shade: Do it, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon then consume his body in heat as he prepared to end Pteramon with his signature attack.

Strikedramon: This is the end! Strike Fang!

Pteramon: NO!

Strikedramon hit Pteramon with all his might, and Pteramon was starting to turn into data because of it.

Pteramon: THIS CAN'T BE! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

After Pteramon was destroyed, Leomon and Strikedramon began to absorb his data. When they finished, they both turned right back into there rookie forms.

Elecmon: Well, that's that.

Monodramon: Yeah. Thanks for the help, Elecmon.

Elecmon: Oh it was nothing.

Then the two Digimon just started laughing. Meanwhile, Shade and David couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

Shade: They do make a good team.

David: Yeah. They sure do.

David turned his head towards Shade, and he couldn't help but notice the smile on Shade's face. When he saw that, he was actually starting to believe he could actually trust him.

David: Listen, Shade. I'm sorry for doubting you. Maybe...

But before David could finish that sentence, Shade just extended his arm out to him. The sign of a hand shake.

Shade: Don't worry about it. Why don't we just make a clean start.

David was still a little surprised. But when he looked at Shade one more time, he knew that he was right.

David: Yeah.

And with that said, the two boys made a clean hand shake to each other.

Elecmon: Well would ya look at that.

Monodramon: Looks their we aren't the only one's that are friends here.

But both David and Shade heard that.

David: Really? You have to go and ruin the moment?

Shade: You never change, Monodramon.

Elecmon and Monodramon: (Laughs)...

Seeing their two Digimon laugh like that, they couldn't help but laugh back.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

Shade: Wait, why are we laughing?

David: Oh boy. You got a lot to learn about the real world.

Then they all started laughing at Shade this time. Shade just still had that confused look on his face.

Shade: (Why me?)

But what they all didn't know, there was a shadowy figure watching them from around the corner of one of the building. It just watched them with it's glowing red eye's.

?: Hmm...

And then it just disappeared into the sky. What is this strange figure?

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Meanwhile, Lucas was finishing up the tour of the School to his little brother. The last place he had to show them was the Northwest Middle School football field.

Lucas: And for the last stop on our tour, is the football field.

They were all looking at football field at the stands where the people sit and watch. Robert was was in awe seeing the entire field.

Robert: Wow. It's so big.

Agumon: I never seen a field so big before.

Lucas: Oh believe me. You should see the field at the Reliant Stadium. This is nothing compare to that one.

Now Agumon was curious about seeing that big Stadium.

Agumon: Can we go see it someday?

Lucas: Maybe. I'll think about it.

Robert just laughed when he saw the shocked look on Agumon's face after Lucas said that.

Robert: (Laughs)...

Agumon: Oh come on. Please.

But Lucas only replied with a grin on his face.

Lucas: Don't worry. It'll happen someday.

Now that got Agumon's excitement back up.

Agumon: Alright!

Robert: Someone starting to grow into the real world.

Lucas: I was just about to say the same thing.

Then the two of them started laughing at Agumon now.

Lucas and Robert: (Laughs)...

Agumon: What's so funny?

When they stopped laughing, Lucas looked at his digivice that was displaying the current time of today.

Lucas: Well, we better get back home now. Mom's making pizza tonight. Homemade pizza.

Robert: Oh I love that stuff.

Agumon: I don't know what that is, but i'm willing to try it.

Again, they laughed at him. Then they all started leaving the stands and heading straight for home. But, Agumon felt a dark vibe coming from on top of him.

Agumon: Huh?

He looked up into the sky, but he didn't see anything up there.

Lucas: Hey, Agumon! You coming or not!?

Hearing Lucas's voice, Agumon quickly ran to catch up to them.

Agumon: Sorry. Don't leave without me!

But what they all didn't see, was the same shadowy figure from before in the city. It just looked down at all three of them, and then it just disappeared again. This strange figure. What could it be?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	13. Episode 13: A Tangled Web

_**Episode 13: A Tangled Web**_

_**Kim's always had a hard time trying to hide the fact that she likes Lucas more then just a friend. But she could never say it, due to the fact that it could ruin their friendship if things go wrong. But while she thinks about that, she better watch out for that spider.**_

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas was preparing for another usual day at Northwest Middle School. But Agumon was worried about going there and hiding in his usual spot now knowing that Floramon could be there waiting for him. And as usual, Lucas had to ask.

Lucas: So let me get this straight. Your afraid to go because Floramon will be there? I don't see the big deal here.

Yet, Agumon still had a nervous look on his face.

Agumon: Yes. That's exactly why. You just don't understand.

Lucas was confused at first. But then he might have figured it out.

Lucas: Oh, I get it. You think she still has a crush on you, now don't you?

Agumon: Uh...

Agumon was getting a little red in the cheeks after that question.

Agumon: Well, actually...

And now Lucas was starting to get confused again.

Lucas: Well... what?

Agumon started to get a little worried about what he was about to say.

Agumon: Well, I've been thinking about it for awhile now, and I think that maybe... I...

Lucas thought about what he was gonna say, and now he was shocked when he figured it out. Lucas's eye's just widened up at Agumon.

Lucas: Oh no way! You..?

Agumon: Uh...

Lucas then just grabbed Agumon and started to shake him back and forth.

Lucas: You... can... not... be... serious!?

After being shaken like that over and over, Agumon manage to regain his balance.

Agumon: It's just, maybe. But I don't even know how to even talk to her.

Now Lucas was starting to understand a little more about Agumon's little problem.

Lucas: That's what your afraid of?

Agumon: Yes.

Now Lucas laughed a little at this. But he understood what Agumon was telling him.

Lucas: Agumon, it's not that hard. Just simply be your normal self as usual. Or at least as normal as you get. Eventually things will smooth itself out.

Agumon: So is that what you do with Kim?

Lucas had his eye's wide open again at Agumon. And he began to shake Agumon once again.

Lucas: Where... do... you... get... this... thought!?

Agumon: (I really shouldn't open my big mouth like that.)

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kim was also getting ready for another day at Northwest Middle School at the same time Lucas was. But Floramon couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do if she saw Agumon again.

Kim: You okay there, Floramon? Something bugging you?

Floramon turned around from the window and looked at Kim.

Floramon: It's just... are you sure you want me to come with you today?

Kim got a little confused about that.

Kim: What do you mean?

Floramon: I'm not saying I don't want to, it's just...

Kim: Just what? You can tell me anything, Floramon. It's just one girl to another here.

After hearing that, Floramon gain back some of her confidence and began to speak again.

Floramon: What if Agumon is there, and what if I can't bring myself to talk to him again?

When Kim heard that, she was beginning to understand why Floramon was so nervous.

Kim: That's what your worried about?

Kim just got closer to Floramon and put her hand on her shoulder.

Kim: Look, remember it's just Agumon. Just be yourself and just have a good time, OK.

Floramon thought about that, and she was a little relieved to hear that from Kim.

Floramon: Your right, Kim. I get worried over nothing sometimes.

Kim only laughed at what Floramon said.

Kim: (Laughs)... Hey don't worry about it. Now let's go, or will be late.

Floramon: And we know how your teacher is about you being late.

Kim and Floramon: (Laughs)...

But while they were laughing, Kim couldn't help but wonder about her own situation with Lucas. She never really said anything about it to him. But she keeps wishing that she could.

Kim: (Maybe. Someday.)

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After everything that happened to him these past two weeks, Shade was using his video chat on his computer to speak with the Grand Master. He explained everything to his teacher, and the Grand Master was fascinated by all of it.

Shade: Now you understand what i'm trying to say.

Of course, the Grand Master was trying to wrap his mind around everything that Shade told him. About the digital portals opening, and about how the other's have Digimon partners as well.

Grand Master: OK. I know what your saying. But, what I can't figure out is the problem with the digital barrier. It's the main source behind all of these Digimon appearing in the real world.

Shade was shock to hear that the digital barrier was the problem.

Shade: I see.

But then, the Grand Master had someone else in the room with him.

Grand Master: By the way Shade, I have a few guests here to see you.

Shade: Who would that be?

Chibomon, Jyarimon, and Leafmon then came up to the computer screen.

Chibomon: Hey, Shade.

Jyarimon: How you been?

Shade was just surprised to see his three little digital friends again after the past couple of weeks.

Shade: Hey you little guys. Good to hear from you three again.

The three little Digimon were just thrilled to see Shade again. However, Leafmon was curious about something.

Leafmon: Shade, when are you coming back?

Shade: Don't worry, Leafmon. Me and Monodramon will back very soon.

Hearing his name, Monodramon popped right out of the corner and was looking at all of the little Digimon through the computer screen.

Monodramon: Hey there everybody.

Little Digimon: Monodramon!

The three of them just started jumping up and down in excitement to see Monodramon.

Grand Master: Well, um, anyway. If I have anything else to tell you, i'll let you know.

Shade: Thanks, Grand Master.

The little Digimon just said their goodbye's to Shade and Monodramon.

Little Digimon: Bye, Shade. Bye, Monodramon.

Jyarimon: Hope you come back soon.

Monodramon: Don't worry. Will be back before ya know it.

Shade: Will see you guys later.

Then Shade turned off the computer screen and closed his laptop.

Shade: It sure is good to hear from those three again.

Monodramon: It always is.

Then Shade put away his computer in his backpack and got right back up again.

Shade: OK, Monodramon. Time for us to get back to work. We can't let those little one's down.

Monodramon: I'm with you all the way, Shade.

Shade then started walking off on the sidewalk as Monodramon followed him from the shadows.

Shade: (I promise you guys... I won't let any of you down. Next time something happens, i'll do it for you guys.)

* * *

><p><strong>GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After speaking with Shade through his computer, the other little Digimon couldn't wait for Shade and Monodramon to come back to the Digital World again.

Leafmon: Mister Grand Master. Are you sure Shade will come back.

Chibomon: Yeah. I miss him.

Jyarimon: And Monodramon, too.

The Grand Master only turned around on his chair and gave a smile to the little one's.

Grand Master: I'm positive. Those two will be back before you know it.

The little one's just started jumping up and down at that fact.

Grand Master: (I know they will. That boy would never let these little one's down. And neither will Monodramon.)

* * *

><p><strong>DAVID'S SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Where David is, he's just sitting on his usual chair near his usual desk listening to the boring stuff his teacher is going on about. However, his mind was still on the whole Ogremon thing one week ago.

David: (I still can't figure it out.)

David was thinking, but he was looking directly at his teacher and pretending to pay attention. That's how he gets away with not paying attention sometimes.

David: (If whatever came out and sucked Ogremon that day into the portal is powerful enough to actually do that, then we might have a real problem on our hands. And we don't even know it.)

When his teacher didn't notice, David looked out the window.

David: (I just hope it isn't something we can't defeat, otherwise we're in serious trouble. But the question is; what is it?)

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon was still working on the strange device he was creating. But then something started to come closer to him from behind. It was a creature with six legs, and resembled that of a spider. It looked at Dexmon while he was working.

?: You called for me, sir.

Dexmon turns around to look at this spider creature.

Dexmon: I did, Dokugumon. I have a job for you to do.

The creature known as Dokugumon walked a little closer.

Dokugumon: Yes, what can I do for you sir.

Dexmon: All I need for you to do is very simple.

Dokugumon was a little nervous. She wasn't the kind of Digimon to be called by the big guy like this.

Dexmon: All you have to do... is cause a little trouble in the human world.

Fascinated, Dokugumon wanted to know more about her task.

Dokugumon: So you mean, I can go to the human world and make some trouble for once?

Dexmon: That is correct.

Dokugumon was now thrilled about this opportunity.

Dokugumon: OK! I promise I won't let you down, sir. Just you watch.

Dexmon: Good. See to it then.

Then, a digital portal opens up in front of Dokugumon and she just jumps right into it as it closes back up.

Dexmon: Foolish spider. All I really want is for you to keep those humans and their Digimon busy. So that I can focus on my soon to be masterpiece.

He then continues to work on the strange device behind him.

Dexmon: When i'm done with this, those humans and their Digimon pets won't know what hit him. (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas and Kim were a little nervous coming to School this time. Mr. Drake been giving them a weird look ever since they came back. He knows about what happened last time, and he was keeping a close eye on them during class from now on. Mike and James on the other hand, couldn't help but see how nervouse those two are.

Mike: Man, you guys really agitated him this time.

James: It's like he's trying to set you two on fire or something. What did you guys do?

The four friends were whispering to one another, and also trying to avoid Mr. Drake at the same time.

Lucas: He must have saw us with our Digimon when FlameWizardmon attacked the city before.

Kim: At least he hasn't fully catch on to us. If we just play it cool maybe he will eventually forget about the whole thing.

Lucas: Yeah, maybe.

Mr. Drake turned around to look at them. But just in time, they pulled back from their conversation and faced the board.

Mr. Drake: Hmm... well then, as I was saying.

He then continued to go on about whatever he was teaching this time. Meanwhile, Agumon was in his hiding spot and just as he predicted, Floramon was there as well. However, it actually seems to be going quite well this time. Normally, it would've been awkward by now. But it seems those two are having just a normal conversation for once.

Agumon: I just don't understand how you can go around and not move a muscle at all? How can you even pull it off?

Floramon only laughed at what Agumon asked her.

Floramon: It's not that hard really. I just simply did what Kim said and it was easy. It might be because I can pull it off so well, because a girl like me can do it.

Agumon: You might be right about that. I could never pull it off.

Both: (Laughs)...

Agumon couldn't believe it was actually going this well. He got worried over nothing. But he couldn't help but wonder how Lucas was doing in class.

Agumon: By the way. Do you think that their teacher will figure out about us?

Then they both started to look up towards Lucas's classroom window.

Floramon: As long as they avoid the conversation with him, they should be okay. I hope.

Of course, Agumon knew that Lucas would find a way to slip away from Mr. Drake. That's what Lucas does.

Agumon: If I know Lucas, and I do, he'll come up with an idea to get out of it.

Floramon: I hope it's a good one. They're gonna need a miracle on this one.

Back in the classroom, the bell finally rang and everyone began to go outside. However Mr. Drake stopped Lucas and his friends from leaving the classroom.

Mr. Drake: Hold it right there you four.

They all turned around, and was facing Mr. Drake in the face.

All: Yes, Mr. Drake?

Mr. Drake: I want to have a chat with you all.

They were worried about this. This was definitely a bad sign for them. But then, to their surprise, the Principal showed up with news for Mr. Drake.

Principal: Mr. Drake, I need to speak with you about something.

Mr. Drake: Um... sure.

Taking this chance, the four of them manage to escape the classroom while they started talking.

Mike: That was way to close.

Kim: I don't even want to know what he was going to ask us.

James: At least we got out in time, thanks to the Principal.

Lucas: Let's just keep going before he notices we left the room.

When they got outside, everyone in their class was waiting for them. Then they started to swarm around Lucas and Kim.

Girl 1: So, when are we gonna meet that new Digimon we saw with you, Kim?

Kim was shocked. They saw her with Floramon last time when she and Lucas left to stop FlameWizardmon, so that's why their curious.

Kim: Well... um...

Girl 2: Come on. Show us, Kim.

Then Lucas was getting swarmed by a few guys from his class.

Boy 1: And you, Lucas.

Lucas: Uh...

Boy 2: We know you brought Agumon with you. It's not that hard to figure out.

Knowing they couldn't escape this one, they decide to go to Agumon and Floramon's hiding spot and show them.

Lucas: Agumon.

Kim: Floramon.

Lucas: It's OK you guys. They know about you two.

When they both popped out, everyone was just in complete shock, but at the same time, amazed.

Girl 1: Wow, she looks so pretty.

Floramon: Thank you. I get that a lot.

While the girls were swarming Floramon, the boys were looking at Agumon.

Boy 1: I still can't believe that you got so much power for such a little guy.

Boy 2: Last time we saw you, you were so small.

Agumon: Well you know, sometimes you got it, sometimes you don't. (Laughs)...

While everyone was being amazed by the two Digimon, Lucas and the others were talking among themselves.

Lucas: I guess I was worried over nothing.

James: It's so easy to fascinate them these days.

Kim: Well, at least they won't go telling them off to Mr. Drake or anyone else.

They knew they wouldn't do that. Then that would ruin everything.

Lucas: Good thing.

Now they were enjoying a laugh with each other. But when Kim saw Lucas laugh, she couldn't help but smile at him each time.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

A digital portal was starting to open, and then the creature known as Dokugumon began to emerge from the gate and was now looking around.

Dokugumon: So this is the real world.

Then She then began to look directly at the School.

Dokugumon: I know i'm suppose to be causing trouble, but I can feel Digimon presence over there. Maybe that's where I should start. (Laughs)...

She began to move towards the School and was now heading in the direction of Lucas and Kim's Digimon partners.

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

While everyone was around Agumon now, Floramon was chatting with some of the girls. She was talking about what to do with her little situation with Agumon. They were all girls, so Floramon had to ask them.

Floramon: I don't know, maybe I should say something to him.

Girl 1: Look, Floramon, all he need to do is be blunt and just go for it.

Floramon heard this one before. But she was still nervous every time she looked at Agumon with this question of hers.

Floramon: I just don't know.

But then, one of the girls had an idea for Floramon.

Girl 2: I have an idea, Floramon.

A little curious, Floramon turned around and faced her.

Girl 2: Instead of moving in on Agumon, why not try and bring his human partner in with yours.

Floramon was shocked at first. But then she began to think about it more. Kim did admit to her that she had a crush on Lucas for sometime now, but it would be risky for her to show it.

Girl 1: That could work. We all know Kim has a crush on Lucas.

But, Floramon wasn't so sure about that plan.

Floramon: It could, but...

Girl 1: Think about. If their together, then your chances with Agumon are even greater then ever.

Thinking about that, she decided.

Floramon: OK then. But how do I do it?

Girl 2: Leave that to us. Besides, it just about time we got those two together.

Managing to get to Kim, they pulled her away from Lucas and the other's.

Girl 1: Can we talk to you for a minute, Kim?

Kim: I guess so.

They pulled her away from the others, and now Lucas was curious about what their talking about over there.

Lucas: Hey guys, what do ya think their talking about?

Mike: If you ask me, Lucas, I think it's about you.

Lucas just jumped at what Mike just said to him.

Lucas: You can't be serious?

But by the look on his face, Mike was serious.

Mike: OK, look Lucas, your talking to us, your two closes friends. Stop acting and just tell us how you feel.

Lucas: Feel about what?

James: You know that answer.

First, Lucas was in shock about that. But then, Lucas turned around and looked directly at Kim, and then his feeling finally started to come through. After everything Agumon said to him about this, he was finally starting to think he was right all along.

Mike: You like her, don't you?

At first, he was a little shy about it to tell them. But now...

Lucas: Even if I did, I don't know what to do.

But of course, Mike and James had the answer for that one.

James: You been friends with her since the 1st grade, Lucas. You and her know so much about each other.

Mike: Besides, if you really like her that much, be a man, go up to her, and ask her out on a date or something.

James: Your a teenager now, and you have the chance to ask her.

Lucas then just looked at Kim again while she was still chatting with the other girls. And then he took a deep breath.

Lucas: Alright then. You guys are right. Time for me to finally ask her.

Now that brought a smile to Mike and James.

Mike: That's it.

James: You got this, Lucas.

With a look of confidence in his eye's, he began to walk over towards Kim. But then, Agumon saw something.

Agumon: Um... Lucas!

Now that look on Lucas's face faded as he turned around to see the giant spider on the top of their School building.

Dokugumon: Hello, humans!

Everyone began to scream in terror as they ran back into the School building. However, Lucas and other stayed outside with Agumon and Floramon.

Floramon: Great, just what we needed today.

Kim: Another Digimon attack.

Dokugumon began to jump down in front of the six of them.

Mike: That is one big bug.

James: The one time I forget to bring my bug spray.

Dokugumon slowly took one step at a time towards them.

Agumon: Lucas!

Lucas: I know.

Lucas pulled out his orange digivice, and was now reading the information on this Digimon on the holographic screen.

Lucas: That Digimon is called Dokugumon. She's a champion level insect Digimon. Her webs are known to be very sticky.

Agumon: Then we better avoid those webs.

Agumon and Floramon got closer to do battle with Dokugumon. But Dokugumon was not impressed by this.

Dokugumon: You weaklings think you can defeat me!?

Floramon: We can try!

Agumon: Let's get her!

Kim pulled out her light green digivice, but then Lucas jumped in.

Lucas: Wait a minute, we can't make them digivolve here. What if Mr. Drake or anyone else sees them.

Just then, Mr. Drake was shown running and screaming in the School building through the window.

Mr. Drake: SPIDER!

Mike: No I think your good.

James: Kick this overgrown spider's butt!

They both then pulled out their digivice's and pointed them at their partners. Then both Agumon and Floramon started to glow.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Both Greymon and Sunflowmon were now looking Dokugumon in the face.

Dokugumon: So you digivolved, big deal! You don't know what I can do.

Sunflowmon: Then why not show us already.

Dokugumon: Very well!

Dokugumon jumped and was heading straight for Sunflowmon. However, Greymon got in the way and pushed her back to the ground.

Greymon: Oh no you don't!

Dokugumon: GAH! Why you!

Sunflowmon couldn't help but smile at Greymon for doing that.

Sunflowmon: Thanks, Greymon.

Greymon: No problem.

Remembering what the others told her, Sunflowmon couldn't help but be amazed by Greymon's strength.

Dokugumon: That's how you wanna play, then take this! Poison Cobweb!

Dokugumon shot a venomous blast out at Greymon and he took the attack because it was to wide to dodge.

Lucas: Oh no!

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Sunflowmon: Greymon!

Kim: Quick, help him!

Sunflowmon took of into the air and launched her attack at Dokugumon.

Sunflowmon: Nobody hurts Greymon on my watch. Sunshine Beam!

Dokugumon just jumped out of the way from the attack.

Dokugumon: HA! You missed me!

Eveyone was just in shock about Dokugumon's agility.

Lucas: She's faster then we thought.

Kim: She wasn't kidding about her abilities.

Then, Greymon manage to snap out of that last attack, and began to run at Dokugumon.

Greymon: My turn! Horn Impulse!

Seeing the attack coming, Dokugumon moved away and was crawling again on the building.

Lucas: After her!

Kim: Sunflowmon!

Sunflowmon: I'm on it!

Sunflowmon began to float in the air after Dokugumon. But when she got to the top of the building, she couldn't find her.

Sunflowmon: Where is she? I know I saw her go up here.

Behind Sunflowmon, Dokugumon launched a web out of her mouth at her.

Dokugumon: Gotcha now! Poison Thread!

Sunflowmon turned around only to be hit by the sticky webs, and then she fell towards the ground.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAHH!

She landed down hard. Then Kim ran up to her.

Kim: Oh no, Sunflowmon!

Kim was starting to get a little to close to Dokugumon's web around Sunflowmon.

Sunflowmon: Kim, don't touch the webs!

However, Kim accidently touched them, and now she was stuck.

Kim: Oops. I'm stuck!

Lucas saw Kim was stuck, and he had to go help her.

Lucas: Kim! Hang on! I'm coming!

But then Dokugumon jumped down and landed near Lucas.

Dokugumon: Oh no you don't!

Kim: Lucas, look out!

Lucas: Oh no..!

Then Greymon appeared from behind and launched his fireball at Dokugumon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The attack hit Dokugumon, sending her to the other side of the field, then Lucas continued to run towards Kim.

Dokugumon: Your gonna pay you overgrown lizard! HA!

While Greymon was dealing with Dokugumon, Lucas manage to get to Kim.

Lucas: Kim, hold on, i'll getcha out of there soon.

Lucas tried to pull her out, but it wasn't working. Meanwhile, Dokugumon manage to push Greymon out of the way and was heading toward Lucas and Kim.

Mike: Um... guys!

James: She coming back!

Greymon: Not for long!

Before Dokugumon could reach them, Greymon began to charge at Dokugumon. But then she fired another web at Greymon.

Dokugumon: Poison Thread!

But Greymon manage to avoid attack. However, it was now heading for Lucas and Kim.

Kim: Lucas, watch out!

Lucas turned around to see the web coming towards them, and it hits both him and Kim..

Lucas: (Gasps)...

Mike and James: Lucas!

They both landed near the building walls, and now they were stuck there like fly's. With Sunflowmon down, and Lucas and Kim stuck, Greymon had to take on Dokugumon all by himself now.

Dokugumon: You may be strong, but I have speed!

Dokugumon then jumped out of the way before Greymon could get her.

Greymon: Get back here, you!

Dokugumon: (Laughs)...

Dokugumon just kept jumping from place to place, while Greymon just kept trying to hit her.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Greymon kept on attacking, but Dokugumon just kept on moving.

Mike: Oh come on!

James: Why won't she stop moving!?

The attacks just kept on missing, and Dokugumon kept on taunting poor Greymon. Meanwhile, Lucas and Kim can only watch this with Sunflowmon stuck close to them as well. At this point, it was gonna take a miracle for them.

Lucas: This is bad.

Kim: If Greymon can't stop her, then we're finished.

Thinking about the worst case scenario, Lucas then decided now would be a better time then never.

Lucas: If that's the case, Kim, there's something I want to tell you.

Kim just then looked at Lucas.

Kim: Can't it wait? Now doesn't look like the best time.

But after she said that, Dokugumon hit Greymon with another attack.

Dokugumon: Poison Cobweb!

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAHH!

Greymon just fell back and Dokugumon only laughed at him.

Lucas: Yeah, I think now might be the only time. If Greymon can't stop her, then I might as well say it now.

Kim knew Lucas could be right. So she decided to listen.

Kim: Okay then.

Lucas took a deep breath, and faced Kim in the face.

Lucas: Kim, the truth is... for awhile now... I... always liked you.

Kim was in shock to hear this. She always liked Lucas, but she never thought Lucas actually liked her back.

Lucas: I really do like you, Kim. I just never been brave enough to tell you until now. If been trying to hide it for a long time, but ever since Agumon showed up, I guess... thinks actually... well... you know.

Hearing this, Kim wanted to tell him the truth about her feelings to Lucas.

Kim: Well then, the truth is with me... I liked you from the beginning.

Lucas was in shock. He had a strange feeling, but never that far from Kim.

Kim: Of course, I was young at the time, but somehow, I had this strange feeling about you every time. It was... complicated. Because I was young at time. But something about you... I just didn't know what to say.

Lucas was so glad to hear this. He began to show a smile on his face.

Lucas: Well then, in that case, Kim... if we get out of this, do you wanna go out on a date with me?

Kim was silent for a few seconds and then she showed a smile on her face.

Kim: You don't know how long I waited for you to ask me that.

Overcome with joy inside, Lucas then closed his eye's.

Lucas: Well in that case, time to make that come true! Greymon!

He opened his eye's and looked directly at Greymon. And with a mighty roar, Greymon began to charge at Dokugumon again.

Greymon: (Roars)...

Dokugumon: You don't learn do you! Poison Cobweb!

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The fireball was strong enough to actually cut through the poisonous attack.

Dokugumon: What!?

Greymon: My turn! Horn Impulse!

Lucas: Do it now, Greymon!

Trying to get away, Dokugumon was eventually caught by Greymon, and she was now looking her defeat in the face. Then Greymon's attack just hit her square on. He threw her up in the air with his mighty horn and began to release one more fireball at Dokugumon.

Greymon: Goodbye! Nova Blast!

Knowing she couldn't escape, Dokugumon just took the attack.

Dokugumon: THIS CAN'T BE! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

She then burst into data, and then Greymon started to absorb the data. Once he was finished, all of Dokugumon's webs started to vanish around Sunflowmon and then Lucas and Kim.

Lucas: Thank goodness.

Kim fell to the ground, but Lucas extended his arm out and gave her a hand up.

Lucas: Need a hand?

Now where did Kim see this before?

Kim: (Laughs)...

Kim took his hand and Lucas pulled her up.

Kim: Thanks.

Lucas: So, about that date.

They both just started laughing at the fact. They finally told each other how they really feel. However, Mike and James were just starting to burst into tears about this.

Mike: Would ya look at that. Our little Lucas is growing up.

James: Now if only we can grow up.

Both Agumon and Floramon, now back to their rookie forms, were just watching all of this.

Agumon: I knew it. Lucas really did like Kim all along.

Floramon: You know, Agumon, I had a feeling this would happen eventually with them.

They just looked at each other for a few seconds, and then...

Floramon: By the way, since their going on a date...

Agumon: You wanna go out on one, too?

Floramon just jumped with her eye's wide opened.

Floramon: Wha... what!?

Agumon: Come on, Floramon, I know you wanted to go on a date with me, too.

Floramon was still surprised by that.

Floramon: But... when did you..?

Agumon: Let's just say, I figured it out. (Laughs)...

Floramon was a little red in the face, but she couldn't help but to laugh with him. While Lucas and Kim couldn't help but laugh at Mike and James. Looks like everyone does get a happy ending. Well, not everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon was sensing that Dokugumon has failed her task. But he didn't truly care. He manage to get those humans off his trail for a little while, as he continued to work on his strange device.

Dexmon: I knew Dokugumon couldn't do the job. But it doesn't matter to me. As long as those humans don't figure out my plans, everything will be fine. For me that is. (Evil Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>HERMAN PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas and Agumon were heading towards the park where Kim and Floramon were waiting. Lucas was dressed in some stylish looking clothes, while Agumon was still wearing his disguise.

Agumon: By the way Lucas, why do they call it a double date?

Lucas: Let me see, it's because there are two dates going on at the same time.

Now Agumon understood what a double date means.

Agumon: Oh, I get it now.

As they were talking, Kim and Floramon were waiting for them near the pond bench.

Kim: There you guys are.

Lucas: Sorry to keep you waiting, Kim.

Kim was dressed a little more stylish as well as they both just sat next to each other.

Lucas: By the way, I brought that basket of food.

Kim: Oh good, you remembered.

Lucas: I wasn't gonna forget.

Of course, Agumon and Floramon wanted to know if they got anything too.

Agumon: And what about us?

Floramon: Hope you didn't forget about us.

Lucas: Don't worry you guys. There's enough in here for all of us.

He then pulled out all the stuff that was inside the basket. Now they all enjoying there fantastic night with one another.

Lucas: So I guess, things are gonna be a little different from now on, huh.

Kim: Is that bad?

Lucas: No. I think it's gonna be amazing.

Meanwhile, Agumon and Floramon were just having a good time as well with their side.

Floramon: By the way, Agumon.

Agumon: Yeah?

Floramon just had a look on her face. She was thinking about something.

Floramon: I wanted to give you a little something, from me.

Agumon: What is it?

Out of nowhere, Floramon just kissed Agumon on the cheek, and now Agumon was just turning red in the cheeks again.

Floramon: That's my gift to you. A little something to thank you for saving me today. You brave Digimon.

Agumon was just now in a daze after that.

Agumon: I... I... I... (Faints)...

As usual, Agumon couldn't handle it.

Floramon: (Laughs)...

Lucas couldn't help but laugh along with Kim and Floramon.

Lucas: (Laughs)... Wow, aren't you something, Agumon.

Kim: Floramon, I told you that was gonna be a little much for Agumon to handle.

Floramon couldn't help but laugh at that.

Floramon: I couldn't help it. I just thought he deserved it is all.

All: (Laughs)...

Everyone just continued laughing, while Agumon was just passed out in a daze. But while they were laughing, a strange shadow was lurking around them, watching their every move.

?: Laugh it up while you can. Soon you will all know the true meaning of the word "fear". Because very soon, there will be nothing left to laugh about.

The mysterious figure was just showing off his dark red eye as he then vanishes into the trees. What could this mysterious figure want? And why does his voice sound so familiar?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Somewhere in the high mountain tops of the Digital World, another battle was taking place. One of the creatures was a dragon like creature wearing full body armor. While the other one was blue two legged creature wearing gold armor. It seems however, that the golden armor warrior was winning the fight.

?: It's over. Maildramon. There's nowhere for you to run now.

The dragon known as Maildramon looked at his opponent.

Maildramon: Your right, there is nowhere for me to run to anymore. I'm impressed, Magnamon.

The gold armor creature known as Magnamon was inching closer towards his weaken opponent.

Magnamon: Now return what you stolen. Hand back the Digi-Egg of Miracles that you absorbed.

Maildramon: Funny. You used one just to catch little old me.

Magnamon was starting to get a little angry at him for saying that.

Magnamon: I had to use it. It was the only way for me to stop you.

Maildramon: Stop me. I don't think so.

Magnamon was a little shock to Maildramon coming back on his feet again.

Maildramon: Without that Digi-Egg's power, your nothing! Lightning Spear!

Maildramon shot a lightning bolt out from his top horns and it struck Magnamon with full force.

Magnamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Magnamon was caught off guard by that attack, and he fell to the ground hard. Then the power of the Digi-Egg he absorbed began to disappear from him, and then he turned into a small blue creature.

Maildramon: Like I said, without that digi-egg, your nothing but a weakling. To bad you can't digivolve normally. Poor little you. (Laughs)...

Then he just took off into the sky and left the little creature in a lot of pain.

?: Mail... dramon...

The little creature just passed out. A few seconds rolled by after Maildramon left. Then, out of nowhere, he was slowly being lifted up into the sky by a digital gate.

?: Uh..?

When he got inside the gate, he was gone. What was that little creature? And why did a digital gate take him?

* * *

><p><strong>THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was still keeping tracks on everyone. But then, something started to pop up on his computer screen. It was an image of another Digimon heading into the real world.

Grand Master: That's strange. Another one seems to be drawn towards the human world. Not a wild one, but it seem that this one was selected by choice.

He began to start pressing on his computer keypad. And he started to think...

Grand Master: Maybe, just maybe. There might be Digimon that just randomly go to the human world, but then there must be Digimon that are selected to go to the human world

He then started to lay back in his chair and began to ponder on this.

Grand Master: If i'm right, and i'm mostly am. This means that the next generation is slowly being assembled. That can only mean...

As he thinks on the subject, his eye's opened back up.

Grand Master: That evil creature has returned.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas and Agumon just got back from their night with Kim and Floramon. They both just went to their room and just decided to lay down in bed, thinking about the wonderful time they just had.

Lucas: I never would have thought... that would be so amazing.

However, Agumon couldn't believe that Floramon kissed him on the his cheek like that.

Agumon: I can't believe Floramon did that.

Lucas just started to laugh at that.

Lucas: Hey come on, Agumon. Your just lucky she did that.

Now Agumon was confused by that.

Agumon: You think so?

Lucas: It's not everyday you get something like that. (Laughs)...

While he was laughing, Agumon couldn't help but to keep thinking about it more. Meanwhile, Mrs. Blake and Mr. Blake were talking about how their son finally got his first date.

Mr. Blake: He really is growing up.

Mrs. Blake: He's growing so much faster ever since Agumon came.

Mr. Blake was really glad for Lucas.

Mr. Blake: Maybe it's for the best.

Of course, Mrs. Blake couldn't help it. She didn't like the fact, but she knew her son was gonna eventually grow up. Robert on the other hand was looking outside his window and wishing. Thinking about how Lucas and Agumon are always together, he wanted a Digimon now more then anything.

Robert: (Sighs)... I wish it can happen to me. I really would like to have a Digimon partner to. I don't care who, just someone I can really be friends with. Just like my brother did with Agumon.

But as Robert said that, just outside in the backyard, a digital gate secretly opened up and that little blue creature fell right out of it. It started to slowly open it's eye's, but it was still so injured from battling Maildramon, he couldn't keep himself awake.

?: Where... am... I?

Not having the strength, he just passed out again. Who is this strange little creature? And why did he come?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	14. Episode 14: The New Digimon in Town

_**Episode 14: The New Digimon in Town**_

_**Another Digimon has landed in the real world. But this one finds itself partnered with Lucas's little brother, Robert. Is this a good thing or a bad thing for a 9 year old boy? Meanwhile, Dexmon makes more trouble for everyone when he sends out... Maildramon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The sun was slowly starting to rise while Lucas, Agumon, and everyone were still asleep. However, Mrs. Blake was out in the backyard trying to get a little bit of flowering her plants before anyone woke up. But she didn't expect anything to be out in the bushes in the backyard.

Mrs. Blake: What the. What is this?

She was looking at a strange blue creature that was past out on the grass in front of her. She then went back inside to wake up everyone.

Mrs. Blake: Everyone, quick! Wake up!

Mrs. Blake then ran into everyone's room. Including Lucas and Agumon.

Mrs. Blake: You two especially! Wake up!

Lucas and Agumon just quickly got out of bed when they heard her and they ran into the living room where they see Lucas's Dad, Robert, Lucas's Mom, and then this strange creature on their living room couch. Mrs. Blake was able to bring it inside before she started screaming at everyone.

Mr. Blake: What is this thing?

Mrs. Blake: I don't know. I found it this morning while I was trying to plant some flowers in the backyard.

Lucas and Agumon then went up towards the creature.

Agumon: I have a feeling... that this is another Digimon.

Lucas: Let's just find out. The digivice can explain.

Lucas got out his orange digivice and began to read the information on this creature.

Lucas: Well what do you know, you were right, Agumon. This little guy is called Veemon. A rookie level Digimon. Don't worry everyone. He's not dangerous at all. In fact, it says here that he's a nice Digimon.

Agumon: Veemon are known to be nice.

That made Mr. Blake feel a little more relieved at all of this.

Mr. Blake: Well at least we don't have to worry about him attacking us anytime soon.

While everyone was still thinking about why this Digimon was here, Robert just started to get a little closer to the passed out Veemon. He remembered what he said last night before he went to sleep.

Robert: It happened. My wish actually came true.

Everyone was in shock to hear what little Robert just said.

Agumon: A wish?

Lucas: What wish?

Everyone couldn't believe that Robert made a wish about this.

Mr. Blake: You mean to tell us, Robert, that you wished for this thing to come here.

Robert just nod his head at his mother.

Robert: Yeah. I think so.

Yet, Agumon was curious about that.

Agumon: But why?

Robert was silenced for a moment. But then he answered.

Robert: Well... watching you and Lucas together, it made me wish that I could have a Digimon partner, too. I just wanted a friend like Lucas has.

Everyone in the room was just looked at little Robert. But Lucas and Agumon got a little closer to him.

Lucas: I understand how you feel, Robert. But that doesn't mean that Veemon is your Digimon partner.

Robert: But he could be.

Agumon just started to question this a little more.

Agumon: Actually, Lucas, remember what happened with Kim. She eventually got Floramon to be her Digimon partner.

Thinking back, Lucas agreed with that.

Lucas: That's true. So maybe it could happen.

Robert: I know it can happen.

But then, Veemon's eye's started to open up.

Mrs. Blake: Boys, look. I think he's finally waking up.

As Veemon slowly opened his eye's, he was looking at everyone in the room.

Veemon: OK. Have I died and gone to digital heaven.

But his answer was no as everyone shook their heads at that question.

Veemon: AH!

And all of a sudden, Veemon just jumped out and started running towards the screen door, unaware that it was glass. He then ran right into it.

Lucas: He doesn't seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed now is he.

Agumon: Veemon are not always that bright. But they do have their moments.

Robert was the only one brave enough to run towards Veemon.

Robert: Hey, are you okay?

Veemon's head was a little bruised, but he manage to regain his thoughts.

Veemon: A little hit on the head hasn't stopped me before. Wait, who are you?

Robert: I'm, Robert.

Veemon was a little confused, but then he began to wonder.

Veemon: Wait a minute. Are you by any chance a human?

Robert: Yep.

Now Veemon was in shock to hear that. If there was a human near him, that only means that he is where he thinks he is.

Veemon: If your a human, that only means... that this must be the human world.

He looked outside the living room screen door, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Veemon: I can't believe it. I'm actually in the human world.

But then, everyone else started to walk towards him and Robert.

Agumon: And that's not all. Just wait until he see everything else outside.

Veemon was in shock to see another Digimon in the room with him.

Veemon: I don't believe it. I'm not the only one here.

Agumon: I've been here longer then you. So that means you might want to listen to me about this place.

Lucas: (Wait a minute. I know more then Agumon does. What's he saying?)

While Veemon was amazed to see Agumon here, he couldn't help but wonder why Agumon was here.

Veemon: Wait a minute, why are you here?

But then, Lucas walked up to Veemon.

Lucas: I think this might solve that question.

Lucas then showed Veemon his digivice. Then Veemon remembered the legend of how Digimon can come to the real world if they have a human partner.

Veemon: Is that... a digivice? That only means one thing...

Lucas: Veemon, I think you might be my little brother's Digimon partner.

In shock Veemon was. But Robert couldn't help but be overjoyed. However, Mrs. Blake and Mr. Blake was a little worried.

Mr. Blake: Hold on. First Lucas, and then Robert. That's it, I am taking the day off and going back to bed.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas, are sure about that?

Lucas couldn't help but to be sure about it.

Lucas: It's the only way that Veemon is here in the first place.

Even though Mrs. Blake couldn't believe this, Mrs. Blake just had to accept it.

Mrs. Blake: If that's true... then, I better get some more grocery's then. (Laughs)...

Veemon got a little confused when he heard those words though.

Veemon: What?

After she said that, Robert just started to hug Veemon.

Robert: I can't believe this! I have a Digimon partner, too!

Veemon: Yeah but, you don't have a digivice yet.

Robert was snapped out of his thoughts, and knew that was true.

Lucas: He's got a point, Robert.

Veemon: Unless you have a digivice, I don't think I can be your...

But before he could finish that sentence, a light started to appear in front of him and Robert. Everyone else in the room couldn't believe that this is happening. The orb of light slowly descended towards Robert.

Agumon: No way.

Lucas: That's... a digivice. That can only mean...

Robert slowly reached for the digivice, and then the light disappeared. The digivice was shown to be the same as Lucas's digivice, only this one has a gold ring on it and gold color buttons. Robert just looked at it. And then a huge smile came across his face.

Robert: I can't believe it. My very own digivice!

Now Veemon was believing that Robert really was his human partner.

Veemon: I take that back then. I guess you are my human partner after all.

With a smile on both of their face's, the just hugged each other. However, Lucas and Agumon were still a little confused.

Lucas: I don't understand. How on earth did Veemon even show up anyway?

Agumon: Robert said that he wished for him to come. That might be a clue.

Lucas thought about it for a minute, and he was starting to believe it.

Lucas: You might be right.

Agumon: Aren't I always?

They just continued to look at Robert and Veemon, and even Mrs. Blake was a little glad for her little boy. However, Lucas and Agumon were still curious. And so was Mr. Blake.

Mr. Blake: Lucas, do you have any idea what's going on here?

Lucas: Not really. But, I might know someone that can figure this out. Dad, i'm gonna need a excuse to get out of School, same as Robert. Just for today.

Mr. Blake was surprised to hear this from Lucas.

Mr. Blake: What! Why exactly!?

Lucas: I know someone that can figure this out. Just trust me on this one.

Mr. Blake didn't like this idea. But he knew Lucas wouldn't lie about this sort of thing. And at this point, how could he not?

Mr. Blake: Well, alright. However, this better be good. Got it, mister?

Lucas: Don't worry, Dad. I got it.

Lucas and Agumon started walking toward Robert and Veemon.

Lucas: Robert, I need you and Veemon to come with us.

Agumon: We want you meet someone we know.

They were a little confused by that. But Robert and Veemon just went with it.

Robert: You mean I get out of School as well. Best day ever!

Veemon: I don't know what's going on, but I can't wait to find out.

Agumon then put on his disguise, and then Veemon was a little curious and confused at the same time.

Veemon: Why are you wearing that?

Agumon: Don't want anyone to notice me out there.

Lucas remembered that Veemon was gonna need a disguise as well.

Lucas: That reminds me. Veemon, you might want to put this on.

Lucas just handed him one of Robert's old jacket.

Robert: You might wanna put that on. You don't want anyone to see you out there and freak out.

Veemon: I guess your right about that.

After Veemon put on that old jacket, all four of them started to run out the front door and headed towards the city.

Robert: Where we going anyway?

Agumon: That's right, you haven't told us anything yet, Lucas.

Lucas just turned around and look at all of them with a smile.

Robert: Where are we going?

Lucas: Don't worry guys. You'll know when we get there.

But back at the house, Mister and Misses Blake couldn't help but watch them run off through their window.

Mrs. Blake: There they go.

Mr. Blake: Don't worry. They'll be back. They always come back.

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S SCHOOL, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kyle was still worried about the strange feeling that Gabumon had yesterday. He was learning about whatever his teacher was teaching, but he kept his mind on what Gabumon said.

Kyle: (Maybe, just maybe.)

He started to stare out in the window near him.

Kyle: (If what Gabumon said is true, then what can we do to be ready for this mysterious threat among us?)

But then, Kyle's teacher gave Kyle a look that wanted him to pay attention.

Kyle: Um... sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SKY, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The dragon known as Maildramon was flying through the sky with his powerful wings. He stole the Digi-Egg of Miracles, golden armor digivolved, and now he thinks he owns the skies.

Maildramon: Oh yeah! With that no good Magnamon gone, i'm free!

He then did a back flip right in the air.

Maildramon: Alright! If I knew that this was the kinda power I can get from the Digi-Egg of Miracles, I would've stolen it years ago! (Laughs)...

But then, a digital portal opened up behind Maildramon and Dexmon was now looking at him through the portal.

Dexmon: Well, well, well. Look at you, Maildramon. You manage to become stronger with that power after all.

Maildramon turned around to see the Dexmon looking at him.

Maildramon: Look, I stole this power fair and square. You have no right to tell me anything whoever you are.

Dexmon: Oh yes, you took power that didn't belong to you. Though I am surprise you manage to sneak out of Armor Mountain with that power and got away with it. I must say, i'm impressed.

Maildramon was starting to get irritated already by Dexmon.

Maildramon: Just what do you want from me?

Dexmon: How would you like to use your power in a more... impressive way.

Curious now, Maildramon just had to ask.

Maildramon: Just what do you have in mind for me?

With Dexmon's glowing eye's, the portal started to get bigger on Maildramon.

Dexmon: Why don't you find out for yourself. Step right in, if you dare. (Evil Laugh)...

Then Dexmon just disappeared into his portal and Maildramon only looked at the new one if front of him.

Maildramon: Well then, let's just see what you have in store for me.

Maildramon just flew right into the portal and was now on his way to the human world.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade and Monodramon were just enjoying the day going by. But while they were relaxing in the alley way, they notice that Lucas and Agumon, along with Robert and Veemon approaching them.

Shade: Lucas? What are you doing?

All four of them just stopped right in front of Shade and Monodramon.

Lucas: Sorry to bug you, but we need to talk to you.

Shade was surprised by this. But then he looked to see that Robert had a Digimon right behind him.

Shade: Are you telling me that...

Monodramon: That Lucas's little brother has a Digimon partner now?

After Robert finally got his air back in his lungs, he looked up to see Shade and Monodramon are in front of them. And the moment he saw them, he remembered that time when they attacked Lucas and Agumon at their place.

Robert: What!? This guy!?

Lucas and Shade were shock to hear that. Lucas did knew that Robert remembered Shade and that he was going to freak out when he saw him again.

Lucas: Little brother, it's alright. We can trust him now.

But Robert didn't seem to like that fact. Meanwhile, Veemon was all confused.

Veemon: I don't know what's going on here.

Agumon: Maybe we should just explain everything to him already.

Lucas: Good point.

And then, they started to explain to Shade everything that happened that involved Veemon, and about how Robert made a wish about him coming here to the human world. But as Lucas went on, Shade was still surprised by this sudden encounter.

Shade: (Strange. You think these two would be in School. Wait a minute. Why are they not in School?)

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kim and the others were in Mr. Drake's classroom. She was wondering where Lucas was, and so was Floramon wondering where Agumon was. After the class was done, everyone went outside, and Mike and James were right behind Kim.

Kim: I don't understand. I thought Lucas was gonna show up today.

Mike: Maybe he got scared by the fact Mr. Drake would have glared at him again.

James: Or maybe he did something embarrassing on his date with you last night, and didn't have the guts to show up.

Still worried, Kim turned around and faced Mike and James.

Kim: I just thought we could hang out after School. Me and him.

Mike and James just had a smile on their faces about that.

James: I'm getting the feeling that you two had a good time last night.

And Kim only smiled at that question.

Kim: All I can say is... it was amazing.

Kim just now had a smile on her face. But then it went away when she still couldn't understand why Lucas didn't show up at School. But then, Floramon popped out of the bushes.

Floramon: You know, I was wondering where those two are. I really wanted to talk to Agumon again.

James started to think about why they weren't here today.

James: Maybe the two of them got sick or something.

Mike: I don't know about that. Lucas hardly ever gets sick. And even if he is, it's mostly because he failed a test or something.

James: But we didn't have a test yet.

Mike: Oh yeah, good point.

Kim just looked at the sky wondering where they are. And then she had an idea.

Kim: You know what, after School, Floramon, will go find them.

Floramon only smiled at that.

Floramon: I like that idea.

And of course, Mike and James wanted to come as well with their search.

Mike: And will come to.

James: Yeah.

She then turned around and faced to two of them and just agreed with them. After School, their gonna find Lucas and Agumon.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas, Robert, Agumon, and even Veemon are still face to face with Shade and Monodramon. Lucas thought that Shade would have a better understanding about why Veemon came to the human world. However, Robert still didn't like the fact that they were talking to the guy who almost got rid of Agumon. Shade noticed the expression on Robert's face, and he had to do something about it.

Shade: OK look. I know you don't like me, but believe me when I say, i'm sorry for what I did to your brother and Agumon.

Robert was still upset at him. But he could tell that Shade was really sorry for what he did when he looked at him.

Robert: Well, alright then. I forgive you.

Now Shade and Monodramon was relieved to hear that.

Monodramon: It's good to see that Shade is making friends with everyone again.

Shade: Not now, Monodramon.

They were all hiding the alley way of the city. Veemon was still surprised that there was another human with a Digimon partner in the human world.

Veemon: Just how many of you guys have Digimon partners around here?

On the other hand, Shade was still curious about Veemon.

Shade: So let me get this straight. Your little brother made a wish last night, and then Veemon showed up the night after?

Lucas: That's the whole story in a nut shell.

Still a little curious, Shade looked a little closer at Robert and Veemon.

Shade: And how do you know for sure that Robert is Veemon's human partner?

Agumon: Because Robert got a digivice.

Shocked at this, Shade couldn't believe it.

Shade: Is it true, Robert?

Robert: Yes. See.

Robert then showed Shade his gold color digivice, and Shade couldn't believe his eye's.

Shade: Yep. That's all the prove right there.

Monodramon knew what this means.

Monodramon: You know what that means right.

Shade: Another comrade among us.

However, Lucas just jumped at that subject.

Lucas: Oh no! I am not letting my little brother get into danger with Digimon.

Then Robert and Veemon jumped in as well on that subject.

Robert: But big brother...

Veemon: You got to remember that i'm here for him. If anything happens, i'll protect him.

But Lucas wasn't convinced at all about that.

Lucas: Do you really think you can protect him!? You can't digivolve yet, so how can you protect my little brother!?

Veemon then got a depressed look on his face after hearing that. He knew Lucas was right. But Agumon thought that was a little harsh.

Agumon: Lucas, don't you think your being a little harsh on Veemon.

Lucas: I'm speaking the truth here.

And now Shade and Monodramon got in the subject.

Shade: But Lucas, remember, Veemon has a human partner, that means he can eventually digivolve.

Lucas: Oh yeah! When?

Shade: I don't know. Things take time.

Robert looked at his digivice, and then he looked up at his big brother.

Robert: Even if he can't digivolve yet, he's still my partner, Lucas.

Shocked to hear this, Lucas just looked at his little brother.

Lucas: But Robert...

Then Veemon looked up at Lucas again.

Veemon: I know I can't now, but give me a chance. I'll prove that I can protect Robert from anything.

Agumon then looked up at Lucas.

Agumon: Come on, Lucas. At least give him a chance to prove himself.

Monodramon: He can if you let him try.

Pondering about it, Lucas then eventually decided.

Lucas: OK then. If something ever happens, you better prove yourself. Alright, Veemon. I'm trusting you with protecting my little brother when me and Agumon aren't around.

Robert: Now your starting to sound like Dad.

Veemon just nod his head at Lucas and smiled at him.

Veemon: I promise.

Lucas: Good. I'm counting on you.

Robert: Thanks big brother. For giving him a chance.

Now Shade started to walk closer to Robert and Veemon.

Shade: Robert, can I see your digivice for a minute?

Robert: OK. But I want it back.

Shade: Don't worry. I just wanna look at it.

Shade inspected the digivice closely, and he confirmed it was a real digivice connected to Veemon.

Monodramon: Well?

Shade: It's the real deal alright. This digivice belongs with your little brother.

He handed back the digivice to Robert.

Agumon: It's always nice to see another Digimon around. In fact, with Veemon around, and he is partnered with Robert, that means more players on the game console at your place, Lucas.

Now Veemon was a little confused at that.

Veemon: What's a game console?

Lucas, Robert and Agumon just laughed at that.

Lucas: (Laughs)... Oh don't worry, Veemon.

Agumon: You'll find out soon.

Veemon still had a confused look on his face. However, Shade was still thinking about how Veemon came to this world.

Shade: (It's strange. He said that his little brother made a wish. Could it be that our feelings about the Digimon are the key to bringing them to this world?)

Monodramon looked up at his human partner, and he could tell what he was thinking again.

Monodramon: (There he goes again.)

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The School bell finally rang, and Kim and the others were now about to exit the School grounds. And with Floramon in Kim's arms, pretending to act like a stuff animal again, they headed out to find Lucas and Agumon.

Kim: OK, let's go find them.

Mike and James: Yeah!

They all started running down the streets to the city area. But Floramon couldn't help but wonder why exactly Mike and James are coming.

Floramon: Why are we bringing them with us again?

Kim: I don't really know why. Oh well, it doesn't matter.

Floramon still didn't understand. But she knew they would be good help at least.

Floramon: Good point.

Floramon then returned to not moving again and they continued to run down the streets.

James: He thinks he can ditch us that easily.

Mike: Will just see about that.

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After School was over, Kyle was enjoying sometime to himself with Gabumon at one of the cafe's in the town. Gabumon was wearing a jacket with a hood covering himself from being notice in public.

Gabumon: It's a good thing Lucas told us about this little disguise idea.

Kyle was on the other side of the table having a little soda.

Kyle: Good thing. Otherwise you would have been waiting out in the bushes again.

Gabumon: Not that I don't like hiding. I just like the fact that I can actually see the world for myself, and nobody even knows it's me.

Kyle just laughed a little at what Gabumon just said. He knew it was true.

Kyle: (Laughs)... Well, at least you can now go around and not get spotted. Just don't wonder off anywhere without me, alright.

Gabumon: Not a problem. I wouldn't know what to do if I got lost anyway.

Just then, the T.V. in the cafe started showing the news report on the attacks in the city for the past two weeks.

Kyle: Great. There showing the attacks again on the news.

Gabumon: How long are they gonna keep showing this?

Kyle: It's the media, Gabumon. They never stop unless there's something more interesting to show to the public.

All of a sudden, a strange girl walked over towards Kyle. She was around his age with brown hair, wearing a yellow shirt with blue shorts and has red and white sneakers. She also has a camera around her and a badge that said "Photographer" on it.

Kyle: Oh great. What do you want now, Jessica?

Jessica: Just thought I come and see what your doing here is all.

Kyle gave a look to Gabumon to hide down.

Jessica: Who's he?

Kyle: Nobody I know of. But seriously, why are you here?

Jessica then picked up her camera.

Jessica: Just thought maybe I could see what kind of things I can find around here for the School paper.

Kyle: Like anything interesting ever happens in this old town.

Jessica: With all the recent attacks from monsters in the city, I know there's gonna be something.

Kyle just rolled his eye's at that. Then all of a sudden, his light blue digivice started to go off.

Kyle: H,m..?

Jessica: What's that you got there?

Kyle just puts both hands on his digivice to cover it from her.

Kyle: It's none of your business.

Jessica just gave a pout look on her face at Kyle and just walked off.

Jessica: You think you can hide stuff, but I always uncover the truth, Kyle. Remember that!

She then walked out of the cafe.

Kyle: That girl I swear.

Gabumon: Good thing she left or she would have seen the digivice.

Remembering that, Kyle picked up his digivice and saw it was giving a Digimon signal in the area.

Kyle: Oh no. Another one is coming.

Gabumon: Where?

Kyle: It saying... right here!

Outside in the old town streets, Jessica was near the street lights as the digital portal started to open up in the middle of the intersection.

Jessica: What the!?

Then, Maildramon walked out of the portal and began to rampage with his power over the town.

Maildramon: So this is the human world. Finally someplace where I can really use my power!

He then stomped on one of the cars. Jessica was trying to go for her camera to take pictures. But she was to afraid to take 'em.

Jessica: I said I wanted to take some pictures about the monster attacks. But this is crazy!

She dropped her camera and began to run away. Meanwhile, Kyle and Gabumon exited the cafe to see Maildramon on the rampage in the town.

Gabumon: Oh boy. He's a big one alright.

Kyle: Let's see what the digivice tells us.

Kyle began to read the info on his digivice, and he dose not like the info he is reading.

Kyle: Oh no. That Digimon is called Maildramon. A golden armor level Digimon.

Gabumon: I've heard of those. Their stronger then a regular armor level.

Kyle: Either way, we gotta stop him.

Maildramon was still making damage. But then he caught sight of Kyle and Gabumon.

Maildramon: Oh look, fresh meat for the grinder.

Kyle: Gabumon!

Gabumon: I know!

Kyle pulled out his digivice and pointed it at Gabumon as he now began to glow.

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON_

Garurumon jumped on one of the nearby building rooftops and looked directly at Maildramon.

Garurumon: Enough, Maildramon! You caused enough damage here already!

Maildramon heard Garurumon and he looked directly at him as well.

Maildramon: Oh really? What do you think your gonna do about it?

Garurumon started to growl. But Maildramon was still not impressed.

Kyle: Do it, Garurumon! Teach this guy a lesson.

Garurumon: Right!

Garurumon then jumped down and leaped towards Maildramon. But then Maildramon used his head to push Garurumon back.

Maildramon: What was that? Come on, show me some spice.

Garurumon: You want spice? I'll give you spice!

Garurumon jumped in the air and unleashed his attack on Maildramon.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

The attack landed head on at Maildramon.

Kyle: Nice Garurumon! Let's see him mock that.

But when the attack was done, Maildramon was still standing there like nothing happened to him at all.

Maildramon: Oh i'm sorry, was that suppose to be a threat?

Kyle and Garurumon were just in shock to hear that from Maildramon. Garurumon's best attack didn't do anything to this giant golden armor creature.

Garurumon: That was my best attack, and it didn't do anything to him.

Kyle: This guy is way to powerful for us to handle alone.

But in the far off corner of the building near Kyle, a strange shadow was lurking around and watching their battle with Maildramon.

?: Look's like Dexmon brought out a big one this time. This really should heat things up with those humans and their Digimon pets.

Then the shadow just vanished into thin air. Meanwhile, Garurumon was still in shock about his last attack.

Kyle: Garurumon, don't just stand there!

Maildramon: If he's not gonna move, then i'll make one for him!

Maildramon just spin around and hit Garurumon with his armored tail sending him flying to the nearby building.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Kyle: Garurumon!

Garurumon hit the building with a lot of force. But Maildramon started to charge at him.

Maildramon: I'm not done yet people!

Maildramon was now charging something in his top horn on his head.

Maildramon: Lightning Spear!

He shot a jolt of electricity out at Garurumon, and not being able to move in time, he took the attack head on.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kyle: Garurumon!

After the attack was done, Garurumon just turned right back into Gabumon. Kyle just started running up towards his fallen partner.

Kyle: Gabumon! Are you okay?

Gabumon was very bruised, but he still manage to open his eye's and look at Kyle.

Gabumon: I'm fine. That last attack really packed a punch. There was nothing I could do.

Kyle: Just take it easy, OK.

Kyle tried to help Gabumon up while Maildramon was laughing at the two of them.

Maildramon: (Laughs)... Is this the best you two got? What a shame.

Kyle with rage in his face, looked back at Maildramon.

Kyle: If the other's were here with us you wouldn't be laughing like that!

Now Maildramon was a little curious about the others.

Maildramon: Are you saying there other Digimon with humans here?

Kyle: That's right pal. If they were here with us, we would cream you.

But that only got Maildramon very interested.

Maildramon: Interesting. Maybe I should go see them for myself.

Kyle now had a shocked look on his face. He knew what Maildramon was planning to do now.

Kyle: You wouldn't dare.

Maildramon: Oh I would. This little place was getting boring already. I'll just go set my sights on that big city way over yonder. (Laughs)...

Maildramon began to spread his wings and started to fly in the air towards the city.

Kyle: No! Come back here!

However he didn't listen to him and he just kept on flying towards the city. Now Kyle was getting a little worried about the other's in the city.

Gabumon: I'm sorry... Kyle.

Kyle: It's alright, Gabumon. You tried your best.

Kyle then looked back at the city in the far distance.

Kyle: I just hope the other's can handle this monster now. Good luck you guys. Your gonna need it.

Kyle then began to pick up Gabumon and started to walk back to his place.

Gabumon: Thanks, Kyle.

Kyle: Don't worry, Gabumon. I won't let anything happen to you. That I swear.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon was still working on the strange device, then he was beginning to wonder if sending out Maildramon in the human world was a good idea.

Dexmon: Hmm... maybe it was a little extreme to send out such a power house to the human world like that.

He then began to look up.

Dexmon: Oh well. If he can get rid of those humans and their Digimon for me, he can do whatever he wants. As long as I get what I want in the end, nothing else matters to me.

Dexmon then continued to work on his device. What could he possible be making?

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas, Robert, and their Digimon partner were walking down the street after talking with Shade about the fact that Veemon came to the human world. Then they notice Kim, Floramon, Mike and James coming toward them.

All: Lucas!

Lucas and Robert smiled when they saw them coming.

Lucas: Hey guys! Over here!

They walked up to him and they couldn't believe their eye's. They were looking at Robert and Veemon under Robert's old jacket.

Kim: No way. Your little brother got a Digimon partner as well.

Mike: What!

James: Oh come on! Him too!?

Robert was a little shocked at them, but then he manage to get over it.

Veemon: The name's Veemon. Nice to meet ya.

Kim: Hello there, Veemon. I'm Kim.

Then Floramon began to move and jumped down near Veemon and Agumon.

Floramon: And i'm Floramon. Nice to meet you.

Then Lucas was introduce Mike and James behind Kim.

Lucas: And this is Mike and James.

Mike and James: Yo.

After they finished introducing each other to Veemon, Lucas then explained everything to them about why Veemon came here.

James: Great, first Lucas, and then Kim, now Lucas's little brother.

Mike: Don't worry man. It's bound to happen to us eventually. I hope.

Everyone just laughed at that. Then Lucas and Kim looked at each other.

Lucas: Sorry I didn't come to School today, Kim.

Kim: It's alright. By the way, last night was amazing.

Lucas: It sure was.

Floramon was also thinking about last night with Agumon of course.

Floramon: By the way, Agumon. Were you thinking of me the whole time after last night?

Agumon just got a little red at that.

Agumon: Uh...

Veemon and Robert started to laugh at poor Agumon.

Robert: Well, well.

Veemon: Oh boy, somebody has a fan

But Floramon just continued to give Agumon a cute look on her face.

Floramon: He sure does, Veemon.

Agumon: I... uh...

Robert was now talking to Lucas and the others about Veemon.

Robert: I don't really understand it myself. But i'm glad Veemon's here.

Kim: Just like what happened with me and Floramon.

Though, Mike and James were still wishing it would happen to them.

Mike: One day, we will have our chance.

James: I hope.

Robert: Cheer up you guys. It can happen. I mean, it happened to me.

Everyone just began to laugh again at those two.

James: Why are we always the one's being laughed at?

Mike: I don't know. But does it matter?

James: I guess not.

Then Lucas began to wonder about something.

Lucas: You know guys. If Robert made a wish to have Veemon with him, maybe you guys might just get lucky after all.

Mike and James just looked at him with their eye's wide open.

Mike: Don't be lying to us man.

James: Yeah, that wouldn't be cool at all.

Lucas: Uh...

The Digimon just looked at Lucas's situation that he made on his own again. He just backed up with Mike and James took a step closer to him each time.

Agumon: And there he goes making trouble for himself again.

Veemon: Does he always do that?

Floramon: Kim told me that he sometimes does.

Agumon: I think it's more then that.

Then they just started laughing at Lucas's little problem with Mike and James. Robert and Kim on the other hand were watching the the three Digimon getting along with each other.

Robert: It's nice to see them getting along.

Kim: Agumon and Floramon normally get along with any nice Digimon like Veemon.

Robert: Yeah.

He still continued to look at the three of them.

Robert: I'm just glad that I finally got a real Digimon partner of my own. I hope me and Veemon really become good friends like Lucas and Agumon are.

Kim: Don't worry, Robert. I'm sure it can happen sooner then you think.

Robert: Somehow, I believe that.

Meanwhile, Mike and James still glared at Lucas while Robert and Kim started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kyle manage to get Gabumon back to his house and put him down on his bed. Gabumon was passed out, and Kyle couldn't believe that for the first time, Gabumon was actually defeated like that.

Kyle: Poor Gabumon. We been through so much, and I thought that maybe we could handle anything.

Kyle just started coming closer to Gabumon.

Kyle: But now I realize, that sometimes, we can't always do everything on our own.

He then placed his hand on Gabumon.

Kyle: I promise that the next time... I won't let this happen to you again. We will become stronger, and we will keep protecting everyone, together.

Just then, Gabumon opened up one eye slowly.

Gabumon: I... wouldn't have it... any other way.

Kyle was now in so much joy that Gabumon was alright.

Kyle: I'm glad your alright, pal.

Gabumon: Thanks.

But then Kyle realized something.

Kyle: Wait a minute.

Gabumon sensed that Kyle was now worrying about something else now.

Gabumon: What's wrong?

The one thing Kyle forgot about.

Kyle: I forgot all about Maildramon!

* * *

><p><strong>HEADING TOWARDS HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Maildramon was flying through the skies toward the city. He was laughing at the fact there was gonna be more humans with Digimon partners to play with.

Maildramon: This is wonderful! Soon I get to take my new power on all of those humans and their Digimon partners. When i'm done with them, nobody can stop me from my rampage! Just you watch. I'll destroy everything!

He continued to fly off towards the city. Still laughing at the fact of how powerful he is.

Maildramon: (Laughs)...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	15. Episode 15: Dragon Rampage

_**Episode 15: Dragon Rampage**_

_**Maildramon is on his way to the city, and Lucas and the other's are in his sights. Will they be able to outmatch the terrible power of Maildramon? And will Veemon be able to prove to Lucas that he can protect his little brother, Robert?**_

* * *

><p><strong>HERMAN PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas, Kim, Mike, James, Robert, and their Digimon partners were in the park area in the afternoon trying to figure out more on this whole Digimon coming to the real world business. But sadly, no answers seemed to be coming to them.

Lucas: (Sighs)... No matter how much we think about it, we just can't seem to figure it out. Not even Shade has a clue about all of this. And he knows more about this more then all of us.

Everybody seemed to be thinking the same thing. So what can they do about it?

Mike: Then how are we suppose to know what to do, if you guys don't know what's causing all of this.

Kim: Maybe that's just it. There's just nothing we can do at the moment.

Everyone just looked at each other for a minute, but then Floramon just started to speak up with Agumon and Veemon.

Floramon: Well if we can't figure it out, will just have to wait and learn more later. I guess.

Agumon: Floramon might have a point there. There just doesn't really seem to be anything we can do about it right now.

Knowing everyone was right, Lucas just had to accept it.

Lucas: I guess you guys are right. All we can do is just wait and find out more.

Robert then looked at Veemon for his opinion about this.

Robert: Don't you have an idea why this is happening, Veemon?

Veemon: I wish I did. Even though I was one of those Digimon that came here just recently, all I got is a big blank.

Then Kim got up from her seat and stood up.

Kim: Well then, will just have to let life go on normally until we learn a little more about this.

Then Mike and James got up as well.

James: She's right guys.

Mike: No point in busting are heads about it.

But then, James noticed the huge clock on one of the nearby buildings.

James: Anyway, I gotta get home before my Mom and Dad start wondering where I am. Again.

Mike: Same here. See ya guys later. And good luck.

Lucas, Kim, and Robert just waved goodbye to Mike and James as they left the park. Now the three of them, along with their Digimon, were now alone.

Lucas: Hey Robert, why don't you go have a little fun for awhile.

Being the little boy Robert is, he just went with that idea.

Robert: OK then. Come on, Veemon.

Veemon: Wait for me.

And like little kids, Robert and Veemon just took off to where Lucas could see them. But Agumon felt like he wanted to join them.

Agumon: Hey, is it OK that I go too? Just to give them a little more fun.

Lucas: Sure pal. Why not.

And then Agumon took off towards Robert and Veemon. And now Floramon was having the same idea when she saw Agumon go to them.

Floramon: Maybe i'll just go with him.

Before Lucas and Kim could say something, Floramon just took off after Agumon, leaving the two of them alone. They just watched them for a minute. Luckily, there were no other people around to them. But then, something came to Kim's mind.

Kim: It's kinda strange. The two of us being alone like this.

Although, Lucas knew that they weren't really alone.

Lucas: I don't know about the alone part. I mean their still here.

Kim just took another look at Robert and the Digimon.

Kim: Yeah, but their over there and not paying any attention to us.

Then they both just looked at Robert playing with the other Digimon. Lucas on the other hand, still couldn't believe Robert got involved in this mess now.

Lucas: I can't believe my little brother got drag into this as well. What am I gonna do?

Kim: All you can do is try to keep him safe. Right?

Lucas: Yeah. That's true.

There was a small silence around them as they just looked at each other.

Lucas: So... um... Kim.

Kim: Yes?

Lucas was a little nervous to ask. But then he took in a deep breath before talking.

Lucas: Maybe... we could... go on another date sometime?

First Kim was shocked. But then she just smiled at Lucas for asking that.

Kim: I would like that, Lucas.

Lucas: Only, just you and me this time. No Agumon and Floramon with us.

Now Kim was a little confused about that.

Kim: But why?

Lucas: I just want to have a date with you and only you this time.

Kim was getting a little red in the cheeks about that. She never really been alone with just Lucas before. Normally someone is also around the two of them. Like Mike and James. Or even their Digimon. But she smiled at Lucas.

Kim: OK then.

And Lucas couldn't believe she said yes to that.

Lucas: Alright.

But then, Robert and the Digimon started looking at them.

Robert: You going on another date already, Lucas?

Agumon: And what do you mean we can't come?

They both just look with a look of guilt on their faces. But Floramon actually liked that idea.

Floramon: Actually, I think that's a good idea.

Agumon and was just confused at that.

Agumon: Why do you think that?

Floramon: Think about, Agumon. The two of them need some alone time together. It's best to respect that.

Agumon: Oh.

But then Floramon looked at Agumon's eye's.

Floramon: And you know, if you want, you can go on a date with me if you like. You know, just the two of us.

Agumon: Uh...

Now Agumon was beginning to turn red again and then passed out again.

Lucas: Not again.

Kim: Floramon.

Floramon: I was only asking.

Robert and Veemon just looked down at Agumon.

Veemon: Is he always like that around Floramon?

Robert: I honestly don't know.

Everyone just laughed at Agumon. Then Lucas got another idea for Kim.

Lucas: You know, you can just drop off Floramon at my place with Agumon and we can go see a movie or something, Kim.

Kim actually thought that was a good idea for Floramon and Agumon.

Kim: That sounds like a good idea. I think they both could use some alone time as well.

Floramon: I agree with that. And always wanted to see Lucas's house anyway.

Now everyone was looking down at poor Agumon.

Lucas: However, I won't say a word about this to Agumon. Man won't he be surprised tonight.

All: (Laughs)...

But Veemon still had a confused look on his face.

Veemon: I still don't get it.

Robert: Maybe it's best that we don't.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade was on the phone with Emily once again. But then he just hanged up the phone and then began to think about something. But then Monodramon popped right out to the corner as usual

Monodramon: So, what you two been talking about this time?

Shade just turned around and looked at Monodramon in the eye's.

Shade: Let's just say, me and her really can connect.

Monodramon just laughed at that.

Monodramon: Well at least you and her are happy.

Shade: That's all that matters.

But before could even think about relaxing on a peaceful day, it's ruined by the sound of Shade's digivice started to off.

Shade: What the? My digivice is going off again.

He looked at his purple digivice and it was showing him that a Digimon was heading right for the city.

Monodramon: What's it saying this time?

Shade: It's saying, there's a Digimon heading right towards us!

With a look of shock on both their face's, Shade and Monodramon turned around and were facing towards the sky that was above the city.

Monodramon: How big is this one?

Shade: Really big. I'm talking huge.

Monodramon now started to freak out about this.

Monodramon: Why does everything bad happen to us!?

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE NEAR HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

David was out practicing with Elecmon again for anymore upcoming battles. Elecmon was just using his electric attack on the tree's over and over, while David was just throwing air punches to strengthen his muscles.

David: Keep it up, Elecmon. Will be ready for anything when the time comes again to fight.

Elecmon: You got it David. Super Thunder Strike!

Elecmon just shot another lightning bolt at the tree again and landed back on the ground.

Elecmon: If you ask me, I think my attacks are getting stronger, even when i'm at rookie level.

David: I think so. You carved a marking in that one.

But then a giant creature was approaching them. It was Maildramon coming toward the city.

Elecmon: Oh boy. David!

David turned around to see Maildramon coming in towards them. But Maildramon only flew right pass them and continued heading toward the city.

David: Was that... a Digimon!?

Elecmon: Looks like it. And a big one, too.

David and Elecmon then started to sprint after the flying dragon Digimon that was heading for the city.

David: Man, why do I have the feeling that this could get really ugly.

Elecmon: Maybe it will. But we gotta stop him.

David: Right!

And then they started run after Maildramon. Will they make it in time to help?

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Everyone was in the streets going about their usual day in the city. But then, Maildramon was floating above them all. He landed down in the middle of streets and just started laughing.

Maildramon: (Laughs)... Time for a little fun!

At the sight of this giant armored creature, everyone just started running away from him as he started to attack everything in his path.

Maildramon: (Laughs)...

Lucas and the other's in the park saw the smoke coming from downtown and they also heard the destruction going on as well.

Lucas: What the!?

Kim: What was that?

Now they were looking at the smoke coming from within the city.

Agumon: Looks like trouble.

Lucas looked to see the huge smoke coming from the city. And he knew that Agumon was right again.

Lucas: In that case, let's go, Agumon!

Agumon: OK!

Lucas and Agumon started sprinting towards the destruction. Kim and Floramon had the same idea.

Floramon: Kim, we better go to.

Kim: I know. Let's get going.

Then Kim and Floramon started running right behind Lucas and Agumon. Robert saw this as a chance to finally get in on an actual Digimon battle.

Robert: This is it, Veemon. Time for our first Digimon battle.

Veemon: And the chance to prove myself to your brother.

As they started sprinting to catch up, Lucas stopped and faced his little brother. He knew this was gonna be dangerous for Robert.

Lucas: Are you sure about this little brother? This is gonna get really dangerous.

Both Robert and Veemon just nodded their heads at Lucas.

Robert: I'm positive.

Veemon: Besides, this is my chance to show you I can protect Robert.

With a look of worry in his eye's, Lucas still agreed with them.

Lucas: OK then. Just be careful alright. Don't do anything reckless.

Of course, Robert only laughed at that. Lucas was one to talk.

Robert: Look who's talking.

Robert and Veemon just sprinted past Lucas.

Lucas: Hey! Wait up!

Back in the city area, Maildramon continued his rampage. However, Shade and Monodramon showed up in the streets to combat Maildramon.

Shade: No way.

Monodramon: That's not good.

They were just looking at Maildramon with a little worry in them.

Shade: That's Maildramon. This won't be an easy fight, Monodramon.

Monodramon: Since when have things been easy for us anyway?

Shade: That's true. OK then, here we go!

Shade pulled out his digivice and then Monodramon started to glow.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Maildramon stopped attacking the nearby buildings and was looking directly at the emerge Strikedramon.

Maildramon: Oh good, entertainment is here.

Strikedramon just flew up near Maildramon.

Strikedramon: You caused to much destruction here already, Maildramon. It's time for you to go.

Maildramon: Oh really, I don't think so!

All of a sudden without warning, Maildramon just charged at Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: Huh!

Shade: Watch out!

Strikedramon manage to jump out of the way in time and landed on the nearby building window.

Strikedramon: That's how you wanna play, fine! Strike Claw!

Strikedramon charged forward at Maildramon. But Maildramon took the attack like it was nothing.

Strikedramon: No way!

Shade: It didn't have any effect on him.

Maildramon: Surprise!

Maildramon just swung his tail out and hit Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

He hit one of the buildings and then he fell back first on the ground.

Strikedramon: Yep, that hurt.

Maildramon: Your gonna need more power then that to beat me!

But just before Maildramon could make another step toward Strikedramon, Lucas and the other's showed up on the scene.

Lucas: Shade!

Shade turned around to see Lucas and the other's with him.

Shade: Guys! Thank goodness you came.

Kim: Sorry we're a little late.

Shade: Better late then never.

But then, Veemon was shock to see Maildramon here in the real world.

Veemon: No way. (Growls)... Maildramon!

Everyone was shock to hear this from Veemon.

Robert: You know him, Veemon?

Veemon: Let's just say me and him have a bad history with each other is all. I wont bore you with the details.

Lucas: Either way, we gotta stop him before he wrecks the whole city.

Agumon: I know what you mean. Look what he did already. He's out of control.

Lucas and Kim looked at their Digimon partner and Agumon and Floramon gave them the ready to go look.

Shade: We can use all the help at this point. Let's hit him together.

Agumon: We better be careful. Maildramon maybe crazy, but he's still powerful.

Everyone knew that was true. But Lucas was certain that they can defeat him like all the rest.

Lucas: As long as we got teamwork, he can't defeat us. Ready, Agumon!?

Agumon: I'm always ready!

Kim: You ready, Floramon?

Floramon: I'm ready, Kim. Let's go!

They pointed their digivice's at their partners as they started to glow as well.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Greymon and Sunflowmon began to charge at Maildramon. Then Strikedramon got right back up to join them

Strikedramon: Alright! Finally some help.

Sunflowmon: Ready you guys?

Greymon and Strikedramon: Ready!

Maildramon just laughed at the three of them.

Maildramon: (Laughs).. Oh this should be good. Come on, losers!

The three of them began to charge at Maildramon. Sunflowmon launched her attack along with Strikedramon.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Maildramon was pushed back a little at that combined attack. But he manage to recover from it.

Maildramon: Is that the best you got?

Kim: No way!

Shade: Hardly even a dent.

Then Greymon started to charge at Maildramon with his horn.

Greymon: My turn! Horn Impulse!

Lucas: Go get 'em, Greymon!

Greymon landed his attack at Maildramon and was now pushing him back. However, Maildramon manage to swing his tail at Greymon and pushed him away.

Greymon: AAAAAAAHH!

Lucas: Oh no, Greymon!

Maildramon started laughing at that. But Sunflowmon appeared on his right side.

Sunflowmon: Nobody does that to Greymon! Sunshine Beam!

The attack hit Maildramon, but it only seem to make him a little angry.

Maildramon: Oh your gonna pay for that you overgrown weed! HA!

Maildramon started to charge at her, but then Strikedramon was now on top of Maildramon.

Strikedramon: Oh no you don't! Strike Fang!

He manage to hit Maildramon's back, but that just made him even more angrier.

Maildramon: GGAAAAAAHH! Get off my back you annoying piece of trash!

He swatted Strikedramon like an insect with his tail and he landed near Lucas and the other's.

Strikedramon: Ouch.

Everyone was just in shock about how powerful Maildramon was.

Lucas: OK, this is bad.

Shade: Really bad.

Kim: Even with three champion level Digimon, Maildramon's still winning.

Behind the three of them, Robert was trying to stop Veemon from going out there.

Veemon: Let go of me, Robert. I have to fight.

Robert: Are you crazy? You don't stand a chance against him. He'll tear you apart.

Veemon: But I gotta do something or were all doomed.

Robert: There's nothing you can do.

Veemon stopped struggling, because he knew that was true. He was only able to combat Maildramon before because he was Magnamon. But now that he's back to being Veemon, and he didn't know how to digivolve naturally, there really was nothing he can do to help.

Veemon: But I...

But then, Greymon got back up and fired his fireball at the unexpected Maildramon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

It hit Maildramon, but now he was even angrier then before.

Maildramon: OUCH! Oh that does it! Your gonna get now!

Maildramon began charging at Greymon. But then an unexpected attack showed up out of nowhere.

Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike!

The attack missed Maildramon, but it did got his attention.

Maildramon: What!?

Everyone looked behind them to see David and Elecmon running towards them.

Lucas: David!

Kim: And Elecmon, too!

David and Elecmon then stopped right in front of all of them.

Elecmon: Sorry we're late for the party.

David: But now let's even these odds.

Now their confidence was coming back as Elecmon ran out there, glowing in light as David pointed his digivice at him.

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

Leomon emerged for his digivolving and was looking face to face with Maildramon.

Maildramon: Oh great, now there's more of you.

Leomon: Maildramon, you caused enough destruction here. Now it's time for you to leave!

Leomon pulled out his dagger and jumped at Maildramon.

Maildramon: Oh very scary.

Leomon pulled back his fist and unleashed his signature attack at Maildramon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

He fired his attack, but Maildramon dodged it.

Maildramon: Nice try.

But then Strikedramon and Sunflowmon appeared behind him.

David: Oh really.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

The two attacks landed on Maildramon. Now Maildramon was getting more enraged at this battle.

Maildramon: If someone does that one more time..!

But then, Greymon and Leomon fired their attacks again.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

The two attacks hit Maildramon, and now he was steaming mad now.

Maildramon: (Growls)...

Everyone was just about ready to finish off Maildramon.

Shade: We got him now guys!

Lucas: There's no way he can take on all four of them!

But then Maildramon was starting to glow in a aura of lightning.

Leomon: Oh no!

Sunflowmon: What's he doing?

Strikedrmaon: I don't know!

Kim: That's not good at all.

The other's were in shock at this surge of power. But then the lightning started heading towards Maildramon horn.

Greymon: Oh boy. Everyone get down!

Veemon knew what was happening. This was a big one.

Veemon: Move away from him now!

But it was to late to get away from this next attack.

Maildramon: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENOOOUUUGH!

He blasted out a giant bolt of electricity that filled the entire area and hit everyone.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Veemon: Robert!

Veemon quickly jumped on top of Robert and manage to cover him from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, everyone was injured along with their Digimon still in the champion level. Maildramon was breathing heavily at first. But then he started laughing.

Maildramon: (Laughs)... That's what happens when you make me mad! You all should never have mess with me!

Lucas and the other's started to get up from the rubble.

Lucas: So... much... power.

Shade: There's no way we can beat that.

The other Digimon were past out in the rubble, but by the looks of it, Sunflowmon seems to got hit on the head very hard.

Kim: Oh no, Sunflowmon looks like she's hurt bad.

Lucas: She'll be fine, Kim. Right now we got bigger problems.

Then Robert and Veemon on top of Robert, emerged from the rubble as well.

Robert: Thanks, Veemon.

Veemon: Don't mention it. It's the least I can do for my human partner.

Maildramon just started to go nuts on the city again.

Maildramon: Now where was I!? Oh right! This city! (Laughs)...

As Maildramon continued his rampage, Veemon looked at Greymon, Strikedramon, Sunflowmon, and Leomon all passed out and injured from that last attack. Then he looked at the rampaging Maildramon. And he knew that he had to do something.

Veemon: I gotta stop him.

But Robert grabbed Veemon before he could even go toward Maildramon.

Robert: But he's to powerful for you to handle alone.

Veemon: I know that. But I... gotta do something.

Veemon got out of Robert's grip and he ran up towards Maildramon.

Robert: Veemon! Don't do it!

But he didn't listen and was now near Maildramon.

Veemon: Hey, Maildramon! Remember little old me!

Maildramon turned around to see Veemon. His old pal.

Maildramon: Oh this is just rich. You want to try and fight me again, Veemon?

Maildramon started laughing at Veemon. But Veemon wouldn't leave.

Veemon: I promise it won't end the same as before Maildramon.

Maildramon: Proof it then.

Veemon was just growling and then he started to roll his arms in circles and then he ran up to Maildramon.

Veemon: Take this! V-Punch!

It hit him, but Maildramon wasn't faze. Not even a tiny bit.

Maildramon: You... cannot... be serious. (Laughs)...

He just laughed at this attempt. Now Veemon was starting to become depressed at the fact that he can't faze him.

Maildramon: That was the most pathetic attempt I ever seen in my life! (Laughs)...

Seeing Maildramon laughing at him, there really was nothing he could do.

Veemon: Oh who am I kidding. I can't do anything against him.

Maildramon: Your darn right you can't! (Laughs)...

As Veemon was starting to get depressed, Robert got up and ran towards Veemon's side.

Robert: Veemon?

Veemon: I'm sorry, Robert. There nothing I can do against him.

Maildramon: That's right! In the end, he's pathetic! (Laughs)...

Robert just looked at how depressed Veemon is, and he couldn't stand it. He grit his teeth and made a fist in his left hand and looked toward Maildramon.

Robert: You know what, why don't you just shut it you bully!

Maildramon just stopped laughing and looked at Robert, and Veemon was surprised that Robert was standing up to Maildramon.

Maildramon: What did you say to me you little brat!?

Robert: You heard me! You think your so powerful just because you can defeat everyone and destroy everything!? You can't call yourself a Digimon at all. Your just a monster. Nothing but a monster!

Maildramon was starting to get angry again. But Veemon got back up and looked at Robert. He couldn't believe how serious Robert got all of a sudden.

Veemon: Robert, I...

Robert: Don't worry, Veemon. I don't care if you can't digivolve. You being brave enough to face him is good enough for me.

Veemon was shocked at first. But now he was growing a smile at the fact that Robert believed in him. No matter how weak he was.

Veemon: Thanks, Robert. That means a lot to a little guy like me.

But just after Veemon said that, Robert't digivice started to glow.

Maildramon: What in the world?

Robert: My digivice. It's glowing.

Then Lucas got up and noticed Robert's digivice glowing as well. He knew what that means. He then shouted at Robert.

Lucas: Robert! Use the power from your digivice! Hurry! Make Veemon digivolve!

Robert and Veemon were surprised at first. But then they looked at each other with a look of determination.

Robert: OK then. Veemon are you ready for this?

Veemon: Always. Now I can finally see my champion form for myself.

Robert pointed his glowing digivice at Veemon and then Veemon started to glow. Maildramon on the other hand, was totally confused.

Maildramon: What's happening now!?

Robert: Veemon!

Robert's digivice started to glow and beep loudly, and Veemon then began to digivolve.

_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON_

A giant blue dragon was now facing Maildramon. He had long horns on his head and resembled a little bit of Greymon, only he had the letter "V" in-printed on his stomach. Robert looked up at him, and he and everyone else couldn't believe their eye's.

Robert: Veemon, you did it!

Kim: He digivolved.

But Lucas was in shock the most. But he was glad to see that his little brother's Digimon finally digivolved.

Lucas: That's my little brother for ya. I knew he could do it.

But that's not what he said before.

Kim: I thought you said...

Lucas: I know. But, inside me, I knew Robert could get Veemon to digivolve all along.

Shade took out his digivice and was reading the info on this dragon-type Digimon.

Shade: Veedramon. A champion level dragon Digimon. It said to be a highly skilled at combat. So good in fact, he can put up a fight against even ultimate level Digimon. He also has a determined nature as well.

Lucas and the other's couldn't believe that Veemon actually digivolve into the champion level.

Lucas: Wow.

Kim: Unbelievable.

David: Now let's hope he can turn the tide of this battle.

They looked at the battle that was about to start with Veedramon and Maildramon.

Maildramon: So you digivolved. Big deal. I can still crush you like a grape!

Veedramon: Will just see about that Maildramon! It's pay back time!

Robert: Go get him, Veedramon!

Veedramon then started charging at Maildramon, and to Maildramon's surprise, he was being pushing back.

Maildramon: What!?

Veedramon manage pushed him back pretty far. But then Maildramon got back up and Veedramon broke away from him. But Maildramon was in pain for some strange reason. Shade then noticed all the bruises all over Maildramon.

Shade: He's injured.

Kim: He must have taken the damage from all those earlier attacks after all.

Lucas: This is your chance you guys! Finish him now!

Veedramon starting inching closer to Maildramon, but Maildramon fired his attack at Veedramon.

Maildramon: Oh no you don't! Lightning Spear!

He fired the lightning bolt, but Veedramon used his horn on his nose as a lightning rod to absorb the attack.

Maildramon: What!?

Shade: I get it. He used his horn like a lightning rod.

David: Now that was smart.

Veedramon then started running up to Maildramon and hit him with his fist.

Veedramon: This is for all that you've done! Hammer Punch!

It hit him right in Maildramon's head. Also giving him a nasty headache.

Maildramon: AAAAAAAAHH! Why you!

Robert: This is what you get you bully! Veedramon!

Veedramon became to build up energy in his mouth.

Veedramon: It's over, Maildramon!

Maildramon: NO!

All: Do it!

Veedramon started charging something in his mouth and and then he fired a giant laser out at Maildramon for the final blow.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

It fired all the way to Maildramon and it hit him square on, engulfing him in the giant laser beam.

Maildramon: This can't be! I'm suppose to be powerful! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And then Maildramon exploded into data. Then Veedramon started absorbing all of Maildramon's data. But when he finished, everyone jumped in joy.

All: He did it!

Robert: Veedramon, you did it!

Veedramon: (Roars)...

Veedramon then started shrinking down to his rookie level form and Robert just ran up and hugged Veemon.

Robert: You did it, Veemon! You really did it!

Veemon: I did, didn't I!

As the other Digimon returned to their rookie levels as well, everyone just ran up to Robert and Veemon.

David: You two actually did it!

Kim: You beat him.

Floramon: That was the most amazing thing I ever seen.

Monodramon: You two make quite a team after all.

Robert and Veemon just started laughing at all of this. Then Lucas and Agumon walked up to them.

Lucas: I'm proud of you little brother, and you two, Veemon. You really prove something to me today.

Agumon: So this means...

Lucas: You two are part of the group now.

Robert and Veemon: YES!

They both just jumped up and down at the fact that their now apart of the team, and everyone couldn't help but to enjoy this huge victory with the them. However, Shade couldn't help but worry about all of this.

Shade: (If Maildramon came to the real world, that only means that more powerful Digimon might be coming.)

Monodramon noticed that look again on Shade's face. Shade on the other hand, only watched everyone enjoy themselves at the victory Robert and Veemon brought to them. But he still couldn't help but worry.

Monodramon: (Oh, Shade. You never change.)

Meanwhile, Lucas was starting to give his brother a nookie on the head.

Lucas: That's right little brother. You get to hang out with the big kids now.

Veemon: That sounds like quite an honor.

Robert: Yeah, but can you please stop that!

Everyone just laughed again at them, and even Shade couldn't help but stop thinking about it and smile at them. Yet, his mind still wasn't at ease.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

As Dexmon was still working on his mysterious device, he sensed that Maildramon was defeated in the human world. Yet he didn't really care.

Dexmon: I guess sending Maildramon was a little much, yet he still failed. Oh well, i'm not gonna waste my time on a fool like that.

He continued to work on his device behind him.

Dexmon: I guess i'll leave those humans in the hands of Devimon for now. He better not let me down.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After the events with Maildramon in the city, Lucas, Robert and their Digimon were now playing the good old Xbox 360. Then Lucas got up and started getting ready for his alone date with Kim tonight.

Robert: Getting ready for your date with Kim, big brother?

Lucas turned around and faced his little brother.

Lucas: Yes I am, little brother.

Robert just continued to play the game with Veemon and Agumon.

Robert: Well have fun then out there.

Veemon: Will just be here messing around. I never knew that this could be so much fun.

Lucas just laughed at that. But then he remember something he needed to tell Agumon.

Lucas: Oh that reminds me, Agumon.

Agumon turned around and faced Lucas.

Agumon: Yes?

Lucas: I forgot to mention that Floramon is staying here with you guys for awhile.

Agumon just jumped at hearing that. But Robert and Veemon didn't really care.

Veemon: Well if she can play a game, then who cares.

Agumon: I do. Don't I get a say in this at all?

There was a simple answer to that.

Lucas: Nope.

Just then, the door bell rang and Mrs. Blake opened it to see Kim with Floramon acting like a stuffed animal again.

Mrs. Blake: Well if it isn't, Kim. Don't you look good tonight.

Kim was just a little embarrassed now to hear that from Lucas's Mom.

Kim: Hi, Mrs. Blake. Is Lucas ready?

Then Lucas's Mom started to shout out loud.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas! Kim's here!

Lucas: OK! I'll be there in a minute.

Mrs. Blake still couldn't believe that Lucas was actually going on a date with his childhood friend.

Mrs. Blake: Between you and me Kim, I always knew this would happen with you two.

Kim just laughed at that as Lucas ran out his bedroom door and was in front of Kim.

Lucas: Hey, Kim. Wow, don't you look good tonight.

Kim was wearing a pink dress with a blue bow in her hair, and she was wearing black ballet shoes with white socks up to he knees.

Kim: Well, it wasn't my first choice. My Mom picked this out for me.

Lucas: Well I think it looks good on you.

Kim just started blushing after he said that.

Kim: Really? Thanks. Pink is not normally my color... but you... really like it?

Lucas: Of course I do.

Kim just blushed a little hearing that from Lucas. Then Kim gave Floramon to Lucas. Then Lucas went back to his room and put Floramon down on the floor. Then Floramon started to move again.

Lucas: Will only be gone for a couple hours, alright. You just stay here and avoid being seen from my Mom and Dad.

Floramon: Don't worry, I got it.

As Lucas started walking back to Kim, Agumon jumped out of the room and begged Lucas not to leave him with Floramon. After all of this, he's still that nervous around Floramon.

Agumon: Come on, Lucas. You two know how nervous I get with Floramon.

Kim: You'll be fine.

Lucas: Bye bye. Have fun.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)...

Lucas and Kim then went out the front door and head towards their date destination. Then Agumon went back into the room to see Robert and Veemon still playing on the Xbox 360 and Floramon now looking at him while sitting on Lucas's bed.

Robert: I'm still gonna beat you, Veemon.

Veemon: Not as long as I got this power up you won't.

Floramon laughed a little at those two. Then she looked right back at Agumon.

Floramon: Well other then those two over there, I guess it's just you me for the night, Agumon.

Floramon just winked at Agumon, and Agumon just gulped at this.

Agumon: (Oh man. I can't believe this is happening. I don't even have the slightest clue what to do.)

Then Floramon just walked to Agumon and pulled him towards her.

Agumon: Uh... Floramon... are you alright?

Floramon: I never been better, Agumon.

Outside in the street, Lucas and Kim are just laughing at the fact that Agumon is with Floramon.

Lucas: Do you think Agumon will be alright with Floramon?

Kim: Well, Floramon's been waiting for this moment with Agumon for awhile for some reason. She been watching a lot of those relationship movies with me lately. So she thinks she can finally get to Agumon this time.

Lucas didn't really seem to care about that. He just though it was Agumon's problem now.

Lucas: Well, that's his problem now.

The two of them just walked off laughing, while Agumon was just being stared at by Floramon in her adorable way.

Agumon: (This is gonna be a long night.)

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade and Monodramon just finished delivering the update about Maildramon to the Grand Master, and now they just started walking back to the city.

Monodramon: I still don't understand why Maildramon came to this world anyway.

Shade: I don't understand it either. Yet we still don't know why Digimon are popping through the digital barrier. But now even the more powerful Digimon are starting to come through the gate. It's only a matter of time until they overpower us.

Shade stop for a minute and looked at the night sky above him and Monodramon.

Shade: Either way, will know soon I guess. How we can stop them from coming to this world.

Monodramon: I guess your right.

Then they continued to walk back to the city. However, the shadow that was lurking around old town Tomball earlier toady was watching the two of them walking off in the distance.

?: So, Maildramon failed in the end. I guess the real show will have to begin. (Laughs)...

Then the mysterious shadow disappeared again. Who is he, and what does he mean by "the real show"?

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After walking for awhile, Lucas and Kim reached their destination. They were now sitting in the movie theater. Waiting for the movie to begin. Yet...

Lucas: I can't help but wonder.

Kim: Wonder what, Lucas?

Lucas was still thinking about the fact that Floramon was acting a little different when they left her with Agumon.

Kim: If your wondering about Floramon, let me just say that she was waiting for that moment with Agumon.

He was still a little confused about that.

Lucas: What do you mean by that?

Kim: Well after battling Maildramon today, Floramon decide to go for it next time she see's Agumon.

Lucas was a little worried about that. But what could he do about Floramon's feelings for Agumon.

Lucas: Oh well. That's Agumon's problem now.

Kim: I guess your right. Oh look the movie is starting.

The movie started to show some images of trailers before the movie, then the lights turned off.

Lucas: Finally. It's about time.

But as the movie was starting, Lucas had something to give Kim.

Lucas: By the way Kim, I got something I wanna give you.

Kim: What is it?

Lucas revealed a simple white ring to Kim. It was a promise ring.

Kim: A promise ring. Why?

Lucas: I know it's a little much, but my Dad did this with my Mom when they were teenagers, and I thought that... oh never mind about that. I bought two. I figure now would be a good time to ask you... if you would like to... be my girlfriend?

Kim was shock to hear this from the boy she always liked, and she was now blushing as she took the promise ring from him.

Kim: Yes. I will.

She then put on the ring on her finger and Lucas did the same thing with the other one.

Lucas: Thanks, Kim.

Kim: No Lucas, thank you. Even as a child, I liked you, and now I finally got to...

Lucas just paused her right there.

Lucas: You don't have to say it, Kim. I already know.

Lucas and Kim just hugged each other as they now started to watch the movie that was about to start.

Kim: By the way, what are we watching?

Lucas: I have no idea.

They had no idea what they were watching, but they seem to enjoying it. Although you really should check the movie before you go out and watch it. That's a common lesson to almost anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Robert and Veemon were still going at it on the Xbox 360, but Agumon was now sitting next to Floramon who is for some reason trying to get closer to him.

Agumon: Uh... Floramon. Are you sure your okay?

But Floramon just look at him with those eye's of her's.

Floramon: Oh Agumon, don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine.

But then, she grabbed his arm and leaned on him.

Agumon: Uh... i'm not sure what to do about this.

As Floramon was still trying to get closer in every way to Agumon, Robert and Veemon just laughed at poor Agumon.

Veemon: I think someone might have hit their head today battling Maildramon.

Robert: I think she did.

Robert and Veemon: (Laughs)...

But then Robert just gave a smile to Veemon.

Robert: Veemon... I glad your here.

Veemon just gave a smile back at Robert.

Veemon: I'm glad to be here, Robert.

Then the two of them started to go at it again at the Xbox 360.

Robert: But i'm still gonna beat you!

Veemon: Will see about that!

The two of just continued their game with each other, while Agumon was still trying to get away from Floramon but somehow failing each time. Oh well, I guess Agumon's just that popular.

Agumon: (Oh... why me?)

Don't worry Agumon. Maybe someday you'll understand. Or not.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	16. Episode 16: The Shadow Revealed

_**Episode 16: The Shadow Revealed**_

_**Everything seems to be fine now with Lucas and everyone else. But when an old enemy decides to come back to the game, will they be able to defeat him? And what's up with Dexmon and that strange device he's making?**_

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

It was lunch time at Northwest Middle School as Lucas, Mike, and James were talking among themselves about something that Lucas might have done wrong on his date last night. And that was giving Kim that promise ring.

Mike: Do you have any idea what you just did to yourself!?

James: Dude, you just dug yourself a hole, and then buried yourself in it.

However, Lucas was only confused by all of this from them.

Lucas: I don't get it guys. What could I have done that's so wrong, anyway?

Mike just slapped himself on the forehead at that question.

Mike: Do you have any idea what a promise ring means? Do you?

Lucas: Well... not fully.

Lucas never really thought of that before he bought the ring for him and Kim in the first place.

Mike: A promise ring is like a pre-engagement to one and the other. You just set yourself for life! And your only 13 years old for crying out loud!

James: You just put yourself in a spot where there is no escape!

Now Lucas was starting to understand what they were saying. And for some reason, he didn't really care about what they said.

Lucas: Well you know what you guys, I could care less about what you say. I made my choice and that is that.

Yet, Mike and James still couldn't believe this.

James: You do realize that you could be stuck with Kim for the rest of your life.

Lucas thought about that for a minute, and then he smiled at them.

Lucas: Maybe. But if it had to be any girl in the world, it would be her.

Mike and James couldn't believe what Lucas is saying. But if that's what he want's, who were they to say otherwise.

Mike: Wow, would you look at that. Are little Lucas is finally growing up on.

James: It feels like it was only yesterday that we all met back in Elementary School.

Lucas just started rubbing his hand on the back of his head in embarrassment at that.

Lucas: Yeah, it sure does, doesn't it.

But then, Lucas started to wonder about something else.

Lucas: As much as I like to keep talking about this, i'm kinda concern about Floramon

Mike and James didn't really understood why.

James: Why are you worrying about her?

Mike: Yeah, I don't see the big deal.

Lucas: Well, funny story about that...

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Floramon was still trying to make her move on Agumon. Of course, Agumon was still nervous around her, but it seemed that Floramon had that same look on her face.

Floramon: Oh, Agumon. There's something I forgot to give you last night.

Agumon: Floramon, whatever it is, I don't think that...

Suddenly, Floramon just kissed him on the cheek, making him red in the cheeks again as she just gives Agumon one of her cute looks again. But then, Agumon just ran out of the bushes freaking out and ran straight towards Lucas, Mike and James.

Agumon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

He just ran all the way straight to them. Luckily, nobody else was paying attention to him.

Lucas: Agumon, I told you not to come out in public without your disguise.

Once Agumon got his second wind, he began to speak.

Agumon: I'm sorry. But I can't stay back there any longer.

The three boy's didn't understand what he was saying by that.

Lucas: What do you mean you can't?

Mike: Yeah, why not?

Agumon gulped a little, then he told them what Floramon just did.

Agumon: She kissed me on the cheek, again!

First there was an awkward silence, and then the three of them started laughing at Agumon.

All: (Laughs)...

Agumon: It's not funny. I don't know what to do.

After they were finish laughing, Lucas just gave Agumon a smile on his face.

Lucas: Agumon, your getting worried over nothing, again.

Agumon: Yeah well, you have no idea what she was trying to do last night while you and Kim were out on your date.

Lucas thought back about how Agumon told him that Floramon was getting to much into his personal space. And yet, he didn't see the big deal about that.

Lucas: You told me about that. So she tried to get a little close to you personal space. Be a man for once.

Agumon: You clearly have no idea what she was...

But then, Kim showed up and was wondering about what's going on with all of them.

Kim: Is Agumon okay?

James: I honestly have no idea.

Mike: Apparently he can't seem to get Floramon off his back these days.

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

But hearing that, Kim was now a little worried about Floramon. She hasn't been quite all herself lately. Lucas notice that Kim wasn't really laughing about this. She normally would with them.

Lucas: Something wrong, Kim?

Kim: It's just, ever since that battle with Maildramon yesterday, Floramon been a little more "obsessed" about Agumon lately.

Lucas was starting to understand a little more. But he also had some sorta reason why this is happening.

Lucas: Maybe she hit her head and made her start thinking a little more about Agumon or something.

Still worried about her, Kim decided to go see Shade about this little problem.

Kim: Maybe Shade might know what's wrong with her.

Lucas: That would make sense. Shade knows a lot about Digimon to know what could be wrong with her.

But the three boy's started laughing again. They thought Shade would just tell her the same thing they said.

James: Good luck with that.

Mike: He'll just tell you the same thing we said.

Lucas: You can try.

Kim: Well I think I will.

Kim just winked at Lucas and Lucas just smiled at her. Then she went towards Floramon's hiding spot.

Kim: Floramon. Why don't we take a little trip.

Then Floramon just popped out of her hiding spot and ran towards Kim.

Floramon: OK Kim. Agumon, i'll be back.

Floramon just gave Agumon another wink making him nervous again.

Agumon: Uh...

Kim: Will be back before School starts again.

Kim then picked up Floramon and then Floramon pretended to act like a stuffed animal again and they head out towards Shade. And yet, Lucas still couldn't help but smile when she left.

Lucas: I gotta say, I really like that girl.

Mike and James couldn't believe what he said. So they just started laughing at the fact.

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

Lucas: What?

But Agumon was still nervous at Floramon's attempts to get closer to his personal space.

Agumon: I hope she doesn't try anything else on me.

Lucas: Agumon, you got a lot to learn about relationships. In fact, weren't you the one who suggested a date with Floramon before.

Agumon: As friends. I didn't know she would become like this.

Then the three of them just started laughing at poor Agumon again.

Agumon: What? It's the truth.

Lucas: Sure it is. (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The mysterious shadow was watching all the humans passed by in their cars on the highway. He just looked at all of them with his glowing red eye.

?: Look at all those pathetic humans. They think their life's are so good. They don't understand what it feels to fight for almost all your life. Like me.

And then, he walks out of the shadow's. He is now seen to have the same posture as Devimon. But he was wearing a mask that had three holes on both sides. He had demon wings, and on his stomach were red unknown dots, and he had shoes with spikes on them. And he also possessed the same long arms.

?: They will discover that everything is about to change. Time for me to make my move once again!

The mysterious creature opened up his wings and started flying up in the sky. He then started heading towards the city.

?: (Evil Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

In the alley ways of the city, Shade was examining Floramon. Kim was worried about her lately, so she asked Shade to take a closer look at her to find out what's going on. A couple minutes rolled by, and Shade might have discovered the problem.

Shade: Yep, I think I find the problem.

Floramon: What problem?

Kim walked up to Shade and was still worrying a little.

Kim: So what's wrong with her?

Shade crossed his arm's and closed his eye's and told Kim the problem.

Shade: Apparently they were right. She really did hit her head.

And Kim couldn't believe it. It was the same thing the other's said.

Kim: She what?

Floramon: I what?

Kim was shock to hear that Lucas and the other's were right about this. They were hardly ever right.

Shade: Just look here and you'll see what i'm talking about.

She looked a little closer at Floramon's head and notice a small dent in her petal like head cover.

Kim: Oh my.

Floramon: What is it? Is something wrong with me?

Shade then backed up a little.

Shade: I believe that the reason for Floramon's actions have been cause by the sudden jolt to her head by both Maildramon's lightning attack and something hitting her head pretty hard. Which eventually knocked out something in her head that might have caused her to act like this.

Kim thought about a little, and she believed Shade was right.

Kim: Well, now that I think about it... you might be right about that.

But Floramon didn't feel any different then before.

Floramon: But I feel fine. I'm still my regular self, Kim.

Monodramon: Only thing is, what I've noticed, you seem to be more energetic then you were before.

Shade: The jolt to your head yesterday triggered something inside your head that hasn't been active for who knows how long. Matter of fact, it would be the same of anyone of us got hit in the head that hard.

But still, Floramon didn't feel that any different then before she hit her head.

Floramon: What? Oh come on, I don't think that's...

Then Shade just threw a rubber balloon ball passed Floramon.

Floramon: Oh look at that.

Floramon just jumped up and started chasing that rubber balloon ball, which made Kim more concern.

Kim: Oh no. It's like she acting like a little kid.

Shade: To tell the truth, I never paid any attention to how she acted before.

Then Monodramon walked up to Kim.

Monodramon: Look on the bright side.

Kim: What bright side?

Monodramon: Oh I don't know. I just thought I say something to cheer you up.

Kim just put her hand on her face while Floramon just continued to mess with the balloon ball.

Kim: Now what am I gonna do with her?

Shade: (If only that was a simple question.)

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Mr. Drake was writing down his usual things to learn about on his chalk board. Meanwhile, Lucas, Mike, and James were trying to figure out why Kim hasn't come back yet. She said she would hurry back before School started again, and now she was nowhere to be found.

Mr. Drake: As you can see students...

But while Mr. Drake went on and on about stuff, the boy's were talking among one another secretly.

Lucas: I thought she would have came back by now. It's not like Kim to just leave and not come back like that.

James: Maybe something really is wrong with Floramon after all.

Mike: I told ya. She just hit her head hard.

Lucas just laughed a little at that remark.

Lucas: Well, at least Agumon won't be on my case for awhile about any of this.

But then Mr. Drake was now looking at the three of them.

Mr. Drake: Oh I see. You three think that whatever i'm teaching is so stupid that you would start whispering to one another while i'm trying to teach a class.

The three of them just put their heads down at that.

All: We're sorry, Mr. Drake.

Mr. Drake: That's what I thought.

Meanwhile outside the School in the bushes, Agumon was finally enjoying himself.

Agumon: I should be a little concern about where Kim and Floramon are, but I can't help the fact that she's not trying to invade my personal space again.

And without a care in the world, he just lay back and took in the sun.

Agumon: Now I can catch up on some sleep.

Then he noticed Lucas and the other's were once again being scolded at by their teacher.

Agumon: They never learn.

* * *

><p><strong>TOWARDS HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The strange creature was on his way towards the city. But just as it could see the city, a strange feeling came to him. Then he stopped in the air and a digital portal opened up in front of him.

?: Dexmon.

Dexmon was showing himself through the portal and facing the creature.

Dexmon: Listen up. I need you to do me a favor.

The unknown creature was now curious about what he wanted.

?: What kind of favor?

Dexmon revealed a strange object behind him which fascinated the mysterious creature.

Dexmon: It has something to do with this. With this device I created, I will make all my desires to control the human world come true. However, it needs one thing to finally complete it. That's where you come in.

Now the creature was curious a little about this missing piece to the device.

?: Just tell me what you need and i'll do it.

Dexmon: It's simple. You need to capture one of the humans with a Digimon partner and take them to the highest point in the area around you.

Now he was a little confused about that.

?: Why?

Dexmon: This device needs a sacrifice to fully power it. And the one thing that's powerful enough is the life energy of a human that's connected to a Digimon. With that, I will rain down a terror on the human world and bring all the humans to their knee's.

The creature just laughed with evil at that.

?: (Evil Laugh)... I like this plan. You went all out with this one, Dexmon. In that case, just leave it to me.

Dexmon: Good.

Then the portal just closed right up and the mystery creature just continued to fly towards the city.

?: This will be easy. In fact, I know just the one to go for.

* * *

><p><strong>HERMAN PARK, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade and Kim were sitting down in one of the benches in the park area of the city. They were thinking and also watching Floramon messing around with a little butterfly. Yet, Kim couldn't help but think about Floramon's actions.

Kim: I can't believe this. I don't know what to do now.

Shade was not that very concern about it. But he still had to help Kim somehow.

Shade: It's nothing to be concern about. Floramon just got a spark of energy from all of that, and she's just releasing that energy in her own unique way. It's very simple logic.

Yet, Kim was more worried about Agumon now. Floramon was using this extra energy of her's on Agumon.

Kim: Yeah, but does it have to be on Agumon? Why is he the one to take most of this?

Then Monodramon just popped right out of the bushes near Shade.

Monodramon: You did say she has a liking towards him. I don't see the big deal about that.

Shade: He's gotta point there, Kim. Just let Floramon use up that energy in her own way and eventually she'll calm down to her usual self again. At least that's what I think.

Kim was getting a little relieved at that.

Kim: I guess you two are right. I guess I was worried about nothing. I just think Agumon...

But Shade cut in before she could finish.

Shade: And besides, Agumon should be liking the fact that a girl is actually trying to get to him.

It was true, so Kim only laughed at the fact.

Kim: (Laughs)... That's kinda true. You think he would actually be liking it instead of running away.

But then Kim remembered something.

Kim: Oh that reminds me. How are things with you and Emily?

Shade just smiled at that question.

Shade: Let's just say, me and her really connect is all.

Kim was glad to hear that Shade was not as shady as he was before. But then, Shade noticed something on Kim's finger. She noticed that there was an engraving of her name and Lucas's name on it.

Shade: Wait. Is that a..?

Kim: It is. Lucas gave it to me last night on our date.

Shade was a little shock at first. But then he was slowly starting to understand.

Shade: Then that means only one thing.

Monodramon: Your not the only one with a girlfriend in town, Shade. That Lucas sure is full of surprises.

Shade couldn't help but to be a little proud of Lucas and Kim.

Shade: Well i'm glad for you two. Lucas sure is one lucky guy alright.

Kim: Thanks.

Then Floramon started walking back towards Kim and Shade.

Floramon: Hey, Kim. Can we go now? I wanna get back to Agumon.

Kim just smiled and rolled her eye's at Floramon.

Kim: Alright.

Floramon: Yay.

Shade and Kim got up off the bench. But before they could start walking, the strange creature was floating right behind them.

?: Well would you look at that. Isn't this just touching.

In shock, all four of them turn around to see the strange creature near them.

?: Two humans that have interest with someone else. Oh isn't that just nice.

Kim and Floramon were in shock at this creature. But Shade and Monodramon remembered that voice.

Shade: It can't be. Devimon?

Monodramon: That's not Devimon anymore.

The unknown creature started to laugh at that, because he knew it was true.

?: He's right. Why don't you take a look at your digivice for that answer.

Shade pulled out his purple digivice and was shock to read the info about the new Devimon.

Shade: Oh no. NeoDevimon!

Shade was in shock and that only seem to make Kim worried as well.

Kim: NeoDevimon? That's bad, right?

Shade: Really bad. NeoDevimon is an ultimate level fallen angel Digimon. And his previous form, he's just as smart as ever.

Now Kim and Floramon were really worried about this.

Floramon: An ultimate level. This is really bad.

Kim: We need to get the other's.

NeoDevimon started to float over towards them.

NeoDevimon: I don't think so.

NeoDevimon just landed right down in front of the four of them.

Shade and Kim: (Gasps)...

NeoDevimon: I have a task here, so I can't let the any of you escape my sight.

Kim and Floramon just embraced each other because their scared, but Shade and Monodramon just glared at NeoDevimon.

Shade: What do you want? Did you come back to finish me and Monodramon this time?

NeoDevimon: Believe me, Shade, I would love to. However, I came here to take one of you two with me.

In shock about that, Shade turned around to face the scared Kim and Floramon.

Kim: Shade, what do we do now?

Shade: You two gotta get out of here, now. Find everyone else and bring them back here.

Kim was shock to hear this from him. That would mean leaving him and Monodramon to fight him alone. But she knew he was right.

Floramon: But we can't just leave you here with him.

Kim: Floramon, he's right. We have to get out of here and get the other's.

Floramon didn't want to agree. But she knew it was all to true.

Floramon: OK. I guess your right, Kim.

Kim and Floramon then began to get up and run away from NeoDevimon.

Kim: Just be careful you two!

Floramon: Don't do anything reckless!

Monodramon: Don't worry.

Shade: We got this! Now go!

As Shade and Monodramon turned to face NeoDevimon again, Kim and Floramon continued to run away from the battle.

Monodramon: Now we can settle this. Your gonna pay for what you did to us last time.

NeoDevimon: So you think. You'll find that it won't be so easy this time around.

Shade already knew it wasn't gonna be an easy fight. But he had to at least try to stop him.

Shade: No matter how strong you've gotten, we won't just run away from something like you.

Monodramon: That's right. We won't run. No matter how strong you are.

NeoDevimon just laughed at the two of them and then raises his hand in the air.

NeoDevimon: Is that so? Well, the thing is, I can't just simply let those other two get away. Behold, my new power!

And with a snap of his finger's, two dragon's appear out of digital portals on both sides of NeoDevimon.

Shade: What the!?

Monodramon: Did he just..?

The two dragon's just roared. They both look similar to Devimon's previous champion form, but have wings and look more like a dragon-type Digimon. Shade looked at his digivice again about these two new Digimon.

Shade: Devidramon. Champion level dragon Digimon.

Monodramon: Great, now we gotta deal with more?

NeoDevimon only laughed, but the two Devidramon started to float in the air.

NeoDevimon: Actually, your dealing with me. Devidramon! Go!

He points his finger at the direction where Kim and Floramon went and both of them just took off after them.

Shade: Oh no!

Monodramon: Quick, Shade! I gotta digivolve!

Shade: I know that!

Shade's digivice started to glow and Monodramon was now glowing as well.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Strikedramon emerged and was flying in the direction of the two Devidramon. However, NeoDevimon got in his way.

NeoDevimon: So sorry. You need to get past me first.

Strikedramon: Fine then! Strike Claw!

Strikedramon charged his two claws at NeoDevimon. But NeoDevimon just grabbed both Strikedramon's arm's before the attack could hit.

Strikedramon: What!?

Shade: He's so fast.

NeoDevimon: And that's not all.

And somehow, he manage to lift up Strikedramon over his head.

Strikedramon: WHAT!?

Shade: (Gasps)...

NeoDevimon: Look who's got the muscles now! I got the brains, and the brawn's!

And then he threw Strikedramon into the park pond.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Shade: Oh no, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon then landed in the pond, and Shade just ran towards his fallen partner. However, NeoDevimon didn't even bother to go back after him.

NeoDevimon: If that's all he's got compare to me, then there is no reason for me to stick around after all. What a waste.

He started floating in the sky again. But Shade quickly turned around and was looking right at him.

Shade: Where do you think your going!?

NeoDevimon: I have no business here with you. That girl would be a lot more of a easy catch then you anyway. And besides, she's the perfect one to catch.

And just like that, NeoDevimon started flying in the direction of Kim and Floramon.

Shade: No! Come back here!

But he didn't listen, so he just kept flying off. Now Shade was worried about both Strikedramon's injures and now about Kim and Floramon.

Shade: Oh man, what am I gonna do now?

But then Strikedramon started to get right back up from the pond.

Strikedramon: Well... that didn't go well.

Shade ran over towards Strikedramon. But all of a sudden, Strikedramon started to return back to his rookie form.

Monodramon: What do we do now Shade? Even at champion level I couldn't even touch him.

Shade: We have gotta go after him before he gets to Kim and Floramon.

Monodramon manage to get back up. Then Shade and Monodramon started to run in the direction where NeoDevimon went.

Shade: We gotta hurry and stop him.

Monodramon: I know that.

They exited the park and kept on running after NeoDevimon, and Kim and Floramon.

Shade: I just hope we can get there in time.

* * *

><p><strong>HEADING TOWARDS NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kim and Floramon were trying to hurry back to the School to get Lucas and Agumon's help. However, the two Devidramon landed down in front of her.

Kim: Oh no.

Floramon: Devidramon!

The two dragon Digimon just roared at both of them.

Floramon: Kim, I have to digivolve to have any chance of fighting them.

Kim: OK. Let's do this, Floramon!

Floramon just jumped down from Kim's arms and was now glowing along with Kim's digivice.

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Sunflowmon started to fly up in the sky, but the two Devidramon started to do the same thing and charged right at her.

Kim: Sunflowmon, look out!

Sunflowmon: Don't worry, I got this, Kim.

The two Devidramon showed off their claws and began to strike at her.

Devidramon 1 and 2: Crimson Claw!

Sunflowmon manage to avoid every claw, and she fired her attack back at the two of them.

Sunflowmon: My turn. Sunshine Beam!

However her attack didn't hit them. Then they both started moving in a giant circle around her.

Sunflowmon: Oh no.

Kim: Sunflowmon, get out of there!

Sunflowmon tried to find a way out, but she couldn't.

Sunflowmon: I'm trying!

But then, the two Devidramon began to swing their claw's left and right at Sunflowmon all around.

Devidramon 1 and 2: Crimson Claw!

Don't know how to dodge the attacks, Sunflowmon was endlessly assaulted by the two Devidramon over and over.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kim: Sunflowmon!

Then the two of them stop circling around her. Sunflowmon was still trying to keep on flying, but the two of them started to move above her and then release a sonic wave from their flapping wings.

Devidramon 1 and 2: Demonic Gale!

The shock wave was so strong, it knock Sunflowmon all the way back to ground.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAHH!

Kim: No! Sunflowmon!

Sunflowmon just landed right back on the ground hard.

Kim: Sunflowmon, you have to get up!

But Sunflowmon was far to injured from that combined attack to stand. She then returned back to her rookie form.

Kim: No, Floramon!

She ran up to Floramon and began to hold her in her arm's.

Kim: Floramon, please be alright.

Floramon opened up one of her eye's and looked at Kim in the face.

Floramon: I'm sorry, Kim. I just can't beat them. Their to powerful for me to handle alone.

Kim: It's okay, Floramon. You tried your best against them.

Floramon just smiled at Kim, but then she saw NeoDevimon floating behind them.

NeoDevimon: Apparently it wasn't good enough.

Floramon: Kim! It's him! He's right behind you!

Kim turned around to see NeoDevimon approaching them.

NeoDevimon: Hello there little girly.

Kim: NeoDevimon!

He started approaching slowly towards the two of with the two Devidramon behind him. Then Shade and Monodramon was running towards them.

Shade: NeoDevimon! Stop!

Monodramon: Get away from them!

Knowing she had to do something, Floramon had to stop NeoDevimon somehow.

Floramon: Watch out!

Floramon pushed Kim out of the way and launched an attack from her hands at NeoDevimon.

Floramon: Rain of Pollen!

The pollen was all over NeoDevimon. But he just laughed at Floramon's attempt.

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... Good one.

And like a fly, he just swatted Floramon out of his way.

Floramon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Kim: Floramon! How dare you do that to her!

Then NeoDevimon grabbed hold of one of Kim's arms, and then started floating in the air with her.

Kim: AAH! Let go of me you freak!

NeoDevimon: Oh shut up. Your coming with me!

Shade and Monodramon looked up in the air to see him flying away with both Devidramon and Kim in his grasp.

Shade: No!

Monodramon: He got Kim!

And just like that, he was out of sight from them. Then Shade ran toward the fallen Floramon.

Shade: Floramon.

Monodramon: Are you alright?

Floramon manage to get back, and looked up at the sky.

Floramon: Kim.

Floramon couldn't believe that NeoDevimon got away with Kim. Now she was on her knee's and was tearing at this. She tried to protect her, and she failed.

Shade: It'll be alright, Floramon.

Monodramon: Will get her back somehow.

But she didn't say a thing to them. Now Shade and Monodramon were trying to figure out what to do next. And more importantly...

Shade: Oh man, how are we gonna tell Lucas about this.

Monodramon: I don't know. But we gotta tell him.

Shade just looked again at the upset Floramon. He knew that he had to tell him the whole story.

Shade: OK then.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon was beginning to sense that something was going down in the human world. He felt that NeoDevimon was actually doing his job for once.

Dexmon: Oh good. NeoDevimon actually did something right for once.

Dexmon then only made his eye's glow at this.

Dexmon: Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas and the other's were still waiting for Kim and Floramon to returned. School was now over, but they were still waiting for them.

Lucas: It's been all day. Where in the world are those two?

Agumon: I would be okay with Floramon not being here and all, but now i'm getting a little worried about them.

They just continued to look out in the distance of the School entrance, while Mike and James were just looking at the two of them.

Mike: When I think about it, I am a little concern about Kim and Floramon as well.

James: Kim dosen't normally do this. I wonder why?

But then, Shade, Monodramon, and the now depressed Floramon showed up at the School grounds entrance. Lucas and the other's were just surprised by this.

Lucas: Shade? What are you doing here?

They all started running towards Shade and the other two Digimon with him.

Mike: Shade?

James: And Floramon?

Agumon notice that Floramon was depressed about something, and he couldn't help but worry about it.

Agumon: Floramon? Is something wrong?

Floramon didn't answer Agumon. She normally does, which made Agumon very concern. Then Shade walked a little closer and put his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

Shade: Lucas. There's something I need do to tell you. But I don't think you'll like it.

Lucas: What is it?

Then Shade started to explain everything that happened to him and Kim, and with NeoDevimon. Once he heard everything, Lucas was just in more shock then he ever has been in his whole life.

Lucas: What?

Shade: I'm sorry, Lucas. But it's the truth.

Lucas just got on his knee's at this and began to slam both his fists on the ground below.

Lucas: I can't believe this!

Agumon was curious about this, but Floramon walked up to him with her upset look.

Agumon: What happened?

Floramon: It's Kim. She's...

Agumon: What?

Then Floramon began to explain to him about what happened, and he was just in shock about this as well.

Agumon: I can't... believe it.

Agumon then just walked over to poor Lucas.

Lucas: I wish i couldn't believe it.

Everyone just walked over and looked at Lucas. He just couldn't believe that Kim got kidnapped by NeoDevimon.

Lucas: No. Why Kim? Why did it have to be her?

Mike and James couldn't believe it either. But Agumon tried to get Lucas to calm down.

Agumon: Don't worry, Lucas. Will think of something to get her back.

But Lucas just gave a sad look to Agumon and the other's.

Lucas: I hope so.

Shade felt a little guilty about this. He was there, but he couldn't stop NeoDevimon in time.

Shade: I'm sorry, Lucas. If I was just a bit quicker, we might have stopped him from taking her.

Lucas: It's not your fault, Shade. There was nothing you could have done anyway. I just can't believe this is happening.

In fact, everyone couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kim opened her eye's, only to see that she was tied up on top of the tallest building in the city. She was tied up to a pole with chains, not rope.

Kim: What the!? What is this!? Where am I!?

NeoDevimon then floated down towards the freaked out Kim.

NeoDevimon: Calm down child. This is only the beginning of your worries.

Kim: What are you going to do to me?

NeoDevimon just started evil laughing at her for saying that.

NeoDevimon: (Evil Laugh)... Oh believe me child, you don't want to know.

The two Devidramon were standing on the edge's of the building just standing there like gargoyles on the sides of the building.

Kim: Whatever it is your planning to do, Lucas and the other's will stop you.

NeoDevimon: I don't think so. They'll never stop what is soon to come.

Then NeoDevimon glowed in dark aura as he slowly put his finger on Kim's forehead.

Kim: What are you..?

NeoDevimon: I'm already done talking with you.

And then a sudden jolt filled Kim as she now started to pass out again. However, she was looking at the promise ring that Lucas gave her before she closed her eye's completely.

Kim: Lu... cas.

After she passed out, NeoDevimon turned around and was looking through a digital portal and speaking with Dexmon again.

Dexmon: Did you do it?

NeoDevimon: Yes I did. It was easier then I expected it to be.

Dexmon's eye just glowed at that fact.

Dexmon: Good. Everything is almost ready. By tomorrow, the device will be ready to launch.

NeoDevimon began to laugh in his evil way at that.

NeoDevimon: Good. I can't wait to see it in action.

Dexmon: Believe me, NeoDevimon. It's gonna be amazing.

Then the portal closed back up again. Now NeoDevimon was looking out towards the city and was giving an evil laugh.

NeoDevimon: (Evil Laugh)...

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After hearing the tragedy with NeoDevimon from Shade and Monodramon, Lucas was angry at the fact that he couldn't be there to help Kim.

Lucas: I should have been there. I could have stop this from happening!

Then Robert and Veemon walked over to the angry Lucas Blake.

Robert: It's not your fault big brother. You didn't know.

Veemon: Besides, you can't blame yourself for this.

Lucas didn't listen to his little brother and Veemon. He was just enraged at this. However, he knew just being angry wasn't gonna fix this mess.

Lucas: I guess you two are right. I'll tell Kim's Mom that Kim is out with a friend for the night as a cover story.

Robert was a little relieve to see that Lucas was starting act like himself again.

Robert: That's the big brother I know. Always thinking of a way.

On the other side of Lucas's room, Agumon was trying for once to comfort Floramon about this.

Agumon: Floramon, you know it's not your fault either.

Floramon: Yes it is. I wasn't strong enough to protect her, and I let her down.

But then, Agumon placed his hand on Floramon's hand, which shocked her.

Agumon: Quit blaming yourself. Do you think Kim would like it if you started putting yourself down like this?

She knew Agumon was right. Then Floramon began to lean on Agumon's shoulder, and Agumon actually let that happen.

Floramon: Thanks Agumon. Your right. I need to stay strong. For her.

Agumon just gave a smile back to Floramon. For once he was actually okay with her being this close to him. Meanwhile Lucas and Robert were talking about a plan to get Kim back from NeoDevimon. In fact, Lucas already got one.

Lucas: OK then. Tomorrow we get everyone together and go hunt down NeoDevimon.

However, Robert was a little worried about something.

Robert: But what about School tomorrow?

Lucas: Will have to do it real early so that Mom and Dad don't notice anything at all.

Robert wasn't sure about that. But Veemon seemed to be liking that idea.

Veemon: I say let's do it.

Robert was in shock at first, but then he still agreed with Veemon.

Robert: Yeah, your right. Will help you in anyway big brother.

Lucas: Thanks little bro.

Then Agumon and Floramon started walking over towards the three of them.

Floramon: I wanna help, too. She's my partner and my friend after all. I have to.

Agumon: We're gonna need all the help we can.

Lucas: I didn't even have to ask.

Everyone just gave a look out the window that was looking into the night sky.

Agumon: We're gonna find her.

Floramon: We have to find her.

Robert: And will help out in anyway.

Veemon: Because that's what friends do.

Lucas was looking at the promise ring on his finger. Now he was determine to get his girlfriend back from the evil clutches of NeoDevimon. But first, he had to find NeoDevimon.

Lucas: Tomorrow... we go on a hunt. We will find Kim. And NeoDevimon.

* * *

><p><strong>JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

NeoDevimon was just standing there in the night time air, looking at the passed out Kim all tied up in chains. You can't see it, but he was smiling with evil as he now laughs into the night sky.

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... Soon, very soon. By tomorrow, the rain of evil will be sent all over the human world. Starting with this city! By the time they realize what is happening, it'll be far to late for them to do a thing about!

Then he just opens is arm's wide open and laughs at the sky.

NeoDevimon: (Loud Evil Laugh)...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	17. Episode 17: Rain of Chaos

_**Episode 17: Rain of Chaos**_

_**With Kim kidnapped by NeoDevimon, it's up to Lucas and the other's to find her before NeoDevimon can sink his claws into her for whatever he plans to do. Meanwhile, Dexmon's mysterious device is finally revealed. What will it do?**_

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

It was 4:30 in the morning, as Lucas and Agumon were sneaking out with Robert and Veemon right behind them. They slipped through Lucas's bedroom screen door to the backyard where Floramon was waiting for them. And then they went out to the sidewalk.

Robert: Are you sure about this?

Veemon: If we get caught, we'll be in big trouble.

Lucas and Agumon turned around and looked at them.

Agumon: I know this is risky, but it's the only way we can save Kim.

Lucas: We have to get Kim out of NeoDevimon's hands. I won't stop until we do.

Lucas then started walking on ahead with Robert and Veemon keeping up with him. But Agumon notice Floramon was still a bit depressed and he couldn't help but try to cheer her up.

Agumon: Don't worry, Floramon. Will get her back. When it come's to Lucas, nothing can go wrong. At least not in the end.

Hearing those words from Agumon, Floramon looked up at him and gave a smile.

Floramon: I know. Whenever you guys do something, you always somehow do it.

Agumon: It is strange. But somehow it always turn out right.

After Floramon regain her spirit back she ran right over towards Agumon and walked with him. Then everyone continued walking down the sidewalk to the city. Lucas never took his mind off this mission of their's.

Lucas: (Don't worry, Kim. We're coming.)

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon was slowly moving backwards from his creation. He finally have finished his device that will soon make havoc on all of the humans in the human world, and soon the Digital World.

Dexmon: Finally, it's complete. With this device... nothing will stand in my way!

His eye's glowed and then something popped right out of the ground below. Ogremon jumped right out and was now right in front of Dexmon. Yet, he was confused by why he was out of Dexmon's storage.

Ogremon: I'm out?

Dexmon: Yes. I need you for something this time.

Ogremon turned and faced Dexmon right in the eye's.

Ogremon: What do ya need me to do this time?

Dexmon: Just a simple task. In fact, so simple, even you can't mess it up.

Dexmon's eye's just glowed with evil as everything around them started to fade away in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

When Lucas, Robert, and their Digimon manage to get to city area, Shade and Monodramon were already their waiting for them. Once they had the idea last night, they told everyone what happened and the plan was in motion.

Lucas: So is everyone in place?

Shade: Yes. We got David, Mike and James searching the outer parts of the city. We got Kyle and Gabumon searching the inner parts of the city. Now we just have to search the city ourselves.

Once Shade told Lucas everything, he, Lucas, Robert,and their Digimon partner's were now about to start their search for NeoDevimon's location.

Lucas: OK then. Let's go find Kim.

Shade: Right.

All six of them started to walk towards the city. But Agumon was still trying to help Floramon keep herself from being depressed.

Agumon: Don't worry, Floramon. We're gonna find her for sure.

Floramon: I hope so.

Then, Robert and Veemon got in that conversation.

Robert: Listen, if anyone can find her, it's my big brother.

Veemon: So just leave everything to him and us. Alright, Floramon.

That made Floramon feel a lot better after hearing that. Yet, Lucas was having a hard time with Shade around him. Do to all the times he gave him so much trouble. Even though they did settle their difference's.

Shade: OK, I know we had our difference's before, but understand that I just want to help you.

Lucas: I know, and don't worry. I told you that I've forgiven you for everything.

Shade was starting to feel a little better after hearing that from Lucas. Monodramon and Agumon were just glad to see the two of them finally starting to get along after all that fighting before.

Agumon: At least we won't be fighting each other anymore.

Monodramon: Good thing to. I was kinda getting tired of all that fighting with you anyway.

The two of them started laughing, and Floramon couldn't help but crack a smile at that. But then, someone was right in their path to city, and Shade couldn't believe who it was.

Shade: Emily?

Emily just stood right in front of all of them, and she started to walk toward Shade and the other's.

Shade: Why are you here?

Emily then stopped right in front of Shade and Monodramon.

Emily: Look, Kim is my friend as well. I wanna find her just as much as any of you do.

At first, Shade didn't know what to say about that, but he was kinda worried about her coming along. But Lucas didn't really seem to mind at all.

Lucas: If she can help us find her, then she's in.

Lucas continued to walk off. But Shade was still not thrilled about it.

Shade: But...

Monodramon: Shade, right now we need to focus on finding Kim and NeoDevimon. We can use all the help we can right now.

He was still unsure about that. But Emily had a look on her face that said she was serious about this.

Emily: Shade, I really want to help.

Shade closed his eye's and thought about it. But the other's were already in agreement.

Monodramon: We really can use the extra help.

Floramon: Please, Shade.

Robert: We need to.

Hearing all of this, Shade made up his mind.

Shade: Alright, you can come Emily.

Emily smiled at Shade's choice. Then they all started walk off to catch up to Lucas and Agumon.

Veemon: Do you really think we can find her?

Robert: We will. When my big brother puts his mind to something, he never stops.

Veemon looked at Lucas and he knew at that moment, that Robert was right.

Lucas: (Don't worry, Kim. I'm gonna find you no matter what.)

* * *

><p><strong>JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

On top of the tallest building in the city, Kim was slowly starting to open her eye's and notice that NeoDevimon was just watching everyone in the early morning streets again. NeoDevimon was only glaring at each and one of the humans that walked by in his sights.

NeoDevimon: Look at them all down there. Soon they will discover, what chaos means.

He turned around and faced the half awake Kim.

NeoDevimon: And very soon, you won't have to worry about anything any longer.

That woke Kim up. She wanted know what NeoDevimon means by that.

Kim: What are you saying?

NeoDevimon only glowed his eye's at Kim.

NeoDevimon: You'll know soon, child.

But then, a digital portal started to open up near them. Then Dexmon's eye's was seen on the other side.

Dexmon: It's ready.

Kim was shock to hear this and to see that creature at the same time. She seemed to remember that same voice and eye's. But NeoDevimon was laughing at the fact that "it" was ready.

NeoDevimon: Finally. Now I can see this thing for myself.

Dexmon eye's started to glow again at NeoDevimon.

Dexmon: I'll send it over right away. This is only the pro-to type. So don't screw it up!

NeoDevimon: Don't worry, I won't.

Dexmon's eye's vanished. Then another creature jumped right out of the digital portal. It was Ogremon with the strange device on his back.

Ogremon: Happy to see me?

Kim was shock to see Ogremon. She remembered him. But NeoDevimon was to fascinated by the device on his back to care about Ogremon's appearance.

NeoDevimon: Finally, now we can see this thing in action.

Ogremon: I've been wanting to see this thing for myself as well. All that time I was down in the storage area, I overheard everything about this thing.

Ogremon put down the strange device on the ground and turned it on. Kim on the other hand, wanted to know what it is.

Kim: What is that thing?

NeoDevimon: You'll know soon.

Then, NeoDevimon started to walk up to Kim with a strange looking cable attached to the device and he just sticks it on Kim's forehead.

Kim: What are you doing?

NeoDevimon: You know, you ask to many questions. You'll see in a little bit.

But Kim wanted to know right now.

Kim: I am not waiting to know. Tell me right now!

Finally had enough of her, NeoDevimon turned and faced her again with a look of rage.

NeoDevimon: With this device, we shall rain this world with destruction! However, in order to activate it fully... we need a sacrifice.

In shock, Kim knew that it was gonna be her.

Kim: So that's why you kidnapped me.

NeoDevimon: Yes in deed.

She should be worried, but looking at the ring Lucas gave her, she wasn't afraid at all.

Kim: Lucas and the other's will stop you before that happens.

NeoDevimon only laughed at her for saying that.

NeoDevimon: Will just see about that. Ogremon, start the count down!

Ogremon: You got it!

Ogremon pressed a button on the device, and a timer was displayed in front of them. It was counting down from 1 hour.

NeoDevimon: In just one hour, you will be no more, and this world will belong to us!

But as he was laughing, the Devidramon were starting to act up about something.

Ogremon: What's wrong with them?

NeoDevimon: It seems they detected some trouble around the area.

Kim knew what that means. Lucas and the other's are close to them.

Kim: I told they would stop you.

But NeoDevimon didn't listen to that as he started to look down below only looking at the humans with their Digimon around the entire area they were in.

Ogremon: Well what do you know.

NeoDevimon: Every time! They just can't seem to go away. This time will finish those brats for sure. Devidramon!

The two Devidramon started to move and fly down towards Lucas and Shade's group.

NeoDevimon: Show them no mercy this time.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON CITY STREET, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

As Lucas, Shade, Robert and Emily were searching around the area for Kim and NeoDevimon. However, Monodramon was feeling something strange around them. Like something was coming for them, and Shade and Emily couldn't help but notice.

Shade: Something wrong, Monodramon?

Emily: You look a little tense.

Everyone else turned around to see that Monodramon was looking up into the sky.

Monodramon: Look!

They all turned around to see the two Devidramon coming from the JP Morgan Chase Tower and was heading for them.

Lucas: Well what do you know.

Agumon: Here come's trouble.

Shade and Floramon remembered those two Devidramon.

Shade: It's those same Devidramon from yesterday.

Floramon: The same one's that defeated me and kidnapped Kim.

The two Devidramon started to roar as they headed towards them.

Devidramon 1 and 2: (Roars)...

Veemon: They don't look to happy to see us.

Robert: What do we do now?

Lucas pulled out his orange digivice and Agumon was now in his fighting stance.

Lucas: You watch and learn little brother.

Agumon: We can take care of these guys no problem.

But Shade was thinking about the building they came down from, and he was thinking that might be where NeoDevimon and Kim are.

Shade: Wait a minute. If those two Devidramon came from that building... that means Kim and NeoDevimon must be up there.

Lucas turned around and faced Shade for saying that.

Lucas: Are you sure about that?

Shade: I'm 97% positive about that. Those Devidramon work for NeoDevimon. So the chance are that he is up there. And if he's up there, so is Kim.

Lucas looked up at the building and thought about it.

Lucas: If that's the case, then that's where were going.

But Robert and Veemon jumped in on that plan.

Robert: One problem...

Veemon: Actually that's two problems!

The two Devidramon landed right in front of all of them.

Emily: There so huge.

Floramon: Don't worry Emily, we can handle this.

Shade turned and faced Lucas in the eye's.

Shade: Lucas, we need to get to that building. We have to split up and get there now.

Lucas: But we need to get through these guys first.

After Lucas said that, Robert and Veemon walked up.

Robert: Leave that to us.

Veemon: We can handle these clowns no problem.

Lucas just smiled at what they just said. He wasn't worried about that.

Lucas: Well, looks like i'm rubbing off on you two.

Agumon: And don't forget about me.

Shade rolled his eye's at that.

Shade: Lucas and I will go up to that building, while Robert and Veemon can take care of these two for us.

Now Lucas was worrying about his little brother.

Lucas: You can't be serious?

But then, Floramon walked up to Lucas.

Floramon: Don't worry, me and Emily will stay and help out anyway we can.

Emily: I may not be Floramon's human partner, but I can at least give some support for your brother.

Floramon: I can still fight, remember. I just can't go into champion level.

Lucas was staring to feel a bit relieve, but Shade was worried about Emily staying behind.

Shade: Are you sure, Emily?

Emily just gave Shade a smile.

Emily: I'll be fine. Now go and get Kim you two.

Lucas: Right.

Lucas, Agumon, Shade and Monodramon bolted away from the two Devidramon. Leaving Robert and Veemon to fight them.

Robert: Ready, Veemon?

Veemon: Always.

Robert pointed his digivice at the two Devidramon and then Veemon started to glow in the process

_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON_

Veedramon was now standing in front of the two Devidramon and Floramon was now right next to him.

Floramon: I'll give you some back up, Veedramon.

Veedramon: Thanks.

Veedramon then ran towards the two Devidramon, but the two Devidramon took off into the air.

Veedramon: What's wrong, scared?

Robert: Their just chickens, not dragons.

But Floramon remember this. She know what they were gonna do next.

Floramon: No! Look out!

Devidramon 1 and 2: Demonic Gale!

The two dragons started to send out a giant shock wave and it hits Veedramon.

Veedramon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! My ears

Floramon: Hold on, Veedramon! Rain of Pollen!

Floramon shot her attack out of her hands and it seemed to cancel out the shock wave.

Emily: I get it. There was no where for the shock waves to go in that.

Floramon: Exactly. I figured that out last time.

Then Veedramon ran up and jumped at the two Devidramon. He landed on one of them and hurled him back to ground.

Veedramon: Got you!

He hit him on the ground hard. Then he started to charge something in his mouth.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

The attack hit Devidramon with point-blank range.

Devidramon 1: AAAAAAAAHH!

The attack was to much and it made the Devidramon turn back into data. Then Veedramon absorbed the data.

Robert: Alright. One down.

Veedramon: And one to go!

Veedramon looked to see the now enraged Devidramon now coming at him.

Devidramon 2: Crimson Claw!

Devidramon swung his claw, but Veedramon manage to grab it at the last second before it hit him.

Veedramon: You should know when to trim your nails pal.

Robert: Hurry! finish him! We can't any more time here!

Veedramon: I know!

Veedramon threw a punch at Devidramon.

Veedramon: Hammer Punch!

Devidramon was sent flying back in the air and was spinning out of control.

Floramon: And now...

Veedramon: Goodbye! V-Nova Blast!

He shot his laser at Devidramon, and then Devidramon exploded into data only to be absorbed by Veedramon like the other one was.

Robert: And that's that.

Emily was just amazed to see how strong Veedramon is.

Emily: That Digimon partner of your's is really something.

Robert: Thanks.

But Floramon wasn't really enjoying this moment.

Floramon: We still have to save Kim, remember.

Emily: She's right. There's no time to celebrate.

Robert and Emily just jumped at remembering that they still had to save her.

Robert: That's right!

Emily: We gotta hurry!

Veedramon returned to his rookie form and then they started sprinting towards the building.

Veemon: Hey! Wait for me!

* * *

><p><strong>JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

NeoDevimon sensed that his two Devidramon were destroyed by Veedramon, and he was now starting to get a little frustrated at all of this. The countdown was now at 45 minutes and still going.

NeoDevimon: I'm starting to get annoyed by all of this!

Kim was still smiling at the fact they there coming for her.

Kim: I told you they would stop you.

NeoDevimon wanted to destroy her so bad. But he manage to cool himself down and continued with Dexmon's plan.

NeoDevimon: Your just lucky we need you in one piece for the device to work.

Kim still continued to have a smile on her face. Then Ogremon walked up to NeoDevimon.

Ogremon: So now what do we do?

NeoDevimon: We tear them all apart is what we're gonna do!

NeoDevimon put both his hands in the sky and then two digital portals opened up. It brought out two more Devidramon and they landed near NeoDevimon.

NeoDevimon: I got plenty more where that came from! Go my pets! Destroy them!

The two Devidramon started to fly off after the other's. Then Ogremon started to walk towards the elevator.

Ogremon: I'm heading down to the front door. If they come toward the building, i'll be there waiting.

NeoDevimon liked that idea of Ogremon's. Then he looked back at Kim.

NeoDevimon: At this rate, by the time they get here... it'll be to late for you, child. (Laughs)...

She didn't pay any attention to his laughter. Kim only continued to look at the ring that Lucas gave her.

Kim: (Lucas. I know you can do it.)

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

David and his group were still searching the outer parts of the city. But then, Kyle and Gabumon showed up with a message from Lucas and Shade. They find out where NeoDevimon might be hiding.

David: Your saying that NeoDevimon is up there?

Kyle: That's what the message said.

They all looked at the tallest building in the city.

Mike: Of all the places...

James: Why did it have to be that one? Why do bad guys always pick the high places.

Elecmon turned around and faced his human partner.

Elecmon: Well either way, that's where were going next, right?

David: Exactly.

Then they all started to sprint towards the tall building.

Gabumon: I hope their right about this.

Kyle: I don't think they would lie to us about this one. Lucas sounded really serious about this on the phone last night.

Mike and James was trying to keep up with David and Kyle.

James: I can't wait to see this NeoDevimon guy for myself.

Mike: Let's just worry about Kim right now, alright.

* * *

><p><strong>FRONT OF JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas, Shade and their Digimon were approaching the building. But before they could take another step, Ogremon came out the front doors and was now looking at them with his wicked look.

Ogremon: Going somewhere?

They were just surprise to see Ogremon coming at them.

Shade: Oh great. More to deal with.

Lucas: Get out of our way ugly! Or else you'll be sorry!

But then, the two Devidramon that NeoDevimon summoned came right next to Ogremon.

Monodramon: Oh great, now he has friends with him.

Agumon: Nothing ever seems to go our way anymore.

Lucas: I don't care how many of these guys are there. Will beat them all.

Ogremon just laughed at Lucas for saying that.

Ogremon: Good luck with that, kid.

Lucas and Shade pulled out their digivice and pointed them at Ogremon.

Lucas: I don't need luck. I got this thing.

Shade: Let's go guys.

Agumon and Monodramon just nod as they now began to glow along with the digivice's.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Greymon and Strikedramon just charge right at the two Devidramon and Ogremon.

Ogremon: Come get some!

Greymon: (Roars)...

Strikedramon: (Growls)...

Strikedramon was combating the two Devidramon, meanwhile Greymon going after Ogremon.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

He slashed his claw at the two of them, but they avoided the coming attack and used their claws right back at him.

Devidramon 1 and 2: Crimson Claw!

Using the metal on his hands, Strikedramon blocked the attack.

Shade: Nice one, Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: You gotta do better then that to stop me.

Meanwhile, Greymon was charging at Ogremon.

Greymon: Horn Impulse!

But Ogremon jumped out of the way and landed behind Greymon and fired his attack at him.

Ogremon: Over here! Pummel Whack!

The attack hit Greymon right on the back.

Greymon: AAAAAHH!

Lucas: Hang in there, Greymon!

Greymon manage to recover from that attack and fired his fireball at Ogremon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

But Ogremon swung his bone stick at that attack and the fireball burned out.

Ogremon: You'll need to do better then that.

Greymon: (Growls)...

Lucas was keeping his mind on the battle. But then Shade ran up to him.

Shade: Come on, Lucas. This is our chance to get inside the building while their all distracted by our Digimon.

Lucas: Good point. But do you think they can hold them off?

Shade: I think they can. Now let's go.

While everyone was fighting, Lucas and Shade manage to enter the building. While Ogremon avoided another attack from Greymon, he notice Lucas and Shade going inside the building.

Ogremon: Hey! You can't just go and...

But then Greymon hit him with the horn on his head.

Ogremon: Ouch! Your gonna pay for that!

But as Ogremon was running at Greymon, Leomon popped out and fired his attack at Ogremon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Ogremon saw the attack coming and jumped right out of the way. Then Leomon landed back on the ground in front of Ogremon.

Greymon: Leomon!

Leomon: Don't worry, Greymon. I'm here to help.

Greymon: Good. I needed the help.

Ogremon was surprise to see Leomon. But at the same time, he was glad he was here.

Ogremon: Oh good, I can finish you along with the other's!

Leomon: I don't think so!

Both Leomon and Ogremon pulled out their weapons and clashed with one another. Meanwhile Strikedramon was still trying to get rid of the Devidramon.

Devidramon 1 and 2: Demonic Gale!

They fired their shock waves at Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: GGAAAAAAAHH!

But then, Garurumon came out of nowhere and fired his attack right at them.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

The attack manage to shake away the shock waves around Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: Thanks, Garurumon.

Garurumon: Don't mention it.

Then David, Kyle, Mike and James, then Robert, Veemon, Emily and Floramon appeared.

David: Looks like we came just in time.

Kyle: Good thing to.

Everyone was then looking at the battle. Veemon was looking at all of them fighting, and now he wanted part of the action.

Veemon: I should digivolve again.

Robert: You can't\. The digivice hasn't fully charge up from last time. You can't digivolve yet.

Robert's digivice as showing a percentage gauge on the screen. And it was at 21% charged.

Veemon: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

Ogremon manage to back away form Leomon last attack and then they fired at each other again.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

The two attacks collided. But when the smoke cleared, Ogremon couldn't believe to see everyone facing him and the Devidramon.

Ogremon: What the!? Where did all of them come from?

David walked up and began to talk back.

David: Give it up, Ogremon! Your out numbered!

Ogremon wasn't gonna admit defeat that easily.

Ogremon: Just because you have the number advantage over me, doesn't mean you won yet!

Then he charge at them with the two Devidramon right behind him.

Kyle: Garurumon!

David: Leomon!

Leomon and Garurumon: Right!

They both sprinted at them along with Greymon and Strikedramon behind them. However, Floramon used this chance to sneak into the building while she could. Emily then noticed that Floramon was not with them.

Emily: Hey guys, where did Floramon go?

Mike and James turned around and notice she was gone to.

James: Without Kim around, she just all over the place.

Mike: Yeah no kidding.

* * *

><p><strong>JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas and Shade entered the elevator while the battle outside was still going on. They were on their way to the rooftop of the building. Where NeoDevimon is.

Shade: If i'm right, Kim should be on the very top of this building.

Lucas: Let's hope so.

After a minute went by, the elevator manage to hit the rooftop of the building. However, NeoDevimon heard the ding from the elevator and couldn't believe to see that Lucas and Shade were coming at him.

NeoDevimon: Well would you look at that.

Shade: NeoDevimon!

Lucas: So your NeoDevimon!

They both ran out of the elevator and then Lucas notice Kim all chained up to a pole. They were both shocked to see each other.

Kim: Lucas!

Lucas: Kim! Hang on!

But then NeoDevimon fired a dark energy ball at Lucas and Shade. Shade saw it coming and pushed himself and Lucas out of the way.

Shade: Watch out!

Shade pulled Lucas out of the way in time as the energy ball hit the floor.

Kim: Lucas, Shade, be careful!

NeoDevimon started to float towards there little hiding spot.

NeoDevimon: I was just thinking it was about time I destroyed you both! I don't know how you got passed Ogremon and the Devidramon, but it won't matter when i'm done with you two!

They both peaked around the corner to see the strange device behind NeoDevimon. The countdown was now at 2 minutes.

Shade: I wonder what that is?

Lucas: I don't know. But I rather not find out.

They got right back in the corner and came up with a plan of action. While NeoDevimon continued to throw dark energy balls to get them to come out.

NeoDevimon: Come out, come out, wherever you are. (Evil Laughs)...

Shade: OK, you distract NeoDevimon and i'll go deactivate that machine. I think it's the reason why he needed Kim.

Lucas: But if that's the case, shouldn't we untie her first?

Shade thought about that. But he knew that device was the key to NeoDevimon's plans.

Shade: I know you wanna save her. But trust me on this.

Lucas didn't really have much of a choice at this point. He had to agree with Shade before NeoDevimon got any closer to them.

Lucas: Alright. But this better work, Shade.

NeoDevimon was almost right on top of them with a ball of dark energy in his right hand.

NeoDevimon: Come out of there! You two can't hide from me! I can sense your fear! (Laughs)...

Lucas: 3... 2... 1... go!

Lucas ran out and got NeoDevimon eye's on him.

Lucas: Hey ugly, over here!

That only seemed to make NeoDevimon a little angry.

NeoDevimon: What!? How dare you call me that!

NeoDevimon began to attack Lucas, then Shade ran up to the strange machine that was almost out of time. The timer was almost finished counting down, and that made Kim very worried.

Kim: Hurry, Shade! Turn it off!

Shade: I'm trying!

But NeoDevimon heard them, and he turned around and fired his dark energy ball at Shade.

NeoDevimon: Oh no you don't!

Lucas: Shade, look out!

The attack landed near Shade, causing him to slide all the way to a wall.

Shade: AAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas and Kim: Shade!

Shade slid all the way and hit the top of his head on the brick wall, and that made him pass out.

Kim: Shade!

Lucas: Oh no, Shade!

But then NeoDevimon turned around and hit Lucas with another dark energy ball.

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Kim: Lucas!

Lucas hit his back on the wall, then he fell to floor on his stomach. Then he slowly passed out.

Kim: No.

NeoDevimon: That's what he gets for coming here without his partner. What fools they were. They thought they could outsmart me. Yeah right.

Then the machine started to beep loudly. It was fully charged and ready.

NeoDevimon: Yes! It's finally time!

He walked over to the machine and notice the flashing red button in front of him.

NeoDevimon: I waited for this moment!

He raised his hand in the air and pressed the button.

NeoDevimon: HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FIRE!

Then a flash of bright light was now heading towards the sky, and the cable that was attached to Kim's forehead was like zapping her and sucking something out of her. It was starting to drain her life energy.

Kim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?

NeoDevimon just floated towards her while laughing with evil.

NeoDevimon: Your life energy is being sucked away as we speak! It's filling the giant portal! The portal that will let chaos rain!

Then Kim manage to look up and was now looking at a giant digital portal coming out of the sky. It was so huge, the whole city was covered by it.

NeoDevimon: Yes! Yes! Let chaos rain! (Evil Laughs)...

Kim: (This is not good!)

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Everyone was still fighting Ogremon and the Devidramon. But they noticed the rip in the sky and they were watching the entire sky be filled with nothing but a digital portal. Ogremon and the other hand was laughing at all of them for not knowing the real plan all along.

Robert: Now it makes sense.

Kyle: So that's why NeoDevimon took Kim. He wanted to use her to open a digital portal.

Ogremon was still laughing with evil at all of them.

Ogremon: (Evil Laughs)... And there's nothing you can do, you fools!

Then he just jumped on one of the Devidramon and started to fly off in the sky.

Leomon: Coward!

David: Wait a minute, look!

Everyone was now looking up to see that there were now tons of Digimon starting to come down from within the digital portal. But then, all their Digimon started to return to their rookie forms. Everyone was just shocked by that as well.

Monodramon: OK, this is really bad.

Gabumon: The portal must have disrupted our digivolved forms.

Kyle: Great. There's no way we can fight all of them now.

Everyone just kept looking at all the Digimon coming to the real world. But Agumon on the other hand, just bolted towards the building. And everyone couldn't believe what he was doing.

Everyone: Agumon!

Agumon didn't listen to them, and he just kept on running towards the building.

Emily: We better go after him.

Mike: Exactly right!

Now everyone else started to head towards the building.

* * *

><p><strong>JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Lucas was slowly starting to open his eye's and it felt like everything was in slow motion. NeoDevimon was just laughing at all of the Digimon that was coming down to the real world, while Lucas was slowly trying to open his eye's to see Kim trying to reach out to him.

NeoDevimon: Yes! That's it! Let it all rain! (Evil Laughs)...

Kim: Lucas! Lucas, wake up! Lucas!

When he heard Kim's voice, manage to look at his right hand and saw the ring that he and Kim both wear. And at that moment, he knew that he couldn't just give up. He manage to pull himself together and manage to get back up and for another go at NeoDevimon.

Lucas: HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

NeoDevimon heard that loud scream from behind him and turned around only to see Lucas was charging right at him.

NeoDevimon: What the!? You!

And then, Lucas elbowed NeoDevimon while he was surprised and manage to throw him off the building.

NeoDevimon: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

After falling 75 floor's of the building, he landed in a dumpster and the force of the impact closed the lid and locked on him.

NeoDevimon: Ouch! I really... hate that kid.

Back on top of the building, Lucas manage to regain his breath and he turned around and ran up to Kim and unhook the cable out of her head.

Kim: Thanks, Lucas.

Lucas: Don't thank me yet. I gotta untie you first.

Kim and Lucas just smiled at one another. But that was interrupted as Floramon ran out of the elevator.

Floramon: Kim!

Lucas untied Kim, and then Floramon just ran straight into Kim's arms.

Kim: Floramon!

Floramon: Thank goodness your OK.

Then, Agumon and the other's came out of the elevator and Monodramon started running towards the passed out Shade. Agumon also started running towards Lucas.

Monodramon: Shade! Are you okay!?

Shade manage to open his eye's and saw Monodramon in front of him.

Shade: Yeah, i'm fine. I gotta headache, but i'm fine.

Everyone else started running towards them.

Emily: Shade, thank goodness your alright.

Shade: Thanks.

However, the sky was still opened like a giant digital portal and all the wild Digimon were almost about to cross it.

Robert: Um... guys!

Veemon: We're not out of the woods yet!

Lucas and the other's looked at the giant digital portal. Then Lucas looked at Agumon and they both had the same idea about how to stop it.

Lucas: Let's end this now.

Agumon: Right!

They started walking towards the device that was powering the giant gate.

Elecmon: What are you two gonna do?

Lucas and Agumon were just facing the machine, and Agumon was preparing a fireball in his mouth. However, everyone had a bad feeling about that idea.

David: Hold on!

Kyle: Lucas, wait!

Shade: Don't do it!

But they didn't hear them, so they continued to fire the attack.

Lucas: Now, Agumon!

Agumon: Right! Pepper Breath!

The attack hit the machine and it was now starting to act up. It was making the whole building shake.

Mike: What's happening!?

Shade: The machine appears to be going out of control. It's to unstable. The energy is to much for it to handle now.

Lucas and Agumon turned around and had that guilty look on their face.

Lucas and Agumon: Oops.

David: Way to go, geniuses.

Kyle: Oh that's just great! More to worry about!

Now Lucas and Agumon were really feeling guilty for firing an attack at it.

Kim: How do we stop it!?

Shade: Well, I can use my computer to operate it to close the portal. Then we focus on getting out of here!

Shade ran up to the machine and quickly plugged in his laptop to it and started pressing the buttons on his computer.

James: Hurry!

Shade: I'm going as fast as I can!

Then the light coming from the machine started to fade.

Veemon: Looks like it's working!

Monodramon: Just a little more!

Shade manage to press the enter button, and the whole machine turned off.

Shade: There we go. I stopped it.

Emily: Alright!

Mike and James: Thank goodness.

However, the machine reactivated and was now beginning to explode.

Elecmon: Oh boy.

Gabumon: It's gonna blow!

Shade: Let's get out of here!

Everyone started running towards the elevator. But Lucas notice Shade left his computer.

Lucas: What about your computer!?

Shade: If I take it out of the machine now, it'll automatically self-destruct in front of our faces.

But then, the portal in sky started to close, and it seems to be sucking back in the Digimon coming out. Even Ogremon and the Devidramon got caught in it.

Ogremon: Oh boy! NNOOOOOOOOOO!

And unfortunately, Kim and Floramon seem to have got caught in the sucking process of the portal.

Kim: AAAAAHH!

Floramon: Hold on, Kim!

Lucas and Agumon turned around to see Kim and Floramon being sucked in. So they ran back and Lucas manage to grab Kim's hand and pull her back to him.

Lucas: Don't worry. I gotcha!

Kim: Thanks, Lucas!

Once Lucas manage to get her back on the ground, they started to head towards the elevator. Kyle and Gabumon were keeping the door open for them.

Kyle: Hurry up you guys!

Gabumon: We need to get out of here now! Before we get sucked in as well!

Kim and Floramon made it to the door. But Lucas seem to have got caught in the digital portal sucking process.

Lucas: Oh no!

Agumon: Lucas, hang on!

Agumon jumped and grabbed Lucas. But then they both started floating in the air and were now heading towards the portal. Everyone was just in shock when they saw Lucas and Agumon head towards the digital portal.

Everyone: Lucas!

Lucas and Agumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

And in a giant flash of light, the machine exploded. But didn't hit the elevator. And the giant digital portal just vanished instantly. Along with both Lucas and Agumon. They both just disappeared with the portal. And everyone was just horrified.

Everyone: Lucas!

Everyone just couldn't believe to see Lucas and Agumon were gone.

David: What in the world?

Mike: Their gone.

James: Just like that.

Robert couldn't believe that Lucas and Agumon just vanished like that.

Veemon: Where did they go?

Robert: I don't know, Veemon.

Kim and Floramon walked out of the elevator to and looked up in the sky.

Kim: Lucas! No!

Kim just got down on her knee's. She couldn't believe he was gone. After everything he did to save her from NeoDevimon.

Floramon: It'll be alright, Kim.

But Floramon was also a little hurt inside to see that Agumon was gone as well. Everyone then turned to look at Shade.

Kyle: So, where did they go?

Mike: Yeah, you gotta have some clue as to where they went.

Shade and Monodramon had a good idea as to where they went, but he was afraid to say it to them. Then Emily just put a hand on his shoulder.

Shade: (Gasps)...

Emily: Shade, please. Tell us where they went.

He looked at Monodramon who just gave him a nod that said yes. He then looked back at everyone else around him. Kim and Floramon then walked back to them. They two wanted to know where they went.

Kim: Please tell us.

Floramon: Where did they go?

Robert: Yeah. Where's my big brother and Agumon?

Shade gulped a little, but then he manage to get back his courage and told everyone the truth.

Shade: Their heading... for... the Digital World.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	18. Episode 18: From Secrets to Promises

**_Episode 18: Secrets and Promises_**

**_With Lucas and Agumon heading toward the Digital World, everyone must get ready to go on after them. But first, they need to explain somethings to their parents. Time for them to reveal the truth. But will it backfire on them, or will it work out for them?_**

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon was sensing that his machine was destroyed by those humans and their Digimon partners. He was now enraged at them for doing so. After spending all that time creating it, how could he not be enraged.

Dexmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Curse those humans, and their Digimon!

He then started swing himself all over the place. Because he was that mad. To bad there was nothing for him to smash.

Dexmon: How I hate them all for this! It took me so long to make that machine, and now it's ruined!

His scream was so loud, the entire dimension was shaking because of it.

Dexmon: I'll destroy them. I swear I will. I... will... destroy... the... DigiDestined!

Screaming that word only made the whole place shake once again. And now his eye's were now glowing in evil again.

Dexmon: I swear... I will.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN TUNNEL, DIGITAL PORTAL<strong>

After being sucked into the giant digital portal after saving Kim from NeoDevimon, Lucas and Agumon are trying to figure out what is going around them and why are they were just falling. Or at least, they would be thinking that. If they only stopped screaming.

Lucas and Agumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Lucas: What's happening!?

Agumon turned around and he to was freaking out.

Agumon: I don't know!

Then Lucas looked down to see a bright light at the end of the falling tunnel.

Lucas: Well, wherever this thing is taking us, were gonna get there real fast!

Lucas and Agumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

They both just kept on screaming as they fell into the light. And in a flash of bright light, the two of them vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After all the crazy early morning events, everyone was in shock to hear what Shade told them. They couldn't believe that Lucas and Agumon were heading towards the Digital World as they speak.

Everyone: The Digital World!?

Shade backed up a little from hearing that from everyone.

Shade: I know it's crazy, but where else can that digital portal take them. It's the only logical place.

Monodramon: The Digital World is practically the only place where that digital portal could take them. Where else could all of those Digimon have come from.

While everyone was still in shock, Robert and Veemon wanted to do something about this.

Robert: Then let's go after them.

Veemon: Yeah. Let's go to the Digital World and get Lucas and Agumon back.

Shade and other's were in shock to hear that. But after they said that, Mike and James already agreed to it.

Mike: He's right!

James: We can't just do nothing while Lucas and Agumon are out there in a that place!

Now Shade was worrying about that. However everyone else seems to be in agreement as well when they especially Kim and Floramon.

Floramon: Robert's right about this.

Kim: Lucas did risked himself trying to save me from NeoDevimon. We can't just leave him out there.

Shade was in more shock then ever. At this point, he didn't know what to do. Before he could stress about it, Emily put her hand on his shoulder.

Emily: Shade, you know we gotta help them.

Shade only looked at her for a second until Kyle and Gabumon started to speak too.

Kyle: Didn't you say that you lived in the Digital World?

Gabumon: That would mean you know a way in and out of there.

Hearing that, Mike and James started to get into the subject.

Mike: If that's the case, just open up a digital portal and will go after them.

James: You can open one up, can you?

Shade then started to regain his courage at them and started to speak back.

Shade: OK look. Even if I wanted to open a digital portal, my computer is apparently... fried!

Everyone looked back at Shade's broken and burned computer over by the exploded machine of NeoDevimon's.

Elecmon: Hmm... how did we miss that?

David: Can you fix it?

Shade: (Sighs)... As long as the hard drive is in one piece... then yes I can fix it.

Then everyone gave a look at each other, and they all decided that they wanted to go help Lucas and Agumon no matter what. They were all willing to go. However, Kyle was worried about something else.

Kyle: I know we want to help Lucas, but does anyone not remember that NeoDevimon is not gone yet.

Now that got everyone's attention again.

Gabumon: That's true. He was only pushed off the building. I bet he's still out there somewhere.

Kyle: And knowing him, he'll have another evil plan up his sleeve.

Everyone thought about it for a minute. They knew that was all to true. But then Elecmon got an idea.

Elecmon: If that's the case, one of us should stay behind and watch the city for anymore Digimon attacks then.

David looked at Elecmon and he thought that plan was a good idea.

David: That's actually not a bad idea, Elecmon.

Everyone looked at one another, and they agreed on that idea as well.

David: In that case, who want's to volunteer?

But while everyone pondered on it, Kyle immediately raised his hand which shocked everyone.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Kyle: Look, I wanna find Lucas as much as all of you do, but someone has to watch the city.

Gabumon: Besides, we can handle just about anything this time around. We do have a lot of experience at this.

After a small silence around them. Shade then started to speak again.

Shade: OK then, that's settled. But, we all have to get ready for this. Will meet back here tonight, and then we head off to find both Lucas and Agumon in the Digital World.

Everyone was in agreement of that plan. However...

Monodramon: But be warn everyone. The Digital World can be a bit dangerous to you humans. So if there's something you need to do before leaving to the Digital World, now would have to best time.

Shade: He's right. You all better say your goodbye's or something to whoever you know. We could be gone for who knows how long.

Now everyone was a little down about that idea. But they knew that they had to do what needed to be done. Even if that means revealing their Digimon to their parents.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master's computer was picking up a strange signal coming from the digital forest around him. When he got out of the other room, he looked over and couldn't believe his eye's.

Grand Master: Well i'll be.

He was looking at an orange dot on his computer screen that seemed to be appearing in the Digital Forest close to him.

Grand Master: So, Lucas. You've finally come.

The Grand Master grabbed his digivice and started walking out his front door.

Grand Master: Looks like everything is starting to come together after all.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After managing to go through the day at Elementary School, despite he wasn't ready after waking up so early, Robert opened the front door of his house to see that his parent were concern about him leaving so early in the morning.

Mrs. Blake: Robert, where were you this morning?

Mr. Blake: And what about Lucas? Was he with you the whole time? In fact, where is he?

Robert and Veemon were a little nervous about telling them the truth. But they knew they had to.

Robert: Well...

Veemon: Do you wanna tell them or should I tell them?

Mr. Blake and Mrs. Blake were curious about what Veemon just said to Robert.

Mrs. Blake: What does he mean by that? Is there something you wanna tell us?

They both just looked directly at the two of them.

Mr. Blake: Son, where is your big brother?

Mrs. Blake: Did something happen? Is he alright?

Robert manage to regain his courage after looking at Veemon, and now he faced his parents.

Veemon: You can do it, Robert.

Robert took a deep breath, and began to speak.

Robert: OK then. Let me explain from the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade was at the computer store. He thought he can get what he needed to fix the same computer that he bought from this store. When he got what he needed in a big box, he walked outside and Monodramon was waiting for him around the corner.

Monodramon: So did you get the stuff we need?

Of course, Shade had a giant box in front of him, so he couldn't look directly at Monodramon.

Shade: Well, I got the stuff alright. Now I just need to figure where goes where.

He then set the box down in front of him and Monodramon. Then they both opened the box to see a lot of materials. And they both couldn't believe it.

Monodramon: That's a lot of stuff.

Shade: Oh that's just great.

Now Shade was starting to worry again. He has all of this stuff, and he doesn't know what goes to what on his computer.

Shade: How am I suppose to fix the stupid computer if I don't even know what goes in it with this stuff?

Of course, Monodramon still had a look on his face that seemed to be relaxing Shade a little bit.

Monodramon: Trust me when I say; you always know how to get the job done. So don't you start freaking out on me now.

Then Shade manage to regain his confidence again after what Monodramon just said to him.

Shade: You know what, your right again, Monodramon. I can do this!

Shade then slapped himself on the face and went back into the box. And Monodramon just gave him a smile because of it.

Monodramon: That's the Shade I know.

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kim's Mom was in the kitchen washing the dishes as usual. But Kim and Floramon were slowly starting to come into the kitchen. She was nervous about telling her mother the truth, but she was gonna do it for Lucas and Agumon.

Kim: Um... Mom.

Mrs. Jenkins turned around and faced Kim and Floramon in her arms.

Mrs. Jenkins: Yes, Kim. Is there something you need?

Kim was a little nervous about this, but she had to.

Kim: There's something I need to tell you.

Kim put Floramon down on the counter and started to look back at her mother.

Kim: It's... um... kinda hard to explain.

Mrs. Jenkins: Oh come now Kim, you can tell me anything.

Kim was still nervous, but she looked at the ring Lucas gave her and her courage started to come back.

Kim: Well, don't freak out alright. There's something I need to tell you first.

Mrs. Jenkins: And what would that be?

Mrs. Jenkins was confused about that. But while she was still facing Kim, Floramon started to stand up and put her hand on Mrs. Jenkins.

Floramon: Well this... is the first part.

Hearing that voice, Mrs. Jenkins turned around and looked at Floramon.

Floramon: Hi.

She couldn't believe that the stuffed animal Kim found was actually alive and talking to her. And that only seemed to make her pass out.

Mrs. Jenkins: (Faints)...

Kim and Floramon were a little surprised at that reaction. Then they looked down at the passed out Mrs. Jenkins.

Kim: Maybe that was a little to much to start with.

Floramon: You might be right about that.

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kyle didn't have to tell his parents anything about Gabumon or the other's, because he wasn't going anywhere. Yet, he was still concern about Lucas and Agumon being in the Digital World

Kyle: Hey, Gabumon.

Gabumon was watching the T.V. in Kyle's room. But he turned around and looked Kyle in the eye's.

Gabumon: Yes. Is something wrong, Kyle?

Kyle couldn't stop thinking about the Digital World. He wanted to know a little more about it from Gabumon.

Kyle: I was wondering. Have you ever seen the Digital World?

The truth was, Gabumon couldn't really remember about the Digital World.

Gabumon: I don't know actually. I was a in my egg form when I first came to this world. Matter of fact, that as far back as I can remember.

Kyle was then flashing back to the moment where he found a little Digimon out there in the Tomball woods all alone.

Kyle: Oh yeah, I remember that day. I came back from School, and I was walking through the woods as a little shortcut that day. And then...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**TOMBALL WOOD'S, TEXAS, UNITED STATES**

Kyle was walking through the woods after going through another boring day at School again. But as he was walking, he noticed something near the pond that he couldn't believe. It was a small creature with no arms or legs, and he had a horn coming from his head.

Kyle: What in the world is that thing?

He never seen anything like it before in his life. The little creature was just wondering around the area. But then, he turned around and notice Kyle.

?: ...

Kyle: O... K. This is awkward.

The little strange creature started to hop over towards Kyle for some reason.

?: Who are you?

Kyle was a little shock to hear that this creature was talking to him.

Kyle: Um... my name is... Kyle. Who... who are you?

Tsunomon: You can call me Tsunomon. I'm a Digimon.

Now Kyle was in more shock to hear that this thing was called a Digimon. Something he never heard about till now.

Kyle: A... Digimon?

Tsunomon: It's short for digital monsters. But we like to be called Digimon. Or in my case, you can just call me Tsunomon.

For some reason, that only seemed to interest Kyle.

Kyle: Interesting. I never heard of a Digimon before.

But as Kyle was slowly inching his hand toward Tsunomon, a strange light started to form near him.

Kyle: What in the..?

The light showed to be a digivice with a blue ring on it. Kyle slowly grabbed the digivice in front of him.

Kyle: What is this thing?

And for some reason, Tsunomon knew what it is.

Tsunomon: I know what that is. That's a digivice.

Kyle was now fascinated by this digivice he now has in his hand.

Kyle: A digivice?

Tsunomon: Wait, if you have one of those, that means... that you must be my human partner.

Now Kyle began to jump at what Tsunomon just said to him.

Kyle: I'm what!?

Tsunomon: That's right. You and me are partners. Who would have thought that the first human I meet would end up being my human partner.

But for some reason, Kyle was not really freaked out about this. Instead he was a little excited for that.

Kyle: Well then, that means you can't stay out here anymore.

Tsunomon got a little confused about that.

Tsunomon: What do you mean by that?

Kyle just picked up little Tsunomon and started walking off with him.

Tsunomon: Where we going?

Kyle: Back to my place of course.

That only seemed to make Tsunomon really curious now.

Tsunomon: Why exactly?

Kyle: One is that I need to get home. Second, I just thought you and I get started on this whole "partnership" thing.

Tsunomon then started to grow a smile on his face.

Tsunomon: I guess your right. (Laughs)...

Kyle: I already have a good feeling that you and me will get along just nicely.

Tsunomon just stated laughing even more and Kyle only rolled his eye's at him as the two vanished into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After Kyle went through the entire flashback of how he and Gabumon first met, he then looked back at Gabumon with a smile on his face.

Kyle: You know, i'm really glad that you and I met that day.

That only seem to make Gabumon smile back at Kyle.

Gabumon: I'm glad that we met to. It was the best day of my life.

Kyle laughed a little at that. Then he started to get off his bed and headed for his door.

Kyle: Well then.

Gabumon: Where are you going?

Kyle: We can't miss our friends leaving for the Digital World. So let's go and get to them before they head off.

Gabumon liked that idea, and so they headed out the bedroom door.

Gabumon: You always seem to come up with a good plan ever now and then.

Kyle: Don't I always.

The two of them just started laughing at each other as they now headed out the front door and started to head for the nearest bus to take them to the city.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Mr. Blake and Mrs. Blake were in shock to hear what has happen to Lucas and Agumon from Robert. They were all in the living room trying to figure out another way, but there seemed to be no other way to get Lucas back.

Robert: Listen, I won't be alone out there. The other's are coming with us.

Veemon: And I know the way around the Digital World. Not to mention I can always digivolve to protect Robert in case we run into any trouble.

Mr. Blake was still concern, but Mrs. Blake knew it might be only chance to get Lucas back home.

Mr. Blake: You can't be serious? There is no way that...

Mrs. Blake: We have to let him go.

Robert and Mr. Blake were in shock to hear that.

Mr. Blake: But why? Robert's just a little kid.

Mrs. Blake: If it's the only way to see Lucas back here safe and sound again, then what other choice is there.

But Mr. Blake was still worried about that.

Mr. Blake: But he's only a child.

Robert then jumped out of his seat and faced his father.

Robert: I have to do this, Dad. I just wanna see my big brother again.

Mr. Blake was surprise to hear this from Robert.

Mr. Blake: But Robert, your still just a...

But then, Mrs. Blake jumped in on that sentence.

Mrs. Blake: He'll be fine. He has Veemon with him. And he should have our support as well.

Mr. Blake was in a lot of shock. He closed his eye's for a minute and started to ponder on it a little more.

Robert: Please, Dad.

Veemon: I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to Robert. I give you my word.

Mr. Blake then opened his eye's and stood up from his favorite chair.

Mr. Blake: Alright. I guess there's no other choice.

Robert and Veemon were glad to hear that, and so was Mrs. Blake. Even though she didn't like this idea, she knew there was no other way.

Mr. Blake: But if anything happens to Robert, i'm holding you responsible, Veemon. Understand?

Veemon: You can count on me, sir.

Then Mrs. Blake started to walk over to the kitchen.

Mrs. Blake: Well then, I better make some food for you two then. You got a long trip ahead of you.

Robert and Veemon: Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>DAVID'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Once David got back to his place, he already showed his parents his Digimon partner and the digivice for proof. Not to mention the tragedy that happen today and what happened to his friend Lucas. His parents for some reason, believed him.

David's Dad: Well, that seems like quite a pickle you all seem to be in.

David was worried about his parents freaking out. But that seemed to be for nothing.

David: So let me get this straight. You believe us.

Elecmon: Wow. Here we are worrying over nothing as usual.

Then David's Mom started to walk up to the two of them.

David's Mom: So, your gonna go save your friend are ya?

David stood up and he looked at her with a look of determination in his eye's.

David: I have to. I can't just leave Lucas out there without any help.

Elecmon: And I know the way around the Digital World. I'll be with David every step of the way. So nothing can go wrong.

Hearing that was true, David's parents were starting to feel alright about it. They always seemed to be quite the understanding people. Despite the fact they sometime yell at one another.

David's Dad: Well then, you better go get your stuff ready. Your going on a trip.

David was excited to hear that. However he was worried about School and everything else.

David: Hold on. How am I suppose to get out of School?

David's Dad: Don't worry about that. You just leave that to me. You just focus and helping your friend Lucas.

Now David was relieve to hear that everything was gonna be alright.

David's Mom: Now how about a little something to eat before you two go.

That made David and Elecmon very excited again.

Elecmon: Alright. I like some good food every now and then.

David: You say that about every time you get food.

Elecmon: I can't help it if it all tastes so good.

David: You never change.

Then the two of them started laughing at each other as they head into the kitchen. Both David's parents were a bit unsure about this. But they knew David was a grown boy, and they he can handle himself. They were confident he'll be back safely.

* * *

><p><strong>KIM'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After Kim manage to explain everything to her mother about what happened with Lucas and about the Digital World, and most of all, about Floramon. Her mother just couldn't believe any of it.

Mrs. Jenkins: So your saying that, you want to go to some strange place with this creature called "Digimon".

Kim and Floramon just shook their heads at what she just said. And again, she couldn't believe it.

Mrs. Jenkins: I can't believe this.

Then Kim and Floramon started to walk towards her.

Kim: It'll be alright, Mom. I got Floramon with me, so nothing bad is gonna happen to me.

Floramon: I promise, i'll keep Kim safe this time.

But Mrs. Jenkins found that hard to believe after her last attempt with the Devidramon.

Mrs. Jenkins: She got kidnapped because of you. Do you really think you can protect her?

Floramon got nervous about that. How could Kim's Mom believe that after Floramon's failed attempt. But Kim stood up for her friend.

Kim: She can, Mom. I'm still giving her a chance, so please give her a chance as well.

Floramon: Besides. If we don't go, Lucas could be stuck there for who knows how long.

Now Mrs. Jenkins was starting to feel a little terrible about making Kim not go. She knew how much Kim liked Lucas, and she wouldn't go and leave him out there all by himself.

Mrs. Jenkins: I can't believe this is happening.

Kim just put her hand on her mother's shoulder.

Kim: Don't worry, Mom. I promise i'll be back home safe and sound.

Floramon: And I won't let anything happen to her while were gone. I promise.

Hearing this, Mrs. Jenkins was starting to feel a little better. Then she looked at the both of them.

Mrs. Jenkins: Well, alright. Just promise me you'll be back.

Kim: I will.

Then Mrs. Jenkins looked directly at Floramon.

Mrs. Jenkins: And Floramon, i'm sorry for all those times I thought you looked weird. I never knew you were... you know.

Floramon just giggled at that.

Floramon: It's alright. I forgive you.

Now Mrs. Jenkins was starting to feel a lot better now. She got off her seat and looked at both of them.

Mrs. Jenkins: You go find that boyfriend of your's and bring him back here. So then I can give him a little chat.

Of course, Kim was a little worried about that part. But she was gonna do it one way or another.

Kim: Don't worry, I will.

Floramon: And i'll be bringing Agumon back as well.

Then the two of them just started laughing. But Mrs. Jenkins looked at them with a smile on her face.

Mrs. Jenkins: (She really is growing up.)

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The evil NeoDevimon was still stuck in the dumpster after falling all that way from a high building. He kept on slamming at the top of it until there were so many huge dents inside. But now he was at his boiling point.

NeoDevimon: OK, THAT'S IT!

With a mighty kick, he pushed the top lid right off and he started to stand right back up.

NeoDevimon: I'm gonna get those kids!

He then started to fly off into the night sky with all his rage.

NeoDevimon: Nobody make a fool out of me and gets away with it!

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

A digital portal was seen inside the Digital Forest. Then out came Ogremon and the two Devidramon. They all crashed into the trees right next to the portal.

Ogremon: Ouch! Well that could have been a softer landing.

They all got right back up after that. But the two Devidramon started to fly off somewhere.

Ogremon: Hey! Where do you two think your going!?

But they didn't listen to Ogremon, so they just kept on flying off.

Ogremon: Ah fine! Who needs you two anyway! Since i'm back, I might as well continue my quest to ruin more life's. (Laughs)...

Then Ogremon started walking off while swinging his bone stick around. But then another portal opened up in the same location as he left. Lucas and Agumon just popped right out of the portal and they landed on the ground.

Lucas: Ouch...

Agumon: Same here...

The two of them were still a little dazed from all that happened to them today. So they just past out right there on the ground in the Digital Forest. And Ogremon never even noticed them.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE HOUSTON CITY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade was making the finishing touches on his computer. He finally manage to get it back together. Now he just had to make it work properly. Emily and Monodramon were right behind him the whole time. Emily wanted to come to Digital World with Shade. She always wanted to see it since she heard about it from him. But Shade wasn't so sure about her coming.

Shade: Are you sure you wanna come?

He turned around and faced Emily in the eye's.

Emily: Shade, trust me. I made up my mind about this. I wanna help find Lucas, too.

Shade was still worried about that, but he knew Emily wasn't gonna change her mind that easily. Of course, Monodramon didn't mind it at all.

Monodramon: I don't see why not, Shade.

Emily: Exactly. And who knows, maybe i'll find a Digimon partner while i'm there. And you know how much I wanted to see the Digital World for awhile now. Not to mention my grandparents already said yes to this.

Shade was now a little curious about that.

Shade: That reminds me. You always speak about your grandparents. Don't you have any real parents?

Emily didn't look at Shade after saying that.

Emily: I don't really like talking about them much. They died in a car accident when I was still a year old.

Now Shade was feeling a little terrible for asking that. Yet, he had a upset feeling inside when he heard that. Something about hearing that answer from Emily also made him a little upset.

Shade: I'm sorry. I... didn't mean to...

But Emily wasn't really mad at him. She turned her head towards him and smiled.

Emily: It's alright.

Feeling relieved of that, Shade put the last touches on the computer and it was now ready to go.

Shade: Yes! I did it!

Monodramon: It's alive!

Shade and Emily were starting to hug each other of this achievement.

Emily: Now we can go to the Digital World.

Shade: Right. First we get the other's and then we head out.

But then, a strange figure was floating above them. It was NeoDevimon again.

NeoDevimon: I don't think so.

The three of them looked up in shock to see NeoDevimon was right above them.

Shade and Monodramon: NeoDevimon!

NeoDevimon just floating down towards them. But he wasn't attacking for some reason.

Shade: Now what do you want?

NeoDevimon: Relax, child. I only came here to tell you something.

While Emily was hiding behind a tree, Shade was just standing there with bravery.

Shade: What do you want to tell me?

NeoDevimon: Just thought I remind you that if you think about going to the Digital World, who's gonna be here to stop me from destroying this pathetic city and all those other pathetic humans who inhabit it? Did you ever think about that?

Shade didn't want him to know about their plan for that, so he just looked at him was a angry look so that he wouldn't get suspicious.

NeoDevimon: That's what I thought.

NeoDevimon then started to float back into the air.

NeoDevimon: I'm not gonna stop you from going. But, oh well. It doesn't really matter to me anyway. Have fun. (Evil Laughs)...

He just started laughing as he was flying off into the night sky. All three of them couldn't help but be relieved that he was gone.

Monodramon: That was a close one. I thought we were gonna have to fight him for sure.

Shade: At least he didn't catch on about our little plan.

Then Emily started to come out behind the tree's.

Emily: Do you really think Kyle and Gabumon can handle that guy? Especially on their own?

Shade and Monodramon turned around and looked at Emily in the eye's.

Shade: I can only hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>NIGHT SKY, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

NeoDevimon was flying off into the night sky, only thinking about what his next move was gonna be. He also knew that Shade was smart enough to wouldn't actually leave for the Digital World without leaving someone here to stop him. He only pretended to believe Shade didn't think about him before leaving.

NeoDevimon: Oh please, he's not that stupid. Of course that boy would have a plan for that.

He just started his evil laugh as he goes through the sky at night.

NeoDevimon: (Evil Laugh)... Either way though, nothing will ever stop me! (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master still had Lucas on his locator and was heading for his location. However, he spotted Ogremon coming down the road, so he quickly pulled out his digivice.

Grand Master: Well look who it is.

Ogremon opened up his eye's and saw the Grand Master was right in front of his path.

Ogremon: You! I haven't seen you in quite awhile. Been sometime since you and I met like this.

Grand Master: A little to long for my taste.

They just looked at each other with a glare.

Ogremon: What are you doing all the way out here anyway?

Grand Master: I have no reason to tell you anything, Ogremon.

Ogremon: Oh look, someone is acting like a tough guy. Though he doesn't have his Digimon partner with him.

He then pointed his digivice out towards Ogremon.

Grand Master: You better just leave my sight, or else.

Ogremon: Or else what, old man?

Then an whip made of energy formed right from the top of the digivice.

Ogremon: Oh. so that would be "or else".

Grand Master: Unless you want that whipping feeling, leave my sight you rotten excuse for a Digimon.

Ogremon was a little angry by that. But he didn't like the look of that whip of his, so he just decided to go around him.

Ogremon: This ain't over, pal.

Grand Master: Yeah you keep telling yourself that.

With a look of rage in his eye's, Ogremon started to walk off again.

Grand Master: I am so glad I upgraded my digivice to do that.

Then he turned off the whip of energy from his digivice and put it back in his pocket.

Grand Master: I may not have my Digimon partner with me anymore. But I still can be a little tough when I have to.

Yet, he still had Ogremon on his mind a little.

Grand Master: Even back then he had that stupid look on his face. But that's how it is for him. (Laughs)...

He then continued to walk down the path again towards Lucas and Agumon's location.

Grand Master: Now... to find those two before something else does.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kim was waiting at the front door for Robert and Veemon to show up. Then the front door opened and Robert and Veemon in his disguise started walking towards her and Floramon.

Kim: You all set?

Robert: Yeah. Let's go get my big brother back.

Once that was settled, they started walking down the street.

Veemon: I didn't think I be going back to the Digital World so soon. I was just starting to like this place.

Floramon was doing her usual act to make sure nobody would spot her.

Floramon: Well look on the bright side. When we get Lucas back, will just come right back here.

That made Veemon happy again.

Veemon: You make a good point.

And now everyone was starting to laugh. Meanwhile, Mr. Blake and Mrs. Blake were just looking out their window to see Robert and Kim walking off.

Mr. Blake: I hope they come back alright.

Mrs. Blake: He will. Like Lucas, he's our son to you know.

* * *

><p><strong>JP MORGAN CHASE TOWER, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Shade, Emily, and Monodramon were waiting on top of the same building where they last saw Lucas and Agumon before they vanished into the giant digital portal. The elevator opened up and came out everyone. Shade turned around and was glad to see everyone.

Shade: Good. Looks like everyone is here. Uh...

However, he notice Mike and James were behind everyone, and he didn't seem to like that. They both had their backpacks with them. So he knew what they were gonna do.

Shade: Oh no! You two aren't come.

Mike and James didn't really seem to agree with that.

James: Look, Lucas is our friend too, pal.

Mike: We're coming to find him as well. And your not gonna tell us otherwise.

Shade couldn't believe this. But it seems that everyone was understanding of that from Mike and James.

Shade: Alright, fine. Just don't slow any of us down, alright.

Mike and James: Right!

Mike and James just made an army salute when they said that, and Shade only rolled his eye's at that. He then put his computer down on the floor and used his digivice to open the portal from the screen.

David: I can't believe this is happening.

Elecmon: Don't worry there David. Everything is gonna be fine.

Kim and Floramon weren't nervous at all and so was Robert and Veemon. They wanted to find Lucas more then anything.

Robert: Let's go find my big brother and Agumon.

Kim: Exactly.

Floramon: Let's do this.

Veemon: I'm with ya all the way.

Emily, Mike and James were a little nervous, but they were ready.

Mike: This is gonna be so cool. Anyone else feeling all tingly inside?

James: We finally get to go to the Digital World.

Emily: It's what I wanted to see ever since Shade told me about it. Now i'm finally getting that chance.

Shade and Monodramon looked at each other and they knew that now was the time.

Monodramon: Well, let's go home.

Shade: Right. Digital Gate open!

When he said those words, the computer started to flash in light. And then everyone was sucked into the light. Then there was a flash, and now everyone seems to have just vanished. However, the elevator opened up and Kyle and Gabumon exited the elevator only to see the computer on the floor.

Kyle: Ah great. Were to late.

Gabumon: Looks like their gone.

Kyle: So much for getting here on time. Oh well. Now we have to do our part and keep the city safe from NeoDevimon.

Unknown to them, NeoDevimon was watching from above.

NeoDevimon: Will see about that, child. (Laughs)...

Then NeoDevimon started to take off somewhere. Yet, Kyle and Gabumon continued to look at the computer.

Kyle: Good luck you guys. Your gonna need it.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN TUNNEL, DIGITAL PORTAL<strong>

Once they went into the portal, everyone was falling down the portal to the Digital World. While everyone was just freaking out, Shade and Monodramon were starting to talk about something.

Monodramon: By the way, where did you put the location on!?

That made Shade a little nervous. He didn't know how to explain it, but he had to somehow.

Shade: Well, the computer was still a little broken before I used it! So the location-er wasn't fully operational to use! So I have no idea what part of the Digital World we are gonna land in!

Now that Monodramon worry.

Monodramon: Why didn't you say anything about that!?

Shade: I wasn't thinking!

Then everyone just kept on screaming as the continued to fall down the portal tunnel. Who knows where their gonna end up.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas and Agumon were still passed out in the forest area under the night time sky of the Digital World. But then, the Grand Master finally made it to them and was now looking down at the two of them on the ground.

Grand Master: Well, looks they made it through the portal in one piece.

He began to look up into the night sky and was thinking about something

Grand Master: Now, will find out just how strong you two are from here on out.

He then picked up the two of them and started walking off back into the Digital Forest.

Grand Master: Good thing you two showed up. Now the Digital World... might just have a chance.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	19. Episode 19: The Grand Master's Tale

_**Episode 19: The Grand Master's Tale**_

_**It's Digital World time, and everyone is gonna be there. Except for Kyle, who decided to stay behind to deal with NeoDevimon. But before it all get's started, there is someone who is gonna tell you the story of how he came to be in the Digital World.**_

_**MasterGeneral380: Hey everybody. I have returned. And I decided to rename the series. It's now called Digimon: The Next Generation. Welcome to Season 2; The Digital World Adventure. Enjoy everyone.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After falling for a very long time in the digital portal, Shade and Monodramon slowly started to open their eye's and couldn't believe what they were now seeing in front of them. They finally made it back home. The Digital World.

Shade: It can't be. Were finally back, Monodramon.

Monodramon finally manage to regain his thoughts and was now looking around with Shade.

Monodramon: Hard to believe. But it's great to be back.

Shade: I'll say.

But then, Shade and Monodramon notice that everything was to quiet around them, he thought that Mike and James would wake up and started get all excited and everything as they feared. But when they turned around, they was in shock by what they saw. They only saw David, Elecmon, Mike and James still passed out from that long fall. Just them, but not the other's.

Shade: Oh no.

Monodramon: Please tell me that we all didn't just get separated?

Shade didn't want to say it, but it would seem that their group was split in two, and who knows where the other group may be.

Shade: Oh this is so not good.

Monodramon: I'll say. We ended up stuck with Mike and James.

They couldn't help but laugh a little at that, but Shade knew this was serious. Especially since Emily was out there without him.

Shade: Emily. I hope everyone else is alright.

Monodramon: I can only hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas was laying down on the Grand Master's couch while he was still passed out from everything that happened to him. But he slowly started to open his eye's and was looking at three little Digimon on top of him.

Jyarimon: Well look who finally woke up. Everyone, he's finally awake.

Leafmon: It's about time you woke up.

Lucas didn't really freak out of this. He was actually quite use to Digimon by now.

Lucas: OK? Who are you little guys?

But before they said anything, the Grand Master started walking over to where Lucas is.

Grand Master: So you finally woke up. Good to see ya again, boy.

Lucas turned his head to his left and was looking directly at the Grand Master. He remembered him.

Lucas: You. I remember you. Your that guy who help me out of my problem before.

The Grand Master could only laugh at that.

Grand Master: Well at least you remember me. Some people would have forgotten by now.

The three Digimon jumped off Lucas as he was now getting up.

Lucas: Where am I exactly?

Grand Master: I'm glad you asked. Your in my humble home, in the Digital World.

Now that freaked Lucas out. He couldn't believe he was in the Digital World that he heard about for so long.

Lucas: You mean... this is the...

Grand Master: Exactly.

Lucas got up from the couch and started running over towards the screen door and opened it. Yet, he didn't really see any major difference between this world and the real world.

Lucas: Uh..?

Grand Master: I know what your thinking. Just look up and you'll see the difference.

When Lucas looked right up, he was looking at a sky that seem to be made like a computer chip.

Lucas: That's...

Grand Master: That's right. This is the Digital World after all. What did you expect, everything to look like a computer of one's and zero's?

But as Lucas was shock to see the sky so different from the human world's, Agumon came out of another room.

Agumon: Well look who finally got himself up.

Lucas turned around and was looking Agumon face to face.

Agumon: Hey.

Lucas: Agumon!

Lucas just ran towards Agumon with relieve that he was alright. He couldn't help but to embrace him.

Lucas: Thank goodness your okay, pal.

Agumon: Why wouldn't I be okay? This man saved us after all.

The Grand Master started to walk towards them, and then Lucas looked back at him.

Grand Master: If I wasn't around to find the both of you, who knows what would have found you two instead of me. Believe me, the Digital World isn't always a nice place for people to be.

Yet, Lucas couldn't help but wonder a little more about this strange man. He was grateful, but he couldn't help but be suspicious of him.

Grand Master: Is something wrong?

Lucas: Look, i'm grateful and all, but who are you exactly? I think you need to give us a little more details.

Agumon: You know, I was just thinking the same thing. I wanna know just who you are as well.

The Grand Master couldn't hide himself anymore now. He had to give Lucas and Agumon the truth now.

Grand Master: Well... if it's the truth you want to know, then come sit down with me.

They all started walking towards the couch again, and even the little Digimon were following them.

Chibomon: Oh boy, I like it when the Grand Master starts talking about the old days.

Leafmon: That's what make things so interesting with him.

Lucas and Agumon were surprise to hear the name of this strange man they thought.

Lucas: Your called the Grand Master?

Grand Master: Indeed I am. However, that's only the beginning of my little story. Would you care for some tea?

They looked at the couch and saw three cups filled right in front of them.

Lucas: Sure, why not.

Agumon: Might as well get comfortable while were here.

They both grabbed their cups and took a little sip. Then they looked back at the Grand Master.

Lucas: Alright, now please explain everything. I really want to know.

Agumon: Yes, please explain to us the whole story.

The Grand Master wasn't really nervous to tell them. To him, they seem to be a good enough to learn the truth about him. But before he started to speak, he looked down at the cup of tea in his hand.

Grand Master: Well... where do I begin?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After Shade explained everything to David, Mike and James about what happened in their attempt to get to the Digital World, they couldn't be in anymore shock then when Lucas was sucked into the Digital World himself.

David: Is this for real?

Mike: You mean to tell us, that we're separated from the other's!

Shade was a little nervous. But he manage to regain his courage at the three of them.

Shade: Well it's not my fault that my computer was broken when this whole thing came together! If I had more time, I could have fix that!

Yet, Mike and James still couldn't believe what happened.

James: So, we split into two groups, right?

Mike: Then all we have to do is go find the everyone.

That shocked Shade and Monodramon. They knew how hard that was gonna be in the Digital World.

Shade: Are you to two crazy!? Don't you both have any brains!?

Monodramon: The Digital World is like a giant maze, that known of you know the way out. It would take us who knows how long to find everyone again.

But as all four of them started arguing known stop, David and Elecmon couldn't help but look at the scenery in the far distance of the Digital Mountains.

David: So this is where you came from, Elecmon?

Elecmon: It sure is. It's home sweet home to me.

Although they tried to enjoy the peace of the Digital World around them, they couldn't really do that because of the arguing from the other's. David got irritated and turned around.

David: Will you all just shut up already!

The four of them were just stop right in their tracks. They were surprise to hear this.

David: If you guys can't calm down and work together, then were all goners here.

Elecmon: That's right. So will you all just calm down.

Then all four them started to calm down now and look back at David and Elecmon.

Shade: You two are right. We need to stay calm and just start searching for them and Lucas and Agumon.

Mike: Exactly right.

James: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already!

Then Mike and James just started to take off sprinitng into the distance. That only seem to make David and Shade and their Digimon partners just a little weird out from those two already.

Elecmon: Are they always gonna be like that?

Shade: That's exactly what I was gonna ask.

David started to sigh at all of this as he just slowly walked off after them.

David: Either way, we might as well go with them. Let's just try to get through all of this.

Elecmon: I guess your right.

Then Shade and Monodramon started to walk after David and Elecmon.

Monodramon: At least we won't be bored along the way.

Shade: Yeah no kidding.

They all started to walk up the mountain trail as they tried to keep Mike and James from getting each other into a lot of trouble in the process. Of course, Shade sill couldn't believe that this was happening to him.

Shade: (How do I get myself into this mess?)

* * *

><p><strong>THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas was over by the window looking at all the digital nature around the house. The Grand Master was still sitting on the couch with Agumon after explaining the Digital World to the two of them.

Lucas: So what your saying is... this whole place is made from nothing but computer data?

The Grand Master then got up from the couch and started walking toward Lucas.

Grand Master: Yes. Everything you see in this world and even the Digimon are made of entire computer data.

Yet, Lucas couldn't understand how that works.

Lucas: I still don't get it. How could all of this be nothing but data?

Grand Master: The answer... is in the computer itself.

That what made Lucas very curious now.

Lucas: What do you mean in the computer?

Then Agumon jumped right off the couch. He to wanted to know about that.

Agumon: Are you saying we're all in a giant computer?

That made the Grand Master laugh a little.

Grand Master: (Laughs)... No, Agumon. You see, when the computer was created and the whole world wide web, or the computer network was distributed all over the real world, that's when all of this happened.

That's when the Grand Master pushed a button out of nowhere on his wall and then a giant holographic image of planet Earth was seen in the living room.

Lucas: No way.

Agumon: Is this the Earth?

Grand Master: Indeed. However, this is what you need to see.

Then all these strange lines started to form inside the image of the Earth.

Lucas: What are all of these?

Grand Master: These are the internet connection lines that make up the world wide web, and that sphere in the middle, is where the thrown away data go when they are no longer needed.

Lucas was now wondering about that sphere in the middle of the Earth now.

Lucas: I don't get what thrown away data has to do with anything.

But for some reason, the Grand Master lost his temper at that.

Grand Master: You fool, don't you get it, all that thrown away data is what the Digital World is made from.

That what shocked Lucas and Agumon. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

Lucas and Agumon: WHAT!?

Grand Master: Let me explain. Have you ever noticed that "recycle bin" thing on your computer screen? When you delete something, it goes in there. And then you go in there and you permanently delete all of the things in there, right. Where do you think it all goes? Ever thought about that?

Thinking back, Lucas always that it was just a thing on the computer. He never would have imagine it would be more then that.

Lucas: I... had no idea.

Grand Master: Exactly. Both the Digital World, and even the Digimon...

Agumon: So what your saying is; i'm just thrown away data? That nobody needs anymore.

Grand Master had no other way of explaining that to Agumon.

Grand Master: I'm sorry, Agumon. But i'm afraid so.

Agumon started to get depressed about that. All this time, he never knew. But Lucas didn't want to believe that.

Lucas: Thrown away data or not, your every bit as real to me then anything here.

Now that brought a smile back to Agumon's face.

Agumon: Thanks, Lucas. That means a lot.

Lucas: That's what a friend is for.

The Grand Master turned off the holographic image and started walking towards the two of them.

Grand Master: All of that data was sent away forever. But, they never even saw what happened after they were thrown away. Eventually the data took their own forms and became the creatures known as Digimon.

That made Lucas and Agumon curious again.

Agumon: Who would have thought.

Lucas: So your saying, the Digital World, and the real world...

Grand Master: They have more similarities then you can image. Their both connected in many ways then one. And if anything happens in one world, that can effect the other. I know this... all to well.

The Grand Master then started to clench his black digivice in his hand tightly.

Agumon: Is something wrong?

Lucas: Are you alright? You look a little tense there.

The Grand Master just closed his eye's and took a few steps and then stopped in the middle of the room.

Grand Master: It's time you learned the truth about me. Listen to my story, and you both will understand.

* * *

><p><strong>-THE GRAND MASTER'S STORY-<strong>

Grand Master: 50 years ago, there was a group of humans that came to the Digital World one day. They were known as... the DigiDestined. All five of those individuals, myself included, where just kids that didn't know what was going on. In fact, me and the other's had something in common; we all were orphans.

Lucas: Orphans?

Grand Master: Hard to believe, but yes. We all grew up in the same foster home. We all knew about one another. And when the day that we were in the Digital World, a strange light formed right in front of us, and that was when we saw our own digivice's for the first time. That was also when we met our Digimon partners. Mine was known as Impmon.

Lucas: Impmon. So that's your Digimon partner.

Grand Master: Yes he was.

Lucas: Wait a minute. How did you guys even get to the Digital World? The computer were hardly as strong as they are were back then.

Agumon: If that's true, how was it even possible?

Grand Master: I never said it was through a computer.

Lucas: I still don't get it.

Grand Master: Oh never mind that. As we all went on our journey through the Digital World, we came across many challenges and terrible Digimon all the time. Yet we were able to overcome almost ever challenge that came our way, and our Digimon grew stronger and manage to digivolve into new levels of power.

Agumon: You mean like when I digivolved into Greymon for the first time?

Grand Master: Exactly.

Lucas: Or when Agumon dark digivolved into SkullGreymon? Stuff like that?

Grand Master: No, not like that. Are Digimon grew stronger in the right way, and that was by the light inside.

Lucas: The light inside?

Agumon: I don't get it at all.

Grand Master: Are you two done interrupting my story, or are you gonna keep on talking!?

Lucas and Agumon: Sorry.

Grand Master: As I was saying. As we grew stronger, we then faced off against our most challenging opponent ever.

Lucas: Who was that?

Grand Master: His name... was Dexmon.

Lucas: Dexmon?

Agumon: Wait, are you talking about the evil Dexmon from the legends.

Grand Master: That's exactly right. He was sealed away, before the Digital World was long created.

Lucas: How is that even possible?

Grand Master: There was another world somewhere beyond our own. That was where Dexmon was sealed away, but how he was sealed away is still a mystery to me. They say the ancient Digimon, known as the 4 sovereigns of the Digital World, sealed him away in a far off dimension.

Agumon: But how could all those powerful Digimon existed back then?

Grand Master: I don't know for sure. They say those four Digimon existed somewhere a long time ago before they were Digimon, but I never really understood that. Anyway, one day in our travels, we met the four sovereigns and they told us about the evil of Dexmon. They wanted to stop Dexmon before he could do any future damage to the Digital World at all, so they wanted us to destroy him.

Lucas: Wasn't that a little much for you guys back then?

Grand Master: True, we were only kids back then, but we had the power to help our Digimon digivolve into higher levels now. We can all have our Digimon digivolve into the mega level.

Lucas: The mega level?

Agumon: That's highest level in all of us Digimon.

Grand Master: Exactly. They said we can all go home if we were able to defeat him once and for all. So we decided to do the impossible and take on the evil Digimon head on. We went through the portal that they opened up to Dexmon's dimension and we were on our way.

Lucas: I can't believe it. So that means...

Grand Master: Right. We confronted Dexmon. He was huge and he didn't like to see us. But we couldn't back away from him, so we digivolved our Digimon to the mega level and we started our ultimate digital battle.

Lucas: What was Impmon's mega form like?

Agumon: I'm curious about that as well. What was he like?

Grand Master: I'll tell you if you stop interrupting me.

Lucas and Agumon: Sorry again.

Grand Master: He was called... Beelzemon.

Lucas: Beelzemon?

Agumon: I heard of Beelzemon. He was known as the biker legend of the Digital World. He could ride a motorcycle and he even look like one of this bikers on the T.V. back in the real world.

Grand Master: Sounds like someone has been doing their homework. Anyway, we fought hard against him, but he had the upper hand in his own world, and we were on the edge of defeat.

Lucas: No way. How could five mega level digimon be defeated by someone like Dexmon?

Grand Master: It turned out that Dexmon was no ordinary Digimon. He was a giant super computer from another world that took the form of a Digimon after being sealed away by the sovereigns.

Lucas: So really, he was just a giant super computer you were fighting.

Grand Master: Exactly right. How were we suppose to beat someone that was able to control everything around him in that dimension? There was no way. We tried to get away from him but there was no escape from that realm. He wouldn't allow it.

Agumon: Then how did you get away?

Grand Master: Our Digimon decided to combine their energy into trying to force a digital gate to open. And it worked. We were going to cross the gate to escape, but Dexmon used his power and captured my comrades. They were being pulled down to Dexmon's so called storage part of his dimension and so were their Digimon.

Lucas: So you mean, they're..?

Grand Master: I don't know. However, I was about to get captured next, but that was when Beelzemon pushed me into the portal just in the nick of time. But I don't know what happened to him after that.

Agumon: So he sacrificed himself to save you.

Lucas: Now that's a Digimon partner for ya. I bet you would have done the same for me, Agumon.

Agumon: I would actually. That's what a friend does, right.

Lucas: Thanks buddy.

Grand Master: As I was saying. I don't know what happened to Beelzemon or my team after that tragedy, and I was stuck in the Digital World since that terrible day. The four sovereigns manage to help me, but I felt awful to go back home without my friends. So I kept on searching for a way to save them since that day. Yet... I never did.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After telling Lucas and Agumon his terrible back story, the Grand Master was just sitting there on his chair looking at his digivice with a depressed look.

Grand Master: I searched for so long, and I never found a thing. And because we were all orphans, nobody cared about us coming back to the real world. But, I couldn't just go back without them. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?

Lucas and Agumon were starting to feel sorry for the Grand Master. They never knew about this.

Lucas: I can't imagine that feeling of losing all that from one Digimon.

Agumon: Dexmon sure is one mean guy.

But when Agumon said that, he had a strange feeling inside.

Agumon: (Strange. Why do I have this feeling that I know Dexmon from somewhere?)

Then the Grand Master started to walk over toward the two of them.

Grand Master: I can't change what happened back then. However, I can change everything now.

He put his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

Grand Master: Lucas, it's time that you and the other's finished the journey that we could never finish.

However, that shocked Lucas and Agumon a little bit.

Lucas: Are you crazy!?

Agumon: You want us to fight Dexmon! If he can beat five mega Digimon, who knows what he'll do to us!

The Grand Master started to walk back towards his screen door.

Grand Master: Of course, now that I think about it, it might be Dexmon that is causing all of this trouble to the digital barrier between the two worlds.

Hearing that, Lucas was now starting to understand why all those Digimon were coming into the real world.

Lucas: So this Dexmon must be behind all of this.

Agumon: Makes sense. Evil Digimon, equals total chaos to us all.

But then, the Grand Master picked up a bag and opened the screen door in front of him.

Grand Master: Come. It's time for you to start a little training before you go off on your journey.

Still, Lucas and Agumon couldn't really understand what he was saying.

Lucas: What quest? Where am I going?

Agumon: And does it have to be us exactly?

He didn't answer. The Grand Master just continued to walk away.

Lucas: And no answer.

Agumon: What do we do now? Should we follow him?

Lucas: He's the only one with real answers to our questions. What choice do we have but to follow him.

Then they started to sprint out the door and tried to catch up with the Grand Master.

Agumon: I have a bad feeling about this.

Lucas: You have a bad feeling about everything.

Agumon: Well I can't help it, alright.

* * *

><p><strong>HEADING TOWARDS THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Robert, Veemon, Kim, Floramon, and Emily were walking out of the digital woods and heading towards wherever. Emily was up ahead trying to take in all the sights of the Digital World. While Robert and Kim couldn't believe they got separated from the other's.

Kim: Emily, don't go wondering off on your own.

Emily just turned around after looking at some giant flowers.

Emily: Sorry, Kim. I just wanted to look at all of these amazing sights around here is all.

She just kept on skipping ahead like a little girl. Kim couldn't believe it, and Robert and Veemon were just confused.

Veemon: Is she always like this?

Robert: I don't know really.

Then they both looked up at Kim since she knows Emily a little better.

Kim: Well, when Emily starts looking at something she's fascinated by, she just starts acting like this.

Floramon: So she's kinda like a little kid, even though she's a year older then you, right.

Kim: Exactly.

But Robert and Veemon still couldn't understand it.

Robert: I don't get girls at all.

Veemon: Me neither. Yet we got three of them with us. Two against three, we're out numbered here, Robert.

That only seemed to make Kim and Floramon laugh at Veemon.

Kim and Floramon: (Laughs)...

Veemon: What's so funny?

Robert: By the way, does anyone know where are we heading?

Floramon pointed her arm out at the road in front of them.

Floramon: If we keep going on this path ahead, will be in the Digital Meadow soon.

Veemon: I've heard of the Digital Meadow. It's suppose to be a wonderful place here in the Digital World.

Emily stopped moving for a second after hearing that.

Emily: I always loved meadows. I think there just so peaceful.

Floramon: Well will be in one soon.

Kim: So let's try not to wonder off to far, alright.

The three girls just started laughing as they continued to walk off, while Robert and Veemon still couldn't understand.

Robert: Good thing i'm not the only boy here, or I would have lost it already.

Veemon: Same with me.

They just continued walking behind them with their heads down at all of this stuff they have to endure.

Robert: I hope we find my brother soon, or i'm gonna lose it.

Veemon: That's exactly what I was thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN TRAIL, MOUNTAIN 1, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Mike and James were out of energy after sprinting all that way for who knows how long. Then Shade and David, along with their Digimon, started walking up behind them and continued to walk pass them.

Mike: Whoa! Were not taking a brake?

James: How can you guys still have all that energy?

Shade and David just turned around and just looked at the two of them.

Shade: Maybe you two should have just walked instead of running all that way.

Monodramon: You start with all that energy, and now you two are tired already. Wow.

David just rolled his eye's as the two of them just fell to their knee's.

James: Come on, how much further do we have to go?

Mike: When are we gonna get out of these mountains?

Daivd looked at Elecmon for that answer.

David: How much longer, Elecmon?

Elecmon: Well we crossed one mountain, that means there is only two left to cross.

Mike and James just jumped at that. They didn't wanna walk another two mountains.

Mike and James: Two more mountains!

After saying that, they just passed out from the fact.

Shade: They had all that energy before. I wonder where it all went?

David: When it comes to those two, you be surprised. Why don't we stop for awhile then.

Shade: I guess your right.

The two of them, along with their digimon partners sat down on the ground.

Elecmon: I wonder where the other's are now?

Monodramon: Who knows. It's a big world out there. You never know.

David: Well, at least we have some idea where we're heading, right?

Shade had a calm look on his face about that question.

Shade: Don't worry, I know exactly where we're heading.

David: Good. I was getting a little worried there. Where are we going?

Shade and Monodramon looked at the path ahead of them.

Shade and Monodramon: The Grand Master's place.

That made David and Elecmon curious now.

David: Grand Master's place?

Shade and Monodramon turned around and faced them both.

Shade: He's an old friend of mine.

Monodramon: You'll know more when we get there.

David and Elecmon just accepted that as they look back at the passed out Mike and James.

David: (Oh brother. This is gonna be one long trip.)

* * *

><p><strong>DIGITAL STORAGE, UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

For some reason, there was a giant pool of data that Dexmon seem to be in as he was floating down to some strange looking pods. Then his eye glowed and the pods started to open up. In those pods were four Digimon.

Dexmon: Been awhile since I came down here to check on these four. Let's see how the digital metamorphosis and the biological change has done... to these so called; humans.

The pods open to revealed four Digimon inside. One was a bird Digimon with black feathers, the other was one that looked like a dog and rabbit cross breed with giant ears that could cover it's body, and another similar one to that one. One was white with green lining with one horn on it's head, the other was brown with pink linings with three horns on it's head. The last was a white with blue stripes that resembled a small seal.

Dexmon: Looks like it worked at last. Terriermon, Lopmon, Falcomon, and Gomamon. The humans no more. Now to wake them up at last.

His eye's glowed and the pods fully opened and the four digimon started to instantly wake up.

Terriermon: What the... where am I? And what happend to me!?

The other Digimon started to realize the horrible thing that happend to them all.

Falcomon: It can't be!

Gomamon: What happened to us!?

Lopmon: Why do I look like Lopmon!?

But then, they all heard Dexmon's evil laugh at them.

Dexmon: (Evil Laughs)... Looks like my 50 year experiment finally worked after all.

The four of them were in shock to hear what Dexmon just said.

Falcomon: 50 years?

Terriermon: It's been 50 years?

Dexmon manage to stop laughing and regain his sanity back.

Dexmon: That's right. Hard to believe isn't it. You all sound like you haven't aged at all. My digital pods manage to do that. So why look so shock, you should be thanking me.

The four of them didn't really seem to be wanting to thank him.

Lopmon: You did this to us? You did this to me, my brother, and our friends?

Terriermon: Don't worry little sister. Will think of a way out of this somehow.

Now Dexmon started to laugh at that.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Good luck with that. I used biological experimental digital data on all of you. I put you all in a digital biological change! (Laughs)...

That shock all four of them even more then before.

Falcomon: Then that means... you...

Dexmon: That's right! You humans can no longer mess with me ever again!

While they were in huge shock, Lopmon only started to cry, but Gomamon couldn't believe Dexmon did this to them.

Gomamon: Your a sick Digimon, Dexmon!

Terriermon was trying to help Lopmon from crying, but he couldn't believe Dexmon did this as well.

Terriermon: What kind of a Digimon does this?

Dexmon: The powerful kind like me.

Then Dexmon floated above them and began to explain a little more.

Dexmon: You see, by putting you humans in this experiment, I was able to understand something even better. I plan to take over your world and the Digital World. But something was on my mind, and that was dealing with humans like the four of you.

Falcomon was a little confused about that.

Falcomon: And what do you mean by that?

Dexmon: Simple. You humans tried to destroy me, so I needed to think of a way to put you rebel humans in your place. So I thought, why not make them as weak as rookie level Digimon. And I did! (Laughs)...

That only seem to make the four of them angry at him again.

Terriermon: Either way, this is just cruel.

Gomamon: You can't do this to us!

Dexmon: To bad, so sad. You shouldn't have been captured like that.

They all still couldn't believe it, but when Terriermon saw Lopmon crying again at this, he started swimming towards the evil Dexmon himself.

Terriermon: Your gonna pay for this you bully!

Dexmon: I don't think so.

His eye's started to glow and the four pods shot out wires that was wraping around all four of them.

Terriermon: What the!? Let me go!

Dexmon: Bye.

Terriermon was pulled all the way back to the other's and they were just floating there while Dexmon got a little closer. Dexmon couldn't believe they just struggled after what he did.

Dexmon: I thought maybe you would see this in a good way. I at least let you keep your youth and this is how you want to thank me!

Gomamon: I would rather die then go through what you did to us.

Falcomon: You shouldn't really say that. Don't go and make the big and powerful Digimon angry, because he could still do that.

That seem to make Gomamon calm down a bit. Yet, Dexmon was still laughing at this. However Terriermon got something on his mind.

Terriermon: Wait a minute, if this is us, what happened to our Digimon partners?

Lopmon: Yeah, what did you do to Lopmon?

Dexmon stopped laughing and just gave a glowing eye at them.

Dexmon: You still don't get it. What do you think I use in the experiment. They... went... pop. As in... bye bye.

And just like that, the four of them were in real shock now. They have become their Digimon partners.

Gomamon: It can't be...

Falcomon: I don't believe this.

Lopmon: I don't wanna be stuck like this. I wanna go home!

Terriermon: It's been 50 years little sister. I don't think we have a home to go to anymore.

Hearing that, Lopmon continued to cry like a little baby, and Dexmon was really annoyed at all of this now.

Dexmon: OK, i'm done with these conversations with all of you. Time for you to go back to sleep.

Then the wires behind them all started to move and then they just jacked into to top of their heads like a cable plugging into a outlet. Then their eye's started to close on them.

Falcomon: He did something to us. I can't seem... to... stay... awake. (Passed out)

Gomamon: I can't... fight it... any... more. (Passed out)

Lopmon: But I... don't wanna... go to... sleep... mommy. (Passed out)

Terriermon tried to fight it the most as he tried to keep his eye's on Dexmon.

Dexmon: You can't fight it. Those cables in your heads with make you do what I want you to do. Your to weak for me to use as servants. At least not yet. So I might as well let you stay down here for a little bit longer.

Now Terriermon was starting to lose this fight.

Terriermon: You... won't... get away... with... this.

Dexmon: Don't feel down, as long as your in your pods, you can't age, and you will continue to suffer a fate worse then death itself.

As he still tried to fight, Terriermon couldn't fight any longer against it.

Terriermon: Curse... you. (Passed out)

When they all passed out, the wires pulled them down towards the pods and they all closed up with them inside.

Dexmon: Well, at least my experiment was a complete success. Note to self though, next time use more data to speed up the process. 50 years was way to long for me.

The pods went back down into the depths of the digital storage pool, and Dexmon just floated back up.

Dexmon: At least I won't have to worry about those four, or Impmon for now. There's nothing they can do!

As he continued to fly above, he just starts laughing at his achievements.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... I wonder how human and Digimon cross breed will do in battle? I'll find out soon enough! (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas and Agumon kept on following the Grand Master to who knows where they were going. Yet, they can't seem to figure out what he meant by "the light inside" in his story before. Meanwhile, Agumon felt something.

Agumon: Hmm..?

Lucas turned around to see Agumon looking at the sky.

Lucas: You alright, Agumon?

Hearing Lucas's voice, Agumon turned around and smiled at him.

Agumon: Yeah. Just drifting off again.

They smiled at one another and they continued to follow the Grand Master. Still, Lucas couldn't understand what the Grand Master mean by "the light inside".

Lucas: I wonder what he means by that?

Agumon: Don't know. But maybe that's why we're going this way for.

Lucas: I hope your right about that, Agumon.

The Grand Master heard everything from those two and stopped for a minute.

Grand Master: By using the light inside yourself, you can achieve another level of power for yourself, and for Agumon.

They were surprise to hear that one.

Agumon: You mean that, I can digivolve beyond Greymon? And not become SkullGreymon.

Grand Master: That's right, Agumon.

Now Lucas and Agumon wanted to learn how to use that power.

Agumon: Hmm... I wonder what my real ultimate form is like?

Lucas: And how do I use this "light" within me?

Grand Master: There is no real answer to that. You can only acquire this power if your heart is in the right place.

Lucas was only confused to hear that.

Lucas: What does that mean?

Grand Master: You'll know soon enough, because we're here!

Lucas and Agumon were running through the last trees ahead of them and was now looking at a giant ravine that seemed to have no bottom to it.

Lucas: That is one big drop!

Agumon: I wonder what's at the bottom of this thing?

Then the Grand Master started walking behind the two of them.

Agumon: I can't believe that something like this is actually around a place like this.

Lucas: Hey, do you know how far down this thing goes?

Grand Master: No.

In an instant after saying that, the Grand Master just pushes the two of them down the ravine and they started to scream.

Lucas and Agumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

The Grand Master just watched as they started to get out of his sight as the fall into the darkness bellow.

Grand Master: Good luck you two. I'll be waiting at the end of the ravine.

Then he started to walk down the edge of the ravine. However, he felt a little guilty for just throwing them down there like that. But he had to do that.

Grand Master: You may think that I might be a bad guy now, but you'll soon understand why I did that to you two.

He continued to walk along the edge of the ravine.

Grand Master: Good luck you two. Your gonna need it for this one.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	20. Episode 20: My Light is Strong

_**Episode 20: My Light is Strong**_

_**Lucas and Agumon fell down a ravine, and everyone else separated into two groups, what next can go wrong? But for now, Lucas needs to understand what the "light" inside means, or he and Agumon are in big trouble when they encounter a actual computer virus in a physical form.**_

* * *

><p><strong>DIGITAL RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After falling down a huge ravine into nothing but darkness below, Lucas and Agumon slowly started to wake up and notice the dark rocky walls around them as they slowly started to stand back up.

Lucas: Ouch. I think I broke something on the way down.

Agumon: I'm surprise we didn't go "splat" on the way down.

But hearing that from Agumon made Lucas look up and notice that they really did fall all that way and not get a single scratch on them.

Lucas: That's strange. If we fell all the way up there... why didn't we get hurt that much? We should have at least felt a little more pain then this.

Agumon: Maybe we had more of a softer landing then we thought. Talk about a stroke of luck.

Lucas still couldn't understand it. But what he really couldn't figure out is why they were down in the ravine in the first place.

Lucas: What I don't understand is why we fell all the way down here.

Agumon: You don't think that Grand Master guy had something to do with it?

He tried to wrap his head around it, but he didn't want to believe that. After everything the Grand Master told him about the Digital World and about his past, how could he just push Lucas and Agumon down a ravine like that?

Lucas: No matter what the reason why, we have to get out of here first. Then we can figure that part out.

Agumon: I agree with that idea. This place is giving me the creeps.

They looked at the rocky walls, and everything around them didn't look good for climbing.

Agumon: Doesn't look like we can climb our way out of here.

Lucas: Then we might as well start walking.

Agumon was just shock to see Lucas just walking down the path ahead. He just sprinted. Trying to catch up with him.

Agumon: Wait! Don't leave me here on my own!

Lucas wasn't really paying attention to Agumon. He was just trying to figure out what did the Grand Master mean when he said "the light within".

Lucas: The light from within. I wonder what that even means?

They were just seen walking as Agumon was still trying to catch up a little.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE END OF THE RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master finally made it all the way to the end of the ravine. Yet, he continued to worry a little if this was really a good idea or not.

Grand Master: Maybe this was a little to much? What's inside there could tear those two apart one by one if their not careful.

He just kept looking at the ravine as he continues to have a worry look on him.

Grand Master: Be careful you two, or the monster inside will destroy you both.

He closed both his eye's and was thinking of the terrible monster that lurks in there.

Grand Master: A actual computer virus in physical form. The Digital Slime.

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S SCHOOL, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kyle was at his usual desk with his usual paper and pencil and listening to the usual boring stuff his teacher went on about. At this points, he was starting to regret not going to the Digital World with everyone else.

Kyle: (Huh, maybe I should have gone with them. No Digimon attacks in 27 hours, and I am as bored as bored can be.)

But then he looked out his window and looked at Gabumon hiding outside in the bushes waving at him. For some reason, that just put a smile back on his face.

Kyle: (Well, at least it's not all bad. At least Gabumon is still around.)

However, Kyle's teacher walked over to him and and slammed a textbook on his desk that snapped Kyle out of his thoughts. Kyle looked up to see his teacher a bit annoyed by his lack of attention.

Kyle: Uh... sorry.

Giving Kyle the look, the teacher walked back over to the board.

Kyle: (I really need to stop looking away.)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN TRAIL, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The four humans and their two Digimon continued along the mountain trail. However, Mike and James couldn't help but look around at all the cool sights.

James: I still can't believe this place has more nature then anything else.

Shade: That's what the Digital World is mainly about. No other humans or pollution to make things terrible around here.

That made Mike and James think about the pollution that happens in the real world all the time.

Mike: Yeah. Pollution only seems to ruin everything.

James: That's all that stuff ever does in the real world.

That's when Monodramon looked back at the two of them.

Monodramon: That's why there are no humans to mess with the nature of the Digital World here. If any of those bad humans came to our world, who knows what might happen to us.

Hearing about that, David remembered what Shade said they were going.

David: That reminds me. Who is this Grand Master guy you told me about yesterday?

Elecmon: He sounds kind of interesting.

Shade of course, didn't really know how to answer that question. He didn't really know that much about him either to tell the truth.

Shade: I can't fully answer that question. He has more answers about himself then I do.

That made David and Elecmon even more curious now.

Elecmon: If Shade doesn't know that much about him, then there is more to all of this then we know.

David: I know. Shade knows more about this stuff then we do. If there's something that even he dosen't know about, then we might be in for something big.

In back of them, Mike and James couldn't really figure out what they were saying.

Mike: Any idea what they're talking about over there?

James: I don't have a clue.

While everyone was chatting behind them, Monodramon was worried about this idea.

Monodramon: Are you sure taking them to the Grand Master is a good idea?

Shade: If anyone would have an idea on where Lucas and Agumon are, it be him.

Monodramon believe that would be true. But he still couldn't help but worry about the worst-case scenario.

Monodramon: OK, but I hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the butt later.

Shade: Trust me, it won't. Besides, I doubt it would bite us right there.

They just continued to hike up the mountain, while Mike is now complaining that he stepped in something along the mountain trail.

Mike: Oh Great. I think I stepped in something.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Robert, Kim, and Emily, along with their Digimon finally made it to the Digital Meadow area. Of course, Emily started to sprint over towards the flowers in the fields, and Robert and Kim just watched.

Emily: Wow. This looks so amazing. It looks a whole lot different then the one's back in the real world.

Robert and Kim started walking into the meadow with their Digimon partners.

Floramon: Everything in the Digital World is different then what your use to in the real world.

Kim: So that means... we're really in a whole new world after all.

Floramon: Exactly.

Robert and Veemon couldn't help but to look out in the open of the fields and feel the wind blowing at them.

Robert: It feels so amazing here. Nothing to ruin this amazing nature.

Veemon: Right. No worries or anything. Just nothing but great nature itself around here.

Yet, despite what the great stuff is here in the Digital World, Veemon kinda missed the excitement of the real world.

Veemon: Although, even though i'm back home, I kinda miss that crazy real world that all you guys live in.

That made Robert a little bit curious now.

Robert: Why do you say that, Veemon?

Veemon: Let's just say... that the real world is starting to rub off on me.

Then the two of them just started laughing without a care in the world. Meanwhile, Kim and Floramon were still worried about Lucas and the other's.

Kim: Do you think will find everyone, Floramon?

Floramon just grabbed Kim's hand to ease her worries.

Floramon: Will find them, Kim. We just need to keep on believing we can.

That brought a smile back into Kim's face.

Kim: Yeah. Your right, Floramon. I gotta stay positive.

Floramon: Now that's the Kim I know.

While everyone was talking to one another, Emily started moving on ahead and was also thinking about Shade.

Emily: (Everything is great and all... but I only wish that Shade was here to show me more about it. I hope he's okay?)

But while she was thinking, the other's started to walk up to her.

Kim: Come on Emily, you don't wanna lose the momentum now.

Floramon: The farther we go, the better the distance we cover.

Emily knew they were right about that. The farther they go, the better.

Emily: Your right. So let's keep going.

Then she started skipping ahead of everyone again.

Robert: Good thing i'm not the only boy here.

Veemon: Then you would have gone insane by now.

The two boy's continued to laugh as they all were now heading even further into the Digital Meadow.

Kim: Will find everyone. We have to.

* * *

><p><strong>DIGITAL RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas and Agumon kept on walking forward into the ravine as Agumon was starting to get a little tired from walking for who knows how long.

Agumon: Can't we take a break already?

Lucas stopped and turned around to face Agumon.

Lucas: If we stop now, will be stuck here longer. I think we need to keep going until we get out of here, Agumon. I don't wanna hang around here all day.

Then Lucas continued to walk with Agumon still right behind him.

Agumon: Alright then. But my legs are gonna fall off when we get out of here.

Lucas: They won't fall off. Legs don't just fall off of a persons body. It's practically...

But while he was talking, Lucas felt something funny on the bottom of his shoe.

Lucas: What in the world?

Agumon: Looks like you stepped in something.

Lucas: I can see that, Agumon.

Lucas and Agumon looked at the mysterious slime that was on the ground.

Lucas: What is this stuff?

Agumon: I've heard about this stuff. But i'm not to thrilled about it.

That started to make Lucas a little concern now.

Lucas: What do you mean? What is this stuff?

Agumon continued to have a worried look on his face. But then the mysterious slime started to move away from them.

Lucas: It's moving?

Agumon: Oh no. This is what I was afraid of.

Now Lucas was really concern about this.

Lucas: Afraid of what exactly?

But then, a whole bunch of slime started to come off the walls as they started to form something right in front of Lucas and Agumon.

Lucas: Um... what is that?

Agumon: This thing is known as the Digital Slime!

Lucas was just curious about that now.

Lucas: What's a Digital Slime?

Agumon: It's something that eats data for breakfast!

The whole formation of the slime was complete and it formed a giant looking jello-like creature with arms that had no hands, just curves at the end of it.

Lucas: It's green, and it's ugly.

Agumon: Yeah, but it's looking right at us.

The giant slime creature started to move towards them slowly.

Lucas: Wait. If it only eats data, that means it wants to eat you, buddy.

Agumon: I don't think that's all it wants. We're in the Digital World, remember. It thinks were both data!

Now Lucas was scared as this thing was forming a mouth in front of it with giant teeth coming inside.

Agumon: This is bad! Really bad!

Lucas: Well if this thing wants to eat, it has to work for it's meal!

However, Agumon was really thrilled about fighting this creature.

Agumon: I don't know, Lucas. This thing is a like a computer virus. Do you really think we can beat an actual virus?

Lucas just looked at Agumon with a look of determination in his eye's.

Lucas: We have to, Agumon. It's the only way for us to get out of here in one piece.

Hearing that, Agumon manage to regain his confidence again.

Agumon: OK then. If we have to fight this thing, let's go and kick it's butt! If it has one to kick.

Lucas: Now your talking like the Agumon I know. Let's get this freak of nature.

Lucas then pulled out his digivice and it began to glow along with Agumon.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

Greymon emerge and let out a might roar at the slime creature.

Greymon: (Roars)...

Lucas: We beat many things worse then this. So let's have at it!

Greymon started to fire one of his signature fireballs at the slime creature.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The fireball hits the creature square on and it fell to the ground. But it quickly got back up and charged at Greymon.

Slime: (Roars)...

Lucas: Greymon, watch out!

Greymon: I know!

Greymon started to back up away from the charging creature and fired another attack at it.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

The attack hit it again, but it still kept on moving towards Greymon.

Slime: (Roars)...

Lucas wasn't really sure how to really destroy this thing without close combat at it.

Lucas: It's just to dangerous to get to close to that thing. We have to keep our distance and keep firing at it.

Greymon: Sounds like a plan to me!

Then Greymon stood there and began to fire a barrage of fireballs at the creature.

Slime: (Roars)...

Greymon: Nova Blast!

He fired an entire barrage of fireballs at the slime, and it seem to working as the creature began to shrink.

Lucas: Guess he's not so tough when we fight long range for once.

Greymon: One more time! Nova Blast!

That last attack only went right through the creature this time as it started to get bigger again.

Lucas: No way! It's returning back to normal!

Greymon: I don't think that's it! Look!

They were watching the creature becoming even bigger then before as it was now twice the size of Greymon now.

Slime: (Roars)...

Lucas and Greymon were only in shock to see the giant slime looking down at them in the face.

Lucas: OK. Maybe this won't be so easy.

Greymon: We're dead.

Lucas: Hey! Don't start talking like that now!

Now the creature started to attack back with multiple tentacles coming out of it's body and attacked Greymon.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Greymon!

The attack just kept on going as the creature started to get closer to Greymon every second.

Lucas: Fight it, Greymon! You have to!

But Greymon couldn't seem to fight back all of those tentacles at him. But then, they all just stopped attacking him. Greymon looked up to see the creature was now even closer to him.

Greymon: Oh no!

Lucas: Get out of there!

But the creature used it's two giant arms to wrap around Greymon and lifted him in the air as he started squirm.

Greymon: Let go of me!

Lucas: Greymon, no!

The slime creature let out a giant roar as he was now absorbing the data out of Greymon.

Slime: (Roars)...

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lucas: No! Greymon!

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE END OF THE RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The scream from Greymon was so loud, the Grand Master could hear it from a far, and it only seem to make him even more worried then before.

Grand Master: Oh no. What have I done? Those two won't survive against that thing at this rate.

However, what could he do against that monster? He had to let Lucas and Greymon handle this fight on their own.

Grand Master: I wanna help them, but I can't. The only way for them to survive this... is for Lucas to use his power.

The Grand Master looked at his digivice and was thinking about the times with him and Impmon.

Grand Master: The power within, the light within. That's what I learned long ago, from you.

Then the Grand Master looked back at the ravine in front of him.

Grand Master: I can only hope that those two can find the power inside before it's to late.

* * *

><p><strong>THE RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Greymon kept on screaming as the data from within him was being sucked away by this now giant slime creature. Lucas could only watch in shock as his friend was slowly being destroyed.

Lucas: No! No! Greymon!

But then, Greymon stopped screaming as the energy absorption from the slime creature stopped. Then the Slime creature then dropped Greymon to the ground hard. And on the way down, Greymon made a loud thud.

Greymon: AAAAAHH!

Lucas: Oh my gosh! Greymon!

Lucas started running towards his fallen partner, while the giant slime seem to only approaching inch by inch. Greymon was all bruised and his energy was almost gone. At this rate...

Lucas: Come on Greymon, speak to me buddy!

But this time, there was no answer from the dinosaur Digimon, and Lucas could only be in shock because of it.

Lucas: No, no, don't do this to me now! Come on Greymon, please don't do this to me!

Lucas kept slamming his fist on Greymon trying to wake him up. But it didn't work. Now the Slime creature was now in targeting range of Lucas and Greymon.

Slime: (Roars)...

Thinking back, he was the one who wanted to challenge this thing in the first place. He thought this was happening because of him.

Lucas: This is all my fault. I should have listen to you and just stayed away from this thing. We should have just run like you wanted us to. GAAHH! Why do I have to be so stubborn!

He got back up and was still looking at Greymon while the Slime was now even closer.

Lucas: I promise you this; I won't let you down. You always been there to protect me...

Then Lucas looked at the giant creature himself as it only roared at Lucas.

Slime: (Roars)...

Lucas: This time i'm gonna protect you my friend!

Then the Slime started to attack Lucas with one of his tentacles, but Lucas didn't wanna run away.

Lucas: No matter how great the danger, no matter how much it will hurt... I will never leave you behind! I'll fight to the very end! That's my promise!

But then, the Slime creature stopped his attack as a strange light seemed to be glowing from Lucas's heart. Lucas looked in shock by this.

Lucas: Huh? My... heart. What's happening with it?

But as Lucas was fixated on the glow on his heart, Greymon then started to get back up.

Greymon: That's the power of the light.

In shock, Lucas turned around and was now looking at Greymon.

Lucas: Greymon! Your okay!

There was a smile back on Lucas's face, but the glow was starting to get brighter now.

Greymon: The light within. That's what the Grand Master was telling us. It was in you all along.

Lucas was remembering what the Grand Master told him. About the light within yourself. He then put his hand where the glow from his heart was coming.

Lucas: I get it now. The light... is the heart.

Lucas and Greymon just looked at each other in the eye's, while the Slime creature was starting to get annoyed with this.

Slime: (Roars)...

Greymon: I understand it, too. It's the feeling we have to protect one another that makes the light strong.

Lucas: That must be it. The feeling... that feeling... is what makes the both of us strong. It's because of that, we were able to overcome everything else.

Then the two of them faced the Slime creature with bravery in their eye's.

Greymon: We have the power now!

Lucas: So let's do this thing already!

Lucas pulled his digivice again and placed it on the light. Then digivice started to absorb that light as it now glowed even brighter then it did before.

Greymon: (Roars)...

Lucas: This is... the light within! My light! Our light!

Lucas then pointed the digivice at Greymon. The digivice started to glow brighter then ever, and then Greymon also started to glow in the process. The new power was started forming around Greymon. His true transformation began!

_GREYMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGREYMON_

In a shocking roar, an even bigger version of Greymon appeared in front of Lucas.

Lucas: Greymon. You gotten bigger.

The new creature was the same as Greymon but only bigger and had metal on it's head, chest, and it's left arm. It even had giant weird looking wings on it's back and red spiky hair on it's head. Lucas looked in shocked, and then began to look at his digivice.

Lucas: Oh no way. MetalGreymon! An ultimate level cyborg Digimon. Amazing!

MetalGreymon began to look face to face with the Slime creature.

Slime: (Roars)...

MetalGreymon: (Roars)...

Lucas then looked back up at MetalGreymon and he too was feeling ready to fight.

Lucas: This must be your true ultimate form. In that case, let's go!

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE END OF THE RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the end of the Digital Ravine, The Grand Master was now hearing the loud roar of MetalGreymon, and now he was no longer worried about the two of them being unable to survive. He had a feeling they were gonna win.

Grand Master: By the way that sounds, the two of them finally found the light within. I knew they would.

* * *

><p><strong>THE RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

MetalGreymon was just looking directly at the Slime creature. The two of them looked like they could attack any moment now. After a few seconds of silence, and a drop of water fell to the ground, the Slime creature charged at MetalGreymon

Slime: (Roars)...

But MetalGreymon hold his ground and swung his metal claw at the creature.

MetalGreymon: Mega... Claw!

At the last second, he cut right on the creature.

Slime: (Roars)...

Lucas: Alright! Way to go, MetalGreymon!

But then the giant creature began to swing his multiple tentacle attack at MetalGreymon. But he just used his metal claw to strike back.

MetalGreymon: I don't think so! Mega Claw!

With his powerful metal arm, he slashed through all of the tentacles in an instant.

Lucas: I can't believe this. He's so powerful, and not going crazy like SkullGreymon. This is truly the light within us!

Hearing those words, MetalGreymon roared and started to charge for once at the creature.

MetalGreymon: Come on! Mega Claw!

With one swipe after another, the creature kept falling back each time. Each swipe of MetalGreymon's claw also took away a piece of the slime creature each time. Slowly making him shrink in the process.

Lucas: You got him now! Finish him off!

MetalGreymon: No need to tell me twice! (Roars)...

After a huge roar, MetalGreymon's jumped back and his metal chest plates opened up and revealed two missile coming out and aimed at the Slime creature.

MetalGreymon: Ready!?

Lucas: Ready!

The Slime creature tried to get back up, but it was to late for him to stop this one.

Lucas and MetalGreymon: Take this! Giga... Blaster!

Then the two missiles were fired and they hit the Slime creature head on. And with that much power, the Slime exploded into nothing. After it exploded, Lucas and MetalGreymon just stood there with victory in their eye's.

Lucas: I can't believe it. W did it. We actually did it!

MetalGreymon: (Roars)...

But then, MetalGreymon started to shrink down to his in-training form. He was now Koromon again. Lucas just walked over and picked up little Koromon. Who was a bit exhausted after going true ultimate for the first time.

Koromon: How did I do?

Lucas only smiled at his little buddy.

Lucas: You were amazing.

They started to laugh at each other for a minute. But then Koromon gave Lucas a smile.

Koromon: It's all thanks to you, Lucas. Your light was far stronger then you thought.

Lucas looked back at his heart. Where the light came from.

Lucas: Yeah. It sure was.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE END OF THE RAVINE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was still standing there as he now saw both Lucas and Koromon slowly starting to exit the ravine and walking towards him.

Grand Master: Finally. You made it.

The two of them just stopped right in front of the Grand Master.

Grand Master: Um... your not mad at me or anything for putting you two through all that are you?

But Lucas and Koromon just gave a smile back to the Grand Master.

Lucas: Actually, it did more good then bad in the end.

Koromon: If it never happened, we wouldn't been able to achieve new power.

He was relieved to hear that. And it brought a smile to the Grand Master's face.

Grand Master: So you did it after all. You manage to obtain the ultimate level.

Koromon: I sure did. (Laughs)...

But then, Lucas looked back at the place where his light shined through.

Grand Master: So, Lucas. Now do you understand?

Lucas: I understand it now. And it's something i'll never let go of.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon was starting to get a strange feeling about something. He was sensing one of his Digital Slime creations got destroyed by another Digimon in the Digital World. But it's been awhile since something like this happened.

Dexmon: How is that possilbe? How could one of my virus slimes be beaten? There suppose to react to any situation.

But then, a spire made of one's and zero's was right behind him with Impmon chained to it. Dexmon turned around and faced the chained Impmon.

Impmon: So let me guess, one of your crazy things didn't work out now did it?

Now that just made Dexmon angry again as he approached Impmon.

Dexmon: Why do I bring you out... if all you do is insult me!?

Impmon: Because someone is all alone in this little dimension of there's.

Hearing that, Dexmon didn't want to admit it, but Impmon was a little right about that. However, Dexmon still had a evil look in him.

Dexmon: Alright then, Impmon. Why don't I show you a little something.

This was a surprise to Impmon. This normally dosen't happen to him often with Dexmon.

Impmon: What can you possilbe have that interests me?

Dexmon: Why don't I just show you.

Dexmon's eye's started to glow, and then the four pods emerged from the ground and floated near Dexmon.

Impmon: What are those?

Dexmon: Your about to find out.

Then they started to open, and then the four Digimon/humans that was stilled wrapped in wires and a plug in their heads were now in front of the shocked Impmon. He knew who those Digimon were. Or did he?

Impmon: Those are the other's digimon partners!

Dexmon: Wrong my little friend! These are those humans! (Laughs)...

Now Impmon was in more shock then before.

Impmon: What!? No! that's impossible! I thought you couldn't destroy digimon when their connected to a digivice.

Dexmon: That's true. However, if the digivice was to be destroyed first, then the connection is cut off from the human and Digimon. And then Digimon can be fully destroyed instead of turning back into a Digi-Egg.

But Impmon still couldn't understand how he did this to them.

Impmon: But it still doesn't make sense. How did you..?

Dexmon: Do you know how much data I can use in this dimension? I had a lot of experimental data just lying around, and I just had to use it for something. I really don't like wasting good things like that.

Then Dexmon was releasing something out of his back. They were wires that seemed to be heading towards the other Digimon/humans.

Dexmon: By the way, you were right. It dose get lonely around here sometimes. But that is going to change right now!

The wires around the other's unwrap and then the new wires from Dexmon's back just plugged right into their backs. Impmon could only look in shock to see all of this was happening.

Impmon: What are you doing to them?

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Let's just say, there becoming my new servants.

Then some strange flow from the wires that came from Dexmon's back were heading to the other's. When they reached them, the other's open their eye's. But it seems that their eye's were now glowing bright white.

Dexmon: Now there under my full control! (Laughs)...

Impmon only felt helpless to do anything to stop this.

Impmon: No, no! Your a sick twisted Digimon, Dexmon!

Dexmon: Foolish, Impmon! I never said I was a true Digimon.

That shocked Impmon as Dexmon began to laugh about that.

Dexmon: Am I right, everyone?

The light in their eye's brighten up a bit. Now they were under his full control.

Others: Yes, Dexmon.

Impmon couldn't believe what Dexmon was doing. He was controlling them like puppets.

Impmon: You won't get away with this you monster!

Dexmon: Wrong again, Impmon. I already have.

Then Dexmon's eye's glowed again and the spire started to sink with Impmon still chained to it.

Impmon: Oh no. Not again!

Dexmon: Goodbye for now. (Laughs)...

Impmon: No! You can't do this! No!

Then Impmon vanished into the digital storage pool below.

Dexmon: We won't be needing him around for awhile.

He then turned everyone towards him.

Dexmon: From now on, you will all listen to me. Understand?

Others: Yes, Dexmon.

Dexmon: Good. Now you, Terriermon. Is there something you want to say about trying to stand against me earlier?

Terriermon then was floated over towards Dexmon.

Terriermon: Sorry for disrespecting you earlier. I speak for everyone that we all do appreciate this gift you gave us.

That made Dexmon laugh a little to himself.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... That's more like it.

Now Dexmon started to laugh even more at this. Now he was finally starting to get some respect.

Falcomon: What do we do now, Dexmon?

Lopmon: What do you want us to do for you?

Then Dexmon stopped laughing and looked at all of them with evil in his eye's.

Dexmon: What do you think? We're gonna destroy the new DigiDestined of course. That's what we're gonna.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

It was now night time in the Digital World again as Lucas and Koromon were now back at the Grand Master's house. The Grand Master was speaking with them in the living room area of his house. He was trying to explain to them what they faced off with back at the ravine.

Grand Master: The monster you two faced down in that ravine was nothing more then a computer virus in a physical form. It too was a deleted program and eventually took a form and got sent down here to the Digital World.

Now Lucas and Koromon were understanding a little more.

Lucas: No wonder that thing eats data.

Koromon: It truly is nothing more then a virus after all.

Lucas: And that's what mainly a computer virus does.

The Grand Master was now walking towards the screen door and looking out into the night sky.

Grand Master: Exactly. That thing is a discarded virus made of other little one's. That's how it got bigger on you.

Now the two of them understand. It was getting bigger because it was responding to the danger that they brought around it. However, that made Lucas wonder about something.

Lucas: Do you think there's more of those things around the Digital World?

Grand Master: Hard to say really. They could be anywhere in the Digital World by now. The one you faced was only one out of who knows many in this world.

That answered Lucas's question. But then he looked at his heart again.

Grand Master: I know what your thinking. That light was the symbol of the connection that you and Koromon shared. It was because that connection was so strong, it was able to overcome even what you saw down there.

Then Lucas and Koromon looked at each other.

Grand Master: Last time you both assessed the ultimate level, you were using negative emotions. But down back in the ravine, what you used this time was the positive emotions that you had inside about each other.

Lucas: I guess you and me really are the perfect match.

Koromon: I guess we are after all.

Now the two of them just started laughing at each other. Then the Grand Master started walking closer to the two of them.

Grand Master: Listen you two. There is something I need for you to do now.

Lucas and Koromon were now starting to get curious about that.

Lucas: What do you want us to do?

Grand Master: I need you two to go to the four sovereigns of the Digital World.

That made Lucas jump out of his seat and throw Koromon off him and he hit the floor.

Koromon: Ouch.

Lucas: What do you mean go meet the four sovereigns?

Grand Master: Calm down, boy! The Digital Barrier is destroyed, and it would be that the four sovereigns of the Digital World, might just be our best chance to help fix it. They're the most powerful beings in the Digital World. The best chance of fixing this... might be through them.

However, Lucas still had a concern look about this trip.

Lucas: Can't you go and talk to them instead?

Grand Master: The journey is way to far, and i'm getting to old for this stuff. That's why I want you and your Digimon partner to do this.

Yet, Lucas was still concern to do this.

Lucas: Do you really think we can?

Grand Master: Your Digimon is now able to go into the ultimate level now. And that was all thanks to you. The chances of you making it to the sovereigns are much greater now then before. And I believe, you two can do it.

Lucas was still a bit worried. But then Koromon jumped up and smiled at Lucas.

Koromon: I say we do it.

Now that made Lucas shocked even more.

Lucas: What!? Why?

Koromon: If it's the only way to help the Digital World, and keep the real world safe, why not do it.

Hearing this, Lucas just got a little closer to Koromon.

Lucas: Do you really think we can make it to the sovereigns?

Koromon: Lucas, we survived everything else up till now. We defeated Digimon, handled the other's, and you were able to help me when I went crazy as SkullGreymon. I think we can handle anything at this point.

Thinking about all of that, it all put a smile back to Lucas's face.

Lucas: Well then... let's do it.

Then the two of them looked back at the Grand Master.

Grand Master: Looks like it's decided then. I'll get everything ready for you long trip tomorrow. In the mean time, you two can rest up in guest room. I finally can make use of that room.

The two of them got into the Grand Master's guest room and it was still like new.

Lucas: Sweet room.

Grand Master: It hasn't been used yet. So enjoy. I gotta go get everything ready. See you two in the morning.

And just like that, he closed the door on them. Lucas and Koromon just jumped right on the guest bed with a flop.

Lucas: It's not like mine back home, but it still works nicely.

Koromon: That's true.

After an hour past by, Lucas and Koromon were now out like lights in the guest room as the Grand Master was packing the things Lucas needs for his journey. But then his computer gave off a weird signal. He turned around and noticed it on the screen.

Grand Master: What's this?

He looked to only see the digivice signals were now in the Digital World. He was surprised by this.

Grand Master: They're here after all. Dang it, not now.

He just turned off the computer and looked back at the guest room door where Lucas and Koromon are sleeping away.

Grand Master: I can't let him know about this yet. If he dose, it will ruin the whole mission. He'll go search for them and not go to the sovereigns.

The Grand Master just sat back in his chair and continued to look at his computer screen.

Grand Master: Sorry everyone, But just wait a little bit longer. We need to help the Digital World now. If we do that, then your world will be safe again.

He started to lean back in his chair and gaze at the top of his house and thought about everyone.

Grand Master: I know you want to find him, but this has to be done. It's the only way right now. So just wait. These two might just be our best chance of surviving this crisis.

He looked back at the guest room door and started to think about that a little more.

Grand Master: I only hope this doesn't end up being the exact opposite.

Inside the guest room, Lucas and Koromon were just snoring the whole time. But Lucas just accidentally kicked Koromon off the bed. But that didn't seem to wake any of them up.

Koromon: Hey... that hurt... (Snore)...

Lucas: Not now... Koromon... (Snore)...

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON CITY SKY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

The evil NeoDevimon was just floating there in the night sky. Watching and waiting for the right moment to make his move once again on the city below. He just waited for the time to be right again.

NeoDevimon: Soon, very soon. I will make this world suffer in darkness! (Evil Laughs)...

He just kept on laughing at the fact with only one Digimon and human to worry about, what was there for him to be concern.

NeoDevimon: Now. What dastardly plan should I come up with next? I wonder...

With Dexmon in the Digital world, and NeoDevimon in the real world, nowhere is safe now.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	21. Episode 21: Journey to the Unknown

_**Episode 21: Journey to the Unknown**_

_**The road to the Digimon Sovereigns is long one. And it can have many danger's along the way. Will Lucas and Agumon be able to make the long journey, or will they crack under the pressure? Meanwhile, what's up with the Grand Master? Something's on his mind, but what?**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After spending the entire night at the Grand Master's house, Lucas, and Koromon, now turned back into Agumon again over night, were getting ready to embark on the journey to the Digimon sovereigns. Lucas was sitting on a chair in the guest room, and Agumon was sitting on the guest bed.

Lucas: I can't believe we are about to do this.

Agumon: I know. Who would have thought that we would end up being the one's to go see the Digimon sovereigns.

Thinking back, Lucas never imagined things like this would happen to him in his life. But ever since he met Agumon, everything changed for him.

Lucas: It's kinda hard to believe now is it. I never imagine that any of this could happen to me.

Agumon: Well look on the bright side. Your not doing this alone, are ya?

Knowing that was all to true, Lucas smiled back at Agumon. And Agumon smiled back at Lucas. Lucas and Agumon then got out of the guest room and into the living room. Where the Grand Master was waiting for them.

Grand Master: About time you both finally woke up. And look who manage to digivolved over night it seems.

Lucas and Agumon stepped out of the guest room and into the Grand Master's living room.

Agumon: I guess all I needed was a good night sleep and i'm good to go.

Lucas: A good night of sleep always helps. My Dad always told me that.

The two of them just started laughing, while the Grand Master just rolled his eye's at them as he grabbed a backpack filled with supplies off his desk.

Grand Master: OK. I got everything you two will need right here in this backpack. You should be able to make the journey in a few days or so. Depending if you run into trouble along the way. Which uh... is quite likely.

Lucas took the backpack from the Grand Master and put it on his back.

Lucas: Well, if that's everything...

Agumon: Then let's get this journey started.

The Grand Master opened the screen door to the outside of the Digital World and Lucas and Agumon stepped out into the open air.

Agumon: We're really gonna go see the sovereigns.

Lucas: Are you getting nervous already, Agumon?

Agumon just looked back at Lucas for saying that.

Agumon: No. Just wondering what will happen along the way is all.

Lucas started laughing at him, but the Grand Master just rolled his eye's at the two of them again.

Grand Master: (I can only hope they make it alright.)

The two turned around and waved goodbye to the Grand Master as they started walking off.

Lucas: See ya around Grand Master. Thanks for all your help.

Agumon: Will send you a post card when we get to the sovereigns.

Grand Master: Good luck you two. And goodbye for now. We will meet again.

As they started to fade away in the distance, the Grand Master was now relieved about this. He remembered something important now.

Grand Master: Alright good, their gone! Now to check on everyone else!

He shut the door and ran straight onto his computer to find the other digivice signals in the Digital World. The screen was now displaying four other digivice signals in the Digital World.

Grand Master: This is not good, their separated. Well then, which signals are the closes I can get to? Come on, come on, you stupid thing.

He pressed a few buttons, and then the yellow and purple dots on the screen were showing the closes to the Grand Master's location.

Grand Master: That's Shade and the boy called David. There in the Digital Mountains. I must get to them at once.

The Grand Master grabbed his digivice and started to bolt out his side door and was running straight to the mountains.

Grand Master: I wanted to tell Lucas, but this journey is far to important for him to stray away from now. If I can find the other's in time, I can send them to help him out on the journey. But I got to hurry!

He just kept on sprinting towards the Digital Mountains, and trying to catch David and Shade in time before something happens to them. Of course, due to his old age, it could take awhile.

Grand Master: Ouch! My hip! Curse me and my old age!

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon woke up to see the sun was already above the horizon as they began to slowly get back on their feet. Throughout the whole night, they slept on the Digital Meadow grass.

Kim: Wow, did I sleep good.

Floramon: Sometimes the simple feel of the grass can make things feel so good at night.

Kim: No kidding. It did felt good.

Then Robert and Veemon started to get up off the ground.

Robert: I'm just glad that we manage to get through a night in the Digital World without something going wrong.

Veemon: Exactly. You never know what would happen in the night time.

That made Emily a little bit curious now.

Emily: Do you mean that terrible things can happen at night in the Digital World?

Veemon: Only if your not careful enough.

Floramon: That's why the three of you have the two of us to protect you. Just in case.

Everyone started to laugh at that, because it was all to true. However, Emily was starting to feel a little upset by this. She really wanted to have her own Digimon partner. Kim did notice that Emily had a upset look on her face.

Kim: Hey Emily, are you alright?

That snapped Emily out of that thought and she looked back at Kim and the other's and gave them a smile.

Emily: No, it's alright. I'm fine as usual. Let's get going already.

She then began to skip on ahead of them again like usual.

Veemon: Doesn't she ever take a break?

Kim: If only.

Robert: Well we better not lose her.

Then the other's started to walk down the path Emily was on.

Kim: Sounds like someone is starting to grow a little.

Robert: Well, I did learn from my big brother of course.

Now they all started laughing, which still made Emily a little more upset inside.

Emily: (I hope I have a Digimon partner soon.)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST TRAIL, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas and Agumon were just walking along the trail that the Grand Master set them both on. Lucas was going through some of the stuff in the bag he gave them, while Agumon was thinking about something.

Agumon: I wonder what the Digimon sovereigns look like?

Lucas turned away from the bag and looked at his Digimon partner.

Lucas: Your still wondering about that? I told you before, will know once we get there.

Now Agumon was wondering what "where" was.

Agumon: That reminds me. Where are we going exactly?

Lucas: I don't know. The Grand Master just said to go this way and will eventually get there.

However, that only seemed to make Agumon freaked out a little.

Agumon: You mean to tell me that you don't know where were going!?

Lucas: Will you just relax. He put us on this path, and he told us that will know when we get there.

Yet as Lucas was walking on the path again, Agumon was still a bit worried. Then he realized that every time he gets worried, something bad is gonna happen. But yet, it always seems to work out for Agumon and Lucas.

Agumon: Well... I guess your right.

Then Agumon began to walk next to Lucas again. Then they notice something ahead. It was somewhat of a weird looking frog with a horn wrapped around it's neck sleeping on a rock.

Lucas: Hey check it out. What is that thing?

Agumon: I heard of that Digimon. That's a Gekomon.

Lucas pulled out his digivice in curiosity about Gekomon.

Lucas: Your right. That's a Gekomon. A champion level Digimon? What? Although for a champion level, he's not that very strong. Even you could take him in your rookie level.

Agumon: Gekomon aren't the strongest Digimon around, but they sure are good with music. Or at least what they call music.

Lucas laughed a little as they started walking towards the sleeping Gekomon.

Lucas: Excuse me, Gekomon. Can I ask you something real quick?

Gekomon started to open up his eye's and looked at the two of them.

Gekomon: Oh great, another human and his Digimon. Haven't seen one of those since I was an in-training level Digimon. What do you want, kid?

Lucas: We just wanna know where this path take us?

Agumon: We're trying to get the Digimon sovereigns.

That made Gekomon a little more fascinated as he points down the path ahead.

Gekomon: Just simply go that way and you two will hit the Digital Desert area. But... I wouldn't recommend going out there.

For some reason, that only made Lucas and Agumon curious.

Agumon: Why not?

Lucas: What makes you so concern about the desert area?

Now Gekomon was having a scared look on his face.

Gekomon: Well, let's just say that there's something dangerous out there.

Lucas: Dangerous?

Agumon: What could be so dangerous out there?

Gekomon gulped a little and started to explain.

Gekomon: The evil snake Digimon known as Orochimon is out there. He'll tear apart anyone who comes out on his turf.

Now Lucas and Agumon understand why Gekomon was so afraid.

Lucas: So this Orochimon fellow is just gonna destroy anyone who just comes out on the desert?

Agumon: Isn't that a little harsh for just walking into the desert?

But then, Gekomon just jumped off his rock.

Gekomon: Don't really know, don't really care. I just stay far away from that desert. If you two wanna go out there, that's your problem. See ya.

Then he just left to go find another place to sleep. Lucas on the other hand, wasn't really worried about this Orochimon fellow.

Lucas: Oh come on, we can handle a giant Slime when you went MetalGreymon. How bad can this "Orochimon" be?

Agumon: I don't know. But that's not going to stop us, is it?

Lucas just looked at Agumon with confidence in his eye's.

Lucas: No way pal of mine. Let's go get this sucker.

Agumon: Then off we go!

Then the two of them started sprinting toward the desert area while Gekomon was just watching them run from a distance.

Gekomon: To bad they didn't plan a funeral, because their goners.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN TRAIL, MOUNTAIN 2, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Shade, David, Mike and James were still on the mountain trail and heading towards the last mountain on the path. However, Mike and James were running out of steam once again, and Shade and Monodramon couldn't believe it as usual.

Monodramon: There they go again.

Shade: (Sighs)... Honestly.

James: How much... longer?

Mike: Can't we... take a break now?

Annoyed at the two of them, Shade and David turned around and faced them both.

David: First you two have energy, then it's all gone just like that.

Shade: The mountains in the Digital World are much bigger then the one's in the real world. So what did you two expect, and easy hike?

Yet, Mike and James just rolled over and fell to the ground.

Monodramon: They just can't seem to win.

Elecmon: It's like everything bad is happening to them then us.

That made the four of them laugh.

Mike: Tired or not, still not regretting this trip.

James: Same here, buddy.

As all four of them were just laughing at Mike and James, Falcomon was watching their every move from a distance. He watched from a top of them, then he started to fly back to the portal where Dexmon and the other Digimon/humans are.

Dexmon: Anything to report?

Falcomon: The humans and their Digimon are along the mountain trail. But I don't know where the other humans are.

That made Dexmon's eye's glow at Falcomon.

Dexmon: Then keep searching the Digital World for them, and don't stop until you found every single one of them. I must know... where they are!

Falcomon: Yes, Dexmon. Understood.

Then Falcomon started to fly off again in the air as the portal started to close up.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

After the portal closed up, Dexmon turned and faced the other three Digimon under his full control. The one called Lopmon was floating toward him.

Lopmon: Do you think Falcomon will find them, Dexmon?

Dexmon laughed a little bit at that fact.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Believe me my child, he will. He'll find them all, and then we crush them into powder!

The under Dexmon's control, Lopmon just gave Dexmon a smile on her face.

Lopmon: You always come up with a greatest plans, Dexmon.

Dexmon: Thank you. I always do.

Then the other three Digimon started floating towards him.

Gomamon: Once we beat them Dexmon, what happens next after you take over both worlds?

Terriermon: What do we do then?

Dexmon eye's closed as he ponders about that and then gets his answer.

Dexmon: It's simple you three. When I take over both worlds, I will rule, and as for all of you, i'll make sure you get a reward.

That made the three of them very curious about that.

Lopmon: What reward will we get, Dexmon?

Dexmon: I'll make sure that all of you children will have more playmates in your group.

That seem to make the three of them happy. But Dexmon was sure they would. He had the method of doing so after all.

Terriermon: Your the best, Dexmon.

Gomamon: You sure are.

Dexmon started to laugh at all of this. He just found this so amusing.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... (It's so easy to indoctrinate a child's mind into believe anything these days. Even the one's under my control. I and do keep my word. After all, they will always be under my control. These little one's, and soon the new one's. And when that happens, no more DigiDestined. HA!)

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kyle, and Gabumon in his disguise, were watching the news from a dealer store about the events on the city again and how a strange vortex appeared a couple days ago. Of course, he knew what all of that was, because he witnessed it in person.

Gabumon: They just won't stop talking about now will they.

Kyle: Like I said before, media always go on about the good stuff they hear.

Gabumon: Well it's getting a little boring to me.

Kyle: I know how you feel. But that's just how they work.

But what they didn't know is that NeoDevimon was watching them from the top roof of a nearby store building.

NeoDevimon: Soon. Very soon. They both will be destroyed. I just gotta bide me time for just a little bit longer. And then... bye bye.

Then NeoDevimon started flying off to who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas and Agumon manage to get out of the forest area and into the desert area. It was as hot as an ordinary desert. Even though it was a Digital Desert. But the two of them manage to keep on going despite the heat wave.

Lucas: Gekomon forgot to mention to us how hot it is out here?

Agumon: It's a desert, what do you expect.

But then Lucas was starting to move his head all over the place.

Agumon: Now what are you doing?

Lucas: I'm keeping an eye out for this Orochimon character. You never know. He can pop up anywhere in a place like this.

Now Agumon understood what Lucas was doing. He too kept on eye out for this desert snake Digimon.

Agumon: Well if we run into him, i'll make sure he gets a load of my skills.

Lucas: That's exactly what I was thinking you should do, pal.

Once they got through a few more miles, there was something going through Agumon's mind.

Agumon: Are we there yet?

Lucas: No.

Agumon: Are we there now?

Lucas: No.

Agumon: How about now?

Lucas: Ask me that one more time... I will bury you right here in this desert.

Agumon: Oh come on. You wouldn't really do that.

Lucas: I'm tempted.

And after walking a couple more miles, the earth below them started to shake.

Lucas: What's that?

Agumon: I don't know. But I have a feeling I know what might be causing it.

Then, all of a sudden, a giant creature appeared out of the desert sand below. He was a snake creature with one black snake head in the middle, and six white snake heads on the top left and right, and bottom left and right. He was looking down at Lucas and Agumon. This creature had a snake style voice.

?: What do you two think your doing out here? This is my turf. And I don't like it when people cross my turf.

Lucas pulled out his digivice to get the info on this creature.

Lucas: That's him, Orochimon. He's an ultimate level Digimon with seven snake heads.

Agumon: Well, I guess seven heads are better then one I guess.

But Orochimon was annoyed at the fact they were not paying attention to him.

Orochimon: Are you two even listening to me!?

Lucas and Agumon looked back at the giant desert snake.

Lucas: Yeah we hear ya. And what makes you think your gonna stop us from crossing this desert?

Agumon: Yeah! You have no right to stop us.

But Orochimon just gave the two of them a wicked grin on his face.

Orochimon: Look, i'm the head Digimon around here. I am the biggest, toughest Digimon that survived for years on this sand. No one is gonna pass as long as i'm still around. Understand?

Thinking there was no other way around this guy, Lucas and Agumon had no other choice but to fight him.

Lucas: Alright then. If you don't wanna be reasoned with, then will just push you out of our way. Right, Agumon?

Agumon: Yeah that's right. Let me take this bully. I ain't scared of him.

Orochimon just hissed at Agumon for trying to be brave in front of him.

Orochimon: Do you really think you can take me little one. Your way out of your league here.

Agumon: That's what you think.

Orochimon was just confused as Lucas pointed the digivice at Agumon.

Lucas: Let's show this guy what your made of, pal.

Agumon: Exactly.

Then Lucas's digivice started to glow and Agumon began to glow as well.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

Greymon just stood in front of Orochimon and roared at him.

Greymon: (Roars)...

Lucas: Oh yeah! Now it's a party!

But Orochimon was still not impressed by this.

Orochimon: If that's how it's gonna be, then fine!

The giant snake just charged right at Greymon with all his might. Greymon manage to stop the attack and then fired his attack at close range.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

However, the attack didn't faze Orochimon at all. He just started laughing at Greymon.

Orochimon: (Laughs)... That was nothing to me, you fool!

Then Orochimon threw Greymon off him with his other heads and Greymon landed on the sand.

Greymon: GGAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Greymon! Get up!

Greymon got right back up and fired another fireball at Orochimon.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

But Orochimon used one of his other white snake heads to block the attack.

Orochimon: Again, weak. Try this on for size!

Orochimon started to form a giant fire in his center head.

Greymon: That's not good.

Lucas: Look out!

Orochimon: Inferno Blast!

He fired a giant stream of fire at Greymon. Greymon manage to avoid it just in time and fell to the ground.

Greymon: Phew. That was a close one alright.

Lucas: Hang in there, Greymon!

But as Greymon got right back up, Orochimon grabbed him with one of his white snake heads and started to wrap him.

Greymon: (Gasps)...

Orochimon: Gotcha now!

Greymon tried to break free, but the Orochimon's grip was to strong.

Greymon: Hey! Let me go!

Orochimon: Not just yet. I got a present for ya.

Orochimon pulled Greymon in closer towards him as he started to prepare another fire in his mouth.

Greymon: Oh no! I don't want your present.

Lucas: Hurry, get out there now!

Greymon tried to squirm out, but it was not working at all.

Greymon: I'm trying!

But it was way to late. Orochimon fired his fire stream at the mighty Greymon.

Orochimon: Inferno Blast!

The fire stream engulfed Greymon as he just was in full on pain from the attack.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lucas was in horror of the sight he was watching. It was the same as when Greymon was being attacked by the Digital Slime yesterday in the ravine.

Lucas: No, Greymon!

When the fire blast was over, Greymon was unwrapped from Orochimon's grip and he fell to the sand bellow him. Lucas was still in shock, but he wouldn't give up on Greymon just yet.

Lucas: Hang in there, Greymon. We're not finished yet! Time to show this guy what your really made of!

Then the light in Lucas's heart was starting to glow once again. Orochimon was laughing at first, but then he notice the light coming from Lucas.

Orochimon: What? Now what's happening? Don't you know when to give up?

Lucas looked at Orochimon and gave him a confident look on his face.

Lucas: The words "give up" are not really in my dictionary. This battle just begun, Orochimon!

Orochimon was just confused, but Lucas looked back at the fallen Greymon.

Lucas: Hang on, Greymon! Time for you to digivolve!

Lucas's digivice was starting to glow brighter then before, then Greymon got back up and began to glow again.

_GREYMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGREYMON_

MetalGreymon stood up after his digivolving and roared at Orochimon.

MetalGreymon: (Roars)...

Orochimon: What!? What just happen!? How did you get so big all of a sudden?

MetalGreymon just gave a grin back at the confused Orochimon.

MetalGreymon: It's called vitamins, pal. Not to mention... I work out.

Orochimon: Oh so now you wanna be a smart alack now do ya!? Your gonna pay!

Orochimon just charged at MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon manage to hold him back, but they both seem to be equal in terms of power. However, Lucas wasn't all thrilled about using the ultimate form so quickly.

Lucas: I didn't want to use the ultimate level so soon on our journey. But this guy gave us no other choice. Tear him apart, MetalGreymon!

Hearing Lucas's words, MetalGreymon threw Orochimon off him and now he was charging at him with his metal claw.

Orochimon: What!?

MetalGreymon: My turn now! Mega Claw!

MetalGreymon slashed his claw at Orochimon, sending back each time.

Orochimon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

However, Orochimon was starting to get even more frustrated at both of them.

Orochimon: OK then, you asked for it! Inferno Blast!

Orochimon fired his fire stream at MetalGreymon, but MetalGreymon used his metal claw to block the incoming attack.

MetalGreymon: You really shouldn't play with fire.

That only made Orochimon shocked to hear him say that to him.

Orochimon: No way! That's my best move!

Lucas only gave a grin at Orochimon.

Lucas: Well looks like it's not so "best" to MetalGreymon. Show him what that means, buddy!

MetalGreymon: You got it!

With another charge at Orochimon, MetalGreymon threw the giant desert snake into the sky.

Orochimon: WHAT!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Then MetalGreymon opened his two closed plates on his metal chest plate and two misslies were ready for launch.

MetalGreymon: Bye bye! Giga Blaster!

He fired both missiles at Orochimon, and he just blew up into data only to be absorbed by MetalGreymon.

Lucas: Alright!

MetalGreymon: (Roars)...

After MetalGreymon gave out a giant roar, he started to shrink back to his in-training level.

Koromon: Did you see that? That was amazing wasn't it?

Koromon just jumped right over into Lucas's hands as he was just smiling.

Lucas: Of course that was awesome, it's you we're talking about after all. Nobody can do the job better then you, pal of mine.

Koromon just gave Lucas a smile on his face. But, Lucas just realized something.

Lucas: Wait a minute. Don't tell me that I have to wait for you to return to Agumon again?

Koromon didn't want to admit it, but it's true.

Koromon: Sorry.

Lucas only laughed at that. He wasn't really worried about that much.

Lucas: Oh well. You deserve a little break. And you know, that overgrown snake wasn't so tough after all. He was all bark and no bite.

Koromon: So does this mean I don't have to walk any further?

Lucas laughed again as he put Koromon on the top of his head.

Lucas: For now at least. Why don't you take the high view for a little while.

Koromon was amazed to see the few from that point.

Koromon: Wow, thanks Lucas. Your the best.

Lucas: Na, your the best Koromon.

Lucas and Koromon: (Laughs)...

The two of them just kept on walking into the desert once again while laughing at there easy victory over Orochimon. But high in the sky, Falcomon was watching every single moment that happened as he now started to fly away.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Gekomon noticed that Orochimon blown up into data as he was gazing at the sky. He couldn't believe that Orochimon was actually defeated after all this time.

Gekomon: Wow. Those two actually beat him.

Yet, Gekomon was still not impressed in the end. He just continued to go right back to sleep on a rock.

Gekomon: Yeah well, that was only the beginning of what's really out there. Those two are gonna need a miracle now.

Then he just fell right back into his little sleep time again.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon was getting the information out of Falcomon from spying on all of the humans in the Digital World. Dexmon was still not to concern about it though.

Dexmon: I see. So only one of them can digivolve into the ultimate level.

Terriermon was floating right on Dexmon's left side.

Terriermon: So what do we do now, Dexmon?

Dexmon turned to face Terriermon in the bright white eye's.

Dexmon: It's simply my child, we wait a little bit longer, and then we strike them with everything.

That made all four of them very curious in a way.

Gomamon: What do you mean by that?

Falcomon: Are you saying that we can fight them? How exactly, Dexmon?

Dexmon only laughed at all of them for asking him.

Dexmon: Patience all of you. You will all find out very soon.

Dexmon then started laughing a little, but Lopmon seem to have her eye's on Lucas and Agumon through one of the gazing portals.

Lopmon: If we do take them on, I wanna take that boy on myself.

That made the other three a little curious, but Dexmon was able to read why Lopmon wanted Lucas and Agumon alone.

Dexmon: I see. In that case, when the time is right, i'll leave those two to for you, Lopmon.

Lopmon only turned and gave Dexmon a smile on her face.

Dexmon: It's the least I can do. (Besides, all of those humans are going to meet their doom in the end!)

Then he started his evil laugh once again. However, while he was laughing, he got another evil idea.

Dexmon: In fact, there is something I want one of you to do. Boy won't he be surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas and Koromon kept on walking through the desert as the digital sun was now starting to set down on the two of them. But as they continued walking through the desert, they notice something ahead in the distance.

Koromon: Hey Lucas, check it out.

Lucas: I can see it, Koromon.

In the far distance, there seem to be trees up ahead about another few miles.

Lucas: Alright! I think we finally reached the other side of the desert!

Koromon: Finally!

Then Lucas started sprinting on ahead, but that knocked Koromon off the top of his head.

Koromon: Ouch. Lucas! Wait for me!

Koromon starting jumping off after Lucas as he was still sprinting towards the forest. Then Lucas notice that Koromon was not on his head anymore.

Lucas: Oops. (Laughs)... sorry, Koromon.

Koromon manage to catch up and was now out of air because of that.

Koromon: You run really fast when you get excited. You know that.

Lucas: That's just how I am is all.

Lucas then started laughing. But Koromon was not. He was to out of breath to laugh.

Lucas: Alright, let's go.

Lucas picked up Koromon and put him on his head again as he started walking off again.

Koromon: Next time, warn me if your gonna do that again.

Lucas: I will. If I remember.

Koromon: Hey.

Lucas: I'm just kidding.

* * *

><p><strong>HEADING TOWARDS THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was still trying to get to the Digital Mountain Trail so that he can help Shade and his group. But as he was sprinting along the way, a digital portal opened in front of him. And then Terriermon popped right out. The Grand Master only looked in shock.

Grand Master: What the? It can't be?

Terriermon floated down and landed right near the Grand Master.

Grand Master: Terriermon? Is that really you? Your alive?

But as he was inching a little closer, he was shock to see Terriermon's eye's all bright white, and he notice the two wires behind him.

Grand Master: What the? Terriermon?

Terriermon started floating back in the air again.

Terriermon: I'm not the Terriermon you knew, Johnny. In fact, it's me, your old friend from the human world.

The Grand Master couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that his old teammate was now his own Digimon partner.

Grand Master: No! That's impossible! This has to be a lie!

Terriermon: Nothing is impossible when it comes to Dexmon.

He was now in shock to hear that Dexmon was behind what happened to his old friend.

Grand Master: I should have known he be behind this monstrosity. No wonder you sound like you haven't aged. Yet, at the same time, your voice seemed to have mixed with Terriermon's. And if this is true, then that must also mean that Dexmon was behind the Digital Barrier as well.

However, Terriermon didn't say a word about any of that.

Terriermon: Oh Johnny, you always think of everything. Even though it's already to late to do anything about it.

The Grand Master just clenched his digivice tightly in his hand.

Grand Master: Listen to me, you have to fight this.

Terriermon: But I don't want to fight it. In fact, i'm actually starting to like this.

He was shock to hear that. His old friend would never say something like that.

Grand Master: Dexmon just controlling to say such things like that. Listen to yourself! How could you even think about saying such a thing?

Terriermon: I guess I just finally decided to embrace it instead of fighting it.

But the Grand Master still could not believe any of this.

Grand Master: It's not like you to give in to something like this. Oliver, you have to listen to me!

But hearing that name only made Terriermon eye's glow brighter.

Terriermon: Don't call me that anymore! I'm Terriermon, now and forever.

The Grand Master was in shock to hear that. He had lost his old friend to Dexmon. And at the same time, a strong gust of wind was blown at the Grand Masters. He used his left arm to cover himself from the strong wind.

Grand Master: No! it can't be!?

Then the wind started to go down.

Terriermon: But it is. Thanks to Dexmon, we all can be free from everything. No more worries, and no more suffering. That's all we ever been through in this place of a Digital World. You of all people should understand, Johnny.

However, the Grand Master wouldn't except any of this.

Grand Master: Your wrong. Your a human being. Not a Digimon.

However, Terriermon only smiled at the Grand Master for saying that.

Terriermon: Thanks to Dexmon's digital experimental data he planted in me... I am now.

Now the Grand Master was really in shock.

Grand Master: This... can't be.

Yet, he was still thinking about something else.

Grand Master: Is Impmon still alive?

Terriermon: You mean that fool. He's in Dexmon's grip as we speak.

The Grand Master couldn't believe that Impmon was still alive all this time.

Grand Master: So he is alive. I always knew he was.

Terriermon: Whoops, I spoke to much already. I'm done with this conversation.

Terriermon started to float off into the sky while the Grand Master was trying to catch him.

Grand Master: No! Don't leave! What about Micheal, Cameron, and your sister Carly! What happened to them!?

Hearing all those names, Terriermon eye's glowed even brighter and they blinded the Grand Master.

Grand Master: AAH!

Terriermon: Never call us those names! We're not the same as we once were! And i'm done speaking with you about it!

In a flash of light, Terriermon vanished into a digital portal. When the Grand Master manage to open his eye's, he saw that Terriermon was gone. And not being able to do a thing about it, he fell to his knee's.

Grand Master: No. This... this... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

His voice was so loud, the entire forest was starting to echo. Now the only thing he could think... is that he lost all of them.

Grand Master: Why? Why did this... have to..?

Due to his old age, he passed out from the shock of all of this. There was nothing he could about it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Terriermon returned back to Dexmon's sights, and now he was just waiting to hear what Dexmon had to say to him after telling the Grand Master the truth.

Terriermon: Forgive me, Dexmon. I didn't mean to tell him everything.

But then Dexmon opened his eye's and began to speak to Terriermon.

Dexmon: Relax, child. It dosen't matter whether he knows or not. As long as Impmon is out of the way, there is nothing he can do about anything.

He started laughing at himself, while the other four we're just watching with a smile on their faces.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Soon! It will all be mine! Everything... will be mine!

* * *

><p><strong>TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

As everyone was driving along the highways at night, in the far off woods, there was a small cave. Inside that cave was NeoDevimon working on a few things.

NeoDevimon: Let's see... perfect.

He was adding the finishing touches to his new area of solitude from everyone in the human world.

NeoDevimon: This is just perfect. Now I can focus on everything without having to worry about those humans seeing me.

NeoDevimon then started floating in the air in the center of the cave.

NeoDevimon: Next thing to do... is... destroy that one human and his Gabumon. (Evil Laughs)...

Then he floated out of the cave and started flying in the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kyle woke up from a sudden chill that seem to be upon him. That also woke up his Digimon partner Gabumon as he looked over at the worried Kyle.

Gabumon: Is something wrong, Kyle?

Kyle looked over at his partner and just gave him a worried look.

Kyle: I won't lie to you Gabumon, but something doesn't feel right around here. I can just feel it.

Gabumon: First I had that feeling, now you as well. If we both have it, then there is something really wrong around here.

Then they both looked out the window and thought they saw a shadow pass over it. They both were in a bit of shock.

Kyle: Please tell me that you say that as well?

Gabumon: I wish I didn't. That looked a little scary.

Kyle: Oh great. If your scared, then i'm gonna get scared.

They both just gulped at that sight of what they saw. However, on the rooftop of the house, NeoDevimon was just giggling to himself over the fact that he was going to destroy the two of them.

NeoDevimon: That's right fools, be scared. That's exactly whats gonna be your downfall very soon! (Evil Laughs)...

After he finished laughing to himself, he just flew off again. Kyle and Gabumon tried to get back to sleep. But this feeling of their's wouldn't go away.

Kyle: (I really hope we're wrong about this one.)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After making it across the desert area, Lucas and Koromon were now setting up a camp fire around a few trees in the second area of the Digital Forest.

Lucas: So your saying... the Digital Forest is actually split into two.

Koromon: That's what they all say. A great earthquake broke the forest in half, and then all of the sand eventually covered the giant hole it left, making it into the desert that we just crossed earlier.

Now Lucas was starting to understand what all of that means.

Lucas: Now why can't I get this fire to light already?

Koromon: If I was Agumon, I could just use my fireball to light it up no problem.

But then, Lucas manage to get the fire burning. He was so excited by this, he said it in caveman form.

Lucas: Yes! I make fire!

Koromon: Alright!

After getting everything ready for a night under the trees and stars, Lucas and Koromon were just gazing at the stars above them.

Koromon: By the way, Lucas. Do you miss the real world?

Lucas: A little bit. But i'm just glad that everything was alright when we left. At least I hope so.

But then Lucas started to look at the ring on his finger, and Koromon notice he was.

Koromon: Don't worry Lucas, you'll see her and everyone else again soon.

Lucas: We both will. For now, we just gotta keep our heads up and keep on going.

Koromon: Exactly.

Then they both just continued to look at the stars. Then a few minutes later, you can now hear the sound of the two of them snoring in the forest around them.

Lucas and Koromon: (Snore)...

This however, was only the beginning of the dangers soon to come.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	22. Episode 22: Howl of the Wolf

_**Episode 22: The Howl of the Wolf**_

_**Kyle and Gabumon are all alone now, and NeoDevimon can see a perfect opportunity to destroy them both without anyone else getting in the way. Will they manage to defeat him once and for all, or will NeoDevimon destroy them both? This is gonna get real good.**_

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S SCHOOL, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kyle was finishing up another usual day at his School, but as he was getting his stuff out of his locker, Jessica, the School newspaper reporter appeared behind him with something shocking.

Jessica: Hey, Kyle! Your not gonna believe this!

Hearing Jessica's voice, Kyle turned around with a sigh to see a newspaper with Garurumon and Maildramon on the front cover.

Kyle: Oh boy...

Jessica: Look at this! Someone got a shot of this event in old town Tomball before I did. Can you believe this!?

However, Kyle didn't want any part of what Jessica was gonna do about this.

Kyle: Yeah... very unbelievable. Look Jessica, I like to help with whatever it is you plan on doing, but I gotta go.

Kyle just took off and sprinted towards the School front doors. However, Jessica was not satisfied with this.

Jessica: Every time, Kyle! You do this every time! Your hiding something and I will find out what it is! You can't hid anything from a reporter!

After Kyle manage to get away from Jessica and got to Gabumon's hiding spot, Gabumon popped out of the bushes and looked at the freaked out Kyle.

Gabumon: Let me guess, Jessica was trying to figure out your "little" secret again, right?

Kyle: Not now, Gabumon. Let's just go already.

Gabumon then jumped out with his little disguise and they started walking off.

Gabumon: OK then. Although, you really shouldn't keep running every time. That will only make things worse.

Kyle just looked at Gabumon with an irritated look on his face.

Kyle: You say that about everything.

Gabumon: But it's true you know. Every time you run, that only seems to make things worse on yourself.

Kyle: Yeah whatever.

While they were to busy talking, the shadow of NeoDevimon could be seen in the far corner of the School building.

NeoDevimon: I'm watching you two. I'll just wait for the right moment and you two will be goners.

Then, he notice Jessica coming out of the School building. She was upset by Kyle's sudden exit on her.

Jessica: That Kyle, I know he's hiding something. Why else would he run away like that when I mention something like this to him. I will find out what he's hiding if it's the last thing I do.

NeoDevimon just watched as Jessica was walking another direction. Away from Kyle and Gabumon. He saw this as a perfect idea to get Kyle and Gabumon.

NeoDevimon: Hmm... perfect. That'll work nicely.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon were still trying to get through the giant Digital Meadow field. No matter how much they seem to be going, there just doesn't seem to be an end to this wide open field.

Robert: Are we there yet?

Kim: I said it before and i'll say it again. No.

Robert and Veemon just got down on his knee's due to all of that walking.

Robert: I can't take it anymore. Can't we take a little break?

Veemon: Yeah, can we? We been walking almost all day.

Kim and Floramon just looked at each with a look of disbelief in them.

Floramon: You think they would have more energy then this. Especially Veemon.

Kim: I don't blame, Robert. He's just not use to all of this stuff. He's only a kid.

But then Emily went over and bend down towards Robert and Veemon's level.

Emily: Come on you two, keep your heads up. If we're gonna find Lucas and Agumon, we have to keep moving.

That seem to snap the two of them out of their little break.

Robert: Your right! My brother and Agumon are still out there somewhere.

Veemon: We gotta keep moving if were ever gonna get to them.

Robert: Then let's get moving!

Veemon: Right!

Then the two of them just started bolting off ahead of everyone. That seem to spark the two of them again.

Emily: And that's how you get the little one's moving again.

Kim and Floramon just looked at Emily as they started walking again.

Kim: How did you manage to do that?

Emily: Well, the truth is... even if I don't have a Digimon partner like you Kim, I still need to contribute somehow. And what better way then to be a little motivator. Especially for those two.

That seem to put a smile on Kim and Floramon.

Floramon: That's the spirit, Emily.

Kim: Just keep thinking like that and will get through this in no time.

Emily just smiled back at them and they kept on walking with Robert and Veemon still sprinting a little bit up ahead of them.

Emily: Although, they could slow down a bit.

Kim and Floramon: (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Jessica was wondering around town for more interesting things to report about for the School paper. However, that dose not seem to be going so well. There was just nothing interesting for her to report about.

Jessica: I spent an entire hour around this place and still nothing to report about. If I don't find anything soon, i'll get kicked off the paper for sure.

She just stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk and looked at her School reporter badge.

Jessica: Why did I bother signing up for this if this is all I get out of it?

But as she was in her little thoughts about being a reporter, a shadow was reaching out behind her. It's hand was right behind her and it grabbed Jessica.

Jessica: Huh! What the!?

Then the hand pulls her into the dark corner. Jessica was in NeoDevimon's grip as he put a hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Emily: ..!

NeoDevimon: Now now, no need for you to scream now. I got big plans, and your gonna help me with them.

NeoDevimon put his claw on Jessica's forehead and then Jessica's eye's just closed.

NeoDevimon: That will keep her quite for a little while. That boy won't be able to resist coming to me now.

He just started evil laughing to himself as he was now flying away into the sky with Jessica in his grasp.

NeoDevimon: A hostage. Works every time! (Evil Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas, and Koromon, now Agumon again, continued to take the path that the Grand Master put them both on. However, all they seem to run into is nothing but trees and more trees each time.

Lucas: Every time I look there always one tree after another. Are we every gonna get to something interesting here?

Agumon: Let's just try to stay positive here. We must be on the right track. At least I think so.

Lucas just turned around and gave Agumon a weird look in his eye's.

Lucas: Does it look like i'm being positive here!?

Agumon: Huh...

Lucas: No, it doesn't! (Laughs)..

Lucas just started laughing like a maniac as he slams his head on a tree over and over.

Agumon: I think someone needs to take a little break.

Then Lucas started to calm down and regain his thoughts.

Lucas: No Agumon, i'm just a little tired from all of this walking. Maybe we should just take a break.

Agumon: That sounds like a good idea, even though I just said that to you a second ago.

The two of them just sat down near a digital tree and gazed back at the digital clouds in the digital sky above.

Lucas: I wonder how everyone else is doing?

Agumon: I'm pretty sure their all fine. It's not like they can cause trouble on their own.

Lucas thought about that, but he thought they would actually.

Lucas: Maybe, but you never know. I mean, even they can cause some trouble every now and then.

Agumon: Especially Mike and James.

The two of them just started laughing about good old Mike and James. Then there was a sound coming from Agumon's stomach.

Agumon: I hate to say, but...

And that brought Lucas back to being down about everything again.

Lucas: Just my luck.

Agumon: Sorry. (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>KYLE'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kyle was looking over some needed to done homework, while Gabumon was testing his luck with a good old PlayStation 3 game. Unlike Lucas, Kyle bought a PlayStation 3 instead. Then, Kyle notice something landed on his window.

Kyle: Huh. What's that?

Kyle stopped what he was doing on his desk and opened his window and grabbed whatever fell on his window.

Kyle: It's a note.

That got Gabumon's attention as he paused his game and went over to Kyle's side.

Gabumon: A note? Who's it from?

Kyle: I don't know, but time to find out.

He slowly opened up and was shock to see who it was from.

Kyle: It's from NeoDevimon!

And that also shocked Gabumon even more.

Gabumon: NeoDevimon! What does he want from us?

Kyle got up from his seat and started walking around in a circle around his room.

Kyle: "Dear idiots. If you want to see the girl called Jessica again, come to my hideout at this location and face me at once. Come if you dare. NeoDevimon".

Kyle dropped the note with a look of horror in his eye's.

Kyle: He kidnapped Jessica.

While he was in shock, Gabumon ran up to him with a serious look in his eye's.

Gabumon: Then let's go get her back.

Kyle snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Gabumon with the same look. Even though Jessica could be a pain to deal with, he had to help her.

Kyle: Your right. We have to.

Yet, Kyle couldn't believe that he was about to go save the girl that gave him so much trouble at School.

Kyle: I can't believe i'm about to do this, but I got to.

The two of them went out the window and climbed down a tree that was near the window. Once they made it outside, Kyle pulled out his blue digivice.

Kyle: You ready, Gabumon?

Gabumon: I'm always ready.

The digivice started to glow and so did Gabumon.

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON_

After the digivolving was done, Kyle jumped on Garurumon's back and they sprinted towards NeoDevimon's cave.

Kyle: I can't believe that he went for Jessica. So much for trying to keep you a secret from anyone.

Garurumon: Who knows, if we save her we could convince her to not say anything about us.

That brought a little relieve to Kyle.

Kyle: True. Let's go then.

Garurumon: Right!

However, Kyle was still concern about this battle. Garurumon was only a champion level. And NeoDevimon was an ultimate level now. This won't be an easy fight for them. But they had to at least try.

Kyle: (It's gonna be tough, but we have to do this.)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN TRAIL, NEAR MOUNTAIN 3, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Shade, David, Mike, James and their Digimon continued on the path to the Grand Master's place. They manage to cross the second mountain at last, but the third one was even bigger then the first two.

James: Are we ever gonna get there?

Mike: Yeah. How much further do we have to go?

Shade and Monodramon turned around to look at the tired Mike and James.

Monodramon: We just need to cross one more mountain is all.

Shade: And if you two thought the last two we crossed were cruel, wait to see this one.

That only made Mike and James complain even more now.

Mike: Are you kidding me!?

James: This one took us more then a day to go around!

That's when the two of them just splat on the ground and everyone else started laughing at them.

David: Look on the bright side, you two needed the exercise.

Elecmon: And besides, you knew what you were in for before we got here. So no complaining.

That's what Shade tried to tell them before they came to the Digital World with them.

Shade: So really, you brought this on yourselves.

Monodramon: It's true. You kinda did.

They just continued laughing as Mike and James were still down on the ground all tired from the last walk.

Mike: OK. Now i'm starting to regret this.

James: At least it can't get any worse.

Mike: Don't say that. It always does if you say that.

But when they looked up, the other's were walking on ahead of them.

Monodramon: Hurry up you guys.

Elecmon: You don't wanna be left behind.

That got them motivated to get back up and sprint after them.

Mike and James: Wait for us!

* * *

><p><strong>NEODEVIMON'S HIDEOUT, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Jessica was slowly opening her eye's to see that she was all chained up to a rock and was looking at the inside of a dark cave. Then NeoDevimon floated down towards her. You can't tell with the mask he was wearing, but he was grinning on the inside.

NeoDevimon: Well, look who finally woke up.

Jessica got a little freaked out to see this strange creature in front of her.

Jessica: Who... who are you?

NeoDevimon: My name is NeoDevimon. Sorry for dragging you into this. Well, not really. But I needed you for something.

That made Jessica confused about what he was trying to say.

Jessica: What do you mean?

NeoDevimon: You'll find out in a minute, child.

Then, NeoDevimon heard foot steps coming closer towards him and Jessica. He knew who it was.

NeoDevimon: What you look at that, right on time.

Jessica looked pass NeoDevimon and was shock to see Kyle with Garurumon by his side.

Kyle: NeoDevimon!

NeoDevimon turned around and faced Kyle and Garurumon. Then Kyle jumped off Garurumon's back.

NeoDevimon: I was wondering if you would come eventually.

Jessica: Kyle! What's going on here!? Who is this guy!?

Kyle looked over at the chained up Jessica and just got a little angry at NeoDevimon.

Kyle: Don't worry, Jessica. Will get you out of there soon alright.

Garurumon: Will handle this nut case.

Jessica was surprise to see the creature with Kyle can talk as well. But for some reason, looking at the way Kyle was looking at NeoDevimon, she thought everything was gonna be alright with them around.

NeoDevimon: Do you really think you can defeat me? You two are out of you minds. (Evil Laughs)...

But that didn't seem to rattle Kyle and Garurumon at all. They kept looking at him with bravery in their eye's.

Kyle: If you think we're just gonna leave and let you continue spreading evil around this world, your wrong.

Garurumon: You need to stopped, NeoDevimon. And we're going to be the one's to do it!

That broke NeoDevimon's evil laugh, and his eye's started glowing in dark crimson color.

NeoDevimon: Is that so? In that case... if you insist of battling me... I have... no choice!

The whole room started shacking and then a rock appeared under NeoDevimon that pushed him up in the air. Now he was standing there, like a bird watching it's prey with his arms spread out like a bird's wings.

NeoDevimon: If you two truly wish to defy me, you leave me with no other choice. I'll break you two until there is nothing left but bone!

Then a bunch of bat like creature started to appear everywhere in the cave area.

Kyle: What the!? What are they!?

Garurumon: Their DemiDevimon. Rookie level Digimon. They shouldn't be to much trouble.

NeoDevimon: Oh really? Then how about this!

He snapped his fingers and three portals opened and three Devidramon appeared and started flying around the room.

Jessica: Oh my gosh! The one time I don't have my camera, and this is happening. So not fair!

Kyle: Really? That's the first thing that comes to your head?

The DemiDevimon and the Devidramon all stopped moving and gazed down at Kyle and Garurumon.

NeoDevimon: Do you really think you can win?

But Kyle and Garurumon didn't seem to back down. Kyle just jumped on Garurumon's back and they gazed at the enemy.

Kyle: I say... let's ride!

Garurumon: (Howls)...

They started sprinting at their enemies. Then NeoDevimon ordered them all to attack at once.

NeoDevimon: Go! Destroy them both!

They all started scrambling at the two of them. The DemiDevimon unleashed a strange dark light in shape of a needle at Garurumon and Kyle.

DemiDevimon: Demi Dart!

It all went straight at Kyle and Garurumon. But Garurumon was so fast that he dodge them all without any effort.

Kyle: You'll have to do better then that.

Jessica: Way to go, Kyle!

However, Garurumon notice one of the Devidramon closing in on them.

Garurumon: Heads up!

Devidramon 1: Crimson Claw!

Garurumon manage to jump out of the way and fired his signature attack back at Devidramon.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

However, the Devidramon avoided the attack at the last second. And then the other two Devidramon unleashed their powerful shock wave.

Jessica: Kyle, look out!

Devidramon 2 and 3: Demonic Gale!

The attack hit the two of them head on.

Kyle and Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Jessica: Oh no!

Then the DemiDevimon started firing their attack again at them.

DemiDevimon: Demi Dart!

Garurumon saw the incoming attack and he just pushed Kyle of his back.

Garurumon: Kyle, get down!

Kyle fell to the ground and saw Garurumon getting hit by the barrage of attacks.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kyle: Garurumon!

NeoDevimon was just laughing at the sight of all of this, but Jessica was just in horror from all of this.

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... Now this is what I call a show.

Jessica: Come on, don't give up now.

Garurumon mange to get back up and fired his attack at the DemiDevimon.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

The attack destroyed a lot of the DemiDevimon in the process. But there seems to be no data coming from them at all.

Garurumon: No way!

Kyle: No data at all. That can only mean...

NeoDevimon: Exactly. Their not truly Digimon. Their just copy's to do my bidding. What do you think I was doing all of this time?

Kyle got a little frustrated, but Garurumon kept firing his attack at the DemiDevimon.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

He kept firing attack after attack, but the DemiDevimon didn't seem to wanna go away. More seemed to be popping up each time he attacked.

Kyle: Impossible.

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... No matter how many times you try, it won't work. It doesn't matter how many you beat you know. They'll just keep coming back. So keep on firing away. (Laughs)...

This put Kyle and Garurumon in a tough situation. The more they attack, the more energy they use up each time. But then, all three of the Devidramon started to form another shock wave.

Devidramon 1, 2 and 3: Demonic Gale!

This one was even bigger then the last one, and it was heading for Garurumon.

Kyle: Garurumon!

Jessica: Watch out!

The attack hit Garurumon square on, and it just rip threw Garurumon's ears with high sound waves.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kyle: No, Garurumon!

Then NeoDevimon started to drop his arms down and moved quickly towards Garurumon in a flash.

NeoDevimon: (Now's my chance.)

NeoDevimon was now right near Garurumon in the face.

Garurumon: (Gasps)...

NeoDevimon: Peek a boo!

Everyone just gasped as they saw NeoDevimon launched his claw at Garurumon's chest.

Kyle and Jessica: No!

NeoDevimon: Guilty Claw!

NeoDevimon made a huge scratch in Garurumon's chest and sent him flying back far.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kyle: Garurumon!

Kyle started running toward the fallen Garurumon. But then the DemiDevimon started to swarm around them both.

Jessica: Kyle, watch out!

Kyle looked back to see the DemiDevimon all around him and the injured Garurumon. Garurumon manage to open one of his eye's.

Garurumon: Kyle... you... have to... get Jessica... and get out of here... now!

Garurumon tried to get back up, but he was to injured to move.

Kyle: No way. I'm not leaving you here to fight this creep on your own.

Garurumon was surprise to hear that from Kyle, but NeoDevimon just started laughing.

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... Well would you look at that, a boy and his dog, that's just rich! (Laughs)...

Kyle didn't move as he now stood there in front of all the DemiDevimon and the Devidramon coming at him.

NeoDevimon: If that's the case, you will all be destroyed right here!

The DemiDevimon unleashed their attacks again. But this time, they were all aimed at Kyle.

DemiDevimon: Demi Dart!

Jessica: Kyle!

Garurumon: Get out of the way!

NeoDevimon: Begone!

They all started coming right at Kyle. But with a strong look in his eye's, he wasn't moving at all from this one. Kyle...

Kyle: I... will never... run away!

But just as he said those words, a light started to appear in Kyle's heart, and the light from it seemed to make the attacks seem to just disappear.

NeoDevimon: What!?

Jessica: Kyle!

Kyle was in shock to see what was happening with his heart, but it seems to be helping him.

Kyle: What? What's going on?

Then Garurumon started to get back up from his injures and started to walk towards Kyle's side.

Garurumon: I don't know, but whatever it is, it's giving me strength again.

But, NeoDevimon remembered what was going on here. He saw this happen before. And he didn't like it at all.

NeoDevimon: Oh no! It can't be!

Kyle and Garurumon looked at each other and they seem to just smile at one another.

Garurumon: Kyle, I think you know what comes next.

Kyle: Yeah. You ready for this, pal?

Garurumon: Are you kidding, this is what I live for!

They both looked back at the enraged NeoDevimon. But Kyle pulled out his digivice and placed it right where the light is.

Kyle: Well then... let's do this thing! HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

NeoDevimon: It can't be!

The digivice glowed brighter then ever and now Garurumon was starting to glow as well. Garurumon was now digivolving.

_GARURUMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... WEREGARURUMON_

Garurumon was now a two legged wolf with ripped jeans and wearing shoulder pads and knee pads with spikes on them. He was now looking right at all the enemy Digimon in front of him.

NeoDevimon: No! This can't be happening! Not now!

Jessica: He's... bigger.

Kyle looked at his digivice and read the info on this new Garurumon form.

Kyle: WereGarurumon. An ultimate level beast Digimon. This is exactly the break we needed. Yeah!

WereGarurumon jumped in the air and rolled his legs in a circle like a break dancer.

WereGarurumon: Circle Moon Kick!

The shock wave from that rolling around blew away all of the DemiDevimon around him.

Kyle: Alright! No more DemiDevimon.

NeoDevimon: But don't forget the Devidramon!

The three Devidramon started to come down and circle around WereGarurumon.

Jessica: Look out!

Devidramon 1, 2 and 3: Demonic Gale!

But at the last second, WereGarurumon jumped into the air and started coming down like a meteor on one of the Devidramon. He drove one of his claws right into one of the Devidramon.

WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw!

The attack pierced one of the Devidramon and it turned into data. Then WereGarurumon absorbed the data and turned to face the other two.

Kyle: Alright, WereGarurumon!

NeoDevimon: AH! What are two morons doing!? Don't just stand there! Get him!

The two Devidramon flew towards WereGarurumon with their claws out in front.

Devidramon 2 and 3: Crimson Claw!

Kyle: Heads up, WereGarurumon!

But WereGarurumon did a back flip and landed right on the both of them.

NeoDevimon: What!?

WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw!

WereGarurumon struck both his claws deep into Devidramon and they both turned into data. After WereGarurumon absorbed the data, he turned and faced NeoDevimon. That was much easier then he thought.

WereGarurumon: Now it's your turn. Time for you to disappear, NeoDevimon.

Kyle and Jessica were amazed by WereGarurumon power, but NeoDevimon started floating towards him in a rage.

NeoDevimon: GAH! Do I have to everything myself!?

And without warning, NeoDevimon charged at WereGarurumon and sent him back a ways. However, WereGarurumon was able to regain his balance.

WereGarurumon: Your gonna have to do better then that.

NeoDevimon: How dare you mock me you stupid dog!

The two of them were now lock in a hand to hand close combat and they seem to be even in terms of power. However, Kyle manage sneak over to Jessica and started to untie her.

Jessica: Kyle, thank goodness.

Kyle: Hang in there, Jessica. I'll get you out of here soon.

Jessica only smiled at Kyle and she was also starting to blush a little. She never thought Kyle would save her one day. However, while that was happening, WereGarurumon punched NeoDevimon and sent him flying back.

NeoDevimon: GGAAAAHHH! Why you! Guilty Claw!

But WereGarurumon jumped up out of the way from that attack and used his legs to land another attack on NeoDevimon.

WereGarurumon: Garuru Kick!

NeoDevimon blocked the attack with his long arms and began to slash at WereGarurumon again. But WereGarurumon was fast enough to avoid him.

NeoDevimon: Why you! Stand still!

However, Kyle finished freeing Jessica and they started to head for the exit.

Kyle: WereGarurumon! Jessica free! Let's get out of here now!

However, WereGarurumon and NeoDevimon clashed with their most destructive attacks at each other.

NeoDevimon: Guilty Claw!

WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw!

WereGarurumon and NeoDevimon clashed with their two attacks and the whole place started to shake under the pressure of the collided attacks. Then some of the rock above started to fall down to the ground.

Jessica: This place is becoming unstable. It's gonna fall any minute!

Kyle: WereGarurumon! We have to leave now! This place can't handle the pressure of you two clashing anymore!

Knowing that was true, WereGarurumon then started to head over towards Kyle and Jessica.

WereGarurumon: I'm coming!

NeoDevimon started to get back up and looked at WereGarurumon, Kyle and Jessica trying to leave. But he wouldn't let them so easily.

NeoDevimon: Oh no you don't! Your not going anywhere!

NeoDevimon fired a dark sphere of energy at them and they all just jumped and looked at him as he got back up.

WereGarurumon: You just won't give up.

Kyle: Just give it up, NeoDevimon!

NeoDevimon: I don't think so!

NeoDevimon then started charging dark energy in his right hand.

NeoDevimon: As long as i'm standing right here... you three... aren't going... anywhere!

He started to form an even bigger dark energy ball in his hands. But then Kyle notice the rocks above him were about to fall right on him.

Kyle: NeoDevimon, watch out!

NeoDevimon: What!?

NeoDevimon looked up to see the boulders about to slam into him from above.

NeoDevimon: IT CAN'T BE! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

All of the rocks impacted on him from above, and then the three of them started to sprint out of the cave just in time before they got caught in it. The front entrance was now sealed with boulders, and the three of them were now outside in the night time air.

Kyle: That... was way to close.

Jessica: Your telling me.

WereGarurumon just looked at the closed entrance to the cave and was glad to see that NeoDevimon was just about stopped for good, he thought. He just smiled and began to shrink back to his in-training form again.

Tsunomon: Well, how was that?

Kyle just gave Tsunomon a smile on his face.

Kyle: You were amazing, pal. You were the man. The wolf man.

The two of them just started laughing at each other, but Jessica only looked at the two of them with a smile on her face.

Jessica: That was just amazing, Kyle. I never knew you had it in you to actually save me like that.

Kyle got up off the ground and walked over towards Jessica and lend her a hand up.

Kyle: Well, I couldn't just leave you with that freak show.

Tsunomon: Besides, it was actually nice to finally crush him for once.

Kyle: Literally.

They just started laughing at that, because NeoDevimon really did get crushed.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was still trying to get to Shade and the other's, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Dexmon did to his former team. Once again, he couldn't bring himself to go any further..

Grand Master: I can't. I just can't.

He went towards a digital tree and just lay his back on it as he looked at the digital night sky.

Grand Master: Who am I kidding. I'm just an old man. What can I do to stop this? There doesn't seem to be anything I can really do at this point.

The Grand Master turned his head towards the mountains and he was remembering Shade and the other's were still there, and he had to help them somehow. He lost his team, but he didn't want to lose this one.

Grand Master: No. I can't start thinking like that now. I have to get to other's, and fix this mess.

With all the strength he had left, he looked at his digivice and remembered everything Impmon told him when he was a young boy.

Grand Master: You told me... to never give up. No matter what the challenge. And this is one of those challenges. So... I won't give up. I promise I won't let you down. I won't let you all down!

He continued to head towards the Digital Mountain Trail and in the direction of Shade and the other's.

Grand Master: That's a promise... that I plan to keep!

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas and Agumon kept on going on the path, but it seems to be getting to dark for them to see where they were going. So they decided to stop for the night in the wilderness again.

Lucas: Here. Let's take a break here.

Agumon: Good, becuase my legs are gonna fall off.

Agumon just splatted flat on the ground and Lucas only laugh at him.

Lucas: (Laughs)... Nothing is boring when you're around, Agumon.

That made Agumon look up at Lucas again.

Agumon: You think so?

Lucas: Of course I think so. Why wouldn't I think so.

But as the two of them were talking, a giant bird flew right over their heads.

Lucas: Whoa. Look at that thing.

The bird was red with two horns in front of it's head and it was heading in the direction where Lucas and Agumon were heading.

Agumon: That was Aquilamon.

Lucas: Aquilamon?

Agumon: Aquilamon is a champion level bird-type Digimon.

Now Lucas was understanding. But he still couldn't believe he saw a giant bird like that.

Lucas: Either way, that was one cool looking bird. But it can't compare to you, Agumon.

Then Agumon just got up and acting all tough and everything.

Agumon: Well, I do have my moments.

Lucas just started laughing as Agumon continued to act all tough and everything.

Lucas: (Laughs)...

Agumon: What?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SKY, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Aquilamon was just flying through the night time sky. But then, a thunderbolt came down and almost hit Aquilamon. Aquilamon then turned around and saw another bird Digimon coming down from a cloud.

?: Your one tough girl to find, Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: You.

She was looking at a giant bird with purple armor feathers and with lightning bolts on it's body and have a lightning bolt shape horn.

Aquilamon: What do you want now, Thunderbirdmon?

Thunderbirdmon: What do you think I want, to make you pay of course. You didn't really think you could just get away from me that easily.

Aquilamon just growled at Thunderbirdmon for saying that to her.

Aquilamon: So I crossed your territory a while back, and then defeated you before. Can't you just let it go already?

Thunderbirdmon: Never! I'll never accept defeat from a low level like you. Since that time before, I grown more powerful then I ever was. Thanks to my new power, this time... your in for a shock!

Aquilamon sensed something above her and saw a huge thunderbolt heading towards her.

Aquilamon: What!?

Thunderbirdmon: Take this! Thunder Storm!

The lightning bolts hit Aquilamon, and then she started falling out of the sky to ground far below.

Aquilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Aquilamon fell right out of the sky and was now out of Thunderbirdmon's sight.

Thunderbirdmon: Ha! That will teach you never to mess with me again.

Then Thunderbirdmon entered a cloud and was now out of sight.

Thunderbirdmon: (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After falling straight out of the sky, Aquilamon landed in the Digital Meadow. She slowly opened up her eye's and looked around to see nobody in sight.

Aquilamon: Darn you... Thunderbirdmon.

She then passed out, and she was now shrinking to a smaller form. She was now a pink bird with blue eye's and has somewhat of a ankle bracelet on her left leg. She tried to open her eye's, but she didn't have anymore strength.

?: I... can't... (Passed out)

* * *

><p><strong>JESSICA'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kyle was walking Jessica back to her place and she was now standing near her front porch. Kyle was a little worried at first about telling her his secret, but it seems Jessica wasn't gonna tell anyone about it.

Kyle: So... you promise you won't tell anyone about me and Tsunomon, right?

Jessica: Don't worry you two. Your secret is safe with me. After you guys saved me from that freak, it's the least I can do.

Kyle and Tsunomon felt relieved from hearing that.

Tsunomon: You see Kyle, you got worried over nothing again.

Kyle: Quiet you.

Jessica only laughed at the two of them. Then she opened her front door and looked back at them before entering.

Jessica: You know, Kyle.

Kyle: Yeah?

Jessica was a little embarrassed to ask this becuase she and Kyle always been neutral for a long time.

Jessica: Maybe, you and I... could hang out sometime. Is that OK?

Kyle was a little surprise to hear that from Jessica, but Tsunomon pounded him in the chest and he started to speak again.

Kyle: Uh, sure. I would like that.

With a smile on her face, Jessica just walked back into her house. Then Kyle and Tsunomon started walking back to their place.

Tsunomon: Well would you look at that. I always knew this would happen eventually.

Kyle: Shut up, Tsunomon.

Tsunomon: (Laughs)...

While Tsunomon was laughing, Jessica was looking out the window and looking at the two of them. There was this weird feeling in her that seems to be making her crazy about Kyle now.

Jessica: (I can't believe this. I think I might be actually starting to like him. I never would have thought...)

She just continued to look at him as he and Tsunomon continued to argue about this.

Tsunomon: Why are you always so stubborn?

Kyle: Maybe it's because I have you around to make that way.

Tsunomon: Oh very funny mister.

And while they were busy arguing, Jessica just kept her eye's on Kyle.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Kim, Robert, Emily and their Digimon were sleeping in the open air of the meadow again. But Emily couldn't seem to sleep for some reason. She had this strange feeling... that something, or someone was in trouble.

Emily: I don't know why, but I can't shake this strange feeling inside me. It's like someone needs my help.

She slowly started to get back up and manage to sneak away from everyone else to go look up ahead.

Emily: I hope i'm wrong, but I just can't shake this feeling that someone needs my help.

Emily just kept running on ahead. That was the direction to where the injured bird Digimon was.

* * *

><p><strong>NEODEVIMON'S CAVE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

All that could be seen was nothing but rubble covering up the entrance to NeoDevimon's hideout now. But then, a hand just burst right through the rubble and was showing it's terrible claws in the moon light.

?: ...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	23. Episode 23: Attack from Above

_**Episode 23: Attack from Above**_

_**A Digimon fell near the group in the Digital Meadow, but what does Emily have to do with this Digimon? Meanwhile, it appears that Thunderbirdmon is not quite done with showing off his electrifying powers.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After breaking away from everyone at night while they were still asleep, Emily was trying to find out why she can't stop thinking that someone or something was hurt out there. Then her feelings were right when she saw a pink bird Digimon passed out right in front of her.

Emily: Oh no.

Emily couldn't believe her eye's. That feeling of her was right after all. She then ran over towards the fallen bird Digimon.

Emily: Hey, are you alright?

The bird Digimon didn't respond to Emily. This worried her and she checked out the Digimon's heart pulse. Luckily, it was still beeping.

Emily: Looks like it's still alive. I better get you out of here and get you some help, quick.

Emily manage to lift the bird Digimon on to her back and she slowly started walking back to the other's.

Emily: Hang in there, i'll get you some help real soon. Just hang on, alright.

But what Emily didn't notice was that the bird Digimon slowly opened up it's left eye halfway and saw Emily. But then it just closed it's eye again as Emily continued to head back to the other's.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon was still trying to figure out another way to destroy the so called "DigiDestined", but it seems that he was starting to run out of thoughts about it. Nothing good seemed to be coming to him.

Dexmon: This is just ridiculous. How hard is it to be rid of some lousy humans!?

He slammed one of his claws into the ground which spooked the four Digimon/humans under his control.

Dexmon: If I don't find a way to destroy them soon, i'm gonna go insane!

But then Terriermon jumped in on that thought.

Terriermon: You'll find a way. You always do, Dexmon.

Falcomon: If anyone has the right plan, it be you, Dexmon.

Hearing those words, Dexmon started to calm down a bit and began to think again while his four servants just watched. He closed his eye's for a minute and then he opened his eye's and they both glowed again.

Dexmon: Wait a minute, I got it!

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas opened up his eye's and looked at the morning sky above him and then he turned his head to see Agumon opening up his eye's and was looking directly at Lucas now.

Agumon: Well look who woke up.

Lucas: Hey there, buddy.

Both Lucas and Agumon got right up and stretch their muscles and then Lucas grabbed the supplies from the Grand Master and put it on his back.

Lucas: Sure is a good day to keep on moving.

Agumon: Sure is. Yet I still can't figure out how long until we get to the Digimon sovereigns.

Lucas: Didn't I already tell you before? We get there when we get there.

Lucas then started walking up ahead and then Agumon started to sprint after him.

Agumon: Hey wait up. Don't leave me here all alone.

Lucas: Well then you better keep up. (Laughs)...

Agumon manage to catch up but Lucas still kept on laughing at poor Agumon.

Agumon: I was the first to wake up, yet i'm the one that has to be catching up?

Lucas: I guess that's your stroke of bad luck. (Laughs)...

Lucas continued to laugh at Agumon, while Agumon just sighed at all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Kim, Robert, and their Digimon partners woke up but only to see that Emily wasn't with them. Kim got a little worried about her, but then she notice her coming up the slope with an injured Digimon on her back.

Kim: Oh my gosh! Emily!

Kim and Floramon ran up to her along with Robert and Veemon behind them. Emily fell to her knee's after walking all that way.

Robert: What happen out there?

Emily: I don't know for sure, but I think this Digimon needs our help.

They all looked to see the pink bird Digimon on her back.

Floramon: We better take a look.

Veemon: If anyone here knows how to handle this, it be us.

Floramon: So just leave this to us Digimon.

Floramon and Veemon grabbed hold of the injured bird Digimon and put it down on the ground. Kim pulled out her light green digivice and looked up the information on this Digimon.

Kim: Let's see here. Biyomon. A rookie level bird Digimon. Their suppose to live in the mountains of the Digital World. But why is one here instead?

Emily: I don't know, but I had this strange feeling someone was hurt last night, and I just had to know.

That made Kim smile a bit to know that Emily was still her usual self. She knew that was something Emily would do.

Kim: It's always good to see you being... you know... you.

Emily just smiled back at Kim and then she turned towards the injured Biyomon.

Robert: Do you think Biyomon is gonna be okay, Veemon?

Veemon and Floramon just looked back the worried Robert.

Veemon: Trust me Robert, a Digimon would know how to handle a situation like this.

Floramon: You just leave this to the professionals.

They then continued to help the injured Biyomon, but everyone couldn't stop worrying, especially Emily for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SKY, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Inside a cloud, the Digimon known as Thunderbirdmon was just sleeping away all his troubles, but then a digital portal opened up nearby that woke him up.

Thunderbirdmon: Huh? What? What is the meaning of this?

Out of the digital portal came Terriermon and Gomamon, and then Dexmon was just showing his glowing red eye's.

Thunderbirdmon: What the? What is going on here?

Gomamon: Thunderbirdmon, someone here wants to speak with you.

Thunderbirdmon was surprise to hear that, but he didn't really seem interested by it.

Thunderbirdmon: And what if i'm not interested?

Terriermon: Oh don't worry, I think you'll find this very interesting.

That got his attention now. Then Dexmon glowed his eye's at Thunderbirdmon.

Dexmon: I heard your a strong Digimon that's in need of a good challenge these days. Is that right, Thunderbirdmon?

Thunderbirdmon was still not very impressed by that.

Thunderbirdmon: What's it to you if I am? You don't know anything.

Dexmon: What if I told you... that there are some worthy challengers in the Digital Meadow area nearby.

Now that got Thunderbirdmon very interested now.

Thunderbirdmon: Really? Hmm... Go on. I'm listening now.

Dexmon eye's only glowed even brighter with evil as he continued to explain everything to Thunderbirdmon.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Digital Meadow, Biyomon was slowly starting to open her eye's and was gazing at the Digital Sky above her. Then Everyone circled around her to make sure she was alright.

Floramon: About time you woke up.

Kim: We were starting to worry for a minute there.

Biyomon slowly got back on her feet and was looking at everyone around her.

Biyomon: I'm sorry but, who are all of you?

Everyone was expecting something like from Biyomon. After Kim introduced everyone to Biyomon, Biyomon was now starting to understand a little more.

Biyomon: So your all humans, and your their Digimon partner?

Veemon and Floramon: Yep.

Then Kim and Emily walked over to Biyomon.

Kim: If it wasn't for Emily here, you would still be all injured and everything else out there.

Biyomon looked at Emily and Emily just smiled at Biyomon.

Biyomon: Well, thanks for helping me back there, Emily. I really appreciate it.

Emily just laughed at what Biyomon said to her.

Emily: (Laughs)... Well I just had this feeling that someone was hurt out there, and I just had to go find out who. And it looks like it was you.

Biyomon was surprised to hear that, but that only made Kim wonder about that. Kim looked over at Floramon and Floramon looked back at Kim

Kim: Wait a minute, do you think that Biyomon could be Emily's Digimon partner?

Floramon: The chances seem to be in that favor.

Hearing that, Robert and Veemon were now starting to worry a little more.

Robert: If that happens...

Veemon: Then we'll really be out numbered here.

Then the two boy's just fainted on the grass below them. Biyomon looked at them for a second and turned back to Emily with a confused look on her face.

Biyomon: Are they always like that?

Emily: Sometimes they are.

Emily only laughed and Kim and Floramon just rolled their eye's at Robert and Veemon.

Robert: I'm starting to wish my brother was here now.

Veemon: At least we wouldn't be enduring this on our own.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas and Agumon kept walking down the path they seemed to be heading, but now there was a problem. The road now splits into two ways from here.

Agumon: Oh that's not good.

Lucas: Yeah no kidding. Now which way do we go?

Lucas and Agumon just looked at the two ways they could go, but they didn't want to make a mistake here and go the wrong direction.

Lucas: Next time the Grand Master should give us a map.

Agumon: No kidding.

The two just sighed at the fact that they are in a real situation here, and they don't know how to get through it.

* * *

><p><strong>HEADING TOWARDS THE DIGITAL MEADOW, THE DIGITAL SKY, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Digimon known as Thunderbirdmon was flying at top speed towards the Digital Meadow. He heard everything from Dexmon and he wanted to meet these so called humans. This was giving excitement for the first time in awhile.

Thunderbirdmon: Humans, and they can make Digimon digivolve. This is something I gotta see for myself. (Laughs)...

He continued to fly in the same direction but now he increased his speed and was now out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MEADOW, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Everyone, and even Biyomon started to walk again down the path ahead of them. But for some reason, Biyomon was worrying about being apart of the group and everything. She wasn't really use to this kind of stuff.

Biyomon: Are you really sure... it's alright for me to be here?

Everyone turned around to see the worried Biyomon, but Emily just walked over towards her.

Emily: It's perfectly fine, Biyomon. You told us yourself that you can't really fly that far, so it doesn't matter if you tag along for now.

Kim: Besides, it's always nice to have another girl in the group.

That seemed to make Biyomon a little more happy now.

Biyomon: Thanks, Emily. And you too, Kim.

Kim and Emily: Your welcome.

However, Kim couldn't shake the feeling that Biyomon might be Emily's Digimon partner. Floramon could tell that Kim was thinking that.

Floramon: Are you still thinking that Biyomon is... you know?

Kim looked at Floramon and still had that pondering look on her face.

Kim: The chances of that seem to be high, Floramon. Emily had this feeling about Biyomon, and then she brought her to us. That's a lot of proof right there.

Robert and Veemon also jumped in on this conversation.

Veemon: If she is Emily's Digimon partner, then that's another member to add to the team.

Robert: Veemon's got a point there.

Kim looked back at Emily and Biyomon talking about something and she was starting to believe it was all true.

Kim: Maybe you guys might be right after all.

But then, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck the ground near everyone.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Everyone turned to see a giant bird was coming down towards them.

Robert: What's that?

Veemon: Trouble of course.

While everyone was in shock, Biyomon knew who that was and she was not happy to see him again.

Biyomon: It's Thunderbirdmon!

Hearing that, Kim pulled out her digivice and looked up the info on Thunderbirdmon.

Kim: It's true. He's called Thunderbirdmon. An armor level Digimon. He also has powerful electrical attacks.

Floramon: Now if only he can make it rain.

Kim: Floramon! Not now.

Floramon: What? I like a good rain ever once and awhile. I am a plant Digimon after all.

Thunderbirdmon continued to flap his wings as he landed on the ground below.

Thunderbirdmon: So, your the humans I heard about. You all don't look that interesting to me.

Then Thunderbirdmon noticed Biyomon with Emily and he remembered who she was.

Thunderbirdmon: Well would you look at that, if it isn't Biyomon. Been awhile, hasn't it.

Biyomon was just in angry to see Thunderbirdmon more then anything.

Biyomon: You know perfectly well that it hasn't been that long.

Emily: Are you saying you met this guy before?

Biyomon: Believe me, it's not something I like to talk about.

Thunderbirdmon just laughed like a mad man as Robert and Kim pulled out their digivice's.

Kim: Just what do you want?

Floramon: If you came here to fight us, your in for a big surprise.

Then Thunderbirdmon stopped laughing and looked at all of them.

Thunderbirdmon: If your talking about making your Digimon digivolve, then it's not that big of a surprise. I already know about it.

Everyone was shock to hear that he knew about them making their Digimon digivolve in battle.

Robert: Well if it's not that big of a surprise...

Veemon: Will just have to get straight to defeat you then.

That made Thunderbirdmon laugh again at that fact.

Thunderbirdmon: Go ahead an try.

Biyomon got in front of Emily and was taking a defense stance in front of her.

Biyomon: Stay back, Emily.

Emily: No need to tell me twice.

Kim and Robert pointed their digivice at their Digimon and they started to glow.

_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON_

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Once the digivolving was done, Veedramon and Sunflowmon were looking face to face with Thunderbirdmon as he started to open his giant wings at them.

Thunderbirdmon: Interesting. Let's see if you can entertain me!

Thunderbirdmon took to the air as Veedramon fired his laser at him.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

However, Thunderbirdmon easily avoided the attack from Veedramon.

Thunderbirdmon: HA! Well that was lame.

Veedramon: I can't hit him while he's in the air.

Sunflowmon: Leave that to me then.

Sunflowmon took up in the air at Thunderbirdmon and fired her attack at him.

Sunflowmon: Try to dodge this one. Sunshine Beam!

Thunderbirdmon easily avoided that attack with high speed.

Thunderbirdmon: You mean like that? (Laughs)...

Everyone was just surprise to see how fast Thunderbirdmon really was.

Robert: He's to fast for the both of them to hit him.

Kim: There has to be a way to hit him somehow?

Biyomon felt useless to do anything against Thunderbirdmon.

Biyomon: If I could only digivolve back into Aquilamon, I could take this joker no problem.

Emily was surprised to hear Biyomon say that. She wanted to help Biyomon digivolve, but she didn't know how exactly. Or even if Biyomon is her partner at all.

Thunderbirdmon: If your all done playing around, let's get to the fun part! (Laughs)...

Thunderbirdmon charged at Sunflowmon and past right by her, making her spin in circles in the process.

Sunflowmon: Whoa!

Then he turned around and began to fire out electrical feathers at Sunflowmon.

Thunderbirdmon: Take this flower girl! Spark Wing!

The attack hit Sunflowmon over and over as she started falling to the ground below.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kim: Oh no, Sunflowmon!

Sunflowmon hit the ground and then Thunderbirdmon looked over at Veedramon.

Thunderbirdmon: OK, your next big boy!

He charged right over towards Veedramon while he was getting ready to attack back.

Robert: Here he come's, Veedramon!

Veedramon: Let him come then!

Thunderbirdmon started charging at Veedramon. Veedramon waited for the right time to fire, then he unleashed his attack on Thunderbirdmon.

Veedramon: Now! V-Nova Blast!

He fired the attack, but Thunderbirdmon dodged it at the last second.

Veedramon: No!

Thunderbirdmon: Nice attempt! But not good enough to stop me!

Thunderbirdmon fire his electrical feathers at Veedramon now.

Thunderbirdmon: Now try this! Spark Wing!

The attack was way to close for Veedramon to move out of the way in time.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Robert: No, Veedramon!

Then Thunderbirdmon flapped his wings up in the air and a giant lightning bolts came down and stuck Veedramon.

Thunderbirdmon: Thunder Storm!

Veedramon tried to use his horn as a lightning rod again, but there was to many lightning bolts to absorb and he couldn't handle the force of the impacts.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Robert: Veedramon!

Veedramon fell to the ground with lots of injuries on him, and Thunderbirdmon just started laughing at all of them.

Thunderbirdmon: (Laughs)... Is this the best you humans and your Digimon can do? It's not that interesting at all. I'm very disappointed. I was looking forward to more of a challenge from all of you.

Robert and Kim were just in shock, but Biyomon couldn't watch this any longer. Biyomon took off into the air towards Thunderbirdmon and formed a circle of green flames in front of her.

Thunderbirdmon: Oh look at that. You again.

Emily: Biyomon! Don't do it!

Biyomon: Take this you jerk! Spiral Twister!

The spiral of green flames hit Thunderbirdmon, but he wasn't very moved by that attack.

Thunderbirdmon: Boring!

Biyomon wasn't gonna give up yet. She continued to fire attack after attack at Thunderbirdmon.

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

However, the attacks still didn't faze Thunderbirdmon and he just slaps her away with his giant wing.

Thunderbirdmon: Yawn!

Biyomon: AAAAHH!

Biyomon fell right to the ground hard, then Emily ran right towards her as Thunderbirdmon just laughed at them all.

Thunderbirdmon: (Laughs)...

Emily: Biyomon, are you okay?

Biyomon slowly opened her eye's at Emily and she was now upset at all of this.

Biyomon: I'm sorry, Emily. I can't do anything against him. He's to strong for me.

Emily just got down on her knees and looked at Biyomon in the eye's.

Emily: It's alright, Biyomon. You tried your best, and that's all that matters in the end.

Hearing this, Biyomon looked back at Sunflowmon and Veedramon with their human partners next to them, and she wouldn't lay down and give up to someone as rotten as Thunderbirdmon.

Biyomon: Your right, Emily. But I can't just stand down here and let him win. I have to beat him now or never.

Biyomon got back up and glared at the laughing Thunderbirdmon, and Emily to got herself back up and looked at him with Biyomon.

Emily: I'll help out anyway I can, Biyomon. Let's get this guy.

Biyomon: Thanks, Emily.

But then, a light appeared in front of Emily and it formed into a digivice with a red ring in the center. Thunderbirdmon stopped laughing and was surprised to see this happening.

Thunderbirdmon: What!?

Kim and Robert turned around to see that Kim's theory was right. Biyomon really is Emily's Digimon partner.

Kim: Emily, that's your digivice!

Robert: That means Biyomon really is your partner after all.

Biyomon turned around to see Emily grab the digivice in front of her and they both looked at each other for a few seconds until they realize what to do now.

Emily: In that case, are you ready, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Yeah. Let's take him down.

Thunderbirdmon started to charge at the two of them before something else could happen.

Thunderbirdmon: Oh no you don't!

But he was to late as the light from the digivice got brighter and Biyomon started to glow as well.

_BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON_

The mighty red bird known as Aquilamon emerged from the digivolving and took off into the air and was now face to face with Thunderbirdmon once again.

Emily: Alright, you did it, Biyomon!

Aquilamon: I couldn't have done it without you, Emily. And it's Aquilamon right now.

Emily just smiled at Aquilamon as Aquilamon was looking at the enraged Thunderbirdmon.

Thunderbirdmon: You think you can take me this time? I beat you down earlier, and I can do it again!

Aquilamon: You caught me off guard before, but that won't happen again, Thunderbirdmon!

Veedramon and Sunflowmon manage to get back up after those electrical attacks.

Robert: Can you still fight, Veedramon?

Veedramon: Trust me, it's gonna take more then that to take me down.

Kim: Are you sure you can do this, Sunflowmon?

Sunflowmon: If Veedramon can still fight, then so can I.

The two of them went over where Aquilamon and Thunderbirdmon were facing off and they two now faced Thunderbirdmon.

Thunderbirdmon: Three against one. Let's see if that will be enough!

Aquilamon: It'll be more then enough to crush you!

Aquilamon flew straight towards Thunderbirdmon, but Thunderbirdmon dodged her sudden attack.

Thunderbirdmon: To slow, Aquilamon!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Veedramon fired his attack at the unexpected Thunderbirdmon, which sent him flying up a ways.

Thunderbirdmon: AAAAAHH! Hey! No hitting me when I am mocking people!

But then Sunflowmon appeared behind him and fired her attack at him.

Sunflowmon: Mock this! Sunshine Beam!

However, Thunderbirdmon sensed the attack and manage to avoid it.

Kim: He's still to fast.

Robert: We have to match him with speed as well.

Emily just clenched the digivice in her hands and looked up at Aquilamon and Thunderbirdmon.

Emily: Just leave this to Aquilamon you guy's. Go get him, Aquilamon!

Aquilamon: I'm on it, Emily.

That only seemed to make Thunderbirdmon even more angry.

Thunderbirdmon: You think you can beat me! Spark Wing!

He fired his electrical barrage of feathers at Aquilamon. But Aquilamon avoided every single attack.

Aquilamon: That won't work on me, Thunderbirdmon! Now it's my turn! Blast Rings!

She fired red rings out of her mouth like a laser and they headed straight for and hit Thunderbirdmon.

Thunderbirdmon: GGAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

They hit him right on the head and he then took off high in the sky after that.

Thunderbirdmon: You think your so clever! Then try this! Thunder Storm!

Thunderbirdmon fired his grand lightning bolts on top of Aquilamon, but she manage to dodge them with all her might.

Thunderbirdmon: What!? That's impossible!

Emily: Alright, Aquilamon!

Aquilamon kept on charging at Thunderbirdmon with her two horns in front of her.

Aquilamon: This is for you did to me last time! Grand Horn!

She was to fast to dodge, and Thunderbirdmon took the attack hard.

Thunderbirdmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Thunderbirdmon was now starting to fall down to the ground with disbelief from all of this.

Thunderbirdmon: (This... is impossible. How are they actually defeating me? And why is Aquilamon so fast all of a sudden? Is this really what the humans can do to them after all? It doesn't make any sense! What makes these Digimon so strong with the humans!?)

He impacted on the ground with lot of force. When the smoke from the impact cleared he saw Aquilamon, Sunflowmon, Veedramon, and the humans looking at him. He turned his attention towards Aquilamon above him.

Thunderbirdmon: You! This isn't over!

Aquilamon: I beg to differ, Thunderbirdmon. It's already over.

Thunderbirdmon: NO!

Thunderbirdmon could only watch as all the Digimon fired their signature attacks at him for the final blow.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

All three attacks came right at Thunderbirdmon as he couldn't get up in time to avoid the attacks.

Thunderbirdmon: This can't be! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

They all hit Thunderbirdmon as he turned into nothing but data that was now being absorbed by the other three Digimon. Once the data was done being absorbed, everyone couldn't help but be in joy.

Emily: We did it!

Robert: We beat, Thunderbirdmon!

Everyone just cheered while the three Digimon turned back into their rookie forms and ran straight to their human partners. Including Biyomon.

Kim: You did it you guys. You won.

Floramon: We always do.

Veemon: What did ya think, Robert? Was I cool or what out there?

Robert: I'll let you know after I think about it for awhile.

Veemon: Hey!

While Robert, Kim, and Floramon laughed at Veemon, Emily and Biyomon just looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

Biyomon: So, I guess this means you and me are partners now?

Emily: Well, only if you want to be my partner.

But then, Biyomon just walked right up to Emily and extended her arm/wing out at her.

Biyomon: I be glad to be your Digimon partner, Emily.

That made Emily so happy, she dropped down to Biyomon level and hugged her instead.

Emily: Thank you, Biyomon.

Of course, Biyomon did the same thing back to Emily.

Biyomon: It's the least I can do for you. You did helped me before. And you know... I think it'll be great.

Emily: I feel the same way.

Everyone just watched as the two of them continued to hug one another. Then Robert and Veemon came to a realization that there were now four girls to two of them. Now the odds to them were are now doubled.

Veemon: I hate to say it, but we are really out numbered here.

Robert: I know.

They just dropped their heads down towards the ground while the girls just started laughing at them.

Kim and Emily: (Laughs)...

Biyomon: You know, I can get use to all of this.

Floramon: Trust me, i think you will.

While everyone was laughing at Robert and Veemon, Emily couldn't help but feel excited now that she has a Digimon partner of her very own.

Emily: (I guess I am worthy to have a Digimon partner after all. Thank you so much, Biyomon. For giving me a chance.)

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon got the news that Thunderbirdmon was defeated by the humans in the Digital Meadow, and he was starting to get even more irritated over everything. Nothing seemed to be working anymore.

Dexmon: How hard is it to get the job done right!? How hard is it to get rid of a bunch of lousy humans and their Digimon!? HOW!?

He screamed so loud again, the whole dimension was shacking under the pressure of his loud scream. He then turned around and faced the four Digimon/human servants under his control.

Lopmon: Dexmon, please calm down.

Falcomon: We're sure you'll find a way to defeat them somehow.

Dexmon started to calm down a little after hearing that. But he still couldn't get it off his mind.

Dexmon: If this continues any further, I will have no choice but to send out the big stuff. Wait a minute... hmm... the big stuff.

That made all four of them started to think that Dexmon was talking about them.

Terriermon: Your talking about us, right?

Dexmon's eye's just glowed at what Terriermon just asked him.

Dexmon: That's exactly right, Terriermon. You four are gonna be the most special attackers I got.

Then all four of them started to get a bit closer towards Dexmon.

Gomamon: But how can we fight them?

Lopmon: We don't even know how to digivolve like regular Digimon can.

Terriermon: So how do you expect us to fight them, Dexmon?

Dexmon's eye's just glowed again as their four pods started to appear behind them all.

Dexmon: You just leave that part to me little one's. I got everything under control. (Literally.)

Then a strange signal was being transferred from the wires into the Digimon/human servants.

Terriermon: Whatever you say, Dexmon. We trust you all the way.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Good.

Then all four of them just dropped their arms, legs, heads, and ever part of their Digimon bodies like puppets on strings as the pods behind them grew in size and swallowed them up inside.

Dexmon: By the time i'm done with them all... they will become the perfect battle weapons.

As the wire going inside the pods was transferring some sort of fluid, Dexmon just started his evil laugh again.

Dexmon: Soon, both worlds will be mine! (Evil Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN TRAIL, MOUNTAIN 3, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The four boys and the two Digimon continued the long walk on the final mountain that seemed to not be showing any signs of the end of the long trail. And at this point, someone had to be loosing their minds.

Mike: That's it! I can't take it anymore!

Mike just started to bang his head on the nearby rocks over and over while the other's just watch in horror of this.

James: Um... what's happening to him?

Monodramon: Look's like he's got a case of the Digital Mountain fever.

James just looked over at Monodramon with a confused look on his face.

James: The what?

Shade: It's basically known to do this to those who come on these mountains and take the long walk we had so far. Those who don't have a strong enough mind, can eventually go into pure insanity. Just like that.

Now James understood what Monodramon was saying by mountain fever, but that made David and Elecmon concern for Mike.

Elecmon: Poor Mike.

David: Should we be worried about him or something?

Shade just walked over towards David and just sighed at all of this.

Shade: (Sighs)... Don't worry, this normally wears off after a short period of time.

David: Then how do you explain that?

They looked to see Mike picking at the rocks below him and then he picked one up.

Mike: This is a rock right? Or is this a strange mineral i'm holding here? I can't tell me anymore!

Now everyone was starting to get concern about Mike now.

Monodramon: Yep, he needs help.

Shade: Anyone got a large rock to hit him with?

They just continued to watch as Mike was starting to laugh to himself for no reason at all.

Mike: (Insane Laugh)...

James: This is really starting to freak me out.

But while everyone was watching Mike go insane over there, all of a sudden, the Grand Master finally caught up to them.

Grand Master: Finally! I manage to get to you all.

Everyone just turned around in shock to see the Grand Master out of breath and everything.

Shade and Monodramon: Grand Master!

That also snapped Mike out of his mountain fever problem and he and everyone else just gazed at the tired Grand Master.

Grand Master: Listen... everyone, even you Shade and Monodramon. There is something... we need to talk about. It's really... critical... that I... tell you.

Everyone just ran over to the Grand Master and they helped him get over to the rocky walls for him to lay on.

Shade: Just calm down, Grand Master.

Monodramon: Whatever you have to say, it has to wait. You need to rest first.

The Grand Master just looked at everyone and he knew Shade and Monodramon were right. He was exhausted from all that running to the mountains.

Grand Master: Thanks. I think i'll just...

Then he just passed out on the rocky wall behind him, and everyone was still in shock from seeing him. Shade especially.

Shade: (Grand Master.)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After walking almost all day, Lucas and Agumon were surprise to see the same fork in the road before. The sun was setting, and they were just about exhausted. The worst part is, they are at the same place as when they started.

Lucas: OK, this time we should go left.

But Agumon just cut him off from going any further on the path ahead.

Agumon: Didn't we go left last time?

Now Lucas was thinking about that and he had no idea what way they went before.

Lucas: I don't know! I'm so confused.

Lucas just fell right on the ground from all that walking.

Lucas: I need a break.

Agumon: I think we both can use one at this point.

Agumon dragged Lucas over under a tree and lay down right next to him because he was tired too.

Lucas: Yep. He really should have given us a map before we left.

Then Agumon had a thought about that.

Agumon: Wait a minute. Did you check the bag for a map?

Lucas: Actually no, I didn't.

Realizing that, Lucas started to look through the backpack and he actually found a map inside the bag. Why is that not surprising?

Lucas: Oh would you look at that, a map.

Agumon: Unbelievable.

The two of them just dropped their heads at this.

Lucas: Now I feel like an idiot.

Agumon: And I feel like an idiot because you feel like an idiot.

It seems that those two never seem to catch a break anymore these days.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END OF THE DIGITAL MEADOW TRAIL, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After walking a few more hours after the battle with Thunderbirdmon, they all finally reached the end of the Digital Meadow Trail. They were now looking at the forest of trees that was just down the path ahead.

Kim: Finally, we made out of the meadow.

Robert: It's about time. All I kept seeing was grass and flowers everywhere back there.

Veemon: Yeah. All that was starting to drive me a little nuts.

The girls just laughed at the two of them, but then Biyomon pointed towards the path ahead.

Biyomon: If we go this way, will be entering the Digital Forest. The second area of course.

That made Kim a little bit confused now.

Kim: Are you saying their are two different forest areas?

Floramon: Actually there both the same. They just been split into two by a giant earthquake a long time ago.

Now Kim understood what Biyomon was talking about now. But then Robert and Veemon just started sprinting ahead of the girls.

Kim: Hey!

Floramon: Where are you two going in such a hurry?

Robert and Veemon turned around and looked back at all of the girls.

Robert: What do you think. We're going to the forest before the sun fully sets.

Veemon: Anything is better then all of that stuff back there. Finally some real scenery.

Then the two of them continued to keep running towards the Digital Forest, while the girls couldn't help but laugh at them for acting such kids.

The Girls: (Laughs)...

Kim: Well, be better keep up with them.

Floramon: Can't let them run into trouble, right.

Kim: That's exactly right, Floramon.

Kim and Floramon starting walking down the path in front of them, while Emily and Biyomon was talking about something while walking towards them.

Biyomon: So is it true that you guys are from the real world?

Emily: We sure are.

Biyomon was just fascinated by that. She wanted to know what the real world was like.

Biyomon: Do you think that i'll be able to go to the real world someday?

Emily: I think you will, Biyomon. As long as your with us, you just might be able to very soon.

Biyomon just jumped with joy hearing that from Emily.

Biyomon: I can't wait!

Emily only smiled at Biyomon for saying that.

Emily: You really want to see the real world now do you?

Biyomon: Ever since I met all of you, how could I not think about it.

Emily started laughing at Biyomon for saying that to her.

Emily: Biyomon, I think this is a start to a very long friendship.

Biyomon: I believe so as well.

The two of them just continued laughing at each other, while Robert and Veemon just kept on running with Kim and Floramon trying to keep up with them. Now there was another member of the digital team. But what is next to come for them?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	24. Episode 24: Just Let it Go

_**Episode 24: Just Let it Go**_

_**Shade has always been a mysterious one, and his background is also a mystery. He spent his whole life in the Digital World. Yet, nobody knows how he even got the Digital World in the first place. This time, we learn the truth about him and his connection to the Grand Master and Monodramon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN TRAIL, MOUNTAIN 3, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Shade, David, Mike, James and their Digimon still couldn't believe that the Grand Master ran all this way to catch them and then pass out in front of them. Shade and Monodramon seemed to be in more shock then the other's as they tried to help him get back up after all that running.

Shade: Are you sure your gonna be alright, Grand Master?

Monodramon: Yeah, you look like you been through a lot.

The Grand Master opened both his eye's and looked at the two of them.

Grand Master: Of course I look like I been through a lot, i'm old for crying out loud. I'm not as young as I use to be. But, I'll be alright though. I just need some time to rest is all and i'll be back to my usual self again.

Then the Grand Master passed out again and David and the other's still could not believe this is the Grand Master.

Mike: I can't believe that this is him.

James: He looks like he can be my grandpa.

However, David couldn't help but to show a little respect for the old guy, unlike those two.

David: Hey, show some respect you two.

David and Elecmon turned around and gave Mike and James a glare.

Elecmon: You two should always know when to respect your elders.

David and Elecmon weren't wrong about that.

Mike and James: Sorry.

Then David and Elecmon walked a little closer to Shade and Monodramon. Shade and Monodramon just continued to look at the Grand Master while David crouched down like Shade was.

David: You know him that well, huh.

Shade: You don't know the half of it. He's the whole reason i'm here in the first place.

That surprised David and Elecmon. They were curious now about what Shade means by that.

Elecmon: Are you saying that... you know him far more then we think?

David: You can tell us, Shade. What the big deal about this guy?

Shade closed his eye's and Monodramon just looked at Shade. A few seconds of silence pass an Shade opened his eye's again.

Shade: If it weren't for the Grand Master, I wouldn't be alive today.

That shocked everyone except Monodramon who already knew the story.

James: Wait, are you saying that... he saved your life before?

Shade turned around and looked at everyone who was just looking at him.

Shade: Yes. But... he did it way before I came to the Digital World. It was on the day... I was born.

Now that shocked everyone even more then before.

Elecmon: You mean... this man...

David: Was he the one that brought you to the Digital World?

Shade still didn't show an emotion to that, but he looked back at the passed out Grand Master.

Shade: Yeah, he was.

Then Shade drifted off into his thoughts as he started to explain a little more.

Shade: Let me explain a little more clearly. On the night I was born, the Hospital I was born in caught on fire due to electrical problems. Don' know how, but it happened. When that happened, everyone working there did everything they can to get all the patients out in time. However, my parents did everything they could to save me. But... they couldn't save themselves.

But then David jumped in on that story.

David: Wait a minute. Just how did the Grand Master got involved in that?

Shade: Well, he said that something brought him there to save me. He was the only person that was able to get me out of there after my father asked him for help. I don't know why my father asked him, but he did.

And then Mike and James cut in on Shade's story.

Mike: Wait, did you father know the Grand Master?

James: Or was it some sort of random meeting?

Shade: It was just some random meeting actually. My mother gave me to my father, and my father was trying to get me out there. But he wasn't able to get through the fire, but he saw the Grand Master was there and he asked him to save me. The Grand Master did thanks goodness, but as for my father... nobody knows what happened to him in the end.

Now everyone was starting to understand a little better about the story.

Elecmon: Now that makes a little more sense.

Monodramon: Hold it, it's not finished yet.

Shade: After my father asked him for help, the Grand Master took me out of that Hospital and took me to the Digital World for safety. Here I grew up and learned more then anything possible. It's also how I met Monodramon and obtain my digivice.

Yet, David notice that Shade wasn't to please with telling them the whole story.

David: Are you alright, Shade? You don't look like you like talking about this.

Shade just got up and walked over towards the close mountain view on the trail.

Shade: I don't. It's just to painful to talk about anymore.

Monodramon was worried about Shade now, but everyone just continued to look at him as he just looked at the distance of the Digital Forest.

Monodramon: Oh Shade.

David: Poor guy.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Kim, Robert, Emily and their Digimon finally made it to the Digital Forest Area 2 at last. Biyomon was trying to pull out an apple from one of the nearby tree's while everyone else was just looking around.

Robert: So this is the second area of the Digital Forest?

Veemon: Yep. Although, it's just another forest area to me is what I think.

While the two of them kept looking around, Kim and Floramon were thinking more about Lucas and Agumon. Kim was just looking at the ring that Lucas gave her, and she can't help but worry about him.

Floramon: Don't worry, Kim. I'm sure will find him real soon.

Kim: I know, Floramon. It's just... I can't stop thinking about him is all.

Floramon only smiled at Kim, because she too couldn't stop thinking about Agumon of course.

Floramon: Well, will find them, because we know that they won't go down so easy to a place like this.

Kim smiled back at Floramon for saying that to her.

Kim: That's true. Those two are way to stubborn to give up.

Floramon: Hey, that's true.

The two girls just started laughing at each other, but then Biyomon fell out of the tree with the apple in her mouth.

Biyomon: Told you I can get it.

Emily only laughed at Biyomon for saying that, and Kim and Floramon just rolled their eye's at them.

Floramon: At least we have entertainment along the way.

Kim: I'm just glad Emily got her own Digimon partner. I think that made her very happy.

Emily then took the apple out of Biyomon's mouth and then took a bite out of it. And after all that climbing.

Biyomon: Hey, don't eat all of it.

Emily: Sorry, but it tastes so good.

Then Kim and Floramon started to laugh at them again. Meanwhile Robert and Veemon continued to look around and wonder about where Lucas and Agumon are at this time.

Robert: Hmm... I wonder if my brother and Agumon are doing alright?

Veemon: Trust me, I think those two will be just fine. It's us that we should be worried about right now.

Robert couldn't help but wonder why he said that.

Robert: Why exactly?

Veemon: Because there are two of us and there are four girls, remember.

Hearing that, Robert couldn't help but feel a little weird around them.

Robert: That's true. I'm not use to this. I'm only ten for crying out loud.

Veemon: Believe me when I say; i'm not use to this either.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas and Agumon were a few miles ahead of Kim and the other's. Lucas was looking through the map that they recently found in the backpack as they were heading towards another area of the Digital World

Lucas: OK, this map is telling me... that will be heading towards the Digital Savanna next.

Agumon: I heard about the Digital Savanna.

Lucas looked over at Agumon for saying that to him.

Lucas: At least it'll be somewhere I haven't already seen yet. Might be interesting. What's the Digital Savanna like anyway?

Then Agumon looked over towards Lucas.

Agumon: Well, it has large plains of grass covering most of it, and you never know what might pop up around there.

Now Lucas was starting to get a little curious about it.

Lucas: Wait a minute, are you telling me that there could be danger happening anytime in that place?

Agumon: That's exactly what i'm saying.

That made Lucas a little bit worried, but at the same time fascinated.

Lucas: Well if any danger wants to come out to us, they'll be messing with the wrong guys. You can just digivolve and everything will turn out fine like always.

Lucas started walking off and Agumon continued to follow him but with a little worry on his face.

Agumon: I don't know about that. We don't know what will happen out there.

Lucas then turned around and just smiled at Agumon.

Lucas: Look Agumon, we made it this far on our journey. Nothing is gonna stop us from getting to the Digimon sovereigns now.

But when Lucas turned back to front of the path, he just hit a tree and fell back first to the ground.

Agumon: Except for that tree.

But then that tree turned around it was revealed not to be a tree at all. It's branches were really arms and it did not look happy to see Lucas and Agumon.

Lucas: Why is that tree looking at us like that?

Agumon: That's Woodmon. And he dosen't look to happy for you bumping into him like that.

Woodmon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Freaking out now, Lucas and Agumon starting running away from the enraged Woodmon as Woodmon just ran after them.

Lucas: Why does this always happen to me!?

Agumon: That's what I keep asking!

Woodmon: HAAAAAA!

They just kept on running from the angry Woodmon. Those two always seem to find trouble for themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN TRAIL, MOUNTAIN 3, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

As the sun was starting to set, everyone just looked over at Shade sitting by the edge of the mountain as Monodramon tried to talk to him about his past.

Monodramon: Shade? Are you sure your alright? You haven't said a word for an hour now.

Shade turned his head over towards his Digimon partner and he didn't show any emotion again.

Shade: It's nothing, Monodramon. It's just, my past is something I really don't like to talk about is all.

Monodramon: It upsets you, dosen't it.

Now that seemed to get Shade's attention as he was looked back over at the horizon where the sun was about to set.

Shade: Of course it does. Every time I think about, I think what could have happened to me if it never had happened. But at the same time, I think about what things might have been and not... you know.

Then Monodramon got up and looked over at Shade again.

Monodramon: But think about it. If it never happened to you, you and I never would've met and none of this would have happened to us.

Shade: I know, but...

Shade then pulled out his purple digivice and clenched it in his hand.

Shade: I guess your right. But I still can't stop thinking about it. I haven't been able to stop thinking about for almost my whole life, Monodramon. I never met my parents, or anything. How could I not stop thinking about what might have been compare to what I've been through here.

Now Monodramon was really concern for Shade. Meanwhile David and the other's were trying to figure out the next step for them to go.

James: If you ask me, we should listen to what this Grand Master guy has to say when he wakes up.

Mike: And what if it turns out to be crazy? Remember, Shade took order's from that guy to get rid of Digimon like Agumon back in the real world.

That was a good point, but David and Elecmon still couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Shade over there.

Elecmon: I still can't believe that Shade has such a rough experience like that. On the very first day of his life to.

David: The lose of his parents and never being able to know them at all must be very hard on him.

While Mike and James starting arguing with themselves about what might the Grand Master could be, David and Elecmon continued to look at Shade.

David: Poor guy.

Elecmon: It must be really tough on him.

There was a small silence around them, but that was broken when a loud scream was heard coming towards them all.

?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

That got everyone's attention, except the passed out Grand Master as they all saw a strange Digimon that has a gear for a head and two small gears for hands floating really fast towards them.

?: Run for your life's! Their coming!

The strange gear Digimon ran past almost everyone and just then ran right into Mike.

Mike: Ouch! What was that for!?

Everyone ran over towards them. Then David pulled out his yellow digivice and looked at the info on this Digimon.

David: Remain calm everyone, this thing is called Hagurumon. Only a rookie level machine Digimon.

That made Elecmon and Monodramon very curious to see a machine Digimon.

Elecmon: A machine Digimon. I haven't seen one of those in awhile.

Monodramon: You hardly ever see a machine-type Digimon in a place like this.

Hagurumon got back up off of Mike and looked at everyone around him.

Hagurumon: Listen, I don't know who you all are, but you gotta get out of here, quick!

But then Shade and Monodramon ran up to Hagurumon.

Shade: What do you mean?

Monodramon: Is something wrong?

Hagurumon: Very wrong! These two mean Digimon are coming this way, and they'll destroy anyone in their path.

Now that shocked everyone what Hagurumon just said there, but then David got curious about that.

David: Wait, are you saying that these guys will just destroy anyone they meet?

Hagurumon: Exactly. These guys only care about destroying other Digimon and taking their data to become even more powerful then before, and last time I checked they were coming for me!

Mike and James started to get a little worried now, but Shade couldn't help but wonder who these Digimon were.

Shade: Just who exactly are these terrible Digimon your talking about?

But as Shade asked that question, two giant shadows appeared on top of Shade and David as Hagurumon pointed at them.

Hagurumon: Why don't you look for yourself!

They turned and saw two giant dragon creatures. One was orange with purple wings and had metal hands and a metal head. The other was similar but was purple with metal wings. Shade then looked at the info on these creatures with his purple digivice.

Shade: The orange one is called Megadramon, and the purple one is called Gigadramon, and the worst part is that they are both ultimate level Digimon.

That shocked everyone the most as Megadramon and Gigadramon just roared at their opponents.

Mike: You gotta be kidding me. Two ultimate level Digimon to deal with!

Hagurumon: I think i'll just go hide over behind those boulders.

Hagurumon started floating over quickly towards the boulders with Mike and James right behind him.

Mike: Wait for us!

James: We don't wanna be out here in the open!

The three of them just jumped right behind two giant boulders while David just couldn't believe what they ran away like that.

David: Cowards!

Shade, David, and their Digimon looked at Megadramon and Gigadramon and then Shade looked over at the Grand Master and he thought about the past tragedy again. However, Monodramon snapped him out of it.

Monodramon: Shade! Focus!

Shade was snapped out of his thoughts and then he turned his attention back at the two ultimate cyborg dragon Digimon.

David: Are you sure your up to this, Shade?

Shade: I have to be.

Shade pulled out his digivice and then David pulled out his as well.

Elecmon: Let's do this, David!

David: Right!

Monodramon: Shade, i'm ready to go.

Shade: OK then!

The dragons roared and the boy's pointed their digivice out towards their Digimon and then both Digimon began to glow.

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Mike, James, and Hagurumon peaked out of the corner and saw Leomon and Strikedramon about to engage with both Megadramon and Gigadramon.

James: Oh boy.

Mike: This is gonna get real ugly.

Hagurumon: Good thing we're behind cover.

James: Yeah no kidding.

Shade and David knew the chance of defeating them were low, because they had two champions against two ultimate level Digimon. But they had to at least try something against them.

David: OK, let's go, Leomon!

Leomon: Right!

Leomon pulled out his dagger and launched himself at Gigadramon.

Leomon: Take this!

But Gigadramon easily avoided the attack and then hit Leomon with his metal hand.

Leomon: GGAAAAAAAHHH!

David: Oh no, Leomon!

Strikedramon took off into the air and began to strike Megadramon with his power claws.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

But Megadramon blocked the attacks with his metal hands and then hit Strikedramon with his long tail.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAHH!

Strikedramon fell down to the ground right next to Leomon, but David notice that Shade wasn't responding at all to the battle.

David: Hello, earth to Shade! We are in the middle of a crisis here!

But Shade didn't respond. It's like he was in a deep trance.

David: Ah! Fine, forget you! Leomon!

Leomon got back up and fired his signature attack at Gigadramon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

But Gigadramon easily avoided the attack while Megadramon then charged at Strikedramon.

Megadramon: (Roars)...

Strikedramon: Come on!

Strikedramon manage to hold back Megadramon but he was slowly running out of ground.

Strikedramon: A little help here!

Leomon jumped up and landed on Megadramon's back but then Gigadramon came right behind Leomon and threw him off.

Leomon: AAAAAAHH!

Leomon was thrown straight back into Strikedramon and they both hit the rocky wall.

Strikedramon: Ouch.

Leomon: Sorry, Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: No problem.

David was getting frustrated, but Shade still wasn't responding at all.

David: Oh come on! How can you just stand there and watch all of this!? Are you even listening to me!?

Grand Master: He's not listening!

David was surprise to hear the Grand Master's voice. He turned around and saw him slowly getting himself back up.

Grand Master: Once Shade starts to remember his past, he won't forget about so easily. Believe me, I know that all to well.

He slowly started walking over towards the boy's and then he put his hand on Shade's shoulder.

Grand Master: Look Shade, I know you never got to know your parents, and you might never well. But, that dosen't mean you have no real life.

But then, Shade started to move a bit and look over towards the Grand Master.

Shade: How do you know that!? You never knew them either!

Grand Master: Your right, I didn't. However, your father knew to trust me right away and if I wasn't there that night you could have died along with them.

That seemed to shock Shade back into his senses and he slowly began to realize everything clearly.

David: He's right. So you had a bad past, but you still have a great life in the Digital World didn't you?

Shade: Well... yeah.

Grand Master: And if it never happened, you wouldn't have met Monodramon now would you.

Shade: That's true.

Realizing that, Shade looked at the battle in front of him now and saw Strikedramon trying to hit Gigadramon with his claws again.

Strikedramon: Stay still you freak of nature! Strike Claw!

But Gigadramon kept on avoiding attack after attack and then he knocked Strikedramon back.

Gigadramon: (Laughs)...

Strikedramon: Why you!

As Shade watched all of this happening, now he began to fully understand everything now.

Shade: I get it. If all of that never had happened, then this wouldn't be happening now. And I would have never had such a great life here. I can't believe I never really paid any attention to something simply as that

Grand Master: Now your getting it.

But then, Megadramon and Gigadramon threw Strikedramon and Leomon back on the ground again.

Leomon: AAAAAAHH!

Strikedramon: AAAAAAHH!

That shocked everyone again. Then Megadramon and Gigadramon oppened a compartment from the center of their hands and then missles started to fly out.

Megadramon: Genocide Attack!

Gigaframon: Genicide Gear!

Four missles were launched right at Strikedramon and Leomon. They tried to get up and avoid them, but they couldn't get away in time. The misslies hit the ground behind them, sending them both flying back towards everyone.

Leomon and Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Megadramon and Gigadramon: (Laughs)...

David looked in shocked. He couldn't help but be so angry at these two.

David: Why those two. Their enjoying this aren't they!?

Shade: They won't be for long.

Shade started walking over towards Strikedramon which surprised everyone.

Grand Master: Shade, what are you doing?

David: Your gonna get killed out there.

But Shade didn't pay any attention to them and he kept walking until he got to Strikedramon.

Shade: Are you alright, Strikedramon.

Strikedramon slowly got back up and looked at Shade.

Strikedramon: I'm fine, but it looks like you finally returned to your old self again.

Shade: Even better then that. I finally decided to finally put the past behind me.

Now that shocked Strikedramon.

Shade: So what if I never know my parents or anything else. All that matter to me right now, is everything that I already have. That includes you, pal.

Now that brought a smile to Strikedramon's face and everyone else, especially the Grand Master, was happy to hear that Shade is finally back to his old self.

Strikedramon: Thanks, pal.

Shade: Don't mention it. Now how about we get a little pay back on these clowns.

Now that gave Strikedramon a smile on his face, but then a light started to appear where Shade's heart is. That shocked everyone, but not the Grand Master.

Mike: No way.

James: What's happening to Shade?

Grand Master: It's happening! Shade, use the light! Hurry!

Megadramon and Gigadramon stopped laughing and notice Shade pulling his digivice towards the light from his heart.

Shade: Let's do this for real, Strikedramon.

Strikedramon got right back and faced over towards Megadramon and Gigadramon.

Strikedramon: I'm with you all the way, Shade. Let's do this!

Shade placed the digivice on his heart and then it started to glow brighter then before and then Strikedramon started to glow just as bright. It blinded Megadramon and Gigadramon, and everyone was shock to see what is happening now.

_STRIKEDRAMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... CYBERDRAMON_

After the light faded, a tall black dragon creature with crimson wings shape like the letter "X" was standing right in front of the shocked Megadramon and Gigadramon. Everyone couldn't believe what just happened.

Mike, James and Hagurumon: Whoa.

David: Unreal.

But the Grand Master was glad to see that Shade finally manage to open the light inside of him.

Grand Master: He finally did it.

The black dragon Digimon took off into the air and gazed at both Megadramon and Gigadramon. Shade then looked at the info on this new Digimon.

Shade: You two are in trouble now. This is Cyberdramon. An ultimate level dragon/cyborg Digimon. He's known to be one tough Digimon around. Even for an ultimate level, he can be pretty tough to beat.

Cyberdramon roared at both Megadramon and Gigadramon and charged straight at them and punch them both in the face.

Megadramon and Gigadramon: GGAAAAHH!

James: He's fast!

Grand Master: That's a Cyberdramon for ya. Their one of a kind they are. The skills for battle is like none other.

Then Megadramon and Gigadramon launched their missiles at Cyberdramon.

Megadramon: Genocide Attack!

Gigadramon: Genocide Gear!

But Cyberdramon avoided every single one of their missiles.

Cyberdramon: Nice try!

However, that only made Megadramon and Gigadramon angry and then they started to charge at Cyberdramon.

Cyberdramon: Come on!

David ran over towards Leomon as he was slowly getting back up.

David: We better lend them a hand, Leomon.

Leomon: David, I don't think that will be necessary.

That shocked David. But when he looked up he saw Megadramon and Gigadramon trying to hit Cyberdramon, but failing in the process.

David: Hmm. I see your point.

Megadramon and Gigadramon tired one more time to hit him, but Cyberdramon quickly moved out of the way and they both hit each other instead.

Megadramon and Gigadramon: GGAAAAAAHH!

Megadramon: What where your going!

Gigadramon: You watch where your going!

Cyberdramon: Now it's my turn!

They both looked up to see Cyberdramon making slash waves with his claws and they're aimed straight for the two of them.

Cyberdramon: Feel my power! Desolation Claw!

The slash waves came at them so fast, Megadramon and Gigadramon couldn't avoid them all in time.

Megadramon and Gigadramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The two of them slowly started to fall to the ground after that attack, but Cyberdramon quickly moved and grabbed both of their tails.

Megadramon and Gigadramon: Oh no!

Shade: Oh yeah! Now send them flying, Cyberdramon!

Cyberdramon: With pleasure!

Then Cyberdramon started spinning them both around and around until they got dizzy. Then he released them and threw them both far into the air.

Megadramon and Gigadramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

They were sent so far up high, no one could see them for a second, but then they started to fall down towards Cyberdramon.

Cyberdramon: Say goodbye!

Shade: Do it now, Cyberdramon!

Megadramon and Gigadramon: NO!

Cyberdramon began to use his claws to make his air slashes one more time at Megadramon and Gigadramon.

Cyberdramon: Desolation Claw!

They all went towards them both and they couldn't get away from the attacks.

Megadramon and Gigadramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Both Megadramon and Gigadramon exploded into nothing but data, only to be absorbed by none other then Cyberdramon. Once Cyberdramon was done, he let out a might roar. Proofing how strong he was compare to his opponents.

Cyberdramon: (Roars)...

Shade: Alright!

Everyone was thrilled to see that Cyberdramon and Shade defeated both Megadramon and Gigadramon, especially the Grand Master, who was quite proud of those two. Then Cyberdramon returned back to his Monodramon form.

Monodramon: That... was... awesome!

Monodramon ran over towards Shade and Shade just started spinning him around.

Shade: You were the man, Monodramon!

The Grand Master walked over towards David and Leomon as he too watched the two of them celebrate over their victory.

Grand Master: Looks like Shade has finally changed after all.

David: He sure has.

But while everyone was excited, Mike remember that Hagurumon ran straight into him earlier.

Mike: Hey wait a minute, I forgot all about you!

Now Hagurumon was starting to get a little scared as he was slowly backing up from Mike. Then everyone turned around and saw the two of them facing off.

Hagurumon: Look, I didn't mean to run into you earlier, but I was just...

Mike: Zip it, pal! Scared or not, you don't just go running into people like that! You know what, how about I just give you a knuckle..!

But then a strange light appeared in front of Mike, cutting him off from his sentence. This surprised everyone, but the Grand Master knew what this is.

David: No way.

Grand Master: That light. It's a digivice!

The light then turned into a digivice with a brown ring in the center. Mike then grabbed the digivice out of the air.

Mike: Is this... mine?

Leomon: It appeared in front of you. So it must belong to you.

That made Mike happy again as he now looked back at Hagurumon.

Mike: I'll tell you what, i'll forgive... you if come along for the ride.

For some reason, Hagurumon didn't have a problem with that.

Hagurumon: No problem with that at all. I got nothing better to do anyway.

Mike: I guess i'll take that as a yes.

Now Mike and Hagurumon started to laugh at each other, and then everyone else joined in on that, except for James.

James: Great. I really am the only one without a Digimon partner now. Why me?

Grand Master: Oh come now, you'll get your chance. Eventually.

And now everyone was starting to laugh at poor James.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon was still watching the four pods in front of him as he was thinking about another idea to destroy the so called "DigiDestined" and their Digimon partners. But, he already had something that was soon to sprout.

Dexmon: It won't be long now.

After a few seconds past, the pods started to glow and then started to open back up.

Dexmon: Yes! Their finally ready.

All four of the Digimon/humans started to float out of their pods and were now looking at Dexmon with their glowing eye's.

Terriermon: Are we ready now, Dexmon?

Hearing that from Terriermon, Dexmon started to do his evil laugh once again.

Dexmon: (Evil Laugh)... yes indeed!

He just continued laughing as the whole place started to black all around them.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Kim, Robert, Emily and their Digimon were still walking through the Digital Forest Area 2 as the sun was almost finished setting on this glorious day.

Emily: Hey, how much farther are we gonna go until we stop for the day?

Biyomon: Wasn't it you who wanted to keep going earlier?

That made Emily rethink what she just asked everyone.

Emily: On second thought, I take that back. (Fake Laugh)...

Biyomon: Now how did I know you were going to say that.

Biyomon just started laughing at Emily while Kim and Robert stopped right in the middle of the trail.

Kim: I think we should stop here for the night.

Robert: It looks safe enough, so this will do just fine.

Then all six of them sat down near the nearby trees, but Veemon sensed something around where they were sitting.

Robert: Something wrong, Veemon?

Veemon: I don't know, but I have a strange feeling that someone was here before us.

What they didn't know, is the tree that Robert and Veemon were sitting on was the tree that Agumon and Lucas sat earlier when they found the map.

Floramon: I think someone has been working a little to hard today.

Biyomon: Working? All I saw him do was looking around the forest with Robert all day.

Biyomon and Floramon just started laughing at poor Veemon, and now Veemon was a little embarrassed.

Robert: Hey come one, leave Veemon alone.

Kim: He's right you two. Just because Veemon is a little bit strange, that dosen't mean you should laugh.

Veemon: Hey!

Now Kim started laughing and so did Robert now.

Veemon: Oh now your laughing at me?

Robert: I'm sorry, but I can't help it.

Everyone was just now laughing at poor Veemon, and now he was not happy anymore.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

Veemon: Stop laughing at me!

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas and Agumon finally made it to the Digital Savanna and are now hiding in the tall grass from Woodmon as he slowly walked by their hiding spot.

Agumon: I think he's gone.

Lucas: It's about time. I thought we never lose him.

The two of them just pop right out of the grass and into the wide open Savanna.

Lucas: I am starting to hate this whole journey now. It's just one problem after another.

Agumon: Oh come on, I don't see how it can get worse then Woodmon chasing us for hours.

But then Lucas turned around to see Woodmon and two more Woodmon behind him. Then Lucas turned to Agumon and gave him an angry face.

Lucas: You just had to say something now did you.

Agumon: Uh...

They both looked back at the three Woodmon and then they both just bolted back into the large grass again with the Woodmon on their trail.

Lucas: I really am starting to hate this place!

Agumon: Just keep running!

Lucas and Agumon just kept on running as the Woodmon just kept on chasing them both. Those Woodmon don't seem to wanna leave them alone.

Lucas: That's it! I had just about enough of this none sense.

Lucas quickly pulled out his orange digivice and pointed it at Agumon.

Lucas: Time for us to have some pay back of our own.

Agumon: You got it!

The orange digivice started to beep loudly and then Agumon began to turn back towards the Woodmon and glow in light.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

The three Woodmon just stopped in their tracks as they saw Greymon looking down at all of them.

Greymon: Hello!

The three Woodmon only stood there for a minute, and then...

Greymon: Boo.

The three Woodmon just screamed and then ran off into the far distance.

Woodmon 1, 2 and 3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: (Laughs)... That'll teach 'em not to mess with us anymore.

But then Greymon looked over at Lucas and was a little worried about something.

Greymon: Um... Lucas. You know this won't wear off for a little while.

Now that made Lucas a little concern about Greymon. He was starting to regret making him digivolve a little.

Lucas: Oh well, what are you gonna do, huh. (Fake Laugh)...

For some reason, Greymon just agreed to that. And then he started walking off with Lucas on his back.

Lucas: You know, I always wanted to ride on a dinosaur when I was little kid.

Hearing that, it brought a smile on Greymon's face.

Greymon: Well would look at that, wish come true.

Lucas: Oh yeah!

The two of them just kept on heading on in the far distance of the Digital Savanna at night.

Lucas: I take back what I said earlier. Now i'm starting to love this place.

Greymon: I knew you would eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master and everyone else, now including Hagurumon, were heading back towards the Grand Master's house after finally getting through the Digital Mountains. Shade was finally relieved to put his past finally behind him, and Monodramon couldn't be any more happier for him.

Monodramon: It's good to see that you finally let go of the past, Shade.

Shade: Yeah. Now I can focus on today and then tomorrow from now on. So what if I never knew. That won't stop me anymore.

The Grand Master and David were talking about all the craziest things the Grand Master been through in the Digital World.

David: So your saying... that you been to every corner of the Digital World.

Grand Master: Yes I have, and i'm never doing that again.

That made David and Elecmon a little confused.

Elecmon: And why not?

David: Yeah I don't see why wouldn't you do it again.

And of course, the Grand Master had the answer for that question as he looked at David and Elecmon.

Grand Master: I went from my house to the mountains, and by the time I got there, I was tired as I can be. I'm getting to old to go anywhere these days.

Now David and Elecmon were starting to understand what he means by never again. Meanwhile, Mike was just looking at his new digivice and Hagurumon couldn't believe he now had a human partner.

Hagurumon: You know, I guess running into you earlier might have been more then just an accident.

Mike: Maybe it was destiny partnering us up.

But James was just moaning at the two of them for still talking about the same subject.

James: Can you two please not talk about this near someone who "dosen't" have a Digimon partner here?

Now the two of them stopped talking about it. In the far back, Shade and Monodramon looked back at the Digital Mountains.

Shade: Let's never forget those mountains. It was the place where we make a brand new start.

Monodramon: You said it, partner.

Then the two of them started laughing at each other as they walked off with the other's. However, in the far distance behind them all, a digital portal opened up and it revealed Dexmon's evil glowing eye's.

Dexmon: Enjoy yourselves while you can. Soon, it will all come crashing down. (Evil Laugh)...

As Dexmon continued his evil laugh, the portal slowly started to close up. What will Dexmon do next?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	25. Episode 25: The Work of Destiny

_**Episode 25: The Work of Destiny**_

_**Dexmon is about to unleash another one of his evil plans. But this time he plans on using his own servants to do the job. What did he do to them to make him think they can fight? And also, what's with David and the whole "destiny" thing? **_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The three little Digimon that were friends with Shade and Monodramon were sleeping under one of the Digital Forest's large tree's. But unaware to them, is that the Grand Master was watching them after he returned with everyone else hours ago. He stood there behind one of the tree's. Watching them sleep.

Grand Master: (Sighs)... I wish I could tell them.

The Grand Master wanted to tell them about Shade and Monodramon's return, but if he did, who knows what might happen.

Grand Master: Forgive me you three, but the safety of both worlds must come first. When it's over, you will see him again. So just wait... a little longer.

Then he slowly started walking away back to his place. He wanted to tell them, but he knew that both worlds were in need of help first.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

After going through all of his plans from before, Dexmon is ready to launch one of his most sinister plans yet. His eye's glowed with evil as he turned around and faced all four of his Digimon/human servants.

Dexmon: Alright. The time has come for all of you. Now which one of you will be going out first?

But as he asked that question, Terriermon just started floating towards Dexmon all of a sudden.

Terriermon: If it's alright with you... I would like to go first, Dexmon.

Dexmon was a little fascinated and at the same time, very interested at Terriermon for volunteering.

Dexmon: Well someone is eager to go. Then it's settled. Terriermon will be the first to go out.

That made all of the other Digimon servants a little bit upset.

Gomamon: No fair. He get's all the fun.

Falcomon: Don't worry. Will have our chance eventually.

Lopmon just floated over towards Terriermon and looked at him.

Lopmon: Good luck big brother.

Terriermon: I don't need luck little sister. I got all I need right here.

Terriermon's eye's glowed brightly and Dexmon began to laugh like a evil mad man.

Dexmon: (Evil Laughs)... Then let's get this started!

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After being chased by Woodmon all day yesterday and making Agumon digivolve to Greymon to scare them away, Lucas finds himself sleeping in the middle of the grassy field of the Digital Savanna.

Lucas: Hmm?

Lucas slowly opened his eye's and was gazing at the whole Savanna in front of him.

Lucas: Guess I fell asleep. That was some chase those Woodmon gave us, right Agumon? Agumon? Hello?

Lucas looked around him, but he couldn't seem to find Agumon anywhere.

Lucas: Hey, Agumon, where in the Digi-world are you?

Agumon: I'm down here.

To his surprise, Lucas looked down below him and notice he was sleeping on top of poor Agumon.

Lucas: Oops, sorry Agumon. (Laugh)...

Lucas got up and moved off of Agumon and Agumon just jumped up and took in a lot of air.

Agumon: I couldn't breath under there.

Lucas: I said I was sorry. Wait, how did you end up under me anyway?

Agumon turned around and looked at Lucas in the eye's.

Agumon: Remember when you digivolved me into Greymon last night. In the middle of all that walking, I ran out of energy and I returned back to my rookie form self again. But, you were already sleeping on top of me when that happened. And what do you think happened next?

Now Lucas was starting to understand what happened.

Lucas: Oh... now that makes sense. Like I said, sorry. (Laughs)...

Agumon: I'll accept your apology, if you cut down on some of that food. You were kinda heavy last night.

However, Lucas was not to happy to hear that from Agumon.

Lucas: Oh! So what i'm hearing is that your calling me "fat"! Well I can't help it if my Mom's cooking happens to be the best stuff I ever tasted! And i'll let you know that I am 119 pounds is all! I don't know how heavy you are, but I bet I wasn't that heavy to you!

Agumon: Whoa, whoa, that's not what i'm saying at all. Honest.

Agumon was slowly walking backwards away from the enraged Lucas.

Lucas: And let me tell you something mister; if i'm so big, and you eat the same food as me, what does that make you!?

Agumon: I'm getting the feeling that you are very grumpy in the morning sometimes.

But then Lucas picked up a stick off the ground.

Lucas: I'll give you grumpy!

Agumon then started running in terror from the enraged Lucas swinging the stick like a crazy person.

Lucas: You... never... insult... me... first... thing... in... the... morning!

Agumon: OK! I understand! But is this really necessary!?

Lucas: It'll be necessary when i'm done! Get back here!

Agumon just continued running away from angry Lucas, while in the distance, a strange four legged creature that resembles a centaur, half man, and half horse while wearing black helmet to cover his face. It was just looking at the two of them from a distance on top of a hill.

?: A human and Digimon. Such a strange relationship.

The creature continued to watch Lucas chasing after poor Agumon in the far distance of the grassy field.

?: Hmm... Maybe i'll just wait until their done.

Lucas: Come back here, Agumon! I'm not done with you yet!

Agumon: Can't we just talk about this?

Lucas: No!

Now the creature started laughing at the two of them as they continued to their little issue.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Everyone was already awake and around the Grand Master and his computer. However, Mike, James, and now Hagurumon were the last to wake up and they couldn't believe everyone was already awake.

Mike: Unbelievable.

James: How come we're the last one's to wake up?

Shade and Monodramon turned around and faced the two boy's and Hagurumon.

Monodramon: Well we didn't wanna wake you guys up.

Shade: Beside, you two don't cause any trouble when your asleep anyway.

That shocked Mike and James, but Hagurumon didn't seem to believe that.

Hagurumon: Oh come on, I don't think these two could cause that much trouble.

But Shade just rolled his eye's and turned back to the Grand Master and his computer.

Shade: You be surprised, Hagurumon.

Mike and James still couldn't believe he said that, so they decided to head outside and not endure anymore of it.

Mike: Well if we are so much trouble, then will just head outside.

James: Maybe will cause trouble out there instead.

Hagurumon: Hey, wait for me.

Mike and James just left with a grin on their faces with Hagurumon. However, the Grand Master was a little concern now.

Grand Master: Don't you three go near my garden! I'm growing special eggplants for dinner tonight.

He then continued to work back on his computer, but Shade and Monodramon were a little disgusted.

Shade: Your not seriously cooking that again?

Monodramon: I don't wanna be here when that comes out of the oven.

The Grand Master only laughed at them, but David and Elecmon didn't really want to know what they were talking about.

David: I don't even wanna know. Anyway, what did you want to tell us, Mister Grand Master?

Grand Master: First, no need to call me mister. And Second, the same thing I told you last night that I told Lucas.

That made Shade a bit concern now for Lucas and Agumon.

Shade: I still can't believe you sent those two out there when they have no real experience at all. They have no real knowledge of the Digital World. Matter of fact, I don't have much knowledge about what's out there. But still...

Grand Master: Don't worry, Agumon can go into the ultimate level like Monodramon can now. They'll be just fine.

However, David was a little curious about something that he always wanted to know about.

David: If you don't mind me asking; how did we ended up being with our own Digimon partners anyway?

The Grand Master stopped pressing buttons, and Shade, Monodramon, and Elecmon looked at David.

Elecmon: What are you trying to say, David?

Shade: Are you curious about why we were selected to have Digimon partners, just like I am?

That made David a little bit shock, but the Grand Master turned around on his chair and began to explain.

Grand Master: It's hard to really explain why, but let's just say... it was destiny at work.

David was now a bit surprised, but Shade couldn't really understand.

Shade: Are you saying, that you don't truly know why?

Grand Master: No, I don't. There are many reasons why things happen to certain people. But David, when you told me that you met Elecmon in a alleyway in the city before, that was destiny right there.

Then David started flashing back to when he first met Elecmon all injured, and how he obtained his digivice.

David: Destiny... huh.

David always had a thing about destiny for as long as he can remember. He thought everything that happened in his life was all destiny, and he never questioned about it. After that, David looked down at Elecmon while he was giving David a smile on his face.

Elecmon: All I can say David is... that day really changed my life. If I never met you that day, who knows where I be right now.

Now that put back a smile on David's face as he got out and looked at his yellow digivice.

David: Yeah, that's true.

However, Shade was still curious about why the Grand Master called them to him.

Shade: That dosen't change the fact why you called us out so early in the morning.

Grand Master: I'm getting to that. It's simply, I want you all to go out and catch up to Lucas and Agumon.

Now for some reason, Shade and David had a good feeling why he wanted them to do that.

Monodramon: So you want us to go and catch up with them and give them some support?

Grand Master: Exactly. The road to the Digimon sovereigns is a dangerous one, and I would feel much better if you go out to help him, and to also find your other friends in the process.

Then the Grand Master turned and face three digivice signals, along with Lucas's signal on his computer.

Grand Master: Because by the look of this, the three of them are heading in the direction where Lucas and Agumon are. Hmm... that's strange, why is Lucas's signal moving in circles?

They all didn't really wanna know why it was doing that, but Shade couldn't believe that Emily now has her own digivice.

Shade: Emily. Those two signals, the light green and gold colors. I know that's Kim and Robert, but I can't believe Emily has one as well.

Grand Master: I'm just as surprised as you are, but now that means that she can be even more protected if anything happens. Now that she has her own Digimon partner.

Now Shade was a little more relieved to know that. However, a strange noise that sounded like something broke into pieces was heard outside of the house.

Elecmon: Oh no.

Monodramon: Sounds like those three broke something out there.

Now the Grand Master was starting to really worry about those three out there.

Grand Master: (Sighs)... When you do go and catch up to them, be sure to take those three with you.

All four of them just nodded their heads at the Grand Master.

Shade: We will.

David: Don't worry.

Grand Master: Thank goodness.

Then the Grand Master got out of his seat and started walking over to somewhere else in the room to get some supplies for their journey. Meanwhile, Mike, James, and Hagurumon are still outside doing who know what.

James: Maybe next time we shouldn't be anywhere that's breakable.

Hagurumon: You think he'll notice?

But Mike was more interested on the digivice he had in his hand.

James: Mike? Are you even listening to us?

Mike turned his head and faced both James and Hagurumon.

Mike: Sorry guys, i'm just a little curious about how this thing works. I finally got a digivice of my own, but I don't know how to work this stupid thing.

Then James and Hagurumon went over towards Mike and looked at the digivice.

Hagurumon: I still can't believe I ended up with a human partner at all.

Mike: More like you ran into your human partner.

For some reason, Mike and Hagurumon started laughing at that. But James was curious about the digivice as well.

James: Hey you guys, do you think that Grand Master fellow would know anything about how this thing works?

That got both Mike and Hagurumon's attention again.

Mike: Maybe he might. He knows a lot more about any of this then we do. So maybe he could figure this thing out.

Grand Master: Oh I believe I could.

They all turned around to see the Grand Master, Shade, David and their Digimon behind them, and they were freaked out to see the Grand Master.

Mike and James: Uh...

Grand Master: Now what was that thing I heard smashing into a million pieces earlier?

Now Mike, James, and Hagurumon started to really freak out. However, before they could say something to the Grand Master, out of nowhere, a giant gust of wind blew right over all of them.

David: What was that?

Mike: Your asking me that?

Everyone turned to see a digital portal starting to open up in front of the Grand Master's house.

Grand Master: A digital portal!

Mike, James, and Hagurumon: Oh boy!

Shade: Now of all times?

David: Somethings never change.

When the portal got a little bigger, Terriermon just popped right out and landed on the ground below. Everyone was in shock, but the Grand Master was in shock most of all. He knew who it was.

Grand Master: It can't be.

Terriermon opened his eye's and they were glowing like crazy, which freaked everyone out. Shade pulled out his digivice and read the info on Terriermon.

Shade: Terriermon. A rookie level Digimon. Wait a minute. Why is one here?

Monodramon: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it.

Then Terriermon started to float up in the air and look at all of them.

Terriermon: You fools. I believe that the so called "Grand Master" hasn't told you anything about me yet.

Everyone then looked at the Grand Master.

David: What does he mean by that?

Mike: Are you holding something out on us, pal?

The Grand Master looked at all of them with a look of fear in his eye's.

Grand Master: That's not really Terriermon. That's my old friend Oliver.

Now that shocked everyone to bone.

Shade: Wait, the Oliver from the past that you told me all about?

Grand Master: Yes. Apparently he was exposed to experimental data and he turned into Terriermon. He actually turned into his Digimon partner.

While everyone was looking at Terriermon, Terriermon was only laughing at all of them.

Terriermon: (Laughs)... It's more then that now. Haven't you all heard? I've become so much more powerful now then when I was a human. Dexmon has given me more power then ever, and i'm gonna use it to destroy you all.

Now everyone was in shock to hear the name of the villain behind all of this nonsense.

Shade: What?

David: Did he just say, Dexmon?

Grand Master: Yes. Dexmon is the real reason why the Digimon have been appearing in the real world.

James: No wonder things been crazy lately.

Mike: Yeah no kidding.

Terriermon was starting to glow all around for some reason. Shade and David and their Digimon went up and prepared for a fight with him, but Mike was about to go out to join in the battle, but Hagurumon wasn't.

Mike: Come on, Hagurumon. This is our chance to get in on some action.

Hagurumon: Are you kidding me? I can't go out there. I don't even know how to digivolve yet.

That did not sound good to Mike at all, but there didn't seem to be anything for him to do about it.

Mike: Well this is just great.

James: Well, while you guys talk about this, i'm gonna go hide and watch inside where it's safe. Bye.

James just ran right inside the house, and Hagurumon tried to go inside as well, but Mike didn't let him.

Mike: Oh no you don't.

Hagurumon: Your not gonna make me stay out here are you?

Mike: Oh yeah you are. Look, you and me are partners now, and we need to start acting like partners, got it?

Hagurumon turned around and he was thinking that Mike was right about that.

Hagurumon: Well... I guess your right, Mike. I guess i'm just use to hiding and watching is all.

Mike: Well that's gonna stop right now. For you... and me.

They both nod their heads at each other and then they both ran out to Shade and David and joined the battle. But what they didn't notice is that Mike's digivice screen started to glow.

Terriermon: You all think you can actually defeat me? Well, I may look small now, but that's about to change!

Terriermon then started to glow in a bright light that fully consumed him.

Mike: What's happening!?

David: I don't know!

Shade: I think I do! He's beginning to digivolve!

Everyone just watched as they saw Terriermon getting bigger in the light around him. The Grand Master knew this, and he knew what was coming.

Grand Master: Oh no! It can't be!

After the light fully transformed Terriermon, he was now much bigger with blue pants and two gun barrels on his hands that also seemed to be attached to his hands. He stood their laughing as Shade pulled out his digivice again.

Shade: It's Gargomon. A champion level beast Digimon. The guns on his hands make him one tough bunny. This won't be easy at all.

Monodramon: When is it ever easy?

The Grand Master was in great horror as Gargomon started to inch closer to all six of them.

Gargomon: Now you will all see the power that is Dexmon's power. Prepare to be destroyed!

The three of them pulled out their digivice and pointed them at their partners.

Shade: Here we go!

David: Let's do this thing!

Mike: Get ready, time for you to finally digivolve, Hagurumon!

The three digivice then started to glow and beep loudly, and then their partner started to glow in light as well.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

_HAGURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GUARDROMON_

Strikedramon and Leomon looked at Gargomon, but they notice that Hagurumon was now a big robot with bronze metal coating and only green eye's in his covered head. Mike looked at his digivice this time for the info on Hagurumon's new form.

Mike: It saying that this is Guardromon. A champion level machine Digimon. Now we're talking business!

James was looking through the window with a shocked look on his face. But Guardromon was surprise to finally see his new champion form.

Guardromon: So this is what I look like at the champion level. I am most impressed by this. Thank you, Mike.

Mike was glad to hear that from Guardromon's robot voive of his. Now all three Digimon now face Gargomon.

Gargomon: Fools! You will be destroyed here! Gargo Laser!

Gargomon fired green energy bullets out of his guns. Leomon and Strikedramon dodged them, but Guardromon didn't.

Mike: Guardromon, move out of the way!

Guardromon: I don't have to.

The laser bullets hit Guardromon, but he wasn't fazed at all.

Gargomon: What!? My attack isn't working at all?

Shade: Of course, it's because he's a machine Digimon with strong armor coating.

Strikedramon: This is our chance to strike! As in... Strike Claw!

Strikedramon charged at Gargomon with his claw, but Gargomon jumped out of the way. Then Leomon fired his attack at Gargomon while he was in the air.

David: Now, Leomon!

Leomon: Right! Fist of the Beast King!

Unable to go anywhere, Gargomon got hit by the attack and fell down to the ground.

Gargomon: GGAAAAAAAAAHH!

The Grand Master however, was unable to watch any of this happen to his former friend.

Grand Master: I can't watch.

Gargomon started to get back up and fired his bullets at Leomon while he was in the air.

Gargomon: (Growls)... Gargo Laser!

Leomon quickly pulled out his dagger and blocked every single attack.

Leomon: You'll have to do better then that.

Gargomon couldn't believe this was happening, but the Guardromon's arm gauntlets open and revealed two missiles aimed right at Gargomon.

Guardromon: Now it's my turn. Guardian Barrage!

Both missiles were fired and they exploded right in front of Gargomon, sending him back a ways.

Gargomon: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Gargomon fell to the ground, but quickly got back up to see the three champion Digimon forming back to ready near their human partners.

Mike: Alright! My first real battle, and were winning.

Guardromon: I don't know about that. Look.

They all looked to see Gargomon laughing to himself and beginning to glow in light again.

Gargomon: (Laughs)... You think you won? Wrong. I always got a trick or two up my sleeve! This is only the beginning! (Laughs)...

Everyone was in shock to see Gargomon was beginning to transform once again.

Shade: He's digivolving again?

David: Great, just what we needed.

But the Grand Master was in real shock the most. He knew what was coming to all of them now.

Grand Master: (This is bad.)

Leomon: We better get ready for this one.

Strikedramon: I have a bad feeling about this.

Gargomon transformed into an even bigger version of himself with green armor and now has cannons for arms and a strange looking misslie launcher on his back. Everyone was shock by this, but Shade pulled out his digivice and looked at the new info being displayed.

Shade: Rapidmon. An ultimate level cyborg Digimon. The cannons he has can really bring out a lot of damage.

Mike: We does everything good always turn so bad!?

Rapidmon started floating higher in the air and pointed his cannons at all of them.

Rapidmon: Now it's time for you fools to feel my power! Rapid Fire!

He fired homing missles out of his cannons and they were heading towards the three of them.

Guardromon: Guardian Barrage!

Guardromon fired his missles at them, but they didn't stop them at all.

Mike: It didn't do anything at all.

Shade: Those missiles are just to strong for Guardromon's!

The two missiles impacted and send Guardromon flying.

Guardromon: WHOA!

Guardrmon landed near the trees behind them, and Mike ran towards him.

Mike: Oh no, Guardromon!

Shade couldn't believe this was happening. He had to do something and he had to do it quick.

Shade: Darn it! Strikedramon, go!

Strikedramon: I'm on it!

Strikedramon roared as he charged forward right at Rapidmon while burning in heat all around him.

Strikedramon: Take this! Strike Fang!

Strikedramon impacted Rapidmon, but Rapidmon wasn't fazed at all.

Strikedramon: No way!

Shade: That's impossible!

Rapidmon then threw Strikedramon off him and formed himself into the letter "T".

Rapidmon: You wanna see a real attack!? Tri-Beam!

In a triangle formation, the energy wave shot out at Strikedramon and send him flying back to the ground.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Shade ran over to his fallen friend as Leomon began to make his move on Rapidmon now.

David: Be careful, Leomon!

Leomon: No need to tell me that!

Leomon pulled out his dagger and attacked Rapidmon, but Rapidmon dodged every slash Leomon threw at him.

Rapidmon: Your way to slow to catch me.

Leomon: (Growls)... Why not try to hold still!? Fist of the Beast King!

Leomon fired his signature attack, but Rapidmon avoided the attack fired countless missiles from his back launcher at Leomon.

Rapidmon: You need to be taught some manners, kitty! Homing Blast!

David: Leomon! Look out!

Leomon tried to avoid the coming attacks, but he was to late to get out of the way in time and he took every one of them.

Leomon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

David: Leomon!

Then Leomon fell to the ground near David. Then David ran towards his fallen partner.

David: No!

Rapidmon: (Laughs)...

Grand Master: Oliver! Stop this madness! This isn't you at all!

But Rapidmon responded with a tone of angry at the Grand Master.

Rapidmon: Silence! For the last time, I am not Oliver anymore! I am Rapidmon! Get through your head!

The Grand Master couldn't believe that this was happening, and he could only watch as the other's were trying to help their Digimon back up.

Rapidmon: Don't you all see? This is the power that Dexmon can give. And what you see is only the beginning. This is the destiny that awaits us all.

Hearing that, David just went into shock about it.

Rapidmon: Don't you see, this is what the future can hold for us if we just turn over to Dexmon's cause. We can all enjoy this wonderful gift from Dexmon.

The Grand Master on the other hand, won't stand for any of this.

Grand Master: Forget it! This is not the future ment for us. It wasn't even suppose to be yours!

Rapidmon: Silence! I heard just about enough from you!

The Grand Master was just in shock. He really had lost his old firend to Dexmon's will after all.

Grand Master: This... can't be?

While Rapidmon was just laughing at all of them, David continued to think about what Rapidmon said. He just kept thinking about destiny as he looked at the other's and their fallen Digimon.

David: Destiny...

Leomon: Just like when we first met.

David then looked at Leomon with shock to see him slowly trying to get back off the ground.

Leomon: Destiny is what brought you and me together, but it can't mean for this to happen to us.

Then Leomon looked at David in the eye's.

Leomon: David. If you want my opinion about it, I say, i'm glad it was you that found me that day.

Now David was in great shock. He never knew Leomon actually felt that way about him.

Leomon: I never regreted anything after meeting you. In fact, it was that made me much stronger then I ever was. I believe, that is what destiny created for me. No, it was me that created my own destiny. Destiny isn't something that is decided for you, it's something you make for yourself.

Shocked by what Leomon said, David then started to drift off into a dark room with only his thoughts in the center.

David: (Destiny. It's something I always wondered about. Throughout my whole life, I never questioned it. I just went with it. Yet, Leomon is saying that it isn't something is chosen for you, it's something you make. Now I see... what destiny truly means.)

David opened his eye's and began to walk over towards the laughing Rapidmon.

Rapidmon: (Laughs)...

Mike: Hey! What in the world are you doing!?

Shade: Are you insane, David? He'll destroy you! Get away from him!

David then stopped right in the middle of Rapidmon's line of fire.

Rapidmon: What do you know. Something on your mind, kid?

David: Actually yes! You talk about how destiny is already decided for us. How Dexmon could lead us to future and all of that nonsense. Well I won't except any of it. Because that is something that I won't accept. It's not the destiny for any of us.

Everyone was just in shock to hear David stand up to Rapidmon like that.

Leomon: David?

Rapidmon: (Laughs)... That's insane for you to say. What you see is the future of it all. I am apart of that future!

David: No! All I see is someone that lost all of his free will. You aren't the guy that the Grand Master knew anymore. Your just one of Dexmon's pawns, and I will not allow you to do anything to hurt anyone. Because I say; that we can change our destiny. And that is why we are going to defeat you!

Rapidmon just continued to laugh at David little speech, but Leomon was starting to feel something inside of him. Like is energy was returning to him somehow.

David: No matter what you say about it, destiny isn't something you can decide for everyone. Destiny is something that you create for yourself! Just like how me and Leomon met. That is destiny! The Destiny... that we created!

Then David's heart started to glow just like how Shade's glowed back at the mountains. His heart was finally starting to show the light that David always had.

Mike: No way.

Grand Master: He's done it!

Rapidmon: What!? Impossible!

Shade: Yes! David, use the power now!

Mike and Guardromon were in shock, and James was still hiding in the Grand Master's house.

James: Can someone tell me what's going on out there!?

David then turned around and pulled out his digivice and faced his partner Leomon.

David: Leomon!

Leomon: I know. I'm ready for this, David!

They both turned back and faced Rapidmon in the eye's.

Rapidmon: This can't be happening!

David: Well it is!

Leomon: This is what our destiny looks like!

David and Leomon: The destiny that we created! Your going down!

David put his yellow digivice on his heart, and the digivice began to glow brighter then before, then Leomon began to glow. While everyone was shock to see this all happening, Leomon's digivolution began.

_LEOMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... GRAPLEOMON_

Leomon digivolve to reveal an even bigger version of himself with long hair and two saber teeth coming out of his mouth. He also was wearing black and white armor with turbine rotation device's on his arms and legs. David pulled his digivice to him and read the info on it.

David: Everyone, meet GrapLeomon. An ultimate level beast Digimon. His power punches and kicks are unmatched by anyone.

GrapLeomon just looked over at Rapidmon while everyone else was in big shock.

Mike: So cool.

Guardromon: You can say that again.

Strikedramon: He's got the power now.

Shade: Let's hope it's enough to finish off Rapidmon.

Rapidmon continued to growl at GrapLeomon for just looking at him with a look of confidence.

Rapidmon: What are you smiling about, kitty cat!?

GrapLeomon: Just looking at how easy it's gonna be to finish you now. Compare me to you, your nothing that special.

That only made Rapidmon angrier as he just charged at him without warning.

Rapidmon: Your gonna pay for saying that to me! Rapid Fire!

Using his strong leg's, GrapLeomon avoided both missiles coming at him.

Grand Master: Such incredible jumping power.

David: There's more where that came from. Go get him, GrapLeomon!

GrapLeomon: No problem!

GrapLeomon landed back on the ground and jumped up again at Rapidmon and his turbine's started to rotate fast.

GrapLeomon: Take this! The King of Fist!

Rapidmon pulled his arms to block it, but it still sent him flying far.

Rapidmon: AAAAAAHH! Why you! Tri-Beam!

Rapidmon fired his attack, but GrapLeomon used his turbines to give him the power to block the attack. He put both his hands out and deflected the attack into the sky above them.

Rapidmon: No way!

GrapLeomon: Yes way! Now my turn again!

GrapLeomon landed back on the ground and started to spin like a mad man as he charged back at Rapidmon.

Rapidmon: Oh no.

GrapLeomon: How about this! Cyclonic Kick!

GrapLeomon hit Rapidmon with a barrage of roundhouse kicks which sent him flying back to the ground.

Rapidmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Then Rapidmon just impacted on the ground below. Then GrapLeomon just landed back near David and the other's.

David: Nice shot, GrapLeomon.

GrapLeomon: It's all part of the job.

Mike: Heads up you two! He's not finished yet!

They looked to see Rapdimon getting up and about to charge at GrapLeomon.

Rapidmon: That's it you no good kitty cat! Time for you to pay!

Rapidmon just started charging at them, but GrapLeomon's right arm turbine started to spin very fast, and he got his fist in ready mode to punch again.

GrapLeomon: Come and get me.

But as Rapidmon was inching closer, a digital portal oppened up in front of Rapidmon, which shocked everyone.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Rapidmon: What!?

Rapidmon just stopped in front of the portal and saw Dexmon's eye's glowing at him with a dark red color.

Dexmon: Enough, Rapidmon! It's time for you stop playing and return now!

Rapidmon: But i'm about to destroy them. Can't I have five more minutes?

Dexmon: I said, return, now.

For some reason, Rapidmon's eye's just glowed and he just obeyed what Dexmon said.

Rapidmon: Yes, Dexmon. I will return now.

And just like that, Rapidmon just jumped in the digital portal and it closed on everyone, leaving them in complete shock.

David: What was that all about?

GrapLeomon: I don't know, but it's very strange.

Strikedramon: He just left? Just like that?

Shade: I guess so, Strikedramon.

Mike and Guardromon finally got back up and looked at everyone.

Mike: Well that's good, right?

Guardromon: He's gone. That means we won, right?

Yet, everyone couldn't shake this feeling that it really wasn't a true victory.

Shade: I don't know about that.

David: Something tells me that we will be seeing Rapidmon again.

The Grand Master also knew that was all to true.

Grand Master: (That's true. We will see you again. Oliver.)

But while everyone was just looking at all the damage to the area around them from the battle and thinking about Rapidmon's sudden exit, James was still hiding in the Grand Master's house. He was still crouched down and had his arms above his head.

James: Hello? Is anyone still alive out there? Would someone please tell me what happened out there!? Guys?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas and Agumon were tired after all that running and chasing around swinging a stick almost all morning. They were sitting underneath a big tree, trying to get the air back in their lungs.

Agumon: So... are you... finished?

Lucas: Yeah, i'm to... exhausted... to chase you... anymore.

Then the two of them just lay back on the tree with a tired look on their faces.

Agumon: Your a bit scary when your grumpy in the morning.

Lucas: Well now you know not to mess with me first thing in the morning.

Agumon: I guess so.

But then they heard laughter coming behind them. They both turned around to see the strange centaur creature laughing at them.

?: (Laughs)... Now that was all to funny to watch. You just kept coming at him, and you just kept on running. (Laughs)... That's good stuff.

Lucas then just looked at Agumon with a confused look on his face.

Lucas: Any idea who this guy is?

Agumon: That's Centarumon. He's only a champion level Digimon, so there's no need to worry about him at all. Although, you don't always see one around a place like this. There normally stay up in ancient places, or something like that.

Lucas was still confused by that, but then Centarumon finally stopped laughing at them.

Centarumon: (Laughs)... Sorry for that. It's just hard to find a good comedy show around here these days. You two make a good comedy act.

That made the two of them laugh, because they knew it was true.

Lucas and Agumon: (Laughs)...

Agumon: It's funny because it's true.

Lucas: I agree on that.

Centarumon: Anyway. Thanks for the morning show. Now i'm off to find more worthy Digimon to defeat. So long.

And with a might gallop, Centarumon jumped over both of them and ran out into the distance of the Digital Savanna.

Lucas: Well he sure is interesting.

Agumon: Not as interesting as we are. We made Centarumon almost laugh is helmet off. Now that is something you don't see.

There was a small silence, but then they broke it with laughter again.

Lucas and Agumon: (Laughs)...

Lucas: Agumon, I don't always get what your saying.

Agumon: That's because you don't understand Digimon logic.

Lucas: Do you want me to chase you with a stick again?

Agumon: No.

Then the two of them resumed laughing at each other. Those two never change at all.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After recovering from the unexpected attack from Terriermon, everyone got all their things ready for the journey that the Grand Master set Lucas and Agumon on. Now it was there turn to do the same.

Grand Master: Remember, be careful out there. You never know what you will all find, or what you'll run into.

Everyone just gave a smile back to the good old Grand Master.

Shade: Don't worry, Grand Master.

Monodramon: You can count on us Digimon if anything goes wrong.

Elecmon: Will make sure everyone comes back alive.

David, Mike and James could help but give a smile back to the old Grand Master.

David: Don't worry, Grand Master. Nothing will go wrong.

Mike: Besides, what's the worst that can happen?

That made the Grand Master very relieved and at the same time... a little none relieved to hear that from Mike.

Grand Master: (Why did he have to say that?) OK then. Good Luck to you all.

Shade: We will. See ya.

After that, everyone started walking down the path that the Grand Master put them on. Everyone waved goodbye as they started to fade in the distance.

Grand Master: Be careful... all of you. I wish you the best of luck.

But then, he turned around and notice his favorite vase was destroyed, and he knew he did it.

Grand Master: (Why those..!) Mike! James! You two are in so much trouble!

Mike and James just started laughing at each other. They heard that one before.

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

Mike: Oh boy. It's Mr. Drake all over again.

James: We just can't seem to get away.

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

The two of them just started running on ahead with David and Shade behind them. They never seem to learn anything.

Shade: I pray will make it there alive.

Monodramon: I wonder why you say that?

Elecmon: Maybe it's best we don't find out why.

David just stared at Mike and James running on ahead as Hagurumon was trying to catch up to them. He to was worried a bit.

David: (Sighs)... This is gonna be a long journey.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	26. Episode 26: Roaring Wind

_**Episode 26: Roaring Wind**_

_**Now that Dexmon has given his new Digimon/human servants more power, how will everyone combat this new challenge? Meanwhile, what's gonna happen when one of Dexmon's servants take on Kim and the other's? Will they survive the encounter without an ultimate with them?**_

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Terriermon was floating near the evil Dexmon while the other three are just floating right behind him. Terriermon was all bruised from that battle with GrapLeomon and the other's, and he still couldn't understand why Dexmon pulled him out of that last battle.

Terriermon: I still don't understand. Why did you pulled me out? I could have defeated them, Dexmon. I just needed a little more time.

Dexmon: Silence!

He roared his voice all over Terriermon and the other's behind him.

Dexmon: You idiot. Even if you defeated GrapLeomon, Strikedramon would have eventually digivolved into Cyberdramon and destroyed you in an instant. Didn't you even consider the worse-case scenario!? No, you didn't!

Terriermon was a little freaked out, but he also knew that Dexmon was right about that.

Terriermon: Your right. I'm sorry, Dexmon.

Dexmon: Humph... Either way. I watched everything from that battle through your eye's, and it proves that you all might be able to destroy these humans and their worthless Digimon pets. So now we move on to the next plan of attack.

Then the other three Digimon/human servants floated up towards Dexmon.

Lopmon: So which one of us will go next?

Gomamon: I wanna go next, Dexmon. Please pick me.

Dexmon begin to ponder about it, but then Falcomon raised his wing with a suggestion.

Falcomon: If I may cut in, I do believe that their are three humans that don't have an ultimate level Digimon yet. If I could, I would like to be the one to take care of this little problem for you Dexmon. If I use my new power to digivolve, I can easily out match them in terms of speed.

Now Dexmon was thinking about that, and he agreed with Falcomon suggestion.

Dexmon: I see your point there. Very well then Falcomon, you will be the next to go.

Lopmon and Gomamon didn't really seem to be to thrilled about that. They wanted to go out and battle next.

Gomamon: Well that's not fair.

Lopmon: When can we go out and fight?

Dexmon just looked at them and glowed his eye's at both of them.

Dexmon: Patience young one's. You'll have your chance soon enough, I promise you that.

They shook their heads in understanding, then Dexmon went up to Falcomon and opened a digital portal in front of him.

Dexmon: All you have to do is find those humans and their Digimon. Then you can destroy them from there. I don't care how, just do it.

Falcomon: Understood. I won't let you down, Dexmon.

Then Falcomon jumped through the digital portal and it closed up behind him.

Dexmon: I know you won't.

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

While all the crazy things were happening in the Digital World, Kyle and Gabumon had there hands full with another Digimon attack at the old town they live close by. A giant Digimon that was shaped like an orange, had sunglasses, also has a weird mustache and buffed arms and legs was throwing weird bombs all over the entire town. The people only screamed at the sight of this giant creature.

?: Now now, who doesn't like good juice in the afternoon?

But before he threw another at everyone, Garurumon jumped up and manage to knock it out of his hands.

?: Huh? Hey!

Garurumon: Sorry. But nobody want's any of your juice.

Garurumon then landed back on the ground and Kyle made his way around the corner and pulled out his blue digivice.

Kyle: Let's see. Citramon. A champion level Digimon that like to throw his juice bombs all over the place. Strange.

Garurumon: Not as strange as what i'm about to do to him.

However, Citramon pulled out another bomb and threw it right at Garurumon.

Citramon: That's what you think!

Garurumon saw the attack coming and manage to jump away in time. But Kyle was close to the impact and a bunch of juice shot right at him. The orange liquid just covered him from head to toe.

Kyle: Ah! What the juice!?

Garurumon: Oops. Forgot to grab ya Kyle. Sorry.

Kyle: And I just took a shower this morning. Just great.

Citramon started laughing at Kyle, but Garurumon was charging up his signature attack in his mouth.

Citramon: (Laughs)... What the juice? That's a good one! (Laughs)...

Garurumon: Now's my chance. Laugh at this! Howling Blaster!

Garurumon fired his attack and it scorched all over Citramon. But because he was laughing so hard, he didn't even scream. But he still blew up into nothing but data that only was absorbed by Garurumon.

Kyle: Great. How am I suppose to explain this to my parents?

Once Garurumon was done absorbing the data, he turned back into Gabumon and walked over to the sticky Kyle.

Gabumon: I think I know how to get that stuff of you.

Kyle: How?

That was answered right away when Kyle took one of his fingers and took a bit of the juice off of Kyle and tasted it.

Gabumon: Your forgetting that this is juice. It's delicious.

But that only made Kyle a bit more irritated and he pushed Gabumon into a pool of that juice behind him.

Gabumon: Whoa!

Now that brought a smile back to Kyle's face.

Kyle: There. Now I feel better.

Gabumon: Oh great. It's all over my fur.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was already back to work on his computer after sending Shade and the other's off. He was still trying to keep track of everyone's status. Then, the three little Digimon entered the room without the Grand Master's notice.

Leafmon: Mister Grand Master?

That surprised the Grand Master as he jumped out of his seat and turned around to see Leafmon, Jyarimon, and Chibomon in his living room.

Grand Master: Oh, it's just you three.

Leafmon: Was Shade here earlier?

Now the Grand Master was worried about that. He knew they wanted to see Shade and Monodramon again, but he didn't tell them to come see him when he was back at his place again. Even though he wanted to tell them.

Grand Master: He was. I'm sorry little one's.

That made the three little Digimon very upset.

Jyarimon: Why didn't you tell us anything?

Grand Master: I'm sorry, but it was urgent business, and I... didn't have anytime to tell any of you.

They understood a little bit, but they still can't believe that they missed their chance to see Shade and Monodramon again.

Leafmon: That's to bad.

Chibomon: Hey don't worry you guy's, will see them again. We just have to hold on a bit longer is all.

Grand Master: Chibomon is right. Do not fear little one's, you will see him and Monodramon again real soon.

That made the three Digimon happy again.

Jyarimon: And besides, now we know that Shade is back in the Digital World and he will see us soon.

Leafmon: That's true. I didn't even think about that.

Then all three of them started laughing again. But then the Grand Master notice something on his computer.

Grand Master: What's this?

Chibomon: Is something wrong, Mister Grand Master?

The Grand Master didn't seem to notice Chibomon asking him. He turned to see another digital portal was opening up in the Digital World, but is was coming from a strange source.

Grand Master: This reading. It's the same one as when Terriermon showed up earlier this morning. That can only mean one thing...

The Grand Master closed his eye's and thought about the one source of this problem.

Grand Master: Dexmon.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back in the Digital Savanna, Lucas and Agumon were heading up a little hill to get a better view of the Digital Savanna. Lucas wanted to see the view, but Agumon had this strange feeling.

Agumon: Hmm... why do I have this feeling that something is beyond this hill?

Lucas: I think someone has been through a little to much and is starting to think a little to much.

Agumon just looked at Lucas with a confused look on his face.

Agumon: What does that mean?

Lucas: It means your worrying to much. There can be nothing that bad over this hill that we can't handle.

When Agumon heard that, he knew that Lucas was right. But when they got to the top of the hill, Lucas and Agumon saw Centarumon again. But this time, he in a fight with the infamous Digimon hunter; Ogremon.

Lucas: I stand corrected.

Agumon: It's Centarumon again. But he's fighting Ogremon.

Lucas: We better get down.

They both then crouched down to the grass below them and saw Ogremon and Centarumon circling around the field.

Ogremon: What's a matter, getting tired, Centarumon?

Centarumon: Oh please. I can easily handle a good for nothing Digimon like yourself.

Now that made Ogremon a little bit unhappy.

Ogremon: How dare you say that to me! Pummel Whack!

Ogremon fired his signature attack from his fist at Centarumon, but Centarumon quickly dodged the incoming attack. Then Centarumon aimed his right arm at Ogremon and the mini cannon on his hand open up and released a light burst.

Centarumon: Eat this! Solar Ray!

The mini cannon fired a laser beam of light and it hit Ogremon without warning.

Ogremon: AAAAAAAHH!

It was so strong, it sent Ogremon straight to the ground.

Ogremon: Oh your gonna pay for that one.

Centarumon: Ha! I doubt it. In fact, i'm growing rather bored dealing with you already. So I think i'll take my leave.

Then Centarumon just started galloping away from Ogremon.

Ogremon: Hey! You come back here you no good excuse for a Digimon! Get back here and fight me!

Centarumon: Sorry, but I don't wanna waste my time with an idiot like you.

Centarumon then left in the distance, and Ogremon was not to happy about it. Lucas and Agumon then slid down the hill and looked at Ogremon.

Lucas: Wow, first time I seen you get your butt handed to you.

With shock, Ogremon turned around and looked at Lucas and Agumon.

Ogremon: Oh great, it's you two. Look, I love to stay and battle with the both of you again, but I got a little pay back to give to Centarumon. If I can find him.

And then Ogremon just starting chasing after Centarumon like a crazy man.

Ogremon: When I get my hands on you your dead, Centarumon! You hear me... dead!

Then he just faded in the distance, leaving Lucas and Agumon a little weird out from that.

Agumon: That's Ogremon for ya. He never changes.

Lucas: Well at least he's not fighting us this time, then I really would feel sorry for him.

Agumon: Because we can cream him this time.

Now Lucas and Agumon are just laughing about Ogremon. They escaped trouble with Ogremon, but who knows what that crazy Digimon is gonna do next. Well once he finds Centarumon again of course.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon partners continued on the path ahead of them. They were inching closer to the Digital Savanna, where Lucas and Agumon are. But they didn't know that.

Robert: Oh. I forgot to ask. Where are we going now, Veemon?

Veemon: If we keep going this direction, will soon be hitting the Digital Savanna.

Kim and Emily were a little bit curious about the Digital Savanna.

Emily: What's the Digital Savanna like?

Biyomon: It's where we could find many different Digimon. It's filled with grass as far as the eye can see.

Now that made Robert remembered the grass back at the Digital Meadow area from before.

Robert: Oh great. Just when I thought we were out of the grass.

But then, Kim and Floramon jumped on that subject.

Kim: If you ask me, the Digital Savanna sound a bit interesting to see.

Floramon: It is, but try not to stray off to far into it. You never know what's out there.

Now that made Emily concern for everyone's safety a bit.

Emily: Are you sure it's going to safe, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Don't worry. As long as we're around, will keep you guys safe.

Veemon: As long as you don't go off to far.

That made Emily a little more relieved to hear that. However, Kim couldn't help but wonder what the Digital Savanna is really like.

Kim: The Digital Savanna. I wonder what it's gonna look like when we get there?

Falcomon: I could tell you.

But in a blinding shock, everyone jumped and turned around to see Falcomon looking at them from a tree branch. Was he there the whole time?

Emily: Um... guys. Who is that?

Biyomon: That's Falcomon. Like me, he too is a bird Digimon.

While Biyomon was explaining, Kim was looking at her light green digivice for a little more info.

Kim: He's also a rookie level Digimon. He can't hurt us you guys.

But Falcomon just continued to look at them with a grin on his face.

Falcomon: I wouldn't be so sure about that. You don't know what I can do.

All of a sudden, he jumped off the branch and flew down towards the front of their path.

Veemon: Hey!

Robert: Get out of our way you crazy bird!

But that didn't seem to make Falcomon move out of the way.

Falcomon: Crazy you say? That's not very nice.

Floramon and Biyomon got in a ready to attack mode on Falcomon.

Biyomon: Neither is getting in our way.

Floramon: Either you move, or will have to make you move.

Now that was making Kim and Emily a little concern now.

Emily: Wait a minute you guys...

Kim: I don't think this is really necessary.

Floramon: It will if he doesn't move out of the way.

But Falcomon didn't move. He just pulled out both his wings and assumed his battle stance.

Falcomon: Oh please, you all couldn't make a dent in me even if you tried.

That made the three Digimon angry, and it seems that Falcomon still wasn't gonna move.

Veemon: If that's how it is, your dead! V-Punch!

Veemon rolled his arms around and charged at Falcomon, but Falcomon just jumped out of the way and Veemon hit a tree.

Veemon: Ouch. Good thing I have a hard head.

Robert: Oh, that's gonna leave a mark.

Falcomon: Yes, on him anyway. That why you should always look before you move.

Then Biyomon and Floramon started to fire their attacks at Falcomon.

Floramon: You asked for it. Rain of Pollen!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

The green flames and the deadly pollen were heading for Falcomon, but Falcomon flapped his wings at them and it blew both attacks away in an instant.

Biyomon: Are attacks...

Floramon: He just blew them away like they were nothing.

That made their human partners surprised to see. They didn't know that Falcomon could be this strong.

Kim: Those were their best attacks, and it didn't do anything to him.

Emily: I guess Falcomon is much stronger then we thought.

Hearing that, Falcomon started floating up and laughing at all of them below.

Falcomon: (Laughs)... You all don't know the half of it. If you want to see some real power... watch this!

Falcomon started to glow all around and he began to transform into something bigger.

Emily: What's happening?

Biyomon: It can't be. He's digivolving!

That made everyone a little worried now.

Robert: That's bad right?

Veemon: Really bad!

Falcomon grew bigger and then light around him disappeared. He was now shape like a ostrich, but has purple feathers, a red scarf around his long neck, he had two long legs and an intimidating glare.

Robert: Now what happened to him?

Veemon: Like I said, really bad.

Kim pulled out her digivice again and looked up the info on Falcomon's new form.

Kim: That's Peckmon, a champion level bird Digimon with incredible speed.

Biyomon: That's a bird-type Digimon for ya.

Peckmon then started inching a bit closer to all of them and showing his bright light in his eye's.

Peckmon: Now you will see what kind of power I truly hold. Get ready to be destroyed! All of you!

Now that started to give everyone a little scare, but they weren't gonna let Peckmon freak them out.

Kim: I don't know what your problem is, but there is no way were gonna lose to some over grown chicken.

Floramon: I hear ya, Kim. Let's roast this bird.

Kim then pointed her digivice at Floramon, and now Floramon was starting to glow.

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Sunflowmon was now standing in front of Peckmon's path. She flew up a little and looked down at him.

Peckmon: So you digivolved. You'll need to if your gonna defeat someone like me!

Sunflowmon: Then why don't you take this. Sunshine Beam!

Sunflowmon fired her attack at Peckmon, but Peckmon quickly avoided the attack with his fast foot work.

Kim: He's fast.

Sunflowmon: My attack couldn't hit him at all.

Peckmon: You'll need more then sheer power to defeat me.

Then, Biyomon and Veemon looked at their human partners with a ready look in their eye's.

Veemon: We better get in on the action.

Biyomon: Sunflowmon can't beat Peckmon on her own.

Robert and Emily: Right.

Knowing that, Robert and Emily pointed their digivice's at their Digimon partner, and then they started to glow as well.

_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON_

_BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON_

Veedramon and Aquilamon ran over towards Sunflowmon to give her back up, but Peckmon was quick to counter attack at them.

Peckmon: Oh no you don't!

Peckmon jumped in the air and landed down on Veedramon and then Veedramon fell down to the ground hard because of it.

Veedramon: AAAAAHH!

Robert: Veedramon!

Peckmon then jumped off Veedramon and landed back in front of Sunflowmon and Aquilamon.

Peckmon: You think I be stupid enough to let you all gang up on me.

Emily: Aquilamon, do something!

Hearing Emily's voice, Aquilamon went straight for Peckmon and she fired her attack at him.

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

Aquilamon fired the energy rings out of her mouth, but Peckmon jumped in the air again and dodged them all.

Aquilamon: He's so fast.

Kim: How are we suppose to hit someone like that?

Peckmon then oppened up both wings and launched out knife-shape feathers at everyone.

Peckmon: Take this! Kunai Wing!

As he fired all of his razor sharp feathers, Aquilamon hurried over and protected Emily from the attack, and Sunflowmon did the same for Kim.

Sunflowmon and Aquilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kim: Sunflowmon!

Emily: Aquilamon!

Both the female champion Digimon fell to the ground by their human partners, and then Peckmon landed back down near them.

Peckmon: What's a matter, am I to fast for any of you? (Laughs)...

Both Kim and Emily just looked at Peckmon with horror as Aquilamon and Sunflowmon started to slowly get back up. But Veedramon manage to get back up from that unexpected attack earlier and fired at Peckmon from behind.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Veedramon fired his powerful heated laser attack, and it looks like it was gonna hit Peckmon. But Peckmon jumped out of the way at the last second.

Robert: No!

Veedramon: Darn it! I missed him!

Peckmon landed on the ground and flew over with a back flip towards Veedramon and sharpened both his foot claws.

Peckmon: You think you could catch me off guard!? Spiral Claw!

Peckmon spinned around and slashed Veedramon with his powerful claws on his feet

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Robert: Veedramon, no!

It didn't send Veedramon flying, but it left him in a lot of pain as Peckmon then backed up.

Emily: This is terrible.

Kim: How are we suppose to beat someone who moves that fast?

Sunflowmon and Aquilamon just gazed at Peckmon with anger, but Peckmon only glared back at them both.

Aquilamon: I don't know what your game is, but we will not let you get away with this.

Peckmon: I disagree with you there, Aquilamon. I'm only just beginning!

That shocked everyone, and then Peckmon began to glow in light all around again. He grew bigger and bigger as they continued to gaze at him.

Kim: What's happening to him now!?

Sunflowmon: He's digivolving again!

Veedramon finally got back up after that last slash to his chest from Peckmon.

Veedramon: Great, that's the last thing we need to deal with.

Even Robert was starting to get a little scared as he looked at Veedramon.

Robert: What do you think he's gonna change into this time?

Veedramon: I don't know, but I don't like it at all.

Aquilamon and Sunflowmon just got ready for anything that happens next.

Aquilamon: Be on your guard, Sunflowmon.

Sunflowmon: I know.

Kim and Emily were worried, but they knew they had to be brave to defeat what's coming next.

Emily: I'm not scared. I can do this.

Kim: Same here, Emily. We can beat whatever is coming.

After the glowing light around Peckmon was over, he was now a giant black bird Digimon with weird jet machine turbines on his wings, and he had an extra leg behind his two front legs. Everyone just gazed in horror at the new form that Peckmon now has.

Emily: He's huge.

Robert: How are we suppose to beat that?

While they were in shock, Kim looked at her digivice once again and was reading the information on this new Digimon form.

Kim: This is Crowmon. An ultimate level bird Digimon. He has lightning fast speed and a powerful tornado attack.

But all of a sudden, Aquilamon just took off and charged at Crowmon in the air.

Emily: Aquilamon! What are you doing!?

Aquilamon: Taking care of this now! Blast Rings!

She fired her powerful energy rings at Crowmon, but Crowmon just avoided them without even moving at all.

Aquilamon: What!?

Emily: So fast.

Kim: He's even faster then before.

But then, Crowmon quickly disappeared and appeared again behind Aquilamon without anyone seeing him move.

Crowmon: Speed isn't the only thing I got.

In shock, everyone looked at Crowmon, who was now about to fire an attack.

Aquilamon: How did you..!?

Crowmon: Black Feather!

The area around Crowmon turned into a dark void and Aquilamon got caught in it. She was starting to get shocked all around.

Aquilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Emily: Aquilamon! No!

After that was over, Aquilamon then fell right to the ground hard, and Emily just ran towards her fallen partner.

Emily: Aquilamon, i'm coming!

Now angry at this, Sunflowmon and Veedramon began to fire their attacks at Crowmon.

Sunflowmon: OK, that's it! Sunshine Beam!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Both attacks came at Crowmon, but Crowmon simply flapped his wings and both attacks vaporized.

Crowmon: That all you got?

Kim and Robert were only in shock along with their Digimon partners.

Robert: No way.

Kim: He's just to powerful.

But then the turbines on Crowmon's wings started to spin with electricity as Crowmon oppened up both wings.

Crowmon: You want to see power? Let me show you my ultimate attack!

Everyone gazed in horror as Crowmon began to fire his most powerful attack.

Crowmon: Savage... Emperor!

Crowmon fired powerful tornado's out the both of his turbines and it sent everyone flying and made some trees tear off from the ground.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Shade, David, Mike and James, and their Digimon were heading along the path the Grand Master had put them all on, but then they felt a strong gust of wind in the far distance in the path ahead.

Monodramon: Did anyone else just feel that sudden burst of wind?

Shade: I know I did alright.

Everyone was surprised by it, but they seemed to just think it was just the wind again as usual.

Mike: It's just the wind of course.

James: They always do this. I doubt there's anything to worry about.

But Elecmon and Hagurumon didn't really think that was true.

Elecmon: I don't know.

Hagurumon: Winds like that makes me worry sometimes.

Mike: You worry about a lot of things. Your the one who told me that.

David and Shade were too also worried about it.

David: Winds like that don't just come out of nowhere.

Shade: Normally winds slowly get stronger and we notice it right away. But this was all of a sudden.

Then everyone just looked at the path ahead where the wind came from.

Shade: I have a bad feeling about this.

But Mike, James, and Hagurumon continued to walk on the path ahead of Shade and David.

Mike: You might wanna hurry up.

James: Or your gonna get left behind.

Shade and David: Hey!

Shade, David, and their Digimon partners started chasing after the three of them while they just kept on laughing.

David: Aren't we the one's who leave them behind?

Shade: Great. Now it's becoming the other way around.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After being blown away by Crowmon's powerful tornado attack, Everyone started to slowly get back up from all the leafs and dirt all over them.

Kim: Is everyone okay?

Robert and Emily got back up, and so did all their champion level Digimon.

Emily: I think so.

Robert: That was some gust of wind.

But then, Veedramon sensed something was coming towards them.

Veedramon: Get ready everyone, Crowmon's coming back!

In shock, everyone looked up and saw Crowmon slowly coming down from the sky.

Robert: Dosen't he ever go away?

Aquilamon: If he want's to keep fighting, then will just have to keep fighting back.

But Emily was slowly starting to figure something out about Crowmon's last attack.

Kim: What's up, Emily?

Emily: That last attack Crowmon fired at us. It took him at least a minute to charge up that attack.

Now that got everyone's attention as they all looked right at Emily.

Kim: So that means...

Sunflowmon: There's an oppening for us to strike him.

Robert: Well we better use it, because here he comes!

Everyone turned around again and saw Crowmon flying in the air in circles around them.

Crowmon: Hope you enjoyed that ride, because it's about to get even better in a minute. (Laughs)...

While he was laughing to himself, everyone gave each other a look and then faced Crowmon again.

Kim: Alright Crowmon, get ready for another round.

Robert: This time, were gonna send you flying!

Crowmon then stopped laughing after hearing all of that.

Crowmon: Oh really? Let's see you all try!

Then Crowmon charged right at them, but Veedramon then fired his attack at him.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Veedramon fired his heat laser attack, but Crowmon dodged it and slashed his claw at Veedramon.

Crowmon: Flaming Claw!

Crowmon's claws was now on fire as he slashed them at Veedramon.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Robert: Oh no!

But then Sunflowmon and Aquilamon got on top of Crowmon and fired their attacks at him.

Aquilamon: Now! Blast Rings!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

However, Crowmon used his top speed again and avoided the incoming attacks from above. Now he was right in front of both the female Digimon.

Crowmon: Nice try ladies!

Kim and Emily: Look out!

Both Aquilamon and Sunflowmon saw Crowmon, but Crowmon was to quick to avoid.

Crowmon: Black Feather!

The area around them turned black and both female Digimon got caught in the attack and they got shocked in the process.

Sunflowmon and Aquilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Emily: Oh no!

Kim: Not again!

Robert: They can't take much more of this!

Both Aquilamon and Sunflowmon fell down to the ground, but they slowly got back up after that attack.

Crowmon: That's odd. They're getting back up already?

All three digimon got into a line as they and their human partners looked at Crowmon.

Veedramon: Come on Crowmon...

Sunflowmon: Is this the best you can bring?

Aquilamon: I'm disappointed, and this is coming from a bird Digimon like yourself.

That made Crowmon angry as he started charging up the turbines on his wings.

Crowmon: Fine! Your gonna get it now!

As they saw Crowmon getting ready to fire, everyone knew what to do next.

Kim: OK you guys..!

Emily: Do it..!

Robert: Now!

Sunflowmon, Veedramon, and Aquilamon: Right!

All three Digimon began to charge up their attacks, and that surprised Crowmon, but it didn't stop him.

Crowmon: No matter what you do, it won't work! Savage Emperor!

And Crowmon fired his deadly double tornado attack at all three of them, but they were ready.

Kim, Robert, and Emily: Now!

Hearing that from their human partners, all three digimon then fired their signature attacks at Crowmon's attack.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

All three Digimon fired their attacks at Crowmon's, and they all impacted, making two streams of energy trying to push each other back and forward.

Crowmon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sunflowmon, Veedramon, and Aquilamon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The two stream pushed each other, but they seem to be perfectly even.

Crowmon: You... can't... defeat... me!

They tried so hard to keep Crowmon's attack away, but their human partners continued to encourage them on.

Emily: Come on you guys!

Kim: You can win this!

Robert: You always do!

Hearing their partner's voice's, all three champion Digimon made one final push and it sent the attack stream flying now at Crowmon.

Sunflowmon, Veedramon, and Aquilamon: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Crowmon: No! Impossible!

The powerful stream hit Crowmon with a lot of force, and it sent him flying high in the sky.

Crowmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

He was sent flying, and then he fell hard to the ground below.

Kim and Emily: Alright!

Robert: They got him!

Then all three Digimon started to slowly approach the fallen Crowmon.

Sunflowmon: Did we get him?

Veedramon: Not yet.

Aquilamon: Come on, let's finish the job.

As they slowly got closer to Crowmon, a digital portal started to open behind Crowmon, and everyone was shocked.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Emily: Um... what's that?

Robert: I don't know.

Then, glowing red eye's appeared in the portal and it reminded Kim the same thing happened back when NeoDevimon had her held prisoner.

Kim: No way. It's happening again. Those eye's. Just like when I was captured by NeoDevimon from before.

They didn't know it, but Dexmon's voice was heard from the portal as he sucked Crowmon back in.

Dexmon: Oh, Crowmon. Looks like will have to pull you back for now.

Everyone was just in shock to see what was happening right in front of them.

Dexmon: Enjoy your victory, while you still can. This is far from over.

And just like that, Crowmon then disappeared into the portal. Then the portal started to close up, and when it did, everyone was left in shock.

Robert: What... just happened?

Kim: I saw this before, and I still can't figure it out.

Emily: At least Crowmon's gone, right?

Then all three Digimon started to return back to their rookie forms, but they were still in shock. They were all bruised up and out of breath, but they were okay.

Veemon: Wait, does this mean we won?

Biyomon: I don't know, but I think so.

But then Floramon turned around and looked Kim in the eye's.

Floramon: Kim. I got a bad feeling about what we just saw.

Kim: I know, Floramon. I have the same feeling about it, too.

They all just continued to look at where Crowmon was last seen, and then they all saw the damage he done to the entire forest area.

Veemon: I got a feeling that someone isn't gonna be happy when they see this.

Robert: Then we better get out of here then.

Knowing there was nothing else for them to do, they just started walking back on the path ahead of them. Yet they couldn't stop thinking about what they saw and heard back there. Biyomon took a lot of attacks, but she was still able to move.

Emily: Do you think something bad is coming for us, Biyomon?

Biyomon: I don't know, but it sure does feel like it.

Floramon was a little to bruised to walk. But before she fell to the ground, Kim quickly grabbed her.

Kim: You alright?

Floramon: Yeah. Thank's Kim.

Kim: No problem.

Veemon was also a little tired out and all scratched up, but he was still able to keep moving.

Robert: You sure your gonna be okay?

Veemon: Believe me, Robert. I handled worse then this.

Robert: Well that's good to hear.

Although, Veemon was just kidding himself. He was definitely in pain from that battle. But he was to stubborn to show it. They think they all won, but is it really a victory when they know that something even worse then Crowmon was out there?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Shade, David, Mike and James, and their Digimon continued to walk along the path, but they couldn't figure out the sudden gust of wind from earlier.

David: It's still hard to understand that a sudden gust of wind just blew at us all of a sudden.

Elecmon: No matter how much you think about David, it's still a mystery.

Knowing that, David still continued trying to figure it out. He always did kinda like to figure stuff out. However, Mike and James on the other hand just forgot about it and continue to look at the brown digivice that Mike now has.

Mike: I wonder how this thing really works?

James: Maybe you should try pressing that button next.

Mike started pressing the buttons on the digivice, but that made Hagurumon, Shade, and Monodramon a little bit concern.

Hagurumon: I don't think that's a good idea you guys.

Monodramon: You should listen to him. It's never a good idea to pick at something you don't even know.

Shade: Are you two ever going to listen at all?

But they just kept on messing with the digivice and Shade and Monodramon rolled their eye's at them.

Shade: Oh forget it.

Monodramon: Best to just let them be.

They continued to walk off and Mike and James continued to mess with the digivice as Hagurumon just sighed at them both.

Hagurumon: (What am I gonna do with these two? I wonder how these guys survived with them for this long?)

If only Hagurumon had a clue about that.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

After Dexmon pulled Falcomon back in after the battle, Falcomon was just laying there in the air on his back while everyone was just looking down at him. Falcomon was injured from that last attack to move at all.

Falcomon: I'm so sorry. I thought I could defeat them, but looks like I was wrong.

Dexmon just looked down at the hurt Falcomon as he glowed his eye's at him.

Dexmon: Don't worry, Falcomon. They just found the weakness in your attack is all. It's not your fault you lost.

Hearing that, Falcomon then closed his eye's in relieve. Then everyone looked back at Dexmon.

Terriermon: So now what do we do now, Dexmon?

Lopmon: Do we wait for Falcomon to heal?

Dexmon: For now we wait, and then we resume the plans to destroy them all.

Hearing that, that made all three of them smile and then Dexmon started his evil laugh.

Dexmon: Evil Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas and Agumon continued their way across the grassy fields of the Digital Savanna, but then they notice Centarumon just galloped over their heads.

Lucas: Whoa!

Agumon: That was unexpected.

Centarumon landed down on the ground and continued to run in laughter as Ogremon then appeared and continued to chase after Centarumon.

Centarumon: (Laughs)... catch me if you can!

Ogremon: Come back here you rotten excuse for a fighter! You can't run from me forever!

Lucas and Agumon just looked at Ogremon as he swung his bone stick trying to hit Centarumon, but Centarumon just kept on avoiding attack after attack.

Agumon: Wow, he must really want to take him down that badly.

Lucas: Let's just let him be. He's not bothering us, so why even bother with what he's doing.

Lucas started walking on ahead as Agumon began to follow him from behind.

Agumon: Good point. Let's just leave him in his own little problem.

They just walked on by as Ogremon continued to keep on trying to get Centarumon.

Ogremon: I know your hiding out there somewhere, Centarumon. You can't hide from me you coward!

But as he was looking around him, Centarumon was seen behind him galloping away in the distance laughing.

Centarumon: (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After going through all that fighting with Crowmon, Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon continued on their path to the Digital Savanna, which they almost are. The three Digimon may be all bruised up, but they were able to keep going.

Floramon: There. Just a little bit further and will be in the Digital Savanna.

Hearing that, everyone was starting to feel a little more relieved.

Kim: It's about time.

Emily: I was getting tired of all of these tree's around me.

Biyomon: But tree's are suppose to be a good thing.

That made Robert and Veemon laugh a little at that for some reason.

Robert and Veemon: (Laughs)...

Veemon: Well at least the humor hasn't left the group.

Robert: Humor makes every journey that much exciting.

Now that made everyone else laugh, because it was actually true.

Biyomon: Well what are we waiting for?

Floramon: Let's keep going before the sun starts to set on us.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement and they all started to run down the path ahead of them.

Kim: Next stop, the Digital Savanna!

Floramon: Hey, that's my line, Kim.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

They may have survived the battle with Falcomon in the Digital Forest, but will they be able to survive what's yet to come in the Digital Savanna and find Lucas and Agumon? They'll just have to keep on going and find out for themselves.

Dexmon: (Oh yes, they will.)

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	27. Episode 27: Just Go For It

_**Episode 27: Just Go For It**_

_**Kyle was never really good when it come's to girls. He never even imagined that the one girl in School that was kinda irritating to him developed a little crush on him. What is gonna do now? And more importantly, what's he gonna do when Dexmon sends one of his servants to get him?**_

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

While everything else was going on back in the Digital World, Kyle and Gabumon kept on with their natural lives back in the real world. However, after a few hours past since the battle with Citramon, Kyle was going through one of his own crisis with something he never expected to happen to him.

Gabumon: I don't really understand why your making all this fuss about it. It doesn't seem like a big deal to me.

Kyle was sitting on a bench in the park area of Old Town Tomball while a train was seen passing behind him in the background.

Kyle: It is a big deal! Jessica just kept giving me a strange look all day at School, and all the days before that. She's been doing that ever since we saved her from NeoDevimon. And it's starting to scare me.

Then Kyle started flashing back to the previous days after the battle with NeoDevimon and they were all about Jessica giving Kyle an attractive look each time. Normally, she wouldn't be doing that. She would normally try to find out his secret.

Kyle: She just won't stop. I wanna say something, but how do? I never been in this situation before.

After going through the flashbacks, Kyle was having a freaking out moment again at Gabumon in his disguise.

Kyle: What do I do!?

When he asked that, Gabumon just slapped Kyle on the face, and that seemed to calm him down.

Kyle: Thank you, I needed that.

Gabumon: OK, clearly you have no less experience then I do about this.

For some reason, Kyle just gave Gabumon a strange look on his face.

Kyle: You wouldn't have any experience at all. I found you when you were in your in-training form.

Gabumon: That's true, but I've been in the real world since I was in my egg form, and I seen a lot of those shows on your T.V. to know a proper way to handle this little problem of yours.

Now Kyle gave Gabumon a "give me a break" look at him.

Kyle: OK, we need to get you off those shows of yours.

Gabumon: I mainly watch them when there is nothing better to do, and also when you start freaking out on me.

Kyle: So that's why you never pay attention to me.

Now Kyle was starting to laugh at Gabumon for saying that.

Kyle: (Laughs)... But I do not go through freak outs all the time you know.

Gabumon: Just yesterday you worried about missing a sock.

OK, Kyle always had to be the one that worries about certain things.

Kyle: That was one time!

After screaming at Gabumon like that, Kyle calmed down a bit and then looked at Gabumon for his little idea of a "solution".

Kyle: Alright, what do I do?

Gabumon: The best way to handle this, is to just go up to her... and ask her on a date.

There was a few seconds of silence, and then Kyle started laughing at Gabumon.

Kyle: (Laughs)... Your kidding me right?

Gabumon: Kyle, it's the best way to handle this kind of thing. Instead of freaking out about this for no reason, just go up to her front door... and find out. If i'm right... then just do what I just told you.

After hearing all of that, Kyle thought about it, and he made up his mind about it.

Kyle: Alright fine, i'll do it. But only if you promise to get off those shows of yours. It's really starting to worry me a little bit.

Gabumon: Fine, but only if you do this.

Kyle just sighed at Gabumon as he started walking off with Gabumon right behind him.

Gabumon: You'll be just fine, Kyle.

Kyle: (This has got to be the worst thing I have ever done in my life.)

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR THE DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Shade, David, Mike and James, and their Digimon still continued along the path to the Digimon sovereigns that Lucas and Agumon are one, but as they continued along the path, they notice that same Gekomon that Lucas ran into earlier sitting on his usual spot in the woods.

Mike: Hey guys look, a sleeping frog.

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

When they all heard that, Shade was the one who got behind the two of them and hit them on the back of their heads.

Mike and James: Ouch!

James: Yeah!

Mike: What was that for!?

Shade: That is no sleeping frog, that's a Gekomon, and you never should provoke it.

Now that made everyone a little confused except for Monodramon.

James: What do you mean by that?

Monodramon: Let's just say that a Gekomon has quite the bad temper.

Then David and Elecmon looked over towards the sleeping Gekomon.

David: He doesn't look that harmful.

Elecmon: Yeah. I think your just taking this a little to much out of the box you two.

However, Shade and Monodramon didn't really believed that.

Shade: It's not out of the box, it's the truth.

Monodramon: Trust us you guys, you do not want to make a Gekomon angry at all. Their small, but they have a nasty little temper.

Mike, James, and even Hagurumon started laughing as they got closer to the sleeping Gekomon.

Mike: Oh yeah right you guys.

James: Your just trying to scare us is all.

But as the three of them got even closer, Shade and Monodramon were now having a worried look on their face.

Monodramon: Oh no.

Shade: Don't do it you idiots.

But then Gekomon opened up his eye's and saw Mike, James, and Hagurumon near him and he just got up and had a angry look on his face.

Gekomon: Hey! What's the big idea waking me up!? Don't you all see that i'm trying to take my daily afternoon nap!

That scared the three of them and David and Elecmon were just in shock, but Shade and Monodramon were now worried.

Shade: Oh boy.

Monodramon: Been nice knowing them.

The three of them looked at the angry Gekomon, but then they started bursting out laughing at him.

Mike: Your kidding right?

Hagurumon: Even I wouldn't be scared by that.

James: Sorry little guy, but your not that scary to us at all with that look of yours.

Hearing that, Shade and Monodramon were starting to freak out and run over towards David and Elecmon.

David: Something wrong?

Shade: Let's just say, you never ever want to call Gekomon "little", and make fun of his face.

Elecmon: What would happen if you do?

Monodramon: Your gonna find out.

They looked over at Mike, James and Hagurumon as they also saw Gekomon starting to get red hot in the face.

Gekomon: Oh! So just because i'm small that means you can make fun of me!?

Now the three of them started to get a little scared at Gekomon.

Mike: Well... we... huh...

Gekomon: Just because i'm small for a champion level and weak, that doesn't mean you can go and make fun of me!

But then Mike, James, and Hagurumon started to talk back at Gekomon.

James: Well you have a lot more energy to yell then be anywhere near a champion level material!

Hagurumon: And besides, if you have this much energy to yell and sleep, you could be using it to get stronger.

Mike: So who are you to say anything to us little man-frog!

Now Shade and Monodramon got even more worried. Then Gekomon jumped down from his rock and looked up at all three of them with a really angry look.

Gekomon: You know what, i'm sick and tired of people like you always trying to make feel like the little guy all the time! In fact, I just wanna... I just wanna...

As Gekomon started to glow, everyone, including the three knuckleheads near Gekomon started to back up a little.

Gekomon: I'll... i'll... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Everyone looked in shock as they saw Gekomon getting way bigger, about the size of the trees around them.

Shade: Now look what you fools done!

Monodramon: This is why you never make a Gekomon mad. They digivolve into something really bad!

Mike: Oh come on, what could he digivolve into that's so terrifying.

But when Mike looked up with everyone else, Gekomon was now a giant orange toad like Digimon with two giant horns on both his shoulders, and green leafs around his neck. While everyone was in shock, David pulled out his yellow digivice and looked up the info on this new Digimon.

David: Oh that's just great. Now he's ShogunGekomon. An ultimate level amphibian Digimon.

Hearing that, Shade, David, and their Digimon gave Mike, James and Hagurumon a glare.

Shade: Smooth move, geniuses.

Monodramon: Now we got another problem to deal with.

But the three of them were to terrified to say a word back to the four of them. ShogunGekomon then started to smack his feet on the ground a crazy man.

ShogunGekomon: Now you're gonna pay! Am I so little now!

ShogunGekomon then started to charge at all of them and that made Mike, James and Hagurumon finally move along with everyone else being chased.

Mike: OK, I take back everything I said! I didn't think he could get so huge!

Hagurumon: Well now we know!

Shade: Just shut up and keep running! We can't fight him in these thick woods!

That made David a little concern, but he was more focus on running then anything else.

Elecmon: So where are we suppose to fight him!?

James: I agree with him, where!?

Shade looked up ahead and he remembered that the Grand Master said that the Digital Desert is beyond the path ahead.

Shade: If we can get ShogunGekomon to the desert, we might just be able to stop him. There's no thick tree's to slow our Digimon down.

Monodramon: But until then, just keep running!

Hearing that, they all continued to run from the enraged ShogunGekomon, who had no idea they were leading him towards the Digital Desert.

ShogunGekomon: Come back here you no good humans!

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

After finally recovering from his last battle a few hours ago, Falcomon was finally up on his feet again. Once he was, everyone then looked at Dexmon to see who will go out and battle next.

Gomamon: So which one us is going out next, Dexmon?

Lopmon: Terriermon and Falcomon already went, so it has to be me or Gomamon, right?

Dexmon didn't respond at first, but then he glowed his red eye's at them and he made his choice.

Dexmon: OK. I've been thinking about it, and I do believe that Gomamon should have the honor to battle next.

That made Gomamon jump for joy, but Lopmon didn't seem to like it at all.

Gomamon: Alright!

Lopmon: No fair.

Terriermon: Don't worry little sister, you'll have your chance soon.

Dexmon knew that Terriermon was right about that, because he was saving Lopmon to deal with Lucas and Agumon for last. Thank's to Rapidmon and Crowmon's previous battle's with the other's, Lucas and Agumon were a bit more separated by everyone by distance.

Dexmon: He's right you know. I'm saving you for the real problem. The boy and his Digimon that are going to the Digimon sovereigns.

Now that brought Lopmon a smile back to her face. Then Gomamon floated over towards Dexmon.

Gomamon: So who am I gonna battle with, Dexmon?

Dexmon: I need you to go to the human world and take care of another human and his Digimon pet. He's all alone, and he is a perfect target right now.

Everyone was shock to hear that, especially Gomamon.

Gomamon: Wow. It's been some time since I last went to the real world again. Are you sure, Dexmon?

Dexmon only glowed his eye's at Gomamon and slowly started to open up a digital portal in front of him.

Dexmon: Positive. Go and take care that little problem and destroy everything in your sight while your at it.

Gomamon: OK then. That I can do.

Gomamon eye's just glowed in white light and he nod his head at Dexmon and just entered the portal to the real world.

Lopmon: Do you think he can win?

Falcomon: It's hard to say, but I do believe he's gonna need more then just strength and speed to defeat his enemy. I know that all to well.

Dexmon heard everything Falcomon just said, but he didn't really care. All he wanted was to see all those humans with Digimon partners destroyed.

Dexmon: (Soon, they will all vanish, like they were never there in the first place.)

* * *

><p><strong>JESSICA'S HOUSE, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Kyle was slowly inching towards Jessica's door. He was so nervous about what he was about to do that he looked like he was gonna throw up because of it.

Kyle: (I can't believe i'm about to do this.)

Then Kyle turned around and saw Gabumon in his disguise giving him the old thumbs up.

Kyle: (How did I let him talk me into this?)

Then he looked back at the door in front of him. He was already there, so he might as well get it over with he thought.

Kyle: OK, here I go.

Kyle then rang the doorbell and he waited for a few seconds as the door started to open up. He was now looking Jessica right in the face, and she was surprised to see him at her door step. Kyle never shows up at her door like this.

Jessica: Kyle? Wha... what are you doing here?

He was starting to get nervous again as he turned around to see Gabumon still giving him the thumbs up.

Kyle: (I'm so gonna get him for this.)

Jessica: Is something wrong, Kyle?

In shock, Kyle turned around and gave Jessica a freaked out look on his face.

Kyle: Well... you see... uh...

Now Jessica was starting to get a little nervous. She had no idea what do on her part, she never thought Kyle was just pop right up to her front door.

Kyle: I was... wondering... if you... would like... to... uh...

But then, Jessica was starting to figure out sort of what he was about to ask her, and she couldn't help but to give a smile back at Kyle, which only seemed to make him even more nervous.

Jessica: I know what your about to ask, and I say yes.

Now that made Kyle even more freaked out in the face. He never thought she would figure it out, or even say yes to it.

Kyle: Uh...

Jessica: You know, i'm not doing anything at the moment, so why don't we just go around the town or something?

Now Kyle was really starting to freak out inside. It's like his entire insides were about to explode at all of this.

Kyle: O... K?

After agreeing with that, all of a sudden Jessica just grabs Kyle's arm and pulled him out towards wherever she seemed to be dragging him.

Kyle: Uh... Whoa!

They both just went right pass Gabumon, who was just smiling at all of this.

Gabumon: It's always nice to see Kyle trying different things.

He just slowly started following them as Jessica continued to drag Kyle to who knows where in Tomball.

Jessica: (I can't believe this is happening.)

Kyle: (I'm so gonna get you for this, Gabumon.)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon partners finally made it to the Digital Savanna. However, Robert wasn't really to thrilled about seeing more grass again after going through the Digital Meadow earlier.

Robert: Great, more grass.

Veemon: Just when we thought we were finally out of that stuff.

All of the girls just started laughing at the two of them as they continued to head into the Digital Savanna.

Biyomon: Those two can't seem to catch a break can they.

Floramon: They just don't know how to by the looks of it.

While Biyomon and Floramon were talking among themselves, Kim had this strange feeling that someone was here before any of them.

Emily: Something wrong, Kim? You look like you seen a ghost or something.

Kim: I don't really know, but for some reason... I think Lucas was here.

Now that got everyone's attention, especially Robert and Veemon.

Robert: Wait, are you saying my brother was here?

Kim: Hard to believe, but I think so. I don't know how, but I can just feel that he was here not to long ago.

However, Biyomon wasn't really understanding any of this. She didn't really know who Lucas was after all.

Biyomon: I don't mean to interupt, but who's Lucas?

Emily: He's Robert older brother, and Kim's boyfriend. Not to mention he got sucked into the Digital World before any of us did.

Now Biyomon was starting to understand a little more about all of this.

Biyomon: Now I get it. So that's why your all here in the Digital World.

Robert: Yeah, we're here to find my big brother.

Veemon: And that's exactly what were gonna do.

But then, Robert and Veemon just sprinted off into the Digital Savanna, leaving everyone else.

Floramon: Hey, you can't just go out there without us.

Kim: You two don't even know what's out there.

But that didn't seem to stop Robert and Veemon, so Kim and Floramon started sprinting after them.

Kim: Those two never change at all.

Floramon: Well, that's Lucas's little brother for ya. He's just like him.

However, behind all of them, Emily couldn't help but wonder what really is out in the Digital Savanna.

Emily: Biyomon, do you know what's out there?

Biyomon: Hard for me to say, but I heard that the Digital Savanna has many different Digimon attacks. So it's hard for me to say what's out there.

Now that made Emily a little concern, so she decided to run after all of them with Biyomon right behind her.

Biyomon: Hey, wait for me.

While they were all running, Kim couldn't fully understand, but she knew that Lucas was out there somewhere.

Kim: (I hope i'm not wrong about this. I just know he's out there somewhere.)

But somewhere else in the Digital Savanna, Lucas and Agumon were still trying to figure out where they were going.

Agumon: Are you sure your reading that map right?

Lucas: There's only one to read this map you know. I know what i'm doing.

However, Agumon kind of found that very hard to believe.

Agumon: That's what you always say.

Lucas: Well this time I know. Just trust me on this one.

But Agumon still continued to have his doubts about that as he just continued to follow Lucas. The two of them continued along the path, but they had no idea that the other's were starting catching up to them from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>HIGHWAY, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

While everyone was going about their usual day outside of the city, Gomamon was secretly hiding under the highway, waiting for the right time to strike.

Gomamon: Hmm... looks like now would be a good time. Let's see if that human can see what i'm about to do from here. Time for a little wreckage.

Then Gomamon started glowing in a bright light as he began to change forms like the other's did. He was digivolving.

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Jessica and Kyle were hanging out at one of Old Town Tomball's old shopping sights. Kyle still couldn't believe that Gabumon dragged him into all of this.

Kyle: Are you almost done, Jessica? I've been waiting for like 20 minutes.

Then Jessica popped right out of the store and had only one bag in her hand, which Kyle could not believe.

Kyle: Are you kidding me? You spent all that time for just one bag?

Jessica: Well, I thought I look around and see what else they had inside, but there wasn't much I could buy anyway.

Jessica just started laughing, while Kyle only sighed at all of this. However, Jessica was getting the feeling that Kyle wasn't really interested in doing this.

Jessica: Kyle, you don't really want to do any of this, do you?

Now that Kyle's attention. All he could do was look Jessica in the eye's.

Kyle: Well, the truth is... I... I don't really know exactly what to do. I never done any of this before, what do you expect.

Now Jessica was starting to understand a little better.

Jessica: I get it. You just need to learn to have a little fun mister so serious.

That got Kyle's attention again.

Kyle: I know how to have fun. I don't need you to tell me that.

Jessica: Well it sounds like you do.

Kyle only rolled his eye's at her. First he was nervous, then he wasn't very interested, and now he couldn't believe any of this, and Jessica only laughed at him for this. He had to be the serious one.

Jessica: (Laughs)... Looks like I hit it right on the spot.

Kyle: (Unbelievable.)

But while he was thinking about that, an explosion was heard towards the highway area.

Jessica: What was that?

Kyle: Trouble.

Kyle, knowing what he had to do as usual, he headed towards the explosion and Jessica only followed him. But Kyle didn't really seem to care or any attention about that. He had his mind on what was going on at the highway.

Kyle: Gabumon!

Hearing his name, Gabumon jumped right out and took of his disguise and sprinted over towards Kyle.

Gabumon: Finally some action.

Kyle: I know what you mean.

While they were sprinting off, Jessica was trying to keep up. She wanted to see them in action again.

Jessica: Hey guys, wait up!

* * *

><p><strong>HIGHWAY, TOMBALL, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

When Kyle and Gabumon finally got to the highway after a few minutes of running along with Jessica right behind them, they saw a giant creature with white fur and looked like a walrus with a giant horn on it's forehead and two long saber teeth.

Jessica: What is that thing?

Kyle: Let's find out.

Kyle pulled out his blue digivice from his back pocket and a holographic image was displayed with the info.

Kyle: That thing is called Ikkakumon. A champion level Digimon. It's also saying that he's an aquatic-type digimon.

But that only seemed to make Gabumon very curious now.

Gabumon: Aquatic? Why would one be doing all the way here in the human world?

Kyle: Don't know, but it's not gonna matter soon.

Ikkakumon looked around and saw all three of them looking him the eye's.

Ikkakumon: Would you look at that, you finally decided to show up.

Now that shocked everyone. They didn't know that Ikkakumon was waiting for them.

Jessica: Do you know this guy, Kyle?

Kyle: No I don't, but it doesn't matter. Let's go, Gabumon!

Gabumon: I'm good to go.

Kyle's digivice then started to glow and beep loudly as Gabumon then started to glow as well.

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON_

After digivolving, Garurumon started to sprint towards Ikkakumon and he then fired his signature attack at him without any warning.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

Ikkakumon was way to slow to dodge that attack, so he took it head on.

Ikkakumon: GGAAAAAAAHH!

Jessica: You two don't seem to wanna waste anytime with this one.

Kyle: No way. We hardly get to battled a Digimon around a place like this. We're way to energized to take it easy on this guy.

Jessica only smiled at Kyle, but then Ikkakumon fired his attack back at Garurumon.

Ikkakumon: You wanna play like that now do ya!? Harpoon Torpedo!

Ikkakumon fired his regrow horn at Garurumon which then the horn opened to reveal actual missiles at him.

Kyle: Watch out!

Garurumon: I know!

Garurumon manage to avoid the attack, but Ikkakumon kept on firing one after another this time.

Ikkakumon: You'll never escape! Harpoon Torpedo!

Garurumon kept trying to avoid every incoming attack, but they just wouldn't stop coming.

Kyle: How many of those things does he have?

Jessica: I don't think he's ever gonna run out.

Kyle tried to figure out a way out of this one, but nothing seemed to coming to his head.

Kyle: (There has to be a way out of this, but what is it?)

While he was thinking, Garurumon kept on avoiding the attacks, but was starting to lose speed in the process. He can only keep on dodging for so long.

Ikkakumon: Someone's starting to get tired already.

Garurumon: Darn it!

Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!

Another one was fired and it hit the exhausted Garurumon and sent him flying across the highway.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kyle: Oh no!

Jessica: Do something, Kyle! Garurumon can't handle this much longer!

Kyle kept thinking about what to do, but then it came to him. Gabumon told him to go for it when it came to Jessica, so instead of thinking about it, he decided there was only one think to do. Those missiles won't stop coming, so why run away when he can...

Kyle: OK! Garurumon, time to fight back!

Hearing that, Garurumon got back up and sprinted towards Ikkakumon again.

Ikkakumon: You don't learn do ya! Harpoon Torpedo!

But Garurumon manage to dodge every single attack thrown at him and he fired his attack right at Ikkakumon.

Ikkakumon: No way!

Kyle: Now, Garurumon! Hit him!

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

And at close range, it hits Ikkakumon straight on.

Ikkakumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

After taking that attack, Ikkakumon fell to the ground and Garurumon landed back towards Kyle and Jessica.

Kyle: Nice shot there, buddy.

Garurumon: It's just what I do.

Jessica was a little surprise by Kyle choice of a sudden attack like that, but she only laughed at him and Garurumon actions. But then they all noticed Ikkakumon slowly getting back up again.

Jessica: He's still want's to fight?

Kyle: He won't be for long.

But then they notice Ikkakumon being absorbed by a light around him and he started to get a little bigger.

Kyle: Now what's happening?

Garurumon: He's digivolving!

Jessica: That's bad.

Kyle: Way beyond bad.

After Ikkakumon was finished digivolving, he was a standing on two legs and had a grey body with a turtle shell with spikes on his back, and was holding a hammer that resembles Thor's Hammer.

Jessica: Is it me, or did he just get way bigger?

Garurumon: Kyle, what does the digivice say about him now?

Kyle looked at his digivice again and read the info on this new Digimon form of Ikkakumon's.

Kyle: He's called Zudomon. An ultimate level Digimon with a powerful hammer attack that can smash anything apart.

After reading that, they all looked back at Zudomon, who was starting to inch closer towards them.

Zudomon: Alright, this time... prepared to be smashed!

Zudomon lifted his hammer and began to swing it down at Kyle and Jessica.

Kyle and Jessica: (Gasps)...

Zudomon: Say goodnight! Vulcan's Hammer!

Kyle and Jessica just prepared to embrace for impact, but then Garurumon jumped in and pushed Zudomon away.

Garurumon: Oh no you don't!

Zudomon: Whoa!

He manage to shove Zudomon away, but Zudomon wasn't down yet.

Kyle: Thanks, Garurumon.

Garurumon: No problem. You two stand back and let me handle this.

Jessica: That I agree with.

Then Garurumon sprinted and then he fired his attack at Zudomon.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

However, Zudomon used his giant muscle arms to block the incoming attack.

Zudomon: Is that all you got!?

Then Zudomon swung his powerful hammer at Garurumon and it sent him flying far back.

Garurumon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kyle and Jessica: Garurumon!

Zudomon was slowly starting to inch closer and closer towards Kyle and Jessica again.

Zudomon: Now where was I? Oh right, destroy the human!

He raised his hammer above his as he inched closer towards them.

Kyle: This can't be happening.

Jessica: Well, guess this is goodbye.

Jessica hid behind Kyle because she was so scared at this point, and Kyle just looked over at the injured Garurumon and then he looked at Zudomon coming towards them.

Kyle: I can't let this happen. I... got... to do something.

But while he was thinking about what to do, the light from his heart started to glow again. Jessica slowly looked and noticed it.

Jessica: Kyle, it's that light again.

Kyle: What?

Kyle then notice the light coming from him again as he also notice Garurumon starting to get back up off the ground.

Kyle: Just like with... NeoDevimon. It's happening again.

Garurumon: Kyle, I can feel the energy flowing through me. You know what you gotta do.

Kyle and Garurumon looked at each other for a second, but then Zudomon swoop down and attacked Garurumon without warning.

Garurumon: GGAAAHHHH!

Kyle: (Gasps)...

Jessica: Oh no!

Zudomon landed right on top of Garurumon and was about to slam his hammer on top of him.

Zudomon: If you think i'm gonna let you digivolve, you got another thing coming! I'll deal with you first then!

Kyle and Jessica looked in shock to see Zudomon was about to slam his mighty hammer right at Garurumon.

Garurumon: No!

Jessica: I can't watch!

Zudomon: Say goodbye! Vulcan's Hammer!

Kyle: Garurumon!

With Kyle loud shout towards his Digimon partner, the light from his heart started to glow even brighter, and then Kyle pulled his digivice towards the light and it was starting to glow as well, and then Garurumon.

Zudomon: What!?

Kyle: Leave him alone!

Kyle then pointed his digivice right at Garurumon and then Garurumon started his digivolution.

_GARURUMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... WEREGARURUMON_

The light from the digivolving blinded Zudomon because he was so close to it, but WereGarurumon used this chance to strike him while he wasn't looking at him. He manage to break away from Zudomon and fired his claws at him.

WereGarurumon: Take this! Wolf Claw!

WereGarurumon slashed his claw right at Zudomon and it made him back up pretty far.

Zudomon: Ouch! Why you! That was very rude!

Zudomon then started to charge at WereGarurumon with his might hammer on top of him as he began to slam it down.

Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer!

But WereGarurumon was able to anticipate the incoming attack and caught it before it hit him.

Zudomon: What!?

Jessica: Go, WereGarurumon!

Kyle: Teach this guy why he should never mess with us!

Hearing those words from Kyle, WereGarurumon manage to push away Zudomon's hammer and then jumped in the air and was now heading towards Zudomon like a meteor.

WereGarurumon: Your going down, Zudomon! Garuru Kick!

The impact was so hard to Zudomon, he then was knocked down to the ground bellow him.

Zudomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

But to Zudomon's surprise, WereGarurumon landed right on top of him and was about to drive his next attack at him.

Kyle: Finish him off, WereGarurumon!

WereGarurumon: With pleasure! Wolf Claw!

However, before the attack got him, Zudomon manage to grab WereGarurumon's hands and was now trying to keep him away, but WereGarurumon proved to be way to strong for him to handle.

Zudomon: Can't... hold him... much... longer!

WereGarurumon: This is the end, Zudomon! You will never hurt anyone again!

Kyle and Jessica just looked at them while WereGarurumon was inching closer towards Zudomon for the final blow, but Zudomon was finished just yet. Zudomon closed his eye's and called out for help.

Zudomon: (Dexmon, I can use some help here.)

Saying that in his mind, he heard Dexmon answering his need for help.

Dexmon: (Don't worry, Zudomon. I always have a plan.)

And out of nowhere, a digital portal oppened up bellow Zudomon and WereGarurumon, whiched shocked everyone.

Kyle and Jessica: (Gasps)...

WereGarurumon: What!? A digital portal! But how!?

Zudomon: If i'm going down, your going down with me. (Laughs)...

Then the digital portal dragged both Zudomon and WereGarurumon inside.

WereGarurumon: This can't be!

Kyle: Oh no, WereGarurumon!

Kyle just bolted after him before he was fully sucked into the portal.

Jessica: Wait! Kyle!

Kyle didn't pay any attention to Jessica behind him as he jumped right in the portal with WereGarurumon.

WereGarurumon: Kyle! What are you doing!?

Kyle: There's no way i'm letting you go on your own!

But to their notice, they saw Jessica heading towards them as well.

WereGarurumon: Oh boy.

Kyle: Jessica, don't!

But she didn't hear him in time. She just jumped right into the digital portal with Kyle and WereGarurumon.

Kyle: Are you out of your mind!?

Jessica: What, you think i'm gonna let you two have all the fun, I don't think so!

Kyle: This is dangerous stuff Jessica, and your getting sucked into it!

But it was to late to do anything about it as the they all got sucked into the digital portal. Zudomon, along with Kyle, Jessica, and WereGarurumon, they all just screamed as the portal started to close and then it vanished into thin air. All that was left was the damage done to the highway.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Shade, David, Mike, James and their Digimon manage to finally avoid ShogunGekomon as they all finally got to the Digital Desert. They all turned around and they didn't see any sign of ShogunGekomon at all.

Mike: I think we lost him.

James: I hope so.

While everyone stopped so they could get the air back in their lungs, Monodramon and Elecmon couldn't help but look back at the Digital Forest area they just came out of. Something wasn't right.

Shade: Something wrong you two?

Monodramon: I don't really know, but for some reason, I feel he's still coming for us.

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard from Monodramon.

David: Are you serious?

Elecmon: I think he is. I too can feel the same thing.

However, Hagurumon wasn't able to feel anything coming towards them.

Hagurumon: I don't get it. How come I can't feel anything coming toward us?

Shade: It's because your a machine digimon. Machine-type Digimon don't seem to have that quality to detect other's like non-machine Digimon can.

Now Hagurumon was beginning to understand everything now.

Hagurumon: That explains why I always keep running at something coming towards me. (Laughs)...

Mike: And it all makes sense now.

But then, they all notice a giant shadow above their heads.

James: What is that?

David: I think we're about to find out!

As they continued to gaze at the figure above them, the giant figure revealed to be ShogunGekomon again as he landed right in front of all of them.

ShogunGekomon: GEKO!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

They all looked in horror as they saw ShogunGekomon getting back up and looking them all with a glare.

ShogunGekomon: Did you really think you could escape from me!?

Then ShogunGekomon started to stomp on the ground bellow none stop as he made a giant crack in the ground.

Mike: Now what's happening!?

Shade: ShogunGekomon is way to heavy for a place like this to handle. At this rate... we're gonna..!

But before he could finish that sentence, the crack in the ground got even a bigger and it swallowed them all up, that also got ShogunGekomon in the process.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

While they were falling, ShogunGekomon was falling a lot faster then they were.

ShogunGekomon: This might have been a bad idea!

Shade, David and their Digimon notice how far they were heading and they couldn't believe how deep the desert was.

David: Quick question, how deep is this desert!?

Shade: Well, it was created from a massive earthquake, so it must be pretty deep!

Elecmon: OK, that makes sense!

But Mike, James and Hagurumon were not to thrilled to hear any of this.

James: Wait a minute, are you saying we could be following for who knows how long!?

Hagurumon: I think that's exactly what he's saying.

Mike: So... what do we do now!?

There was a small silence, Shade and Monodramon just looked at each other with a freaked out look on their face. And then they turned back to everyone else.

Monodramon: Well, there's only one thing we can do.

Shade: Scream.

There was a small silence, and that was soon broken.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone kept falling into the giant crack in the Digital Desert thanks to ShogunGekomon. Where in the Digi-World are they going, and whatever happen to Kyle, Jessica, and WereGarurumon? It's like they all just can't seem to keep it together anymore. Why can't they all stop falling down every holes?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	28. Episode 28: What Lies Beneath

_**Episode 28: What Lies Beneath**_

_**Have you ever wondered what truly is beneath the Digital Desert? It was created by an earthquake that split the Digital Forest into two area's. But was the earthquake a natural occurrence, or was it something else? Meanwhile, where are Kyle and Jessica going in a hurry?**_

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN TUNNEL, DIGITAL PORTAL<strong>

After being sucked into the digital portal opened by Dexmon, Kyle and Jessica were floating down towards wherever the tunnel was guiding them. But WereGarurumon was still in his combat mode for something wasn't right about this.

Jessica: How far does this thing go down anyway!?

Kyle: How should I know! I'm more curious why WereGarurumon looks like he's about to expect something!

That was proven all to true as they noticed Zudomon was coming back up from the bottom of the tunnel and heading straight for WereGarurumon.

WereGarurumon: Heads up you two!

Kyle: It's Zudomon again!

Jessica: Why can't he just go away like NeoDevimon did!?

But that didn't seem to stop him as he raised his hammer and was about to make impact on WereGarurumon.

Zudomon: I got you now! You got no where to run! Vulcan's Hammer!

Quickly anticipating the attack, WereGarurumon manage to dodge it in the nick of time and then threw his attack right back at Zudomon.

WereGarurumon: Nice try! Garuru Kick!

WereGarurumon manage to land his kick right on the side of Zudomon.

Zudomon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The impact of the attack sent Zudomon flying off into the digital tunnel as he then just vanish into the streams around them. Kyle and Jessica were shock to see Zudomon just vanish like that.

Kyle: That's strange.

Jessica: He's gone, just like that.

They just couldn't believe that Zudomon was there, and then with one kick from WereGarurumon, he vanishes like he wasn't there at all.

Kyle: Guess one has to be careful in a place like this. Well at least we won't have to worry about him anymore.

Jessica: That sounds good to me.

WereGarurumon: It might not be for long! You two better grab on to me, quick!

Hearing what WereGarurumon just said, they both manage to grab on to him as they all continued to fall down the digital tunnel.

Jessica: By the way, where is this thing leading us to!?

WereGarurumon: There's only one place for this tunnel to lead us to, and that's where i'm from.

Jessica was just confused, but Kyle already knew what WereGarurumon ment by that.

Kyle: Are you saying... we're going to the...

WereGarurumon: That's right. The Digital World.

Kyle knew it, but Jessica was starting to freak out a little bit.

Jessica: What do you mean the "Digital World"?

Kyle: That's the place where WereGarurumon is from. I don't know much about it either, so we're about to find out now!

As the light at the end of tunnel grew bright at all of them, they then started to vanish inside of it.

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>UNDER THE DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

When ShogunGekomon shook the entire area around them, Shade, David, Mike, James and their Digimon fell down a mighty crack in the ground formed by ShogunGekomon, who also got caught in it and fell a pretty long ways. Shade was slowly starting to open his eye's and gaze at the rocks above him.

Shade: Wow. That was some fall.

He manage to get back up and notice Monodramon was passed out next to him.

Shade: Hey, Monodramon, wake up pal.

Hearing Shade's voice, Monodramon slowly started to open his eye's and gazed at him.

Monodramon: Did we survive, or are we dead?

Shade: I don't think were dead just yet.

Monodramon then got himself back on his feet and then they notice that only they were in the cave area around them.

Monodramon: Looks like we got separated again.

Shade: Looks that way alright. Well, we might as well start looking for them and get out of here somehow.

But then the two of them looked up above and they couldn't even see the day light above them.

Shade: Were really far down, aren't we.

Monodramon: It's sure seems like it.

They then started to head towards the down the cave they were in.

Shade: We better find everyone, and get out of here, and soon.

Monodramon: That's for sure. I'm not use to places like this.

Meanwhile where David and Elecmon were, like Shade and Monodramon, they were also separated from everyone as all they can see was cave in one direction and another cave in the other direction.

Elecmon: Do you think everyone else made it out alright?

David: I'll bet Shade made it out alright, but I don't know for sure about Mike and James.

Then Elecmon started to get a little concern about them.

Elecmon: We should look for them first above all else.

David: I agree with you there, but who knows where they are. I can only hope that their not causing anymore trouble. They angered Gekomon and he digivolved into ShogunGekomon, and then all of this happens. Every time, they always seem to be making trouble for all of us.

Elecmon: It's not their fault. They just can be a little stupid sometimes like you said.

Now that made David laughing, because it was him that told Elecmon that.

David: (Laughs)... You do got a point there. But still, we need to find them and Shade and get out of here.

Elecmon: Agree. I don't even want to know what else is down here.

David: Why did you have to say?

They then continued to walk along the cave path in front of them, which only lead to more caves unfortunately. Somewhere else, Mike, James, and Hagurumon were trying to figure out their own way out of the caves.

James: So... does anyone know where we should go?

Hagurumon: How should I know. I never been down in a place like this before in my life.

But while they were talking to each other, Mike was trying to figure out if his digivice could help them out.

Mike: If only this digivice of mine can give us a clue as to how we can get out of here, but nothings popping up.

There was a small silence, and then all three of them just sighed at each other.

James: That's it, were goners for sure this time.

Mike: I hate to admit it, but I think were good as...

But before he could finish that sentence, they all head something coming their way, and it was a big one by the feel of the trembles.

Hagurumon: Uh... what's that?

Mike: Your asking me that?

James: Well you are the one with the digivice after all.

And to their surprise, it was ShogunGekomon again, and he was not happy to see the three of them.

ShogunGekomon: Ah, there you three punks are! You thought you could insult me and get away with it, well now i'm about to flatten all three of you!

ShogunGekomon let out a might loud noise that could be heard throughout the entire caves, but when James and Hagurumon started running, Mike grabbed the two of them from behind and dragged them back.

Mike: What are you two doing!?

James: What's it look like? Running!

Hagurumon: Your not seriously thinking about fighting someone like that!?

For once, Mike was actually thinking about that. He was the one who brought this upon them the most, so he had to.

Mike: Look you two, we don't have any other choice here. If we start running now, he'll just continue to chase us. We have to stop running and get our hands dirty here if we want to ever get out of this.

Knowing that was all to true, James and Hagurumon then turned around and gave a nod at Mike for saying all of that.

James: OK then, let's get this guy.

Hagurumon: I'm ready to do this, Mike. Just give the word and i'm good to go.

Mike: Right.

Then all three of them turned around and they all started coming closer towards ShogunGekomon.

ShogunGekomon: Oh, so you wanna play tough on me now do ya! Well bring it on!

Mike: OK then, you asked for it!

Mike then pointed his digivice up at ShogunGekomon and it started to glow, along with Hagurumon.

_HAGURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GUARDROMON_

After the digivolving was complete, Guardromon landed on the ground and then gazed up at ShogunGekomon, who was still much bigger then he was.

ShogunGekomon: Oh so you wanna fight me you little tin can? Now that's just rich!

Guardromon: I may be smaller then you, but that doesn't mean i'm not as tough as you.

Mike: Why don't you show him what you mean by that, Guardromon.

Then Guardromon opened up his metal gauntlets and two missiles were seen coming out and aimed at ShogunGekomon.

James: Take him down, Guardromon!

Guardromon: With pleasure. Guardian Barrage!

Guardromon fired his missile attack right at ShogunGekomon and it made him go back a few steps. However, it only seemed to make him more angry then anything else. Which wasn't a good thing for them.

ShogunGekomon: Ouch! Why you!? How dare you do that to me!

He started heading towards all three of them again and they were starting to freak out again.

Mike: OK, maybe this was a bad idea!

James: You just now realized that!

ShogunGekomon was building up power in his two giant horns and then he fired an attack at Guardromon.

Guardromon: Oh boy, here it comes!

ShogunGekomon: Take this you fools! Musical Fist!

The sound wave he shot out of his horns were so strong, it not only made all three of them fall back, but it could be heard all over the entire cave system.

Shade: Hey, did you hear something?

Monodramon: I think so. But I can't tell what it was.

Mike, James, and Guardromon were buried under some rubble, but Guardromon manage to get them both back up.

James: Oh boy.

Mike: Thanks, Guardromon.

Guardromon: Don't thank me just yet, because he's still coming for us!

ShogunGekomon continued to come closer towards them as they all prepared for another attack from him.

ShogunGekomon: Now it's time for you all to say goodbye!

Mike: Well it's been nice knowing you two.

Guardromon: I barely got to know you two at all. And yet i'm still gonna miss you both.

James: I'll see you all in the next world.

But before ShogunGekomon could get to them, a sudden attack from below him got him. A bunch a purple giant mole-like creature with drills for a horn attacked him from below.

?: Iron Horn Spin!

All three of the mole creatures drove their horns deep into ShogunGekomon, and it slowly turned him to data.

ShogunGekomon: WHAT!?

James: What'a happening now!?

Guardromon: Not sure. But it looks like their destroying ShogunGekomon for us.

They continued to drive their horns even deeper in ShogunGekomon as he was almost fully turned into data.

ShogunGekomon: No! This can't be! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And now ShogunGekomon was all data, and the creature just started absorbing that data.

Mike: Well, I guess that takes care of that problem. I think.

Guardromon: One problem, maybe.

Once they finished absorbing the data, all three creatures turned around and went towards the three of them.

James: What are they anyway?

Guardrmon: I believe their called, Drimogemon.

Mike pulled out his brown digivice and looked at the info displayed on it.

Mike: That's right. Drimogemon. Champion level beast Digimon. There known as the diggers of the Digital World.

James: Ha! Diggers.

Guardromon: Three champions defeating an ultimate. Now that's teamwork right there.

But then the three Drimogemon pointed their drills at them and were forcing them to move down the cave path.

James: Uh, what are they doing now?

Guardromon: I think they want us to start walking.

Mike: Great, more walking.

However the three Drimogemon continued to push them while Mike was complaining about walking. They all started walking down the cave ahead of them. They didn't know where they were going, but at least they don't have to worry about ShogunGekomon anymore. Now there was another problem.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

After being pushed away by WereGarurumon, Zudomon back into Gomamon again and was now in Dexmon sights as he was only looking at the failure that Gomamon brought to him.

Gomamon: OK, I know this looks bad.

Dexmon: Bad doesn't begin to describe what you just did! Because of you failure, that human and his pathetic Digimon pet are heading towards the Digital World, and I can't do a thing to stop it!

Dexmon's voice echoed throughout the entire dimension again and it everyone covered their ears.

Gomamon: Hey, you opened the portal in the first place.

Dexmon: How dare you speak back to me like that. That was because your the one that wanted some help, and that's what I did!

Thinking back, Gomamon knew Dexmon was right about that.

Dexmon: Anyway, it can still work to my advantage, somehow. But first thing is first.

Then Dexmon turned his attention towards Lopmon, who was near Terriermon and Falcomon.

Dexmon: I do believe someone has been waiting quietly and patiently for their chance to battle.

Lopmon started floating towards Dexmon with a smile on her face and her glowing white eye's.

Lopmon: So does this mean I finally get to go out and fight, Dexmon?

Dexmon: Yes indeed. The time has come, child.

Hearing that, Lopmon was filled with joy and Terriermon couldn't help but to smile at her.

Terriermon: This is what you been waiting for little sister.

Lopmon: I know. I can't wait to get this started at last.

Lopmon then turned her attention back towards Dexmon while his eye's were glowing as usual.

Dexmon: Well now... are you ready?

Lopmon: I've been ready, Dexmon.

Then Dexmon opened another digital portal right in front of Lopmon.

Dexmon: I leave that boy in your hands now. Do whatever you must to destroy him and his Digimon.

Lopmon: You can count on me, Dexmon.

And then Lopmon just jumped right into the portal as it closed up behind her.

Falcomon: I wonder what her fighting skills are like?

Dexmon: Hard for me to say, but we will know very soon. (Ha! Of course I know. I made sure she was prepared for this moment.)

Dexmon's eye's just glowed again with evil as everything started to turn black all around him.

* * *

><p><strong>UNDER THE DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Drimogemon still kept pushing Mike, James, and Guardromon down the tunnel path ahead as they were heading into a large open room with a lot more Drimogemon around. There was a total of seven in the room, and now there was ten with the other three Drimogemon back.

Guardromon: That's a lot of Drimogemon.

Mike: I wonder what their all doing down in a place like this?

James: Well they are moles. What did ya expect.

But then, three big Digimon that were covered in yellow armor and resembled a mole and a cricket cross with drills for a horn and hands on top of a ledge.

? 1: Well look who entered in our underground lair.

The three of them looked up to see these three new creatures looking down at them. Mike pulled out his brown digivice again and looked at the new info on these creatures.

Mike: Let's see. There called Digmon. Armor level Digimon. They also have the power to dig, but they dig a whole lot faster then the Drimogemon.

Guardromon: Make's sense because they're a bit stronger then Drimogemon.

The three Digmon started to come down from their spot and walked towards Mike, James, and Guardromon.

Digmon 1: Now, what in the Digi-World brought you all down to our tunnels?

Digmon 3: And just what exactly are you two?

That question makes sense, because they never saw a human before.

James: I'm James, and this is Mike. We're humans.

Mike: And we fell down to your so called "lair".

The three Digmon then started whispering to one another, which made the other's very curious now.

James: What are they doing now?

Guardromon: It appears their whispering.

Mike: We can see that, Guardromon.

Once the Digmon finished whispering to one another, one of them approached the three of them.

Digmon 2: My brother's and I have spoken. First, we will explain that this place is our underground tunnel lair. We made this place years ago and it eventually triggered an earthquake and turned it into the place you see now. We thought we let you know this, just encase you were curious about this place.

Digmon 3: We don't get many visitors down here. So were happy to tell you a little bit about us Digmon and our natural habitat.

Mike and James were still confused, but to Guardromon, it was all starting to come together. The Digmon were responsible for that infamous earthquake on the Digital Forest. And he wasn't happy about that.

Guardrmon: Hold on, so it was you three that caused that earthquake that split the Digital Forest in two.

Digmon 2: We hate to admit it, but yes we did.

Digmon 3: Well to be fair, the Drimogemon did lend us a hand.

For some reason, that started to make Guardromon angry.

Guardromon: Do you not know how many Digimon lost their lives because of that earthquake? You don't, do you?

Digmon 1: Oh we know, and we don't truly care. It's there own fault that happen to them in the first place.

Now Mike and James started to get angry at the three of them.

James: Why would you say that?

Mike: How could you just destroy innocent Digimon and not have any care about it?

Then all three Digmon started to come together again in a line.

Digmon 3: We are only cave dweller Digimon. Once we lost are old home do to a cave collapse, we had to make a new one.

Digmon 2: And the Digital Forest had a great underground system that was perfect for us to use.

Digmon 1: But we needed to make some changes to the upper layer, so we kept on digging and eventually caused the earthquake in the land formation below. We don't like to share our new place with surface dwellers.

But that only seemed to make Mike, James and Guardromon a bit angrier.

Guardromon: But why? Why would you do such a thing?

Mike: It doesn't make any sense. Why?

Digmon 2: We have no need for such Digimon around, so we decided to get rid some of them and be free of any trouble.

Digmon 1: No Digimon above, no trouble to deal with, and soon will eventually grow our population down here.

Digmon 3: We can't stand surface dwellers. They get to enjoy things like the sun, while we can barely handle it because we're "bottom dwellers". Blah! So if we can't share something like that, then forget them.

However, Guardromon pointed both his arms at the three Digmon in front of him.

Guardromon: You three are selfish. You can't just go and do this just because you lost your last home to a simple cave-in. And worst, you didn't even try to make friends with the Digimon above before you did this. I maybe a robot Digimon, but at least I have more sense then you three.

Digmon 3: Sure we can. It's called "laying out the land" for a reason, pal.

Digmon 1: And so what if we destroyed many Digimon in the process. It was all for the good of us making a new home for all of us.

Finally at their breaking point for Mike and James. Guardromon on the other hand, began to fire his attack at the Digmon.

Mike: Why you!

James: Your gonna pay for what you did!

Guardromon: That's exactly what their gonna get. Guardian Barrage!

But the three Digmon foresaw the attack and jumped in the air. Then they fired their drills on their hands at Guardromon.

Digmon 1, 2, 3: Gold Rush!

The drills all hit the mark on the slow moving Guardromon and sent him flying back to the wall.

Guardromon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Mike and James: Guardromon!

After Guardromon fell to the ground, Mike and James ran over towards him while the Digmon landed back on the ground and the Drimogemon started to move in close on their now enemies.

Digmon 1: Did you really think we would let you destroy us that easily?

Digmon 2: And we were gonna show you the way out and give you hospitality. But you can forget about that now!

Digmon 3: Now you can all vanish along with all the rest of the Digimon from before!

But Mike and James just looked back at them with an angry look still on their face.

James: You can forget it!

Mike: There's no way we're gonna be taken out of here by selfish Digimon like you! Especially after what you did!

Digmon 3: Very well. You shall all be destroyed instead!

Hearing Digmon's voice, all ten Drimogemon started moving in on the Mike, James, and Guardromon.

Guardromon: This is bad.

James: There's no way you can beat all of them.

Mike: Well, this might be time for us to start screaming again.

But while that was all going on, Shade and Monodramon kept continuing to find the other's and trying to find a way out of the tunnels, but he was also starting to notice something about this place.

Shade: You know, Monodramon, I think this place was caused by that giant earthquake years ago.

Monodramon: You might be right about that, Shade. But why are there so many tunnels? Earthquakes don't cause something like this.

Shade: That's true. That is a bit strange.

However, they stopped and heard screaming coming somewhere deep in the tunnel ahead of them, and they knew who it was that was screaming.

Monodramon: Those voices...

Shade: It's Mike and James. And it sounds like their in trouble. Come on!

Monodramon: I'm right behind ya.

The two of them started bolting towards where they were screaming, but somewhere else, David and Elecmon were starting to hear the same thing where they are. Hearing those screams, they knew exactly who it was.

David: Are you hearing this, Elecmon?

Elecmon: I sure am. There is no doubt in my mind that it's those two screaming down there.

David: Well let's go find out.

Now David and Elecmon started running down their tunnel path towards Mike and James, while all the Drimogemon started to close in on Mike, James, and Guardromon. This was not looking so good for them.

Mike: Well, this is good-bye man.

James: It's been nice knowing you.

Guardromon: Is anyone forgetting that i'm still here?

But before all the Drimogemon got to them, they, along with the Digmon, noticed Shade and Monodramon coming towards them.

Digmon 3: Hello?

Digmon 2: What's this?

Then Mike, James and Guardromon noticed the two of them coming out of the tunnel near them.

Mike and James: Shade!

Guardromon: And Monodramon.

Shade and Monodramon notice the three of them with Drimogemon all around them, and they didn't even know what happened.

Shade: What's going on here?

Mike: Shade, it's those Digmon. They were the one's that caused that earthquake like you told us before.

Guardromon: And they were also responsible for destroying all those Digimon in the process.

First they were shocked, and then Shade and Monodramon looked at the Digmon with anger.

Monodramon: So it was you three all this time.

Shade: You were the one's that destroyed all those Digimon in the past. And ruined the Digital Forest.

Digmon 3: And so what if we did. What are you gonna do about it, huh?

Out of rage, Shade pulled out his purple digivice and pointed it at Monodramon.

Shade: This is what i'm gonna do about it! Monodramon!

Monodramon: I know!

The digivice started to glow and then Monodramon began to glow as well.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

After digivolving, Strikedramon then charged right at all of the Drimogemon and sent some of them flying away from Mike, James, and Guardromon.

Drimogemon: GGAAAAAAAAHHH!

Two Drimogemon landed hard on the wall and were then turned into data in the process and got absorbed by Strikedramon.

Digmon 1: What are you doing!?

Strikedramon: This is for all the innocent Digimon you destroyed!

Digmon 3: Well if that's how you wanna play, then get him!

Then three more Drimogemon started to attack Strikedramon, but Strikedramon manage to dodge them and then fire his signature attack at them.

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

He covered himself in heat and charged at them and destroyed one of them in the process and took his data as well.

Shade: That's it, Strikedramon! Keep it up! Those Drimogemon aren't as strong as they seem.

Mike: Guardramon, time for us to get in on the action!

Guardromon: It would be my pleasure.

Guardromon got back on his feet and then fired his missiles at some of the Drimogemon.

Guardromon: Time for payback. Guardian Barrage!

He fired his missiles and some of the Drimogemon moved, but one got destroyed in the process and his data was absorbed by Guardromon himself.

Mike: Oh yeah!

James: Alright!

Guardromon: So this is what absorbing another Digimon's data feels like. I never felt so energized.

But then he aimed two more missiles at two separate Drimogemon on both his sides.

Drimogemon: Iron Drill Spin!

Guardromon: Guardian Barrage!

The Drimogemon tried to attack, but Guardromon's missile were to much for them to handle and they also turned into nothing but data for Guardromon.

Guardromon: I've never felt so alive in my whole life.

Strikedramon: Don't get carried away, Guardromon. We still need to defeat the rest of them.

Guardromon: I know that.

There was still four Drimogemon and the three Digmon to deal with, but they seemed to be ready for them.

Shade: Get ready, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: I'm always ready!

Mike: Go, Guardromon!

James: Teach them a lesson!

Guardromon: Right.

A small silence was around everyone, and then it was broken by the Digmon.

Digmon 1, 2, and 3: ATTACK!

Drimogemon: HHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Strikedramon and Guardromon prepared for impact, but then a lightning attack was thrown in front of the Drimogemon.

Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike!

The attack stopped the incoming Drimogemon and everyone turned their attention towards the source.

Digmon 2: What!?

Digmon 3: Alright, who did that!?

But Shade and the other's knew who it was, and they were glad to see them.

Mike: It's David!

James: And Elecmon too!

Shade: They're okay.

Seeing all of this happening, David and Elecmon ran out to everyone else and stood by their side.

Digmon 1: Great, more to worry about.

Digmon 2: Now there's more of them?

David: OK, what exactly is going on here?

Shade: Let's just say these guys destroyed a lot of innocent Digimon in the past.

Strikedramon: And were gonna make them pay for it!

Hearing that, David and Elecmon looked at the Digmon with a little rage in their eye's.

David: They did what? How dare they do that. Come on Elecmon, it's our turn to join the party!

Elecmon: I'm way ahead of you on that, David. Let's make 'em pay!

Elecmon started running up to the battle as he started to glow along with David's yellow digivice.

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

Once he finished digivolving, Leomon jumped in the air on everyone and just fired his attack at the Drimogemon.

Leomon: This is for all those Digimon! Fist of the Beast King!

Two more Drimogemon got destroyed from that attack and got absorbed by Leomon as he jumped down to the floor.

Digmon 2: Will you all stop that!

Digmon 1: Do you know how long it took us to form that group of Drimogemon!?

Digmon 3: Don't just stand there you two, attack them!

The last two Drimogemon started to come at the three champion digimon, but everyone knew what to do about that.

Everyone: Now!

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Strikedramon: Strike Fang!

Guardromon: Guardian Barrage!

Out of nowhere, those two Drimogemon didn't even stand a chance against that kind of team attack.

Drimogemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

They both turned into data after that combine attack and they're data was absorbed by the three champion Digimon. Now there was only those three Digmon left to deal with.

Digmon 1: They defeated all of them?

Digmon 2: Those Drimogemon are good for nothing.

Digmon 3: Then will deal with them ourselve's. It's time to fight back, my brother's!

The three Digmon got ready to battle as the other's prepared for a showdown with them.

Shade: OK, now it's their turn!

Mike: Time to make them pay for what they did!

David: Will make them pay alright. Go get them, Leomon!

Leomon jumped first and swung his dagger at one of them, but that Digmon avoided every slash.

Digmon 2: Your... to... slow!

Leomon: Then hold still!

Leomon then decided to jump in the air and fired his signature attack at that Digmon.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

But Digmon was smart to move out of the way in time. But while Leomon was dealing with that one, Guardromon fired at one of his attacks at the other one.

Guardromon: Take this you selfish mole. Guardian Barrage!

However, that one Digmon jumped out of the way and fired his drills at Guardromon.

Digmon 1: Gold Rush!

All of those drills just impacted on Guardromon and sent him flying back.

Guardromon: WHOA!

James: Oh no!

Mike: Guardromon!

While Strikdramon was in close combat with one Digmon, he and Shade turned and saw Mike and James running towards the injured Guardromon.

Shade: Oh no, Guardromon.

Strikedramon: It looks like he broke a circuit or something.

Guardromon's eye's were all rolling around and he was talking nonsense now.

Guardromon: Why is everything spinning?

Mike: Oh great.

James: Looks like something broke inside him.

Strikedramon then turned around and launched his claws at the Digmon he was fighting.

Strikedramon: Strike Claw!

But that Digmon was fast enough to avoid the attack and then fired his drill nose on the ground below Strikedramon.

Digmon 3: How about a little of this! Rock Cracking!

He made a giant fissure in the ground coming towards Strikedramon. But Strikedramon was smart to jump in the air and the fissure hit one of the walls. But seeing this destruction made Shade a little more angrier. He couldn't take anymore of the Digmon's attacks on anymore on the land, and on the Digimon.

Shade: I had just about enough of these creeps. Come on, Strikedramon! It's time we fought back!

Then the light from Shade's heart started to glow once again, and that got everyone's attention.

Digmon 3: What is this!?

David: It's that light again. Just like what happened with me earlier.

Knowing what to do, Shade put his digivice on the light and now it was glowing brightly as he pointed it at Strikedramon.

Shade: Let's put these goons down for good, Strikedramon!

Strikedramon: I'm with ya, Shade. Let's end this, now!

The strong light coming from Shade and his digivice engulfed him and Strikedramon as Strikedramon was now starting his next level of digivolution.

_STRIKEDRAMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... CYBERDRAMON_

After the digivolving was done, the great and powerful Cyberdramon to Mike and James was back and he was ready to finish off the Digmon problem.

Mike: Oh yeah!

James: Now were talking!

Cyberdramon took to the air, but then Leomon turned back into Elecmon for some reason.

David: What are you doing, Elecmon? Why did you change back?

Elecmon: I don't think it was necessary to fight with Cyberdramon around.

Thinking back, Cyberdramon was able to beat two ultimate's on his own before. So he knew Elecmon was right about this.

David: Oh yeah, I forgot that Cyberdramon is like a one man army. He's got this in the bag.

But those Digmon didn't seem to be scared. They all jumped and fired their attacks at Cyberdramon.

Digmon 1: Ready boys?

Digmon 2 and 3: Ready!

Digmon 1, 2, and 3: Gold Rush!

But all of those drills didn't even make dent in Cyberdramon's tough armor as he started to charge at them.

Digmon 1, 2, and 3: Oh no!

Shade: Oh yes! Finish off now, Cyberdramon!

Hearing Shade's voice, Cyberdramon landed in front of the Digmon and punched every single one of them and sent them all flying in the air.

Digmon 1, 2, and 3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Digmon 2: I blame you for this!

Digmon 1: No I blame you for this!

Digmon 3: I blame you both for this!

Then Cyberdramon pulled his claws out and began to fire his air slashes at the Digmon for the final blow.

Cyberdramon: This is it! This is... the end! Desolation Claw!

And those air slashes were right on the target. In a blink of an eye, those three Digmon slowly started to turn into data from that powerful attack.

Digmon 1, 2, and 3: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And just like that Cyberdramon started absorbing their data and then landed back near Shade.

Cyberdramon: And it's done.

Shade: Good. I never want to see those Digmon ever again.

But for some reason, David, Elecmon, Mike, James, and Guardromon got concern for Shade and Cyberdramon now.

Mike: He did it so fast, and he didn't even think twice about it either.

David: I guess they didn't like Digimon who destroys other's.

Elecmon: I don't blame them.

It was a silent victory this time as they just continued to looked at Shade and Cyberdramon as they just looked off into the distance of the cave that the Digmon created. Cyberdramon looked down at Shade, but Shade still made no reactions.

Shade: (Those Digmon. I'm glad there gone. Those kind of Digimon make me sick.)

* * *

><p><strong>DIGITAL COAST, UNKNOWN ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After falling all that way from through the digital portal, WereGarurumon was now Tsunomon again, and Kyle and Jessica were passed out along the shore line near the Digital Ocean. However, a strange figure was seen coming towards them in some kind of mist.

?: ...

But then, another smaller figure was seen next to the taller figure, and then everything just went blank after that. Who were those two strange figures, and what's gonna happen to Kyle and Jessica?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas and Agumon continued along to the Digimon sovereigns, which almost seen it was taking forever to them. But Agumon was thinking about the Grand Master saying that everything in the Digital World was just thrown away data from many different computers. Lucas noticed that Agumon was all quiet behind him, and he had to know why.

Lucas: Hey, is something wrong buddy?

Lucas saw Agumon was not really looking like himself. He looked a little... depressed now.

Agumon: It's just... if i'm just thrown away data, do I mean anything to anyone. Just like that Grand Master guy said. Me and everything else in the Digital World... and even all the other Digimon we know... are just throw away.

But then, Lucas started walking towards Agumon and put his hand on the top of his head.

Lucas: Look Agumon, you and the other's are not throw away. I known you for a good time now to you know that your more then that.

Now that got Agumon's attention again at Lucas.

Lucas: You and me are pals, and the last thing I want to see is you getting all depressed on me, alright.

Hearing that, Agumon started to show a smile on his face once again.

Agumon: Yeah, your right. I needed to hear that. Sometime's my mind just goes off into a different place.

Lucas: That's what i'm here for. Now let's keep on moving along.

Agumon: Yeah!

But when they looked up ahead, Lopmon was right in their path ahead.

Lucas and Agumon: (Gasps)...

The two of them were shock to see the small Digimon in front of their path.

Lucas: What's that Digimon?

Agumon: That's a Lopmon. But why is one doing all the way out here?

Lucas pulled out his orange digivice and looked at the info on Lopmon.

Lucas: Let's see. Lopmon. A rookie level mammal Digimon. Strange. Doesn't appear to be anything bad about this one.

Lopmon: I don't think that's all true.

Hearing Lopmon speak, Lucas and Agumon looked over at her.

Lucas: What do you mean by that?

Lopmon: (Giggles)... You'll soon find out.

Lopmon just kept giggling to herself, but Lucas and Agumon were starting to get a little confused by her.

Lopmon: I hate to do this to you, you seem like quite a nice boy. But I have orders. I think you would know who Dexmon is.

Now that brought shock to Lucas and Agumon. The Grand Master told them all about Dexmon.

Agumon: You were sent by Dexmon?

Lucas: So that means... are your here to destroy us?

But Lopmon only started giggling to herself again after Lucas said that.

Lopmon: That's one part, but I have other things for you.

And for some reason, Lopmon winked one of her eye's at Lucas, which made him a little confused.

Lucas: And what do you exactly mean by that?

Lopmon: Oh that's right. If you want to know about me, you two need to here the truth about the previous humans and their Digimon partners.

Now that brought a big shock to both Lucas and Agumon.

Lucas: What did you just say?

Agumon: What do you know about the Grand Master's old group?

But Lopmon just started giggling to herself again, but then she stopped to explain a little more.

Lopmon: Oh believe me, I know a lot more then you two think. There are somethings that I know that he doesn't.

That only seemed to make Lucas and Agumon ever more curious about who Lopmon really is.

Lucas: And what would that be?

Agumon: Why don't you just start explaining.

Then Lopmon started laughing at the two of them as they both started get really concern about what she was about to tell the both of them. Something about this didn't feel right. Lopmon then stopped laughing and then showed her bright white eye's at them.

Lucas and Agumon: (Gasps)...

Lopmon: Brace yourself you two, because your about to learn... the truth.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	29. Episode 29: A Deadly Dance

_**Episode 29: A Deadly Dance**_

_**Lucas and Agumon come face to face with Lopmon. One of Dexmon's servants. But when Lucas finally realizes the truth about the Grand Master's old team from Lopmon, who was also apart of that team, will he be able to bring himself to fight? Or will he soon suffer the same fate?**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The sun was slowly starting to set on this long day of battle's as Shade, David, Mike, James, and their Digimon partners finally manage to climb out of the tunnels that ShogunGekomon made and defeated the cruel Digmon inside of it.

Mike: OK, here we go. You all ready?

Hagurumon: Ready as will ever be.

James: Yeah, like he said.

Mike: OK then. 1... 2... 3!

Mike, James and Hagurumon were trying to pull up to the surface, and they finally did it.

James: (Sighs)... Finally.

Mike: I know what you mean. I never thought climbing could be so exhausting.

But when they looked up, they saw David and Elecmon looking down at them. They made it out of there no problem. They were just waiting on those three.

Elecmon: Wow, it took you that long to make it all the way back up here?

David: That's just sad.

And yet the three of them couldn't help but to be tired of all that climbing as they fell to the sand below them.

Mike: I don't care! I just wanna go to sleep.

Hagurumon: I'm made of metal, but I didn't enjoy any of that climbing as well.

David and Elecmon only rolled their eye's and sighed at the three of them. Then they turned around to see Shade and Monodramon looking out into the wide open desert area around them. Shade hasn't been very talkative after they defeated those Digmon. So this got David a little concern.

David: Hey, are you alright there, Shade?

Shade and Monodramon turned around to see David and Elecmon looking a bit concern at them.

Shade: It's just... hearing what those Digmon did... it just made me so mad.

Monodramon: It made us both mad. I too couldn't help but to just destroy them. What they did was just wrong.

Now David and Elecmon were beginning to understand why Shade acted so angry at those Digmon back there.

Elecmon: I get it. You two just couldn't help but to be angry at those three for what they did.

David: It's nothing to feel bad about. You two did what you thought was right.

Shade and Monodramon were starting to grow a smile again as Shade started bending over towards the sand below them.

Shade: I know.

Monodramon: We did it for all of the Digimon that lost their lives to those cruel Digmon.

That brought a smile to all four of them, but Mike, James, and Hagurumon didn't even pay any attention to this. They were already sound asleep by now after all they been through. All that Shade and David could here was the three of them snoring away.

Mike, James, and Hagurumon: (Snores)...

Shade: Those two never change. And now Hagurumon as well. Oh brother.

David: You can say that again.

Now they were laughing at the tired trio behind them, but Shade continued to look out into the open with Monodramon still by his side.

Shade: May all of those Digimon finally rest in peace.

Monodramon: I think they will, along with those three.

And that brought the laughter back to them again as all they heard was snoring from the three of them.

David: They never change.

Elecmon: But that's what we all like about them.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was still keeping track of everyone as he was now entering the room but with a cup of tea in his hand. He sat back on his chair and looked at something that came up on his computer screen while he was in the kitchen.

Grand Master: Hello? What's this? I leave the room to get a drink and something already happens. Why do I always keep missing this stuff?

But when he clicked the thing on his screen, he was surprise to see Kyle's signal was now in the Digital World.

Grand Master: Well what do you know. Looks like the one called Kyle finally made it to the Digital World after all.

Then he started to take a sip out of his cup, but then he notice something else popped up on his computer screen that made him spit out his drink at the screen. Luckily, nothing was broken by the liquids.

Grand Master: What!?

He notice there were some strange reading on the screen near the Digital Savanna, where Lucas and Agumon are in the Digital Savanna. He got out of his chair and he was in complete shock.

Grand Master: Oh no. It's the same thing when Terriermon showed up. This can't be. Lucas. Agumon.

The Grand Master continued to look at the screen with a freaked out look still on his face.

Grand Master: (This is bad. There in trouble. And there all by themselves.)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After hearing all that needed to be heard from Lopmon, Lucas fell to his knee's in complete disbelief from what he has heard. He and Agumon just couldn't believe any of this. They finally learned the truth.

Lucas: No. No. No! That can't be true!

Lucas could only look down at the ground with a lot of shock. But Lopmon only continued to smile at him.

Lopmon: Oh but it is. That is the truth about what happen to us after we failed to defeat Dexmon that day.

Lucas and Agumon just couldn't believe any of this.

Agumon: That just can't be right. There is no way that a human can just be turned into a Digimon.

But Lopmon only looked at Agumon with her glowing white eye's.

Lopmon: But it has been done, thanks to Dexmon.

Hearing this, Lucas got right back up and looked right at Lopmon.

Lucas: Well if that's the case. Then will just have to set this right, and fix what happen to you all.

However, Lopmon started laughing at him for saying that.

Lopmon: (Laughs)... yeah right. Like we need any saving from you. All I care about is seeing that you will join me and the rest of us with Dexmon.

That for some reason made Lucas a bit confused.

Lucas: What? What do you mean?

Lopmon: Even though we been turned into Digimon, we're still kids. How nice would it be to have a few more playmates for us. And with Dexmon around, it can last forever. Why bother fighting it, when you can just give yourself up... and join us.

Lucas didn't know what to say at first, but that was when Agumon stepped in.

Agumon: Wait a minute. If that happens to Lucas, what will happen to me?

Lopmon: That's a simple question. Dexmon does need a Digimon to make that happen. First he takes away all the life data from that Digimon and only leaves the body. Then he uses his power to turn the human into all data. Then, he uses that empty Digimon body to absorb that data and let it set for a good period of time. Once the process is complete, a new Digimon life is born. But to be clear, you'll go bye bye.

Agumon was just in shock, but that got Lucas's attention again. After hearing that, he would never except it. There was no way he was gonna.

Lucas: Forget it! There's no way i'll just stand by and be turned into a Digimon, especially if it means that Agumon is gonna get destroyed in the process.

Agumon: He's right. We won't just stand by and let any of this happen, you got that!?

Hearing all of this, Lopmon then started to float in the air with a not so happy look on her face.

Lopmon: That's to bad. I thought maybe you would understand and join us, but looks like I was wrong. Looks like i'm just gonna have to make you join us!

Lopmon then started to glow in a bright light that made Lucas and Agumon cover their eye's.

Lucas: Now what's happening!?

Agumon: I think she starting to digivolve!

Now that started to give Lucas a little scare.

Lucas: Great. That's just great.

The light was so tense now, Lopmon started to get even bigger on the two of them.

?: I wanted to believe that you could be convince into joining us, but now I see i'll have to do it by force, or destroy you in the process if I have to!

The light began to vanish and showed that Lopmon was now bigger but had purple skin with long ears, and was wearing a Chinese fighting outfit and had strange looking weapons on both of her hands and was wearing blue scarf on her neck.

Lucas: Oh boy.

Agumon: This is so not good.

The new form of Lopmon began to descend towards Lucas and Agumon. Lucas then pulled out his orange digivice and looked at the info pulled up on the holographic screen.

Lucas: She digivolved to Turuiemon. A champion level mammal Digimon with great athletic abilities.

Agumon: Turuiemon! Those things are tough to deal with.

Turuiemon started to inch closer and closer towards them with a smile on her face.

Turuiemon: I would listen to him if I were you. He's not wrong about that. If I can't convince you to join us, then i'll make you. But I know there's gonna be a fight. So let's just get this over with.

But with a look of determination in Lucas's eye's, he pointed his digivice right at Agumon as it started to glow.

Lucas: I don't care how tough she is, you can beat her, Agumon.

Agumon: Your right. Let's do this!

Now the light started to engulf Agumon as he too was now beginning to digivolve.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

After the light vanish, Greymon was now looking in Turuiemon in the eye's as he let out a mighty roar.

Greymon: (Roar)...

However, that didn't seem to face Turuiemon at all.

Turuiemon: You think that scares me? Come on big boy.

Hearing that, Greymon began to charge right at Turuiemon, but Turuiemon jumped on top of Greymon and kicked him on the back of the head.

Greymon: Ouch!

Lucas: Now that was just plain rude.

In anger, Greymon turned around and fired his signature attack right at Turuiemon.

Greymon: Take this! Nova Blast!

But Turuiemon was quick to move out of the way of Greymon's attack, and then she started to run right at him.

Greymon: No way!

Lucas: She's fast!

And out of nowhere, she was now in front of Greymon and she unleashed her fast motion punches at Greymon.

Turuiemon: Ninja Fist!

It all came right at Greymon without any warning at all.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: Oh no, Greymon!

Greymon then fell back a little, but he manage to get right back up off his back. However, Turuiemon was only standing there with a look of disappointment and was just yawning at Greymon.

Turuiemon: (Yawn)... Is that all you got? I didn't think it be this easy to knock you down. I mean come on. I big dinosaur like you being kicked down by a little bunny rabbit like me. Not very impressive.

Out of rage, Greymon started to charge at Turuiemon with all his might.

Greymon: Horn Impulse!

But at the last second, Turuiemon dodge the attack and moved to the side of Greymon and kicked him.

Greymon: GGAAAAAHH!

Lucas: Greymon!

Greymon fell to his knee's as Turuiemon only laughed at him for his efforts of attacking her.

Turuiemon: (Laughs)... I never thought that the mighty Greymon would be such a push over. (Laughs)...

Now that made Greymon really mad as he got back up and began to fire a barrage of fireballs at her.

Greymon: How dare you! Nova Blast!

However, Turuiemon started avoiding each attack, and she seemed to be moving in a weird way at those attacks.

Greymon: Hold still! Nova Blast!

Turuiemon just kept on avoiding every attack that Greymon fired, but Lucas was beginning to notice something.

Lucas: The way she moves... it's like she's just dancing.

Then Lucas turned his attention towards Greymon multiple attacks.

Lucas: Of course. She wanted Greymon to fire his attacks like that. That's her plan. Greymon, stop! She's only trying to intimidate you!

However, Greymon didn't seem to stop.

Greymon: Well it worked! Nova Blast!

But Turuiemon kept on avoiding the attacks, and that made Lucas worry now.

Lucas: At this rate... Greymon's gonna run out of energy. And if that happens... he'll be goner for sure.

All of those fireballs started to make everything burn and caused a smoke that can be seen from a far. Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon partners notice the smoke in the far distance. It was in the direction they were going.

Floramon: Kim, look at that.

Everyone was just shock to see the smoke in the far distance.

Veemon: That's some fire that someone is making over there.

Biyomon: Either that or someone's trying to burn the whole Savanna.

But then Robert had this strange feeling, that it was Greymon making that smoke in front of them.

Robert: It's Greymon!

That seemed to have shocked everyone in their tracks.

Emily: Robert, are you sure?

Robert: Yes. There is only one Digimon I know that can make such a huge smoke like that. I'm coming, Greymon!

Then Robert just bolted out ahead of everyone with Veemon right behind him.

Veemon: Wait for me, Robert!

Hearing what Robert said, Kim and Floramon started to chase after them.

Kim: If Greymon is there, then so is Lucas.

Floramon: Let's go then!

Kim: Right!

Seeing them run off like that, Emily and Biyomon started to head after them as well.

Biyomon: They really want to find Lucas and Agumon now don't they.

Emily: You can't blame them. It's the whole reason why they came to the Digital World in the first place.

Knowing that was true, Biyomon started to fly a little bit in the air above everyone.

Biyomon: If that's the case, i'll go take a look up ahead. You mind giving me a hand, Emily?

Emily: I don't mind at all, Biyomon.

Emily then pulled out her digivice and it started to glow along with Biyomon.

_BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON_

After the digivolving was done, Aquilamon was high in the sky as she started to fly over towards the smoke in the far distance.

Kim: Good idea you two.

Robert: Now we'll know for sure if it's my big brother and Agumon.

Floramon and Veemon seemed to think that was a good idea as well as Aquilamon started fly over them.

Aquilamon: I'll go look up ahead. You all better catch up.

Emily: We will. Thanks Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: My pleasure.

Aquilamon flapped her wings as she head towards the smoke ahead.

Floramon: Let's hope it is them.

Kim: I know it's them. Who else could make such a mess.

For some reason, they all knew that was true. But back at the battle with Turuiemon, Greymon was starting to run out of energy as his fireballs started to get smaller with each passing attack he threw at Turuiemon.

Greymon: Why... won't... you... hold... still!?

Turuiemon: Because if I did, then it wouldn't be any fun now would it?

Greymon just kept firing and Turuiemon just kept avoiding every single attack he fired at her. However, Lucas continued to worry about every single time Greymon fired an attack at Turuiemon.

Lucas: Greymon! Stop! Your only gonna waste your energy!

But it was far to late. Greymon was getting to exhausted to fire another attack at Turuiemon as she was now walking towards him.

Greymon: Can't... keep... going.

Turuiemon: Oh good, it's about time you finally stopped firing.

Seeing Turuiemon slowly come closer towards Greymon, Lucas was starting to get really worried now.

Lucas: Greymon! Get out of there, she's coming for you!

But it was to late for Greymon to move as Turuiemon opened the weapons on her hands and hit Greymon with them.

Turuiemon: Gauntlet Claw!

And with one slash, it sent Greymon back pretty far.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lucas: Greymon, no!

Greymon tried to get back up, but Turuiemon was far to fast for him to even stand up.

Turuiemon: Oh no you don't. Gauntlet Claw!

She launched her attack again and this time left a huge scratch on Greymon.

Greymon: GGAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Oh no!

Then Turuiemon jumped in the air and gave Greymon a mighty kick that sent him flying.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Greymon landed back on the tall grass of the Savanna, but Lucas started running up towards Greymon while Turuiemon was laughing in the background.

Turuiemon: (Laughs)... That's the power that only Dexmon can give. Nobody can stop him. (Laughs)...

Lucas: Greymon. Speak to me pal.

But Greymon was in to much pain to answer Lucas. However, Aquilamon was right above the battlefield and she was surprise to see Greymon and Lucas. She then started to fly back quickly towards the other's to tell them the news.

Lucas: Greymon. Come on, get up!

Turuiemon: Forget it, he's not getting up.

Lucas turned and saw Turuiemon started coming closer towards the two of them.

Turuiemon: Why even bother with a Digimon like him. He can't protect you. Now just give up and come with me. What Dexmon can do is even better then this poor excuse for a Digimon.

But Lucas got up and looked Turuiemon in the eye's.

Lucas: Your wrong! Greymon is one of the best Digimon I know. And he's also the best friend a kid like me can have.

When called himself a kid, Turuiemon was a little surprised.

Turuiemon: Hmm...

Lucas: There, I admit it. I maybe a teen, but deep down i'm just a kid who has no idea what he's doing. Even though I try, I just don't. But Agumon, he is the only one that understands that. Sure he can be stubborn like me sometimes, but that what make's him special. He's not just discarded data, and he's not just my partner, he's one the best friends I ever had.

However, Turuiemon only laughed at Lucas for saying that.

Turuiemon: (Laughs)... Friend? Ha! Do you honestly believe that a Digimon like that can ever be special? You must be kidding me.

Now that was starting to make Lucas a little angry as he clenched his digivice in his right hand.

Lucas: Shut up!

That seemed to get Turuiemon's attention.

Lucas: I don't care what you say about him, he's special to me and that is that! How could someone being controlled by Dexmon every understand that. You... and Dexmon... none of you can ever understand what me and Greymon feel inside! He is my friend and i'm not gonna let him down!

But then, Turuiemon notice a light coming from Lucas's heart. She knew that light all to well.

Turuiemon: That light...

Lucas: You know what this light is. It's the light that me and Greymon share. This is our light! This is something that neither you... or Dexmon could ever take away! This is the example of the strength that me and Greymon possess!

Then Lucas pulled out his digivice and placed it on the light. Then the digivice started to glow.

Lucas: Now your gonna see why me and Greymon will never be defeated! Especially not to a controlled puppet like you!

Lucas pointed the digivice at Turuiemon as it started to blind her, and then Greymon felt the light all around him as he slowly started to open his eye's.

Greymon: Lucas.

Lucas: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Feeling the energy around him, Greymon got back up roared as he was beginning to digivolve once again.

_GREYMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGREYMON_

A big flash of light was coming from MetalGreymon. It was so huge, Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon could see it from where they are. They notice the light and Aquilamon heading back towards them.

Kim: What in the world..?

Emily: Aquilamon. What's going on over there?

Aquilamon: It's that boy Lucas, and Greymon.

Now that was the biggest shock to them out of everything they encountered in the Digital World.

Robert: My brother is really over there?

Floramon: And Greymon too?

Kim: Please Aquilamon, is it really true?

Aquilamon only nod her head at them, and then she turned around to face the strong light over in the distance.

Aquilamon: Yes, they are. However, they seem to be in trouble last I saw them.

Now that brought a shock to everyone. But then, Robert, Kim, and their Digimon started running towards the light.

Emily: Where you all going?

They didn't turn around, but they answered Emily anyway.

Robert: We're gonna help my big brother!

Kim: We got to help him and Greymon!

Veemon: Yeah, what they said.

Floramon: Hang on you two! Were coming!

Knowing this was all to true, Aquilamon started to fly up in the sky again.

Aquilamon: I'll go and give them some support. You go with the other's and try to catch up as soon as you can.

Emily: OK.

Emily then started to chase after everyone as Aquilamon began to make her way back to Lucas and now MetalGreymon. Meanwhile, MetalGreymon was trying to strike Turuiemon with his giant claw, but Turuiemon was still to fast to hit.

MetalGreymon: Mega Claw!

MetalGreymon's attack hit the ground and Turuiemon was starting to lose some of her energy from avoiding so many attacks.

Turuiemon: (I don't understand. How did he get so much strength all of a sudden? He should be down for the count after my last attack.)

Then she notice MetalGreymon coming at her again with his giant metal claw.

Lucas: Alright! Do it, MetalGreymon!

MetalGreymon: Mega Claw!

Noticing the attack, Turuiemon manage to avoid it but it was so close to hitting her.

Turuiemon: That's it! Gauntlet Claw!

She manage to hit MetalGreymon, but her attack was nothing to him.

Turuiemon: No way!

Lucas: Oh yes way! You got her now, MetalGreymon!

MetalGreymon then threw Turuiemon off him and then he opened up his metal chest and began to aim two missiles at her.

Turuiemon: This can't be!

Lucas: Do it, MetalGreymon! Show her the power that we possess!

MetalGreymon: This is what you get for insulting both me, and my friend! Giga Blaster!

He fired his two missles, and they seemed to make contact on Turuiemon as they blew up in front of her.

Turuiemon: NOOOOOO!

Even though they couldn't see Turuiemon, Lucas thought for sure that they got her.

Lucas: Yes! You had to have got her that time.

MetalGreymon: (Roars)...

But then, they saw something in the smoke in front of them. Lucas and MetalGreymon were shock to see two glowing white eye's looking at them.

Lucas: No way!

MetalGreymon: It can't be!

When the smoke cleared, they saw that Turuiemon was now bigger and now had longer arms and her outfit had also changed and she was now wearing a red scarf. Lucas pulled out his digivice and looked at the info on Turuiemon's new form.

MetalGreymon: So, what does the digivice say about this one?

Lucas: It's saying that Turuiemon digivolved to Antylamon. An ultimate level beast Digimon.

MetalGreymon: That's not good. Doesn't anything go right!?

They looked up to see that Antylamon was just a little bit bigger then MetalGreymon as she looked down at him.

Antylamon: You didn't really think I would come to battle you without one more trick up my sleeve. Though I didn't think I had to pull this out, but you both leaved me with no choice. Now it's time for you to disappear, MetalGreymon!

And out of nowhere, Antylamon long arms turned into to blades as she was starting to spin around like a crazy person.

Lucas: What's she doing now!?

MetalGreymon: I don't know. But it's coming towards us!

Antylamon was now spinning around like crazy as she head towards MetalGreymon.

Antylamon: Bunny Blades!

MetalGreymon put his metal arm in front of him, but the multiple swings were to much for him to handle and he was sent back a little bit.

MetalGreymon: GGAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Hang in there, MetalGreymon! You can beat her!

Hearing Lucas's voice, MetalGreymon put his metal claw in the ground and it stopped him from flying off and then he began to aim his missiles at Antylamon.

Antylamon: You just don't know when to give up now do you?

MetalGreymon: It was never in my dictionary to begin with.

Lucas: Go, MetalGreymon!

The missles on MetalGreymon began to steam as he fired them right at Antylamon.

MetalGreymon: Take this! Giga Blaster!

The two missiles were sent towards her, but Antylamon just jumped at the last second they came at her. This way big of a shock to Lucas and MetalGreymon.

Lucas: No!

MetalGreymon: She dodged them! Nobody can be that fast!

The missiles blew up in the air behind Antylamon as she was now starting to charge right at MetalGreymon.

Antylamon: Enough of this! I'm ending this little game right now!

Antylamon then started to form the two blades again on both of her arms and started to spin again at MetalGreymon.

Lucas: MetalGreymon, watch out!

Antylamon: Bunny Blades!

But MetalGreymon threw his claw right at the attack coming towards him.

MetalGreymon: I'll stop you! Mega Claw!

The two attack collided, but it seemed that Antylamon was slowly pushing MetalGreymon back a little.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAHH!

Lucas: Hang on! You can do it, MetalGreymon!

But seeing this chance to strike, Antylamon stopped spinning and grabbed MetalGreymon metal claw as she was about to launch her other blade arm at him.

MetalGreymon: Oh no!

Lucas: Get out of there!

Antylamon: It's to late for that! Treasure Axe!

She slashed her blade right on MetalGreymon's metal chest and it left a huge sratch on him.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: MetalGreymon!

Antylamon let go of his metal arm and then she kicked him right where that scratch was, sending him flying towards Lucas. MetalGreymon's impact near Lucas also sent him flying a bit

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: AAAAAAHHH!

He landed right near Lucas and Lucas was laying down on the ground from the shock wave that MetalGreymon made falling to the ground. Aquilamon notice in the distance the dust coming into the air.

Aquilamon: Oh no. I hope i'm not to late.

As Aquilamon was trying to get to the battlefield, Antylamon landed back on the ground and made a grin at both Lucas and MetalGreymon for falling to the ground. She was just a bit stronger then MetalGreymon. And a lot faster it seems.

Antylamon: Fools. Now do you see? Dexmon gives the ultimate power and we are the perfect examples of that power. You two could never make any difference to what Dexmon has plan for you all!

Seeing the both of them on the ground, Antylamon could only laugh at them for putting up such a pointless effort she thought.

Antylamon: (Laughs)... I must admit though, they did give me quite a work out. However, no one can stop me that easily. This is only the beginning of what is yet to come! (Laughs)...

But while she was laughing to herself, Lucas was slowly crawling over towards his fallen ultimate partner as he slowly put a hand right on MetalGreymon.

Lucas: Metal... Greymon. I'm... sorry.

And just like that, Lucas passed out along with MetalGreymon beside him. Antylamon continued to laugh as everyone else tried to hurry towards them.

Kim: Hang on Lucas, were coming!

Robert: Will be there soon big brother!

There Digimon were trying to keep up, but it seems that their human partners really wanted to get there.

Veemon: They sure do go all the way when it comes to stuff like this.

Floramon: I don't blame them. It's Lucas and Agumon were talking about here. I won't stop either.

Floramon then sprinted ahead of Veemon whick kinda shocked him.

Veemon: Hey! Since when did you get so fast?

As they continued to sprint towards them, Antylamon continued to laugh at everything that has happened in her battle with Lucas. Once she was done, she was starting to approach the fallen Lucas and MetalGreymon.

Antylamon: Now, it's time to finish the job.

She slowly extended her arm out towards Lucas.

Antylamon: I'll take you to, Dexmon. Then the four of us will have a new playmate. Say good-bye.

But right before she could get her hand on Lucas, Aquilamon showed up and fired her attack right at Antylamon.

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

Aquilamon blast rings hit Antylamon right in the side and it made her back up a bit

Antylamon: AAAAAHH! What!?

Antylamon turned around and saw Aquilamon flying in the sky above her, and that only made her angry.

Antylamon: You! How dare you get in my way you overgrown chicken! Treasure Axe!

She turned her right arm into a blade and jumped in the air to strike Aquilamon. but Aquilamon was quick to dodge it before it landed.

Antylamon: Stand still!

Aquilamon: Never!

While Aquilamon was distracting Antylamon, the other's finally showed up and they all saw Lucas and MetalGreymon passed out on the ground in front of them.

Kim and Robert: Lucas!

But Floramon notice that Greymon looked a little different then last she saw him.

Floramon: Is that Greymon? He looks... different.

Hearing what Floramon said, Emily pulled out her red digivice and looked at the info on MetalGreymon.

Emily: That is Greymon. He's now called MetalGreymon. The true ultimate form of Agumon.

Veemon: Well he sure knows how to make metal look good on him.

Now that they knew about that, they started running towards Lucas and MetalGreymon, but Antylamon notice all of them coming towards the two of them.

Antylamon: It's those kids that Falcomon tried to destroy. I don't know how they got here, but they won't be here for much longer!

Antlyamon then sprinted towards them, and Aquilamon couldn't stop her in time. They all notice her coming and Veemon and Flormaon just jumped right in front of them. However, Antylamon was still coming.

Aquilamon: Watch out!

Robert: Veemon!

Kim: Floramon!

Floramon and Veemon: Right!

Kim and Robert quickly pulled out their digivice's and they started to glow along with Veemon and Floramon.

_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON_

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Veedramon and Sunflowmon just got right in front of the tall Antylamon as she was still coming towards them.

Antylamon: I don't care how many of you can digivolve, you won't stop me! Treasure Axe!

She turned her left arm into a blade and jumped in the air and then fell right towards them. But they were quick enough to avoid the attack in time.

Veedramon: She's so fast.

Sunflowmon: We better be careful here.

While they had Antylamon attention, the other's finally got to Lucas and MetalGreymon. Kim and Robert got down near the fallen Lucas.

Robert: Big brother, it's us. Wake up!

Kim: Please Lucas, wake up!

But there voice's didn't seem to be reaching the passed out Lucas. But then they notice Antlyamon striking Veedramon in the chest with her blade arm.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Robert: Oh no, Veedramon!

Kim: What kind of Digimon is that?

Emily got her red digivice again and was reading the info on Antylamon.

Emily: Antylamon. An ultimate level beast Digimon.

Robert: That is sure one big bunny rabbit.

But then Aquilamon came down and was about to strike Antylamon with her horns so she would be away from Veedramon.

Aquilamon: Get away from him! Grand Horn!

However, Antylamon was quick to sense the attack as she pushed Veedramon and then grabbed both Aquilamon's horns.

Aquilamon: AH!

Antylamon: Nice try pretty bird! Did you really think I wouldn't see an attack like that coming!?

But then she notice Sunflowmon coming from behind and about to fire her attack. But before Sunflowmon could fire, Antylamon was smart to throw Aquilamon right in her direction.

Aquilamon: AAAHH!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine... AAAAHH!

Aquilamon fell right on top of Sunflowmon as they both hit the ground hard.

Sunflowmon: Ouch.

Aquilamon: Sorry Sunflowmon.

Antylamon: (Laughs)... Is that the best you all got!?

But then, Veedramon got back up and fired his attack right behind Antylamon.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Veedramon fired his laser attack, but Antylamon just jumped at the last second of that attach and avoided it.

Veedramon: What!?

Robert: No way!

Antylamon just landed right back on the ground and then Aquilamon and Sunflowmon got back up and all three of them just glared at Antylamon. However, Kim, Robert, and Emily couldn't believe how strong Antylamon is.

Emily: At this rate, their gonna get destroyed. They can't even land a blow on her.

Robert: If only we have an ultimate level Digimon on our side. But MetalGreymon is down for the count.

They looked at MetalGreymon who was still passed out, and then Kim looked back at the passed out Lucas.

Kim: Come on, Lucas! You have to wake up! We need your help! Lucas!

* * *

><p><strong>-INSIDE LUCAS'S MIND-<strong>

Lucas was slowly oppening his eye's and notice that he was floating in a weird unknown space around him.

Lucas: What? Where am I now? This place... it looks so weird. Yet, I feel like I know this place.

But as he was floating around, an image of him when he was younger was seen right in front of him. The younger Lucas was in the same bedroom as Lucas still has, and he then saw a younger Robert coming in.

Lucas: Hey, I remember that day. That was the day Robert came back from his first day at Elementary School, and he wanted to tell me all about it. That's so like him. He always get's so excited about things. Even though he was only in Kindergarten back then.

Lucas was smiling at this. But then, another image was seen on his left side. It was him in Elementary School with Mike and James.

Lucas: Oh and that. Mike and James. Even now those two are the same. This was when me and them first met.

And then another image was shown on his right side. It was him on the swings on the first day of Elementary School, and that was when Kim first showed up.

Lucas: Kim. I never forgotten that day. That was one of the best days ever to me. It was the day... I met you. I was just alone on the swings on my first day in the 1st grade. And then you showed up.

Then a flash of light was shown above Lucas, and it was showing another image, but it was showing all the times he and Agumon been though until now with Antylamon. Somehow, even though they didn't spent a lifetime with one another, Lucas was still touched by these images. And it also made him realized what he and Agumon are going though right now.

Lucas: Agumon. That's right. You never given up, so why should I? You never gave up, no matter how bad things gotten. I don't care how strong Antylamon is, and I don't care how bad things get. You and me... when we work together... there's nothing we can't do!

Lucas was now flying threw every single memory he had of his entire life, and he knew that every single one of them was a sign that he wasn't ever gonna give up. He hasn't given up so easily in his life. So why should he start now he thought?

Lucas: Everyone is counting on us. Robert, Kim, Mike, James, Kyle, David, Shade, and even the Grand Master. We can't fail here! Not to some puppet of Dexmon's. There is no way we're gonna fail! We can do this! Because that's what we do!

Lucas saw the light in front of him and he was flying towards it, and he also heard Kim and Robert's voice screaming his name.

Kim and Robert: Lucas!

And in a flash of bright light, he was engulfed inside the light, and he just vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After going threw all of those memories in his head, Lucas finally woke up, and he was surprise to see Robert, Kim, and even Emily right beside him.

Lucas: Kim... Robert... and even Emily. Am I dreaming again?

Hearing Lucas's voice, everyone was glad to finally see him again after so long.

Robert: He's awake!

Kim: Lucas, thank goodness.

But while everyone was excited to see Lucas awake again, Veedramon was sent flying towards the ground a couple yards away from them.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Everyone looked to see Veedramon on the ground, and Antylamon starting to slowly approach him.

Antylamon: It's no fun throwing you all around anymore. So how about I just finish this now.

Everyone was just in shock to see Antylamon coming even closer to the fallen Veedramon. Sunflowmon and Aquilamon were already injured and on the ground from all that pounding, but then Lucas pushed Kim right off him and got back up on his legs.

Lucas: Either way. Dream or not... you have to get out of here!

Lucas faced Antylamon again, and then he looked over towards MetalGreymon, who was also starting to get back up.

Lucas: Get up, MetalGreymon! We have a battle to finish.

MetalGreymon: Exactly!

Everyone was shock to see how tall MetalGreymon was compare to when he was just Greymon.

Robert: He's even bigger then I thought.

Kim: How did Greymon even manage to get so big?

Lucas: Let's just say... me and Agumon been through a lot since we got to the Digital World.

Hearing that, Kim, Robert, and Emily got right next to Lucas and they were ready to battle. But Lucas didn't seem to like that idea.

Lucas: What are you all doing? You all have to get out of here, now.

Robert: And let you have all the fun? No way.

Kim: We're gonna do this together.

Emily: It's the only way we can beat Antylamon.

Knowing that was all to true, Lucas decided to accept it. Then Sunflowmon, Aquilamon, and Veedramon got back up and got right behind MetalGreymon.

Sunflowmon: Need some help, MetalGreymon?

MetalGreymon: Could use it. Thanks Sunflowmon. And good to see you again, Veedramon.

Veedramon: Same here. By the way, like the new look you got.

MetalGreymon: Thanks.

Then MetelGreymon looked over to see Aquilamon coming down near Sunflowmon.

MetalGreymon: I don't remember seeing you before.

Aquilamon: I'm new to the group. I'll explain that later.

MetalGreymon: Either way, the more the better I always say.

Lucas: Stop talking and let's get down to business.

Hearing that, all four Digimon got ready as they saw Antylamon setting her sights on all four of them.

Antylamon: You think just because there are more of you now, you think you can beat me? Think again!

Antylamon just got in her fighting stance as everyone was now looking directly at her.

Lucas: OK, you ready everyone!?

Kim, Robert, and Emily: Ready!

And even the Digimon were ready to fight now. They all just stood there looking at Antylamon as she slowly started to charge right at all of them.

Kim: She's coming!

Lucas: Everyone..!

Kim, Robert, and Emily: FIRE!

Hearing the command, all four Digimon unleashed their most powerful attacks at Antylamon.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster!

MetalGreymon's missiles, Aquilamon's energy rings, Veedramon's laser attack, and Sunflowmon's light beam attack were all fired right at Antylamon.

Everyone: HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Antylamon: No matter what you do... it's useless!

All four attacks were seen heading for Antylamon, but she still kept on coming. Then all them exploded and all that was seen was a huge giant smoke filling the air around the battlefield. The smoke could been seen for miles away. Will all of them be able to defeat Antylamon?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	30. Episode 30: The Night Flower

_**Episode 30: The Night Flower**_

_**The battle with Antylamon and the other Digimon continues to rage-on. But she has proven to be quite the formidable foe to everyone. Will they finally find a way a stop her before she completely destroys both them and their Digimon partners?**_

* * *

><p><strong>LUCAS BLAKE'S HOUSE, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

While everyone was in the Digital World, Lucas and Robert's parents couldn't help but to worry about them for being gone for almost a week. Mr. Blake was watching the night time news, while Mrs. Blake was on the phone with Kim's Mom.

Mrs. Jenkins: I'm telling you, I just know that something is wrong. It feels like Kim is in trouble or something.

Mrs. Blake knew that feeling. It was the same one she has with Lucas and Robert.

Mrs. Blake: I know how you feel, but right now there's nothing we can do about it. All that we can do is hope that they can make it back safe.

Mrs. Jenkins: I hope your right about that, or i'll make sure that boy of yours regret ever getting Kim involved in all of this.

Now that was where Mrs. Blake just about had enough of hearing that from her.

Mrs. Blake: It's not my boys fault. Kim made her choice to do this and he had nothing to do with it what's so ever. He doubt he even wanted this to happen to him and the other's. So don't you go and blame him for anything.

Hearing that on the other line, Mrs. Jenkins knew that was true. And of course she knew Floramon was with Kim, but she can't help but still worry about her.

Mrs. Jenkins: I know, i'm sorry. It's just hard to accept that my little Kim is growing up, and so fast.

Mrs. Blake: I know how you feel, but we all knew this was gonna happen eventually.

Knowing that, Kim's Mom finally got herself back together.

Mrs. Jenkins: Your right. I'll I can do is wait to see her come home safe. But i'm still gonna have a talk with your son about his relationship with my daughter.

Now that made Mrs. Blake laughing, because she knew that was gonna happen. She then hang up the phone and was still laughing a little when she was walking into the living room.

Mrs. Blake: (Laughs)... Your not gonna believe what she said on the phone.

Mr. Blake: Hold up on that. You got to hear this first.

Mr. Blake grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, and they couldn't believe what they were watching and hearing.

Newsman: Thank you, Darrel. Also, in other news, two 13 year old's teens went missing earlier today. The Police officer's are looking into the matter and right now we are going live with both parents of both teen's.

Then the image changed to Kyle's Mom and Dad, and Jessica's Mom and Dad, and they still couldn't believe they were talking about Kyle and Jessica missing.

Kyle's Mom: I don't truly know what happened really, but he was on his way to meet this girl...

Jessica's Dad: Yeah, my little girl.

Jessica's Mom: Sweetie, calm down.

However, Jessica's Dad was still upset by all of this, but now Kyle's Dad was getting into this.

Kyle's Dad: Hey, Kyle is one of the best young boys your girl will ever meet.

Jessica's Dad: Oh yeah, if that's so true, then why aren't they here now? I bet that boy of yours did all of this.

Kyle's Dad: How dare you say that about my son!

But then two security guards near the camera men moved in on that fight and pushed both the Dad's out of camera, leaving only the Mother's.

Jessica's Mom: Um... as we were saying before they started arguing. Jessica left with Kyle and after awhile... she just didn't come back home. She didn't call or anything. She normally would.

Kyle's Mom: And it's not like Kyle to not tell me anything before he does something like this. He always tells me before he goes out on these things.

Yet now everyone on the scene can still hear the Dad's arguing about their kids in the background, and that was when the camera people went back to the Newsman on this subject.

Newsman: Well... it's a mystery alright. But the authorities will be searching and they will let us and the parents know if anything signs of their childrens location is found. And now for the tomorrows weather...

And with that, Mr. Blake then turned off the T.V. and placed the remote back on the table. For some reason though, Mrs. Blake figured out where Kyle and Jessica could be.

Mrs. Blake: I think I know where those two gone.

Mr. Blake: I know exactly what you mean. They must be in that crazy world that Lucas, Robert, and the other's are in.

Hearing that they might be in the Digital World, Mrs. Blake turned her head and looked out the screen door into the sky, where the sun was almost fully set.

Mrs. Blake: I hope their all okay?

Mr. Blake: I hope so too.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back in the Digital Savanna, the battle with Antylamon was still under way. After all four Digimon fired their signature attacks at the charging Antylamon, it would seem that they got her while the smoke was slowly vanishing.

Kim: Did we get her?

Lucas: Were about to find out.

When the smoke finally cleared, Antylamon was all injured from those attacks and she fell down to one knee.

Robert: Yes!

Kim: We did get her.

While everyone was cheering, that went away as Antylamon was starting to get back and glowing in a pink aura.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Emily: What's happening now?

Lucas: I don't know.

Aquilamon: Just when we thought we got her.

And to their surprise, Antylamon's injuries were vanishing. Antylamon was healing herself.

Sunflowmon: No way. She's healing herself?

Veedramon: Now that's just not fair.

When Antylamon full healed herself from all of those attacks, she then gazed her sights on all four of the Digimon in front of her.

Antylamon: I called that Meditation Cure. One of my best moves. Now do you see... your attacks are useless.

MetalGreymon: You can cure yourself as many times as you want, but will never stop coming.

Now that was starting to get on Antylamon last nerve's.

Antylamon: You foolish Digimon, I had just about enough of you! Treasure Axe!

Antylamon went charging straight for MetalGreymon, but MetalGreymon pulled out his metal claw and clashed with her.

MetalGreymon: Mega Claw!

Both sharp attacks collided and it sent them both back a ways.

Lucas: That's it, MetalGreymon! Turn up the heat!

Antylamon: Foolish!

But then Aquilamon was right above Antylamon and she fired her attack at her.

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

However, Antylamon was able to sense the attack coming at her and she was able to avoid it. But then Veedramon fired his attack at her.

Robert: Do it now, Veedramon!

Veedramon: You got it! V-Nova Blast!

Veedramon fired his laser attack at Antylamon while she couldn't move in the air, but Antylamon quickly turned her right arm into a blade and slashed the laser coming at her.

Antylamon: Nice try!

When Antylamon landed back on the ground, she notice Sunflowmon right behind her as she was launching her attack.

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Sunflowmon fired her attack right at Antylamon's back, but Antylamon jumped at the last second before it hit.

Sunflowmon: What?

Kim: Oh no!

Antylamon: My turn flower girl! Bunny Blades!

Antylamon turned both her arms into blades as she was spinning down towards Sunflowmon. Sunflowmon tried to move out of the way, but Antylamon came in to fast for her to move in time.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kim: Sunflowmon, no!

Sunflowmon landed back on the ground and then Kim started running towards her, but Lucas charged right behind her.

Kim: Sunflowmon, i'm coming!

Lucas: Kim, wait! It's not safe out there!

Kim: But I have to help Sunflowmon.

But then, Antylamon notice them and started to sprint at both Lucas and Kim.

Antylamon: Oh no you don't! Bunny Blades!

She started spinning out of control again, but towards Lucas and Kim who watched the attack come at them. But before the attack got to them, MetalGreymon and Veedramon got right in front of Lucas and Kim to block the attack.

Veedramon: I don't think so!

MetalGreymon: Not while we're here!

Then both giant Digimon fired their signature attacks right at Antylamon.

MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Both attacks hit Antylamon and it made her slowly back up after spinning, but then Aquilamon got right behind her.

Antylamon: Why you!

Aquilamon: Now's my chance. Grand Horn!

Emily: Aquilamon, wait!

But Aquilamon didn't hear her in time before she was heading for Antylamon with her horns. Antylamon remembered this attack and she jumped in the air and grabbed on to one of Aquilamon's horns.

Aquilamon: AH!

Antylamon: Gotcha!

Then Antylamon threw Aquilamon right at the sprinting MetalGreymon and Veedramon. All three of them just landed on their backs on the ground.

MetalGreymon and Veedramon: AAAAHH!

MetalGreymon fell first, with Veedramon next, and then Aquilamon right on top.

MetalGreymon: Ouch! That hurt.

Veedramon: Do you mind?

Aquilamon: Sorry boys.

Kim and Lucas manage to get to Sunflowmon and she was not looking so good.

Kim: Sunfowmon, are you alright?

Sunflowmon: Can't... move.

Sunflowmon was to injured from all that fighting with Antylamon to do anything to get back up.

Lucas: This is bad. How is Antylamon is strong anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

While Lucas and the other's were fighting Antylamon, Dexmon and his Digimon/human servants were watching the whole battle through Antylamon's eye's. And throughout the battle, Dexmon can't help but have a wicked grin on his face.

Dexmon: This is working out quite well.

Gomamon: Wow. She's really kicking their butts out there.

Falcomon: But it's strange. How did she get so good?

But then Dexmon started laughing at all of them. They all turned around to see him laughing.

Dexmon: (Laughs)...

Terriermon: What's so funny, Dexmon?

After Dexmon stopped laughing, he gazed his eye's on all three of his servants.

Dexmon: Well... you see, while you all were fighting your own opponents, I let Lopmon gaze through your eye's and she was able to learn much from all of those battles. There was a reason why I let her go last. I wanted her to be nice and ready for her turn.

At first, they didn't know why. But soon everyone was starting to understand it now. That's why Dexmon made Lopmon go last after everyone else.

Falcomon: I get it. You wanted her to learn from all of those battle's so that she would be ready for this.

Gomamon: And she would have the best chance of stopping that boy from reaching the sovereigns.

Terriermon: If that's the case, there's no way they can beat my little sister.

That seemed to make everyone laugh, but Dexmon wasn't laughing at this one.

Dexmon: (Don't be so sure. Just because she know's how to fight them, that doesn't mean she has this won. When it comes to the DigiDestined, they somehow seem to pull out a miracle when they need it the most.)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Digital Savanna, Antylamon was starting to approach Robert and Emily, while Lucas and Kim were still near the injured Sunflowmon.

Robert: Oh no.

Emily: She's coming for us.

Aquilamon tried to get back up, but she was a little to injured from Antylamon throwing her to get up in time.

Aquilamon: Oh no, Emily!

Lucas: MetalGreymon, get in there! You gotta stop her!

MetalGreymon: (Roars)...

With a mighty roar, MetalGreymon charged right at Antylamon.

MetalGreymon: Remember me!?

Antylamon turned around to see MetalGreymon charging right at her, but she turned both her arms into blades and began to attack him now.

Antylamon: You stubborn Digimon! Bunny Blades!

MetalGreymon: Mega Claw!

Antylamon started spinning around and MetalGreymon launched his metal claw. However, Antylamon was able to push him away like he was nothing. And then she slashed him multiple times on the chest.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: No! MetalGreymon!

MetalGreymon fell to the ground with a giant flop, but then Veedramon and Aquilamon got right on both Antylamon's sides.

Aquilamon: Now! Blast Rings!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

However, Antylamon jumped in the air and both attacks aim right at each other instead and they exploded right under Antylamon as she then landed back on the ground.

Veedramon: Impossible!

Aquilamon: Are attacks..!

Robert: Okay, this is really bad.

Emily: How are we suppose to fight a Digimon like this?

Lucas: There has to be a way to stop her. We gotta keep trying. Get up, MetalGreymon!

Hearing Lucas's voice, MetalGreymon manage to force himself back up again and was now gazing back at Antylamon.

MetalGreymon: You... haven't won yet.

Antylamon: You fool. You just don't learn now do you.

MetalGreymon, Aquilamon, and Veedramon were all looking right at Antylamon, but Kim couldn't help but look at Lucas as he continued to gaze at the battle.

Kim: (Lucas.)

Lucas: Come on you guys, don't give up! You can beat her! You got to!

Then Kim looked over at Robert and Emily in the distance.

Emily: You just have to keep trying!

Robert: You guys are the only chance we got!

Then Kim looked right back at her fallen Digimon partner. With Sunflowmon already down for the count, she felt totally helpless to do anything now. She finally found Lucas, but now she was about to lose everyone.

Kim: (This can't be happening. If only Sunflowmon could digivolve like Greymon did, then we could have a chance. But I don't know how to make her do it. But I have to do something. But what?)

A little tear could be seen in Kim's eye as she got a little closer to Sunflowmon as the everyone else started to charge right at Antylamon.

MetalGreymon, Veedramon, and Aquilamon: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Antylamon: Fools. It's useless! You'll never win!

But while everyone focused on Antylamon, everything was just getting to much for Kim to handle anymore.

Kim: (Lucas... Sunflowmon... everyone...) STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

But at the moment she screamed, her light green digivice started to glow in a bright light and then it seemed like everything was just standing still as it was engulfed in the bright light.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN LOCATION<strong>

After being engulfed in a strange light, Kim and Sunflowmon were in a strange dark void all around them.

Kim: What the? What's happening?

But then, Sunflowmon started to get back up for some reason.

Kim: Sunflowmon? Your okay!

Sunflowmon: I don't know how, but it feels like my energy just returned.

But in the far distance, a light appeared and then everything changed around Kim and Sunflowmon. Kim was now standing near the front of her house and she saw her mother and a younger version of herself on the front porch as they saw a mysterious man leaving them and entered a black van. And for some reason, this brought a sad look to Kim.

Sunflowmon: Kim, what's going on? What is all of this?

Kim: That was... my... Dad.

Now that shocked Sunflowmon. She never met Kim's Dad at all. In fact, she never knew that about Kim at all.

Sunflowmon: Your... Dad?

Kim: I remember this day all to well. It was the day my Dad left us. He and my Mother got into a huge argument and then next thing I knew... he just left and never came back. I've never seen him since.

Then a sad look started to appear on Kim's face as she looked over towards her younger self. Sunflowmon never imagined that Kim went through this.

Sunflowmon: I... never knew. It must have been tough on you, Kim.

Kim: It was. Now that i'm seeing this, and seeing everything happening with Antylamon... i'm just afraid that i'll lose Lucas and everyone else. Even you, Sunflowmon. I just makes me sad... to see everyone I know slowly disappearing before my eye's.

Now Sunflowmon was beginning to understand how Kim truly feels. Every time, she always notice something was wrong with her when it came to stuff like this.

Sunflowmon: Kim... that's never gonna happen.

That broke Kim out of her depression and she looked over towards her Digimon partner.

Sunflowmon: No matter what happens Kim, there is no way i'm gonna leave your side. And I doubt Lucas or the other's will just leave you as well. And besides, what kind of Digimon partner would I be if I did something like that. And in Lucas's case, what kind of a boyfriend would he be if he did that.

Sunflowmon just smiled at Kim and then Kim smiled back at her.

Kim: Your right, Sunflowmon. I always been worrying about this, but now I see that I had nothing to worry about at all. Even though there will be a day that we all do need to part, will never be that far away. Right?

Sunflowmon just nod her head at Kim for asking that.

Sunflowmon: Yeah.

And with that said, Kim got a smile back on her face as she wiped a tear of her face.

Kim: Now... I think it's time we give are friends a hand. Don't you think so?

Sunflowmon: That's right.

And in a big flash of light, both Kim and Sunflowmon returned to the battle with Antylamon.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

When the light from Kim's digivice faded away, Sunflowmon and Kim got back up and they saw all the Digimon coming right at Antylamon with all their might.

MetalGreymon, Veedramon, and Aquilamon: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Antylamon: Come on!

MetalGreymon pointed his metal claw out at her, but Antylamon moved out of the way before it hit her. But then she notice Veedramon coming for her now with his fist. He just appeared right behind MetalGreymon.

Antylamon: Ah, I see what you two did.

Veedramon: Gotcha now! Hammer Punch!

But Antylamon manage to duck in time and then she turned her left arm into a blade and struck Veedramon.

Antylamon: Nice try! Treasure Axe!

The attack sent Veedramon flying threw the air and all the way back to the ground.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Robert: Oh no!

Aquilamon: That's it! Blast Rings!

Aquilamon fired her rings, however Antylamon used her blade arm to slice threw the attack.

Aquilamon: No way!

Antylamon: Ha! Is this all you can bring? I'm not impressed.

But then, there was a sudden light coming from Kim. That made everyone turn around and see a light coming from Kim's heart.

Lucas: Kim..?

Robert: What's happening to her?

Emily: Even I don't know.

The moon was finally starting rise right behind Kim as she and Sunflowmon slowly started walking towards Antylamon. Antylamon looked closely, and she knew what was going on.

Antylamon: No way, this can't be!

Kim: Antylamon, you been causing nothing but trouble for me and my friends, and now it's time for you to go.

Then Kim pulled out her digivice and placed on the light coming from her heart.

Lucas: No way. Kim can use it too?

Kim: You ready... Sunflowmon?

Sunflowmon: I'm always ready, Kim. Let's get her.

Kim raised her digivice high in the sky as it glowed bright as the moon, and then Sunflowmon began to glow just as bright. Sunflowmon was finally digivolving.

_SUNFLOWMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... LILAMON_

After the digivolving was done, everyone could see a humanoid Digimon that was almost the same size as Sunflowmon, but she had pink arms and legs, and her hands were like flowers and she had four petals on her back shape like wings.

Robert: Whoa...

Lucas: That's...

Emily: Incredible.

The new Digimon was just hovering around them in the moon light as Antylamon was starting to get concern now. Lucas then pulled out his orange digivice and looked at the info on this new creature.

Lucas: She's called Lilamon. An ultimate level fairy-type Digimon. Even though she looks more like a plant-type, she really is a fairy-type Digimon.

Robert: I won't lie. She looks pretty.

Lucas: Robert!

Everyone just looked at Lilamon as she was slowly floating back towards Kim.

Lilamon: You did it, Kim. Thanks to you, I was finally able to digivolve to the ultimate level.

Kim: Thanks Lilamon. But it was you that helped me realize... that I never had to worry.

Kim just looked over towards Lucas and the other's, and then Lilamon floated towards Antylamon.

Lilamon: Antylamon, this time... your going down.

However, Antylamon started to laugh a little at Lilamon for saying that.

Antylamon: Ha! Oh please, you think I would be afraid of an overgrown weed like you!

Lilamon: You be surprised by what this "overgrown weed" can do now.

Kim: Go get her, Lilamon!

Lilamon: With pleasure!

Hearing Kim's voice, Lilamon floated up in the air and began to open her flower-like hands as they started to glow.

Antylamon: What's going on?

Lilamon: Take this! Lila Shower!

Lilamon fired a barrage of light beams right at Antylamon and they all seemed to hit their mark.

Antylamon: AAAAAAAAHHH! How dare you! Treasure Axe!

Antylamon jumped right at Lilamon, but then MetalGreymon used his metal claw to block the attack.

Antylamon: What!? You!?

MetalGreymon: You want her? Then you have to go threw me first!

That made Antylamon a bit angry, but Lilamon just gave MetalGreymon a wink.

Lilamon: Thanks, MetalGreymon.

MetalGreymon: Anytime.

Lilamon manage to get behind Antylamon and then she fired her attack again at her.

Lilamon: One more time. Lila Shower!

The attacks came so fast, Antylamon didn't have enough time to move out of the way.

Antylamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Stop doing that!

Lilamon landed back on the ground but Antylamon just charged right at the little flower. But Veedramon and Aquilamon blocked her way to her.

Veedramon: Oh no you don't!

Aquilamon: You have to get past us first!

Robert: Go get her, Veedramon!

Emily: You as well, Aquilamon!

Both Veedramon and Aquilamon fired their signature attacks at Antylamon.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

However, Antlyamon jumped and avoided the attack as usual.

Antylamon: Try that all you want, i'll never be hit by it.

Lilamon: Then how about this!

Antylamon turned around and saw Lilamon making an energy dagger out of her right flower-like hand.

Lilamon: Lilac Dagger!

Not being able to move in time, Lilamon manage to hit Antylamon right across her chest and she was sent flying down.

Antylamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

But in the moon light as Antylamon was falling down, Lucas notice something coming from Antylamon's head and back. They looked like invisible wire's.

Lucas: Wire's? Wait a minute... that's it! Everyone, aim for the back of Antylamon's head and back!

Everyone were a bit surprise to hear that, but they didn't seem to disagree with that either. All the Digimon got around Antylamon as she got back up and they all fired their attack at her at once.

MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

But to their surprise, Antylamon quickly jumped in the air as all three attacks collided with one another.

Emily: It's just not working!

Kim: She's just to fast for them!

Antylamon: Try everything you wan't, you can't hit me with those weak attacks!

However, Lilamon notice in the moon light, the wire coming from both Antylamon's back and head.

Lilamon: Of course. OK then. Lilac Dagger!

Hearing Lilamon coming her direction, Antlyamon manage to dodge her. But Lilamon was able to cut both the wire's coming from Antylamon's back and head. It shocked Antylamon when they were cut. It also made a bit of a shock wave to her when they were cut.

Antylamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lucas: Alright! I think she got her!

Kim: Alright, Lilamon!

While Antylamon was falling back to the ground below, she was shrinking, and she returned to her Lopmon form again. And then Lilamon quickly flew down and caught her in the air.

Lilamon: Gotcha.

Then Lilamon slowly started to come back down to ground and everyone started running towards her and Lopmon.

Kim: Lilamon! You did it!

Lilamon just looked at everyone as she saw Kim and the other's coming towards her as she then put the passed out Lopmon back on the ground.

Emily: That was so cool how you digivolved like that.

Robert: So does this mean you can go into the ultimate level now?

Lilamon: By the looks of it, yes it does.

Then all the other Digimon came up to them. However, Lucas and MetalGreymon were more interested with Lopmon that was laying down on the ground near Lilamon. With all the trouble she caused, how could they not.

Lucas: I guess once we severed the wire from the back of her head, we manage to break Dexmon's control. Or something like that.

MetalGreymon: It sure looks like it now does it.

Hearing that, everyone then looked down at Lopmon, who was slowly starting to wake up. When she did wake up, her eye's seemed to be back to normal and she surprised to see everyone.

Lopmon: What? What happened? Where am I?

Lucas: You went berserk and attacked me and everyone else that got here after that.

After looking at everyone around her, Lopmon was surprised to remember everything that happened to her. She remembered what Dexmon did to her and the other's and the whole battle with Lucas and the other Digimon.

Lopmon: Oh my gosh. I never knew this was all happening. I'm so sorry. I wasn't myself.

Now that shocked everyone. They didn't know anything about Dexmon or what he has done.

Kim: Wait, what do you mean by that?

Emily: Is there something we don't know here?

Aquilamon: Maybe we should just let Lucas and Lopmon explain to us.

Hearing that, everyone looked over at Lucas and Lopmon.

Lucas: Oh boy. Where do I begin?

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Dexmon was able to sense that his connection over Lopmon was broken, and that was starting to worry him and all the other Digimon/human servants.

Dexmon: This is bad. With the connection broken, it's only a matter of time she tells them all about me and my plans.

Terriermon: I think they might already know about that, Dexmon.

Hearing that, Dexmon only got a little bit angrier at all of this.

Dexmon: Curses! She didn't know anything about dealing with Lilamon. Though, I was expecting something like this to happen in her battle. Guess i'm the one to blame for this. But still..!

Gomamon: So now what do we do?

Dexmon turned around and faced his three Digimon/human servants.

Dexmon: Oh believe you me. I always got an idea.

Falcomon: That's exactly what I was thinking you were gonna say.

Dexmon: Indeed.

Dexmon's eye's started to glow and then everything started to go black again.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After some time went by after the battle, everyone's Digimon returned to their rookie forms, and everyone was just in shock to hear the whole story from Lucas and the now in-control of herself Lopmon.

Kim: I can't believe this.

Robert: How could someone just do that to all of you?

Lopmon: I don't know. That's just how Dexmon is guess. And I don't wanna be stuck like this.

Feeling sorry for her, Biyomon got a little bit closer to Lopmon.

Biyomon: It'll be okay. Will find a way to fix all of this

Now that stopped Lopmon before she could start crying. However, Lucas and Agumon were still a little shock to see Emily having her own Digimon partner.

Lucas: So... your Emily's Digimon partner, right?

Biyomon: I sure am.

Emily: And I got the proof right here.

Emily then showed Lucas the red digivice she obtained a little while ago.

Agumon: Well, the more the better. Isn't that right?

Lucas: Of course it's right.

On the other hand, Kim was glad to see everyone was finally safe again, and this time is was because of her and Floramon.

Kim: Floramon.

Floramon: Don't worry, Kim. I already know.

Then Floramon just started leaning towards Kim because she was exhausted from all that fighting.

Kim: I guess even she needs a rest.

Veemon: I don't blame her. Didn't you see the way she was fighting out there.

Robert: Forget that. It's so cool to see a Digimon go into their ultimate level.

Veemon: Maybe i'll get to my ultimate level soon?

Lucas: Alright, enough. Back to the topic at hand people.

Hearing that, everyone then looked back at Lopmon, but it seemed that she couldn't really explain anymore then what she and Lucas already said.

Lopmon: I'm sorry. I wish I can be more help to all of you, but...

But before she could finish that sentence, a digital portal opened up right behind her, which shocked everyone.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

And then, two wire's came out and they just jacked right into Lopmon's head and back all of a sudden and then they started to pull her back into the portal.

Lopmon: AH! Not again!

While Lopmon was being pulled back in, everyone heard a strange voice coming from the other side of the portal.

Dexmon: That's far enough! Your coming with me!

Quickly reacting, Lucas jumped up and tried to reach Lopmon in time. But he couldn't in time.

Lucas: No, Lopmon!

Lopmon: Please... save us. You have to stop Dexmon! Please!

And then she was fully sucked in as the digital portal then started to close. Everyone just stood there in horror from what they saw.

Veemon: Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was?

Lucas: I'm afraid it was. That had to be him.

Agumon: Dexmon.

There was just a silence all around them, for what they saw and heard, everything was starting to change.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

After Dexmon pulled Lopmon back into his own dimension, Lopmon was all tied up in the wire's around her, and the everyone was just watching as she was struggling to get out.

Lopmon: Let go of me! I don't wanna be your servant again!

Dexmon: Oh that's to bad. But I never said you had a choice.

Dexmon's eye's glowed, and then Lopmon's eye's started to turn back into glowing white again as she was now untied and heading back towards the other's.

Lopmon: Sorry, Dexmon. I promise that won't ever happen again.

Dexmon: Good.

Then, everyone was starting to float in the air towards Dexmon.

Terriermon: So now what do we do?

Falcomon: We tried to fight them, but it seems that we were unable to defeat them.

Dexmon knew that was all to true. So now he had to pull out his grand plan for his servants.

Dexmon: It appears you couldn't defeat them at your ultimate level. However, if I could somehow make you all go into the mega level, you should be able to defeat them no problem.

After hearing all of that, the Digimon/human servants were just thrilled about that plan.

Terriermon: You mean will be able to go into our mega forms?

Gomamon: Oh I can't wait for that, Dexmon.

Dexmon: Patience. It will all come in time. But you must wait for it to happen.

That made everyone a bit confused. But then four pods started to appear right under all of them.

Dexmon: This will take some time, but when you come out... you will be stronger then you ever been before!

Sending something through the wire's, all of the Digimon just dropped their entire bodies like they were puppets on strings. Then the pods opened up and the wire's started to pull them all inside. Once the pods closed with them inside, a strange fluid was starting to fill the pods.

Dexmon: By the time this process is done, they will be the strongest servants ever. In the mean time, i'll focus on dealing with those humans my own way.

With that said, Dexmon's eye's started to glow again and then everything went black once again.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After all of that, everyone was finally starting to settle down for the night. Agumon made a fire with his fireball attack and everything seemed to be fine.

Lucas: One good fire to go. It's a good thing your back in your rookie form instead of your in-training form. Normally you would've returned to Koromon after going into your ultimate form.

Agumon: I guess I just finally got use to all of that power.

Everyone just started laughing, but Floramon was still making her little cute look over at Agumon again, but Agumon actually seemed to missed that.

Robert: So... what's the plan from here?

Kim: Oh that's right. Didn't you say you and Agumon were heading towards the Digimon sovereigns or something?

Lucas and Agumon just noded their heads at everyone.

Agumon: Yep.

Lucas: That's where were heading.

Floramon: If that's the case, then we wanna come to.

Veemon: Yeah.

Now that put a shock to Lucas and Agumon. But then everyone else decided that they wanted to come along as well.

Lucas: You can't be serious?

Agumon: The road to the digimon sovereigns is dangerous.

Kim: Oh come on. It can't be any dangerous then what we just been through with Antylamon.

Hearing that, Lucas was starting to believe that was true. Then Emily and Biyomon started to walk towards Lucas.

Emily: And besides, we have digimon partners as well.

Biyomon: If we all team up and head for the sovereign together, we can handle anything.

Lucas and Agumon looked at each other for a minute, and they knew that if they didn't show up, they would been done for by Antylamon.

Lucas: OK then. Tomorrow we head out for the sovereigns.

Now that made everyone jump for joy. But then Kim and Floramon started walking towards Lucas and Agumon.

Kim: Thanks, Lucas. By the way, it's good to see you again.

Floramon: And it's always good to see you again, Agumon.

Floramon just kissed Agumon on the cheek, and as usual, that made Agumon pass out. However, to Lucas's surprise, Kim kissed him on his cheek, and that made him a little shocked.

Lucas: Kim... I...

Kim: Just promise me you won't go missing like that again.

But Lucas just continued to be embarrassed while Robert, Emily, Veemon, and Biyomon started laughing at him and Agumon.

Biyomon: Wow, I never knew those two were bad when it comes to girls.

Emily: You have no idea.

Robert: Poor big brother. In the end... he can't seem to win.

Veemon: I don't know who to feel sorry for. Him or Agumon.

They just continued laughing as Lucas and Agumon were just shock by all of this from the girls. After some time has past, everyone was trying to sleep for the next day, but Lucas and Agumon were having a hard time sleeping.

Lucas: Are you sure this is a good idea? To bring all of them into this.

Agumon: I know your worried, but right now we don't have any other choice. We can't just leave them behind.

But then, Kim and Floramon rolled over towards the two of them.

Kim: Can't sleep?

Lucas: Not really. It's just... what will I do if anything happens to all of you?

But then, Kim just grabbed Lucas's hand, and that surprised him.

Kim: Lucas, will you just stop worrying about it. As long as we all stick together, will be fine. We did with Antylamon, and we can do the same with anyone else.

Now that brought a smile to Lucas's face, because he knew that was all to true. Then he notice Floramon sneaking up behind Agumon after he fell back to sleep. Floramon just layed right beside Agumon.

Lucas: Of course, now i'm worried about Agumon. I can only think what his reaction is gonna be when he looks at Floramon first thing in the morning.

That made Lucas and Kim silently laugh at that, because they know how Agumon gets when he is around Floramon.

Kim: Well, we can only hope that he can handle all of this.

Lucas: Looks like he's just gonna have to.

Lucas and Kim: (Laughs)...

They just laughed as they continued to look right at Agumon with Floramon secretly behind him, but he didn't have to know that until tomorrow. Secretly, Biyomon and Veemon over heard everything.

Biyomon: Looks like everything is gonna get interesting around here.

Veemon: Everything was already interesting. They just made things even more interesting.

Now they were secretly laughing as they slowly but surely started to fall right back to sleep on the grass. However,Lucas just looked at Kim as she fell to sleep, and then Lucas looked at the promise ring on his finger as he slowly fell back to sleep.

Lucas: (It's good to see her again. I'm glad your here Kim. And all of you as well. I promise that i'll make sure nothing bad happens to you guys.)

But Kim was secretly looking at her promise ring as well. But then she looked at her digivice. She was happy for both Floramon and being able to see Lucas once again. Then she too finally fell back asleep. What will happen next as they soon to be heading to the digimon sovereigns?

Dexmon: Oh they well soon find out. I got something else for them to handle soon. (Evil Laughs)...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	31. Episode 31: Welcome to my Island

_**Episode 31: Welcome to the Island**_

_**After falling into a digital portal by Dexmon, Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon have to find there way around a strange and yet unknown Island. However, there not the only one's on that Island for another evil is lurking around. Things are about to get groove.**_

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN CASTLE, UNKNOWN ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Inside a castle, there was a small creature coming into the large dark room and was running straight for the one who seemed to be the ruler of this castle.

?: KingEtemon! KingEtemon, sir!

The small creature was revealed to be a small green creature that was holding a thick wooden stick and resembles that of the mythical goblin.

?: Your not going to believe what I just found out!

KingEtemon: Now stop right there, Goblimon.

Hearing his name, the small creature called Goblimon then stopped right near a giant chair, and the one who was sitting on the chair was wearing a king's crown, king's cape, king's shoes, and was also wearing golden armor on his chest. And was also wearing strange sunglasses and he had somewhat of a resemblance to a monkey.

KingEtemon: What is this about? Whatever your about to tell me, It better be good ya hear.

The weird creature on his big chair got up and started walking towards Goblimon and was chuckling with his rock and role Elvis voice. Now he was looking down at the little Goblimon.

KingEtemon: Now listen here, Goblimon. If this isn't any good, I might as well throw out the window over there. You know how much I hate boring news.

Goblimon: Trust me my King, it's good news indeed. There were two humans and a Tsunomon spotted along the Island coast line not to long ago.

Now that seemed to get the so called King's attention.

KingEtemon: What!? Are you saying there are humans on my Island again. I thought we got rid of that last human and his little Digimon a while ago.

Goblimon: Well actually sir, I think it was that one human that got them out of there before we could get to them. They weren't there when we got there.

Again, that got the KingEtemon's attention. He was starting to get a little annoyed at this.

KingEtemon: You mean to tell me that no-good human and his Digimon pet are still here, and on my Island!?

Gobimon: Well... you see...

Now he was at his boiling point. KingEtemon grabbed Goblimon and just then threw him right out the window behind him. Goblimon was seen flying threw the air from the castle and heading into the woods below.

Goblimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

After he threw him out the window, he was now looking in a dark corner of his so called throne room.

KingEtemon: Hey! Wisemon! Are you still there!?

Wisemon: Now there's no reason for you to shout my King.

Just then, a strange creature was floating towards KingEtemon. He was wearing a dark brown cloak all over him and his face was not seen except for his yellow eye's showing through the hood.

KingEtemon: I thought you told me that human and his Digimon were already gone. Why are they still around huh?

Wisemon: I told you once before, everything needs time. I told you that they were gone because I didn't want you to worry anymore.

KingEtemon: Well to bad, because i'm worrying now! And I don't like worrying about stuff. It makes me look bad ya hear.

Then KingEtemon started walking over towards the window that was over looking his entire Island. He could see the woods along with a mountain on his right side, and also can see the coast line in front of him.

KingEtemon: Do you have any idea what this means now? With two more humans on this island, there's gonna be even more trouble for me and my royal army to deal with. How am I suppose to start my conquest of the Digital World while there is always someone around to ruin it before I could even start!?

Wisemon: Calm down my King. You just leave everything to me. I got it all under control.

Wisemon then started to float into the air and was starting to vanish like a ghost.

KingEtemon: You better this time. After all, how am I suppose to rule the Digital World, if I can't even leave my own private Island? It just stinks, not being able to rule something even bigger then this place. After all, a king needs to expand his empire every now and then. Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After everything that happened with Antylamon yesterday, everyone was so tired. However, Lucas was already awake and was just about to give the other's a morning wake up call.

Lucas: OK everyone, rise and shine! The day just started! Time to wake up!

Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon slowly started to get up, but when Agumon turned around, he was shock to see Floramon right in front of his face.

Floramon: Morning sleepy head.

Agumon: AAAAAAAHH!

Agumon got right up and started to head behind Lucas as he then started to laugh.

Lucas: (Laughs)... now that was worth the early wake up.

Agumon: You mean you did this on purpose?

Lucas: Yep. (Laughs)...

Now Agumon was a little mad at Lucas, but then everyone else finally got up.

Robert: Morning already?

Kim: Do we really have to wake up this early in the morning?

Lucas: Yes. The earlier we get up, the more ground we can cover before nightfall.

For some reason, Emily and Biyomon seemed to be alright with that.

Emily: He's not wrong about that.

Biyomon: It is true. You know the old saying.

Emily: The early bird gets the worm.

Biyomon: Exactly. Wait, why would I want worms first thing in the morning?

Emily just laughed, while Robert and Veemon walked over to Lucas and Agumon, then Kim and Floramon.

Robert: So we're heading for the so called sovereigns?

Lucas: Yes we are little brother of mine.

After Emily finished laughing, she and Biyomon were now with everyone else.

Veemon: Well, I guess we should go now?

Floramon: It would be the best thing to do now. Since were already awake.

Kim: Floramon's got a point there. Let's get going.

Lucas: OK then. Next stop... the Digimon sovereigns.

Once that was settled, everyone continued to head through the Digital Savanna. The girls were walking behind, while Lucas and his brother were in front.

Robert: So big brother. How was it being on your own in the Digital World?

Lucas: Well I wasn't really alone. I had Agumon with me the whole time.

Agumon: Yep. He can't get rid of me that easily.

Lucas: No matter how much a try.

Lucas just rolled his eye's, but Robert and Veemon were just relieved to see Lucas and Agumon now.

Veemon: Well we're just glad there's more guys now.

Robert: Yeah, it was really weird being around only girls for all this time.

However, Lucas only laughed at that.

Lucas: (Laughs)... Little brother, you have a lot to learn about girls.

Lucas, Agumon, and Robert just started laughing, but Veemon was over hearing the girls and their Digimon talking behind them.

Emily: Kim. I was wondering. How did you manage to get Floramon to digivolve to the ultimate level last night?

Biyomon: I'm curious too. How did you manage to do it, Floramon?

Kim and Floramon thought about it for a second, but they had some kind of answer to that question.

Floramon: Well...

Kim: It's hard to explain really, but when I decided to let go of worrying about people leaving me in life, something inside me just opened up.

Floramon: And because of it, Kim was able to help me digivolve to defeat Antylamon.

Emily and Biyomon still didn't fully understand, but they seemed to get it a little bit. But, Kim didn't understand how her digivice knew that about her. It showed her the image of her past, so how did it know?

Kim: But what I don't get is... how did my digivice know about my problem?

Kim then looked at her light green digivice inside her pocket.

Biyomon: I think I know why. I bet the digivice have some kind of reaction to you humans and your deepest personal problems.

Emily: You think so?

When Veemon heard that, Lucas and Robert then turned around as well. They too manage to hear the whole conversation.

Lucas: But how can that be. When Greymon was seriously hurt when we got to the Digital World, I don't really know how to explain it, but I think, to me, it was the feeling to help Greymon that made him digivolve to the ultimate level.

Agumon: I think it's true. I was able to feel Lucas's strength that day, and I was able to digivolve because of it. In fact, I can still feel it every time I digivolve.

Lucas: Agumon, your embarrassing me.

Hearing that, Kim thought that everyone could have a different reason for activating the ultimate level in their Digimon partners.

Kim: If that's the case, it could be possible that we all have a different reason for our Digimon to digivolve.

Floramon: I think your right about that, Kim. Why else could it be that made it happen?

Then Robert looked over at his partner Veemon.

Robert: I wonder what mine is?

Veemon: I'm pretty sure you'll find out someday, Robert. Best to just give it time. I'm in no rush.

But, Robert still can't help but wonder. Then Emily looked down at his partner Biyomon.

Biyomon: Veemon's right. And I think that there is different reasons for us to digivolve with you humans.

Emily: You sure? Do you really think I can help you digivolve to the ultimate level someday?

Biyomon: I believe you can, Emily. As long as you believe in yourself.

Emily: Aw... thanks Biyomon.

Biyomon: No problem.

Hearing all their conversations, Lucas walked back over towards everyone.

Lucas: Alright you guys. Will worry about this whole digivolving thing later. Can we just continue already?

Agumon: Yeah, before we turn old like that Grand Master guy.

Everyone just laughed at Agumon for saying that. Then everyone started their normal walk again along the trail again. But to Agumon's surprise, Floramon ran right up to him and just grabbed his hand. Agumon was surprised at first, but for some reason he was alright with it.

Kim: I'm starting to think that Agumon kinda missed it when Floramon tried to get close to him.

Lucas: He may not say it, but I figured that Agumon was actually starting to miss that.

Lucas and Kim only laughed at Agumon and Floramon in front of them, but Robert and Veemon still didn't understand.

Veemon: I don't think will ever understand, Robert.

Robert: I'm starting to think your right about that.

Emily and Biyomon just walked pass the two of them while laughing. Then everyone just kept on walking towards the end of the Digital Savanna. Lucas and Agumon were actually starting to get tired of this place anyway, but they have no idea what is soon to come to them.

* * *

><p><strong>THE ISLAND WOODS, INSIDE THE MOUNTAIN, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Kyle slowly oppened his eye's and he saw the most unusual place ever. He woke up and saw Jessica and Tsunomon passed out right on the side of him. They were all inside near the entrance of a small cave that was linked to a mountain.

Kyle: (OK. This is freaky.)

He then looked out the entrance of the cave to see nothing but tree's outside.

Kyle: (What kind of strange place did we end up in now?)

He was starting to get a little bit curious, but then he started to wake up Jessica and his partner Tsunomon.

Kyle: Hey you two, wake up. You gotta see this.

Then Jessica started to get up and then Tsunomon got up.

Jessica: What the? What is this place?

Tsunomon: I'll tell you one thing, I never seen this place in my whole life.

But then Tsunomon started to look around a little closer and then he finally figured it out. He remembered now.

Tsunomon: Wait a minute, I know this place! This is the Digital World!

Kyle and Jessica: The Digital World!?

Kyle and Jessica were just shocked by all of this. All three of them ran outside to see the entire woods, but when they looked up into the sky, they notice it was very similar to both a computer chip, and the real world sky.

Jessica: Were really in the Digital World.

Kyle: I don't understand. How did we ended up here?

Kyle looked at Tsunomon, and Tsunomon started thinking about that reason.

Tsunomon: It might have been when we battled Zudomon. Remember that digital portal opened up and was dragging us down with him. I guess we ended up here, and he must have ended up somewhere else in the Digital World. You know, because I sent him flying when I was WereGarurumon.

But that only seemed to make Kyle a little freaked out in the face. He put both his hands on his forehead and started breathing heavily.

Kyle: OK, stay calm. We can figure this out.

Jessica: Figure what out? We ended up in a place where we don't even know where we are. How can someone stay calm!

But then Kyle put his hands on Jessica's shoulders.

Kyle: Look, we can figure this out. As long as we stay together, nothing can go wrong.

Now that made Jessica calm down a little bit.

Jessica: OK, your right. I guess even I can lose my cool ever now and then.

Kyle: Yeah, ever now and then.

While they were talking, Tsunomon looked up and notice the huge mountain above them, and for some reason, he had this strange feeling inside him.

Tsunomon: (Hmm... why does this mountain look so familiar?)

But then something started flashing in his mind. He saw a giant metal creature getting thrown into the same mountain in front of him. It shocked him, and he backed up a little.

Tsunomon: (Why can't I shake this strange feeling... that I've been here before?)

But while he was thinking and Kyle and Jessica were talking, a sudden loud roar was heard in the woods, and that made everyone jump at it.

Jessica: What was that?

Kyle: I don't know. But I don't like it.

They waited a minute, but then they heard the loud roar again coming even closer.

Jessica: I think it's getting closer.

Kyle: I know that.

Tsunomon listened to the sound, and then he figured it out in horror.

Tsunomon: Oh no. We gotta get out of here now!

Kyle and Jessica were wondering why, but that soon change. A giant red dinosaur that resembled a T-Rex appeared out of the woods and roared right at them.

?: (Roars)...

Kyle jumped when they saw this giant dinosaur, and Jessica started to freak out because of it.

Jessica: Kyle... what is that thing!?

Kyle pulled out his blue digivice and then the holographic image displayed the creature and info.

Kyle: That thing is called Tyrannomon. A champion level dinosaur Digimon. He's also the kind that attacks other's for no apparent reason at all.

Tsunomon: Kinda the sign for us to get out of here!

Then Kyle, Jessica, and Tsunomon moved out the way before Tyrannomon stomped his foot down on them. They headed to the woods, but then Tsunomon stopped and faced Tyrannomon.

Tsunomon: Go on you two, i'll distract him.

Kyle: Go get him!

Kyle's digivice then started to glow along with Tsunomon.

_TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GABUMON_

Gabumon just stood there while Tyrannomon kept on moving towards him. But then Gabumon shot out a blue stream of fire from his mouth at Tyrannomon.

Gabumon: Take this. Blue Blaster!

The attack hit Tyrannomon in the face and it blinded him. Then Gabumon used this chance to catch up with Kyle and Jessica.

Gabumon: This is my chance. Wait up you two!

He ran straight into the woods, and then Tyrannomon regain his vision and started to chase after them. While they entered the woods, a strange figure and a smaller figure next to it was watching the whole thing happen.

?: Hmm...

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

While KingEtemon was looking down at his private Island through his window, Wisemon appeared like a ghost right behind him again and had news for him.

KingEtemon: This better be good, Wisemon. You know I don't like it when people bug me when i'm looking over my Island. That's just wrong ya hear. It ruins all my happy thoughts of ruling the Digital World.

Wisemon: Yes... um... quite wrong my king. Anyway, it appears Tyrannomon spotted something in the woods. I notice he was getting... aggressive again. But this time on something else.

Now that made KingEtemon a little curious now.

KingEtemon: Is that so. Any reason why? Come on, don't leave my hanging here.

Wisemon: I believe that he has found those two new humans that are now on your Island.

KingEtemon was just shocked to hear that. He just might have found them. He turned around and looked out his window.

KingEtemon: Is that so huh. Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get rid of them before they cause me any trouble.

After saying that, KingEtemon ran all the way to his giant castle front door and he was now on top of a Monochromon as he headed out the front door with Wisemon floating right behind him.

KingEtemon: Now let's go rid of us some rotten humans today! Oh yeah baby!

Then Mr. King Elvis there and Wisemon charged off with the Monochromon wearing golden armor as well towards the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>ISLAND COAST, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon continued to run away from the crazy Tyrannomon, but then they got to the beach area and there was no place for them to run now. Unless they wanted to go swimming.

Kyle: Oh no.

Jessica: This is bad. Were out in the open.

Gabumon: He's gonna find us for sure now.

But after saying that, Tyrannomon then appeared and let out a mighty roar as he came out of the woods.

Gabumon: To late. He already found us.

Kyle: Not now, Gabumon.

But while Tyrannomon was moving towards them, Gabumon started to have flashes in his mind again. This time he saw the same metal creature that seemed to be similar to when he was Garurumon fighting an entire army on this beach.

Gabumon: (Gasps)...

Kyle looked at Gabumon for a second there.

Kyle: Gabumon? Are you alright there buddy? Your not gonna freak out on me now are ya?

Gabumon: N... no it's that, it's just... oh never mind. It can wait till later.

Gabumon then regain his thoughts and ran straight towards Tyrannomon.

Jessica: Be careful, Gabumon!

Kyle: Take this giant sun burn dinosaur down!

Gabumon: That's the plan.

Kyle pulled out his digivice and pointed right at Gabumon as he now started to glow in light.

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON_

After digivolving, Garurumon sprinted towards Tyrannomon and unleashed his signature attack right away.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

The blue flames hit Tyrannomon, but Tyrannomon manage to recover from the attack quickly.

Tyrannomon: (Roars)...

Kyle: No way!

Jessica: How did he survive that without a scratch?

Tyrannomon then started to make a giant flame in his mouth and unleashed a stream of red hot fire at Garurumon.

Tyrannomon: Fire Breath!

Garurumon manage to avoid the attack, but the fire was still to hot for him to handle. Kyle and Jessica also felt the heat as well from that attack.

Garurumon: GGAAAHH!

Jessica: So... hot.

Kyle: He's got all that fire in him and it's really hot. No wonder he's always so angry.

Once Tyrannomon was done with his attach he started to charge right at Garurumon.

Tyrannomon: (Roars)...

Kyle: Garurumon, look out!

Garurumon avoided the sudden charge, but Tyrannomon was quick to turn around and fire his attack again.

Tyrannomon: Fire Breath!

This time the fire hit Garurumon straight on.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kyle and Jessica: Garurumon!

After the fire went away, Garurumon was still standing, but was all burned up from that attack.

Jessica: Garurumon may be fast, but that Tyrannomon guy is way to big and strong.

Kyle: Then will just have to go into the ultimate level then.

But before he could do anything else, a sudden attack came from out of nowhere.

?: Dragon Flare!

Everyone was surprised when they saw a light blue fireball coming right at Tyrannomon. The attack hit Tyrannomon in the face and it made him back up a bit.

Tyrannomon: AAAHH!

However, Kyle and Jessica couldn't help but wonder what that was. They turned around and they saw a small blue dragon with orange-red horns and wings slowly coming towards them.

Jessica: OK... what is that thing?

Kyle: Let me see.

Kyle pulled out his digivice again and started to read the info on this unknown creature.

Kyle: That one is called Dracomon. A rookie level dragon Digimon.

Jessica: A Dragon? Who would have thought those would be around here.

But then they notice someone else coming their way behind Dracomon. He was wearing a light red shirt with a black jacket and has black shorts on, and was also wearing red and black sneakers. For some reason, he almost resembled Lucas.

Kyle: Who are you?

The mysteryious boy just stopped right in front of Kyle and Jessica.

?: I'll tell you who I am later. Right now, you could use the help.

When Kyle and Jessica turned around after hearing that from him, Tyrannomon manage to shake off that last surprise attack on his face and started to walk towards Garurumon again.

Garurumon: Um... guys. He's coming back!

Then the Digimon called Dracomon started to run towards Garurumon and Tyrannomon.

Jessica: What in the world?

Kyle: What's he doing?

?: Your about to find out.

Kyle and Jessica were surprised to see him holding the same digivice Kyle had. However, his had a aqua color ring on it.

?: You ready to go... Dracomon?

Dracomon: You bet I am. Let's get 'em.

Then the digivice the boy was holding started to glow, and then Dracomon started to glow.

_DRACOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... COREDRAMON_

After Dracomon digivolved, Kyle and Jessica couldn't believe what they were seeing. Dracomon was now a giant dragon with dark blue scales and had a crystal red diamond for a horn, and his wings spread out like an actual dragon. Kyle then looked at his digivice again.

Kyle: Coredramon. A champion level dragon-type Digimon. It's also saying that he is one of the most toughest dragon-types in all of the Digital World.

?: You can say that again. Because... he is.

Coredramon started flying towards Tyrannomon and slammed right into him.

Tyrannomon: AAAAAAAHH!

Coredramon: Need some help, Garurumon?

Garurumon: I could use the help. Thanks.

Kyle and Jessica were just in awe, then Coredramon manage to push Tyrannomon back into the ocean water.

Coredramon: Let's finish him now.

Garurumon: I couldn't agree more.

Both Coredramon and Garurumon started to charge at Tyrannomon, but then Tyrannomon fired his attack again.

Tyrannomon: Fire Breath!

?: Heads up, Coredramon!

But Coredramon kept running and he used his big tail to blow away the attack.

Coredramon: No problem. Strike Bomber!

He manage to get rid of the fire attack, then Garurumon unleashed his attack on Tyrannomon before he got back up.

Kyle: Do it now, Garurumon!

Garurumon: With pleasure. Howling Blaster!

The attack manage to keep Tyrannomon down on the ground, then Coredramon started to come up for his atttack.

Tyrannomon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

?: Finish him off, Coredramon.

Coredramon: Feel my power! Blue Dragon Flame!

The attack combined with Howling Blaster was way to much for even Tyrannomon to handle.

Tyrannomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Tyrannomon then faded away into data. Then that data was absorbed by both Coredramon and Garurumon.

Kyle and Jessica: Yes!

Kyle: They got 'em!

Once they were done absorbing Tyrannomon's data, both Coredramon and Garurumon started walking towards Kyle, Jessica, and that mystery boy.

Garurumon: Piece of cake.

Coredramon: Yeah, with my help.

?: (Laughs)... It's funny because it's actually true. If me and Coredramon hadn't shown up in time, you would have wasted energy going into the ultimate level on a champion level Digimon. Best to always reserve your energy until you need it the most.

But that only made Kyle and Jessica realize something. They didn't know who this guy is, or why he's here at all. The mysterious boy turned toward them and he notice that they had a strange look on their face's.

?: What? Something wrong?

Kyle: You remind me of someone. But...

However, before Kyle could say another word to him, a Monochromon wearing golden armor appeared out of the woods behind them and there was KingEtemon on top of it.

KingEtemon: Oh yeah! Guess who's in the house!?

His appearence shocked everyone, especially the mystery boy and Coredramon.

Coredramon: Oh no! Not him!

?: Why did he have to show up now!?

Kyle and Jessica just looked at what's in front of them. They too were in huge shock.

Jessica: This doesn't look good.

Kyle: Why is that Monochromon wearing gold armor? Gold armor is never good to use in battle. I mean really.

Jessica just couldn't believe that he just said that.

Jessica: There's a weird monkey with a crown in front of us, and that's the first thing you notice?

Kyle: (Laughs)...

But then, Garurumon started to have those flashes again in his head. This time he saw the metal wolf creature fighting this exact monkey right in front of him. Now he was starting to understand everything.

Garurumon: It can't be. It's you! (Growls)...

Garurumon just looked straight at KingEtemon with a look of rage in his eye's, which really surprised everyone.

Kyle: Garurumon?

KingEtemon: Hey now, there's no reason to be mad at me for something I haven't done yet.

?: You know exactly what you've done you no good excuse for Digimon.

That made KingEtemon mad. He jumped right off of Monochromon and gazed at all of them.

KingEtemon: How dare you say that. I've been dealing with you for so long boy, and now i'm about to finally tear you apart all over the place.

Coredramon: Not on my watch! Blue Dragon Flame!

Coredramon just fired his attack, but KingEtemon wasn't fazed by it at all.

KingEtemon: Hey, that tickles. Cut it out.

KingEtemon just blew away the flames all around him.

?: Dang it!

Kyle pulled out his digivice and started to read the info on it, and he was shock by what he was reading.

Kyle: No way.

Jessica: What is it? What does the digivice of yours say about this Digimon, Kyle?

Kyle: It's saying... he's called KingEtemon. A mega level Digimon.

Jessica didn't fully understand, but she kinda figured it wasn't good.

Jessica: A what?

Kyle: A mega level is stronger then an ultimate level. Two champions don't have a chance against one mega.

Now that Jessica understood, but then Garurumon fired his attack without warning.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

KingEtemon just avoided the attack like it was nothing.

KingEtemon: Hey what's the big idea? You trying to cook me up or something?

Everyone just looked in horror as KingEtemon slowly approached them.

?: It's no use. We can't fight him now. Are Digimon aren't fully recovered from that battle with Tyrannomon. Not to mention their not strong enough.

Coredramon: In that case, leave it to me!

Coredramon just flew right in the air and started to aim his attack on the ground in front of KingEtemon.

KingEtemon: What's this? Another one of your attempts to hurt me.

Coredramon: Blue Dragon Flame!

The flames made a wall of fire right in front of KingEtemon.

KingEtemon: What the? Hey!

?: Now's our chance. Let's get out of here you two.

Everyone started to run back into the woods away from KingEtemon. But Garurumon couldn't help but look back at KingEtemon for some reason.

Kyle: Garurumon! Let's go already!

Garurumon: I'm coming!

When KingEtemon manage to put out the flames, he was shocked to see them all gone.

KingEtemon: Hey, no fair! I had them right where I wanted them. This is just not right. Not right at all!

Then Wisemon appeared out of the woods behind them.

Wisemon: Intersting. These new humans are going to prove to be quite the challenge.

KingEtemon: I don't wanna hear your little "wise" talk again, Wisemon. I got something to take care of. I'm leaving you in charge of dealing with those no good humans and their two Digimon pets.

Wisemon: As you wish my King.

KingEtemon jumped back on Monochromon and started heading back towards his castle, but Wisemon gazed out into the ocean.

Wisemon: It'll be easy. There no place to hide on this Island with me around.

And just like that, Wisemon disappeared like a ghost again. In the bushes, everyone jumped out when everything was all clear. Their Digimon were no back in their rookie forms again.

Dracomon: That was way to close.

?: No kidding. I thought they had for sure that time.

But Gabumon was just looking into the distance where KingEtemon went. He had that angry look on his face. And Kyle couldn't help but worry about him.

Kyle: Is something wrong, Gabumon? You look really tense.

Gabumon: Because I am. I remember everything now.

That shocked Kyle and everyone else. They all just looked at Gabumon with curious look.

Gabumon: It all happened before I met you Kyle. I was once trying to stop KingEtemon after I heard he was planning to make trouble in the Digital World. Back then, I was also a mega level Digimon. I was known as MetalGarurumon.

That surprised everyone, especially Kyle. He never knew Gabumon was once a mega level digimon.

?: Wait a minute. You tried to take on KingEtemon like me and Dracomon are doing right now.

Gabumon: Yes. Me and him got into a huge battle, and that battle was all over this Island. His army was strong in numbers, but I was able to hold my own until KingEtemon showed up and eventually defeated me.

Kyle couldn't believe that Gabumon lost even when he was a mega level agaisnt KingEtemon.

Kyle: But how did you end up in the real world, Gabumon, After all of that?

Gabumon: After I lost, I was far to injured to move. I thought I was done for. But then this strange light appeared and it asked me if I wanted another chance. So I decided to take that chance. After that, I can't fully remember. I woke up one day in my fresh form in the real world.

Kyle: And eventually you ended up with me. Now it all makes sense. Now I understand how you ended up in my world.

Everyone just looked at Kyle and Gabumon.

Jessica: That must have been rough on you, Gabumon.

Dracomon: It sure sounds like it. You tried to take on KingEtemon and his army. And all by yourself.

?: Now that's what I call bravery.

But then Kyle and Jessica remembered that they still don't know who this guy is.

Kyle: That reminds me. Who are you?

Sam: You can call me Sam. And this is partner, Dracomon.

Dracomon: Nice to meet all of ya.

Now they finally knew who he was.

Gabumon: Hold on. You said... you been fighting KingEtemon all this time.

Sam: Yeah, it's the whole reason why i'm here in the Digital World. Me and Dracomon been on his bad side for some time now, and we finally manage to find where he's been all this time. Right here on this Island.

Everyone then looked up at the tall mountain that was in the center of KingEtemon's Island.

Dracomon: After all this time, we finally found him. In fact it was us that found you when you all washed up on the beach yesterday.

Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon were surprised. But they were also very grateful for it.

Kyle: Wow, thanks.

Jessica: If you two haven't found us, who knows what would've instead.

Then Kyle looked back at Gabumon. Gabumon still had his mind on KingEtemon.

Kyle: I get it, you want to get a little payback.

Gabumon: It's not just that. He needs to be stopped before he could do any damage to the Digital World. However, I can't do anything because I can't go into mega level. If only I could, I know I can take him down.

Kyle: So what if you can't go into mega, you can still fight, right.

That got Gabumon's attention. He just looked right at Kyle.

Gabumon: Your right, Kyle. Just because i'm not as strong as I use to be, that doesn't mean I can't fight back.

Kyle: That's the spirit, Gabumon.

Jessica: Looks like we know what we're gonna do next.

All three of them looked over at Sam and Dracomon with a look of confidence in their eye's.

Sam: Wait a minute, you wanna fight KingEtemon?

Dracomon: That's a bit insane. Trust me, we know that all to well.

Kyle: If he's gonna cause trouble, will just cause trouble back to him.

Jessica: Besides, were stuck here anyway. So we might as well help you two out.

That shocked Sam and Dracomon, but they were also very grateful for it.

Sam: Are you sure?

Dracomon: He is one tough monkey.

But they didn't say anything. The look in their eye's already made that answer very clear to Sam and Dracomon.

Dracomon: I think that's a yes.

Sam: OK then. The more the better.

The three of them just nodded their heads. Then they all gazed right at the mountain.

Kyle: Where ever KingEtemon is, he better watch out.

Gabumon: Because we're coming for him.

Sam: You hear that KingEtemon! Were coming for ya!

Dracomon: So you better start running!

Jessica: Oh boy. Boys will be boys.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After his encounter with everyone, KingEtemon was walking down a dark stairway down to a secret room. He pressed a certain button on the door and it opened up and he went inside.

KingEtemon: Those rotten humans and their Digimon make me sick. How could a Digimon just be slaved by a human anyway? Either way, i'll just have to bring some big time destruction on them. Nobody makes a fool of the King of Kings baby.

He turned on a switch and he was standing in a room full of computer systems everywhere, and their was a giant machine right in the middle of the room.

KingEtemon: I didn't think it had to come to this, but those humans leave me with no other choice. I'll have to call for "his" help.

He walked over towards the machine and started pressing a few buttons. Then a mysterious digital portal started to open up inside of the machine and there were two glowing red eye's coming out of the portal with a familiar voice.

Dexmon: Yes? What is it, KingEtemon? You haven't called in a long time. Something must be wrong.

KingEtemon: You darn right somethings wrong. There been humans spotted right here on my Island.

That surprised Dexmon. If they were there, they must be close to getting to the Digimon sovereigns then.

Dexmon: I see. In that case, i'll help you by activating the machine again. That will bring all of your army members from across the Digital World back to your domain. But be warn KingEtemon, there are more humans then what you already seen. And their far more trouble then you think.

KingEtemon: More huh. And your saying their tough too. You know... that's what I like to hear. I like a good challenge. If i'm going up against the DigiDestined, i'm gonna have to bring out all the stops to finally be rid of them. Oh yeah.

Dexmon: Be warn, their far stronger then you think, KingEtemon.

KingEtemon only swished his cape at all of that and he turned around doing it.

KingEtemon: Oh please. No manner how tough they are... they'll never out match the King of Kings baby. Now bring out my army so I can destroy them all.

Dexmon: Very well. Do not fail me... or else.

KingEtemon: I got it all under control. Just leave it all to good old KingEtemon here. (Laughs)...

The machine then started to turn on and a bunch of digital portals started to open up all over the room. Many different Digimon came out of portals, and KingEtemon only laughed when he saw them all.

KingEtemon: With all of this firepower... those DigiDestined don't stand a chance! (Laughs)...

KingEtemon's army of powerful Digimon circled all around him as he continued to laugh all across his castle in evil. Just how powerful his army, and will anyone survive against the power of this crazy monkey?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	32. Episode 32: Secret to Digivolution

_**Episode 31: Secret to Digivolution**_

_**With Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon stuck on an Island of a mad monkey king, they met Sam and his Digimon partner Dracomon. But Sam has been around the Digital World for a bit longer then Kyle. After all that time he spent in the Digital World, wonder what kind of secrets does he know?**_

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL DESERT, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The sun was shining high back at the Digital Desert as Mike and James had a plan to wake up there good old pal David. They found a stick in the ground and started to poke at him with it. However, Hagurumon was a little worried about that idea. David is not the kind of guy to mess with like that.

Hagurumon: I don't know about this idea you two.

Mike: Wake y wake y. Eggs and baccy.

James: You know you wan't some.

And in an instant, David opened his eye's and grabbed the stick from the two of them. He then got up and snapped the stick in half. And Mike and James could only look in horror.

James: Maybe this was a bad idea.

Mike: Ya think.

Hagurumon: I tried to tell ya two.

Then, David pointed one the broken parts of the stick at the two of them.

David: You three better have a very good reason for poking me with this thing in the morning.

Elecmon: They were trying to wake you up sleepy head.

When he head that voice, David looked down to see Elecmon looking up at him.

David: Uh...

And then, Monodramon walked up to David and the other's.

Monodramon: You were actually out for a long time. The afternoon just got started.

Hearing that, David started to have a freak out look on his face. He then looked over at Shade, who already had his stuff ready to continue moving.

David: Was I really out for that long?

Shade: Hate to say it, but yes.

And that brought a depressed look to David's face. He normally doesn't sleep for that long. Unless it's on the weekends of course. Mike, James, and Hagurumon then started laughing as the walked pass him.

Mike, James and Hagurumon: (Laughs)...

Mike: Man. And I thought I was a heavy sleeper.

Hagurumon: You mean you sleep heavily?

James: Uh... that's not what he meant.

Then Shade and Mondramon walked passed David.

Shade: You of all people should know that's important to be up in the mornings, not waiting around for you in the afternoon's.

Monodramon: Hate to admit it, but Shade got a point.

After hearing that, David just pointed his head right down to the sand below. Then Elecmon walked up to him.

Elecmon: You okay there, David?

David: No. My pride's just been shattered into a thousand pieces.

Elecmon: Well you better pick those pieces up, because their leaving without us.

And hearing that, David quickly turned around, picked up his stuff, and him and Elecmon quickly ran to catch up to the other's.

David: Hey! Wait for me!

Elecmon on the other hand, could only laugh to himself about this. Sleeping till almost the beginning of the afternoon. Poor David.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master was looking through his garden and checking every single one of his plants. This was his favorite past time when he wasn't worrying over his computer as usual. However, he had this strange feeling about everyone in the Digital World. He looked up at the sky and started to think.

Grand Master: You know. I wonder if I should have taught Lucas the key to fast digivolution.

Then he looked back at his digivice with a grey screen. Looking at that screen, he couldn't stop thinking about his Digimon partner, and if he was OK or not.

Grand Master: No. That is something he has to learn on his own.

Then the Grand Master looked back at the Digital Sky above him.

Grand Master: After all, me and Impmon had to learn on our own. So, if we can do it, so can Lucas and Agumon. And eventually, the other's will learn too. I just hope they learn how to use the "key" before it's to late.

But what the Grand Master didn't know, his computer was showing Lucas on the other's getting closer and closer to the Digital Ocean.

Grand Master: Oops, I almost forgot to water tomato plants. If there's one thing I like, it's the taste of tomato's inside my fine cooking. Now if only I can get Shade and Monodramon to ever eat it. What could be wrong about my food?

That is something you don't wanna know. Trust me, you don't EVER want to know his cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

It's was now the beginning of the afternoon in the Digital World as Lucas and the other's continued their way to getting to the other side of the Savanna, but they had no idea what's to come next for them. And also...

Robert and Veemon: Are we there yet?

Lucas: I'll tell you both for the sixth time, no.

Robert and Veemon just then fell on their knees after hearing that from Lucas.

Robert: But i'm tired from all this walking. Are we ever gonna get there?

Veemon: I wish I had the answer to that question.

Everyone just looked at Robert and Veemon. They knew they had to stop eventually, so it might as well be now.

Lucas: Alright, let's take a break everyone.

Agumon: Were almost out of the Savanna anyway. So we might as well take a breather.

Once everyone sat down on the tall grass under them, Robert just fell on his back and took in the sunshine. Kim couldn't help but look at the little boy.

Kim: Wow, he really is a little kid.

Floramon: But it's so weird to see that he can have all that energy, and he uses it to complain most of the time.

Biyomon: Maybe he's just not use to all of this walking.

Lucas couldn't help but look at his exhausted little brother. He still couldn't believe he got involved in this.

Lucas: Maybe he shouldn't have come.

Now that surprised Kim for Lucas to say that.

Kim: Why?

Lucas: He's just not ready for this kind of stuff. He's not even in his double digits yet. He's only a couple months away from being ten. But still, he's just not ready for this kind of stuff.

Kim: And yet we are? I don't wanna sound mean or anything Lucas, but I don't think we're all ready for this either.

Now that hit Lucas right on the head. Nobody here was ready for any of this to happen to them.

Lucas: I guess your right about that, Kim. None of us ever expected this.

However, Agumon, Floramon, and Biyomon did have something positive to say about this.

Agumon: But look on the bright side, you're all not doing this alone.

Biyomon: Agumon is right about that.

Floramon: We're all in this together.

Lucas, Kim, and Emily just looked at their Digimon partners and they knew in a instant they were right.

Emily: Their right. Were all in this together now, so why not we go all the way.

Biyomon: That's the spirit, Emily.

Kim and Floramon had that same feeling as well. But then Floramon looked back at Agumon.

Floramon: You don't mind if I tag around, do you Agumon?

She just had that same look on her face when she asked Agumon.

Agumon: Uh... I...

And Lucas and Kim knew where this was coming from.

Lucas: Here we go again.

Kim: It's always the same thing.

Everyone just laughed at that, but Veemon was more concern about Robert after all that walking.

Veemon: Robert? Are you sure your gonna be alright?

Robert: I'll be fine, Veemon. I just need to a minute to recharge is all.

Hearing that, Veemon just started laughing at him. He always gets worried about the smallest things.

* * *

><p><strong>ISLAND MOUNTAIN, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Kyle, Jessica, Sam, and their Digimon were walking up the mountain trail, but some of them didn't even know what to expect at the top of mountain.

Kyle: So... why are we going up the mountain again?

Sam: If we go up the mountain, will be able to get a good view of this Island without drawing any attention to us.

Kyle was a little curious about that.

Kyle: What do you mean by... not drawing any attention?

Sam: Well, Dracomon could always digivolve into Coredramon and look up in the sky and give us the layout of the area. However, that could risk someone seeing him up their. And that's the last thing we need.

Dracomon: Either way, it's just not a good idea. Especially if we're on KingEtemon's Island of horrors.

Now Kyle was starting to understand, but Gabumon already knew what it all means.

Gabumon: I get it. This way we can avoid trouble.

Jessica: True, but you can digivolve to save us if you have to, right Gabumon?

Gabumon: Exactly.

For some reason, Dracomon was a little offended because Gabumon was getting more attention then he is. He thought it was because Gabumon went to the real world and he didn't.

Dracomon: That Gabumon. Just because he been to the real world, he's all that now, huh.

Sam: Now Dracomon, there's no need to be like that. I'm sure someday you'll see the real world for yourself someday. And I be happy to be your tour guide.

Now that seemed to make Dracomon happy again. As they continued towards the peak of the mountain, Jessica was worried about something else.

Kyle: Something wrong, Jessica?

Jessica: It's just... do you think everyone back home is starting to worry about us? We have been gone for a day already, and I know how my Dad is when i'm gone for to long. He's a bit... protective.

It never really crossed Kyle's mind about that. Of course, he's not with girls at all. Now he was starting to think if his parents were starting to miss him as well. Then he looked at Sam and Dracomon.

Kyle: Hey, Sam.

Sam: Yeah?

Kyle: How long have you've been in the Digital World?

Sam stopped along the trail and thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

Sam: I would say... about three months now.

That surprised Kyle and Jessica. They never knew he was gone for that long.

Jessica: You mean you been here for three months?

Kyle: Don't you miss your family back in the real world?

Hearing that question, Sam just started to think about it.

Sam: I do. But... it's just...

Sam then looked up at the sky and everyone else just looked at him.

Sam: I can't stand the fact that a guy like KingEtemon is pushing other's around just so he can have his way. It's just not right if you ask me.

Dracomon: I agree. The fact of someone like that just makes me so mad.

Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon were finally beginning to understand why Sam and Dracomon are doing this. They just didn't figure why someone like Same be in the Digital World. Once that was all done, everyone continued up the mountain trail ahead.

Gabumon: Well no matter, we're gonna do whatever we can to help out.

Kyle: After all, that's what we do.

Jessica: Can't you two think of anything else but stuff like this?

Kyle and Gabumon just laughed at Jessica, but Sam and Dracomon now had their minds on KingEtemon.

Sam: (No matter how strong you are KingEtemon, we will find a way to defeat you.)

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

While Kyle and the other's were walking up the mountain trail, Wisemon was looking through a telescope and saw them walking up the trail to the mountain top. Then KingEtemon entered the room and he was filled with joy.

KingEtemon: Guess what Wisemon. I manage to talk that Dexmon into bringing all of my best army members to deal with those rotten humans on my Island.

Wisemon: I'm glad to hear that my King, because you might want to look at this.

Hearing that, KingEtemon walked over and looked through the telescope. He was shocked to see everyone going up to the top of the Island mountain.

KingEtemon: Well would ya look at that, their all in one place. This is perfect.

Wisemon: What do you suggest my King?

KingEtemon: I already know what to suggest alright. I'll send in one of my army members to destroy them. And I know just the one. Send out Okuwamon!

Once Wisemon heard that, he faded away like a ghost again. Then a gate under the castle opened up and a giant grey beetle with dark brown stripes was seen exiting the gate and heading towards the Island mountain. Once that happened, Wisemon reappeared

Wisemon: It's done my King. Okuwamon is on his way to deal with them as we speak.

KingEtemon: Goody, that's exactly what I like to hear. Any minute now those humans will be long gone, and i'll be able to rule it all baby. (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>TOP OF ISLAND MOUNTAIN, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Once everyone reached the top of the mountain, they all looked around and they manage to get a perfect picture of the entire Island. Of course it wasn't really much. It was just an Island with nothing but ocean around it and a lot of tree's basically.

Kyle: The only thing's I see are the ocean, a lot of trees, and... well that's pretty much it.

That was kind of a downer to everyone. They hiked all that way up the mountain to only see so little of such a big Island.

Jessica: You mean all that's basically here is just trees and this big mountain?

Gabumon: On the bright side, a dog would be very happy in a place like this.

Kyle: Not now, Gabumon.

While they were down about all of this, Sam couldn't help but think about something else.

Dracomon: Something on your mind Sam?

Sam: Nothing big. I'm just curious about one thing.

When Sam that said, he turned around and pointed his attention now on Kyle and Gabumon.

Sam: (I wonder how their digivolution process is? I wonder if they know the secret to fast digivolving?)

But just then, Jessica spotted something that would surprise everyone.

Jessica: Hey you two, check it out. I think I found KingEtemon's hideout.

Now that got their attention. Kyle, Sam, Gabumon and Dracomon ran to where Jessica was and they looked down to see KingEtemon's castle. It was on the right along the edge of one of the mountain sides. A perfect place to have a good view of the woods and the ocean.

Dracomon: Would you look at that.

Sam: We finally found his hideout. After all this time we finally tracked him down. Three months, and we finally found him.

Of course now that he had his memories back, Gabumon remembered that castle all to well now. Seeing Gabumon a little tense, Kyle was getting a little worried about him.

Kyle: You sure your up to this, Gabumon?

Gabumon: I have to be. This could be our only chance to take him down.

Kyle: There's just one problem. How are we suppose to beat a mega level Digimon, if we don't have any mega Digimon of our own on our side?

Kyle made a good point to everyone, but that didn't take away Gabumon's determination.

Gabumon: I may not be a mega level Digimon anymore, but I can't just stand by and let this crazy monkey do what he wants.

Dracomon: He's right. We have to get in there and go for it.

Kyle was still worried, but Sam and Jessica seemed to be willing to give it a go.

Sam: If those two are in it, then i'm in as well.

Jessica: We have to at least try.

Knowing there seemed to be no other way to convince them, Kyle had no other choice but to agree.

Kyle: Alright. Will do it. However, we have to take this slowly. The last thing we need is for him to catch us.

Gabumon: He makes a good point there. We don't want to just start a fight and get caught by KingEtemon or his army.

They knew that was true, but KingEtemon and his army are already waiting for them, and they don't even know it.

Sam: You two have a point. So will just have to be stealthy and hope we don't get caught.

Dracomon: Cool. I always wanted to be a spy.

Sam: That's not what I meant.

Kyle, Jessica and Gabumon just laughed, but then they notice something high in the sky above them.

Jessica: Um... does anyone else notice the giant shadow above us?

Gabumon: I can see it clear as day.

Kyle: That's because it's the middle of the day.

The strange figured above them started to get closer and closer to them. Then, Sam notice something about that shadow. He was able to figure it out after a few seconds, and it was not a pretty picture.

Sam: Oh no. Everyone get down!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

At the last second, everyone fell to ground as they saw a giant grey beetle coming down and almost cut them in half.

Jessica: What is that thing!?

Gabumon: Whatever it is, it's trouble!

The grey beetle landed down on the ground and looked directly at the three humans and their two Digimon. Kyle pulled out his blue digivice and then a holographic image of the creature was displayed.

Kyle: That Digimon is called Okuwamon. An ultimate level insect Digimon with a razor sharp attack pattern.

When Sam and Dracomon heard that, they remembered something about Okuwamon.

Dracomon: Okuwamon is one of KingEtemon's goons.

Sam: We had trouble with one of those some time ago.

When Okuwamon got a bit closer, Jessica was starting to get a little scared now.

Jessica: Um... if you guys are gonna do something, you better do it now!

Okuwamon: (Roars)...

Okuwamon let out a mighty roar as Gabumon all of a sudden ran up to take him on.

Gabumon: I'm ready, Kyle. Let's get this bug!

Kyle: Go for it, Gabumon!

Gabumon began to glow along with Kyle's digivice.

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON_

After he digivolved, Garurumon pounced right on Okuwmon and took a chomp on his arm. However, Okuwamon threw Garurumon right off him in an instant and set his sights on him.

Okuwamon: (Roars)...

Garurumon: Come on!

Garurumon just kept on trying to hold him back, but for some reason, Sam wasn't doing anything to help.

Dracomon: Um... Sam. Don't you think I should get in there and help?

Sam: Not just yet, Dracomon. I wanna see how good Kyle and Garurumon are.

Dracomon didn't really understand, but Sam had is mind on it, so there was nothing he could do. Once Sam had something on his mind, it was hard to make him forget about it is what Dracomon thought. All he could was watch and wait for the right moment to jump in.

Dracomon: OK then. Hope this doesn't get to ugly.

While they were talking, Garurumon fired his signature attack at Okuwamon.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

The attack hit, but Okuwamon was not affected by it at all.

Kyle: No good.

Jessica: He's to strong for that attack.

But then, Jessica notice Sam and Dracomon aren't doing anything to help Garurumon. They were just standing there, watching.

Jessica: Hey, aren't you two gonna give Kyle and Garurumon a hand?

Sam: Not just yet.

Jessica was a little surprised by that response, but then Garurumon was sent flying over their heads.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAHHH!

Kyle: Oh no!

Garurumon slammed right in the rocky wall of the mountain top. Okuwamon then started to walk closer towards him while he was down.

Kyle: Garurumon, get out there!

But just before Garurumon could sprint away, Okuwamon unleashed his two pincers at him.

Okuwamon: Twin Scissor Claw!

The attack hit the sides of Garurumon and it slammed him back down to the ground in pain.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kyle and Jessica: Garurumon!

Dracomon couldn't stand watching this. He wanted to help Garurumon.

Dracomon: Can I jump in now? Because it looks like Garurumon can use the help.

Sam: Not... just yet. I just gotta know.

Dracomon still couldn't understand what Sam was doing, but there was nothing he can do about it. Kyle turned and saw that Sam and Dracomon aren't doing anything to help him and Garurumon at all.

Kyle: What, no help!? Fine! I'll do it without your help! Garurumon!

Garurumon was able to hear Kyle's voice as he slowly started to get back up from that last attack.

Okuwamon: (Laughs)... Poor little doggy.

Kyle: Come on Garurumon, you can't lose to this overgrown roach!

Just then, the light was shining through Kyle's heart once again. This is what Sam wanted to see.

Sam: (There it is. Now I see it.)

Kyle then pulled out his digivice and placed it on the light. Then his digivice began to glow as well.

Sam: (The way he's doing it. It's the same way I once did it.)

Kyle then pointed the digivice right at Garurumon and then Gaururmon started to glow.

Kyle: Go, Garurumon! Take him down!

Jessica: You can do it, Garurumon!

Garurumon: (Howls)...

Garurumon's light around him was starting to blind Okuwamon, and now his digivolving began.

_GARURUMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... WEREGARURUMON_

WereGarurumon stood there looking at Okuwamon as he was slowly regaining his eye sight again after watching that digivolving.

Okuwmon: What? How did you..?

WereGarurumon: Are you gonna ask questions, or are you gonna fight!? HA!

WereGarurumon jumped right in the air towards Okuwmon and punched right in the face.

Okuwamon: AAAAAHH! That hurt!

Okuwamon was knocked back a little bit, but he got his balance back. WereGarurumon got back on the ground and started charging towards Okuwamon.

Jessica: Alright!

Kyle: You rock ,WereGarurumon! Go get 'em!

But Sam was amazed to see them digivolve to ultimate. However, he had something else on his mind about it.

Sam: Well what do ya know. They did the same way we once did it.

Dracomon: I notice that. Is this what you wanted to see?

Sam: Yeah. Now I know what to do now.

While they were talking, WereGarurumon unleashed his claws at Okuwamon from above. But Okuwamon was also thinking the same thing from below.

WereGarurumon: Take this! Wolf Claw!

Okuwamon: Twin Scissor Claw!

Okuwamon's pincers, and WereGarurumon's claws impacted and released a sudden jolt around them. WereGarurumon then landed back on the ground and rolled himself around on the ground.

WereGarurumon: Circle Moon Kick!

The attack triped Okuwamon, but Okuwamon opened his wings before he hit the ground and started to fly up high.

Okuwamon: (Laughs)...

WereGarurumon: No fair!

Kyle: How is WereGarurumon suppose to hit him if he's all the way up there?

Jessica: Maybe if Dracomon digivolved, he could get him.

But while they were thinking, Sam and Dracomon slowly walked up towards them and then Sam took out his aqua digivice.

Kyle: Oh now your gonna help?

Sam: Yep. This would be the right time.

Kyle: The right time for what exactly?

The two of them stopped right in front of Okuwamon who was still hovering in the sky. Then Sam pointed his digivice right at Dracomon.

Sam: Just watch and learn.

Sam closed his eye's, and so did Dracomon. Kyle and Jessica didn't know what was going on until a sudden light started to glow from Sam's heart and a light coming all around Dracomon. And that was shock to them.

Jessica: No way.

Kyle: What's happening now?

WereGarurumon and Okuwamon didn't know what this was about, but then Sam opened his eye's and so did Dracomon.

Sam: Watch. This is the true power... of digivolution! Do it now, Dracomon!

Dracomon: You got it!

Sam's digivice started to glow like Kyle's did, but his shot out a beam of light right at Dracomon and it hit him.

_DRACOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WINGDRAMON_

Once the light faded away, everyone was surprised to see a giant blue dragon creature with two yellow orbs in his hands and he had long orange hair and he had a giant lance coming out from his back. His wings were bigger then Coredramon and he looked like he was ready to go.

Kyle: No... way.

Jessica: Unbelievable.

The dragon creature then took off into the air and then Kyle pulled out his digivice on this new creature.

Kyle: He's called Wingdramon. An ultimate level dragon Digimon with a speed that can go up to mach 20.

Jessica: Is that even possible?

Sam then walked back to them and they looked at him.

Sam: What you saw was the true power of digivolving. All it takes... is to believe.

Kyle and Jessica were shocked by that discovery. They looked right at Wingdramon flying in the sky.

Kyle: So your saying... all it takes is for us to believe, and they can digivolve?

Sam: Yep. It's called "Warp Digivolve". A fast way to go straight to the ultimate level if necessary.

Jessica: So that's why you were waiting. You were waiting to bring that out.

As much as he wanted to say that was it, Sam had to tell them the truth.

Sam: Well, I was waiting to see how you got Gabumon to digivolve. I wanted to see that first.

Kyle: And then you digivolved him just to show off now did ya.

Sam: OK maybe a little.

Kyle couldn't believe it, but Okuwamon was starting to get tired of waiting around.

Okuwamon: (Roars)...

Wingdramon got back down to WereGarurumon and Sam, Kyle and Jessica prepared for another round with Okuwamon.

Jessica: Looks like he's ready to play again.

Kyle: Then let's play already.

Wingdramon: You ready, WereGarurumon?

WereGarurumon: Always.

The two ultimate level Digimon ran straight for Okuwamon. Okuwamon tried to move, but Windramon got him right away and landed an elbow on Okuwamon.

Okuwamon: AAAAAAAHH!

Wingdramon: I don't think so.

Kyle and Jessica were surprised to see how fast Wingdramon is.

Kyle: That's some speed.

Jessica: He really is fast.

Wingdramon threw Okuwamon off him and sent towards WereGarurumon.

Wingdramon: He's all yours, WereGarurumon!

WereGarurumon: Right! Wolf Claw!

WereGarurumon's claws hit right on Okuwamon's chest and it sent him back up again.

Okuwamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

And then, all of a sudden.

Wingdramon: Hello.

Wingdramon just appeared right in front of Okuwamon as he was sent flying.

Wingdramon: You know what bugs hate? Fire. Blazing Sonic Breath!

Okuwamon just got scorched from the tensed flames from Wingdramon. He then started falling down towards the ground while still covered in flames.

Okuwamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Jessica: Wingdramon, is so fast. He's not giving Okuwamon a chance to counter attack at all.

Sam: That's Windramon's style. Once he gets ya, there's no way to escape.

Okuwamon slammed hard on the ground and WereGarurumon and Wingdramon got into a position to fire their signature attacks at the fallen Digimon.

Wingdramon: Shall we?

WereGarurumon. Let's.

Kyle and Sam: Do it!

Wingdramon build the flames in his mouth while WereGarurumon's claws started to glow in a bright blue light.

Wingdramon: Blazing Sonic Breath!

WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw!

Wingdramon fired his flames, and WereGarurumon fired sharp air cuts in the air with his claws and it was all aiming toward Okuwamon.

Okuwamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

The two powerful attacks hit and Okuwamon turned into data. Then Okuwamon's data was absorbed by both ultimate Digimon.

Jessica: Alright!

Kyle: They did it!

Sam: Was there any doubt.

Then both Digimon returned to their rookie forms and then turned towards the human partners.

Kyle: Check it out. You turned back into Gabumon instead of Tsunomon.

Gabumon: I did, didn't I. I guess I gotten use to the power.

Dracomon: I use to go through that once, but now I don't have to anymore.

But then, Kyle turned his attention on Sam.

Kyle: So if Dracomon could "Warp Digivolve" like that, why didn't you do it earlier?

Sam: Because I wanted to know how you and Gabumon are in your digivolution process. I got curious is all.

Kyle didn't really want to believe that. However Gabumon seemed to be alright with it.

Kyle: Your kidding, right?

Gabumon: Well it doesn't matter now.

Jessica: He's right. They still manage to defeat Okuwamon. So there's no need to complain about it now, right?

When Jessica put it that way, Kyle didn't think it was worth it after all.

Sam: But now you know. The key to fast digivolving is simply believe in both your Digimon... and in yourself.

Dracomon: By doing that, you two can do almost anything.

Kyle and Gabumon couldn't believe it. With this new info, they could pull of even greater digivolving now.

Gabumon: Well then...

Kyle: Now that all this is settled, we can focus on the bigger task at hand.

Then everyone looked at KingEtemon's castle.

Sam: I know what you mean.

Jessica: We gotta deal with monkey brain.

Dracomon: Oh we can handle him.

Gabumon: I think so. With this new way of digivolving, nothing can go wrong.

But even with this new way of digivolving that Kyle now knows of, he still wasn't sure if it's enough to handle a powerful enemy like KingEtemon.

Kyle: I hope your right.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas, Robert, Kim, Emily, and their Digimon finally made it out of the Digital Savanna and are now looking into the distance of the Digital Ocean. But they weren't to thrilled about it though.

Lucas: You got to be kidding me?

Lucas and everyone else couldn't believe this. Biyomon flew up in the air a bit to get a better view of the ocean.

Agumon: This doesn't look right.

Biyomon: Nope. It's the ocean of the Digital World alright.

Lucas quickly pulled out the map that the Grand Master put in his bag. It didn't mention anything about the ocean anywhere on the map because it wasn't on the map. The map only showed a small fraction of the road they needed to travel to the sovereigns.

Lucas: This just isn't my day.

Robert: Does this mean we have to cross the ocean to get the Sovereigns?

Veemon: By the looks of it, yes.

Hearing that, Lucas just fell to his knees on the sand below.

Lucas: You cannot be serious. Why does this crazy world hate me so!?

Kim: Come on Lucas. Will find a way.

Agumon: We always find a way somehow.

Lucas knew that was true, but he still wasn't sure what is the way here. Everyone then notice the sun was starting to set on another day in the Digital World.

Floramon: Well, we might as well take a break for the day.

Biyomon: The sun's going down, so we might as well call it a day.

Emily: Biyomon and Floramon are right about that. Will just think of a way to cross the ocean tomorrow.

Everyone seemed to agree of that, but Lucas was still a little bummed out about crossing the Savanna and end up at the ocean.

Agumon: It'll be alright, Lucas.

Lucas then looked over at Agumon that was right beside him.

Lucas: Yeah, your right. Will think something in the morning.

After agreeing to that, everyone decided to just chill for now until the sun rises again the next day.

Robert: So do you think will find a way across the sea, Veemon?

Veemon: Don't worry about it, Robert. I've been across the Digital Ocean once. I know will find a way.

Robert: I hope so. I really want to see these Digimon sovereigns soon.

That put a smile on Robert's face. Then he and Veemon just passed out under a tree.

Emily: Have you ever been across the ocean before, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Not really. That's why I wanna know what's on the other side of the sea.

Emily: Yeah. Can't wait to find out.

Lucas and Agumon were just sitting in the sand and watching the sunset. Then Kim and Floramon decided to sit with the two of them.

Kim: Quite the sunset, isn't it?

Lucas: Sure is. You hardly get to see anything like this back in the real world. Even though the beach is a few hours away from where we live. But it's still doesn't compare to a place like this.

Then to Lucas's surprise, Kim grabbed hold of his hand. Then she just looked right at him.

Kim: It's kind a weird. How you can know someone since you were little, and eventually... you know.

Lucas: I do.

While they just turned and watched the sunset, Agumon and Floramon couldn't help but to watch them.

Floramon: Would you look at those two.

Agumon: Yeah. Lucas sure is one lucky guy.

Floramon: You know, you can be lucky too, Agumon.

Agumon was a little confused by that as he looked back at Floramon, who was giving that same look as always. Agumon then turned his head away from her. Floramon couldn't help but laugh at him, and for some reason, Agumon just smiled.

Emily: So... what do ya think of Agumon?

Emily and Biyomon were just looking at Agumona and Floramon.

Biyomon: If you ask me, he has a lot to learn about us girls.

Emily: No kidding. When it comes to girls, Agumon really does have much to learn.

Then the two of them just started laughing. However, their laughter was cut short when they heard Robert and Veemon snoring away behind them.

Robert and Veemon: (Snore)...

Emily: You know, when I look at these two, I can't tell who's really the little kid here?

Biyomon: I'm starting to think they both are.

Even though those two were snoring away, Emily and Biyomon just continued to laugh at them. By the looks of it, Emily and Biyomon might be the only normal one's in this group.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

KingEtemon was moving from place to place in his throne room until Wisemon entered the room like a ghost again and was now right behind KingEtemon.

Wisemon: My King, I have some terrible news.

Hearing that, KingEtemon turned around and looked at Wisemon.

KingEtemon: What do ya mean terrible news? How can there be any terrible news when I sent one of my toughest army members out.

Wisemon: Well... that's the bad news. Okuwamon... has failed.

There was a moment of silence, but then KingEtemon face started to turn red and it was almost as if steam could be seen coming out of his ear's.

KingEtemon: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? What do ya mean Okuwamon failed!?

Wisemon: Calm down my King. We still have many powerful soldiers that will surely defeat those miserable humans and their Digimon companions.

But KingEtemon was still mad that Okuwamon failed. An Ultimate level Digimon being defeated by a bunch of humans sounded seriously wrong to him.

KingEtemon: I still doesn't make any sense. How could Okuwamon just be defeated like that? Maybe the humans are more crafty then I thought.

Wisemon on the other hand couldn't believe that KingEtemon just now realized that.

Wisemon: (He just now understands that the humans are a problem? Still, I did tell him I could handle it, but he can just be such a clueless monkey sometimes. Wait, sometimes? I mean all the time.)

KingEtemon: If this is the case, then i'll just have to bring out the big stuff. You know what I mean, Wisemon?

Of course, Wisemon knew perfectly what KingEtemon ment by that.

Wisemon: Luckly I do my King. (Of course I would know that. I'm not an idiot like you.)

KingEtemon: If these humans wanna cause me this much trouble, I might as well bring out some of the big guns. Then, i'll bring out myself. After all I am the biggest gun this Digital World has ever seen. Or will soon see. (Laughs)...

As KingEtemon was just laughing to himself, Wisemon just could not believe who he's working with.

Wisemon: (How did I ever get stuck with this?)

* * *

><p><strong>TOP OF ISLAND MOUNTAIN, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After the day that Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon had after meeting Sam and Dracomon, now they were planning how are they gonna handle KingEtemon from here on out. They needed some kind of a plan of attack.

Gabumon: I say we sneak into his castle and destroy it from within.

Jessica: But how are we going to do that without letting that KingEtemon guy know we're in his castle?

Jessica brought up a good point in that plan, but Kyle still wasn't sure about this idea.

Sam: Hey, Kyle. Don't you have anything to say on the subject?

Kyle: I'm just not so sure if this a good idea at all. KingEtemon is a mega level Digimon, and we only have two Digimon that can go into the ultimate level. How are we suppose to pull this off?

Now Kyle brought up a good point. There was a moment of silence, but then Gabumon remembered something.

Gabumon: Wait a minute. The other's are in the Digital World. Maybe they can help us.

This shocked Sam, Jessica, and Dracomon, but Kyle remembered that they are in the Digital World.

Kyle: That's true, Gabumon. Only one problem; how are we suppose to find them and bring them here? We don't even know where they are. They could be anywhere in the Digital World by now.

But then Sam jumped in on this conversation between Kyle and Gabumon.

Sam: Wait a minute. Your saying that there's more of you guy's in the Digital World?

Dracomon: If there's more of you here, we might just have a chance against KingEtemon after all.

Kyle: Only problem is; we don't know where they are.

That kind a broke that idea. Although, Sam and Dracomon couldn't believe that there other's in the Digital World besides him, Kyle and Jessica.

Jessica: Then we go back to the original plan. We sneak inside the castle, go to it's center, and destroy it.

Dracomon: I agree with her. Let's sneak inside.

Kyle was still unsure about that plan. He always was a cautious one. But then Gabumon jumped up off the ground.

Gabumon: I say we do it. There's no other choice here. We have to stop that crazy monkey before he can do anything to harm the Digital World.

Sam: Your partner is right. We have to do this.

Again, Kyle was out numbered here. So there was no other choice but to go with this plan.

Kyle: Alright. Let's do it. We go in, and get out before KingEtemon knows we were ever there.

Jessica: The last thing we want is to run into him at his own place.

With everyone agreed on that plan, everyone focused their attention on KingEtemon's castle.

Sam: Watch out, KingEtemon, because we're coming for you.

Dracomon: You won't be a King for much longer.

Kyle and Jessica just looked at Sam and Dracomon for saying that. They been tracking KingEtemon for three months in the Digital World, and now they have their chance to stop him, and Kyle and Jessica were gonna do what they can to help them defeat him.

Kyle: Alright. Once night comes, we begin to sneak into the castle.

Gabumon: Night is our best chance.

Jessica: He won't even know what hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>TOP OF KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Wisemon, KingEtemon's top adviser, was on the top of the castle and looking into the direction where Kyle and the other's are. He just watched and listened from a far distance where he couldn't be seen. He heard everything about their plan, and he had just the plan to counter it.

Wisemon: Will just see about that. You miserable humans.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	33. Episode 33: Mission Impossible

**_Episode 33: Mission Impossible_**

**_Let's see, sneaking into a castle with only two Digimon that can go into the ultimate level, while there is one crazy mega level in there and has who knows how many members of his army. Not to mention one of them knows about their sneaking into the castle plan. What can possibly go wrong?_**

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The night time just started, and everyone near the coast was asleep. But, Lucas for some reason couldn't get any sleep. So he decided to wake up and slowly sneak away from everyone while they were still sleeping. However, Agumon noticed him, and he too decided to get up late at night.

Agumon: Lucas? What are you doing already?

Hearing Agumon's voice, Lucas turned around and just gave him a smile.

Lucas: Nothing Agumon. I'm just gonna do a little something before everyone else wake's up.

But, Agumon just had to know what Lucas was up to of course.

Agumon: What are you planning to do?

Lucas: Isn't that obvious? I'm gonna get started on building a boat or something to help us across the Digital Ocean. That way will be ready to set off again first thing in the morning.

Agumon thought about it for a minute, and he actually like the sound of that plan.

Agumon: Well it's good to see you using your head, Lucas. But... I think it'll be a lot faster if the two of us work at it together.

Now that was brought an excellent point to Lucas.

Lucas: Well if you wanna help...

Agumon: I do actually.

Lucas: Well then let's get started. But we have to do it way way way over there. That way the other's can't hear us and we won't wake them up.

Agumon knew in an instant that Lucas was right about that. He just nod his head and they both head out into the distance at night. Once again, Lucas had a brilliant idea. Let's just hope it works.

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL FOREST AREA 2, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

As the moon was still slowly rising over the night time sky of the Digital World, Shade and the other's, and their Digimon were just finishing up for the day. Mike and James then let out a big yawn.

Mike and James: (Yawns)...

Monodramon: Well would ya look at that.

Shade: I guess even those two get tired every now and then. Oh wait, they always get tired.

Hearing that, Mike and James turned around, and they were not that happy about hearing that at all.

Mike: Hey, we do not get tired all the time.

James: We just happen to exhausted from all that walking is all.

However, David and Elecmon just walked right pass them.

David: To tell the truth, when your out of energy, you two are as slow as sloths.

Elecmon: He's got a point there.

Mike and James: He does not!

Shade and Monodramon only rolled their eye's at them, and Hagurumon was surprise how those two can be so synchronize all the time.

Hagurumon: Are you guy's always like this?

Mike and James: Like what?

Hagurumon: Like that. The whole speaking at the same time thing.

When they heard that, Mike and James looked right at each other and they were a bit shocked by it.

James: I guess we do that a lot.

Mike: Yeah. I'm staring to get a little freaked out.

Hagurumon: Well if you two are done freaking out, they're still going on ahead.

Hearing what Hagurumon just said, Mike and James quickly turned around and saw them walking on ahead.

Mike and James: What, no break yet!?

Shade: Don't worry. Once we reach the Digital Savanna, then you guy's can break all you wan't.

Monodramon: Just try not to break each other.

For some reason, Shade and Monodramon only laughed at that, and so did David and Elecmon.

David: The day those two break from each other is the day we should all panic.

Elecmon: I have no idea what that means.

David: What am I gonna do with you?

Hearing all of that, Mike and James looked again at each other. There was a small silence, and then they just bolted off to catch up to them.

Mike and James: Wait for us!

Hagurumon: Wow. Even when they run their in sync. Humans are so strange.

Then Hagurumon started chasing after them, but Mike and James had something else on their minds while running.

Mike: Hey, doesn't matter what they say, the way we talk at the same time just means were good friends.

James: Hey that's true.

Hagurumon: Hey! Aren't we friends!?

Mike and James: Of course we are! (Laughs)...

Then the three of them ran pass Shade and David and they took off ahead of them. David only sighed and Shade put his hand on his forehead at this.

David: (Sighs)... There they go again.

Shade: What are we gonna do with them?

Looking at their human partners, Monodramon and Elecmon only laughed at them.

Monodramon and Elecmon: (Laughs)...

Elecmon: You do gotta admit, they make life interesting.

Monodramon: That is all to true.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, WISEMON'S ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Inside of KingEtemon's castle, Wisemon, his adviser, was floating in the center of his room. His room was filled with so many book shelves in one-half, and in the other half was a strange machine and a strapping table with a Digimon already tied down on it. Wisemon was having a telepathic communication with two of the Digimon in the castle.

Wisemon: You both know what to do, right? When you see the humans, wait for the right moment... and then destroy them. And don't let KingEtemon know anything about it. We won't to keep it a secret. The last thing we need is for him to wake up and start going crazy again. Understood?

? and ?: Yes sir!

With that, Wisemon then stopped the communication. Then he floated over towards his other half of the room and looked down at the Digimon strapped down to the table. It was a plant-type Digimon that was light green and had purple flower coming out of it's head.

Wisemon: No while those two deal with the humans, I can finish what I was doing. Now... where were we, Palmon.

The Digimon known as Palmon was a bit scared to found out what he was gonna do to her. She shook a bit before answering.

Palmon: Wha... what are you gonna do? I didn't anything wrong in my life. What could I have done to deserve this?

Wisemon: Silence. It's not a punishment, think of it as an enjoyment.

Palmon was a bit confused by that until she notice the lights from a machine tuned on right on top of her. It blinded her for a minute until she notice Wisemon put a weird helmet on her head.

Palmon: What are gonna do to me?

Wisemon: Oh nothing really. Just relax and let me do my normal thing.

Then Wisemon started floating over to the machine and put his left hand an a lever.

Palmon: And that would be?

Wisemon: Why... to learn of course.

Then he flipped the switch on and then a bunch of electricity started zapping Palmon from head to toe.

Palmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Wisemon: Oh come now, there no need to scream. It'll be all over in a minute or so.

But the next thing Palmon knew, her whole body started disintegrate into data that was being absorbed by Wisemon's machine.

Palmon: What's happening!? Why are you doing this!?

Wisemon: I told you. Is so that I can learn. (Laughs)...

And then Palmon turned entirely into data, and she was fully absorbed by the machine. Wisemon then floated toward the machine and he saw a gauge on the screen that was green going up. It was almost full.

Wisemon: Perfect. More plant-type data for my machine. Of course I had to make a lot of Digimon sacrifice themselves to achieve all of this, but it was worth it. Soon, i'll unleash my ultimate plan. And that's to take down KingEtemon and take the throne for myself! (Laughs)...

Wisemon's laugh was echoing throughout the entire room, and the machine started to turn itself off again. Once Wisemon was done laughing, he knew what he had to do next.

Wisemon: Now... about those humans.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, OUTSIDE OF KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Sam, Dracomon, Kyle, Gabumon, and Jessica were about ready to climb over the wall and sneak into castle from one of the open window's. However, Kyle still wasn't so sure if this was even a good idea.

Kyle: All i'm saying is that something is bound to go wrong.

Gabumon: You always say something is gonna go wrong.

Kyle: Well I seen the movie's, and plans like these never end well for the good guy's.

Sam and Jessica only rolled their eye's at Kyle, but Dracomon hand no idea what Kyle was talking about.

Dracomon: What's a movie?

Sam: Oh brother. Tell you what, when we get back to the real world, I be happy to show you a movie. Sound good?

And for some reason, Dracomon jumped with joy at that. Jessica just smiled, and then Kyle walked over to her.

Kyle: Are you sure you wanna do this?

Jessica: Of course I wan't to do this. I may not have a Digimon partner like you guy's, but that doesn't mean i'm gonna let you two have all the fun.

Then in an instant, Jessica grabbed onto the rope that was hanging down from the castle window and she started climbing it. Kyle still wasn't so sure about her tagging along, but Sam was curious why there was already a rope here to begin with.

Sam: Does it not surprise anyone that there was a rope here all this time?

Dracomon: It sure was a surprise to me.

But Sam and Dracomon didn't really care that much, so they decided to start climbing it. However, Kyle can't help but be curious about it.

Kyle: That is strange. Why is there a rope here anyway?

Gabumon: Does it matter? If it's here... then we might as well use it.

Gabumon then jumped on the rope and then he too started to climb. Kyle couldn't believe nobody was paying any attention to why the rope was here.

Kyle: Um... guy's! Is anyone even gonna question why this rope is... oh forget it.

After that, Kyle just grabbed onto the rope and started climbing it as the other's did.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, INSIDE KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Once they all made it up the rope, they were all in some strange hallway of the castle. Sam was a bit surprise to see a lot of painting of KingEtemon. Which actually was a bit freaky to everyone.

Sam: Well there's something I never needed to see in my life.

Dracomon: I think i'm better off outside the castle then in it.

Of course, Kyle, Gabumon, and Jessica walked up behind them and started dragging them both along the hallway.

Gabumon: OK that's enough looking at the weird pictures.

Jessica: We have something important to do here, remember.

Kyle: So come on you two.

But then, they all heard whistling coming close to them. And Gabumon knew exactly who it was.

Gabumon: Oh no. We have to hide.

Everyone on the other hand didn't know exactly why.

Kyle: What do you mean hide?

Gabumon: That's KingEtemon's whistle.

Hearing those words, everyone ran right behind a statue of a knight in silver armor holding a giant sword in front of him. And they all saw KingEtemon walking right pass them. But for some reason, that crazy monkey stopped to look at one of his portraits of himself.

KingEtemon: (Laughs)... Hey who's the handsome king? Well it be me of course. Not to mention i'm the king of kings after all baby. (Laughs)...

But then he heard a snapping noise behind him. KingEtemon then turned around to look, but nothing was there except for that knight statue. Or is it a statue?

KingEtemon: Hey Knightmon. Did ya hear something?

Of course, Knightmon had an answer to that as he remembered what Wisemon told him earlier.

Knightmon: Nope. Didn't hear anything my king.

Heating that, KingEtemon then started scratching the top of his head like a monkey.

KingEtemon: Strange. I thought I sworn I heard something back here. Oh well.

With that, KingEtemon started walking back off to wherever he was going. But Knightmon looked behind him to see all five them went behind a door. Inside, was a kitchen with a lot of ingredients everywhere. All five of them couldn't help but be feel relieved that KingEtemon didn't come inside.

Jessica: That was a close one.

Gabumon: If he came in here we would been goners for sure.

Dracomon: That's what happens when your hiding from a mega level. Good thing he wasn't smart enough to come in the room.

Kyle: Speaking of room.

Everyone couldn't help but look around the kitchen. They looked in ever part of the kitchen out of curiosity.

Kyle: Wow. There's enough stuff in here to fill the whole castle.

Sam: And most importantly our stomachs.

Dracomon: Hey do you think we can stop for a bite here?

Gabumon: We're on a mission here. We can't just stop and grab a bite to eat now.

Jessica: Gabumon's right about that. We need to focus.

?: What you need is to get out my kitchen!

In shock, everyone turned around to see a creature with an egg shell covering his whole body, has green dinosaur legs, and all they can see was black and yellow eye's in the center of him that was already cracked open. Kyle then took out his blue digivice and the holographic image was then displayed.

Kyle: Let's see. Digitamamon. An ultimate level Digimon with a knack for cooking. Weird.

Gabumon: But so true.

But then another creature entered behind Digitamam. He resembled somewhat of a vegitable and had long vines for arms.

?: What's going on in here?

Digitamamon: I'll tell you what's going on. You let this trespassing Digimon and some other weird creatures in my kitchen.

Sam and Jessica: Weird creatures!?

But while those two were not so happy to hear that, Kyle took out his digivice again and looked up the other one's info.

Kyle: OK. The other one is called Vegiemon. A champion level plant-type Digimon.

Dracomon: Why do plant-type's always look so strange?

But hearing that, Vegiemon got a little upset at that.

Vegiemon: Strange? I'll give you strange!

Digitamamon: I don't know who you all are, but nobody, not even the king is suppose to come in my kitchen without permission! Now get out!

There was a bit of rough housing going on inside the room, and then all five them landed outside of the kitchen door back into the hallway. But this time they were near a statue of a black dog that had other strange heads on its left and right side of its head.

Gabumon: Well that could have gone better.

Dracomon: We could have digivolve and beat them up you know.

Sam: True, but then you both would've been wasting you energy already.

Kyle: Best to reserve as much energy as you both can until you need it.

Both the Digimon just agreed to them, because it was all to true. But what those boy's notice was Jessica right under them.

Jessica: Can you two please... get off me!

And in an instant, they both jumped off her back. They didn't even know she was there.

Kyle and Sam: Sorry.

Jessica: You two better be sorry. Your both really heavy you know.

Now they both had an embarrassed look on their face's, but Gabumon and Dracomon only laughed at the two of them.

Kyle: Well... uh... shall we resume?

Gabumon: I say so.

Dracomon: Yeah let's.

Sam: Agree.

Then all four boy's started walking off ahead of Jessica. But she still couldn't believe she was stuck with boy's.

Jessica: Humph! Boy's.

But as she started walking off, that black dog statue moved it's head and tried to bite Jessica in the neck, but it missed. Then it watched them go off as it growled at all of them.

?: (Growls)...

Knightmon: Looks like we found them.

The canine creature turned around to see that same Knightmon from before approaching him.

Knightmon: Now, Cerberumon, you know what we gotta do next.

Cerberumon: I'm way ahead of you there, Knightmon. Let's get 'em.

Meanwhile, as all five of them continued to walk down the hallway, they ended up in a giant space. It was kinda glassy and filled with many pillars.

Everyone: Whoa.

Gabumon: This must be the center of the castle.

Kyle: It sure looks like it.

Then, Sam and Dracomon went up to the center and examined the whole place.

Sam: It is the center of the castle.

Dracomon: We finally found it.

Kyle and Jessica were so relieved to hear that. Now all that was left is to destroy the support beams holding up the castle.

Jessica: Finally.

Kyle: Now all that's left is to take out the support beams.

Jessica: And that monkey would fall along with his castle.

But then, two shadowy figures were right behind all five of them.

Cerberumon: Yeah, about that...

Knightmon: That's not going to happen.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Everyone turned around to see that those statues they were near earlier weren't really statues.

Jessica: I thought they were statues.

Gabumon: Doesn't look like it.

Then Sam took out his aqua color digivice and it opened the holographic screen with the info on these two.

Sam: Knightmon and Cerberumon. Both are ultimate level Digimon with great fighting skills.

Dracomon: Alright. A challenge.

Once they knew about these two, both Gabumon and Dracomon, along with their human partner got ready to take them both on. Meanwhile, Jessica took a few steps back behind them.

Jessica: I'll just leave this to you guy's.

Both Kyle and Sam just nod their heads at Jessica.

Sam: Don't worry.

Kyle: We can handle these clowns.

Gabumon: This is what we do after all.

Dracomon: So leave this it us.

Jessica couldn't help but have a smile on her face at how brave they were with their Digimon partners. Then, Knightmon took out his long sword, and Cerberumon got his claws and teeth ready.

Knightmon: Remember what Wisemon said. Quick and painful.

Cerberumon: I know that. I'll take the little doggy, and you take the small dragon over there.

Knightmon: Sounds good to me.

Kyle got his digivice ready, but Sam had to tell him and Gabumon something.

Sam: Remember; believe in each other and in yourselves... and you both can achieve great power together.

Dracomon: That's the key to digivolution.

Hearing that, Kyle and Gabumon looked at each other and they both nod their heads at each other. Then both Sam and Kyle pointed their digivice's at their partners and their heat's immediately started to glow along with the digivice's.

Kyle: It's working. You were right.

Sam: Of course I was right. Now let's get them!

Both Knightmon and Cerberumon took a step back and both digivice's aimed a light at both Gabumon and Dracomon. And their digivolution began.

_GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WEREGARURUMON_

_DRACOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WINGDRAMON_

After the digivolving was done, both WereGarurumon and Wingdramon took a step up towards Knightmon and Cerberumon. Kyle on the other hand, was shock to see how fast digivolving can really be.

Kyle: Whoa.

Sam: I know.

Even Jessica was amazed to see Gabumon digivolve so fast.

Jessica: So cool.

Both the ultimate level Digimon took another step closer to their enemies. But Knightmon and Cerberumon were not scared.

WereGarurumon: Let's do this, Wingdramon.

Wingdramon: Right!

Knightmon: Oh please. When it comes to a knight versus a dragon, who do you think always win?

Cerberumon: And I won't be beaten by a silly doggy like you!

And without warning, Cerberumon jumped into the air and pushed WereGarurumon to the other side of the room.

WereGarurumon: AAAAHH!

Kyle and Jessica: WereGarurumon!

But when Wingdramon turned around, Knightmon ran up with his big sword and striked down Wingdramon.

Knightmon: Feel my power! Berserk Sword!

Knightmon's sword shot out many bursts of energy and it all hit Wingdramon hard.

Wingdramon: AAAAAAHHH!

Sam: Wingdramon!

Wingdramon took a few steps back, but it didn't stop him.

Wingdramon: Why you! Blazing Sonic Breath!

Wingdramon fired his powerful flames at Knightmon, but Knightmon used his long sword to slash through the fire.

Sam: No way!

Wingdramon: Impossible!

Knightmon: Nothing's impossible when it come's to my powerful sword!

Knightmon then jumped in the air and landed another slash at Wingdramon.

Wingdramon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Sam: No! Wingdramon!

Meanwhile, WereGarurumon was trying to land a blow onto Cerberumon, but he wouldn't stop moving.

WereGarurumon: Come on, hold still!

Cerberumon: If I did that I would get hit. And I don't wan't that at all.

WereGarurumon just growled at Cerberumon, and the Cerberumon unleashed a green flame attack from his mouth at WereGarurumon.

Cerberumon: Let's see you handle this! Emerald Blaze!

Kyle: Heads up!

The green flames went straight towards WereGarurumon. But WereGaururmon used both his hands and blocked the attack.

Cerberumon: Impressive.

Jessica: Oh yeah! Go get 'em, WereGarurumon!

Kyle: You can beat this mad dog!

Once the flames vanished, WereGarurumon's hands were all steamed up from blocking it.

WereGarurumon: Ouch! That's hot.

Cerberumon: Oh please. You haven't even seen my best trick yet! Portals of Darkness!

Then both the other two heads on Cerberumon open up and a bunch portals open on the ground below WereGarurumon.

WereGarurumon: (Gasps)...

Kyle: WereGarurumon..!

Jessica: Watch out!

WereGarurumon jumped in the air, but then as he was starting to move down to safer ground, another portal opened up below him.

Kyle: Oh no!

WereGarurumon: That's impossible!

Cerberumon: Fool! Nobody escapes this attack!

And with that, WereGarurumon fell right into that dark portal, and then Cerberumon jumped in one of the portals with him. Then all of the dark portals just vanished instantly.

Kyle and Jessica: WereGarurumon!

Jessica: Where did he go!?

Kyle: If only I knew!

But while they were worried about WereGarurumon, they notice Wingdramon getting plumbed by Knightmon and his giant battle sword.

Wingdramon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Sam: Not again! Wingdramon!

Wingdramon tried to get back after that attack, but Knightmon was right on top of him with his sword.

Knightmon: Like I said. When a dragon takes on a knight, who do you think wins?

Wingdramon: Ha! Not you, genius! Because you forgotten something. I can do this! Blazing Sonic Breath!

And without warning, Knightmon got hit by the giant blue flames of Wingdramon.

Knightmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The attack blew Knightmon off him, and it knocked his sword out of his hand.

Sam: Alright! Way to go, Wingdramon! You got him now!

But Knightmon got back up and pulled out two small blades from both his side waists.

Knightmon: Not yet he hasn't. I'm not done yet!

Knightmon then ran straight towards Wingdramon. But Wingdramon opened up both his giant wings and then fired a barrage of energy darts at Knightmon.

Wingdramon: Take this, Knightmon! Wing Blast!

The attack manage to stop Knightmon from moving any more toward Wingdramon.

Knightmon: AAAAAAHH! What!? How is he..!?

Then while Knightmon was stun by the attack, Wingdramon used his fast speed to fly in the air and use the sharp lance on his back to strike the final blow.

Sam: Do it, Wingdramon! Let's end this now!

Wingdramon: You got it!

Knightmon: No!

Wingdramon then took a back flip in the air and headed straight down towards Knightmon.

Wingdramon: Say good-bye! Exploding Sonic Lance!

Knightmon: NO!

And in an instant, Wingdramon slashed right threw Knightmon. There was a small silence, until Knightmon started disintegrating into data.

Knightmon: No! A noble knight like me losing to a dragon! Impossible! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then Wingdramon turned around and absorbed the data left by Knightmon. Then he turned back into his rookie form.

Dracomon: Phew. I'm beat after that.

Sam: Well you did amazing, pal.

Dracomon: Thank's.

However, Kyle and Jessica were still worried about WereGarurumon fighting Cerberumon all alone who knows where.

Jessica: Do you think WereGarurumon's alright?

Kyle: I hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>-CERBERUMON'S DARK WORLD-<strong>

After being sucked in by Cerberumon's dark portals attack, WereGarurumon was floating around an empty room filled with nothing but darkness.

Cerberumon: (Laughs)... Welcome to my world. Here, nobody escapes until there is only one Digimon left standing. And it normal is me! (Laughs)...

WereGarurumon was a bit worried, but he had to be strong. But then Cerberumon razor sharp claws stuck behind WereGarurumon and and cut his back.

WereGarurumon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Cerberumon: (Laughs)...

WereGarurumon turned around, but saw nothing. He got frustrated at this and decided to throw an attack.

WereGarurumon: No matter where you are i'll find you.

Then an image of Cerberumon appeared on his left side.

WereGarurumon: Gotcha! Garuru Kick!

But the image of Cerberumon then disappeared before the attack could it hit.

WereGarurumon: What!?

And out of nowhere, more slashes from Cerberumon attacked WereGarurumon all over his body.

WereGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Cerberumon: (Laughs)... Fool! You can't fight me here! This is my world after all! You can't fight what you can't even see! (Laughs)...

But hearing those words, it gave WereGarurumon a brilliant idea of attack. He closed his eye's and waited for Cerberumon to strike again.

Cerberumon: Oh what's the matter!? Gonna give up!? Well if that's what you wan't... then i'll put you out of your misery!

Cerberumon then appeared right behind WereGarurumon and began to fire his green fire attack at him.

Cerberumon: It's over! Emerald..!

But to Cerberumon's surprise, WereGarurumon turned around and grabbed his mouth.

Cerberumon: What!? How did you..!?

WereGarurumon: I can't see you... but I can still hear you, genius. Now, time I put an end to this!

Cerberumon: You wouldn't dare!

But WereGarurumon would dare. He took out his sharp claws and landed the final blow on Cerberumon's chest.

WereGarurumon: Good-bye! Wolf Claw!

The attack slashed right threw Cerberumon's data and he started to vanish into nothing but data now.

Cerberumon: Impossible! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then WereGarurumon absorbed Cerberumon's data. Once he was done, a portal opened up on top of him and WereGarurumon went straight for it.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Once WereGarurumon defeated Cerberumon in his own dark world, he jumped out of the portal and back into the same room with the other's. Kyle and Jessica were so glad to see him return.

Kyle and Jessica: WereGarurumon!

WereGarurumon: Hey. What's up everybody?

Then WereGarurumon started shrinking back down to his rookie form.

Gabumon: And by the looks of it, i'm done.

Kyle: I don't know what happened down there, but you are awesome.

Jessica: I'll say.

Gabumon just scratched the back of his head and laughed. Then Sam and Dracomon started walking to them.

Dracomon: Well now that their out the way...

Sam: We can finish off this castle.

Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon shook their heads in agreement. But before they could even think about that, Wisemon secretly appeared on top of all of them.

Wisemon: I don't think so.

Then, a strange gas started to fill the room. It made everyone a bit drowsy.

Dracomon: Hey. Does anyone else... feel... sleepy. (Pass out)

Same: Dracomon... this is seriously not the... time. (Pass out)

Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon tried to fight back, but the gas was to strong to overcome.

Kyle: Whatever you guy's do... don't inhale the gas.

Jessica: To late. (Pass out)

Gabumon: Sorry... Kyle. I'm done. (Pass out)

Kyle tried to fight back the longest, but in the end...

Kyle: Guy's? Guy's? I told you guy's... this mission was a... bad idea. Just like... in the movies. (Pass out)

Once they all passed out, Wisemon turned off the gas and floated down towards them. He just gazed at them with amusement.

Wisemon: And that take's care of this problem. I wonder what I can learn from these humans? Well i'll soon find out. (Laughs)...

Even though the won the battle with Knightmon and Cerberumon, they lost to Wisemon counter plan. Then everything went black all around the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

While everyone was still asleep, Lucas and Agumon were still hard at work during the night on the boat to cross the Digital Ocean. However, Lucas had this strange feeling that something felt really wrong out there across the ocean.

Lucas: (This feeling...)

Agumon: Something wrong, Lucas?

Snapping out of his thought, Lucas turned around and faced Agumon. Who by the way was carrying another big piece of wood for the raft they were making.

Lucas: Um... no. It's nothing, Agumon. How are doing on the boat so far?

Agumon: Don't you mean raft?

Lucas looked at the raft, and he did not like it for some reason.

Lucas: Why me?

Agumon: What? It can float just fine.

Lucas: I know but... it's not what I was visioning.

Agumon only sighed at Lucas for saying that. But while they were working, Robert and Veemon were secretly watching them.

Veemon: Well at least we won't have to worry about building a raft in the morning.

Robert: That'a my big brother for ya.

Then the two of them just silently laughed so Lucas couldn't here them. Then they went off back to sleep with the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM A, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After being knocked out by Wisemon's sleeping gas surprise attack, Kyle and Same woke up in one of the castle's old dungeon rooms. They looked around to see that their was only one working light bulb and they notice Gabumon and Dracomon still passed out on the other side of the room in another cell across.

Kyle: We got thrown in a dungeon didn't we?

Sam: Yep.

The two of them manage to get themselves up, but Kyle was surprise to not see Jessica with them.

Kyle: Wait a minute. Where's Jessica!?

The two boy's moved from end of the bars confiding them in the cell, but they didn't see Jessica anywhere in the dungeon.

Kyle: Oh this is bad.

Sam: Calm down, man. We can figure this out.

But for some reason, Kyle swung the front of his head at Sam and glared at him.

Kyle That's what I tried to tell you before you made this crazy plan to come to the castle in the first place!

Thinking back, Sam did recall Kyle trying to explain that before this whole night mission began.

Sam: Oh yeah, now I remember. Why didn't you say something earlier?

But that only made Kyle start twitching a bit and he shook his hands like he was gonna strangle Sam. That was when Sam started running around the cell, and Kyle started chasing after him.

Kyle: Come here you!

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM B, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

While the guy's and their Digimon partners were thrown into another dungeon room, Jessica slowly woke up to see that she was in the same room as their's, but in a different section of the castle.

Jessica: Oh great. Now where did I end up?

She slowly looked around the cell block. And then she let out a loud echo.

Jessica: Guy's! Where are you!?

But in another cell block across from Jessica, another feminine voice was heard.

?: There not here.

In shock, Jessica walked over to the cell bar's and looked over towards the other cell. It was a bit dark on that side. All she saw were two bright light blue eye's coming from the darkness of that cell.

Jessica: What do you mean there not here? Who are you?

She couldn't see her, but the figure slowly got up and walked toward the cell bar's in her cage. She was revealed to be a fox like creature on two legs with golden fur and had black eye background of her eye pupils.

Renamon: First of all, my name is Renamon. Second, your friends aren't here... because Wisemon moved them to another dungeon area of the castle.

Jessica was a bit surprise to hear that. But she didn't knew who Wisemon is.

Jessica: I'm sorry but... who's Wisemon?

Renamon: KingEtemon's right hand. Or as far as I know of.

Jessica: How did you get thrown in here?

Renamon closed her eye's for a minute before answering.

Renamon: KingEtemon's army destroyed what use to be my homeland. But to make a long story short, I came all the way to here to try and take revenge. But that... was a big failure. KingEtemon is far to powerful for any normal rookie Digimon like me to handle.

Jessica was a bit shock to hear that. By the way Renamon looked, she thought she was like a champion level or something.

Jessica: You mean your only a rookie?

Renamon: Yes. If I could digivolve... I can give that monkey a piece of my mind!

And in an instant, Renamon slashed her claws right at cell wall on her right. But for some reason, Renamon noticed that Jessica wasn't frighten by that.

Renamon: Are you not afraid?

Jessica: Why would I be afraid? Believe me, I've seen a lot scarier things then that.

But hearing that, Renamon then turned her head away from Jessica.

Renamon: Well... whatever. I'm done talking about myself with a human girl.

However, Jessica didn't really seem to like seeing Renamon in a bit of emotional pain. She can tell by her actions that she was.

Jessica: But... you know... talking is one of the things that can clear a persons conscious of things. I can understand if your not a talker, but what other choice do we have here then to just talk before something happens.

Renamon took a minute and looked at Jessica. Jessica only had a smile on her face. Seeing that, Renamon turned around and sat down on the side of the cage. Where the light was showing her body figure.

Renamon: Well if talking does help with one's problem... then shall we?

Jessica: Sure. First thing's first. The name's Jessica. Nice to meet ya, Renamon.

And with that, Jessica and Renamon started talking about things about one another. But not knowing what was gonna happen next, what other choice did Jessica have to calm herself down in this time of crisis?

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, WISEMON'S ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After managing to imprison everyone without KingEtemon ever noticing tonight, Wisemon was quite please with himself and this achievement. Meanwhile, he was using his machine again to gain more plant-type Digimon data. This time it was on Digimon that resembled a flower bud. One-half was pink on top, and the other half was green.

Wisemon: Now that those humans and their Digimon are out of the way for now, I can continue my master plan, and maybe do some research on them when I get the chance. I still can't believe they didn't even question the whole rope being completely visible to them. Now then, Lalamon...

The small bud Digimon was strapped down to the table like Palmon was earlier and the helmet attached to the machine was already on her head.

Lalamon: You wouldn't really do this to a little Digimon like me, would you?

Lalamon showed a small tear one of her black eye's, but Wisemon was only chuckling to himself before he flipped the switch for the second time tonight.

Wisemon: (Fake Laugh)... yes.

He instantly flipped the switch and the machine started zapping Lalamon.

Lalamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Wisemon: (Laughs)...

Then Lalamon slowly started turning into data that was being absorbed by the machine.

Lalamon: Why are you doing this!?

Wisemon: Because... it's all for the good of knowledge my dear.

With that said, Lalamon then turn completely into data, and the machine absorbed every bit of it. Then the screen on the machine showed the same green gauge going up. It was almost full.

Wisemon: Good. Just a little bit more of plant data and it will be complete. Once I have all the data I need... I will overpower KingEtemon, take him down, and then I will soon be the ruler of the Digital World. Nobody, not even those DigiDestined, will ever stand in my way! (Laughs)...

With Kyle and the other's imprisoned under KingEtemon's castle, and Wisemon's machine almost at full power to unleash Wisemon's evil plans, will anyone be able to stop him?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	34. Episode 34: Battle on the High Tides

_**Episode 34: Battle on the High Tides**_

_**It took all night, but Lucas and Agumon finally made a something that will surely get them across the Digital Ocean. But there is only one problem; how in the Digi-World are they gonna get past a whole group of watery sea serpent Digimon? Why does these things always happen to Lucas?**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

It been a couple day's, but Shade, David, Mike, James, and their Digimon finally made it the Savanna. Mike and James were getting a lay out of the land. David and Elecmon decided to take in the gentle wind of the Digital Savanna. And Shade and Monodramon were just thinking as usual.

Shade: Ah the Digital Savanna. The Grand Master always said that this is one of the most interesting places in the Digital World.

Monodramon: True. Unless you wanna be a perfect target to any known Digimon that want's take your data.

Hearing that, David and Elecmon turned around and face the two of them.

David: Wait. Are you saying that this place is like a giant target?

Elecmon: Well not necessarily a target, but more like it's just a lot of open space for us to easily be pounced on by any wild Digimon.

Now that brought a freaked out look to David's place. Shade on the other hand rolled his eye's and noticed Mike, James, and Hagurumon still looking around.

James: Hey check this out. A three leaf clover. And in a place like this. That's got to be good luck, right?

Mike: That only works if it's a four leaf.

James: Ah dang it.

Hagurumon: Believe me, luck is far overrated. I should know.

Seeing and hearing all of this, Shade sighed and put his hand on his forehead again.

Shade: (Sighs)... There like roaches. Every time you try to squish them they just get right back up again.

For some reason, Monodramon only laughed at that. David and Elecmon just smiled and rolled their eye's and started walking off.

Elecmon: Well it at least their somewhat entertaining.

David: True. You gotta give them credit on that.

And once again, Shade just sighed at this.

Shade: (Loud Sigh)...

Monodramon: Look on the bright side, Shade.

Shade: What bright side?

Monodramon: There loads of fun. (Laughs)...

Again, Shade didn't see the point in that comment. Next thing they all knew, they all started walking through the Digital Savanna. Of course, they didn't know that Lucas and the other's are just on the other side of the Savanna.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

It took Lucas and Agumon and almost all night, but they finally did it. They manage to build a raft big enough to fit them and the other's on board. When that was done, Lucas ran up to everyone and he did the same thing as last time.

Lucas: Yo! Wake up everybody! Time to wake on up!

With that, Kim, Robert, Emily, and their Digimon woke up in shock as last time.

Veemon: What!? What!? Where's the fire!?

Robert: Fire! What fire!?

Then the next thing they knew, Robert and Veemon started running all over the place. Then Kim, Emily, and their Partners got up.

Kim: Seriously Lucas?

Emily: Did you have to do that again in the morning?

Floramon: It's not something I like in morning.

Biyomon: Same here.

But Lucas and Agumon continued to have that grin on their face's as Robert and Veemon finally stopped their morning panic attack and walk back over to them.

Robert: OK, were done.

Veemon: So what did we miss?

When everyone was listening, Lucas and Agumon walked on over to something was completely covered in sand.

Agumon: OK, we were up all night making this.

Lucas: May we present... are way across the ocean.

And then Agumon and Lucas blew away all the sand and it revealed the raft that they finished last night. The girls were very impressed, but Robert and Veemon just pretended to be impressed. They knew about it, but they didn't want Lucas and Agumon to know.

Kim: Wow. This is very impressive you guy's.

Floramon: You both actually manage to build this? I never thought you were such a builder, Agumon.

With that, Floramon then just winked at Agumon. Once again, Agumon was a bit red in the cheeks again by that.

Biyomon: Are you two sure this thing is gonna get us across the ocean?

Emily: It doesn't look sturdy from this angle.

Lucas: Trust me, it will float. We tested it last night. It works fine.

And to prove it, Lucas and Agumon pushed it into the water and it to there surprise... it was floating like he said it would.

Emily: Well, I stand corrected for once.

Biyomon: Same here.

Robert: I had a feeling it would float.

Veemon: Really? What other feelings do you have in that system of yours?

Hearing Veemon say that, Kim and Flormaon just made a small laugh at him.

Kim and Floramon: (Silent Laugh)...

Floramon: Well, shall we go?

Kim: Yeah. Let's get going already.

Everyone just nod their heads in agreement. Everyone then got into the Digital water and got right on the raft. And with one push from Lucas and Agumon, it started to take off into the Digital Ocean water's.

Lucas: Here we go!

Agumon: To an adventure on the high sea's.

Everyone: YEAH!

And with that, everyone took off into the distance. But what they didn't know was that a group of amphibian blue Digimon that seemed to be wearing scuba gear was watching them. They had big grins on their face's before they dove back down into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM A, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at KingEtemon's castle, Sam and Kyle were moving around the cell, trying to think of a way to escape. Dracomon and Gabumon were finally awake and they just stood there watching them.

Gabumon: How long have they been pacing like that?

Dracomon: Almost all morning.

Gabumon: Well that's good to know.

And then they both stopped pacing around and looked at each other.

Sam: Well did you come up with anything?

Kyle: I kinda hoped that you did.

Now that was a big bummer. They both let out a huge sigh and they leaned on both side walls of the cell.

Kyle and Sam: (Sighs)...

Dracomon: You know we can just digivolve to get ourselves out of here, right?

Gabumon: Why didn't you guy's just think of that earlier.

Kyle: We can't do that. Apparently our digivice's have been taken away.

Now that was a complete shock to Dracomon and Gabumon. Without those digivice's, they can't use the digivolution.

Dracomon: Without a digivice... we can't digivolve!

Sam: We know that.

And now there was a small moment of silence. And then everyone let out a huge sigh at all of this.

Everyone: (Sighs)...

Gabumon: We're gonna be here awhile, aren't we?

Kyle: Yep.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM B, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Two girls alone in a dungeon. Nothing they could do but talk about one another. Once they learned about one another, they tried to take in everything that they've learned about one another.

Renamon: I see. So you have a crush... on this boy that you never thought you like.

Jessica: Yep. But don't tell him I said that. And I can't believe that your the kind of Digimon that's works alone.

Renamon: It's a thing with me. I normally try to do things alone so that nobody would get hurt. I do it all for to make sure nobody but me get's hurt in the end.

Jessica still couldn't image that Renamon has been alone for all this time, and never even thought about anything for herself. She looks like a loner Digimon, but in truth she just trying to make sure everyone was safe from trouble.

Jessica: Still, just because you wan't to keep other's safe, doesn't mean you always have to work at it alone all the time. Many different want to help us with something. I know that all to well. If it weren't for Kyle and Gabumon, I would've been trapped by that NeoDevimon guy for who knows how long.

Renamon: But that was because he wanted to save you.

Jessica: Yeah but, I didn't really exactly give him an impression that would make him want to rescue me that day. But now I know what a good guy he is.

Renamon still had a hard time processing all of this. The truth was with her, she has never gotten a close connection with anyone up till now.

Renamon: You know, your the first person that I ever even shared this stuff with.

Jessica: Thanks. And by the way you sound, you might just be the coolest Digimon I ever met. But don't tell Gabumon I said that or he'll freak. (Laughs)...

Hearing Jessica laugh, Renamon couldn't help but have a smile on her face. Then Jessica started to think about the other's still out in the Digital World somewhere. She can't help but worry about them.

Jessica: I wonder where the other's are? Kyle told me that the other's were around the Digital World somewhere.

Renamon: The Digital World is a big and dangerous place. But as long as they stay together, they'll be fine.

Jessica: I hope your right about that, Renamon.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, WISEMON'S ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Once again, Wisemon was looking through some of his books to further help with whatever he was planning, but then KingEtemon burst right through the door with an angry look on his face.

KingEtemon: Wisemon! Do you or do you not have have a plan to catch those DigiDestined and their Digimon on my Island yet?

But what KingEtemon didn't know, is that Wisemon had already captured them and put them in the dungeon. But since KingEtemon didn't know that, he was gonna keep it that way.

Wisemon: Not just yet my king. But I promise I will tell you when I do come up with a...

However, Wisemon's sentence was interrupted by incoming call from that same Digimon that watched Lucas and the other's sail off into the ocean.

?: Wisemon!? Are you there!? Wisemon!?

Hearing that voice, both KingEtemon and Wisemon went over to the communication device in the room.

Wisemon: It's the Divermon. They must have found something interesting out there.

KingEtemon: Well then patch 'em through.

Wisemon then pressed a button on the device and Divermon's picture was seen through the screen. Of course Divermon was underwater.

Divermon: Are you there, Wisemon?

Wisemon: I am. And so is the king.

KingEtemon: Hey that's right baby now speak up. Wotcha got for me to hear?

Divermon took a deep breath before answering. But no matter who he was trying to call, he had to tell either one of them.

Divermon: Well you see my king, we saw four humans and their Digimon go right passing by us just a bit earlier this morning.

Now that brought a wicked grin to KingEtemon's face. Dexmon told him about there being more humans with Digimon partners out there.

KingEtemon: Oh this is perfect. And there out in the open water. Even more perfect to finish them off with one go. Divermon, send out the Seadramon corps to take to them down. You got that?

Divermon: Aye aye sir.

With that, the communication then turned off.

Wisemon: The Seadramon corps haven't went out to battle in awhile. Are you sure they can handle these humans and their Digimon my king?

KingEtermon: Of course they can. I be surprised if they didn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go see if Digitamamon is done with my meal yet. A king's gotta eat every once in a while baby. Oh yeah.

After that, KingEtemon then left the room. But Wisemon was just chuckling to himself about this.

Wisemon: (What that poor excuse for a king doesn't even know... that I got something that even he would never believe.)

Wisemon then slowly opened one of his file cabinets and it showed both Kyle's and Sam's digivice's.

Wisemon: As long as I have these, nothing will stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL OCEAN, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Half an hour went by after they set off, and so far everything was silent. All that Lucas and the other's could here was the sound of the ocean wave's coming back and forth at their raft.

Kim: So... How long is it gonna be until we get wherever we're suppose to go?

Lucas: I would know if the dang map had more... i don't know... map to tell us.

That didn't really inspire confidence to everyone, so that's why their Digimon had to say something.

Floramon: Hey, come on you guy's. Cheer up.

Veemon: Were bound to get somewhere eventually.

Agumon: If we just keep positive and keep our heads up high... we can make it.

Biyomon: So try not to get depressed already.

Hearing their Digimon speak, it brought back a look of confidence back into everyone.

Emily: There right. We need to stay positive as always.

Kim: As lone as we keep an open mind... we can make it.

But then Lucas cut in on the subject and pointed at his little brother for some reason.

Lucas: True. We do need to keep an open mind. But what about my little bro.

That was when everyone looked over at Robert. He had that look on his face, that he was about to vomit.

Veemon: Robert? You okay?

Biyomon: You look like your about to... you know.

And that was proven true as Robert stood up and ran toward the edge of the raft.

Robert: Sorry. I can't hold it any more!

Lucas: Well do it over the edge of the raft!

Robert: OK!

And with that, Robert got to the edge of the raft and everyone turned away at the sound of you know what.

Kim: Poor Robert.

Floramon: You think he'll be okay?

Lucas: Well... it's seasickness. That's what happens when your out at sea like this.

Agumon: So that explains this feeling I have right now.

Hearing that, Lucas moved a bit away from his partner. Just so he could avoid the you know what from him later.

Biyomon: OK, a little to much information there, Agumon.

Emily: Seriously. We didn't need to know that.

Agumon: Sorry.

But while everyone was taking a step back from Agumon, Robert was still over at the edge. Once he finally got that stuff out of his system, he was about to head back to the other's, but he notice something moving under the raft. It was like a serpent was down there, and that was scaring Robert.

Robert: Um... guy's. There something down there.

Hearing that, everyone went towards where Robert is and looked down at the ocean. They couldn't see anything at first, but then they saw what Robert saw.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Emily: Yep. There's is something down there.

Lucas: OK, let's not panic. Especially while were so close to the edge of the raft.

That was when they took a few steps away from the edge. But then, all around the raft, sea serpents popped out of the water and stared them down. There were five serpents with aqua color skin and yellow color heads. And they all looked down at everyone in the raft. Everyone else on the other hand, were a bit freaked out by these creature.

Robert: Um... does anyone know... what these guy's are?

Veemon: Let's just say there very mean when they want to be.

Then, Lucas pulled out his orange digivice and looked at the information on these serpent creatures.

Kim: Well?

Lucas: I'm looking. These serpents are called Seadramon. Champion level sea serpent Digimon. That's pretty obvious statement.

Floramon: Very obvious actually.

Then, four of the Seadramon started to converge on them. But one of them wasn't very sure about this. One of the converging Seadramon stopped to look at that one none moving Seadramon.

Seadramon 3: Hey, what are you doing? We got a job to do here.

But that one Seadramon didn't answer.

Seadramon 3: Ah forget you. Come on boy's!

While they were almost on top of raft, Kim and Emily knew what they had to do. They pulled out their digivice's and pointed them at their Digimon.

Kim: We can't let these guy's ruin all the hard work Lucas and Agumon did. Let's get them, Floramon.

Floramon: I'm with you on that, Kim.

Emily: Same here. You ready, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Ready to go.

With that, their digivice's started to glow and it blinded the Seadramon for a minute. And then Floramon and Biyomon began to glow.

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

_BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON_

Once the light faded away, Sunflowmon and Aquilamon took off into the sky above the raft. This made Agumon and Veemon itching for battle as well.

Veemon: Well let's not give them all the fun.

Agumon: It's our turn now.

Before that could happen, Lucas and Robert ran to them and landed on top of them.

Agumon and Veemon: Hey!

Robert: Are you two out of your minds?

Lucas: If you both go Greymon and Veedramon on this little raft, you'll sink us all down for the Seadramon to catch.

Knowing that was all to true, they had no choice but to leave this to the girls, since they were the only one's that could fly.

Agumon: Well now I feel useless.

Veemon: I know. I hat that feeling.

Lucas: Well sorry you guy's. But their the only one's that can fly and not break the raft.

Robert: We just have to leave it to them this time.

Hearing that, Kim and Emily knew that they had to work at the Seadramon together.

Emily: You ready for this, Kim?

Kim: Ready as i'll ever be.

The four Seadramon then started to move in on Sunflowmon and Aquilamon.

Sunflowmon: Here they come.

Aquilamon: Let's get 'em, Sunflowmon.

With that, Sunflowmon and Aquilamon split and took on two Seadramon at a time.

Sunflowon: Hey boy's, try this. Sunshine Beam!

The attack manage to hit one of the Seadramon's.

Seadramon 2: AAAAAHH!

Seadramon 1: Oh yeah! Ice Blast!

The other Seadramon then shot out a blast of ice at Sunflowmon. But Sunflowmon was fast enough to avoid the attack.

Sunflowmon: That all you got?

Seadramon 1: No...

Seadramon 2: This is!

Seadramon 1 and 2: Ice Blast!

Both of the Seadramon fired their combined Ice Blast at Sunflowmon. It was to wide for her to dodge, so she put both her arms in front of her and tried to endure the ice attack.

Sunflowmon: GGAAAHH!

Kim: Hang in there, Sunflowmon!

But while she was fighting those two Seadramon, Aquilamon was taking on the other Seadramon's.

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

Aquilamon fired her attack, but both the Seadramon dodged the attack.

Seadramon 3: To slow.

Seadramon 4: Now dodge this! Ice Blast!

Aquilamon was able to avoid the incoming attack by flying upward. She was now even higher in the sky.

Seadramon 4: Hey! No fair!

Seadramon 3: We can't hit her from that range.

Aquilamon: Well then this will be easier then I thought.

Emily: Finish them off, Aquilamon!

Aquilamon: With pleasure!

Then Aquilamon took the chance to fly straight down toward the Seadramon with her horns pointed right at them.

Aquilamon: Take this! Grand Horn!

But both the Seadramon fired their attacks at Aquilamon in unison.

Seadramon 3 and 4: Ice Blast!

But Aquilamon was fast and smart enough to dodge the attack by rolling over to her right and then continued the attack.

Seadramon 3: Well that didn't work!

Seadramon 4: You think!

Aquilamon: Say good-bye!

With that, Aquilamon slammed both her horns right into the Seadramon and they both started disintegrating into data.

Seadramon 3 and 4: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Once they were data, Aquilamon then absorbed that data.

Veemon: She got 'em!

Emily: Way to go, Aquilamon!

Agumon: But what about Sunflowmon?

That's when everyone truned their attention towards Sunflowmon's battle. She was still trying to avoid the Ice Blast attacks from the two Seadramon.

Seadramon 1: You can't dodge us forever!

Sunflowmon: Will just see about that.

But seeing Sunflowmon in trouble, Aquilamon decided to come join in.

Aquilamon: Hang on Sunflowmon, i'm coming!

With that, Aquilamon flew right pass Sunflowmon and fired her horn attack at one of the Seadramon.

Aquilamon: Grand Horn!

The attack landed right on target, but the other Seadramon went back into the water.

Seadramon 2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Then that Seadramon burst into data for Aquilamon to absorb.

Sunflowmon: Thank's for the assist, Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: No problem. Now let's finish off the other's.

That one Seadramon went back towards the one that wasn't joining the battle.

Seadramon 1: Hey are you gonna keep standing there, or you gonna help me out!?

But that one Seadramon only shook his head at that question.

Seadramon 5: No way. It's just like the legends said. Humans have the power to make their Digimon digivolve beyond any regular digivolving. Your only gonna get yourself destroyed.

Seadramon 1: That's it!? Your not gonna fight all because of some stupid legend!? Well i'll tell you something; there not the only one's that can digivolve!

Everyone was in complete shock when they heard that from that Seadramon.

Agumon: What does he mean by that?

Aquilamon: It means that he can digivolve.

Kim: Great, more problems.

Robert: Heads up!

Then everyone looked at that one Seadramon. He was glowing in light and he started to get bigger then the other Seadramon.

Seadramon 5: Oh no. Don't do it!

?: Silence! I'm the one that can digivolve here. So I can do whatever I please!

When the light faded away, that one Seadramon was now bigger in size and had red skin and a lighting shape blade on his calvaria head.

Seadramon 5: Oh no.

Everyone: He digivolved!

The new giant Seadramon then let out a mighty roar at both Sunflowmon and Aquilamon. Then Kim pulled out her light green digivice to find out what this new form of Seadramon is.

Kim: He digivolved into MegaSeadramon. An ultimate level sea serpent Digimon. He much more dangerous and more sharp then the regular Seadramon.

Veemon: Great, more to deal with.

Then MegaSeadramon started to converge on everyone at high speed, but that one Seadramon wouldn't let him pass.

MegaSeadramon: Get out of my way, you!

Seadramon: No. We shouldn't be fighting the one's who were selected to save the Digital World. We should be fighting with them, not against them.

Everyone was surprise to hear Seadramon say that.

Lucas: Seadramon...

Emily: He's trying to help us.

Agumon: Well he's certainly the nicest Seadramon I've ever met.

This made MegaSeadramon angry and then swung his giant tail right at him.

MegaSeadramon: Enough!

Seadramon: GGAAAAAHHH!

Everyone: Seadramon!

Seadramon tried to get back up, but MegaSeadramon wouldn't let him.

MegaSeadramon: You wanna protect them? Then you can be the first to feel my power! Lightning Javelin!

MegaSeadramon then shot out a burst of lightning out of his blade and it zap Seadramon with a lot of force.

Seadramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kim: Oh no..!

Emily: Seadramon!

The attack was to much for Seadramon. He slowly started to shrink into his rookie form. He was a now a little four legged amphibian Digimon with dark green skin and a big red fin on top of him.

Robert: What happened to him?

Agumon: He turned back into Betamon. A rookie level amphibian Digimon.

Lucas: I can't believe he did that to one of his own.

Emily: What a cruel thing to do.

Then MegaSeadramon grabbed Betamon with his giant mouth and then he threw him far away from where they were.

MegaSeadramon: Begone!

Betamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

With that, Betamon was out of sight. Everyone just couldn't believe he did that, especially Kim and Sunflowmon. They both then glared at MegaSeadramon.

Sunflowmon: I can't believe you did that.

Kim: And he was one of your own species. Don't you have any shame?

MegaSeadramon: Oh please. In this world it's either destroy or be destroyed. He's just lucky I let him live. But all of you on the other hand... are about to be my afternoon Digital snack! (Laughs)...

Hearing that, everyone couldn't believe how cruel this guy is. But Kim on the other hand, wouldn't accept this at all.

Kim: Just because you think your big and strong... doesn't mean your better then anyone else! Your nothing but a cruel heartless Digimon. And I won't stand by and let someone like you do this!

And then, out of nowhere, Kim's heart started to glow. It shocked MegaSeadramon and the other's.

MegaSeadramon: What this!?

Lucas: Kim! Your heart is glowing again!

Agumon: If your gonna use it... use it now!

She already knew that. She pulled out her digivice and placed it on the light. The digivce then started to glow brighter then ever, and then Sunflowmon started to glow along with it.

MegaSeadramon: What is this!?

Sunflowmon: Your worst nightmare, MegaSeadramon!

The light then started to get so bright around Sunflowmon, it blinded MegaSeadramon. She too was about to digivolve.

_SUNFLOWMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... LILAMON_

Once the digivolving was done, Lilamon floated right on top of MegaSeadramon. However, MegaSeadramon wasn't scared at all by this.

MegaSeadramon: Ha! You think you scare me!? Think again! I'll rip you apart flower girl!

Aquilamon: If your gonna do that, then you'll have to deal with me too.

Lilamon: Let's get him, Aquilamon.

Aquilamon: Right!

Lilamon and Aquilamon then made a charge at MegaSeadramon. But MegaSeadramon wasn't running away from this.

MegaSeadramon: You wanna piece of me!? Well then take this! Mega Ice Blast!

He shot out a bigger version of Ice Blast right at them. But they were fast enough to dodge the wide range attack in time.

Lilamon: You'll need to do better then that.

Kim: You tell him, Lilamon.

Emily: Now go get him, Aquilamon!

Aquilamon: I'm on it! Blast Rings!

Aquilamon then fired her energy rings at MegaSeadramon, but MegaSeadramon used is giant tail to block the attack.

MegaSeadramon: Ha! That all ya got!

Lilamon: No, this is! Lila Shower!

Lilamon then fired countless energy beams from her hands at MegaSeadramon. All the attack manage to hit MegaSeadramon from behind.

MegaSeadramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Why you!

Lucas: Alright!

Agumon: Go Lilamon.

Hearing that, Lilamon just winked right at Agumon. And of course that made Agumon red in the cheeks again.

Lucas: Your not seriously doing that again are you?

Agumon: What?

Robert: Unbelievable.

Veemon: You don't change.

But MegaSeadramon was getting irritated at all of this.

MegaSeadramon: That's it! I'm through messing around with you girl's! You wanna see my power... then feel this! Lighting Javelin!

MegaSeadramon then fired his lighting attack around the whole area. And just in time, Lilamon and Aquilamon avoided the attack before it got them.

Lilamon: Look's like he's really mad now.

Aquilamon: Then let's put an end to his tantrum.

Lilamon: Right.

Then, both Lilamon and Aquilamon went straight down for the final blow. Lilamon made a dagger come out of her hands, and Aquilamon was ready to use her strong horns on MegaSeadramon.

Lilamon: Lilac Dagger!

Aquilamon: Grand Horn!

Since MegaSeadramon was to distracted by his sudden lightning attack, he didn't have time to avoid the blow to his head. Both Lilamon and Aquilamon landed their attacks right on top of MegaSeadramon head.

MegaSeadramon: What!? That's Impossible! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

He slowly started turning back into data. Then, Lilamon and Aquilamon started to absorb that data.

Kim and Emily: They did it!

Lucas and Robert: They beat MegaSeadramon!

Agumon and Veemon: Alright!

Then, Lilamon slowly shrank back into her rookie form and she landed right in Kim's arms.

Kim: Way to go, Floramon.

Floramon: Aw it was nothing, Kim. Hope you liked the show, Agumon.

And then Floramon just winked at him again. And of course, he had that same look on his face.

Agumon: Uh...

Lucas: Here we go.

But for some reason, Emily notice Aquilamon didn't turn back yet.

Emily: Aquilamon, aren't you gonna turn back into Biyomon yet?

Aquilamon: Not just yet, Emily. While I was fighting, I had an idea that will get us across the ocean a lot faster.

Everyone just looked at Aquilamon for saying that, because they had no idea what she meant at first. But after a few minute went by, Aquilamon was pulling the raft with a rope attached to her leg and flying ahead.

Robert: Now this is fast travel.

Emily: This was a brilliant idea, Aquilamon.

Kim: But are you sure it's OK with you doing this?

Aquilamon: It's not a problem at all. Your all not that heavy, and it's good for me to flap my wings ever once in awhile.

Everyone couldn't argue with that. They all just laughed and they were now heading off into the distance. But, the Divermon watched the whole thing happen, and they were not happy about it.

Divermon: Oh boy. The KingEtemon and Wisemon won't be happy about this one bit.

Then the Divermon started to dive back into the water to tell them the terrible news.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Once Wisemon heard the news about what happened to the Seadramon, he had to tell KingEtemon the bad news. And of course, KingEtemon wasn't to happy about the news he just heard.

KingEtemon: What!? What do ya mean the Seadramon failed!?

Wisemon just floated there in front of KingEtemon.

Wisemon: I'm sorry my king. But don't worry, i'm still developing a plan that will soon destroy them.

KingEtemon: Well it better be soon, Wisemon. I'm getting very annoyed of waiting on you and your little plans.

Wisemon: (And i'm getting tired of hearing you talk.) Like I said, nothing to worry about.

And then KingEtemon just stormed out of the room with a angry look on his face. Then Wisemon took this time to think aloud or something.

Wisemon: Hmm... look's like i'll have to... speed up things. At this rate those other humans might pass by and stop on this Island. The chances of that are quite likely. I'll need to... research these humans a little more. (Silent Laugh)...

Once again, Wisemon had another wicked plan of his sleeve.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM A, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Without the help of their digivice's, Kyle and Sam had to try any method they can on the cell bar's. So there was one thing they could do.

Sam: OK, on three. 1... 2... 3!

Both Kyle and Sam ran straight up to the cell bar's and ram right into them with their elbows. But that proved ineffective.

Kyle and Same: Ouch.

Kyle: Well that didn't work.

Of course, Dracomon and Gabumon had an idea too.

Dracomon: You know, we could just use our fire attacks to melt the bars... and then ram 'em.

Gabumon: Hey, they might actually work.

Kyle: One problem; were right across from you guy's. If you do your attacks, you'll be hitting us in the process with the flames of your attacks.

And once again, Kyle had another good point about an idea. So once again, they were back to square one.

Dracomon: Well this is just great.

Sam: Whoever through us in here really knew what they were doing.

But hearing that, Kyle had a feeling about that.

Kyle: If what you say is true, then it can't be KingEtemon that through us in here. Even he can't be that smart.

Gabumon: If that's true... then who did throw us in here?

Kyle: I don't know, and that's what worries me.

In fact, that was worrying all four of them. They had no idea about Wisemon, so what were they suppose to do?

Sam: This is bad. Really bad.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM B, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Still trapped in dungeon by Wisemon, Jessica still didn't know how to exactly get herself out any better then the guy's. She tried asking Renamon for idea's, but even Renamon has tried and failed.

Renamon: You pacing around like that is not really gonna help you know. It'll only make you tried in the end.

Jessica then stopped pacing and looked back at Renamon.

Jessica: Well then what i'm suppose to do?

Renamon: How about stop pacing around and reserve your energy. Walking around like that with no point to it is not necessary.

For some reason, Jessica believe Renamon was right. But what was she suppose to do in this time of crisis? But before she could do anything else, Wisemon appeared right in the middle of both the girl's cells. Both Jessica and Renamon were just shocked by this.

Jessica and Renamon: (Gasps)...

Renamon: Wisemon!

Wisemon then landed on the ground and looked over towards Renamon for a second.

Wisemon: Aw, Renamon. It's been some time since we last spoke.

Renamon: Not long enough you rotten excuse for a...

Wisemon: Digimon. Ha! That's our opinion. But I don't have time for you now. I came... for her.

Wisemon then pointed a finger right at Jessica. This was a shock to both her and Renamon.

Jessica: What do you wan't with me?

Wisemon: Like with all the other's... and that is to learn of course.

But Renamon didn't seem to be happy about this.

Renamon: You wouldn't dare touch her!

Wisemon: Oh is that so. In fact, I didn't think you would care about what happens to a human.

Renamon just had an angry look on her face. Then Wisemon opened Jessica's cell door and floated towards her.

Wisemon: Now your coming with me.

Renamon: Jessica, run!

Hearing that, Jessica tried to run away from Wisemon, but Wisemon manage to grab her before she could bolt out the cell door.

Wisemon: Gotcha!

Jessica: Let me go you freak!

Renamon: No!

Then Wisemon pulled her out the cell door and then he vanished with her in his grasp.

Wisemon: (Laughs)...

Renamon: Jessica, no!

But when Renamon ran up and grabbed the cell bar's, a light appeared right in front of her.

Renamon: Huh? What?

The light then took the form a digivice with a grey ring and grey buttons on it. Renamon reached her arm out and manage to grab it before it landed on the dungeon floor below.

Renamon: A digivice? This must be for Jessica. But if that's true then... I must be her...

She took a minute to think on that subject, and then she realized that it just might be possible. If it was true, she had to get out and save Jessica from whatever Wisemon had plans for her.

Renamon: I got to get this to Jessica. That also means that I have to get out of her!

Renamon then took a few steps back and a bunch of sharp white diamonds appeared all around her.

Renamon: Diamond Storm!

She fired all the sharp diamonds at cells bar's, but all it did was scratch them. Then she ran up and tried to ram the bar's with her elbow like the boy's tried. She wacked at it a few time's and then she notice there was a small dent in the bar's. Seeing that, she had just the move for that.

Renamon: Hope this works. Power Paw!

Both her fists and feet engulfed in blue flames and hit the bar's right on the dent and it broke them. She then jumped through the small space she opened up and then started running down the hallway.

Renamon: Now I gotta find Jessica, before that crazy Wisemon does something to her.

She ran all the way down the hall and went up some stairs. Will she be able to find Jessica?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Shade, David, Mike, James, and their Digimon were still trying to cross the Digital Savanna, unaware of the crazy things that are happening with everyone else. But for some reason, Elecmon had a strange feeling about something.

Elecmon: Hmm...

David: Something wrong, Elecmon?

Everyone stopped and looked at the tense look on Elecmon's face. Something was on his mind.

Monodramon: You okay there, Elecmon?

Elecmon: I don't know why, but I feel like something is out there. And it definitely feels familiar.

Now this brought quite a shock to everyone.

Shade: What do you mean?

Mike: Yeah, what can be possibly out there?

Hagurumon couldn't really understand, being a metal Digimon and all, but Monodramon somewhat understands.

Monodramon: If Elecmon feels something out there, then it must be bad.

James: Please tell me that's not true.

Elecmon: No, it's true alright. Something is out there. And it feels like i'm suppose to find it.

And without warning, Elecmon took off into the Savanna. In shock, everyone decided to run after him.

David: Elecmon!

Shade: Hey, wait up!

Monodramon: Guy's, slow down!

Mike: Especially for us!

James: Wait for me!

Hagurumon: And me too!

With that, everyone ran to catch up to Elecmon. What on in the Digi-World has Elecmon all tensed up.

David: (Elecmon? What on earth do you sense out there?)

Elecmon: (I can feel your power around here. I know your out there. Ogremon.)

With Lucas and the other's out at sea, Kyle trapped in KingEtemon's castle, and Jessica being taken away by Wisemon, what else is there to come for everyoen and their Digimon partners? Will they be able to finally catch up with one another, or will they all go down one by one?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	35. Episode 35: Power of the Beast King

_**Episode 35: Power of the Beast King**_

_**A showdown between two strong Digimon, and only one will come out the victor, who will win? Will it be the Leomon, the king of the beasts? Or will it be Ogremon, the infamous Digimon hunter? With these two Digimon going at it... the whole Digital Savanna is about to shake big time.**_

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After witnessing Wisemon, KingEtemon's personal adviser, kidnapped Jessica, her now human partner, Renamon had to find her before he could do anything to hurt her. But that was gonna be tough because the whole castle is crawling with patrols in each hallway.

Renamon: Why in the Digi-World did that crazy monkey get so much security, especially on a castle far away from the main land of the Digital World?

Renamon was hiding behind one of the corners of the hallway. She peeked over to see two Goblimon walking up and down the hallway. They were only rookie level, so she could easily handle them quickly. In fact, she saw one of them coming her way.

Renamon: Oh would you look at that. Perfect.

She waited a second, and then she grabbed Goblimon without warning. There was a sound of someone getting beaten up, and that was true when Goblimon was seen knocked out and had one less tooth in his mouth.

Renamon: One down... and probably a bunch more to go. I got to get this digivice to Jessica, and soon.

Renamon was holding the digivice with a grey ring that was suppose to be given to Jessica. She only looked at it and remembered everything they both talked about while they were in the dungeon.

Renamon: I promise I won't let anything happen to you. If I am your Digimon partner... then that is something I have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM A, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Meanwhile, back at dungeon room a, Sam was still attempting to ram the cell bar's down with his elbow. And each time, that has proven to be a failure.

Sam: Come on! Why won't these things just break!?

Kyle: Will you take a break. No matter how many times you hit them, there not gonna break.

Sam: But they gotta eventually!

Then Sam ram into the bar's again. Dracomon and Gabumon could only watch every time Sam ram into the cell bar's.

Gabumon: Is he always that stubborn?

Dracomon: He can be every once in a while. But that's the kinda thing I like about him.

But before Gabumon could even think of something to say back to Dracomon, Sam once again tried to ram the bar's down, and fail again.

Sam: Ouch!

Dracomon: Although sometimes... it can be a little irritating.

Then they both just looked right back at Sam and Kyle. Kyle was just sitting down in the corner, while Sam was still trying ever so hard to escape.

Kyle: I'm telling you; your only gonna hurt yourself each time.

Sam: Oh so you wan't me to just sit around and wait? Sorry pal, but I can't do that.

Then Sam tried a multiple ramming at the cell bar's while he was speaking.

Sam: I... will not... just sit back... and let... this crazy... monkey king... do whatever... he want's... to the... Digital... World!

Now Kyle was getting frustrated at this. He got up and walked over towards Sam.

Kyle: What so important about KingEtemon anyway? You really can't seem to let him escape your mind, not even for a minute. What's up with that?

Sam then took a deep breath and grabbed the cell bar's with his hands.

Sam: It's because... guy's like him... are just like the kids that use to bully me in School.

Now that was a shock to Kyle. Even Dracomon and Gabumon were surprised.

Sam: Middle School... it's tough. Especially the one I go to. The kids there... are just so mean. They don't care who they hurt or what they do, they just laugh and joke about it, like it's all a stupid game to them! And i'm tired of standing by and letting stuff like that happen. I won't allow it anymore.

Then Sam tried to knock down the bar's again after saying that.

Dracomon: Sam...

Sam: That's why... I can't just let a guy like KingEtemon do whatever he want's. He needs to learn they he can't always have his way. I won't let him.

After he said that, there was a moment of silence. Then Kyle walked over towards the cell bar's for some reason.

Sam: Uh..?

Gabumon: Kyle? What are you doing?

And out of nowhere, Kyle then tried to ram the cell bar's down. This brought a shock to everyone.

Sam: Why are you..?

Kyle: I get it now. And your right. Someone like KingEtemon... can't have his way anymore.

Kyle then turned around and gave a smile to Sam. This also brought a smile to Sam's face, and Dracomon and Gabumon.

Kyle: So... are we gonna escape this place or what?

Sam: Yeah.

Then both Kyle and Sam took a few steps back and got ready for another run at the cell bar's.

Dracomon: You can do it you guy's!

Gabumon: Just believe... and you can do anything.

Hearing those words, Sam and Kyle ran towards the cell bar's with all their might. Will they be able to escape?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Meanwhile, back at the Digital Savanna, the infamous Digimon hunter known as Ogremon was enjoying himself under a nice shady tree. But then, he felt a strange presence coming towards him. He had a feeling who it was.

Ogremon: Hey. I know this feeling. And it only means one thing...

Then Ogremon turned towards the open Digital Savanna.

Ogremon: So you finally tracked me down. Leomon.

Ogremon then got up from under the tree and grabbed his bone stick. Then he headed out into the open savanna.

Ogremon: Look's like you finally decided to come find me this time. Good. Now we can settle this once and for all! (Laughs)...

Ogremon just kept on laughing as he headed off into the distance. His ultimate showdown with Leomon is coming.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, WISEMON'S ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Wisemon was on a chat with KingEtemon through the communicator. He was about to do something, but KingEtemon once again bugged him.

KingEtemon: Now listen here Wisemon, you haven't come up with anything in a couple of hours. When am I gonna hear something good?

Wisemon: Patience my King. It take's time to make a good plan. I will let you know when I put everything together. So try to be calm about it.

KingEtemon: You better be right about it, Wisemon. Or I will just go out and find me a better adviser. Understand that?

Wisemon: Yes. I understand my King.

And with that, KingEtemon then hanged up on Wisemon. Wisemon turned off the communicator, and he threw his hand over his head in irritation.

Wisemon: Why can't I ever get any peace with that darn monkey around? Oh well, he won't be around for much longer. Now then... where was I? Oh yes.

Wisemon then turned around and he was looking at Jessica, who was strapped down in that same table as all the other previous plant-type Digimon were.

Jessica: So... what do you plan to do to me?

Wisemon: That's for me to know and you to figure out. You humans are quite interesting creatures, and I must know how they work in order to understand. Oh there I go again with the whole knowledge thing again. So sorry.

For some reason, Jessica just accepted that apology.

Jessica: It's fine. I mean, i'm one of my School's news reporters after all. I understand how you feel a little bit.

Somehow, Wisemon found that very interesting.

Wisemon: Is that so? Now you got me more curious about you humans. Time for me to examine you.

Now that started to worry Jessica. But then, a scanning machine came down from Wisemon's ceiling and it started to scan Jessica.

Jessica: What are you doing?

Wisemon: First, I must know about the human bio-structure. Once this machine is done scanning you, I can then examine the things that function you humans. Then I can separate the difference's between human and Digimon.

Jessica didn't see to much of a problem with that.

Jessica: OK. Then what?

Wisemon: I think it be best you don't know, child. My methods of learning are for more... different... then what you humans think.

Now that was something Jessica didn't want to know. But once Wisemon was done scanning, she would soon find out. And that made her a bit frighten.

Jessica: (Oh man. Someone come help me get away from this creep.)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

David, Shade, Mike, James, and their Digimon were trying to keep up with Elecmon, who was without a doubt searching for Ogremon in the area. He knew he was out there somewhere. David for some reason, figured it out.

Shade: Are you sure?

David: I think so. Why else would Elecmon act like this? It must be Ogremon.

Monodramon: Make's sense. Elecmon does digivolve into Leomon, and we know how a Ogremon and Leomon are.

Mike, James, and Hagurumon behind them, still didn't fully understand about this at all.

James: Wait a minute. Why are following Elecmon again?

Mike: Something about him wanted to find Ogremon or something.

Hagurumon: I don't get why. Shouldn't we like be avoiding guy's like him.

Mike: Not Elecmon. Trust me, they both have a bad relationship with one another.

Hagurumon still didn't understand, but then Elecmon finally stopped running and everyone else stopped.

David: Elecmon, what's up?

Elecmon: He's coming.

That brought a shock to everyone.

David: Are you sure?

Elecmon: Believe me, I don't lie when it come's to Ogremon. I know it's him coming.

With that said, everyone then looked out into the distance. And far away from them, they saw something coming towards them. They knew who it was.

Hagurumon: Oh boy, something's coming fast.

Mike: It can only be one person.

James: Ogremon!

Shade, David, and their Digimon, especially Elecmon, got tensed for Ogremon approaching.

Monodramon: So, we take him three against one.

Shade: If we do that will have the advantage.

But for some reason, Elecmon shook his head at that suggestion.

Elecmon: No way you guy's. Ogremon is my problem and mine alone. He has been for to long. Now it's gonna end.

This brought a big shock to everyone, but David actually understands.

David: I know what you mean, Elecmon.

Mike: But it's crazy talk.

James: You don't really think you can handle that guy alone can you?

But Elecmon didn't answer James's question. He turned over towards David, and they both knew what to do.

Elecmon: David.

David: I know. Time to digivolve.

David then pulled out his yellow digivice and aimed it at Elecmon. Then it started to glow along with Elecmon.

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

After the digivolving was done, Leomon stood there like the proud warrior he was. After a couple minutes rolled by, Ogremon was almost in everyone's sight.

Shade: Here he come's.

Mike and James: Oh man!

Hagurumon: Someone hold me! I think about to leak.

Monodramon: Will you get a grip!

But David and Leomon were not scared, they were ready for this. And then, Ogremon jumped in the air and landed right in front of everyone.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Ogremon: Been awhile everybody. And it's definitely been a while for you and me. Ain't that right, Leomon?

Leomon only glared at Ogremon for saying that.

Leomon: Ogremon, I do believe it was about time I put an end to that talkative mouth of your's.

Ogremon: Strong words from such a little kitty.

Leomon then growled at Ogremon, but Ogremon wasn't scared. Shade and Monodramon got ready to back him up if necessary. Mike, James, and Hagurumon got right behind Shade and Monodramon. But David, wasn't about to leave Leomon.

David: You can do it, Leomon! This guy's got nothing on you!

Leomon: Exactly.

Ogremon: Oh is that so? Well then... why don't you find out what I got!

And without warning, Ogremon charged right at Leomon. Leomon quickly pulled out his dagger and swung it at Ogremon. But Ogremon jumped in the air from that attack and tried to kick Leomon. However, Leomon was fast enough to dodge it.

Mike and James: Whoa.

Hagurumon: He's so fast.

Leomon then did a back flip and landed back on the ground along with Ogremon. They both then glared at one another.

Ogremon: Your as fast as ever I see.

Leomon: And your just about as brutal as the other time's. You don't change.

Ogremon: And neither do you! Pummel Whack!

Ogremon then fired his signature dark energy wave from his fist at Leomon. But Leomon jumped in the air and fired his attack back at Ogremon.

Leomon: That all you got! Fist of the Beast King!

The attack came right at Ogremon, but he was able to just barely avoid the attack in time.

Ogremon: Phew. That's was a close one.

Leomon: That's what you think!

Ogremon looked up in the air to see Leomon coming down at him with his dagger. He quickly got his bone stick out and blocked the incoming attack. They both just stood there, clashing back and forth.

Shade: I never seen such brutality between Digimon before.

Monodramon: Same here.

But David had to keep his mind on this battle. He believe Leomon can win this fight.

David: Come on, Leomon. You can do it. Just believe in yourself.

Leomon and Ogremon just kept on clashing at one another. Then they both took a step back and fired their attacks at each other.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

Ogremon: Pummel Whack!

And like the previous time's, both attacks canceled each other out and created a huge shock wave.

Shade: Whoa. What power.

Monodramon: I'll say.

James: Is he trying to blow us away!?

Mike: How should I know!

Hagurumon: Well I think i'm about to be blown away.

Hagurumon was actually almost blown away before Mike and James quickly grabbed him. Once the shock wave was over, Leomon and Ogremon starred down one another. Waiting for someone to make a move.

Ogremon: Well? I'm waiting.

Leomon: (Growls)... If you insist!

Leomon then quickly pulled out his dagger, and this time he went to attack Ogremon. But Ogremon was ready to block the attack with his bone stick as usual. But Leomon saw that move coming.

Leomon: Your so predictable.

Ogremon: What?

Leomon then made a clean kick through an opening through Ogremon's defenses and got him right in the gut.

Ogremon: GGAAAAHH!

Leomon: Gotcha!

Everyone was amazed to see how well Leomon actually planned that attack. Even Shade was impressed.

Shade: I get it. He charged at Ogremon to let him believe he was gonna do the same old thing again. That way, Leomon got him completely by surprise.

After being hit in the gut like that, Ogremon took a few steps back. Then Leomon back on the ground and put his dagger away. Which was a complete surprise to the Digimon hunter.

Ogremon: Oh, so no weapons this time. Very well.

Leomon: Now for old fashion hand-to-hand combat!

Both Digimon then ran at each other and they both got into a fierce clash with one another. They were moving so fast, it was hard to tell who was hitting and blocking who.

Mike: Wow, look at them go.

James: There moving so fast. Just like the guy's in those movies I watch.

Monodramon: Only this is not a movie.

David still can't keep his mind of this fight. He wanted Leomon to win no matter what.

David: Come on! You can do it, Leomon!

Even though they were in close range fighting, Leomon and Ogremon still had their words to one another.

Ogremon: So tell me the truth, Leomon. Why did you end up with a human in the first place? He doesn't look that special to my eye.

Leomon: If you must know, that human happens to be one of the best I ever met. If it weren't for him, I would have vanish before we ever had this chance. And now that I got to know him so, I don't just owe him my life, but my friendship as well.

Ogremon: Friendship? That's it? Ha! That's so lame even for you. What's so good about stuff like that anyway? All it ever does is slow a person down. If you ask me, stuff like that is only a waste of time and effort.

Leomon: Your wrong about that, Ogremon. And I will prove it!

And somehow, Leomon was able to make it through Ogremon's defense again, and manage to punch him square on in the face.

Ogremon: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

While everyone was in shock, Ogremon then landed on his back on the hard ground of the Digital Savanna. He then looked up to see Leomon with the Digital sun right above him.

Leomon: Now do you see? Just because you have strength, doesn't mean your strong. These humans... especially David... taught me that. And it's because of that... is why you will never out match me. It's over, Ogremon.

Hearing that, Ogremon was just in complete shock. Leomon then started to walk away from him and head back to the other's. But Ogremon, just didn't wan't to accept this. He wasn't gonna.

Ogremon: (N... no! This can't be! There must be a way! I will not let Leomon make me look like a fool again. NOT AGAIN!)

And that wish was somehow answered, for a familiar voice entered his head.

Dexmon: (You wan't to become stronger, Ogremon?)

Ogremon: (Dexmon? Is that you? How did you..?)

Dexmon: (I have way's, Ogremon. But that's not important. Do you wan't to become stronger... or not?)

Ogremon thought about it for a minute, but seeing Leomon slowly walking away from him, what choice did he have but to trust Dexmon again.

Ogremon: (Alright, fine. I need that power more then ever now. Dexmon, I don't care what you wan't from me, just give some power. Enough to wipe Leomon and that human of his out of existence!)

Hearing that call, Dexmon granted Ogremon's desire.

Dexmon: (As you wish!)

Then, all of a sudden, Ogremon started to glow in a dark aura. Everyone was completely shock by it. Even Leomon turned around and was shocked.

Leomon: What in the Digi-World?

David: What's happening to him?

Shade: He' digivolving!

Mike, James, and Hagurumon: Oh no!

Ogremon then started to get back on his feet, but the dark aura then fully engulfed him. He started to get a bit bigger and and a bit more slender. But when the dark aura faded away, he looked like a skeleton creature holding a staff with an yellow orb at the top of it, and had back wings that was definitely the sign of pure evil.

Monodramon: Oh... my.

Shade: It can't be.

Leomon: Ogremon. What have you done to yourself.

?: Sorry, but Ogremon no longer exists. But his memories still live on in me. And I too shall destroy you, Leomon! (Laughs)...

Everyone just continued to look in shock. David pulled out his digivice and quickly looked up the info on this new creature.

David: Oh boy. SkullSatamon. An ultimate level undead Digimon with unknown abilities.

Shade: Oh that's just what I feared.

The Digimon known as SkullSatamon then started to approach Leomon.

SullSatamon: (Laughs)...

Leomon: Stay back everyone. I'll deal with this thing.

But for some reason, Shade didn't think that was true.

Shade: Are you mad!? That Digimon will tear you apart!

Monodramon: We gotta get in there and help him.

Shade knew what he had to do. He quickly pulled out his purple digivice and pointed it at Monodramon.

Shade: Go get 'em, Monodramon!

And with that, Shade's digivice started to glow as well as Monodramon.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

Once the digivolving was done, Strikedramon took off into the air and headed towards Leomon and SkullSatamon. But Leomon still wasn't so sure if that was a good idea at all.

Leomon: I told you to let me handle this.

Strikedramon: Not a chance, Leomon. This thing isn't Ogremon anymore.

Shade: He's right. We need to take him down as a team.

As much as David didn't want to think so, he had no other choice.

David: Darn it he's right, Leomon. Whatever this thing is, it's not Ogremon. We got to put an end to it soon.

And as much as Leomon didn't want to think so, he too had no choice but to allow it.

Leomon: OK. But i'll take point.

Strikedramon: Fine with me.

But Mike, James, and Hagurumon weren't gonna sit this one out.

Mike: Hey if Shade and Strikedramon are getting in on this, then so am I.

Hagurumon: Same here. Let's get this guy.

James: Yeah! Kick his butt you guy's!

With that, Mike pulled out his brown digivice and aimed it at Hagurumon. Then the digivice started to glow, and then Hagurumon started to glow.

_HAGURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GUARDROMON_

Guardromon stood up after his digivolving and went straight towards Leomon and Strikedramon. All three of them were ready to battle SkullSatamon.

SkullSatamon: Oh look at this. I can destroy you all together now. Perfect! (Laughs)...

All three Digimon got ready to take on this crazy new Digimon.

Guardromon: He certainly gotten crazier then before now hasn't he.

Strikedramon: True that.

Leomon: Remember, Don't let your guard down. We don't know what this guy can do.

SkullSatamon: Oh if that's the case... why don't I just show you already! HA!

And without warning, SkullSatamon charged right at the three of them with high fast speed. He quickly got in front of Strikedramon and hit him with his staff.

Strikedramon: AAAAHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Strikedramon landed hard on the ground, but then Guardromon took aim at SkullSatamon.

Guardromon: Not that was completely uncalled for. Take this. Guardian Barrage!

Guardromon's missiles were right on target, but SkullSatamon moved right out of the away and was right behind Guardromon in an instant.

SkullSatamon: Surprise!

Guardramon: What!?

Mike: Guardromon, watch out!

SkullStamon: Skull Hammer!

With one strong swing, SkullSatamon sent Guardromon flying through the air.

Guardromon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Mike and James: Guardromon!

Guardromon then landed back on the ground hard. But the force from that attack was so hard, he shrank right back down to his rookie form in an instant.

Hagurumon: Why do I see stars in the middle of the day?

Mike: Hagurumon.

James: This is bad.

SkullSatamon: (Laughs)... One down, two more to go.

Using this chance, Leomon came right from behind SkullSatamon and fired his attack at him.

Leomon: Fist of the Best King!

But sensing that attack, SkullSatamon quickly moved away and went straight for Leomon.

Leomon: (Gasps)...

David: Leomon, look out!

SkullSatamon: Remember me!

But before SkullSatamon could hit Leomon, Strikedramon came up from the side and was engulfed in flames.

Strikedramon: No you don't! Strike Fang!

Seeing that attack coming, SkullSatamon ducked from that attack and then hit Strikedramon the moment he was under him.

SkullSatamon: Gotcha! Nail Bone!

SkullSatamon fired an attack from the orb of his staff and it sent Strikedramon flying through the air.

Strikedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Shade: Strikedramon!

Strikedramon then fell back down to the ground hard. And then he too shrank back to his rookie form.

Shade: Oh no, Monodramon!

Shade quickly ran towards his fallen partner, but SkullSatamon only laughed.

SkullSatamon: (Laughs)... To easy. Now where was I? Oh yes! You!

SkullSatamon then swung his staff around back to Leomon, but Leomon quickly got his dagger out in time to block the attack. This was a surprise to SkullSatamon. He never thought he could block his attack.

SkullSatamon: What!? How did you block that!?

Leomon: Your not the only one who's fast!

Leomon then took this chance to break away from SkullSatamon. Once he was a few feet away, he but his dagger away.

Leomon: But what I don't understand is; how did you become so strong so fast?

SkullSatamon: (Laughs)... You still don't get it. I sold myself to darkness and now i'm stronger because of it. You see Leomon, one doesn't need friends to be strong. Power come's from place's you never would have imagine. Especially from the darkness! (Laughs)...

Everyone was just shocked to hear that, especially David and Leomon.

David: You mean, you would go this far... just to destroy Leomon?

SkullSatamon: My don't you catch on quick. Of course I would! Defeating Leomon has always been my goal. And I will stop at nothing to achieve it. Even it if means I must sell myself to darkness itself! (Laughs)...

But hearing this, David just couldn't accept it.

David: But... you can't just... you can't just sell yourself like that!

Now that brought a surprise to SkullSatamon.

David: That's not way to become strong. All you done was given the part of yourself that you might never get back. You were better... when you were Ogremon. You gave me and Leomon a reason to challenge you. But this... this isn't you at all!

Now that really shocked SkullSatamon.

Leomon: David's right. You took the grudge you had on me for so long, and now look what it's done to you. Your no Digimon, your just a monster now.

Now SkullSatamon was getting angry.

SkullSatamon: Be quiet! What can you understand!? You always tried to better then me at everything anyway! I wasn't gonna stand for it anymore! I will not let some overgrown kitty cat beat me... ever again!

From hearing that, David started walking up towards Leomon.

David: Leomon. It's clear that he's been taken by his own darkness.

Leomon: I know.

David: Then there's only one thing to do now.

Leomon: Of course.

SkullSatamon was confused at first, but then he noticed a light coming from David's heart. Mike, James, and Shade looked over towards David and saw the light coming from him.

Shade: That light.

Mike: It's happening again.

James: Freaky.

David then pulled out his digivice again and placed it on the light coming from his heart.

David: SkullSatamon, I feel sorry for you.

SkullSatamon: Uh?

David: You let your own darkness consume you, and look at what you become. Now, we will set you straight. Ready Leomon!?

Leomon: Ready!

David's digivice then started to glow brighter then before, and then Leomon started to glow. SkullSatamon wasn't the only ultimate around now.

_LEOMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... GRAPLEOMON_

GrapLeomon emerged from his digivolving, and this brought a huge shock to SkullSatamon. Even he did not see this coming.

SkullSatamon: What!? You... you digivolved as well! But how!?

GrapLeomon: Don't you understand?

David: If you don't.. then I really feel sorry for you.

Everyone just gazed with amazement at GrapLeomon.

Mike and James: So cool.

Shade: It's up to you two. Finish this guy.

There was a moment of silence as both GrapLeomon and SkullSatamon starred down one another. Then they ran straight for one another.

SkullSatamon: HA!

GrapLeomon: HA!

SkullSatamon clashed with his staff, and GrapLeomon used his turbines attached to his wrist to block him. But, it seemed that GrapLeomon had the advantage in terms of power.

GrapLeomon: SkullSatamon, you brought enough darkness already. You are no longer the same person I once knew. Now you must vanish!

And without warning, GrapLeomon kicked SkullSatamon in the air.

SkullSatamon: AAAAAHH!

Then, GrapLeomon jumped right in the air and started spinning around and kick SkullSatamon over and over.

GrapLeomon: Cyclonic Kick!

He repeated each kick until he eventually kicked SkullSatamon back down to the ground.

SkullSatamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

SkullSatamon hit the ground hard. He tried to get back up, but GrapLeomon got right on top of him to quickly. He looked up at GrapLeomon, and he didn't know what to do now. He was clearly out match in speed.

SkullSatamon: You wouldn't... hurt your all pal, now would ya?

GrapLeomon: Sorry. But your no pal of mine.

David: Do it now, GrapLeomon! Finish him off.

GrapLeomon tuned his head towards David, and he smiled at him.

GrapLeomon: Well then, David. Why don't you say it with me. This is our victory after all.

David: Yeah.

With that, GrapLeomon pulled his fists up into the air and the turbines started spinning for the final attack. And SkullSatamon can only watch in horror.

SkullSatamon: No! Please! Don't do it!

David and GrapLeomon: The King... of... Fist!

And with one mighty punch, GrapLeomon slammed his fist right into SkullSatamon's chest.

SkullSatamon: GGAAAAAAHH!

GrapLeomon: Farewell.

Then, GrapLeomon lunched his fist further into SkullSatamon, and he was slowly being turned into data.

SkullSatamon: This can't be! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

With that, SkullSatamon turned into data. Then GrapLeomon absorbed all of that data.

David: We did it. We won!

Mike and James: Alright! (Laughs)...

While those two were cheering, Monodramon was slowly getting back up after that last round with SkullSatamon.

Shade: Monodramon. You okay?

Monodramon: Yeah, i'm fine. What did I miss?

Shade: Just something amazing.

With him saying that, Monodramon looked over towards David and GrapLeomon. They both just smiled at each other. And they both high-five each other. The sign that they have won this battle.

David: Your the man, GrapLeomon.

GrapLeomon: No David, we are both the man.

David: That didn't make any sense. (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

When the battle was over, Dexmon was able to sense that SkullSatamon has been defeated. He would be angered by this, but this time, he wasn't.

Dexmon: So, SkullSatamon been defeated after all huh. Well no matter. I didn't care much for him anyway.

Then, Dexmon went over towards the four floating pods with the Digimon/human servants inside. If you look close, you can see them all inside with their eye's closed and that strange fluid all around them.

Dexmon: That's right children, rest for now. Once the process is complete you'll be stronger then ever. Strong enough to destroy the DigiDestined for good! Then nothing will stop me! (Evil Laugh)...

His laugh was so loud, it could be heard all over his dimension again. Then, everything went black as he just continued laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, WISEMON'S ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Wisemon was still examining Jessica's body structure. The machine finished scanning her, and an image of her skeleton was shown on Wisemon's machine. And then, Wisemon floated over towards his room door.

Jessica: Now where are you going?

Wisemon only turned around to the girl that was still strapped down to the table.

Wisemon: Oh nowhere that concerns you. But when I return, be ready for the next part of the examination.

Jessica was still a bit worried about that. She had no idea what this guy had planned next for her. Wisemon then left the room.

Jessica: OK that's it, I gotta get out of here now.

Jessica tried struggling out of the straps that was tying her down to the table, but that proven to be unsuccessful.

Jessica: Well that didn't work. Who am I kidding, that never works.

But while she was talking to herself, Renamon finally found Wisemon's room and slowly opened the door. Jessica panicked a bit, because she thought it was Wisemon. But that was proven to be wrong as well.

Jessica: OK, whatever it is about to do, you better not...

Renamon: Jessica, it's only me.

Not that was a complete shock to her. Jessica never would have thought it be Renamon of all people.

Jessica: Renamon!? What are you doing here?

Renamon: Came to save you of course. Why else would I be here risking my neck?

Then, Renamon pressed a button on the table Jessica was on, and it released the straps tying her down to it. Renamon then helped Jessica up.

Jessica: Renamon. I don't know what to say. But... thank you.

Renamon: It was my pleasure. After all... you are my partner after all.

Jessica was a bit confused by that, but then Renamon showed Jessica the digivice with a grey ring on it. Now Jessica began to understand. But she couldn't believe it. She had her own partner now.

Jessica: Is that... a digivice?

Renamon: Yes. When Wisemon took you out of your cell, this digivice appeared. I believe it was meant for you. And if I was nearby it, it must mean i'm your Digimon partner. Well, if you want me to.

Jessica: Well of course I do. I couldn't think of any better Digimon to have as a partner... and a friend.

Hearing that, Renamon just smiled at her new human partner. She then slowly handed Jessica the digivice, but Wisemon returned just before Jessica grabbed it from Renamon's hand.

Wisemon: You! How did you get out of the Dugeon!?

Wisemon just pointed his finger at Renamon, but Renamon quickly got in her fighting stance.

Renamon: How I escaped is known of your business.

Wisemon: It is quite my business! And you, human, you weren't suppose to freed! I wasn't done with you.

Jessica: Yeah well to bad!

This only angered Wisemon, but then he notice the grey digivice in Renamon's hand. And just seeing it, he knew what it meant.

Wisemon: That digivice! If you have it, then it must be for her.

Renamon: My for someone with big knowledge, you sure are a bit slow.

Wisemon: How dare you say that to me!

Hearing Wisemon's voice get louder, Jessica took a step back. But Renamon wasn't moving an inch. She then noticed Wisemon was standing close by one of his book shelves, and it gave her an idea.

Renamon: So Wisemon, think you can take me in a one on one?

Wisemon: An ultimate like me against a rookie like you? Ha! Such a simple outcome.

Renamon: That's what you think! Diamond Storm!

Renamon unleashed her sharp diamond attack right at Wisemon, but it didn't touch him at all.

Wisemon: Ha! You missed.

Renamon: Did I really?

But when Wisemon heard that, he turned to see the book shelves near him was about to fall on him. He figured it out now.

Wisemon: Oh, I see. Why you sneaky little...

But before he could finish that sentence, the book shelves then fell right on him. All those books of his just scattered all over him and the floor under him.

Jessica: Wow. Nice move, Renamon.

Renamon: Thanks. Now then, this is for you.

Renamon then handed Jessica her digivice, and Jessica grabbed it from her this time. But Jessica also notice a file cabinet opened up when one of the books hit it. It revealed both Sam's and Kyle's digivices's.

Jessica: Hey. Those belong to Sam and Kyle.

Jessica then went towards the two digivices's in the cabinet and took them out. But then Wisemon slowly started to get back up from the surprise move.

Wisemon: Oh no you don't. Give those to me!

Jessica panicked for a second there, but Renamon quickly jumped towards her and grabbed her.

Renamon: I don't think so. Let's get out of here, Jessica.

Jessica: But how?

Renamon: Only one way out now.

Renamon then ran with Jessica in her grasp towards Wisemon's window. It shocked Wisemon, and then Renamon broke through the glass.

Wisemon: She didn't just..!

And in a flash, Wisemon quickly went towards the broken window and looked down. However, he couldn't seem to find Renamon or Jessica in his sights.

Wisemon: No no no! She got away. And she has both the digivices's. Those two will pay dearly!

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, NEAR KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After she went through the window with Jessica in her grasps, Renamon was holding on to one of the branches hanging from under the side of KingEtemon's castle that was on the edge of a mountain cliff.

Jessica: Well that was close.

Renamon: To close. Good thing this branch was here to catch us in time. And it also looks like we fooled Wisemon for now.

Jessica: Yeah but, how do we get down?

Then both Jessica and Renamon looked down below them. They were still high above the tree's below them.

Renamon: I have no idea.

Hearing that, Jessica just lead out a huge sigh. She manage to escape thanks to Renamon, but now how were they gonna get down?

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE DIGITAL OCEAN, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

It been almost two hours since Lucas and the other's took on those Seadramon, but now things were smooth. Of course, Aquilamon was back to her rookie form after all that time pulling them.

Emily: You sure your gonna be alright, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Don't worry, I just need a little break is all.

Emily then just smiled at her Digimon partner. Meanwhile, Robert and Veemon have passed out from the trip. Lucas and Kim can't help but watch the two of them snore away.

Kim: So Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah?

Kim: Have you noticed that your brother is slowly starting to act more like you ever since we came the Digital World?

Thinking about it, Lucas actually believed that was true.

Lucas: Hmm... you know, I think you might be right about that, Kim.

Kim: Why wouldn't I be right. I have been watching him with Emily before we found you, remember.

Lucas just felt a little embarrassed by that. He let out a fake laugh at Kim.

Lucas: Yeah... right. (Fake Laugh)...

Then, they both turned around to see Agumon actually sitting next to Floramon.

Agumon: Um... Floramon.

Floramon: Yeah.

Agumon: I... uh... just wanna say thanks... for helping us earlier with those Seadramon. You and Aquilamon really saved our skins that time.

Hearing that from him, Floramon actually blushed at him this time. It wasn't like Agumon to say stuff like that to her instead it being the other way around.

Floramon: Well... uh... thank you. It was nothing really.

Agumon just smiled back at Floramon, while Floramon was actually the one a little embarrassed this time. But she still couldn't help but have a smile on her face. Lucas and Kim just couldn't help but watch them.

Lucas: You know, I think those two are perfect for each other. If ya know what I mean?

Kim: Lucas.

Lucas: What?

But then, out of nowhere, Robert and Veemon quickly woke up and his stomach was making noises.

Robert and Veemon: I'm hungry!

And hearing that, everyone just looked at the little boy. There a moment of silence before everyone else heard their stomachs grumbling for food.

Everyone: (Sighs)...

Emily: I guess we all need some food.

Kim: No kidding.

But something got Lucas's eye. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw an Island!

Lucas: Hey everyone, no need to worry about it anymore. Check that out!

Hearing Lucas, Robert, Kim, Emily, and their Digimon went towards the edge of the raft to see an Island. However, they didn't know who was on that Island.

Veemon: Am I seeing thing's, or is that really an Island?

Biyomon: It could just be a mirage.

Robert: Mirage or not, I hope it has food to eat.

Kim and Emily couldn't help but chuckle at that. But then Lucas got up and pointed his finger at the Island.

Lucas: Either way, let's go take a look. Full sail that way!

Everyone: Aye aye!

Responding to what Lucas said, everyone quickly got somewhere on the raft and started changing the direction towards the Island. But when they get to that Island, who knows what will happen to them. With KingEtemon and Wisemon a problem, Sam and Kyle still trapped, Shade and the other's still far away from the action, and Jessica hanging around with Renamon, and Lucas and the other's heading to the Island, crazy thing's are soon to happen now.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	36. Episode 36: It's Always Something

_**Episode 36: It's Always Something**_

_**Every time when it come's to Lucas, something always goes wrong. Is it a curse, or is it just that he is has natural bad luck? As he an the other's make their way to KingEtemon's Island, what is next to happen to him, Agumon, and the other's? Let's just hope it's not anything bad.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After a furious battle with SkullSatamon, Shade and the other's were slowly making their way across the Digital Savanna again. Yet, Elecmon kept on looking up at the Digital Sky above. Without Ogremon around, what was he gonna do next? David noticed this and stopped to find out.

David: Elecmon? You okay buddy?

Elecmon: Yeah. It's just... me and Ogremon had our little feud for a long time. With him gone... what am I gonna do next?

Hearing that, David crouched down to Elecmon's height and but his right hand on his back.

David: Hey, you got plenty of things for you to do next. You got us for one.

When Elecmon heard that, he knew that David was right. He looked up at him, and he was smiling down at him. Then he looked at the other's waiting for the two of them. Seeing all of this, Elecmon couldn't help but smile.

Elecmon: You know what, your right, David. Just because he's gone, doesn't mean it's over for me. There still a lot to do ahead.

David: That's the spirit, Elecmon. Now let's get going.

Elecmon: Right.

Then the two of them slowly started walking back to the other's and everyone was just glad to see Elecmon back to his normal self now. But of course, Mike and James...

Mike: It's about time you two caught up.

James: Are we gonna keep moving or what?

Hearing that, Shade and Monodramon put their hands over their heads.

Shade and Monodramon: (Sighs)...

Shade: They never change.

Monodramon: Tell me about it.

Once again, Hagurumon still couldn't figure out what they were saying, but David and Elecmon just laughed at Mike and James.

David and Elecmon: (Laughs)...

Mike and James: What's so funny?

Elecmon: You two.

David: What else.

And again, Mike and James still can't understand why everyone laughs at the two of them. Then, Shade and Monodramon started walking ahead of everyone, and David and Elecmon started to walk ahead.

Mike: Huh? Hey!

James: What for us!

Hagurumon: And me too!

And as usual, Mike, James, and Hagurumon started sprinting after Shade, David, and their Digimon partners. Looks like nothing's change with these guy's.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, BETWEEN MOUNTAIN AND FOREST AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Last time, Jessica and Renamon manage to escape Wisemon's strange research on Jessica, and they were last seen hanging on a branch high on the mountain. At the bottom, Renamon landed easily, but there was screaming coming down towards her from above. Renamon put her arms out in front of her and then caught Jessica, who was falling all that way.

Jessica: (Pants)... Next time warn me before you do that.

Renamon: If I told you, then you would've stopped me. It was the fastest way down other than climbing down.

Jessica still had a pout look on her face, but she knew Renamon was right in a strange way. Renamon then put Jessica back down on the ground, and the Jessica took out her new grey digivice.

Jessica: I still can't believe that... I have a digivice.

Renamon: Hard to believe, but it's true. And there's no mistake that i'm your partner now, Jessica.

Jessica: How are certain about that?

Renamon: The digivice appeared in front of both of our cells back in the castle dungeon. I believe that was prove enough for me.

Even though she wasn't there to see that happen, since Wisemon dragged her away, she somehow believe Renamon.

Jessica: Strange. But... cool at the same time.

Then she smiled back at Renamon, and Renamon just looked away, a little embarrassed by it. Then Jessica remembered that something. She put that digivice away pulled out Sam and Kyle's digivices's.

Jessica: Wait a minute, I forgot. Sam and Kyle need their digivices's.

Hearing that, Renamon turned her head back towards Jessica.

Renamon: We have to get those to them and soon. Who know's what Wisemon might do to them.

Jessica: Right. We have to hurry.

But before they could start walking, Renamon sensed something.

Renamon: Wait a minute. Something coming.

Jessica then turned around and faced Renamon.

Jessica: What do you mean something's coming?

Renamon: Not just towards us... but... the Island.

Jessica was just shocked from hearing that. Something was coming to the Island.

Jessica: Do you know what it is?

Renamon: I can't tell for sure, but it's coming none the less.

Then Jessica and Renamon looked over into the forest. They had no idea... that Lucas and the other's were coming.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DUNGEON ROOM A, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the castle, Sam and Kyle were still trying to knocked down the cell bar's, so that they can escape and stop KingEtemon's plans of conquest. But it appears that all that ramming was finally taking a toll on them.

Kyle and Sam: (Pants)...

Sam: Any progress yet?

Kyle: I don't know, but my elbow is seriously soar now.

The two of them then started to get back up after that last ram into the cell bar's.

Gabumon: Come on you guy's!

Dracomon: You can't give up now!

But even with Dracomon and Gabumon cheering them on, how were they suppose to break down the bar's?

Sam: Man. There's gotta be a way.

But then, Kyle started walking up towards the cell bar's and he noticed that some of them were coming loose.

Kyle: Hey, their coming loose. With a little more force... we might be able to get out after all.

Hearing that, Sam nodded his head in agreement and they both got ready for another go at ramming the cell bar's again.

Dracomon: You can do it!

Gabumon: Just believe in yourselves!

Both Kyle and Sam both gazed upon were their gonna strike and then...

Sam: On three.

Kyle: Right.

Kyle and Sam: 1... 2... 3!

And with a mighty charge, Sam and Kyle hit the cell bar's, but they still didn't bust them down.

Sam: One more time.

Kyle and Sam: 1... 2... 3!

And again, still nothing happened to the cell bar's. They were both exhausted, but they couldn't give up after all that hard work to just loosen them.

Sam: Ready?

Kyle: You bet. Let's get out of here.

Both Gabumon and Dracomon just watched with tension all around them.

Dracomon: (I know you can do it, Sam. You always do.)

Gabumon: (You never give up, and I know you wont now. Just believe, Kyle.)

Then, both Kyle and Sam started one more charge at the cell bar's.

Kyle: We...

Sam: Will...

Kyle and Sam: Never... GIVE... UP!

And with one last hard ram at the cell bar's, they finally broken them. They both then landed on the dungeon hallway floor. Gabumon and Dracomon were just glad to finally see them free at last.

Dracomon: They did it!

Gabumon: Way to go you two!

Both Kyle and Sam then started to get back up after that last run. Even though their elbows were soar, they finally did it.

Sam: Finally.

Kyle: It's about time.

But then, Gabumon and Dracomon got ready to fire their attacks at their cell bar's.

Gabumon: You both better get out of the way.

Dracomon: It's our turn to escape now.

The two of them just nod their heads at their Digimon and they both got right out of the way.

Kyle: Alright you guy's...

Sam: Now it's your turn.

Gabumon and Dracomon: Right.

Both Gabumon and Dracomon then prepared to fire their attacks.

Gabumon: With Sam and Kyle out of the way... we don't have to hold back anymore. Blue Blaster!

Dracomon: Yeah. Now we can escape. Dragon Flare!

Gabumon fired his blue flames, and Dracomon fired his aqua color fire ball at the cell bar's. The heat from the combined attacks slowly melted the bar's, and then Gabumon and Dracomon started to ram them.

Gabumon and Dracomon: HHHAAAAAAAAAAA!

With one powerful charge at the weakened cell bar's, both Gabumon and Dracomon finally got out of their cell.

Sam: Alright!

Kyle: You guy's did it.

Then both Gabumon and Dracomon ran towards their human partners in joy.

Dracomon: We could have done it all along.

Gabumon: But you guy's were in front of us. We didn't wan't you guy's to get burned or anything.

Then the two Digimon started laughing, but Kyle and Sam weren't laughing.

Gabumon and Dracomon: (Laughs)...

Kyle: Knock it off you two.

Sam: This isn't the time for jokes.

Hearing that, they both instantly stopped laughing.

Dracomon: He's right. We need to get those digivices's back. Without them we can't digivolve.

Gabumon: And we need to find Jessica.

Kyle: Exactly. Now let's go.

With all that settled, Kyle, Sam, and their Digimon started to run towards the exit of the dungeon. Will they be able to escape the castle?

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

KingEtemon was looking out his usual window overlooking his entire Island. He had the same feeling Renamon did earlier. But, he knew what was coming. And he was definitely not happy about it.

KingEtemon: Why those meddling humans. They have no idea who their dealing with. Don't know they shouldn't mess with the king baby.

But then, Wisemon then appeared in the room like a ghost again.

Wisemon: You called for me my king.

KingEtemon: Yeah, I did. Listen here Wisemon, those humans that the Seadramon were suppose to destroy are about to dock on the beach any minute now.

But, Wisemon didn't get what KingEtemon was saying at all.

Wisemon: Your point, my king?

KingEtemon: My point is; that they can't just run around here free with those other humans that are still on the Island. If they teamed up with them and come at me in a group, I might be goner for sure.

This was a surprise to Wisemon. He never seen KingEtemon actually think about this stuff before. And he was serious about it. He could tell by looking at him.

Wisemon: My king, I never seen you get so worked over anything before.

KingEtemon: That's just it Wisemon, i'm not suppose to! A king shouldn't have to stress about these kind of things. Especially the king of kings baby.

Then KingEtemon walked over towards his window again and looked even further out towards the sea. He knew they were coming.

KingEtemon: This has gone on long enough for my taste. I will no longer hide while these cursed humans make a mess of my Island. Here, I am king. And soon... i'll be king of the whole darn Digital World. And I will not... let these humans... ruin that for me. Not at all.

Then, KingEtemon turned around and faced Wisemon again.

KingEtemon: So send out the troops.

This was a shock to Wisemon.

Wisemon: How many of them my king?

There was a small silence, but then...

KingEtemon: All of them.

Now that was the biggest shock to Wisemon of all.

Wisemon: All of them? Isn't that a little much my king?

KingEtemon: Believe me Wisemon, I know what i'm doing this time. Those DigiDestined have no idea who their dealing with. And i'll make sure that they never bother any of my plans of ruling the Digital World. (Laughs)...

While KingEtemon was laughing, Wisemon thought to himself.

Wisemon: (More humans huh. And he sending out all the troops at them. Hmm... I could use this to my advantage. While they all take on the humans and their Digimon, I can finish my little plan.)

And with that, Wisemon then faded away like a ghost while KingEtemon was still laughing. Things were about to get serious now.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE BEACH AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After hours of sailing on the Digital Ocean, Lucas and the other's finally made it to an Island where they could rest and try to grab a bite to eat. When they made on to the sandy beach, Robert and Veemon were the first to run off and landed right on the sand below.

Robert: Finally.

Veemon: Land sweet land.

Everyone just started laughing at them as they got onto the Island as well.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

Kim: Those two.

Floramon: What do you expect from them.

Lucas and Agumon went a little bit ahead of the other's and looked around the area.

Lucas and Agumon: Hmm...

Kim: Something wrong?

Lucas: No. Just looking around.

Agumon: Just trying to get a feel of the place.

Then Kim and Emily started laughing at them.

Kim and Emily: (Laughs)...

Emily: Look at you two. Trying to be all observant.

Kim: Not really your style, Lucas.

Hearing that, Lucas had no idea what she meant by that.

Lucas: What do you mean?

Kim: Your not the kinda person to look before you move you know.

Thinking back, Lucas did use to just rush in and not bother looking first.

Lucas: Yeah well, that was the old me. The Digital World can change a person.

Agumon: Somehow that very hard to believe coming from you.

Lucas: OK, you are not helping at all.

And once again, the girls started laughing at them.

Kim and Emily: (Laughs)...

Biyomon: Is that true?

Floramon: I would think so.

Then, Robert and Veemon got their heads out of the sand, and actually spit out some sand.

Robert: So...

Veemon: When do we eat?

Hearing that question, everyone looked around to see if there was anything to eat around them.

Lucas: Well...

Agumon: First we gotta find the food, and then we can eat it.

But that only made Robert and Veemon moan again.

Robert and Veemon: (Moans)...

Floramon: Hey come on you two.

Biyomon: No one ever said it be easy.

Emily: Their right you know.

But still, they continued to moan. But then, Lucas noticed something a little ways on the mountain that was on this Island.

Lucas: Hey guy's, check it out. Over there.

Then, everyone gazed right over at the Island mountain, and they noticed an old castle way up there.

Kim: Is that a castle?

Floramon: It's to far away for me to see.

Biyomon: Here, i'll go take a look.

Biyomon then started flying up into the air to get a better view of the castle. But for some reason, Lucas and Agumon had a bad feeling about it.

Lucas: (Strange. If a castle is here, then someone must be in it. But who?)

Agumon: (I got a very bad feeling about what's up there.)

Little do they know, that feeling wasn't far off from being all to true. Then, Emily looked up in the sky where Biyomon was.

Emily: Do you see anything, Biyomon!?

Biyomon: I see something alright.

Now that got everyone's attention.

Robert: What do you see!?

Veemon: Is it anything good!? You know like food!

Of all the things, that's what they said, Lucas thought to himself.

Lucas: Is that all you two ever think about?

Kim: Can't you think of anything else besides food right now?

Robert and Veemon: Nope.

Lucas and Kim just sighed, and Agumon and Floramon just laughed a little. But back in the sky, Biyomon definitely got a look at the castle.

Biyomon: Yep, that's definitely a castle. I wonder who's it is?

But then, three strange figures were seen exiting the castle and flying in the air.

Biyomon: What that?

She tried to get a look at them, but they were to far away. But then they started to get closer towards her.

Emily: Something wrong, Biyomon!?

Biyomon: I don't know, but... something coming towards us!

Hearing that, everyone was shocked for a second when Biyomon then landed back on the ground.

Emily: Are you sure?

Biyomon: No doubt about it. Something's coming are way. And there's three of them.

Now that really shocked everyone. But the three figures were now over their heads. They all were serpent creatures that had orange wings and blue scales. Everyone was in even bigger shock then before.

Veemon: Oh boy.

Robert: What are they?

Floramon: Definitely trouble.

Lucas then pulled out his orange digivice and it showed a holographic image of these creature's.

Lucas: Let's see. Airdramon. Champion level dragon-type Digimon. There one of the toughest sky dwellers in the Digital World.

Agumon: That's for sure.

But all of a sudden, all three Airdramon came right down at everyone without warning.

Airdramon 1, 2, and 3: (Roars)...

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Everyone quickly jumped out of the way before they hit them. They all landed down in the sand, and then the Airdramon started coming back up and turned around for another attack.

Kim: Hey that's not very nice!

Floramon: These three need to learn some manners.

While everyone slowly got back up, Kim and Floramon looked at each other, and they had the same idea in mind. Kim quickly pulled out her light green digivice and it started to beep loudly, and Floramon started to glow in light.

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

Once the digivolving was done, Sunflowmon took off into the air at those Airdramon. Then she quickly fired her attack at them.

Sunflowmon: You three need a shine. As in... Sunshine Beam!

She fired her light energy attack right at them, but they quickly dodged it. Then one of them started swooping down at Sunflowmon.

Airdramon 2: Spinning Needle!

That one Airdramon then created a vacuum wave of wind in the air and Sunflowmon got caught in it. It made her spin like crazy.

Sunflowmon: Whoooooooa!

Kim: Sunflowmon!

When Sunflowmon stopped spinning, she had that dizzy look in her eye's.

Sunflowmon: Why is everything spinning?

Lucas: There way to fast for one Digimon to handle.

Agumon: Then will just have to get in there.

But before Lucas and Agumon could join the fight, a strange green vine came right out of the forest and it grabbed Agumon by the leg.

Agumon: What the!?

Lucas: Agumon!

Then it pulled Agumon right into the forest.

Agumon: AAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Agumon, hang on! I'm coming!

Lucas than ran straight for Agumon, leaving the other's behind.

Veemon: Where they going?

Robert: Why don't we go find out.

Veemon: Right.

And then Robert and Veemon went after them. Kim and Emily noticed this, and they were surprised.

Emily: What the?

Kim: Where they going?

But while they were distracted, the three Airdramon combined their attack right on Sunflowmon.

Airdramon 1, 2, and 3: Spinning Needle!

The vacuum wave they made in the air was even bigger then the last one, and it hit Sunflowmon hard instead of making her spin.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kim: Sunflowmon!

Biyomon: That's it! Emily!

Emily: I know!

Emily then pulled out her red digivice and it started to beep loudly, and Biyomon started to glow in light.

_BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON_

Once the digivolving was finished, Aquilamon quickly took off into the air and went straight for the Airdramon.

Aquilamon: You three need to be taught a lesson in respect. Blast Rings!

Aquilamon fired her red energy rings at the Airdramon, but they were to fast and they easily evaded the attack.

Aquilamon: There so fast.

Emily: Way to fast.

Neither of their Digimon were fast enough to even hit those Airdramon. Kim got a bit frustrated and looked over to where Lucas and Robert were before they mysteriously disappeared from them.

Kim: (Darn it. Where are those boy's when you need them.)

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE FOREST AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Agumon was still being dragged far into the forest, and Lucas was trying to catch up to his partner. His little brother and Veemon were trying to keep up. But Lucas almost caught up to Agumon.

Agumon: AAAAAAHH!

Lucas: Hang on, Agumon! I almost got ya!

Lucas then extended his arm out and Agumon tried to grab it, but then the vine pulled Agumon even further away from Lucas.

Agumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: Oh no!

Robert and Veemon were still right on their tail, but now they were starting to loose them.

Veemon: Run faster, Robert! Were losing sight of them!

Robert: I can't help it if I have small legs!

But then Robert and Veemon just triped over a big tree branch in the middle of the trail. They both fell down and now they lost sight of Lucas. When they got back up in a bit of pain from falling, they noticed that branch was moving.

Robert: Are branches suppose to move on there own?

Veemon: Not likely.

And all of a sudden, a big giant tree with long arms and had lots of tree branched legs. It also had a mustache and a wooden stick for some reason.

?: (Laughs)...

Robert: OK, what is that!?

Veemon: That's Cherrymon! An ultimate level plant-type Digimon!

Then Cherrymon pulled his arm up into the air, and then slammed it towards Robert and Veemon. But before it hit them, Veemon quickly moved Robert out of the way in time.

Robert: Whoa. Thank's a lot, Veemon.

Veemon: Don't thank me yet. I gotta digivolve, Robert.

Robert: Good idea.

Robert then pulled out his gold color digivice and pointed it at Veemon. It started to beep loudly, and Veemon started to glow.

_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON_

After the process was done, Veedramon stood there for a second and glared at Cherrymon. He then let out a mighty roar and then charged right at him.

Veedramon: (Roars)... Come get some!

Veedramon pulled back his right arm, and then fired a fist at Cherrymon.

Veedramon: Hammer Punch!

But before the attack landed, Cherrymon manage to block the attack with one of his branched legs.

Robert: No way!

Veedramon: He blocked it!?

Cherrymon: (Laughs)... Your darn right I did. Now it's my turn!

Cherrymon then threw Veedramon off him and then used his branched legs like vines and started whipping Veedramon endlessly.

Cherrymon: Vine Attack!

Veedramon tried to block the attacks, but they came way to fast for him to block them all.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Robert: Veedramon, no!

Then Veedramon backed up after those attacks, but Cherrymon still had that grin on his face.

Cherrymon: Believe me, that was nothing compare to my next surprise. Come on out boy's!

Hearing that, two big Digimon about Veedramon size appeared out of the tree's. They both looked like gorilla's with white hair, but they had a cannon for a hand on their right hand. They both then started to pounding their chests like a monkey would do.

? 1 and 2: (Roars)...

Robert: Oh great, now what!?

Veedramon: Those are Gorillamon. Champion level beast-type Digimon.

Then both the Gorillamon stopped pounding their chests and then aimed their right hand cannons at Veedramon.

Robert: Here they come!

Veedramon: Robert, get down!

Cherrymon: Ready... FIRE!

Gorillamon 1 and 2: Energy Cannon!

Both Gorillamon then fired their energy blasts at Veedramon and Robert. Veedramon quickly moved in front of Robert to shield him from the blast, but both the attacks hit him right in the back.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Robert: Veedramon!

Cherrymon: (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE BEACH AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the beach area of the Island, Sunflowmon and Aquilamon continued their battle with the fast moving Airdramon. But they have proven to be way to fast for both of them to handle at once. Both female Digimon were starting to run out of energy.

Sunflowmon and Aquilamon: (Pants)...

Aquilamon: This isn't working.

Sunflowmon: There just to fast for us to handle.

Then, all three Airdramon started to form another attack on the two Digimon agian.

Airdramon 1, 2, and 3: Spinning Needle!

Kim and Emily: Watch out!

Hearing their human partners, both Sunflowmon and Aquilamon quickly moved out of the way in time.

Kim: Phew. That was close one.

Emily: But they can't beat them if they just dodge. There has to be a way for them to hit 'em.

But then, out of nowhere, an arm extended behind Emily and it grabbed her by the neck.

Emily: AAAHH!

Kim: Emily!

Aquilamon heard Emily's scream and turned around to see a Digimon behind her. He was tall with muscles and chains around his body. It has blue spiky hair and hand black boots and pants with red flames on them. And his face was like made of metal or something.

Aquilamon: Emily!

?: (Laughs)... Mind if I join the fun!?

The Digimon then used it's other hand to grab Emily's left arm.

Emily: AAAHH!

Kim: Hey, let her go!

?: Sorry, can't do that.

This made Aquilamon a bit angry, and she tried to go straight towards Emily. But she couldn't do that or she might hit Emily. Kim quickly pulled out her digivice again and looked up the info on this new Digimon.

Kim: Oh no. SkullMeramon. An ultimate level fire-type Digimon.

SkullMeramon: Yeah that's right. Fire is my game. (Laughs)...

While he was laughing, Emily tried to break away, but SkullMeramon was to strong for her to slip away.

Aquilamon: You let her go right now!

SkullMeramon: Make me.

Aquilamon just got even more angrier at SkullMeramon, but then Kim noticed Sunflowmon was getting torn by those Airdramon's sky attacks. Each one of them came right at her one at a time and not giving her a chance to counter attack.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Kim: Oh no, Sunflowmon!

Sunflowmon was getting ripped apart, and Emily was captured by SkullMeramon. Kim didn't know what to do.

Kim: (Think Kim think. What would Lucas do in this situation? Oh if only he was here right now.)

But then, SkullMeramon pulled Emily's left arm back even further, and it was making her scream. An arm is not suppose to go that way.

Emily: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kim: Emily!

SkullMeramon: Oops. My bad. Did that hurt? (Laughs)...

Aquilamon: Why you!

Hearing this, Sunflowmon manage to get a look at SkullMeramon and Emily in his grasps, and she was not happy about it. She was bruised up, but she could still keep on moving. Both Kim and Sunflowmon had the same thing on their mind at this point.

Kim and Sunflowmon: Let her.. go!

Then, all of a sudden, the light from Kim's heart started to glow once again. SkullMeramon was surprised by this.

SkullMeramon: What the? What's this?

Emily: Kim!

Kim quickly pulled out her digivice again and placed it on the light. The digivice then started to glow even brighter then before, and now Sunflowmon was beginning to glow.

_SUNFLOWMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... LILAMON_

When the light faded, Lilamon was seen floating in the sky and was opening up her petal wings and went straight down towards SkullMeramon.

Lilamon: Let her go, SkullMeramon. Or you'll be sorry.

SkullMeramon: Oh i'm so scared. But I got news for ya, I didn't come alone.

That brought a shock to Kim, Lilamon, and Aquilamon. But it was proven true, when a giant creature that resembled a triceratops dinosaur came right out of the forest and and roared loudly.

?: (Roars)...

Kim and Lilamon both covered their ear's from that sudden roar, and then she quickly pulled out her digivice again to examine this new Digimon.

Kim: Triceramon. Another ultimate level Digimon with three horns that can crush any Digimon in it's path.

Lilamon: Now there's more to deal with.

All of these Digimon appearing was starting to make Aquilamon think.

Aquilamon: (Where are these Digimon coming from? Could they be coming from that castle?)

But then Lilamon quickly went towards Triceramon and fired her attack at him.

Lilamon: Take this. Lila Shower!

She fired her barrage of light energy beams from her flower-like hands at Triceramon, but they had no effect at all on him.

Triceramon: (Roars)...

Lilamon: No effect!?

Kim: How is that possible?

SkullMeramon: (Laughs)... Fools. Did you really think that a little flower like you could ever hurt a dinosaur like Triceramon!?

Then, Triceramon charged right at Lilamon. Lilamon quickly moved out of the way, but then those three Airdramon came right behind her. Lilamon quickly spot them and aimed her right arm at them, but she also noticed Triceramon, so she aimed her left arm at him.

Kim: Lilamon.

SkullMeramon: (Laughs)... Good luck with that. You can't hope to beat all of them. It's pointless! (Laughs)...

Emily had one eye open, and she definitely could tell that things weren't looking so good. Then, Aquilamon tried charge a bit further at SkullMeramon, but he tighten his grip and Emily, so Aquilamon stopped.

SkullMeramon: Don't even think about it. One wrong step and the girls is a goner.

Aquilamon could tell that SkullMeramon was serious by the way he was glaring at her, so there was nothing she could do. Meanwhile, Lilamon was actually stuck between two Digimon threats. This is seriously not good for the girls.

Lilamon: This is bad.

Kim: Really bad.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE CENTER FOREST AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Still being dragged by a vine, Agumon had no sign of Lucas in front of him, and he didn't know what to do. But then the the vine finally stopped pulling him and he landed hard on the ground below.

Agumon: Ow!

When Agumon got up and turned around, he was shocked to see a giant creature with a big flower head with purple petals, and had four arms with man-eating plant heads for hands.

?: (Laughs)... Got ya know.

Agumon: Oh boy.

Agumon tried to run away, but the vine was still rapped around his leg and he couldn't escape.

Agumon: Oh come on!

?: You can't escape from me. Now perish!

The creature then opened it's big mouth, and just before it could take a chomp on Agumon, Lucas finally showed up and held is digivice in the air.

Lucas: Agumon!

This got the giant creature's attention and he and Agumon looked to see Lucas coming towards them.

?: What?

Agumon: Lucas! Thank goodness.

Lucas then ran up to Agumon and looked up at the strange creature. He got his digivice in front of him and looked up the info on this Digimon.

Lucas: Blossomon. An ultimate level plant-type Digimon.

Blossomon: You got that right, kid!

Blossomon then continued to charge at Agumon with his mouth wide open. Lucas tried to get Agumon up, but it wasn't working due to the vine still stuck to Agumon's right leg.

Agumon: It's no use, Lucas. We need another plan.

Thinking what Agumon just said, he already had another plan.

Lucas: I got just the thing in mind. Let's get this creep!

Then, Lucas's digivice started to glow in light, and then Agumon started to glow. The whole thing just blinded Blossomon and Agumon started to grow in size.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

After the digivolving was done, Greymon got up and roared at Blossomon. The vine was detached from his leg and he was ready to fight.

Greymon: (Roars)...

Blossomon: Ha! You don't scare me. I'll eat you alive!

Blossomon then charged right at Greymon.

Lucas: Heads up!

Greymon: I know!

Greymon got ready and then fired his signature attack at Blossomon.

Greymon: Take this! Nova Blast!

Greymon then fired a barrage of fireballs at Blossomon, but Blossomon somehow dodged them all and slammed himself right into Greymon.

Greymon: AAAHH!

Lucas: Greymon!

Greymon then fell down to the ground on his back, but he quickly got right back up.

Greymon: (Groans)... That all ya got?

Blossomon: Ha! You haven't seen nothing yet. Why don't I make this more... entertaining. Come on out everybody! Let's make this dinosaur go extinct!

And all of a sudden, a swarm of five giant bees with giant wings came right out of the woods and flew up into the sky above.

Lucas: Oh great, now what?

All five giant bee creatures then gathered around Blossomon, and then Lucas pulled out his digivice once again to look up the info on these creatures.

Lucas: Flymon. Champion level insect-type Digimon. Man, where is a giant fly swatter when I need one?

Then he looked back at those Flymon around Blossomon, and they unleashed their attack at Greymon. They fired their stingers right at him from a distance.

Flymon: Deadly Sting!

All of them fired their attacks, but Greymon quickly avoided them, but just barely.

Greymon: Phew. That was a close one.

Lucas: Way to close.

Blossomon: Not bad. But it won't be enough.

Lucas and Greymon then got back up and faced Blossomon and the five Flymon.

Blossomon: Face it you two, your outnumbered. You can't escape and you can't win. So prepare yourselves. You and all your little friends are doom!

Hearing that, Lucas and Greymon then started to worry about the other's. They had no idea what was going with them, but they had a bad feeling it was not anything good.

Greymon: This is bad, Lucas. It's like this Island trying to destroy us.

Lucas: For once... I think your right.

With everything going on at each battle, how is everyone suppose to get out of this one?

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

While Kyle, Sam, and their Digimon partners were seen running down the hallway, Dracomon noticed out a window that there were some explosions happening in different area's of the Island.

Dracomon: Hey guy's, come check this out!

Hearing Dracomon, Sam, Kyle, and Gabumon went back towards him and looked out the window. They too could see all the smoke going on, but they had no idea that it was Lucas and the other's fighting KingEtemon's troops.

Gabumon: Oh my.

Kyle: What in the world is going on down there?

Sam: I don't know. But I bet it's not good.

After a minute of silence, Sam then started to move down the hallway again.

Sam: Come on. We better keep moving.

Kyle: Right.

Kyle and Sam then bolted down the hallway again. And then Gabumon and Dracomon sprinted to catch up.

Gabumon: Hey!

Dracomon: Wait for us!

While they were running, Kyle and Sam needed to make a plan.

Sam: So... any idea's?

Kyle: Well... we need to find Jessica, and then our digivices's, and then we come up with a plan.

Sam: That's it?

Kyle: It's the best I could think of at the moment.

But then, a door opened up, and all four of them moved behind a statue so they wouldn't be seen. It was Wisemon that came out of the door with an empty cage in his left hand.

Wisemon: Let's see... who will be next for the machine?

Once he left their sights, all four of them got out of hiding.

Kyle: Who was that?

Dracomon: Wisemon. An ultimate level wizard Digimon with a lot of knowledge on his side.

Sam: Best we stay clear of him for now. Without our digivices's we can't even scratch him.

Gabumon: That sounds like a good idea to me.

Then all four of them started sprinting down the hallway again.

Sam: Come on. We need keep moving.

Kyle: That's exactly right.

But while they were running, Gabumon noticed a rope hanging down from a window. Then he remembered that exact same spot from before.

Gabumon: Wait a minute you guy's! Check this out.

Hearing Gabumon, the three of them went back and saw that same rope still there.

Sam: It's that rope.

Kyle: Yeah. The same I tried to warn you and Jessica about it being a trap.

Dracomon: I can't believe it's still there.

But to everyone's surprise, Gabumon went over to it and he looked liked he was ready to climb down.

Kyle: What are you doing?

Gabumon: What's it look like? I'm climbing down of course.

Kyle: But what about Jessica? She could still be here somewhere.

They all knew that was true, but Sam and Dracomon were with Gabumon on this one.

Sam: Look, we all know you want to help her, but for all we know she could have escaped.

Dracomon: And besides, without your digivices's, we can't do anything to help you guy's for those bigger enemies.

Kyle: But...

Sam: Look, there fighting going on down there. Maybe it could be your friends. Maybe they finally made it to the Island and their fighting KinEtemon's army.

By the way that sounds, Kyle actually believe that was true. It definitely sounds like something they would do.

Kyle: Yeah, but...

Gabumon: Kyle.

Kyle then looked over at Gabumon, and he could tell that he was on Sam's side about this one. Knowing there was nothing he could do, he decided to climb down the rope with them.

Kyle: Okay then. Let's get going.

Sam and Dracomon: Right.

All four of them then started to climb down the rope and were now heading down towards the ground. But what they don't know... is that it really is the other's trying to fight KingEtemon's army down on the Island. But they will soon discover that. Will they be able to retrieve their digivices's in time to help out?

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE ROOFTOP, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

KingEtemon was standing right on top of his castle, looking down at all the battle's that were going on down on his Island. He had that grin on his face and he was rubbing his hands like one of those cartoon villains.

KingEtemon: (Laughs)... This is working out better then I expected. At this rate... they'll all be gone in no time.

But for some reason, KingEtemon wasn't all to pleased by it.

KingEtemon: Although. It makes me a bit upset to see all of this happen and not be apart of it.

And then he got a good idea for himself.

KingEtemon: If that's the case... then it's my turn to get on the action baby. (Laughs)...

Then, he ran straight towards the edge of his castle and he jumped off.

KingEtemon: OH YEAH!

He was seen heading straight down the mountain and falling straight into the edge of the forest area. With him joining the battle, will Lucas and the other's survive, or will he and the other's be erased permanently?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	37. Episode 37: Surrender is Never an Option

_**Episode 37: Surrender is Never an Option**_

_**Lucas and the other's made it to KingEtemon's Island, but now they are in big trouble already. With all of them separated and taken on their own battles, will they survive? The only way is to unlock the power that is inside them and show KingEtemon's army who they really are.**_

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR THE DIGITAL OCEAN, THE DIGITAL SAVANNA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After sometime has passed since the battle with Ogremon and all that walking, Shade and the other's decided it was time to take a little break. They found a tall tree close by them and they decided that was a good place to rest for a minute or two. But James... had something on his mind. He stood there, looking at everyone who had a Digimon partner, even Mike, and he didn't.

James: (Shade, David, and even Mike. They all have Digimon, and I don't. Why? Am I not good enough to have one of my own?)

Mike then noticed James standing there with a depressed look on him. So he got up and walked over to him.

Mike: Hey buddy, something wrong?

James: Yeah i'll tell you what's wrong; You guy's have partners, and I don't.

Mike was just shocked to hear that, but that was when Shade and David got in on the conversation.

David: That's why your upset?

Shade: James, something like that doesn't just come instantly. It takes time for that to happen.

James: Yeah well, it's been to long for my taste.

Hearing that, the Digimon decided to say something.

Elecmon: Look James, I know it's hard now but...

Monodramon: You just got be patient. It'll happen. Eventually.

James: Eventually isn't good enough anymore. I waited for a long time and I still don't have a partner. Without one... i'm just in the way.

Then, James bolted off into the Digital Savanna again. He was heading straight for the Digital Ocean now.

Hagurumon: There he goes.

Mike: James! Wait!

Shade: Let him go, Mike.

When Mike heard that, he turned around at Shade with a confused look on his face.

Mike: But why?

Shade: Just give the guy some alone time for now. It's best we do that for him at this point.

Monodramon: He's got a point there. Just give James sometime to himself.

But Mike wasn't so sure about that. He then looked over at David and Elecmon.

Mike: What about you two?

David: I'm with Shade on this one. James needs some private time.

Elecmon: It's best to respect that. If you are his friend, then you would give him some space, Mike.

Then Mike looked over towards his Hagurumon.

Mike: And what about you?

Hagurumon: Sorry Mike, but i'm with them. Even I understand the situation.

Mike was just in shock. Everyone agreed but him to let James have a little alone time. But he... didn't know what to do.

Mike: (James.)

While they were all talking about this, James was still sprinting down the tall grass of the Digital Savanna. And he wouldn't stop running until he found the answers about him having a Digimon partner of his own.

James: (I'll show them. I won't just be in the way all the time. I'll find me a partner, and I won't stop until I do!)

And with that, he continued to sprint in the tall grass. Will he find his own Digimon partner?

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE FOREST AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

**-ROBERT'S BATTLE-**

With everyone separated, Robert and Veedramon had to fight on their own against Cherrymon and his two Gorillamon's. Last time, Both Gorillamon's fired their Energy Cannon attacks at them, but Veedramon used himself to shield Robert from the blast. When Robert opened his eye's, he saw Veedramon in pain.

Robert: (Gasps)... Veedramon!

Veedramon then got down on one knee after taking all that damage.

Cherrymon: (Laughs)... Looks like he's down for the count already. (Laughs)...

Robert got up and ran over towards his injured partner.

Robert: Veedramon, why did you do that? You didn't have to shield me from that.

Veedramon: No. I... had to. What kind of partner... would I be... if you got hurt?

Hearing that, Robert felt like it was his fault for Veedramon getting hurt like that.

Robert: Veedramon.

However, Cherrymon was getting bored listening to all of this nonsense he thought.

Cherrymon: If you two are done, can we get back to me crushing you.

Gorillamon 1 and 2: (Growls)...

Veedramon then got back up and got into a protective stance in front of Robert.

Veedramon: I don't care how strong you are. I will not let you hurt Robert!

Veedramon then charged at Cherrymon, but the two Gorillamon's got in the way and they fired their attacks at him.

Gorillamon 1 and 2: Energy Cannon!

Seeing the incoming attacks, Veedramon stopped and crossed both his arms to shield himself from the attack.

Veedramon: AAAHH! It'll take more then that to stop me! V-Nova Blast!

Veedramon fired his laser attack at Cherrymon. But Cherrymon raised both his arms and started making mist all around him.

Cherrymon: Ha! Illusion Mist.

A dense mist then covered him and the attack was no longer seen. Now Robert and Veedramon couldn't see Cherrymon or the Gorillamon's.

Robert: Where did they go? Did they give up?

Veedramon: I doubt it.

But out of nowhere, Cherrymon unleashed his vine's at Veedramon. And because of the mist, Veedramon couldn't see the attacks, and they hit him one by one.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Robert: Oh no, Veedramon!

Cherrymon: (Laughs)... In this mist of mine, you can never see where my attacks before they hit you. Here, i'm invisible. Now it's time to make you invisible. And by that I mean... destroyed!

Hearing that, Veedramon then started swinging his fist around, but he didn't anything but tree's that weren't Cherrymon.

Veedramon: Where are you!?

Cherrymon: If I told you that, what fun would this be. But if you want, i'll give you an attack that you can see. (Laughs)...

Veedramon: Oh now your start rhyming!?

But when Veedramon turned around, both the Gorillamon's had their cannon's pointed right at him in point-blank range.

Veedramon: (Gasps)...

Robert: Veedramon, look out!

Gorillamon 1: Energy...

Gorillamon 2: Cannon!

Both the Gorillamon then fired their attacks, and Veedramon didn't even have a chance to dodge them.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Robert: Veedramon, no!

When the mist cleared up, Cherrymon and the Gorillamon got back in their previous spots, and Veedramon looked like he was down for the count.

Robert: Veedramon!

Robert then ran up towards his fallen partner. He got down on his knee's near Veedramon's head.

Robert: Veedramon, why?

Veedramon: Because... i'm your partner. And I promised... your brother, your mother, your father, and I... promised myself... that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. What kind of partner... and friend... would I be... if that happened to you?

Hearing all of this from Veedramon, Robert actually was showing a small tear in his eye's, but Cherrymon ruined the moment.

Cherrymon: Oh blah blah blah friendship is such a good thing. Will you shut it with all of that so we can get back to finishing you both off already. I got a schedule to keep, and I really don't like it when I...

But Robert got up in rage with tears at Cherrymon.

Robert: SHUT UP!

Veedramon, Cherrymon, and the two Gorillamon's were in shock by what Robert just said.

Cherrymon: What did you say ta me you little brat!?

Robert: You heard what I said! You think your so tough, your nothing but a coward!

Cherrymon: What!?

Robert: Veedramon was brave enough to fight you alone, but you hide behind those monkey's of yours!

But Cherrymon only started laughing at Robert.

Cherrymon: (Laughs)... Your point?

Robert: My point is; Veedramon is a far better Digimon then you'll ever be. He's my friend, and he did everything he can to protect me from you!

Then Robert looked back at the injured Veedramon.

Robert: And now it's my turn to do the same for him.

Veedramon: Robert..?

Robert then spread both his arms out and got in front of Veedramon.

Robert: If you wanna get to Veedramon... then you gotta go through me first!

Veedramon: Robert... don't.

Cherrymon: Ha! That'll be simple. Let's get 'em boy's!

Gorillamon 1 and 2: (Roars)...

But this wasn't gonna scare Robert. He still stood their with a brave look in his eye's. Veedramon, couldn't believe he was doing this for him.

Veedramon: Robert, you don't have to do this. Save yourself.

Robert: No way, Veedramon. You wouldn't abandon me, and I wont abandon you. What kind of partner would "I" be, if I did that to you now.

Robert turned his head towards Veedramon, and he just smiled at him. Now Veedramon started to grow a smile on his face. But then, a light started to glow on Robert's heart. Seeing this, Cherrymon was shocked, and so was Robert and Veedramon.

Cherrymon: (Gasps)... What is that!?

Veedramon: Robert, your heart...

Robert: It's glowing. Just like what happened with Kim before.

Remembering what Kim did, Robert took out his digivice and placed it on the light. Now his digivice was started to glow brighter then ever, and Veedramon was starting to glow. Robert turned around and notice Veedramong getting back up as well.

Robert: What the? Veedramon..?

Veedramon: I... don't know how but... I feel... energized again.

Robert couldn't believe that. First Veedramon was down, and now he's up again.

Robert: Veedramon...

Veedramon: In fact... I feel... STRONGER!

Then the light around Veedramon started to glow brighter, and it blinded Robert, Cherrymon, and the two Gorillamon.

Cherrymon: AH! What's happening!?

Robert: Veedramon!

Veedramon: HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

And in a sudden burst of bright light, Veedramon started to get a bit bigger. His digivolution has finally begun.

_VEEDRAMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... AEROVEEDRAMON_

When the light started fading away, Robert opened his eye's, and he was in complete shock. Veedramon gotten bigger, and he had wings now. He also had two blades on his arms and he metal pads on his shoulders. his horn was also like a blade, and his back head horns have gotten bigger as well.

?: (Roars)...

Robert: Vee... dramon?

The new form of Veedramon then leaned down towards Robert.

AeroVeedramon: I'm AeroVeedramon now, Robert.

Robert was first in shock, but then he grew a smile on his face. Veemon was now at the ultimate level. AeroVeedramon then looked up towards Cherrymon and the two Gorillamon's.

AeroVeedramon: (Growls)... Now it's your turn, Cherrymon.

Cherrymon was in a bit of horror, but he wasn't gonna let that stop him from fighting.

Cherrymon: (Growls)... Don't just stand their your fools, get him!

Both the Gorillamon then charged right at AeroVeedramon. AeroVeedramon then got right in front of Robert and spread out his wings.

Robert: AeroVeedramon?

AeroVeedramon: Robert, thank you for trying to protect me. Now it's time for me to do the same once again! Wind Guardian!

AeroVeedramon started flapping his wings like a mad man and created a wall of wind in front of him. It stopped the Gorillamon from getting closer.

Cherrymon: What? How!?

Then, AeroVeedramon unleashed a more powerful version of his V-Nova Blast at the Gorillamon. This time, it wasn't a laser, it was fire. And it had a "V" shape. He fired it right at the Gorillamon.

AeroVeedramon: V-Breath Arrow!

He unleashed the attack, and the two Gorillamon got caught in it. The attack started burning to them to a crisp before they disintegrated into data.

Gorillamon 1 and 2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Once the Gorillamon were now data, AeroVeedramon then absorbed that data. Once he was done, he looked over at Cherrymon, who was now in horror.

AeroVeedramon: Next!

Robert: Go get him, AeroVeedramon!

But in panic, Cherrymon started making mist again.

Cherrymon: Illusion Mist!

Cherrymon then disappeared into the mist again, but AeroVeedramon wasn't worried this time. He waited a second, then turned his body and actually caught Cherrymon's vine attack.

AeroVeedramon: Nice try! Now come out here!

He then pulled the fine towards him and out came Cherrymon to where AeroVeedramon can see him.

Cherrymon: AAAAHH!

Cherrymon landed on his front side, then he looked up at AeroVeedramon.

Cherrymon: But... how!?

AeroVeedramon: My senses are a lot stronger now that i'm an ultimate. And as for you... time to say good-bye!

AeroVeedramon then started forming a electricity around himself and he spread his wings wide open. Then he unleashed a shock wave that was shape as a dragon right at Cherrymon.

Cherrymon: No!

AeroVeedramon: It's over! Dragon... Impulse!

The shock wave hit Cherrymon with powerful force. The attack was far to strong for Cherrymon, and he slowly started turning into data.

Cherrymon: THIS CAN'T BE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

When Cherrymon turned into data, AeroVeedramon then absorbed that data. Once he was done, he let out a mighty roar.

AeroVeedramon: (Roars)...

Robert: You did it! You beat him!

When AeroVeedramon was done roaring, he started to shrink back down into Veemon again. Veemon then fell to the ground on his back. He was exhausted after all of that fighting.

Veemon: Oh boy. I'm pooped.

Robert just started walking over to his tired friend. He then leaned down at look at Veemon in the face.

Veemon: So... how did I do?

Robert: You were great as ever, Veemon.

Veemon: Aw, thanks, Robert. That means a lot.

The two friends just smiled at one another. But then Robert remembered something. The other's.

Robert: Hmm... I just hope everyone else is okay.

Veemon: I hope so too, Robert. I hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, ANOTHER AREA OF THE FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Jessica and Renamon were still making their way through the dense forest around them. Renamon was easily knocked down tree branches and tall plants that got in the way with Jessica right behind her.

Jessica: Are you sure were going the right way?

Renamon: I'm positive. I can sense the tense battles coming from this direction.

But Jessica, wasn't so sure about going towards those battlefields.

Jessica: Maybe it's not a good idea.

Renamon: You might be right. But for all we know, your friends could be the one's battling out there.

Renamon did make a point there. But, Jessica was still not so sure. She may have a Digimon partner now, but she wasn't use to battle's yet. But while she was thinking about it, Renamon stopped and put her arm out in front of Jessica.

Jessica: What's wrong?

Renamon: Something's coming towards us.

Hearing that, Jessica started to panic a bit, but Renamon wasn't afraid at all. She stood their in her fighting stance and Jessica got right behind a tree. They looked at the bushes moving in front of them, but to their surprise, it was Kyle, Sam, and their Digimon partners. Jessica was both relieved and happy to see the four boy's again.

Jessica: Sam! Kyle!

She quickly ran pass Renamon and went straight towards Kyle and Sam. Kyle, Sam, and their partners were also glad to see that she was safe.

Kyle, Same, Gabumon and Dracomon: Jessica!

They all just ran right towards one another in joy.

Kyle: Good to see your alright.

Sam: How did you manage to escape?

Dracomon: Yeah. We thought you were still back inside the castle.

Jessica: I had a little help.

She then pointed over towards Renamon, who was slowly walking towards everyone. As for the other's, they were confused to see her.

Jessica: Renamon here help me escape.

Gabumon: She helped you?

Renamon: Of course. That's what a partner does, right?

The boy's were just in shock to here that.

Kyle and Sam: Partner!?

Jessica: Yep. Renamon's my Digimon partner. And I got proof right here.

Jessica then showed off her grey ring digivice at them. That was proof right there.

Kyle: I can't believe it.

Gabumon: Jessica has her own partner now.

Dracomon: Well the more the better.

Sam: Yeah you would say that.

Renamon just turned her head from everyone. She wasn't really use to being apart of a group.

Kyle: Uh...

Jessica: Oh don't mind her. She's not use to a group is all.

Now they understood why Renamon wouldn't look at them. But then Jessica remembered something.

Jessica: Oh wait. I manage to get these for you guy's.

Jessica pulled out both Kyle's and Sam's digivices's and handed both of them to them.

Sam: Are digivices's.

Kyle: How did you get these?

Jessica: I manage to get them on the way out.

They were both still confused, but as long as they got their digivices's back, there was nothing to question. But then, all of a sudden, an explosion was heard in the far distance of the forest. All six of them jumped at this.

Dracomon: What was that?

Sam: An explosion. What else?

Gabumon: Whatever's going on out there must be intense.

Kyle thought about it for a second, and there could only be one reason why all the explosions are happening.

Kyle: It must be the other's. They're here on the Island.

Renamon: They must fighting KingEtemon's army as we speak.

Sam: Then we better go give them a hand.

Dracomon: I'm fully agree on that, Sam.

With all of them together, Jessica wasn't worried now. As long as she wasn't fighting alone, she wasn't scared at all.

Jessica: Then let's go boy's!

Jessica and Renamon then ran ahead of them, and the boy's quickly caught up to them.

Sam: Hey!

Dracomon: Wait for us!

Gabumon: You can't go without us.

Kyle still wasn't sure how Jessica and Renamon became partners, but as long as she was gonna be safe, he was alright with it. For some reason, he smiled when he looked at her.

Kyle: (Jessica.)

But that thought was broke when they heard another explosion coming from the battles ahead.

Kyle: (If that is everyone else, then we better hurry.)

They just kept on sprinting towards the battle's. Will they be able to get to Lucas and the other's in time to help?

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE BEACH AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

**-KIM AND EMILY'S BATTLE-**

Back at the beach area of the Island, Lilamon was still engaging both Triceramon and the three Airdramon. Meanwhile, Aquilamon couldn't do anything with Emily in SkullMeramon's grasp. Lilamon was trying her best to avoid the incoming attacks from the Airdramon, but their to fast for her to keep it up.

Kim: Hang in their, Lilamon! You just got to!

Lilamon: I'm trying has hard as I can, Kim! But there's to many of them for me to handle alone!

Hearing that, Kim looked over at Aquilamon. She could help, but with SkullMeramon having Emily in his grasps, she couldn't do a thing. SkullMeramon looked down at Emily and pointed her head up towards the sky to see Lilamon going against the Airdramon.

SkullMeramon: Take a good look, girl. You can only watch helplessly as your friend goes down in a big way. (Laughs)...

Emily wanted to look away, but SkullMeramon wouldn't let her. This only made Aquilamon even more mad, but then Triceramon was seen charging his three horns and launching an attack at Lilamon.

Triceramon: (Roars)... Tri-Horn Attack!

He fired three beams of energy at Lilamon. Lilamon was so distracted by the Airdramon, she didn't see the attack coming, and she got hit hard.

Lilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kim: Lilamon, no!

Seeing this happen, Aquilamon tried to go help her, but SkullMeramon stopped her again.

SkullMeramon: Oh no you don't. Remember, one more move and the girl is a goner.

He then tighten his grip on Emily and it made her scream.

Emily: AAAAAHH! AQUILAMON!

Aquilamon: (Ah! What can I do!? There has to be something!)

But while she was distracted in her thoughts, the Airdramon started forming their attack at Lilamon, who was now bruised up from that attack from Triceramon. They started flapping their wings again and unleashed a vacuum wave of wind at Lilamon.

Airdramon 1, 2, and 3: Spinning Needle!

Lilamon noticed the incoming attack, but was to bruised from Triceramon's unexpected attack to dodge it in time. The attack then hit her square on.

Lilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kim: Lilamon!

Emily and Aquilamon: No!

SkullMeramon just laughed as Lilamon started falling down towards the ground while she shrunk back into Floramon again. Kim sprinted and manage to catch Floramon in time before she hit the ground. She looked at her injured friend as Floramon slowly opened one eye at Kim.

Flormaon: Kim... i'm sorry.

Kim: It's okay, Floramon. You tried your best.

SkullMeramon: Yeah well it wasn't good enough. But oh well.

And then, SkullMeramon let go and pushed Emily to the sand below.

Emily: AH!

SkullMeramon: Alright boy's, take care of the birdie. I'll finish off the little flower girl and her human friend. (Laughs)...

Hearing that, Emily and Aquilamon started to worry as he slowly approached Kim and Floramon. Kim pulled Floramon closer towards her and got back up.

Kim: No! I won't let you!

SkullMeramon: Save the tough girl act, kid. You can't do anything against me. (Laughs)...

Kim and Floramon could only watch as he slowly approached them as Kim kept taking one step back at a time. Emily manage to get back up and noticed the Airdramon and Triceramon coming towards her and Aquilamon.

Triceramon: (Growls)...

Airdramon 1, 2, and 3: (Growls)...

Emily: This is bad.

Aquilamon: Don't worry, Emily. Will think of a way out somehow.

But how could they? Emily looked at everything going on, and she didn't know what to do. But then, SkullMeramon then got even closer towards Kim and Floramon and he started to cover himself in blue flames.

Kim: You wouldn't dare.

SkullMeramon: Oh believe me, I would. Now let's just get it over with!

Kim and Floramon embraced one another as they knew the end was about to come for them, but something in Emily snapped and she got an angry look at SkullMeramon before he could touch them.

Emily: STOP!

Hearing that, everyone looked over towards Emily. Even Aquilamon was shocked to hear that from her.

Emily: Don't you dare touch my friends!

However, SkullMeramon just started laughing at her for acting all tough.

SkullMeramon: (Laughs)... Your kidding right? What's a goody goody like you gonna do to a bruiser like me?

Thinking back, Emily has always been the one to not show her angry like this. She always been the nice one. But not this time.

Aquilamon: Emily, are you out of your mind?

Emily: No i'm not, Aquilamon! I won't stand by any longer and let this happen!

Aquilamon was now really in shock. She didn't think Emily could get so angry. But she wasn't surprised by how much she cares for her them.

Emily: I won't just stand back and let this happen. I won't let, of all people, hurt my friends!

But then, all of a sudden, a light started to glow in Emily's heart. This shocked everyone around her.

SkullMeramon: What..!?

Tricermon: The..!?

Airdramon 1, 2, and 3: What!?

Aquilamon: Emily!

Kim: Your heart! It's glowing!

Emily noticed it, and she was a bit surprised. Just like what happened with Kim when they battled Antylamon.

SkullMeramon: No way!

Aquilamon: Emily, use it! Hurry!

Emily: Right!

Emily then pulled out her digivice and placed it on the light. Then, her digivice started to glow brighter then ever. And then Aquilamon started to glow as well. The light coming from both of them was so strong, it blinded SkullMeramon and his pals.

SkullMeramon: What... what's happening!?

Emily: I'll tell you what's happening; your about to see... my light!

Then the light around the digivice and Aquilamon started to get even brighter now. It was time for Aquilamon to digivolve.

_AQUILAMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... GARUDAMON_

When the light started fading away, everyone was shocked to see, a giant humanoid red bird with giant wings and resembled that of the mythical Garuda was standing right in front of them. Emily was just in shock, but Kim pulled out her digivice to look at the info on this new Digimon.

Floramon: She's huge.

Kim: That Digimon's called Garudamon. An ultimate level bird-type Digimon with amazing power.

Garudamon then started taking a step closer towards SkullMeramon.

Garudamon: I'll say this only once, SkullMeramon. You and your friends better leave now, or else.

SkullMeramon: Yeah right! Your not that scary. Your just an overgrown chicken with wings! Get her boy's!

Hearing the command, the Airdramon and Triceramon started charging over to Garudamon. Emily got a bit worried, but Garudramon turned her head and smiled down at Emily.

Garudamon: Don't worry, Emily. I can handle this.

Emily: Garudamon.

Garudamon: You showed how brave and strong you can be in the face of danger. And because of that... I can fight! HA!

Garudamon then spread out her wings and took off into the air away from Triceramon. She first headed towards the Airdramon.

Garudamon: Hello boy's.

SkullMeramon: Don't just stand there, get her!

Hearing that, the Airdramon then formed their attack right at Garudamon.

Airdramon 1, 2, and 3: Spinning Needle!

They unleashed the vacuum wave of wind at Garudamon, but she flapped her wings and created a tornado of fire at the their combined attack.

Garudamon: You call that a threat!? Fire Hurricane!

The fire tornado ripped right into the vacuum wave and it made the fire tornado even bigger. The Airdramon were surprised by this, but they were to surprised by it to move out of the way. The fire engulfed all three of them inside.

Airdramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

SkullMeramon: What!?

The three Airdramon then turned into data for Garudamon to absorb. Once she was done absorbing the data, she went down and glared at Triceramon.

Garudamon: Now for you!

Emily: Go get 'em, Garudamon!

Garudamon and Triceramon then started running at each other with lots of force.

Triceramon: Mega Dash!

Garudamon: Crimson Punch!

Garudamon engulfed her right hand into a fist of flames and she smacked Triceramon right in the head with it. There was a moment of silence before Triceramon started to disintegrate into data.

Triceramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

SkullMeramon: How did she!?

Garudamon: I focused my attack on one point. And that one point... was Triceramon's forehead.

Kim and Floramon were actually impressed by that.

Kim: Not bad.

Floramon: That was actually pretty good.

When Triceramon was now nothing but data, Garudamon started absorbing that data. When she was finished, all that was left... was SkullMeramon.

Garudamon: Not it's your turn, SkullMeramon.

SkullMeramon was just enraged by all that Garudamon has done. He wasn't gonna just run.

SkullMeramon: Why you! That's it! Your gonna get it!

SkullMeramon then started charging right at Garudamon, but she wasn't flinching at all by it. SkullMeramon then took off the chains around him and made a whip out of it and aimed it at Garudamon.

SkullMeramon: Try this on for size! Chain of Pain!

He fired the chain whip at her, but Garudamon manage to grab it.

Garudamon: Ha! You'll need to do better then that!

SkullMeramon: Oh I know that.

SkullMeramon then started to make some fire in his mouth and shot of blue fire at Garudamon.

Emily: Garudamon, look out!

SkullMeramon: Take this! Metal Fireball!

The attack came to fast for Garudamon to dodge it, and she was engulfed in the blue flames.

Kim and Floramon: (Gasps)...

Emily: Oh no, Garudamon!

SkullMeramon: (Laughs).. Choke on that, birdie! (Laughs)...

But he laughter was cut short when he saw Garudamon exiting the blue flames by going into the air. She looked down at the shocked look on his face.

SkullMeramon: What!? But how!?

Garudamon: You know, you ask a lot of questions. So i'll just get straight to the point!

Emily: Finish him off, Garudamon!

Garudamon: With pleasure!

Garudamon then started to glow in blazing fire and then spread both her wings open and pointed both her arms in the air and unleashed an blazing attack shaped as a bird right at SkullMeramon.

Garudamon: This is the end! Wing Blade!

The attack came to fast for SkullMeramon to dodge, and it hit him with great force.

SkullMeramon: No way! It' cant be! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

SkullMeramon then disintegrated into data. And Garudamon started absorbing that data.

Kim: She did it!

Floramon: She beat SkullMeramon.

Emily: Alright, Garudamon!

When Garudamon was finished absorbing SkullMeramon's data, she then shrank back into Biyomon and started flying down towards Emily. Emily just grabbed Biyomon and started spinning her around in joy.

Emily: You were amazing, Biyomon.

Biyomon: Thanks, Emily. But I couldn't have done it without you being so brave.

Thinking back on that, Emily did show a side of her that she never shown before. Then Kim and Floramon went over towards them.

Kim: You two were great out there.

Floramon: Despite it was bad at first, you both manage to do it after all.

Emily just smiled at Kim, but Biyomon remembered something.

Biyomon: Wait a minute. What about Lucas and Robert? There still out there somewhere.

Kim, Emily, and Floramon just remembered that. They look over into the forest, and they knew they were in there somewhere.

Kim: I hope their okay?

Emily: Let's go find them and find out.

Kim: Your right.

Both girls then started sprinting off into the forest with their tired Digimon in their arms. Will they find the other's before something else happens?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After all that time had pass since he bolted away from the other's, James made it all the way to the coast line. He slowly walked over towards the ocean with the same the thing on his mind.

James: (Sighs)... Why am I the only one that doesn't have a partner? Everyone's got one. Even Mike has Hagurumon. And I got nothing.

James then looked down at his shoes and started kicking the sand.

James: I'm just in the way. I'm just a big, dumb teen that doesn't even know why he's doing here. Maybe I should just...

But before he finished that sentence, he turned his head to the right and saw a Betamon that was injured on the sand. James was shocked by this, but he still went over to check on it.

James: What in the..?

When got to it, he looked down at it and tried to wake it up.

James: Hey, are you okay?

But there was no reply from that Betamon. Now James didn't know what to do.

James: Oh man. Where the other's when you need 'em the most? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bolt off without them.

But what James doesn't know, this is that same Betamon that was thrown a far from MegaSeadramon earlier. But if James found Betamon, could this be a sign that Betamon is James's partner Digimon?

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DEEP FOREST AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

**-LUCAS'S BATTLE-**

Lucas and Greymon were still going head to head with Blossomon and the five Flymon that were swarming all around. Greymon was already engaging one of the Flymon and he fired his attack at it.

Greymon: (Roars)... Nova Blast!

But that Flymon easily dodged the attack and another fired it's stinger at Greymon.

Flymon 3: Deadly Sting!

Lucas: Greymon, look out!

Hearing that and seeing the attack coming, Greymon manage to dodge the attack. But Blossomon had a vine behind Greymon that tripped him.

Greymon: Whoa!

Blossomon: Watch your step there! (Laughs)...

Greymon then fell on his back and all five Flymon started to unleash a deadly poison vapor at Greymon.

Flymon 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5: Poison Powder!

The attack was far to wide for Greymon to avoid it and he started to choke because of it.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Greymon!

Then Blossomon started to fire a barrage of sharp-edge petals from his man-eating flower hands at Greymon.

Blossomon: Now! Spiral Flower!

The sharp petal hit Greymon and started to scratch him all around.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lucas: Oh no, Greymon!

Greymon then started fall on both knee's and was exhausted from all that fighting.

Blossomon: (Laughs)... Well now. You satisfied now? You can't beat us no matter how hard you try. So just give up.

But, Lucas and Greymon had a look in their eye's that was saying that they wouldn't give up.

Lucas: No way, Blossomon. We're not just gonna give up.

Greymon: Beside, we haven't even shown you are true power yet.

Blossomon was confused by that. But Lucas decided to just show him.

Lucas: If you don't believe us, then let me show you!

Then, the light from Lucas's heart started to glow. This brought a shock to Blossomon.

Blossomon: What!? What is that?

Lucas: The light that me and Greymon share! Let me show what we really can do!

Greymon: Let's finish them now, Lucas!

Lucas: Right!

Lucas then pulled out his digivice and placed it right on the light. His digivice then started to glow, and then Greymon started to glow as well. Blossomon was shocked by this, and Greymon started to get bigger.

_GREYMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGREYMON_

When the digivolving was done, MetalGreymon stood there and glared at Blossomon. Blossomon was a little frighten, but he wasn't gonna let that stop him.

MetalGreymon: (Roars)...

Blossomon: So you gotten a bit bigger. Big deal! Get him!

All five Flymon then started to fly and swarm around MetalGreymon. But MetalGreymon wasn't moving an inch. He stood there, waiting for the right moment to strike at the Flymon. Then, the Flymon started to unleashed their stingers at MetalGreymon.

Flymon 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5: Deadly Sting!

But at the last second, MetalGreymon jumped in the air and the attacks missed.

Blossomon: He dodge them!

Lucas: Yeah he did! You know what to do, MetalGreymon!

MetalGreymon: Right!

MetalGreymon then opened his metal chest plates and fired both his missiles right at the ground around those Flymon.

MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster!

He fired both missiles and they impacted on the ground around the Flymon. The shock from that attack was so strong, the Flymon were disintegrating into data.

Flymon 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Blossomon: No way!

Lucas: Yes way!

Then, MetalGreymon started to absorb all of the Flymon's data. When he was finished, he landed right back on the ground and glared at Blossomon.

MetalGreymon: OK. Next!

But unlike the other's, Blossomon freaked out and started running away from MetalGreymon and Lucas.

Blossomon: AAAAAAAAHHH! This isn't over! You won't get away with this!

And just like that, Blossomon escaped into the deep forest. Lucas and MetalGreymon were just confused, but they were glad that he was gone.

Lucas: O... K? That was easier then I thought.

Then MetalGreymon started to shrink back down into Agumon again. Lucas then walked up to Agumon, who also was confused by Blossomon's sudden exit.

Agumon: So... did we win?

Lucas: I think so.

There was a moment of silence. Then they both looked at each other with confusion, but they both smiled afterwards.

Lucas: Well as long as he's gone, that's good enough for us.

Agumon: You said it, pal.

But then, Lucas and Agumon heard noise coming from behind them. It was Robert, Kim, Emily, and their Digimon. They finally made it.

Robert, Kim, and Emiy: Lucas!

Lucas and Agumon turned around, and they were happy to see them again.

Lucas: Hey guy's!

Agumon: Where have you all been?

All six of them stopped right in front of Lucas and Agumon.

Kim: Let's just say... we had things to take care of.

Robert: No kidding. But get this... Veemon can go into the ultimate level now.

Emily: And so can Biyomon.

Lucas and Agumon were a little shocked by that.

Lucas: No way.

Agumon: Is that true.

Veemon: It sure is.

Biyomon: You and Floramon aren't the only one's that can do it now.

Lucas and Agumon just couldn't believe it. Then everyone started laughing at them because of their confusion.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

Lucas and Agumon: It's not funny.

Floramon: There they go again.

Kim: You both never change.

But then, all of a sudden, Kyle, Sam, Jessica, and their Digimon popped right out bushes behind everyone, and they were in shock to see them.

Kyle, Sam, and Jessica: (Gasps)...

Kyle and Gabumon: Lucas?

When they heard Kyle and Gabumon, everyone turned around to see them with Sam, Jessica, and their Digimon.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Lucas: Kyle and Gabumon?

Agumon: What are you guy's doing here?

Kyle: We would ask you guy's the same thing.

Gabumon: Of all the places, we ended up here.

Everyone just couldn't believe that Kyle and Gabumon were here. But Lucas looked pass Kyle and saw Sam and Dracomon. For some reason, he was shocked when he saw Sam. And Sam was shocked when he saw Lucas.

Lucas: Sam?

Sam: Lucas?

Everyone looked at the both of them with confusion.

Jessica: You two know each other?

Kim: You know this guy, Lucas?

Then, both Lucas and Sam took a few steps at each other.

Floramon: Um... is anyone gonna speak or not?

Veemon: Yeah. What's with all the confusion here people?

There was another moment of silence before someone said something.

Gabumon: Well?

Kyle: You guy's know each other?

Both Lucas and Sam just looked at each other before one of them said something. And what Lucas said was shocking to everyone.

Lucas: He's... my cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE FOREST AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After doing something crazy like falling into the forest from the top of his castle without even thinking about where he was landing, KingEtemon was walking around another area of the forest. Trying to find everyone so he can fight them too.

KingEtemon: Hello! Anybody here!? Why did all the explosions stop baby!? Are the battles already over!? Anyone!? Hmm... maybe it wasn't such a good idea to just jump from my castle like that after all.

Once again, he has proven to be not the smartest monkey king around. Oh brother. But will happen next to Lucas and the other's at this point? Will they be able to defeat KingEtemon once and for all?

KingEtemon: Well this just stinks. I'm going back.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	38. Episode 38: How It Happened

_**Episode 38: How it Happened**_

_**Sam and Dracomon. How did those two end up being partner's? Lucas and the other's now find out how and why exactly did Sam come to the Digital World, and why he and Dracomon are partner's. Also, Shade and company learn where Lucas and the other's are from Betamon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, WISEMON'S ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After the battle with Lucas and the other's, Blossomon was the only one to get away, and he decided to run back to Wisemon. He couldn't face KingEtemon over this, so he thought Wisemon would be a better option. Or so he thought.

Wisemon: You idiot! You let them escape!?

Blossomon was shivering with fright after hearing how loud Wisemon could be.

Blossomon: Wha... what was I suppose to do? They were to strong, Wisemon. I was lucky to get away.

Wisemon: Yes, because you were to scared to go in and fight alone. Maybe I should tell the king about this.

Now Blossomon was really started to freak out.

Blossomon: No! Please! I'll do anything, just don't tell the king!

But hearing Blossomon say that, Wisemon had another idea in mind.

Wisemon: Anything you say?

Blossomon: Yes, anything. Just don't tell him, Wisemon.

With that, Wisemon then floated over towards his big machine in the corner of his room.

Wisemon: First, your a plant-type Digimon, right?

Blossomon: Well of course I am. Why do you ask?

Wisemon: No special reason.

Then, Wisemon started to turn on the machine, and it started to make loud noises as usual.

Blossomon: What is that?

Wisemon: You'll find out soon.

Wisemon then took the same helmet from the machine that was used previously with the other plant-type Digimon.

Wisemon: You said you would do anything, right?

Blossomon: Y... yes.

Wisemon: (Perfect.)

For some reason, the entire castle was seen. But their was a loud scream coming from Wisemon's room window.

Blossomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

When James separated himself from Shade and the other's, he found himself on the Digital Coast. But he also found a small little amphibian Digimon. Betamon. The same one that was tossed by MegaSeadramon hours back. Betamon was still unconscious, and Jame didn't know what to do.

James: Oh man. Where's Shade when you need him?

As he started to panic, because he didn't know what to do, just then, Shade and the other's finally caught up to James.

Mike: Hey, James!

James turned around to see Mike and Hagurumon being the first one's to run up to him, with Shade, David, and their Digimon right behind them.

James: Guy's. Thank goodness your here.

Everyone then stopped right in front of James, but Shade noticed Betamon on the ground.

Shade: What the?

Monodramon: It's a Digimon.

James: That's exactly what I was about to tell you guy's.

David and Elecmon then went and crouched down to Betamon's height and examined him with the digivice. David's yellow digivice then displayed the holographic screen with Betamon's information.

David: Let's see. Betamon. A rookie level amphibian Digimon.

Elecmon: I thought amphibian Digimon were suppose to be in water at all time's. Why is Betamon all the way here?

David: Good question.

Then, Shade and Monodramon walked towards David and Elecmon.

Shade: Will know when Betamon wakes up. Then maybe he can explain why is all the way here.

Monodramon: The only thing is, when is he gonna wake up? For all we know, Betamon could be out for day's.

But while they were talking about that, Mike had an idea. He then walked over towards James.

Mike: Hey, James.

James: Yeah? What is it?

Mike: Remember when you said that you were gonna find your Digimon partner.

Thinking back, James did remember that he said that before he bolted off from everyone.

James: Yeah. I do recall saying that.

Mike: Well then...

All of a sudden, Mike pushed James right over towards Shade and David.

James: Hey! What was that for?

Mike: What do ya think it was for. This could be your chance, man.

But hearing that, James didn't know how to respond to Mike. But then Shade and David starting thinking about that.

Shade and David: Hmm...

Elecmon: David?

Monodramon: Something on your mind, Shade?

They didn't say a word. They both just walked over towards James and then grabbed both his arms and pulled him towards Betamon.

James: Whoa! Hey!

Then they pushed him even closer towards Betamon.

James: What's the big idea!?

David: You said that you were gonna find yourself a partner, right?

Shade: You were the only that found Betamon here before us. Do you think that's a coincidence? Think about it.

When James started to think about it, he was the only one that found Betamon, and what were the odds of that happening?

James: But I...

Elecmon: They might be right about that, James.

Monodramon: Go on. At least touch Betamon. Will see what happens.

Then James looked back at Mike and Hagurumon.

Mike: Go on, man.

Hagurumon: This could be your chance.

James just gulped and then turn and leaned down at Betamon. He was a bit nervous, but he slowly reached his forward towards Betamon. And just before he touched Betamon, a bright light was seen above him.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Everyone, including James, looked up to see the light coming down towards James's hands.

David: No... way.

Elecmon: We were right.

Shade: This could only mean... that...

Monodramon: That's a digivice.

The light then faded away, revealing a digivice that was similar to the other's, but it had a dark green ring on it that resembled Betamon's color. James then slowly grabbed the digivice with his left hand.

James: It's... a digivice.

Hagurumon: It only means one thing.

Mike: James... you finally found your Digimon partner.

Hearing all of that, James looked right at the digivice he now holds in his hand.

James: Can it really be?

James then pointed the digivice at Betamon, and then a beam of light from the digivice was aimed right at Betamon. When the light hit Betamon, it started healing all of Betamon's wounds. When the light faded away, Betamon then slowly opened his eye's and got back up.

Betamon: Uh? Where am I?

Betamon turned around and saw James and the other's right behind him. But mainly, he looked right at James.

Betamon: Who are you?

James was a bit nervous, but he answered anyway.

James: I'm... James. Nice to... meet ya, Betamon.

Betamon was a bit confused, but he looked at James's left hand and noticed the digivice with his color on it. Thinking back, it was the same digivice that Lucas and the other's had when he encountered them as Seadramon.

Betamon: Is that a...

James: Oh, uh... yeah. It's a digivice. Thanks to it, all your wounds were healed.

This brought a shock to Betamon. If the digivice was used to heal him, it could only mean one thing he thought.

Betamon: Were you the one that used that digivice?

James: Uh... yes.

Betamon: Then, you must be... my... human partner. Right?

James: I... think so.

At that moment, James and Betamon looked into each other eye's, and somehow, they knew, that were partners. Then they both just smiled at each other. But then, Shade and Monodramon cut in on the moment.

Shade: Uh... if you guy's are done with the moment and stuff, can we get back to the reason why Betamon's here in the first place.

Monodramon: Don't mean to interrupt, but were kinda curious here.

With that said, James got back up and Betamon focused himself on Shade and the other's.

James: Betamon, this is Shade, David, my friend Mike, David's partner Elecmon, Shade's partner Monodramon, and Mike's partner Hagurumon.

Everyone just waved at Betamon after James introduced all of them.

Betamon: Well nice to meet all of you.

Then, Mike and Hagurumon walked over towards James and Betamon.

Mike: So, your my friends Digimon partner huh.

Betamon: I guess so.

Mike: Well welcome to the team, Betamon.

Hagurumon: It's always nice to have another friend around to talk to.

Then, Mike and Hagurumon started laughing, but Betamon was just confused by them. Then Monodramon walked up to him.

Betamon: What's with them?

Monodramon: Believe me, Betamon. We honestly don't know.

Shade: OK, enough of that. Betamon, could you please explain why your all the way here and not in the ocean?

David: If you don't mind explaining of course.

Betamon then pondered about it until he remembered how it happened.

Betamon: Well, it's a long story.

James: Feel free to explain everything. It's not like we got anywhere to be at the moment.

Elecmon: Well except for trying to catch up to Lucas and the other's of course.

When Betamon heard that, he really started remembered what happened.

Betamon: Well... uh... you all might want to sit down for this.

Everyone was a bit confused by that, but they all sat down anyway. Then, Betamon started to explain what happened to him, and also, where Lucas and the other's are heading right now.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE BEACH AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After all of that fighting was over, everyone, including Kyle's group, decided to head back to the beach and try to get a little rest in before something else could happen. However, Lucas was still surprised by Sam being in the Digital World. And everyone else was surprise to see Kyle and Gabumon here after they decided to stay back and keep an eye on NeoDevimon earlier.

Kim: I don't get it Kyle, how did you get to the Digital World after you willingly volunteered to stay behind?

Floramon: If your here, who's making sure that NeoDevimon is not causing trouble back in the real world?

Kyle: Relax. Me and Gabumon already took care of that guy.

Gabumon: We had no problem with him at all.

However, they knew that it was far more trouble then the other's knew. But they didn't had to tell them that they thought. But Emily and Kim looked over at Jessica and Renamon, who was sitting on rook looking out towards the ocean.

Emily: And... what about you?

Kim: I don't remember meeting you at all. Sorry.

Jessica: The name is Jessica. Nice to meet you both. And, let's just say that me and Kyle both got dragged down here together with Gabumon.

Kim and Emily were a bit confused at first, but then they slowly started to understand a little bit.

Emily: Hmm... I see.

Biyomon: And what about her?

Then they looked over towards Renamon, who was still sitting on that rock.

Jessica: Oh you mean Renamon? She my Digimon partner.

Now Kim, Emily and their Digimon understood why she was here with them.

Kim: Okay. That makes sense.

Floramon: But why is she all the way over there?

Jessica: Well, Renamon is not the socializing kind.

Hearing that, Renamon had to say something about it.

Renamon: It's nothing personal, honest.

Gabumon: She's just not the kind of Digimon.

But then, Kyle just had to question that.

Kyle: How would you know that? You only met her just a little while ago.

Gabumon: Look who's talking.

Then, the girls, except Renamon of course, just laughed at Kyle.

Kim, Emily, Jessica, Floramon, and Biyomon: (Laughs)...

Kyle: What's so funny?

Renamon for some reason, couldn't help but crack a small smile at them. But they couldn't see it because she was facing the other direction. But then, she turned her head towards Lucas, Robert, Sam, Agumon, Veemon, and Dracomon on another part of the beach away from the other's.

Renamon: (Hmm... I wonder what their connection is?)

Both Lucas and Robert, along with their Digimon partners, looked at Sam and Dracomon, who were looking out at the ocean like Renamon was doing.

Lucas: Okay Sam. How in the world did you end up in the Digital World anyway?

Robert: We haven't seen you in five months since your 15th birthday party. How did you end up here?

Sam then took a deep breath and looked back at his cousins.

Sam: Well... it's quite a story.

Veemon: Oh I like stories. Especially good one's.

Agumon: Then you should have heard the Grand Master's story about the past. You would get a kick from that one.

Lucas: Focus!

With that, Agumon and Veemon then stopped talking and looked at Sam and Dracomon.

Lucas: Don't mind those two. Go ahead and explain your story. Then, everyone else started to walk behind Lucas and Robert. They too were curious about Sam and Dracomon's story.

Dracomon: Well, it's an interesting story alright.

Sam: It's best we start... from the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>-SAM AND DRACOMON NARRATING  BACK STORY-**

Sam: It started three months ago. I went through another usual day at School, and I was browsing through my computer as usual. And after a while, I went to check my email. But when I checked it, I got this strange email from an unknown address. I clicked on it, and all it said was "help". I was confused by it.

Dracomon: You see, it was actually a call from me. I didn't know it, but Sam actually got my message, and I didn't even know what email was. I was being attacked by a nasty Digimon called Snimon.

Sam: He was one of those insect Digimon that resembled a giant prey mantis.

Dracomon: I was being chased by him, and I thought I was a goner. I didn't know what to do. So I tried to yell for help, but I never would have imagined that someone actually heard me.

Sam: I was still confused by the strange email, but then, my computer screen started to glow in light. It blinded me, but then I saw something coming out of my computer. I didn't know it at first, but it was a digivice. It fell right onto my computer keypad. I then picked it up, and of course, I had no idea what I was holding. But then, the screen on the digivice started to glow, and my computer screen started to glow as well. And then next thing I knew... I was here.

Dracomon: He just showed up, out of nowhere. I didn't even expected him to come. But he did. And i'm glad he did.

Sam: I'm glad I came too, pal. If I hadn't I never would have met you.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE BEACH AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Once Sam and Dracomon explained the beginning of how it all began for them, Lucas and the other's were starting to understand it a little. But still, Lucas never would have imagined that Sam and Dracomon had been on their own for three months in the Digital World.

Lucas: OK, that better explains how you got here in the first place.

Agumon: But why exactly are you guy's on this strange Island?

Kim: Yeah, by the looks of it, this place isn't to friendly.

Hearing that, Sam and Dracomon looked at each other and now they had to tell them why came to the Island.

Dracomon: Well...

Sam: There's a good reason why.

But then, Renamon walked up.

Renamon: It was because of KingEtemon, right?

Sam: Yeah.

Everyone, except for Kyle, Jessica, and Gabumon, were a bit curious about who KingEtemon was.

Emily: Who's KingEtemon?

Jessica: Let's just say; he is not a friendly guy to meet.

Renamon: He's obsess with taking over the Digital World and making it his place to rule.

Gabumon: He's mainly juts cuckoo in the head if you ask me.

Now everyone was starting to understand a whole lot more.

Agumon: So this KingEtemon is the reason why you both are here?

Dracomon: That's exactly right.

Kyle: And it's also the reason why me, Gabumon, and Jessica stick around with Sam and Dracomon until you guy's got here. Hold up a sec, why are you guy's all the way here in the first place?

Thinking about that, Lucas, Robert, Kim, Emily, and their Digimon had a very good reason for coming all the way out here. Once they told Kyle, Sam, and Jessica why they came all the way out here despite them saying they were coming right back after looking for Lucas and Agumon.

Kyle: The Sovereigns?

Lucas: Yep. That's the whole reason why we were coming out all the way from the main land of the Digital World.

Agumon: Of course we just "had" to make a detour here on this crazy Island with a crazy monkey king that lives on it.

Lucas: Well it's not my fault that this Island has a mad king.

Kim and Floramon: Focus!

For once, Lucas and Agumon were surprised to hear that from Kim and Floramon. Lucas was normally the one to say something like that.

Lucas: Wow. First time I heard that from you.

Kim: Well, you've kinda been rubbing off on me a little.

Now Lucas was a bit embarrassed by that. Sam on the other hand, was confused by this.

Sam: Am I missing something here?

Lucas: (Sighs)... Sam, this is my friend, Kim.

Kim: Actually, i'm sorta his girlfriend.

Lucas: Tell him that.

And for some reason, Sam just burst out laughing at Lucas.

Sam: (Laughs)... You?

Lucas: Yes.

Sam: (Laughs)... I never would have imagined.

Everyone else on the other hand couldn't help but laugh with Sam, all except for Renamon of course.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

Lucas: Oh now look what you've started!

Agumon: Cheer up, Lucas. We're laughing with you, not at you.

Lucas: OK, you are not that helpful.

Kim: Come on, Lucas.

Floramon: Cheer up and have a little laugh with us.

But Lucas was a bit embarrassed to even think about joining with them. He did what Renamon did and turned away from everyone.

Robert: There he goes.

Sam: That's my cousin. He never changes.

Everyone just continued to laugh at poor Lucas. Even with his cousin around, he still couldn't win anything.

Lucas: (Why me?)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back where Shade and the other's are, they finally learned the whereabouts of Lucas and the other's from Betamon. However, Shade and Monodramon were not to thrilled to here exactly where they were heading.

Shade and Monodramon: What!?

David, Mike, James, and their Digimon just jumped when they heard them scream like that.

Shade: Your telling us that there heading for the one place that nobody is not suppose to go in the Digital World!?

Betamon: Well... yes.

Then, Shade started walking back and forth across the sandy beach with one hand on his forehead.

Shade: Oh no no no. This is bad, really bad, seriously bad.

However, Mike and Hagurumon weren't seeing the big picture about this situation.

Hagurumon: I don't get it.

Mike: What's so bad about them going out toward an Island in the middle of nowhere?

Shade then turned around with a terrified look in his eye's.

Shade: That place is the one place that the Grand Master told me never ever go near. KingEtemon's Island.

There was a moment of silence after Shade said that, but that was soon broken by Mike and James.

Mike and James: Your point?

Betamon: No, he's right. KingEtemon is somebody you don't want to make an enemy of.

David: And if their heading for his Island on their current route to the Sovereigns...

Elecmon: Then the chances of them running into the guy is quite likely.

Shade: And let's not forget, Lucas is with them. And knowing him...

It took a few seconds for Mike and James to process it, but when they did, they knew in an instant what Lucas might be thinking of doing.

Mike: Oh man!

James: That is bad!

The two of them then started to run around freaking out and screaming like mad men. But of course, that was stopped with David tripped them both and they fell to the sand below them. Then David walked up to them and pulled right back up from the sand.

David: Will you two get a grip.

Elecmon: This is not the time to start freaking out on us.

Betamon: He's right. We need to go and help them before KingEtemon could get to them.

Mike and James just nodded their heads at that, and then Shade pointed over to some nearby tree's.

Shade: We better make a raft. And it has to be a big one.

However, David was a bit curious why it needed to be so big.

David: Why so big exactly?

Shade: If their all on that Island, then we need a big raft if were gonna get them all off the Island. Ourselves included. So we need a big raft.

Monodramon: You gotta admit, it does make sense.

David and Elecmon just nodded their heads in agreement, and then Mike, James, and Hagurumon quickly ran over to those tree's that Shade was pointing at.

Mike: Well then what are we waiting for?

James: Let's get to building and finally catch up to them.

Hagurumon: You said it.

However, while they were off doing that, Betamon still couldn't rap his head around the two of them.

Betamon: Are they always like that?

Elecmon: Afraid so, Betamon.

Monodramon: You'll get use to it.

Monodramon and Elecmon: (Laughs)...

But while they were laughing, Betamon was still all confused, and Shade just rolled his eye's as usual at Mike and James. David on the other hand, decided to go and give them a hand with the raft.

Shade: After all this time, i'm still not use to them.

David: Well, we might as well give 'em a hand with that raft. Otherwise they'll screw it all up for us.

Shade: That I agree with.

Both Shade and David then headed straight towards the three knuckleheads, and Monodramon and Elecmon soon followed.

Monodramon: Hey, wait for us.

Elecmon: You'll need our help too you know.

However, Betamon couldn't help but look at all of them. They weren't like the Seadramon group he was apart of. They were different to him. But when took a close at James, he knew that he was gonna fit in just fine with them. He then slowly made his way toward everyone.

Betamon: Hey, don't start without me.

James: Well then you better hurry up, partner. (Laughs)... Hey it's true. It does feel good to say that.

Mike: I told ya. (Laughs)...

Shade and Monodramon: Oh brother.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE BEACH AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After a long day filled with action, and with the sun almost completely set, ending the day, Robert, Kim, Emily, Jessica, and their Digimon, except for Renamon, were trying to catch some sleep. Renamon on the other hand, was up on a nearby tree branch, looking down at the other's as they were sleeping. Then, she looked over toward the beach and saw Lucas, Sam, Kyle, and their Digimon partners.

Renamon: (Hmm... I wonder what their talking about?)

Lucas, Sam, Kyle, Agumon, Gabumon, and Dracomon were discussing what the plan was from here on out. Lucas thought they should just leave, but Sam and Kyle were against that.

Lucas: Look you guy's. I understand that you wanna stop KingEtemon, but what about the other's.

Agumon: If we stay here they'll get hurt. You said this guy's a mega level Digimon. That's bad news for all of us.

However, Sam didn't like the fact that Lucas was actually planning on running away from this. Even Kyle was surprised by this sudden change from Lucas.

Sam: Are you for real, Lucas? Since when have you been the one to cut and run?

Kyle: I agree with your cousin here. As far as I can remember, you never been the kind of person to run from a fight.

Lucas: That was when I learned that this is serious.

Kyle and Sam were just confused by that.

Lucas: Think about this. None of our Digimon can access mega level, and this guy is a mega. Were no match for a Digimon like that. Even if we all combine our strengths, what are the odds that this guy may or may not have a way to work around that.

Dracomon: Oh believe me. You haven't seen how smart this guy.

Gabumon: If you ask me; I think we can take him if all hit him at once.

Kyle and Sam just nod their heads at their Digimon partners, but Lucas wasn't convinced.

Lucas: I can't believe you guy's. Even you Kyle, of all people, would be against something like this.

Kyle: That was before I learned why this is so important to your cousin and Dracomon.

Sam: Look, Lucas. All i'm saying is that if we work together, we can beat him, and end his ambitious plans once and for all. That's the whole reason why me and Dracomon are here in the first place.

Dracomon: And we're gonna see that through to the end.

Now Lucas was starting to get frustrated. He turned himself away from Kyle and Sam and looked out towards the ocean.

Lucas: But... everyone else. What if something bad happens to them? What if something happens to them, and we can't do anything about it, huh!?

Kyle and Sam knew that was true, but they were determine to stand up to KingEtemon no matter what.

Kyle: I know it's hard, Lucas. But I honestly think that we can beat him, together.

Sam: Nothing will happen to them. Will make sure of it. As long as we all stay together and fight as a team...

But Lucas interrupted Sam's sentence.

Lucas: A team!? Since when have you talked about teamwork, Sam!? You've been on your own here with Dracomon for three months, and now you wanna talk to me about teamwork!?

Sam: Well what do ya want me to say!? That we should just let this guy go and let him spread mayhem across the Digital World in the future!?

When Lucas heard that, he thought about what the Grand Master told him. About how Dexmon was gonna bring chaos to the Digital World and all that other stuff he told him. KingEtemon was no different then Dexmon.

Sam: I promised Dracomon, and all the other Digimon we encountered, that we can defeat him for them. And you know that when I make a promise, I keep it. And defeating KingEtemon is also one of my intentions too. But this is more for them, not for me.

Lucas: I... I...

Agumon just looked up at Lucas with worry in his eye's. He didn't know what to say to him at this point.

Agumon: (Lucas.)

Lucas: What about Robert, and Kim, and Emily? What will happen to them if we fail to beat this guy.

Lucas then looked over at everyone, who where all asleep. Kyle on the other hand, walked over towards Lucas and put his hand on his shoulder.

Kyle: You know, you changed since you came to the Digital World. I respect that.

Lucas took his mind of everyone and looked right at Kyle.

Lucas: You think so?

Kyle: Yeah. And I know how you feel right now. I'm worried about Jessica and the other's too. But I believe that with all of us combined, we can beat him.

Lucas still had some doubts about it. But then, Renamon jumped down from the tree and headed towards them.

Renamon: Listen, I know you want to keep them safe. But defeating KingEtemon is just as important as getting to the Sovereigns.

All the boy's and their Digimon just looked right over at Renamon.

Lucas: Do you really think so?

Renamon: I know so. KingEtemon is a bad Digimon that done to much damage to just let go unpunished. That was the reason why I came here. And now... I have another reason.

Renamon then looked over at the sleeping Jessica. As for Lucas, he was uncomfortable with this, but it looked like he has no other choice.

Kyle: Look, Lucas. You can take the other's and go. But me and Gabumon are staying with Sam and Dracomon.

Gabumon: It's just something that we have to do.

Lucas: I understand.

Kyle, Sam, and their Digimon, even Renamon and Agumon were surprise to hear that from Lucas.

Agumon: Lucas?

Lucas: I get it now. KingEtemon is also the same threat to the Digital World as all the other Digimon that attacked our world. And if we let him get away, then maybe he'll find a way to the real world like all the other Digimon did before. And I know this is crazy, and I know that Robert and the other's could get hurt from this, but... KingEtemon does have to be stopped. And i'll happy to be the one that helps defeat him!

Lucas then tighten his fist and pointed it right at KingEtemon's castle that was barely seen in the distance. Agumon for some reason just smiled at Lucas's decision, and Kyle and Same were happy to know that he was on board for the fight against the mad monkey king.

Agumon: I'm with ya on this, Lucas.

Lucas: Thanks partner.

Renamon just made a small smile and walked back over to her previous spot.

Kyle: I guess tomorrow... we tell the other's about what were planning to do?

Lucas: I believe so.

They all then looked over towards everyone and they all smiled. Kyle and Gabumon then went over to get some sleep with them, leaving Lucas and Sam, along with their Digimon, alone. There was a small silence, but that was soon broken between them.

Lucas: So... how's Uncle Phil and Aunt Jewel doing before you left?

Sam: Same as ever. If you know what I mean.

Lucas: Oh I do alright.

Then the two of them started walk along the beach with the sun now fully set. They went on about what has happen to them since they last seen each other, and Agumon and Dracomon just watched them walk off.

Dracomon: It's kinda nice to see two guy's from the same family getting along.

Agumon: I know what you mean, Dracomon. I see it a lot with Lucas and Robert. Those two really are brother's.

Dracomon: And these guy's really are cousins.

Agumon and Dracomon: (Laughs)...

The two Digimon just laughed, but Renamon still had one eye opened and looked down at them before she went to sleep.

Renamon: Humph. Boy's will be boy's.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at KingEtemon's castle, KingEtemon was pacing around his throne room. He was still upset with how he missed all the action earlier. But also had something else on his mind about that subject.

KingEtemon: Hmm... Maybe it was alright for me to miss the action. Couldn't let all just end right there if you know what I mean. Why waste the chance to further play this little game. I mean I wanna destroy them, but what's the fun in doing it right away. I wanna let this extend for just a bit longer baby.

Then he walked over towards his window and looked down at his private Island at night. He just had that grin on his face while he looked down.

KingEtemon: After all, i'm the king of kings baby. No matter what, they'll never defeat. Because I'm the best there ever is! (Laughs)...

His laugh was so loud, it could be heard throughout the entire castle. Will he defeat Lucas and the other's?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

It was the middle of the night, and Shade and the other's continued to create the big raft. It's been a few hours, but they finally manage to make the raft just big enough for them and hopefully for the other's too.

David: Phew. It's been hours of work, but I think we finally did it.

Elecmon: About time. This is more exhausting than a normal work out.

Mike, James, and their partners were also exhausted from all that building and tying down the branches in place.

Mike: I'm just glad were done.

James: Yeah. About dang time.

Hagurumon: My gears feel like their gonna fall off.

Betamon: Same with my fin.

Shade and Monodramon were just finishing tying down the branches in place. They then jumped off the raft and they pushed it out close to the water.

Shade: OK. It's ready for sail.

Monodramon: Will take off first thing in the morning.

Just then, Mike and Hagurumon passed out on the sand.

David: There goes Mike and Hagurumon.

Shade: Somehow, i'm not surprise by that.

James and Betamon just laughed and then they looked right at each other and smiled at one another.

James: You know Betamon, I think you and me will be great partners.

Betamon: You think so?

James: You bet I do.

Betamon just made a big smile at James. He heard of the legends of humans partnering up with Digimon, but he never thought he would end up as one of those chosen Digimon to pair up with a human. Once then, everyone started to go right to sleep for the night. However, Shade and Monodramon were still worried about everyone else being out there. Hopefully not taking on KingEtemon on their own.

Monodramon: You alright, Shade?

Shade: To be honest, no. It's hard for me to be alright not knowing if Emily is okay.

Thinking back, Mondoramon understood why Shade is feeling like that.

Monodramon: Hey, don't worry alright. If she's with the other's, she'll be fine.

But Shade couldn't help but continue to worry about her. He wanted to go out and find them now. But going out at night would be to dangerous for them. So he had to wait for morning. Until then, he had to get some sleep with the other's.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, WISEMON'S ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Wisemon was still floating in the middle of his room, and he was looking directly at his giant machine. Once he loaded the data he obtained from Blossomon earlier, he noticed that all the bars on the screen were now full.

Wisemon: Finally, at last, it's complete. The machine is ready to launch soon. Now all it needs one... last... little... touch.

Wisemon then floated over towards his shelves and went to the top shelve. He was looking at a container with a strange small slime inside of it. It was the same type of slime that Lucas and Agumon encountered a while back.

Wisemon: Now it's time for you, my little friend. (Small Laugh)...

He then took the glass container off the shelve and floated down towards his machine. He then jacked the container into the machine and tighten it up. Then he went over to a turn the switch to activate the machine again.

Wisemon: Soon... very soon, KingEtemon will be no match for me, and then i'll will soon be the one to take over the Digital World. Because with all the data from this machine, and the power of the Digital Slime, I will be... unstoppable!

He then raised both his arms into the air and started to make an evil laugh for the first time.

Wisemon: (Loud Evil Laugh)...

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE BEACH AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

For some reason, Renamon woke up in shock. She looked down to see everyone was all asleep. But she had this feeling that something terrible was out there. She quickly got up and went to the top of the tree. Once she was at the top, she looked over to see KingEtemon's castle. And that feeling of her's was coming from that castle, somewhere.

Renamon: I don't know why, but something is definitely wrong here. I can just feel it.

She then looked down at Jessica and the other's. And for some reason, she knew that whatever was out there, she had to stand up to it. For her.

Renamon: (Jessica.)

Then Renamon looked back towards the castle.

Renamon: (I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. That's my promise as your partner.)

Renamon then closed her eye's after saying that. But what everyone never noticed, Jessica digivice with a grey ring was starting to glow. The sign that Renamon truly is Jessica's Digimon partner. Will they all be able to work together and defeat KingEtemon?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

**_MasterGeneral380: Just to let you all know, i'm very busy this April, so I won't be able to wright much this month. But I will keep my mind on more material for later in the series. Just so you all know. Thanks_  
><strong>


	39. Episode 39: Let's Rock 'n Roll

_**Episode 39: Let's Rock 'n Roll**_

_**Lucas and the other's are planning their move on KingEtemon. Meanwhile, Shade, David, Mike and James are on their way to try to catch up in time. However, Wisemon is about to unleash a deadly plan of his own. Who will win this fierce struggle?**_

_**MasterGeneral380: Sorry it's been some time. I had things to do this month, but now i'm back. And I got more material to write for this series. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL COAST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The sun was slowly starting to rise over the horizon of the Digital World's ocean. Mike, James, and their Digimon were still sound asleep, until they got an unexpected awakening from Shade and David.

Shade: Hey, come on you two!

David: Wake up!

In a sudden jolt, Mike and James freaked out and quickly got up on their feet. While Betamon and Hagurumon slowly got up. Unlike those two, they don't panic and rush like that in the morning. However, Hagurumon wasn't sure what was going on at first.

Hagurumon: What's going on?

Monodramon: Didn't you hear what we agreed on last night?

Shade: We all agreed to get up and head out to KingEtemon's Island first thing in the morning. And morning just got started here.

Now Hagurumon was understanding. Then David and Elecmon already went ahead and pushed the raft they made last night into the water. But Mike and James were a little unsure about the raft.

Mike: Are you sure that's gonna hold everyone? Even Lucas and the other's when we find them?

James: Maybe we should have made it bigger last night.

David and Elecmon then turned around to answer their questions.

Elecmon: This is about as big as we can get you two.

David: Besides, we don't have anymore time. If Lucas and everyone else is in a dangerous place, we have to go and help them.

Shade and Monodramon already nod their heads in agreement to David and then walked over towards the raft. But James wasn't sure how they were gonna move it fast enough through the ocean to get to the Island.

James: OK, quick question; how are we gonna even get the Island fast enough?

Mike: I have to agree on that. How are we gonna do that?

But Betamon already had the perfect answer for that.

Betamon: You all just leave that to me. I'm use to the ocean and I know exactly what to do.

And with that, Betamon went towards and then jumped into the water. Mike and James were still confused, but then James's digivice with the dark green ring started to beep loudly for the first time. Shocking James in the process.

James: Uh?

Then, in the water, everyone noticed Betamon was starting to glow. The sign of digivolution as he started to grow bigger.

_BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SEADRAMON_

After the digivolving process was done, Seadramon splashed right out of the water. This was a bit shocking to Mike and James, but Shade and David were as calm as ever about things. But James was surprise to see Betamon can already digivolve.

Mike: Whoa.

James: You can digivolve already?

Seadramon: Yep. Pretty cool don't you think?

James: (Laughs)...

James could only laugh at Seadramon for saying that. Then, Shade and Monodramon got into the raft, along with David and Elecmon behind them.

Monodramon: Hey, if you guy's are done talking about it, can we get going already.

Shade: We need to go now you two.

Mike and James: Right!

In an unison as usual, both Mike and James, along with Hagurumon behind them, went right into the raft. Then, David and Elecmon started tying a rope around Seadramon's slipper scale-like skin.

David: OK. This should help us get there faster.

Elecmon: You all set their, Seadramon?

Seadramon: No problem. Now you all just sit back and enjoy the Seadramon ferry service.

Mike and James couldn't help but chuckle at that, but Shade wasn't in a very laughing mood this time. He wanted to get to the Island and sooner the better.

Shade: Alright, then let's go.

Monodramon: Take us to the Island, Seadramon.

James: Yeah, what they said.

Seadramon: You got it!

And with that, Seadramon began to pull the raft as he started to head straight out into the Digital Ocean. They were on their way to KingEtemon's Island, but they had no idea what is waiting for them when they get their.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE BEACH AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

With the sun slowly rising over the horizon, Lucas and the other's were planning their attack plan on KingEtemon's castle. Sam was drawing out the Island in the sand, and everyone was circling around it.

Sam: Here we go. The whole Island.

Lucas: Are you sure?

Sam: Positive.

Dracomon: We been around this Island so many times, how can we not know what its like.

Lucas and the other's just nod their heads at that and then started to create a plan. But there was just one thing...

Veemon: So... what's the plan?

Robert: Do we even have a plan?

Jessica: Not yet we don't.

Lucas then began to touch the drawing of the Island in the sand and pointed some locations.

Lucas: OK, first of all; we have have seven Digimon with us, and only six of them can digivolve into the ultimate level.

Agumon: The only one of us who can't digivolve yet is Renamon.

Everyone then looked over towards Renamon. She wasn't in the circle. She was sitting on a tree branch close by.

Renamon: Just because I can't digivolve like all of you, doesn't mean I can't fight.

Emily: Can't argue with that.

Biyomon: I always head that Renamon are strong fighters. Even when their just in the rookie level.

Lucas: Okay moving on.

Everyone then looked back down at the drawing of the Island.

Lucas: Since Renamon is the only one who can't digivolve, she and Jessica will go and lure KingEtemon out of his castle and into the forest away from it.

However, Kyle was against that idea.

Kyle: Hold on. You want Jessica to go and get near that crazy monkey?

Jessica: Hey, I can handle it, Kyle. Besides, Renamon will be with me the whole time.

Renamon: And nothing will happen as long as i'm near her. Not to mention I can sneak up the castle walls better then anyone of the you can.

Lucas: Exactly.

Kyle wanted to say something back, but he knew that Lucas and Jessica would overpower him as usual. So he decided to just turn his head away. But Kim and Floramon couldn't help but giggle at him. Then they whispered about him.

Floramon: If you ask me; I think Kyle may have a crush on Jessica.

Kim: I agree. Why else would he try to disagree with Lucas when he knows that Lucas is hard headed.

Lucas: Hey! I heard that!

When he said that out loud, Kim and Floramon just laughed at him, but Kyle just once again turned his head away from them.

Kyle: That is so not true.

Gabumon: Oh come on, Kyle. No need to be like that.

Everyone just started laughing at Kyle for a minute, then they got back to main subject at hand.

Lucas: Anyway. Once KingEtemon is lured out into the forest, Robert, Kim, and Emily, you three will digivolve Veemon, Floramon, and Biyomon into the ultimate level to try to stall him as long as possible. That way me, Sam, and Kyle can sneak into the castle and take it out from within.

Sam: Without that castle, KingEtemon will lose his confidence for sure.

However, Emily was a bit confused about that.

Emily: How does loosing his castle break his confidence?

Biyomon: It's just a castle if you ask me.

Sam: Oh believe me, this guy calls himself "The King of Kings", and he would no doubt wouldn't be thinking that when his castle is destroyed in front of him.

Dracomon: No castle equals no king. And no king means that he won't have anything anymore to fight us with.

In a strange way, everyone just agreed to that. Then, everyone got up and looked over at KingEtemon's castle up on the Island mountain.

Lucas: Alright, that's the plan. Let's make it work.

Agumon: This guy won't even know what hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, UNKNOWN ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Wisemon was holding the same glass container with a small piece of a Digital Slime as he floated down some stairs into a strange room full of computer equipment all around. Along with that strange machine that KingEtemon used to contact Dexmon not so long ago.

Wisemon: It won't be long now.

But then, KingEtemon appeared in the room. He was walking down the stairs a little ways behind Wisemon and noticed him floating in front of him.

KingEtemon: Uh? Wisemon?

In shock, Wisemon turned around and quickly hid the glass container behind his back.

Wisemon: My king? What are you doing down here?

KingEtemon: I would ask you the same thing. What in Digi-World are you doing down here?

Wisemon: I was just checking up on things down here my king. No need you to worry about me.

KingEtemon still had an unsure look on his face. He never seen Wisemon come down into this room unless there was a good reason for him to.

KingEtemon: Is that so huh?

Wisemon was getting a bit nervous now. He thought that KingEtemon was about to find out what he was planning, but then he got a strange feeling that something was nearby the area.

Wisemon: Hmm?

KingEtemon: What is now, Wisemon?

Wisemon: I don't mean to worry you my king, but I can sense that something is near your throne room. Something that is not a Digimon.

Hearing that, KingEtemon had a confused look on his face. But then he realized what Wisemon was saying. He knew what is was.

KingEtemon: What!? Are you telling me that their in my throne room!? They have no right to be in there!

And with that KingEtemon then bolted back up the stairs and headed straight for his throne room. Wisemon just sighed with relieved and continued to float over towards a lever in the edge of the room. He pulled the lever, and down came the giant machine that was in his room earlier.

Wisemon: Those humans couldn't have timed their visit any better. Now they'll soon witness what I have in store.

Once the machine has made it to the ground, Wisemon went over and turned it on. The machine started flickering with light and the screen on it displayed all the data that it absorbed from all those Digimon from before. All the bars were full and Wisemon placed the glass container into the machine.

Wisemon: With the natural power of the Digital Slime to adept to any situation in battle, and all the data that I have collected from all those Digimon, this powerful virus will be unstoppable. And along with my brain power to operate it, nothing, not even KingEetemon will stand in my way!

Then he pressed a button on the machine, and all of the data he has collected started to go into the small fragment of the Digital Slime. Wisemon just stepped back and looked at his machine as it did its work on the Slime.

Wisemon: With this power that i'll soon obtain... nothing in the Digital World will stand in my way! Nothing! Not even those DigiDestined! (Evil Laughs)...

He just raised in arms into the air and continued his new evil laugh. What is he planning to do with the Digital Slime?

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Hearing that there was a human in his throne room, KingEtemon went into his giant throne room and started looking around. But he couldn't see any sign of any of the humans anywhere.

KingEtemon: Hmm... this better not be one of Wisemon tricks. He knows I don't like tricks.

He continued searching around, but when he turned around towards one of his windows, he was shocked to see Renamon and Jessica looking at him.

KingEtemon: Uh!? How in the..!?

Jessica: Hi monkey brain.

Jessica then stick her tongue out at him and just insulted him. This enraged KingEtemon and he went straight for the window.

KingEtemon: How dare you!

Renamon: Here he come's.

Jessica: Time for us to scram.

Before KingEtemon could reach them, Renamon jumped with Jessica down the castle walls and into the forest. KingEtemon looked down the window and watched head down. This only made him even more enraged.

KingEtemon: Why those no good parasites! I've had it! This time i'll squish 'em myself!

With that said, KingEtemon turned around and headed straight for the front door of his castle. Determined to finally rid of the DigiDestined.

KingEtemon: You want something done right... you do it yourself. That's exactly what i'm gonna do baby.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE FRONT DOOR, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

KingEtemon went straight to his giant front door and instead of letting it natural open itself up, he kicked the door right open and jumped out into the open, still having that enraged look on his face.

KingEtemon: Where are they? I know there here somewhere?

Then he heard a whistle nearby and looked over to see Kim and Floramon waving their arms in the air.

Kim: Hey mister king, looking for us?

Floramon: We're right here. And you look a lot more stupid then we thought you would.

Kim: Yeah, i'll say.

Hearing that from them, KingEtemon just got even more enraged.

KingEtemon: Why you, I knew there was more of you trouble making humans on my Island! Well now you both can feel the fury of the king of kings personally!

He slowly started walking over towards Kim and Floramon. Floramon got right in front of Kim and got ready to attack at any moment.

Floramon: Here he come's, Kim.

Kim: I know.

Floramon: Remember what Sam told us.

Thinking back to last night, Kim remembered that Sam told her, Lucas, Robert, and Emily about the secret to faster digivolving. So she was gonna use it now.

Kim: I remember alright. Just believe and we both can overcome anything.

Floramon: Exactly.

KingEtemon was almost close to them, but then Kim closed her eye's and then she started to glow in light like when her heart normally glowed for ultimate digivolving. This was a big surprise to KingEtemon, but Kim knew what to do.

KingEtemon: What the!? Hey! What are you doing!?

Kim then pulled out her light green ring digivice and aimed right at Floramon. The light then channeled its way to the digivice and it was blasted right at Floramon. The light hit her and it blinded KingEtemon. Floramon has begun to digivolve.

_FLORAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... LILAMON_

When the light faded away, KingEtemon notice Lilamon was floating right in front of him. She floated their for a minute before something else happened.

KingEtemon: Hey now, what just happened here? How did you get so big so fast?

Lilamon: Like i'm gonna tell you anything.

This only made KingEtemon mad. So he decided to get straight to the pummeling part.

KingEtemon: Well if that's how it's gonna be... then fine! Eat this!

KingEtemon made a ball of yellow energy in his hand and he threw it right at Lilamon. However, Lilamon was able to dodge it in time, and then she fired her own attack back at KingEtemon.

Lilamon: Two can play that game. Lila Shower!

Lilamon fired her barrage of energy beams at KingEtemon, but he was fast enough to dodge them all. Kim and Lilamon couldn't believe how fast he can move.

Kim: No way!

Lilamon: How did he dodge them all?

Once KingEtemon was done showing off, he slowly started approaching Kim and Lilamon.

KingEtemon: Oh believe me, you two haven't seen nothing yet.

But before he could get to them, Kim and Lilamon started heading into the woods.

KingEtemon: What? Hey! Where are you two going!?

They just kept on running, and because of this, KingEtemon decided to pursue them into the woods.

KingEtemon: You can't get away from me that easily. I know this Island, and there is no escape from me here baby.

Kim: Looks like he took the bait. Now we lead him away from the castle.

Lilamon: I just hope Lucas, Sam, and Kyle are careful. We don't know what's inside that castle of his.

Kim: True.

That did made Kim worry a bit, but right now, she had to worry about making sure that KingEtemon doesn't catch her before she can get to the other's.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, MAIN HALLWAY, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas, Sam, Kyle, and their Digimon partners climbed up the castle walls and manage to make it inside KingEtemon's castle. With him not home, this would be a lot easier for them. Or so they thought.

Agumon: Wow. This is place is huge on the inside.

Dracomon: Oh believe me, you haven't seen anything yet. Well of course, even I haven't seen all of the castle yet.

Sam looked around the hallway to see no other Digimon were walking. They were in the clear.

Sam: OK, it's simple. We get the support beams of the castle and then take the whole place down.

Kyle: Same plan as before, right.

Sam: That's exactly right.

Then, all six of them started walking down the castle hallways. Lucas was just in awe of how big this castle was.

Lucas: This place is huge. I never seen the inside of a castle before.

Kyle: Were not here to sight-see, Lucas. You know that.

Gabumon: We need to find the support beams of the castle and take this place down before the other's get crushed by KingEtemon.

Lucas: I know, I know.

But as they continued down the hallway, Agumon felt something strange close by. Something that he has felt all to well.

Agumon: Hmm. (This feeling.)

Lucas noticed that Agumon had something on his mind. He turned around to ask.

Lucas: Something wrong, Agumon?

Agumon: I felt something. Something that I haven't felt in a while.

Lucas was just confused, but then Sam and Kyle turned around and saw them holding them up from getting to the support beams of the castle.

Sam: What are you two doing? We need to keep moving.

Dracomon: We need to get to those support beams and get out of here to help your friends.

But Lucas and Agumon weren't even listening.

Kyle: Hello!?

Gabumon: Lucas? Agumon? Are you two even there?

Agumon was just looking down one of the hallways, and he knew that whatever he was sensing was down there. And without warning, he quickly bolted down the hallway with Lucas right behind him.

Lucas: Hey! Agumon, wait up!

Kyle, Sam, and their partner were just in shock by this.

Dracomon: Hey! Where you two going!

Sam: The support beams are this way!

Kyle: Lucas! We don't have time for this!

But Lucas and Agumon just kept on sprinting down the hallway without stopping to turn around.

Sam: Are they out of their minds?

Dracomon: We better go after them.

Sam: I know.

Sam and Dracomon then sprinted after them. Kyle just shook his head and sighed before chasing after them as well.

Kyle: Those two never change.

Gabumon: But isn't that what we like about them?

Kyle: Not now, Gabumon.

Gabumon: I was just saying.

All six of them were now heading down the hallway. But what they didn't know is what Agumon was feeling.

Agumon: (I haven't felt this since we were stuck the Digital Ravine. I know it's there.)

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE FOREST AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Kim and Lilamon were still being chased by KingEtemon. He was throwing one energy ball after another at them, and he was jumping from tree to tree doing it.

KingEtemon: Hey now, what's your hurry you two? Don't wanna have a little fun with the king of kings?

Then he threw one of his energy balls at them. Lilamon saw the attack coming and quickly pushed Kim out of the way before it hit them.

Lilamon: Look out!

She pushed her just in time. The energy ball hit the ground and left a big mark on it.

Kim: That was close. Thank's Lilamon.

Lilamon: No problem.

But KingEtemon was right on top of them. He was swinging like a monkey on the tree branch on top of them.

KingEtemon: Alright, enough of your running. Time get serious here.

Lilamon got ready to attack, and Kim quickly got back up and got right behind Lilamon. KingEtemon just started laughing, but he never even saw Robert and Veemon hiding in the bushes behind him.

Robert: There he is.

Veemon: He looks a lot uglier then I thought he would be.

Robert: You ready, Veemon?

Veemon: Of course i'm ready. Why wouldn't I be?

Robert then closed his eye's and remembered what his cousin told him about faster digivolving. He then started to glow in light and he pulled out his gold ring digivice and pointed it at Veemon. Then the light channeled its way into the digivice and it fired at Veemon. Veemon then started to glow in light and grow.

_VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... AEROVEEDRAMON_

While KingEtemon was still laughing, AeroVeedramon suddenly came out and hit him from behind. He smacked KingEtemon with his giant hand and sent him flying through to the other side of the clearing they were in.

KingEtemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

But KingEtemon was quick to regain his balance and grabbed on to one of the nearby tree branches and looked to see Robert and AeroVeedramon coming out of the bushes.

Kim: Nice timing, Robert.

Robert: It was nothing.

KingEtemon: Another one huh. Well it still won't make any difference to me.

AeroVeedramon: That's what you think! V-Breath Arrow!

AeroVeedramon shot out his "V" shaped heat beam attack from his mouth at KingEtemon, but KingEtemon quickly jumped to another tree before it hit him.

KingEtemon: Miss me you overgrown lizard.

Robert: He's fast.

Lilamon: Try this on for size. Lila Shower!

Once again, Lilamon fired her energy beams from her flower-like hands at KingEtemon, and KingEtemon dodged by performing one of the scenes from the matrix movie. Showing off as usual.

KingEtemon: Yeah! Now that's how ya dodge.

Kim: You totally stole that from a movie.

KingEtemon: What movie?

But while he was distracted, Emily and Biyomon were ready to attack as well. They were hiding close by in the bushes near KingEtemon. They had this completely planned for an attack.

Emily: OK, you ready, Biyomon?

Biyomon: No problem, Emily. Just leave it to me.

Thinking what Sam told her, she closed her eye's and started believing. She then started to glow in light and pulled out her digivice with a red ring. The light channeled its way into the digivice and it was shot right at Biyomon. Now it was her turn to digivolve.

_BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... GARUDAMON_

Once the digivolving was done, Garudamon quickly took off into the air, surprising KingEtemon from behind.

KingEtemon: Uh!? What was that!?

Garudamon: Fire Hurricane!

Garudamon made her tornado of fire and it was heading straight for KingEtemon. However, KingEtemon quickly got out of the way and landed down on the ground near AeroVeedramon and Lilamon.

KingEtemon: Man. Where are all you scum keep coming from? I mean its just one after another with you humans.

Emily and Garudamon, Kim and Lilamon, and Robert and AeroVeedramon surrounded KingEtemon on all side so that he wouldn't escape. However, KingEtemon just grinned at all of them.

KingEtemon: (Chuckles)... So you think you can take on the king of kings huh? Well i'll show you just how tough I can be. Bring it on baby!

AeroVeedramon then ran straight towards KingEtemon and made a fist of glowing energy in his right hand and launched it at him.

AeroVeedramon: Magnum Crush!

Robert: Do it, AeroVeedramon!

However, KingEtemon jumped right in the air to avoid the attack. But Garudamon was ready for that.

Emily: Garudamon, now!

Garudamon: Right! Wing Blade!

Garudamon unleashed her vacuum wave of super speed wind at KingEtemon, but KingEtemon saw the attack coming and made a sphere of energy in both of his left and right hands.

KingEtemon: Oh no you don't.

He combined both the energy balls and fired them at the vacuum wave, stopping it from reaching him.

Garudamon: No way!

Emily: How did he stop that?

KingEtemon: Like i'm gonna tell you girly.

But Lilamon then headed straight behind KingEtemon and unleashed her energy dagger from her right flower hand.

Kim: Now, Lilamon!

Lilamon: I know! Lilac Dagger!

However, KingEtemon somehow sensed the attack and grabbed Lilamon before she got him.

Lilamon: (Gasps)...

Kim: But how?

KingEtemon pulled Lilamon towards him and just grinned right in her face.

KingEtemon: I'm not a big fan of hurting girls, but I don't like it when they try to hit me from behind. So in that case... who cares!

KingEtemon then threw Lilamon down towards then ground and she hit the ground with a lot of force.

Lilamon: AAAAAAAAAHH!

Kim: Lilamon!

KingEtemon then landed back on the ground and pose himself like he was being watched by a camera or something.

KingEtemon: Yeah baby. That's how I role.

Lilamon manage to get back up after that attack and got back in the air with Garudamon next to her, and AeroVeedramon under here.

AeroVeedramon: This is gonna be harder then we thought.

Garudamon: What do you expect from a mega level Digimon. He won't be easy to beat.

Lilamon: We still have to at least try.

Kim, Robert, and Emily got ready for whatever KingEtemon was gonna throw at them next. He just stood there, grinning as usual.

KingEtemon: So you all still wanna fight the king of kings. Very well then. But i'll warn ya, I gonna stop warming up and get to the real fun. Oh yeah.

Robert: You mean he was just warming up?

Emily: That's not possible. Even if he is a mega.

Kim just gulped at this situation. She couldn't help but think about Lucas, Sam, and Kyle back in the castle.

Kim: (You guy's better hurry. Otherwise this won't end well.)

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, ANOTHER AREA OF THE FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Jessica and Renamon were in a different are of the forest. After they manage to get away from KingEtemon before he got them, they landed somewhere else. But they could see the smoke coming from the battle going on with KingEtemon in the distance.

Jessica: What's going over there?

Renamon: Looks like your friends have already engaged KingEtemon in battle.

Jessica and Renamon then just looked right at each other and they knew what they had to do next.

Jessica: We better go help them.

Renamon: I know.

But before they could start walking, something was seen on the tree nearby. It appeared itself and it was seen to be a creature that resembled a chameleon. It lashed its tongue out and it rapped around Jessica's leg.

Jessica: (Gasps)...

The creature then pulled and it dragged Jessica up the tree.

Jessica: AAAAAHH!

Renamon: Jessica!

Renamon quickly turned around and manage to grab Jessica's hand in time. But that creature was still pulling Jessica towards it.

Jessica: Renamon, what is that thing?

Renamon: It's a Chamelemon. Nasty little things they are.

Jessica: What does it want?

Renamon: I don't know. But whatever it is, its not good.

But then, three more Chamelemon revealed themselves on three different tree branches and they lashed their long tongues out and hit Renamon.

Renamon: AAAAAHH!

The sudden attack made Renamon let go of Jessica and she was pulled towards the Chamelemon.

Jessica: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Renamon: Jessica, no!

The Chamelemon then let go of Jessica and she landed on the tree branch near it. Jessica looked up to see it gazing at her with it's wide eye's.

Jessica: (Gulps)... What do you want?

Chamelemon 1: Nothing much. Just to a little fun.

Jessica was a bit confused and a little horrified at the sight of Chamelemon. Then, then other three Chamelemon looked over at Renamon. Renamon just growled at them, but they didn't flinch at all.

Renamon: (Growls)... You let her go right now.

Chamelemon 3: Ha! Why don't you make us, foxy.

Chamelemon 4: You know, there was a song that KingEtemon told us a fox. You guy's know it, don't you?

Chamelemon 2: Oh I know it. Come on, what does the fox say?

Chamelemon 2, 3, and 4: (Laughs)...

They all just laughed at Renamon, but she didn't pay any attention to them. She only kept her focus on Jessica near the main Chamelemon.

Renamon: Hang on, Jessica. I'm coming!

Renamon then quickly jumped in the air at that one Chamelemon, but the other's used their long tongues and grabbed Renamon before she got there.

Renamon: (Gasps)...

Jessica: Renamon, no!

Renamon tired to break free from the Chamelemon's slimy tongues, but their grip was to strong.

Chamelemon 1: (Laughs)... Good luck breaking out of that. Do it boy's!

Chamelemon 2, 3, and 4: Right!

All three of the Chamelemon then sent Renamon flying and released her and she landed hard on her back on one of the nearby trees.

Renamon: AAAAAAHH!

Jessica: Renamon!

Renamon manage to regain her balance after that and landed on the ground, but the three Chamelemon started to close in on her.

Chamelemon 1: Take your time with her. Don't want this to end so soon. (Laughs)...

Jessica: Renamon.

Renamon looked at the three Chamelemon and then looked up at Jessica. She knew that she had to do something and fast. But what?

Renamon: (Hang on, Jessica. I'll find a way to get us out of this. Somehow)

But what all of them didn't notice is that Jessica's grey ring digivice screen was starting to glow. But with Renamon outnumbered, what was she gonna do?

Renamon: Bring it on.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DOOR TO THE UNKNOWN ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas and Agumon were close to the entrance to the unknown room in KingEtemon's castle. But the only thing that was in the way where two big creature made of stone, and they didn't look easy to beat.

Agumon: I know I can feel something in that room.

Lucas: Are you sure?

Agumon: Positive.

But then Kyle, Sam, and their Digimon finally manage to get to Lucas and Agumon.

Sam: Lucas, what are you doing. We don't have time for this.

Kyle: We need to stick to plan.

Lucas: Sorry you guy's, but Agumon senses something in that room over there. I bet you money that its something very important.

Sam and Kyle turned around the corner to see the door guarded by those two big rock creatures.

Sam: You might be right. Why else would two big Digimon be guarding that room?

However, Kyle pulled out his digivice and the holographic image of these rock creature appeared with information on them.

Kyle: Hmm...

Gabumon: Well, what does it say this time?

Kyle: It says those are Golemon. Champion level rock-type Digimon with hard defense and strong offense.

Dracomon: If their here guarding a simple little door, then it must be important.

Thinking about it, Sam already had a great idea how to get pass them.

Sam: OK, I know this wasn't part of the plan, but whatever is inside that room must be very important to KingEtemon.

Lucas: So if we get rid of whatever it is...

Kyle: Then we really tick KingEtemon off.

Dracomon, and Gabumon weren't very sure about this, but they knew that whatever was in there made Agumon senses go up. So it must be big. And it was.

Dracomon: One question; how do we get pass those big guy's?

Sam: That's a simple question with a simple answer.

Lucas and Sam just looked right at each other, and they both had the same thing in mind.

Sam: You thinking what i'm thinking?

Lucas: Oh yeah. It's digivolving time.

Then they both looked right at their Digimon partner.

Sam: Ready, Dracomon?

Dracomon: You bet, Sam. Let's do this.

Lucas: Agumon?

Agumon: You know i'm ready, Lucas.

Then, both Sam and Lucas pulled out their digivice and aimed them right at Agumon and Dracomon. The digivices's started to glow and so did they.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

_DRACOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... COREDRAMON_

When the digivolving was done, Greymon and Coredramon went around the corner and looked straight at the two Golemon.

Golemon 1 and 2: Huh?

Greymon: Hello.

Coredramon: Mind if we go through?

Then, Greymon and Coredramon charged right at the Golemon. Both Golemon got ready to block them, but both Greymon and Coredramon were too strong for them to stop. Back around the corner, Lucas and Sam just watched as both Greymon and Coredramon started beating up on the Golemon.

Lucas: Yeah that's the way, Greymon!

Sam: Give 'em the old one-two, Coredramon!

However, Kyle just couldn't believe how Lucas and Sam are so alike.

Gabumon: Wow. They really are related.

Hearing that from Gabumon, Kyle started banging his head on the wall.

Kyle: Oh great. And here I thought Lucas was the only one I knew with that attitude. Now there's two of them.

Gabumon: (Laughs)...

Gabumon couldn't help but laugh at that. And after a minute or so went by, both of the Golemon fell right to the ground all dizzy from all that pounding, and both Greymon and Coredramon were right on top.

Coredramon: Not bad, Greymon. You got skills.

Greymon: I can say the same to you, Coredramon.

With that, the Lucas, Sam, Kyle, and Gabumon came around the corner and headed straight towards the door.

Lucas: Nice job, Greymon.

Greymon: It was nothing.

Sam: You too, Coredramon.

Coredramon: Thanks.

Kyle: OK, if you two are done... can we get to the seeing whats beyond this door.

Everyone just nod their heads in agreement at Kyle. Then they focused their attention on the big door near them.

Gabumon: By the way. How do we get in?

Greymon: Leave that to me.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, UNKNOWN ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Once the two Golemon guards were down for the count by Greymon and Coredramon, Greymon decided to use the old fashion way of getting inside the room.

Greymon: Knock knock.

And all of a sudden, Greymon rammed the door down with that big head of his.

Kyle: Well that's one way to open a door.

Lucas: Well it at least it worked, right?

Kyle: If you count breaking it down the right way, then I guess.

All six of them went down the stairs and the notice the light coming up ahead of them.

Lucas: Hey, what's that?

Sam: I don't know, but I don't like it.

Coredramon: Be on your guard everyone.

When they all made it down the stairs, they were shock to see the room full of computer technology, and they also notice something in the corner. It was Wisemon and his giant machine. He turned around to face them.

Wisemon: Well well well, if it isn't the DigiDestined.

Wisemon then floated into the air above them, but hearing the him call them the DigiDestined made Lucas and Kyle confused.

Kyle: What did he call us?

Lucas: Digi... something.

Wisemon: (Laughs)... You don't even know who you are. That's really pathetic.

Hearing that, Lucas and Kyle just looked at him with confusion. However, Sam knew exactly who he was dealing with.

Sam: Wisemon!

Wisemon looked down and saw Sam and Coredramon behind him. He somehow remembered Sam as well.

Wisemon: Well if it isn't Sam. Been awhile, hasn't it.

Coredramon: Not long enough for my taste.

Lucas and Kyle just looked over towards Sam with even more confusion.

Lucas: You know this guy?

Sam: Oh I know him alright.

Wisemon: Me and Sam go a ways back. Are you still mad about the time I kidnapped all of those little Digimon a month ago?

Sam: Oh you bet I am. It's payback time for what you've done, Wisemon. Not to mention beating you will end KingEtemon even more.

However, hearing that from Sam only made Wisemon laugh loudly.

Wisemon: (Loud Laugh)...

Gabumon: Um... why is laughing at that?

Kyle: What's so funny ghostly?

Wisemon: Just laughing at how stupid you all sound. KingEtemon. Blah! I can truly care less about that poor excuse for a king. He is the stupidest thing to ever walk the Digital World if you ask me. And he thinks he can rule it, yeah right. He lacks the brains to do anything right.

The guy's were just in shock to hear this from KingEtemon's adviser.

Lucas: Well if you don't care about KingEtemon, then what's your plans huh?

Wisemon: Why tell you... when I can just show you!

Wisemon then floated over towards his machine and began pressing buttons on it.

Greymon: What is he doing?

Lucas: How should I know.

The six of them just got ready for whatever Wisemon was planning to do next. Once he was done pressing buttons, he walked over to the helmet attached to the machine and placed it on his head.

Wisemon: Sam. You wanna know what I did to all of those Digimon that I kidnapped a month ago. I used them to create my master plan.

Sam: What master plan?

Wisemon: This master plan!

Then, Wisemon pulled a lever on the machine and the machine started to act crazy. Electricity was flying around everywhere in the room and all the machine were loosing their power and headed into Wisemon's machine.

Wisemon: (Laughs)...

Lucas: What is that wacko doing?

Sam: I don't know!

Kyle: Well whatever it is, it must be really bad for us.

Then, machine started to ooze out the Digital Slime everywhere. Greymon gasped at the sight of this.

Greymon: I knew it. I knew I sensed it earlier. That's Digital Slime.

Lucas was shock to here what it was. He too remembered it.

Lucas: What!? You mean like the stuff we face a while back!?

Greymon: Exactly that kind.

However, Kyle didn't know a thing about that stuff.

Kyle: Digital what?

Lucas: Digital Slime. It's like a computer virus, but in physical form. And it eats data! And if we're in the Digital World, its gonna think were data too!

Kyle: Oh. I get it now.

The machine was now completely covered in the Slime, and soon it was all engulfed in it. Even Wisemon was absorbed into the Slime.

Wisemon: (Loud Laugh)...

Kyle: Is he out of his mind?

Sam: Why did he let himself get eaten like that.

Coredramon: No, he wasn't eaten. He was absorbed. Look!

All six of them looked up to see the Digital Slime face started to grow fangs in its mouth, but unlike the last Digital Slime that Lucas and Greymon faced before, this one started to grow eye's that resembled Wisemon.

Sam: What the? This is why he kidnapped those Digimon. So he can make this thing?

Once the Digital Slime was fully grown, it looked down at the six of them. And then the most strangest thing happened.

Wisemon/Slime: Yes. Indeed.

All six of them were just shocked to hear Wisemon voice coming from the Digital Slime. But his voice was much deeper this time.

Sam: What... in the..?

Gabumon: He's...

Kyle: That's... impossible.

Lucas: What are you?

The Slime Wisemon then started inching a little closer toward the six of them.

Wisemon/Slime: I am the one that will bring destruction to all those that opposes me. I am smartest... and now the most destructive thing in the Digital World. With the data absorbed by the Digital Slime, it has become far more power then ever. And now with my superior intelligence guiding it, nothing will stop me!

The six of them just looked in horror at this unspeakable creature that was no longer a Digital Slime... or Wisemon. How will they be able to defeat such a monster that has both the power and the brains to back it up?

Greymon: This is bad, Lucas.

Lucas: I know what you mean, Greymon. How are we suppose to fight something like this? It's almost... impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL OCEAN, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back in the middle of the Digital Ocean, Seadramon was still pulling Shade and the other's towards KingEtemon's Island, but Shade was still a bit inpatient to get there. They were in trouble, and he wanted to get there to help them now.

Shade: (Sighs)... How much further, Seadramon?

Seadramon: Not much further now. Will be shortly.

But that was when Mike got up and got an idea to pass the time.

Mike: Hey I know. I know how to pass the time. I got a joke. Anyone wanna hear it?

Everyone: No.

Mike: Well i'm gonna tell you anyway. OK, why did the pelican... get kick out of the restaurant?

Elecmon: Oh brother.

James: Not this joke.

David: Seriously?

Mike: Come on. Anyone?

Shade: I don't care!

Mike: Because he had a big bill! (Laughs)... get it? Big bill. (Laughs)...

Then everyone just started booing him. That was a terrible joke.

Everyone: (Booing)...

Shade: Worst pelican joke ever.

Hagurumon: I actually thought it was a bit funny.

Mike: See, someone agrees.

Shade: (Sighs)... Why me?

Of course, I'd rather take the pelican joke over what Lucas and the other's are experiencing right now. Will they be able to survive all the dangerous of KingEtemon's Island of horrors? And will Mike get a better joke to tell everyone? I really doubt that.

Mike: Hey, this is high class material here. I was just trying to lighten the mood here. None of you don't understand good comedy.

Shade: Who are you talking too?

Mike: I have no idea.

Like I said, I really doubt it.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	40. Episode 40: Nothing Is Ever Easy

_**Episode 40: Nothing Is Ever Easy**_

_**Wisemon has gone through a drastic change, and Lucas and his group are about to go head-to-head with him. And the other group is trying to hold up KingEtemon has long as they can. And Jessica and Renamon are in deep sticky trouble. Will anyone make it out of this alive?**_

* * *

><p><strong>NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL, HOUSTON, TEXAS<strong>

Lucas and the other's have been gone for weeks now, and Lucas's teacher; Mr. Drake, has started question why not just Lucas, but the other's as well. Lucas's parents are in his classroom for a little parent-to-teacher conversation.

Mr. Drake: I assume you know why I asked you both here today on this day of the weekend. This is mostly about your son; Lucas Blake.

Mr. Drake was sitting behind his teaching desk, and Mister and Misses Blake are across on the other side of the desk.

Mr. Blake: I don't really see what the big issue is here. I told you he's just gone and a little trip out of state to see some of his relatives for awhile.

Mr. Drake: And I believed that for a time, but he's been gone for a lot longer time then you told me and now i'm starting to question the real reason why he is not in School. Matter of fact, Mike, James, and Kim haven't been in class either. I spoke to their parents, and some have given me the same thing you both just told me. And I can't help but be a little curious about this.

Mr. Blake got a bit worried there. He and Mrs. Blake knew the true reason why Lucas and the other's are gone, but they needed to keep Mr. Drake from finding out or there was gonna be trouble for sure.

Mrs. Blake: Drake, I know you find Lucas a bit of a handful sometimes when he's at School, but don't you think your being a little paranoid here?

Mr. Blake: We told you why Lucas isn't at School and that's all your gonna get. I just think you are only doing this because you find Lucas a lot to handle. He's a good boy, and he would never do anything wrong. Matter of fact, it's not your place to meddle in this, even if you are his teacher.

However, Mr. Drake then pulled something out of his files nearby him. They were photos.

Mr. Drake: OK then. Then can you both at least explain to me... this.

He then threw the photos at them and they revealed Lucas and Kim leaving School with Agumon and Floramon right behind them. Mister and Misses Blake were in shock to see these photos.

Mr. Blake and Mrs. Blake: (Gasps)...

Mr. Drake: These photos were taken the same day as when the city caught on fire a few weeks ago. And I saw these photos just a few days after I got a bit suspicious about the absence of your son. Do you both care to explain to me what i'm seeing here. What are these "creatures" with your son and Kim Jenkins?

There was a moment of silence, but then Mister and Misses Blake got up and started walking out of Mr. Drake's classroom. This only shocked Mr. Drake.

Mr. Drake: Hey! Where are you two going? We are in the middle of a conversation. What are these things with your son!? Tell me!

But they just kept on walking out of the room and then Mr. Blake closed the door on Mr. Drake.

Mr. Drake: I know somethings up here. And when I find out what it is... there gonna be a lot of trouble. This has Lucas Blake written all over it. I know it.

When they manage to get a little ways from Mr. Drake's classroom, Mrs. Blake turned around to face her husband.

Mrs. Blake: We can't keep this up forever. He has something that's gonna expose everything.

Mr. Blake: I know, I know. I'm just as worried as you are. Of course, I doubt anyone will believe what he has. But looking at those photos... it made me more worried about our sons again. There still out there in some world that we don't even know about. I can't help but worry if there safe or not.

Then the two of them looked out the nearby window and looked directly into the sky above.

Mrs. Blake: Lucas may be a bit of trouble sometimes, but I know that he always finds his way. And Robert's grown up too. I know they'll make it back safe and sound. As long as they got each other, and everyone else too.

Mr. Blake: I hope your right. I can't stand the thought of my two sons being out there and not knowing if there okay or not.

Then, Mrs. Blake looked at her husband and gave him a smile.

Mrs. Blake: I know they'll be okay. And besides, what the worst thing that Lucas and Robert can get themselves into?

Mr. Blake: I really don't want to answer that question.

He's right. It's best that he doesn't.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, UNKNOWN ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back in the Digital World, Lucas, Sam, Kyle, Greymon, Coredramon, and Gabumon are face-to-face with Wisemon and his now new form. He has combined with the Digital Slime that has been powered up by all the data that he has collected. How will they get out of this one?

Kyle: He's... so huge.

Gabumon: And he's ugly too.

Sam: I can't believe it. This what you've been wanting all along? You wanted to become... this!

Wisemon then looked down at all six of them below.

Wisemon/Slime: Believe me, if I could have found a better way then this I would've. But with the power I have obtained... we would I complain. And now that I have this power, I think i'll test it out on you first before KingEtemon! (Roars)...

Wisemon roared so loud it made the whole room shake and made everyone else cover their ears. When the roaring stopped, Kyle quickly pulled out his digivice with a blue ring and pointed it at Gabumon.

Kyle: If that's how it's gonna be, you better digivolve, Gabumon.

Gabumon: I know.

Kyle's digivice then started to beep and then Gabumon started to glow in light.

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON_

Once Garurumon emerged after the digivolution process, he slowly started to approach the Slime Wisemon and assumed his battle stance. Greymon and Coredramon then went up and joined him.

Greymon: You guy's ready for this?

Garurumon: I'm not sure, but we have to be. This might be a difficult one.

Coredramon: There's three of us... and one of him. I think will manage somehow.

Lucas, Sam, and Kyle then looked back up at Slime Wisemon.

Lucas: OK, I don't know what your deal is pal, but if you wanna go at us that badly, then I be happy to oblige!

Kyle: Will show you just how strong we are without some crazy transformation like yours!

Sam: This is for all the Digimon that you destroyed to become like this. Your going down, Wisemon!

Lucas, Sam, and Kyle: ATTACK!

With those words, all three champion Digimon then sprinted into action against Slime Wisemon. Garurumon was the first to jump and fired his signature attack.

Garurumon: Take this! Howling Blaster!

The attack landed, but it didn't faze him at all.

Wisemon/Slime: (Laughs)...

Garurumon: What!?

Kyle: It didn't do anything at all.

Greymon: Let me try!

Greymon got close enough to Slime Wisemon and then fired his signature attack at him.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

He fired his fireball at him, but even that didn't do anything when it hit.

Lucas: Nothing.

Greymon: Not even a scratch.

Sam: That's it. Coredramon!

Coredramon: I'm on it!

Then Coredramon took up into the air using his wings and then fired his blue flames out of his mouth.

Coredramon: How about this! Blue Dragon Flame!

The attack hit Slime Wisemon and it continued for a little while before it stopped. However, Wisemon was still not fazed by it.

Sam: No... no way. That's not possible.

Coredramon: He took that... and he's still...

Wisemon/Slime: (Laughs)... Fools! You don't seriously think you can beat me with such pitiful attacks now do you? Well if that's how its gonna be, then let me show you something that I made myself. I call this... Tentacle Barrage!

Slime Wisemon then unleashed countless slime tentacles out of his new Slime body and unleashed them all on the three champion Digimon. The attacks came so fast and hard, they couldn't dodge them quick enough.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Coredramon: GGAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas, Sam, and Kyle: (Gasps)...

All three of the champion Digimon then got down on their knees and tried to recover from that attack.

Wisemon/Slime: (Laughs)... How was that, fools? Was that satisfying enough for you? And that was only the start of my new power.

Lucas: This guy is seriously nuts.

Sam: Yeah that's the thing with him. But I never would have imagined he would go this far.

Kyle: Well he has. And now we have to stop him somehow.

But then, Slime Wisemon then started to inch closer towards them.

Lucas: Oh no. Here he come's!

All three of the Digimon manage to get back up and got ready for what he was gonna throw next at them.

Wisemon/Slime: Oh you still wanna go at me? Well then... in that case... try this one! I call this... Power Blaster!

Slime Wisemon then formed a massive amount of energy in his mouth and then fired it at all three of them at once. However, Greymon quickly got in front of the attack and prepared for it.

Greymon: Oh no you don't!

Lucas: Greymon!

Greymon: Lucas, now! Do it now!

Lucas was a bit confused, but then he remembered what Sam told him. So he quickly closed his eye's and concentrated like everything around him was moving slow. Then, he opened his eye's and his heart started to glow in light. He quickly got out his digivice and placed it on the light. Then his digivice started to glow along with Greymon.

_GREYMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGREYMON_

After that, MetalGreymon quickly got his metal arm in front of him and he tried his best to block the energy blast coming at them.

MetalGreymon: I... can't... hold it... much longer!

Lucas: Just hold on, MetalGreymon!

Seeing this, Coredramon and Sam gave a look at each other, and they had the same idea in mind. Coredramon then ran up to MetalGreymon while Sam started concentrating like Lucas did. Then, his heart started to glow and he pulled out his aqua ring digivce and placed it on the light. Now the same was was about to happen to Coredramon.

_COREDRAMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... WINGDRAMON_

After the process was done, Wingdramon quickly got up in the air and fired his flames out of his mouth at the Slime Wisemon.

Sam: Do it, Wingdramon!

Wingdramon: Hey buddy, remember this one! Blazing Sonic Breath!

Slime Wisemon was to much in the energy blast attack of his to even think about that, so the attack hit him right in the back. And this time it fazed him.

Wisemon/Slime: AAAAHH! (What? He actually hurt me?)

With that, the energy blast then stopped and MetalGreymon was ready for his shot at him now.

MetalGreymon: Alright. My turn now.

Lucas: Go get 'em!

MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster!

MetalGreymon released his two missiles from his metal chest plates and he fired them at Slime Wisemon. And they hit him square on.

Wisemon/Slime: AAAAAAAHH! (How are they..?)

Sam: It's working! Are Digimon can hurt him. They just need to be at their strongest right now.

Kyle: Well if that's the case. Ready, Garurumon?

Garurumon: You bet I am. Go for it, Kyle.

With that, Kyle then started his concentration. And like the last two times, his heart then started to glow and he placed his digivice on the light. He then pointed it at Garurumon and he too started to glow in light.

_GARURUMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... WEREGARURUMON_

Once WereGarurumon emerged after digivolving, he jumped in the air and unleashed his claws right at Slime Wisemon.

WereGarurumon: How about this you freak! Wolf Claw!

Kyle: Do it!

WereGarurumon went straight for him and slashed him right on the side of his Slim body.

Wisemon/Slime: AAAAAAAAAHHH! (This is impossible!)

WereGarurumon then landed down on the ground and then jumped back towards MetalGreymon and Wingdramon.

WereGarurumon: How was that?

MetalGreymon: Not bad, not bad at all.

Wingdramon: Well we're not out of this yet.

All six of them looked to see Slime Wisemon was reforming himself after those last attacks and started to glare at all of them.

Wisemon/Slime: You! Why you! You will all pay dearly for this! No more of these games!

Lucas: I think we only made him angry you guy's.

Kyle: You think.

Sam: He can come at us all he want's, will take him down.

All three ultimate level Digimon got in their fighting stance and gazed at Slime Wisemon. Slime Wisemon only growled at them and then charged right at them with a might roar.

Wisemon/Slime: (Roars)...

MetalGreymon, WereGarururumon, and Wingdramon quickly started charging right back at him. But with all of this chaos, who was gonna give first?

Lucas: (Oh man. I hope the other's are doing better then we are right now.)

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE FOREST AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back in the forest, KingEtemon was still engaging Lilamon, AeroVeedramon, and Garudamon three against one. But for some reason, he was still holding is own against them all. At this rate, who knows what he'll do next.

KingEtemon: Now come on now. You wanna continue this little sparse that's fine. But i'll let ya all know this is only a work out to me. Nothing personal. You know what i'm saying baby?

All three Digimon just glared at him, but then Garudamon took into the air and unleashed her attack on him again.

Garudamon: You sure like to talk big. How about this then! Wing Blade!

She fired her attack at him, but KingEtemon conjured two balls of yellow energy in his hands and combined them and threw it at the high speed attack. And like last time, it stopped it.

KingEtemon: Now what was that? Not very original if ya know what I mean.

Garudamon: (Growls)...

Emily: Show off.

AeroVeedramon: Allow me.

AeroVeedramon then began to charge his shock wave attack at KingEtemon and then fired the attack wave in the form of a dragon.

AeroVeedramon: Try this on for size! Dragon Impulse!

The attack came straight at KingEtemon, but he just clapped his hands and the attack faded away.

AeroVeedramon: Uh?

Robert: How did he do that by just clapping his hands?

KingEtemon: It's called sound waves little boy. I of all Digimon know that all too well ya hear.

Kim: Oh gimme a break. Just how tough is this guy?

Lilamon: Why don't I find out for myself.

Lilamon then took off into the air and fired he energy spheres out of her flower-like hands.

Lilamon: Take this monkey brain. Marvel Shower!

The spheres came right at him, but KingEtemon somehow manage to dodge and grab some of them like they were his own spheres. He manage to grab five of them and the rest he avoided.

KingEtemon: Hey thanks little lady. I can finally practice my act now.

Lilamon: What? What act?

And for some strange reason, KingEtemon just started juggling the spheres and laughing at the same time.

KingEtemon: (Laughs)... Why this act of course. I needed to get some practice. I just love doing this kind of thing. Before I was a king, I did this a lot. That and performed a few gigs around the Digital World.

All six of them were just utterly confused by all of this. How did this guy even become a king in the first place is what they wanted to know.

AeroVeedramon: OK, this is just ridiculous!

Robert: I know. What is with they guy?

Emily: He's only playing around with us.

Garudamon: I agree. He's not being serious at all.

Lilamon: But if he can do this when he's not serious, I can only image what he'll be if he is serious.

Kim: That's a good point, Lilamon.

And after KingEtemon was done with his stupid juggling act, he threw all the energy spheres behind him and they all blew up when they hit the ground.

KingEtemon: Alright, who want's to see another good act of mine?

Kim, Robert, and Emily: (Sighs)...

AeroVeedramon: Oh for crying out loud. That's it!

Without warning, AeroVeedramon started to charge right at KingEtemon and made his fist of energy again and tried to hit him.

AeroVeedramon: Enough of your acts! Magnum Crush!

But being quick as he is, KingEtemon easily jumped to side to avoid the attack.

KingEtemon: Hey now, that was very rude. Don't you know you never do that to someone who's giving a show!

Then, KingEtemon gave a right leg kick on AeroVeedramon and it actually sent him flying.

AeroVeedramon: AAAAAAAHH!

Robert: Oh no! AeroVeedramon!

AeroVeedramon eventually landed on a tree trunk and then started to shrink back into his rookie form again. Now Veemon again, he slid down the tree all dizzy as he hit the ground on his back.

Veemon: Why is everything all dizzy?

Robert: Veemon!

Robert then ran passed everyone and went straight towards his dizzy partner. KingEtemon on the other hand looked back at the girls and their Digimon.

KingEtemon: Well that's one less fool to deal with. Now, looks like I get the ladies. To bad known of you are my type.

Garudamon: Should we be offended by that?

Lilamon: No way. Beside, I already have my eye's on someone.

Hearing that, Kim slammed her hand on her forehead.

Kim: (Sighs)... Lilamon, this is not the time for that. We all know you have a thing for Agumon, but now is not the time to say it.

Lilamon: I was just letting everyone know is all.

Emily had no words to say to that, and Robert and Veemon were also speechless. All KingEtemon did was grin and Kim couldn't believe any of this.

Kim: This has got to be the most craziest day of my life.

KingEtemon: Oh believe me, it's gonna get even crazier. Because here I come! HA!

All of a sudden, KingEtemon just charged right at Lilamon and Garudamon. They both got ready for what he was about to throw at them, but two ultimate against a mega, this might not go so well for them.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, ANOTHER AREA OF THE FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Somewhere else in the Island's forest, Renamon was having her own problem dealing with the Chamelemon that were trying to destroy her. Jessica was stuck with one of the Chamelemon, while the other three were making their mark on Renamon. One of them launched their long tongue at her, but Renamon was quick enough to dodge it and jump onto a nearby tree branch.

Renamon: That was close.

Chamelemon 1: That's what you think!

One of the Chamelemon appeared out of nowhere like he was invisible and was about to hit Renamon from behind.

Jessica: Renamon, look out!

Renamon: (Gasps)...

But the Chamelemon launched it's tongue and hit Renamon right in the side and knocked her off the tree branch.

Renamon: AAAAAHH!

Jessica: Renamon!

However, Renamon was able to recover fast enough for her to land on her feet on the ground.

Renamon: Phew.

Chamelemon 3: Give up?

Chamelemon 2: You can't beat all of us.

Renamon: Will just see about that! HA!

All of a sudden, she started charging at them and set her hands and feet blue fire and jumped in the air and came down at them like a meteor.

Renamon: Power Paw!

But the two Chamelemon were able to move away in time, so she only hit the ground instead of them.

Chamelemon 2: Ha!

Chamelemon 3: You missed!

Renamon: Not quite.

Both those Chamelemon were a little confused, but Renamon quickly turned towards one of them and conjured up her sharp light diamonds around her and fired all of them at one of them.

Chamelemon 2: Oh no!

Renamon: Dodge this! Diamond Storm!

And with all her might, she fired every single one of them at the Chamelemon. Because Chamelemon was a bit slower then her, he was unable to move away in time. So all the sharp-tip diamonds pierced him.

Chamelemon 2: UH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

And just like that, he slowly turned back into raw data for her to absorb. However, while she was absorbing the data, the other two Chamelemon got on each of her sides and got ready for their next move.

Chamelemon 1: Now boy's! Take down the fox!

Jessica: Renamon, look out!

Renamon: Uh?

But she was far to late to move away from this combined attack.

Chamelemon 3 and 4: Tongue Whip!

Both the Chamelemon fired their tongues at her like whips and she couldn't find a way to dodge this. So she had to take it. Hard.

Renamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Jessica: Renamon!

Renamon tired to keep her eye on Jessica, but the one Chamelemon that caught Jessica jumped out of the tree and fired his tongue straight at Renamon gut and sent her flying and hitting a tree on her back.

Renamon: AAAAHH!

Jessica: Oh no!

That attack was to much, so Renamon fell to the ground on her stomach.

Chamelemon 1: (Laughs)... Looks like the fox won't be saying anything anymore. (Laughs)...

Jessica: Hang on Renamon, i'm coming!

Using this chance, Jessica manage to get down from the tree and tried to run to Renamon, but that one Chamelemon caught her with his slimy tongue. He just rapped it around her and picked her up in the air.

Jessica: AAAAH! Let me go you slimy little..!

Chamelemon 1: Save your breath girl, your not going anywhere!

Jessica tried to struggle as hard as she could, but it was no use.

Jessica: I don't get it. Why are you doing this?

Chamelemon 1: What better thing we can do for the king. When he see's that we captured one of the humans on his Island, will be rewarded greatly.

But Jessica wasn't going to let them turn her in to KingEtemon. And if turns out to be Wisemon, she was really gonna scream.

Jessica: No way. I won't let you.

Chamelemon 1: Will to bad!

Jessica: No!

She continued to struggle, but it still wasn't working. But the sound of her struggling made Renamon open up one of her eye's and see this happen.

Renamon: Jessica.

Remembering what she promised herself last night, she force herself back up on her feet, and all the Chamelemon were surprised by this.

Chamelemon 4: What?

Chamelemon 3: How is she..?

Jessica: Renamon?

Chamelemon 1: Impossible. How are you still standing?

Once she got back up, she slowly started walking over towards them. And also, Jessica's digivice started to make beeping noises that got Jessica's attention.

Jessica: Uh?

Renamon: You wanna know why? I always said that I won't let anything bad happen to those around me. And now that I have a human partner... I vowed that I won't let anything happen to her. So you better get your slimy tongues off her... or else.

Chamelemon 1: Or else what, foxy?

Renamon: Or else... this!

And all of a sudden, Jessica' grey ring digivice started to glow as well. Then Renamon started to glow in bright light.

Chamelemon 1, 3, and 4: What!?

Jessica: Renamon?

Renamon extended both her arms out and glared at the three Chamelemon. And then... her digivolving began.

_RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KYUBIMON_

When the light faded away, Renamon's new form was revealed. She was now on all-fours and now had nine tails and very much resembled the mythical fox.

Chamelemon 4: No way!

Chamelemon 3: She digivolved!?

Jessica: No way. I didn't know she could digivolve.

This new form of Renamon's then started walking towards Jessica and the Chamelemon with a fire in her eye.

Kyubimon: Oh but I can, Jessica. And it's all thanks to you. You can call me Kyubimon now. Now what did I tell you boy's? You should have put her down when you had the chance. Now your gonna see my true power.

Kyubimon then extended her nine tails out and each one of them had a ball of blue flame on each of them.

Kyubimon: Fox... Tail... Inferno!

She then fired all of them at the Chamelemon. Two of them manage to move in time, but one of them got hit by them and started to burn up in the flames.

Chamelemon 4: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

That one Chamelemon turned back into data, and Kyubimon absorbed that data. Once she quickly finished, she started to charge at the other two. The leader Chamelemon put Jessica down on the tree branch and jumped to where the other one was.

Jessica: Whoa. That's amazing.

Chamelemon 1: Come on. Don't just stand there, let's get her!

Chamelemon 3: Right!

Both of them jumped down and unleashed their sticky tongues at Kyubimon.

Chamelemon 1 and 3: Tongue Whip!

However, Kyubimon's new speed was quick enough to dodge them and then she jumped in the air and started to spin like a wheel and she was engulfed in blue flames. And then a dragon was formed and was fired at them.

Kyubimon: How about this! Dragon Wheel!

The blue dragon that Kyubimon made went straight for them. But the leader was quick enough to avoid it. But the other one wasn't so lucky.

Chamelemon 3: Oh no.

And just like that, that Chamelemon was engulfed in flames and slowly turned back into data.

Chamelemon 3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kyubimon then jumped in the air on top of the data and quickly absorbed. Meanwhile, the leader Chamelemon landed on a not so stable branch and looked around him, but he didn't see Kyubimon for some reason.

Chamelemon 1: Hey, where did she go?

And out of nowhere, Kyubimon came down from a tree and grabbed the tip of that branch and pulled it down towards the ground to her.

Chamelemon 1: What? Hey!

Once the branch was down to Kyubimon, the leader Chamelemon looked Kyubimon in the eye with a look of terror on him.

Chamelemon 1: Uh..?

Kyubimon: Now, what does the fox say?

Chamelemon 1: I don't know?

Kyubimon: The fox says... good-bye.

And in an instant, Kyubimon took her paw off the branch and it sent the Chamelemon flying through the air all the way to the ocean.

Chamelemon 1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Kyubimon: Good riddance.

Meanwhile, Jessica manage to get back down on the ground again and Kyubimon walked right over to her.

Jessica: Kyubimon, that was... amazing. I never imagined you could digivolve.

Kyubimon: I don't really understand how for sure, but there's something about having a human partner that allowed me to digivolve. And because of it, I was able to save you.

Jessica didn't really know how to respond to her now. Unlike the other's, she was still new at this partner stuff like Kyubimon is.

Jessica: Kyubimon... I don't know what to say, but... thank you.

Kyubimon: It was my pleasure.

But then, in the distance, another explosion was heard in the distance. Both of them looked to see the smoke in the distance of the forest.

Jessica: Oh no. I forgot about the other's.

Kyubimon: We better go give them a hand.

Jessica: Right.

Kyubimon then got closer to Jessica and she then climbed on her back.

Kyubimon: Hold on tight.

And in an instant, Kyubimon then sprinted towards the battle with KingEtemon. Jessica was holding on and enjoying this moment.

Jessica: Wow. I knew you were fast, but this is amazing.

Kyubimon: You haven't seen nothing yet. Hold on.

She then started running faster and Jessica was all woo-hoo at this. But even with Kyubimon and her fast speed, will it be enough to even the odds against KingEtemon? And more importantly, will they even get there in time to help?

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, UNKNOWN ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back in the unknown room of the castle, MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, and Wingdramon were still in a head-lock battle with the Slime Wisemon. However, it seem that Wisemon is starting to gain the upper hand. MetalGreymon was seen thrown back towards the wall at this point.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

And then he hit the wall with a loud slam and started slipping down back towards the ground.

MetalGreymon: I'm okay.

Lucas, Sam, and Kyle were hiding behind some of the broken computer equipment, to try to avoid getting caught in the cross fire.

Lucas: OK, this isn't looking so good for us.

Kyle: Ya think.

Sam: Well no matter what, we have to at least keep trying.

WereGarurumon was seen jumping into the air and then fall down to Slime Wisemon with a powerful kick.

WereGarurumon: Try this on for size! Garuru Kick!

Wisemon/Slime: Fine. I will.

The kick landed on him, but the slimy body absorbed the attack and WereGarurumon was bounced off and sent flying.

WereGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kyle: WereGarurumon!

Wisemon/Slime: How's that for size? (Laughs)...

WereGarurumon then landed and broke some computer equipment. Then, Wingdramon took off into the air and fired his powerful fire attack at Slime Wisemon.

Wingdramon: You won't get away with that! Blazing Sonic Breath!

He fired a seriously wide spread fire from his mouth at Slime Wisemon. It went on for a minute until Slime Wisemon was seen coming out of the fire in front of Wingdramon and then hit him with his head.

Wingdramon: What!?

Sam: Watch out!

Wisemon/Slime: HA!

Slime Wisemon hit Wingdramon with his forehead and it sent him back towards the ground with a thud.

Windramon: GGAAAAAAAAHHH!

The guy's could only look in shock to see how easily Wisemon was pounding at them now.

Kyle: OK, we need a new plan.

Sam: What other plan do we have? Even with three ultimate level Digimon we can't even scratch him.

Lucas: There has to be a way somehow. If there is one thing I learned from video games... is that everything has a weakness somewhere.

Kyle: Uh... I hate to break it to you gamer boy, but this is not the time for any of your gaming suggestions. We need a real plan here!

Lucas: Well I don't see you coming up with anything better!

But while they were arguing, MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon charged at Slime Wisemon, and Wisemon got ready with another attack again.

Wisemon/Slime: You still haven't learn your lesson? Then have another! Tentacle Barrage!

He unleashed a huge amount of tentacles from his slime body and it whipped MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon endlessly.

MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas and Kyle: Oh no!

However, MetalGreymon manage to slip out and fired his missiles once again at Slime Wisemon.

MetalGreymon: (Roars)... Giga Blaster!

Both the missiles were locked-on target and it exploded on contact. But Slime Wisemon was still not fazed. In fact, he was getting annoyed by these attempts.

Wisemon/Slime: I've had just about enough of this. Your all dead to me! Power Blaster!

Slime Wisemon then fired his powerful blaster from his mouth again and it sent MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, and Wingdramon flying. Even the guy's were sent flying by this sudden attack.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

WereGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Wingdramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas, Sam, and Kyle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, THE FOREST AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the forest, KingEtemon was locked in hand to hand combat with Garudamon. Even though she was bigger, he was somehow holding his own against her despite the size difference.

KingEtemon: Hey come on now. Is this the best you got big bird?

Garudamon: I'm just getting started you poor excuse for a king!

Emily: Get him, Garudamon!

Garudamon then took a step back and covered her fist in flames and thrust it at KingEtemon with all her might.

Garudamon: Take this! Crimson Punch!

However, KingEtemon grinned at the incoming attack and then jumped and made himself spin like a wheel on top of Garudamon.

KingEtemon: Hey now that was a good try. Wanna see mine?

KingEtemon then made two balls of energy in his hands and then combined them to make a bigger one and then released it on Garudamon's back side.

Garudamon: (Gasps)...

Emily: Look out!

But the attack came to fast for her to avoid and she got hit badly.

Garudamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Emily: Oh no! Garudamon!

KingEtemon: Yeah! That's how the king of kings does his job. Oh yeah!

With so much pain from that attack, Garudamon fell to ground and started shrinking back into Biyomon again. KingEtemon landed back down and Emily started running towards her fallen partner.

Emily: Biyomon!

KingEtemon: Is that it?

Lilamon: Not yet it's not!

Hearing that, KingEtemon turned around to see Lilamon coming at him with her energy dagger from her flower-like hand.

Lilamon: Lilac Dagger!

Kim: Do it, Lilamon! Get this guy!

But then, everything went slow motion as KingEtemon moved to Lilamon right side to avoid her attack and then grabbed her by the arm.

KingEtemon: Ha!

Lilamon: What?

Kim: How did he do that?

KingEtemon: It's called lightning fast movement. Look it up sweetie. Now where was I? Oh yeah! Ha!

KingEtemon then pulled Lilamon up into the air and then slammed her down at the ground on the other side of him.

Lilamon: GGAAAAAAHH!

Kim: Lilamon!

KingEtemon: Oh wait, there's more where that came from. I'm not done with you yet little flower girl.

Lilamon: Why does everyone keep calling me that?

Robert: Have you not see the way you look?

Veemon: He's got a point there.

Without warning, KingEtemon did the same thing to Lilamon again and slammed her down on the ground hard again.

Lilamon: GGGAAAAAAHH!

Kim: Stop it! Your hurting her!

KingEtemon: I'm not hurting her, the ground is. But if you insist!

Then, KingEtemon threw Lilamon into the air and fired one of his yellow energy balls at her. And without the energy to move, the attack hit its mark on her.

Lilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kim: No! Lilamon!

Lilamon then fell down back on the ground and she shrunk back into Floramon again.

Kim: Floramon, i'm coming!

Kim did the same thing as the other's and ran straight to her fallen partner. Seeing all of this, KingEtemon was bored again.

KingEtemon: This is? This all you humans and your Digimon got? I wanted more of a challenge then this. What's a king gotta do to get some entertainment around this Island? Seriously.

And suddenly, that energy blaster attack from Slime Wisemon was seen and heard coming out of the castle. Everyone, including KingEtemon turned around to see the giant blast wave coming out of the bottom of the castle. When it faded, KingEtemon and everyone else was just in shock.

Emily: What the?

Kim: What... was that?

Floramon: Something... not good.

Biyomon: Really not good. I can feel it from all the way here. It's... dangerous.

Hearing that, everyone was just in more shock, but KingEtemon was furious at this.

KingEtemon: Why did that just happen!? And at my castle!? Hey, wait a darn minute here, I see what's been going on now. You lead me out of my castle on purpose! No matter there aren't anymore of you around here. They must be... at my castle!

KingEtemon then made a really tight fist at this and had a very unhappy face as well.

KingEtemon: I've been tricked! I will not let them ruin my beautiful castle!

And in a flash, KingEtemon started running back towards his castle. He wasn't even thinking about Kim and the other's, but they were worried again.

Veemon: Oh boy, this is bad.

Floramon: Really bad.

Kim: Whatever is going on at that castle, I bet Lucas and the guy's are at the center of it.

Robert: We have to go and help them.

Emily: We can't. Are Digimon are injured, and there's no way we can catch up to monkey brains in time.

But then, they heard noises coming from within the forest. And in a flash, Kyubimon and Jessica jumped out and looked right at everyone.

Jessica: Oh my gosh. Is everyone okay?

Kim: Yeah, were fine. But KingEtemon got away and he's heading back to the castle.

Robert: My brother and the other's are still in there.

Jessica was a bit shocked about this as well. She knew Kyle was there too, and she was worried.

Kyubimon: We better not waste time them. You all better clime on.

Everyone looked at Kyubimon and they were surprised by this.

Emily: Um... where did she come from?

Biyomon: Oh her, that's Kyubimon. Renamon's champion form.

Robert and Veemon: Whoa. Cool.

But then Kim got with the injured Floramon hanging on to her.

Kim: We don't have time for amazement. We have to hurry and get to that castle.

Kyubimon: I know. Now hop on.

Everyone then manage to get on Kyubimon's back and then she started sprinting off towards the castle.

Robert: Wow, i'm surprised she can carry all of us.

Emily: We have a situation here, and that's the first thing you ask?

Robert: Hey, i'm just saying.

Kyubimon: Don't start back there or i'll personally throw you off.

Even with Kyubimon's speed, will they be able to reach the castle in time before KingEtemon does?

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, UNKNOWN ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After Slime Wisemon made that powerful energy blast attack on Lucas and the other's, the whole room was torn apart, holes were every where, and there was a huge whole made in the ceiling after that last attack. Lucas, Sam, and Kyle were seen on the ground with MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, and Wingdramon on their side. Lucas slowly got back up and noticed Slime Wisemon was coming to them.

Lucas: (Gasps)... Oh no. Not again.

Slime Wisemon was inches away from them. Lucas quickly got up and tried to wake the other's.

Lucas: Guy's! Come on! Wake up! He's coming!

Wisemon/Slime: Save your breath, boy. They won't wake up after that one.

Lucas looked up to see Slime Wisemon was not on top of him and the other's.

Wisemon/Slime: Face it kid, you lose. I'm far more superior to any of you in every way. None of you can even hope to beat me in battle.

He knew he was right. No matter what they did, he wasn't being fazed anymore. Lucas panicked and looked around the torn apart room. While he was looking, he noticed the machine that was right in the center of the room wasn't fully damaged. He had no idea what he was doing, but he quickly bolted towards that machine in a hurry.

Wisemon/Slime: Where do you think your going!

Slime Wisemon tried to hit Lucas with his tentacle, but all that working in gym class payed off when Lucas manage to jump up from that attack in time and manage to get to the machine and started pressing random buttons on it.

Wisemon/Slime: What are you trying to pull, boy?

Lucas: You said that we can't beat you in battle. So instead... what if I did this! (Please let this do something!)

He then pressed the big button on the control pad and then the whole machine just started acting up. Electricity build up all around it and then a digital portal started to slowly open up in the machine. Slime Wisemon wasn't very pleased by this.

Wisemon/Slime: What!? What have you done!?

Lucas: I have no idea.

Wisemon/Slime: No no no! You shouldn't have pressed all those buttons like that! That will suck us all in to who knows where, you idiot!

Hearing that, Lucas looked to see the portal started to expand in size massively and it started sucking all the stuff in the room into it. The guy's finally woke up to see everything was being sucked in.

Kyle: Uh? What's happening!?

Lucas: Apparently something I kinda messed up again. Everyone hold on to something!

Hearing Lucas, Kyle and Sam grabbed on to the broken areas of the floor and WereGarurumon and Wingdramon grabbed on to the walls and they hold on tight so they wouldn't get sucked in. However, Slime Wisemon had nothing to hold to, so he was slowly being sucked in.

Wisemon/Slime: This can't be happening! How dare you do this!

Lucas: Well to be fair, I had no idea this was gonna happen!

Wisemon/Slime: So you just used dumb luck!? This is an outrage! Being beaten by someone who didn't even used their head!

Lucas: Hate to say it, but that's how I work sometimes.

Wisemon/Slime: NO!

Slime Wisemon tried to grab on to something, but nothing was working with that slimy body of his. He just slipped each time.

Wisemon/Slime: I can't grab anything!

Sam: Then I guess it sucks having a body that can't even grab anything! Time for you to disappear, Wisemon!

Wingdramon: It's over for you! Now say good-bye! Blazing Sonic Breath!

Wingdramon fired his attack right at Slime Wisemon and it sent him back towards the portal.

Wisemon/Slime: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Once he was close enough, the portal got him and he was being sucked right through it.

Wisemon/Slime: NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! YOU... WILL ALL... PAY FOR THIS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

And just like that, Slime Wisemon went seen swirling in the portal. And after a few seconds, the portal disappeared and everything went silent. After a few seconds, Kyle and Sam let go of what they were holding and then WereGarurumon and Wingdramon did the same. Then Lucas and MetalGreymon.

Kyle: Is that it? Is he... really gone?

WereGarurumon: I think so. I don't sense him anymore.

Sam: Well, we finally showed him, right buddy?

Wingdarmon: You bet, Sam.

For some reason, Lucas and MetalGreymon started walking up to the now broken machine and Lucas started pondering about that portal.

Lucas: Hmm?

MetalGreymon: Something on your mind, Lucas?

Lucas: I just wonder. Where did that portal take Wisemon to anyway?

MetalGreymon: Who know's. But as long as he's gone that's all that matters now. Right?

Lucas: Yeah. But one can't help but wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

After being sucked through that portal, Slime Wisemon was seen being sent down to the unknown dimension. But for some reason, during the fall, it split him right out of the Digital Slime and Wisemon was seen falling separate with the creature below him.

Wisemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

And after a few seconds of more falling, he landed right down on the floor of the crazy dimension he was in. He quickly got back up and saw the portal had now closed on him.

Wisemon: Why those fools! This isn't over! When I get out of here i'll hunt you all down like the vermin you..!

But then he heard a noise. The Digital Slime was reforming itself after that fall and was now looking down at Wisemon. Wisemon turned around and looked up to see it looking at him and drooling. With all that data it absorbed from the machine, you think he be satisfied.

Wisemon: Oh... no.

In the far distance of the dimension, all that was heard was a loud scream from Wisemon.

Wisemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Dexmon actually heard that scream and all he did was glowed both his eye's at that scream.

Dexmon: (Silent Laugh)... How delightful.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, UNKNOWN ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Once the rough battle with Wisemon, Lucas, Sam, Kyle, and their ultimate level partners manage to find one another and they couldn't believe what they just went through already.

Lucas: I don't know about you guy's, but that was the most intense battle ever so far.

Sam: Same here. I never would have imaged Wisemon would have planned something like that on us.

Wingdramon: Who care's. We beat him and that's that. Right?

Sam: Yeah.

Kyle: But I can't help but wonder about one thing. How did you know that machine was gonna open a portal, Lucas?

Hearing that question, Lucas gave an embarrassed smile.

Lucas: Well... actually... I didn't know it would do that.

And now everyone just looked at him with a "what" expression on them.

WereGarurumon: You mean you just guessed or something?

Kyle: Figures. You had no plan and you relied and pure dumb luck.

Sam: (Laughs)... That's my cousin for ya. You never change.

Lucas was just embarrassed by that.

MetalGreymon: Oh believe me, he doesn't.

Lucas: Will you put a sock in it. Your not helping as usual.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

Everyone just started laughing at poor Lucas again. He always get laughed at. But then...

KingEtemon: Why you miserable no good humans! Look what you've done!

In complete shock, all six of them looked up to see KingEtemon was looking down at them. And he wasn't happy at all to see them.

Kyle: Oh no!

WereGarurumon: It's him!

Sam: It's KingEtemon!

KingEtemon just kept on looking at them with that angry look of his.

Lucas: So... that's... KingEtemon.

MetalGreymon: He... looks like trouble.

Sam: He is. He's a mega level Digimon.

Wingdramon: More like mega bad.

And then, KingEtemon jumped up and landed right down on the broken floor of the unknown room of his castle and glared at all six of the guy's. They survived the fight with Wisemon, but now they come face-to-face with the main monkey himself. Will they be able to survive the biggest fight of their life's?

WereGarurumon: Kyle...

Kyle: I know, WereGarurumon. I know.

Wingdramon: Sam...

Sam: This is it. The time has finally come.

MetalGreymon: Lucas...

Lucas: I already know, MetalGreymon. This... won't be easy. It's never been easy.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	41. Episode 41: We Are More Then We Are

_**Episode 41: We Are More Then We Are**_

_**Lucas and the other's may have survived the battle with Wisemon, but now they face the worst Digimon they have encountered so far; KingEtemon. Will they be able to hold their ground and find a way to defeat him, or will the king make this their last digital battle?**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL OCEAN, NEARING KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Seadramon was still pulling the big raft that Shade and the other's have made, and its been some time since they have left the main land and headed towards KingEtemon's Island to find Lucas and the other's, but this was taking forever to Shade.

Shade: Come on. Are we almost there, Seadramon?

Seadramon: Be patient. Will be there soon.

Shade: That's what you've said the last time!

Shade then just flopped back on the pole that was making a sail and Monodramon tried to help calm him down.

Monodramon: Calm down, Shade. Seadramon is doing the best he can.

Shade: I know but. Emily is there too, and i'm worried about her.

Mike and James couldn't help but overhear that conversation.

James: Huh. So that explains why your so impatient to get to the Island.

Mike: Well at least its something that's understandable.

Hagurumon: I don't really get it.

Once again, Mike and James just sighed at the fact of how clueless Hagurumon can be. But then, David and Elecmon spotted something over the horizon of the Digital Ocean. It almost looked like an Island. Or is it an Island?

Elecmon: Hey, check it out.

David: I can see it alright.

When they heard them, Shade, Mike, James, Monodramon, and Hagurumon got up and headed towards the edge of the raft. They looked in the distance, and they saw what is no doubt an Island.

Mike: Is that what I think it is?

Elecmon: I bet it is.

Shade: That must be KingEtemon's Island for sure.

Monodramon: Well it's about time. I thought we never get to land again.

Hagurumon: But its still so far away.

James: Maybe not for long. Seadramon, you know what to do.

Seadramon: You got it, James.

Then, Seadramon then started picking up speed that made everyone fall back on the raft.

Everyone: AAAHH!

Seadramon: Hang on everyone! Were almost there! Next stop, KingEtemon's Island!

Seadramon just continued dragging the raft into the distance towards the Island. They were almost there, but will they get there in time for what is about to happen to Lucas and the other's?

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, UNKNOWN ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Lucas, Sam, and Kyle manage to defeat Wisemon and his strange Digital Slime form, but now they are face-to-face with one of their greatest challenges yet; KingEtemon. MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, and Wingdramon were ready to fight, but are the guy's ready for this?

KingEtemon: You come into my castle without my permission, you wreck it, and tried to destroyed it behind my back! You have no idea how angry I am right now.

Kyle: Actually I think we all have a very good idea.

KingEtemon: Quiet you!

Kyle gulped at that one. He hasn't heard how loud KingEtemon could be.

Lucas: So your KingEtemon huh. I've heard you caused a lot of trouble for the Digital World.

KingEtemon: You heard right sonny.

Sam: And that's the whole reason why you need to be stopped. I've waited a long time for this, and now the time has come to end you! Go, Wingdramon!

Wingdramon: You've got it!

And without warning, Wingdramon quickly opened his wings and charged right at KingEtemon.

Wingdramon: HA!

WereGarurumon: Wait, don't do it!

KingEtemon: Oh so you wanna play already huh? Well then come get some.

With that said, Wingdramon pointed the sharp lance on his back right at KingEtemon as he was charging.

Wingdramon: With pleasure! Exploding Sonic Lance!

Sam: Hit him!

Kyle: Wait a minute!

Lucas: Stop!

But it was to late to stop the attack. However, just before the attack could hit KingEtemon, he manage to grab the tip of the lance and stopped Wingdramon. This was a huge shock to the guy's. Wingdramon moved so fast, yet he stopped him.

Lucas, Sam, and Kyle: (Gasps)...

MetalGreymon: No way.

Wingdramon: That's impossible.

KingEtemon: Oh please. I can make anything possible ya hear. Speaking of which...

KingEtemon then grinned at Wingdramon and lifted him into the air while holding the tip of the lance and then he threw him towards the nearby wall, and he hit it with great force.

Wingdramon: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Sam: Oh no, Wingdramon!

WereGarurumon: That's it! He's toast!

And with a mighty charge, WereGarurumon jumped into the air and fell straight down towards KingEtemon with his foot coming right at him.

WereGarurumon: Garuru Kick!

However, KingEtemon noticed the incoming attack and moved to the side before WereGarurumon landed, but that didn't stop WereGarurumon. He quickly moved towards where KingEtemon is now and unleashed his claws at him.

WereGarurumon: Oh no you don't! Wolf Claw!

Lucas: I think he got him.

Kyle: Let's hope.

But then, KingEtemon manage to grab WereGarurumon by the arms and stopped him from clawing at him.

KingEtemon: Nice try doggy, but you need to be quicker then that to beat me.

WereGarurumon: Oh yeah, well I was fast enough when you last fought me.

Hearing that, KingEtemon had a confused look on his face.

KingEtemon: What do ya mean?

WereGarurumon: Remember that MetalGarurumon you defeated a while ago? Well he's back now.

Thinking about it for a minute, then KingEtemon started to get what he was saying.

KingEtemon: Oh! That was you? Well what are the odds? This only means I can pound you again.

WereGarurumon: That won't be as easy as you think it is.

KingEtemon: Oh really.

And without warning, KingEtemon then jumped and kicked WereGarurumon in the gut.

WereGarurumon: GGAAAAAHH!

Kyle: Oh no!

Then KingEtemon unleashed a ball of yellow energy in his right hand and fired right at WereGarurumon and it hit him in the same area he kicked and it sent him flying to other side of the room.

WereGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

KingEtemon: You see, I told ya!

MetalGreymon: OK, that's it! Your dead!

Lucas: Go get him, MetalGreymon!

Now it was MetalGreymon's turn to attack. He charged right at KingEtemon and got his metal claw ready to hit him with.

MetalGreymon: Try this on for size! Mega Claw!

He then launched it at him, but KingEtemon somehow manage to grab the tip of the claw just before it got him.

KingEtemon: I don't think so you overgrown metal lizard. Hey wait a minute. I don't recognize you.

MetalGreymon: And I don't know you at all. But I do know all the things you have done, so you cannot be aloud to roam free anymore.

KingEtemon: Oh is that what you think!? Well then..!

Just like he did with Wingdramon, KingEtemon lifted MetalGreymon into the air and this time sent him flying towards the ceiling with great force. A little to much force this time.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: MetalGreymon!

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The force of the impact made MetalGreymon go right through the ceiling and he landed in the middle of KingEtemon's throne room. While MetalGreymon groaned and slowly got back up, KingEtemon then jumped through the hole and was now back in his throne room. Although, he wasn't to happy about having a hole in his floor now.

KingEtemon: Oh great, now look what you made me do.

MetalGreymon: (Groans)... Technically, you did that on your own.

KingEtemon: Why you no good..! Here, have some of this!

KingEtemon then made another ball of yellow energy in his hand and he then threw it right at MetalGreymon. Since MetalGreymon didn't fully gain his balance, he was hit pretty hard from that attack and it sent him flying towards the brick wall.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Again, he made another hole in the wall. The Island could now be seen through the wall, and MetalGreymon was holding on to the edge of the hole and was trying to lift himself back up. But KingEtemon walked up and stepped on his metal hand holding him up.

MetalGreymon: GGAAAH!

KingEtemon: Looks like its lights out for you.

Lucas: Not so fast, Elvis!

KingEtemon: Huh?

Hearing that, KingEtemon turned around to see Wingdramon flying up with Sam and Lucas on his back and WereGarurumon jumping out of the hole while holding Kyle and then let go of him.

WereGarurumon: You can't get rid of us that easily.

Wingdramon: We're just getting started here.

Lucas and Sam then jumped off Wingdramon and then he and WereGarurumon moved forward towards KingEtemon. Using this chance, MetalGreymon was able to get himself back up and all three of them glared at the so called king of kings.

KingEtemon: Well what do ya know, they came back for me punishment. OK, i'll play with all of ya baby.

Kyle: If they hit him at the same time, they may have a better chance.

Sam: Sounds good to me.

Lucas: Let's have at 'em you guy's.

All three ultimate level Digimon then took one step towards KingEtemon while he was just grinning.

Lucas: MetalGreymon!

Kyle: WereGarurumon!

Sam: Wingdramon!

Lucas, Sam, and Kyle: ATTACK!

Hearing their human partners, all three ultimate level Digimon unleashed their most destructive attacks on KingEtemon in a unison.

MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster!

WereGarurumon: Wolf Claw!

Wingdramon: Blazing Sonic Breath!

MetalGreymon fired his missiles from his metal chest, WereGarurumon made to slashes in the air and they were heading towards the king, and Wingdramon fired his powerful fire attack from his mouth. KingEtemon just grinned at this attempt to hit him.

KingEtemon: (Silent Laugh)... Wait for it, wait for it. Now!

And at the last second, KingEtemon leaped high in the air and all three attacks exploded when they impacted each other. Everyone then looked up at KingEtemon in the air.

Sam: Darn it!

Kyle: I thought we had him that time?

KingEtemon: Your gonna need more then that to beat good old me. (Laughs)... Now it's time to show off one of my attacks. King Mon-kick!

KingEtemon then dived down to the floor and then he slammed his foot in the floor and he made great cracks that were heading towards the three Digimon.

MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, and Wingdramon: (Gasps)...

Lucas, Sam, and Kyle: Watch out!

But it came to fast. All three ultimate level Digimon were caught in the shock wave and they were all sent flying throughout the room.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Wingdramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

WereGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

KingEtemon: (Loud Laugh)...

Then, all three ultimate level Digimon slammed into the walls of the throne room and then slid down to the floor.

Lucas: MetalGreymon!

Kyle: WereGarurumon!

Sam: Wingdramon!

All three Digimon tried to get back up, but that last attack and all that fighting were starting to take it's toll on them.

KingEtemon: (Laughs)... Looks like the king of kings is still the best. Even with all three of you coming at me at once... I rule! (Laughs)...

The guy's had no idea what to do now. How were they gonna beat someone like this? But just before KingEtemon could stop laughing, Kyubimon and the other's on her back burst through the door and shocked them.

Lucas, Sam, and Kyle: (Gasps)...

KingEtemon: (Laughs)... Uh? What's going on now?

Kyubimon then stop to let everyone else off her. They were just surprise to see the damage done already.

Robert: Whoa. Look at this place.

Veemon: We miss all the fun.

Kim: Are you guy's okay?

Kyle: We won't be for long.

KingEtemon: Yeah, they won't be when i'm done with 'em. I'll finish them, and then i'll finish what I started with you three. Hey wait a minute. Where did the fox come from? I don't remember you.

Kyubimon only growled at KingEtemon and slowly took a step forward at him.

Jessica: Kyubimon?

Emily: Is something wrong?

Biyomon: You look a bit tense there.

Kyubimon: (Growls)...

Even the guy's were a bit surprise by this sudden change in tone from her.

Lucas: Oh boy. I don't like where this is going.

Sam: I'll say.

Then Kyubimon took another step forward.

Floramon: Um... Digi-World to Kyubimon. Is something wrong?

Kyubimon: KingEtemon. I've waited a long time to see you again.

Hearing that, KingEtemon had another confused look on his face.

KingEtemon: Um... do I know you from somewhere?

Kyubimon: You probably don't know this, but you sent your army to destroy a Digimon village that I was in and had it destroyed. And I was that Renamon that tried to take you down a little while ago.

Now KingEtemon was starting to understand it now.

KingEtemon: Oh, now I remember. You were that darn Renamon that tried to assassinate me in my sleep. I didn't appreciate that wake-up call that night. You know its impolite to wake up someone in their sleep ya know.

However, this only angered Kyubimon to her boiling point. She suddenly charged right at KingEtemon without warning.

Kyubimon: HA!

Jessica: Kyubimon, wait!

Kim: Don't do it!

Floramon: It's a trap!

KingEtemon just grinned and then Kyubimon started spinning like a wheel and created the blue dragon and it was fired at KingEtemon.

Kyubimon: Dragon Wheel!

The attack then hit KingEtemon, but he didn't even move at that. He just stood there with a bored expression on his face now.

KingEtemon: Was that suppose to be an attempt?

Everyone just gasp at those words. He wasn't even scratched by that attack. Kyubimon landed back on the floor and she too was surprised.

Kyubimon: No way. You can't be that strong.

KingEtemon: Oh but I am. And matter of fact... it's my turn to hit you now ya hear. Ha!

KingEtemon then made a ball of yellow energy in his left hand and he fired it at Kyubimon. It came so fast, Kyubimon got hit instantly and was sent flying.

Kyubimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Emily: Oh no!

Jessica: Kyubimon!

Kyubimon then slammed into the wall and then she shrunk back down to Renamon again. That attack was so powerful on her, it knocked her out cold when she hit the ground. Jessica then ran towards her fallen partner.

Jessica: Renamon, no!

Robert: That's it. He needs to be stopped!

Veemon: I couldn't agree with you more, Robert.

However, KingEtemon just laughed when he hear them say that.

KingEtemon: (Laughs)... Oh what, you gonna beat me up or something little boy?

Kim: He's not the only one you know.

Floramon: You need to be stopped!

Biyomon: Same with me. You've hurt to many innocent Digimon.

Emily: Biyomon's right. You have to be stopped now.

Once again, KingEtemon just laughed at them and their words.

KingEtemon: (Laughs)... okay then, do ya wanna rematch or something?

Lucas: Don't do it you guy's!

Kyle: He's just tempting you!

But they didn't listen to Lucas and Kyle, so they went on to fight him again.

Robert: You ready, Veemon?

Veemon: Always.

Emily: Biyomon?

Biyomon: Good to go, Emily.

Kim: And Floramon?

Floramon: You already know my answer, Kim.

They knew their Digimon haven't fully recovered, but they were willing to fight. So all three of them did the same thing as last time and pulled out their digivice's and started believing hard again. Then, they all started to glow in bright light and they pointed their digivices's at their partners and the light channeled its way to the digivice and it was fired at all three of them. Now they started glow in the light of digivolution.

_FLORAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... LILAMON_

_VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... AEROVEEDRAMON_

_BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... GARUDAMON_

When the light faded away, Lilamon, AeroVeedramon, and Garudamon had their sights right on KingEtemon. KingEtemon just laughed, but then WereGarurumon and Wingdramon got back up. Lucas was trying to help MetalGreymon get back up with his voice.

Lucas: Come on, MetalGreymon! We need your help like now!

MetalGreymon: Don't you think i'm trying, Lucas!?

The other five Digimon then surrounded KingEtemon and they all glared right at him and got ready to attack at any moment.

KingEtemon: Oh what, your all gonna gang up on me now? Well then... bring it on baby!

AeroVeedramon was the first to go up and he got his right hand into a fist of glowing energy and thrust it at KingEtemon.

AeroVeedramon: This is for last time! Magnum Crush!

However, KingEtemon didn't dodge it, this time he blocked the attack with his own hand.

AeroVeedramon: What!?

Robert: No way!

KingEtemon: Yes way! Now here's a present for ya.

KingEtemon then made another sphere of energy in his left hand and he fired it right at AeroVeedramon's chest and it sent him flying.

AeroVeedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

AeroVeedramon slammed right into the wall and he just shrunk back into Veemon and fell to the ground in pain.

Veemon: (Groans)...

Robert: Veemon!

Wingdramon: I definitely don't want that present.

Lilamon: No kidding.

KingEtemon started laughing again, but it was cut short by WereGarurumon and Garudamon attacking him from both sides. They were locked in hand to hand combat, but somehow KingEtemon was holding his own against the two of them.

KingEtemon: Hey come on now, I can more of a work out than this.

WereGarurumon: Fine then! Wolf Claw!

WereGarurumon thrust his claws at him, but KingEtemon ducked in time and fired another one of his energy balls at WereGarurumon right in the chest and sent him flying like AeroVeedramon earlier.

WereGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kyle: Oh no, WereGarurumon!

WereGarurumon then hit the wall and the slid down but ended up falling into that big hole in the floor and hit the floor of that unknown room.

WereGarurumon: (Groans)... I'm okay. The broken debris broke my fall.

Kyle: (Sighs)... Every time.

Garudamon then got into a one on one with KingEtemon with fists, but then Lilamon appeared behind KingEtemon and she fired her energy beams from her flower-like hands at him.

Lilamon: Now! Lila Shower!

It would seem she had him this time, but KingEtemon was able to sense that attack and he moved out of the way in time. So the attacks hit Garudamon instead. Luckily, Garudamon was able to handle that attack.

Garudamon: GGAAHH!

Lilamon: Oops. Sorry Garudamon.

Garudamon: It's fine, Lilamon. But he gonna pay for that!

Garudamon then got up in the air and unleashed her tornado of fire on KingEtemon.

Garudamon: Take this! Fire Tornado!

The tornado was headed straight for KingEtemon, but he grinned again as usual and made two balls of energy in his hands and then combined them into one and fired it at the tornado.

KingEtemon: My turn! HA!

The giant ball of yellow energy broke through the fire tornado and it actually hit Garudamon and sent her flying into the ceiling.

Garudamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Emily: Garudamon, no!

She then hit the ceiling and then she shrunk back down into Biyomon again. Biyomon was then falling to the ground, but Emily was able to catch her in time.

Emily: Biyomon, are you alright?

Biyomon: Not... really.

Emily: Biyomon.

Seeing this happen, Sam had about enough of this fighting.

Sam: That's it! That's the last straw! Wingdramon!

Wingdramon: I know!

Wingdramon opened up his wings and then he fired his fire attack on KingEtemon while he wasn't looking.

Wingdramon: You hurt to many Digimon! Now your gonna pay! Blazing Sonic Breath!

He fired his attack, and KingEtemon was to distracted with Lilamon to even see this one coming.

KingEtemon: Uh?

When he turned around, he saw the attack and this actually hit him. He was surrounded by flames all over him and Lilamon used this chance to get away.

KingEtemon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Sam: Yes!

Kim: I bet he felt that one!

Lucas: Way to go, Wingdramon!

Wingdramon just grinned at everyone, but when the flames went away, KingEtemon was seen with an anger expression on his face.

KingEtemon: You think that was funny!? I'll give you funny!

KingEtemon quickly made a sphere of yellow energy again his hand right hand and he threw it right at Wingdramon while he wasn't paying attention. But Lilamon saw the attack coming towards him.

Lilamon: Wingdramon, watch out!

Wingdramon: Uh?

Sam: Look out!

Wingdramon and saw the attack coming, but it was Lilamon that got in the way in time and it sent her flying instead of Wingdramon.

Lilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kim: Lilamon!

Wingdramon: No!

Lilamon then landed on the broken floor and now she shrunk back down to Floramon. Kim ran to her fallen partner and picked her up.

Kim: Floramon, are you okay?

Floramon: Just barely.

Emily: This is useless. None of our Digimon are strong enough to even but a dent in this guy.

Kyle: Not to mention all our Digimon have been through to much to even continue fighting.

Seeing what just happened, Wingdramon then turned towards KingEtemon, who was still grinning and growled at him.

Wingdramon: (Growls)... That's... it!

With his anger at his peak, Wingdramon charged right at KingEtemon and unleashed his powerful lance on his back right at him with all his might.

Wingdramon: Exploding... Sonic... Lance!

Sam: Finish him!

The attack was thrust at KingEtemon, however, KingEtemon didn't grab it, but he hen did a dodge from the matrix movie at the last second. And when Wingdramon was on top of him, he unleashed two ball of yellow energy in both hands and fired them at point-blank range at Wingdramon's stomach.

Wingdramon: (Gasps)...

Sam: Wingdramon..!

Everyone: Watch out!

KingEtemon: Take this!

And with a might thrust at his stomach, the two spheres of energy sent Wingdramon flying through the air.

Wingdramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Sam: NO!

Wingdramon then hit the ground hard and now he was shrinking back to his rookie form. Sam then ran towards his fallen partner.

Sam: Dracomon. Please be okay.

Sam then kneel down to his partner and then Dracomon slowly opened his eye's at his human partner.

Dracomon: Sam... i'm sorry. I couldn't...

Sam: You don't have to worry. You did what you could.

KingEtemon: Yeah well it wasn't very good if ya ask me.

Sam then looked back at KingEtemon, who still had that stupid grin on his face. And that only made Sam even more angry at him.

Sam: Why you! This is just a big game to you, isn't it!? Your no king! In fact, even Wisemon said you were no where near being a king!

This was a surprise to Wisemon. He had no idea Wisemon thought about him like that.

KingEtemon: What!? Wisemon said that!?

Sam: Oh yeah he did! He even wanted to destroy you himself!

KingEtemon: Now why would he... actually now that I think about it I always thought he was a bit too shady and secretive. I should have known better.

Sam: Serve's you right, you stupid excuse for a king!

Now that was the biggest shock to KingEtemon. Everyone just gazed in surprise at that, even Kyle, who was pulling Gabumon out of the hole was surprised.

Gabumon: Whoa.

Kyle: I know.

KingEtemon: How dare you say that to me! You always were trouble, and now its just about time I ended you!

KingEtemon then made another sphere of yellow energy in his hand and it was aimed at Sam and Dracomon.

Sam: Oh boy.

Dracomon: Looks like this is it.

Robert: Sam..!

Emily: Dracomon..!

Kim: Watch out!

With all his might, KingEtemon threw the sphere right at Sam and Dracomon.

KingEtemon: Say good-bye!

Kyle: Sam!

Jessica: Dracomon!

Gabumon, Floramon, Biyomon, and Veemon: Get out of the way!

MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster!

Out of nowhere, MetalGreymon's missiles hit the sphere of energy just before it hit Sam and it destroyed it in time.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

KingEtemon Uh!? Who did that!?

When KingEtemon turned around, he saw Lucas and MetalGreymon right behind him.

Lucas: Nobody... hurts my cousin.

Everyone was glad to see Lucas and MetalGreymon were finally back in the fight.

Kim: Lucas!

Robert: And MetalGreymon!

Kyle: It's about time.

Angered by this, KingEtemon turned and was now focused on Lucas and MetalGreymon now.

KingEtemon: Why you. You dare to challenge the king of kings?

Lucas: I do dare. I don't know what your problem is, but you've ruined to many lives for me to ignore anymore. You wanna fight someone... you fight us.

MetalGreymon: So come and get some!

With all his might, MetalGreymon then launched himself forward and charged right at KingEtemon.

MetalGreymon: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gabumon: It's all you now, MetalGryemon!

Veemon: Teach this guy a lesson!

Floramon: You can beat him!

Biyomon: For the Digital World!

Dracomon: For all the Digimon!

Kim: MetalGreymon!

Emily: MetalGreymon!

Kyle: MetalGreymon!

Robert: MetalGreymon!

Jessica: MetalGreymon!

Sam: MetalGreymon!

With the support from everyone, MetalGreymon found the strength in him to fight again and he unleashed his metal claw on KingEtemon with all his might.

MetalGreymon: HA! Mega Claw!

But KingEtemon was quick enough to dodge the attack and move to the side.

KingEtemon: Nice try. Now my turn!

KingEtemon then made another energy ball and fired it right at MetalGreymon. But MetalGreymon used his metal arm to block the attack. Even though it sting a bit, he still held on.

MetalGreymon: AAH!

Lucas: Hang in there buddy! You can do this!

KingEtemon: Not for long he won't!

KingEtemon then charged right at MetalGreymon and MetalGreymon then started charging back at him with all his might and unleashed his metal claw again.

MetalGreymon: Come on! Mega Claw!

However, KingEtemon stopped and manage to grab MetalGreymon's metal claw and he grinned at him once again.

KingEtemon: Gotcha now!

MetalGreymon: (Gasps)...

Lucas: Oh no!

Then, KingEtemon then lifted MetalGreymon into the air and then slammed him on the other side of the room.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Everyone: NO!

Lucas: It can't be. It just can't be.

MetalGreymon was in a lot of pain again, but he slowly tried to get back up, but KingEtemon just grinned and started laughing.

KingEtemon: (Laughs)... Don't ya see, you can't outmatch the king of kings baby. You can't even scratch me. You wanna know why... because...

Then for some reason, the whole room turned into a music stage and a bunch on other orange monkey Etemon's appeared in the background dancing.

**-KINGETMEON-**

**YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS! (MUSIC) CAN'T TOUCH THIS! (MUSIC) CAN'T TOUCH THIS! (MUSIC) CAN'T TOUCH THIS! (MUSIC)**

**My, my, my music hits me so hard**  
><strong>Makes me say "Oh my Lord"<strong>  
><strong>Thank you for blessing me<strong>  
><strong>With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet<strong>  
><strong>It feels good, when you know you're down<strong>  
><strong>A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown<strong>  
><strong>And I'm known as such<strong>  
><strong>And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch<strong>

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (MUSIC)**

**I told you homeboy (You can't touch this)  
>Yeah, that's how we living and you know (You can't touch this)<br>Look at my eyes, man (You can't touch this)  
>Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics (You can't touch this)<strong>

**Fresh new kicks, advance  
>You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance<br>So move, outta your seat  
>And get a fly girl and catch this beat<br>While it's rolling, hold on  
>Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on<br>Like that, like that  
>Cold on a mission so fall them back<br>Let 'em know, that you're too much  
>And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch<strong>

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (MUSIC)**

Hearing this crazy song from the real world, it made everyone and their Digimon just covered their ear's in the middle of the performance.

Lucas: Oh my gosh!

Robert: It's in my head!

Emily: Why this song!?

Kim: It's just awful!

Sam: Your telling me!

Jessica: Especially with that voice!

Kyle: I didn't even like it the first time!

Hearing all those words, KingEtemon then cut the performance and gave everyone an angry glare.

KingEtemon: What did you all say!? How dare you! You know what, that's the kinda thing I hate about you humans! You just don't understand good music. In fact, that's what I was made from. All the music data that none of you humans like and thrown away... how do you think I know all these lyrics? And I happen to think there good lyrics!

Everyone just looked at one another after that. They had no idea about that.

KingEtemon: And you know what else... I've just about had it up to here with you DigiDestined punks!

But when everyone heard those words, it made them confused.

Robert: Digi... what?

Jessica: What did he call us?

Kyle: I think he said; DigiDestined.

Emily: What's that?

Sam: Not a clue.

Lucas: Hey buddy, you mind filling us in?

Kim: Why did you call us that?

KingEtemon: You don't even know what you are!? Now that's just plain insulting to me! You know what... i'm just about tired of this. This ends now!

KingEtemon then concentrated a huge ball of energy in both hands and expanded it greatly in-size.

KingEtemon: I don't care what happens to my throne room now, i'll just be glad when your all off the map! Forever!

Everyone just looked in horror at how huge that energy sphere was. And just before KingEtemon could throw it at them, MetalGreymon finally got back up and fired his missiles at KingEtemon's back while he wasn't looking.

MetalGreymon: (Groans)... Giga Blaster!

The attack hit KingEtemon's back and it stopped the sphere of energy and made it disappear.

KingEtemon: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

KingEtemon then turned around and saw MetalGreymon slowly approaching him. This only made him just about irritated with MetalGreymon now.

KingEtemon: OK, that's it. You've been very annoying to me you stupid mechanical lizard. Time I took you apart piece by piece baby.

He then turned around and leaped into the air and jumped right on top of MetalGreymon and slammed him towards the ground.

MetalGreymon: GGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Lucas: Oh no! MetalGreymon!

KingEtemon then grabbed him by the tail and started swinging him around like a rag doll and then threw him into the air and he slammed down on the floor.

MetalGreymon: GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Veemon: Oh my.

Robert: I can't watch this.

Floramon wanted to help him, but she couldn't.

Floramon: This is terrible. I can't even help him.

Kim: I know how you feel.

Sam: This is all my fault. I dragged them into this.

Dracomon: I'm to blame to you know. I should have known this would happen.

Jessica: Same here. Even Renamon got beaten because of me.

Kyle: Quit it you guy's. You gonna make us depressed and worried.

Gabumon: And that's the last thing we need.

Emily: Yeah... but...

Then everyone looked back at the horrible sight of KingEtemon pounding away at MetalGreymon.

Biyomon: But what about Lucas?

Lucas just watched in horror of the sight of MetalGreymon getting bumbled by KingEtemon. He watched KingEtemon hit him in the back with his knee. He watched him fire an energy sphere at MetalGreymon's legs. And he watched him slam his fist into MetalGreymon's face. This was getting to much.

Lucas: No. Stop. Stop it.

But it just kept going on and on, and MetalGreymon still wouldn't back down.

MetalGreymon: (Panting)... That all... you got?

KingEtemon: Not quite!

Then it continued again. No matter how much beating MetalGreymon take's, he still kept enduring, and now all of this was getting to much for Lucas to watch.

Lucas: Please... stop. Enough! NO MORE!

Hearing that, KingEtemon then grinned and looked at MetalGreymon's metal chest plate.

KingEtemon: No more you say? Fine then!

And then, Lucas saw in horror... of KingEtemon smashed right through MetalGreymon's metal chest plate and then sent him flying through the air.

Everyone: MetalGreymon!

When MetalGreymon hit the ground, Lucas eye's just widened at the horrible sight of his fallen partner.

Lucas: MetalGreymon. No.

KingEtemon: I'm not done yet. You care about that piece of junk that much? Then you can join him!

Out of nowhere, KingEtemon turned around and fired another sphere of yellow energy at Lucas. It passed right by him and landed behind him instead and sent him flying towards his partner and the other's back a ways.

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Everyone then landed on the ground in pain from the shock wave, and Lucas landed on his stomach close to MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon manage to open one eye barely and saw Lucas.

MetalGreymon: Lucas.

He then closed his eye and then he finally shrunk back into Agumon again. But for some reason, Agumon's whole body looked like it was on the edge of being deleted. Even though he was connected to a digivice and would just turn back into an egg, he still was in a lot of pain.

Agumon: (Groans)...

Lucas: Agu... mon.

KingEtemon: (Laughs)... It hurts, doesn't it. You see, we are just thrown away data and nothing more. And that's how Digimon are. Nothing more... nothing less. Nothing personal. It's just... the sad truth. You are no different than me my naive friend.

Agumon just lay there, looking like he was soon to be erased. But then, Lucas manage to gain some strength and started crawling towards his partner. No matter what KingEtemon said, he had different thoughts about Agumon.

Lucas: He's... wrong. It's... not true. Your not... just... thrown away. Agumon.

While he was crawling to his partner, Lucas began flashing back to all the moments with the two of them. How they first met when he was Koromon, their very first battle with a Digimon, how they met everyone, the night he confronted him as SkullGreymon, the day he overcame his fear after that, when they first met the Grand Master and learned the truth, and how they manage for the first time to access the ultimate level against a Digital Slime. Everything flashed through Lucas's head, until, he reached his partner and lay right beside him. But then, Agumon finally manage to open one of his eye's and looked right at Lucas. Even though he was injured and looked like he was soon to disappear, Agumon heard everything.

Agumon: Lucas. Is it... all true?

Lucas: No. It's not. Agumon. Before I met you, I was just an average kid causing trouble. Even now I cause trouble. But you accepted that side of me and gave me a reason to laugh and smile. Not many people ever do that for me. Robert, David, Kim, Kyle, Mike, and James, sure they know that side of me, but you were the one to accept that side of me completely. And I like that. And after everything we been through up until now... you never been just useless thrown away data to me. Your more then that. Your my best friend. And I could never call you thrown away. No matter what.

Lucas just smiled at his friend, and Agumon smiled back and actually showed a tear in his eye.

Agumon: Lucas. That's the nicest thing you ever said to me. You my best friend too. And nothing can ever change that either.

They both then slowly reached out and almost grab each other's hands. But just when they did, a strange light shined on their hands and then a circle of bright light surrounded them and then it made a huge wall of light around them. This shocked the other's and KingEtemon.

KingEtemon: Uh!? What the!? What is this!?

Kyle: No way.

Sam: What's happening to them?

Robert: Lucas. Agumon.

Kim: That's...

Lucas was surprise to see Agumon reassemble himself and started to get right back up with his eye's closed. He let go of Lucas's hand got his head up.

Lucas: Agumon?

And within the wall of light around them, Agumon then opened his eye's to see that they were both glowing in bright light. And then he started to glow in light that was far more brighter then all the past lights combined. And then... he started to grow.

_AGUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON_

When the wall of light disappeared, Agumon shown to have grown back into the very first Digimon that Lucas has seen. And this brought a shock to everyone. Even KingEtemon was surprised by this.

KingEtemon: What... is..?

Kim: No way...

Floramon: That's Agumon?

Gabumon: No... it's even better.

Robert: I never knew Agumon could do that.

Veemon: I didn't know either.

Dracomon: That's so cool.

Sam: I'll say. That' my cousin for ya.

Emily: It's amazing.

Biyomon: Incredible.

Jessica: Unreal.

Kyle: That... is...

But Lucas was the one in shock the most. He remembered who this was, and he was surprised to see him again after all this time.

Lucas: It's you. War... Greymon.

WarGreymon looked right at KingEtemon, who was all too shocked by this, but then he looked down at Lucas. And after all this time, he finally started to remember... everything.

WarGreymon: (Lucas. Thank you.)

He then turned his attention back on KingEtemon and glared at him.

WarGreymon: KingEtemon, you have brought to much pain and suffering to the Digimon lives you have touched. You cannot go unpunished for what you have done any longer.

KingEtemon just stood their in horror at this new Digimon he now faces. But even so, he didn't look like he was gonna back down from this one. With WarGreymon back, will he be able to finish off KingEtemon and finally put an end to his long rampage?

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, UNKNOWN ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Meanwhile, down in the unknown room of KingEtemon's castle, the machine that was used to open a digital portal a little while ago by Lucas, was shown to have an overheat meter on it. And for some reason, the meter was showing it going from green slowly towards yellow. Something was making it overheat. Without the close cold space of the unknown room's walls, now opened up by all that fighting, the heat was starting to get to it. What could it mean?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	42. Episode 42: Believe in Miracles

_**Episode 42: Believe in Miracles**_

_**The Digimon that Lucas met in the very beginning of his adventure has returned, and now the real battle with KingEtemon has begun. Will WarGreymon be enough to defeat the so called king of kings once and for all? The true battle on the Island has begun.**_

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The battle in KingEtemon's throne raged on, but at this point, everyone's Digimon weren't able to fight and Agumon was soon to be destroyed. But as usual, Lucas didn't give up on his partner. And after a touching moment between the two, a circle of light appeared around them and created a wall of light around the two of them.

KingEtemon: Uh!? What the!? What is this!?

Kyle: No way.

Sam: What's happening to them?

Robert: Lucas. Agumon.

Kim: That's...

Lucas was surprise to see Agumon reassemble himself and started to get right back up with his eye's closed. He let go of Lucas's hand and got his head up.

Lucas: Agumon?

And within the wall of light around them, Agumon then opened his eye's to see that they were both glowing in bright light. And then he started to glow in light that was far more brighter then all the past lights combined. And then... he started to grow.

_AGUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON_

When the wall of light disappeared, Agumon shown to have grown back into the very first Digimon that Lucas has seen. And this brought a shock to everyone. Even KingEtemon was surprised by this.

KingEtemon: What... is..?

Kim: No way...

Floramon: That's Agumon?

Gabumon: No... it's even better.

Robert: I never knew Agumon could do that.

Veemon: I didn't know either.

Dracomon: That's so cool.

Sam: I'll say. That' my cousin for ya.

Emily: It's amazing.

Biyomon: Incredible.

Jessica: Unreal.

Kyle: That... is...

But Lucas was the one in shock the most. He remembered who this was, and he was surprised to see him again after all this time.

Lucas: It's you. War... Greymon.

WarGreymon looked right at KingEtemon, who was all too shocked by this, but then he looked down at Lucas. And after all this time, he finally started to remember... everything.

WarGreymon: (Lucas. Thank you.)

He then turned his attention back on KingEtemon and glared at him.

WarGreymon: KingEtemon, you have brought to much pain and suffering to the Digimon lives you have touched. You cannot go unpunished for what you have done any longer.

KingEtemon just stood their in horror at this new Digimon he now faces. But even so, he didn't look like he was gonna back down from this one.

KingEtemon: You think you scare me? Well think again! I don't know what just happened and how you got so big, but that doesn't change the fact that you can never beat the king of kings.

WarGreymon: You call yourself a king, but all I see is an overconfident arrogant Digimon that overestimates himself.

KingEtemon: Why you. Your gonna get it now.

Both KingEtemon and WarGreymon got ready for whatever move one was about to throw at the other. The other's were still in shock to see this amazing transformation of Agumon's.

Floramon: I can't believe he's so big.

Veemon: I always thought Agumon was strong, but I never would have imagined him like this.

Robert: I'll say.

Emily: He's just so big.

Biyomon: Even bigger then when I was Garudamon.

Kim: I just hope it's enough to beat KingEtemon.

Sam: It has to be.

Dracomon: It's all up to him now.

But while they were amazed by this, Kyle pulled out his blue digivice and a holographic image was displayed with WarGreymon's info.

Kyle: Let's see. WarGreymon. A mega level cyborg Digimon with strong armor and powerful offense. That's amazing.

Gabumon: You said it.

However, Kyle remembered something.

Kyle: Wait, hold on. You said you were once MetalGarurumon, right?

Gabumon: Yeah.

Kyle: Even when you were a mega, you still couldn't beat KingEtemon.

Gabumon: True, but I was against both KingEtemon and his army. So I was outnumbered. But this is a one on one fight.

Now Kyle was understanding. Now he was starting to believe WarGreymon could win. But then, Renamon finally woke herself up and Jessica tried to help her off the floor.

Renamon: (Groans)...

Jessica: You okay, Renamon?

Renamon: I'll be alright. But remind me never to do that again.

Jessica just laughed a little at her, and then they looked to see the battle that was soon to begin.

Renamon: So this is Agumon's true power.

Jessica: Look's like it.

Renamon: Let's hope it's enough to end this.

There was a moment of silence in the room, but when a piece of debris cracked, KingEtemon then jumped in the air and prepared two balls of yellow energy in his hands and then fired them at WarGreymon.

KingEtemon: HA! Take this sonny!

He fired both the spheres, but WarGreymon was fast enough to move out of the way and then started spinning like a tornado.

WarGreymon: Nice move. Now let me show you mind! Great Tornado!

Lucas: Oh yeah! Do it!

WarGreymon then launched himself in the air and was heading towards KingEtemon. However, KingEtemon was able to grab the spinning WarGreymon by the tip of the tornado, but it was a bit stronger then the king had thought. It was making him move back as he tried to hold it back.

KingEtemon: GGAAAAAHH! Can't... hold it... much longer!

Finally had enough, KingEtemon then let go of WarGreymon and sent him towards the ceiling. Another hole was made, but WarGreymon then came down the hole and glared back at KingEtemon.

WarGreymon: Can't get rid of me that easily.

KingEtemon: (Growls)... Why you no good...

Lucas and the other's were just amazed to see this sudden display of power.

Kim: Wow.

Floramon: Amazing.

Robert: He actually pushed him back.

Kyle: Now if he could sent him flying this time.

Lucas: Alright. Time for the real fight. Go get him, WarGreymon!

WarGreymon: With pleasure.

Hearing his partners voice, WarGreymon showed both his metal claws out of his gauntlets and launched himself forward at KingEtemon.

WarGreymon: HA! How about a new version of my... Mega Claw!

Seeing the attack coming, KingEtemon manage to duck low from the slash of WarGreymon's claws at the last second.

KingEtemon: I don't think so baby!

KingEtemon then formed a ball of energy in both hands and then unleashed it right on WarGreymon's metal chest and it sent him flying.

WarGreymon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Oh no!

But WarGryemon was quick to recover and manage to stop himself from flying off any further. He then looked back down at KingEtemon.

WarGreymon: Oh yeah. Two can play that game.

And then, WarGreymon put both his arms down and started making his own ball of energy, but this one looked like a fireball and then he fired it at the king.

WarGreymon: Try this on for size! Terra Force!

Seeing this attack coming, KingEtemon was a bit terrified, but he used both his hands to stop the attack. When the attack hit him, it pushed him back a ways before he had to deflect it back into the air. When he did, he noticed his hands were a bit burned.

KingEtemon: Ouch! Hot hot hot hot hot hot!

WarGreymon: I'm not finished yet!

And then, WarGreymon made a sudden charge right at KingEtemon while he was blowing his hands.

KingEtemon: Uh!?

Lucas: Hit him now, WarGreymon!

WarGreymon: I'm on it! Mega Claw!

WarGreymon then started slashing his claws at KingEtemon, but KingEtemon kept dodging and backing up from those attacks until he found himself back against one of his own castle walls.

KingEtemon: Uh oh.

Sam: He's stuck. Hit him now!

Veemon: This is your chance!

WarGreymon then launched his metal claw right at KingEtemon, but KingEtemon was quick to move to his left in time before the attack got him.

Kyle: Darn it!

Kim: He was so close.

Jessica: Not close enough.

KingEtemon manage to regain his balance after that last barrage of attacks from WarGreymon and then turned around and glared at him while he was preparing to attack any second again.

KingEtemon: Why you! Your gonna get it now!

He then created another ball of yellow energy in his hands and then unleashed it right at WarGreymon. However, WarGreymon quickly move out of the way from the incoming attack and the ball of energy exploded on KingEtemon's throne room wall.

WarGreymon: If that's all you got, then this won't last much longer.

KingEtemon: (Growls)...

Lucas: Oh yeah!

Kim: He's got him now.

Then, WarGreymon charged right at KingEtemon again and started spinning as he was charging and unleashed his tornado attack on the king.

WarGreymon: Great Tornado!

However, KingEtemon did his usual dodge taken from the matrix movie and avoid the attack in time. WarGreymon eventually stopped has he got closer to the other side of the room.

KingEtemon: Oh man, that was close. Good think I know how to do that baby.

WarGreymon: If that's the only good trick you know... then your not worth much.

Hearing that, KingEtemon's face started to turn steaming red. He then turned towards WarGreymon and took a few steps toward him.

KingEtemon: So ya think your hot stuff now huh. Well I got news for ya...

KingEtemon then suddenly took of his kingly cape and it was seen flying in the air.

KingEtemon: I been saving up something that's gonna send you off the grid for good.

And then, KingEtemon then raised both his arms in the air and started concentrating another ball of yellow energy, but this one was getting even bigger then all the previous one's he had made so far up to this point.

KingEtemon: I always got one big move up my sleeve baby. This big ball of energy of mine is gonna sent you all to the next world. Yeah, that's right. I'm gonna send you all off this Island with this one move!

Everyone just looked in horror of the sight of how big this ball of energy had become. It was so huge.

Lucas: That's... not good.

Dracomon: It's huge.

Biyomon: There's no way we can avoid that.

Jessica: How can WarGreymon dodge that?

Renamon: He can't avoid it even if he wanted to. If he moves away from that attack...

Kyle: Will all be doomed.

WarGreymon looked and he was readying himself to stop that attack at any moment. And then...

KingEtemon: I had just about had it with all of ya. Now it's time to finally put an end to this nonsense. Say... GOOD-BYE!

He then threw the giant ball of energy right at WarGreymon. Everyone just looked in horror, but WarGreymon wasn't afraid at all. He put both his hands out and manage to hold back the attack. But it was sending him back a ways.

WarGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: WarGreymon!

KingEtemon: (Laughs)... Good luck stopping that one. No Digimon has ever stopped that, and no Digimon ever will! Not even you can stop that!

WarGreymon: Will just... see about that!

Focusing all his energy, WarGreymon then started glowing in orange color aura and he found the strength to finally stop the attack from pushing him back.

KingEtemon: Uh!? What!? He stopped it!?

Lucas: Oh yeah!

Everyone: Alright!

And then, WarGreymon started to push the huge ball of energy right back and he was able to sent it right back at KingEtemon.

WarGreymon: Here! You can have this back!

The huge ball of energy was hurdling towards KingEtemon, and in an act of desperation, KingEtemon quickly move out of the way from his own attack and the attack was sent out the big hole in the wall and it was heading out towards the Digital Sky. KingEtemon fell the ground and then looked back up to see his greatest move was just sent flying like that.

KingEtemon: (Hard Breathing)... That... was close.

He then turned his head back at WarGreymon and he was not happy at what he just did.

KingEtemon: Why you! How dare you!

WarGreymon: It's like I said KingEtemon, you overestimate yourself. An attack like that will never stop me.

Hearing this words, KingEtemon just got back and and then jumped right at WarGreymon.

KingEtemon: Why you! Who do ya think you are!?

KingEtemon just then started swinging punches right at WarGreymon, but WarGreymon was able to dodge every single one of those punches and kicks that KingEtemon threw at him. Everyone was just in shock at this change in speed as well as strength.

Gabumon: He's fast.

Kyle: I knew he was strong, but I didn't know he can move fast too.

Floramon: That's my Agumon for ya. He's so strong.

Kim: (Giggles)... Floramon.

However, Sam and Dracomon couldn't believe that instead of them being the one's to fight KingEtemon, Sam's cousin and his Digimon were the one's to fight.

Sam: Well, I never would have imagined.

Dracomon: You said it.

The two of them just looked at each other and just smiled. KingEtemon continued to throw punches, but none of them even hit WarGreymon, and now KingEtemon landed back on the ground and was out of breath.

KingEtemon: (Heavy Breathing)... How are you... so fast?

WarGreymon: Believe me, KingEtemon, you have no idea who your dealing with.

KingEtemon manage to get back up on his feet and then made two balls of energy in his hands and then fired them right at WarGreymon. But WarGreymon took both his arms behind his back and detached the shield that covered his back and used it to block the attack.

Lucas: Whoa. I didn't know you could do that.

WarGreymon: There are a lot of things I can do now, Lucas.

Lucas just smiled and KingEtemon got back down on his knees and started breathing heavily again.

KingEtemon: (Heavy Breathing)... All that fighting must have finally got to me.

WarGreymon: Like I said, you overestimated yourself. Face it KingEtemon, it's over.

But KingEtemon wouldn't accept that. He jumped back in the air and was about to kick WarGreymon by the side.

KingEtemon: Nothing's over while i'm still here! King Mon-kick!

But WarGreymon used the metal gauntlets on his arms and blocked KingEtemon's kick.

KingEtemon: Uh!?

WarGreymon: I see. Well if that's the case..!

WarGreymon then threw KingEtemon off him and he hit the ground with a thud.

KingEtemon: AAAHH! Ouch! Why you no good piece of... junk!

The king then made yet another ball of energy in his hands and unleashed at WarGreymon, but he moved away from the attack and the ball of energy hit the wall behind WarGreymon instead.

WarGreymon: Are you finished yet?

This was just a huge shock to KingEtemon. After all of this, he finally met his match.

KingEtemon: No. This isn't possible. I'm the king of kings. I can't be defeated by the likes of you.

Lucas: Well to bad, KingEtemon.

Sam: After all the things you've done, it's over.

Kyle: You won't hurt anymore Digimon..!

Everyone: Ever again!

Then, WarGreymon started slowly walking towards KingEtemon with both his metal claws sticking out of his gauntlets, and KingEtemon was now terrified.

KingEtemon: No. Stay back! I'm warning ya!

But WarGreymon just kept on coming towards him. And in desperation, KingEtemon fired another one of his yellow energy spheres at WarGreymon, but it was just deflected off of WarGreymon like the last one was.

KingEtemon: This can't be! I refuse to accept this!

And once again, KingEtemon started concentrating another huge ball of energy above him.

WarGreymon: This again?

KingEtemon: I will not... lose... to the likes... of you!

Then KingEtemon unleashed his giant ball of energy right at WarGreymon. But instead of blocking it, WarGreymon quickly started forming another ball of fire in his hands and unleashed it right back at KingEtemon's energy ball.

WarGreymon: This ends... right now! Terra... Force!

Everyone: Do it!

He fired his attack and both balls of energy collided. Both struggled to hold one another's attack, but WarGreymon started glowing again in orange aura and once again found the strength to push back KingEtemon's attack. His attack went right through and destroyed KingEtemon's attack, and now it was on a collision course for the so called king of kings.

KingEtmeon: No! It can't be! This is impossible!

The ball of fire then hit KingEtemon and engulfed him in fire all around. KingEtemon was seen inside the Terra Force attack and was being burned to a crisp with no way of escape.

KingEtemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Everyone just watch at the sight of the king of kings finally getting what he deserved from the start.

KingEtemon: THIS CAN'T BE! I'M THE KING OF KINGS! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And just like that, the king of kings started to turn into nothing but data. When the fire ball vanished, WarGryemon looked up at KingEtemon's data and started to absorb it. This one took longer then the previous times, because this was a lot of data to take in. When he was done, he then looked back at Lucas and the other's and started heading to them.

WarGreymon: Well, that wasn't so hard.

Lucas: I'll say. That was... amazing.

Everyone else had no words to describe how incredible that was to them. The Digimon that caused so much trouble... was finally gone. Then, WarGreymon then started shrinking back down to his in-training form. He landed down the ground as Koromon again. Lucas then walked up to his friend and pick him up off the ground.

Lucas: How do you feel, buddy?

Koromon: Like I just went through the most amazing thing ever. And I did. Lucas, I remember everything now.

Lucas: What do you mean?

Koromon: I remember how I got the real world and what I been through before that. I even remember... meeting you for the first time. And I even remember... who I was before I met you.

Lucas was just in shock by that, but then he noticed everyone else was coming to him and Koromon.

Everyone: Lucas!

Lucas: Will have to talk about that later, okay.

Koromon: No problem, Lucas. (Believe me, you'll be so surprised by what I have to tell you.)

Everyone just swarmed Lucas and Koromon. They were all tired, and their Digimon were injured, but they all couldn't help but be relieved that KingEtemon was finally finished. His rampage on the Digital World... was over.

Lucas: Are you guy's alright?

Kim: We're fine, but you two were amazing. Especially you, Koromon.

Koromon was just a bit embarrassed by that.

Koromon: (Laughs)... It was nothing.

Robert: What do you mean nothing?

Veemon: You were so amazing out there.

Gabumon: I'll say. I never would have guessed you could become so strong.

But then, Floramon jumped down from Kim's arms and walked over towards Koromon in Lucas's arms.

Floramon: I always knew you could do it. You never let any of us down.

Koromon: I try my best.

Emily: Well someone's being a little modest.

Biyomon: I don't know about that.

They just started laughing, but Jessica noticed that Renamon was looking out the giant hole in the wall. She then walked over towards her partner.

Jessica: Something wrong, Renamon?

Renamon: No. It's just... defeating KingEtemon was a purpose in my life I had to accomplish. Now that he is defeated... I don't know what to do now.

Jessica: You can always come with us.

This startled Renamon a bit. She wasn't the kind of Digimon to be involved in a group, but now... what was she suppose to do. It seemed like it was he best option now. After all she is Jessica's Digimon partner.

Renamon: Are you sure, Jessica?

Jessica: Of course i'm sure. Renamon, if it weren't for you, I probably would have been through some terrible stuff like when Wisemon was trying to examine me. I don't even wanna think about what he was planning to do with me.

Renamon just smiled at Jessica, and then she looked back at Lucas and the other's. They were all still in amazement at Lucas and Koromon.

Renamon: Well... if it had to be any group, it might as well be this one.

Jessica: (Laughs)...

Jessica couldn't help but laugh at that remark from Renamon. However, Sam and Dracomon... after three months in the Digital World and defeating one member of KingEtemon's army after another... after everything they went through, it was over. They both just stood their near the giant hole in the floor that lead to the unknown room of the castle.

Sam: Three months of adventure and trying to defeat KingEtemon and his army. I can't believe it's finally over.

Dracomon: I know what you mean. It feels like just yesterday that we first met and became partners, Sam.

Sam: Yeah.

Sam then pulled out his aqua ring digivice and looked right at it. The same digivice then appeared through his computer and pulled him into the Digital World. Now after all of that... it was over.

Sam: Well... now what do we do?

Dracomon: I was gonna ask you the same thing.

Lucas: Sam!

Sam and Dracomon turned around to see Lucas heading straight towards them with a smile on his face, and Sam couldn't help but smile back at his cousin. But just before he could take a step, a sudden rumble started shaking the castle. The rumble was so strong, everyone could feel it.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: What the!? Now what's happening!?

Kyle: You expect me to know that!?

Sam had a strange feeling where that rumble was coming from. He turned around and looked down at the unknown room below him.

Sam: Down there!

Everyone heard Sam and they manage to get towards him and Dracomon and looked down the hole in the floor.

Sam: It must be coming from down there!

Lucas: You mean that crazy tech room that Wisemon almost destroyed us in!?

Sam: Exactly!

Kim: What do you mean it's down there!?

Sam: I don't know how, but I have a good feeling about it!

And without warning, Sam jumped down the hole and then Dracomon soon followed.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Dracomon: Hey wait for me!

They watched as the both of them went down the hole back into the room.

Lucas: Sam, wait!

Koromon: Lucas, hold on!

And without hesitating, Lucas and Koromon jumped in after them. Once again, everyone was surprised.

Veemon: What the..!?

Robert: What are they doing!?

Emily: Why don't we go find out!

But before they could think about jumping in after them, Kyle and Gabumon got right in the way.

Jessica: Kyle, what are you doing!?

Floramon: We have to go in after them!

Gabumon: Absolutely not! That room is far to dangerous for you guy's!

Kyle: Besides, me, Sam, and Lucas been in that room and we know a little more about then you guy's do! Will figure this out while you guy's get out of here before the whole place comes down on you!

Biyomon: But what about you guy's!?

Kyle: Will be fine! Now go before it's to late!

And with that said, Kyle and Gabumon then jumped in the hole and headed towards the unknown room. Everyone else looked at one another and they had no idea what they should do next.

Floramon: What do you think, Kim. Should we go after them?

Biyomon: Wait, they told us to leave.

Robert: I'm not leaving my big brother and my cousin down in that strange room while this place could fall any minute.

Emily: That's true, but...

Renamon: We better get out of here.

In shock, everyone looked right at Renamon, who was behind Jessica.

Kim: What do you mean?

Jessica: Renamon?

Renamon: They told they would handle it. If they been down in the room once, they might be able to figure out what's going on and might be able to stop it. But for now, it's best that we do as Kyle and Gabumon said and leave before it's to late.

Everyone didn't know how to respond to that, but they figured that Renamon might just be right.

Kim: Well, alright. If you think so.

Robert: But...

Veemon: What about them?

Emily: I think they'll be okay. They have been for this long, right?

Biyomon: She might have a point there.

Renamon: Enough with the debate, let's go.

And with that in agreement, everyone else started making their way towards the front door, but Kim and Floramon were still not sure if this was the right idea or not. How could they just leave them like this?

Kim: Floramon, do you think this is right?

Floramon: I'm not sure, Kim. But if they can figure this out, we have to at least give them a chance.

Kim was still not so sure, but she knew Lucas and Kyle all to well, and they wouldn't go down so easily.

Kim: Okay then. Will leave it to them then.

And with that they all headed right out the front door, but with this sudden earthquake.. what is bound to happen next?

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, UNKNOWN ROOM, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Down in the unknown room of the castle, the heat gauge on the center machine was reaching over the red zone. It was overheating and causing major disturbances throughout the Island. Sam was trying to stop it through the control panel, Lucas and Koromon were trying to find the source, while Kyle and Gabumon just arrived after their talk with the other's.

Kyle: What's going on!?

Sam: I don't know, but somehow this thing is overheating!

Kyle: Overheating!?

Gabumon: How is it overheating!?

Sam: I don't know!

Sam tried to press some more buttons the control panel, but then the panel started to electrify itself. It was still too damage from last time.

Dracomon: Well that's not good.

Sam: I know that!

Dracomon: Why are you yelling at me!?

Sam: Because i'm panicking!

Then, Lucas and Koromon reappeared and they couldn't find the reason why it was overheating.

Lucas: Sorry guy's, no luck.

Koromon: We can't find what's causing this to happen.

Kyle: Oh no.

Sam: That's not good.

Sam then slammed both his hands into the control panel and he had a good general idea what was about to happen.

Sam: This machine was able to open a portal earlier, right? If i'm right... then at this rate of events... it's gonna explode.

Lucas, Kyle, Koromon, Gabumon, and Dracomon: Explode!

They couldn't believe that could happen. But it does seem the most reasonable thing to happen.

Kyle: But if this thing explodes... will all be doomed!

Gabumon: This is bad!

Koromon: Really really bad! Everyone will get caught in it and that'll be the end of us!

Lucas: That can't be! There has to be a way to stop this thing!

Hearing that, Sam remembered something about his digivice. His digivice was able to travel through into his computer and then sent him to the Digital World. It was just a wild guess, but he may had an idea. He quickly pulled out his digivice again and looked at it carefully.

Sam: Hmm... I wonder. Maybe.

Dracomon: Sam?

Lucas: Do you have any ideas on how to stop this thing!

Sam: I may have one... but it might be risky.

Kyle: What do you mean risky!?

Sam: My digivice was able to transfer me to the Digital World through my computer. Perhaps... just maybe... I could use it to stop this machine!

Lucas and Kyle just looked at each other, and they had no idea if that would even work.

Lucas: That's crazy!

Kyle: How do you even know it will work!?

Sam: I don't! But... I have to at least try! It worked all the other times I used it! But that's another story i'll have to tell you guy's.

But then, the machine started to make a few explosions on itself and it made everyone cover their eye's. When Sam opened his eye's and looked at the machine and then looked back at Lucas and Kyle, he had a bad feeling that they could get caught in this idea of his. He didn't want that.

Sam: Listen. Lucas... Kyle... you both have to go.

Lucas and Kyle: What!?

Gabumon: Are you mad!?

Koromon: You can't stop this thing on your own!

Sam: I have to at least try! Now you both have to go and get to the other's!

But Lucas wasn't gonna go and leave his cousin now.

Lucas: No way! I'm not leaving you here alone with that big crazy machine!

Sam had a feeling that Lucas was gonna say that, but he noticed a button nearby that looked like it still works. He saw the wire that was running down from it and he noticed it was plugged into the floor. It looked like...

Sam: I had a feeling you would say that, Lucas. But... I wasn't asking you.

And then, Sam pushed that button behind him and then a reinforced glass barrier came up from the floor and trapped Sam and Dracomon with the machine. This was a huge shock to Lucas and Kyle.

Lucas and Kyle: (Gasps)...

Kyle: Have you lost your mind!?

Lucas: Sam!

Sam: I'm sorry you guy's, but I have to do this. You have to understand.

Dracomon: And I have to be here with him. No matter what.

Kyle: But this is crazy! How do you even know you'll survive!?

Sam: Well then... i'll just have to find out.

Sam and Dracomon then turned their backs on Lucas and Kyle. Lucas just started pounding at the glass barrier, trying to get Sam's attention again, but it wasn't working this time.

Lucas: Sam! Sam! Don't do this!

Koromon: You too, Dracomon! You both can't!

However, Kyle and Gabumon grabbed both Lucas and Koromon and pulled them away from the glass barrier.

Lucas: Hey! What are you doing!?

Koromon: What's the big idea!?

Kyle: Lucas, there's nothing we can anymore. He made his choice.

Gabumon: Besides, we don't have any strength left to break down this barrier. All we can do is get out while we still can.

Lucas: No! I'm not leaving my cousin in there with that machine!

Kyle: Lucas, there's nothing you can do to stop him. He made his choice, and besides...

An explosion was then heard in the background of the room.

Kyle: This place could collapse any minute now! We have to go... now!

Lucas couldn't believe this was happening. There was nothing he could do to stop his cousin. He looked back at him while he was still facing the machine with Dracomon by his side.

Lucas: Sam...

Kyle: Let's go!

And with that, they had no choice. All four of them started making for the exit of the room and headed towards the castle front doors. But Lucas and Koromon looked back one last time at Sam and Dracomon.

Lucas: Sam.

Koromon: Dracomon.

And with that, they both left the room. Now it was just Sam and Dracomon alone to face the machine.

Sam: This... is the most craziest thing we have ever done, Dracomon.

Dracomon: You mean even crazier then taking on KingEtemon and his army.

Sam: Oh yeah. Way pass that.

The machine continued to make loud noises and making electricity all over itself. Sam and Dracomon looked at each at one another and smiled.

Sam: Well... you ready?

Dracomon: Let's do it.

With the two of them in agreement, Sam then took out his digivice and then pointed it right at the machine, and just like he did with the digivolution process, he started concentrating the light he possessed in him and channeled it into the digivice. And in a big flash of light from the digivice, it beamed itself right at the center of the machine. It looked like it was working and the machine was starting to shut down, but then the machine started flashing again and now it was a struggle for Sam to keep hold of the digivice now.

Sam: GAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Got... to.. hold on!

He continued channeling his light into the digivice, trying to boost its power, but the machine was putting up a stronger fight then he thought.

Sam: GGAAAAAAAHH!

Dracomon: Sam! Hold on!

Sam: I'm... trying! I didn't think... this machine... was so... strong!

Sam tried to keep the light from the digivice pointed at the machine's center, but now the machine was exploding again and it made it even worst for Sam. He tried to hold it steady, but the blast waves made that difficult for him.

Sam: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Dracomon: You can do it, Sam! You have to!

Sam: I... know! But..!

The force was to much for Sam and now he got down on one knee. He was loosing his strength.

Sam: I... can't! It's... to much! I never used this much strength before!

Sam then remembered all the things he and Dracomon had been through together, and all the times he had in the real world with his cousin and his friends back there. After all of this... this might be then end.

Sam: I'm sorry... everyone. I just can't.

Dracomon: Yes you can!

And all of a sudden, Dracomon grabbed on to Sam's hand that was placed on the digivice.

Sam: What? Dracomon?

Dracomon: You can't give up now, Sam. You never given up no matter what we faced. If this is gonna be our end... then we might as well go down trying. Together. As partners.

Sam looked at Dracomon's eye's and he could tell how serious he was. But hearing his words, Sam manage to get himself back up and started channeling the light in him through the digivice one last time.

Sam: Your right, Dracomon. We can do this. Together. As the team we always been.

Dracomon: That's right. Now let's do this.

Sam: Right!

And then, now Dracomon was channeling energy from himself into the digivice and it increased the width of the beam of light coming from the screen and hitting the machine. It was still a struggle, but it looks like they were about to do it.

Sam: Together!

Dracomon: Together!

Sam and Dracomon: WE CAN DO ANYTHING!

And now, the whole room was starting to flash in light. The machine was still making rumbles and explosions, but they two of them weren't about to back down. No matter what... they were gonna see this through.

Sam and Dracomon: HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

With one great push of light, they finally got to the machine and now the machine was self-destruction in light. A bunch of light beams started coming out of it, and Sam and Dracomon could only watch as the light from the machine started to engulf the two of them. And soon, the light within the glass barrier vanished after a couple minutes. The machine was gone, and so were Sam and Dracomon.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, OUTSIDE KINGETEMON'S CASTLE, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

When everyone made it outside, they all watched as KingEtemon's so called beloved castle finally started to crumble down and finally meet its end. But there was no sign of Sam or Dracomon anywhere. Everyone just couldn't believe this happened. The earthquake on the Island stopped, but even so.

Lucas: Sam.

Koromon: And Dracomon.

Lucas was the most in shocked by this. He saw his cousin again after five months, and now he was gone. Just like that. Everyone else then walked up behind the guy to try to comfort him.

Kim: Lucas. It'll be okay.

Kyle: He did what he had to do. He did it for us.

Lucas: Yeah... but...

Lucas couldn't help but think it was him that caused this to happen. He blamed himself for what happened to Sam.

Lucas: It's my fault. I should have...

Robert: It's not your fault, big brother.

Veemon: There was nothing any of us could have done to stop it.

Floramon: In the end, they did what they thought was right.

Renamon: And it was because of it, we are still here.

Jessica: But I just wish Sam and Dracomon were here with us.

But that still didn't snap Lucas out of his depression. How could it? But then, Kyle and Gabumon walked up to him.

Kyle: Lucas, i'm sorry. But you know it was his choice. He wanted to do it. He wanted to save us.

Gabumon: In the end, he was a true friend.

Lucas: He was my cousin. And my friend.

In shock, everyone watched as Lucas got right back up off the ground and turned towards everyone.

Lucas: You guy's are right. This was something he did on his own. And no matter what... will never forget it.

Everyone just nod their heads at that. Then they all looked at the ruined castle one last time before they headed out.

Koromon: That KingEtemon was sure a lot of trouble.

Emily: Good thing we won't be seeing him anymore.

Biyomon: No kidding.

Lucas: Yeah. But it should have been Sam and Dracomon to defeat him. I mean they have been working hard for that moment after all.

Kyle: We can't change what happened, but we can change what happens now.

Lucas and Kyle then just looked at each other and they after a moment of silence, they both smiled at one another.

Lucas: Yeah. Well then, let's get off this Island.

Kyle: I couldn't agree more.

Gabumon: This place has been driving me nuts anyway.

Everyone then started walking away from the ruined castle, and were now heading towards the beach area. Lucas and Koromon were in the back of the group and they took one more look at the castle. But then, Kim and Floramon came right behind him.

Kim: Are you gonna be okay, Lucas?

Lucas: I don't know, Kim. I just don't know.

Koromon: Hey think positive, Lucas. Maybe Sam and Dracomon are still out there somewhere. That machine was able to open a digital portal earlier on Wisemon. Maybe their not completely gone yet.

Thinking about that, Lucas actually believed that might be true.

Lucas: Hey, you might be right.

Koromon: Maybe.

Floramon: I think your right, Koromon.

Kim: But if it is true, where do you think they ended up?

Lucas: Hmm.. not sure. But if I had to make a wild guess...

* * *

><p><strong>MONTGOMERY FOREST, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Somewhere in the forest of the real world, there was nothing but broken debris of a machine in the open clearing. The sky of real world could be seen as two figure then stepped out of the shadows of the woods. It was Sam and Dracomon. They both looked around to see that they were no doubt in a different place. A place that Sam knew all to well.

Sam: This place...

Dracomon: Where are we, Sam? Where did that machine take us?

Sam and Dracomon then looked up at the sky and Sam knew where they were for sure. After three months... he finally made it back.

Sam: We made it the real world. I'm home.

Dracomon: The... real world?

Dracomon couldn't help but be in amazement at the different animals he was seeing around him. They were something he had never seen before.

Dracomon: I can't... believe it.

Sam: I can't believe it either, buddy. We made it.

Dracomon: Wow. So this is the real world.

Sam: Yeah.

The two of them then looked back up in the air and saw a group of birds flying over their heads. Sam couldn't help but smile at the sight of this.

Sam: Well Dracomon, looks like you finally get to see the real world for yourself.

Dracomon: You always said someday I could see it.

Sam: Yeah, I did.

But now something else came to Sam's mind. Something he hasn't thought about that he wasn't gonna expect.

Sam: Oh man. Wait till my parents see me again. There gonna freak. And wait till they get a look at you.

Dracomon: What? Is there something wrong with me?

Sam: No it's not that. They just won't be expecting something like you with me.

Dracomon: That's what some Digimon said about you being with me.

Sam: Hey hey, don't start with me now. (Laughs)...

Both of them couldn't help but laugh at one another. After all they been through, they finally made it the real world. Sam was finally back.

* * *

><p><strong>KINGETEMON'S ISLAND, BEACH AREA, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the beach area, Shade and the other's finally hit the shore of the Island. Of course, Mike and James couldn't help but look around in amazement, and David and Elecmon were taking in the area around them. Meanwhile, Shade kept his eye open for Lucas and the other's.

Shade: Are you sure they were coming here, Betamon?

Betamon: Last I remember they were.

Monodramon: Well at least that's some helpful information.

But then, David and Elecmon spotted the most incredible thing. After all this time, they found Lucas and the other's. They were heading right for them.

Elecmon: Hey, look!

David: It's them! Lucas and everyone else!

Shade, Monodramon, Mike, James, Hagurumon, and Betamon were just in shock to see them coming.

Mike: No way!

James: It's them!

Hagurumon: Who is them?

But as they were coming, Lucas and the other's spotted Shade, David, Mike and James waving at them with the big raft behind them. And they were just as glad as ever to finally see them again after all this time.

Lucas: Oh no way!

Kim: It's Shade and the other's!

They all looked and they too were in shock by this. But that didn't stop them from running up to them. They were all just glad to see each other again. Now they were all on the beach sand. And they were all just glad to finally see each other again.

Shade: Emily.

Emily: Shade!

Emily just jumped right at Shade. She was so glad to see him again after all this time.

Emily: Where have you been mister?

Shade: Been looking for you guy's of course.

She couldn't help but laugh at that. But Monodramon and Biyomon were glad to see them back together.

Monodramon: Well would ya look at that.

Biyomon: Yeah. She always told me about this guy. And now I see him.

Monodramon: That makes sense. By the way, i'm Monodramon. nice to meet ya.

Biyomon: Well nice to meet you too.

The two Digimon just smiled at one another, but over in the distance, the other's were just glad to see one another again.

Lucas: Mike, James, I missed you guy's.

Kim: To tell the truth, I did miss you guy's.

Floramon: Yep.

Mike: Same here.

James: We thought we never find you guy's again.

David: But in the end we did.

Elecmon: Just like I always knew we would.

But Robert and Veemon were just surprised to see Hagurumon and Betamon.

Robert: Hey, you are these guy's?

Veemon: I've never seen them before.

Hagurumon: I'm Hagurumon. I'm Mike's partner Digimon.

Mike: Yeah he is. Although he can be a real scatterbrain sometimes.

Kyle and Gabumon were just surprised by that.

Gabumon: Wow.

Kyle: Sounds like he's perfect for you, Mike.

Mike: Hey!

But Lucas and Kim took a good look at Betamon, and they remembered that battle with MegaSeadramon.

Kim: Wait a minute. Are you that same Betamon that MegaSeadramon toss away a while ago.

Betamon: I'm sure am. Nice to see you all again.

James: This little guy happens to be my partner Digimon. Pretty cool don't ya think.

Lucas: Yeah, cool indeed.

Koromon: So you guy's did find your own partners after all.

Mike and James: Yeah we did! (Laughs)...

The two of them just started laughing in unison as usual. But that only made Shade throw his hand on his forehead again.

Shade: (Sighs)... You have no idea how long I put up with those two.

Monodramon: I'm surprised we survived.

Emily: I feel so sorry for you two.

Lucas: Yeah, no kidding.

Mike and James: We head that!

Shade: See what I mean.

Everyone just started laughing at that remark. But then, Jessica and Renamon finally got into the group reunion.

Jessica: So um... is there any room for us to join?

When they head here, everyone just turned and looked right at Jessica and Renamon. Kyle was the one to walk up to them.

Kyle: Of course there's room for you two. Why wouldn't there be.

Jessica: Thanks Kyle. If that's okay with all of you.

Lucas, Kim, Robert, and Emily just nod their heads at her and then she and Renamon walked into the group, but Renamon still kept her head away from everyone. She of course wasn't use to this.

David: So... who might you be?

Jessica: I'm Jessica. And this is Renamon. My partner.

Elecmon: Oh, Renamon. I never thought I see one of those around.

Renamon: I never thought I see a small thing like you around here.

Elecmon: Hey.

Jessica: Sorry about that. Don't mind her. She's not the kind that socializes with a group.

Shade: Gee, we haven't noticed.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that one. After everything they been through, they were finally back together again.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

But then, Koromon wanted to tell Lucas something in private.

Koromon: Hey, Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah buddy?

Koromon: Do you remember that time we first met when I was WarGreymon?

Lucas: How could I forget that? Why do you ask?

Koromon: Remember when I told you that there is such things as miracles? Well this is one of those miracles.

Thinking back, Lucas did remember him saying that to him.

Lucas: (Laughs)... I get it. That is so true.

He just started bursting out laughing at that, and everyone else just watched as he just laughed at himself. Of course, he wasn't even paying attention to them as they just kept looking right at him.

Shade: Well... he hasn't changed a bit. He's still weird.

Kim: Yeah but, that's what we like about him. Right?

Mike: True that.

David: That's what I've missed about him.

Robert: Where would we be without my brother?

Kyle: Probably home. Chilling.

Emily: And miss all this excitement and adventure... no way.

James: Can't argue with that one. Normal is boring.

Now everyone else started laughing at Lucas and Koromon. No matter what, they were just glad everyone was finally together again. Once everything was set again in this now rejoined group, everyone got on to the big raft that was floating in the water and Renamon and Gabumon pushed the back of the raft and they were now setting sail again into the Digital Ocean. Everyone looked on ahead and they all had a smile on their face's. Now with them all back together and more... it was off the one place they had to go now.

Lucas: Alright! Next stop... The Land of the Sovereigns!

Everyone: YEAH!

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Back in the depths of Dexmon's dimension, he was standing in his usual spot. Watching the time go by and also gazing upon the four pods with his human/Digimon servants inside. After all this time, they were almost ready to launch again. And Dexmon... was preparing his next plan.

Dexmon: (Silent Laugh)... Soon, the time of reckoning will be upon them all. DigiDestined... i'm coming for you.

He then flashed his eye's all dark red as usual and everything then faded out into black. Dexmon is almost ready.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	43. Episode 43: Light and Darkness

_**Episode 43: Light and Darkness**_

_**The team has be reunited, and now they are on their way to the Land of the Sovereigns, but as they head off into lands unknown, somebody else back in the real world that has not been around for sometime has begun to move once again.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE GRAND MASTER'S HOUSE, THE DIGITAL FOREST AREA 1, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Ever since Lucas and everyone else had left for the Land of the Sovereigns, the Grand Master has been trying to figure out how to restore the barrier between the real world and the Digital World. But after all that time, he still had no way of doing that. He was still at his computer, trying to solve this mystery before its to late to do anything about it.

Grand Master: (Sighs)... No matter how many times I try, nothing seems to be working. I tried every way that might be possible, but none of that matters if the main source of the problem is still out there. As long as... Dexmon is around, nothing will work. He's made this far to difficult then it should be. Curse him.

He then pounded his keyboard and he then slammed his face on it too. He was all but paranoid at this. But then...

Ninjamon: Grand Master, sir.

The sound of a familiar voice made the Grand Master turn around to see his old friend Ninjamon behind him in the shadow of the room he was in.

Grand Master: Oh, Ninjamon. I... wasn't expecting you. Why are you here?

Ninjamon: It's time, sir.

Hearing that, the Grand Master was a bit surprised.

Grand Master: Oh, I see. It's... that time.

Ninjamon: Yes sir. The DigiDestined are very close to the Land of the Sovereigns. Its time that he went as well.

Grand Master: I know. If that's the case, is "he" here.

?: Now what kind of question would that be?

Out of the shadow of the room, a strange creature that was resembled that a magician with his mouth covered by his cloak and had a strange staff in his right hand and had brown hair was looking directly at the Grand Master.

?: It's been a long time, Johnny.

Grand Master: You don't have to call me that. And... it's good to see you again, Wizardmon.

Wizardmon: Like wise my old friend.

Grand Master: I'm not that old.

Wizardmon could't help but chuckle at that, but then he and Ninjamon slowly approached the center of the room, and then the Grand Master did the same.

Grand Master: I assume... you will be taking me straight to the Land of the Sovereigns.

Wizardmon: Yes. But, I can only take you to the continent itself. I don't have enough power to even make it area where the Sovereigns are.

Ninjamon: Once your there Grand Master, the rest... will be up to you.

Grand Master: You mean the both of you aren't coming with me?

Wizardmon: Sorry, but no. We're not strong enough to handle the Digimon of that continent. Not to mention that we don't know anything about that place, but you do. And if the other DigiDestined are there, you can find them. You always somehow do.

The Grand Master just smiled at that, and then Wizardmon pointed the tip of his staff into the air and then a sphere of digital energy expanded from the tip. It grew in-size until the three of them were inside of it.

Wizardmon: OK. Here we go.

The sphere then lifted the three of them into the air and somehow went right through the ceiling without damaging it. Once the sphere was high in the sky, it started to move them towards the Land of the Sovereigns at top speed. But for some reason, the Grand Master was experiencing a bit of pain on his left hand.

Grant Master: AAH!

Ninjamon: Grand Master? Are you okay?

Wizardmon: He's fine. I know what's troubling him.

The Grand Master opened both his eye's and the most shocking thing happened to his hand; it was turning from his normal skin into a hand made of one's and zero's for some reason. His hand switched back and forth from this until it stopped at his skin looking hand again. Once it was over, the Grand Master got himself back up and looked over at Ninjamon and Wizardmon.

Ninjamon: That was..

Grand Master: I know. And, it's something that i'm not proud of.

Then, Wizardmon slowly walked over towards the Grand Master and put his hand on his shoulder.

Wizardmon: You know it was the only way at the time. But there is something I need to know. Does the new DigiDestined know about this? Does your student, Shade, know about this? Does anyone know?

Grand Master: No. I never told them. Its better if they didn't know about it at all. It's something that i'm not fond of speaking about.

Wizardmon: I understand.

Wizardmon then walked back over to his spot, and then the Grand Master started to look out the sphere and saw the Digital World as he flew by it. But he couldn't help but look at his hand after what it just did.

Grand Master: (Sighs)... (If they knew this about me... I'll never be able to live it down.)

He just continued to look out the sphere while it was still moving at top speed towards the Sovereigns, but he can't stop thinking about what just happened to him. Now, the Grand Master was on his own way to the Land of the Sovereigns.

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN SPRING, PARK AREA, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

In a quiet town not to far from Old Town Tomball where Kyle and Jessica closely live, a little girl was playing around in the playground park area. She was trying out her new pink and white color kick ball. She was a small girl near Robert's age, but she was wearing a small pink, a white skirt, and small white shoes with no socks. She was only kicking the ball until she accidentally kicked it over towards the bushes near here and it went inside.

?: Oops. Where are you going?

She had a very soft voice and she ran over towards the bushes like she didn't have a care in the world. Of course, the sound of her mother was heard while she was running towards the bushes.

?: Rebecca, don't wonder off to far okay!

Rebecca: OK Mommy, I won't.

Rebecca's Mom was sitting down on the park bench trying to catch up on some of her messages on her phone. They were mainly about her work, so it would be awhile. Meanwhile, Rebecca still went to the bushes to get her ball. But when she went inside the bushes, she looked around for a minute on the other side and saw her ball but near the strangest thing she ever saw.

Rebecca: Hey there you... (Gasps)...

She didn't know what it was, but it was no doubt the sight of an old Digimon; NeoDevimon. He was laying down there, unconscious and his body looked like it was still injured. His wings were damaged, he had bruises all over him, and his head had a big dent in it.

NeoDevimon: (Groans)...

For some reason, Rebecca didn't run away from him. Instead, she slowly walked over towards him in a bit of worry.

Rebecca: Hello? Are you okay mister?

The sound of her voice somehow made NeoDevimon slowly wake up. Through his mask he manage to look up and see Rebecca face, and he was not to thrilled about it for some reason.

NeoDevimon: (Groans)... Oh that's just great.

He didn't even try to get back up, but Rebecca got a tiny bit closer toward him.

Rebecca: Are... you okay?

NeoDevimon: Do I look okay to you? No, I'm not. Now beat it, kid.

NeoDevimon just then moved his head away from her so he didn't have to look at her again. But Rebecca just move toward his right side so she could look him in the eye's again.

NeoDevimon: I told you to go away.

Rebecca: But... your hurt.

NeoDevimon: Your point? It's none of your concern.

But Rebecca just shook her head at that.

Rebecca: My daddy told me that when you see someone hurt, no matter who he or she is, you should at least help them.

Those words brought a shock to NeoDevimon.

NeoDevimon: Your kidding me, right?

Rebecca: Nope. So... um... is there anything I can do to help you get better?

NeoDevimon: Look kid, your better off just leaving me be. You don't wanna get involved with me.

But that still didn't make Rebecca leave his sight. She still looked right at him with a look of concern for him. NeoDevimon couldn't believe this.

NeoDevimon: (Sighs)... Alright, fine. If you insist that much, you can at least get me some water.

Rebecca: Water? How will that help? Are you thirsty?

NeoDevimon: A little, and the water will... help me heal a lot quicker.

Rebecca: I don't get how that works, but okay.

Rebecca then got up and headed towards the water fountain in the park to get NeoDevimon some water. But as she was leaving his sight, NeoDevimon couldn't help but think about her.

NeoDevimon: I don't get it. Why didn't she run away at the sight of me? I'm suppose to be scary, aren't I? Oh great now she's got me thinking about that. Of all the things that could happen to me. I almost got crushed by boulders, had to crawl all that way through the forest and get attacked by some of the real worlds strange animals, and now this. Not that it's a bad thing, but... i'm suppose to be all about bad. (Sighs)...

While he was talking to himself, Rebecca returned with a small plastic bucket of water and set it right near NeoDevimon's face.

Rebecca: I got you the water you wanted mister.

NeoDevimon: Uh... thanks, kid.

NeoDevimon manage to move his right arm and grabbed the bucket of water and inched it towards his face. But then he looked back at Rebecca.

NeoDevimon: You might want to look away.

Rebecca: Why?

NeoDevimon: Just... do it.

Rebecca: OK?

She then turned around from him, and that was when NeoDevimon secretly removed his mask so that he would drink the water. But of course he kept his face hidden from everything as usual. Once he was done drinking, he put his mask back on.

NeoDevimon: That's better. You can look now, kid.

Hearing that, she turned around and saw him slowly making his way towards the nearby tree and leaned his back on it.

NeoDevimon: Now I wait. The water will help my wounds heal, but that gonna take some time.

Rebecca: Well at least your okay.

Then to NeoDevimon's surprise, she got off her knees and moved to where he could see her. She stand right in front of him and then she sat right down and spread her legs out like any kid would do. He was just surprised by this, and she had a smile on her face for some reason.

NeoDevimon: (Sighs)... Look, kid, I appreciate you getting me some water, but you really must leave.

Rebecca: But why? I just wanna make sure you get better.

Once again, NeoDevimon was just shocked by her compassion towards him.

NeoDevimon: Kid, you don't wanna concern yourself with me.

Rebecca: Why?

NeoDevimon: For one i'm not a mister, i'm NeoDevimon, the deadliest Digimon that ever walked both worlds. I'm the kind of digital monster that makes people tremble and fear me by just looking at me. I mean seriously, look at me.

Rebecca did what he said and took a good look at him from the bottom-up.

Rebecca: You sure? Your not that scary to me. You just look kinda funny.

Now that made NeoDevimon a bit irritated at her. Nobody as ever said that to him.

NeoDevimon: Why you little... ah forget it. Why do I even bother with humans. Especially a kid.

Rebecca: Hey, i'm not called kid you know. I got a name. I'm Rebecca.

NeoDevimon: And i'm suppose to care.

That just made Rebecca pout at him and for some reason, NeoDevimon couldn't stand it.

NeoDevimon: (Sighs)... Alright, alright, just stop with the face, Rebecca.

Hearing that he said her name, she then smiled at him.

Rebecca: See, now wasn't that good to know someone's name?

NeoDevimon: I guess.

Next thing he knew, Rebecca just started laughing at him and he then turned his head away from her.

Rebecca: (Laughs)...

NeoDevimon: (Sighs)... (Why me? How did I get myself into this?)

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Back in the deep part of Dexmon's twisted dimension, he was still looking at the four pods in front of him containing his human/Digimon servants, but then a strange creature started to approach him. This one resembled that of a phantom with a large scythe and a chain sticking out at the end of it. He floated over towards Dexmon until he turned around to face this creature.

Dexmon: Well, it's about time you showed up, Phantomon.

Phantomon: Sorry, but I had to make some arrangements before the job started.

Phantomon had a very slow voice, but his words were very clear. Dexmon then looked down at him with his glowing red eye's and questioned him.

Dexmon: What do you mean, arrangements?

Phantomon: Just thought I get a group together. After all, if i'm to go to the real world, its best to have some company.

Dexmon: And by that you mean..?

Phantomon: I'll just show you. Come on out everyone.

Hearing his slow voice, three shadows then appeared out of the distance and revealed themselves. One was a big dinosaur creature that was similar to Tyrannomon but had black skin. The other resembled that of a ancient samurai with red samurai armor and one big sword on its right hand. And the third one was similar to a ghost.

Phantomon: I present, DarkTyrannomon, Musyamon, and Bakemon. I figured I invite some friends for the ride if you don't mind.

Dexmon didn't truly care if he did bring a view friends with him, but then Musyamon stepped forward toward him.

Musyamon: So, what do you want us to do?

Phantomon: Yes, indeed.

Dexmon: It's very simple. You are to go to the real world and make some havoc. The DigiDestined aren't there, and this is the perfect chance to cause some trouble while their not around.

The four Digimon then looked at one another and Dexmon just watched them. When they were done, they bowed their heads at Dexmon and Phantomon floated towards him.

Phantomon: We discussed it, and it sounds like a brilliant plan, Dexmon. We be happy to do the job.

Dexmon: (Silent Laugh)... Perfect.

Dexmon just glowed his eye's at them and then a digital portal started to open up in front of Phantomon and his companions.

Dexmon: Do what you like. I don't care if anyone gets hurt.

Musyamon: We can do whatever we want? I like that.

Phantomon: Yes, indeed. Quite a plan I agree.

And with that, the four of them went straight into the portal and then it closed on them when they all went inside. Dexmon then turned back around and faced the four pods with his human/Digimon servants were still in. The liquid inside of each of them were almost fuel and his eye's just glowed at them.

Dexmon: Though, I won't matter what they do, i'll soon have both worlds in my grasp. I just need to be patient. Just a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN SPRING, PARK AREA, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After a little time had pass, NeoDevimon was finally able to stand right back up. Once he was up, he extended both his demon wings out and spread them open to stretch them. Rebecca just looked in awe at what he was doing.

Rebecca: Wow. You have wings?

NeoDevimon: Yes. Yes I do.

He then looked down at her and she still just smiled at him. He still couldn't understand why.

NeoDevimon: I don't get it. Why aren't you scared of me? Many people would find me scary.

Rebecca had that look on her face that signed that she was thinking. Then she found her answer.

Rebecca: I just don't find you scary is all. You actually look kinda nice to me.

She then just smiled at him, and he was just shocked by her words. But then, the sound of Rebecca's Mom was heard once again.

Rebecca's Mom: Rebecca, sweetie, it's time go!

Rebecca: OK Mommy. I'll be right there.

Rebecca then looked back at NeoDevimon and smiled at him again.

Rebecca: I have to go. It was nice meeting you. What was your name again?

NeoDevimon: Um... NeoDevimon.

Rebecca: That still a funny name, but a good one I guess.

She then turned around and went to pick up her ball that she forgotten all this time. But at that moment, NeoDevimon slowly crept up behind her with his claws out towards her and then he was ready to strike.

NeoDevimon: (Foolish human. I can easily destroy her right now.)

He slowly moved his claws toward her, but for some reason... he stopped. He looked at her, and somehow, he couldn't find it in him to strike her down.

NeoDevimon: (I... I can't. I can't do it. But why? Why can't I do it?)

And then, Rebecca got right back up with her plastic ball and then headed towards her Mom outside the bushes. But before she left, she looked back at NeoDevimon one last time and waved bye to him.

Rebecca: Bye NeoDevimon. It was nice meeting you.

She just sprinted towards her mother with a smile on her face, and NeoDevimon then dropped his arms down to his original body posture as he looked at her leaving his sight at last to him.

NeoDevimon: I will admit, she's a nice kid. But... bad judge of character.

With that said, NeoDevimon spread his wings out and then took off into the sky. As he did, Rebecca saw a glimpse of him flying up and she just smiled at him and was so amazed by that.

Rebecca: Wow. That's amazing.

NeoDevimon never noticed her watching as he then took off into the sky and started making his way to who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN SPRING, TOWN AREA, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After Rebecca and her Mom left the park, they were in the car making their way back home. However, Rebecca was going on and on about NeoDevimon and how she thought he was amazing, despite the fact that he has no idea what kind of person he is.

Rebecca: You gotta believe me, he was real. He was wearing all back, and had this weird mask on, and he had wings, and he could fly to. I saw it with my own eye's, Mommy. He was amazing.

Rebecca's Mom: Wow, you surely do have a big imagination, Rebecca. But if you say you saw this guy and I didn't, then I can't really believe it now can I.

Rebecca: Well, no. But still... I saw him. I know he's real.

Rebecca's Mon just smiled at the fact that she thought she was making this all up. Next thing they knew, they stopped at one of the town's stop lights. But as everything seemed to be moving smoothly, next thing everyone knew, a digital portal opened up in the sky and everyone looked out of their cards in shock. And the next thing they knew, DarkTyrannomon jumped right out of the portal and landed straight down on one of the cars. Luckily no one was inside.

DarkTyrannomon: (Roars)...

At the sight of this dinosaur, everyone got out of their cars and flee in terror. Then Phantomon came out, along with Musyamon and jumping out on to the ground and Bakemon floating out like Phantomon did.

Phantomon: (Laughs)... Time for fun.

Bakemon then started terrorizing everyone on the streets with his looks, and Musyamon was making a mess out of everything he could find to slice with his sword, and DarkTyrannomon was smashing all the cars. At this horrible sight, Rebecca's Mom got out of the car and quickly got Rebecca out as well.

Rebecca: Mommy, what's going on?

Rebecca's Mom: I don't know sweetie, but let's not stay and find out.

She then got picked up Rebecca and then she started running in the same direction as everyone else was. But Phantomon noticed all the people running away.

Phantomon: Hmm... trying to run are we? I don't think so. DarkTyrannomon, if you don't mind.

Hearing his slow voice, DarkTyrannomon picked up one of the car's and then he threw it at the running people. Luckily, nobody got hit, but that did stop Rebecca and her Mom from running any further. The car got in their way from running any further.

Rebecca's Mom: Oh no.

Rebecca: What gonna happen now, Mommy?

Phantomon: I can answer that question for you, little human.

Hearing that voice, the two of them looked to see Phantomon floating over towards them with DarkTyrannomon making his way toward them along with Bakemon and Musyamon.

Phantomon: (Laughs)... No where to run now.

Rebecca's Mom: Wha... what do you want?

Phantomon: What does any phantom want, to scare of course.

He then showed off his sharp scythe at her and the three Digimon behind him took another inch closer. Rebecca's Mom took a step back and hold Rebecca close as she too was scared out of her mind. As all four of them got a bit closer, Rebecca could only think of one thing.

Rebecca: (This is terrible. NeoDevimon, I wish you were here right now. NeoDevimon.)

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE IN THE SKY, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

NeoDevimon was floating through the sky while thinking about what he was gonna do next. He kept on pondering what his next move was gonna be, but he couldn't stop thinking about Rebecca as well. Something about her kept going through his mind.

NeoDevimon: That kid. Does she have any idea who I am? How dare she say i'm not scary. I'm one of the baddest things she'll ever run into.

But when he said that, he thought about how he could have destroyed her while she was looking, but he didn't.

NeoDevimon: But if that's true... then why didn't I... I... oh forget it. I'm just giving myself a headache.

But at that moment, he heard Rebecca calling for him in his head.

Rebecca: (NeoDevimon.)

NeoDevimon: (Gasps)...

When he heard that, he stopped in the middle of the sky and looked back towards Old Town Spring and noticed that smoke was coming from the town. Somehow, he knew that something was going on over there, and Rebecca was involved.

NeoDevimon: That voice, that was Rebecca. She's in trouble. Yet, i'm suppose to care?

Rebecca: (NeoDevimon.)

Once again, he heard her voice in his head. Now he was struggling with himself.

NeoDevimon: But... but, she's in trouble. And yet, I care. Why... do I care!? Those boulders must have hit me harder then I thought!

Rebecca: (NeoDevimon.)

Again, he was struggling with himself to go help her. Despite who he is, he had somewhat a sense to help her for some reason.

NeoDevimon: No. No! I will not go and rescue some human from trouble. I'm NeoDevimon, the Digimon of darkness for crying out loud! And no little human girl is gonna change that whats-so-ever!

He was then gonna continue floating away from Old Town Spring, but this time he was actually feeling guilty, and he heard her voice again.

Rebecca: (NeoDevimon!)

At that moment, he grabbed his head with both his hands and struggled even more then last time. Next thing he knew, all those moments he had with Rebecca when she helped him and said she wasn't scared of him went through his mind. This just made his scream.

NeoDevimon: GGAAAAHH! CURSES!

And in an instant, NeoDevimon turned around and quickly started flying back towards the town where Rebecca is.

NeoDevimon: Hold on, Rebecca! I'm coming!

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN SPRING, TOWN AREA, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Rebecca and her Mother were at the mercy at Phantomon and his friends as Bakemon started floating around them with scary faces, making them scream each time. But that was when Phantomon had enough playing around with humans.

Phantomon: Alright, enough! We can't waste anymore time with this small town anymore.

He then pointed his sights right at the big city in the distance.

Phantomon: We must move on to the city. DarkTyrannomon, finish them.

Hearing his orders, DarkTyrannmon then picked up one of the empty cards and lifted it over his head and prepared to throw it at them. Both Rebecca and her Mother got ready for the what was coming.

Rebecca: Mommy!?

Rebecca's Mom: It's okay sweetie, just don't look!

Phantomon: You'll find that hard to do. Finish them!

With that, DarkTyrannomon then threw the car right at them. But just before the car could hit them, NeoDevimon showed up just in time to catch the car before it could land on them. He stood there in front of them as the look to see him in front of them. Rebecca was glad to see him again, but her mother was a bit freaked out by him.

Rebecca's Mom: Who... is that?

Rebecca: NeoDevimon! You came back to save us.

Rebecca's Mom: What!?

This was a big shock to her, and even Phantomon was surprised by this.

Phantomon: What? NeoDevimon is here? There's a shocker.

And then NeoDevimon pushed the car out of his way effortlessly and then looked back at Rebecca and her mother with that creepy mask of his.

NeoDevimon: Are you alright?

Rebecca: Yes. I'm fine. See Mommy, this is the guy I was trying to tell you about.

When she heard that, she looked closer at him and he was exactly how Rebecca described him. Although he was a bit scarier then she thought he would be.

Rebecca's Mom: And here I though you were making things up again.

Rebecca: I told you I wasn't.

But then, Phantomon and the other's started to come closer towards NeoDevimon and he turned around to face them.

Phantomon: Well now, NeoDevimon. Have you come to join us and cause some destruction with us as well.

But for some reason, NeoDevimon only laughed at Phantomon.

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... Join you? Oh please, like I would ever. I join nobody. I'm a lone warrior and that's how it is. And second, the only thing I want to do right now then cause destruction...

NeoDevimon then started forming a ball of black energy in his left hand.

NeoDevimon: Is this!

And in an instant, the unleashed the black ball of energy right at Phantomon. But then Bakemon got in the way and took the attack from Phantomon instead.

Bakemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

The attack was far to strong for him, so he disintegrated into data quickly. Which then NeoDevimon absorbed through the palm of his hand.

NeoDevimon: Well, that was easy. One down, three to go.

Phantomon: Bakemon! You will pay for that! Attack him!

Musyamon then pulled out his sword and started charging right at him, and DarkTyrannomon started charging at him as well.

Rebecca: NeoDevimon, be careful!

NeoDevimon: Oh please. Like I need to be careful with these clowns.

Musyamon then got up close and started slashing his sword at NeoDevimon. But NeoDevimon was far to fast for him, so none of his attacks were making contact with him.

Musyamon: (Growls)... Why... won't... you... hold... still!?

NeoDevimon: Now where would be the fun in that?

Then, DarkTyrannomon started coming at him with his claws. Musyamon moved out of the way and and then DarkTyrannomon tried taking a swing at him, but like what happened with Musyamon, NeoDevimon still kept avoiding every attack. Rebecca and her mother were just surprised by this, and Phantomon was really surprised by this.

Phantomon: Wow. He's faster then I thought.

Rebecca's Mom: I'll say. He's faster then any normal person I've ever seen.

Rebecca: That's because he's not a normal person, Mommy. He's a Digimon.

He mother was just shocked by that. Seeing this, she believed that was somewhat true. But then, NeoDevimon moved away from DarkTyrannomon's attacks and got a little fed up with this.

NeoDevimon: Alright, I think I played around long enough.

He then started making two balls of black energy in his hands, and then Musyamon and DarkTyrannomon both started charging at him. But as they got close enough to NeoDevimon, he unleashed both balls of black energy right at them at close range.

Musyamon and DarkTyrannomon: (Gasps)...

NeoDevimon: Bye bye.

They both looked in shock as the balls of energy were fired right at them and they both were sent flying into the air and they slowly started turning back into data again for NeoDevimon.

Musyamon and DarkTyrannomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Once they were turned back into data, NeoDevimon extended both arms out and opened both his hands and absorbed the data right through them.

NeoDevimon: Ah yes, come to me sweet data.

But once he was done absorbing the data...

Rebecca: NeoDevimon, watch out!

NeoDevimon was surprised by that, but then he noticed Phantomon was swinging his scythe right at him. Luckily, he moved it out of the way in time.

Phantomon: Now that was close one. You better be more careful then that, NeoDevimon.

NeoDevimon: Is that a fact?

Next then both Rebecca and her Mom knew, both the ultimate level Digimon started moving up into the air and they both looked right at one another.

Rebecca: Go get 'em, NeoDevimon!

Rebecca's Mom: Yes, please.

Both Digimon were preparing to strike at any moment, but Phantomon wasn't to happy about NeoDevimon at all.

Phantomon: I don't understand. What is the meaning of this? Your suppose to be the Digimon of darkness. How could you be defending the humans?

NeoDevimon: Don't get me wrong, I have no interest in these humans at all. I'm just... returning a favor.

He then took a glance down at Rebecca and remembered what she did for him.

Phantomon: I see. But none the less, you are still my enemy right now. You destroyed my companions, and now you must pay! Shadow Scythe!

Phantomon then charged at him and swung his scythe at him. But NeoDevimon, being the bigger Digimon in this fight, was able to move out of the way and then grab the scythe. Now the two of them were in lock combat for the scythe.

Phantomon: I see now. You seem to be most eager to protect that child down there. Well I got news for you; when i'm done with you... she will be next.

NeoDevimon: You... will not... touch... Rebecca!

And somehow, with all his strength, NeoDevimon used all his effort and manage to actually break Phantomon's scythe.

Phantomon: (Gasps)...

Phantomon was just in shock, and Rebecca and her mother were just amazed by his strength. Once he broke the scythe, NeoDevimon then threw the scythe away and then started creeping towards Phantomon.

Phantomon: You... that was my favorite scythe.

NeoDevimon: You should have never come to this world, Phantomon. Now you will see why.

Phantomon: And I cannot believe what this world as done to you.

With those words, NeoDevimon growled at him and then slashed Phantomon with his sharp claws to finish the job.

NeoDevimon: Enough! Guilty Claw!

With two great slashes, Phantomon was then cut down to size.

Phantomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

And then, Phantomon started turning back into data, and then NeoDevimon absorbed all of that data.

Rebecca's Mom: He... he beat him.

Rebecca: I knew he could.

Once NeoDevimon was done absorbing Phantomon's data, he then took a minute to look down at Rebecca and her Mother. Rebecca then got off of her Mother and slowly walked to where NeoDevimon was floating. She just had a smile on her face as he looked up at him.

Rebecca: Thank you, NeoDevimon! Your the coolest!

Hearing those words, NeoDevimon just stammered there as he saw Rebecca's Mother coming towards her. He then decided to take this chance to leave. He then started flying away from the scene of the battle and headed off to who knows where. But Rebecca just kept watching as he flew off and her Mother was just in so much shock by all of this.

Rebecca's Mom: I still can't believe he was real.

Rebecca: He sure is Mommy. I made a new friend today.

Rebecca's Mom: Well Rebecca, sweetie, you sure have a strange friend there.

They both just looked up into the sky and watched as he faded away in the distance. Eventually everyone started to come back after being terrorized, but they just kept looking up into the sky. No matter what NeoDevimon was, they thought he was a hero.

Rebecca's Mom: Wait till your Daddy hears about this one.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Back at the unknown dimension, Dexmon had a feeling that Phantomon was defeated. This was something that he was not planning on at all. But at the same time, he didn't really care what happened.

Dexmon: Hmm... strange. Phantomon and his friends were destroyed? How is that possible? The DigiDestined are all in the Digital World. Unless one of them is still in the real world. But it doesn't matter. Everything is soon to fall into place eventually.

He was still looking at the four pods in front of him. But then he got another idea that was brilliant to him.

Dexmon: Well, since causing in the real world failed, perhaps I should look into the Digital World. Which reminds me; where are those humans now?

His eye's then glowed in dark red again as everything around him turned black. He had another nasty idea.

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back in the city, NeoDevimon was sitting along the edge of one of the tall building in the city. He didn't have anything planned. He just sat there watching as the sun was about to begin to set on this day. A day that surely impacted him. He kept on thinking about what happened with him and about Rebecca. That one little girl that might have changed something in him. Maybe.

NeoDevimon: That... child.

FLASHBACKS

Rebecca: Are you okay mister?

Rebecca: Do you... need any help?

Rebecca: I have name. I'm Rebecca.

Rebecca: I just don't think your scary.

Rebecca: Thank you, NeoDevimon! Your the coolest!

END OF FLASHBACKS

All of those words just kept spiraling through his mind. Then he started to think about himself now.

NeoDevimon:

(Sighs)... I... never was the kinda Digimon to care about anyone but myself. On the day I was born in the Digital World, I was always treated like an outcast. Just because I was born in the whole... nightmare soldiers family class doesn't mean I was bad, right? Well that's how they saw me. Just another Digimon that would soon be corrupted. Even when I was DemiDevimon, that's how they saw me. So I've been alone throughout my life, and I wasn't gonna take it anymore! So I became the Digimon of Darkness. I became... Devimon! Even when I met Johnny and his gang, I was still a threat. Even though they put me in place a few times, I still got back up. And then this new group of DigiDestined come... and I tried to mess things with them too. But that was a waste. And because of that... my anger grew, and it eventually lead to where I am today. I was NeoDevimon! And I done so many terrible things to them, so many in fact... I was eventually gonna take my sights on Dexmon. But, that was ruined by WereGarurumon. I sworn to get payback on him when I see him again, but instead... I met... you. Rebecca. What was about you that made me so angry, yet at the same time, somewhat... relieved. Nobody ever showed me the kind of compassion as you did. You help me get back up, and you... actually talked to me without running away, and what did I try to do... I tried to destroy you. But I couldn't do it. Why? Was it because that of all the people I met in my life... you were the first and only one to ever show me compassion that nobody else has? Is it? And just when I thought I was done with you, Phantomon appeared and made you call out for me. Why did I here you? Why did I go back for you? Why did I? Tell me! WHY!?

And just then, NeoDevimon got up and screamed into the sky.

NeoDevimon: WHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

He then took deep breaths until he sat right back down again and started thinking about Rebecca again, and then all the things he done. He was now struggling with himself again. But this time, it was inside his own conscious.

NeoDevimon: I'm NeoDevimon, the Digimon of darkness. But to Rebecca, i'm a hero. That... that's not me at all. Is it? I'm so confused.

He then placed his hand on his forehead and then looked up at the sunset.

NeoDevimon: (Sighs)... Who am I? I don't know anymore.

With nothing else on his mind but that, he just watched as the sun began to set on this long day. What will NeoDevimon do now?

NeoDevimon: I just don't know anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL OCEAN, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

While the sun was setting in the real world, it was happening as well in the Digital World. Lucas and the other's just kept their eye's forward to where they were going, but some had questions that needed to be answered.

Shade: Hey, you know, I just remembered something. Kyle, why are you in the Digital World?

David: That's right. Didn't you two volunteer to keep an eye and NeoDevimon while we were gone to find Lucas?

Kyle and Gabumon just rub their hands on the back of their heads in embarrassment at that.

Gabumon: Well the thing is...

Kyle: We actually did beat NeoDevimon. As to how we got here...

Jessica: Not to mention me as well.

Kyle: Right, right.

He just started an embarrassing laugh and that only made David and Elecmon look at each other in confusion by him, and Shade and Monodramon just had weird looks on their faces.

Monodramon: I'll never understand you guy's.

Shade: Same here.

But while their human partners were talking, Floramon and Biyomon were looking over at Shade and Monodramon.

Floramon: So, Biyomon.

Biyomon: Yeah?

Floramon: What do you think of Shade?

Biyomon: By the way he is with Emily, and how I seen him with the other's so far, he seems like a nice guy.

Floramon: And what about... Monodramon?

She never even thought about him. Biyomon then looked over at him and he noticed her, so Monodramon just waved hello at her while she did it back to him.

Biyomon: Well... Monodramon is kinda cool. I can tell he's a nice guy.

Floramon: You know what I think, I think you like him.

Now that was a big shock to Biyomon.

Biyomon: What? No. Well...

She then took another look at Monodramon, and for some reason, but just looking at him, she did feel a little something about him.

Biyomon: Um... do you think he would even notice me?

Floramon: Wow. That's a silly question. (Laughs)...

Floramon just started laughing and Biyomon was still all confused, but that was when Kim and Emily got in on this.

Kim: OK, what are you two talking about over there?

Floramon and Biyomon: Nothing.

Emily: See that? They talked at the same time. The sign that is definitely something.

Kim: I think you get way into these things to much, Emily. (Laughs)...

First Kim started laughing, then Floramon, then Biyomon, and now Emily was laughing. Just by watching this, Renamon had no words to say.

Renamon: Humph...

Renamon was laying down on the raft trying to take in the sun and trying to stay out of everyone's way as much as possible. Because she wasn't the socializing kind. Meanwhile, Mike and James were getting sea sick.

James: Can you feel it too?

Mike: I sure can. Oh no. Here it comes!

Lucas: Not in the raft! Not in the raft!

Koromon: If your gonna do that... do it over there!

Mike and James: OK!

They both then went straight towards the edge of the raft and let out that sea sickness in them. Hagurumon and Betamon just watch as their two human partners just puked over the side of the big raft.

Betamon: Funny. I never get sea sick at all.

Hagurumon: That's because your use to all of this movement. Right?

Betamon: Yep. I feel sorry for these guy's.

Robert: Oh we always feel sorry for them.

Veemon: Every time. Or at least as far as I can remember with these guy's.

Betamon just laughed at that, and Lucas and Koromon leaned over towards them to make sure they were okay.

Koromon: You think their gonna be alright?

Lucas: I honestly don't know, Koromon. I just don't know.

There was a moment of silence, until everyone just burst out laughing at poor Mike and James. Nothing they ever do seems to work for them.

James: There laughing at us, aren't they.

Mike: That's a good thing. We are the comedians of the group.

James: I hope that's the good thing.

Again, everyone couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. But while they were laughing, deep under the Digital Ocean, a digital portal opened up and revealed Dexmon's two glowing red eye's. What was he up to?

Dexmon: Oh look, their all gathered together in one place. Isn't that just nice. But wait... that's bad for me. In that case... i'll just have to... mix things up. And I got the perfect way of doing that. (Laughs)...

And then, he used his power to started making the water swirl around. And in a matter of minutes, he created a powerful whirlpool. Back where everyone else is, the whirlpool just came out of nowhere below them, and it made everyone jump.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

And the next thing they knew, the raft was starting to be sucked into the whirlpool at high speed.

Lucas: What the!?

Robert: What's happening!?

Kyle: Looks like a whirlpool!

David: A whirlpool!?

Emily: How did we get caught in a whirlpool!?

Kim: We were no where near one!

Shade: It must have came from below us somehow! Stuff in the Digital World can be very unpredictable sometimes!

Jessica: Speaking of unpredictable!

At that moment during the suction, everyone looked over towards Mike and James again.

Mike: Oh boy, now i'm really gonna be sick!

James: Not as sick as i'm about to be!

Renamon: How in the Digi-World, literally, did they survive this long!?

Elecmon: Sometimes I wish I knew.

Lucas: Speaking of knew, everyone hold on!

Everyone then grabbed hold of something and someone as the whirlpool started to engulf them more and more into it. When the force got to much for them to hand, the raft started to come apart, and everyone started falling into the whirlpool.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Somehow, each one of them fell into different sections of the whirlpool. Lucas and Koromon fell in one side, Kyle and Gabumon fell in another, same with Shade and Monodramon, David and Elecmon in another, Mike, James, and their partners in one, Kim, Robert, and their partners in another, Emily, Jessica, and their partners in another. All of them just got sucked into the vortex of water and all that could be heard was the sound of Dexmon's laughter in the background.

Dexmon: (Loud Evil Laugh)... Welcome to the Land of the Sovereigns! (Laughs)...

With this next dastardly plan of Dexmon's, how will Lucas and the other's survive? But more importantly, will they be able to find another or will they be lost for good this time?

Dexmon: That's just it. They won't. (Laughs)...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

_**NEXT TIME... THE LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS**_


	44. Episode 44: The Land of the Sovereigns

_**Episode 44: The Land of the Sovereigns**_

_**After being separated for so long they finally got back together, but now they must split once again thanks to Dexmon. With all of them scattered throughout the biggest continent in the Digital World, what could possibly happen?**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE BEACH NEAR A DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

First they were all together, and now everyone got flushed away from one another due to a giant whirlpool in the Digital Ocean that came out of nowhere. Lucas was laying down on the sandy beach of the new continent and nobody else was in sight. But then, he slowly started to open his eye's and got himself back up to find he was now on the beach with what's left of the raft they were all on.

Lucas: Ow, my head feels like it went through a laundry machine. And I mean the kind that moves in circles. Now, where am I?

He started looking around, but all he could see was sand and more sand. Not to mention the desert in the distance in front of him. But then, he noticed his Digimon partner a little way's from him. Agumon was there motionless as Lucas was a minute ago.

Lucas: (Gasps)... Agumon.

Lucas then headed towards his friend and when he did he got on one knee and started to gently shake him to wake him up.

Lucas: Hey, Agumon. Wake up. Come on, wake up.

Hearing Lucas's voice, Agumon started moving and then he turned on his other side.

Agumon: Five more minutes.

Lucas: I'll give you five minutes before I throw you back in the water. Now wake up.

Now that made Agumon get himself up and rub his eye's.

Agumon: OK OK, no need to be so mean.

Lucas: I only do that to keep you on your toes buddy.

Of course, Agumon had no words for that. Then he started to notice that nobody was around and that they were on the beach. Took him long enough.

Agumon: So... where are we? Where is everyone?

Lucas: I'm not sure, and think we all got separated again.

Agumon: Great, just when we finally found everyone, we split up again. Not to be rude or anything, but we aren't doing well as a team.

Lucas: Come on, will find them. Eventually.

They both then looked ahead of them to see the another Digital Desert in front of them. This one was much bigger and wider then the first one they went through when the left the Grand Master's house.

Lucas: Well, we aren't getting anywhere standing here. Let's keep going forward.

Agumon: You mean right into that Desert?

Agumon pointed at the Desert, and they both saw a ball of digital data pass right by them.

Lucas: Of course were going through the Desert.

Agumon: But what if the other's are still along the beach. Shouldn't we be looking for them a little more before we go somewhere we don't know?

Lucas: Look around Agumon, this is the one place the raft broke apart. Not to mention that whirlpool scattered all of us. I think are best chance of finding everyone is to go into... whatever this place is. And if the other's are here, they might have done the same thing knowing them.

But still, Agumon wasn't to sure about that idea, but it was the only thing they had to go on for now.

Agumon: Well... okay. If you think so.

Lucas: I know so. Have I ever been wrong before?

Agumon: Well...

Lucas: On second thought, don't answer that.

Agumon just started laughing to himself. Lucas knew what he was gonna say about him. Then the two of them started heading off to the Digital Desert in front of them in hopes to find the other's.

Lucas: I just wish I knew where we are.

Agumon: Well if i'm right, and I bet I am, there's only one place this could be.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL WASTELAND, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Somewhere else in this strange new land of the Digital World, Kyle and Gabumon find themselves in a harsh place. Everything around them was all dead and there were cracks in the ground everywhere. No sign of life and not a trace of anyone for who knows how far.

Kyle: The Land of the Sovereigns?

Gabumon: Yep. At least that's what I think.

Kyle and Gabumon were making their way up a big boulder so that they could get a better visual of the area, but wasn't much for them to see but endless dead ecosystem in this place.

Kyle: Are you sure about that? I kinda thought the Land of the Sovereigns would be a little more... lively then this.

Gabumon: What else could it be? This was the one place we were trying to get to and it might just be the only place we ended up.

Kyle: If that's true, why did we ended here instead of somewhere along the beach line?

Gabumon: It's the Digital World, Kyle. There are so many things here that even I can't understand half the time.

Kyle didn't know how to answer that one, so he just decided to let it be. The two of them then jumped off the boulder and started making their way into the barren Digital Wasteland that awaits them.

Kyle: But what I don't get is; why would the Land of the Sovereigns look so deserted and barren like this?

Gabumon: This might just be one place in this great land of their's. But one thing I do know is, when mankind started ruining the network with their own personal trash...

Kyle: You mean like pop-ups, stupid commercial adds, and all those strange videos. Don't get me started on that.

Gabumon: Exactly. Sometimes stuff like that can damage the Digital World as well. Both worlds are connected to one another after all.

Thinking about it, Gabumon did have a point. The more humans corrupt the network with their own trash, it can cause damage to the Digital World.

Kyle: Wow, I never would have imagined the real effect of all of that. I really feel sorry for all of you Digimon.

Gabumon: It's not your fault, Kyle. Everyone else besides you and your friends don't know about us. Besides, we learned how to adapt and survive better because of this. That's one of the thing's I learned... when I was MetalGarurumon.

And with that said, Kyle gave a smile to his Digimon partner and Gabumon smiled back at his human partner and they continued heading off into the Wasteland. But what troubles await them?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

In another area of the Land of the Sovereigns, Robert, Kim, Veemon, and Floramon were all passed out on the grassy ground of what seems to be a very thick forest. Far more thick then the forest they previously went through. Veemon was the first to wake up after all of that happened and started rubbing his eye's and also started looking around him.

Veemon: (Yawns)... What ya look at that, a forest. Forest!?

He then got right up and started to shake everyone else so that they could get up.

Veemon: Hey guy's, wake up! Wake up!

With all that screaming and shaking, all three instantly woke and started to notice everything around them. Then all three of them got up off the ground and took an even closer look around them.

Robert: Oh no, not another forest.

Kim: How did we end up here? Weren't we on a raft a little while ago?

Floramon: It must have been that whirlpool. It must have scattered all of us.

Thinking back, that would be the most logical thing to have sent them here.

Kim: That's right, I remember that whirlpool.

Veemon: Me too. That thing just came out of nowhere and sent us all flying.

Robert: But how did we end up in a forest?

Veemon: It's the Digital World. Nothing ever makes sense around here.

Floramon: He's right, not even I understand how it works sometimes.

But Robert just started moving around and taking in all the sights of the forest. But that only seem to make a little disappointed.

Robert: (Sighs)... But did it have to be a forest? I'm getting really tired of forests.

Floramon: Well I happen to like forest.

Kim: Well of course you would, your a plant-type Digimon.

Floramon: That's right.

Kim: But if were all separated again, we should be looking for everyone.

Veemon: Or maybe they started looking for us.

There was a few seconds of silence until all four them agreed on that. Knowing how everyone is, they assumed that was something they would do.

Floramon: Well if their gonna do that, then we might as well do the same thing, right?

Kim: Exactly. If there's one thing I learned from a camping trip I been on; is that to not stay in one place. Or was that the other way around?

Floramon: (Sighs)... Now your starting to sound like Lucas.

Robert and Veemon: (Laughs)...

The two of them couldn't help but laugh at that. That was so true.

Robert: Your right, Floramon. That does sound like something my brother would say. But I hope he and Agumon are okay.

Veemon: Same here.

Floramon: Me too. I hope those two will be okay. I mean, Agumon's strong and all, but I don't if this place might be to much for him to handle.

Kim: You worry to much about him. Those two survived for awhile before we found them, so I bet those two will be fine. Right now we need to get moving and try to at least find someone we know.

With that said, all of them nodded their heads in agreement, and then that set off into the deep new forest around them.

Veemon: By the way, does anyone have any idea where were going?

Kim: You expect me to know that?

Robert: I thought you said you went to camp?

Kim: Well I did, when I was ten and I didn't really pay that much attention at the time.

Floramon: No wonder you and Lucas get along.

Kim: What does that mean?

Floramon: Oh nothing.

Robert and Veemon: (Laughs)...

Wow, Lucas really is rubbing off on Kim. But as they head into a place of uncertainty, what will happen to them next?

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Somewhere in the center of the Desert that Lucas and Agumon went in a little while ago, Renamon was looking around on top of a huge rock formation. She was trying to get a good layout of the land, while Emily, Jessica, and Biyomon were looking on the ground for the other's.

Jessica: Hello!? Kyle!? Gabumon!? Anyone!

Emily: Is anyone out there!? Shade!? Monodramon!? Guy's!?

Biyomon was searching as much as she could in the air, but she had no luck so she started flying back down towards Emily and Jessica.

Emily: Did you see anyone, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Sorry, I didn't.

That brought some disappointment to the girl's. Then Renamon jumped back down from that giant rock formation.

Renamon: I couldn't see anyone while I was up there. Sorry.

Jessica: This is bad. They could be anywhere for all we know.

Biyomon: Or they might not be anywhere at all.

Emily: That's not helping, Biyomon.

Biyomon: Sorry again.

Then the four girl's took another look of the area they were in. They were surrounded by many different rock formations and lots of sand blowing around.

Jessica: You know, of all the places's to end up... we had to end up in a Desert.

Renamon: A desert is the least of our problems.

Biyomon: She's right. We need to focus on finding everyone else before we figure out where we are.

Emily: And how do you suppose we do that?

Biyomon: I'm not really sure. I've never been in this Desert before.

Renamon: Neither have I. We could run into some dangerously aggressive Digimon here. We must be careful. As long as we don't separated anymore then we already are, we won't have to much trouble.

Then they looked over at Renamon for saying that.

Emily: What do you mean?

Renamon: It's simple. If we split up now, will be easier targets to be easily out numbered by other Digimon. We can't afford that to happen to any of us.

Jessica: That is so true.

Renamon: If we stay together... will be fine.

But even with that, Emily and Biyomon were still worried about everyone else. They didn't know if they were together or on their own.

Emily: I only hope that the other's are not separated individually. Then they be sitting ducks.

Biyomon: Don't worry, Emily. If their all smart enough, they'll know what to do if that happens. I hope.

Renamon: That's all we can do is search and hope we find at least one of them.

Then they all looked out into the Desert and they had no idea what was out there for them.

Emily: I hope we do find them soon.

Jessica: Relax girl. It's not like they could get themselves into that much trouble despite be separated an all.

Clearly she has no idea how everyone else is like. But then they decided to stop talking about it and started moving to anywhere else besides where they were a minute ago. The question is; what will they find out in the Desert?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SNOWFIELD, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Somewhere else in the Land of the Sovereigns, David and Elecmon are trying to make their way up a very big hill while also trying to get through the snow that's covering their feet each time they take a step. For miles they could only see snow, big hills, a couple small mountains, and more snow.

David: Snow. It just had to be snow. Why couldn't we end up somewhere that has... I don't know... less or no snow at all?

Elecmon: Look on the bright side, at least we still have each other to count on.

David: True. I won't argue with that one.

Then the two of them stopped to catch their breath from all that climbing. Of course, each time they were breathing, they could always see the air coming out of their mouths because it was that cold. Elecmon on the other hand was rubbing himself so that he would get warmer.

Elecmon: (Shivering)... I never thought I experience such coldness. I been through a lot of things, but never this.

Then David looked back a cracked a small smile at his partner.

David: You mean the great king of beasts can't handle a little cold air?

Elecmon: I'm surprise your handling this cold weather.

David: When you work out as much as me, your blood is always pumping and making yourself warm. That's how sweat comes out of ya.

Elecmon: I wanna sweater, not sweat.

David: (Laughs)...

David couldn't resist laughing at that one. But once the two of them got to the top of the snowy hill, all they could see was snow as far as the eye could see. Everywhere they looked it was snow, snow, and more snow.

Elecmon: Well, I didn't see this coming.

David: Let's go to the top of the hill he says, we might find a way out of this cold weather he says. That's the last time I ever listen to you.

Elecmon: Since have you ever listen to me?

They both just rolled their eye's at one another and started heading off into the snowfields in front of them.

David: Well, we might as well keep moving. Hopefully will get out of this soon.

Elecmon: I'm more concern about the other's. I hope their okay.

David: I know they'll be fine. I seen them handle anything that happened so far. I'm more concern about us right now.

Elecmon: Can't argue with that one.

With that said, they continued into the land of snow and hope to find a way out of it. But will they be able to handle the cold around them?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Desert, Lucas and Agumon were making their way through, but on top of a big rock formation, a rat looking creature with four long thin legs and a strange looking object on its back was watching them from above.

?: Well well, they finally arrived. But it's only those two. Oh well, better then none at all. Sandiramon!

With the sound of the rat creatures voice, a giant white snake started slithering up behind the rock and then started looking down at him.

Sandiramon: You called, Kumbhiramon.

Kumbhiramon: Yes, I did. Down there is a human and his Digimon pet. You know what must be done.

Sandiramon: (Hissing)... I know. A Digimon with a human is unforgivable. I'll be sure that this one is done for.

With that said, the snake Digimon known as Sandiramon started slithering back down the rock formation and Kumbhiramon then looked back down at Lucas and Agumon. He just had that wicked grin on his face as he watched them head his way.

Kumbhiramon: Humans and Digimon. Blah! I don't know what those Sovereigns were thinking letting the first group get away. But, we, the Deva's, will put and end to that nonsense once and for all. And will start... with those two. (Laughs)...

While he was laughing to himself, Lucas and Agumon kept on moving into the Desert. However, Agumon had a strange feeling that something was wrong.

Agumon: Hmm?

Seeing his partner was on to something again, Lucas stopped to look at him.

Lucas: Is something wrong, Agumon?

Agumon: I'm not sure... but I think something really bad is around here. Somewhere.

But Lucas just started chuckling at Agumon for saying that.

Lucas: (Chuckles)... I think your just a bit tense there buddy. I mean come on, what could it possibly be that we can't handle?

But that was soon answered as Sandiramon, the snake Digimon, appeared right out of nowhere from the rock formation and was heading straight for Lucas.

Sandiramon: HAAAAAAAA!

Lucas: (Gasps)...

Agumon: Lucas, look out!

At that one moment, Lucas manage to move out of the way in time before that giant snake could take a huge bite out of him. Agumon then ran to the front of his human partner and assumed his protection stance.

Lucas: (Heavy breathing)... What... is that!?

Agumon: Nothing friendly by the looks of it.

Sandiramon then got himself up from that charge and then looked right at Lucas and Agumon.

Sandiramon: (Hissing)... Human and Digimon, prepare to meet your doom.

Agumon: Doom?

Lucas: Oh great, he's one of those kind that... wait a minute, how did you know I was human?

But Sandiramon only made a wicked grin at Lucas for asking that. A little irritated by that responds, Lucas decided to pull out his orange digivice and the holographic screen with the image of this snake appeared with information.

Lucas: OK. Sandiramon. An ultimate level exalted beast Digimon that represents... the snake? And it also says... he's a Deva. What's a Deva?

Agumon: You expect me to know that?

Lucas: It was just a question.

But then Sandiramon started slowly slithering towards them.

Sanidramon: I can answer that one. We, the Deva's, we were once the servants to the Sovereigns, but we were not the kind that approved of you humans.

Lucas: What?

Sanidramon: You humans have plagued the Digital World with you selfish acts on the network, and now... you must pay the price. The Deva's will not stand for you humans any longer, and we must... destroy you! (Loud Hiss)...

That was when Sandiramon started to get a bit angry at them and was now slithering in circles around them both.

Lucas: But why? If you guy's work for the Sovereigns, why do this if they won't allow it.

Sandiramon: The thing about that is... we just don't care anymore. We left the Sovereigns with our own intentions, but we still care for our own world. And to make sure that's true... we must be rid of the those who have ruined it!

Agumon: But humans aren't all bad. I should know.

Sandiramon: Of course you would side with the humans, traitor. And that's how it's gonna be... you must be destroyed along with the humans!

Then, Sandiramon rolled himself up and prepared to attack at any moment. Agumon got in his fighting stance and Lucas got his digivice ready.

Lucas: OK then, if you won't listen to reason... we have no other choice. Agumon!

Agumon: Ready!

Lucas then pointed his digivice at Agumon, and then it started to beep and glow, and so did Agumon.

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON_

Once the digivolving was done, Greymon got up and looked down at Sandiramon. He just roared, but Sandiramon wasn't scared at all.

Greymon: (Roars)...

Sanidramon: (Hissing)... Is that an attempt to frighten me? If it is, then you need new material. But that will never happen... when I send you to oblivion!

Sandiramon then charged right at Greymon, Greymon moved out of the way, but Sandiramon changed direction and slammed his head on Greymon's chest.

Greymon: AAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Greymon!

Sandiramon: I'm not done yet! HA!

Then, Sandiramon used his tail and then hit Greymon in the face and sent him flying to the rocks.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: (Gasps)...

Greymon just lay there for a minute, then he slowly got himself back up.

Greymon: (Growls)...

Sandiramon: (Laughs)... Getting back up I see.

Greymon: Nova Blast!

All of a sudden, Greymon fired his signature attack at Sanidramon, but Sandiramon was fast enough to dodge the incoming fireball.

Sandiramon: Oops, you missed me.

Greymon: (Growls)... Nova Blast!

And then, Greymon fired an endless barrage of fireballs at him, but Sandiramon just dodge each one of them and laughed at the same time.

Sandiramon: (Laughs)...

Lucas: Greymon, stop! Your just wasting your energy like that!

Hearing Lucas, Greymon then stopped his firing and looked over at him.

Greymon: Your right, sorry Lucas. I almost lost it again. Don't wanna repeat the same mistake like I did with Turuiemon.

Sandiramon: Turuiemon! That little traitor! She abandon us long ago! I hate that name!

Now that got Lucas a bit curious.

Lucas: Abandon? Are you telling me one of you "Deva's" were not all out to destroy mankind?

Sandiramon: I have no reason to answer you! Once your gone, i'll see to that traitor get's what's coming to her! Now disappear! Venom... Axe!

And out of nowhere, Sandiramon shot out an axe right out of his mouth and it was heading towards Greymon.

Greymon: Oh boy.

Lucas: Greymon, get out of the way!

Doing what his human partner said, Greymon manage to move out of the way in time before the axe got him, but Sandiramon used this chance to slither to him, and when he did, he then bit Greymon right on the neck.

Greymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lucas: Oh no, Greymon!

Kumbhiramon: (Laughs)... I love this! (Laughs)...

While he was laughing and watching, Sandiramon then got off of Greymon and grinned at him. But for some reason, Greymon was getting a bit dizzy and he couldn't seem to get his balance.

Greymon: (Groans)... Hey, why are you... moving? Stand... still.

Lucas: Greymon, what's wrong buddy?

Sandiramon: (Hissing)... The moment I bit him, I spread a bit of my venom inside him. He'll be dizzy like for awhile and then he'll soon collapse. But don't worry, it won't destroy him. That wouldn't be any fun for me. (Laughs)...

But at that moment, Lucas was getting a bit fed up with Sandiramon.

Lucas: Why you! You really are a snake, and I can't stand it! Your going down! Greymon, time for a comeback!

Greymon: If you... say so. Whoa, almost slipped there.

And then, Lucas closed his eye's and started believing like Sam told him to do. Then he started to glow in light all around and the picked up his digivice and then the light channeled its way to the digivice and then it shot out of light beam at Greymon. Now it was his time to shine.

_GREYMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGREYMON_

When the light faded, MetalGreymon stood right in front of Sandiramon, but he still wasn't scared of him. MetalGreymon was still a bit dizzy, but he was able to fight. This on the other hand made Sandiramon a bit frustrated.

Sandiramon: You insect, you just don't know when to give up.

MetalGreymon: It's not apart of my vocabulary. I don't care what you done to me, I can still... fight!

Lucas: Go get 'em, MetalGreymon!

Hearing his partner's voice, MetalGreymon started to charge at Sandiramon and then Sandiramon did the same back at MetalGreymon.

MetalGreymon: HAAAAAAAAAA!

Sandiramon: HAAAAAAAAAA!

Sanidramon swung his tail at MetalGreymon, but MetalGreymon used his metal arm to block the attack. Then he decided to slash at Sandiramon.

MetalGreymon: Take this! Mega Claw!

But Sandiramon slithered away from that attack in time and then he grabbed the axe that he shot out of his mouth a minute ago and started swinging it at MetalGreymon with his tail. MetalGreymon kept backing up and blocking it with his metal arm, but the venom from Sandiramon was starting to kick in again.

Sandiramon: (Laughs)... What's wrong? Getting dizzy are we!

Lucas: Hold on, MetalGreymon! You just got to!

MetalGreymon: I'm... trying.

Using this chance, Sandiramon then slammed himself on MetalGreymon's metal chest and sent him flying.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: MetalGreymon!

MetalGreymon then hit another rock formation with his back and slid against it until he hit the ground.

Sandiramon: (Laughs)... Had enough!?

But, MetalGreymon manage to get what was left of his strength and opened up his chest plates and prepared his two missiles at Sandiramon.

MetalGreymon: Giga... Blaster!

He then fired them at Sandiramon while he was laughing, but Sandiramon was quick to stop and see the attacking coming. In panic, he moved out of the way in time and saw the missiles head straight for a giant rock formation and they exploded on contact, making the rock explode as well.

Sandiramon: Oh my. That could have been me.

Sandiramon then looked back at MetalGreymon and Lucas, who was running towards his partner.

Sandiramon: (Hisses)... I underestimated these fools. If I attack now... I will end up like that big rock. Time for me to go.

He then took his axe and then started slithering away from them. But Lucas noticed him leave.

Lucas: Hey! Where do you think your going! Come back here!

But Sandiramon didn't listen and he slithered away into the sand, leaving Lucas and MetalGreymon.

Lucas: Why that no good...

MetalGreymon: That... coward. (Groans)...

Hearing his partner in pain, Lucas looked back at him and noticed he was shrinking back to Agumon again.

Lucas: Oh no, Agumon.

Agumon was laying on the rock on his back like he was as MetalGreymon, but even now, the venom was causing him a lot of pain.

Lucas: Agumon, hang in there buddy.

Agumon: (Groans)... I'll be okay... Lucas. I just... need some rest. (Passes out)

With that, Agumon passed out in front of Lucas. But seeing him like this, Lucas didn't know what to do now.

Lucas: Agumon. I'm so sorry.

While they were down their, Kumbhiramon had about enough of watching this.

Kumbhiramon: Humph. Those fools. Time for me to beat it. I'll let them go. For now at least.

With that, Kumbhiramon jumped back and left the scene. But Lucas had no idea what to do now. All he could was let Agumon rest and regain his strength.

Lucas: Agumon.

He then looked ahead and saw the Digital Desert, the big rock formations, and the battle marks left by Sandiramon's presence. They finally made it to the Land of the Digimon Sovereigns, but now...

Lucas: Oh man. What have I gotten us into now?

With nothing he could at the moment, he decide to lay back on the rocky wall right next to his passed out partner. They may have survived this battle, but the Deva's were still out there. What was next for them?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL WASTELAND, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

No matter how much they walk, all they could see was a dead ecosystem. No sign of life and no sign of any of the other's. But Kyle and Gabumon kept moving on to wherever it was they were going, despite the distance.

Gabumon: How long have we been walking?

Kyle: You expect me to know that?

Gabumon: I was just asking a simple question.

Kyle: I know, I know. I'm just worried about the other's is all. I didn't mean to back mouth you like that.

But while they were walking and talking to each other, another strange creature was watching them in the distance behind a boulder. He watched with his glowing red eye's and listening.

Gabumon: I know you didn't mean to, Kyle, and i'm worried about the other's too. But will find them.

Kyle: Let's hope so, Gabumon. I hate to know what else is out here with us.

Gabumon: That is something I don't wanna find out either.

But that creature, revealing itself to be dog like creature wearing blue looking armor, grinned it's sharp teeth at them as they passed by.

?: Well now, the other humans and their Digimon have been separated from each other. Now that make's our job a lot easier.

He then took one step out and watched as they headed off in the distance. And they never even spotted this guy.

?: I better inform the other's about this. Once they hear about this, we can take the humans and their Digimon pets apart one by one. How I longed for the day for me to show the Sovereigns just how wrong they are about humans and Digimon. They will soon see the errors of their ways. And by their own servants.

He just made a wicked grin and started creeping away behind the rock again and disappeared. Like he was never there at all.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Somewhere in the forest, the familiar sound of two humans could be heard as they were making their way through the forest. They had no idea where they were going, but they had to at least get somewhere.

James: How long have we been walking?

Mike: I don't know man. I just don't know.

Both Mike and James looked like they were gonna collapse at any moment. Hagurumon was trailing behind them, and Betamon was riding on James's back.

Hagurumon: You know, we could stop and ask for directions.

Betamon: We can do that if we see another Digimon around. Right guy's?

James: (Groans)... Just be glad you still got energy.

Betamon: I could walk, but i'm not that much of a fast walker, remember.

James: Is that the reason why your on my back?

Betamon couldn't help but laugh at that one. But then, Mike and James noticed something up ahead. It was a river stream.

Hagurumon: Well would you look at that.

James: I that what I think it is?

Mike: It sure looks like...

Mike and James: WATER!

And in an instant, they both bolted towards the river stream, that also made Betamon fall right off of James's back and he and Hagurumon watched as they headed towards the river stream.

Mike and James: Water! Water! Water! Water!

Hagurumon: There they go again.

Betamon: I don't know how you manage to survive with them.

Hagurumon: I'm surprise everyone else survived them.

They had no idea, but now it was just them with those two all alone. When Mike and James got to the river stream, they both dumped their heads into the water and started getting as much as they could in their mouths.

Hagurumon: Wow, look at them go.

Betamon I know. But I feel like a swim instead.

Betamon then jumped into the river stream and he started swimming around like any Digimon like him would do. Mike and James soon took their heads out of the water and looked at each other.

Mike: Now that was refreshing.

James: I'm going back for seconds.

James then dumped his head back in the water.

Mike: Hey, save some for me!

Then Mike dumped his head back in the water. Hagurumon just watched as they were drinking, and Betamon was swimming.

Hagurumon: To bad i'm made of metal. I can't get anywhere near water or i'll rust up.

Betamon: And yet you were willing to get on a raft?

Hagurumon: Hey that was different.

But Betamon just laughed at him and dumped himself into the water. But as the four of them were getting their refreshments in, a strange monkey looking creature was watching them from the tree's around them.

?: Hmm..? I spy with my little eye... humans... and Digimon partners? Well i'll be. That's not right at all. I'll just have to... make some changes to that.

He then made a grin and took off back into the forest. Leaving Mike and James to continued drinking the water again.

Mike: Man oh man. I don't care if this is digital water, it is good!

James: I'll say!

One can only wonder how their gonna survive without the other's. But the real question is; where were they heading for now?

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Away from Lucas and Agumon, Kumbhiramon was waiting on top of a small boulder for Sandiramon. When Sandiramon did show himself, Kumbhiramon looked over at him with a glare. He was not happy about something.

Kumbhiramon: I don't get it, why did you just leave the human? You could have finished them both off right there.

Sandiramon: I could have, but then I thought; why not make this play out for a little bit longer.

Kumbhiramon: That doesn't make any sense you idiot!

But Sandiramon just took his head in a bit closer towards Kumbhiramon.

Sanidramon: You better watch your tone around me, Kumbhiramon. I'm a snake, and your a rat. Do the math.

Kumbhiramon: Yes, but still you...

?: Enough you fools!

With the sound of a deep voice, they both looked to see a tall horse looking creature coming towards them with a giant horn looking object tied to its back.

Kumbhiramon: Indramon? What are you doing here?

Indramon: Checking up on you two as usual. What's the problem here?

Sandiramon: It's nothing, Indramon. Just I let a human and his Digimon pet go, and he's making a big deal out of it.

Kumbhiramon: That's because it is a big deal!

Indramon: Enough!

The loud yet deep voice made the two of them jump and stop arguing. They both then looked up at Indramon and he was looking out into the Desert.

Indramon: Even if the human and his Digimon have escaped us, we must not concern so much on one target. After all, it is the entire group of DigiDestined we must focus on. But I got word from Caturamon that their all separated. We can use that to our advantage.

Thinking about that, Kumbhiramon and Sandiramon were both in agreement to it.

Kumbhiramon: If that's the case, then we better get to the real work then.

Indramon: Exactly.

Sandiramon: In that case, I better start hunting down the humans. (Hisses)... I'l be sure that the next time I see one... they won't escape so easily.

With that said, Sandiramon started slithering off to who knows where. Then Kumbhiramon started jumping from boulder to boulder in another direction. Now that leaves Indramon alone to look up at the sky of the Digital World.

Indramon: Humans... and Digimon... how pathetic. The Sovereigns will soon see the superior power of Digimon that have no human partners. They'll see.

And then Indramon took his leave and headed off into the Desert. The Deva's were now on the move.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Meanwhile, back at Dexmon's twisted dimension, the four pods were just about ready to open again. Seeing this, Dexmon's eye's started to glow and then the pods drained the fluids inside, and then opened up. The four Digimon/human servants then floated out and their eye's started to glow white again. The sign that they were under Dexmon's control.

Terriermon: Are we ready now, Dexmon?

Dexmon: Yes, you are all ready my children. You know should all be able to access the mega level of your Digimon forms.

All four of them started to smile at their so called master.

Falcomon: Thank you, Dexmon. Will be sure to let those humans and their Dgimon have what's coming to them.

Gomamon: With this new power of ours they'll never beat us again.

Terriermon: You just give the word, and will go, Dexmon.

Dexmon just made a small chuckle at that, but then something else came to his mind. The fact that Lopmon hasn't said a thing to him yet.

Dexmon: Is something wrong, Lopmon? You haven't said a word to me yet.

Lopmon: It's nothing, Dexmon. I'm just exited to know that i'll be going out to fight again. Maybe i'll see that boy again.

Dexmon: Perhaps you will.

He then turned around and started moving with the four other's floating right behind him.

Dexmon: Soon, they will experience the true power that is... Dexmon. (Laughs)...

He just started laughing with his eye's glowing bright red. The four of them just watched him and smiled, but for some reason, Lopmon wasn't to thrilled about this as the other's were. Something was up with her, but what was it? And what does Dexmon have in-store next for everyone?

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE DIGITAL WASTELAND, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Digital Wasteland, that sphere of digital energy made by Wizardmon finally made it across the ocean and then the Grand Master jumped out and landed on the ground with a thud. He then got up and looked back at Ninjamon and Wizardmon.

Wizardmon: I can get you this far, but I can't go any further then this. My magic is not strong enough to go the distance.

Grand Master: It's fine, Wizardmon. I can handle myself from here.

Ninjamon: Good luck Grand Master, sir.

Grand Master: Don't worry, Ninjamon. I'll be fine.

With those words said, both Ninjamon and Wizardmon took off back in the air around the sphere of digital energy and then left the wasteland at high speed. Now the Grand Master was all alone. But he wasn't scared of what might be ahead of him.

Grand Master: Alright, Sovereigns... here I come.

He then started walking into the Digital Wasteland. But as he was walking, he pulled out the digivice with a white ring and a black background. He just looked at it and remembered the times he had with Impmon and the other's.

Grand Master: I promise you... all of you... I'll make this right.

With that said, he continued the long walk ahead of him. Everyone has been scattered, the Deva's are making plans, and Dexmon has made a plan of his own, and the Grand Master was all alone. But this was only the beginning... of the great adventure... in the Land of the Digimon Sovereigns.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	45. Episode 45: Guardian of the Forest

_**Episode 45: Guardian of the Forest**_

_**With everyone still separated, things are looking a bit grim for everyone in their current locations. They had no idea where they were going and they didn't know when they will find each other. But when Kim and Robert discover an unusual Digimon, they may find the right path yet.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

It had been a few hours since Lucas and Agumon had their run-in with the snake Deva; Sandiramon, and Agumon got poisoned because of him. He was slowly healing, but Lucas was still worried about him. He just sat right by him with his back leaned against the rocky wall as Agumon's was. The sun was setting and Lucas was just looking at the sunset. But then, Agumon regained consciousness.

Agumon: (Groans)... Am I in heaven?

Lucas: Nope. Your still here on this crazy world with me buddy.

Agumon: Well that's a relieve. I think.

Lucas only smiled and then looked at Agumon. He noticed he was still a bit red all over because of Sandiramon's poison bite, but he was regaining his energy and that was most important.

Lucas: You feeling any better pal?

Agumon: A bit, but not at full strength yet. But don't worry, when I am will be moving on ahead to the Sovereigns.

But that didn't bring any joy to Lucas at all, and that made Agumon worry a bit as he saw him with a depressed look now on his face.

Agumon: Hey, is something wrong? I thought you be thrilled about that.

Lucas: How can I? Look what happened to you from that so called Deva, and there's more of them out there. And we have no idea exactly where were going or where the other's might be. There's nothing for me to be thrilled about, Agumon.

Now that brought a depressed look to Agumon's face. Despite Lucas was not being his usual self, he did make a point. But as much as Agumon didn't like hearing the facts even though they were true, he didn't like to see Lucas being all depressed on himself.

Agumon: I know that's all true, but... we gotta at least stay positive. At least for everyone else's sake. We gotta at least try to keep our heads up for them.

Lucas knew that was all to true. He knew the odds were against them, but he also knew that if he puts himself down now, the other's might not stand a chance when the time comes.

Lucas: Your right, Agumon. I gotta stay a little positive, for the everyone else. First, we find the other's, and then we worry about where to go next.

Agumon: Now that sounds like the Lucas I know. (Laughs)... (Groans)...

Agumon tried to laugh, but he quickly stopped because of the pain he still had.

Agumon: (Groans)...

Lucas: Hey, don't push it alright. You won't heal as fast if you do that.

Agumon: Great, I can't even laugh without feeling a slight bit of pain. Why did Sandiramon had to be so lethal?

Lucas had no words to respond to that question, so he decided to change the subject. He remembered back when they defeated KingEtemon that Agumon not only manage to digivolve to mega, but also regained his memory before he met Lucas.

Lucas: By the way, Agumon.

Agumon: Yeah?

Lucas: You once told me... that you remembered who you were... before you met me. So... who were you?

When he asked that, Agumon started to think back on that, and when he remembered...

Agumon: Well, I wasn't always the kind of guy that played around like I am now. When I was WarGreymon, I had a task that had to be followed. From the previous WarGreymon, I promised I would carry it out.

Lucas: And what would that be?

Agumon: It was simple. To become a protector of the Digital World.

Now that was a surprise to Lucas. He had no idea Agumon was like that, even when he met him as WarGreymon.

Lucas: Whoa. I never would have thought.

Agumon: I know, but I was. I sworn to the previous WarGreymon before me to protect the Digital World from any trouble that would arise. And... the one trouble that was soon to arise... was Dexmon.

Lucas: Dexmon. Why did I have a feeling it was gonna be him.

Agumon: I somehow found a way to confront him in his own dimension, but he was far to powerful for me to handle in that place, even when I was a mega. But instead of finishing me off, he decided to throw me down the endless tunnel so that I would fall for who knows how long. But that when I saw this strange light, and then just like that... I was sent to the real world. That... was when I met you.

All of this, and Lucas never even knew.

Lucas: That's... unbelievable. I never would have imagined that someone like you could lose to anyone that easily. If you were defeat, even as a mega to Dexmon, then we need a lot more help. We need the other's.

Agumon: That's exactly what we need. We would stand a much better chance if we worked together.

Lucas: No kidding. Of course, that Grand Master guy and his old group did the same thing and failed. And look what happened to them.

Agumon: True, but Dexmon just hasn't seen our power. If we all worked together... there's nothing we can't do. Right?

Lucas: (Laughs)... Right.

But then, Lucas had something else on his mind about Agumon. He need to know something important to him.

Lucas: But, Agumon.

Agumon: Yeah?

Lucas: If we do defeat Dexmon, and everything is back to normal, what will happen next? Will you and the other's stay with us forever, or will all just... leave? Like none of it had ever happened.

Agumon that hard about that, and even he didn't know how to answer that.

Agumon: Lucas, i'm not sure. I don't know how to answer that.

Lucas: But, do you want to stay? I'm asking you that if you had your own choice.

Agumon: I... I... I don't know. I'm so confused. I promised I would protect the Digital World, but your my friend, so how could I. I just don't know, Lucas.

Agumon had that look on his face that showed he was seriously confused inside, and Lucas was feeling a bit bad that he asked.

Lucas: It's alright buddy, I didn't mean to make you blow a brain cell about it.

Agumon: I know, I know. It's just... hard for me right now, okay.

Lucas: (Sighs)... Same here.

With those words said, everything then went into a bit of silence as they both then watched the sunset together. For now, some question are better left unanswered. Lucas and Agumon's future will just had to wait.

Lucas: I wonder if the other's are alright?

Agumon: I don't know that either, Lucas. But I bet their fine. As long as they don't run into any Deva's.

Lucas: Why did you have to say that?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back in the forest somewhere in this great big continent, Kim, Robert, and their Digimon partners have been walking all day and they have found no sign of any of the other's. So they decided they should just take a break and camp for the night and resume in the morning. They made it to an open clearing that was wide enough for them to make a little campfire for the night.

Kim: Well, this looks wide enough for a camp-out.

Floramon: You sure?

Kim: I'm positive. Remember, I told you I went to camp when I was kid.

However, Robert and Veemon had to cut in on that subject.

Robert: Yeah, but you also said that you weren't paying that much attention back then. I'm nine years old, yet I know how to pay attention.

Veemon: He's got ya beat there.

And now Kim was a bit stammering on what to say next to them. What could she say? They both were right about it.

Kim: I... I... well... uh...

Floramon: (Sighs)... Just let it go, Kim. It's not worth it. But, I bet you had something else on your mind back then, now did ya?

Kim: Well... I... oh never mind it. Let's just start making a campfire already.

Then Kim stormed off ahead of them to go get some firewood, but Floramon knew what she was gonna say before she cut it off.

Floramon: I'll bet it was about Lucas.

Veemon: Uh?

Robert: How would you know that?

Floramon: Kim told me a lot of things ever since we met. I know this stuff by now. Now then, Veemon, can you help me get some food for tonight.

Veemon: No problem. If there's one thing I know is how to gather up some grub.

With that the two Digimon then head out somewhere else into the tree's, leaving Robert standing alone in the wide open area. Nobody even told him what to do, and he just had a bored expression on his face.

Robert: They could have at least told me to do something, because now i'm bored as bored can be. (Sighs)...

But as he was sighing to himself, a dark figure was watching him from the distance behind the tree's. All that could be seen was glowing red eye's and the sound of a feminine voice talking.

?: (Silent Laugh)... Bored you say little boy? Well that can be fixed in a little bit. (Silent Laugh)...

Whatever this strange creature was, it sure had a very dark mind similar to NeoDevimon was. Who is she?

* * *

><p><strong>HEADING TOWARDS THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

As the sun was almost set, Mike and James, along with their Digimon right behind him, were making their way up the starting point of what's soon to be another long trip around the mountains. They were marching up like soldiers for some reason.

Mike and James: Hup-2-3-4, Hup-2-3-4, Hup-2-3-4, Hup-2-3-4!

Mike: Work those muscles! If David can do it, so can we!

James: You said it! We can be tough just like him!

Mike and James: Yeah! Hup-2-3-4, Hup-2-3-4..!

But, slowly behind them, Betamon and Hagurumon just walked and watched in confusion at this. They had the most strangest human partners ever.

Betamon: Are they gonna be like that for the whole hike up the mountains?

Hagurumon: I'm not sure, but it would seem like it, knowing them.

But then Betamon turned around to ask Hagurumon something.

Betamon: Hagurumon, you were with them a lot longer then me, so do you know any reason why they would be acting like this at all?

Hagurumon: Not sure. To tell the truth I don't really pay that much attention to them half the time.

Betamon: Well that's... uh... reassuring. I guess.

This just made Betamon more confused then when he asked. But then, they noticed that both Mike and James went a little bit to far ahead of them.

Hagurumon: Where they go?

Betamon: A little to far ahead. Wait for us!

Hagurumon: Don't lose sight of your partners!

The two Digimon then chased after their so called partners in a hurry. But as they were running, a strange creature that looked like a horse with wings like a pegasus with shining armor covering it was looking down at all of them.

?: Hmm. Interesting. I better keep a closer eye on these two. Just in case.

Then, the strange winged horse creature took off into the air with its wings and went on ahead of Mike and James. Whoever this strange being was, he wanted to keep his eye on them. Of course, there could be many reasons for that.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SNOWFIELD, CROSSING THE OPEN SNOW LAND, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

As the sun set on this day, David and Elecmon now are fighting their way in even deeper snow then when they were climbing that hill a few hours ago. They were attempting to cross the great snow lands as they tried to get to who knows where. It had to be anywhere but this. It was dark, cold, and David was not happy about this at all.

David: Of all the places, it just had to be snow!

David wanted to kick the snow, but the snow was almost up to his knees, and Elecmon found it hard to even stand on two legs in this deep snow. To him, the snow was almost up to half of his stomach.

Elecmon: (Shivering)... Think... positive... David. At least... it's only snow.

David: No, no, don't say that. That could jinx us, Elecmon.

Elecmon: That's just... a superstition. There are no such thing's as being jinxed.

But at the moment he said that, what was ahead of them now was a big blizzard coming right towards them. Now David wasn't happy. He then looked back at his Digimon partner with a angry look on him.

David: Oh really!? What does that tell you mister "i'm not superstitious"!? What do ya gotta say now before we get caught in that!?

Elecmon: Uh... never listen to me all the time.

David: Elecmon!

Elecmon just made a guilty smile at David as the big snow blizzard came right at them with a lot of force. David was able to hold himself up, but Elecmon was not so lucky. He tried to hold himself too, but he couldn't and he ended being blown in the blizzard.

Elecmon: WHOA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

David: Elecmon! No!

David tried to reach out, but that was never gonna work. Elecmon was seen flying off into the blizzard and then he was out of sight.

David: No! Hang on Elecmon, i'll find you!

David then tried to move to where Elecmon flew off, but the snow was slowing him down. When he made a few more steps, he hit something and he fell right to the snow below him head first.

David: AAAHH! (Splats)... Ow!

That was unexpected. David tried to get back up, but that was proven to be impossible due to this how pressure blizzard. He was now starting to think that this might be the end for him.

David: (Great, just great. Elecmon's gone and now i'm about to be covered in snow. Not how imagined myself going out. I always thought it would be dynamite or any other explosives to doom me in, but not this. Darn it.)

He tried to keep his eye's open. He knew what would happen if you close your eye's and pass out in the middle of a blizzard, especially when he lacked the proper clothing for this. But just as he thought it was the end for him, a strange figure was seen coming towards with Elecmon passed out in it's a grasp. David manage to look up and saw that this creature resembled a snowman, but had was definitely not your average snowman.

?: Well, looks like you could use a hand there mister.

David: I could. Who... are you?

?: Do you wanna ask me questions now, or do you wanna get out of this blizzard?

The strange creature extended its white arm out and offered David a hand up. David noticed that this hand of his had no fingers, but that wasn't gonna stop him from grabbing hold of it. He was then pulled back up and he looked up at this strange creature of the snow.

?: Alright, let's get you two out of this blizzard before you freeze. And believe me, you don't wanna freeze out here.

David: I can... see... that. (Shivering)...

?: Well then let's go. Chop chop before ya freeze.

They both then head off somewhere in the blizzard. Where this creature was taking him and Elecmon, it had to better then the cold blizzard.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

When the night time was finally around in the Digital World, Kim, Robert, and their Digimon were sound asleep. Well, almost all of them. Floramon couldn't really sleep knowing that Agumon was out there somewhere, and she had no idea where or if he was even okay, which he wasn't at the moment. She was looking out in the Digital Sky that resembled a little of a computer chip and she couldn't stop worrying.

Floramon: (Sighs)... Agumon, I hope your alright. You and everyone else too.

Kim: Couldn't sleep either could you?

In shock, Floramon turned to see Kim coming towards her and then sat right by here. The two of them were a couple feet away from Robert and Veemon and were sitting down on the grass and gazing into the night sky of the Digital World.

Floramon: No, I couldn't.

Kim: It's about Agumon, isn't it. I know how you feel right now. It's the same with me right now with Lucas.

Kim then took a look at the promise ring Lucas gave her on their second date and she still couldn't believe that she finally found him only to be separated again from him. Especially after she told him not to do this again.

Kim: (Sighs)... I hope he's alright.

Floramon: Yeah, me too.

But then they both took a look at Robert and Veemon snoring over in the distance.

Robert and Veemon: (Snores)...

Floramon: But, we do have to keep on eye on those two for now.

Kim: Yeah. To tell the truth, watching Robert is like watching Lucas when he was that age. They both remind of me of the same person.

Floramon: Make's sense. After all they are related to one another.

Kim: And they both are almost exactly the same.

Kim and Floramon: (Laughs)...

They both couldn't help but laugh at that one. It was true after all. But as they were laughing to each other, that same shadowy figure from before crept out of the bushes and slowly approaching Robert and Veemon. She was revealed to be wearing back and had almost the exact same appearance as Devimon but only a lot more female like.

?: (Silent Laugh)... I told you I can fix up your boredom, little boy. (Silent Laugh)...

But before she could sink her claws into him, Veemon suddenly woke up and saw her coming towards him. In response, he quickly got up and charged at her with the front of his head.

Veemon: (Gasps)... No you don't! V-Headbutt!

?: Uh?

Kim and Floramon: (Gasps)...

Veemon manage to hit her out of the way from Robert, and Kim and Floramon got up and saw this strange black women being pushed away.

?: AAAH! Ha! Nice try.

Veemon: You stay away from Robert!

Kim: Who in the world is that?

With all this loud noise, Robert woke up and turned to see the three of them facing down this strange women.

Robert: Uh? What the? What's going on?

Kim: Nothing good by the looks of it.

?: My my, aren't you smart. Not. (Laughs)...

Robert then got himself up and ran over towards Veemon so he would be ready for this one.

Robert: OK, who is she?

Floramon: Nobody nice by the looks of it.

Kim: Here, i'll check her out.

Kim then pulled out her light green ring digivice and then a holographic image with info on this women appeared and she started reading it.

Kim: Let's see. We have here; LadyDevimon. An ultimate level fallen angel Digimon with nasty skills and intellect to back it up.

Floramon: Why does her sound so similar to someone we know.

Robert: I know who.

But then, LadyDevimon moved and got in her fighting stance and the four of them dropped the subject and focused on her.

LadyDevimon: Let's see, two little Digimon and two little humans to deal with. I think my chances are victory are quite good here. I'll smash you all like bugs.

Kim: In your dreams!

Robert: You wanna fight lady... then let's fight!

Veemon: I'm with ya, Robert!

Floramon: Me too, Kim. Let's get her.

With that they both nodded their heads at their partner and then pulled out their digivice's and pointed them at them. Then the digivices's began to glow and beep and then both Veemon and Floramon began to glow in light.

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON_

When the light faded away, both Sunflowmon and Veedramon got up and glared down LadyDevimon, but she just grinned and laughed at them both.

LadyDevimon: Hmm... (Laughs)...

Veedramon: What's so funny, lady?

LadyDevimon: You two of course. You think you can beat me just because you digivolved to the champion level?

Sunflowmon: What's wrong, you scared of us?

LadyDevimon: Oh please. Like i'm scared of an overgrown weed and dragon gas over there. You two make me want to laugh. (Laughs)...

Both Veedramon and Sunflowmon were a bit angered by her, but they had to keep a leveled head or she will win.

Robert: Nobody ruins my sleep time. Go get her, Veedramon!

Kim: You too, Sunflowmon. Teach her a lesson!

Sunflowmon: With pleasure. Ha!

With that, Sunflowmon then charged right for LadyDevimon, but LadyDevimon jumped up in the air before Sunflowmon could get to her.

LadyDevimon: (Laughs)... To slow.

Sunflowmon: Oh yeah. Sunshine Beam!

Sunflowmon fired her light beam attack right at her, but LadyDevimon only grinned and cross her arms and started glowing in dark energy.

LadyDevimon: Ha! Like I need to dodge that. Here's a real attack! Darkness Wave!

LadyDevimon uncrossed her arms and made a air slash made of dark energy and fired it right at Sunflowmon's attack. It just easily blown away the attack and continued down and landed right near Sunflowmon, sending her flying from the shock wave.

Sunflowmon: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kim: Sunflowmon, no!

Robert: That's it. Get in there, Veedramon!

Veedramon: No need to tell me twice. (Roars)...

Veedramon then charged right for LadyDevimon as she was floating down at the same time.

LadyDevimon: Oh my. Care to take a swing at me next?

Veedramon: I'll do more then swing ya! V-Nova Blast!

Veedramon then fired his laser attack from his mouth at LadyDevimon, but she moved out of the way from that attack like it was nothing.

LadyDevimon: That all you got?

Veedramon: Not even close! Hammer... Punch!

Now he began to charge right at her, but she only grinned at him and then floated backwards from Veedramon. He kept on swinging and swinging at her, but she kept on moving backwards every time.

LadyDevimon: My my, aren't you full of spunk.

Veedramon: Hold... still... Lady! Ha!

Robert: Why won't she hold still!?

Kim: It's no use. Veedramon's to slow to hit her with physical attacks.

But then, Veedramon stopped and tried to catch his breath, but that was when LadyDevimon fired the same attack again but this time at Veedramon.

Veedramon: (Heavy Breathing)...

LadyDevimon: Tired already? What a shame. Oh well then. Darkness Wave!

She unleashed her slash wave of dark energy again and it nailed Veedramon right on the chest and sent him flying.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Robert: Veedramon, no!

Veedramon landed straight back on the nearby tree's and then slid down the ground.

Veedramon: I'm okay.

LadyDevimon: But you won't be for long. (Laughs)...

Seeing this, Sunflowmon just about had it with her already.

Sunflowmon: That's it. Kim!

Kim: I know. Time to kick it up.

With that said, Kim started to channel the light once again like Sam had told her and the other's and then pulled out her digivice and the light flowed right into it. The digivice now started to glow and it shot a beam of light right at Sunflowmon.

_SUNFLOWMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... LILAMON_

Sensing the light, LadyDevimon turned around and saw Lilamon floating towards her. This actually got her attention.

LadyDevimon: Well well well, look who grown up a bit. Care to try again?

Lilamon: I'll do more then just try. You and me, one on one. Girl... to girl.

LadyDevimon: Fine by me! Darkness Wave!

In an instant, LadyDevimon fired her dark air slash at Lilamon, but Lilamon was quick to move out of the way in time.

Kim: That was close.

Lilamon: You can say that.

But suddenly, LadyDevimon somehow got behind Lilamon and grabbed her by her petal-like wings and started pulling back on her.

Lilamon: AAAAAAAHH! Let me go!

LadyDevimon: Now why would I do that?

Kim: Oh no!

Robert: Veedramon, she needs backup!

Hearing his partner, Veedramon got himself up and fired right at LadyDevimon with his laser attack.

Veedramon: (Roars)... V-Nova Blast!

But LadyDevimon saw this attack coming and quickly let go of Lilamon and moved out of the way in time. She then looked down at Veedramon with anger.

Veedramon: Did ya forget about me, lady? I'm still here.

LadyDevimon: Why you! How dare you interrupt me when i'm...

Lilamon: Lila Shower!

Using this chance, Lilamon quickly fired her energy beams out of her flower-like hands and they all hit LadyDevimon from above.

LadyDevimon: Huh!? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lilamon: That's what you get for pulling on me you...

Kim: Lilamon, we don't use that kind of language here!

Lilamon: Well you know it's true.

Robert and Veedramon had no clue what they were talking about, but then LadyDevimon started floating back towards the ground in a bit of pain and anger.

LadyDevimon: Why you little twits! You think you can out-best me!?

Robert, Kim, Veedramon and Lilamon got ready for whatever she was about to next. LadyDevimon then crossed her arms and prepared for another attack.

LadyDevimon: You haven't beaten me yet. I'll send you all into the depths of darkness! Darkness..!

But before she could fire her attack, a strange spear of glowing green energy came right at her from behind and just pierced her down the center.

LadyDevimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

All four of them were just shocked by this, but LadyDevimon manage to turn her head around and saw a strange four legged creature in the background of the trees looking at her.

?: That's far enough you creature of evil. You will not cause anymore harm to these sacred woods.

?: Yep, sacred.

LadyDevimon: WHAT!? NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

LadyDevimon then started disintegrating back into raw data and everyone just looked as they saw it all be absorbed by this strange creature in background.

Veedramon: Um... what was that?

Lilamon: You expect me to know?

Robert: He destroyed her... just like that.

Kim: What in the world is that thing?

?: A thing you say, i'm not a thing, i'm good Digimon of this great continent here.

?: Yep, great.

Then, this strange creature started walking out of the tree's slowly and then walked out into the clearing. Everyone looked in shock as they were looking a giant turtle-like creature with two heads and light green aura all around it.

Ebonwumon 1st head: Pleasure to meet all of ya. I'm Ebonwumon.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, that's him alright.

He had that wise toned yet very strange voice, but he seemed like a nice guy to the four of them. Kim then took out her digivice and tried to look up information on this Digimon, but the holographic screen wasn't giving her any info on this Digimon at all for some reason.

Kim: This is strange. My digivice isn't getting any data on this Digimon at all.

Robert: Well there's a first.

Ebonwumon 1st head: Good luck looking me up there. I'm not very much noticed around the Digital World due to reasons.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, due to reasons.

Veedramon: Okay, does anyone else find the two heads being a little weird.

Lilamon: He just took out LadyDevimon with one strike. This guy can be weird all he want's.

Ebonwumon 1st head: I listen to her if I were you. She makes a good point.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, good point.

Again, the four of them were just a bit weird out by this Digimon. Then, Lilamon and Veedramon started shrinking back to their rookie forms, but that somehow made Ebonwumon look down at them with curiousness in is eye's.

Ebonwumon 1st head: What's this? You both turned back into your rookie forms? Why?

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yeah, why?

Floramon: Doesn't look like your a bad Digimon so there was no point.

Veemon: You took out an ultimate Digimon with one strike. Didn't think we could but that much of a fight anyway.

Ebonwumon 1st head: My my, aren't you both such smarties. You both seem to know so much to know when to fight and when to not fight. Good for you.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, good for you.

Robert: Okay, this guy is still weird to me.

But that comment only seem to make Ebonwumon laugh at him.

Ebonwumon 1st head: (Laughs)... I don't blame you. I mean look at me.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, look at him.

But again, they all looked at him with confusion.

Everyone: Uh..?

Ebonwumon 1st head: Geesh, kids this day's. Well anyway, I've head all the noise from that battle with LadyDevimon and had to come check it out. Good thing I showed up, otherwise you would have caused a lot more damage to these woods.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, lot more damage.

However, that got everyone questioning him now.

Kim: What do you mean?

Floramon: I know the whole forest is a good thing, but you make it sound like it's far more then that.

Ebonwumon 1st head: Your a plant-type Digimon, yet you know nothing. These woods are far more then you think. It's the home of many little Digimon, and that's the reason why it must be protected at all times. Can't let any harm come to the little one's.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, little one's.

Now they were beginning to understand why he was saying.

Floramon: Oh now I get it. You were just trying to keep them all safe from LadyDevimon.

Kim: That's makes a lot of sense.

Robert: You were just trying to do the right thing.

Ebonwumon 1st head: I try.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, he tries.

Veemon: Well at least your honest about it.

Ebonwumon 1st head: Honesty is a good thing.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, all way's good.

Now the four of them just started laughing for some reason, but as they were laughing, both of Ebonwumon's heads looked right at Veemon and Floramon with curiousness. That then made the two of them stop laughing and look right at 'em.

Ebonwumon 1st head: You two.

Veemon and Floramon: Huh?

Ebonwumon 1st head: I can see it with my own eye's. You both have far more power inside you then you realize.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, far more.

Hearing this, Veemon and Floramon were just in shock, and so were Kim and Robert.

Robert: Is that true?

Kim: Are you saying they can become stronger then they are. Like maybe going into the mega level?

Ebonwumon 1st head: Exactly what i'm saying. But, the way to become that strong is something I cannot explain. But I can say that the time will come when the two of you will reach your true potential.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, true potential.

Hearing all of this, Veemon and Floramon then looked back at their human partners.

Veemon: Do you really think I can be stronger, Robert?

Robert: If the big turtle there says so, then it must be true.

Floramon: Me going into the mega level. I wonder what that'll be like?

Kim: Well whatever it may be, I can't wait to see it someday.

Ebonwumon 1st head: You never know when it will happen, but it can happen. That's all I can tell ya.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, all he can tell.

Then the four of them looked back at Ebonwumon as he kept on talking.

Ebonwumon 1st head: Now then, is there any place in particular that the four of you might be going?

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Might be?

Kim: Well, we are trying to get the place where the so called Digimon Sovereigns are at.

Robert: But were also trying to find where my brother and the other's are as well.

Ebonwumon 1st head: I... see. Say no more little one's. I can help you find the right way. Behold.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Behold.

Ebonwumon then turned to his right side and started channeling his light green energy all around the forest. And then the next thing they all knew, the tree's actually started moving due to Ebonwumon's energy.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Veemon: Oh my.

Kim: A Digimon that can make the tree's move.

Robert: Good thing he was on our side.

The tree's kept on moving until it revealed a pathway down the forest with the moonlight shining above them to make some light for them.

Ebonwumon 1st head: There we go. If you wanna get to the Digimon Sovereigns, you better take this path. And I even left room for the moon to light the way for ya. No need to thank me just to let you know.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, no need.

Kim: Wow. Thanks... Ebonwumon.

Floramon: I know you said not to thank you, but were gonna anyway.

Robert: Yeah no kidding.

Veemon: Any Digimon that does that for us deserves a big thanks.

Then the four of them just smiled at him, and Ebonwumon couldn't help but smile back at them.

Ebonwumon 1st head: Well now your all embarrassing me. Go on and get moving to the Sovereigns. And try not to run into anymore trouble along the way.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, try not to.

Everyone: We will. Thanks.

And in an unison, all four of them started walking down the pathway that Ebonwumon made for them. Even though it was still nighttime, they might as well keep moving since they were awake again. But as they were walking off, Ebonwumon took a close look at Floramon as she was walking off. Something about her made him think.

Ebonwumon 1st head: (Hmm... Despite all this time Floramon, you haven't remembered. Oh well. You will... soon enough.)

Then he took his sight on everyone else as they continued walking off and talking.

Robert: That Ebonwumon was one cool Digimon. He made this path and everything.

Veemon: If you ask me we should have asked him how he got so powerful.

Kim: Will you both give it a rest already. I'm sure a guy like that doesn't need to have you two bombard him with questions about his strength.

Floramon: Yeah, have at least a little sense you two.

Robert and Veemon: Sorry.

Seeing them all fade away in the distance, Ebonwumon just smiled and started walking off in another direction.

Ebonwumon 1st head: Well, i'll be sure to be seeing them again very soon. After all, we're all going to the same place.

Ebonwumon 2nd head: Yep, same place.

Ebonwumon 1st head: Exactly.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL WASTELAND, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Kyle and Gabumon were still on the move to wherever they were going in this wasteland, but Gabumon was getting to a point where he was gonna collapse from exhaustion, and it was the same with Kyle, he was just to stubborn to admit it for this long.

Gabumon: (Sighs)... Can we take a break now, Kyle? I feel like i'm about to hit the stop sign any moment now.

Kyle: As much as I hate to say it... we should take a break for the night. Besides, doesn't look like were getting anywhere soon.

The two of them looked up ahead to see the endless wasteland still going on for miles and miles with no end it seems.

Kyle: Man, I never imagined this place could be so big and empty.

Gabumon: It's a wasteland. What did you expect?

But as they were talking among themselves, the dog Deva known as Caturamon was watching them from afar. He waited until they were tired, and now it would seem it was the perfect chance for him to strike.

Caturamon: Perfect. Once they fall asleep, i'll just...

But he cut off at that sentence because he was starting to feel a strange figure a couple miles behind him. He remembered this feeling all to well.

Caturamon: Hmm? Well well, what a treat this is. Looks like you fools will have to wait for a little longer. This is something I must see.

And then Caturamon disappeared deeper into the wasteland while Kyle and Gabumon were setting up a fire for the night. But much further back, about a couples miles where Kyle and Gabumon are, the Grand Master was still making his way across the Digital Wasteland. But suddenly, Caturamon appeared behind him like a ghost and grinned at him.

Caturamon: Well well, it's been awhile, Johnny. Or do you go by Grand Master now?

Hearing this familiar voice that he has not heard in years, the Grand Master turned around and looked Caturamon in the eye's.

Grand Master: You. What are you doing all the way out here, Caturamon?

Caturamon: I was just in the neighborhood and thought I could come see my old friend.

Grand Master: You and me are not friends, Caturamon. You almost tried to kill me many times before.

Caturamon: And yet somehow your still alive. I thought by now you would have collapsed at your age. And by the looks of things you still haven't found your old Digimon partner, which I still dislike the fact. What was his name again, Impmon, was it?

Hearing the name of his Digimon partner, the Grand Master took out his black digivice and the energy whip formed right from the top of it.

Grand Master: You better just back off, Caturamon.

Caturamon: Oh very threatening. I'm actually impressed. You made that whip out of digital energy and you linked it to your device. But it changes nothing. Your still nothing without your partner.

Now the Grand Master was getting a bit fed up with Caturamon at this point.

Grand Master: Enough. Just tell me... what do you wan't?

Caturamon: The same thing as last time we met, but this time the Sovereigns will not be stopping us from accomplishing that. This time, we will destroy you humans that use us Digimon as your little pets. We will never allow it. And if those Digimon won't side with us then they shall be destroyed as well.

Grand Master: That's insane. You don't understand what your doing.

Caturamon: No, I know perfectly well. We Digimon don't need the aid of humans to restore the natural order of things. In fact the humans are the reason why we ended up like this. Take a good look around, Johnny! This is what mankind has done to us with there trash!

The Grand Master then started looking around the area and saw only the dead land of the Digital Wasteland.

Grand Master: (Gasps)... Hey, but...

Caturamon: Don't try to deny it. We can no longer let this go unpunished anymore. If the Sovereigns won't stop the DigiDestined, then we Deva's will.

Grand Master: No! You can't!

Caturamon: It's to late for you to stop us, Johnny. But if you dare to get in the way... i'll see to that you are finished off with them as well.

Then, Caturamon slowly started to disappear in the shadows of the Digital Wasteland.

Caturamon: Look at you, old and weak. Yet, you had to pro-long your life a little bit longer by using digital energy. You should have died all those years ago. Yet, you resisted and found another way for yourself. As you are, your not welcome in any world now.

Hearing this shocked the Grand Master. His eye's widen and he dropped to the ground on both knee's and dropped his digivice. This was far to much of shock to him. Somehow... he knew... that Caturamon was right about him.

Grand Master: I... I...

Caturamon: Pathetic. It's not even worth my time to finish you. Besides, I have better things to do then deal with you anyway.

And with that, Caturamon began to disappear in the shadows.

Caturamon: Although, it was fun... chatting with you, Johnny. (Laughs)...

Now he was gone, but the Grand Master looked up in the night sky of the Digital World and had all this stuff swirling through his mind. He didn't know what to do anymore at this point. He was walking through a field that he had no escape from.

Grand Master: I hate to admit... but... he's... right. (Sighs)... Impmon, where are you when I need you the most, my friend?

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Back at Dexmon's twisted world, deep down in his so called storage area, Impmon was still tied down in chains to the spear made like a computer grid. But then, he opened his eye's to see none other then Dexmon swimming down to him with his glowing red eye's.

Impmon: Oh would you look at that, come to talk again, Dexmon?

Dexmon: Talk, with you? As if. I thought I could give you an opportunity to escape your chains for good.

Impmon: No offense, well not really, but you put in these chains genius.

Hearing his backtalk, Dexmon got a bit angry at him, but he knew that wasn't gonna get anywhere with Impmon. He knew that.

Dexmon: I just thought that you been chained up for so long and thought you could finally get back out in the Digital World again is all.

Impmon: Really? What's the catch?

Dexmon: Why do you assume there's a catch to this?

Impmon: Oh come on, Dexmon, i'm not stupid. There's always a catch to these things, right?

He was right, Dexmon did had a little catch to go with this. A very nasty one to.

Dexmon: Good point. You see, the thing is, if you wan't your freedom again, you must do me one thing.

Impmon: And that would be..?

Dexmon: You must destroy the current DigiDestined group, and... your human partner.

Now this was a big shock to Impmon. There was no way he was gonna attack his friend or the new DigiDestined.

Impmon: (Gasps)... You can forget it freak show. I'd rather be chained up forever then do that to Johnny or the new DigiDestined.

Dexmon: (Sighs)... I figured you were gonna say that. But you know what... it wasn't really your choice!

All of a sudden, Dexmon's eye's started to glow and then a bunch of electricity started forming around Impmon.

Impmon: Huh!? What are you doing now!?

Dexmon: You see Impmon, I've had you down here for a long time, and now... I know exactly what to do with you! (Laughs)...

Impmon was just confused by this, but then the electricity around him started shocking him everywhere.

Impmon: Uh!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Dexmon: (Evil Laugh)...

Impmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING... TO... ME!?

Impmon's eye's suddenly kept going back and forth from his normal eye's to glowing all red for some reason.

Dexmon: I'm glad you asked! If I can't persuade you into joining me... then i'll just make you join me! (Laughs)...

Hearing this, Impmon's worries started coming back. He tried to fight it, but it was no use.

Impmon: NO! I WON'T... LET YOU... CONTROL ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Dexmon: (Laughs)... To bad. You have... no choice!

The sound of Impmon's screaming could be heard everywhere in the dimension. But back on top of floor grid, the four human/Digimon servants of Dexmon were watching all of this happen to Impmon. They all just smiled because of Dexmon's control, but for some reason, Lopmon in the back, her smile disappeared and she looked closer at Impmon's struggle. And for another strange reason, she just looked away from this. Something was up with her that the other's didn't know about, but what was it? And as for Impmon... what is gonna happen to him now? Everyone's still separated, the Deva's are on the move, and Dexmon has more sinister plans for everyone. How will this end?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	46. Episode 46: There's No Place Like Home

_**Episode 46: There's No Place Like Home**_

_**We know that Lucas and the other's are scattered throughout the Land of the Sovereigns, but back in the real world Sam and Dracomon have to figure out what they plan to do next. But before they could figure that out, they encounter the Digimon of darkness; NeoDevimon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>NEAR OLD TOWN SPRING, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

A couple days have passed since Sam and Dracomon have traveled from the Digital World to the real world, and they been trying to find their way around. Sam has been gone for three months so he needed to adjust in the real world again. They were walking through the tree's while also trying to avoid drawing attention to themselves. After all, nobody has ever seen Dracomon in the real world.

Dracomon: So, uh... do you know where were going, Sam?

Sam: Not sure. I haven't been back in the real world for over three months, Dracomon. I'm trying to get a good layout of the land again.

Dracomon: Well that make's sense. I think.

Sam: Trust me on this, I know what i'm doing this time. But really we need to keep you out of sight until I can find someway of hiding you.

But when Sam said that, it made Dracomon a little confused.

Dracomon: Hide me? I never had to hide before.

Sam: Yeah because we were in the Digital World, now were in my world. And trust me, the last thing we want is for someone to see you and start a panic.

Dracomon wanted to say something about that, but he stopped himself because he knew that Sam was right.

Dracomon: (Sighs)... Maybe I shouldn't have come with you, Sam.

Sam: What? No. I'm glad you came back with me. After everything we been through it would be weird not having you around anymore. And besides, if Lucas and the other's could hide their Digimon partners in the real world, i'm sure there's a way to hide you just as easily.

Thinking about that, Dracomon got a smile back on his face again.

Dracomon: Yeah, your right. If they could blend in... so can I. Right?

Sam: Of course. When there's a will, there's always a way my friend.

But then they went through some big bushes and the next thing they saw in front of them was the open highway and all the car's driving by. When Sam got a look at that he quickly pushed him and Dracomon behind the bushes to avoid being seen.

Sam: Gah! Get back!

Dracomon: Whoa!

Dracomon landed on the ground and Sam quickly closed the bushes up so it was never touched.

Sam: Phew, that was a close one.

Dracomon: What was that for?

Sam: Hello, if anyone were to see you, even for just a glance, there could still be a bit of a panic. How could they not panic when they see... oh I don't know... a small light blue dragon waving at them or something?

Again, Dracomon wanted to say something about that, but he caught himself again from saying it. He knew that Sam was right. That would be something he would do. Now he just had an embarrassing grin and started rubbing the back of his head.

Dracomon: (Fake Laugh)... OK, you got me there.

Sam: (Sighs)... What am I gonna do with you?

Dracomon: (Laughs)... that's a good question.

But all to true. What is Sam gonna do with Dracomon? If he doesn't find a way soon, he might as well be camping out in the tree's again for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER AREA OF THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Meanwhile back in the Digital World, Emily, Jessica, Biyomon, and Renamon were trying to make their way through the Desert but still made no progress then when they started. Renamon was jumping from one tall rock to another while the rest of the girls just watched on ahead. Of course, Biyomon couldn't help but notice how very athletic Renamon was with her jumping.

Biyomon: Wow, I never knew she was that good of a jumper.

Jessica: Believe me, i'm just as surprise as you are. But, you gotta admit its kinda cool.

Emily: I'll say. But do you think you and Renamon would really make a good team?

Jessica took a second and thought about it. Then she flashed back to the moment that Renamon and her were in the dungeon back at KingEtemon's Island and how she saved her from Wisemon and his creepy ideas. Not to mention her digivolving for her against the Chamelemon.

Jessica: I think we could. I mean, at least we can try.

Emily: That's all you really can do. It's the same thing when me and Biyomon first met. Right Biyomon?

Biyomon: Exactly. I didn't think about it at all before I met her, but now I can tell that me and her are a good team.

Emily: (Laughs)... Stop it, your embarrassing me.

But then, Renamon jumped all the way down and landed right in front of them.

Jessica: Did you see anything up there, Renamon?

Renamon: No. All I could see was Desert. It must stretch on for miles and miles. We could be walking for days before anything starts to change.

Emily: Well that's just great. (Sighs)...

Biyomon: Don't worry Emily, will find a way. Somehow.

But that didn't make Emily feel any better. She now had to endure so much walking. Jessica couldn't help but laugh, but Renamon still had that same calm look she always had. When they started walking again, Jessica looked back for a minute at her Digimon partner.

Jessica: Hey, Renamon.

Renamon: Yes, Jessica. Is there something wrong?

Jessica: It's just... do you think you and me could make a team? Like Emily and Biyomon over there?

Renamon: That's hard for me to answer, but I can say is that we have to at least give it a try. After all, it was you that helped me digivolve before.

Thinking back, she was a big focal point to that digivolving for Renamon, and she also knew that Renamon was right. They had to at least try and be a team. With that Jessica smiled back at Renamon.

Jessica: Yeah, your right Renamon. If your willing to give me a chance, then I should at least try my best.

Renamon: Exactly. Now... we better catch up with those two or will lose them to.

Renamon pointed up ahead and Jessica looked to see Emily and Biyomon were way ahead of them. In a panic, Jessica bolted after them with Renamon slowly following behind.

Jessica: Hey! Wait for us!

Renamon: (She's an interesting one.)

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN SPRING, PARK AREA, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back at Old Town Spring, Rebecca, that same girl from before was playing around in the same park with some other little kids. However, back in the bushes a few feet away, the shadow of NeoDevimon could be seen. He was hiding behind a couples tree's, and he was watching for some reason.

NeoDevimon: (I wish I could understand.)

He was mainly starring at Rebecca as she was playing with the other kids. NeoDevimon still couldn't understand why he had the urge to come to her rescue from Phantomon before.

NeoDevimon: (What is it about you that made me want to come back? Matter of fact, why am I here now? Gah, why is this happening to me? Why?)

But as he was struggling with his thinking, Rebecca looked over and notice a small part of NeoDevimon's wings in background. She remembered them all to well and she had to go see if it was him or not.

Rebecca: Huh? NeoDevimon?

But as she started walking towards him, NeoDevimon was getting a bit worried now.

NeoDevimon: (Oh no, here she come's. I better get out of...)

As he slowly started moving away, he heard a sound coming from behind him. The bushes behind him were moving and shaking and the sound of two voices could be heard getting closer.

Sam: Dracomon, for the last time don't eat the squirrels.

Dracomon: But they look so delicious.

Sam: Geesh, you just had to be a dragon.

Dracomon: Well excuse me if I was born like this. It's not my fault I...

But as they stepped out, they couldn't believe their eye's. They didn't know him, but NeoDevimon was standing right in front of them.

Sam and Dracomon: (Gasps)...

NeoDevimon: Oh great, more problems.

Sam: No way, another Digimon. But how?

Dracomon: He doesn't look nice to me.

For some reason, NeoDevimon got into his old habit and slowly started approaching the two of them.

NeoDevimon: Humph. Well now, I thought this would be a quiet day for me, but looks like I was wrong. Hello boy's. (Chuckles)...

The sight of NeoDevimon made Sam a bit frighten, but Dracomon quickly got in front of his human partner. Sam then took out his aqua color digivice and the holographic screen displayed the info on NeoDevimon.

Sam: NeoDevimon. Ultimate level fallen angel Digimon. Highly intelligent and with a dark thirst for battle. He's also known as the Digimon of darkness.

Dracomon: Make sense. Just look at this guy.

NeoDevimon: Oh i'm flattered. (Laughs)...

As he kept on coming closer toward them, both Sam and Dracomon got ready for a fight with him.

Sam: So much for not running into any trouble.

Dracomon: I figured that wasn't gonna be true.

Sam: Get ready, because here he come's!

But just before NeoDevimon could charge at them, Rebecca came out of the bushes behind him and he, Sam, and Dracomon looked right at her.

Sam and Dracomon: Huh!?

NeoDevimon: Rebecca?

Rebecca: NeoDevimon! I knew it was you! Hey!

She just ran right out of the bushes and went straight towards him. She circled around him like the little girl she was and he was all confused again.

NeoDevimon: Uh..?

Rebecca: I never thought I see you again after you saved me and my Mommy. You were so cool back there by the way.

NeoDevimon: Uh... thanks... I guess?

However, Sam and Dracomon were not thinking the same thing as she was.

Sam: Hey, kid, get away from him! He's dangerous!

Dracomon: He's not the kind of Digimon to get near!

Rebecca turned around and looked at Sam and Dracomon.

Rebecca: But... NeoDevimon my friend. He wouldn't hurt me. Would you?

NeoDevimon: Uh..?

Sam: Just get away from him! He's a bad guy!

Dracomon: A really really bad guy!

Again, Rebecca was confused by that, but then NeoDevimon scooted her out of his way and approached Sam and Dracomon again.

NeoDevimon: It doesn't matter who you think I am. If you wanna fight with me that badly... then i'll be happy to give you one!

Rebecca: Wait, hold on!

Dracomon: Sam!

Sam: I know, I know! Let's do this!

NeoDevimon then spread his wings out and then Sam took out and then pointed his digivice right at Dracomon. The digivice then started to beep loudly and glow and so did Dracomon. Rebecca just watched as Dracomon started to digivolve.

_DRACOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... COREDRAMON_

When the light faded away, Coredramon made a loud thud on the ground and then glared at NeoDevimon. However, NeoDevimon was not amused by this.

Coredramon: (Growls)...

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... You think your gonna scare me like that? Ha! I don't think so. Bring it on, dragon.

Sam: Get him!

Rebecca: Wait!

Hearing his human partner's command, Coredramon spread his wings open and then swung his tail at NeoDevimon.

Coredramon: (Roars)... Strike Bomber!

But NeoDevimon was fast enough to jump out of the way and then started flying up in the air above the tree's. All the people in the park saw him as he started flying up, but then they all fled the park when they saw Coredramon then come out of the tree's next. NeoDevimon took a look at the people and then looked right back at Coredramon.

NeoDevimon: Oh my. Here I thought I was the scary one.

Coredramon: You won't be scaring anyone when i'm done with you.

NeoDevimon: Is that right?

Rebecca just watched as NeoDevimon and Coredramon squared off at one another in the air and then Sam ran right toward her.

Sam: Hey kid, you need to leave, now. This is dangerous stuff here.

Rebecca: I'm not leaving NeoDevimon. Besides, you were the one that started the fight.

Sam: He was coming right at us. What choice did I have?

Rebecca: But NeoDevimon wouldn't do that unless you did something to him.

But as they were arguing about it, Coredramon charged right at NeoDevimon and then unleashed his blue fire attack from his mouth.

Coredramon: Blue Dragon Flame!

Seeing the attack coming at him, NeoDevimon quickly moved to the side, but he did feel the heat of that attack and he was a bit impressed.

NeoDevimon: Oh my, that's some fire you got. For a champion level Digimon your not half bad.

Coredramon: You haven't seen nothing yet!

Coredramon then made a sudden charge at NeoDevimon and now the two of them were in a close range hand to hand combat. Despite how fast NeoDevimon was, Coredramon was actually putting up a good fight. They threw their punches and blocked their opponents, and it would seem they were almost even.

NeoDevimon: This is so strange! How are you so fast!?

Coredramon: I've had a lot of experience doing this!

But back on the ground while everyone else was fleeing the scene, Rebecca's Mother was looking for Rebecca, but she got a glimpse at NeoDevimon in the air with Coredramon. She remembered him all to well.

Rebecca's Mom: It's him. If he's here... then... oh no. Rebbeca! Where are you sweetie!?

Back in the air, NeoDevimon broke away from Coredramon and then he formed a ball of black energy in his hand and then threw it at him.

NeoDevimon: Here! Catch!

But Coredramon quickly flew up and avoided the attack and then fired his attack back at him.

Coredramon: Nice try! Blue Dragon Flame!

The attack came down at him, but NeoDevimon flew up high as well to avoid it. Then he got out his claw and charged straight for Coredramon.

NeoDevimon: Try this on for size! Guilty Claw!

Coredramon tried to get out of the way, but NeoDevimon was just to fast. He slashed his claw right at Coredramon's chest.

Coredramon: GGGAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Sam: Coredramon!

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... That's what you get you overgrown lizard!

Back on the ground, Sam watched this struggle and then he looked back at Rebecca.

Sam: Look, you have to go.

Rebecca: I won't leave NeoDevimon to fight. He's not a bad guy, honest.

Sam: Not a bad guy? Have you not seen what he just did to Coredramon?

Rebecca knew he was right, but he still didn't think he was bad. He did save her and her mother, so how could she?

Rebecca: I'm not leaving!

This only made Sam a lot more frustrated at her.

Sam: I can't believe i'm dealing with this now!

But back in the air, NeoDevimon fired another sphere of black energy at Coredramon and it hit him square on and sent him flying back.

Coredramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... Had enough?

But Coredramon was able to regain his balance and then glared right at NeoDevimon.

Coredramon: Not yet! Blue Dragon Flame!

He then fired his blue flames at him again, but NeoDevimon once again moved out of the way before it touched him.

NeoDevimon: (Laughs)... Pointless.

Coredramon: Why you.

Sam: This isn't working. We need to go full force. You know what that means!

Coredramon: You bet I do. Let's kick up a notch!

NeoDevimon was confused at first, but then he figured it out.

NeoDevimon: I see.

Rebecca: Wait, don't do it.

But Sam didn't listen to her and he started channeling the light like he did multiple time before and it sent it to his digivice. Then he he pointed it at Coredramon and then a beam of light was fired and hit him. Now Coredramon was beginning to glow and grow.

_COREDRAMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... WINGDRAMON_

NeoDevimon was shocked by this sudden transformation. He never seen it done so fast before. Wingdramon floated there in front of him and kept his eye's right on him.

Wingdramon: (Growls)...

NeoDevimon: Oh please, your not frightening anyone.

NeoDevimon then got into his fighting stance and Wingdramon spread his wings out and then made a sudden charge at NeoDevimon.

Wingdramon: (Roars)...

NeoDevimon: Come on!

Rebecca: No!

But again, nobody listen and Wingdramon made a direct hit on NeoDevimon and then sent him flying.

NeoDevimon: AAAHH! Why you! Take this!

NeoDevimon then fired another dark energy ball at Wingdramon, but Wingdramon used his incredible mach speed to dodge the attack and then fired his fire attack from his mouth at him.

Wingdramon: (Roars)... Blazing Sonic Breath!

This attack was so fast then before, NeoDevimon didn't have any time at all to move and he got engulfed in the flames.

NeoDevimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Rebecca: NeoDevimon!

Sam: That's it, now finish him off now!

Wingdramon: With pleasure!

When the flames disappeared, NeoDevimon was burned to a crisp. He never knew this kind of heat before.

NeoDevimon: (Groans)... What... power. (Is this the power that humans and Digimon can really possess? I thought it was just stupid. But now...)

NeoDevimon then took a look down at Rebecca and she was really worried about him by the look on her face. But using this chance, Wingdramon prepared the sharp lance on his back and then charged at NeoDevimon.

Wingdramon: This is the end! Exploding Sonic Lance!

Sam: Do it!

NeoDevimon: (Gasps)...

Rebecca: NO!

Hearing Rebecca's voice, NeoDevimon manage to regain what little strength he had left and made a dive towards the ground, avoiding the attack at the last second. However, he was weakened by that last attack and he hit the ground hard.

NeoDevimon: GAAAH!

Sam and Wingdramon: (Gasps)...

Rebecca: NeoDevimon!

Seeing him down for the count, Rebecca broke away from Sam and ran straight towards him.

Sam: Hey wait!

Rebecca: NeoDevimon!

When she got to him, Rebecca got on both knee's and NeoDevimon then looked right at her. Then he noticed Wingdramon coming back down towards Sam, so he slowly got back up off the ground.

NeoDevimon: (Groans)... Rebecca, you need to leave, now.

Rebecca: No. I can't just leave you here.

But when NeoDevimon said her name, Sam got a bit curious.

Sam: Did he just say "Rebecca"?

Wingdramon: I think so.

There was a moment of silence around them, until Rebecca's Mother showed up out of the bushes and was surprised by what she was seeing.

Rebecca's Mom: (Gasps)... What's going on here?

Everyone looked over towards her, and seeing her made Sam a bit shocked.

Rebecca: Mommy!

Sam: I don't believe it.

Rebecca's Mom then took a look at Sam and she was surprised to see him.

Rebecca's Mom: Sam? Is that you?

Sam: Mrs. Masterson?

Wingdramon: You know this lady, Sam?

Sam: She was my next door neighbor, until she moved away five years ago when I was ten.

But then Mrs. Masterson took a look at NeoDevimon and was shocked by his presence. When Rebecca got to her Mother, she decided to take a few steps toward NeoDevimon.

Rebecca: Mommy, you wouldn't believe what just happened.

Mrs. Masterson: I know what happened. I watched it. But I didn't think I see you here again. Neo... Devimon, was it?

Even though he was injured, NeoDevimon manage to look over at Rebecca's Mother.

NeoDevimon: Yeah.

Sam: Mrs. Masterson, stay away from this guy. He's dangerous.

But for some reason, she didn't think he was. She remembered when he saved her and Rebecca from the other Digimon before. How could she forget that.

Mrs. Masterson: Nonsense. He saved my daughter and me when were attack by some strange creatures just like him and... that dragon you have behind you.

Wingdramon: Technically i'm a Digimon, not just a dragon.

Both Rebecca and her Mother approached NeoDevimon and Sam and Wingdramon couldn't believe this.

Sam: I can't believe it. They think he's a nice guy?

Wingdramon: I don't know how to respond to that question.

Rebecca: Are you alright, NeoDevimon?

NeoDevimon: I'll be fine. I've been through a lot worse then this.

Hearing him say that, Rebecca just smiled at him, while her Mother was eager to see him again.

Mrs. Masterson: Well, i'm glad your alright. By the way, I never got to thank you for helping us a couple days ago.

NeoDevimon: Don't mention it.

Sam and Wingdramon still couldn't believe this, but then Wingdramon started shrinking back down to Dracomon again.

Dracomon: Well, i'm all confused now.

Sam: Same here buddy.

But then, Sam remembered something. He remembered Rebecca now.

Sam: Wait a minute, I remember now. Rebecca.

Rebecca: Huh?

Sam: The last time I saw you was when you and your parents moved away that day. You were so young back then. No wonder I didn't recognize you. You've gotten taller since last time. Remember.

Thinking back, Rebecca started to remember Sam a little more.

Rebecca: Oh yeah, I do remember that. You were that boy.

Sam: Uh? Just "that boy"?

Mrs. Masterson: Don't blame her. She was younger and didn't know much.

Dracomon: That make's sense.

Seeing them all talk, NeoDevimon had about enough of this. He used this chance to leave while he could and then disappeared in the tree's. But when Rebecca turned around, she saw him leaving.

Rebecca: Hey, NeoDevimon! Bye! It was nice seeing you again!

But he didn't make any responses and left them without a word.

Dracomon: Well he's a lot of fun.

Sam: No kidding. Not the kind of guy to invite to birthday parties.

Rebecca: Don't mind him. He's not that kind of guy.

Mrs. Masterson: But he sure is nice when he want's to be.

Again, Sam and Dracomon were just shocked by this. How could they think a Digimon like be nice?

Sam: This is the strangest day ever.

Dracomon: Oh I think we've been through stranger things then this.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OLD TOWN SPRING, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After fleeing the scene, NeoDevimon then lay his back down on one of the tree's and then looked up in the air. After what he just been though, he now had more thought swirling in his mind.

NeoDevimon: (Sighs)...

He kept on thinking about Rebecca the most. No matter how many time's he tried to forget about her, he couldn't. What was it about her he thought that make's him struggle. All of these question kept on spinning around in his head. He didn't know what to do now.

NeoDevimon: Rebecca.

He continued to lay there on the tree and think to himself. He wasn't upset by the defeat by Wingdramon, he was more confused then ever. What well he do?

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN SPRING, PARK AREA, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back at the park, Dracomon was being awed at by Rebecca and some of her friends. Sam was a bit worried about that, but it seems that it was all for nothing. He sat with Rebecca's Mother and they were both having a little discussion.

Sam: Um... are you sure it's safe for Dracomon to be over there with those girls?

Mrs. Masterson: Don't worry. Their young. They'll forget what they saw soon. Besides, it's not like anyone is gonna believe them. I couldn't believe it at first.

That sorta made Sam feel a little better about it. But then Mrs. Masterson turned her head towards him.

Mrs. Masterson: So Sam, you said you were with this creatures called Digimon in their world for the past three months?

Sam: Yeah.

Mrs. Masterson: It's no wonder your parents never found you. But now I ask; what are you going to do now? Are you gonna go back to them?

Sam never really thought about it. He been stuck in the Digital World for so long he never even got a chance to think about it till now.

Sam: I don't know, maybe. But even if I did, how am I gonna explain all of this to them? I don't even know what they'll say. Will they be mad or what?

But then, Mrs. Masterson got up from her seat on the park bench and looked over at Sam.

Mrs. Masterson: Sam, I've known your parents for a long time and trust me when I say; they'll be glad to see you again despite what happened. OK.

Sam didn't know how to respond to that, but in a way, she was right. She of all people would know how they would feel. So he looked up at her and gave a smile to her and nod his head.

Sam: Yeah. Your right. I know what I've gotta do now.

Mrs. Masterson: You go on and do that, Sam.

She smiled back at him and then looked over at Rebecca.

Mrs. Masterson: Rebecca! Sweetie! It's time to go home now!

Rebecca: OK!

She then ran straight to her Mother all cheery and stuff. Then Sam got up from the bench and called for his Digimon partner.

Sam: Dracomon, time for us to go too!

Dracomon: OK! Sorry girl's, but I gotta go. Bye.

All the Girls: Bye!

Seeing this, Sam couldn't believe it. He really was worried over nothing. When Dracomon got back to him he looked up at him.

Dracomon: So where are we going now, Sam?

Sam: The one place to go now. Home.

Dracomon was a bit curious about that. He never seen Sam's place before, so he was gonna be surprised.

Dracomon: You mean were going to your place?

Sam: Yeah.

Dracomon: But aren't you worried about me being seen on the way there?

Sam: Not this time. Right now... I just wanna see my place again. Mom, Dad, i'm coming home!

All of a sudden, he just bolted off and Dracomon quickly ran after him.

Dracomon: Hey! Wait for me!

The two of them took off like rockets and didn't even worry about being seen by anyone anymore. Right now, Sam was only thinking about getting back home to his Mom and Dad. What will happen when he and Dracomon get there?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL WASTELAND, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Land of the Sovereigns, the Grand Master was making his way through the barren wasteland despite all the things Caturamon said to him before. He knew it was all true, but he had to keep going no matter what.

Grand Master: He's right. I should have already died all those years ago, But I can't afford to. Not yet anyway. I need to make sure that the new DigiDestined make it through and finish what me and the other's couldn't. They have to. Not just for my sake, but for both worlds.

But as he was walking, he spotted Kyle and Gabumon still sleeping up ahead. He was shocked by this and he ran straight to them.

Grand Master: (That boy, you must be the one called Kyle.)

When he got to them he checked them to make sure they weren't... you know. Luckily, they were still breathing. They were just tired from all that walking in the middle of the night.

Grand Master: Oh thank goodness, their still alive. But how did they end up out here away from everyone else?

He looked to see if anyone else was around, but nobody was. He then looked down at Kyle and Gabumon and he was just relieved that he at least found one of them. Or in this case, two of them. But he can't help but wonder where everyone else is.

Grand Master: Hmm... If there here, then the other's might be somewhere else out there. I hope.

The Grand Master then looked at the wide wasteland in front of him and he couldn't help but worry about everyone else.

Grand Master: (I hope their okay.)

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S HOUSE, SPRING, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Finally, after all this time, three months to be exact, Sam was slowly approaching the front door to his house. He was a bit nervous to be home after all this time, and he was worried about his parents reaction to him finally being home. He turned around to see Dracomon hiding behind one of the car's in the driveway and giving him a thumps up. Sam then took one deep breath and slowly rang the doorbell.

Sam: OK, here it goes.

He then rang the doorbell. After a few seconds went by, the door opened and Sam looked to see his Mom and Dad in front of him. There was a moment of silence between them, but that was soon broken.

Sam's Mom: I... don't believe it.

Sam's Dad: Sam? Your back.

Sam: (Fake Laugh)... Hey Mom. Hey Dad.

But out of nowhere, both Sam's Mom and Dad went up and hugged the son they haven't seen in three months. Sam was so surprise by this, but he couldn't help but hug them back. He missed them after all.

Sam's Mom: You had us so worried.

Sam: I'm sorry Mom. Dad.

Sam's Dad: Where have you been? What have you been doing?

Sam's Mom: We searched everywhere for you.

Sam: Well... that's the strange part.

That made both his parents a bit confused. But then, Sam signaled Dracomon to come out of hiding.

Sam: There's um... someone I want you guy's to meet. Come on out, Dracomon.

Sam's Mom and Dad: Huh?

Then, Dracomon slowly came out behind the car's and he waved hello at both Sam's parents.

Dracomon: Hello.

But of course, Sam's Mom and Dad were completely shocked by this.

Sam's Mom: Oh my gosh!

Sam's Dad: Sam, what is that thing!?

Sam: He's not a thing. He's what's called a Digimon.

Now both Sam's parents are worried and a bit confused at the same time.

Sam's Dad: A what?

Dracomon: Digimon. It's short for Digital Monsters. Dracomon is my name by the way. Nice to meet you both.

Again, Sam's Mom and Dad were completely shocked by Dracomon.

Sam's Mom: Sam, sweetie, where did this... Digi... whatever... come from?

Sam: That's um... the real story. You have no idea what I've been through.

Sam's Dad: Can't be any worse then having us worried sick about you mister.

Sam: Oh believe me, you have no idea.

Dracomon: It's a long story. A really long one.

But both Sam's parents were still a bit freaked out by Dracomon, but then, Sam's Mom took a deep breath and slowly walked over towards him and crouched down to his level of height.

Sam's Mom: So... um... your...

Dracomon: You can call me Dracomon. Nice to meet you Sam's Mom.

To her surprise, Dracomon took his arm out and actually offered a hand shake. This time, she wasn't freaked out anymore about him. She actually shook his hand and smiled at him.

Sam's Mom: Well, nice to meet you too.

Dracomon: Sam's told me a lot about you guy's.

Sam's Dad: Oh I bet he did, because...

Sam: Your a home sale agent. You tell that to just about everyone I bring home, Dad. You really gotta stop that.

But his Dad only laughed at him, and so did Sam's Mom and Dracomon, and Sam could do was sigh at this.

Dracomon: Wow Sam, you never told me that your parents are this interesting.

Sam: That wasn't something I like to tell people.

Sam's Mom: You'll have to excuse my husband, he can a bit... strange sometimes.

Dracomon: I know all about strange. I mean, I've been with Sam for three months after all.

Again, everyone but Sam laughed at that.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

Sam: (Sighs)... (No place like home huh? Man if only they could see this home.)

Sam's Dad: Why don't we all go inside.

Sam's Mom: I was just about to make some lunch.

Dracomon: Lunch? Oh can I join you guy's? Can I can I?

Sam's Mom: Sure, why not. Anyone who been keeping Sam out of trouble is good enough for us.

Sam: Wait, how do you know I was causing trouble!?

Sam's Dad: We know how you are Sam. You get it from your cousin sometimes.

Sam wanted to say something, but he then turned his head down at the ground so nobody could see his face. Dracomon just laughed and then went inside with Sam's Dad and then Sam's Mom following behind with them. Then Sam got his head back up and smiled and slowly went inside.

Sam: Well, even if it is a crazy house, it's still my house.

Sam's Dad: Come on son, you've been gone for three months, I have to know what you been doing. And also where to know where this guy came from.

Dracomon: The name is Dracomon, sir.

Sam's Mom: Well at least he's polite about things.

Sam: Oh brother. Oh well. (No place like home. Thanks Mrs. Masterson. Thanks everyone. Even you, Lucas. I hope you and the other's will be alright.)

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

While everything was going on back in both worlds, in between the worlds was Dexmon's twisted dimension. He was seen with his four human/Digimon servants floating behind him. But something, or someone was in front of him. He was a tall looking creature that was wearing a biker jacked and had spiked boots that were almost similar to NeoDevimon, and he had a long tail and two pistols. One on his back, and one attached to his left leg.

Dexmon: (Silent Laugh)... So, you know the plan. You know what you have to do.

?: I know. You just leave everything to me. Lord Dexmon.

This mysterious creature then got up off his knee and now shown to have blonde spiky hair and a strange helmet plate covering the top of his head. Not to mention his eye's were all glowing red.

Dexmon: When you see the DigiDestined, you are to destroy them. I leave the task of you searching the Land of the Digimon Sovereigns and hunting them down... to you.

?: It'll be done. Just give me a few days and i'll have them all tracked down and destroyed.

Dexmon: Don't underestimated them. They can be quite powerful when they need to be.

?: Don't worry, I got it all under control.

This strange Digimon then grinned at Dexmon, then Dexmon's eye's glowed and a digital portal was opened up behind the biker Digimon.

Dexmon: Good luck. Your gonna need it.

?: I don't need luck. I got the power on my side.

With that he then turned around and slowly walked towards the portal, and then the portal closed up behind him. Dexmon's eye's just glowed again at this.

Dexmon: I know you got the power. You've always had it. Beelzemon.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE IN AN OPEN GRASS FIELD, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The biker Digimon known as Beelzemon jumped out of the digital portal and landed in the middle of a wide open grassy field. The portal then closed up behind him and he slowly made his way forward until he made a sudden stop and looked up at the sky.

Beelzemon: (Laughs)... Hello Digital World! I'm... BACK! (Laughs)...

His laugh was so loud, it could be heard for miles and miles. But then he stopped laughing and grinned to himself.

Beelzemon: And i'm ready to have some fun.

Beelzemon then took his finger and made a loud whistle. Once he was done, he waited a few seconds for something.

Beelzemon: 3... 2... 1...

And out of nowhere, the ground started shaking and cracking until it made a wide hole and a strange looking motorcycle pop right out and landed in front of Beelzemon. He grinned to himself again and slowly walked to this motorcycle that seemed to belong to him.

Beelzemon: Well aren't you a sight for sore eye's. 50 years has it been?

Once he got to the motor bike, he then got right on it and started making loud motorcycle noises from it engine and he smiled at that.

Beelzemon: Oh yeah. I missed that old sound, sweetie. We got ourselves a job to do.

The bike then moved up like a motorcycle does at the beginning and then it took off in a flash with Beelzemon laughing the whole time. He watched as he went straight through the grassy fields to who know where now. All that mattered to him was that he was off to find his so called enemies. But are they really?

Beelzemon: (Laughs).. Alright, time find everyone! There's no where to hide while i'm on the loose! Ya hear that!? NO WHERE! (Loud Laugh)...

He was seen riding off in the distance. Will he find everyone before they find each other? The biker of the Digital World is back.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	47. Episode 47: Legend of the DigiDestined

_**Episode 47: Legend of the DigiDestined**_

_**Many Digimon that are armor level had to obtain their power from somewhere. Mike and James are about to discover that as they climb the mountains of the great Sovereign continent. But the real question is; what will they find and what will they learn? Hopefully they learn something.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Despite the fact that they are not the great with mountain climbing, Mike and James did what they could to try and make their way up with their Digimon partners following behind. The question is; how did they survive this long?

James: Geesh, it's always mountains mountains mountains. Are we ever gonna get something interesting around here?

Mike: I know what you mean man, because this getting really... really... boring.

Hagurumon: What's so boring about mountains? I been traveling along them many times and I've liked the sight of them.

Betamon: That sounds like the same thing when i'm swimming in the ocean.

But even their partners couldn't lift Mike and James's spirits as they now looked like they were about to collapse any second now.

Mike: (Sighs)... I can't go any further. I need a break.

James: Same here. I'm toast.

And in an unison, both of them just went splat right in the middle of the mountain trail.

Mike and James: (Groans)...

Betamon: There they go again. They did the same thing yesterday.

Hagurumon: You can't blame 'em though. We have been walking up the mountains all day.

?: True, but's its not the middle of the day.

Hearing an unfamiliar voice, both Betamon and Hagurumon turned around to see a four legged horse creature wearing yellowish armor around his body and had wings on his back.

Betamon and Hagurumon: (Gasps)...

Mike: What? Why you guy's gasping?

Then Mike and James manage to turn their heads around and they look up to see the same creature standing on a rock and looking down at them.

?: Greeting, one and all.

James: OK, who the horse with wings?

Mike: Give me a second, i'll check.

Mike reached for his digivice in his pocket then the holographic screen was displayed in front of him with the information.

Mike: How does this thing work again? OK here we go. Let's see... Pegasusmon. An armor level Digimon with the sense of... hope. Where's that when we needed it all the other times?

Hagurumon: Actually we always had it.

Mike: Your not helping.

Betamon: But why would a Digimon like you be all the way out here?

Pegasusmon: That is a question with a very simple answer. I made my home around here. Around the great Armor Mountain. The mountain that holds the key to Digimon becoming armor level.

Betamon and Hagurumon understood what he was saying, but Mike and James... not so much as usual.

James: Armor... what?

Pegasusmon: Armor Mountain.

Mike: Oh. But I still don't get it.

That only made Pegasusmon a bit confused at these two.

Pegasusmon: Wow. I thought the DigiDestined would be a bit more... understanding than this.

Mike and James: Digi... what?

Pegasusmon: DigiDestined, that's what you are. Humans that have come to help the Digital World in a great time of need and guide Digimon to digivolve and help defeat whatever the great evil that is upon us. That's what a DigiDestined is. That's what you two are.

For once, they actually understood. Thinking back, everything that happened to them and their friends now made sense.

Mike: I get it now. All the things that happened to us...

James: It was all for a reason.

Betamon: Wow, it took you guy's that long to figure it out? I already knew about the legend of the DigiDestined.

Hagurumon: I really had no clue about anything.

Then, Mike and James both got up from the ground and then Pegasusmon jumped off his rock and landed in front of their trail.

Pegasusmon: Why don't you all come with me to Armor Mountain.

James: Why exactly?

Pegasusmon: Because, Armor Mountain has more then the key to armor digivolving, but also the legend... of the DigiDestined.

Now that made all four of them very curious to know, so they decided to follow Pegasusmon to wherever Armor Mountain was.

Mike: OK, but this better be good.

Pegasusmon: Oh believe me, it is.

Betamon: You guy's will get a kick about it when you hear it.

Hagurumon: It'll be my first time hearing it.

James: It's gonna are first time's hearing it too you know.

All five of them went on ahead of the mountain trail, but who knows what they are about to discover at Armor Mountain

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Desert, Agumon finally got his strength back after that nasty bite from Sandiramon the snake Deva. He got up and started stretching himself and then he looked over towards Lucas who was a passed out.

Agumon: Hello, Lucas? You there? Hey.

Hearing the sound of Agumon's voice, Lucas opened his eye's to see his Digimon partner was back to his usual self again.

Lucas: Well look who's back to their old self.

Agumon: Good to be back. All I needed was some rest and now i'm good to go. I feel like I can go on for day's now.

Lucas: Let's not push it, alright. You just got back up after all.

Agumon couldn't help but smile and nod at Lucas for saying that. But, for some reason, Lucas wasn't as energetic as he used to be this time. Something was on his mind. That last thing he asked Agumon, about if he was gonna stay or leave him in the end. That kept coming back to him as he watched Agumon still stretching out his muscles.

Lucas: (Agumon.)

He flashed back to the point where Agumon answered his question. How he was all confused and didn't really know what would happen. Lucas just couldn't stand the fact that both he and Agumon didn't know what was gonna happen to them next when it's all over. But then Agumon snapped him out of his thoughts and brought him back to real world. Or should I say Digital World.

Agumon: Hello? Digi-World to Lucas? You still there?

Lucas: Huh... sorry, Agumon. I was just thinking about... stuff. No big deal.

But, Agumon found that very hard to believe. He been with Lucas long enough to know if something was wrong or not.

Agumon: Are you sure?

Lucas: Positive. Anyway, we better keep moving so we can get out of this Desert and find the other's.

Agumon: I... guess your right.

He wanted to so something, but he knew how stubborn Lucas could be sometimes, so he decided to not say a word and let it be. The two of them then started heading forward into the Desert, but Lucas still had the thoughts on his mind as he starred at Agumon in front of him.

Lucas: (Agumon. After everything we been through so far... I don't know what my life would be like if you... disappeared from it. I... I... I don't know what I would do if you left. But, if you don't know if you would leave either... then I shouldn't worry about it. Right? I don't know. Man. This is so complicated.)

The thought kept swirling through his head and then he looked down at the ground while he was walking. Agumon noticed Lucas doing that, but he thought that he should let it be for now. The truth was, he didn't know what to say this time.

Agumon: (Lucas. I've never seen you like this before. What could be going through your mind?)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL WASTELAND, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

In the Digital Wasteland, Kyle and Gabumon finally started getting up after a long period of sleep after all that walking last night. But, they weren't expecting to be greeted by the most strangest man in the Digital World. The Grand Master.

Grand Master: Well, morning sleepy heads. Or should good afternoon.

Hearing and seeing the Grand Master, Kyle and Gabumon were just in shock.

Kyle: Uh..? Who are you?

Gabumon: Are you the sand man? See Kyle, I told you he exists.

Grand Master: (Laughs)... Believe me, i'm no sand man. Do I look like i'm made of sand to you? No, i'm not.

Kyle and Gabumon still were shocked by this, but then, the Grand Master jumped off the rock he was sitting on and landed right near the two of them.

Grand Master: Well, you must be Kyle. And you must his partner, Gabumon.

Now that was a real shock to Kyle and Gabumon.

Kyle and Gabumon: Huh!?

Kyle: How do you know us?

Gabumon: Are you some kind of spirit? I told you they existed Kyle.

Kyle: Oh will you give it a rest already.

The Grand Master tried not to laugh at that one to. He then took a look up at the sky of the Wasteland. Despite all the clouds that covered it, the Grand Master could make out a small bit of sunlight coming through a crack in the clouds.

Grand Master: Ah youth. I remember when I was the same way.

Kyle: Who are you talking too?

Gabumon: I think he's talking to his head or something.

Then, the Grand Master turned his head towards Kyle and Gabumon.

Grand Master: I'll get right to the point with you two gentleman. You can call me the Grand Master. I'm also the man that taught everything about the Digital World to my student. I believe you met him. His name is Shade.

Hearing about Shade, Kyle and Gabumon were both surprised by this.

Gabumon: What?

Kyle: You mean to tell us that your Shade's... teacher?

Grand Master: That's correct. Also i'm a man who has seen the Digital World from edge to edge when I was younger. I've learned so much that you can give me any question I can almost give you a good answer. Key word there... "almost". I don't give any guarantees.

But that only made Kyle and Gabumon a bit confused at the Grand Master.

Kyle: O... K..?

Gabumon: I don't know how to respond to that.

Grand Master: You don't have to. There are so many thing's that the both you couldn't understand anyway. Even if you are DigiDestined.

Hearing that word, Kyle got curious again. He remembered hearing the exact same word from KingEtemon when they fought him.

Kyle: What... did you just call me?

Grand Master: I called you a DigiDestined. Oh that reminds me I never told Lucas before he left on his journey here. (Sighs)... Curse my old head. I can be so forgetful sometimes.

Now those words made Kyle and Gabumon really shocked.

Gabumon: What did you say?

Kyle: You know about Lucas?

Grand Master: Well of course. I was there when he first came to the Digital World that day. I also know about you and your friends as well. By the way, Mike and James are not aloud anywhere near my antiques again.

Once again, Kyle and Gabumon were shocked and confused. Seeing the looks on their faces's, the Grand Master decided to not to stand around anymore.

Grand Master: OK, maybe I said to much already. Come come, we have much to discuss on our way.

Kyle: On our way where exactly?

Grand Master: Why to finding your friends, and to the place where Digimon Sovereigns are of course. If your smart you follow me. I know the right way.

The Grand Master just kept on walking off while Kyle and Gabumon got up and were now debating on following him or not.

Gabumon: Um... what should we do? Should we follow him?

Kyle: I don't know. Something about that guy make's my suspicious.

Gabumon: True, but he knows about the other's. Not to mention he knows the way around this crazy continent.

Kyle: Hmm... that's a good point, Gabumon.

Kyle took a few seconds to think about it, but there was no other choice for them.

Kyle: Alright, we might as well follow this guy.

Gabumon: That I can agree on.

Grand Master: Come on, don't be dawdling behind now.

Gabumon: Well at least he's entertaining.

Kyle: Oh brother. The things I get stuck with.

The two of them then started walking towards the Grand Master and then they were heading off in the distance. But somewhere behind them, Caturamon was still keeping a close eye on them. He made a wicked grin and then disappeared again so he wouldn't be seen. What's gonna happen to them now?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Kim, Robert, Floramon, and Veemon were still following the path that Ebonwumon opened for them, and so far that haven't spotted any trouble along the way. But they still haven't made much progress then when they started walking.

Kim: I wonder how long this forest goes on?

Floramon: Who know's, but I like that fact that we're in it.

Kim: I figured you would say that.

But right behind them, Robert and Veemon were going through another one of those bored phases again. The looks on their faces's showed that.

Veemon: Are we ever gonna get out of these woods?

Robert: I'm getting tired of looking at the same thing over and over.

Kim and Floramon couldn't help but laugh at the two of them for saying that.

Kim and Floramon: (Laughs)...

Kim: You two I swear.

Floramon: You both need to lighten up and take the beauty of the forest in for a change.

Robert: How can I do that if I keep ending up in it?

Veemon: That goes double for me. I've been through this a lot longer then you have, remember.

Once again, Kim and Floramon just laughed and Robert and Veemon just sighed as they kept on moving along the path. However, in the bushes nearby them as they passed by, a four legged bull looking creature wearing red armor and had two swords on his sides was look right at them.

?: (Laughs)... There they are. The DigiDestined.

?: Finally, we found them at last. Now we can get to the good part.

The bull looking creature turned around and saw another four legged creature coming out of the shadows. She looked similar to a sheep with horns and had purple armor around her body, and she was carrying a crossbow on her back.

?: Pajiramon. Have you been there this whole time?

Pajiramon: Yes, Vajramon, I have. It makes me question your ability to actually detect anything.

That sentence from Pajiramon seemed to have made Vajramon a bit angry at her.

Vajramon: (Growls)... Why do you have to keep doing that? Why do you always have to put me down like that?

Pajiramon: Because, a real warrior never lets insults get the better of them.

When Vajramon started thinking about it, Pajiramon did make a point there.

Vajramon: Oh, I get it. Your just trying to toughen me up huh.

Pajiramon: Yes, whatever. Now that we have found the DigiDestined, we can get to destroying them.

Vajramon: Caturamon told us that they were all separated and that he has a plan for us to take them out once we have our targets.

Pajiramon: Well for once he came up with something good. When shall we attack?

Vajramon just gave a grin and looked over at Pajiramon.

Vajramon: Very soon he says. Until then...

Then, Vajramon looked up at the sky and noticed a fat looking yellow bird wearing purple armor and looked very similar to a rooster with a strange device on it's back flying over their heads. Vajramon just looked and moved his head to signal him and then the bird started flying in the direction of Kim and Robert.

Vajramon: Until Caturamon gives us the signal, Sinduramon will keep on eye on those humans.

Pajiramon: Well it better be soon. I'm getting quite bored with all this waiting around.

Vajramon: Don't worry. It'll be very soon. (Silent Laugh)... Soon, the humans will see the true power of Digimon that don't need human partners.

Pajiramon: Exactly.

Then, the two of them stepped back and then disappeared in the shadows of the tree's. Something big was soon to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE IN THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Desert, Indramon, the horse Deva was starring off into the sky and pondering about his usual stuff. Mainly about his white horse mane and tail, and not to mention how strong he is of course. But then, the rat Deva Kumbhiramon appeared out of nowhere behind him.

Kumbhiramon: Hey, Indramon! You there!?

Indramon: Yes, i'm here Kumbhiramon. By the way, since your back there, how does my tail look? It is good, right?

Kumbhiramon: Are you kidding me!? Your think about your personal grooming now!?

Then, Indramon turned around and faced Kumbhiramon down to the ground.

Indramon: It's not just grooming, it's a natural thing to keep myself looking good. You wouldn't understand that because your a rat.

Kumbhiramon: What did you just say to me!?

Indramon: You heard what I just said.

But Kumbhiramon couldn't help but be angry at Indramon. But then, Sandiramon, the snake Deva, came out of the sand below and slithered towards them.

Sandiramon: (Hisses)... Is it almost time? I'm getting bored just waiting around.

Indramon: I'm bored too, but we must wait until Caturamon confirms that all of us have found are targets. Then we can all strike them at once. And with them all separated from each other, it'll be perfect. Which reminds me. Did you discover the other humans in this Desert, Kumbhiramon?

Kumbhiramon: Of course. There close to us and separated far enough from that human with the Agumon.

Sandiramon: Oh perfect. I be happy to deal with them again. This time I won't let them escape me. (Hisses)...

Indramon: Good. If you found the other humans in this Desert, then you can leave Kumbhiramon.

Hearing that, Kumbhiramon was both shocked and angered by Indramon.

Kumbhiramon: What did you just say to me!? Your telling me to leave!?

Indramon: Yes. You may be an ultimate level Digimon like the rest of us, but your weaker then all of us. The only thing you were good for is tracking down the other humans. Therefor, your useless to us now.

Kumbhiramon: What!? How dare you say that! Sandiramon, back me up here!

Sandiramon: Sorry, but I have to agree with Indramon. Your good at tracking, but your not so good at fighting.

Kumbhiramon didn't know what to say now. But then, he looked up at Indramon and had a look of rage in his eye's.

Kumbhiramon: You think i'm useless, well your wrong! I'll prove it. Just you wait and see. I'm no push over!

Then he jumped off the rock and started hoping somewhere into the Desert away from Indramon and Sandiramon.

Sandiramon: Should I go after him?

Indramon: No, let him be. Besides, I have a feeling that he's gonna meet his end very soon.

Sandiramon: How do you know that?

Indramon: Believe me Sandiramon, I can already tell. But for now, you take the boy and I will deal with the other humans in this Desert. Sound good?

Sandiramon just had a grin on his face and then slowly slithered away from Indramon.

Sandiramon: (Hissing)... Sounds like a plan to me.

When the snake left, Indramon resumed his last pose before Kumbhiramon showed up.

Indramon: (Once Caturamon gives us the word, we will strike them with everything we got. But until then... I'm gonna go find myself a mirror.)

Then he started walking off somewhere in the Desert. They found their targets, now they had to wait and prepare to attack as well. Meanwhile, Kumbhiramon was last seen walking through the Desert with rage in his eye's.

Kumbhiramon: (I'm not weak. I'll show him. The next Digimon I see will be history.)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, NEAR ARMOR MOUNTAIN, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the mountains, Mike, James, Hagurumon, Betamon, and Pegasusmon were almost at their destination. However, Mike and James were being their usual selves again at Pegasusmon. That was pretty obvious coming from them.

Mike and James: Are we there yet?

Pegausmon: For the fifteenth time, no. Are they always like this?

Hagurumon: Apparently so.

Mike and James: Hey!

But as they were walking by, a little ways behind them, that same monkey looking creature was following them. He just kept his eye's right on them and grinned to himself.

?: (Chuckles)... I... see... you. And i'm coming for you. (Chuckles)...

But as he was laughing to himself, another creature slowly walked up behind him. He was revealed to be another four legged creature that resembled a tiger but with wings and strange looking armor like the other Deva's.

?: What are you doing?

The sound of the tiger's voice made the monkey Deva a little surprised.

?: That voice. Mihiramon.

He turned around to see Mihiramon with a not so happy face.

Mihiramon: You were suppose to inform me when you found the humans. Did you forget about that, Makuramon?

Makuramon: No I didn't. I was just waiting for them to make a stop and then... I was gonna tell you. Yeah, that's it.

Mihiramon: I find that very hard to believe coming from you, but... it doesn't matter now. You at least found them.

Then the two of them turned their attention back to Mike and James as they continued walking behind Pegasusmon.

Mihiramon: By the looks of that Digimon their with they must be heading towards Armor Mountain. We shall strike them there once Caturamon gives the word.

Makuramon: And when that happens i'll send those humans to their doom. (Chuckles)...

But Mihiramon just gave a glare at Makuramon.

Mihiramon: Just don't screw it up, Makuramon.

Makuramon: I won't. Geesh. You always have to be so serious.

Then Mihiramon growled at Makuramon and then slowly walking away from him, leaving him where he was. Then Makuramon took his attention back at Mike and James and their Digimon. All he had to do now was follow them and wait for the right time to strike.

Makuramon: Soon. Very soon. (Chuckles)...

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SNOWFIELD, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Somewhere in the Digital Snowfield, a large brown hairy creature on four legs was seen walking through the snow. He resembled much like a pig, but he was far bigger then the average. He was sniffing around and was searching for something. Or someone.

?: (Sniffing)... I smell... human. And two Digimon with 'em.

He kept on sniffing around until he eventually caught the scent and was looking off into snowfield. He also noticed some foot prints on the snow that was showing him the same direction he was looking at.

?: (Chuckles)... That way.

He then started making his way down the same trail that seems that David, Elecmon, and that strange snowman creature went. Whoever this pig creature is, he had his sights and finding David.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, ENTRANCE TO ARMOR MOUNTAIN, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

They went along the trail for who knows how long, but now Mike, James, their Digimon partners, and Pegasusmon made it to a mountain that seems to be no different from the other's, but it had a rock shape door in front of it.

Pegasusmon: Here we are. I give you... Armor Mountain.

Both Mike, James, and their Digimon just looked right at mountain and then down at the entrance.

Mike: This is Armor Mountain?

James: Doesn't look all that interesting to me.

Pegasusmon: Oh that's what you think. The real amazement is inside the mountain.

Betamon: I had a feeling it would be inside.

Then all five of them continued walking towards the main entrance, but then...

?: Hold it right there.

They all heard a strange female voice coming from above. They all looked to see another four legged creature but had white fur and white wings and her face was covered by a strange stone mask that's hard to describe. She then landed right near Pegasusmon and the other's.

?: You took your time today, Pegasusmon.

Pegasusmon: Sorry Nefertimon, but I brought guess with me today.

When Nefertimon looked behind Pegasusmon, she saw Mike, James, and their Digimon waving hello to her and she was shocked by this.

Nefertimon: (Gasps)... Are they..?

Pegasusmon: Yes, they are.

Then, Nefertimon stepped forward toward them and just bowed at them.

Nefertimon: Greetings, DigiDestined.

Mike and James: Uh..?

James: Greeting, I guess?

Mike: I'm not use to this.

Betamon: She's just saying hello in her own way.

Pegasusmon: Well at least one of you get's the idea.

Then, Nefertimon took her head back up and then looked right at all four of them.

Nefertimon: We've been expecting the DigiDestined for sometime now, but I thought there would be more of you here.

Mike: Yeah, funny story about that.

Hagurumon: Everyone got separated from us.

Pegasusmon: That's a funny story?

Mike: Not really.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon then looked at each other and then looked back at them.

Nefertimon: Perhaps its best that we all go inside the mountain.

Pegasusmon: We can explain more once we are inside.

James: Sounds good to me.

Mike: Same here. I was getting tired of all that walking anyway.

Once again, Betamon and Hagurumon just rolled their eye's at their human partners, and Pegasusmon and Nefertimon were just confused by them. They had no idea who they were dealing with. Then all six of them started heading towards the entrance to the mountain. Once the rocky door opened up, they all went inside. Who knows what their about to discover. I just hope they can process all of it.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, ARMOR MOUNTAIN, THE CENTER CHAMBER, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

When they all went inside, they were standing in the central chamber of the mountain. It was a large room with rocks on the walls, but in the on the walls were Digi-Egg's. Each one resembled a symbol and they were for different form normal Digi-Egg's.

Mike, James, Betamon, and Hagurumon: Whoa.

Pegasusmon: This is the central chamber of the mountain. Here is where the great armor Digi-Egg's are stored and can only be unlocked by certain Digimon that can armor digivolve.

Nefertimon: Only those Digimon have the ability to unlock the power of one of these egg's and armor digivolve.

Mike: Wow. That's some fancy stuff.

Then Pegasusmon and Nefertimon turned and faced the four of them.

Nefertimon: But this is not the only thing we have to show you.

Pegasusmon: Yes. What you all must see is the chamber of legend.

James: The chamber of what?

Betamon: The chamber of legend.

James: Oh.

Pegasusmon: It is there you will learn the truth about the legend of the DigiDestined.

With that said, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon then started walking over towards another door in the mountain with Mike and James following right behind.

Mike: I wonder what kind of crazy tale they're about to teach us.

James: It's funny. Even when we are in the Digital World... we end up learning something.

Mike: Well at least it's better then being scolded at by Mr. Drake.

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

The two of them couldn't help but laugh, but Betamon and Hagurumon were a bit embarrassed by that.

Betamon: You think they would have a little more dignity then this.

Hagurumon: To tell the truth I didn't think they had any form the beginning I met them.

But as for Nefertimon, she had her doubts about them being DigiDestined at all.

Nefertimon: Are you sure this is wise to show them?

Pegasusmon: Positive. They are DigiDestined after all.

Nefertimon: True, but I didn't expect them to be so... immature.

Pegasusmon: Oh don't be like that. After all, we were once the same way when we were young.

Nefertimon: Don't go there, Pegasusmon.

Pegasusmon just secretly chuckled to himself as they all continued to head towards the next chamber of the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, ARMOR MOUNTAIN, THE CHAMBER OF LEGENDS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

When they got the door to the chamber, it opened up and they all stepped inside. To Mike, James, Betamon, and Hagurumon surprise, this chamber was a bit smaller but the ceiling was far higher up then the center chamber. They all looked in amazement of not just how tall it was, but at all the drawings on the walls. But then, they all looked to see another creature was in the center of the room. He was two legged blue creature that had red armor and flame paint on them. He was just sitting their, looking up at the walls until Pegasusmon and Nefertimon approached him.

Pegasusmon: Ah, how did I know you still be here. Flamedramon.

Nefertimon: We brought guess to this chamber. I think you'll know who they are.

Hearing those words, the creature known as Flamedramon got up and turned around to see Mike and James and their Digimon a little freaked out by him.

James: Why is he looking at us like that?

Mike: I think he's just looking at you.

Hagurumon: Who know's who he's looking at.

Betamon: Will you guy's be quiet.

Seeing this, Flamedramon then looked over at Pegasusmon and Nefertimon.

Flamedramon: Are they..?

Nefertimon: Yes, they are.

Pegasusmon: Hard to imagine, but they are DigiDestined.

Flamedramon: I... see.

Flamedramon then slowly started walking towards Mike and James while they were a bit worried about what he was gonna say to them.

Mike and James: Uh..?

Flamedramon: Greetings, DigiDestined. I am Flamedramon, the chosen guardian of this chamber.

James: So your the guard here?

Flamedramon: Yes, I am.

Pegasusmon: Flamedramon has been protection this chamber for many years now. He's been reading these legends for a lot longer then me or Nefertimon. If anyone here has the best answers, it's him.

Betamon: Well that make's sense.

Then, Flamedramon started walking over towards the center of the chamber while everyone else watched and listened to him.

Flamedramon: I know much about these legends. In fact, their have been far more DigiDestined before all of you.

Now that brought a shock to Mike and James.

Mike and James: What!?

Mike: You mean we weren't the only one's?

Flamedramon: Yes. There have been many before you. Right now you are the current group of DigiDestined. There have been many that have done great things for both worlds.

Then Flamedramon started pointing at different drawings on the wall and Mike and James followed.

Flamedramon: This one shows a great battle with the evil Digimon known as Apocalymon. This one shows the battle with another evil Digimon known as MaloMyotismon. And this one is my favorite. It shows a great struggle with an enemy that wasn't even a Digimon or a human. We honestly don't know what it was, but we do know that it was defeated by the combine strength of human and Digimon. And this next one show's a great battle with a Digimon that almost emerged in the real world. Lucemon. One of the Digimon that almost brought complete and total chaos to the Digital World. Since all of this, the Digital World had to keep repairing and changing itself each time so that it can recover from those past battles. The Digital World you are all in is the world that has been formed after all those great battles. And many of us Digimon have forgotten about these great achievements. But not us. We keep them alive. Until the end.

All of this just made Mike and James dizzy. Even their Digimon had a hard time processing all of this.

Mike: Whoa. That's... some crazy stuff.

James: Who would have imagined all of this happened to your world.

Flamedramon: Indeed. But that all happened a long long time ago. Nobody in either world remembers those day's anymore. But now, after centuries, another group of DigiDestined have been chosen to fight against the darkness again. You and your friends have been chosen.

Now Mike and James were just in awe. They actually didn't believe they could have been chosen at first, but now they are.

James: Wow. I can't believe it. We are like some kind of heroes!

Mike: Not to mention we know about this and the other's don't.

Mike and James: Sweet! We know something that they don't know! We know something that they don't know!

The two of them just started moving in circles while saying that, and that only made Betamon and Haguurmon a bit more embarrassed.

Hagurumon: And here they go again.

Betamon: I wonder if the previous DigiDestined had guy's like this?

Meanwhile, the other three armor level Digimon just watched and they question this current DigiDestined group.

Nefertimon: I have to ask. Are you sure they are the right one's?

Pegasusmon: As far as we know of. Besides, they can't all be like this.

Flamedramon: Indeed. But, they have no idea what they are to face in the coming battles. For all they know, they might not survive.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon: True.

They all just watched as Mike and James continued to hop around like idiots as usual. They had no idea what they have just learned. It's far more important then they realize. But for now, it's best not to go into details with them.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN LOCATION<strong>

Somewhere in an unknown area, the Deva's are gathering to make their plan on the DigiDestined. Caturamon, Indramon, Sandiramon, Vajramon, Pajiramon, and Mihiramon all appeared like holograms in the middle of this vast dark area.

Caturamon: Alright, has everyone found their targets?

Indramon: Me and Sandiramon have found the locations of the humans in the Desert region.

Caturamon: And what of Kumbhiramon? Where is he?

Sandiramon: Who know's. But it's not like we need him anyway. (Hisses)...

Pajiramon: We found the location of two more humans in the forest region. Sinduramon is currently keeping an eye on them as we speak.

Caturamon: Good.

Vajramon: We also received word that Vikaralamon is locating the human in the snowfields but has almost found 'em. It won't be long until he gets 'em.

Caturamon: Vikaralamon has always been good at tracking things down with that noise of his, and he has the strength to back it up as well. Anyone else?

Mihiramon: Me and Makuramon have been keeping are eye's on two other humans that are currently in mountain region. Last we saw them was they were heading to Armor Mountain.

Caturamon: I see.

Vajramon: Hold on. Where in the Digi-World is Majiramon?

Indramon: He is tracking down the last human that has come to the Land of the Sovereigns, but he hasn't found him yet.

Caturamon: Even if he hasn't found him, he told us to carry on with the plan once we have our own targets.

Mihiramon: Sounds like something he would do alright.

Pajiramon: So if he's the only one not here, then we might as well start the plan.

Caturamon: Indeed. You all have your own targets. You all know what to do. Today, we destroy the DigiDestined once and for all! Because..!

All the Deva's: We are the Deva's!

With that said, all six of them have left in a flash of light. They all had their targets, and now their plan was soon to be underway.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE IN THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Meanwhile, back in the Digital Desert, Kumbhiramon was still making his way after that argument he had with Indramon. He was bound and determined to find an opponent you could defeat and prove that he wasn't weak.

Kumbhiramon: (Heavy Breathing)... I'll show him. I'll show all the Deva's that i'm just as tough as they are. No one make's fun of me and get's away with it.

But then, he noticed something coming towards him up ahead. He couldn't make out what it was, but he assumed it was an enemy he could fight.

Kumbhiramon: Well would you look at that. Look's like I might get to prove it after all.

Then, the rat Deva then assumed his fighting stance and prepared for whatever was coming for him. But as it got closer, it was shown to be something he completely did not expect. It was the sound of a motorcycle coming straight for him.

Kumbhiramon: Wait a minute. I know that sound anywhere. It can't be!

He looked closer to see none other then Beelzemon heading his way with his he's eye's all glowing red. He was coming in so fast, Kumbhiramon didn't have anytime to jump out of the way of the moving motor bike.

Kumbhiramon: Oh snap! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

And in an instant, Kumbhiramon was run over by Beelzemon and his motorcylce. A stream of data could be seen coming out of the back of his bike as he headed further into the Desert. Not only were the Deva's on the loose, but so was this guy. Things were about to crazy in the Land of the Sovereigns.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)... (Loud Laugh)... Here I come kiddo's! (Laughs)...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	48. Episode 48: Deva's on the Move, Part 1

_**Episode 48: The Deva's on the Move, Part 1**_

_**The Deva's have found their targets, now all that's left is for them to strike. Will everyone be able to survive the deadly plan of the Deva's, or is this the end of the them? Meanwhile, Lucas is having is own issues, until he and Agumon encounter someone they should never have met.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL WASTELAND, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

In the middle of the dead ecosystem of the wasteland, Kyle, Gabumon, and the Grand Master were making their way through like last time, but this time Kyle was learning some very important information from the Grand Master. Some that he never even thought about.

Kyle: So what your saying is; Me, and everyone else, we're some kind of group that have been chosen to bring peace to both the Digital and real world?

Grand Master: That's exactly what i'm saying. You and your friends have been chosen by a force that not even I could understand. But, it wouldn't have chosen you unless there was something very special about you.

Kyle: Special? Me?

Then Kyle began to ponder about that, but that was soon interrupted by Gabumon.

Gabumon: Are you saying that you aren't? I think your special, Kyle. There would have to be something about that not only made us partners, but also friends.

Kyle: (Laughs)... OK, you got me there pal.

Grand Master: He is not wrong, Kyle. Being a DigiDestined, you have far more special then you realize.

Kyle: And your making this sound like it's some kind of... of... of... I got nothing.

Gabumon couldn't help but chuckle at that, and the Grand Master turned around and faced them both.

Grand Master: What you fail to understand is that; you... and your friends... are meant for something greater then anything you could have imagined.

Now that really made Kyle shocked. He had no idea that this was all even possible. He never would have imagined anything like this when he met Gabumon for the first time.

Gabumon: Kyle? Are you alright? You look like you've been mesmerized by something.

Kyle: I have. I never would have thought that this could happen to me or everyone else. It's kinda exciting, but also serious at the same time. I know a lot about serious stuff.

When Gabumon heard that, he remembered how serious Kyle could get.

Gabumon: Of course you do Mr. so serious.

Kyle: Oh you are not going there on me again. We've talked about that.

Now the Grand Master couldn't help but laugh at them while they were arguing about this little subject.

Grand Master: (Laughs)... (Wow, they really are a good match. I can see why the force of this world chose them to be partners.)

But as he was watching them argue, the sky turned all black and ominous. When that happened, Kyle, Gabumon, and the Grand Master looked up in surprise to see the sudden change in cloud formation.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

The clouds started swirling around like it was preparing a tornado to come, but inside the clouds was the familiar figure of Caturamon and his glowing red eye's looking down at his targets. It was time.

Caturamon: Humans and Digimon, they should never have come together. The time has come to rid of the DigiDestined. The time has come... for you and your friends... to face... OBLIVION!

The sound of his voice made a lightning bolt come out of the clouds and hit the ground near the three of them. All three of them shielded their eye's from this sudden flash of light.

Gabumon: What the!?

Kyle: What's happening!?

Grand Master: I think we're about to find out!

When the flash went away, the all manage to open their eye's again, but they all saw Caturamon glaring right at them from a distance. Kyle and Gabumon were shocked, but the Grand Master was not.

Kyle and Gabumon: (Gasps)...

Grand Master: You!

Caturamon: (Laughs)... Well, good to see you again, Johnny, and it's nice to finally meet one of the new DigiDestined. Or should I say; nice to finally destroy one of the new DigiDestined.

When they heard that, Kyle and Gabumon were in shock.

Gabumon: Destroy!?

Kyle: What!?

Caturamon: You heard me, boy. You and your little Digimon pet of yours better be ready to fave your doom!

Then, Caturamon let out a might roar and it made a big gust of wind at Kyle, Gabumon, and the Grand Master. When the wind died down, Kyle then reached for his digivice and then the holographic screen was displayed with the information.

Kyle: Let's see. Caturamon. An ultimate level exalted beast Digimon. He represents the dog? What does that mean?

Grand Master: It means he's a Deva. A nasty Digimon that doesn't believe that humans and Digimon should ever have come together. That's why he want's to destroy us both.

Kyle: OK, that make's some sense. But why would you do something like that?

Caturamon: We are the Digimon that don't believe that humans and Digimon could ever be together. We can't stand the fact of you humans. It was you humans that plagued the Digital World with your trash. This wasteland is the perfect example of what you have done!

Gabumon: But not all humans are bad. Kyle is the perfect example of that.

Caturamon: Silence! I should have guessed you would side with him, but it doesn't matter. I'll take care of you while the other Deva's are dealing with the other's. Will take you all down today!

But when they heard that, the three of them were in shock.

Kyle: What? The other's?

Grand Master: No. I should have figured they would do something like that.

Gabumon: You won't get away with this. I won't let you.

Caturamon: Then show me what a real beast-type Digimon can do, unless you don't have the guts to take me on in a fight, fresh meat.

Now that made Gabumon angry, and Kyle just about had enough of this Digimon. He took out his digivice and pointed it at Gabumon.

Kyle: Alright then. You wanna fight with a DigiDestined... then you got one! Let's go, Gabumon!

Gabumon: I'm with you, Kyle! I'll show him who's the real top dog around here!

Caturamon: Go ahead and try, but you will fail!

Then, Kyle's digivice started to beep loudly and glow, and then Gabumon started to glow in light and then started to grow.

_GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GARURUMON_

When the light faded, Garurumon was starring face to face with Caturamon. The Grand Master on the other hand couldn't believe what he was about to witness. Can Kyle and Garurumon handle the intense pressure of the dog Deva; Caturamon?

Caturamon: Well then, i'm waiting.

Garurumon: (Growls)... Your going down.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE IN THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Desert, Emily, Jessica, Biyomon, and Renamon were still trying to find their own to everyone, but the Desert seemed to go on for miles and miles. It's like they haven't made any progress then when they started.

Jessica: How long have we been walking in this heat?

Renamon: I would say for a few day's now.

Emily: And yet we haven't found a trace of any of the other's.

Biyomon: Well, at least we know where we are.

Emily: That doesn't really help much, Biyomon.

That brought a little down look on Biyomon's face and Emily had to fix that.

Emily: Hey i'm sorry Biyomon. I didn't mean to put you down like that.

Biyomon: I know. I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Renamon: The only two things that's gonna lighten the mood is if we find the other's and get out of this Desert. Right now you aren't helping with that.

Biyomon: Well at least i'm trying. You aren't doing much either you know.

Renamon just turned away from Biyomon, and Biyomon did the same to her. This made Emily and Jessica a bit concern.

Emily: Hey come on you two.

Jessica: We can't be fighting about this. We have to work together or will never get out of this mess.

Renamon: Oh please. Like I need to work with that pink bird over there. I don't need her help for anything.

Biyomon: Oh yeah, well I don't need your help with anything either. Me and Emily been just fine without your help.

Biyomon and Renamon: Humph!

Now Emily and Jessica couldn't believe any of this. They both just sighed at their Digimon partners. This was seriously not the time to be fighting.

Emily and Jessica: (Sighs)...

Jessica: I think the heat finally got to them.

Emily: I was just about to say the same thing.

After they said that, there was a moment of silence around the girls, but that was soon broken by the sound of an earthquake below them. They all jumped when they heard it coming towards them.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Indramon: (Loud Laugh)...

They didn't know it, but they could hear the huge laughter coming towards them. When they looked up ahead, they saw Indramon coming up from the cracks caused by his own earthquake.

Jessica: What's going on!?

Emily: I don't know!

Biyomon: Well whatever it is, it's big!

Renamon: Get ready!

Indramon: (Laughs)... Humans, and your Digimon pets, prepare to meet your maker as I send you all to your doom! (Laughs)...

When Indramon finally emerged from the ground, he took a step forward and the cracks he came out of turned back to normal. The girls look in shock at the sight of how tall Indramon was compare to them.

Biyomon: He's... really big.

Jessica: I'll say.

Renamon: I've never seen a Digimon be so tall.

Indramon: Well then feast your eye's, because i'll be the last thing you all see before your all destroyed.

After he said that, Emily then took out her red ring color digivice and the holographic image and information was displayed.

Emily: That giant Digimon is known as Indramon. An ultimate level exalted beast Digimon that represents the horse. Wait, what does that mean?

Biyomon: I have no idea.

Indramon: It means that i'm something that represents what you humans have in the real world. But it doesn't matter who I am to you because you will all soon to meet you end.

When they heard that, Biyomon and Renamon then jumped up and got right in front of their human partners as Indramon started to take a step forward.

Biyomon: That's not gonna happen while we're around.

Renamon: If you wan't a fight big boy... then you fight me.

Indramon: Very well you human loving traitors. I'll deal with the two of you first.

Then, Biyomon turned around and gave a look to Emily that meant it was time for action.

Biyomon: You know what to do, Emily.

Emily: You got it, Biyomon.

Emily then pointed her digivice out towards Biyomon and it started to beep loudly and she then started to glow in light.

_BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON_

When the light faded away, Aquilamon opened up her wings and took flight, while Renamon used her jumping skills and got on top of a huge boulder nearby and they both got ready for combat.

Indramon: Ha. You both don't scare me at all. I'll send you both to your doom soon enough.

Emily: Will just see about that. Take him down, Aquilamon!

Aquilamon: You got it!

Jessica: Go and teach him a lesson, Renamon!

Renamon: That I can do.

The two of them got ready for whatever Indramon was about to throw at them, but they can't help but give a glance at each other.

Renamon: You better not get in my way.

Aquilamon: I was just about to say the same thing.

Jessica: No. Don't do that now.

Emily: You two have to work together if your gonna beat this guy.

Indramon: Having some trouble with your teamwork are you. Well if that's the case, this won't take long!

When he said that, the straps that were holding the giant horn on his back dissolved and the horn started floating in the air and then stopped in front of Indramon. The girls had no idea what he was doing, but they didn't wanna find out.

Emily: What is he gonna do with that?

Jessica: I don't wanna know.

Aquilamon: I'll be happy to deal with it!

Then, Aquilamon took off into the sky and then fired her attack at Indramon's horn.

Aquilamon: Take this you giant freak! Blast Rings!

And then, Renamon jumped up to fire her attack as well at the horn.

Renamon: I got something for you as well! Diamond Storm!

Both the red energy rings and the sharp edged diamonds all hurled towards the horn, but instead of it scratching it, the horn just sucked it all up like it was all nothing, and that was a huge surprise to all the girls.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Emily: No way.

Jessica: It didn't work.

Aquilamon: It absorbed the attack?

Renamon: But that's impossible.

Indramon: (Laughs)... What you fail to understand is that this horn can do many things for me. One is to absorb your attacks. And second, my favorite, is that it can send it all back at you, just like this. Feel the power of... The Horn of Desolation!

And without warning, the horn fired a huge blast of energy at Aquilamon and Renamon and sent them both flying.

Aquilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Renamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Emily: Aquilamon!

Jessica: Renamon!

Indramon: (Loud Laugh)...

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Meanwhile back in the forest, Kim, Robert, Veemon, and Floramon were still on their way to who know's where, but Robert couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, and that something might be following. He didn't know how, but he just had a feeling.

Robert: Hmm...

Veemon: Something wrong, Robert? You look different then usual.

Robert: Well, it's just... something doesn't feel right around here. I don't know how to explain it, but, something... feels wrong.

Veemon didn't know what he was saying, but then Kim turned around and she was actually having that same feeling that something was wrong.

Kim: I know what you mean, Robert. I don't know how to explain it, but I think something wrong too.

Floramon: But how could there be anything wrong?

Veemon: I think you two been walking a little to much.

Kim: I don't think that's it. Somethings just wrong. But, I can't seem to rap my finger around it.

But then, Robert turned to his left and notice something very strange in the nearby tree. He turned back towards Kim with a weird look on his face.

Robert: I'll tell you what's wrong, that big bird over there.

Kim, Floramon, and Veemon looked over to where Robert was pointing and they were surprised to see that big fat looking yellow bird with purple armor and that strange device on its back.

Floramon: Wow your right, that bird does look wrong.

Kim: I never seen a bird like that before. Is it a Digimon or something?

Veemon: It's a Digimon alright, but I never seen one like that before.

In curiosity, Kim took out her digivice and then the holographic screen opened up with the information for her.

Kim: Hmm... let's see what we got. Here we go. That bird is called Sinduramon. An ultimate level exalted beast Digimon. It says it represents a rooster?

Robert: More like a big freaky looking vulture.

Floramon: I'll say. Someone must have messed up when they made that thing.

But then, Sinduramon looked down at them and they were a bit surprised by it.

Veemon: Um... I think he heard us.

Floramon: Oh come on, like that bird can actually hurt us.

Kim: Maybe it just looking for someone to talk to. Why else would be near us like that.

Robert: Hey big bird, is that true!? Do you wanna talk to us or something!?

Hearing Robert's loud voice, Sinduramon just looked back up at the sky and unleashed a loud rooster caw.

Sinduramon: (Loud Caw)...

It was so loud, everyone had to cover their ear's before it tore them off. It went on for a minute until he just stopped and resumed his pose like before. Then everyone took their hands off their ear's and looked back up at him.

Kim: O... K? That was weird.

Floramon: Not to mention loud.

Veemon: Was he trying to blow our ear's off or something?

But then, they all started to hear noises in the bushes nearby. One in front of them, and the other behind them.

Robert: Um... what's that?

Kim: I don't know, but I don't like it.

Robert and Kim were a little scared to know what's coming, but Veemon and Floramon got in a protective stance around them just in case. But then, Vajramon and Pajiramon jumped out of the bushes and landed near them. They were both shocked as Vajramon landed in front of them, and Pajiramon landed behind.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Vajramon: Well well, we found you at last.

Pajiramon: Miserable humans, prepare to meet your demise.

And then, the two of run and then jumped up high in the air above the four of them and landed on opposite sides. Now Vajramon was behind them and Pajiramon was in front of them.

Robert: Wha... what are they doing?

Kim: How should I know.

Vajramon: It begins here!

Pajiramon: And ends here!

The two Deva's then turned back around to face the four of them.

Veemon: OK, who are they!?

Floramon: I have no idea.

Robert: Well whoever they are their giving me the creeps.

Then, Kim took her digivice out again and it projected another holographic screen with information on the two of them.

Kim: Let's see. Vajramon. And ultimate level exalted beast Digimon the represents and ox. And Pajiramon. An ultimate level Digimon that represents the sheep. What does that mean?

Pajiramon: It's something that you'll never find out. You won't live long enough to know about it anyway.

Vajramon: So prepare yourselves you worthless humans, and face the wrath of Vajramon and Pajiramon!

The two Deva's then took a step forward at them and both Kim and Robert got ready for what they plan to do. Veemon and Floramon also got ready for a fight as well. As they started coming closer, they had to think fast.

Veemon: Um.. anyone got a plan here?

Floramon: We need one, like now.

Robert: Any ideas, Kim?

Kim: Well, if there's two of them, we can each take one separately. That way they can't help each other and we can focus on our own targets. I think.

Robert: That sounds good to me.

Kim: OK then. Now which one do you wan't?

Robert then looked at both of them and he had his eye on Vajramon the most.

Robert: Me and Veemon will take the ox looking one.

Kim: Right. Then me and Floramon will handle the sheep over there. Got that you two?

Veemon and Floramon: Yeah.

Once that was settled, They both split and took a side towards their targeted Deva and they both pulled out their digivices's.

Vajramon: What's this? Planning on fighting us separately are you.

Pajiramon: It make's no difference. You will all be destroyed soon enough.

Kim: Will see about that. Ready, Floramon?

Floramon: I'm ready, Kim. Let's go.

Robert: What about you, Veemon? You ready?

Veemon: You bet I am. Let's get 'em.

With that settled, both Kim and Robert then pointed their digivices's at their partner and the digivices's started glowing and beeping and then Veemon and Floramon started to glow in light.

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON_

When the light faded away, both Veedramon and Sunflowmon both took and inch towards their opponents, but Vajramon and Pajiramon weren't worried.

Pajiramon: I see. So the humans can make Digimon digivolve. How annoying.

Vajramon: It matter's not if you can digivolve, you will meet your doom.

Veedramon: Will just see about that.

Sunflowmon: Will take you both down right here.

Kim: Go get her, Sunflowmon!

Robert: And you get him, Veedramon!

With that, both Veedramon and Sunflowmon charged at their opponents, and then Vajramon pulled out two swords from both his sides and Pajiramon took out her crossbow weapon. Then, both Veedramon and Sunflowmon unleashed their attacks on the Deva's.

Veedramon: Take this! V-Nova Blast!

Sunflowmon: How about this. Sunshine Beam!

They both fired their attacks, but that didn't worry the two of them. Pajiramon fired her arrow at Sunflowmon's attack and it canceled it out on contact somehow, and Vajramon slashed the laser attack away with his two swords like it was nothing. This was very shocking to the four of them.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Veedramon: No way.

Sunflowmon: They stopped are attacks?

Robert: But how?

Kim: That's just not right.

Vajramon: Ha! You have no idea who your dealing with here. We are far more powerful then the average Digimon you have encountered.

Pajiramon: And we won't be so easily defeated like all the rest you may have fought before. Now, prepare for the real fight.

The four of them just looked in horror as Vajramon and Pajiramon took another step closer towards them, while Sinduramon just stayed in his spot watching everything go down. He couldn't but make a wicked grin at them though as he was about to witness Vajramon and Pajiramon do battle. Will Robert and Kim find a way out of this mess?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, ENTRANCE TO ARMOR MOUNTAIN, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After that long story about the past DigiDestined and all their achievements and how the Digital World was reformed to how it is now, Mike, James, Hagurumon, and Betamon were seen leaving Armor Mountain with Pegasusmon and Nefertimon right behind them.

Mike: You know, it's kinda hard to image that there were so many DigiDestined before us.

James: Yeah. And who could imagined all that they have done before us. Kinda makes me feel so small compare to them.

Betamon: Hey, don't feel like that.

Hagurumon: You two aren't that small to us at least.

Pegasusmon: It's true that what the past DigiDestined have done were great accomplishments, but soon, you and your friends can do the same thing they did. And that's being heroes of two worlds.

Nefertimon: If you both set your mind to it, then it can happen. All you really need... is to believe in yourselves.

Hearing this from Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, Mike and James were actually starting to understand all of this. They never could understand it all at first, but that they do, something changed inside them. The two of them then looked right at one another with a serious look on their faces's. This is a first to them.

Mike: If it all really is true, then we got take this seriously. Far more seriously then anything we ever had before.

James: I know what you mean. We have to prove that we are worthy to being DigiDestined, and to prove that we have to get serious.

Then they looked down at their two Digimon partners.

Mike: So what do ya say you guy's...

James: Are you willing to give us both a chance to be real DigiDestined?

When they asked that, Betamon and Hagurumon just made a wide smile at the two of them.

Betamon: You bet I am.

Hagurumon: Even you both can be strange sometimes, you have your moments like this.

This made Mike and James smile at them, and this time Pegasusmon and Nefertimon were actually taking them seriously.

Nefertimon: Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they can be great DigiDestined.

Pegasusmon: Seeing the way they are now, I believe so.

Mike: Alright, now let's get a move on!

James: We gotta find everyone and then head for the Digimon Sovereigns.

Betamon and Hagurumon: Right!

But just as they were about to take a step away from Armor Mountain, that same monkey Digimon popped right out from behind a boulder and landed right in front of them. Everyone just looked in shock at this unexpected arrival.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Makuramon: (Laughs)... I found you. (Laughs)...

Seeing this unexpected visitor, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon both got in front of Mike and James.

Pegasusmon: Who are you?

Nefertimon: Identify yourself.

Makuramon: (Chuckles)... Oh please, like i'm gonna do that for you two clowns. (Chuckles)...

But then, Mike took out his brown ring color digivice and the holographic image and information was displayed.

Mike: Let's see, Mr. chuckles over there is called Makuramon. An ultimate level exalted beast Digimon that... represents the monkey?

James: What on earth does that mean?

Makuramon: Oh don't you worry about that, because you won't be living long enough to know what it means. (Laughs)...

With that said, both Pegasusmon and Nefertimon got ready to attack, but Mike and James had other ideas.

Mike: Wait a minute. If he want's us, then we should be the one's to handle this monkey.

This only made Pegasusmon and Nefertimon turn and question that.

Pegasusmon: What do you mean?

Nefertimon: Are you saying you two are gonna fight him?

James: We have to. If he want's us that badly, then will give him us, but not without a fight.

Betamon: I agree. We can take this guy.

Hagurumon: Same here. Let's do this thing.

Seeing how determined the four of them look, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon had no choice to get out of the way.

Nefertimon: OK then, if that's what you want... we won't stop you.

Pegasusmon: He's all yours.

Then the two of them took off into the sky and got back behind Mike and James as they and their Digimon partners took a few steps towards Makuramon.

Makuramon: Oh so you wanna fight me personally, very well. I'll be more then happy to destroy the DigiDestined myself.

Mike: You won't be destroying anyone pal, because we're gonna stop you.

James: Yeah, so get ready to rumble.

Mike: Hagurumon!

James: Betamon!

Hagurumon and Betamon: Right!

In their regular unison, Mike and James took out their digivices's at the same time and pointed them at their Digimon partners. Then their digvices's started to glow and beep, and then Betamon and Hagurumon started to glow as well.

_HAGURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GUARDROMON_

_BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SEADRAMON_

When the process was done, both Guardromon and Seadramon got up and starred right at Makuramon as he just grinned at them with confidence.

Makuramon: (Chuckles)... Oh this should be entertaining.

Guardromon: That's what you thing chuckles.

Seadramon: Will wipe that grin of yours right off your face.

Mike: Go get him, Guardromon!

James: You too, Seadramon!

They both got ready in their fighting stances and Makuramon continued grinning and then conjured up a white sphere in his right hand and assumed his battle stance. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon just watched as the battle was about to commence. Will Mike and James be able to stand their ground against Makuramon, or will their luck finally run out?

Nefertimon: Do you think they can win?

Pegasusmon: Were about to find out soon.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Meanwhile somewhere else in the Desert, Lucas and Agumon continued their way through, but Lucas was still having his problems in his head, and this was making Agumon very worried. Lucas just hasn't been himself for awhile, so he knows when something is wrong.

Agumon: Lucas?

Lucas: Huh?

Hearing his partners voice Lucas turned around and faced him.

Lucas: Yeah. Is something wrong, Agumon?

Agumon: I think so. You haven't been yourself all day, and it's starting to worry me.

Lucas: Agumon, I told you that i'm perfectly fine.

Agumon: I don't think that's all true, Lucas. I've known you long enough to know that.

To tell the truth, Lucas knew that Agumon was right. The fact of Agumon might be leaving or not was eating him up inside and he didn't know what to do.

Lucas: I...

Agumon: Well? You can tell me anything, Lucas. We are friends after all. That's what friends do. Right?

Lucas: Yeah. Well, you see... the thing is... well...

But before he could say another word, the sound of a motor engine could be heard coming towards them.

Lucas: Huh? What's that?

Agumon: I don't know. I've never heard anything like this before.

When Lucas listened a little closer, he could now make out what it was he was hearing.

Lucas: It sounds like... a motorcycle.

Agumon: A motorcycle?

Lucas: Wait a minute, how could there be...

But again his sentence was cut off. They looked to see the motorcycle with Beelzemon on it coming out between some rock formations and heading straight for them. The two of them couldn't help but be shocked by what's coming toward them.

Lucas and Agumon: (Gasps)...

Agumon: What in the Digi-World is that!?

Lucas: Like I said, a motorcycle! And it's got a driver!

But as they were watching in horror, Beelzemon then stopped a few feet away from them and slowly started getting off his motorcycle and walked towards them with that same grin and red eye's on his face.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)... Well well, I've finally found some fresh meat for the grinder. I've been looking for one of you, and now I can finally cut loose.

Lucas: What does he mean by that?

Agumon: I think it means he wan't to fight with us or something.

Beelzemon: Bingo, we have a winner folks. The little orange dinosaur is right about that. (Laughs)...

While he was laughing, Lucas used this chance to get out his digivice and look up the information on Beelzemon. The holographic screen then displayed the image and information on him.

Lucas: Oh no. Beelzemon. A mega level Digimon with vicious attacks and mad driving skills. Wait a minute, Beelzemon? Why does he sound familiar?

But then, Beelzemon stopped laughing and started taking another step closer towards Lucas and Agumon.

Beelzemon: Well, I gotta a schedule to keep, so let's try and make this nice and easy, okay.

Agumon: That's not gonna happen on my watch you here.

Beelzemon: Oh look at the little dinosaur trying to be all heroic. How pathetic!

But Agumon wouldn't back down from him, and neither was Lucas.

Lucas: Alright, if you wanna fight with us that badly, then you got one. Your going down!

Then, Lucas remembered what Sam told him and started concentrating the light in him. The light then started glowing all around him and he channeled it into his digivice and then the digivice shot out a beam of light right at Agumon and the he started to glow.

_AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGREYMON_

When the process was done, MetalGreymon landed right in front of Beelzemon, but he just laughed at this.

Beelzemon: Oh your kidding me right? (Laughs)... You ain't scaring no one pal.

MetalGreymon: Oh yeah, will just see about that!

Lucas: Get him, MetalGreymon!

Hearing his partners voice, MetalGreymon charged forward with his metal claw and then launched it at Beelzemon.

MetalGreymon: Try this on for size! Mega Claw!

But Beelzemon didn't even move a muscle to dodge this attack. Instead, at the last second, he grabbed MetalGreymon's metal claw at the last second before it touched him and stopped the attack.

MetalGreymon: What!?

Lucas: He... he stopped it!?

Beelzemon: Yep. Now it's my turn.

Like lightning, Beelzemon made a sudden kick to MetalGreymon and sent him flying back all the way to rocks.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lucas: MetalGreymon, no!

MetalGreymon then collided right into the rocks on his back and then slid down back to the ground, and Beelzemon started laughing.

Beelzemon: (Laughs)... I give that a perfect 10.

Lucas: Why you! I'm seriously not in the mood for this.

Beelzemon: Oh is that so? Did something happen before I showed up? Not like I really care.

This only made Lucas a bit angry, and then MetalGreymon got back up and opened up his metal chest plates and prepared his two missiles. Once he had Beelzmeon locked on he fired them right at him.

MetalGreymon: Try this! Giga Blaster!

He fired his missiles at him, but Beelzemon saw this attack coming and then quickly draw out his two pistols he carried and aimed them on the incoming missiles and made another grin.

Beelzemon: I don't think so. Why don't you try my... Double Impact!

He then fired his pistols and two bullets were seen heading straight for MetalGreymon's missiles. Then, the two attacks collided and it would seem they canceled each other out, but when MetalGreymon looked closer, he saw those bullets coming right at him.

MetalGreymon: Oh no!

Lucas: Move out of the way!

But he couldn't in time and he took the impact of Beelzemon's bullets and fell back to the ground.

MetalGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lucas: MetalGreymon!

Beelzemon: (Laughs)... You call this a threat? This isn't even fun, yet I can't help but laugh. (Laughs)... It's pathetic is what it is.

Lucas ran over to his fallen partner, but then MetalGreymon tried to get back up off the sand.

MetalGreymon: Lucas, I can't beat him like this. I have to go into my mega level to beat him.

Lucas: Don't you think I don't know that. If you go into WarGreymon you would have a chance against him, but I don't know to make you digivolve to mega. I don't even know how I did it the first time.

But when Beelzemon heard that, he was a bit surprised.

Beelzemon: Mega? (This little wimpy dinosaur can digivolve to mega, but this human doesn't even know how to do that? Interesting, but such a waste.)

Then, Beelzemon put both his pistols away, and Lucas and MetalGreymon were surprised by this.

MetalGreymon: What's he doing?

Lucas: I thought you were gonna destroy us?

Beelzemon: That was the plan, but now that I know you can digivolve into mega, I had second thoughts. But, if you don't even know how to go into mega, then what's the point. It's not even worth my time to destroy you both. But I do know what might be.

Then he slowly started returning back to his motorcycle, but Lucas wasn't just gonna let him walk away that easily.

Lucas: What do you mean!? What are you planning to do, Beelzemon!?

Beelzemon: The only thing I can do. I'm gonna hunt down your friends and take them all apart one by one. And they'll be nothing you can do to stop me.

Hearing this, Lucas was more in shock then he ever was before. His eye's just widen as Beelzemon then got back on his bike. Out of anxiety at the fact of Beelzemon was gonna do, he started to run towards him.

Lucas: No! I won't let you do it!

But then Beelzemon rev up his motorcycle and all the sand coming from his back wheel stopped Lucas from coming any closer to him. The sand was blinding him and Beelzemon then turned around and grinned at him again.

Beelzemon: Now now kiddo, you shouldn't cause yourself anymore trouble then you already have. Am I right? (Laughs)...

Those words, what Beelzemon just said, hearing those words made something inside Lucas snap. He just stood there while Beelzemon rev up his bike again and then took off into the Desert, leaving him and MetalGreymon. But then, MetalGreymon started shrinking back down to Agumon again.

Agumon: (Groans)... I feel like I just got the stuffing beat out of me.

He then walked over to Lucas, but Lucas was still frozen like a statue with his eye's wider then ever.

Agumon: Um... hello? Lucas? You there? Lucas?

But Lucas didn't pay any attention to Agumon. All he could think about is what Beelzemon just said to him, and when he thought about it, Lucas did cause a lot of trouble for everyone. If it weren't for him they wouldn't have gotten hurt. If it weren't for him they wouldn't be in the Digital World. If it weren't for him, they wouldn't be hunted down by Beelzemon. And if it weren't for him, none of this would have happened to them. Everything around him then went dark, like he was somewhere else all alone, and all the words about him were poring through his head.

FLASHBACK'S

_Mr. Drake: Blake, you are in so much trouble!_

_Mike: Why do we always end up getting in trouble around him?_

_James: Who know's. That's just how it's always been._

_Kim: Yeah, Lucas can do that sometimes. Or a lot._

_Robert: But won't we get in trouble by Mom and Dad if we do that?_

_David: You can't expect someone to bail you out all the time, Lucas._

_Shade: You don't understand what trouble your gonna cause everyone if you do that._

_Kyle: You need to think before you act, Lucas. Don't make the same mistake twice._

_Emily: I never really understood why Lucas does things like that sometimes._

_Grand Master: The Digital World is far more complex then you know. You never know what or where your gonna end up._

_Sam: Sometimes... I can never understand you, Lucas._

_All the voice's: Lucas. Lucas. Lucas. Lucas. Lucas..._

All the voice's of everyone he knows just kept swirling inside his mind until it reached the point to where Lucas got down on his knee's and then started to freak out under the pressure.

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

This sudden burst shocked Agumon, and then Lucas put both his hands over his head and leaned closer towards the ground.

Agumon: Lucas?

Lucas: Their right! They were all right about me! I'm nothing but trouble! All I ever do is cause trouble for everyone! They wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me! I dragged them all into this! Why!? Why me!?

Agumon couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never seen Lucas so freaked out before. Ever.

Agumon: Lucas, calm down. You can't be seriously think that...

But as Agumon was about to put his hand on him, Lucas suddenly slapped his hand away before it touched him and then glared at Agumon.

Lucas: DON'T TOUCH ME!

Now Agumon was really in shock. Lucas never done that to him before at all.

Agumon: Lucas.

Lucas: And what about you!? Huh!? You don't even know if your gonna... leave or... or... not! You know what, sometimes I wonder why you hang around me! All I ever cause is trouble!

Agumon: That's not true, Lucas! You can't just...

Lucas: No! I don't wanna hear anymore of you... smooth talk! I don't wanna hear it!

Then Lucas looked down at the digivice that was in his right pocket. In anger, he pulled it out and looked close at it's orange ring. He looked at it for a few seconds before he did the most shocking thing. He threw the digivice right out into the sand a couple feet away. Agumon was shocked by this, and then Lucas got up and started walking off.

Lucas: Humph!

Agumon: Lucas, wait! At least let me...

But then Lucas did another unexpected thing. Just before Agumon got any closer to him, he shoved him out of the way and Agumon fell down to the sand below. When Agumon looked back up, he saw how anger and yet he could see some tears coming out of Lucas's eye's. Something he hasn't seen from Lucas in quite awhile. This would only mean that he was serious or something.

Agumon: Lucas.

And once again, Lucas took off somewhere that was not with Agumon.

Agumon: Wait a minute. Lucas!

Lucas: Just leave me alone!

All Agumon could do now was watch as Lucas took off somewhere in the Digital Desert. Once Lucas was out of sight, Agumon got back up and walked over towards the digivice Lucas threw away. He picked it up and then looked to where he last saw Lucas. For the first time, Agumon didn't know what to do.

Agumon: Lucas.

This was not a good day for anyone right now. They're all in a fight with a Deva, and now Lucas had a break down and actually left Agumon all on his own. What was gonna happen next for these guy's? Whatever it is, it better be good or they're all gonna be history. And as for Lucas, what will happen to him?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	49. Episode 49: Deva's on the Move, Part 2

_**Episode 49: The Deva's on the Move, Part 2**_

_**Things are not looking so well for everyone. They all were having their own issues with the Deva's, but Lucas is having his own issue. The battles are getting tense, but both sides wont back down. But meanwhile, what is Lucas going to do? Let's find out.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SNOWFIELD, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After he was rescued by a mysterious snowman creature from a blizzard, David finds himself slowly waking up after being knocked out for a day and he see's that he is in some kind of igloo. He was slowly getting himself up and groaning, then he looked to see that same creature making a small fire for him and Elecmon, who was still unconscious. But then, that snowman creature turned and saw he was finally awake.

?: Well, look who finally got himself up.

David started rubbing his eye's and took another look around before looking back at him.

David: Where am I?

?: Why your in my little igloo of course. Although I like to call it home.

David: Home?

?: Yes indeed. What more can a fellow Digimon like me ask for.

When David heard that he called himself a Digimon, he got out his digivice in his pocket and the holographic screen pop up with the image and information.

David: Wow, you really are a Digimon. Frigimon. A champion level Digimon with a body of snow.

Frigimon: That's me.

Then he put away his digivice and then he noticed that Elecmon was slowly getting up from his little nap.

Elecmon: (Groans)...

Frigimon: Oh look who else woke up.

David: Elecmon.

When he heard David's voice, Elecmon look right at him with a bit of confusion.

Elecmon: David? Where in the Digi-World are we?

Frigimon: My hum-boll home. Of course I just said that to your friend a minute ago.

Elecmon then started looking around and then David got up and walked over towards his partner.

David: You okay, Elecmon?

Elecmon: Oh i'm fine. No need to worry yourself, David.

Frigimon: Actually your both fine thanks to good old me. I found you both out in that blizzard yesterday and I had to get you out of it. If it weren't for me you both be Popsicle's by now.

When they thought about it, they did remember Frigimon coming to their rescue back in that blizzard.

David: That's right. That was you. Wow, thank goodness you found us.

Elecmon: Or else we really would be Popsicle's. Thanks again.

Frigimon: Ah don't mention it. It's not everyday you get to help out a DigiDestined.

When David heard that word, he then got a confused look on his face.

David: Digi... Destined? What's that?

Frigimon: What? You don't even know what you are. Wow.

Again, David still had that confused look on his face. He didn't know how to respond to this.

Frigimon: Well... how do I explain it? Oh yeah. Basically, your a human that's been partnered with a Digimon, right?

David: Yeah?

Frigimon: And you been partner with a human, right Elecmon?

Elecmon: Of course.

Frigimon: Simply, when a human and a Digimon are partnered together, that human is known as a DigiDestined, meant to do extraordinary things for the Digital World and possibly for your own world too.

David and Elecmon somewhat understood what Frigimon was saying, but they still didn't get it.

David: OK, if that's true, then what does it mean for me?

Frigimon: How should I know. I never said I was a expert on these things.

Elecmon: Well so much for getting more information. Oh well.

Frigimon: Sorry, if I known more about the DigiDestined I would tell you.

David: It's fine, don't worry about it, Frigimon.

Then Frigimon started rubbing the back of his head had a happy look on his face, despite the fact that he has no real mouth but could still talk. But suddenly, a small earthquake was felt all around them. It startled them and shook the igloo and made a few things fall off the walls.

David: Oh boy!

Elecmon: An... earthquake!?

Frigimon: Impossible! We only get blizzards out here!

When the earthquake stopped, David and Elecmon didn't hesitate to run outside to check to see what was wrong. When they got out they started looking around, then Frigimon ran out behind them.

Elecmon: I don't see anything.

David: That was no natural earthquake. How could one happen in a place like this?

Frigimon: That's exactly the point. There aren't suppose to be any earthquakes out here. Something must have caused it.

David: Something, or maybe... a Digimon.

When David said that, they all looked over in the distance and they saw something was coming. They couldn't tell at first, but they started to hear loud footsteps and then when it got close enough, they were all shocked to see the large pig with brown hair covering it's entire body looking right at them with that menacing big grin on it's ugly face.

David, Elecmon, and Frigimon: (Gasps)...

?: (Laughs)... I found you!

They all took a step back when they got a look at this big pig.

Elecmon: Oh... my... gosh.

Frigimon: That is one big porker. I've never seen anything that big before.

But David got his wits back and then took out his yellow ring digivice again and then the holographic screen displayed the information on this pig.

David: Vikaralamon. An ultimate level exalted beast Digimon. It also says he represents the pig, whatever that mean.

Elecmon: Well he sure does have that look. I mean look how ugly that face is.

Vikaralamon: Hey! I heard that!

Then, Vikaralamon took a step forwards with an angry look now on his face and then Elecmon jumped in front of David.

Vikaralamon: You will suffer for crimes, traitor!

Elecmon: I don't know what your talking about, but if you wanna fight with me then you got one.

Frigimon: Oh boy. Um... if your gonna do that, can you at least take it away from my house.

David: I don't think mister pork pants over their cares, but if he want's to fight that badly... then let's give him one. I'm up for the challenge!

David then pointed his digivice right at Elecmon and then it started to beep loudly and glow. Then Elecmon started to glow in light in front of Vikaralamon.

_ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LEOMON_

Leomon emerged from the fading light and took a step forward at Vikaralamon and assumed his fighting stance at him, but Vikaralamon was not impressed.

Vikaralamon: What? You call this a threat?

Leomon: Believe me you have no idea what I have in-store for you.

David: Kick his butt, Leomon.

Frigimon: Well um... i'll just be over there then. (Fake Laugh)...

Frigimon then bolted towards the side of his house and then Leomon pulled out his dagger and jumped right at Vikaralamon and slashed right him. However, Vikaralamon didn't even flinch. All Leomon did was trim his hair a bit.

Vikaralamon: (Laugh)...

Leomon: What?

David: He didn't even move. He's just laughing.

When Leomon landed back in the snow, he then prepared to fire his signature attack instead.

Leomon: Let's see him laugh at this! Fist of the Beast King!

Leomon fired his attack right at Vikaralamon, but when it impacted, Vikaralamon still didn't even attempted to move. He just laughed again at Leomon.

Vikaralamon: (Laugh)... Pointless.

Leomon: (Growls)... But how?

David: He should have at least flinched at that.

Vikaralamon: I don't think so! Now eat this! Hog Bog!

Then, Vikaralamon fired a black icky bog right at Leomon, but Leomon was smart and fast enough to pull out his dagger again and slice right through it before it got to him.

Leomon: It'll take more then that to beat me.

Vikaralamon: Is that so? Well then try this one! Fusion Bog!

Then, Vikaralamon fired a ball of concentrated heat right at Leomon and it exploded before it made contact and the shock wave from it sent Leomon flying.

Leomon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

David: Leomon!

Leomon landed right on Frigimon's igloo and smashed the wall a bit.

Frigimon: (Gasps)... Not my Igloo!

Leomon: Sorry, my bad.

David: This is not the time for that!

Then, everyone noticed Vikaralamon was getting closer towards them with that same grin on his face. He just woke up and now he had to deal with this. How is David and Leomon suppose to fight their way out of this one?

David: (Great. First thing I do when I wake up is take on a giant overgrown pig. Why does these things happen to me?)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After going through his little mental breakdown, Lucas was walking through the Desert, alone, without Agumon. Last time he pushed Agumon out of his way and toss aside his digivice and took off away from him. But now, he was starting to regret doing that. Lucas knew he was going through a lot, but did it really mean he had to do that to Agumon?

Lucas: (Sighs)... Maybe... this was a bad idea. I don't know.

He put his hand over his forehead and looked up to see a tall rock formation in front of him.

Lucas: But, what was I suppose to do? Even now I caused myself trouble. Beelzemon was right, I do cause myself trouble. I mean that's all I've done to myself and everyone. They wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me... and they wouldn't be separated... or all alone in this place because of me. (Sighs)... Some guy I am. They were all right. I'm just trouble in a real life form.

But then, Lucas looked up again, and he had the strangest thing on his mind.

Lucas: Well, only one thing to do.

He then grabbed the rocks and then started to climb that tall rock and he didn't even think about look down.

Lucas: Everyone's better off without me anyway. I'm sorry I caused you all so much trouble. And... I'll make sure I never do again. And as for you Agumon, sorry, but... it's time for me to go.

He kept on climbing up and never looked down. Lucas had something on his mind, but it was hard to say what it was. Whatever he was planning, it was something that he intends to do.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the forest, Kim and Robert were still locked in a battle with Vajramon and Pajiramon. Veedramon and Sunflowmon were doing what they can to hold them down, but they both appeared to be a little to much for them to handle. Veedramon started to make another charge at Vajramon, but Vajramon stopped him with his muscles and hold him back.

Vajramon: My my, aren't you quite relentless.

Veedramon: You have no idea, pal!

Robert: Push him back, Veedramon!

And on the other side, Sunflowmon was avoiding the arrow fired by Pajiramon's crossbow.

Pajiramon: Stand still you little twit!

Sunflowmon: Never!

Kim: Don't give up, Sunflowmon!

As all of this was happening, the bird Sinduramon was watching it all happen above Kim and Robert. Then, Vajramon pushed Veedramon to the side and then took out both his blades.

Vajramon: Enough of this! Deva Blade!

Vajramon made to slashes in the air and sent two air slashes at Veedramon. When Veedramon got up, he was to late to avoid the attacks and he took them head on.

Veedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Robert: Veedramon, no!

Meanwhile, Sunflowmon manage to get close enough at Pajiramon and then she fired her attack at her.

Sunflowmon: Take this! Sunshine Beam!

She fired her light beam attack, but Pajiramon jumped out of the way in time and looked back up at Sunflowmon.

Pajiramon: You'll need more then that to beat me little flower.

Sunflowmon: I figured that. Kim, we need to step it up!

Kim: I'm way ahead of you, Sunflowmon.

But when she said that, Sinduramon looked down again and noticed Kim was concentrating the light in her and channeling it into the digivice. She then pointed it at Sunflowmon and then a beam of light was fired and it hit her. Now Sunflowmon was glowing in light and it blinded Pajiramon.

_SUNFLOWMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... LILAMON_

When the light faded away, Lilamon charged right at Pajiramon without warning and fired her energy beams out of her flower-like hands at Pajiramon.

Lilamon: Take this! Lila Shower!

When Pajiramon regained her eye sight, she saw the attacks coming and started backing up a bit more, but a few of them made contact on her.

Pajiramon: GGAAAHH! Why you!

Kim: That's the way, Lilamon! You got her now!

But Vajramon watched the whole thing and was amazed by it a bit.

Vajramon: So that little flower can digivolve to the ultimate level. I'm actually impressed.

Veedramon: If you think that's impressive, wait to you see mine! Robert!

Robert: I know! Let's kick it!

Then Sinduramon looked over at Robert as he did the same thing Kim did and channeled the light in him into his digivice and then fired the light beam right at Veedramon. The light blinded Vajramon and now Veedramon was glowing in light and transforming.

_VEEDRAMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... AEROVEEDRAMON_

When the light faded, Vajramon regained his eye sight and saw Veedramon now had wings and sharp blades on both his arms and was a bit taller then before. Now he was really impressed.

Vajramon: My word. Now that's what I call impressive. But your still going to lose.

AeroVeedramon: That's what you think! Magnum Punch!

AeroVeedramon made a fist and it started to glow in energy and then he charged at Vajramon and launched his attack, but Vajramon quickly draw his blades again and blocked the incoming attack.

Vajramon: Nice try! You won't get me that easily!

AeroVeedramon: Well just see about that!

Robert: Come on, AeroVeedramon! Walk all over that ox head!

Back at Lilamon and Pajiramon's fight, Lilamon continued firing her energy beams at Pajiramon while she was kept moving and trying to avoid them.

Lilamon: Come on, you had enough yet?

Pajiramon: Never!

Then, Pajiramon grabbed her crossbow again and fired three arrows at Lilamon, but Lilamon was quick enough to avoid all three of them. Then, Lilamon landed on the ground and continued firing her attack again at Pajiramon.

Lilamon: Lila Shower!

Once again, Pajiramon had to move and avoid the attacks, which was starting to annoy her.

Pajiramon: Gah! I'm getting very irritated with this!

Then she looked behind Lilamon and saw Vajramon and AeroVeedramon were still in a locked combat.

Pajiramon: Vajramon, will you quite messing around! We need destroy them now!

But then, Vajramon manage to push back AeroVeedramon and then grinned at him and Pajiramon.

Vajramon: Ha! That's what you think. I'm actually enjoying myself for once.

AeroVeedramon: Oh yeah, then enjoy this! Dragon Impulse!

AeroVeedramon then fired a shock wave in the shape of a dragon right at Vajramon, but he was quick enough to slash through them with his own attack.

Vajramon: Deva Blade!

Both attacks collided and canceled each other out. Then, Vajramon and AeroVeedramon charged at each other and ram right into one another and now they were trying to push each other back, but it seems that they both are equal in strength.

Vajramon and AeroVeedramon: (Grunting)...

Robert: Come on, AeroVeedramon! You can't lose to this guy!

Vajramon: Your strong, very strong, yet you take orders from a child!

AeroVeedramon: That child happens to be my friend, and i'll do everything I can to protect him from the likes of you!

Lilamon: That's right! Will never let you two ruin our friendship with them.

Kim and Robert were touched by that, but then Vajramon and Pajiramon had a wicked grin on their faces's.

Vajramon and Pajiramon: That's what you think! Sinduramon!

All four of them turned to see that same vulture Digimon take off into the air after hearing it's name and was right on top of Kim and Robert.

Kim: What is he doing?

Robert: I really don't wanna find out.

Pajiramon: Do it!

Vajramon: Destroy them!

Then, Sinduramon started charging electricity from the strange device on his back and prepared to fire it down at Kim and Robert.

Kim and Robert: (Gasps)...

Lilamon and AeroVeedramon: No!

Sinduramon: Positron... Pulse!

He fired his electrical attack at them, but just before it could hit them and destroy them, Lilamon and AeroVeedramon turned towards them and got right in front of the attack and took the hit for them.

Lilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

AeroVeedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Kim: Lilamon!

Robert: AeroVeedramon!

Sinduramon landed on the other side of the trail while Lilamon and AeroVeedramon both fell on the ground on their stomachs after enduring that electrifying attack. But without warning, Pajiramon charged right at Lilamon and started stomping on her with her hooves.

Pajiramon: HA!

Lilamon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Kim: No, Lilamon!

Pajiramon continued doing it over and over and Lilamon's petal-like wings were starting to tear up and her back was getting all bruised up.

Pajiramon: This is what you get for shooting at me you overgrown weed! Thunder Stomp!

She then made an even harder stomp on Lilamon and this one made her really scream in pain.

Lilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kim: No!

Back at AeroVeedramon, he was slowly getting back up and then looked over at Vajramon.

Vajramon: Still got some fight in you I see.

AeroVeedramon: It'll take more then that to beat me.

But then, he turned to see Lilamon getting kicked around by Pajiramon.

Kim: Lilamon! Just hang on!

Robert: AeroVeedramon, you have to help her!

AeroVeedramon: I'm on it!

But AeroVeedramon was stopped when Vajramon fired his attack again

Vajramon: Oh no you don't! Deva Blade!

He made his air slashes and they landed right on AeroVeedramon's back.

AeroVeedramon: GGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Vajramon: You aren't going anywhere. Your fights with me, remember.

Now AeroVeedramon was stuck. He didn't know what to do. He had to help Lilamon, but if he does Vajramon will attack him from behind. But if he fight Vajramon, Lilamon will continue to suffer from Pajiramon.

AeroVeedramon: Oh man. Now what i'm gonna do?

Robert: Do something! Anything!

Kim was also stuck to what she should do. She couldn't stand seeing this happen to Lilamon, and there was nothing she could do to help her.

Kim: (This is terrible. I got to do something, but what?)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Meanwhile, back at the Desert, Agumon was sitting down on a nearby rock after the unexpected leave of Lucas. He didn't know what to do but just wait for him to come back. If he come's back. But seeing the way Lucas was, he didn't know what to do. All he could do was wait for him as he looked down at the digivice Lucas threw away in his hand.

Agumon: (Sighs)... Oh Lucas. What am I suppose to do now?

Then he looked on ahead into the Desert, but without Lucas, it wasn't much to him. As he looked down again at the digivice, something was slithering out behind the rocks behind him. It was Sandiramon, returning for his rematch with Agumon.

Sandiramon: (Hisses)... Well well well, we meet again.

Hearing that voice, Agumon got up and turned to see Sandiramon.

Agumon: You! What are you doing here!?

Sandiramon: Just returning to finish what we started before. But wait.

Sandiramon started looking around the area, and he noticed that Lucas was with Agumon this time.

Sandiramon: I don't see your little human friend with you this time. Where is he?

Agumon: That's none of your business.

Sandiramon: (Hissing)... You dare to speak to a Deva Digimon like that! You will suffer dearly!

Sandiramon prepared himself to attack Agumon, but Agumon looked at the digivice again and then he placed down on the rock behind him.

Agumon: (Even if your not here, I have to at least try.)

Then, Agumon turned back around and faced Sandiramon with determination in his eye's.

Agumon: This is for Lucas.

Agumon was in a bad situation. He has no chance against Sinduramon unless he digivolved. But without Lucas, how was he gonna do that? But even if this might be his last battle, he had to at least try and defeat him. For Lucas.

Sandiramon: Prepare yourself. This time I won't let you escape.

Agumon: Well then... bring it on.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, ENTRANCE TO ARMOR MOUNTAIN, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at Armor Mountain, Guardromon and Seadramon were going at it with Makuramon. Makuramon was jumping from rock to rock and avoiding the attacks from them while holding that same orb in his hand from before. Guardromon prepared more missiles to fire and got a lock on Makuramon.

Guardromon: I got you in my sights, monkey.

Mike: Fire away!

Guardromon: You got it. Guardian Barrage!

Guardromon unleashed his missiles on him, but Makuramon was quick enough to jump out of the way before it got him.

Guardromon: Darn it.

Mike: No!

Makuramon: (Laughs)... it'll take more then that to beat me.

James: Then try this on for size! Now, Seadramon!

When he heard that, Makuramon looked down at saw Seadramon firing his ice attack from his mouth at him.

Seadramon: Ice Blast!

Unable to move anywhere in the air, Makuramon was hit by a lethal dose of ice and was starting to freeze.

Makuramon: AAAAAAAAHHHH! COLD COLD COLD!

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

Mike and James couldn't help but laugh when Makuramon got back on the ground and started rubbing himself to get warm again after that freezing attack.

Mike and James: (Laughs)...

Mike: Look who's laughing now!

James: Not so tough now are ya.

Makuramon: Why you little ignorant twits! You will pay!

Makuramon's anger made the orb he was holding burn up in heat and then he threw it right at Seadramon.

Makuramon: Try this! Primal Orb!

The orb came so fast, it hit Seadramon right in the forehead.

Seadramon: OW!

James: Are you okay, Seadramon!?

Seadramon: I'm fine, but now I got a headache.

Then, Guardromon moved in towards Makuramon and fired his attack while he wasn't looking.

Guardromon: I got you now. Guardian Barrage!

He fired his missiles again, but when Makuramon turned and saw them coming, he didn't have anytime to move out of the way before they exploded right in front of him and sent him flying.

Makuramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Mike: Yeah, that's the way Guardromon!

Makuramon landed down on the ground on his face and was getting a bit irritated by these two.

Makuramon: Why those ignorant..! I'll destroy them!

He then made his orb glow in heat again and then threw it right at Guardromon.

Makuramon: Primal Orb!

But Guardromon didn't even attempt to doge it. He put both his arms out in front of him and blocked the attack with his strong metal armor and the orb bounced off him like a ball.

Guardromon: You know for an ultimate level you aren't that strong.

Makuramon: What!?

Makuramon was shocked, but that then he started to get angry again and then charged right at Guardromon.

Makuramon: Why you! How dare you speak to me like that!

But out of nowhere, Seadramon hit him on the side and sent him flying towards the rocks.

Makuramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon just watched as Makuramon was sent flying and slammed into the rocks with his head first.

Nefertimon: Wow, he really isn't that impressive for an ultimate.

Pegasusmon: He's all bark and no bite.

Then, Seadramon and Guardromon got next to their human partners and prepared for whatever was next.

James: Do you give up now?

Mike: You can't beat us monkey brain.

Then, Makuramon got out of the rubble he made and got back up after getting all bruised up like that.

Makuramon: How dare you. I'll... tear you... all apart. That... I swear.

But out of nowhere, a figure was shown coming on top of the rock above Makuramon.

?: Makuramon, can't you do anything right?

The sound of this familiar voice startled Makuramon and he turned around only to see the angry face of Mihiramon.

Makuramon: (Gasps)... Mihiramon.

Mike, James, Guardromon, Seadramon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon looked to see Mihiramon above Makuramon as well.

Nefertimon: What in the Digi-World?

Pegasusmon: Who is that? I've never seen Digimon like him before in my life.

Mike: I don't know but he doesn't look to friendly.

James: He really doesn't look it.

Seadramon: Not at all. Something about this guy rubs me the wrong way.

Then, Mihiramon jumped off the rock and slowly walked towards Makuramon with the same angry look on his face.

Mihiramon: You had one job, Makuramon, and you can't even do that right!

Makuramon: Just give me a few more minutes. I can destroy them I swear.

Mihiramon: Silence! You've done nothing but embarrassed yourself, and you know what... I've just about had it with your incompetence!

Makuramon slowly walked backwards all scared and Mihiramon slowly walked towards him with his fangs and claws ready.

Makuramon: Wait wait wait, I can change this I swear. Just give me another chance, Mihiramon.

Makuramon: Enough of your excuses. You shamed the Deva's for the last time!

While he was backing up, Makuramon then hit a rocky wall and had no way of running from Mihiramon this time. He looked back at Mihiramon and the next thing he knew... Mihiramon pounced right on him with his fangs and claws.

Makuramon: NO NO NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Mike, James, and the other Digimon watched in horror as Mihiramon started tearing Makuramon apart with his fangs and claws.

James: Oh... my...

Seadramon: He's... destroying him.

Guardromon: I guessed he was bad, but not like this.

Pegasusmon: He's ruthless.

Nefertimon: And they were on the same side. With a friend like that, who needs enemies.

Mike was a little scared, but he pulled out his digivice and the holographic screen displayed the image and information.

Mike: Let's see. Mihiramon. An ultimate level exalted beast Digimon that represents the tiger. Well he sure is mean like one.

Then, Mihiramon stomp his paw on what was left of Makuramon and then Makuramon was turned into data. Then Mihiramon absorbed that data and when he was done he turned his attention towards the other's.

Mihiramon: (Growls)... Your next.

Mihiramon then took a step forward and Guardromon and Seadramon prepared for another battle.

Guardromon: I can't believe you. Wasn't he one of your own?

Mihiramon: Makuramon couldn't get anything done, and I have no use for those who can't do that.

Seadramon: But still...

James: That's just wrong, even if he was trying to destroy us.

Mike: Your gonna get it kitty cat!

But Pegasusmon and Nefertimon were a bit worried about this one.

Pegasusmon: I don't know. Something about this Digimon doesn't feel right.

Nefertimon: He's stronger then the last one. This won't be easy.

And then, without warning, Mihiramon started to charge right for everyone and then got his tiger tail ready for an attack. Mihiramon is one tough tiger. Will Mike and James be able to stand the relentlessness of Mihiramon?

Mihiramon: Prepare yourselves! Samurai Tiger Tail!

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL WASTELAND, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Digital Wasteland, Garurumon and Caturamon were in a middle of their own fight. Kyle and the Grand Master watched as Garurumon sprinted across the Wasteland and took a leap in the air and fired his signature attack on Caturamon.

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

But Caturamon quickly avoided the attack by moving to his right and then made his wicked grin at Garurumon.

Caturamon: Is that the best you got?

Garurumon: Not even close!

Kyle: Get him, Garurumon!

When Garurumon landed back on the ground, he sprinted forward at Caturamon, but then Caturamon did the same thing at Garurumon. They came at one another until they head-locked each other and now they were trying to push one another back.

Garurumon and Caturamon: (Growls)...

Grand Master: Geesh. I'vs heard of dog fights but never have I seen one quite like this.

Kyle: Actually a dog fight would be more aerial combat. This is more like a beast fight. Speaking of which. Push him back, Garurumon!

Garurumon: Don't you think i'm trying!

Garurumon tried his best but Caturamon was a bit stronger and he was slowly pushing Garurumon back.

Caturamon: You call yourself a beast-type Digimon? Your weak! Especially to take orders from a human!

Garurumon: You think I care what you think!?

Garurumon put all his strength into it but he manage to hold Caturamon back from pushing him any further, and then he prepared to fire his attack at close range. However, Caturamon sensed this was coming.

Caturamon: Hmm!?

Garurumon: Your mine now!

Kyle: Hit him hard!

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

He fired his blue flames and it would seem that it hit Caturamon.

Grand Master: I like to see him get out of that one.

Kyle: That was at point-blank range. No way he could avoid that.

But when the fire disappeared, everyone was shock to see Caturamon was gone.

Garurumon: Huh!?

Kyle: What!?

Grand Master: Where did he go?

Caturamon: Up here, fools!

Hearing the sound of his voice, all three of them look up to see Caturamon changed himself into a giant mallet and was about to slam down on Garurumon.

Caturamon: Feel the power of my... Treasure Hammer!

Garurumon: (Gasps)...

Kyle: Get away!

Garurumon quickly jumped out of the way, but the force of the impact from Caturamon's attack shook the ground and the shock waves sent Garurumon flying across the Digital Wasteland.

Garurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Kyle: Garurumon!

Garurumon slid across the ground until he made a stop near a dead tree. Caturamon changed back to his regular form and then looked over at Kyle and the Grand Master and grinned at them.

Caturamon: Now do you see? You can't win.

Kyle: Why you.

Grand Master: Maybe not at that level, but...

The Grand Master looked at Kyle and from he said gave Kyle the right idea.

Kyle: I get it. Okay.

Caturamon was a bit confused by that, but then Kyle took out his digivice and then started concentrating the light within him and then channeled it into the digivice. Then he pointed the digivice at Garurumon and a beam of light was fired right at him. Caturamon watched as this light hit Garururmon and then he was starting to glow in bright light.

_GARURUMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... WEREGARURUMON_

When the light faded, WereGarurumon stood up and gave a glare at Caturamon. Caturamon was a bit shaken by this sudden digivolution, but he was not backing down from the challenge.

Caturamon: So you can digivolve to ultimate I see.

WereGarurumon: That's not all I can do. Ready for round 2?

Caturamon: Oh yes I am!

All of a sudden, Caturamon leaped into the air and prepared to bit down at WereGarurumon, but WereGarurumon readied his claw and waited for the right moment. Once Caturamon was close enough to him, he unleashed his claw at him.

WereGarurumon: No chance! Wolf Claw!

He slashed right at him and sent him flying the other direction.

Caturamon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Kyle: Oh yeah!

Grand Master: I get it. He waited until he was close enough so he couldn't dodge it.

But Caturamon got back up and glared back at WereGarurumon who was giving the old "come at me" sign at Caturamon.

Caturamon: Oh so that's how you wanna play? Very well!

Then, Caturamon leaped into the air again and transformed into his giant mallet form again and descended on WereGarurumon.

Caturamon: Treasure Hammer!

Kyle: Watch out!

WereGarurumon: Humph!

But instead of avoiding the attack, WereGarurumon jumped in the air and countered with his his kick.

Garurumon: Try this on for size! Garuru Kick!

With one mean kick, he sent Caturamon flying towards the sky and he changed back into his regular form.

Caturamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Grand Master: Yep, there he goes.

WereGarurumon then landed back down on the ground and looked over at Kyle, who was a distance away from the battle.

Kyle: Nice kick, WereGarurumon!

WereGarurumon: Thanks!

But then Caturamon slammed back down on the ground. The impact made rubble fly everywhere around him when he slowly got back up in a bit of pain.

Caturamon: (Groans)... Why... you.

WereGarurumon: Do you give up? Now it's you who can't win.

Kyle: It's over, Caturamon. Your finished.

But, Caturamon was finished just yet. He knew he couldn't defeat WereGarurumon and his overwhelming speed, but he did have something else in mind.

Caturamon: (Growls)... You fool, you chose the wrong side. I know I can't beat you at this point, but I can still... do... THIS!

All of a sudden, Caturamon looked over at Kyle and fired a powerful shock wave attack from his mouth. The Grand Master and WereGarurumon figured out what he was about to do, and Kyle no doubt figured it out.

Kyle: (Gasps)...

Grand Master: Kyle!

WereGarurumon: Kyle!

Caturamon: Howl... of the Heavens!

And in a flash, Caturamon fired his attack right at him. WereGarurumon tried to make it to block it for Kyle, but he was to far away to get to him. Kyle watched in horror of the incoming attack at him, but to everyone's surprise... the Grand Master got right in front of Kyle and got ready to take the attack for him.

WereGarurumon: Huh!?

Caturamon: (What!?)

Kyle: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Grand Master: SAVING YOUR LIFE!

And then, the attack made contact on the Grand Master and it started ripping him apart all over his skin and cloak, and Kyle and WereGarurumon watched in horror of this as the Grand Master took in all the shock waves.

Grand Master: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

They both just looked in horror, and Caturamon was just as surprised as them, but as the Grand Master took in all the damage, his skin was showing to be pealing off and what they couldn't see in the blast wave was that it was now streams of one's and zero's. His skin kept on pealing in a few area's and revealed the same thing. Will the Grand Master survive the attack?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Desert, Lucas was still climbing up the rock formation but now he finally reached the top. He got himself up and looked around. To his surprise, he actually saw tree's a way's across the Desert. He actually could see the end of the Desert.

Lucas: Well would you look at that.

But even though he could see the way out of the Desert, it still didn't stop Lucas from what he was planning to do.

Lucas: (Sighs)...

Lucas looked down at his hand and saw the ring he gave to him and Kim on their second date.

Lucas: Sorry Kim. Sorry everyone.

He then looked back up and slowly walked over towards the edge of the tall rock and stop right at the edge and look down below. It was a long drop.

Lucas: Let's get this over with.

Lucas then closed his eye's and started remembering every bit of trouble he caused himself and to everyone from the moment this all began. At this point, he had about enough of what he has done and just wanted to end it all.

Lucas: (Sorry... everyone. But... this... is it. Good-bye.)

He slowly took a step forward and looked like he was just gonna walk off the edge, but before he could...

?: So your just gonna jump?

The sound of an unfamiliar voice made Lucas open his eye's and took a step back from the cliff. He turned around and saw a humanoid creature with white looking skin and wearing a helmet that was covering his eye's and also had long brown hair, wings on his back, and a long staff in his right hand.

Lucas: Huh?

?: I said; are you just gonna jump? You know that will only end up killing you.

Lucas: Why do you care? It's nothing that should concern you. I just...

?: You just wanna get rid of all that's troubling you. Right?

Lucas was shock to hear that this mysterious angel looking creature knew about his problem.

Lucas: I... well...

?: Oh sorry, I didn't mean to go that far. But, it's not everyday you get to meet one of the legendary DigiDestined.

When Lucas hear that word, like everyone else, he was confused.

Lucas: What did you just call me?

?: DigiDestined. A human that has partnered up with a Digimon and has granted them to power to digivolve faster then the normal. DigiDestined are also chosen humans that are to help save the Digital World and real world from darkness. You carry that role.

But, Lucas didn't feel all that special about it. He turned his head away from the angel and looked out into the Desert again.

Lucas: Well whoever gave me that role made a big mistake. I'll I ever do is cause trouble for everyone.

?: And what's wrong with trouble?

Lucas: It's just... they all wouldn't be in this mess if wasn't for me. My brother, My friends, they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. And Agumon, I don't even know if he's gonna leave me in the end or not. I just can't take anymore. I just can't.

But then, the angel creature floated over a little closer to Lucas.

?: I understand what your saying. You've caused trouble for everyone and to yourself and you just want to be rid of it all. But simply jumping isn't the answer.

Lucas: Then what is?

?: That's a question I do not have the answer to. But I can tell you something. We all cause ourselves our own trouble. It matter's not who has caused it. You can't blame yourself for what has happened to you and your friends. You are DigiDestined, and nobody said that it was gonna be a road without a little trouble along the way. It's not all your fault. It's all simply... apart of the journey.

When Lucas thought about it after hearing that, there were moments that things had happen to him and his friends that wasn't all his fault. But he still couldn't shake the fact that some of it was because of him.

Lucas: Yeah but...

?: We all make mistakes. That's apart of life. You can't expect yourself to do everything right. Nobody is perfect. Not even DigiDestined.

Lucas: Then how was I chosen to be one?

?: Hard to say. There are forces that even I can't understand. But I do no this. You wouldn't have been chosen... unless there was something about you that everyone likes.

Now that hit Lucas on the head.

Lucas: (Gasps)...

?: Think back. Remember all the time's that brought you and your friends joy. Not the trouble. Or maybe, some of the trouble... filled you and them with joy.

Lucas thought back through everything in his life. Despite the fact that he has caused some problems, some of those problems were not all bad in certain cases. And when he thought about, this angel was right. No matter how much trouble he caused, everyone still likes him for who he is. His friends, his brother, and even Agumon.

FLASHBACK'S

* * *

><p><em>Kim: You know Lucas, you can be a lot of trouble sometimes. But you know, that's the part I like about you.<em>

_Lucas: Really?_

_Kim: Of course._

* * *

><p><em>Mike: Man, Mr. Drake is gonna kill us for this.<em>

_James: True, but will just blame it on Lucas. After all it was his idea._

_Lucas: True, but you guy's agreed to it._

_Mike and James: We admit nothing!_

_Lucas: (Laughs)..._

* * *

><p><em>Lucas: You see little bro, one day you'll end up in this same School as I did.<em>

_Robert: I only hope I don't end up like you when you were here._

_Lucas: Oh come on, we know that's not possible. After all, you are my little brother._

_Robert: (Laughs)... I don't get it._

* * *

><p><em>Kyle: You know Lucas, you changed a lot since you came to the Digital World. It's... kinda weird in a way.<em>

_Lucas: But's a good way. Right?_

_Sam: That depends on the definition._

_Lucas and Sam: (Laughs)..._

_Kyle: Oh brother. They really are related._

* * *

><p><em>Lucas: Hey Shade, where you going!?<em>

_Shade: Don't worry about me! Will meet again soon!_

_Lucas: I look forward to it!_

* * *

><p><em>David: Sometimes Lucas, you have the weirdest idea's. And yet, they work.<em>

_Lucas: This is why you should never doubt me._

_David: I can't say that, but I will say that you do have your moments._

* * *

><p><em>Lucas: All this crazy thing's happened ever since you an I met. I can't help but think it's my fault.<em>

_Agumon: Lucas, you can't just go and put yourself down like this. I don't like seeing you like this at all._

* * *

><p><em>Lucas: You alright, Agumon?<em>

_Agumon: Yeah. Good thing I have a hard head like you._

_Lucas: Hey!_

* * *

><p><em>Koromon: How... was that?<em>

_Lucas: You were amazing._

_Koromon: (Laughs)..._

* * *

><p><em>Lucas: I don't care if you are thrown away data. Your my best friend. Nothing is ever gonna change that.<em>

_Agumon: That's the nicest thing you ever said to me._

* * *

><p><em>Koromon: Lucas.<em>

_Lucas: Yeah?_

_Koromon: Remember when I told you about there are such thing as miracles?_

_Lucas: Yeah?_

_Koromon: Well... this is one of those miracles._

_Lucas: (Laughs)..._

* * *

><p>END OF FLASHBACK'S<p>

All of these memories of Agumon and all his friends went on through Lucas's mind. All the laughter and joy he had with them and all the good times despite what the circumstances were in each of them. All of this swirled through him, and a small tear could be seen coming through one of his eye's. He wiped it off and look out into the horizon of the Desert and actually gave a smile once again.

?: Now do you understand?

Lucas: I do. I really do. No matter what I've done, they still like me for who I am. I can't believe it took me this long to figure that out. Agumon, Robert, Kim, Mike, James, Kyle, Shade, David, everyone. (Thank you.)

At that one moment, Lucas felt a strong light coming from his heart. The same one that activates the digivolution for Agumon. He then turned around and faced this angel creature with both a smile and determination once again in his eye's.

Lucas: Thanks for your help.

?: My pleasure. So what are you planning to do now?

Lucas: Right now, I got to find everyone else and continue to the Sovereigns. But first, I need to find Agumon. I understand what he was trying to tell me all this time. Even if he leaves in the end or not... he needs me. And right now... I really need him.

And all of a sudden, Lucas started running back to the other side of the rock and prepared to jump.

Lucas: So I really need to find him!

And then, Lucas took a might jump in the air off the rock and landed on the near by one. He actually made that wide gap. He was a bit surprised by it though.

Lucas: Whoa. I didn't know I could do that.

?: It's the Digital World! Here, your belief is the strongest things around! As long as you have that... you can anything.

Hearing those words, Lucas grew a smile on his face and then he continued to move back to where Agumon is. He used his belief and jumped form one rock to another. He never knew he could do things like this in the Digital World. He actually surprised himself.

Lucas: I can't believe this. Actually I can. I really can! This... is... AWESOME! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The angel creature watched as Lucas was heading off into the distance and he smiled at him for this achievement.

Lucas: Hold on Agumon, i'm coming back!

When Lucas left his sight, this mysterious angel started to fade away in the wind.

Angemon: Angemon, you really know how to get them moving. Yes I do. Good luck DigiDestined. And farewell. Until we meet again.

And like the wind, he was there and no he was not. But now Lucas had a reason to keep going again, and he learned something about the Digital World that he could do in it. Lucky him. But while he was sidetracked, everyone else was busy fighting the Deva's. Even Agumon is in trouble. Will he make it back to Agumon in time to help, and will the other's be able to finally defeat the Deva Digimon? This battle isn't over yet.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

**MasterGeneral380: Sorry this took a while to make. I had things to do over the weekend. But now i'm back and ready! And so is Lucas. Lol**


	50. Episode 50: Deva's on the Move, Part 3

_**Episode 50: The Deva's on the Move, Part 3**_

_**Each battle with the Deva's are coming to a close, but which side will be victorious? Everyone's fighting hard, and their Digimon partners are putting up a good fight, but the Deva's will not back down either. And will Lucas get to Agumon in time? The last round with the Deva's starts now.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL WASTELAND, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The blast wave from Caturamon's attack was slowly fading away, but when it did, Kyle opened his eye's and was shock by what he was seeing. The Grand Master survived the blast, but his cloak was torn up, and his skin was showing stream of one's and zero's in the places where his skin should be. That is something no real person would have, even in the Digital World. This was the most shocking thing Kyle had ever seen so far in his life.

Kyle: What... the? What... are you?

Grand Master: (Heavy Breathing)...

But then, Caturamon got up off the ground. He was still all bruised and tired, but he had enough strength to laugh at the Grand Master.

Caturamon: (Laughs)... What's wrong, Johnny? Did the Digital World finally get to you?

Kyle manage to get back up and the Grand Master dropped to his knee's and tried to catch his breath, but Caturamon kept on talking.

Caturamon: You spent so much time in the Digital World, look what it's done to you. You've become apart of it. That's why your not welcome in either world. Your not a Digimon, and or certainly no longer a human!

Kyle: What is he saying?

Grand Master: (Heavy Breathing)... I...

Caturamon: (Laughs)...

But while Caturamon was laughing at this, WereGarurumon saw this chance to jump up in the air and strike down at Caturamon for the finish.

WereGarurumon: Enough of your mouth! Garuru Kick!

Caturamon looked up to see WereGarurumon coming down at him, and he was to tired and bruised to move out of the way. WereGarurumon impacted on him right on the back and Caturamon was dissolving back into data.

Caturamon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

And just like that, Caturamon faded away into data that was soon absorbed by WereGarurumon. Once he was done absorbing his data, he returned back to Gabumon and looked over at the Grand Master and Kyle who was still shocked by what he was seeing.

Gabumon: Well, he's done.

Grand Master: Good, it's about time. I never want to see that doggy again.

The Grand Master got back up and turned around and faced the shocked Kyle. His skin was slowly repairing itself and turning back into his old wrinkled skin, but that also shocked Kyle.

Kyle: Just what are you?

But the Grand Master didn't answer. He turned his face away from Kyle and covered himself with his torn apart cloak and took a few steps away from him.

Grand Master: I wish... you hadn't saw that.

With that said the Grand Master kept on walking off into the Digital Wasteland. Kyle and Gabumon were still a bit shocked by what they saw, but what could they do about it?

Gabumon: So... what do we do now, Kyle?

Kyle: The only thing we can do; we follow him and keep moving.

Gabumon: OK, but i'm going keep my distance from this guy.

Kyle: I don't blame ya, Gabumon. I don't blame ya.

Then the two of them started walking off into the Wasteland far but close enough to the Grand Master so they could keep him in sight and stay a way's from him because they were still a bit surprised by him. The Grand Master just looked on ahead, but he can't shake what Caturamon said before he was destroyed.

Grand Master: (Sighs)...

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Digital Forest, the battle with Vajramon and Pajiramon was coming to it's end point. However, Lilamon was still being stomped on by Pajiramon, and Vajramon has AeroVeedramon stuck in a drastic decision to make. Should he help her and let Vajramon attack him, or fight Vajramon and let Lilamon continued to be pummeled? He was stuck and he didn't know what to do as he looked at his options and got frustrated.

AeroVeedramon: (Gotta think, gotta think, gotta think! What to do, what to do!?)

While he was debating on what to do, Pajiramon continued to stomp on Lilamon's back and what look liked she was ripping her petal-like wings apart.

Pajiramon: Had enough you worthless excuse for a Digimon!?

Lilamon: AAAAAAAHHH! STOP! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kim and Robert couldn't stand the sight of Lilamon being hurt like this any longer. They wanted to help, but they didn't know how.

Robert: Hey, leave her alone!

Kim: She hasn't done anything bad to you anyway!

Pajiramon: Wrong! You Digimon work with disgusting humans, and we are the Digimon that can't stand the fact of it. You and your humans will be destroyed!

Vajramon: So face it; you can't defeat us. Surrender and will make your death quick and painless as possible.

But Robert and Kim wouldn't agree to these terms, but they still didn't know what to do. But just as they were about to say something else, AeroVeedramon then got a jolt in his head. He knew what to do now.

Pajiramon: Thunder...!

AeroVeedramon: ENOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!

AeroVeedramon screamed so loud everyone and even the Deva's covered their ear's. He turned his head over towards Pajiramon and unleashed his devastating attack on her.

AeroVeedramon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! V-Breath Arrow!

He fired his powerful laser attack from his mouth and Pajiramon watched in horror of this powerful wide range attack was heading straight for her.

Pajiramon: (Loud Gasp)...

Vajiramon: Pajiramon!

To horrified to move away, Pajiramon was hit by the full force of that attack and she was sent flying way back while still be blasted.

Pajiramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

The attack was far to much for her to handle and then she slowly started dissolving back into data while the blast was dying down. When it was done, the ground along the trail showed the damage that powerful attack had done. AeroVeedramon got down on his knee's because he used a lot of energy, and Kim ran towards the injured Lilamon.

Kim: Lilamon, hold on, i'm coming!

AeroVeedramon: (Heavy Breathing)... One... down.

Vajramon: And one to go!

Without warning, Vajramon rammed AeroVeedramon in the back and sent him down to the ground.

AeroVeedramon: GAAH!

Robert: AeroVeedramon!

Vajramon: You made a really bad choice, traitor. Now you will feel my fury!

Vajramon took both his blades out and prepared to make the final blow on the exhausted AeroVeedramon, but he was soon blasted by an incoming attack from Lilamon.

Lilamon: Lila Shower!

Vajramon looked up to see the energy beams coming at him and he no doubt hit by them and it made him back up away from AeroVeedramon in the process.

Vajramon: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHY YOU!

Robert and AeroVeedramon looked to see Lilamon was on one knee while being hold up by Kim and she had one of her flower-like hands in front of her.

Robert: Alright!

Lilamon: I may be... injured, but I... can still fight.

Kim: You tell him, Lilamon.

Vajramon then regained his balance after that unexpected attack and saw AeroVeedramon get back up and turned towards him. He was tired, but he was still gonna fight.

AeroVeedramon: (Heavy Breathing)... Give it up. There's two of us, and one of you. And let's face it, that overgrown chicken over there isn't that much help.

Sinduramon was a bit shocked by that, but Vajramon wasn't to pleased by this.

Vajramon: I don't need anyone's help to finish you. You've out passed your due date, dragon! Now take this! Terra Blade!

Vajramon slammed both his blades into the ground and created two streams of energy heading straight towards AeroVeedramon. He didn't have enough strength to dodge it, so instead he took the attack head on.

AeroVeedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Robert: No! AeroVeedramon!

Once again, AeroVeedramon got down on one leg, then Vajramon moved in closer on him and raised his blades up for the final blow again.

Vajramon: (Laughs)... This is the end for you!

AeroVeedramon: (Gasps)...

Robert: No! Please don't do it!

But just as Vajramon was about to make the final blow on him, Lilamon used the last of her strength to push herself forward at Vajramon and unleashed her energy dagger from her right flower hand.

Lilamon: NO! Lilac Dagger!

Vajramon looked back up to see her coming right at him, and without anytime to move, Lilamon rammed into him and pushed that energy dagger right into his chest and sent him to the ground hard.

Vajramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! NO! IMPOSSIBLE!

Vajramon looked at Lilamon's face and was slowly turning back into data.

Lilamon: You were wrong. This is the end for "you".

Vajramon: It can't be! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And just like that, Vajramon dissolved back into data like Pajiramon did. Then, Lilamon started to absorb that data and when she was done she fell right back on the ground in pain.

Lilamon: (Groans)...

Kim: Lilamon!

Kim then ran over towards her injured partner, and Robert did the same for AeroVeedramon. As for Sinduramon, he was so shocked by all of this he decided to get the heck the out there now.

Sinduramon: Yikes. I'm getting out of here.

Sinduramon then took off into the air and left Kim and Robert alone with their Digimon partners. But then, Lilamon and AeroVeedramon returned back into their rookie forms and their partners crouched down to them. Veemon was injured, but not as bad as Floramon. She was really in pain thanks to Pajiramon.

Kim: Floramon? Please tell me your okay.

Floramon: (Groans)... I may be bruised... but... i'm still alive. Right?

Kim was so worried about her she couldn't help but leaned closer and picked her injured partner and hold her close. She was that worried. As for Veemon, he manage to get himself back up and looked over at Robert.

Veemon: Man, that wasn't fun at all.

Robert: You okay, Veemon?

Veemon: I'm fine, Robert. It'll still take more then that to wipe me out.

Robert just let out a huge breath of relieve and then Kim got back up with the seriously injured Floramon in her arms.

Kim: Your gonna be okay, Floramon. I promise.

Floramon: Hey, don't worry, Kim. This is... nothing.

But Kim could tell that it was a lot more then nothing by the way Floramon was all bruised and injured. Then, Robert and Veemon walked towards them.

Robert: Who were those Digimon?

Veemon: Beats me. I never seen them until just now. But even then i'm still clueless.

Kim: Well whoever they were, they're gone. That's all that matters.

Then all of them looked at the damages ahead and couldn't shake the fact that those two Digimon they faced weren't the only thing's to face on this continent. There was no doubt in their minds that there's many more problems ahead of them.

Robert: They were some bad Digimon for sure. I can't believe they just attacked us like that.

Kim: Well, I doubt they were the only problems here. I bet there's even stronger Digimon ahead of us.

Veemon: Well if that's the case, i'll just take them all on one at a time.

Floramon: Take it... from me, Veemon. Don't... get carried away.

Robert: Yeah, listen to the injured Digimon and don't get a cocky head. After all, your one to talk despite the way you are now.

Veemon: Why does everyone gotta keep putting me down? (Sighs)...

Kim: Come on boy's, let's go. No sense staying here.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SNOWFIELD, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

In the Digital Snowfield, the vicious battle between Leomon and Vikaralamon was still raging, but it would seem that Vikaralamon was far to strong for Leomon to handle. Leomon tried his best, but that pig was to big and powerful to handle, and all David can do is watch and try to think of a way out of this mess while Frigimon was hiding in what's left of his igloo home.

Frigimon: Um... could you please try not to damage my home anymore then you guy's already have!

David: Don't you think i'm trying to figure that out!?

Leomon jumped up in the air again and fired his attack right at Vikaralamon's head.

Leomon: Fist of the Beast King!

He fired his attack at his forehead and it hit him, but Vikaralamon was still not fazed by this. He just grinned at him again and fired his attack back.

Vikaralamon: Worthless! Hog Bog!

He blasted out his icky black bog attack while Leomon was still in the air. Seeing it coming, Leomon drew his dagger quickly and slashed the bog until he made it all the way to the snowy ground and took his fighting stance again at Vikaralamon.

Leomon: (Panting)...

Vikaralamon: (Laughs)... Getting tired I see.

Leomon: You wish. I'm not done yet.

But despite that Leomon was putting all his might into his attacks, none of them were fazing this pig Deva and he knew it. As for David, he struggled to find the answer to this problem.

David: There has to be a way out of this. But what is it? Think man think.

Then, Leomon turned his ahead towards David for an answer.

Leomon: David, I don't mean to rush you, but please tell me you have an idea of how to beat this thing?

David: Don't you think i'm trying? I've never faced with something that I normal eat on the weekends. You know, Bar-B-Que.

But the sound of those words made Vikaralamon lose his grin and made him very upset.

Vikaralamon: What!? What did you just say!? You did not just say what I think you just said! You will pay dearly!

He then took a few steps forward and made loud thuds that shook the ground and then he fired his attack at Leomon.

Vikaralamon: Fusion Bog!

Without warning, Vikaralamon fired an endless amount of concentrated heat balls at Leomon.

Frigimon: Oh that's not good.

David: Leomon, get out of there!

Leomon: I know that!

Leomon started avoiding one heat ball after another, but his luck was running out as he was starting to lose speed due to the snow and some of the heat balls made contact on him.

Leomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

David: Leomon, no!

Leomon fall back first in the snow, then Vikaralamon started to close in on him even more. Leomon manage to get back up, but he was getting exhausted and he was running out of energy.

Leomon: (Panting)... Come on. I'm not done yet.

Vikaralamon: You are a stubborn one. But the truth is; I can be stubborn too!

David: Just get out of there, Leomon! He's to strong!

But Leomon turned his head around and gave David the look of determination.

Leomon: Even if he is more powerful, a true warrior never runs away.

David: (Gasps)...

Those words hit David and he knew that Leomon was right. Leomon wasn't gonna run away and David knows that.

David: Your right, Leomon. No matter how tough this guy is, he's not better then you. Your a real warrior.

Leomon: I know. And I have to thank for that.

Once again, Leomon's words touched David and then the light started to form in David's heart like before. This light gave a shock to Frigimon, and Vikaralamon was a bit blinded by it.

Vikaralamon: Huh!? What!?

Frigimon: Oh... my. That's...

Taking this chance, David quickly pulled out his digivice and placed it on the light and the light made his digivice glow brighter then before. He then pointed his digivice right at Leomon.

David: You ready, Leomon? Because it's time to stomp on that pig.

Leomon: I am. Let's finish this!

And then a beam of light was fired from the yellow digivice and it hit Leomon. Now Leomon was glowing in light and he started to transform.

_LEOMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... GRAPLEOMON_

When the light faded away, GrapLeomon stood their and glared right at Vikaralamon. Frigimon was shocked by this sudden change again.

Frigimon: Oh my. He digivolved again.

But Vikaralamon wasn't to pleased by this, so he took a couple steps towards him.

Vikaralamon: Oh yeah, you don't scare me!

GrapLeomon: Will just see about that now will we.

David: Get 'em, GrapLeomon!

GrapLeomon: That I can do!

GrapLeomon then charged right through the snow and ran straight for Vikaralamon, but Vikaralamon fired his black bog attack at him to try and stop him.

Vikaralamon: Foolish! Hog Bog!

He fired his icky black bog attack at him, but GrapLeomon jumped right in the air to avoid the attack and then went straight for Vikaralamon's forehead with his powerful kick.

GrapLeomon: Nice try, but i'll never fall for that! Cyclonic Kick!

Since Vikaralamon was so slow, he couldn't avoid this so the attack landed straight on the symbol on his forehead and the shock waves from it stung him.

Vikaralamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

David: That's it, you got him now!

GrapLeomon jumped off and landed back in the snow and Vikaralamon took a few steps back thanks to that attack. Once he regained senses, Vikaralamon made another wicked grin at GrapLeomon and just about had enough of him.

Vikaralamon: (Growls)... That's it! I've had it with you! Fusion Bog!

Without even thinking, Vikaralamon fired an endless barrage of concentrated heat balls at GrapLeomon. But GrapLeomon wasn't worried, so he charged right through the barrage of attacks and went straight for Vikaralamon. He dodged one after another and kept his eye on his enemy.

GrapLeomon: (Growls)... That all you got!?

David: Go, GrapLeomon! Run hard!

Frigimon: I never seen anyone move so fast.

Getting worried, Vikaralamon kept on firing, but GrapLeomon kept on running and dodging until he finally got close enough to Vikaralamon and then grabbed him by his fangs and started to push him back. But he was not gonna be so easily pushed back. Now the two of them were in a battle of strength and it would seem that anyone of them were gonna win.

David: Come on, GrapLeomon! Push him back!

GrapLeomon: I'm... trying!

Vikaralamon: You don't have to do this! Stop now while you still have a choice!

GrapLeomon: I already... made my choice! Now... roll... OVER!

With all his strength, GrapLeomon rolled Vikaralamon on his right side and he made a loud thud when he hit the ground. He was unable to get back up, so he watched as GrapLeomon activated the turbines on his arms and his fist engulfed in electricity.

GrapLeomon: HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vikaralamon: No! Don't do this!

David: Finish him now!

GrapLeomon: The King... of Fist!

He took his arm back and then he launched it straight at Vikaralamon's forehead and it landed straight on and engulfed his entire body in electric shock waves.

Vikaralamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

GrapLeomon: I always liked my meat fried!

Vikaralamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

And just like that, Vikaralamon started dissolving into data, then GrapLeomon absorbed all of that data. Once he was done, he took in a deep breath in the cold air and then shrunk back down to Elecmon.

Elecmon: Phew. Glad that's over with.

David: You said it. But I don't think i'll be eating pork chops for awhile.

Elecmon: Same here.

David and Elecmon: (Laughs)...

The two of them could only laugh at this victory, but Frigimon got out of his igloo house and looked at all the damage that happened to it. Everyone he had was all but gone and it was all thanks to Vikaralamon.

Frigimon: (Sighs)... All my stuff... gone. That's just great.

When they heard him, David and Elecmon turned to see him with his head down and a bit upset at the fact his house was torn apart. Somehow, they felt a bit guilty that it happened.

David: Um... sorry about your house, Frigimon.

Elecmon: We didn't mean to have it destroyed.

Frigimon: No, it's not your fault you two. Though, I was thinking about redecorating for awhile now, but this is a bit much on that subject.

Once again, David and Elecmon laughed at this, but it was more of a embarrassed type of laugh. After all they did cause some of the problems with Vikaralamon, but... what are you gonna do? They were just glad that giant porker with an attitude was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

In the mountains, Mike, James, and their Digimon partners are still in a headlock showdown with Mihiramon. After he destroyed Makuramon, he decided to take the battle in his own hands and take the two of them down himself. Guardromon was seen holding back Mihiramon's tail but he was somehow being pushed back by Mihiramon's strength.

Guardromon: Oh boy. I can't hold him much longer.

Mike: You gotta try, Guardromon!

James: Seadramon, help him out!

Hearing his partner's voice, Seadramon made a sudden charge at Mihiramon, but Mihiramon noticed him coming and pulled Guardromon instead of pushing him so Seadramon rammed into him instead and sent him flying.

Guardromon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Mike: Guardromon!

Guardromon slide across the ground and Seadramon felt a little guilty because of it.

Seadramon: Sorry! Are you okay, Guardromon?

Guardraomon: Why is ground moving?

Mike: Yep, he's okay.

Mihiramon: He won't be for long, and neither will you!

Mihiramon then took a leap in the air and swung his tail at Seadramon from above.

Mihiramon: Samurai Tiger Tail!

His tail landed right on the top of Seadramon's head and sent him down to the ground hard.

Seadramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

James: No! Seadramon!

Seadramon fell straight to the ground, but then Guardromon got back up from that sudden attack earlier.

Guardromon: I'm okay now.

Mihiramon: Not for long your not!

Mike: Guardromon, watch out!

Then, Mihiramon charged right at Guardromon and prepared his tail for another attack, but Guardromon wasn't worried because of he had strong armor.

Guardromon: Go good luck with that. You know that won't faze my strong armor.

Mihiramon: Good point, so i'll try this one instead!

Then, the tip of Mihiramon's tail made a sharp point and covered itself with other spikes. Now that was gonna hurt Guardromon.

Guardromon: Oh nuts and bolts!

Mihiramon: Armor Tiger Tail!

He hit his attack right on Guardromon and this one actually sent him flying back unlike the last one.

Guardromon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Mike: Not again! Guardromon!

Guardromon then fell back first against the ground and now his eye's were rolling around all over the place.

Guardromon: Now why is the sky moving?

Mihiramon: (Laughs)...

Seadramon: You won't be laughing for long!

When Mihiramon heard that, he turned around to see Seadramon fire his ice attack at him.

Seadramon: Ice Blast!

However, Mihiramon jumped out of the way from that attack and landed on one of the nearby boulders and looked down at the four of them.

Mihiramon: (Laughs)... Foolish humans and Digimon traitors! Do you really think you can beat me at your level of power!?

Seadramon: Well we were doing well against the monkey.

James: Hey but this guy is even tougher then him by a long shot.

Mike: How can we even hit this guy if he won't even stay still?

But Pegasusmon overheard that from afar and actually knew of a way to stop Mihiramon from moving. He then turned towards Nefertimon.

Pegasusmon: Stop him from moving. Doesn't that give an idea?

Nefertimon: Actually it does. I know what your thinking, Pegasusmon.

Pegasusmon: Then let's do it. Time to end this nonsense.

Both Pegasusmon and Nefertimon opened up their wings and went straight up in the air. Mike and James noticed them go up and they were a bit confused as to why they were.

Mike: What the?

James: What are they doing?

Mihiramon looked up as well and saw Pegasusmon and Nefertimon coming towards him.

Mihiramon: What's this? Are you actually taking their side!? You two are traitors as well!

Guardromon: I don't know what your talking about, but we are no traitors. Guardian Barrage!

Taking this chance, Guardromon fired his missiles while Mihiramon wasn't looking. However, Mihiramon saw the attack coming at the last minute and jumped in the air to avoid it.

Guardromon: Darn it. I missed him.

Mike: So close that time.

Mihiramon: (Laughs)... Do you think you can get me by surprise like that!? I don't think so!

Pegasusmon: That's what you think!

Pegasusmon's voice shocked Mihiramon. He looked up to see him and Nefertimon were now directly above him. Mike, James, and their Digimon also looked up and noticed that both Pegasusmon and Nefertimon's front leg's were glowing in yellow light.

Mihiramon: What is this!?

James: What are they doing?

Mike: You expect me to know that? Whatever it is I hope it's good.

Then, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon started moving in circles in opposite directions above Mihiramon and then a chain of energy was made and then they swoop down towards Mihiramon and started to rap it around him.

Mihiramon: What!?

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon: Golden Noose!

The chain of energy then closed in on Mihiramon and it rapped him up good in the air.

Mhiramon: GGAAAAAAHH! What is this!? Let me go!

Nefertimon: Not a chance!

Pegasusmon: Time for you to fall! Literally!

Both Pegasusmon and Nefterimon then flew down towards the ground with Mihiramon still in chains and then let go of the energy chain and Mihiramon slammed right into the ground below.

Mihiramon: GGAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

James: Oh yeah!

Mike: Alright! Awesome!

When the debris from the impacted cleared, Mihiramon was still rapped in the energy chains and he tried hard to squirm out of them. But then, he looked up to see Pegasusmon and Nefertimon land back on the ground.

Mihiramon: Why!? Why would do this!? Why would side with these pathetic humans! Your traitors! Both of you!

Pegasusmon: Call us whatever you want, it doesn't change anything. We are the protectors of this mountain, and the protectors of the history of the DigiDestined. That also includes the new DigiDestined.

Nefertimon: And we will not let you cause anymore harm two these humans. The only one here that is the traitor... is you.

Mihiramon: What!? How dare you!

Mike: Let's finish off now!

James: Yeah, before he breaks free from those chains!

Guardromon: Indeed!

Seadramon: Let's do it!

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon: Right!

Then, Guardromon, Seadramon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon got into a circle around the tangled up Mihiramon and prepared the attacks for the finish.

Mihiramon: No! You traitors! You will rue this day! RUE IT!

Guardromon: Guardian Barrage!

Seadramon: Ice Blast!

Pegasusmon: Star Shower!

Nefertimon: Rosetta Stone!

Guardromon fired his missiles, Seadramon fired his ice attack from his mouth, Pegasusmon shot out star shape energy beams from his wings, and Nefertimon made a light beam above her back and three stone's were fired out. All these attacks closed in on Mihiramon, and because he was chained up he couldn't escape. He struggled, but it was to late. All the attacks hit him at the same time and he took the full force from it all.

Mihiramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Then, he started to dissolve into data for all four of Digimon to absorb it equally. Once the data was absorbed, Guardromon and Seadramon reverted back to their rookie forms. Hagurumon and Betamon were a bit exhausted, but Mike and James on the other hand cheered in joy of this victory.

Mike and James: Alright! We beat him!

Mike: That's what i'm talking about!

James: Don't mess with us and our Digimon!

Then, the two of them ran over to their exhausted Digimon partners and they leaned down to them.

Mike: You guy's rock.

Hagurumon: Thanks, but I broke rocks.

James: He means you guy's were great.

Betamon: Ah it was nothing. Although, it wouldn't have gone so smoothly if Pegasusmon and Nefertimon hadn't help.

James: Oh that's right, I forgot.

Then, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon walked over towards the four of them and looked right at them.

Mike: Um... thanks for helping us there.

Nefertimon: It was no problem.

Pegasusmon: After all, we sworn to protect the history of the DigiDestined, so it felt an honor to help the current DigiDestined.

Betamon: Well that was awfully nice of you two.

James: Yeah, thanks a lot.

With that said, everyone just started laughing. Nobody understood why, but they didn't care. Of course, Hagurumon did.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

Hagurumon: Wait, why are we laughing?

Mike: Oh brother.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER AREA OF DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Desert, Emily and Jessica still had their hands full with Indramon. Aquilamon and Renamon were trying their best, but those two can't seem to work steady with one another. But then, Renamon jumped onto a rock and fired her attack at the nearby Indramon.

Renamon: Ha! Diamond Storm!

She fired her conjured-up sharp diamonds at Indramon's chest, but he wasn't fazed at all when it made contact on him.

Indramon: Is that it? I was expecting more then that.

Renamon: (Growls)...

Indramon: But if that's the case... take this!

Indramon then swung his giant arm and sent Renamon clear across the battlefield and into a rock.

Renamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Jessica: Renamon!

She slammed right into the side of a giant rock formation, then Aquilamon flew towards Indramon and fired her attack this time.

Aquilamon: Blast Rings!

The blast from that attack hit Indramon, but he still wasn't as fazed as the last one.

Indramon: Ha! Your attempts are pathetic. We've been doing this for minutes now and i'm still not even fazed by one of your attacks. How pathetic.

Emily: This Digimon is one tough nut to crack. How are we suppose to beat him?

Aquilamon: Maybe if we didn't have the foxes help we've been done with this by now.

Renamon: Or maybe if you weren't so gun-ho on getting in for attacks right away.

The two of them just glared at each other again, and Indramon just grinned at them.

Indramon: Still can't work together I see. Even more pathetic.

Emily: Come on girl's, stop this already.

Jessica: We're suppose to be fighting the horse, not each other.

Indramon: I'd listen to them if I were you two, but clearly i'm not. So with that said... feel the power of... The Horn of Desolation!

The giant horn that was floating above Indramon aimed down at Aquilamon and Renamon and it fired right at them and sent them both flying.

Aquilamon and Renamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Emily: Aquilamon!

Jessica: Renamon!

But Renamon was able to land on her feet, but Aquilamon slammed into the side of a rock and slide down to the ground.

Emily: Oh no, Aquilamon.

Renamon: She can't even land carefully. Fine, i'll deal with this myself!

Without warning, Renamon sprinted towards Indramon and engulfed her hands and feet in blue flames.

Jessica: Renamon, stop! Don't do it!

Indramon: Back for more I see.

Renamon: Taste this! Power Paw!

She jumped into the air and went straight at him, but Indramon used his long arm to block Renamon's attack and it still didn't faze him.

Renamon: No way.

Jessica: Renamon, get out of there!

Indramon: Your attempts are futile! Begone!

Indramon did the same thing like before and swung his arm at Renamon and sent her flying in the sky.

Renamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jessica: Renamon! No!

But at that moment Jessica yelled for Renamon, her digivice in her pocket started to glow and beep loudly and then Renamon felt herself being engulfed in light like before. She was digivolving.

_RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KYUBIMON_

When the light faded, Kyubimon emerged and landed perfectly on the ground and turned towards Indramon.

Kyubimon: That was a close one. Thanks Jessica.

Jessica: Uh... no problem. (I didn't know I could do that to her. It's just like before.)

Indramon: So you digivolved, big deal. You still can't win.

Kyubimon: Will just see about that! Fox Tail Inferno!

Kyubimon opened all her nine tails and fired blue fire balls at Indramon. However, Indramon still wasn't fazed by it like her last attempts.

Indramon: (Laughs)...

Jessica: It's still not working!

Emily: Aquilamon, you have to get back in there!

Hearing Emily's voice, Aquilamon got herself back up and took off into the sky again. Kyubimon looked up to see her, but she was not interested in her help.

Kyubimon: Stay back.

Aquilamon: No way. I can take him.

Aquilamon just took off at Indramon and once again fired her attack at him.

Aquilamon: Alright, let's try this again! Blast Rings!

She fired her attack at him, but like before it didn't faze him.

Indramon: (Sighs)... This is seriously starting to bore me. Time for me to just end it!

He started walking towards them, but Kyubimon jumped up in the air and starting spinning and making blue flames around her and fired her conjured-up blue dragon at Indramon.

Kyubimon: No you don't! Dragon Wheel!

That attack manage to stop Indramon from coming any closer when it hit him, but it only made him more irritated then before.

Indramon: Oh your just asking for me to end it.

Kyubimon: Why don't you try and end it then.

Jessica: Kyubimon, don't!

Indramon: Very well! If you insist! Horn of Desolation!

He moved the giant horn into position on Kyubimon and aimed it down at her. It was far to close and to wide for her to get away and it was about to fire at any second now.

Kyubimon: (Gasps)...

Jessica: Kyubimon!

Emily: No!

Indramon: BEGONE!

Indramon fired the blast from the horn, but just as it was about to hit Kyubimon, Aquilamon swoop down and moved her out of the way just in time. The blast hit the ground, and Aquilamon and Kyubimon rolled on the ground due to the shock waves.

Jessica: Kyubimon!

Emily: Aquilamon!

Indramon: (Growls)... Curses. I missed. But I can assure you that I won't miss the next time.

Kyubimon manage to get herself up and then looked over at Aquilamon as she was getting herself up as well.

Kyubimon: I don't get it. Why did you save me?

Aquilamon: Couldn't just leave you there and let him blast you. Emily and Jessica are right, we need to work together to beat this guy.

Kyubimon: Since when did you want to work with me on anything against him?

Aquilamon: That last attack I made proved it. We can't win unless we put aside our difference's and do this together.

When Kyubimon thought about it, Aquilamon had a big point there. They need to work together if they are to defeat him, not to mention this fighting at each other wasn't gonna help them at all in the future.

Kyubimon: As much as I hate to admit it, your right. I can swallow my pride this time. I need to realize that i'm no longer alone in battle. Now I have human partner, and other's at my side. And i'll do my best to help.

Jessica: And I will too. No matter we can beat this guy. Kyubimon, are you with me?

Kyubimon: Of course, Jessica.

Emily: And you, Aquilamon? You ready to finish this?

Aquilamon: You bet.

All four of them look straight at Indramon and he was still not impressed, but then, not just Emily, but Jessica's heart were both glowing at the same time. Jessica was a bit shocked about it, but Emily was used to it.

Jessica: Huh? What's happening? My heart.

Emily: It's okay. It's quite alright. Just follow me lead.

Jessica looked at Emily at that moment and just smiled and agreed. Then, in a unison, the two of them pulled out their digivices's and placed it on the light and then it made it's way into the digivice. Then they pointed them at their Digimon partners.

Indramon: What? What is this? What are you two trying to pull?

Emily: Your about to find out!

Jessica: Let's finish this guy!

Aquilamon and Kyubimon: Right!

And in a flash, two beams of light were shot at Aquilamon and Kyubimon. It blinded Indramon, and now the two of them were glowing and growing.

_AQUILAMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... GARUDAMON_

_KYUBIMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... TAOMON_

When the light faded and Indramon regained his eye sight, he looked to see Garudamon and another Digimon that was half the size as Garudamon, but was yellow fox rapped in a strange Chinese garment with sleeves long enough to even cover her hands.

Jessica: Whoa? Kyubimon?

Emily: That's not Kyubimon. That's her ultimate level.

Taomon: She's right. In this form I am known as Taomon.

Jessica was just in awe of this, but Indramon was not very happy about it.

Indramon: So you digivolved to the ultimate level, big deal. You still won't outmatch me.

Garudamon: Will just see. Ready, Taomon?

Taomon: Always. Let's finish the job.

Then, the two of them took off into the air and Indramon got the horn ready and aimed it at them.

Indramon: No matter how powerful you are... you'll never defeat the Horn of Desolation!

He fired the blast form his horn at them, but Taomon got in front of Garudamon and revealed one of her hands and made a hand sign.

Taomon: I don't think so. Talisman Spell!

In a flash, the yin-yang circle appeared under them and it made a barrier around them. The attack hit the barrier, but it didn't make it through and it fizzled out. Much to Indramon's surprise.

Indramon: What!? Impossible!

Jessica: Way ta go, Taomon!

Taomon: Alright, your turn Garudamon.

Garudamon: With pleasure!

Then, Garudamon took off and went straight for Indramon's horn and then she engulfed her fist in fire.

Garudamon: I've heard enough from that horn of yours! Crimson Punch!

She slammed her fist right on the horn and then it started to break apart until it shattered into a million pieces. This time Indramon was fazed.

Indramon: What!? No!

Emily: Alright!

Indramon: What have you done!

Garudamon: Taken away your only source of your power.

Taomon: Without that horn, your nothing.

Those words hit Indramon hard. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Then, Garudamon and Taomon prepared their finishing move's.

Garudamon: Ready?

Taomon: Ready.

Emily and Jessica: Finish him!

Garudamon: Wing Blade!

Taomon: Talisman of Light!

Garudamon fired her high speed red slash in the air and Taomon took out a giant brush from her sleeves and made a symbol in the air that shout out a beam of light. Those attacks were headed straight for Indramon and with no time to get out of the way, Indramon took both attacks head on.

Indramon: NO IT CAN'T BE!

Both attacks made contact and he was engulfed in the combined force of them both. Now he was slowly turning into data.

Indramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Once he faded away, Garudamon and Taomon both absorbed his data and then descended back to the ground and returned to their rookie forms.

Renamon: It's done.

Biyomon: About time. I thought he never go down.

When they turned around, they saw Emily and Jessica running straight to them with joy on their faces.

Emily: You did it you two!

Jessica: You finally beat him!

Biyomon: You bet we did.

Biyomon just jumped into Emily's arms and they twirled around in joy, and Jessica just ran right over and looked up at Renamon.

Jessica: You were amazing out there, Renamon.

Renamon: Well, I couldn't have done it by myself.

She looked over at Biyomon, and Biyomon just gave a wink at her and all the girl's except Renamon laughed. But it was cut short when they heard an explosion a ways in the distance. They all turned to see it was an explosion of a battle without a doubt.

Jessica: What's going on over there?

Renamon: Another battle is happening. But so close to us.

Emily: I wonder what's happening over there?

Biyomon: Maybe it could be one of the other's.

Emily: You might be right.

Jessica: Well what are we waiting for, let's find out.

They all agreed and they headed off to where the battle was happening. They defeated Indramon and everyone else defeated the other Deva's. Now there was only one left to deal with.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Somewhere else in the Desert, Agumon was being toss around by Sandiramon. But each time he was thrown around, Agumon kept getting back up to face Sandiramon. Despite the fact he was wounded at this point, he still kept on fighting on with all his might. For Lucas.

Agumon: Is that... all you got? I'm not done... yet.

Sandiramon: (Laughs)... You can keep up the act all you want, but you know better then I do that your almost out of energy.

As much as Agumon hated to admit it he knew Sandiramon was right. He wasn't gonna last much longer at this rate.

Agumon: I maybe weakened, but I won't go down without a fight. Lucas is the one that taught me that all to well.

Sandiramon: Ha! You mean your human? The one that isn't even here! (Laughs)... Priceless! Your more pathetic then I thought! (Laughs)...

But Agumon still was determined, but just as he was about to attack Sandiramon again...

Lucas: He's not pathetic! He's my friend!

Both him and Sandiramon were shocked by Lucas's voice. They looked up to see him on top of a tall rock formation. Lucas looked down at both of them with a confident smile on his face. But Agumon was just glad to see him again.

Agumon: Lucas! Your back!

Sandiramon: Curses!

Lucas: Hey that's right, i'm back. And better then ever!

Then, Lucas slid right down the rock formation until he reached the sandy surface below. He then walked over towards the exhausted Agumon and kneel down to his height and smiled.

Lucas: Sorry i'm late, Agumon. You okay?

Agumon: Actually i'm getting my butt kicked by the snake over there.

Lucas: I know. You definitely look like you got the stuffing beaten out of you, but i'm surprised your still fighting.

Agumon: Well, I've gotten a lot more stubborn because you. But, that's what I always liked about you.

The two of them just smiled at each other, but Sandiramon was being impatient as usual.

Sandiramon: Hello!? Forgetting about me!?

Lucas: Will you give us a minute here! Were having a moment here!

Sandiramon couldn't believe he just talked to like that, but then Agumon took a few steps towards Sandiramon and prepared for another round with him.

Agumon: Why don't we finish him first, Lucas.

Lucas: Yeah, that's a good idea. And this time... we do it with style. Time for some payback, Agumon.

Agumon: Yeah, let's squish this snake.

Lucas and Agumon: Together!

At that moment, a circle formed around the two of them and then a field of light was consumed the both of them, and Agumon closed his eye's and then reopened them to see that his eye's were all white and glowing.

_AGUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON_

When the field of light faded away, WarGreymon stood there and took a step forward at Sanidramon, who was completely surprised by this sudden change.

Sandiramon: Huh!? What is this!?

Lucas: This... is the power we both share. Show him what I mean, WarGreymon.

WarGreymon: You bet!

Then, WarGreymon charged forward right at Sandiramon, but in panic, Sandiramon fired the axe that he hides in his mouth at WarGreymon.

Sanidramon: Venom Axe!

The axe came straight at him, but WarGreymon blocked it easily with his armor plated arm and deflected the attack.

WarGreymon: Not bad, but let me show you my attack! Great Tornado!

WarGreymon then spun around while running and unleashed his tornado attack right at Sandiramon. Caught by surprise, Sandiramon was hit by the attack and sent flying across the battlefield.

Sandiramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Sandiramon hit a nearby boulder and shattered it into pieces and fell to the ground. Then, WarGreymon continued to approach him.

WarGreymon: Sanidramon, you've done enough to the life's a Digimon everywhere. Now it's time for to meet your end.

Lucas: Finish him, WarGreymon!

Then, WarGreymon took off into the air and made a ball of orange concentrated energy and lifted it above him and prepared to fire it at Sandiramon. When Sandiramon looked up, he saw how big the energy sphere was and he was actually afraid of it.

Sandiramon: No! You wouldn't dare!

WarGreymon: I would dare! This is good-bye! Terra Force!

Without hesitating, WarGreymon fired the energy sphere right at Sandiramon, and Sanidramon had no chance of escaping this one. He watched in horror as the attack made direct contact on him and slowly made him dissolve back into data.

Sandiramon: NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! CURSE... YOU!

When the sphere of energy vanished, Sandiramon's data was seen flying into the air, but WarGreymon didn't absorb it this time. Lucas was a bit surprised by that. Normally he would.

Lucas: Aren't you gonna absorb his data?

WarGreymon: I don't need to anymore... now that I have you, my friend.

WarGreymon turned around and looked down at Lucas, and Lucas just smiled at the big guy. Then, WarGreymon shrunk back down into Agumon and then he fell right to the ground on his stomach. Lucas then walked over towards his exhausted partner.

Lucas: You did it pal, you did it.

Agumon: About time. I tossed me around like a rag doll. You have no idea.

Lucas: (Laughs)... Yeah, I don't.

Then, Lucas kneel down towards his partner and looked him right in the eye's.

Lucas: Hey, Agumon, i'm sorry for pushing you down earlier. I just lost it for a moment there.

Agumon: It's okay Lucas, i'm not mad at you. Why would I be? Your like one of the best pals a Digimon like me could ever have.

Those words made Lucas smile big time and so did Agumon. Then, Lucas took his hand out to him to help him back up.

Lucas: Need a hand, friend?

Agumon: Yeah.

Agumon grabbed Lucas's hand and then Lucas pulled him right back up off the ground.

Agumon: By the way, how did you manage to slide down the rock like that earlier? Even I know that's not possible for a human to do.

Lucas: I'll explain that to you later, Agumon.

But just before Agumon could say something, they heard a familiar voice in the distance on the right side of the area.

Emily: Hey, Lucas! Agumon!

They both looked and saw Emily, Jessica, Biyomon, and Renamon heading right towards them. Man were they glad to see them.

Lucas: Oh no way.

Agumon: It's Emily and Jessica. Biyomon and Renamon too.

Lucas and Agumon: Hey!

The two of them just waved one of their arms in the air and the girls kept on running towards them. Just about all of the Deva's were destroyed, and it would seem that everything was gonna be okay for now. For now at least. There is still more to come for everyone and their Digimon.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN LOCATION<strong>

Somewhere in a dark and what seems to be nothing around, not even the sky or the ground, Shade was floating around on his back and looking up at an endless void. His eye's were half open, and there wasn't any sign of Monodramon anywhere with him.

Shade: Where... am I? What is... this place? Why does it... look so... familiar? Like I've... been here before. But I can't remember when?

Shade move his head around and noticed that Monodramon wasn't around for some reason.

Shade: Monodramon? Where are you? If your here... say something. Anything. Hello?

But there was no answer. He had no idea where he was, or where Monodramon or the other's were. All he could do was float around and try to figure out where he was. But then, a strange light appeared under him.

Shade: Anyone? Hello? Man, why can't things ever make sense in the Digital World? Oh well. At least I know i'm alive. I think.

The light under him then brighten up and then engulfed him. And then, in a big flash, he was there... now he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE IN THE DIGITAL SKY, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

In the middle of the sky above the Land of the Digimon Sovereigns, a strange creature that resembled an old looking dragon with white hair and long arms and legs and a tail was floating around and just floating there doing nothing. It had it's eye's closed, but then it opened them both and looked down at the ground far below hm

?: Hmm... So, the other Deva's have failed. I should have expected that when it come's to dealing with the DigiDestined. But no matter. It's not over. They haven't defeated all of us. I'm still here.

He then started flying off somewhere in the clouds. Not sure where he was going, but he was gonna get there soon by the looks of it.

Majiramon: Well then, I guess it's up to good old Majiramon to finish the job. If you want something done right... do it yourself.

He continued to fly off while the screen started to fade away, but this was prove that everyone still had challenges ahead. Good luck, DigiDestined.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	51. Episode 51: To Cure a Blackheart

_**Episode 51: To Cure a Blackheart**_

_**NeoDevimon was known as the Digimon of Darkness, but now he's struggling to find out what he really is. Meeting Rebecca changed something in him, but he can't understand what it is. Will he find the answers he seeks when he take's a visit to Rebecca personally?**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL WASTELAND, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After a ferocious struggle with Caturamon, Kyle, Gabumon, and the Grand Master still find themselves walking endlessly through the Digital Wasteland. However, after seeing what happened to the Grand Master when Caturamon almost destroyed Kyle, the two of them still kept a distance from him in this dead ecosystem. The Grand Master noticed this, but there was nothing for him to do about it. He can't blame them really after what they just saw.

Grand Master: (Sighs)...

A bit behind the Grand Master, Kyle and Gabumon were both curious yet uncertain of who they were following. After seeing what happened, how could they not be?

Kyle: Hmm... What do you think, Gabumon? Who is this guy?

Gabumon: I'm not sure, Kyle. This is one thing that even I can't understand. I didn't know it was even possible for a human to be fully digitized. Digimon of course, but not humans.

However, the Grand Master stopped walking and turned around towards the two of them after hearing what Gabumon just said about him.

Grand Master: That's because it's not.

Both Kyle and Gabumon were shocked by that. Could it really be true?

Gabumon: What?

Kyle: What do you mean it's not possible? What just happened to you earlier today was proof.

Grand Master: That's true, but, a human cannot be digitized in the Digital World unless it was done by an even greater force. My friend, Wizardmon, he helped me find a way to keep my body and mind intact for a much longer period of time. I was old and running out of time and I had to think of something. I was desperate. I wasn't even thinking about the consequence's I would bring upon myself. The truth is... I should have died a long time ago. And now you know.

Hearing this whole story, Kyle and Gabumon were both shocked and somewhat confused. Yet, they seem to understand it somehow.

Kyle: Wow. I honestly have nothing to say about that.

Gabumon: Me neither. And I always have something to say about things.

Grand Master: (Sighs)... It's fine. But look, just because i'm not who I use to be... it doesn't mean that i'm not who I said I am. You have to believe me.

In a way, Kyle understood what he meant. Sure the Grand Master isn't completely who he appears to be, but he's still human in both spirit and heart. Knowing that, Kyle just smiled at the old man.

Kyle: Don't worry, I believe you alright.

Gabumon: And so do I.

The Grand Master just felt really relieved after hearing. He finally got Kyle and Gabumon to understand.

Grand Master: Thank you. Both of you.

With that settled, the three of them headed on deeper into the Digital Wasteland. After a couple miles they discovered something that they were quite surprised by.

Grand Master: Well would you look at that.

Kyle: Please tell me i'm seeing things.

Gabumon: I don't think you are. Those are... train tracks.

The three of them looked in complete shock, although the Grand Master wasn't as shocked as Kyle and Gabumon were. Those two got down to feel out the tracks to make sure it wasn't a mirage, but the Grand Master remembered something from before. He looked both way's the tracks were going and he had a feeling something was coming towards them on his left side.

Grand Master: Hmm...

Gabumon: They are train tracks, right?

Kyle: If they are, for all we know they might be abandon.

Grand Master: That's what you two think.

Both Kyle and Gabumon got up and looked at the Grand Master with confusion again, but when they turned their heads to the left they noticed something was coming towards them. It looked liked an actual train. It appeared to be black with steam coming out of the funnel, and it seem to be carrying old antique passenger car's. However, this train had red eye's with black pupils and looked like it was coming in fast towards them.

Kyle: I can't believe it. A train.

Grand Master: Not just a train, that's Locomon. An ultimate level Digimon that's good for the digital railway business.

Gabumon: Wow, I didn't know that.

Grand Master: Oh believe me, there's a lot of things I know that you boy's know. For example; how to catch a ride.

The two of them looked as the Grand Master took his right arm out and slowly reached out his hand like he was gonna grab something. Both Kyle and Gabumon were a bit confused by what he was doing though.

Kyle and Gabumon: Uh..?

Grand Master: (Sighs)... Don't just stand there like fools, do what i'm doing. Trust me.

Even though they might regret it they thought, the two of them took out their right arms like the Grand Master did and looked over to see Locomon was almost at their location.

Grand Master: When I say so... you two grab on.

Kyle and Gabumon: What!?

They had no idea what he just said, but at that moment, Locomon started running right pass them and as the passenger car's went by, the Grand Master grabbed onto a rail and Kyle and Gabumon quickly grabbed on with him and all three of them were dragged off by the speeding Locomon.

Grand Master: Ha!

Kyle and Gabumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

As Locomon was speeding on ahead, the Grand Master manage to get onto the car and then pulled Kyle and Gabumon in with him. Once they were no longer hanging around the edge of the passenger car, the Grand Master opened up the door to the car and he went inside along with Kyle and Gabumon.

Grand Master: See what happens when you trust me. At this rate will be out of the Digital Wasteland in no time.

However, Kyle and Gabumon were still a bit shaken by what just happened as they headed towards some nearby seats and sate down.

Kyle: Next time... warn us before you do something like that.

Gabumon: I'll say.

Grand Master: (Laughs)...

As the Grand Master laughed away, Locomon kept on chugging on forward through the Digital Wasteland. Now they were making progress, but who know's where these train tracks were gonna lead them. One thing was for sure, they weren't gonna be in a wasteland anymore. At least not yet anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>REBECCA'S HOUSE, SPRING, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back in the real world, somewhere in a small neighborhood near Old Town Spring was Rebecca's two-story house that looked liked it was made in the 80's. Rebecca, that same little girl from the Old Town Spring park was in her room drawing a picture of something with a bunch of crayon's. She just smiled and lay on the floor while drawing, until her Mother called her for dinner.

Mrs. Masterson: Rebecca, dinner time!

Rebecca: Okay, i'll be right there!

She dropped her crayons and got right back up and pulled up one of her white socks she had on because it was kinda bugging her and then she headed out her bedroom door skipping away like the little child she is. However, outside her window was none other than NeoDevimon floating down to the window and watching her exit her own room. He didn't understand though why he was here in the first place.

NeoDevimon: I just don't get it. Why am I acting this way? Why am I even here?

He took out his right hand and looked down at it. All these question swirled through his head, but he doesn't have any answers for them.

NeoDevimon: (Why?)

He then started flashing back to the point where he met her and protected her and her Mother from being crushed by Phantomon and his group. Then the time he met her again when he fought Dracomon and Sam. Even so, he couldn't understand what he was even doing.

NeoDevimon: Is there some kind of reason why i'm here? What does this child have to do with me? Hmm..?

But then, NeoDevimon noticed over in the middle of Rebecca's bedroom floor was the drawing she was making. He noticed one of the crayons was black.

NeoDevimon: Strange. Why would a child like her be using a black crayon? Curious.

Then, NeoDevimon floated closer to Rebecca's window and then used his powers to make it slide open. He may be big, but he was able to slip himself inside Rebecca's room. Of course he wasn't expecting to be a bit pink. Everywhere he looked that color was almost everywhere.

NeoDevimon: Geesh. A little to much pink for my taste. But still...

He took a few steps closer to what Rebecca had drawn and when he was right on top of it he looked down and he was so surprised.

NeoDevimon: (What?)

The drawing turned out to be a drawing of Rebecca with NeoDevimon right beside her. Even though it looked like a little kid drew it of course, for some reason, NeoDevimon crouch down and gently picked it up and brought it to his face.

NeoDevimon: Is that... me? I... she... drew this?

Rebecca: Do you like it?

To NeoDevimon's surprise, he looked to see Rebecca was leaning on her opened bedroom door and starring off at NeoDevimon. However, NeoDevimon was really surprised by this.

NeoDevimon: Um... maybe? I don't know.

Rebecca: I wasn't really expecting you to come here, but i'm glad you came. I drew that because... well...

But NeoDevimon cut her off right there before she could finish her sentence.

NeoDevimon: No don't tell me. I... already have a good general idea.

That just brought a smile on Rebecca's face, and of course NeoDevimon didn't know how to respond to that.

NeoDevimon: Well... um... sorry if I broke in. I'll just go.

Rebecca: No wait, please don't go just yet.

Those words stopped NeoDevimon right in his tracks as he was heading towards the window. Then, Rebecca ran right in front of him and looked up at him and smiled. Of course, NeoDevimon had to look down at her because he was so tall and she was so little.

NeoDevimon: Uh... okay?

Rebecca: I uh... wanted to thank you for saving me and my mommy a few day's ago.

NeoDevimon: It was nothing really. I was just paying you back. You did save me before that after all.

Rebecca: So you were just returning a favor?

Now NeoDevimon got a little nervous. He didn't really quite know how to respond to that.

NeoDevimon: I... uh... I don't know really. I just did it.

Rebecca: Oh.

NeoDevimon: And besides, that Phantomon rubbed me the wrong way anyway.

Again, Rebecca just smiled at him and NeoDevimon just didn't know how to respond to that.

NeoDevimon: Well um... anyway, I better get going.

NeoDevimon then gently moved Rebecca out of his way and started heading towards her window again. But just as he was about to head out, Rebecca grabbed him by his left arm and surprised him a bit.

NeoDevimon: Huh?

Rebecca: Please don't go just yet. Can we talk for a little while?

Now that was a shock to NeoDevimon. Nobody has ever asked that of him.

NeoDevimon: Well... I...

Rebecca: Please. Just for a little while at least. I hardly got to know you. My mommy says it's always best to get to know someone. Right?

Once again, Rebecca just smiled at NeoDevimon, and again he didn't know what to say. But for some reason...

NeoDevimon: Well... alright.

Hearing that, Rebecca had a open mouth smile and then NeoDevimon headed out the window and floated down to where he was sitting on the edge of the house roof. There were a bunch of tree's in front of him so nobody could even see him. Rebecca head towards the window and saw him sitting down like that.

Rebecca: Um... why you down there?

NeoDevimon: I find it better to talk in the open air. It's just my style.

Hearing this, Rebecca decided to do the same thing. She slowly went out the window and then slid on the tiles of the roof because of the socks she was wearing. She manage to get all the way to where NeoDevimon is and than sat right next to him. However, NeoDevimon was a bit surprised by this.

NeoDevimon: Huh? What are you doing?

Rebecca: Well if your gonna be out here... then I might as well join you.

NeoDevimon: Aren't you afraid that you might slip and fall?

Rebecca: Not really. If that happens, I know you'll catch me. Won't you?

Again, NeoDevimon was surprised by her words. In a way, she was right somehow.

NeoDevimon: I... I guess I would.

Rebecca: Well I know you would. Now please tell me; where are you from, NeoDevimon?

Hearing the question, NeoDevimon took a minute to ponder about it. He still had no idea why he was doing this, but for some reason he was okay with it. He didn't understand why, but he was.

NeoDevimon: Well, let's see... where do I begin?

Rebecca: Take all the time you need.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Digital Desert of the Land of the Sovereigns, Lucas and Agumon finally found some of their friends. Emily, Jessica, Biyomon and Renamon finally found him after that intense battle with Indramon and Sandiramon.

Lucas: I can't believe it. How did you girls find us?

Agumon: Yeah, we were off looking for you and everyone else.

Emily: Well I guess we had the same idea.

Jessica: That and we found you two when we heard that explosion over here a little while ago.

Thinking back, Lucas and Agumon did make quite some noise when they were fighting Sandiramon. Although, Agumon took more of the beating before Lucas showed up of course.

Lucas and Agumon: (Fake Laugh)...

Lucas: Oh, you mean that.

Biyomon: Yep. We saw it without a doubt.

Emily: What were you guy's doing anyway?

Lucas: We were in a fight with a Digimon called Sandiramon.

Agumon: He was one nasty snake that almost tore me to shreds.

Emily and Biyomon were a bit surprised by that. A snake almost took Agumon apart they thought. However, Renamon noticed that Agumon was a lot more bruised up then he should be. She knows something was a little off here.

Renamon: Agumon, I can't help but notice that you look like you got the stuff beating out of you. How is that possible?

Agumon was a bit surprised by that question, but Emily and Jessica noticed the same thing.

Jessica: Hey she's right.

Emily: Your not the kind of Digimon to be beaten up like this. What happened?

Agumon: Well... uh...

Thankfully, Lucas cut in on the subject.

Lucas: Let's just say that we had a rocky start, but it's all good now. Right, buddy?

Agumon: Yeah, what he said.

The two of them just smiled at each other, but the girls were still a bit confused by what they meant. So they thought it was better to just leave it be. But then, Lucas remembered something.

Lucas: Oh wait, I almost forgot.

He turned his body and pointed in the direction where he saw that there was a way out of the Digital Desert and into a forest.

Lucas: If we go that way will get out of this crazy Desert. There's a forest not to far from here if we go in that direction.

Emily: You sure?

Lucas: Positive.

The girls looked at each other with a bit of confusion, but Lucas had hardly been wrong before.

Emily: Well if you say so.

Jessica: Will head on that way then.

Renamon: As long as we get out of this Desert I don't care where we end up.

Biyomon: You've said it. I've had just about enough of this place.

Agumon: Besides, we need to start looking for everyone else. Who know's where they're all are.

Everyone looked at one another with agreement and with that settled they decided to head off in the direction that Lucas was pointing at. They had no idea where they were going, but they were soon to find out.

Jessica: But still, what did happen here anyway?

Agumon: Well...

Lucas: It's a long story.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, ENTRANCE TO ARMOR MOUNTAIN, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After the intense battle with Mihiramon, Mike, James, Hagurumon, and Betamon were just about to hit the mountain trail again, but before they do, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon wanted to see the two DigiDestined off.

Nefertimon: So, you two are really going to see the Digimon Sovereigns, right?

Mike: Yep. Although, we gotta find our friends first.

James: Yeah, who know's where they're all are.

Pegasusmon: Hmm... Well, if your all heading to the same place the chance's are that you may find them there.

Thinking about it, Pegasusmon does make a good point.

Betamon: He might be right.

Hagurumon: Yeah, we can find them there. I mean it is a good possibility, right?

Mike: The gear has a good point for once.

James: I totally agree. Although, we don't even know how were even gonna get there from here.

Hearing that question, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon turned and pointed in the direction of a mountain trail.

Pegasusmon: I believe if you boy's go that way... you'll get there in no time.

Mike and James: Really?

Nefertimon: Yes.

There was a moment of silence until both Mike and James looked at each other and got that look on their faces. And in a flash, they both just bolted down the mountain trail that Pegasusmon and Nefertimon put them on.

Mike: Yeah! Digimon Sovereigns, here we come!

James: All the way baby! Oh Yeah!

Of course, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon were a bit surprised by that sudden bolt from the two of them.

Nefertimon: O... K?

Pegasusmon: I can only pray for those two.

Hagurumon: You have no idea.

Betamon: Well, we better go keep them out of trouble.

Pegasusmon: Please do.

Then, Hagurumon and Betamon took off on the mountain trail as well. Of course, Mike and James were already a bit ahead of them. As they saw all four of them off, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon couldn't help but wonder what will happen with those two.

Nefertimon: Well, what do you think?

Pegasusmon: Like I said, I can only pray for them.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SNOWFIELD, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After David and Elecmon manage to take down the big porker known as Vikaralamon, all that was left of gold old Frigimon's house was almost nothing. Frigimon just stood their in disbelief and David and Elecmon had no idea what to do about it.

Frigimon: (Sighs)... All my stuff, gone.

David: Sorry about your house, Frigimon.

Elecmon: We didn't mean to destroy it.

Frigimon: No it's not your fault you two. I blame that giant pig for this. Why did he had to go an take down my house.

Once again, Frigimon just sighed, and again David and Elecmon had no idea what to do. Although, David had one idea that could cheer Frigimon up a bit.

David: You know, we could help you find a new place for you to live. After all you said you did want to redecorate your house. So this would be a good chance for you to make a new one the way you want it.

Elecmon: Hey, that actually sounds like a good idea.

Hearing that great suggestion, Frigimon turned around and walked over to the two of them.

Frigimon: You know, that might just work. In fact, why don't I stick around with you two.

Now that was a surprise to David and Elecmon. They were not expecting him to say that.

David and Elecmon: Uh..?

Frigimon: Come on, it be perfect. I do know the way out of this snowfield anyway. I can get you guy's out and I can find myself the perfect place for my new igloo. It's perfect don't you think.

When David and Elecmon thought about it, it actually was a good suggestion.

David: You know, your right. And besides, it's always nice to have more company around anyway.

Elecmon: Yeah. Especially someone as nice as you, Frigimon.

Frigimon: Oh stop. Your embarrassing me.

The three of them then just laughed at one another. Despite the fact what happened, in a way it was all alright. Then, the three of them set off into the Digital Snowfield again with Frigimon leading the way.

Frigimon: Well then, let's get going. If we go this way will be out of here in no time.

Elecmon: Good. I can't stand the cold.

David: Your telling me.

Frigimon: Oh come on, there's nothing wrong with the cold, you big babies.

David and Elecmon: What!?

* * *

><p><strong>REBECCA'S HOUSE, SPRING, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back in the real world, NeoDevimon and Rebecca were still talking about one another. Despite the fact that NeoDevimon didn't wanna stick around after he was seen by her, she insisted that he stay and talk for a little while. The two of them were still sitting on the edge of Rebecca's house roof while Rebecca learned where NeoDevimon came from.

Rebecca: So... your from the... Digital World? What's that?

NeoDevimon: It's... um... a nice place. It's where us Digimon live. Yet, it's not so much of a nice place for me.

Rebecca: What do you mean?

NeoDevimon: I was on my own throughout my whole life. No other Digimon was even brave enough to come and talk me. I was alone. An outcast from all the other Digimon. In a way, that boy and his Digimon were right. I am a bad guy.

However, Rebecca still doesn't believe that's true. After seeing him help her and her Mom from trouble awhile ago, how could she think he was bad guy?

Rebecca: But... I don't think your a bad guy.

NeoDevimon: You clearly don't know the thing's that I've done. Even here in the real world, I've done some horrible thing's. That's why i'm known as the Digimon of Darkness. The creature of total evil. That's how it's always been... and that's how it always will be.

But then, Rebecca reached out and grabbed his right arm with her left hand which shocked NeoDevimon.

NeoDevimon: Huh?

Rebecca: Well... I don't think your evil at all. You saved me and my mommy before, so how can you be? Maybe your just confused is all. Because I think your one of the nicest guy's around.

Then she just smiled at him. For some reason, NeoDevimon was actually quite touched by that. Throughout his whole life, nobody would even get near him, but now... someone was brave enough to get close to him. But he never would have imagined it would be a human child.

NeoDevimon: That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Of course, nobody would even come close to me like you did. Thanks, Rebecca.

Again, she just smiled and closed her eye's at him. Then, NeoDevimon looked up to see the sun was halfway from setting on this day in the real world.

NeoDevimon: Well, it's been... fun chatting with you. But, I have to get going.

Rebecca: Where are you gonna go?

NeoDevimon: I... don't know. I guess... anywhere. But don't worry. I have feeling that you and I will meet again, Rebecca.

Then, NeoDevimon got up and picked up Rebecca with his right hand and took her back up to her window and she crawled right into her room. She turned around and saw NeoDevimon took off into the air with both his demonic wings spread out.

Rebecca: Good-bye, NeoDevimon! Come back and visit me anytime!

NeoDevimon: Maybe i'll just do that. Until we meet again.

And with that, he took into the sky and headed to who know's where. Rebecca just watched as he flew off into the sunset. She just smiled and waved good-bye as he headed off.

Rebecca: I hope to see you soon, NeoDevimon.

But then, out of nowhere, a ball of light was seen right in front of her.

Rebecca: Huh?

She was a bit surprised by it, but then it started floating down and she took out both her hands and it landed right on them. When the light faded away, it revealed to be digivice with a black ring and black buttons on it. Of course, she had no idea what it was.

Rebecca: What is... this?

But then she started to remember seeing that Sam had one just like this one. Yet, she couldn't understand what it really is. Either way, she looked back up in the sky and watched as NeoDevimon faded away in the clouds. She didn't really understand it, but now she really had a feeling that she'll be seeing him again real soon.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL WASTELAND, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

In the Digital Wasteland, on the fast moving train that is Locomon, Gabumon was relaxing on one of the passenger seat's in the corner of the passenger car, while on the other side the Grand Master and Kyle were discussing some thing's.

Kyle: So you... and your friends were all sucked into the Digital World almost 50 year's ago?

Grand Master: Yes. That's the whole story in a nut shell. Ever since we got here in the beginning, everything was great. We had good times and we even got to meet our own Digimon partner's. But now... now...

Kyle: I know. They're all gone.

Grand Master: Well, not entirely. Just their... free will.

Then there was a moment of silence around them until Kyle spoke back up again.

Kyle: So this... Dexmon... is behind it all. He kidnapped them and then turned them into... Digimon.

Grand Master: Indeed. But of all the Digimon why did it had to be their own Digimon partner's. Terriermon, Lopmon, Falcomon, and Gomamon. Why? It's just not fair. And now I can't seem to get to them. I tried to talk to my friend Oliver, who is now his own partner; Terriermon, but it didn't work. Their completely brainwashed by Dexmon.

Now Kyle really felt bad for the good old Grand Master. He had no idea he had to go through all of that. But hearing the whole story was an even bigger shock to him then anything else.

Kyle: I'm... sorry. I had no idea.

Grand Master: It's not your fault, it's mine. I couldn't do anything to save them. I couldn't even help my own partner; Impmon. I'm useless. I had to fully digitize myself into data just so I can keep living and find a way to fix all of this. But I found nothing. Absolutely NOTHING!

And to Kyle's surprise, the Grand Master punched one of the nearby car window's and shattered it into a million piece's.

Grand Master: (Heavy Breathing)... I'm just a useless retired man. I'm not even sure if I am a man anymore. I'm nothing. Just nothing.

Kyle: That's not true. You manage to bring us all here to the Land of the Sovereigns. You told me the truth about who we are. We're DigiDestined just like you use to be. We can still fix this. We can still make everything right again.

But, the Grand Master just sighed and then got up from his seat and headed towards the passenger car door and opened it up.

Grand Master: (Sighs)... I appreciate what you've said, Kyle, but... it's already to late for me.

Then he just walked right out the door and headed into another passenger car, leaving Kyle alone in his own thoughts. After hearing everything he had told him, he looked over at the sleeping Gabumon and was a bit worried about what is next to happen to them.

Kyle: (Gabumon. If anything were to happen to you... I wouldn't know what to do either.)

* * *

><p><strong>HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Back at the city, NeoDevimon was sitting along the edge of the same building where he tried to open the digital gate and flood the city with swarms of Digimon. But now after his little talk with Rebecca, he started to both question, yet understand who he is a little more.

NeoDevimon: Hmm... (I am... truly evil.)

He then started flashing back to the moments where he tried to destroy the DigiDestined and mess with their heads. Once he relieved all those memories, he looked up at the sun setting sky and pondered a little more.

NeoDevimon: I always believed that... I was destined to be alone and full darkness. That's why I dubbed myself as the Digimon of Darkness. But now, after meeting you... Rebecca...

Then he started flashing back to those small moments he had with her. To when he met her and to where she tired to protect him from Sam and Dracomon, and to just earlier when they were talking. Somehow, she changed something in him.

NeoDevimon: Maybe your right. I was just confused. But now, somehow, I feel... different. It's strange though, but... I like it.

Then he got up and starred off at the fully set sun and spread out both his demonic wings and gazed at the distance.

NeoDevimon: Rebecca Masterson. I will remember that name. You taught me something that nobody has ever dared to teach to me. I thank you for it.

Then NeoDevimon looked up at the horn tips of his mask and took both his hands and did something he never would have imagined he would do. He broke the sharp tips of his helmet and threw it on the ground below him and stomped on them both. Now his helmet had no tips on them, but he was okay with that. He then looked back up at the rising night sky and manage to see one star despite the pollution of the city. He gazed at it, and he felt that something inside him and truly change for the better. He didn't fully understand it, but he was alright with it.

NeoDevimon: (From this day forth, I am just NeoDevimon. I am no longer the Digimon of Darkness, and I don't care what they say about me anymore. I have a new reason... to fight. Time for me... to make a fresh start.)

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

Meanwhile back in Dexmon's twisted dimension, he just about had enough with all the waiting and preparing for his next move. So now he decided that now was the time to unleash the new power of his enhanced human/Digimon servants on the DigiDestined.

Dexmon: Alright, no more waiting. It's time.

He turned around and gazed at his four floating servants that still were connected to wire's on their backs and head and their eye's were still glowing white. All four of them floated over towards him and looked up at his glowing red eye's.

Falcomon: Is it time, Dexmon?

Dexmon: Oh it is, indeed. I'm not waiting for Beelzemon to do his job. Sending one Digimon at them wasn't the plan.

Gomamon: So your gonna send us out there too?

Dexmon: Indeed.

His eye's just glowed in red and then four digital portals just opened up in front of the four of them.

Dexmon: Your task is simple. Take down the current DigiDestined. Do I make myself clear?

Again, he glowed his dark red eye's at them and they all just smiled up at him and nodded their heads in agreement to him.

Terriermon: We understand clearly, Dexmon. Will find them and take them down.

Dexmon: Good. See that you do. Don't... disappoint me.

Then, Terriermon, Falcomon, and then Gomamon went right through their targeted digital portals.

Dexmon: With the new power they've obtained, nothing will stop them. Maybe. Hmm?

But then he noticed that Lopmon hasn't gone through the portal yet. For some reason, she was hesitating to go through it. But then Dexmon got right behind her and glared down at her.

Dexmon: Aren't you going?

In shock, Lopmon looked up and saw Dexmon glaring down at her.

Lopmon: I'm going. I'm going. Just need to get myself in order before meeting the DigiDestined again is all. (Laughs)...

Dexmon: I... see.

Then, Lopmon turned around and headed through the digital portal. Once she was gone, Dexmon had a suspicion about what Lopmon just said.

Dexmon: (Strange. Something isn't right with her.)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL WASTELAND, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Digital Wasteland, Kyle and Gabumon were sound asleep in the passenger car of the moving Locomon while the Grand Master was asleep in the other passenger car. Yet, hearing all the things the Grand Master told him, Kyle had a hard time falling asleep.

Kyle: (Sighs)...

Kyle then looked over at Gabumon and he was shocked by what he saw. He saw a little kid wearing a white shirt with grey shorts and had black hair and grey shoe's looking right at the sleeping Gabumon.

Kyle: (Gasps)... No way.

But that kid heard Kyle's voice and was a bit startled by it. Then, Kyle slowly got up and got to his feet and slowly walked over towards this kid.

Kyle: Hello?

But all of a sudden, the kid just bolted off and headed towards the passenger car door and opened it.

Kyle: Huh!? Hey, wait!

The kid just bolted out the door and headed into another passenger car that was a bit closer to Locomon. But Kyle was in pursuit of this kid and followed him into the other passenger car.

Kyle: Wait!

Hearing Kyle's voice, Gabumon woke up and watched as he went off into the other passenger car.

Gabumon: Huh? Kyle?

At the other passenger car, that kid was making for the other door with Kyle still right on his tail.

Kyle: Hey kid, wait! Come back!

But the kid didn't listen and then headed into another passenger car that was the last one near Locomon. Now he had nowhere to run unless he wanted to head towards Locomon himself. Then, Kyle opened the door and saw that the kid was just standing there in the middle of the passenger car.

Kyle: Kid. I just wanna talk to you.

?: Oh that's to bad, because I wanna do more then talk.

Then to Kyle's surprise, the kid started floating up in the air glowing in light. Kyle was a bit shocked by that, but he was even more shock when the kid started to change into none other than Terriermon.

Terriermon: I finally get some action again.

Kyle: (Gasps)... What the? Who are you?

Terriermon: The better question is, what am I?

Terriermon landed down on the floor and turned and revealed himself to Kyle. Kyle was in complete shock when he saw the glowing white eye's on Terriermon.

Kyle: (Gasps)... What... what in the..?

Terriermon: (Laughs)...

But then, Gabumon opened the passenger car door and ran inside behind Kyle.

Gabumon: Kyle, what's going..? Oh my.

Both Kyle and Gabumon looked in shock as Terriermon then started floating up in the air in front of them and laughing.

Terriermon: (Laughs)... Good, now I can destroy you both at the same time. Hope you had a nice little trip... on the train of doom.

Yet, Kyle and Gabumon didn't say a word because they were in shock by this unexpected arrival on the train. However, in the other car behind them, the Grand Master looked out the window and saw them and Terriermon floating in the air. He was a bit surprised by this, yet, he anticipated it.

Grand Master: So you've returned. Oliver.

Now Kyle and Gabumon had to take on Terriermon in a rough railway battle, but they have no idea what's in-store for them. Terriermon now has more power then the last time the Grand Master saw him and who know's what's about to happen. Will Kyle and Gabumon survive this one?

Kyle: Okay, answer me. Who are you and do you want?

Terriermon: The only thing I want... is to destroy you.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

**MasterGeneral380: Hello everyone who read this episode. Sorry if my writing was a little off in this one. I've recently having other thing's done due to the end of the School year and stuff. Anyway, I hope you can understand why I haven't been writing in awhile. If you noticed any error's and lack of some stuff in this episode, sorry. Like I said I was busy with other thing's. Anyway, thanks for understanding and also I decided to finish this series before I do my other Digimon story. Just to let you all know. I'm not good with doing multiple things at a time. Well, see ya next time and don't forget to review and comment.**


	52. Episode 52: Clash of Two Mega's

_**Episode 52: Clash of Two Mega's**_

_**Kyle and Gabumon stand face to face with Terriermon, one of Dexmon's brainwashed servants. Despite the Grand Master's best efforts, is it really to late for him to help his former friend? And will Kyle and Gabumon be able to stand the full power of a giant mega level Digimon on their own?**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After a day of hard battle's from the Deva's, it was now that time of the day for everyone to get some shut eye. Lucas, Emily, Jessica, and their Digimon were still trying to make their way through the Digital Desert, but it was getting far to dark for them to even see where their going.

Lucas: OK, all I see is nothing but sand and dark for miles.

Emily: You sure this is the right way out of the Desert?

Lucas: Positive. It's just so hard to see at night.

Biyomon: Well at least we got the light of the digital moon to give us some light.

Emily: Well that's one way to stay positive.

But then, Agumon fell to his knee's right in front of everyone. After everything he went through... he was exhausted.

Agumon: I don't know about all of you, but i'm ready to call it a night. I can't walk anymore.

Lucas: I don't blame you. I mean you took a real beating from that overgrown garden snake before I showed up after all.

Emily: I still can't believe you left Agumon on his own like that.

Biyomon: What kind of friend would do that?

Of course, Lucas had to tell them what exactly happened earlier. Though Emily and Biyomon were a bit surprised by it.

Lucas: I know, I know, and I was completely wrong.

Agumon: Hey, don't be mad at him. He just needed some space is all. And in the end he came back to help me. A real friend would do that. Right Lucas?

Lucas: You bet.

The two of them just smiled at one another, but Emily and Biyomon were just confused by those two. Although, Jessica was glad to see them getting along.

Jessica: Well i'm glad that you two are such close friends. Kinda reminds me of Kyle and Gabumon in a way. Those two are pretty close if you ask me.

But when Jessica mention Kyle and Gabumon, it got everyone curious at to where they are.

Lucas: You know speaking of those two, I wonder where they ended up?

Renamon: Hard to say. Those two could have ended up anywhere on this giant continent.

Emily: Same with everyone else too. I hope they're all okay.

Biyomon: I bet they are. Let's stay positive about it, alright.

Though, they were still was a bit worried for the other's. They had no idea where they were or if they're okay.

Agumon: Well wherever they are, as long as they stay away from trouble... nothing can go wrong for them.

Lucas: He's right. Besides, after those creeps attacked us, what's the worst that can happen to them?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL WASTELAND, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the speeding Locomon in the Digital Wasteland, Kyle and Gabumon were face to face with known other than Terriermon. One of the Grand Master's old friends turned into his own Digimon partner. Terriermon just floated there, laughing at the two of them and gazing down at them.

Terriermon: (Laughs)... What's wrong? Scared of little me? You should be.

Gabumon: In your dreams!

Then, Kyle pulled out his blue digivice and the holographic screen displayed the image and information for him.

Kyle: Let's see. Terriermon. A rookie level mammal Digimon. Wait a minute. Terriermon? Why does that sound so... (Gasps)...

Kyle then instantly remembered that the Grand Master mention his name in his back story to Kyle just a couple hours ago. He couldn't believe who he was facing. He now knew exactly who Terriermon was.

Kyle: It can't be. You're... you're...

Terriermon: Yes. I use to be human just like you, but not anymore. Thank's to Dexmon I have transcended beyond who I use to be.

Kyle: I should I guessed it was his doing.

Gabumon: He did this... to a human child. What kind of monster would do that?

Terriermon: The kind that know's what he's doing.

Just as Kyle and Gabumon got ready for a fight, the Grand Master suddenly came right in to the passenger car and ran straight towards them.

Grand Master: Oliver!

In shock, Kyle and Gabumon turned around to see him coming right pass them and stopped right in front of them and faced his old friend. However, Terriermon wasn't moved at all to see the Grand Master in his sights.

Kyle: Grand Master?

Grand Master: Oliver, don't do this. You got to remember that this isn't you at all.

Terriermon: Haven't we been over this, i'm not the same as I was anymore. I'm better then that now. You wouldn't understand because hadn't experienced what I've been through.

Grand Master: But your wrong. The truth is that i'm not the same as I use to be either. Despite the difference's... you and me are the same. Don't you understand?

But, Terriermon just turned his head away from the Grand Master.

Terriermon: You don't get it, do you? You and me are for more different then you can ever imagined. You didn't had to go through what me and the other's had to go through with Dexmon. Look at what he did to us. The difference between you and I... is that i'm much better then I use to be.

Grand Master: No your not! For crying out loud Oliver, you're not a Digimon!

Terriermon: Shut up! Just shut up! Dexmon gave me more power then I could have ever imagined. I don't care who I use to be, that's all in the past now. What you see before you... is the future!

Grand Master: No! I'll never accept that future! Try to remember. Remember who you are. Oliver!

But then, Terriermon closed his eye's and then his body started glowing even brighter then before. The sudden burst of light blinded Kyle, Gabumon, and the Grand Master, and then Terriermon reopened both his eye's.

Terriermon: You're wrong. I do remember. And you're not there.

The Grand Master was just shocked by that. Despite his best efforts, he still couldn't reach out to his old friend. But then, Terriermon began to en-hale some air in his lungs and prepared to fire something from his mouth at the Grand Master.

Grand Master: No...

Terriermon: Farewell, Johnny!

Kyle: Look out!

And then, Terriermon fired a ball of green energy from his mouth right at the Grand Master. Seeing the attack coming, Gabumon quickly jumped in front of the Grand Master and countered with his own attack.

Terriermon: Bunny Blast!

Gabumon: Blue Baster!

Both attacks collided at one another and then a sudden explosion was made from the two attacks that sent Kyle, Gabumon, and the Grand Master flying to the other side of the passenger car. The three of them slammed against the car door and then Terriermon started to glow even brighter than before.

Kyle: Ouch.

Grand Master: You okay?

Kyle: Yeah, i'm fine.

Terriermon: But you won't be for long. That was only a small fraction of what I can do. Now let me show you... my true power! The power of the future!

Now he really started to glow in light and that blinded Kyle, Gabumon, and the Grand Master.

Kyle: Great, now what's he doing?

Gabumon: Something very bad for us I guess.

Grand Master: It's worse than you think. Get ready you two.

And then the next thing they saw was Terriermon growing in size in a large proportion. The three of them watched in horror as he grew and grew until he was almost at the passenger car ceiling and was still going beyond it.

**TERRIERMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGAGARGOMON**

When his size got to much, Locomon felt the heavy weight behind him and had to make a sudden stop.

Locomon: Hmm?

But to his surprise, the passenger car along with the other's behind it suddenly exploded due to the overwhelming power of Terriermon's transformation. The sudden explosion even through Locomon off the tracks and he slide far a couple seconds on the dead ecosystem ground. Meanwhile, Kyle, Gabumon, and the Grand Master where seen in the rubble of the destroyed passenger car's.

Kyle: (Groans)... That was... unexpected.

Gabumon: Your telling me.

Kyle and Gabumon then got back up and push the broken wood on top of them off and then noticed that the Grand Master was getting up from the rubble as well. However, he was a bit worried about something.

Grand Master: Oh no. This is really bad.

Kyle: What is?

Grand Master: That!

The Grand Master pointed up and Kyle and Gabumon looked only to be shocked by what it was. They saw a giant green machine that appeared to resemble that of a Bernard dog breed and had two missiles launchers on its shoulders and contained a massive amount of weaponry.

Gabumon: Oh... my... lord.

Kyle: HE'S HUGE!

The giant machine creature then took a step forward at the three of them, but at the same time he took another step and Locomon. He noticed him under his foot and put a huge amount of pressure on him and made him crack under the pressure. Kyle and Gabumon looked in shock as he made one last effort and instantly crushed Locomon like grape.

Kyle and Gabumon: Locomon!

Just like that, Locomon was turned back into data, but this giant machine didn't even bother absorbing his data. Instead it took another step towards the three of them and then look down at them.

?: Now, prepare for the end. You face your doom!

Kyle and Gabumon only looked up at this giant creature in horror, and then the Grand Master got back up from the rubble.

Grand Master: It's been long time since I saw you. MegaGargomon.

When the Grand Master said that, Kyle and Gabumon instantly turned towards him with confusion.

Kyle and Gabumon: Who?

Grand Master: MegaGargomon. Terriermon's mega form. This is bad. Really bad.

Although, Kyle and Gabumon were just shocked by the fact that they are facing with a giant mega level Digimon. Unlike KingEtemon, this one was enormous.

Kyle: A mega, great, just great.

Gabumon: Where's WarGreymon when you need him the most?

But then, MegaGargomon took another step forward at them and shook the entire area.

MegaGargomon: Well now, are you ready to face destruction?

Gabumon: I'm not sure how to answer that.

Kyle: Well mega or not, we gotta do something or will be squashed like pancakes. Literally.

Gabumon: But we can't take on a mega.

Kyle: We got to at least try! Besides he smashed up Locomon into a million pieces and do you really think we can outrun this thing? No, I think not.

Kyle did made a good point to Gabumon, but he wasn't so sure if fighting was gonna help either against something like this. Even the Grand Master knew that fighting wasn't gonna be much use either.

Grand Master: This is bad. There's no way we can outmatch Oliver now. We're doom for sure.

Kyle: Not yet were not. Ready Gabumon!?

Gabumon: As ready as i'll ever be.

Then, Kyle started channeling the light inside him and into his digivice. Once his digivice was glowing in light he pointed it right at Gabumon and then a beam of light was shot right at him and Gabumon was hit by it.

_GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WEREGARURUMON_

When the light faded away, MegaGargomon looked down to see WereGarurumon was gazing up at him. However, he wasn't moved at all by this.

MegaGargomon: Your kidding, right? If this is all you can bring to fight me with, then this won't take long.

WereGarurumon: Oh yeah, maybe that size of your's is just for show.

Kyle: Go get 'em, WereGarurumon!

Hearing his partner's voice, WereGarurumon bolted off towards MegaGargomon and then jumped up in the air. He jumped as high to MegaGargomon's metal chest and then started slashing his two claws right at him.

WereGarurumon: Try this! Wolf Claw!

He slashed both his claws and made a direct hit on MegaGargomon, however, he was once again not moved by him at all. This brought a shock to Kyle and WereGarurumon, but the Grand Master already knew this would happen.

WereGarurumon: What?

Kyle: He's... not fazed at all.

Grand Master: It's no use. An ultimate has zero chance against a mega. Especially one like MegaGargomon. He's to big for WereGarurumon to fight.

MegaGargomon: He's right. Now you'll see why! Power Pummel!

MegaGargomon took his right arm back and it started to electrify in energy and then he slammed right on WereGarurumon with overwhelming force and sent him pummeling to the ground.

WereGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Kyle: No! WereGarurumon!

Grand Master: It's no use!

Just from that one attack, WereGarurumon started to shrink back to Gabumon again. The force of the attack was far to much for his ultimate level to handle. He fell the ground right on his back. Kyle was just in shock and then he started running towards his already fallen partner.

Kyle: (Gasps)... Gabumon!

MegaGargomon: (Laughs)... Well that was boring.

Kyle got right to his partner and kneeled down to his level and picked him up in his arms.

Kyle: Gabumon, are you okay buddy? Speak to me.

Gabumon: Kyle... he's... to... strong.

Kyle: Just hang on, will think of something.

But then, Gabumon noticed MegaGargomon was about to stomp on them so he quickly pushed Kyle out of the way.

Gabumon: (Gasps)... Watch out!

He pushed Kyle out of the way and then threw himself out of the way just in time before MegaGargomon slammed his foot on him. Kyle slid across the ground until he saw what Gabumon did for him.

Kyle: Ga... Gabumon. You saved me life. Thanks.

Gabumon: Don't... thank me yet.

At that moment, Gabumon took a good look at Kyle and he saw the horrified look on his face. To tell the truth, he never seen Kyle so terrified before. Seeing this, he knew had to get up. He forced himself back up with all strength and turned and looked up at MegaGargomon.

Kyle: Gabumon?

Gabumon: Well... come on. I'm still standing... aren't I?

Hearing his voice, MegaGargomon looked down to see Gabumon was standing against him again.

MegaGargomon: My my, aren't you stubborn. You just don't know when your outmatched already. But if you insist on this pointless struggle, then i'll destroy you right here and now!

Kyle, the Grand Master, and Gabumon all looked to see MegaGargomon was about to stomp on Gabumon again. But before he did, Gabumon moved out of the way again and then he fired his attack right at MegaGargomon's right leg.

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

His attack hit him, but MegaGargomon wasn't fazed by it at all. Instead he took that right leg and tried to stomp on him again, and again Gabumon quickly moved out of the way.

Kyle: Gabumon, stop! You can't fight him! He's just to strong!

Gabumon: I have to at least try, right!?

Kyle: It's not worth it, Gabumon! Just get out of there!

Gabumon: And let this giant tin can crush us like he did with Locomon, I don't think so! I'm not running! Not now, not ever!

Those words impacted on Kyle's brain and it made him shock then ever about Gabumon. He never seen Gabumon go this far before in battle.

Kyle: But why!? Why would you..!?

Gabumon: Because... your my friend, Kyle! You always had and you always will! And I will not let this giant brainwashed tin can hurt you!

Those words, those strong words from Gabumon, Kyle was seriously shocked then ever before. He always knew Gabumon was like that, but this, this was new to him. He never seen Gabumon this determined before. Except when he battled KingEtemon, but this felt different.

Kyle: Gabumon... I...

The Grand Master on the other hand was speechless by what Gabumon said. He had no words to say about it. Yet, he understand the feeling quite well somehow. But, MegaGargomon only laughed at Gabumon for saying those words.

MegaGargomon: (Laughs)... Are you done with your little moment? Well if you are, i'm gonna get back to crushing you like a grape!

Gabumon: No... you... won't!

MegaGargmon took up his left foot and then slammed it down towards Gabumon, but just before it hit him, Gabumon unleashed all his power and fired his signature once again at MegaGargomon's foot.

Gabumon: BLUE BLASTER!

With all his might, Gabumon did everything he could to hold back MegaGargmon, but slowly but surely, MegaGargomon slammed his foot right on top of Gabumon and smashed him into the ground. Kyle and the Grand Master couldn't believe what they saw. Gabumon... got flattened.

Kyle: (Gasps)...

Grand Master: No.

In complete and mortal terror, Kyle got up on his feet and took a couple steps towards MegaGargomon. MegaGargomon still had his foot on top of Gabumon and he just started laughing.

MegaGargomon: (Loud Laugh)...

Grand Master: I can't believe it. He crushed him. Oliver, how could you do this horrible thing?

But Kyle, the sight of this was so shocking to him, he assumed that Gabumon might be... gone. The thought of that actually brought tears to his eye's. Which was shocking because he hardly ever shows that emotion.

Kyle: (Gabumon... you can't... you can't be... gone.)

At that moment, Kyle started flashing back to the time's he shared with Gabumon. The day he met him in the woods, to the battle they had together before they met Lucas and the other's. All the time's they had, even to where they had that adventure with Sam and Dracomon to defeat KingEtemon. All of these memories and feeling's started flowing through him so much, he just couldn't believe it could be all over.

Kyle: Gabumon. Gabumon. Gabumon! GABUMON! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

But then, the Grand Master looked over at Kyle and saw that he was admitting a powerful light around him, just like Terriermon did a few moments ago. The moment he saw that, he knew what was happening.

Grand Master: (Gasps)... It can't be...

Then, MegaGargomon looked over at Kyle and saw the same thing.

MegaGargomon: What!?

But to his surprise, he looked down under his left foot where he crushed Gabumon and saw the same light was coming around there as well. The force of the light was so strong, it threw his foot right off and made him back up a bit.

Kyle: HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

And then, to the Grand Master and MegaGargomon's surprise, Gabumon was seen emerging up from the giant hole left by MegaGargomon's foot and showed that his eye's were closed. But then, a strange circle appeared around him and then it created a wall of light around him. At that moment, Gabumon then opened up his eye's and showed that they were glowing in bright light as well.

Gabumon: Kyle...

And to Grand Master surprise, Gabumon started to glow as well. He knew what was happening, and so did MegaGargomon by the looks of their faces. Now, it was Gabumon's turn.

_GABUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON_

When the giant flash of light faded away, Gabumon has taken his mega form once again. He was now his usual Garurumon self, but his body was now mostly covered in metal and had two laser shape blade coming out of the top of his front legs that shaped like wings for him. Also, his tail looked like it was the same thing; laser shape blade. This new form of Gabumon just looked up and the tall MegaGargomon and glared at him. But, the Grand Master was just in shock by this. Yet, somehow he knew this strange Digimon.

Grand Master: No... way. You. Can it be?

But then, the light faded away around Kyle and he fell to his knee's. He need a second to catch his breath, but when he did he looked up to see none other then Gabumon's mega form. He couldn't believe. His friend was alive.

Kyle: Gabumon... you're... okay. Thank... goodness.

Then, the strange metal wolf turned around and looked over at Kyle and Kyle looked back at him.

?: Thank you, Kyle.

Kyle: No, thank you. You're still here. I knew you wouldn't just leave like that.

?: I would never do that to you, Kyle. But thanks to you, i'm now at my true self again. You know who I am now. Don't you?

Kyle then just wiped the tears of his face and then smiled back at the metal wolf.

Kyle: Yeah, I do. MetalGarurumon.

MetalGarurumon just gave a big smile at Kyle, and then he turned around to see MegaGargomon took a step forward towards him. Seeing this, MetalGarurumon got in his fighting position and then MegaGargomon looked down at him.

MetalGarurumon: (Growls)...

MegaGargomon: Ha! So you think your so tough now that your a mega level now? Well think again!

MetalGarurumon: Big talk coming from you. If you think your tougher then me then why don't you prove it right now. Time for round two.

Hearing those words, MegaGargomon started unveiling some hidden missiles inside his body and aimed them all at MetalGarurumon.

MegaGargomon: Very well. If you insist... i'll have to go full force!

MetalGarurumon: Good enough for me! Kyle, Grand Master, stay back. He's mine.

Kyle and the Grand Master just nodded their heads at MetalGarurumon, and then MetalGarurumon's blade shape wings started making noises and then showed a stream of jet energy coming out of them.

Kyle: Go get 'em.

Then, MetalGarurumon bolted right for MegaGargomon and then using his blade wings, he took off in the air and headed straight for MegaGargomon.

MegaGargomon: Ha! You think you can scare me!? Take this! Mega Barrage!

MegaGargomon then fired all of his missiles right at the incoming MetalGarurumon.

Kyle: Watch out!

But MetalGarurumon was ready for that. He used his new speed to evade the missiles coming at him with all his might. Once he had dodge every one of those missiles, he rammed right into MegaGargomon and pushed him back a ways.

MegaGargomon: GGAAAHH! Why you!

Grand Master: I can't believe it. He's actually pushing him back.

Once MegaGargomon regained his balance, MetalGarurumon suddenly fired a cold blast of ice right out of his mouth at MegaGargomon.

MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!

He fired right at him and being to slow to dodge it, MegaGargomon took the full force of that attack and his entire body started to freeze up.

MegaGargomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kyle: Alright! Yeah!

When MetalGarurumon was done, MegaGargomon looked like he was imprisoned in ice. At this moment, Kyle thought MetalGarururmon had already won.

Kyle: Alright MetalGarurumon! You got him good!

Grand Master: Wait a minute. Look!

Kyle: What?

Kyle and the Grand Master look to only see that MegaGargomon was starting to break free of the ice around him, and when he broke free the ice was scattered everywhere.

MetalGarurumon: (Growls)...

Kyle: Darn it. I thought he had him.

Grand Master: It'll take more then ice to stop MegaGargomon. Trust me, I know.

Then, MegaGargomon took a step forward at the flying MetalGarurumon and then prepared to fire his two bigger missiles at him.

MegaGargomon: You think a little ice will stop me!? Wrong! Now feel this! Gargo Missiles!

MegaGargomon fired his two giant missiles at MetalGarurumon. But just before MetalGarurumon could even think about moving out of the way, the two giant missiles exploded right in front of him and the shock waves sent him flying back a ways.

MetalGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kyle: MetalGarurumon! Hang on!

But MetalGarurumon was able to regain his balance quickly after that attack and used his jet streams from his blade wings to keep him from flying off even further. Then he made a sudden dash towards MegaGargomon, who was about to fire another set of missiles at him again.

MetalGarurumon: That all you got!? Ha!

MegaGargomon: You don't learn, do you! Well then learn this! Mega Barrage!

MegaGargomon unleashed another barrage of missiles at him, but MetalGarurumon was ready once again. This time, he opened up his own missile silo's inside his metal armor and then fired his own missiles at MegaGargomon's missiles.

MetalGarurumon: Oh yeah, two can play this game! Grace Cross Freezer!

He fired all of his missiles at the other one's and they all impacted at one another while MetalGarurumon was seen flying through them all while still charging towards MegaGargomon, who was about to throw his charged up punch at him.

MegaGargomon: Ha! Power Pummel!

However, MetalGarurumon was able to sense the attack coming on his new metal sensor's and used his quick agility to dodge the attack just in time and then he flew behind MegaGargomon and fired his attack again at him.

MetalGarurumon: Take this! Metal Wolf Claw!

He fired his attack and it made contact on MegaGargomon's back. Freezing it instantly.

MegaGargomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! So you wanna play like that now huh!

Kyle: You got him now, MetalGarurumon! He's got nothing on you!

But to Kyle's surprise, MegaGargomon's back quickly unfreeze and then he started flying off in the sky with his rocket engines coming from his back and he took off in the air with MetalGarurumon.

Kyle: Are you serious!? He can fly too!?

Grand Master: Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that? (Fake Laugh)...

Then, both MetalGarurumon and MegaGargomon were both just floating there in the sky of the Digital Wasteland. There was a moment of silence, until both of them prepared their missiles again for another attack. They both gave a glare at one another, and then...

MetalGarurumon and MegaGargomon: HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

MegaGarogmon: Mega Barrage!

MetalGarurumon: Grace Cross Freezer!

The two mega Digimon fired all their missiles right at each other and each one of them clashed with the other one at a time. They both kept on firing and firing until one of them ran out of missiles. But at this rate, who know's who it will be.

MegaGargomon: Just give up! You can't beat me!

MetalGarurumon: I will beat you! I must beat you!

Kyle: You can do it, MetalGarurumon!

Grand Master: Believe in yourself and you can overcome anything!

Hearing those words, MetalGarurumon dig deep inside himself, and somehow he manage to find the strength within him. With it he fired his missiles much faster at MegaGargomon and slowly but surely MegaGargomon's missiles were being pushed back and MegaGargomon couldn't believe it. He was being outmatched in a game of missile launching.

MetalGarurumon: HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

MegaGargomon: WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!

MegaGargomon tried his best to hold back the incoming attack with his own, but they came in to fast and to much for him to stop them all, and finally he was being attack by missile after missile and it seem to not be slowing down.

MegaGargomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Grand Master: That's it!

Kyle: Alright!

Then, MetalGarurumon stopped firing his missiles and then his metal chest opened up and revealed one giant missile aimed right at the smoke cloud where MegaGargomon is.

MetalGarurumon: And now... the finishing blow! Garuru Tomahawk!

With all his strength he fired it right at MegaGargomon and without being able to see it coming, MegaGargomon took the full ferocious force of that attack and was seen falling towards the ground.

MegaGargomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

With a strong force of his giant size, MegaGargomon impacted on the ground on his back that shook the entire area around him. When the vibrations stopped, Kyle and the Grand Master looked to see MegaGargomon was actually down for the count.

Kyle: Did he get him?

Grand Master: I think so.

But yet, the Grand Master felt kinda bad seeing his former friend go down like that.

Grand Master: (Oliver.)

But then, the two of them noticed that MegaGargomon was still moving and it looked like he was gonna get back up any minute.

Kyle and Grand Master: (Gasps)...

Kyle: He's still alive?

Grand Master: That shouldn't be possible! Even if he is MegaGargomon.

But just before they could talk about it any further, MetalGarurumon swoop on down towards them and landed in front of them.

MetalGarurumon: Quick, we can't stay here anymore. If he get's back up we could be done for. We have to go, now!

Kyle: I agree with that. Let's get out of this crazy wasteland!

Kyle then jumped on MetalGarurumon's back and then took his hand out for the Grand Master to get on.

Kyle: Come on, let's get out of here!

However, the Grand Master was a bit hesitant to take Kyle's hand, but he knew he had to, so he did. Once he was on MetalGarurumon's back too, MetalGarurumon started bolting away from MegaGargomon and then used his blade shaped wings to take off in the air and headed far away from MegaGargomon just in time. When MegaGargomon got back up, he saw the three of them heading off into the night sky of the Digital Wasteland.

MegaGargomon: This isn't over! You can't escape the inevitable! The future has already been decided!

But they didn't reply back to him and they were now far away from MegaGargomon's sight. Once they were gone, MegaGargomon then shrunk back down to Terriermon again and looked back up at them one last time.

Terriermon: This isn't over, Johnny. We will meet again. And when we do... i'll finish you and everyone else too. Just you wait and see.

Where MetalGarurumon is, the Grand Master was looking back at where they last were and he sighed at the fact that his old friend was still under the control of Dexmon and that he couldn't even break through to him.

Grand Master: (Sighs)... (Oliver. I swear i'll find a way. Somehow. After this, I won't give up.)

But while he was thinking to himself, Kyle and MetalGarurumon were glad that they made it out of their in one piece.

Kyle: That was quite a battle, wasn't it MetalGarurumon?

MetalGarurumon: You bet it was. I've hadn't fought that hard in a long time. MegaGargomon sure can keep ya on your toe's that's for sure.

Yet, despite all that happened, Kyle was just glad to see that his friend hasn't left him after he though he did.

Kyle: Yeah. By the way, don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you were a goner for sure back there. Don't ever do that to me again. Okay?

Hearing that, MetalGarurumon just smiled.

MetalGarurumon: Don't worry, I won't. Besides, you can't get rid of me that easily.

Kyle: Ain't that the truth.

Kyle and MetalGarurumon: (Laughs)...

With that the three continued flying into the night sky while the digital moon was lighting the way for them. They manage to escape the power of MegaGargomon, but have they seen the last of him? But all the matter's to Kyle is that his friend hasn't left him. That's all that matter's to him.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE IN THE DIGITAL SKY, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Somewhere else in an unknown are of the Land of the Sovereigns, Majiramon was floating around in the dark skies of the night with Sinduramon right in front of him. At this point, besides Antylamon, they were the only Deva's left to fight. Yet, Majiramon was a bit upset by the fact that Sinduramon fled the battle scene after Vajramon and Pajiramon were destroyed.

Majiramon: So what you mean to tell me is that you simply fled the battle just because it got a little... hairy for you to watch?

Sinduramon: Well I wouldn't say it like that, but... uh...

Majiramon: You fool! You're suppose to be a mighty Deva Digimon that could handle anything that's thrown at you, and yet you ran away like a coward!

The loud voice of Majiramon kinda made Sinduramon shake in horror. Majiramon was no doubt both bigger and much stronger then he was, so he was a little afraid as to what was about to happen next.

Sinduramon: Well... uh... you see...

Majiramon: I've heard enough of you excuses!

Then, Majiramon took out his long arm and grabbed Sinduramon and pulled him towards.

Sinduramon: AAAH! Wait, I can make it up to you, just give me another chance, Majiramon.

Majiramon: I've gave you more then enough chance's. Compare you to the other Deva's that have fallen, your useless to me in battle. But you do have something else that can fix that. HA!

Then, Majiramon started squeezing the data out of Sinduramon with his own strength.

Sinduramon: AAAAAAAAHHH! NO! PLEASE! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

And just like that, Majiramon popped Sinduramon like a balloon and then he absorbed all the data that was left over. Once he was done, he took his attention back to the DigiDestined.

Majiramon: Now, where was I? Oh yes. The DigiDestined.

He looked down at the giant continent and he was thinking of his next move. With him as the only Deva left, he had to think this carefully.

Majiramon: Hmm... I better be careful how I play this. Those DigiDestined have grown far to much for us Deva's to handle. I wonder though... perhaps if I can't beat them here in the Digital World, I should look else where. I know exactly where.

Then he grew a big grin on his face and then started flying off into the distance in the clouds. Whatever he has plan, it wasn't gonna be pretty that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>THE UNDERWATER CAVE'S, UNDER THE LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Deep down underneath the Land of the Sovereigns, in an underwater cave, Shade and Monodramon were lying down on the wet rocky surface. Somehow, they don't look they got wet, but they got down there somehow. But then, Monodramon started waking up and got himself up and rubbed his head.

Monodramon: (Groans)... Man, my head feels all dizzy.

But when he looked over to his left, he saw Shade was still passed out on the wet rocks and he shocked because of it.

Monodramon: Shade!

Monodramon quickly ran over to his human friend and started shaking him a bit, but it wasn't waking him up at all.

Monodramon: Shade, come on, wake up. Hey.

But no matter how much he shook him, Shade still wouldn't wake.

Monodramon: Still no luck. Guess he must be out real good. Oh man.

Then he decided to stand up and take a look around the area he was in. However, Monodramon had no idea where he and Shade are, how they got there, where the other's are, or how they plan on getting out.

Monodramon: Hmm... I wonder where we are?

But just as he was looking around the area he and Shade were in, he heard something coming from the water that was close by them.

Monodramon: Hmm? What was that?

Monodramon decided to take a few steps towards the water and find out what it was, but when he got closer the water, something emerged from the water and cast a shadow right on top of him. The shadow had somewhat a resemblance to a squid. When Monodramon saw the shadow on top of him, he looked up and he was surprised by what he was seeing. It was a giant squid looking creature with skin coating and it didn't look to happy to see Monodramon.

?: (Laughs)...

Monodramon: Oh boy. Not good.

Whatever it was, it doesn't look to friendly. Will Shade wake up in time to see this mysterious creature for himself before it might tear Monodramon to shreds? And what is yet to come to everyone else as they continued through the Land of the Digimon Sovereigns? Whatever it is, they better be ready for what's next to come for them.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	53. Episode 53: Into the Depths

_**Episode 53: Into the Depths**_

_**Trapped in an underwater cave, a dark voice talking in his head, Shade struggles with himself to find out who he is. Is he really as dark as this voice says he is, or is he what he believe's he really is? Shade's lifelong struggle to find out who he really is... is about to be answered here and now.**_

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE SHADE'S MIND<strong>

While he was unconscious in the underwater cave, inside Shade's mind, he was floating around that same dark void a little while ago. He still had no idea where he was or where everyone else was. But as he was floating around in nothingness, he heard a deep dark voice all around him.

?: Shade. Shade, I know who you are.

Shade: What?

?: Listen to my word's. What you know... is a lie. These good feelings, these memories you possess, there all but lie's. A cover up for what you really are.

Shade: What do you mean? What cover up? Who are you? What do you want from me?

?: All in good time. But, all I want from you, is to see your true self. Like your name says, you are apart... of darkness.

But when Shade heard those word's, he remembered that Devimon once did the same thing to him awhile back. He tried to mess with his head the same way this voice was, but somehow, this voice sounded a little convincing then Devimon.

Shade: But, it can't be. That's not true.

?: Believe what you want. I know all to well. (Laughs)...

Shade: No. NO!

But then, a flash of light formed in front of Shade and engulfed him. And in a flash of bright light, he disappeared once again. Yet, he could still hear the laughter of that strange dark voice in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>THE UNDERWATER CAVE, UNDERNEATH THE LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the underwater cave, Shade was finally starting to open his eye's. But as he was slowly opening them, he could also hear his Digimon partner Monodramon struggling nearby. When he heard him, he turned to his left and was shock to see Monodramon wrapped up by the same squid creature. His arm's were tied down because of it's tentacles, and he was shaking his head and leg's, trying to somehow get free.

Shade: What? (Gasps)... Monodramon!

Monodramon: Shade! A little help here!

?: (Laughs)...

Quickly reacting, Shade got himself up quickly and grabbed a nearby rock and then threw it right at the squid creature. He got a lucky shot on it because it hit it right on it's right eye.

?: AAAAAAAHHHH! My eye!

The throbbing from the thrown rock made his eye swell up and the squid released Monodramon from it's slimy tentacles. Monodramon landed back on the ground and quickly turned around and made a fist with his right arm and jumped up in the air at the squid creature.

Monodramon: Payback time! Beat Knuckle!

And to the squid creature's unluckiness, Monodramon hit it right on the left eye. Now he had two swelled up eye's.

?: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! My other eye!

Monodramon then landed back on the wet rocky ground and the squid creature put both his tentacles on his eye's due to the pain and then decided to high-tail it out of there and went straight back in the water. Now it was Shade and Monodramon again.

Monodramon: That's what you get! Don't mess with me!

Shade: Hey, you tell him, Monodramon.

Hearing his human partner's kind words, Monodramon turned around with a smile on his face and slowly walked over to Shade.

Monodramon: Though, I wish I knew what that was that attacked me.

Shade: I can have that answered in a minute.

Then, Shade reached into his pocket and pulled out his purple ring digivice and then the holographic screen with information was displaying the image of the squid creature that attacked them a minute ago.

Shade: That thing that attack us was called Gesomon. A champion level aquatic Digimon that doesn't like it when other's cross into it's territory.

Monodramon: Well, that explains a lot. No wonder he tried to destroy me.

Shade: Yeah, good thing I woke up before he completely but the squeeze on ya. (Laughs)...

Monodramon: Hey, no kidding. (Laughs)...

However, Shade stopped laughing because he remembered what that dark voice in his head told him. Somehow, he couldn't shake what it said out of his mind. Can it be true? How could Shade possibly believe that? Seeing the blank look on his voice, Monodramon stopped laughing and starred at him.

Monodramon: Um... Shade? You okay?

Hearing his partner's concern question, Shade instantly snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his partner.

Shade: Uh... yeah. I'm fine. I'm... just not fully awake is all.

However, Monodramon had a hard time believing that. As Shade's partner, he could somehow tell if something's wrong.

Monodramon: O... K. If you say so.

Shade: Now, where are we exactly?

Shade then started looking around the cavern and all he saw were wet rocks everywhere. Nothing to out of the ordinary when it come's to underwater cave's.

Monodramon: I think we're in some kind of underwater cave.

Shade: Oh great. That's the last place I wanted to be in.

They both continued looking around the cavern they were in, but then Monodramon spotted something. It was a tunnel that led straight to who know's where. He pointed at it and he had to tell Shade.

Monodramon: Hey, check that out.

Shade: What?

Shade then turned around and noticed the tunnel as well.

Shade: A tunnel?

Monodramon: Yeah. Maybe if we go that way, will find a way out. Hopefully. What do you think?

Shade wasn't so sure if going down into the dark tunnel was a good idea or not, but, it was either go down the tunnel, or wait for Gesomon to come back and maybe he might have friends with him. With those two choice's, there was only one answer.

Shade: Well, I guess we could give it a go. What other choice do we have anyway.

Monodramon just nodded in agreement and then the two of them started heading down into the tunnel into total darkness. They we're gonna have a hard time seeing, but as long as they stayed closed to one another, hopefully they'll be fine. Yet, Shade still couldn't get what that voice said to him earlier out of his head, and Monodramon was getting a bit concern by the way Shade's face was. Somehow, he knew that something was wrong, but for now, they had to foucs on getting out of the underwater cave and finding the other's.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After managing to escape a furious battle with MegaGargomon, MetalGarurumon, along with Kyle and the Grand Master on his back were about to land down in the Digital Forest. MetalGarurumon turned his boosters off and descended back to the ground and landed. Then, Kyle and the Grand Master got off of him and he then shrunk back to his in-training form.

Tsunomon: Phew. Glad that's done.

Kyle: No kidding. We barely got away from that overgrown mechanical rabbit with ourselves intact. Thanks to you of course.

Tsunomon just smiled at Kyle, and he smiled back down at the little guy. However, the Grand Master couldn't help but look back at the far distance they flew from. Seeing that his old friend almost destroyed them kinda made him depressed.

Grand Master: (Sighs)... Oliver.

Seeing this, Kyle and Tsunomon looked over at the depressed Grand Master. Kyle honestly didn't know what to say to him at this point. After what just happened with Terriermon, how can he blame him for being upset.

Kyle: Man, I feel really sorry for the old guy.

Tsunomon: Yeah. Loosing a friend, then he come's back to squash ya. But still, loosing the friend part really hurts.

Kyle: Oh speaking of that. That reminds me...

Hearing those words, Tsunomon looked up at Kyle who then got on one knee and then he just bonked Tsunomon right on the head near his horn.

Tsunomon: Ow! Hey, what was that for!?

Kyle: That's for scarring me half to death back there. I thought for a moment... I lost you back there.

When Tsunomon heard those words, he looked up again at Kyle and saw the look on his face that told him he was upset by the fact. He almost got squashed by MegaGargomon, so how could Kyle not be upset by it.

Tsunomon: I know. I'm sorry, Kyle. I didn't mean to scare you like that.

Kyle: Hey it's okay. I'm just glad your still here with me. After everything we've been through so far... thing's would be weird without you around.

Tsunomon: True. You be lost without me anyway. (Laughs)...

As Tsunomon started laughing, Kyle was a bit mad by his last words, but that soon turned to laughter. In a way, it was a bit true. However, the Grand Master turned his head towards them when he heard them laughing. Seeing the two of them like that reminded him of the time's he had with Impmon and his old group.

Grand Master: (Sighs)... I remember those time's... all to well.

But then he remembered something else.

Grand Master: Hmm... I wonder. Where's Shade and Monodramon? I hope those two aren't in any trouble.

He turned back around and looked up at digital moon in the digital night sky. He couldn't help but worry about those two a bit. After all, he knew how much trouble those two can get in without him around.

* * *

><p><strong>THE UNDERWATER CAVE, UNDERNEATH THE LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the underwater cave's, Shade and Monodramon were still walking down the dark tunnel that Monodramon found a little while ago. However, Shade still couldn't get what that strange voice told him a short time ago. What did it mean when it told him that he had darkness in him? Was it true he thought?

Shade: Hmm... (It can't be true. Can it? No, I can't be thinking that. But...)

Monodramon: Shade, are you sure you're alright?

Hearing his partner's question, Shade turned and looked down at him, or at least what he could see of him in the dark tunnel.

Shade: Uh... yeah. Don't worry, i'm fine. Honest.

Monodramon: I'm not so sure about that.

Those words from Monodramon gave a little shock to Shade. Yet, he had a feeling that Monodramon would eventually sense that something was wrong.

Shade: Uh... well...

Monodramon: Come on, Shade, I known for almost your whole life. I can just tell when something is bugging you. I've been your partner and friend long enough to know these thing's about you. Right?

Shade honestly didn't know what to say back to Monodramon. He completely got him this time.

Shade: Well... yeah. Your right.

Monodramon: Then tell me, what's wrong?

Shade: It's uh... hard to explain. The thing is...

But before Shade could say another word to Monodramon, he felt something very dark and ominous surrounding him. The surprised look on his face even made Monodramon a bit worried.

Monodramon: Shade? What's wrong? Are you okay? Shade!?

However, Shade didn't answer his partner. Instead, he looked up ahead of the dark tunnel and he actually saw something deeper in the tunnel. And at that moment, he heard that same dark voice again.

?: (Shade, come closer. Come. You know you want to.)

Shade: Stop messing with my head!

That sudden burst from Shade surprised Monodramon. However, he had no idea what was going on with him.

Monodramon: Shade, what's going on? Who are you talking too?

Shade: What do you want from me!

?: (Laughs)... (Why not come and find out for yourself. If you dare.)

Couldn't resist this temptation, Shade suddenly bolted off down the dark tunnel and headed towards the end. However, Monodramon was shocked by his sudden dash, so he had to go after him.

Monodramon: Shade! Wait! You don't know what's down there!

Shade: I know what i'm gonna find down there that's for sure!

As they both were running, Monodramon still didn't understand what Shade was talking about. Then, at the end of the tunnel, Shade and Monodramon ran straight into a wide open rock format room with sharp rock spikes on top and a bunch of little pools of water around the floor, and one really big one in the middle of it all. Shade aimless searched around the open room for where this dark voice might be.

Shade: Alright, come on out! Quit hiding and show yourself! I know you're here!

However, Monodramon still couldn't understand what was Shade talking about.

Monodramon: Shade, there's nothing here.

Shade: Oh there's something here alright! When I find the guy who's messing with my head, he's dead!

Monodramon: But there's no one here but us. I don't see anything or...

But just before Monodramon could finish that sentence, he did sense something was coming to them. He looked around on high alert and he was sensing something was coming from one of the little water pools. Actually, he was sensing it from all the little pools.

Monodramon: Wait a minute. (Gasps)... Heads up, a big group of Digimon coming right for us!

Shade: What!?

But just as Shade asked, out of nowhere, a bunch of Gesomon emerged from the water pools.

All the Gesomon: (Laughs)...

Shade and Monodramon: (Gasps)...

One by one a Gesomon popped up from the water pools until there was a grand total of seven in the room. In fact, one of them was the one they encountered earlier. The one that has two black eye's.

Monodramon: Oh this is so not good.

Shade: I know. Hey wait, isn't that the Gesomon that attacked us earlier?

Monodramon: It is, and he's brought friends with him this time.

Then, all the Gesomon's roared at Shade and Monodramon and prepared their slimy tentacles for an attack on them. Seeing what was coming, both Shade and Monodramon knew what they had to do to survive this.

All the Gesomon: (Roars)...

Shade: Here they come! You ready, Monodramon!?

Monodramon: You bet! Let's go!

Like all the other time's before, Shade pulled out his purple ring digivice and pointed it at the Gesomon and then it started to glow and beep loudly. Now, Monodramon began to glow in light and the Gesomon back up a bit because of it.

_MONODRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STRIKEDRAMON_

When the light faded away, Strikedramon emerged with a look of confidence and took off in the air at the seven Gesomon.

Strikedramon: So, still wanna fight huh?

All the Gesomon: (Roars)...

Strikedramon: Very well!

Shade: Go get them, Strikedramon!

Hearing his human partner's command, Strikedramon took out both his claws and then he charged right for the Gesomon.

Strikedramon: Ha! Strike Claw!

Strikedramon had his right claw out in front of him and headed for three Gesomon, but two of them moved out of the way before it got to them. However, one of them wasn't smart enough to move out of the way in time and Strikedramon's claw got it right on the squid-like head.

Gesomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

And just like that, the Gesomon disintegrated into data and Strikedramon took in some of it before he turned around towards the other six Gesomon.

Shade: Alright!

Strikedramon: One down! And only six to go.

Then, two other Gesomon got on both side's of Strikedramon and prepared their tentacles for an attack at him.

Gesomon: Coral Crusher!

The two Gesomon unleashed a barrage of attacks with their tentacles right at Strikedramon, but Strikedramon was able to sense the attacks coming and jumped in the air to avoid being hit.

Strikedramon: Ha! Nice try! My turn now!

Then he started to engulf himself in intense heat and charged right down at those two Gesomon with full force.

Strikedramon: Take this! Strike Fang!

The two stupid Gesomon looked up in horror and they didn't move away from the attack, so Strikedramon slammed down on them and the two of them disintegrated back into data.

Gesomons: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Then, Strikedramon took both his hands out and took in some of the Gesomon's data before turning around and looked over at the remaining four Gesomon. The one with the black eye's was right in front and he was not looking to happy about this.

Gesomon: (Roars)...

Strikedramon: (Growls)... Come on.

Shade: No matter how many there are, you can't lose, Strikedramon.

But at the moment Shade said that, he heard that dark voice laughing at him again.

?: (Evil Laughs)...

When Shade heard that terrible laugh, he instantly turned around and noticed that his own shadow was getting bigger and bigger until he could see it on the rocky walls of the cave.

?: (Yes, yes, continue being like that, Shade. It fills me with joy to see the true you.)

Shade: What? What are you talking about?

?: (Quit trying to hide it. The way you make Strikedramon attack, the way you destroy your enemy without hesitating, it's satisfying. Is it not?)

Shade: What? You're not making any sense!

And then, Shade's shadow actually broke free from Shade and started to fully take shape on the wall. Shade was shock by the fact that his own shadow detached from him. It wasn't possible.

Shade: What? How is that..?

?: Possible? (Laughs)... You really don't get it... do you.

Shade: Get what!? You don't make any sense! You're driving me mad with all your little talks about me being as dark as you think I am! What I wanna know is... who in the world are you!?

And then, Shade's shadow started to move on it's own, to Shade's complete shock. It's like it took on a three-dimensional shape and kicked off the rocky wall and landed right in front of Shade. But the real shocking part was it was surrounding itself with dark aura and the next thing Shade knew... it take a form of the most unexpected thing ever.

Dark Shade: I'm you.

Those words, that shape, that familiar shape of himself but all dark and had full black eye's, this was the most shocking thing that has ever happened to Shade in his life. Of all the thing's, it was himself. How?

Shade: What? No! That's not possible!

Dark Shade: (Laughs)... But it is. The evidence of it is actually standing in front of you. Don't you get it, Shade, i'm you! The better you!

Again, Shade was so freaked out by this that he took a couple steps back from his darker self. But as Strikedramon just destroyed another Gesomon with his claws, he turned to see Shade and the darker Shade. Now that was a complete shock to Strikedramon.

Strikedramon: What? Shade? There's two of you?

Hearing Strikedramon's voice, Dark Shade looked up and saw him slowly coming towards them.

Dark Shade: It look's like Strikedramon's about to cut-in on our conversation. I'll take care of that.

Shade: What?

And to Shade's surprise, Dark Shade pulled out a fully blacken digivice and raised it up in the air and it glowed in dark light. Shade covered his eye's from the intense light and Strikedramon was also a bit blinded by it.

Shade: Gah!

Strikedramon: What? He's got a digivice too?

But to Strikedramon's surprise, he turned around and noticed the three remaining Gesomon were starting to glow in dark light and looked like they were merging together and getting bigger. Strikedramon looked up and saw the tentacle creatures getting almost as big as the cave itself. Even Shade turned around and noticed this.

Shade: What the? What are you doing?

Dark Shade: Just thought I give Strikedramon something else to deal with. Now come on out... Dragomon!

To Shade and Strikedramon's surprise, when the dark light faded away, the three Gesomon had digivolved into a huge blue squid creature with four tentacle legs and had sharp teeth and a purple beaded necklace and a black belt on one leg and one gold ring on it's right leg, and it also possessed two red ripped wings. Strikedramon looked up in shock, and this strange new creature looked down and roared at him.

?: (Roars)...

Strikedramon: What the!? What is that thing!?

Shade: He's huge!

The creature then immediately swung it's right arm, which was a giant tentacle and slammed it down at Strikedramon, but he was quick enough to move out of the way in time, but just barely.

Strikedramon: Yikes!

Dark Shade: (Laughs)... Go Dragomon, destroy him!

Then, Shade pulled out his own digivice and then the holographic screen with information popped up with the image of this creature.

Shade: Dragomon. An ultimate level aquatic Digimon of the worst kind. He may be an ultimate, but he's still deadly.

Strikedramon: If that's the case I better digivolve now.

Shade: I know!

Then, using all his might and remembering what Kyle mentioned about believing, a light started forming around Shade and he channeled it to his digivice and aimed it at Strikedramon. And then, a beam of light was fired at Strikedramon and now he started to glow.

_STRIKEDRAMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... CYBERDRAMON_

When the intense faded away, Cyberdramon stood up and looked up at Dragomon. Yet, even though Cyberdramon was a powerful ultimate, it was not gonna be an easy fight he thought.

Dragomon: (Roars)...

Cyberdramon: Alright, let's fight! Ha!

And with a might charge, Cyberdramon quickly went into the air and slammed right into Dragomon's chest and sent him back a way's. However, Dragomon quickly recovered from the attack and used his left arm and unleashed thousands of tentacles at Cyberdramon.

Dragomon: (Roars)... Thousand Whip!

Shade: Cyberdramon, look out!

Seeing all the tentacles coming at him, Cyberdramon tried his best to avoid them all, but there was to many of them for him to avoid and eventually they started whacking him one after another.

Cyberdramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Shade: Cyberdramon, no!

Dark Shade: (Laughs)... Yes, destroy him! Make him suffer before he goes bye-bye.

Once Dragomon stopped with his barrage of tentacles, he then took his right arm giant tentacle and made a big whack at the injured Cyberdramon.

Dragomon: (Roars)... Tentacle Claw!

And with one mighty strike, Dragomon sent Cyberdramon flying back towards the walls of the giant cave.

Cyberdramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Shade: Cyberdramon!

With a might hit, Cyberdramon landed back first on the rocky wall and left a huge mark on it. But using his strength, he manage to pull himself out and got back up in the air and glared at Dragomon and unleashed his own attack back at him.

Cyberdramon: (Growls)... My turn now! Desolation Claw!

With all his strength, Cyberdramon fired a barrage of air slashes right at Dragomon and it would seem that it was fazing Dragomon.

Dragomon: AAAAAAAAHHH!

Shade: Hey, I bet he didn't like that!

Dark Shade: (Laughs)... Not bad, but Dragomon won't go down that easily. Show him what I mean!

Once Cyberdramon stopped with his attack, Dragomon instantly recovered from it all and unleashed another barrage of tentacles at Cyberdramon.

Dragomon: (Roars)... Thousand Whip!

Shade: Watch out!

And once again, Cyberdramon tried to avoid them all, but again he eventually got caught in the attacks and took attack after attack.

Cyberdramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Shade: Cyberdramon!

Dark Shade: (Laughs)... Glorious, is it not?

But Shade didn't find this amusing at all. So, in anger, he turned back towards his evil counter part and ran at him with his fist.

Shade: Why you!

But to his surprise, his sudden punch just went right through his dark self.

Shade: Wh... what!?

Dark Shade: (Laughs)... Hey, that tickles.

Shade: (Growls)...

Fed up with this guy, Shade threw one punch after another, but each one just went right through this darker version of Shade. Yet, he continued no matter what, despite the fact that it wasn't working at all.

Dark Shade: Why even bother? I'm your shadow. That means... you can't hurt me.

After another multiple attempts, Shade finally got tired out from throwing punches at him and finally fell to his knee's in exhaustion.

Shade: (Heavy Breathing)...

Dark Shade: Aw what's the matter? Tired?

Once Shade caught his breath, he got back up and glared at his evil self while Cyberdramon was still fighting Dragomon in the background.

Shade: Just what do you want from me?

Dark Shade: It's obvious. To tell you who you really are.

Shade: I'm not like that. I'm not as dark as you think I am.

Dark Shade: Oh really...

Then, Dark Shade turned around and walked over towards the walls.

Dark Shade: Have you ever considered the first time you went to the human world after so long. They you were when it came to your "mission" to find the Digimon that ran wild in the real world and take them back to the Digital World. I know. You were cold and willing to do what it take's to get the job done.

Shade: I was only like that because I had to get the job done. For the Grand Master. We couldn't just let Digimon run wild in the real world.

Dark Shade: Really? Even Digimon that were partnered with other humans.

Now that brought a shock to Shade. He remembered that all to well. When he fought with Lucas every time about Agumon.

Shade: (Gasps)...

Dark Shade: That's right. That's the you I like. The kind that would be cruel as to take away a Digimon partner away from a human.

Shade: But i'm not like that anymore!

Dark Shade: True, but that's because you got yourself in a relationship with a girl, and eventually you befriended all the rest. But I know who you are. Because, even before then, I know you had those dark qualities.

Shade: You don't know anything!

Dark Shade: Oh but I do. Because... i'm you. (Laughs)...

Hearing those words and that laugh, Shade actually blew his stack and unleashed another fist full of rage at the darker him and ran right for him.

Shade: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

But as before, his fist just went right through him, even he went right through him and he slammed right on the rocky wall face first and slid down to ground. Once he was down, he fell on his back and looked up at his darker self.

Dark Shade: Deny it as much as you want, its the truth. You... are... me. (Evil Laugh)...

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape it. Could this really be? Is Shade really as dark as this darker version of him says he is?

Shade: But... I...

Dark Shade: Oh come on. Why keep on fighting it? You can't escape the truth. Accept it.

Shade: I... I...

Then, Shade rolled over and got up on his knee's, but the facts from this darker him still kept coming at him.

Dark Shade: You can't escape it! I even remember when you wanted tell Mike and James off because they were stupid and useless before they got Digimon. Remember that!? (Laughs)...

Thinking back, Shade did remember that. When he and David were traveling around with Mike and James before they met up with the other's again, he got irritated many time's with those two. So much to where it almost got to the point where he wanted to just blow his top off at them and tell them off.

Shade: No. I... well... I...

Dark Shade: Just accept it already. You are me, and I... am you. (Laughs)...

Shade: No...

The sound of his darker self's laughter was now starting to get into his head. He looked up to see him laughing his head off at his so called good self. The stress of it finally got to Shade and fell the floor with his hands on his head.

Shade: No. No.

Dark Shade: (Loud Evil Laugh)...

But then, Cyberdramon was slammed back down to the ground again by Dragomon. The fighting was starting to get to him and he was just about exhausted from all those attacks. So exhausted in fact, he shrunk back down to Monodramon again.

Monodramon: (Groans)...

Dragomon: (Roars)...

Monodramon manage to get himself up again, but when he turned around he saw Shade was down for the count due to his darker side's words of torment.

Monodramon: (Gasps)... Shade!

Dark Shade: Hmm..? Oh, it's you.

The darker Shade turned around and made a menacing smile at the injured Monodramon.

Monodramon: Leave him alone you faker!

Dark Shade: Oh please, like you can do anything to me. In fact, I've had enough of you. Dragomon, put the squeeze on him. And make it a good one.

Dragomon: (Roars)...

Hearing Dragomon's roar, Monodramon turned around to see him coming at him with his giant tentacle arm.

Monodramon: Uh oh!

Monodramon tried to run away from him, but Dragomon was far to big for him to outrun and he was caught by him. Dragomon wrapped him up with his giant tentacle and started to put the squeeze on Monodramon.

Dragomon: (Laughs)...

Monodramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Dark Shade: (Laughs)... Yes, squeeze him until there's nothing left. Let's see if he goes pop! (Laughs)...

Monodramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Hearing his partner's scream of pain, Shade looked up to see it for himself.

Shade: Monodramon... no.

All he could hear was his painful scream and he couldn't do a thing to help him. Not to mention all the thing's that his darker self had said to him. At this point, he was finally started to believe he was right about him.

Shade: (I can't believe this, but he might be right. I am as dark as he says I am. I was cruel to Lucas, I was cruel to his friends, and when I think about it, I never even gave the Digimon a chance. I had Monodramon digivolve and destroyed them without hesitating, even before I went to the real world. And now... I can't even save him.)

He manage to get himself up to his knee's and look up at Monodramon in Dragomon's tentacle grip.

Shade: I'm so sorry, Monodramon. I really am dark.

Monodramon: No... you're not.

To Shade's surprise, he looked to see Monodramon was actually able to speak to him despite the fact he was being squeezed to death by Dragomon. Of course, the darker Shade wasn't impressed by this.

Dark Shade: Oh yes he is. The facts don't lie.

Monodramon: No... they do. Listen, Shade, you can't believe that. I know you better then anyone else. Sure you may have some dark qualities about yourself, but, you got to remember your not all like that. Remember, those little Digimon that look up to you. Chibomon, Leafmon, and Jyarimon.

In an instant, Shade remembered them all to well. He remembered the fun times he had with them when he was a young child with Monodramon back then.

Shade: I...

Dark Shade: Oh yeah right. That's doesn't change anything about himself.

Monodramon: But it does. Not to mention all the times you were a nice guy to Emily.

Now Shade started to remember the times he had with Emily since he met her.

Shade: (Gasps)...

Monodramon: And let's not forget everyone you met.

Now he remembered the time he had with them. Gaining their trust, their respect, and their friendship one after another.

Monodramon: And the most important one of all. Your closet friend. Me.

But that was the most shock to Shade. He instantly remembered all the times he truly shared with Monodramon. From the day he met him, from the times they had when he was a kid, and all the great moments and battles they shared with one another. Those memories flowed through him like a river and it even made Shade a small tear in his eye's.

Shade: Monodramon... you're right.

Dark Shade: Huh? What?

Shade: I completely forgot all those time we shared. Those times that I will always treasure. You and me. Not to mention... everyone we know.

Then, to the darker Shade's surprise, Shade started to rise back up on his feet and it looked like he was showing a glow of light around him.

Dark Shade: Huh!?

Shade: The Grand Master, Jyarimon, Chibomon, Leafmon, Lucas, Kyle, Robert, Kim, David, Emily, even Mike and James. Those moments, those feelings, how could I possibly think that I am dark when I can easily see...

And to the darker Shade's surprise, the light around Shade started to intensify to the point where it was blinding the dark one.

Dark Shade: What!? Gah!

Shade: I am me! I am the real Shade! Though I may have a few dark qualities about inside myself, but to everyone else, including my friend Monodramon, I am just simply me!

Dark Shade: Stop it! Stop it!

Shade: I am myself! I am the real Shade! And you... are FINISHED!

And with those words, the light brighten to the point where the dark Shade was being blown away by it.

Shade: HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dark Shade: WHAT!? IT CAN'T BE! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

With that, the Dark Shade faded away in the light, and then, Dragomon saw that Monodramon was now glowing in intense light of his own. The light was so strong around him that he let go of him and took a few steps back. Monodramon just floated in the air with his eye's closed and the light around him. But then, he opened up his eye's and they shown to be glowing in light as well. Then, a circle of light appeared around him and it then created a wall of light around him.

_MONODRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... JUSTIMON_

Once the light faded away from Shade, he opened his eye's and looked up to see that Monodramon had digivolved to a brand new Digimon. He seem to resemble and android with a face mast to protect his face, a right metal arm and a red scarf that looked like it was blowing in wind. This brand new form of Monodramon just floated there with his arms cross at Dragomon.

Shade: Whoa. Did I do that?

But, Dragomon was not scared of this new creature in front of him, so he took a step forward and roared at him.

Dragomon: (Roars)...

?: Humph. You really need to brush.

Shade then pulled out his purple ring digivice and the holographic screen displayed in the information and image of this new Digimon.

Shade: Whoa. That's Justimon. A mega level android Digimon with a great since for justice. He's... so cool.

Then, Justimon uncrossed his arms and then Dragomon took a swing at him with his tentacle.

Dragomon: (Roars)... Tentacle Claw!

But, Justimon didn't even bother moving away. Instead, he used his left arm to block the attack and repelled it.

Justimon: You know, you need to be careful where you swing that thing. Now it's my turn you shadow creature of the deep!

Then, Justimon floated backwards and prepared his electrical current from the palm of his right metal hand and unleashed a stream of lightning at Dragomon.

Justimon: Feel the power of justice! As in... Justice Burst!

Without warning, Justimon fired his stream of lightning at Dragomon and he took it really hard.

Dragomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Shade: Whoa. Unreal.

Dragomon took a few steps back after that attack, but then he unleashed his barrage of tentacle's from his left arm at Justimon.

Dragomon: (Roars)... Thousand Whip!

Yet, Justimon still didn't move from his spot. Instead, he used his new found speed to dodge and his sharp reflexes to avoid and block each tentacle. He moved so fast, even Shade couldn't keep up.

Shade: He's so fast. Is this really the power of a mega?

Once Dragomon fired all of his tentacle's at Justimon and he had avoided them all, Justimon was just about done with him.

Justimon: Alright, enough of this. Creature of darkness, prepare to feel... the blade of justice!

Then, Justimon turned his right metal arm into a metal arm energy blade and prepared to slash it right at Dragomon.

Justimon: Evil creature... begone! Voltage Blade!

And with one might slash of his blade, Dragomon was sliced in two.

Dragomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Then he began to disintegrate into data for Justimon to absorb.

Justimon: Now your take your data, and it shall be used for good.

Once he was done taking in all the data, he then descended back down to Shade, who was still in awe by this display of amazing power from Justimon.

Shade: That was, incredible.

Justimon: And I have you to thank for it. You see, Shade, your not dark at all.

Shade: But how did you even know?

Justimon: It's simple. Because...

Then, Justimon shrunk back down to Monodramon again and looked back up at Shade.

Monodramon: were friends.

Hearing those words, Shade couldn't help but get down on his knee's and just give Monodramon a good old hug, and Monodramon did the same back.

Shade: Thank you, Monodramon.

Monodramon: No, thank you, Shade.

But at the moment they did that, one of the rocks on the wall moved and it revealed a hidden passageway. Shade and Monodramon looked to see the giant rock move and it revealed another dark tunnel, but with a staircase going up.

Shade: Is that what I think it is?

Monodramon: Looks like it. A way out.

But then, the two of them heard a strange unfamiliar voice around them.

?: You have passed the challenge. You may proceed.

Shade and Monodramon: (Gasps)...

They had no idea what they just heard, but as long as there was a way out, they were gonna take it. The two of them then headed for the stairs. Of course, Monodramon was a bit injured, so Shade, to Monodramon's surprise, picked him up and let him ride on his back.

Monodramon: Whoa, hey. What's going on?

Shade: Just thought I do you a small favor.

Shade just smiled at Monodramon, and Monodramon, now on Shade's back, smiled back at him.

Monodramon: Thanks, Shade.

Shade: Hey, it's my pleasure.

Then the two of them were seen heading up the stairs. But as they were heading up the stairs, a strange shadow of a mysterious creature was seen in the far back. It looked like it had eye's on it's chest and shoulders and blades coming out of it's hands, and had long blonde hair and its helmet look close to a skull. This thing just looked at them with its dark red eye's.

?: Good luck.

And like a shadow, the creature faded away. Whoever it was, it gave Shade and Monodramon the path out. Wherever they were going, they were gonna get there very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back in another area of the Digital Forest, Kim, Robert, Veemon, and Floramon were all taking a good old night sleep under a tree. Of course, it looks like Floramon hasn't fully recovered from her battle with Pajiramon, due to all the bruises that were still on her even as she was sleeping. But as they were all sleeping, a strange figure was watching them from above in the sky. By the looks of it, it was none other than Falcomon. He just flew there and looking down at them with.

Falcomon: Hmm... I'll wait for the right moment... then i'll finish what I've started before.

He hadn't forgotten the battle he lost to Sunflowmon, Veedramon, and Aquilamon. This was a chance for him to redeem that lost and destroy them. But for now, he was gonna wait it out and find the right moment to strike them. So he flew off somewhere else. With him flying around, they better watch out. For him... and the other's.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

**MasterGeneral380: Sorry for the long wait, I was on a family trip to Oregon for a week and finally got back to finishing this episode. Hope you liked it. Oh and, yes, whoever helped Shade and Monodramon is probably who you think it is. He is one dusky fellow.**


	54. Episode 54: The Flower Blooms

_**Episode 54: The Flower Blooms**_

_**While continuing their search for the other's, Kim, Robert, and their Digimon partners run into trouble when they encounter a Digimon of the forest fighting against a Digital Slime monster. When they do, Floramon seems to grow to liking to this Digimon. How will this end?**_

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER AREA OF THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The sun was rising on the beauty of the Digital Forest in the Land of the Sovereigns. However, along one of the forest trails, the sound of a motor bike could be heard. It was Beelzemon blazing through the trail and he did not look to happy this morning.

Beelzemon: (Growls)... Maybe I should have destroyed that kid and his digital dinosaur back at the Desert when I had the chance, because I can't find anyone else! And that's driving me nuts!

His anger at a very high point, he started revving up his motorcycle even more and he bolted straight down the forest trail with even greater speed and fury.

Beelzemon: AAAAAAAAAAHH! Where are they!? I know they're out here somewhere! When I find them... they're dead!

Then, he exited out of the forest of tree's and started making his way to another area that seemed to have more wide open area's. It appeared to be the same place where Kim and Robert encounter LadyDevimon a few day's ago, but he didn't know that. He was just focused on finding and destroying them.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Somewhere else in the Digital Forest, Kim, Robert, Veemon, and Floramon were continuing along the trail, but Veemon thought he heard something in the far distance where they used to be.

Veemon: Hmm..?

Robert: Something wrong, Veemon?

Veemon: I thought I heard something. Sounded like a motor or something.

That reply brought a little confusion to Robert's face. He didn't think there could be a running motor out in the forest.

Robert: A motor?

Kim: There wouldn't be a motor out here unless it was meant to cut down tree's. A chainsaw maybe.

The whole cutting down the tree's thing kinda bothered Floramon a bit. By the way she looked as she was walking, she was still a bit banged up from her fight with Pajiramon and Vajramon a couple day's ago.

Floramon: Why would anyone want to cut down tree's? Tree's are good to have around.

Kim: Well, some people don't think that. It's kinda complicated.

Floramon: There's nothing complicated about cutting down tree's for no reason. I think it's stupid.

The angered look on Floramon's face made that point clear, especially when she crossed her arms at the fact. Of course, Kim just chuckled at this, and Robert and Veemon had no clue what to say.

Kim: (Chuckles)... I guess only you would think that. I mean you are a plant Digimon of the forest. Right?

Floramon: Exactly.

Veemon: Well then we can't blame ya.

Robert: Of course if Mike and James were here they would say otherwise.

Now that was so true. Knowing how those two are, they would say something about it.

Kim: True. Speaking of those two, I hope they aren't causing any trouble.

Floramon: As long as they're not by themselves, I bet they'll be okay.

Kim: Somehow I find that hard to believe.

Floramon: (Laughs)...

But as Floramon started laughing, all of a sudden, the four of them heard a scream in the distance ahead of them.

?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Robert, Kim, Veemon, and Floramon: (Gasps)...

The four of them turned and looked in the direction where the scream of pain came from.

Robert: What was that!?

Veemon: Sounded like a scream!

Floramon: It came from over there!

Kim: Come on! It might be one of the other's!

Thinking that might be true, Kim, Robert, Veemon, and Floramon took off towards the place where the scream came from without any hesitations. After they ran for a minute towards the location, they came to a wide open grass field and they were shock by what they saw. They didn't know it, but it was a giant Digital Slime in the center of the area and it let out a mighty roar.

Slime: (Roars)...

Kim: Oh my gosh!

Robert: What is that thing!?

Floramon: It's a Digital Slime!

Yet, Kim and Robert were a bit confused by what it was. They never seen it before, so they had no clue about it.

Robert and Kim: A what?

Veemon: A Digital Slime is a virus that took on a physical form in the Digital World. It eats data for breakfast!

Floramon: And for the record, we Digimon are data. It thinks were a snack.

Now Kim and Robert were begging to understand it now. But then, they noticed something close by the Digital Slime. It was a wounded black bird humanoid creature that had two swords in it's hands and had large black wings. It looked like it was slowly getting itself back up and took it's swords at the Slime creature in front of it.

?: Come on, is that all you got?

Slime: (Roars)...

Robert: Hey, who's that?

Veemon: Beats me. I never seen that Digimon before in my life.

Kim: Here, i'll check.

Kim then pulled out her light green ring digivice and the holographic screen with information appeared with the image of this human-like bird creature.

Kim: That's Karatenmon. An ultimate level bird humanoid Digimon with great fighting skills. That explains the swords he has.

But just as she said that, Karatenmon turned his head and noticed the four of them nearby and he was a bit surprised to see humans in the Digital World.

Karatenmon: Hmm... humans? In the Digital World. That could only mean...

However, he was cut off by an unexpected attack by the Digital Slime's tentacle arm. But Karatenmon sensed it just in time and quickly rolled to his right and avoided the attack. But still, he wasn't looking so good due to all his wounds from this fight.

Karatenmon: (Heavy Breathing)...

Floramon: We have to help him.

Veemon: He's way to tired to fight that thing on his own.

Robert already agreed with Veemon, but Kim wasn't so sure about Floramon. She was still a bit injured by her fight with Pajiramon.

Robert: OK, then let's give him a hand, Veemon.

Veemon: Yeah!

Floramon: Kim?

Kim: Uh...

Kim wasn't very sure about this, but the way Floramon was looking at her, what could she do about it. She nodded her head in agreement at her partner and then she and Robert pulled out their digivice's and aimed it at their partners. Then the digivice started to glow and beep and then Veemon and Floramon began to glow in bright light.

_FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SUNFLOWMON_

_VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON_

When the light faded away, Sunflowmon and Veedramon immediately took off towards Karatenmon and the Digital Slime. But even so, Kim was worried about how Sunflowmon was gonna be on the battlefield.

Kim: Be careful, Sunflowmon!

Sunflowmon: Don't worry, Kim, I will.

The Digital Slime was almost right on top of the exhausted Karatenmon, and he was fully up on his feet yet. He thought this was the end, but then Sunflowmon and Veedramon fired they're attacks at the monster.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

With all they're might, they fired their signature attacks at him and they landed right on the monsters slimy chest and it made him back up from Karatenmon.

Slime: (Roars)...

Karatenmon: What?

Just when Karatenmon got back up, Sunflowmon and Veedramon got on his left side and got ready for another attack on the Digital Slime.

Veedramon: You okay, Karatenmon?

Sunflowmon: You look like you can use some help here.

Karatenmon: Humph. I appreciate it. Now get ready, here it comes!

The Digital Slime manage to recover from that last attack and prepared it's tentacle for an attack on the three of them. It unleashed both it's slimy tentacle arms on them, but just before it made contact on them...

Karatenmon: Get behind me!

Veedramon: What!?

Sunflowmon: But that's crazy.

Karatenmon: Just trust me on this!

Of course, Sunflowmon and Veedramon were a bit concern about that idea, but when they looked at their human partners, Kim and Robert agreed to his plan, so they went along with it and got right behind him. And then, just before the tentacles got to them, Karatenmon closed his eye's and tighten his grip on his twin swords.

Karatenmon: (Ancient spirits of the forest, lend me your strength.) Harmony Swords!

And just as the tentacle's were about to hit him, Karatenmon swung both his swords like lightning at the two tentacle's just in time.

Slime: (Roars)...

Robert: No way!

Kim: He got it just in time.

Veedramon: Now that was perfect timing.

Sunflowmon: I'll say.

Then Karatenmon took his swords and readied himself for another strike at the Digital Slime.

Karatenmon: Now our chance. Hit it with all your might!

Veedramon and Sunflowmon: Right!

Taking Karatenmon's command, both Veedramon and Sunflowmon prepared their signature attacks again, and Karatenmon put both his swords away and started flying up in the air on top of this monster.

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!

Sunflowmon: Sunshine Beam!

Karatenmon: Feather Flare!

Veedramon fired his laser blast from his mouth, Sunflowmon fired her light beam attack from her head, and Karatenmon flapped both his wings and fired a barrage of black feathers that exploded on contact. All these attacks landed right on the mark on the Digital Slime and it blew it into millions of pieces.

Slime: (Roars)...

One by one the Digital Slime fell into pieces that scattered everywhere throughout the open field.

Robert: Alright! They got that freaky slime!

Kim: Way to go you two!

Veedramon and Sunflowmon were both glad to see that it was an easy victory, or so they thought. Karatenmon knew what was about to happen next.

Karatenmon: Don't celebrate yet. This is far from over. Look.

To everyone's surprise, they saw that the scattered pieces were coming back together slowly. They formed on top of one after another until it slowly grew.

Veedramon: What? How?

Sunflowmon: How is that thing still..?

Karatenmon: (Growls)... No matter what I do, it just won't stay dead.

They all looked in horror as the pieces of the Digital Slime kept on slowly merging back together.

Kim: I don't get how that's even possible.

Veedramon: Why don't we just hit it now while its pulling itself back together?

Karatenmon: Don't you think I've already tried that? There's no way of destroying all these thing's at once.

Sunflowmon: We have to at least try. We can still... ah!

Before Sunflowmon could finish speaking, she descended back to the ground in pain.

Kim: Sunfowmon!

Robert: What's going on with her!?

Veedramon: Sunflowmon! You're still to injured from your fight with Pajiramon.

Sunflowmon: No, i'm fine. I can still... (Groans)...

Sunflowmon tired to get herself back up off her knee's, but the pain from her previous battle a couple day's ago were getting to her again.

Karatenmon: It doesn't matter. We must pull back.

Veedramon: What? Why?

Karatenmon: We're in no shape to fight that thing. I've took to much damage from fighting it, and your friend isn't looking so good either. We must back away while we can. Besides, it'll take time before that thing fully emerge's again anyway. So we must get away while we can.

As much as Veedramon wanted to disagree, he knew Karatenmon was right. He and Sunflowmon were not ready to fight, so he nodded in agreement and the three of them took off back into the woods with Kim and Robert behind them. When they got behind the tree's, Sunflowmon and Veedramon shrunk back to their rookie forms and saw the Digital Slime continuing to reassemble itself.

Robert: Man, that was a close one.

Veemon: No kidding.

Karatenmon: We were lucky to get away from that thing. I can tell you how many time's I took one that thing.

Robert and Veemon: How much?

Karatenmon: A lot.

Meanwhile, Floramon was panting real hard. The stress from the digivolving seemed to have made her injuries a bit worse somehow.

Floramon: (Heavy Breathing)...

Kim: Floramon, are you alright?

Floramon: Don't worry, i'll be okay, Kim. I just need to... catch my breath is all.

Then, Karatenmon took a few steps towards Kim and Floramon. Then he looked down at Floramon.

Karatenmon: Hmm, even in your current condition, you still fight on. I admire that will of yours.

Hearing those words, Floramon just gave a smile to Karatenmon, then Karatenmon walked over to a nearby tree and lean on it and sat on the ground in exhaustion. He too was tired from that constant fighting he had the slime monster.

Karatenmon: I can't tell you how grateful I am for your assistance back there.

Veemon: It was no problem at all.

Kim: We saw you needed help and we just had to go and do just that.

Floramon: It felt like the right thing to do.

Karatenmon just gave a smile to the four of them and looked up at the leafs in the all of the tree's around them.

Robert: By the way, where did that freaky slime come from anyway?

Karatenmon: That's a good question. Nobody really know's where it came from. One day it just showed up without warning and it starting going on a rampage in the forest. One by one many Digimon fell victim to that monster. Now i'm the only one left in this area of the forest. If I don't stop it soon, it will eventually destroy everything in this great forest.

Hearing that little story, the four of them felt a little sorry for Karatenmon.

Kim: Wow, that's sad. Loosing everyone like that to that monster back there.

Floramon: It must have been rough on you, Karatenmon.

Karatenmon: It was. But I can still fight. I will eventually find a way to take that thing down and avenge my fellow Digimon of the forest.

Those words of encouragement actually made Floramon smile again at Karatemon. She respected that determination of his.

Veemon: Well that sounds like admiral thing to do.

Robert: Yeah. In fact, we can help you. With us here, there's no way that thing can win.

Kim: I agree. If we team up we can overpower that monster.

However, Kim remembered that Floramon isn't in the best shape to fight. She forgot for a moment there about the fact.

Karatenmon: I appreciate your help. I can always use the assistance in battle. But first, I need to get my strength back.

Floramon: That's not a problem. We can help get some things around here to help you recover.

Kim: Yeah, i'm sure there's some stuff around that can help.

Karatenmon: In that case, search for some water and berries. That should speed up my recover a bit.

Robert: No problem.

Veemon: Leave that to us. I'm good at picking out berries.

With that, Robert and Veemon took of somewhere to find some berries for the injured Karatenmon.

Kim: And i'll go find some water for you. Floramon, why don't you stay here and keep him company.

Floramon: But why? I can help find some water too you know.

Karatenmon: I suggest you listen to her. You need to recover too.

Floramon: What? No, i'm just fine. See...

Floramon tired moving her arms up and down a bit to show that she was fine, but once again she felt a little pain from the bruises on her.

Karatenmon: See what I mean.

Kim: Exactly. Just stay here with Karatenmon and i'll be back soon with some water for both you.

Floramon: Oh... OK.

No matter what, the facts where against Floramon. She was just in no condition to do anything. So Kim then took off somewhere in the forest to try and find some water for Karatenmon and her. Floramon then walked over to a nearby tree near Karatenmon's and sat down with her legs spread out and her arms touching the ground near her sides. She had that look of depression on her face. Knowing that she was to weak to do anything kinda got to her a little.

Floramon: (Sighs)...

Karatenmon: I know, it's hard when your not strong enough to do anything. I was once like that when I was a young Hawkmon trying to get by. Eventually I got stronger and digivolved to who I am today.

Floramon: Well, I wasn't always as strong as I was before. Of course, I was fine for a time, until I got relentlessly chased by Ogremon and some Dobermon. But soon I ended up in the real world and met Kim and the other's. I even met this really nice Digimon there.

Hearing that, Karatenmon turned his head towards Floramon and saw that she was blushing at the fact of that Digimon she met. Who we all know is Agumon, but he didn't know that.

Karatenmon: You like this Digimon, don't you.

Floramon: Is it really that obvious?

Karatenmon: Yes. The look on your face give's it away.

Again, Floramon just smiled at Karatenmon. She wasn't really afraid to show how she felt about Agumon at all. That was proven multiple times.

Karatenmon: You know, I too once had that same feeling. But I know it... no longer.

Floramon: Really? What happened?

Karatenmon: It just wasn't meant to be. I'm not gonna get into details about it. It's to painful to talk about.

Floramon: Oh, I see. I can respect that.

Karatenmon: Thank you.

And again, Floramon smiled at him and Karatenmon did the same back to her. Then the two of them noticed that the Digital Slime was about a quarter way from being full assembled again.

Karatenmon: I will destroy that thing if it's the last thing I do. To many Digimon are depending on me to destroy it. I can not allow it to rampage the Digital Forest and destroy all the innocent Digimon who inhabit it. I will not.

He had that look on his face that said he was willing to do whatever it takes. See that look on him, Floramon remember that Lucas and Agumon had that same thing when they went to save Kim from NeoDevimon awhile back before they came to the Digital World. Seeing this, she grew to start deeply respecting Karatenmon now. Only a true Digimon would think such a noble ideal.

Floramon: Well, if it means anything, i'm willing to help you anyway I can.

Karatenmon: But how? Your not even fully battle ready. What could you do out there?

Floramon: So what if i'm not ready to fight again, i'll do whatever it takes to fight. That's something I've learned from everyone I know.

Seeing the determination in Floramon's eye's, now Karatenmon came to respect her. Despite the fact she was small and injured, she was willing to go and fight for what she thinks is right no matter what.

Karatenmon: So small, yet full of spirit. Maybe someday you will become a stronger warrior then even me.

Now those words really brought a smile to Floramon. It seems that the two of them really seem to connect somehow. But then, Kim, Robert, and Veemon showed up with the stuff Karatenmon asked for.

Kim: Sorry that took so long.

Veemon: We got all the stuff you need, Karatenmon.

Robert: You wouldn't believe how many tree's we had to look through to find these.

Karatenmon: I see. Thank you all very much. But please, feel free to have some yourself. We will all need the energy to combat that monster out there.

They all turned back to the Digital Slime and saw that it was almost half-way from emerging again.

Kim: Well then we better get chowing down. It won't be long until that thing is up and running again.

Robert: No fooling. Let's dig in.

All five of them got around and prepared to start chomping down on the berries that Robert and Veemon found, and the bottles filled with water that Kim found. Luckily she had some empty bottles around when she needed it the most. Always good to keep them handy. Of course, despite this, they're gonna need to do all they can to beat this slime monster or else the entire Digital Forest is doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER AREA OF THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Once they were recharged from the fight they had with MegaGargomon, Kyle, Tsunomon, and the Grand Master were walking along the trail of the Digital Mountains. But then, the Grand Master spotted something in the distance. He had tat look on his face though that said he knew what it was.

Grand Master: Well i'll be a monkey's uncle. Good thing not i'm not an uncle at all. Especially to a monkey.

Kyle: What? What is it now?

Grand Master: Why take a look my good boy.

Then, Kyle and Tsunomon looked over to where the Grand Master is pointing at and they saw a huge mountain with a sharp looking peak at the top with thick clouds covering it like a ring. That mountain was far bigger and wider then all the other mountains they have seen so far.

Kyle: What kind of mountain is that?

Tsunomon: It's so big and pointy on top.

Grand Master: That... is known as the Mountain... of the Digimon Sovereigns.

Hearing him mention the Sovereigns, Kyle and Tsunomon jumped at the fact.

Kyle: What!?

Tsunomon: Are you serious!?

Grand Master: Yes indeed. I know that mountain all to well. We're almost there. I say another day or so will be there at last. And who know's, maybe will find the other's there as well.

Hearing that, Kyle and Tsunomon believed that might be true. Of course, they had no idea where they all were anyway. Then, the three of them continued down the mountain trail towards the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns. Just a little further they all thought.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Once they were done feasting on the berries, Kim, Robert, Floramon, Veemon, and Karatenmon were ready to combat the Digital Slime again. Karatenmon seemed to be ready, however, Floramon wasn't fully recovered, but she looked like she was recovered enough.

Karatenmon: Alright. Is everyone ready?

Robert: You bet I am.

Veemon: Yeah, let's go squash that slime into the dirt.

Yet, Kim wasn't so sure about Floramon. She knew that she was still not fully ready for combat again.

Kim: Floramon, are you sure?

Floramon: I'm positive, Kim. I can do this.

Karatenmon: I believe she can. She has the will of a true warrior.

When Kim heard that, she thought if Karatenmon said she was ready, then she must be ready for this.

Kim: OK then. Let's do this.

Floramon: Yeah.

The five of them exited the tree's and headed out into the wide open grass area, where the Digital Slime has now just finished recovering from the last round. He saw all of them coming its way, even thought it had no eye's, and it let out a fierce roar at them.

Slime: (Roars)...

Robert: Looks like it know we're here!

Kim: Then let's get this started then. You ready everyone!?

Veemon: Ready!

Floramon: Ready to go!

Karatenmon: Let's finish this thing once and for all!

Karatenmon immediately flew up in the sky, and Kim and Robert started focusing the light in them and channel it into the their digivices's and aimed it right at their Digimon partners. Then a light shot out from the digivices's and it hit Veemon and Floramon straight on and now they were glowing.

_FLORAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... LILAMON_

_VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... AEROVEEDRAMON_

When the light faded away, Lilamon and AeroVeedramon took off into the sky with Karatenmon and all three of them prepared for battle with the Digital Slime.

Kim: Go get that thing, Lilamon!

Robert: You too, AeroVeedramon!

Karatenmon: Alright, ready!?

Lilamon and AeroVeedramon: Ready!

In an unison, all three of them circled the giant Digital Slime. But then, the slime monster launched one of it's tentacles at AeroVeedramon, but Karatenmon quickly got to the tentacle and sliced it with one of his swords.

AeroVeedramon: Phew, thanks.

Karatenmon: Don't thank me yet.

Then, the monster turned towards Lilamon and she opened up her flower-like hands and fired her barrage of energy beams at it.

Lilamon: Try this on for size! Lila Shower!

She fired her barrage of attacks at it, and it all hit it square on.

Slime: (Roars)...

Kim: Alright! Way to go, Lilamon!

Then, AeroVeedramon took off into the sky and prepared his attack at the slime monster.

AeroVeedramon: Now it's my turn! Dragon Impulse!

Robert: Oh yeah! Hit 'em hard!

AeroVeedramon fired his shock wave in the shape of a dragon at the monster, and it too made contact on it.

Slime: (Roars)...

Robert: Alright!

Kim: It's working! That thing is way to slow take on all three of them!

Karatenmon: Now it's my turn! Prepare for your end you fa'll beast of destruction!

Karatenmon went high up in the air and took out both his swords and prepared for a might slash on the monster.

Karatenmon: (Ancients spirits of the forest... lend me your strength!) Take this! Harmony Swords!

Karatenmon went straight down towards the monster with his swords tight in his hands and made two might slashes at the Digital Slime all the way to bottom of it. It looked like he had cut the monster in three now.

Slime: (Roars)...

AeroVeedramon: Oh yeah!

Lilamon: Amazing!

Kim and Robert: Way to go, Karatenmon!

On the ground, Karatenmon backed away from the slime monster and AeroVeedramon and Lilamon got down to the ground with him. But to their surprise, they looked up to see the Digital Slime was reassembling itself from that last attack.

Slime: (Roars)...

Lilamon: Oh no!

AeroVeedramon: That's not good. I think we just made it mad.

And now to everyone's surprise, The Digital Slime was starting to grow even bigger than before.

Robert: What the!?

Kim: No way!?

Karatenmon: It can't be!

Lilamon and AeroVeedramon: (Gasps)...

To their shock, the Digital Slime grew far bigger then before and it now had six tentacles for arms. Three on it's left, and three of it's right.

Slime: (Roars)...

AeroVeedramon: Oh that's so not fair!

Lilamon: How are we suppose to take this thing down now?

But then, to their surprise again, the Digital Slime started to fire out multiple slime tentacles from it's slimy belly and fired them right at the three ultimate's.

Karatenmon: Heads up!

Lilamon and AeroVeedramon: (Gasps)...

Quickly reacting, the three of them spread out and evaded the attack just in time. Then, Karatenmon got on one side of the creature and started flapping his wings and fired his attack at the monster.

Karatenmon: You rotten creature, take this! Feather Flare!

He fired as much of his explosive feathers as he can at it, but even when they made contact, it wasn't doing anything to faze this creature. Instead, it turned towards Karatenmon and used three of it's new tentacles and fired them at him.

Karatenmon: Uh oh!

He manage to avoid the first two, but the third one got him and made him plummet down to the ground.

Karatenmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lilamon: Karatenmon! That does it!

Seeing him fall to ground, Lilamon got right in front of the monster and fired her attack again at it.

Lilamon: You'll pay for that! Lila Shower!

She fired as many energy beams form her flower-like hands on it's head, but when she was done, that thing wasn't fazed at all by those attacks.

Lilamon: What!?

Kim: That's just not possible!

Then, the Digital Slime formed a tentacle out of its head and it smacked Lilamon on her left side and sent her smacking down to the ground.

Lilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kim: Lilamon!

AeroVeedramon: Lilamon, no! That's it! You're mine!

Seeing Lilamon fall down to ground, AeroVeedramon took off high in the air and fired his high concentrated laser attack right on the monsters head.

AeroVeedramon: Let's see how you handle this! V-Breath Arrow!

He fired his high power laser right at the monster and it hit it right on the forehead. But still, it didn't faze it at all.

Slime: (Roars)...

AeroVeedramon: But... how?

Robert: Even that didn't work!?

And again, the Digital Slime took all six of its tentacle arms and swung them all up at AeroVeedramon. He tired to dodge them, but they all eventually got to him and made him fall down to the ground.

AeroVeedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Robert: No! AeroVeedramon!

He landed down the ground hard. It even looked like he hit his head on the impact.

AeroVeedramon: Ouch. Good thing I got a hard head.

Seeing him go down like that, Lilamon manage to pull herself up and looked up at the slime monster in front of her.

Lilamon: There's no way will let you win. Come on!

But then, Karatenmon took off in the air and fired his attack again at the Digital Slime without hesitating.

Karatenmon: I will stop you! Feather Flare!

He fired his explosive feathers one after another, but none of them were doing anything to it. Then, the monster took out two of it's tentacles and hit him right on his right side and sent him crashing back down to the ground and loosing both his swords.

Karatenmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lilamon: Karatenmon!

Robert: Even with three ultimate's, that thing is just to strong.

Kim: I hate to admit it, but you might be right.

Even after he fell to the ground, Karatenmon tried to get back up again. Then, Lilamon decided to go to his aid.

Lilamon: Hang on, Karatenmon, i'm coming!

But, the Digital Slime saw Lilamon heading towards him, so it took out a slime tentacle from the bottom of it's body and hit Lilamon without warning and sent her back away's.

Lilamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kim: Lilamon, no!

After she skid across the ground from that attack, her body was far to injured for her to get back up. She then shrunk back down to Floramon again.

Floramon: (Groans)...

Kim: Oh no!

Robert: She's wide open!

Seeing what happened, Karatenmon was shocked.

Karatenmon: Floramon!

Then, he noticed that the Digital Slime was moving in on the injured Floramon. It prepared to fire another barrage of tentacles right from it's belly. Karatenmon saw that she was to injured to move away, and AeroVeedramon wasn't up yet. With no swords and little strength left, what was he suppose to do?

Kim: Oh no, Floramon! Get out of there!

Robert: I can't watch!

Floramon was trying to get up, but she noticed that the slime was about to fire its attack at her. She only looked in horror at what was about to happen. Karatenmon on the other hand, remembered the talk he had with her. The things they talked about, some of the things they shared, and seeing the spark of determination in her eye's, he knew what he had to do know.

Floramon: (Gasps)...

Kim and Robert: Floramon!

Slime: (Roars)...

The Digital Slime fired its hundreds of tentacles at her, and just before they could get to her, Karatenmon used all the strength he had left to get himself up and jumped right in front of the attack.

Karatenmon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Everyone was shock by this. Karatenmon jumped right in front of Floramon and the tentacles started hitting and wrapping around him.

Karatenmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Kim, Robert, and Floramon: Karatenmon!

AeroVeedramon finally manage to get back up and look to see what just happened.

AeroVeedramon: NO!

Then, the slime monster started pulling Karatenmon into it. However, Karatenmon didn't bother to struggle his way. He knew that was the end for him.

Karatenmon: (I guess this is it.)

Floramon: Karatenmon!

Hearing Floramon's voice, he looked up to see her trying to get to him, but she wasn't fast or strong enough to even keep herself up. She fell down and looked back up to see him being carried away into that monster.

Floramon: No! Karatenmon!

Seeing the sad look on her face, Karatenmon had no words to say about what he done for her. But then, the Digital Slime had fully engulfed him inside and now Karatenmon was slowly being digested inside. Luckily, everyone could still see and hear him inside that thing.

Kim: I can't believe it.

Robert: Why?

Floramon: Karatenmon. Why did you... why did you save me?

Karatenmon: Because, that's what I do. And you, of all the Digimon I have met in my life, you were the only that truly understood who I am. And I saw... the will in your eye's. There was no doubt in my mind that you are a Digimon destined for great things.

Hearing his words, Floramon started to show some tears in her eye's at the sight of Karatenmon was now starting to slowly evaporate into data inside that Digital Slime monster.

Floramon: Karatenmon...

Karatenmon: I may have only known you for a short time, but I enjoyed that time. It was first time I truly got to know someone better. Thank you, Floramon. Here, take this.

Just before he was almost gone, a small orb of purple light came out of his chest and floated towards Floramon. Once it was close to her, she took both her flower-like hands and grabbed it.

Floramon: What... is this?

Karatenmon: That... is the last of my power. Use it. Combine it with your own power and finish this. Please, protect the forest. Do this... for me.

With the orb still in her hands, Floramon got down on both her knee's and looked at Karatenmon one last time before his head was the last thing to vanish. The tears were running down from her eye's at the sight. She only knew him for a short time, yet, she grew to like him.

Kim: Karatenmon.

Floramon: Karatenmon. Don't go.

Karetnmon: I'm sorry. But my time... is up. Farewell... Floramon.

And with those last words, Karatenmon closed his eye's and then the last of him was now fully evaporated inside the Digital Slime. Everyone watched as his data was consumed by the monster.

Robert: He's... gone. He's really gone.

Kim: I can't believe it.

Floramon: He was only trying to do what he believed was right. And now... he's... gone.

The tears from Floramon's eye's got so much, it started to fall down the grass.

Floramon: KARATENMON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The pain of loosing someone like this, it made Kim remember the time her dad left her and her mother. The pain from that was great on her, and she never wanted it to happen to her again. But now, it seems like Floramon was going through the same thing. She felt so sorry for her.

Kim: He was only trying to help us. He was only trying to do what he thought was right. Now he's... gone. I'm so sorry... Floramon.

But then, a light started to form around Kim. A light so strong, it made Robert covered his eye's at the sight of it. Then, the Digital Slime looked over at Kim and noticed the light coming from her. And then, a circle of light started to form around Floramon.

Slime: (Roars)...

Robert: What the!? What's happening!?

Then, Robert remembered seeing this happen before. When they fought KingEtemon and this happened to Lucas and Agumon. In the circle of light, Floramon looked at the orb of purple light that Karatenmon gave her and it floated closer to her until it hit her body and it entered inside. She didn't know how to explain it, but somehow she was feeling Karatenmon's energy inside her.

Floramon: Karatenmon.

Feeling the power, Floramon knew what she had to do. Then, the circle of light started to form a wall around her and it made the Digital Slime back up away's from her. Robert, AeroVeedramon, and Kim watched in awe as they saw Floramon getting back up on her feet and then opened up her eye's that were now glowing in light as well.

_FLORAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... LOTUSMON_

When the light around her faded away, everyone was shock to see a humanoid creature about WarGreymon and Justimon's size holding one staff that had a rainbow crown at the top of it, and another with a black and white serpent and two gold wings at the end of it. She was wearing a white clothing and had a purple chest plate on her and had blond flower like hair with a purple like flower with holes on the top of her head.

AeroVeedramon: Whoa.

Robert: Amazing.

Kim: Floramon?

This strange creature took out both her staffs in front of her and looked at her hands. It's like she knew how it happened to her. Then, Kim pulled out her digivice and the holographic screen with information on it and the image appeared in front of her.

Robert: So who is that?

Kim: That's... Lotusmon. A mega level fairy-type Digimon. I gotta admit, she look's awesome.

Lotusmon looked closer at herself and noticed that she could feel Karatenmon's power still flowing inside of her.

Lotusmon: I understand. You helped me become stronger. Thank you, Karatenmon. Your gift will not be wasted.

Then, the Digital Slime started approaching Lotusmon without hesitation. Seeing it come towards her, she remembered what it had done to Karatenmon, and now she was gonna do what she wanted her to do.

Slime: (Roars)...

Lotusmon: You've destroyed to many innocent Digimon. Even Karatenmon. I will put an end to you here and now.

Lotusmon took both her staffs and prepared her attack on the slime monster. Then, the Digital Slime fired its six tentacles at her, but she didn't move a muscle at the attack. Instead she took her staff with the serpents on it and aimed it at the monster.

Slime: (Roars)...

Lotusmon: You've poisoned with evil, and now I will cure you. As in... Serpent's Cure!

She fired a blast of white energy from the staff right at the six tentacles and it cut right through them and hit the monster right on the spot and actually damage it this time.

Slime: (Roars)...

Kim: It's working!

Robert and AeroVeedramon: Alright!

Then she took off higher in the air and unleashed another attack on top of the slime monster.

Lotusmon: Now feel this! Serpent's Ruin!

Now she was firing a black energy from the serpent staff at the monster and that too made it back up a bit further.

Slime: (Roars)...

Lotusmon: And now for the finishing blow. Time to end this once and for all.

Lotusmon then took out her other staff with the rainbow crown on it and aimed it right at the monster.

Lotusmon: (Ancient spirits of the forest... please lend me your power.) This is for all the Digimon you've destroyed. Begone! Seven's Fantasia!

She fired a blast of rainbow energy right at the Digital Slime and it slowly started making it disintegrate into nothing.

Slime: (Roars)...

Robert: She got it!

Kim: Way to go, Lotusmon!

And just like that, the slime monster vanished in the rainbow energy wave without any trace of it left this time.

Lotusmon: That was for all the Digimon. Especially Karatenmon.

Then, AeroVeedramon shrunk back down to Veemon and got beside Robert. The three of them looked up in awe at how incredible Lotusmon power is. Lotusmon floated back towards the ground and then looked up at the blue sky above the forest. That she had just saved.

Lotusmon: I did it.

Kim: Alright, Lotusmon! That was amazing.

Robert: Yeah, i'll say.

Veemon: She squashed that thing real good. Yeah!

Then, Lotusmon shrunk back down into Floramon again. But even so, she was still looking up at the sky. Although now she looked like she was fully healed from her battle's now. She closed her eye's and took in a deep breath. But then, somehow, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked to see it was none other than Karatenmon, but he looked like he was a ghost now. He smiled down at her, and she just smiled back at him.

Floramon: Karatenmon.

Karatenmon: Thank you, Floramon.

And with those last words, Karatenmon then vanished into the wind of the forest. Floramon was a bit upset to see him go, but she was glad she head his voice one last time. Then she noticed Kim, Robert, and Veemon heading her way.

Robert and Veemon: Hey!

Kim: Floramon!

She just waved at them and smiled when they got to her.

Veemon: That... was... amazing!

Robert: I can't believe it. You can go into mega now?

Floramon: I guess so. Of course, I think I got Karatenmon and Kim to thank for that.

Kim: Floramon, what you did there was the most incredible thing I've ever seen. And, sorry for what happened to Karatenmon.

Floramon: It's okay, Kim. As long as the forest is safe, I think he'll be just fine.

Then, the four of them looked up into the sky and at that moment, the image of Karatenmon was seen in the clouds. They will never forget the bravery of one of the coolest Digimon they ever met in the Digital World.

Kim: Good-bye, Karatenmon.

Floramon: May you watch over the forest forever.

But as they were looking up in the sky, Falcomon was watching the whole thing. Of course, seeing Floramon digivolve to mega, didn't seem to frighten him at all. Because, he was ready for that with one of his own. Then he flew away from the branch and into the sky. But even so, farewell, Karatenmon. You shall never be forgotten.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	55. Episode 55: Bigger Isn't Always Better

_**Episode 55: Bigger Isn't Always Better**_

_**David and Elecmon, along with their new friend Frigimon, continue on through the snowy fields. However, David will learn what it means to have real confidence in himself when he and Elecmon come face-to-face with another one of the Grand Master's old companions gone bad.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SNOWFIELD, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Ever since they manage to defeat that giant pig Deva, Vikaralamon, David, Elecmon, and even their new friend Figimon who was currently leading the way through the thick layers of snow, where continuing to find the way out of the cold. But so far, it was taking as long as ever.

David: No matter how much we walk through here, all I can feel is nothing but the bitter cold. I'm surprise I don't have an actual cold.

Frigimon: You no, you've complained an awful lot sense we started out, you know that.

Elecmon: He's got a point there, David. That's all you've been doing was complain about how cold it is.

David: Well excuse me if i'm not use to this kind of thing. I live in Texas for crying out loud. It's hardly ever cold there.

But when Frigimon heard that, he turned around and crossed his arms at David.

Frigimon: So what your saying is, you can't handle a little cold all because of a regular weather condition back in your world?

David: Yes! I may be tall and strong for my age, but i'm still human. I'm not like you Digimon. I'm not... i'm not... I...

However, David found it very hard to finish that sentence. Elecmon and Frigimon just starred at him with confusion and curiousness to what he might say next. Yet, David wasn't sure if he had the nerve to say it. That he just wasn't like them.

David: (Sighs)... Never mind. Let's just continue before I freeze my butt off anymore than it already has.

Then David started walking in the snow pass his partner Elecmon, who was looking a bit worried for his human partner.

Frigimon: Well... OK. Right this way gentleman. We are soon to reach the end.

David: Yeah, I heard that one before.

The three of them continued heading through the Digital Snowfield with Frigimon leading the way, but even so, Elecmon can't help but be concern a little bit about David. He knew he wasn't like him. He was human. A huge difference between them. Yet, still...

Elecmon: (David.)

But as they were heading through the snowy fields, in the snow, a little Digimon was watching their every move. It's orange looking Mohawk hair could be seen poking out of the deep snow. It was none other than Gomamon. One of the Grand Master's old friend turned bad by Dexmon. He poked his head out and watched as they continued on. He just had a wicked grin on his face. He has a good chance to destroy David. Because it was just him, Elecmon and Frigimon.

Gomamon: (Chuckles)... This is just too easy. But, its a shame that it's not the other one with the Gabumon. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. As long as it's someone, everything is fine with me. (Chuckles)...

He then buried his head in the snow again and started slowly following them. He was just waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Meanwhile, back at the Desert, Lucas, Emily, Jessica, and their Digimon partners were continuing their own path. The way Lucas found the way out of the Desert and into the forest. Although it seemed like it was taking forever.

Emily: Are we there yet, Lucas?

Lucas: How do you expect me to know? I only know what I saw. I didn't know how far it was from where I saw it.

Biyomon: You know, I can always fly on up to take a look.

Lucas: No, there's no need for it. I remember where it was and that's what matters. I can get us out of here.

Of course, they've all heard that one before. Especially Agumon.

Agumon: That what you always say.

Renamon: And by the sound of your tone, it must be very often.

Jessica: Wow. You got all that just be listening to the tone of voice? Impressive.

Renamon: I have my way's.

Even though Renamon was normal the one to not make the most social contact in the group, she always kept her sense's sharp. Of course, Jessica just chuckled at her when she turned away from everyone again as usual.

Emily: But you do know where we're going, right Lucas?

Lucas: Of course I do, Emily. If it was Shade leading the way, you wouldn't doubt him. Right?

Now that time Lucas got Emily. If it was Shade leading them out instead, she would no doubt believed him.

Emily: Yeah, I guess your right on that. I hope he's okay though.

Biyomon: I bet he's fine. He's got Monodramon with him after all. And I do have to admit he did look strong when I saw him. Well uh... not that i'm assuming, but just being... uh... oh, never mind.

Even though Emily didn't see it when Biyomon turned her head away from her, Biyomon was a bit embarrassed. Biyomon remembered what Floramon said to her back on the raft a while back. Floramon assumed if Biyomon liked him, and now that she was thinking about, she might be right a bit. But even so, she didn't want them to know about it.

Agumon: You do know where we're going, right?

Lucas: Your not gonna seriously doubt me are you?

Agumon: No, but, you can have your moments sometimes.

Lucas: Well, that was the old me. Trust me, I've learned from my mistakes.

Somehow, when Agumon got a good look on the smile on Lucas's face when he was looking down at him, he actually believed that. Something about Lucas changed when he came back to save him from Sandiramon a little while ago. Meanwhile, Jessica was thinking about what Lucas told them earlier. About them being DigiDestined. At least what he heard from the angel Digimon. Angemon. But he never even got him name.

Jessica: Hmm... DigiDestined. Me? Us? I just so hard to believe.

Lucas: I know what you mean. I had a hard time believing it myself, but now I understand. Trust me, you'll understand it soon enough.

Emily: I hope your right about that.

Agumon: Lucas may have a few screw up moments, but he does know what he's talking about half the time.

Lucas: What do you mean half the time?

Agumon: Nothing.

Seeing the two of them act like that again, Emily, Jessica, and Biyomon couldn't help but laugh at them. And all Renamon did was look away as usual.

Biyomon: You were right Emily, they never change.

Emily: I told you.

Lucas and Agumon: What does that mean!?

Biyomon: Yep, you were right.

Emily and Biyomon: (Laughs)...

Lucas and Agumon: Hey!

Jessica: (Sighs)... I think were the only normal one's here, Renamon.

Renamon: Believe me, Jessica, nothing is ever normal in the Digital World.

Jessica: It's the same in the real world too.

Renamon: Humph. I can see that clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Digital Forest, Kim, Robert, Floramon, and Veemon were still in that same open area where they faced off with the Digital Slime. Where they fought alongside Karatenmon until he was defeated. So they made a little cross for him and put it in the center of the field. Floramon personally placed it there.

Floramon: Good-bye, Karatenmon.

Kim: Will miss you.

Veemon: Hey, you brave Digimon.

The four of them were upset at the fact that one of the coolest Digimon they met in the Digital World was already gone.

Robert: Well, at least will remember him forever.

Kim: Yeah, that's true.

Veemon: And not to mention he gave some of his power to Floramon so she could mega digivolve to Lotusmon.

Floramon: Yeah, that was nice of him to do that.

Floramon then flashed back to the point where Karatenmon gave her a sphere of purple energy just before the Digital Slime monster fully consumed his data and destroyed him. And she used it along with Kim's light to mega digivolve to Lotusmon to finish off the slime monster.

Floramon: I'll never forget what he did.

Kim: Floramon, i'm sorry you had to lose him. He was a good friend to you I believe.

Floramon: He was. I've only known him for a short time, but we got along well.

And again, there was a small moment of silence before someone said anything.

Robert: You know, it's to bad he couldn't come back as an egg like you guy's can.

Veemon: He would have to be connected to a digivice to do that. But it's already to late for that.

Floramon: And even if he was, there are some conditions to it.

Conditions? Kim and Robert didn't know there were conditions to their Digimon coming back as egg's when they are defeated like Karatenmon was.

Robert: Conditions?

Kim: What do you mean, Floramon?

Floramon: Well.. you see...

Veemon: I'll tell them. When a Digimon get's defeated, their data is scattered or absorbed by other Digimon. Basically ending their life's. But, when a Digimon goes back into a Digi-Egg, they can have a new life from the beginning. However, the only problem with that is... they won't remember their old life.

Now that brought a huge shock to Kim and Robert. They had no idea of the bad sides to their Digimon being reverted back into Digi-Egg's.

Robert: What?

Kim: So you mean if that one of you get defeated and turn back into an egg and hatch...

Floramon: Yeah. We won't remember the thing's we've been through last time. It'll be like starting over from scratch.

Veemon: Sorry you guy's had to hear it like that. But it's the truth.

Even with the truth known, they still needed to be careful not to be defeated in battle, or else they'll lose the memories of their friendship with their human partners. But even so, Kim and Robert couldn't help but feel bad for them. No matter what, Digimon can't escape that fate.

Kim: So even if your destroyed or get turned into an egg...

Robert: You'll be gone one way or another.

Veemon: Hey, it's true.

Floramon: Yeah.

And again, there was another moment of silence. It's was a fate that was unavoidable. But as long as they don't get defeated, they'll be fine. But still...

Veemon: Sorry you all had to hear that.

Floramon: Better that you know that not at all.

Kim: I understand.

Robert: Same here.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, INSIDE THE MOUNTAIN CAVE, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the mountains, the trio of Kyle, Gabumon, and the Grand Master were making their way through the mountain cave. It was like any other cave. Dark and wide in diameter and very long to reach the other side. Of course, the sound of drips can be heard on top of the cave.

Grand Master: If we go this way we'll be sure to hit the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns very soon.

Kyle: How soon?

Grand Master: Perhaps tomorrow soon. Hopefully.

Yet, Kyle could see that the Grand Master was looking around the cave like he was trying to detect something. Gabumon also had that same feeling that something was also in this cave with them.

Kyle: Hey, you alright there, Gabumon? You and the Grand Master guy look a bit tense about something.

Gabumon: I don't know, but I just have a feeling that something is in this cave. I think he can feel it too.

Kyle: What? How is that possible?

Gabumon: Well he has data flowing through him now. You know's.

Then, the three of them made to a section where there was multiple cave's in the mountain system. But just as Kyle wanted to ask the Grand Master something, the Grand Master poked around the corner and had a freaked out look on his face when he saw what was coming there way. It was a humanoid small looking gnome creature with a bit nose, light brown skin, and the japan symbol for earth on its belt.

Kyle: Hey why are you and Gabumon so...

Grand Master: Quiet. Keep your voice down.

Kyle: What? What do you mean keep my voice...

But Kyle sentence was cut off when the Grand Master turned and covered his mouth with his hand and all three of them lay back on the rocky wall to hide from that strange creature coming their way.

Grand Master: Just stay quiet. We don't want him to find us.

Kyle: ..?

Gabumon: I'm with him on this, Kyle. Something about that Digimon seems very strange. I don't wanna get into a fight with him. Especially not here.

Then, the weird looking gnome creature stopped right in the middle of all the cave's and took a second to yawn and scratch itself on the back and then take out a bag out of its pocket.

?: (Yawns)... Me want snack.

The gnome looking creature then grabbed a small looking rock that was glowing like crystal out of the bag and took a chomp out of it.

?: Yummy rock candy. Me like.

Grand Master: That Digimon over there is called Grumblemon. If he see's us, will never here the end of it.

At that moment, the Digimon known as Grumblemon took off into one of the cave's with the bag of rock candy with him. Then, the Grand Master took his hand off Kyle's mouth and Kyle looked at him with confusion.

Kyle: What? What's so bad about that guy?

Grand Master: Nothing really. Gabumon could probably take him outside these cave's. His a powerful digger. Yet, he is "extremely" annoying. If he starts talking, he will go on and on and on and on. I'll never be able to hear the end of it. I was lucky to get away from him 24 years ago.

Gabumon: I thought something about him felt a little weird. Now it make's sense.

Grand Master: Exactly. He is... annoying. We best stay away and hope we don't ever run into him. I will not repeat what happened last time with him.

Although, at this point, Kyle just threw his hand on his forehead and he just couldn't believe any of this. Between him, the Grand Master, and Gabumon, he felt like he was the only normal one in this group.

Kyle: (Sighs)... Geesh. Am I like the only normal one around here?

Gabumon: I don't know, Kyle. Do you want my opinion on that?

Kyle: I'd rather not.

Grand Master: (Laughs)... Oh the day's.

Grumblemon: Me heard something.

Grand Master: Oh gosh. Move. Move.

The three of them then took off somewhere into one of the cave's and just before Grumblemon could come back and see that there was nothing around. He scratched his head with confusion.

Grumblemon: Hmm... Must be imagining things. Me could have sworn me heard familiar voice.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL SNOWFIELD, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Digital Snowfield, David, Elecmon, and Frigimon still leading the way where getting closer to the end of the Snowfield as the snow on the ground was getting thinner and the air was slowly getting a bit warmer as they kept moving forward. Much to David's relieve.

David: Yes, finally. I can feel that warm air slowly coming towards me.

Frigimon: Yep. We're almost there my friends. Of course, once we get there, I can't go any further.

Elecmon: What do you mean, Frigimon?

Frigimon: It's just, i'm a Digimon of the cold weather, and your both use to warm weather. It's just the natural way of thing's. Besides, I can't survive out there in the warm. No, my place is here.

Hearing those words, Elecmon got a little more respect for Frigimon, and so did David. He knew where his home was, and so did they.

David: Well, we understand, Frigimon.

Elecmon: We do appreciate your help getting us through. And making sure that David didn't freeze to death.

Frigimon: Oh it was my pleasure. I couldn't just leave you both out here in the cold like that. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?

Those kind words brought some smile's both to David and Elecmon. However, they didn't see him, but Gomamon was slowly coming out of the snow behind Frigimon. Elecmon on the other hand got a feeling that he was coming.

Elecmon: Hmm?

David: Huh? Something wrong, Elecmon?

Elecmon: Something's coming towards us.

Hearing those words, David and Frigimon turned to see Gomamon was slowly making his way towards them, and he still had that wicked smile on his face.

Gomamon: So you noticed me. I'm a bit impressed. But, it's not gonna change anything. (Chuckles)...

For some reason, Elecmon felt that something about this Gomamon was different from other Digimon. Of course, he didn't know the reason why.

Frigimon: A Gomamon? I've never seen one come all the way out here before.

David: Why is one all the way out here?

Gomamon: That's a good question with a very good answer. Let's just say... i'm here to finish the job.

When he said that, neither David, Elecmon, or Frigimon understood what he meant.

David: What do you mean by that?

Elecmon: Explain.

Gomamon: Why explain it, when I can just show you!

And then, all of a sudden, Gomamon started glowing in intense light all around him. The light was so strong, David, Elecmon, and Figimon covered their eye's, while Gomamon started floating up in the air and was laughing to himself.

Gomamon: (Laughs)...

Frigimon: Oh boy, that's not good.

David: What's he doing?

Elecmon: If I have to guess... he's beginning to digivolve!

David: What!?

David was in shock, but soon Elecmon's guess was proven right when Gomamon started to grow even bigger and bigger until he was far bigger than David, Elecmon, and even Frigimon.

**GOMAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... VIKEMON**

When the light faded away, Gomamon had transformed into a giant beast that had two viking style weapons with spikes on it's back and was was wearing a viking style cloth on it's back and had snow color fur. This new form of Gomamon's took in a deep breath of the cold air and looked down at the shocked trio.

?: (Laughs)... How do ya like me now?

Frigimon: Um... not much.

Elecmon: David?

David: I know. I know.

In a bit of terror, David manage to reach for his yellow ring digivice and then the holographic screen displayed the info and image in front of him.

David: OK, let's see. Vikemon. A mega level beast man Digimon with unimaginable strength and power. Especially when he uses those weapons known as Morning Stars on it's back.

Vikemon: (Laughs)... You got that right!

David: But I don't understand. What do you want from us!?

Vikemon: That's none of your business why! DigiDestined!

Hearing that he knew who David was, he couldn't help but be in more shock. Then, Vikemon started slowly reaching for one of his Morning Stars on his back.

Vikemon: Just hold still so I can finish this quickly and then go after your little friends next.

Elecmon: No way! That's not gonna happen! David!

Elecmon looked over at David with a very serious look in his eye's, but David was still a bit frighten at how massive Vikemon is compare to all the other Digimon he faced with Elecmon. He was even bigger than Vikaralamon. But David knew he had to pull himself together and fight back with Elecmon.

David: (Gulps)... OK, you're right. Let's do this!

Frigimon: But he's a mega, you two don't stand a chance!

Elecmon: So what!? We have to at least try something, right!?

As much as Frigimon wanted to argue with that, he saw how these two were when they faced Vikaralamon, so he took in a deep breath and looked over at Vikemon with them.

Frigimon: (Deep Breathe)... Well, if that's the case, then I might as well join in.

David: Are you sure?

Frigimon: Believe me, you two are gonna need the help against a mega like this.

Vikemon: (Laughs)... I listen to him if I were you. Of course, it won't make much of a difference. (Laughs)...

Even though Frigimon had less of a chance then Elecmon might, he was still willing to fight as well. Seeing this, David put on a brave face and pulled his digivice close to him and started concentrating the light in him. He remembered what Kyle told him back on the raft and he channeled the light around him into the digivice and it shot out a beam of light at Elecmon and hit him.

_ELECMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... GRAPLEOMON_

When the light faded away, GrapLeomon took a step towards Vikemon and the turbines connected to his wrists started spinning and admitting electricity.

GrapLeomon: Alright, let's do this.

Frigimon: I'm with ya, friend.

Vikemon: Ha! You two really believe... you can defeat me? Oh this is gonna be quicker than I hoped for.

David: Will see about that! Even if you are a mega level Digimon, you can still be defeated like all the rest! Go get him, GrapLeomon!

Hearing his partner's command, GrapLeomon suddenly jumped up in the air and Frigimon started charging right at Vikemon, who was not moving a muscle.

GrapLeomon: Take this! The King of Fist!

Frigimon: And let's not forget my... Subzero Ice Punch!

GrapLeomon hit Vikemon right on the forehead with a powerful fist of electricity, and Frigimon unleashed a punch that made a fist wave of cold arctic energy right at him and it hit Vikemon's stomach area and froze it up with ice leftover.

David: Alright! What did I tell ya!

Vikemon: Ha! You call those threats!?

Both GrapLeomon and Frigimon backed up a bit from Vikemon as he was breaking the ice off his stomach by Frigimon's last attack. Without any effort, he broke all the ice on him into pieces and they scattered everywhere.

Frigimon: OK, maybe not my best trick on this guy.

GrapLeomon: Ya think!?

David: No way. This is a mega? He's powerful. Those didn't even faze him.

Vikemon: (Laughs)... If you wanna see a threat, check this out!

Vikemon then took the giant Morning Star weapon in his hand and lifted it up in the air and prepared to smash it down on the snowy surface.

Vikemon: This... is a threat! Viking Flail!

In an instant, Vikemon hit his might Morning Star on the ground and it made giant cracks and vibrations like an earthquake right at GrapLeomon and Frigimon.

David: Whoa! Watch out!

The two of them try to get away, but it was far to late. The vibrations got to them and they had a hard time moving because of it, and using this chance, Vikemon made a sudden dash at the two of them and took both his weapons and slammed them both into the two of them and sent them both flying.

GrapLeomon and Frigimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

David: Frigimon! GrapLeomon!

Both of them landed right in the snow. GrapLeomon manage to get back up, but half of Frigimon's body was buried in the snow. Only his leg's were showing.

Frigimon: I'm okay.

GrapLeomon: (Groans)...

GrapLeomon looked to see Vikemon was coming towards David with his Morning Star raised above him, preparing to strike it down at him. David looked in horror as Vikemon was almost on top of him.

Vikemon: (Laughs)... Time to say good-bye, DigiDestined.

David had no words, just terror in his eye's. He's never come face-to-face with such a big opponent before. For the first time in his life, he was so frighten that he couldn't even move.

David: ..!

Vikemon: Say bye bye!

GrapLeomon: No! David!

Responding to this, GrapLeomon got himself up and dashed right for Vikemon.

GrapLeomon: You leave him alone!

Hearing his voice, Vikemon looked to his left and saw GrapLeomon come his way. GrapLeomon then jumped up in the air and made a circle kick at Vikemon.

David: GrapLeomon!

GrapLeomon: Cyclonic Kick!

However, that attack was easily repelled by Vikemon's giant left arm.

Vikemon: Ha! Pointless!

GrapLeomon: (Gasps)...

David: Oh no!

Then, Vikemon took his right arm and swatted GrapLeomon out of the air like a bug and he landed right in the snow. GrapLeomon tried to get back up again, but Vikemon unleashed a powerful roar at GrapLeomon.

Vikemon: Bazooka Howl!

He unleashed a powerful howl at GrapLeomon and the loud sound wave's hitting him were far to much for him to handle.

GrapLeomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

David: GrapLemon, no!

The pain from the sound wave's was to much for GrapLeomon, so he started shrinking back down to Elecmon again. When the howl was done, Elecmon splatted down in the snow on his face.

David: Elecmon!

Vikemon: (Laughs)... What a joke of a Digimon. Now where was I? Oh yes!

Vikemon then turned his attention back to David, who was now back to being in fear of Vikemon. He looked up to see Vikemon was raising his Morning Star again at him. At this moment, David had never felt so scared.

David: (He's so huge. What do I do? What can I do? He's gigantic!)

At that moment, David reflected back in his life where he once felt small compare to some of the other's kids. And when they approached him, he got scared. Back then, he was quite the scared little kid. That's why he wanted to be stronger and bigger, so he wouldn't be small and scared of them anymore. But now...

David: (Is this what it's like... to be afraid again?)

Vikemon: Say good-bye!

Elecmon: Super Thunder Strike!

Just before Vikemon landed his attack on David, Elecmon manage to pull what little strength he had left and fired a thunderbolt at Vikemon's left arm. It hit of course and got his attention. He and the shocked David looked over to see Elecmon slowly getting back up.

Elecmon: (Heavy Breathing)... Don't you... dare... touch my... friend.

David: Elecmon.

Vikemon: Oh so that's how it's gonna be huh! Well if you don't wanna wait your turn, then i'll be happy to oblige!

Keeping his sights on Elecmon, Vikemon headed towards him and way from David.

David: No!

Elecmon: (Heavy Breathing)... Do your worse.

Vikemon: Oh I intend to!

Now Vikemon was on top of Elecmon instead of David and he raised his Morning Stars high up above him for the finishing blow.

Vikemon: Let's just get this over with!

David: No! Don't do it!

Frigimon: Subzero Ice Punch!

To David's surprise, Frigimon was finally back up and fired his attack at Vikemon and hit him on his right side, causing it to freeze up.

Vikemon: Huh!? What!?

David and Elecmon looked over to see him slowly charging at Vikemon with both his fists out in front of him.

David and Elecmon: Frigimon!

Vikemon: You!

Frigimon: Thought you've seen the last of me!? Subzero Ice Punch!

Frigimon fired a barrage of countless ice punches at Vikemon and they all hit him on his right side.

Vikemon: AAAAHH! Cut that out!

Frigimon: Never! I don't care how big and tough you are, I won't let you harm my new friends!

Hearing those words from Frigimon, it made David realize something. Despite that Frigimon was much smaller than Vikemon, he was still willing to fight him no matter what. Maybe he had it all wrong. Maybe size didn't matter after all.

David: Frigimon.

Vikemon: Well that's how it's gonna be, then i'll rid of you first instead!

With those words said, Vikemon instantly broke off the ice on his right side and looked over at Frigimon's direction with rage in his eye's, but Frigimon wasn't gonna back down.

Vikemon: (Growls)...

Frigimon: Come on. You don't scare me.

Elecmon: Frigimon... don't do it.

David: Frigimon...

David looked over at Frigimon and his brave face. Then he looked over at Elecmon putting in so much effort to get up to fight again.

David: Elecmon...

He realized that despite the fact that they were both small and weak compare to Vikemon, they were willing to go the distance and fight on.

David: I understand it now.

Just then, Vikemon lifted up his might Morning Star again and prepared to strike it down at Frigimon. But he still wouldn't move out of the way.

Frigimon: Do your worse.

Vikemon: So be it!

Elecmon: NO!

Then, Vikemon unleashed his weapon right at Frigimon. Seeing this happen, something inside of David snap.

David: (Frigimon!)... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

At that moment, a huge burst of light was glowing all around him. Vikemon stopped his attack and looked at David, and so did Elecmon and Frigimon.

Vikemon: What!?

Elecmon: David?

Frigimon: My word...

Then, a huge circle of light started to from around Elecmon and now he was glowing in light just as bright as David.

Elecmon: Huh?

Frigimon: Now him too?

Vikemon: This can't be! Not this!

Vikemon knew what was happening, but it was to late. A huge wall of light then started to from around Elecmon and it blinded Vikemon. David looked over at Elecmon, who was covered in intense light, with a serious look on him.

David: Now it's our turn, Elecmon.

And then, Elecmon closed his eye's and took in the light around him. After a few seconds went by, he suddenly opened up his eye's and they were both glowing in bright light as well.

_ELECMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... SABERLEOMON_

When the light faded away and Vikemon regained his eye sight, he looked to see that Elecmon had grown to the point where he was almost as big as he was. He was now a four legged tiger with two very long fangs and has shiny yellow fur with orange strips on him and two shiny blue eye's. This new form of Elecmon's took a step forwards at the shocked Vikemon and gave him a glare.

Vikemon: What? No. Not this.

?: What's wrong, Vikemon? Are you scared now?

Frigimon: I know i'm scared just looking at you.

Seeing this new form of Elecmon's, David took out his digivice again and the holographic screen displayed the image and information for him.

David: Whoa. SaberLeomon. A mega level ancient beast type Digimon with great speed and power. Amazing.

Then he took a good look at SaberLeomon for himself.

David: So that's Elecmon's mega form. So mind blowing awesome.

SaberLeomon: I know right.

Vikemon: Well whatever you are, you'll still lose!

All of a sudden, Vikemon turned towards SaberLeomon and made a sudden charge at him, but SaberLeomon stood firm.

Frigimon: Watch out!

Vikemon raised his Morning Star in the air again and SaberLeomon readied for his attack.

Vikemon: Take this! Viking Flail!

David: Look out!

However, SaberLeomon didn't dodge it, but instead he used the moment that Vikemon was wide open to charge right at him and hit him with his side.

SaberLeomon: Twin Fang!

Vikemon felt like he got hit with a harden up body. That's because SaberLeomon harden up the hairs on him before he hit him.

Vikemon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Why you!

David: Whoa.

Frigimon: That's just... amazing.

Then, Vikemon backed up from SaberLeomon and took both his arms out in front of him at SaberLeomon.

Vikemon: I didn't think I had to do this, but you leave me with no choice! Arctic Blizzard!

David: Be careful!

And then, all of a sudden, the very atmosphere around SaberLeomon started to become cold, even more cold then it was suppose to be.

SaberLeomon: GGAAAAAAHH! What is this!?

Vikemon: I'm using my power to change the air around you. You'll never escape!

Frigimon: Not if I can help it! Subzero Ice Punch!

Frigimon threw another one of his attacks at Vikemon and it hit him right on the face and froze up his right side.

Vikemon: GAAHH! My face!

But at that moment, the cold air around SaberLeomon started to loosen up, so he took this chance to strike at Vikemon.

SaberLeomon: Now's my chance!

Seeing Vikemon breaking the ice of his face, SaberLeomon ran right at him and took out his front right arm claws and slashed him right on the gut.

SaberLeomon: Howling Crusher!

When Vikemon wasn't paying attention, SaberLeomon made a perfect strike at him and sent him flying with both a huge scratch and a slam at the same time.

Vikemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Vikemon flew over Frigimon's head and he landed right on a big pile of snow.

David: Alright! Way to go, SaberLeomon! You show him!

However, SaberLeomon was a little worried for when Vikemon get's back up. He can make the air around him far colder then it should be. So using this chance he ran over to David and looked down at him.

SaberLeomon: David, we have to go, now.

David: But why? You got him on the ropes.

SaberLeomon: We can't fight him here. He can change the very air around me and make it far colder then it should be, especially in this place. We need to go.

David: But?

Then, David looked over at Frigimon who nodded his head in agreement at what SaberLeomon just said.

Frigimon: It's best that you do.

SaberLeomon: See what I mean?

As much as David didn't wanna just turn and run, he knew that he was outmatch by the two of them. So he nodded his head at SaberLeomon and then got on his back.

David: OK then. Let's get out of here.

But just before they could take off, David looked back at Frigimon, who was not coming towards them. That made him a little concern.

David: Aren't you coming with us, Frigimon?

Frigimon: I'm afraid I can't. My home is here.

David: But, Vikemon will destroy you. You know that.

Frigimon: Maybe, but I can't abandon my home. Besides, I can buy you two enough time to get out of Digital Snowfield before he can change the air again.

SaberLeomon: He's got a point. Now let's go.

David didn't really like the idea of leaving Frigimon behind, but he knew that he can't persuade a Digimon like him to leave his own habitat.

David: OK. Thank you, Frigimon, for everything. And, i'm sorry for giving this place a hard time because it was cold.

Frigimon: It's okay. Now go before he get's back up.

Taking his suggestion, SaberLeomon took off with David on his back and headed out towards the exit out of the snowfield and leaving Frigimon behind. Once they were out of sight, Frigimon turned around to see Vikemon was back up. He saw them run away, and he was not impressed by it.

Vikemon: Those cowards. They can't run from me. Not in this place!

Frigimon: Hold it! You gotta get through me first!

Vikemon: Is that so!? I know what you're trying to do. Do you really think you can stop me. Your just a small fry compare to me.

Frigimon: Didn't anyone ever tell you that size isn't everything?

Those words brought a little rage to Vikemon and his eye's glowed in bright white at him. He raised his Morning Star again in the air and unleashed it at Frigimon, but he still stood with determination. Despite the fact that this was his last moments. But even so, he had a good run, and he made good friends like David and Elecmon. He was happy, even at the end.

Frigimon: (Good-bye my friends. And thank you.)

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE THE DIGITAL SNOWFIELD, HEADING TOWARDS THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

When David and SaberLeomon manage to get out of the Digital Snowfield at last, they both heard a might slam far behind him and saw a huge cloud of snow fill the air around where they last left Frigimon to fight Vikemon alone. Seeing this, made David feel bad for leaving him there.

David: Frigimon.

SaberLeomon: I know it feels bad, David, because I feel it too. But, he made this choice on his own free will.

David: Yeah. I guess. I just wish there was another way.

SaberLeomon: It's what he wanted. He would rather go down at his own place then leave it. That's something we must respect of him.

David: I guess... your right.

As they both were heading further away from the Digital Snowfield, David took one last look at the giant snow cloud that Vikemon made when he slammed on Frigimon. He was there to help them until now. He was never gonna forget the last brave act of friendship that Frigimon did for him and SaberLeomon. Frigimon was definitely a true friend. Someone he was never gonna forget.

David: (Thank you, Frigimon. For everything. Farewell.)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

It took them awhile, but Kyle, the Grand Master, and Gabumon finally manage to make their way out of the mountain and back into daylight again. Of course, the Grand Master was just glad that they manage to avoid Grumblemon. He did not wanna get him talking again he said.

Grand Master: Finally, were out.

Kyle: Yep. I actually missed being outside. I can feel the sun and the air again.

Gabumon: I will admit, it's a great feeling.

Both Kyle and Gabumon stood towards the edge of the mountain cliff and took in the Digital Sun and the air around them. They could see the whole lot of the Digital Forest, even the spot where Kim and Robert and their Digimon took on that Digital Slime with Karatenmon. But they don't know that.

Grand Master: Well, i'm just glad that we've avoided Grumblemon.

Kyle: What, because your afraid to get into a conversation with him?

Grand Master: Truth be told, yes.

Gabumon: And here I thought Kyle had some strange issues. You almost make him look like the normal one.

Kyle: What does that mean?

Of course, Gabumon just did a fake laugh at his human partner. Then, the Grand Master took a look out in the open and noticed that the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns was a bit further away. Not to mention they could see other mountains near it.

Grand Master: If we just keep going this way, will be there hopefully by the day after tomorrow.

Gabumon: And will finally be there.

Kyle: The Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns. The Sovereigns. I can't wait to find out who they are.

But just as the three of them were taking in the outside air...

Grumblemon: Johnny?

The Grand Master jumped when he heard that familiar voice. The voice he didn't want to hear again. He, Kyle, and Gabumon turned to see none other than Grumblemon with a surprise look on his face and holding that same bag of rock candy in it.

Grand Master: Uh... uh...

Grumblemon: Johnny, is that really you?

Grand Master: Um... maybe.

Kyle: That would be a yes.

The Grand Master once again jumped when Kyle admitted it was him to Grumblemon.

Grand Master: Uh...

Grumblemon: Johnny! It is you! You look different.

Grand Master: I know. It's because i'm old.

Grumblemon: No, that not it. Me got it. You did something with hair.

The Grand Master could only sigh at that one, and Kyle and Gabumon made a small chuckle at him.

Grumblemon: Hey, me remember. Me never finished the last story me told you. You know, the one where I climb the great mountains off this continent. So there me was... climbing away at the tall peaks of...

Of course, hearing Grumblemon go on and on about his ridiculous story again, the Grand Master had a dramatic upset look on his face and he banged his head on the side rocky wall. Seeing this, Kyle and Gabumon couldn't help but laugh at the poor guy.

Kyle and Gabumon: (Laughs)...

Kyle: Wow, here I thought my Dad can mention boring stories to me.

Gabumon: I think Grumblemon easily beaten him.

Kyle: No kidding.

The two of them just continued laughing away at the Grand Master while he was still listening to Grumblemon's boring story. No matter how hard he tried, he just can't seem to get away from all the craziness of the Digital World. Oh well, poor him.

Grumblemon: Now stay with me here. This is good part!

Grand Master: (Sighs)...

Grumblemon: Again, I get to the top of mountain and that's when me saw it. It was big and it was shiny...

Grand Master: Oh make it stop!

Kyle and Gabumon: (Laughs)...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

**MasterGeneral380: Just to let you all know, SaberLeomon is indeed a mega level Digimon. Some of you think he is an ultimate, but if you look him up it will tell you that he is a mega. And if you don't believe me, go and check it out for yourself. Thank you.**


	56. Episode 56: Trip Down Memory Lane

_**Episode 56: Trip Down Memory Lane**_

_**As the DigiDestined, along with their Digimon companions edge closer and closer to the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereign, the Grand Master runs into a certain place that brings him down memory lane. What could this mean?**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After escaping a struggling battle with Vikemon, David and SaberLeomon finally made out of the Digital Snowfield and into the Digital Mountains. SaberLeomon, and David on his back, were walking up the mountain trail. But after all that running, SaberLeomon was finally reaching his breaking point.

SaberLeomon: (Heavy Breathing)...

David: Hey, you alright, SaberLeomon?

SaberLeomon: Not really. I'm... exhausted. Sorry, David, but I can't keep going.

David could tell by the look on his partners face that he was without a doubt tired from the long sprint to the mountains. So he jumped off SaberLeomon and then SaberLeomon started shrinking back down to Elecmon again.

David: Yeah, I figured you be tired. We've already gotten a good distance from that crazed Vikemon, so we can take it easy for now.

Elecmon: Phew... thank goodness.

Without thinking, Elecmon just went splat on the ground in exhaustion. All that running really got the better of him.

Elecmon: At least we won't be running into Vikemon anytime soon.

David: Yeah. Yet, I can't help but... but...

Thinking back, David turned his head back towards the Digital Snowfield in the far distance and he remembered the friend that had sacrificed himself to save him and Elecmon. He couldn't help but feel bad that they left good old Frigimon with Vikemon all alone. The memories of him went through him and Elecmon.

David: Frigimon.

Elecmon: I know. He was a real friend.

David: Yeah. I just can't help but feel bad that we...

But then, his sentence was cut off by the most familiar sound. For a minute there, both him and Elecmon could hear the faint sound of two of the most irritating people they know and like. Mike and James.

James: I'm telling you, I know I've seen that rock before.

Mike: There mountains! They all look the same! Tell him, Hagurumon.

Hagurumon: He's got a point there.

James: But I know I seen that rock before.

Betamon: If that's true, then we might be going in complete circles.

Mike and James: Circles!

Hearing those two in the distance, David and Elecmon looked down at the edge of the trail they were on and saw Mike and James a good distance below them. Seeing them, they can't help but feel a bit relieved.

David: (Laughs)... Unbelievable.

Elecmon: Of all the stroke of luck, i'm actually glad to see them again.

However, Mike, James, and their Digimon didn't seem to notice David and Elecmon above them. They just kept walking along the trail they were on. Seeing them walk off, David and Elecmon looked up ahead to see that the two paths were soon to merge together.

Elecmon: Maybe if we keep going that way, will get to them in no time.

David: Yeah. Man they'll be so surprised.

With that said, the two of them headed down the trail they were on in pursuit of Mike and James. Yet, they could still hear the sound of the two of them arguing as usual. Those two will never change.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Despite the fact that his hears felt like running away from him, the Grand Master was walking along the same path from the mountain that he left, along with Kyle and Gabumon right behind him. The two of them couldn't help but chuckle at how the Grand Master was so dramatic about listening to Grumblemon for over two hours while they stood by and watch. Besides, they weren't the one's he was talking to the whole time. Poor Grand Master.

Grand Master: Geesh. If I hear another old story again it'll be to soon.

Kyle: Wow, you weren't kidding. That Grumblemon sure is a talker.

Gabumon: Especially when it come's to you. Boy can he sure talk up a storm for you.

Grand Master: That's what happens when you stick around and listen for to long. And hear I thought I talked to much. I won't make that mistake again.

Hearing him say that, Kyle and Gabumon couldn't help but laugh at the Grand Master's misery. Something about him being all dramatic every now and then make's people want to laugh at him.

Gabumon: You know, every time I listen to this guy it make's me want to laugh for some reason. Any idea why?

Kyle: Who know's.

Kyle just smiled at Gabumon, and Gabumon just smiled back, but when they looked up ahead, the Grand Master had stopped in complete silence at something ahead of him.

Grand Master: ...

Kyle and Gabumon: Uh?

This was the first time Kyle and Gabumon actually saw the Grand Master just make a complete silent stop. Normally, he would say something, but this time he stood there with a seriously shocked look on his face. Kyle and Gabumon looked ahead of them and noticed there was a wide open clearing in the forest, but with a lake in the center of it.

Gabumon: Um...

Kyle: Hello? Digi-World to Grand Master. You there?

Grand Master: I... I remember this lake.

Kyle and Gabumon turned in shock as the Grand Master ignored them and just walked up ahead of them to the clear water lake. He kept walking until he was right at the edge of the lake and he looked down at his reflection in the water. He just stood there, quietly while Kyle and Gabumon looked on in confusion.

Kyle: It's just a lake. I don't see the big deal about it.

Gabumon: Who know's. He did knew Grumblemon from the past, so maybe something about this lake is a memory as well.

Hearing that from his Digimon partner, Kyle thought about it and he started to believe that might be true.

Kyle: Hmm... You might be right about that, Gabumon.

Gabumon: Aren't I always?

Kyle: Don't go there.

Gabumon couldn't help but smile at Kyle, and Kyle only rolled his eye's at him. Those two were an odd pair, but they seem to work for some strange reason. Meanwhile, the Grand Master continued to look down at his reflection in the water. After a few seconds rolled by, he looked up at the lake again and he began to flashback to a point where he and his old friends were here. As he stared off into the lake, he could see a younger version of himself, along with his other four friends from the past before they were captured by Dexmon, along with their Digimon partners, playing around in the water. His old friends, Oliver, Carly, Michael, and Cameron, were all playing around while he was getting ready to dive in with Impmon.

_Impmon: Hey come on, Johnny, your missing all the fun!_

_Johnny: OK, OK, i'm coming in!_

It was like the Grand Master could hear the voice's somehow. He turned around to see his younger self, when he was 12 years old. Black hair, a white shirt, and red and black pants that his young self was wearing for swimming, even though its not a swimming material, he didn't care back then.

_Oliver: Hey Johnny, I bet you can't hold your breath for as long as I can._

_Terriermon: Oliver, even I can hold my breath longer than you can._

_Oliver: No body asked for your opinion, Terriermon._

The Grand Master looked to see his old friend Oliver when he was still human in the water along with Terriermon floating on his back around his human partner. Then he saw Oliver's younger sister Carly with Lopmon on top of her red hair floating towards her brother.

_Carly: I liked to hear your opinions, Terriermon._

_Terriermon: Well at least someone like's to hear them._

_Lopmon: Just as long as their not hurtful to anyone._

_Oliver: Seriously? You two aren't helping either._

_Terriermon: Face it Oliver, everyone's against ya._

_Oliver: Oh whatever._

Oliver just turned his back on the three of them and Carly just giggled at her brother. Just as the Grand Master was about to show a small smile, his younger self ran right pass him on his left and jumped right into the lake.

_Johnny: Cannonball!_

The young Johnny made a huge splash on impact and it got all over Impmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Carly, Oliver, and on the edge of the lake the Grand Master's young friend Cameron was sitting around with Falcomon next to him. He avoided the splash due to his distance from the water. Him and Falcomon were always the smart one's, but sometimes not the most fun one's.

_Johnny: Woohoo! That was fun. I gotta do that again._

_Cameron: Well if your gonna do it, do it further away. You almost got my clothes wet._

_Falcomon: And same with my feathers._

_Johnny: You know, you two are such kill joys._

_Impmon: Ah who care's. More fun for us._

Cameron always had to be the serious one in the group. He liked to get the facts about a lot of things. Sure he may not be the most funniest kid in the group, but he was reliable when they needed him to be.

_Cameron: I am not a kill joy. I just don't like to get wet is all. And frantically, I don't see the real point in going in the water anyway._

_Michael: Well maybe if you weren't so afraid of the water all the time, you might enjoy it. Besides, we could use a little break for a day._

_Gomamon: Hey, no sense in having a little fun every once in awhile, right?_

_Michael: Right._

The Grand Master looked to see his old friend Michael was near the edge of the water with his partner Gomamon splashing around in the water. Michael was one of the toughest one's on the team. He and Gomamon were a good match in a way.

_Carly: You know we should do this everyday._

_Lopmon: But if we did that we wouldn't get anywhere. After all you're trying to get back home aren't you?_

_Oliver: Yeah, but what's the point in not having some fun along the way, right?_

_Terriermon: That might just be your best observation yet, Oliver._

_Oliver: That's it, i'm putting a zipper on your mouth._

_Cameron: Well if we could just get the Mountain of the Sovereigns, will be home free. Can't wait to get back._

_Michael: Get back to where? May I need to remind you all that we don't have any families back home. We don't have anyone back home._

_Johnny: We have each other. That's all that counts. We're all like family, because we look after each other._

_Impmon: Not to mention you have us Digimon with ya._

_Falcomon: Indeed._

_Gomamon: Yeah, were like family too._

_Carly: You mean it?_

_Lopmon: Of course._

_Terriermon: Well there's all of us, and Oliver._

_Oliver: HEY!_

Seeing the angry look on Oliver's face, everyone just laughed at him. The Grand Master actually showed a smile at that old statement from the past. He forgot how funny Oliver and Terriermon were. Those two were such an odd pair without a doubt. But just as we was taking in all the happy thoughts about this memory, he looked down at the water and saw something frightening. It was an image of Dexmon's face. His eye's glowed it's dark red color at him and he had that same evil tone in his voice as usual.

Grand Master: YOU!

Dexmon: "Happy thoughts, huh Johnny?" (Small Laugh)... "To bad that's all you got now." (Evil Laugh)...

Hearing him laugh, the Grand Master's head started to pound on him like a drum and he fell to his knee's with his hands on his head as he remembered the terrified look's on his friends face's as they were suck down into Dexmon's storage area in his twisted dimension. How they were caught and he wasn't. And how Beelzemon sacrificed himself for him to escape. All he could hear was them screaming and their horrified face's as they were sucked down along with their Digimon partners.

Grand Master: No. No! NO!

Dexmon: "To bad, Johnny. You will never see them as they once were ever again!" (Loud Evil Laugh)...

Grand Master: ENOUGH! SHUT UP!

In frustration, the Grand Master made a fist with his right hand and slammed it down on the image of Dexmon in the water. The moment he impacted the water, Dexmon's laugh went away and so did his face, but the Grand Master couldn't forget what he had done to his friends and his partner. Seeing him all freaked out and everything, Kyle and Gabumon were just shocked and surprised.

Kyle and Gabumon: ..!

Grand Master: (Heavy Breathing)...

All of the stress finally got to the Grand Master and now he didn't know what to do with himself. He lost his friends, his partner, everything, all because of Dexmon. He starred out into the lake and showed a sad look on his old face while Kyle and Gabumon walked a little closer toward him.

Kyle: Hey, Grand Master, are you alright?

Gabumon: You don't seem to be yourself.

Grand Master: After all these year's, I remembered... why... I never... wanted... to come back... to this place.

Hearing him say that, Kyle and Gabumon honestly had no words. They had no idea what he was going through at the moment. All they could do was watch as the Grand Master continued starring off into the lake in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Desert, Lucas, Emily, Jessica, and their Digimon were still trying to make it to the end, but they were very close now. Along the way, Renamon was sensing something was a bit off in the Desert around them, and Jessica could tell by the way she was looking around all serious as usual.

Renamon: Hmm?

Jessica: Something wrong, Renamon? You look tense.

Lucas and Agumon, at the front turned around and saw Jessica, Emily, and Biyomon gazing up at Renamon.

Agumon: You mean more tense than she always is?

Lucas: Now that would be interesting.

Renamon: It's nothing.

However, Biyomon found that wasn't all true. She worked alongside Renamon long enough to know when there might be a problem.

Biyomon: Are you sure, Renamon?

Renamon: Well, maybe.

Emily: Now that's a little more of an answer.

But then, Renamon sensed something again, and this time it was close by. She turned her head to her right and everyone else turned in the same direction.

Renamon: Actually, yes. Something's coming. And it's really big.

Hearing that, it made everyone shock as usual. Every time there is always something coming to get them.

Lucas: Seriously? What could possibly be coming towards us?

Agumon: Whatever it is, if Renamon says its big, then we better take it seriously.

Biyomon: I agree. She is better at sensing then the rest of us.

It's true that Renamon was the better Digimon around them that was the best at sensing if there was another Digimon she didn't recgonize nearby. That's one of her many special abilities, besides from being tough for a rookie level.

Jessica: Maybe we shouldn't stay and find out what it is.

Renamon: Too late. Here it come's!

In surprise, all six of them prepared for what was coming. But, it turned out only to be a Monochromon pulling what appears to be a weird looking trailer. Seeing this, everyone started questioning Renamon's senses now.

Lucas: Um, that's just a Monochormon pulling a trailer.

Agumon: There's nothing big about that.

Jessica: Renamon, are you sure you weren't just messing with us?

Renamon: I don't mess around. Besides, the huge level of power i'm sensing is inside that trailer!

She pointed at the trailer being pulled by the Monochromon as it got closer towards them. Just as the other's turned their heads back to the Monochromon with the trailer, it turned and then pulled over right in front of them. Seeing this, they didn't know if they should be concern or not.

Biyomon: OK, this is weird.

Emily: I agree. A trailer doesn't just stop right in front of us like that.

Lucas: Maybe it's a rental?

Agumon: Seriously? That's the best statement you could come up with, Lucas?

But just as they were talking about this sudden trailer popping up on them, they heard sounds coming inside of it and saw smoke coming from underneath the wheels as it slowly started to emerge open at them.

Renamon: Careful, here it come's.

Jessica: Oh man. Why now?

Lucas: Get ready, Agumon. We don't know what's coming.

Agumon: Don't worry, i'm always ready, Lucas.

Emily: Biyomon.

Biyomon: I know.

All three Digimon got right in front of their human partners as the trailer fully opened up on them and a bunch of smoke started to cover the entire area of the Desert around them. They all could barely see, but then they heard the most familiar voice.

?: Alright! Time to get this rock 'n party started, baby! Yeah!

The moment they heard that Elvis-style voice, they couldn't believe what they were seeing as the smoke started to clear up on them. It was none other then an Etemon that was covered in pure metal with com-back style rock star hair and back sunglasses with a microphone in his right hand. And they saw three other Etemon in background with music instruments on them. One was holding a guitar, other one was on the drums, and the other on a rock style piano in the shape of a guitar. Seeing this, everyone just couldn't comprehend this.

Lucas: No way...

Agumon: Your kidding...

Emily: It can't be...

Biyomon: That's not...

Jessica: It just can't be...

Renamon: Possible...

But before any of them could say another word, all three of the orange monkey Etemon's starting playing on their instruments and the metal covered Etemon in front hold the microphone in front of him and started to sing loudly.

MetalEtemon: YEAH! METALETEMON IS IN THE HOUSE! AND HE'S ABOUT TO SING IT LOUD! OH YEAH, BABY!

Everyone: ETEMON!

To hear everyone shout his name, this strange MetalEtemon guy and his crew stopped the music and he looked at all six of them with a bit of confusion.

MetalEtemon: Huh? Hey wait a minute, you saying you all know me? I just got here.

Lucas: Didn't we kick your butt back at your Island?

Agumon: And I absorbed your data.

Renamon: How is it possible you're even here?

Biyomon: It make's no sense at all.

However, MetalEtemon was even more confused by the six of them. You can tell by the way he was scratching the top of his metal head with his finger like an actual confused monkey.

MetalEtemon: I honestly have no idea what you kids are talking about.

But then MetalEtemon stopped scratching his head because he just made a shocking realization.

MetalEtemon: Oh! (Laughs)... You must be talking about my brother.

Everyone: Your brother!

Now that brought a shock to everyone, but the way MetalEtemon talked and acted, him and KingEtemon could no doubt have some similarities.

MetalEtemon: Yeah my brother. So you met him, and you destroyed him. I'm actually quite surprised. Oh well, at least I won't hear from him anymore.

For some reason, MetalEtemon wasn't upset about his brother KingEtemon being destroyed by Agumon?

Emily: Wait, you're not upset?

Agumon: But I destroyed him.

Jessica: And you just said he's your brother, right?

MetalEtemon: Yeah he was, but it's not like a cared. Him and I always had different idea's for our live's. He was always like "i'm gonna take over the Digital World" and stuff, while I just wanted to rock 'n roll and have a good time with my life! Oh yeah. And that right boy's?

Etemon 1: Yep

Etemon 2: Absolutely.

Etemon 3: I never liked him anyway.

What were the odds of KingEtemon and MetalEtemon being related, yet have different idea's for their future's. To bad KingEtemon's future ended badly for him.

Lucas: Wow. What are the odds of KingEtemon having a brother?

Agumon: Well at least we don't have to worry about him having any idea's for revenge.

Lucas: Yeah, even if he did we can take him. You can go into mega now.

Emily: Oh speaking of mega, that reminds me...

Everyone watched as Emily put her right hand in her pocket and pulled out her red ring digivice and then the holographic screen displayed the info and image of MetalEtemon in front of everyone.

Emily: MetalEtemon. A mega level cyborg-type Digimon with a sense for... singing?

Biyomon: So both him and his brother are mega's.

Renamon: It would make sense.

MetalEtemon: Hey, but what doesn't make sense is why I nobody ever sticks around for my gigs. Come on, I don't charge them, so why do they run away when the party get's started?

Hearing his question, to tell the truth, they had an answer, but they didn't really want to say it to him.

Jessica: Well, it might be... because...

MetalEtemon: I mean come on, I got the looks, the style, the crew, and... the music, baby! HIT IT BOY'S!

Etemon 1, 2, and 3: YEAH!

All of a sudden, all the Etemon's in the back of the trailer just started playing their instruments in response to MetalEtemon's command, and everyone watched in shock as he got his microphone up to his face again and begun his little routine again.

MetalEtemon: OH YEAH! I SAY OH YEAH! METALETEMON IS GONNA SING IT LOUD, AND HE'S GONNA ROCK IT LOUD! YEAH! CAN I GET A WHAT WHAT!

Lucas: What?

Agumon: What?

Renamon: That's it, i'm out of here!

During MetalEtemon's performance, Renamon just bolted off from the so-called concert of his, but it wasn't long until the other's started to follow her while he was distracted in his performance.

Jessica: Hey, wait for us, Renamon!

Biyomon: Don't leave us here!

Emily: Anywhere but here!

Agumon: Wait up!

Lucas: Guy's, slow down! Wait for me! Geesh!

And just like that, all six of them were out of sight and MetalEtemon didn't even notice they were gone because he was to far into his little performance.

MetalEtemon: OH YEAH! YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M GONNA MAKE IT LOUD! Y'ALL AGREE OF WITH!?

But when he turned around, he noticed all six of them were already gone and out of sight. Once again, he lost his audience.

MetalEtemon: Hey! Seriously!? Come on! What's a Digimon gotta do to get some respect around here? Ah you no what, you care's. HIT IT AGAIN BOY'S!

Etemon 1, 2, and 3: YEAH!

And again, MetalEtemon and his Etemon trio continued to play extremely loud, so loud that it could almost be heard across the Desert. At this point, he didn't care if he had no audience. He just wanted to rock out loud. But if you ask Lucas and the other's, worst concert ever.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Digital Forest, Kyle and Gabumon continued to watch as the Grand Master was still stood down on his knee's near the edge of the lake that apparently was a link to his past. Something that he had hard time with. A great memory like this, yet, Dexmon ruined it in the end.

Grand Master: It's just... to painful. This is why I never wanted to come back to this place. Not because of Grumblemon or the dangers, but because of this. So many memories here, and they were all... (Sighs)...

Gabumon: Wow. That really must be hard on you.

Kyle: Yet, you came anyway. Why?

Hearing Kyle's question, the Grand Master got back up off the ground and pulled out his white ring and black background digivice and hold it in a tight grip.

Grand Master: I came back to help you current DigiDestined. I didn't want you to go through the same pain me and my friends did. But now, this is just... it's just... to much. This is just getting to much for me to bare anymore.

Kyle and Gabumon couldn't see it, but the Grand Master was actually showing a tear in his right eye. This was the first time in a long time that he actually showed this emotion. He was always upset, but this was different because the memory really hurt him.

Kyle: I... I never knew... how hard this was for you.

Gabumon: But it won't end the same this time. We can fix all of this. Maybe there's a way to change everything.

But then, the Grand Master flopped his arm and gripped his digivice tighter then before.

Grand Master: That's what I thought at first, but I learned something here in this Digital World. And that is... nothing... ever... changes.

To hear this from the Grand Master, Kyle and Gabumon were just in complete shock. How could the Grand Master say such a thing?

Kyle and Gabumon: ..!

Grand Master: He took everything from me. Dexmon ruined my life! He took away my friends! He made me lose my humanity! I'm not even human anymore thanks to this place!

Kyle: But we can fix this. There's always a way!

Grand Master: THERE IS NO WAY!

In anger, the Grand Master activated the energy whip from his digivice and it hanged down to the ground on his right side and Kyle and Gabumon were just completely surprised.

Gabumon: But...

Kyle: Grand Master...

Grand Master: You know where the mountain is. You know the way. Go to the Sovereigns. I've led you two long enough. Now leave.

Kyle: But...

And in frustration, the Grand Master just turned around and swung his energy whip near Kyle. He was at the right distance to not hit him, but just enough to get his point across to him, due to the horrified look on Kyle and Gabumon's faces.

Grand Master: I SAID LEAVE! JUST LEAVE ME BE!

The anger and frustration, and the tears on his face made it perfectly clear that the Grand Master was in no mood for Kyle and Gabumon anymore. So in fright, Kyle took a few steps back and he and Gabumon headed away into the forest again, away from the Grand Master.

Grand Master: (Heavy Breathing)... What have I done?

Seeing them go like that, the Grand Master had a horrible realization on what he just did. He got down to his knee's again and dropped his digivice.

Grand Master: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! CURSE YOU, DEXMON!

The loud frustration from him was so loud, it could be heard throughout the whole Digital Forest. The horrifying truth, the hard cold reality of it all, the Grand Master had no idea what to do next. All he could do was just lay there on his knee's in sadness. With all the facts against him, what more could he do now?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAIN, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

In the mountains, Mike, James, and their Digimon partners were about to hit the merging point from their mountain path to David's, but they didn't know that. But as usual, the sound of their complaining could be heard all across the mountains.

James: Man, are we there yet?

Mike: That depends on where we're trying to get to.

Betamon: Hello? The Digimon Sovereigns, remember. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon said that this path would get us to them soon.

Hagurumon: Yeah. At least that's what I remember.

Mike and James: (Sighs)...

As they made it to the converging part of the two mountain paths, David and Elecmon were leaning on the side of the mountain with grins on their faces.

David: Wow, you two haven't changed at all.

Elecmon: Not one bit.

In complete surprise, Mike and James turned their heads towards David and Elecmon. For the first time, they were not seeing a mirage.

James: Could that be..?

Mike: It is.

Mike and James: David!

The two of them just instantly ran towards the guy without even thinking about that their Digimon partners were run over by their sudden dash towards him.

Betamon and Hagurumon: Ow...

Mike: I can't believe it, it's really you!

James: It is you, isn't it?

David: Yep it's me alright, you goofs.

Elecmon: And me too.

Mike and James just couldn't help but be all excited to finally find one of their good friends, but of all to find it was David.

Mike: Man you have no idea what we've been through.

James: There was all this hiking, and then this weird monkey and tiger, and then this mountain that contained the history of the past DigiDestined from different realities or something like that.

To tell the truth, David had no idea what they were talking about. He was just glad that he found them and they were still they're usual self's. He just rolled his eye's at them and then Betamon and Hagurumon finally got back up to them after being run over.

Elecmon: So, did you two take care of these two?

Hagurumon: Well were still in one piece, so I guess so.

Betamon: But believe me, it wasn't easy with those two.

Mike and James: Hey!

David: (Laughs)... I figured.

Elecmon: (Laughs)...

But as David and Elecmon were laughing at Mike and James, and they were pouting as usual, Betamon turned towards the edge of the mountain trail and noticed the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns. Betamon had heard of this mountain, so he knew where they were heading next.

Betamon: Hey! Look!

When they heard him, everyone turned to where Betamon was pointing at and noticed the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns as well.

James: Whoa, that is one strange tall looking mountain.

Mike: Yeah, i'll say.

Betamon: That's the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns.

David: Wait, the Sovereigns!

After all this time in the snowfields and searching for the other's, David remembered why they came to this place in the first place, to reach the Sovereigns.

Mike and James: The Sovereigns!

Elecmon: I can't believe it.

Hagurumon: Uh... doesn't look like were gonna get there in day.

Betamon: Of course not. It's still a good distance from here, but I think we can get there in about a day or so.

David: Make's sense. Were almost there. So let's go.

Without hesitating, David started walking on ahead with Elecmon right behind him on two legs. Then Betamon crawled up the trail and Hagurumon floated on forward, but Mike and James were shocked that they had to keep walking.

Mike and James: What!?

Mike: You mean we gotta keep walking!?

Elecmon: If you wanna get there anytime sooner, yes!

James: Oh come on! Are you serious!?

David: Again, yes!

As usual the two of them complained about it and started walking on behind them. Even though he found Mike and James, David still had to put up with their complaints as usual. But even so, he was just glad he finally found them, but he couldn't help but wonder where the other's were at this time as they headed on towards the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns.

* * *

><p><strong>BETWEEN THE DIGITAL DESERT AND DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After going through all that crazy stuff back in the underwater caverns, Shade and Monodramon found themselves exiting a cave that was connected to the mountains and the caverns. They took a step out into the light and they couldn't help but take in the fresh air again.

Shade: Ah, finally. Fresh air.

Monodramon: I thought we were never gonna get out of there.

But despite the fact that they were finally out of the caverns, Shade still couldn't help but what happened before they exited. That voice he heard, what did it mean by "test", and what was it all about he wondered.

Shade: Hmm... (I still can't figure out what was it all about.)

Monodramon: Hello? Shade? You there?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Shade looked down towards his partner with a smile on his face.

Shade: Sorry, Monodramon, didn't mean to scare you like that. Just trying to figure out what to do next is all.

Monodramon: Well we should start by looking for the other's.

Shade: Hmm... good idea.

They were close the forest, due to the tree's around them, but when Shade turned to his right, he noticed the vast Digital Desert.

Shade: I wonder. I don't know why, but i'll bet money that we might find them out there.

Monodramon: How do you figure?

Shade: Um... have you not seen our friends. Think about it.

When Shade said that, he started to head towards the Desert, and Monodramon thought back for a second until he understood what Shade meant by that.

Monodramon: You got a point. They do end up in the most uneasy place's.

Shade: Exactly the point.

With that agreed, the duo headed towards the Desert in hope's to find their friends. However, they had no idea that they were silently being followed by a mysterious shadow hiding behind the tree's. It was that same creature from the underwater cave's. That long blonde hair and the eye balls on his shoulders and his pure black armor still watching them and then vanished into thin air. Who is this guy?

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER AREA OF THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After being scared off by the angered and frustrated Grand Master, Kyle and Gabumon find themselves in the middle of the Digital Forest. There were just tree's everywhere they looked, but they just couldn't believe that the Grand Master did such a unlikely thing.

Gabumon: I can't believe what just happened.

Kyle: I know.

The Grand Master almost hurt Kyle with that energy whip of his, but in Kyle couldn't really blame him. After the terrible past he had, how could he be mad at him for being all upset and frustrated.

Kyle: Still, I can't blame the guy. I mean I would be upset too if all of that ever happened to me.

Gabumon: I guess so.

But just as they were settling down after what happened with the Grand Master, Kyle and Gabumon heard the most familiar voice's, and man were they glad.

Floramon: So your saying, you joined your Middle School cheerleaders just because you wanted to wear the outfit?

Kim: Well, yeah. I'm guilty. But I did look good in it. That and I mostly did it to impress Lucas a little.

Floramon: I knew it!

Of course, Robert and Veemon couldn't understand any of this. They just don't understand a thing about girls.

Robert: (Sighs)... I can't understand any of what your saying.

Veemon: Me neither.

Kim: Well that's because you two can't comprehend girl talk, well mainly you Veemon, Robert's only 9 years old.

To hear their voice's after all this time, Kyle and Gabumon looked as they were on a different pathway through the Digital Forest while they were close by.

Gabumon: I can't believe it.

Kyle: It's them.

Kyle and Gabumon: HEY!

Without hesitating, both Kyle and Gabumon ran straight towards Robert and Kim through the tree's and bushes. Hearing their loud voice's, Kim, Robert, Floramon, and Veemon looked to see the two of them heading their way, and boy were they glad to see them.

Kim and Robert: Kyle!

Floramon and Veemon: Gabumon!

The four of them ran towards them as they got onto their pathway and the four of them stopped right in front of them with complete joy.

Kim: I can't believe it, we found you guy's.

Floramon: Were have you two been all this time?

Kyle: Believe me, its a long story.

Veemon: Well I bet will have plenty of time to hear about it.

Gabumon: I think so.

However, Robert wanted to know if Kyle had seen Lucas or not. To tell the truth, he was really starting to miss his older brother and Agumon a lot.

Robert: Um... Kyle, have you seen my big brother anywhere?

Kyle: No. Sorry, Robert.

Now that brought disappointment to Robert. He was really hopping for a good answer.

Kim: Hey don't worry, Robert, will find them and the other's soon.

Floramon: So don't get upset now.

Veemon: Besides, we at least found Kyle and Gabumon.

Robert knew that was true, but he couldn't help but miss his brother. But if he wanted to find him and Agumon, he had to keep on trying like he always had the whole time he's been in the Digital World with Veemon.

Robert: Hey, your right. I just gotta keep my head up is all.

Gabumon: That's the spirit.

Kyle: So, are you guy's heading for the same place as we are? The Mountain of the Sovereigns?

To tell the truth, this was the first time the four of them had heard about the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns.

Kim: The Mountain of the Sovereigns?

Floramon: Where's that?

Kyle: It's a way's down this path. If we keep going this way we're sure to get there in a day or so.

Veemon: Funny, a strange Digimon named Ebonwumon put on this path for a reason.

Robert: And now were finding out why.

So with them in agreement, they had to keep on moving on ahead down the same path. However, the sound of wings flapping made the four of them jump at it. The sound came from all around them and by the time they could pinopoint where it was coming from, something jumped out of the air and landed on a nearby tree branch along the path. It turned out to be Falcomon.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Falcomon: Well well, we meet again.

Kim, Robert, Floramon, and Veemon remembered him all to well. How could they forget that he tried to destroy them back in the beginning when they came to the Digital World.

Kim and Robert: You!

Veemon: It's you again!

Floramon: You got some nerve to come find us, Falcomon!

Kyle and Gabumon both saw the looks on their face's, so they had no idea who Falcomon really is.

Gabumon: Wait a minute..!

Kyle: Falcomon is not who you think he is!

Hearing those words, the four of them looked at Kyle and Gabumon in confusion, but Falcomon took this chance to shut them up.

Kim, Robert, Floramon, and Veemon: What!?

Falcomon: Oh no you don't. You be quiet! Kunai Wing!

In a sudden dash, Falcomon opened up his wings and flapped out a bunch of sharp knives at Kyle, but Gabumon saw the attack coming and pushed his human partner out of the way in time.

Kyle: (Gasps)...

Gabumon: Watch out!

Gabumon manage to get Kyle out of the way, but Gabumon got hit by all the knives and got sent flying down to the ground in a lot of pain.

Gabumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Everyone: Gabumon!

Kyle: Gabumon!

Falcomon: (Laughs)...

Kyle quickly got back up and ran towards his injured friend and kneel down to him.

Kyle: Gabumon, are you okay!?

Gabumon: Yeah, i'm fine. This is nothing.

Knowing that Gabumon was okay at the moment, Kyle turned back towards the other's and he had to tell them the truth.

Kyle: Listen you guy's, Falcomon is not really who you think he is. He's actually a human turned into a Digimon by Dexmon!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Now this brought a shock to Kim, Robert, Floramon, and Veemon. They knew that Lopmon was actually human, but they had no clue that Falcomon was the same as her. They turned back towards Falcomon, who had that grin on his face and his eye's glowing bright white under Dexmon's control.

Kim: You mean... he's really... human?

Robert: I don't understand.

Veemon: It's just like Lopmon.

Floramon: Yeah.

Falcomon: Oh believe me, there is so much more to this then you think. You couldn't dare to comprehend what is about to come next! (Laughs)...

Falcomon laughed loudly at the six of them, but what does he mean that there was more then they understand? But even so, looks like it was time for another round with Falcomon, but this might not be as easy as the last time. This time, he was ready for them.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

While all of that was happening, the Grand Master was still shaken by what he had done. He was still in the same spot on his knee's, looking down at the grass below with a sad face.

Grand Master: (Sighs)... Is this my punishment? What have I ever done to deserve this? I only tried to do the right thing. That's all I've ever tried to do in my life. So why is this happening to me? I ask... WHY!? Doesn't anything good happen to me!?

He asked and hoped for an answer, but nothing happened as expected. He waited a minute until he heard the most unforgettable sound. He looked up with shock as he head a motor engine coming towards him.

Grand Master: That... that sound! I know that sound! It can't be..!

But as he was about to get up, he was stopped by the sudden emergence of Beelzemon on his motor bike. He went a few more feet towards the Grand Master until he turned and made a complete stop right in front of him. The Grand Master looked up in total shock as he saw his old friend in his mega form.

Grand Master: Beel... ze... mon? Is that... really... you?

Beelzemon: Yeah, it's me alright... Johnny.

Beelzemon turned his head towards the Grand Master, but when he did the Grand Master saw that his eye's were completely glowing red. This was not a good sign he thought because Beelzemon's eye's were never like that at all before.

Grand Master: (Gasps)...

Beelzemon: Sorry that this come's to a surprise, but I got a little business to take care of for Dexmon. So, i'll make this nice and quick for ya, alright.

In more shock, he watched as Beelzemon took out his double barrel pistol from the side of his right leg and pointed it right at him.

Grand Master: Beelzemon? What... are you doing?

Beelzemon: Just taking care of business is all. Sorry, Johnny, but it's all over now. (Chuckles)...

The Grand Master just looked at Beelzemon's pistol in horror as he was soon to be struck down by his old friend. Was this really going to be the end for him he thought. Beelzemon just chuckled at his horrified face, due to being under Dexmon's influence. Meanwhile, the other's were about to face off with Falcomon. None of this was looking good for everyone. Will Johnny survive and the other's survive, or is this really the end for them?

Beelzemon: Bye bye, Johnny.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

**MasterGeneral380: Sorry for the month long wait everyone. I had a serious bad case of writers block. I had the idea but I found it hard to put it in words. But anyway, i'll try not to make you wait that long again. Hoped you all liked my new chapter, there will be more to come soon. Thank you.**


	57. Episode 57: No Matter What

_**Episode 57: No Matter What**_

_**Kyle, Kim, Robert, and their Digimon come face to face with Falcomon, and the Grand Master reunites with Beelzemon, but not in a very good way. Will he somehow survive this one, and will Kyle and the other's somehow be able to defeat Falcomon despite what he has to say?**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

To endure so much in his life... To lose everything because of one crazy Digimon, now he had to go through this. The Grand Master looked up in complete and total horror as Beelzemon on his motorcycle grinned at his face. His eye's glowing red under Dexmon's influence, and his finger on the trigger of his double barrel pistol pointed at the Grand Master's face. He finally get's to see his friend again, but this wasn't how it was suppose to be the Grand Master thought.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)...

Grand Master: Beelzemon, please don't do this. It's me... Johnny.

Beelzemon: Oh I know it's you, but do you expect me to care?

Grand Master: You should care. It's me. Your best friend. Remember? Please try to remember.

But, the Grand Master's words fell on deaf ear's as Beelzemon pulled back on the gun, signing that he was prepared to fire at him at any moment.

Beelzemon: Oh I remember alright.

Grand Master: No you don't. The Beelzemon I know would never do this to his friends, especially me. Your under Dexmon's control, you have to fight it.

Beelzemon: Shut up!

Beelzemon yelled back but the Grand Master still stood by what he just said. He wasn't gonna give up, no matter the circumstance he was in. He waited so long for this, he wasn't gonna give up now. He slowly got back up off his knee's and starred straight at Beelzemon in the eye's.

Grand Master: I know your in there. The real you. You can fight this, I know you can. Please, Impmon. You have to try.

Seeing the concern on the Grand Master's face, Beelzemon's hand with the pistol in it actually started shaking a bit. It was like something inside of him was fighting back the control Dexmon had on him. Beelzemon struggled inside himself as he took back his pistol and closed his eye's to try and fight back.

Beelzemon: (Grunting)...

Grand Master: Please, fight it. You can do it. Impmon! I know your still in there!

Hearing his words, Beelzemon shook his head, trying ever hard to fight back. But then, he stopped struggling and opened his eye's. For a brief moment there his eye's and turned back to it's natural green eye pupil color and he looked right at the Grand Master.

Beelzemon: J... Johnny?

That one moment, that one unforgettable moment, the Grand Master could feel that his friend was back. He grew a huge smile on his face for the first time, but before he could take a step towards him, something inside of Beelzemon snapped.

Beelzemon: ..!

Dexmon: "Oh no you don't! I won't let you beat me that easily!"

Feeling Dexmon's power seeking its way back into him, Beelzemon closed his eye's again and struggled harder than before, but it proven to be to much for him. The Grand Master saw this and took a step back instead of forward.

Grand Master: (Gasps)...

Beelzemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Stop! Get out of my head!

Dexmon: "Never! You belong to me now!"

Beelzemon: No! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The Grand Master watched in horror as his best friend tried as hard as he could to fight back Dexmon's will over him.

Grand Master: Beelzemon, no!

Beelzemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

But at one moment, Beelzemon opened his eye's while struggling still and showed one eye was all red and the other his usual green eye and looked over at the Grand Master with concern.

Beelzemon: Johnny! You gotta get away from me! Now!

Grand Master: No! I won't leave you with that monster again!

Beelzemon: You have to! I can't hold him back much longer! He's too strong! You gotta get away, NOW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Beelzemon could feel Dexmon still trying to claw his way in. He fell off his motor bike and fell on his back on the grass and rolled around in pain. He had both his hands on the top of his head and his eye's were closed up again. Seeing him suffer like this, the Grand Master couldn't bare to leave him again, but he had to.

Grand Master: I'm sorry, Beelzemon... Forgive me...

Beelzemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! GO! NOW!

Even though he didn't want to, he had no choice. If he stayed he would be in danger. So the Grand Master got his digivice off the grass and turned and run away from Beelzemon. He went around the lake as fast as he could, but he had a tear in his eye, due to the fact that he found his friend, but was leaving him again after all this time. When he got around the lake he went straight for the woods. Once he was behind a tree, he turned his head back and saw Beelzemon was still struggling hard against Dexmon's grip.

Grand Master: I am so sorry. I promise I will help you. Somehow... I will.

Taking one last look at him, the Grand Master turned around and headed off even further from Beelzemon. He didn't like this, but it was the only way to make sure he was safe. Back at the other side, Beelzemon still fought hard, but was loosing his ground every second.

Beelzemon: (Grunting)...

Dexmon: "You can't fight me, Beelzemon."

Beelzemon: (Grunting)... Yes I can!

Dexmon: "Wrong! You can't. Because, my will... is... stronger than yours!"

Beelzemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

The sound of Beelzemon's scream could almost be heard across the forest. He can fight as long and hard as he wants, but Dexmon's grip was far to strong. Even so, he will try as hard as he could. As long as the Grand Master was safe from him, that's all that mattered to him at this point.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER AREA OF THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Meanwhile, back in the middle of the forest, Kyle, Kim, Robert, and their Digimon find themselves against none other than Falcomon, but this time, they know who he really is. However, there was more then what they already know.

Kim: What do you mean there's more to this then we know?

Falcomon: It's simple. Yes, Dexmon did turn me into my own old Digimon partner, but there is quite more to this story then you realize.

Veemon: Well can you explain it to me, because i'm very confused here.

Robert: Somehow i'm not surprised by that.

Just then, Gabumon started to get back up after being knocked down by Falcomon's Kunai Wing attack a minute ago.

Gabumon: (Grunting)...

Kyle: You okay, Gabumon?

Gabumon: Don't worry, i'm alright, Kyle. It'll take more then that to take me down.

Falcomon: (Laughs)... Well believe me, there is more to come very soon.

Hearing all his words, Kim and Floramon just about had it with him. No matter who he was, he was still the same person that attacked them before.

Kim: Look, just start explaining to us about everything your trying to say.

Floramon: And if you don't, will just get right to the fight. Don't think I haven't forgotten that you almost tried to destroy us last time.

Veemon: Same here.

Of course, Falcomon just grinned at them. However, Kyle could see that they were gonna enter a fight knowing who Falcomon really is. After hearing the truth from the Grand Master, he couldn't just let this happen. But how was he gonna stop this?

Kyle: No, don't. Didn't I just tell who that he's not who you think he is?

Gabumon: Besides, he just wants you to attack him recklessly.

When Gabumon said that to them, they begun to understood what Falcomon was doing. If they had attacked now, they would have fallen into his trap again. It was same as last time before he digivolved to Peckmon before.

Kim: He's right. We can't make that mistake again.

Floramon: True.

Robert: So what do we do?

Falcomon: Well, if your not going to attack me, I might as well tell you how this happened to me. But listen close, because i'll only explain this once.

Then, Falcomon began to flap his wings and flew up higher in the air above the other's, still making his menacing grin at them.

Falcomon: You see, after we were captured by Dexmon, he wanted to destroy us at first, but instead he used us for more... useful purposes he thought. By using special data he had in his dimension, he started to experiment on our human genome. Eventually he reached to the conclusion that he can alter the biological parts of humans and turn them into data. And because he figured that out, everything else fell into place. And now... here I am as my old partner.

Even when he was done talking, he still had that same grin on his face. To hear all this crazy stuff, everyone had a hard time processing it, but Kyle and Gabumon were a bit enraged by this.

Gabumon: I can't believe he did such a thing.

Kyle: That Dexmon guy is sure one cruel being.

Kim: But if that's all true, why are you doing this for him?

Floramon: He's probably not. He must be under his control or something. I mean no regular Falcomon has eye's that glow all white like that.

Veemon: So what do we do now? Do we fight him or not?

Robert: I'm not sure.

Falcomon: Your serious, right? You really won't make that decision. Well then... in that case...

In the air, Falcomon stopped flapping his black wings and the next thing everyone knew, he started to glow in bright light. The light was so bright, everyone had to cover their eye's because of it.

Falcomon: One way or another, you DigiDestined must be destroyed!

Kyle: No! Don't do this!

Falcomon: I will! I must! For Dexmon! You must all be erased!

Suddenly, the light around him gotten even brighter, and then Falcomon started to grow bigger and bigger.

Gabumon: This is bad!

Floramon: He's digivolving!

Kim: Hey, but into what!?

Veemon: I think were about to find out!

As the light intensified around Falcomon, he grew bigger and bigger until he was showing signs of his form resembling more humanoid, but even so...

**FALCOMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... RAVEMON**

When the light faded away around Falcomon, everyone looked in shock as he had transformed into a giant humanoid bird-like creature. He had a right black wing, and a metal left wing. Also he was wearing cyborg body armor with red shoulder guards and a sword on his back in-case in a black sword holder. He just floated there in the air, grinning down at everyone.

?: Now, you will have to fight me. Unless you wish to be destroyed here and now.

Kim: He can't be serious.

Robert: How are we suppose to fight him knowing that he's really human.

Floramon: Correction, he was a human.

Veemon: Now he's a Digimon working for Dexmon. We have to remember that. Otherwise were going down here.

As much as Kim and Robert didn't really like the idea of fighting him after hearing what had happened to him, they knew that if they don't fight him here and now, they might never find the other's ever again.

Kim: Well then, okay. Let's do this.

Robert: Right.

Meanwhile, Gabumon ran up to join Floramon and Veemon, while Kyle took out his light blue ring digivice and the holographic screen popped up and displayed the info and image on Falcomon's new form.

Kyle: Let's see. He's Ravemon now. A mega level cyborg Digimon with incredible speed and a sword with a strong lightning base attack. This won't be easy.

Gabumon: I know.

Once Gabumon got to the other Digimon, all three of them took a stance in front of their human partners to protect them for Ravemon. Then, all three of them took out their digivice's and prepared to channel the light through them and into the device's. Robert did the usual way, but Kyle and Kim focused a lot more then usual for this one.

Robert: You ready, Veemon!?

Veemon: Ready, Robert!

Kim: Floramon, you ready!?

Floramon: Always, Kim!

Kyle: Gabumon!

Gabumon: I'm ready! Let's do this!

Robert pointed his digivice at Veemon and a beam of light fired out and it hit Veemon and made him glow, while Kyle, Kim, and their Digimon partners started to be surrounded in a circle of light and then it shot out a wall of light around them. At that moment, Gabumon and Floramon closed their eye's for a second, until they reopened their eye's and they were glowing in bright light.

_VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... AEROVEEDRAMON_

_FLORAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... LOTUSMON_

_GABUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON_

Once the intense light around all three Digimon had faded away, the sudden blast of light forced Ravemon to fly up high in the air, due to the enclose he was in during the digivolving process. He stopped at a high vantage point only to see MetalGaururmon pop right out of the tree's and flew up high towards him, along with Lotusmon and AeroVeedramon right behind him. Down on the ground, Kyle, Kim, and Robert looked up in the air saw all four Digimon preparing for combat.

Robert: Go get him you guy's!

Kim: Be careful up there!

Kyle: Remember, he's not really a Digimon! Try not to destroy him!

Of course, when the three of them heard that, that was gonna be a little tougher then Kyle thinks. MetalGaururmon, Lotusmon, and AeroVeedramon all floated there, starring down at Ravemon, who was doing the same thing. There was a moment of silence until Ravemon slowly went for the sword in it's case.

MetalGarurumon: It doesn't have to be like this, Ravemon.

Lotusmon: We only want to help you.

AeroVeedramon: Please don't make us hurt you.

Ravemon: It's to late for that. I must destroy all three of you here... and now!

At that moment, Ravemon drew his sword and quickly flew towards the three of them while he sword was engulfed in black lightning.

Ravemon: Celestial Blade!

With one mighty slash, a wave of black lightning was sent at the three of them, but they were able to fly in multiple direction to avoid the attack in time.

AeroVeedramon: Phew... that was a close one.

But that moment of relieve didn't last long as Ravemon suddenly appeared in front of AeroVeedramon.

Ravemon: That's what you think! Raven Claw!

AeroVeedramon: Huh!?

Robert: Look out!

But it was to late. Ravemon unleashed both his claws at AeroVeedramon and slashed them both on his chest and sent him flying down.

AeroVeedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Robert: AeroVeedramon!

Even though that attack damaged him a bit, AeroVeedramon was able to regain his balance and extended his wings so he could stop falling.

AeroVeedramon: I'm okay!

Ravemon: You won't be for long.

Lotusmon: Oh no you don't!

Right behind Ravemon, Lotusmon unleashed a black wave of energy from her black and white serpent staff at him.

Lotusmon: Serpent Ruin!

But just as the attack was about to make contact on him, Ravemon suddenly turned around and slashed the energy wave with his sword and it disappeared in an instant like it was nothing.

Ravemon: That all you got?

Lotusmon: Impossible!

Kim: How did he do that!?

Then, Ravemon took out his left claw and he launched himself straight forward at Lotusmon and begun to spin with his claw in front until he was moving as fast as a tornado towards her.

Ravemon: Spiral Raven Claw!

Seeing the attack coming, Lotusmon used both her staffs and crossed them in an "X" shape in front of her and tried to block the fast moving attack, but the moment Ravemon hit the staffs, it had proven to be ineffective to stop him and he broke through and slashed right at Lotusmon in the stomach and sent her flying back a long way's.

Lotusmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kim: Lotsumon, no!

Kyle: MetalGaruurmon! Catch her!

MetalGarurumon: I'm on it!

Just in the nick of time, MetalGarurumon mange to fly towards Lotusmon and stop her from further with his back.

Lotusmon: Phew... Thanks, MetalGaururmon.

MetalGarurumon: Don't thank me yet. Watch out!

They both saw Ravemon coming towards them with his sword hold in his right hand, so Lotusmon quickly jumped off of MetalGaurumon and took both her staffs and engaged in a weapon combat with him. Her staffs on his sword clashed into one another, but Lotusmon was more on the defense then Ravemon was.

Ravemon: You sure know how to work those things, but you can't win!

Lotusmon: Will see about that!

While he was distracted by Lotusmon, AeroVeedramon and MetalGaurumon took positions around Ravemon and fired their attack at him.

AeroVeedramon: Dragon Impulse!

MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!

MetalGarurumon fired his ice cold blast from his mouth and AeroVeedramon fired his dragon shape shock wave at Ravemon, but Ravemon sensed the two attacks coming and used that to his advantage.

Ravemon: (Bad choice.)

Using his sword, he manage to grab onto one of Lotusmon's staffs and pulled her closer towards him and then he quickly flew downwards away from the attacks. Seeing him do this, everyone below saw that the two attacks were now on Lotusmon. All three of the Digimon saw this, but it was to late to do anything about it. Both powerful attacks landed right on top of Lotusmon and sent her flying down to the ground.

Lotusmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Kim: Lotusmon!

MetalGarurumon and AeroVeedramon: No!

Lotusmon fell right on the ground close by Kim, Kyle, and Robert, and Ravemon looked down at her with his menacing grin again.

Ravemon: (Chuckles)... Smart move you two. All you both did was help me out there. I must thank you.

AeroVeedramon: Why you!

MetalGarurumon: Your gonna pay for that!

In rage, both Digimon went straight for Ravemon, but he was ready for that. AeroVeedramon took back his right arm and his fist glowed in energy and then unleashed it at Ravemon.

AeroVeedramon: Take this! Magnum Crusher!

However, Ravemon just ducked right at the moment AeroVeedramon threw his fist at him, and then he took his claws out and slashed him right on the same spot as before.

Ravemon: You never learn! Raven Claw!

He made two mighty slashes at AeroVeedramon and that sent him flying down towards the ground like before, but this time it was a bit worse due to it being in the same spot.

AeroVeedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Robert: No! AeroVeedramon!

Then, MeralGarurumon flew right above Ravemon and unleashed a barrage of missiles from his compartments all over his metal body and fired them all right on top of him without hesitation.

MetalGaurumon: Try this on for size! Grace Cross Freezer!

Ravemon looked up and saw all the incoming missiles at him, but he avoided the attacks due to his high agility, so all the missiles flew right pass him in ever direction they came in.

Ravemon: Ha! That all!? I'm not impressed!

MetalGarurumon: No way!

Kyle: He couldn't have avoided all this missiles!

Just then, Lotusmon manage to will herself back up off the ground and look up towards Ravemon and MetalGaurumon in the middle of combat. Ravemon was slashing his sword left and right at him, while MetalGaururmon did everything he could to dodge one attack after another. Kim notice she was back up and ran towards her to make sure she was okay.

Kim: Lotusmon! Are you gonna be alright?

Lotusmon: Don't worry, Kim, I will. I'll be even more once i'm done with him!

All of a sudden, Lotusmon just took off into the air and Kim saw as she flew ever higher. But even so, Lotusmon was willing to take Ravemon down despite the fact who he really is. In fact, all three of the Digimon were willing to take him down no matter who he was.

Kim: I don't understand. We know who Ravemon really is, so why are they attacking him like he's just another opponent.

Kyle: It can't be helped. Even if Ravemon really was a human, they're just doing what they have to do to protect us. Ravemon's trying to destroy us, so they have no other choice.

Then, all three of them looked up at the battle and saw AeroVeedramon and Lotusmon heading straight for Ravemon and MetalGarurumon's conflict.

Kim: But it just doesn't feel right.

Robert: We should be helping him, not attacking him. Right?

Kyle: Funny, you guy's were gonna attack him even when you did know the truth.

Kim: We weren't thinking. I guess we were still a little upset at him for almost destroying us last time.

Robert: Yeah.

Then, Lotusmon fired her white energy attack from her serpent staff at Ravemon while he was still fighting MetalGarurumon.

Lotusmon: Serpent Cure!

MetalGarurumon manage to see the incoming attack and quickly move away from Ravemon, but Ravemon turned and saw the attack coming and move out of the way in time.

Ravemon: Ha! You almost had me there!

AeroVeedramon: Well were about to have you now! V-Breath Arrow!

Hearing those words, Ravemon looked to his bottom right and saw AeroVeedramon fired a high energy laser "V" shape attack from his mouth at him. Seeing it coming, he drew his sword again and just slashed it into thin air.

Ravemon: That will never hit me!

AeroVeedramon: (Growls)...

MetalGarurumon: (Growls)...

Lotusmon: (Growls)...

All three of the Digimon were enraged by the way Ravemon was messing with them, but they knew that shouldn't get to them. So, all three of them circled around him in a three point triangle formation and he just floated there in the center with that same grin on his face while the other's were still looking up at all four of them.

Kim: After hearing the horrible thing Dexmon did to them, this doesn't feel right anymore. It was fine at first, but that was before we knew.

Kyle: I know how you feel, but that doesn't change the fact that he's gonna destroy us all if we don't stop him.

Robert: Yeah, but...

Kyle: I know this is hard to accept, but they have to beat him here and now. Otherwise he'll destroy us and then the other's. I don't like this anymore then you both do, but its the only way now. They have to stop him. No matter what.

Even when he said that, Kyle still had doubts about this, but he knew that can't distract him from what's really important. Robert and Kim knew that to, so they needed to accept it. Once that was settled, the three of them resumed looking up at the battle above as it was getting more intense, but reaching the limit.

AeroVeedramon: V-Breath Arrow!

MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!

From two directions, MetalGarurumon and AeroVeedramon both fired their powerful attacks at Ravemon, but Ravemon was quick to ascend higher in the sky to avoid the collision. However, Lotusmon used this chance to chase after him and fire her own attack at him from below.

Lotusmon: Your not getting away! Serpent Ruin!

She fired her black energy wave from her serpent staff at him, however, Ravemon looked down and saw the attack coming at him. So he drew his sword and did the same thing as before and sliced right through the energy wave.

Ravemon: Try that all you want, i'll never fall for it!

MetalGarurumon: Then fall for this!

What Ravemon didn't expect was a slam attack from MetalGarurumon right on his back and sent him a way's flying in the air.

Ravemon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

All three of the Digimon got to together after sending him back a way's, but Ravemon used both his wings to regain his balance and stop himself from flying off any further.

Ravemon: (Growls)... That was a cheap shot. But still, i'm actually impressed that you got me that time.

AeroVeedramon: I don't understand. It's three of us and only one of him... So how is he putting up a fight?

Lotusmon: Two mega's and an ultimate against one mega. AeroVeedramon is right, this shouldn't be possible, even for him.

MetalGarurumon: True, but look closely at him.

Hearing his words, both Lotusmon and AeroVeedramon looked at Ravemon and they saw the way he was breathing after all that dodging and attacking.

MetalGarurumon: No matter how tough he is, he can only fight us for so long.

Lotusmon: I see. If that's the case, let's finish this.

AeroVeedramon: I'm with ya!

Ceasing the moment, all three powerful Digimon went straight for Ravemon as he drew his sword and position it in front of him and grinned at them again.

Ravemon: Were not gonna do this again are we!?

AeroVeedramon was the first to fly towards him and fired his attack right at him.

AeroVeedramon: Dragon Impulse!

He fired his powerful dragon shape shock wave at him, but Ravemon used his sword to slice right through the shock wave. But at the moment he did it, Lotusmon manage to get behind him and then fired her attack on his back.

Lotusmon: Now! Serpent Cure!

With Ravemon running out of steam, he couldn't get away from the attack despite turning around and noticing it. So it hit him square on and sent him flying.

Ravemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lotusmon: Got you that time.

Kim: Way to go, Lotusmon!

However, Ravemon was still able to regain his balance, but not before MetalGarurumon swoop behind him and knocked him back again with another slam from his metal armor.

Ravemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kyle: Nice shot, MetalGarurumon!

Again, Ravemon manage to stop himself from flying any further, but this time, AeroVeedramon was right below him and then he fired another attack at him.

AeroVeedramon: Your mine! V-Breath Arrow!

He fired his heat laser in a shape of a "V" at him, but Ravemon looked down and drew his blade and countered with a blast of black lightning at the attack.

Ravemon: No you don't! Celestial Blade!

Just before the attack got him, he fired a slash wave of black lightning at the attack, but he was running out of energy so both attacks exploded on impact, and sense he was closer, he was sent flying up into the air.

Ravemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

AeroVeedramon: (Laughs)... That'll teach ya.

Robert: Alright!

But Ravemon was once again able to stop any further ascend with his wings extended. Once he was up high in the air, he looked down to see all three Digimon were about to fire one more time at him. He was running out of breath and energy. For once, he was almost out of idea's.

Ravemon: (Heavy Breathing)... You think... you can... beat me..!?

AeroVeedramon: Um... I think were about to proof that.

Lotusmon: It's all over, Ravemon.

MetalGarurumon: Don't take this personally, but you need to be stopped.

Ravemon knew where they were coming from, and that still wasn't gonna stop him from doing anything.

Ravemon: You think... that i'll stop? Never. I will come back as many time's as it take's, for Dexmon!

MetalGarurumon: You're to far under his control. You leave us no choice!

Kyle, Kim, and Robert: Finish him!

Hearing the command form their human partners, MetalGarurumon, Lotusmon, and AeroVeedramon started charging up their most powerful attacks at Ravemon, but Ravemon wasn't gonna go down without a fight. He drew his blade one more time and it surrounded itself with black lightning again.

Ravemon: I won't go down! Not to the like's of you! Celestial... Blade!

With all the power he had left, Ravemon fired one more slash wave of black lightning at the three Digimon below him, but just as it was drawing closer towards them, they fired a full-power combine attack right back at him.

MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!

Lotusmon: Seven's Fantasia!

AeroVeedramon: Dragon Impulse!

MetalGarurumon fired his icy blast from his mouth, Lotusmon fired her rainbow color energy wave from her rainbow staff, and AeroVeedramon fired his powerful dragon shape shock wave, all at the same time heading for Ravemon's attack.

Kyle, Kim, and Robert: Do it!

The moment the three attacks hit Ravemon's attack, they easily broke through the attack and went straight for Ravemon. The sight of this actually made Ravemon quite surprised and shock as he saw the attack coming right for him at high speed.

Ravemon: No! It can't be!

To exhausted to move away, all three attacks exploded the moment they made contact on Ravemon. The mighty explosion from the attacks made a huge cloud of smoke, but at the top of the cloud, Ravemon was seen being sent off high into the air and then eventually falling back down to the Digital World surface many miles away from them.

Ravemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

AeroVeedramon: Have a nice flight! (Laughs)...

Lotusmon: Perfect timing, AeroVeedramon.

AeroVeedramon: Thank you.

Robert: They did it!

Kim: They sent him flying!

Kyle: Way to go you guy's.

Once the battle was over, the three of them descended back down to their human partner while at the same time shrinking back down to their rookie forms again. However, the moment they landed back on the ground, they were a bit tired out from that battle. Kyle, Kim, and Robert noticed this and immediately ran towards the tired friends.

Gabumon: Phew...

Kyle: You okay, Gabumon?

Gabumon: A little tired out, but i'll be okay.

Floramon: I'll be fine, Kim. I just need a break is all.

Kim: Figured you would. Don't worry about it.

Robert: And what about you, Veemon?

Veemon: It'll take more then that to stop me, Robert.

Of course, Veemon's stomach was hit pretty hard from all those multiple strike from Ravemon's claws, but he didn't want Robert to know that. Once they've confirmed that their partners were okay, they all took another look up at the Digital World sky through the tree's surrounding them.

Robert: You think he'll be back?

Kyle: I bet. He didn't look like he was gonna give up so easily.

Floramon: Well if he show's up again, will be ready to sent him flying again.

But hearing her say that, Kim realized that despite what Kyle said during the fight, their Digimon only manage to send Ravemon flying, not destroying him.

Kim: Still, I thought you guy's were gonna destroy him?

Floramon: Well... we could have...

Gabumon: But no matter what he say's, he's still that same human inside.

Veemon: He's just under Dexmon's control is all.

Now they were beginning to understand what they did back there. They knew he was still human despite what has happened to him, so how could they just destroy him knowing that he was innocent.

Kyle: I get it now. I think you guy's did the right thing.

Kim: Beside's, we can always find a way to help him.

Robert: And those other's too. You said they're were other's, right Kyle?

Kyle: Yeah. But, until then, we better keep on moving, before he decides to come back for round 2.

Gabumon: True that.

Veemon: Then let's get going already.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement at Veemon, and so they resumed down the path they were on, but Floramon was still a bit shaken up from the battle, but just before she tripped and fell to the ground, Kim was right there to catch her from falling.

Kim: You okay, Floramon?

Floramon: Yeah, i'm alright. Just a little tired I guess.

Kim: Well in that case...

Just like back in the real world, Kim picked up the tired Floramon and carried her just like she did when she was hiding her from her mother before she knew. Just like when she was disguising her as a stuffed animal before.

Floramon: Thanks Kim. Your a good friend.

Kim: No problem.

Gabumon: You know, I think we can learn something from those two.

Kyle: What does that suppose to mean?

Gabumon: Oh nothing. (Laughs)...

The moment Gabumon started laughing, he ran straight ahead away from Kyle, who decided to give chase to him after what he just said.

Kyle: Hey get back here you!

Robert and Veemon: (Laughs)...

Kim and Floramon: Oh brother.

Something's never change when it come's to them. Will Kyle and Gabumon ever get along like the other's? I mean they do, but in a weird way. Oh well.

Kyle: Get back here!

Kim: Something's never change.

Floramon: So true.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the same lake spot in the forest, Beelzemon was still trying ever so hard to keep Dexmon out of his head, but after so much struggling, he was almost out of gas. At this rate, Dexmon's grip on him was inevitable.

Beelzemon: (Grunting)... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Dexmon: "You can resist me all you want, you'll never escape in the end."

Beelzemon: GGAAAAAAHHH! That's what you think! I won't... let you control me!

Dexmon: "Foolish Beelzemon, I've already have! And I plan to continue that! Now obey me!"

Beelzemon: NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Beelzemon rolled all over the grass, trying ever so hard to keep Dexmon from getting to him again, but at this point, it was in vain. As he was rolling around, a strange Digimon that looked similar to Okuwamon, but smaller and with shiny red colors was looking down at him in confusion from a nearby tree side.

?: Uh..?

Beelzemon: GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Beelzemon fought for a good period of time, but now, something inside his head snapped. There was a moment of silence until he reopened his eye's and they were back to being all glowing red again. The sign of Dexmon's control. He got back up and rubbed the grass off his jacket and slowly walked back towards his motorcycle, but not before he noticed that beetle looking Digimon nearby.

Beelzemon: Hmm?

?: Uh oh.

He turned his head towards him and made a mean look at him.

Beelzemon: What are you looking at? Huh!?

Seeing the look on his face, the red beetle tried to fly away into the forest, but Beelzemon pulled out his double barrel pistol and fired it at him. The blast came at him so fast, the red beetle had no chance to avoided it, so they exploded on contact and just instantly turned him into data without even a scream.

Beelzemon: Kuwagamon. Those pathetic Digimon never learn to look away.

Yet, just for blasting him, Beelzemon made a wicked grin and then jumped back on his motor bike and rev up the engine and making it sound it's usual engine sound. He listened for a couple seconds until he looked at where he last saw the Grand Master.

Beelzemon: You can run all you want, Johnny, but I will find you. And when I do... your dead! (Laughs)...

While laughing, his motorcycle begun to move straight and then he turned so he can go clear around the lake.

Beelzemon: In fact, I know just where your heading! You and those twerps as well! The Mountain of the Sovereigns! (Laughs)...

Once he was clear around the lake he went straight into the Digital Forest and headed down the path that went towards the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns. He knew where they were all headed, now he just had to get there.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE DIGITAL FOREST, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After escaping from Beelzemon, the Grand Master looked up at the sky while leaning on his back on a tree. He held his digivice close in a tight grip. At first, he wasn't so sure what to do after everything that had happened, but after seeing Beelzemon again, he knew what he had to do next.

Grand Master: Impmon... After seeing you again, I know you're still in there. Somewhere. And I bet the other's are in there as well.

He then turned his head down to his black digivice and once again tighten his grip on it even more before looking back up at the sky.

Grand Master: I promise you; I won't give up. Not now not ever again. I will find a way. I must find a way. This I swear.

He took one last look up at the sky before resuming down the forest trail in front of him. This time, there was no more room for doubts. He knew what he had to do now, and nothing was gonna keep him from keeping his promise anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>BETWEEN THE DIGITAL FOREST AND DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After being sent flying a long way's by MetalGarurumon, Lotusmon, and AeroVeedramon, Ravemon was seen laying down on the hard rocky surface at the beginning of a mountain trail. He tried to get up, but he had taken to much damage and his energy was just about to run out.

Ravemon: (Grunting)... Those... little... Gah!

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get up, and because he was so low on energy, he shrunk back down to Falcomon again. Instead of trying to get up again, he started to crawl as far as he could, but it wasn't that far.

Falcomon: They haven't... seen the last... of me. I swear, i'll get them... back for this.

But then, just as he was making progress into heading back towards the forest, a digital portal had opened up behind him, and it turned out to be known other then Dexmon's glowing red eye's looking right at him, but with anger.

Dexmon: You failed me again, Falcomon. Such a shame.

Hearing his controllers voice, Falcomon turned his head around with worry.

Falcomon: I can make this up. I'll get them, I swear I will.

Dexmon: I've heard that one before, and I've grown tired of hearing it!

Out of nowhere, through the portal, a bunch of wires came out and started wrapping around Falcomon.

Falcomon: AAAAAHHH!

Dexmon: Time that you and I had a little chat. You and the other's!

With his voice raised high, he dragged Falcomon towards him and just like that he was sucked right into the digital portal. This doesn't look good for Falcomon, because Dexmon sounded really upset now.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, NEAR THE END OF THE DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Digital Desert, Lucas, Emily, Jessica, along with their Digimon companions, where almost at the end of the Desert. They can tell by the way the wind isn't as strong as it was a short time ago.

Biyomon: I can definitely tell were almost out of here. The wind isn't as strong as it was before.

Emily: True. I've heard that when the wind is down in a Desert, that normally means there are tree's up ahead or something.

Agumon: Well if that's true, I can't wait to get out of this place.

Lucas: I hear that. I've just about had it with this Desert. I'll be glad once we're out of here.

Jessica: And hopefully will find the other's. Right, Renamon?

Renamon: Right.

But just as they were about to take another step, they saw two figures coming towards them.

Agumon: Hey, what's that?

Emily: What's what?

Agumon: Right in front of us. Something coming.

Everyone looked close to see that one figure was about the same size as them, while the other was about half the size of the other one. Renamon took a second to sense what's coming, and then she turned back towards everyone.

Renamon: Look's like we found one of them, Jessica.

To hear that, everyone was just in shock.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Jessica: Are you sure?

Renamon: Positive.

When she pointed towards the two figures, everyone headed towards it. When they got to a good enough distance to see what they were, they were so surprised to see none other than Shade and Monodramon.

Lucas: Oh no way...

Emily: Shade..! Monodramon..!

Without thinking, Emily just ran pass Lucas, who was already in front of them and ran straight towards Shade and Monodramon. Shade looked up to see her coming straight towards him, and man was he glad to see her again after so long.

Shade: Emily! Yeah!

To Shade's surprise, Emily just ran right into and gave him a big hug. She hadn't seen him for so long, how could she not do that.

Emily: I can't believe it... it's you!

Shade: OK, OK, I get the point, just stop. Your kinda crushing my inside's.

Emily: Oops, sorry.

She released him from her tight grip and Shade took a second to get some air back in him, meanwhile Monodramon just laughed at him.

Monodramon: (Laughs)... Something's hasn't changed I see.

Emily: Nope. And it's so nice to see you again, Monodramon.

Emily bent down to Monodramon's height and then just rubbed him on the top of his head and all he did was just smile at her.

Monodramon: Aw, thanks.

Lucas: Hey, what about us?

Shade looked behind Emily and noticed Lucas, Agumon, Biyomon, Jessica, and Renamon were right now right in front of them.

Shade: Hey, Lucas. Been awhile hasn't it.

Lucas: Doesn't look like long enough.

Agumon: I mean it's only been a few day's or so sense the whirlpool incident.

Shade just smiled at the two of them. He could already tell that they were still the same in a way. Then he turned his sights on Jessica and Renamon.

Shade: And you two seem to be same as ever.

Jessica: Well, you mostly have Renamon to thank for that. She did keep me out of trouble most of the time.

Renamon: Well I had to. That's what partner's do.

Jessica: Exactly. (Laughs)...

Of course, Renamon just turned her head away from everyone again once Jessica started laughing. Shade wasn't really surprised. She did that back on the raft as well. He just smiled.

Monodramon: Well, its' good to finally see you guy's again. You won't believe what happened to us.

Agumon: Same here. I bet our's is a lot crazier than yours.

Monodramon: I doubt it.

Watching the two Digimon talk, Biyomon was glad to see Monodramon again, but she remembered what her and Floramon talked about on the raft. Did she really like him? She didn't really know. But, she did admire the way Monodramon was, all calm and fun about almost everything.

Monodramon: So Biyomon, anything interesting happened to you?

Hearing his question, Biyomon snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him right in the eye. The way he just stood there with a smile on his face kinda made her a bit nervous. What was it about him that made her so nervous?

Biyomon: Well... uh... not much really.

Monodramon: Oh, I see. But you won't believe what happened to us.

Shade: It's quite an interesting story really.

Emily: Can't wait to hear it.

Biyomon: Y... yeah. Same here.

All Biyomon could do was just smile at Monodramon, and he just smiled back at her. But at that moment, she turned around because she didn't want him to see her cheeks were getting a little red. Maybe she did have some affections towards him. Lucas noticed this and he couldn't help but smile about it.

Lucas: Well would ya look at that. I think Biyomon has a crush on Monodramon.

Agumon: I can tell by the way she's acting around him.

Lucas: Not surprising. You kinda do the same around Floramon.

When Agumon heard that, he just jumped in shock about it. He looked up at his human partner with a bit shock.

Agumon: That... that's not true.

Lucas: Oh really? I see the way you are around her. Just admit already, Agumon. You... like... her.

Lucas just starred down at his partner with a smarty pants look on his face while Agumon struggled to answer him back. But no matter what he thought about saying, he knew he couldn't hide it anymore.

Agumon: Alright, fine, I admit it, I like her okay.

Lucas: Ah Ha! I knew it!

After all this time, Agumon finally admit it to Lucas. Luckily, no one else was listening to their conversation.

Agumon: It's true. But, i'm just... not good around her is all. I mean... I...

Lucas: I get it. Your just shy is all. Will work on that later, alright.

Agumon: Yeah, okay. Thanks Lucas.

Lucas: Anything for a friend. (Laughs)...

For some reason, the two just started laughing, when everyone else looked in their direction, they had no idea why.

Shade: Wonder what's with those two?

Emily: Who know's.

Monodramon: Well at least it's good to see that they haven't change at all.

Emily: Well they change a bit, in a way.

Biyomon: Hey, but it's always good to see them being themselves every now and then. Right?

Emily: Right.

Jessica: But i'll never understand them.

Shade: Believe me, none of us do.

Jessica just smiled, along with Shade, Emily, Monodramon, and Biyomon, while Renamon just looked away as usual. Lucas and Agumon continued laughing while they just watched. Something's about those two, they'll never figure out.

Lucas and Agumon: (Laughs)...

Renamon: Humph... Humans are strange. Same with Digimon when they're around them.

Even though her back was turned from everyone, she had a small smile on her face. Guess she doesn't fully mean what she just said. But, while everyone was watching Lucas and Agumon laugh away, above a high rock formation, Lopmon was looking down at them with her eye's glowing ever white as usual.

Lopmon: Hmm...

She just watched as she started to remember the last battle she had with Lucas and Agumon. How it started, and how it ended. She found them and some of the other's, but for some reason, something in her head was stopping her from going down there. What could this mean?

Lopmon: I found you two. But... what do I do now?

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

After being pulled back into Dexmon's twisted world, Falcomon, along with Terriermon and Gomamon on his right side were looking up at the enraged Dexmon. He sent them all to do one thing, and all three of them failed.

Dexmon: This is an outrage! I sent all of you to do one simple thing, and that was to destroy the DigiDestined, and you couldn't even pull that off!

He raised his voice so loud at them, they covered their ear's and the whole dimension started to shake under the pressure.

Dexmon: The only one who hasn't failed me was Lopmon, but that's because she hasn't encountered them yet. While you three had failed me terribly!

Terriermon: Were sorry, Dexmon. We can fix this.

Gomamon: Just give us another chance.

Dexmon: Oh i'll give you another change alright. You better not fail me... again!

Falcomon: Yes, we won't. We promise...

Dexmon: A promise isn't good enough anymore!

With those words, his eye's glowed even more red. Then, a bunch of wires popped out of the ground below the three human/Digimon servants and they just rapped around them like rope and tied them up good.

Terriermon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Gomamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Falcomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Dexmon: This time, i'll make sure that you won't fail me... ever again!

All three of them were sent floating up in the air, and then three wire's came out of the ground and each one of them went right towards their heads. They all watched in horror as the wire's got so close to their heads, they just jacked themselves right into their foreheads.

Terriermon: Gah!

Gomamon: Gah!

Falcomon: Gah!

Dexmon: With this, you will never fail me, because I intend to take away your will! With that gone, there won't be anymore room for doubt! Ever!

Once they were all attached to them, the wire's started admitting some strange red fluid into their heads, and Dexmo just watched with his glowing red eye's as the process was taking place.

Dexmon: First you all fail me, and then Beelzemon tries to resist my control. Well this time, I will prove just exactly... who's in charge here! I'll show them just how powerful... I really am! (Evil Laugh)...

Once again, he laughed so loud and with evil, it could be heard throughout the entire dimension. But while he was laughing, the red fluids went ever further into the heads of Terriermon, Gomamon, and Falcomon, until their eye's started to turn from white to the same as Beelzemon's; red. He continued his horrible menacing laugh as everyone he was planning was soon to be unleashed even further.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	58. Episode 58: The Path of a Hero

_**Episode 58: The Path of a Hero**_

_**While everything was happening in the Digital World, back in the real world, everything seemed to be peaceful, but that soon changed when Majiramon, finds he's way there and causes a panic. With a new look on life, NeoDevimon steps up against this dragon and protects his new partner.**_

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN LOCATION, THE DIGITAL SKY, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Up high above the Land of the Digimon Sovereigns, Majiramon, the dragon Deva's, and the last of them, was flying through the clouds as the sound of lightning could be heard as he passed through. Wherever he was, it appeared that it was gonna pour rain below.

Majiramon: I must find a way to destroy those DigiDestined. I can no longer allow them to roam free and ruin our world anymore then they already have.

As Majiramon kept on flying off, he remembered that he and the other Deva's vowed that they weren't gonna let humans ruin their world anymore then they already had, but that had proven to be a lost cause at the moment, due to the fact that he was now the only Deva Digimon left. As this swirled through his head, he looked down below to see a portion of land slowly on the verge of turning into another wasteland.

Majiramon: If only I could stop the humans at their source, the real world, then maybe I can finally put a stop to this. Then their trash would stop leaking into our world and we can finally be free again. But how am I suppose to do that?

But then, just as he asked himself that question, a digital portal suddenly opened up behind him and Dexmon's eye's could be seen through as usual.

Dexmon: I think I can help with that.

Hearing that menacing voice, Majiramon quickly stopped and turned around to see Dexmon's glowing red eye's at him.

Majiramon: What do you mean?

Dexmon: I mean is that I can easily give you the chance to stop the humans from destroying your world. I know what its like to see a world crumble apart before your very eye's. So, in a way, you and me have common... interests. Don't you think?

Majiramon didn't know what to say after hearing that, but all he could think about is what's happening to his world. He looked down below again to see that piece of digital land slowly being turned into waste. Seeing this, he turned back towards Dexmon and nodded his head at him.

Majiramon: Alright. If you think you can help me stop the humans, then i'm listening.

Dexmon: I figured you would be interested. It's quite easy to get the real world actually. All you need... is a portal. And I... can help with that. Observe.

Somehow, Dexmon manage to open another digital portal right in front of Majiramon. Majiramon was quite surprised, but was also smiling at the same time. He took a look through the portal and saw what he thought he never see. The real world.

Dexmon: Well now, what are you waiting for? Go.

Majiramon: Oh I will. I can't thank you enough for this. Now, i'll finally put an end to this.

With that said, Majiramon ascended up in the air and did a loop around and then went right inside the digital portal to the real world. Once he was gone, the portal closed up and Dexmon's eye's just glowed up again.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... It's true. It is fun to cause some trouble. Especially when you get someone else to do it for you. (Chuckles)...

While he was chuckling to himself, he disappeared and then the portal he was seeing through closed up and vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN SPRING, TOWARDS THE PARK AREA, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

While everything was going on the Digital World, back in the real world, Sam and Dracomon were taking a nice stroll on the sidewalk to the old town's park. Knowing that Dracomon needed to be kept out of sight from other's, Sam did the same thing that Lucas and Robert did to hide their Digimon by making Dracomon wear one of his old jackets when he was a kid. It was black with yellow lining and it was zipped up on Dracomon, and it had a hood.

Dracomon: Do I really have to wear this thing?

Sam: You rather be seen by someone and cause a huge panic?

Dracomon: Well no, but...

Even though Dracomon knew he can't be seen, he didn't like the fact that he had to wear something on his body. His wings inside the jacket were a bit uncomfortable to him.

Dracomon: This thing is just so itchy on my back, due to the wings.

Sam: I know, I know, but its the only way were gonna keep you hidden, alright. Besides, once we get home you can take that off.

Dracomon: True that.

Ever since they came back to the real world and Dracomon gotten to meet Sam's parents, everything turned out better then Sam thought it would be. Somehow, having Dracomon around just felt like there was another person in the house. A strange person, but a person none the less.

Dracomon: By the way, your Mom make's really good sandwiches.

Sam: That I agree on. Man I missed that stuff, and not to mention all the other good foods she make's. Kinda helps to have a Mom that's really good in the kitchen. Of course, that's what my Dad said.

Dracomon: Well i'm starting to think he's right. (Laughs)...

Sam just smiled at his friend for laughing, but just when he turned his head back in front of him, he saw none other than Rebecca and her Mother holding on to her hand coming right for them. Rebecca noticed Sam and she smiled as usual.

Rebecca: Hey, Sam!

Sam: Well what are the odd's? Rebecca.

Sam and Dracomon suddenly made a stop in the middle of the sidewalk while Rebecca and her Mother took a few more steps before stopping in front of them.

Mrs. Masterson: Sam, didn't expect to see you out here.

Sam: Ah you know, just thought me and Dracomon could get out of the house every once in awhile.

Mrs. Masterson just smiled at him. Ever since she met NeoDevimon for the first time after almost being hurt by Phantomon and his pals, she gotten quite use to Digimon now. Somehow, Dracomon was no different.

Mrs. Masterson: Well I can see that you found a way to keep him hidden. Hello there, Dracomon.

Dracomon: Hi Mrs. Masterson. You know, your the first person to see me in this thing.

Rebecca: Really? I could tell it was you right away.

Sam: That's probably because it's so easy to fool the "average" human mind. You two know about Dracomon, so yeah you could tell it's him from a mile away. I mean, we passed a lot of people on the way here and not one of them even noticed him.

It was strange actually. That just proves how easy the human mind can be fooled into believing almost anything.

Rebecca: Well, I could notice him. He can't fool me.

Dracomon: Guess not. (Laughs)...

Seeing Dracomon laugh just made Rebecca smile and close her eye's at him. Somehow, Dracomon had that strange effect on almost everyone he meets. Of course when he's fighting and serious, that's a different story.

Sam: So why are you guy's out here?

Mrs. Masterson: Rebecca wanted to go to the park today, and because it's my day off I figured why not. One can't be inside for their whole life, right?

Sam: Right.

But as they were talking, NeoDevimon was carefully watching them for a far. He stood on top of one of the old building's in the area and looked down at none other than Rebecca Masterson. After everything he had done, this was his new start he admitted to himself. He proved that be breaking the tips of his horns connected to his mask.

NeoDevimon: Hmm...

Yet, somehow, while Sam and her Mother were chatting away, Rebecca had this strange feeling that she was being watched. She looked up at the building where NeoDevimon was, but she didn't see him there. However, she could somehow tell it was him and she just smiled.

Rebecca: (NeoDevimon.)

Sam: Well, were gonna get going now. Will see you both around.

Mrs. Masterson: Very well then. Come on, sweetie.

Hearing her Mother call her name, Rebecca turned her attention back too her and smiled and they started walking off again.

Rebecca: Okay mommy. Bye, Dracomon!

Dracomon: See ya later, Rebecca!

Rebecca and Dracomon just waved back at one another as they both traveled in two different directions. Even though they were heading to the same place, they were just gonna go in different way's.

Dracomon: You know, I can tell that girl is gonna grow up to be a kind person.

Sam: How can you tell?

Dracomon: I don't know, but I just have a feeling about it.

Sam: Ha. Your a strange one, Dracomon.

Dracomon: And yet you still hang around me.

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN SPRING, THE PARK AREA, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

When they got the park, Mrs. Masterson decided to take a small nap on the park bench closes to her daughter. Rebecca was once again playing around in the playground section of the park.

Rebecca: (Laughs)...

But as she was playing around on one thing and another, NeoDevimon swooped down into the tree's nearby and watched her from a distance. Somehow, he can't shake this feeling that something was making stay close to her.

NeoDevimon: (It's so strange. Here I am, the Digimon of darkness, and you, a little human child. Yet, I can't help but wonder...)

But as he was thinking to himself, Rebecca felt that strange feeling again and looked over towards the tree's where he was hiding and this time she saw him. Only half of him, but it was him without a doubt. Seeing a good part of him, she smiled and jumped off the jungle-gym and ran straight for him.

Rebecca: NeoDevimon!

Hearing her voice, NeoDevimon snapped out of his thoughts and saw her coming towards her. He was a bit shocked, but not enough to make him leave for some reason.

NeoDevimon: Uh... Rebecca.

Rebecca: Hey. What are you doing sneaking around?

NeoDevimon: I have my reasons. But more importantly, you shouldn't be around me. If anyone were to see you with someone like me...

Rebecca: Hey don't worry. I don't care what they think. Your my friend after all.

To hear her say that, NeoDevimon was quite surprised as usual.

NeoDevimon: Oh... I... see. (A friend huh.)

But then, Rebecca remembered something that had happened the last time they talked to each other. She went into her pockets and dug in it to find that digivice that floated into her hands in a ball of light after he left her room from her house.

Rebecca: Oh that reminds me. I have to show you this.

NeoDevimon: Show me what?

Rebecca: This.

When she found it, she showed the digivice with a black ring on it right at NeoDevimon. To see this in her hands, NeoDevimon was even more surprised than before. He leaned down and slowly extended his hand towards it, but not grabbing it.

NeoDevimon: (Gasps)... It... it can't be. Where did you get this, Rebecca?

Rebecca: After you left my house a few day's ago, it just showed up and floated in my hands. It's the same as Sam's, right?

Of all the thing's he could see, he never expected to see this in her hands. Now NeoDevimon was beginning to understand why he can't seem to shake away from leaving Rebecca, it was because of this. A digivice appeared to her after he left her house. That can't just be coincidence. It had to be connected to none other then him. What other Digimon could it be he thought. It was him without a doubt.

NeoDevimon: (Chuckles)... Well what do ya know.

Rebecca: Know what?

NeoDevimon then took his hand back and stood straight up again and looked up at the sky through the tree's.

NeoDevimon: Who would have thought that a Digimon like me could ever be paired up with a human child. Me, of all Digimon. How ironic fate can be.

Rebecca: What?

However, Rebecca couldn't really understand what he was saying. She has no idea what he was talking about, due to the fact that she was only 8 years old and her mind isn't as strong as the other's at this time. But just as she was about to say something back to him, a strange sound could be heard up in the sky.

NeoDevimon: Huh?

Rebecca: W... what was that?

NeoDevimon: Trouble as usual.

The two of them looked high up in the sky and noticed that a digital portal was opening up. They didn't know who he was, but it turned out to be none other than Majiramon coming right through the portal with a mighty roar.

Majiramon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Laughs)...

Seeing this scary looking dragon to her, Rebecca was actually quite scared and went behind a nearby tree in response.

Rebecca: Who... who is that?

NeoDevimon: I don't know, but I think I know why it's here.

Just then, NeoDevimon spread out both his wings and slowly floated up in the air. Rebecca watched as he slowly moved up and she got out of behind the tree.

NeoDevimon: Rebecca, stay here. I'll take care of this.

Rebecca: But I wanna come with you, NeoDevimon.

NeoDevimon: No. You'll only get yourself hurt.

It was so weird to hear himself say that. This was actually a side to him even he never thought he had. But just as he thought that to himself, Rebecca suddenly ran straight towards him and grabbed him by his left leg with both her arms.

Rebecca: But I wanna go with you. Please.

NeoDevimon: This isn't a game, Rebecca. It's dangerous.

Rebecca: I know, but I know you'll protect me. Right?

To hear her say that, NeoDevimon looked down at her and saw the puppy dog look on her face that showed that she wanted him to say yes.

NeoDevimon: (Sighs)... Kid's these day's. Alright.

With that response, Rebecca smiled big at NeoDevimon, and then he picked her up with her left and hold onto her tight.

NeoDevimon: Better hold on!

Rebecca: OK!

The next thing Rebecca knew, NeoDevimon flapped both his demonic wings and he took off fast in the air towards where Majiramon was. Rebecca was a bit scared at first, due to her covering her face in NeoDevimon's left arm, but after a few seconds after ascending, she took her head out and looked down below and felt the wind blowing through her skin. Her hair waved in the wind's current and she actually found this amazing. She smiled and closed her eye's and took in the air coming at her. NeoDevimon saw her do this and he can't help but crack a smile under that mask of his.

Rebecca: Is this what it's like to fly?

NeoDevimon: In a way, yes.

Rebecca: Wow.

But despite this great moment for her, NeoDevimon what was coming, so had to be ready. He didn't want to drag her into it, but it appears it was unavoidable one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN SPRING, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After going through the portal, Majiramon was causing a huge panic on the old town below. The people ran in terror as he kept on swooping down and terrifying them to no end. The police tried to shoot him down, but the big dragon Digimon proved to be way to much for simple weaponry to take down. In response, the police had to move away as he landed down and crushed a police car with his giant hand.

Majiramon: (Laughs)... This is the best humans have to offer? Pathetic. Yet they ruin are world with there trash!

In anger, Majiramon lifted the car up and through it at the people running away. Luckily, no one got hit by the flying car that soon crashed into the cement road. Majiramon continued walking down the road, crushing one car after another until he stopped at a four-way intersection.

Majiramon: I'll make sure these humans never ruin the Digital World anymore! I'll crush them all if I have to! And I will!

Dracomon: Dragon Flare!

Suddenly, Majiramon turned around to see a light blue fireball coming at him and impacted him on the side of his neck. He looked closer to see known other then Sam and Dracomon, who was taking off his disguise, heading his way.

Majiramon: What!? Another Digimon with a human!? Here of all places!?

Majiramon took a step forward towards them, then Sam and Dracomon stopped at a good distance from the dragon Deva.

Dracomon: Sam, anything on this guy?

Sam: Hang on a sec.

Sam took his hand into his pocket and took out his digivice and then the holographic screen popped up and displayed the info and image for him.

Sam: Majiramon. An ultimate level exalted beast-type Digimon. It say's he represents the dragon. Wonder what that means?

Dracomon: Well he sure look's like a dragon.

Sam: Yeah well he isn't better than you. Show him what I mean, pal!

Dracomon: You got it, Sam!

Majiramon took another step closer, but not before Sam pointed his digivice at Dracomon and it started glow and beep loudly, and then Dracomon started to glow in response to it.

_DRACOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... COREDRAMON_

When the light faded away, Coredramon stood there in front of Majiramon, who was disgust at the fact that Coredramon was with a human.

Majiramon: You! You dare to stand against me!? And with a human!

Coredramon: You bet I do! You've done enough damage already!

Majiramon: Wrong! I'm just getting started!

In a flash, Majiramon opened his mouth and fired a wave of fire right at Coredramon. Coredramon saw the flames coming at him, so he opened his wings and ascended up into the sky above and the flames missed it's mark.

Coredramon: Ha! You missed me!

In anger, Majiramon decided to go into the sky as well and went straight for Coredramon. Seeing the difference in size, Coredramon was a bit shocked by him.

Majiramon: Come here you!

Coredramon: Oh snap!

Seeing his giant hands coming, Coredramon did his best to dodge them, but one of them got to him and sent him flying back a way's.

Coredramon: AAAAAHHH!

Sam: Hang in there, Coredramon!

Majiramon: (Laughs)... That's what you get, traitor.

Luckily, Coredramon was able to regain his balance and stopped himself from flying off any further. Seeing Majiramon still coming at him, he concentrated his own attack from his mouth.

Coredramon: My turn now! Blue Dragon Flame!

With all his might, Coredramon shot out his powerful blue flames, but Majiramon didn't even try to dodge it. Instead, he took the attack head on, and when it made contact and made a cloud of smoke, he suddenly came right out and took out his long arms at Coredramon.

Majiramon: That won't stop me! Ha!

Seeing him come like that, Coredramon was surprised, but that didn't stop Majiramon from knocking him with his arms and sending back towards the ground.

Coredramon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Sam: Coredramon!

Just then, Rebecca and NeoDevimon showed up on the scene. NeoDevimon landed down on the sidewalk and watched Coredramon fall down a few yards away. Then, he put Rebecca down and she looked back up at him.

NeoDevimon: Alright, this is where you get off. Just stay back, Rebecca.

Rebecca: OK. Go get 'em, NeoDevimon.

Rebecca smiled at him, and NeoDevimon just took off into the air towards Majiramon. Seeing him fly off like that made Rebecca smile even more. As Coredramon was about to get back up, he saw NeoDevimon fly pass him and went straight for Majiramon. Sam saw him too and boy were they both surprised.

Sam: Was that..?

Coredramon: NeoDevimon? What's he doing here?

Then, Coredramon got himself off the ground and decided to head up after him. Meanwhile, Sam turned to his left and noticed Rebecca coming his way. Seeing her here made him quite shock.

Rebecca: Sam!

Sam: Rebecca!? What are you doing here!? This is dangerous!

Rebecca: I know, but I just had to come. For NeoDevimon.

Sam couldn't understand what she was saying, but he somehow understood where she was coming from. But then, he noticed Rebecca was holding a digivice with a black ring in her right hand, and man was he surprised.

Sam: Is that... a digivice!?

Rebecca: I think so? Is that what you call it?

Sam: Uh... yes.

But suddenly, something inside of Sam's head just turned like a gear. He couldn't believe what he was even thinking.

Sam: What a minute, are you telling me that NeoDevimon, that guy, is your partner!?

Rebecca: He did say something like that, so I think so.

Sam: Oh my gosh.

Of all the thing's Sam had heard in his life, this was quite the breath taker. He never would have imagined a Digimon like NeoDevimon could be partnered with a human, and much less to someone like Rebecca, who was kinda his opposite. Even so, the two of them looked up at the battle above and noticed NeoDevimon was now floating near Majiramon, and Coredramon was watching from a distance.

NeoDevimon: I don't know what your intentions of being here are, but it's time for you to go.

Majiramon: Is that so? Are you a traitor Digimon as well?

But then, Majiramon remembered something about NeoDevimon.

Majiramon: Wait a second, your the Digimon of darkness; NeoDevimon. (Laughs)... You of all Digimon dare to stand against me? (Laughs)... You would have thought you would end up protecting humans.

NeoDevimon: Well it turned out that these humans were more willing to accept me than any of you. Well, one of the human's, but that's good enough for me.

Majiramon: How dare you even speak to me like that! You should be on my side. The humans are ruining our world for crying out loud.

NeoDevimon: Let's get this straight, I can care less about any of that. But if you dare to hurt Rebecca... I will destroy you.

To hear him say that, Majiramon looked down at the streets below and saw Sam and Rebecca. Looking at the little girl made him assume it must be her that NeoDevimon was referring about.

Majiramon: I see. That child. Well then...

All of a sudden, Majiramon started descended quickly towards Sam and Rebecca, and NeoDevimon and Coredramon were shock to by this.

NeoDevimon: Rebecca!

Coredramon: Sam!

Sam and Rebecca: (Gasps)...

Majiramon: (Roars)...

Majiramon led out a mighty roar and then fired his breath of fire at the two of them. Coredramon and NeoDevimon tried to move as fast as they could to get to them in time, but they weren't fast enough.

Coredramon: I'm not gonna make it in time!

NeoDevimon: Rebecca!

Rebecca: (Screams)...

Sam: Coredramon!

Rebecca quickly hid behind Sam in terror while he quickly took out his digivice and quickly concentrated the light in him and channeled it into the digivice and it blasted a beam of light pass the fire and Majiramon and hit Coredramon.

_COREDRAMON... DIGIVOLVE TO... WINGDRAMON_

In a flash of light, Wingdramon burst out and with his high speed flew pass Majiramon and his fire attack and quickly moved Sam and Rebecca out of the way just in time. He moved to the other side of the street and they saw the fire melting away the sidewalk they were on.

Sam: That was a close one. Thanks a lot, Wingdramon.

Wingdramon: Don't thank me just yet.

All three of them looked up to see Majiramon was still coming towards them, but he was soon stopped by NeoDevimon.

NeoDevimon: No you don't! Guilty Claw!

NeoDevimon lashed out his two claws at Majiramon, but Majiramon used his giant arms to block the attack.

Majiramon: (Grunting)... That all you got!?

NeoDevimon: (Growls)...

Then, Wingdramon quickly went up in the air and went straight for Majiramon and fired his own attack at him.

Wingdramon: (Roars)... Blazing Sonic Breath!

He fired out his blast of super heated flames at him, but Majiramon noticed the attack coming below him and made his ascend into the air to avoid it just in time. Then, NeoDevimon and Wingdramon looked up in confusion as to why he did that in the first place.

Wingdramon: What the?

NeoDevimon: Now what is he up to?

Rebecca: What's he doing?

Sam: I think we're about to find out.

Just then, Majiramon somehow made a dark cloud vortex in the sky and it shot out small lightning bolts. And then, he disappeared inside the vortex, and then a shower of red lightning bolts came straight out and were all aimed right on top of everyone.

Majiramon: Flaming Arrowheads!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

They all watched as the red lightning bolts came towards them, but NeoDevimon and Wingdramon knew that they had to cover their human partners from the destructive attack. So they quickly went down to their partners and covered them both with their bodies and the attacks hit them on their backs.

Wingdramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

NeoDevimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Rebecca: NeoDevimon!

Sam: Wingdramon!

After a short amount of time had passed, the attack finally stopped, but Wingdramon and NeoDevimon's backs were both injured and a little burned.

Sam: Wingdramon, are you okay?

Wingdramon: (Heavy Breathing)... I'll be fine, Sam.

NeoDevimon: Are you alright, Rebecca? You're not hurt are you?

Rebecca: No, i'm okay thanks to you.

Despite that she was almost struck by Majiramon's attack, she still put on a smile for NeoDevimon for saving her. To see this, NeoDevimon couldn't believe that Majiramon had the nerve to try and hurt her. At that moment, something inside him just snapped as he turned and looked back up to see Majiramon coming out of the disappearing vortex he made and headed straight for them.

Majiramon: (Roars)...

Wingdramon: Oh no!

Sam: He's coming back!

However, NeoDevimon took a minute and watched him come down towards them. While he watched him come closer, he flashed back to all the good time's he already had with Rebecca and how it all lead up to him being her Digimon partner. He still couldn't imagine him being partnered with a human, especially to a little girl, but even so, he was bound and determined to protect her at any cost. He was the Digimon of darkness no longer.

Majiramon: (Roars)...

NeoDevimon: You dare to try and hurt her, i'll never forgive you!

Outraged, NeoDevimon flapped his dark crimson demon wings and quickly ascended into the air and headed straight for Majiramon. Sam, Rebecca, and Wingdramon were actually a bit surprised by this.

Wingdramon: What in the..!?

Sam: What is he doing!?

Rebecca: NeoDevimon!

Majiramon saw NeoDevimon coming towards him, so he decided to take his right arm and prepared to swing it at him.

Majiramon: Ha! Pitiful. You never learn!

Just when NeoDevimon was close enough, Majiramon swung his giant arm at him and looked like he was about to knock him away, but NeoDevimon surprised him by blocking his attack with his left arm at the last second and then he took out his free hand and scratched him on his chest.

NeoDevimon: Guilty Claw!

Majiramon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! What!? How did...!?

But just before he could finish that sentence, NeoDevimon threw his arm off him and then fired a sphere of black energy right at Majiramon and sent him back.

Majiramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Sam: Whoa.

Rebecca: Amazing.

While Majiramon was sent flying, NeoDevimon made another sudden dash at him and once he was on top of him, he started pounding away at the dragon Deva with a few punches and kicks all over his body and sent him flying in multiple directions each time.

Majiramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

NeoDevimon: This is for trying to hurt Rebecca!

Again, NeoDevimon made a might kick with his spiky boot and sent the dragon Deva flying high in the sky. However, Majiramon was able to regain his balance and looked down at NeoDevimon with a bit of rage.

Majiramon: (Growls)... You dare to hurt me!? A Deva Digimon!? I'll teach you!

In anger, Majiramon fired his breath of fire again at him, but NeoDevimon quickly made a ball of energy in his left hand and threw it at the flames and it exploded on impact, scorching away the flames. When the smoked cleared however, Majiramon was ascended higher in the air again and created another dark cloud vortex and went inside of it.

Sam: Oh not that again!

Wingdramon: Look out!

Majiramon: Flaming Arrowheads!

In an instant, another rain of red lightning bolts came straight out of the vortex and was heading straight for everyone below, but NeoDevimon stood firm in the air and took a stand at the incoming attack.

NeoDevimon: No. I won't allow you!

In response, he pulled both his arms back and made two small sphere's of black energy in his hands and then he extended his arms out and the next thing everyone knew, he was firing a barrage a small black sphere's at the red lightning bolts one at a time, not missing a single one.

NeoDevimon: HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sam: Whoa!

Wingdramon: Unreal!

Rebecca just watched in amazement, but Majiramon was totally surprised by this sudden barrage of attacks. One by one his attacks were stopped without even getting close to NeoDevimon or the ground. After a minute of firing, NeoDevimon had actually manage to stop every single one of the attacks.

Majiramon: What!? That's... impossible! No Digimon has ever been able to stop every single strike of mine!

NeoDevimon: Well consider me the first. And the last!

Once again, NeoDevimon flapped out his demon wings and quickly flew up higher in the sky until he just slammed his left elbow right on Majiramon's chest.

Majiramon: GGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

NeoDevimon: (Grunting)...

However, seeing NeoDevimon pound away at Majiramon like this, Wingdramon and Sam were a bit unsure either they should get involved or not.

Wingdramon: Um... should we..?

Sam: I... don't... know.

NeoDevimon: Guilty Claw!

Back in the sky, NeoDevimon took out his claw's and started swiping back and forth on Majiramon's chest and kept on sending back each time.

Majiramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Rebecca: NeoDevimon! You're amazing!

Once NeoDevimon had stopped swiping away at the dragon Deva, he let Majiramon take in a breather for a moment before he decides to finish him. Majiramon, after being damaged so much, was still able to move his head in NeoDevimon's eye sight.

Majiramon: (Heavy Breathing)... Please, don't... do this. The humans... are ruining are world. There's still... time. We can still... destroy the humans... together. You still have a choice.

Have heard enough of Majiramon's words, NeoDevimon extended his right arm out and started preparing one more sphere of black energy at him.

NeoDevimon: I've already made my choice. You will not hurt Rebecca... or anyone... ever... AGAIN!

With the sound of his voice, the black sphere started growing in size, so much in fact that Majiramon was actually being covered in it. It kept growing and growing until even the dragon Deva was eventually sucked inside of it and he felt the tense energy inside of it.

Majiramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

NeoDevimon: This is a little move I made personally. I call it... Oblivion Sphere! Begone!

With all his strength, NeoDevimon had fired the giant sphere with Majiramon in it into the air above.

Majiramon: NOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

The sound of Majiramon's scream could be heard mile's away, but that didn't stop the fact that once he was far into the sky, the sphere started to implode on him on the inside until it reached critical levels. And the next thing he knew, it exploded, and Majiramon was no more. His data was scattered throughout the sky and rained down into the old town below.

NeoDevimon: (Heavy Breathing)... Good riddance.

Sam, Wingdramon, and Rebecca looked up in amazement at the fact that NeoDevimon was actually able to defeat Majiramon basically on his own. Rebecca was actually the most amazed by his performance. Then, Wingdramon started to shrink back to his rookie form again, but he was still fixated on NeoDevimon above.

Dracomon: He actually beat him.

Sam: Remind me never to make him mad in the future.

Rebecca: Wow...

When the data disappeared without even being absorbed by the Digimon, NeoDevimon made his descend back to the ground, and when he landed, Rebecca just ran right towards him with a big smile on her face.

Rebecca: NeoDevimon, you did it! You got that nasty dragon!

NeoDevimon heard her and watched as he ran up to him and just hugged his leg due to the fact that he was much much taller than her. Seeing her do this, for the first time, NeoDevimon actually felt quite glad with himself after so long. He had finally done something right he thought. And for the first time, he actually made a chuckle at Rebecca.

NeoDevimon: (Chuckles)... It was no big deal.

Rebecca: No, it was a huge deal. Your my hero, NeoDevimon.

She looked up at him and smiled with her eye's closed after saying that. NeoDevimon, actually being called a hero? He never would have imagined. And to make thing's more surprising, he actually took out his right hand and placed it on Rebecca's head.

NeoDevimon: (Chuckles)... If you say so.

Watching this moment with Rebecca and NeoDevimon, Sam and Dracomon were actually quite glad for them being partners. Perhaps, it was better this way. A Demon finally finding his way.

Dracomon: Aw. Isn't that just touching.

Sam: (Laughs)... Yeah yeah. Well Dracomon, let's go home. I don't think we're needed here anymore.

Dracomon: I guess so.

With those two in agreement, Sam and Dracomon started walking away from the two without them even noticing them leaving. To tell the truth, they forgotten that they were even there in the first place. As the two of them took the moment of enjoyment after this victory, NeoDevimon just remembered that Rebecca's Mother was still back in the park.

NeoDevimon: Well, I better get you back to your Mother.

Rebecca: OK, but um...

Rebecca was a bit nervous to ask, but when she looked up at NeoDevimon, she somehow felt confident enough to ask.

NeoDevimon: Yes, Rebecca?

Rebecca: Is it alright that... if I can... if I can... fly with you... again? Just for a little while? Please.

That same puppy dog look on her face made it so hard for NeoDevimon to refuse. And besides, he doubt that she was gonna fall with him near her. And after last time they flew up together, she did look like she liked the feeling.

NeoDevimon: Well, if that's what you want...

Rebecca: Yes it is.

NeoDevimon: Well, in that case...

To Rebecca's surprise, NeoDevimon scooped her up with both his arms and he brought her up as high as to his shoulders. She held on around his neck while his left arm was under her small leg's.

NeoDevimon: Hold on tight.

Rebecca: Don't worry, I will.

She again just smiled, and NeoDevimon then took off in the air with her holding on tight. Like before, Rebecca could feel the wind blowing through her as he hair and her clothes were shaking due the wind coming pass her, but she didn't mind that. She made a big smile and held on even tighter to NeoDevimon. To see her like this, NeoDevimon had no more doubts about this. He was truly no longer the Digimon of darkness, but now something even greater than that.

* * *

><p><strong>OLD TOWN SPRING, PARK AREA, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

Mrs. Masterson was still taking her nap at the park, even after all that sound of destruction, she was still sleeping? Guess she's a really hard sleeper. But then, she started to toss and turn to wake herself up. She opened up one eye and noticed that Rebecca was up high in the sky with NeoDevimon.

Mrs. Masterson: Is that... Rebecca? And that NeoDevimon guy?

Seeing those two up in the sky, for some reason, she assumed that she just might be dreaming. No way she thought that Rebecca was up high in the sky.

Mrs. Masterson: Yep, they were right. I really needed a day off. Well, back to sleep I go.

Ignoring the fact that she was actually up there, Mrs. Masterson decided to go right back to her nap. But even so, is it really a dream? No, not really. But she doesn't know that.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

While all that had happened, at the same time, back in the Digital World, we find Lucas and his group had reunited with Shade and Monodramon, and now he and Agumon were laughing away at what they were talking about earlier and the other's were just watching them.

Lucas and Agumon: (Laughs)...

Shade: Those two never change.

Emily: Well, you be surprised.

However, they didn't know, but Lopmon was watching them from a tall rock formation close by. She looked down at all eight of them with her white glowing eye's, however, she felt a little different seeing them this time.

Lopmon: Hmm...

Last time she saw Lucas and the other's, she didn't hesitate to attack back then, but now, something inside of her was making her question this.

Lopmon: I found them, but what do I do now?

She started to flashback to the when she last fought Agumon and the other's. As she saw through the intense fighting with them back then and all the thing's she said even after they manage to release her from Dexmon's control, something was just holding her back from going down there.

Lopmon: I...

Dexmon: "What's wrong? Scared to go down there, Lopmom?"

Hearing Dexmon's menacing voice in her head, she snapped out of her thought and let him speak in her mind.

Dexmon: "This is your chance. Go and destroy them. Finish what you started before and dispose of those DigiDestined."

When he put those words in her head, Lopmon's eye's then started to glow even brighter white then before.

Lopmon: Yes, of course. I won't let you down, Dexmon.

Dexmon: "I know you won't."

Then, Lopmon started to glow in light and made her descend towards the other's below. While they were still watching Lucas and Agumon laugh away, Renamon could tell something was coming towards them. She turned around and looked up to see what was coming. Jessica noticed this and turned around to find out what's up.

Renamon: Hmm...

Jessica: Something wrong, Renamon?

Renamon: This time, yes. We got a guest.

Renamon pointed up in the sky and Jessica looked up to see none other than Lopmon heading down towards them.

Jessica: Oh my gosh.

When she said that out loud, Shade, Emily, Biyomon, and Monodramon stopped looking at Lucas and Agumon and turned around to see her coming down towards them.

Shade: What the?

Emily: Oh no, it's her again.

Biyomon: Lopmon.

Monodramon: Who?

While they were still laughing, Lucas and Agumon noticed everyone had their backs turned away from them.

Lucas: Um... hello? Guy's? What's going on?

Agumon: Beats me.

But then, they too looked up at the sky and they were the one's in most shock when they saw Lopmon heading down.

Agumon: It... it can't be.

Lucas: Lopmon.

Both Lucas and Agumon ran right towards the other's and ran pass them until they were a few inches from them. They both came to a stop and watched Lopmon land on the sand below and look up at all of them.

Lopmon: So, we meet again, Lucas Blake.

Lucas: Lopmon...

The moment her took a good look at her, he remembered everything that she said to him back at the Digital Savannah. How she explained what happened to her and how terrible Dexmon was, and that she begged him to save her and the other's. He didn't knew what she meant by that before, but now he does.

Shade: Wait a minute, you guy's know her?

Biyomon: It's a long story.

Emily: Will tell you about it later.

However, Renamon could already tell that this Lopmon was much different from any of the other Digimon she encountered before.

Renamon: Careful. Something about this one doesn't feel right at all.

Jessica: O... Okay.

Jessica took a step back and hid behind Renamon for protection while she took her fighting stance at Lopmon, but Lucas extended his left arm out in front of her to sign not to attack.

Lucas: Lopmon, we need to talk.

Lopmon: Sorry, but i'm not here to talk this time. This time, i'm here... to destroy you all.

The moment everyone heard that, they all prepared for a fight with her.

Monodramon: Why does it always have to be that from every Digimon we meet?

Shade: Your guess is as good as mine.

Emily: Be careful, Biyomon. She's stronger then she seems.

Biyomon: I know. I haven't forgotten the last time we fought her.

Agumon: Lucas..?

When Agumon looked up at his partner for any answer, Lucas was still fixated on the last time he and Lopmon spoke. Despite the fact that she was under Dexmon's control, she was still in there somewhere. But by the looks of this, it won't be as easy as before.

Lucas: (Lopmon.)

Lopmon: This time... there won't be any escape for you. For all of you.

At that moment, everything around them was quiet after she said that. The sand in the Digital Desert blew over them in the wind and a digital tumble weed could be seen moving right pass them. Look's like there's about to be a showdown in the Desert. The question is... who's gonna win? Showdown in the Digital Desert.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

**Author's Important Note: **

**Hello again to all those who have been reading my Digimon series. I've been getting reviews from those who only called themselves guests. Be sure to add your fanfiction name, if not make one up please. I don't like posting reviews of those who only call themselves guest. Any name would work as long as it's not a Guest, alright. Sorry, but I just wanted to let you know all know. I've been getting that a lot lately. But i'll still remember your suggestions. Thank you in advance for your cooperation.**


	59. Episode 59: Break Control

_**Episode 59: Break Control**_

_**A heated battle is about to begin in the Digital Desert. Lucas and the other's now have to fight their way through Lopmon and her new powers, but inside herself, she struggles to find out if this is really what she wants to do. The battle is going down, but who will win in the end?**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL DESERT, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

In the Digital Desert, Lucas and the other's stand face to face with Lopmon again, but this time, she was here to put an end to them. She gazed at them with her glowing all-white eye's, while the other's prepared themselves for whatever she was about to unleash. However, Lucas was not so sure what to do here.

Lucas: Lopmon...

He remembered the last time they spoke, and she asked him to save her and the other's from Dexmon. So he had a hard time forcing himself to fight her again.

Lopmon: This time, there won't be any escape. You will all be destroyed here and now.

Shade: Oh yeah, will just see about that.

Monodramon: If you wanna fight, then you got one.

Both Shade and Monodramon were ready to do battle, but Emily also remembered what Lopmon had told her and Lucas, so she too had a hard time with this like Lucas is. But she knew what's at stake, so she had to be serious. However, Biyomon wasn't so sure if she could go through with this. She turned her head at her human partner and gave her a worried look.

Biyomon: Emily?

Emily: It's alright, Biyomon. I'll be fine. Let's just take her down. Hopefully not destroy her.

Renamon: That won't be easy.

Renamon cut in on the conversation with her own assumption of the situation. She didn't know what was going on, but as usual she was ready to fight.

Biyomon: What?

Jessica: What do you mean, Renamon?

Renamon: I don't fully understand what's going on here, but I do know is that defeating her without destroying her won't be easy. I can tell by just looking at her. She's tougher then she seems.

Hearing what she said, all the girls looked over at Lopmon and they started to think that Renamon might be right. Defeating her without destroying her was gonna be a challenge without a doubt. Lucas also knew that, but he wasn't as fighting ready as everyone else. However, Agumon was just in case.

Agumon: Lucas? You still with us?

Lucas: Agumon... I can't... I won't.

Everyone was shock to hear Lucas say that, even Lopmon was a bit surprised, but she didn't show it. He turned around to everyone and had that concern look on his face for Lopmon.

Lucas: I won't fight her. She told me just before she was taken away by Dexmon again to help her. So I won't do this.

Shade: What? Are you out of your mind?

Monodramon: If we don't fight her now she'll destroy us.

Emily: Lucas, I know you want to help her, but she doesn't look like she's here to talk.

Biyomon: Besides, we wanna help her too.

However, Jessica and Renamon weren't around at the time, so they had a hard time understanding what this was all about.

Renamon: They got to be joking?

Jessica: Um, can you guy's like fill us in on what this is about?

Shade: Let's just say that Digimon is no Digimon.

Lucas: It's really a human turned into one. All thanks to Dexmon's cruel work.

Hearing this, Jessica, and even Renamon, were shocked and surprised. They had no idea, but now that they do, how were they gonna fight her now?

Renamon: Didn't see that one coming.

Jessica: How are we suppose to fight her knowing that she's not really a Digimon?

Lucas: That's what I wanna know. And that's what i'm about to figure out. Now.

To everyone's surprise, Lucas turned around and started walking a bit closer to Lopmon as she still stood in that same spot gazing at everyone. But, she could no doubt see Lucas heading her way, but despite her calm unfazed look, deep inside she was surprised by this.

Shade: Lucas?

Monodramon: What are you doing?

Emily: Lucas?

Lucas: Trust me you guy's, I know what i'm doing.

Yet, everyone couldn't understand what Lucas's intentions were here. Even Agumon couldn't understand what his human partner was doing as he decided to chase after him while being cautious of Lopmon up ahead.

Agumon: Lucas, are you nuts? You can't be seriously thinking about this?

Lucas: I am. I have to at least try and talk to her.

Agumon: But she's under Dexmon's control. I doubt she'll even listen to you.

But as Agumon said that to him, Lucas stopped and Agumon as well, because they were both closer to Lopmon now by a few feet. They both looked at her eye's, but Lucas was getting a strange feeling as he looked into her glowing white eye's.

Lucas: Look, I don't know why, but I just know that the girl that I last saw is still in there. Somewhere. So I gotta at least try and get to her.

To hear his human partner say that, Agumon was beginning to understand what he was doing as Lucas took one more step closer to Lopmon.

Agumon: (Lucas...)

Lucas: Look, Lopmon, I don't wanna fight you.

Lopmon: That's funny, because I have every intention on fighting all of you.

Lucas: Can you even hear yourself!? Carly, I know you're still in there somewhere!

Back when they first saved Lopmon from Dexmon's control, before she was taking away again, she told Lucas what her real name was when she was still human. When Lopmon heard Lucas yell that at her, to hear her real name made her face completely shocked to everyone. When they saw the change of look, everyone behind Lucas was actually surprised by her sudden change in look.

Monodramon: What?

Biyomon: Is he actually trying to reach out to her?

Shade: I think he is.

Emily: I never seen Lucas do this before.

Renamon: What he is doing is understandable. He must know that the human inside her is still in there, so he's trying to bring her to the surface.

Jessica: What a brave thing to do.

Everyone gazed in shock and a bit of amazement at what Lucas was trying to do here, but he didn't even bother to look back at them. He kept his mind on Lopmon and nothing else now.

Lucas: Listen, I know you're still in there! The last thing you told me before Dexmon took you away was to save you and the other's. And that's exactly what i'm gonna do.

Lopmon: (Gasps)...

Lucas: So Carly, you have to listen to my words; fight him! You have to try!

Lopmon was starting to shake after hearing Lucas's words. Somehow, something inside her was actually doing what he said and tried to struggle a little bit to break free, but Dexmon sensed this happening and he wouldn't allow it.

Lopmon: (I... I...)

Dexmon: "Don't listen to him. He's only trying to shake you up. This is your chance. Destroy him! Destroy them all! Do as I command!"

Hearing his loud voice in her head, Lopmon's eye's glowed even brighter and she stopped shaking and looked back at Lucas with her usual unfazed face.

Lopmon: No! I won't listen to your words anymore! I am not the girl you speak of anymore! I am Lopmon! The servant of Dexmon! And you... and all of you as well... will perish here... and NOW!

Suddenly, the sound of her loud words made everyone step back, and then she started to glow in intense light all over her body and she started to float in the air in front of Lucas and Agumon.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Shade: Lucas, get away from her! Now!

Hearing Shade's voice, Lucas took a few steps away from the floating Lopmon as the light around intensified even more, blinding everyone now.

Jessica: (Grunting)... I can't see!

Renamon: This is bad! I can sense her power growing!

Biyomon: That means only one thing..!

Emily: She must be digivolving!

The six of them took a few more steps back from the intense light around Lopmon, but Lucas and Agumon stood firm with their eye's covered by their arms to try and block out the bright light.

Agumon: Lucas! We gotta get away from her! Now!

Lucas: No! I know I can still reach her!

But just before Lucas could take another step towards her, she started to glow even brighter and then her body begun to change and transform and grow even bigger than before.

Agumon: Um, I think we're a little past that!

Lucas and Agumon manage to poke their eye's out a little, and so did the other's to see Lopmon beginning to transform into something much bigger then anything they've seen.

**LOPMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... CHERUBIMON**

When the light around her finally subsided, everyone poked their eye's out and saw that she had grew into a new strange looking creature. Her appearance was close to resemble a beast, but her ear's were just as long and big as before, and she was pink all over. It appears that she had taken the form a angel-type creature with gold rings on her ear's.

Jessica: What... in the..?

Renamon: That does not look good at all.

Shade: That must be her mega form.

Monodramon: It definitely feels like it.

Biyomon: But I didn't think it be like this.

Emily: I'll say.

However, Lucas and Agumon were a bit, confused by the way this new form of Lopmon's was. It looked down at them with a smile and glowing white eye's still. Of all the thing's they were expecting, they weren't expecting that. Lucas pulled out his orange ring digivice and the holographic screen popped up and displayed the information of this new Digimon.

Lucas: Um, let's see. She digivolve to Cherubimon. A mega level angel-type Digimon with powerful lightning attacks.

Agumon: Wow. That's just... wow.

He then put his digivice down and they both gazed up at Cherubimon. They couldn't believe that they were scared over something that was so big and pink? An angel-type Digimon didn't sound scary at all to them.

Lucas: (Chuckles)... Wow. Here I was worried it would be something menacing. This is what Dexmon had in-store for us? Big and pink?

Agumon: I actually agree with you on that. This is just...

Then the two took a look at each other and they both looked like they were about to burst out laughing, but, they did.

Lucas and Agumon: (Laughs)...

Lucas: I actually got worried over this!? (Laughs)...

But as usual, everyone's concern faces turned into questionable confusion at Lucas and Agumon, but Renamon was still keeping her worried look on her at Cherubimon.

Biyomon: What are they so laughing about?

Emily: Guy's, this is serious!

Shade: Stop messing around and get serious!

Monodramon: This is a mega Digimon here!

Renamon: It's more then that. It's much worse. Look!

Renamon pointed at Cherubimon and everyone looked over at her as they saw her look down at Lucas and Agumon and her pink colors started to change into a dark purple from the bottom up.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Jessica: Oh that doesn't look good.

Lucas and Agumon: (Laughs)...

As the two kept on laughing and not paying attention, Cherubimon's color's were transforming all around into a menacing dark purple until it eventually hit her face and her smiling look turned into a menacing opened mouth smile at the two of them and her two gold rings broke off her ear's.

Cherubimon: (Evil Laugh)...

When they heard her evil laugh, Lucas and Agumon stopped their laughing and looked up at the new look of Cherubimon. Man were they wishing they hadn't started laughing.

Lucas: Oh... no.

Agumon: I'm starting to miss the pink now.

Cherubimon: (Roars)...

Cherubimon opened her mouth wide and let out a mighty roar at Lucas and Agumon below and they both ran back towards the other's all frighten and everything. When they got back to the group, everyone gave them the "that's not so clever" look as usual.

Shade: Still think you can try and talk to her now!?

Lucas: Maybe not.

Monodramon: Look's like there's no other choice.

Biyomon: Time to fight back.

Agumon: I'm with ya.

Lucas wanted to help her, but at this point he had to set aside his compassion for her and focus on defeating her. So, he and Shade took their digivice out and both their Digimon partners ran up towards the menacing looking Cherubimon.

Monodramon: You ready?

Agumon: Always.

Shade: Let's do this.

Lucas: Right.

With the two of them in agreement, they held their digivices's tight and the channeled the light inside of them into the devices's. So much in fact that they made a circle of light around them and their partners. Then a wall of light was formed around Agumon and Monodramon. They both closed their eye's for a minute until they opened them up and revealed that their eye's were glowing in light and they begun to grow.

_AGUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON_

_MONODRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... JUSTIMON_

When the intense light faded away, both WarGreymon and Justimon stood their like hero's with their armored bodies bouncing the light from the digital sun of them. They both then assumed their fighting stances at Cherubimon, who was still gazing down at them in the air.

Cherubimon: (Laughs)... This should be fun. Now you both will be destroyed!

Justimon: Sorry, not gonna happen on our watch!

WarGreymon: We don't want to fight you, Cherubimon. Please, at least hear us out.

Cherubimon: Enough!

With her mighty voice, Cherubimon formed a giant thunder cloud in the sky above the two mega Digimon. Everyone looked up to see the dark cloud and then a massive barrage of lighting bolts came down right at them.

Cherubimon: Storm of Judgement!

Emily: Oh my gosh!

Lucas and Shade: Look out!

Seeing the barrage of lighting bolts coming down at them, WarGreymon and Justimon moved out of the way and manage to avoid the attacks just in time. Both mega Digimon skid on the sand, but Justimon was ready with a comeback attack.

Justimon: So you wanna play with lightning huh? Well get a load of this! Thunderclap!

Justimon took his left arm in the air and then it transformed into a giant metal arm and he slammed it into the ground and a shock wave was seen heading towards Cherubimon, but she was smart enough to fly up in the air away from the attack.

Cherubimon: (Laughs)... Not good enough!

WarGreymon: Then try this! Great Tornado!

WarGreymon was seen flying at Cherubimon while spinning fast and making a tornado charge at her, but Cherubimon countered this attempt by making a lighting spear in her right hand and then throwing at him.

Cherubimon: Pathetic! Lightning Spear!

Sense WarGreymon was spinning, he didn't see the attack coming at him and it struck him down hard.

WarGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lucas: WarGreymon!

WarGreymon flew down to the ground and manage to regain his balance, but his left shoulder armor looked a little burnt up from that attack.

WarGreymon: I'm okay, Lucas.

Cherubimon: You won't be for long!

Justimon: He's not your only opponent! Remember!?

Hearing Justimon's voice, Cherubimon looked to her left and saw him coming at her with his right leg extended out like he was about to kick her.

Justimon: Ha! Justice Kick!

However, his kick was easily blocked by Cherubimon's massive left arm and she smacked him away with her right arm.

Cherubimon: Ha!

Justimon: GAAAHH!

Justimon slid across the sand until he reached where WarGreymon was.

Shade: Justimon!

Justimon: I'm okay! The sand helped me out there actually.

He took his head out of the sand and he shook some of it off him. But then, Cherubimon took off higher in the air and an even bigger black cloud formed above everyone below.

Cherubimon: Fools! You can't defeat the power that Dexmon has bestowed me! Now perish! Terminal Judgement!

Like before, she unleashed a massive barrage of thunder bolts, but this was much wider spread then then the last attack, so WarGreymon and Justimon had a harder time avoiding it. They tried to dodge the attacks, but they eventually got struck down by all of them.

WarGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Justimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lucas: WarGreymon!

Shade: Justimon, no!

Cherubimon: (Loud Laugh)...

When the attack was finished, WarGreymon and Justimon were once again getting back up off the sand, but they looked a bit damaged after that attack. Seeing their injuries, Biyomon and Renamon were ready to fight as well. They looked back at their partners with that readied look of theirs.

Renamon: They need our help!

Biyomon: We have to get in there!

Emily: Way ahead of you.

Jessica: Let's do this.

In unison, Emily and Jessica held their digivices's out and started channeling the light in them until it made it's way into their digivices's. When they did, both digivices's shot a beam of light at Renamon and Biyomon, and now they were glowing and changing as well.

_BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... GARUDAMON_

_RENAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... TAOMON_

When the light around them faded away, Garudamon and Taomon took off into the air and went straight to the battle. WarGreymon and Justimon manage to finally get back up, but not before they saw them heading towards Cherubimon.

Justimon: What the?

WarGreymon: No! Don't!

Cherubimon just smiled while Taomon and Garudamon stopped and fired their signature attacks down at her.

Garudamon: Take this! Wing Blade!

Taomon: Talisman of Light!

Garudamon fired her high speed crimson color air slash at her, while Taomon took out the giant brush from her right sleeve and painted a symbol in the air that shot out a beam of light right at Cherubimon. However, Cherubimon smiled and formed even more lightning spears all around her and then fired them at the incoming attacks.

Cherubimon: Fools! Thousand Spears!

She fired a barrage of thousands of lightning spears at the attacks and easily did away them, but they didn't stop there. They kept on going until they hit Garudamon and Taomon without warning and sent them plummeting to the ground below.

Garudamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Taomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Emily: Garudamon!

Jessica: Taomon!

Both ultimate level Digimon fell right in the sand. They tried getting back up, but that attack already did some massive damage on the two of them.

Jessica: Taomon, are you okay!?

Taomon: (Grunting)... She's... to... powerful.

Emily: Garudamon, speak to me! Are you alright!

Garudamon: (Grunting)... No, i'm... not.

The two female Digimon were in serious bad shape, and just form one attack. WarGreymon and Justimon saw looked back at them for a second before turning back at Cherubimon.

WarGreymon: OK, that's it!

Justimon: No more mister nice mon!

Cherubimon: (Laughs)... Oh i'm so scared. Bring it on!

WarGreymon and Justimon: With pleasure!

At the same time, both WarGreymon and Justimon took off at high speed and went straight for Cherubimon. She floated there with her menacing smile, but then WarGreymon concentrated a ball of energy in his hands and threw it at her with great force.

WarGreymon: Take... this! Terra Force!

And then, Justimon's left arm turned into a small regular metal arm and fired lighting orbs from the palm of his hand at Cherubimon.

Justimon: How about trying my... Justice Burst!

Both powerful Digimon unleashed their greatest attacks, but Cherubimon wasn't scared at all. Instead, she conjured up more lightning spears around her and then fired them all at the incoming attacks.

Cherubimon: You never learn! Thousand Spears!

She unleashed all of them at the attacks and when they collided, the attacks exploded without reaching her, but the lightning spears kept on going until they reached WarGreymon and Justimon.

WarGreymon and Justimon: No!

Lucas and Shade: Move!

But it was to late. Both mega level Digimon were caught in the attack of thousands of lightning spears.

WarGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Justimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lucas and Shade: (Gasps)...

Every time a spear hit them, a piece of their metal alloy could be seen being either burnt or broken off of them. It kept on happening for a good amount of time until the attack was finished and Cherubimon landed back on the ground with that same menacing smile of her's. Both WarGreymon and Justimon were in serious bad shape after that last attack. Their armor looked like it was gonna fall off any minute due to the multiple attacks they've endured.

WarGreymon and Justimon: (Heavy Panting)...

Shade: This is bad.

Lucas: I know. None of them can even get close to her.

Jessica: How are they suppose to beat her without getting shot down by a lightning bolt?

That was a really good question they all thought. By the way it was looking, it was impossible. No matter they try, Cherubimon's long range lightning style attacks were to much for their Digimon to handle.

WarGreymon: (Heavy Panting)... I don't care... how strong she is. She has... to have a weak spot... somewhere.

Justimon: (Heavy Panting)... Every... Digimon... does. We just... have to... find it.

And then, Garudamon and Taomon finally manage to get back up after they were shot down by Cherubimon's lightning attack.

Garudamon: It's true.

Taomon: We have to find that weak spot.

Emily: Yeah but where?

Shade: I can't tell where that weak spot is.

But as everyone else was trying to figure out how to defeat Cherubimon, Lucas remembered something. Just before the fight when he first tried to talk some sense into Lopmon, he remembered how shocked she was when she heard her real name. So maybe, deep down, Lucas still might be able to reach her after all. Despite what she say's and what everyone else say's, he could still feel that she was in there, and he had to help her. No matter what.

Lucas: I know what to do!

Shade, Emily, and Jessica: Huh?

Surprised by this, everyone turned to Lucas, but only to see him run right pass them and headed towards the battle in front of them. Shade, Emily, and Jessica watched in shock as Lucas kept on running on ahead.

Jessica: What the!?

Shade: Lucas! What are you doing now!?

Emily: Have you lost your mind!? Again!?

Lucas: Trust me guy's, this time I know what i'm doing!

He didn't look back, but he was loud enough for them to hear, even though they thought this was crazy as usual. Then, the four Digimon noticed Lucas coming their way and just ran right pass them and continued towards Cherubimon. However, they didn't think that was a good idea.

Justimon: Hey!

WarGreymon: Lucas, what are you doing!?

Lucas: I'm gonna help Cherubimon! I'm gonna break her free from Dexmon!

Taomon: Has he lost his mind?

Garudamon: That's insane!

But that still didn't stop Lucas from running up at Cherubimon. When he was close enough, Cherubimon looked down with her menacing smile as usual and Lucas stopped and looked up at her with confidence in his eye's, but that wasn't fazing Cherubimon at all.

Cherubimon: (Chuckles)... So you couldn't wait to be destroyed? Want it to get it done now are we?

Lucas: No, not today, because I know you're still in there. Carly!

Once again, to hear her name, Cherubimon's face actually turned from a menacing smile into a shocked look at Lucas.

Cherubimon: (Gasps)... What!?

Lucas: Look, we don't want to fight you, and I know you don't want to fight us either. Please, just listen to my words; you can fight him. You have to at least try to break free from Dexmon's control!

Like before, Cherubimon was struggling inside herself again, but Dexmon felt it happening again, so he had to step in once again.

Cherubimon: (I...)

Dexmon: "Didn't I tell you not listen to him! This is your chance! Destroy the boy! Do as I say you stupid girl!"

That time, when she heard Dexmon's voice, instead of listening, she tried even hard inside herself to break free form him. She closed her eye's tightly and shook herself to try and break his grip on her. Eventually, she put both her hands on her head and landed down on the ground and screamed in mental pain.

Cherubimon: (Grunting)... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Everyone couldn't believe their eye's. They actually saw Cherubimon struggling with herself.

WarGreymon: No way!

Justimon: He actually got through to her.

Shade: She's actually fighting back.

Emily: Fighting back Dexmon.

Jessica: Lucas actually did it.

Lucas then took a few steps back after managing to shake Dexmon's control from Cherubimon's head. She still kept on fighting hard inside herself, but she was slowly loosing herself to him. She managed to open one of her eye's and looked at everyone in front of her.

Cherubimon: (Grunting)... I can't... hold him... back!

Lucas: You have to keep fighting! You can break free from him!

Cherubimon: I... can't! Quick, you must... finish me! Do it... now!

For the first time, everyone was a little hesitant to do that. The eight of them looked as she kept on fighting off Dexmon's control, but they knew that if they don't strike her now, they might never get another chance.

Shade: We don't have any other choice. We have to attack now!

Lucas: No! I...

Emily: It's the only way, Lucas!

Jessica: We gotta hit her now while we can!

Lucas: But..!

Taomon: It's the only way!

WarGreymon: We need to attack while we have the chance! Lucas!

As much as he hated to do it, Lucas was clearly outnumbered and out of idea's here. With that said, he had no other choice now.

Lucas: Alright. Finish her now!

Shade, Emily, and Jessica: GO!

Hearing the order from their human partners, all four Digimon took off at the struggling Cherubimon and prepared their signature attacks at her.

Garudamon: We only got one shot at this!

Justimon: Make your attacks count everyone!

Justimon was first to run up and then jump in the air in front of Cherubimon. His left metal arm then transformed into a large laser blade and he took it up in the air and then slashed it down at Cherubimon's chest and made a large opening.

Justimon: Voltage Blade!

Cherubimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lucas couldn't bare to hear her scream in agony, but he knew this was the only way to help her now. Then, Garudamon and Taomon saw the opening Justimon had made on her and they fired their own attacks at the opening on her chest.

Garudamon: Now! Wing Blade!

Taomon: Talisman of Light!

Garudamon fired her high speed crimson air slash again and Taomon took out her giant brush and stroke a symbol in the air and it fired a beam of light right at Cherubimon. Since Cherubimon was struggling Dexmon's control, the attacks manage to hit the opened scratch on her chest square on.

Cherubimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Shade: That's it! We're almost there!

Yet, Lucas still couldn't handle the fact they were about to destroy Cherubimon/Carly, who was fighting for control. He then noticed WarGreymon ascended up in the air. He knew what he was about to do, but Lucas just couldn't bare to watch.

Lucas: Gah, I can't look.

Lucas actually turned his head away from battle, something that he normally doesn't do. However, WarGreymon noticed him do this while no else did. He too felt a little bad, but at that moment, he had a plan as he started to form one last giant concentrated energy ball in his hands.

WarGreymon: Don't worry, Lucas, I know what i'm doing.

WarGreymon then took the ball of concentrated heat energy above his head and with all his might, he unleashed it right on top of Cherubimon.

WarGreymon: Terra Force!

In an instant, he fired his attack at her and it hit Cherubimon right on her opened scratched up chest and a mighty explosion was made due to the impact.

Cherubimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone watched as the attack exploded and WarGreymon landed back on the ground. Lucas looked up again and saw the smoke created by the explosion. How could he let this happen even though this wasn't really Carly's fault?

Jessica: Did... did he get her?

Shade: I think so.

Emily: I can't believe it.

But Lucas was silent when to the other's, until he looked over at WarGreymon.

Lucas: WarGreymon, did you..?

But just before Lucas could finish that sentence, the smoke cleared up and revealed Cherubimon all dazed after that attack and fell to the ground on her back. Everyone couldn't believe after all those attacks she wasn't destroyed?

Taomon: But... how?

Justimon: We threw everything we had at her.

Emily: How is she still..?

WarGreymon: That's because I didn't use all my strength in that last attack of mine.

When WarGreymon said that, everyone looked at him with shock and confusion.

Shade: What? You didn't use all your power on her?

WarGreymon: No. Lucas was right. The real her is still in there somewhere. And if he was willing to believe it until the end... then so will I.

To hear his partner say that, that definitely brought a smile back to Lucas's face, and everyone else actually believed that was the right thing from WarGreymon.

Lucas: Thanks pal.

WarGreymon: No problem. But... that last attack did use up a good portion of my energy. Gah...

Suddenly, WarGreymon started shrinking back down to Agumon again, and all the other's reverted back to their rookie forms as well.

Agumon, Monodramon, Biyomon, and Renamon: (Heavy Breathing)...

Shade: I guess Cherubimon's attacks were still to much for them in the end.

Emily: Either way...

In an instant, Shade, Emily, and Jessica ran to their Digimon partners to make sure they were okay, and Lucas walked over to the exhausted Agumon nearby.

Agumon: (Heavy Breathing)...

Lucas: You okay, buddy?

Agumon: Yeah, I will be. But I just hope I did the right thing.

Lucas: You did. If memory serves, she has a invisible wire on the back of her head. So all we gotta do now is remove it.

The two were in full agreement on that, so Lucas gave Agumon a hand up and they took a few steps towards Cherubimon, but not before she too shrunk back to her rookie form again.

Jessica: Hey! Look!

Renamon: She returning back to her rookie form.

Biyomon: Well at least that's a good sign. Right?

Emily: Let's hope so.

Everyone manage to help their partner back up off the sandy ground, but Lucas and Agumon continued heading towards the unconscious Lopmon.

Shade: Lucas?

Monodramon: What are you two planning to do now?

Lucas: It's not over yet. We gotta cut the invisible wire behind her head to make sure she's out of Dexmon's control for good.

Agumon: I can take care of that no problem.

Agumon readied his claws to cut the wire behind Lopmon's head, but suddenly, as they were almost to her, a digital portal suddenly opened up behind the fainted Digimon and a pair of glowing red eye's was seen through the portal. Everyone looked in shock at what just appeared as it looked right at Lopmon.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Lucas and Agumon: YOU!

Dexmon: Lopmon, how dare you try to resist my control!? I'll be sure to fix that very soon!

Then, the wire that was invisible was now visible as it pulled Lopmon towards Dexmon, but Lucas wasn't gonna let that happen again. He ran as fast as he could to Lopmon and this time he manage to grab her with both his hands and now he and Dexmon were in a struggle for her as they both pulled hard.

Lucas: (Grunting)... No! Not this time!

Dexmon: You dare!? Let go! She's mine now!

Lucas: No... she's... not! (Grunting)...

Shade, Emily, and Jessica: Lucas!

Everyone watched in both horror and amazement at how Lucas was actually managing to hold his grip on Lopmon, and against Dexmon too. Even Dexmon was surprised by how Lucas was resisting him.

Lucas: (Grunting)...

Dexmon: Impossible! How is this human giving so much of a struggle!?

Lucas: (Chuckles)... Guess i'm not as weak as you think I am! Agumon... now!

To Dexmon surprise, Agumon jumped right from behind Lucas and into the air and dived down to the wire with his sharp claws and sliced it in two.

Agumon: Claw Attack!

In an instant, the wire was sliced off, and the part that was connected to Lopmon immediately detached itself and landed on the ground. Since Lucas was pulling so hard, he fell back on the ground with Lopmon still unconscious in his arms.

Lucas: Gah! (Heavy Breathing)...

Dexmon: GAAAAH! You little..! You dare!?

Agumon: I do dare.

Agumon then took a fighting stance right in front of Lucas just in-case Dexmon tried something. Everyone else ran towards Lucas, but Lucas was already able to get himself up off the ground and still hold on Lopmon.

Emily: Lucas.

Shade: You okay?

Lucas: Yeah, i'm fine, and so is she.

Everyone looked to see Lucas holding Lopmon. He actually manage to release her from Dexmon's grip just like he said he would.

Monodramon: I... can't believe it.

Biyomon: You actually did it.

Emily: I always knew you could in the end.

Lucas just rubbed the back of his head with a bit of embarrassment, but then, Renamon took a few steps forwards until she was right near Agumon's left side and her fur just spiked up when she took a look at Dexmon's glowing eye's through the portal.

Renamon: (Growls)...

Jessica: Renamon?

Jessica never seen Renamon's fur act like this before, matter of fact she never seen her like this at all. Everyone looked at her and Agumon still in their fighting stance just in-case Dexmon had something else planned. Yet, for some reason, Dexmon didn't leave yet. He gazed at all of them with those eye's of his.

Dexmon: Hmm...

Then, Monodramon and Biyomon decided to move up and join Agumon and Renamon and they took their fighting positions as well. Yet, everyone else behind them were just shock to see Dexmon for the first time. Not fully, but a good portion of him, which was his menacing glare.

Emily: So... is that... him?

Shade: The source of all our problems.

Lucas: Dexmon.

Lucas was the only one of them brave enough to take a couple more steps towards Dexmon as he kept on gazing at everyone.

Lucas: So, you're Dexmon, right?

Dexmon: Correct. And you must be the boy called Lucas Blake. I've heard all about you.

Lucas: How?

Dexmon: I've watched all the battles you and your friends have had over the time you and Agumon were together. I must admit, you've grown strong, but not strong enough in my opinion.

Lucas was actually a bit enraged by Dexmon's words. He was not only the cause of the digital barrier between the two worlds, but was the maniac who turned actually human kids into Digimon.

Lucas: Hey, well at least i'm not a maniac who turns kids into digital creatures!

Biyomon: Hey what kind of a mad man does that?

Dexmon: The evil kind like me of course. (Chuckles)...

Shade: You no good..!

Dexmon: Save your breath boy. No matter what you say... it won't change anything.

Shade was a little outraged by Dexmon's words just like Lucas was. Matter of fact, everyone had something to say to Dexmon, but they knew it wasn't gonna make any difference to this crazy being. But then, Dexmon turned his eye's on Agumon.

Agumon: Hey, don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to me.

Dexmon: What are you talking abou...

But just before he finished that sentence, he remembered the time he threw WarGreymon out of his dimension and sent him down to his doom.

Dexmon: Wait a minute. Oh my gosh, it's you. (Laughs)... WarGreymon. Is it me or have you gotten smaller?

Agumon: I have thanks to you, but because of what you did... I met Lucas and the other's. So really, I should thank you, and at the same time not thank you.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... It makes no difference to me if you thank me or not.

Again, Agumon and the other's were outraged by Dexmon. No matter what, something about him made them all so mad. Then, Shade remembered that the Grand Master knew all about Dexmon, due to the fact that he and his old team went up against him, so he just had to ask.

Shade: Is it true that you know the Grand Master?

Dexmon: The Grand Master? Are you by chance referring to Johnny?

Now this made everyone confused. They've never heard the Grand Master's real name until now.

Monodramon: Who?

Shade: What?

Dexmon: You mean... he hasn't told you his real name? (Chuckles)... Figures. It's nothing more than a bad memory to him now.

Lucas: That's because you made it a bad memory!

And once again, everyone was enraged by Dexmon. It seems that whatever he say's just makes them more angrier at him, but he didn't care. He just kept on laughing at them.

Dexmon: (Laughs)...

Jessica: I don't get what's this guy's deal is.

Lucas: Just tell us what you want.

Dexmon: Well, I did come here for Lopmon, but it appears that's not gonna happen.

He took a good look at her in Lucas's arms, and noticed the four Digimon in front of him, preventing him from doing anything to get to her and the other's.

Agumon: That's right.

Monodramon: You wanna get to her, you gotta go through us.

Dexmon: If I wasn't trapped in this place and my power is only limited out in the Digital World, I could easily break through all four of you, but, oh well. Though, I am impressed by how you manage to defeat Cherubimon. She was indeed a powerful mega Digimon. It's amazing how the youngest member of Johnny's group could turn out to be quite the power house, if you know what I mean?

But again, Dexmon's words only made everyone angry at him, and still he didn't care.

Dexmon: Either way, I am impressed by your actions. In fact, i'm so impressed that i'll give you all... a gift!

Monodramon: Well we don't want your gift!

In retaliation, Monodramon suddenly ran right towards Dexmon and surprising everyone and lashed out his fist at him.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Monodramon: Beat Knuckle!

Shade: Monodramon, don't!

But it was to late. He was just about to hit Dexmon through his portal, but something around the portal made Monodramon stop and make him float in the air and sent him flying back to Shade.

Monodramon: What the!?

Dexmon: Fool!

Shade: Monodramon!

Shade manage to catch Monodramon, but they both fell to the ground on impact. Seeing what just happened, the other three rookie Digimon fired their attacks in response to this creep.

Agumon: That's it! Pepper Breath!

Biyomon: Take this you freak! Spiral Twister!

Renamon: Diamond Storm!

Agumon fired his fireball attack, Biyomon fired her spiral green flames, and Renamon fired her sharp diamonds at Dexmon. Dexmon just glowed his eye's and the attacks hit him square on.

Emily: Whoa.

Jessica: Did they get him?

But when the smoke cleared, Dexmon was still glaring at them like nothing had happened.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... That the best you can do? Fools! All of you!

And then, a strong gust of wind was blowing from the digital portal and it sent Agumon, Biyomon, and Renamon flying back to their human partners.

Agumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: Agumon!

Biyomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Emily: Biyomon!

Renamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Jessica: Renamon!

Dexmon: (Evil Laugh)...

All three of the rookie Digimon landed in unison right near the human partners, like Dexmon wanted them to land.

Dexmon: It'll take a whole lot more then those pitiful move's to ever beat me! Now here's your gift!

Just before anyone could say something back to him, Demxon's eye's glowed brighter again and then the next thing everyone knew was a giant ring of light appeared around them and it blinded everyone.

Lucas: Gah! What is he doing now!?

Shade: You think I would know!?

Jessica: I can't see!

Emily: Neither can I!

Dexmon: (Laughs)... I did come for Lopmon, but i'll get her back later. But for now, i'll send you all to your... DOOM!

The next thing he did was the light around them even brighter. So bright in fact, the whole Digital Desert could be lit up by it. Dexmon laughed as everyone was engulfed by the light until a giant flash was made and the next thing that happened was everyone suddenly disappeared.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

When the light faded away, everyone was gone, and Dexmon was still gazing at the last place he saw them.

Dexmon: (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN LOCATION, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Somewhere in the Land of the Digimon Sovereigns, Lucas, Shade, Emily, Jessica, and their Digimon partners, including the unconcious Lopmon still in Lucas's arms where seen lying down in grass in a very foggy area. Lucas and Agumon were the first one's to wake up to see nothing but fog everywhere they turned.

Lucas: What... the?

Agumon: Where are we?

Lucas: I have no idea.

But then, he remembered what Dexmon did just before they got here. He must have transported them here. Wherever here was. Just then, everyone else started to get back up off the grass and take a look around them to see nothing but fog everywhere.

Emily: What in the world..?

Biyomon: Where are we now?

Agumon: That's what I just asked.

Biyomon: Yeah, but...

Shade and Monodramon took a closer look around, but even they couldn't understand where they were due to all this thick fog around them.

Shade: So much fog around here. It's so hard to see anything.

Monodramon: True.

Renamon: Everyone stay close. Who know's what Dexmon has planned for us here.

When they heard Renamon say that, everyone else remembered that Dexmon must have sent them here, and if he did it must have been a bad reason for them. That's how he always thinks.

Jessica: So, can anyone guess where we might be?

Lucas: I'm not sure. For all we know we...

But just before Lucas could finish that sentence, the fog around them started to fade away and show the area they were in. Everyone watched as the fog faded away and the area was revealed to be a giant wide open grass land with tree's close by them, but to their back side, was a rock style bridge that led to an entrance to an extremely tall mountain with a spike-looking peak at the top surrounded by a cloud ring moving in circles. They all gazed up and saw this huge mountain, along with other mountains close by the area but not connected to this mountain.

Biyomon: Whoa.

Emily: That is one big mountain.

Monodramon: I don't think that's an ordinary mountain.

Shade: What make's you say that?

Monodramon: No mountain has a cloud-like ring around it's peak.

Everyone took a second to ponder on that, and Monodramon was no doubt right. No mountain has that at the top of them. However, Renamon and Agumon had a feeling what that mountain might be, more Agumon then Renamon for sure.

Jessica: Renamon, do you know what that mountain is.

Renamon: I've heard of it, but I've never seen it up close like this. There's only one mountain that looks exactly like this. And that mountain is...

Agumon: The Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns.

When everyone heard Agumon say that, they all looked at him with complete shock, more shock then ever before.

Emily: What?

Shade: Are... are you serious?

Agumon: Oh yes. I know this mountain. I've been here a lot when I was WarGreymon. Well I never went inside of it, but I pass it a lot.

Lucas: I get it now. But I can't believe it. We finally made it.

Everyone then took another look at the giant mountain in front of them. Finally, after all this time, they had made it to the place the Grand Master had told them to go. They've made it to the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns. But of all the place's, why would Dexmon send them here? What was his objective for doing so?

Shade: We finally made it. But why would Dexmon send us here of all place's?

Lucas: That's what I wanna know.

Emily: This is all to weird. Why would he?

Shade made a very good point. Dexmon could have sent them anywhere, but he chose here. Why would he do that? Unless, he had something planned for them in this place.

Dexmon: (Soon, very soon, they will all come together in one place, and they will meet there end at the one place they were trying to reach!)

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	60. Episode 60: Reaching the End of the Line

_**Episode 60: Reaching the End of the Line**_

_**Finally, after a long journey, Lucas and his group finally made it to the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns, and the other's are not to far off. As they gaze at the end of their journey, they look back on how far they've come together. But, Beelzemon wasn't finished yet.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, NEARING THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

In the Digital Forest, on a pathway heading for the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns, the sound of a motor could be heard. The sound was known other then Beelzemon riding on his motorcycle along the forest trail and heading right for the mountain ahead. He put his motor bike at full speed because he had that look on his that said he was eager to get there soon.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)... I can feel it. They're close. In fact, they're up ahead!

He rev-up his motorcycle and he went even faster towards his destination.

Beelzemon: I knew they be there! Just you wait you little punks! You're dead! (Laughs)...

He then rev-up his motorcycle even more and he took a leap in the air due to small hill part of the forest trail. When he landed back on the ground, he kept on laughing as he was soon to reach his desired location.

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRANCE TO THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After being transported thanks to Dexmon, Lucas and his group find themselves at the entrance of the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns. They were a bit surprised to be here after so long, but yet they couldn't understand why Dexmon had brought them here. However, their focus right now was on Lopmon, the Digimon/human Lucas manage to save from Dexmon's control. Everyone watched as Lopmon finally started to open her eye's. She was lay back on a tree while everyone was crouched down watching her wake up.

Jessica: Hey look, she's waking up.

Shade: We can see that, Jessica.

They watched as she fully opened her eye's and she gazed at everyone watching her. Her eye's were no longer glowing white, but weren't back to the usual full black eye's like a normal Lopmon has. Her eye's were more light blue and a black pupil in the center.

Lopmon: ...Huh? Where am I?

Lucas: Don't worry, you're safe now.

Agumon: All thanks to us.

Lopmon then focused her attention on Lucas and Agumon on her right. She no doubt remembered the last thing she asked him before she was taken away by Dexmon again, and she couldn't help but smile big for him keeping his promise.

Lopmon: You? I can't believe. You... you actually saved me. Thank you.

Lucas: It was no problem. I always keep my word.

Shade: It's true, he does.

Emily: Without a doubt.

But all of a sudden, Lopmon got up off the ground and suddenly jumped right into Lucas's arms with joy. Guess she was a lot more happier then they thought. Man was everyone surprised, even Lucas.

Lopmon: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much.

Lucas: OK, OK, no need to get like that. (Chuckles)...

Monodramon: Well isn't that just precious.

Biyomon: I know.

However, Biyomon turned her head away from Monodramon after saying that and blushed a little, but not showing it to him. And then, to Lucas's surprise, Lopmon started crawling out of Lucas's arms and crawled over him until she ended up on top of his head with that same large smile of her's.

Lucas: Whoa... (Laughs)... Hey...

Lopmon: (Laughs)...

Jessica: Aw, now that's just adorable.

Emily: It is isn't it.

The girls watched as Lucas laughed with Lopmon. It was actually a side of him that nobody had seen until now. Even Agumon was a bit surprised. He knew Lucas was a nice guy, but this was another level of nice.

Lucas and Lopmon: (Laughs)...

Agumon: I never seen Lucas act like this before. What's gotten into him?

Emily: It might be his big brother instincts. I mean, he is Robert's older brother, and Robert did mention how much he and his brother got along so well.

Shade: You might be right about that.

Renamon: Though, I don't understand it at all.

Jessica couldn't help but chuckle at what Renamon just said. Renamon might not ever understand human logic's. But then, Lucas walked back over to everyone with Lopmon still on his head.

Lucas: Wow, I never thought you be this hyper.

Lopmon: I can't help it, you saved me from that crazy being.

Lucas: That and you're a kid. (Chuckles)...

Shade: Okay, are you two finished now?

But just as he said that, Emily bumped Shade on the elbow.

Shade: Ow.

Emily: Be nice, Shade.

Biyomon: Yeah, be nice.

Shade: Alright alright. Sorry. I'm just a little more focused on... well I don't know... that.

Shade then pointed a finger at the giant mountain in front of them. Everyone then looked over in that direction and gazed up at the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns. After all this time, they still can't believe they finally made it.

Lucas: Huh... I kinda forgot all about that.

Agumon: Why am I not surprised?

Shade: The Grand Master said to reach the Digimon Sovereigns, and here we are, at their door step.

Monodramon: Still a little surprised got here. To tell the truth I didn't think we get this far.

Emily: Well we did get this far. But, the only question is; what do we do now?

Biyomon: Good question. I mean, the other's aren't here.

Jessica: So does that mean we wait for them or go on ahead without them?

That was a good question. Everyone pondered on what they should do next. Waiting for the other's was not a bad idea, but they were already here and they had no idea where the other's might be right now. As everyone was thinking on what to do next, Renamon couldn't help but notice Lopmon, still lying down Lucas's black head hair, had different colored eye's then normal Lopmon's do.

Renamon: Not to change the subject, but I can't help but notice that your eye's are a bit different from the normal, Lopmon.

Lopmon: Huh?

That got everyone's attention. They all looked at Lopmon and noticed that her eye's were different as well, and then Lopmon took a look down at Lucas and Agumon with a confused look.

Lopmon: Is it true? Are my eye's that different.

Lucas: Yep.

Agumon: Without a doubt.

Lopmon: Wow. I never knew.

Shade: It is strange though.

Monodramon: Maybe it's because of Dexmon's creepy experiment on you that turned you into a Lopmon, but your eye's somehow stayed the same a little.

Emily: Yeah, the only thing different though is that you don't have the white background that all human eye's have.

Shade: So I guess it was sorta a blend. I think.

Lopmon took a second to take it all in, and when she did, she was couldn't believe it. Not only did Dexmon take her human self away, but now she was a Lopmon with a weird eye color that some don't. In a way, she was a bit depressed about it.

Lopmon: Great. First I loose my human self, and now i'm a Lopmon with freaky eye's.

Lucas: Hey don't feel down. If you ask me, I think they just make you special in a way. Think about it. This just means there's a still a bit of your human self still left on you. Right?

When Lopmon heard that, she took a second and actually believed Lucas was right. That brought a smile back to her face.

Lopmon: Really?

Lucas: Really.

And then, to Lucas's surprise, Lopmon flapped her long ear's down right on the side's of his face, and Lucas couldn't help but smile and laugh at that.

Lucas: (Laughs)...

Emily: (Chuckles)... That Lucas...

Agumon: He always knows what to say to everyone.

Biyomon: In a way he does.

Monodramon: Yeah.

Everyone couldn't help but watch Lucas laugh at Lopmon's actions. No matter what the situation, Lucas somehow manages to keep his cool and funny self. And that's what everyone like's about him, despite the fact he can cause a little mischief every now and then.

Lucas and Lopmon: (Laughs)...

Jessica: I don't know why, but I can't help but watch this.

Renamon: I don't really see the big deal about it. It's just laughter.

Jessica: (Chuckles)... There's something's you'll never understand will you?

Renamon: I guess not.

Jessica can't help but chuckle some more at Renamon while she turned her head away and crossed her arms like she always does. However, as everyone had their eye's on Lucas and Lopmon, Shade thoughts suddenly went back to the real subject here.

Lucas and Lopmon: (Laughs)...

Shade: OK, can we get back to the task at hand everyone?

When he said that, everyone stopped what they're doing and turned their attention on Shade and then back at the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns because that was the main subject here. As they all gazed up, they had no idea what was inside, but should they go in, or wait for the other's.

Biyomon: So...

Emily: What do we do?

Lucas: I'm still not sure.

As they all gazed up at the tall mountain in front of them, Lopmon could remember the time she and her old friends were here.

Lopmon: You know, looking at this brings back a lot of memories.

Lucas: I can understand that.

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL MOUNTAINS, NEARING THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back on the Digital Mountain trail, David, Mike, James, and their Digimon partners were almost at the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns. After so long, they were almost at their destination. Although, it was a hard a now an annoying trip ever since David and Elecmon rejoined with Mike and James.

James: OK, let's see if you guy's can figure this one out. I spy with my little eye's...

David: It's a rock! It's always a rock! AAAH!

David just threw his hands on his head in frustration, and even Elecmon was getting annoyed at this game of James's. In fact, even Mike and Betamon were annoyed at this. However, Hagurumon, being the machine-type Digimon he is, couldn't understand any of this as usual.

Elecmon: Oh gosh, he made this stupid game anyway?

Betamon: Well whoever made it had no idea what they were doing.

James: Oh come on guy's, it's a fun game.

Mike: No it's not!

For the first time, Mike was finally getting annoyed at something his best pal was doing.

Mike: I've lost my interest in that game hours ago!

James: Oh come on.

Elecmon: Seriously..!

David: Just stop, man!

James: OK, OK, i'll stop. Geesh.

Betamon: Finally.

But of course, Hagurumon still didn't understand what was going on.

Hagurumon: Um, can someone please explain to me what's going on here? I'm seriously confused.

Betamon: I think you're better off not knowing, Hagurumon.

Hagurumon: Okay, if you say so, Betamon.

But just as when everything finally quiet again, David and Elecmon noticed up ahead the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns was so close now. All six of them stopped on the mountain trail and took a look at the mountain up ahead.

David: There it is.

Elecmon: We're almost there.

Mike: Man, and here I thought it was gonna take us another day or so.

James: Yeah. We've got here a lot faster then we thought.

Betamon: I think it might be because of your non-stop spying game.

James: What?

Everyone: (Laughs)...

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at poor James, even though he still had that confused look on his face. And once again, the six of them pressed on forward towards their final destination.

Hagurumon: I still don't get it.

Betamon: Like I said, you're better not getting it at all.

Elecmon: He's got a point there.

David: I think we all make a point there about it.

Mike: Well maybe everyone except James.

James: Hey! I thought we were friends? You're suppose to be on my side, Mike!

Mike: (Laughs)...

David and Elecmon: (Sighs)...

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER AREA OF THE DIGITAL FOREST, NEARING THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Digital Forest, Kyle, Kim, Robert, and their Digimon partners were almost at the Mountain of the Sovereigns. They could see it up ahead of the forest trail. However, it was still a good distance away from them, but they weren't to far off from getting there now.

Robert: Look, I can see it! We're so close.

Veemon: I know. I gotta admit it's looking a lot bigger every time I take a step closer.

Floramon: Well that's what happens when you keep walking toward a place like that.

Kyle: She make's a point there.

Robert and Veemon didn't really care, they were just smiling at the fact that they've almost made it to the Digimon Sovereigns place. They were trucking on ahead while Kim and Floramon, still being held by Kim, were right behind them, and Kyle and Gabumon right behind them.

Kim: You know, it kinda feels like just yesterday we've all began our little adventure in the Digital World.

Kyle: Really? What make's you say that?

Kim: Not sure exactly, but it just feels like it.

Kim honestly had no idea how to say it to Kyle, but the fact they've gotten this far somehow feels both exciting and a bit of a disappointment to see the adventure coming to an end. But, somehow, Floramon could sense that from her human partner when she looked up at her and saw her face was a bit sad.

Floramon: Let me guess. You're a bit upset that it's almost over, right?

Kim: Yeah, in a way, I am. It's because i'd really enjoyed this adventure with you and everyone else, despite the fact we've been separated so much.

Gabumon: But look on the bright side, once this is all over, you all get to go home.

When they all heard Gabumon say that, everyone got a little smile on their face's. However, something about that made Kyle loose his smile for a minute there.

Kim: Yeah, that's true. I can't wait to see my Mom and my old house and room again.

Veemon: And I can't wait to relax again with Robert and his brother like before.

Robert: Yeah. It sure was fun before we got here.

Floramon: Not to mention i'll be able to see Agumon again.

Kim: How'd I know you say that? (Chuckles)...

Floramon couldn't help it, she liked that Digimon a lot. She just smiled away from Kim and blushed a little at just thinking about Agumon and her being together again. But then, Kyle made a complete stop on the trail and everyone turned to see him do so. After hearing all of he heard, he can't help but wonder about something. Everyone just gazed at him with confusion though.

Robert: Hey, why'd you stop?

Kim: Are you okay, Kyle?

Gabumon: Um... Kyle? You alright?

Kyle didn't say a word for a few seconds because he couldn't help but wonder about what will happen in the end. It was mainly about them and their Digimon partners. What will happen in the end really? Will they stay together, or will they say their good-bye's to them? Once he was done thinking about it, he looked at Gabumon and then the other's and their partners.

Kyle: Look, I don't wanna kill the mood or anything, but we don't know what's gonna happen with us once it's all over.

Veemon: Huh?

Kim: What do you mean, Kyle?

Kyle: What I mean is, we don't know for sure if our Digimon can even stay with us after we beat Dexmon.

When he said that, Kim and Robert took a minute to think on that, and Kyle might be right about it. Even Floramon and Veemon weren't so sure if they'll be able to stay with their human partners once it's all set in stone. However, during the minute of silence, Gabumon took his arm into the air and just did a friendly smack on Kyle's back.

Kyle: Ow! What was that for?

Gabumon: Once again, Kyle, you're being to serious about thing's. But, I know what you mean. I mean i'm a little worried about that myself, but i'm not gonna let that slow me or any of us down. If it is true and we do have to leave you guy's, then we should take every moment and treasure it. Right?

When Gabumon said that, everyone believed he was right. In fact, he was more right than any of the other thing's he said before. Even Kyle knew it.

Kyle: Yeah. You're right.

Kim: Of course. We have to make every moment count with you guy's.

Floramon: I totally agree, Kim.

Veemon: Even if we do leave, will keep all that we been through in our heads.

Robert: Veemon...

Kyle, Kim, and Robert finally got a smile back on their faces, and so did their Digimon companions. Once that was all settled, they all continued towards the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns.

Kim: You know, i'm glad we met you guy's. I think our whole life's changed greatly because of it.

Floramon: I think so too, Kim.

Gabumon: Same here.

Kyle: No question about it.

Robert: And same with me.

Veemon: And me.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

While everything was happening in the Digital World near the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns, Dexmon was as usual floating in his usual spot in his twisted computer grid like dimension. However, there were three figures floating in front of him. It was Terriermon, Falcomon, and Gomamon.

Dexmon: Well, it looks like the injection are functioning properly. Perfect.

The three human/Digimon were still connected to a wire on the back of their heads, but their eye's had changed from a glowing white to a menacing glowing red. And for some reason, none of them were having the urge to say or move a thing. They just floated their, smiling, like puppets on strings, and Dexmon was the controller of course.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... Thanks to the serums I've planted in them, they've all lost their control. No speaking unless I say so, and no moving unless I say so. I gave you all a chance and you failed me. You've lost your free will. But you'll make up for it, right my children?

The moment he said that, his eye's glowed bright red and so did the other's eye's at the same time. They all looked up at him and gazed at his eye's.

Terriermon, Falcomon, and Gomamon: Yes, Dexmon.

Dexmon: Good. (Chuckles)... Excellent. (Looks like it's working better then I thought. I didn't even have to put any effort into that command.)

Then, he moved the three of them to his right side and then he gazed down at the computed grid-like floor and then a small circle-like screen was formed and it showed the image of Lucas and his group, along with Lopmon, gazing still at the Mountain of the Sovereigns.

Dexmon: I bet I know what they're all wondering. Why would I send them there? Well, they're about to find out very soon.

He then turned his eye's to the left of the screen on the ground and another screen was made on the left of it and it showed Beelzemon riding on his motorcycle towards the same place they were at.

Dexmon: Beelzemon will soon make his grand debut when he destroys them for good. Am I right my children?

Terriermon, Falcomon, and Gomamon: Yes, Dexmon.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... I know I am.

And then, a bunch of other screens formed all around the center one with Lucas and his group. The other screens displayed Kyle's group, David's group, and the Grand Master, all heading towards the same place.

Dexmon: Soon, very soon, they shall meet in one place and meet their destined fate. DigiDestined, blah blah and blah.

But then Dexmon turned his attention back on the center screen with Lucas's group. Mainly, he fixated on Lopmon lying down on top of Lucas's head with her ear's flopping on both side's of Lucas's head. Kinda like wearing a hat.

Dexmon: Still, I had plan to take all four of you under my full control, but oh well. I'll get her back soon enough. Once the conflict begins, i'll use it to my advantage and take her back. I just gotta time it all right. But that's an easy task to accomplish.

However, despite everything he was setting up, Dexmon didn't exactly feel all that into it. He turned his attention away from his screens and gazed at the never-ending site of the dimension he was trapped in for over 300 years.

Dexmon: Hmm... It kinda make's me feel a little bad leaving this place after so long. The solitude wasn't all bad, but, it can eventually drive a person mad. I mean, I won't lie, i'm living prove of that. (Chuckles)...

While he was chuckling to himself, he then turned back towards the multiple screens below him and his eye's glowed brighter again.

Dexmon: The pieces fall into place. Soon, I can fully unleash my master plan. (Chuckles)...

But just as he was about to laugh at himself again, he noticed something pop out on his left. It was a small computer-like pad displaying in green and black like the computer grid floors.

Dexmon: Hmm... What's this?

Dexmon then turned his attention on the control pad and saw it was displaying a formula and information being processed to him. He looked a little closer at it until he grasped what it means. And when he did, his eye's glowed much brighter and even though you couldn't tell, he was actually smiling with evil.

Dexmon: Oh my. (Chuckles)... This changes everything. This absolutely changes everything I have planned greatly. (Laughs)...

While he was laughing so loudly, he made a couple wires come out of his back and used to press on the control pad while his eye's were still glowing.

Dexmon: With this, I can change... everything. With this formula, I've created the ultimate plan! (Loud Evil Laugh)...

He kept on pressing away at the control pad while his evil laugh could be heard throughout the entire dimension. What sinister plan does he have up his sleeve now? Could it really be worse than his first one?

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, NEARING THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the Digital Forest, the same area of the forest trail that Beelzemon had recently passed, the Grand Master made his way out of a thick layer of tree's and just got right on the trail.

Grand Master: (Panting)... Finally, I found the trail...

Not only did he find the Digital Forest trail, he also found tire markings. When he saw them below, he kneel on his left leg and examined it closely.

Grand Master: (Gasps)... These are... Beelzemon's motor bike tracks. That can only mean...

He then took his eye's off the tracks below him and looked in the direction they were heading. It was none other then the Mountain of the Sovereigns it was leading to. The Grand Master then got back up and gazed down at the path ahead.

Grand Master: By the looks of it, he's heading for the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns. And if he's going there... that can only mean one thing...

He knew exactly why. The Grand Master then took out his black digivice with a white ring from his pocket and clenched it tight in his hand. Despite Impmon was truly alive to him, the screen was still displayed grey. Probably because he was under Dexmon's control.

Grand Master: Dexmon won't get away with this. I won't let him get away with this. You can mess with me... You can mess with my life... but you cannot... and I repeat... cannot... ever... mess... with my... FRIENDS!

And with a mighty roar of words he made a sudden dash towards the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns and followed the tire tracks. The Grand Master had let Dexmon get away with far to much. It was time to take it all back. No more regrets he thought. This time... he was willing to finish this fight.

Grand Master: (Impmon, I promise you, I will save you! You and everyone else! Oliver, Carly, Cameron, and Micheal! I will free you all! That I swear!)

He kept on charging towards the mountain. Good thing he wasn't human anymore, otherwise he would be tired out already. Guess replacing your mortal body with digital data can be quite benefiting.

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRANCE TO THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Despite the fact they've made it all the way to the end to the one place they were trying to reach, Lucas, Shade, Emily, Jessica, their Digimon partner, and Lopmon had no clue what they should do next. Lucas took a couple steps forward, with Lopmon still on his head, towards the the gigantic mountain.

Lucas: OK, so... what' the plan here guy's?

Emily: You're asking us that?

Jessica: I thought you were the one who come's up with a plan.

In a way, that would be a bit true. Lucas did come up with some good plans before, but mainly he just winged it and he never really knew if they would work or not in the end.

Lucas: (Fake Laugh)... Well...

Agumon: Apparently he's not the best when it come's to planning.

Lucas: No I can plan, I just don't think them all through.

Monodramon: Oh brother.

Shade: Figures. That's so like you. Even in the beginning when we were somewhat enemies you were like that.

When Shade said that, Lucas actually had a smile on his face. The time's when he and Shade got into conflict were actually some good time's to him, despite the fact that he tried to get rid of Agumon from him.

Lucas: Yeah... Those were good time's.

Lopmon: You guy's must have had a lot of them.

Lucas: We sure do.

Emily: I can remember the time me and Shade had our first date.

Shade: And after that thing's changed.

Lopmon: Oh..?

However, Lopmon, no matter what she was, was still a little kid in a Digimon body. So she couldn't fully understand what they were talking about.

Lopmon: What do you mean "changed"?

Lucas: Um, I think you'll understand that later, alright. (Chuckles)...

Biyomon: But even so, I can remember when me and Emily first met. And I have to say, it was one of the best day's of my life.

Emily: Aw, that's so nice of you to say, Biyomon.

The two of them just smiled at one another and eventually Biyomon just jumped right into Emily's arms and the two just laughed away like friends. Meanwhile, Jessica may not have spent a lot of time with everyone, but she did have some good time's in the Digital World too, and meeting Renamon in the process.

Jessica: You know, I may not have been in the group as long as you guy's have, but i'm glad I've got to know most of you. You especially, Renamon.

Renamon: Same to you, Jessica. If it weren't for you I would still be in KingEtemon's dungeon waiting out my day's.

Jessica only smiled at Renamon, and this time, Renamon actually smiled back and not turned away. There's a first.

Shade: And of course, you and me go back to when I was a little kid. You and me, Monodramon.

Monodramon: How could I ever forget those times. You, me, and those little Digimon.

Shade: Yeah. Good time's.

No matter how calm and collective Shade can seem, he always had that soft spot in him for this little Digimon, and for the other's too once he gotten to know them. The two just smiled at one another and they both gave a thumbs up at each other.

Lucas: But you know, I can definitely remember the great times we had. You and me, Agumon.

Agumon: Yeah. Those were the best time's ever.

At that moment, the two of them took a minute to look back at all the great time's they had. Playing around, hiding, fighting other Digimon, everything up until this point. To them, it was all a treasured memory. The thing's they've been through, were thing's they were never gonna let go. Seeing everyone have such great memories with each other, Lopmon made another smile at everyone and showed a small tear in her left eye. She too could remember the time's she shared with her friends before what happened to her and the other's.

Lopmon: Aw... you're all gonna make me cry.

Lucas: Hey, there's no need for that. Besides, at least don't do it on my head, okay.

Lopmon: O... Okay. I won't.

She wiped the tear off her face and smiled down at Lucas, who then smiled back at her. Once they've all gotten their memories out of the way with each other, they all looked back at the Mountain of the Sovereigns in front of them.

Lucas: Now, it all come's down to this.

Agumon: Yeah...

Shade: So what do we do now?

Monodramon: I still have no idea.

Everyone took a second to think about what they should do now. To go in or wait for everyone. After a minute of thinking had pass, Lucas took a couple steps forward and then turned around to the other's. He had come up with a solution.

Lucas: Okay, I got it.

Emily: Really?

Jessica: Well then let's here it.

Shade: Yeah. What do you got in mind, Lucas?

Lucas: It's simple. We should wait for the other's because it's the right thing to do, but we also have to go and see the Sovereigns as soon as possible due to the damage that Dexmon had cause. So, why don't I just...

But suddenly, Lucas's sentence was cut off by the sound of a motor engine nearby. Everyone was surprised to hear it, but Lucas, Agumon and Lopmon wasn't all that surprised. They remembered that sound all to well.

Monodramon: Huh?

Renamon: What is that?

Emily: It sounds like...

Shade: A motor engine?

Lopmon: A motor engine? That can only mean one thing..!

Agumon: It's him!

Lucas: Watch out!

When everyone heard Lucas's warning, suddenly, near a giant rock nearby the left of everyone and to the right of the bridge entrance, Beelzemon jumped off the rock in his motorcycle and landed on the ground near everyone and made a complete stop.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Beelzemon: (Laughs)...

When the dust cleared around Beelzemon, he had those glowing red eye's again and he made that wicked grin of his as he put his motor bike on brake. Everyone was shocked by his unexpected arrival, but Lucas, Agumon, and Lopmon were the most surprised by his appearance.

Beelzemon: (Laughs)... Hello kid's! Did ya miss me!? (Laughs)...

Lopmon: It... it can't be..!?

Agumon: He's back!

Lucas: This is bad!

As everyone looked closer at the menacing biker Digimon in front of them, Shade suddenly though back on something the Grand Master had told him in the past. About his old partner Impmon and his mega form; Beelzemon. When he remembered the details of his description, he was even more shocked then before when he appeared.

Shade: Wait a minute! I remember now! You're Beelzemon!

Beelzemon: Good observation, kid. Even though it means absolutely nothing now. (Laughs)...

Then, Beelzemon gazed over at Lucas, Agumon, and Lopmon on still on top of Lucas's head. He remembered them all quite well, and he just grinned at them.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)... Well would ya look at that. It's my old friends from the Digital Desert, and Lopmon. Lopmon, I never would have thought you be here too. Oh well, it doesn't matter though. Because you're all about to become mince meat! (Laughs)...

The moment he said that, Beelzemon reached for both his double barrel pistols and then he aimed them right at Lucas and the other's. The nine of them gazed in horror at the sight of Beelzemon and his terrifying power.

Emily: Is... is he out of his mind?

Biyomon: I think he is.

Shade: No, he's just under Dexmon's control. The Beelzemon the Grand Master told me would never do this.

Renamon: Either way, don't let your guard down. He's a tough one. I can tell.

Agumon: You have no idea, Renamon.

Lucas and Agumon know perfectly well how strong Beelzemon is since their last encounter with him in the Digital Desert. They've made it to their destination, but first they had to now deal with Beelzemon and his unimaginable power. And with the other's on their way, this was gonna be a heated battle. Will Lucas and the other's survive, or will Beelzemon finish them here and now?

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	61. Episode 61: Confrontation, Part 1

_**Episode 61: Confrontation, Part 1**_

_**Before they can enter the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns, Beelzemon stands in Lucas and his group's way. An explosive battle is about to unfold here, and with everyone else converging to the same place, what chaos is about to be unleash? No escape, no backing down, no limits.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRANCE TO THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After managing to finally make it to the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns, Lucas and the other's thought they were home free, but they were wrong again as usual. Beelzemon was the only thing that was standing in their way. He blocked the bridge that leads to the mountain and he pointed his double barrel pistols at Lucas, Emily, Shade, Jessica, their Digimon partners, and Lopmon on Lucas's head.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)... Time for all of you to say your good-bye's.

Shade: Wait a minute. You're suppose to be the Grand Master's Digimon partner, right? Why are you doing this?

Lucas: It's because he's under Dexmon's influence, that's why.

Agumon: To think he could do this to him. That's just wrong.

Lopmon: Very wrong.

Lopmon was the most disturbed by the fact that Beelzemon was actually being controlled by Dexmon. She knew him quite well and she knew that he would never act like this unless it was that reason.

Beelzemon: Doesn't matter if it's wrong or not, the fact remains that i'm here to finish you little twerps once and for all!

Emily: But still doesn't make any sense. What have we ever done to you?

Biyomon: Nothing. He's just not being himself is all.

Renamon: It's quite obvious.

Jessica: That's the truth.

Monodramon: But, still...

Belzemon: Enough talking!

The moment he yell'd at them, Beelzemon signaled that his pistols were loaded and ready to fire at the pull of the trigger. He made that same menacing grin and his eye's glowed brighter for a second there.

Agumon: Well it sure look's like he's not here to talk.

Lucas: I know. This isn't like what happened to us in the Desert. This time, he means business. Don't let your guard down, Agumon.

Agumon: I don't need to be reminded of that.

Then, Agumon took in a deep breath and moved his way up and took his fighting position at Beelzemon. Then, Monodramon decided to do the same thing and stood right on Agumon's left side and took his fighting stance. However, Beelzemon only grinned at them for this.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)... You can't be serious. You two honestly think you can stand up to me!?

Monodramon: Believe us, we can.

Agumon: This time i'm ready for you. I can beat you this time.

As the two got ready, Biyomon jumped out of Emily's arms and Renamon moved up in front of her and they both took a protective stance in front of Emily and Jessica while Lucas and Shade pulled out their digivices's.

Shade: I know he's a mega, and that doesn't mean it's gonna be easy.

Lucas: But we got two mega's on our side.

Shade: Yeah, but still... this is gonna be difficult.

Then, Renamon turned her head down at Biyomon behind her and gave that look to signal that she should be ready for anything.

Renamon: If anything happens, we have to keep Emily and Jessica safe.

Biyomon: Don't worry, I know.

Emily: Be careful guy's!

Jessica: Don't let your guard down!

Lucas and Shade prepared to channel the light from within themselves at any time, but Beelzemon noticed what was going on, but again he just grinned at them and put both his pistols away and turned the engine on his motorcycle on.

Beelzemon: You think i'm scared of all of you!? Wrong! Compare all of you to me, i'm far superior!

Monodramon: Oh yeah... prove it smart guy!

Agumon: If you wanna fight that badly, then will take you down like all the rest!

But then, Beelzemon's calm grin turned into a angered look and he rev-up his motor bike to sign that he was about to move at any second.

Beelzemon: I've heard enough of your empty threats!

And then, Beelzemon just kicked off his brake and he charged right at Agumon and Monodramon. The two were shocked by this sudden action, but Lucas and Shade used this at the time to start channeling the light in them. The focused it fast and it made a circle of light around them and their Digimon which blinded Beelzemon's vision. Then a wall of light was formed around Agumon and Monodramon and the their eye's started glowing in unison.

_AGUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON_

_MONODRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... JUSTIMON_

When the light faded, Beelzemon regained his vision only to see WarGrerymon and Justimon in this path, but that didn't stop him. He speed up his motorcycle and kept on going. When WarGreymon and Justimon saw him still coming, they quickly moved out of the way in different direction and Beelzemon slipped right pass them, but not before Lucas and the other's moved out the way of him coming at them.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Lucas: Look out!

Everyone moved out of the way just in time. Beelzemon ran right pass them, but then he turned around and pulled out one of his pistols and aimed it at them and grinned all evil like.

Beelzemon: (Laughs)... Suckers!

WarGreymon: Oh no you don't!

Hearing WarGreymon's voice, Beelzemon looked up to see him extending his claws out at him.

WarGreymon: Mega Claw!

Beelzemon: Yeah right!

Just at the moment WarGreymon was about to hit him, Beelzemon jumped off his bike and WarGreymon's attacked missed him by a second. While Beelzemon's bike crashed on some nearby tree's, but it was still intact. Beelzemon then did a back flip in the air over everyone's heads and landed right in front of everyone facing the bridge.

Beelzemon: I give that a perfect 10!

Jessica: Eh, I give it a 9.

But them, Justimon ran straight at Beelzemon with his metal left arm changed into his metal energy blade and then he jumped in the air right on top of him.

Justimon: Ha! Take this! Voltage Blade!

However, Beelzemon saw the attack coming at him, so he moved backwards just enough at the last second and avoided the blade.

Justimon: What!?

Beelzemon: To slow, pretty boy! Now try this!

Then, Beelzemon quickly pulled out his other pistol and aimed them both right on Justimon's chest and point-blank range.

Justimon: Uh oh!

Shade: Watch out!

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)... Double Impact!

Beelzemon fired both his double barrel pistols at Justimon and the explosion from the bullets made him fly back far to a nearby tree.

Justimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Shade, Emily, and Biyomon: Justimon!

Justimon landed back first on the tree and man did it hurt on both his back and chest.

Justimon: Ah! That's really stings!

Beelzemon: (Laughs)... That's what you get for your stupidity!

WarGreymon: Oh yeah, try this on for size!

Beelzemon: Huh!?

Hearing WarGreymon's voice, Beelzemon looked up above him and saw him making a ball of concentrated energy in his hands and then he unleashed it right on top of him with all his might.

WarGreymon: Terra Force!

For some reason, Beelzemon just gazed at the incoming attack and didn't even move, but then the attack came down on him and exploded on impact and made a huge cloud of smoke in front of everyone.

Jessica: Alright!

Lucas: Nice shot!

Lopmon: Did he get him?

However, when the smoke cleared, Beelzemon was gone. This was a surprise to everyone and WarGreymon.

Shade: What the?

Renamon: Where did he go?

WarGreymon: But I didn't even see him...

Beelzemon: (Laughs)...

When WarGreymon heard Beelzemon's laugh, he turned to his left and saw him standing on top of a large rock without a scratch on him with his pistols still in his hands as his arms were crossed.

WarGreymon: What!? When did you..!?

Beelzemon: (Laughs)... Oh come on. How very naive of you! And what a pathetic attempt of an attack too. I'm almost impressed. Almost! (Laughs)...

Lucas: But that still shouldn't be possible...

Lopmon: I know Beelzemon, and he's never this fast.

But then, Beelzemon quickly pointed his pistols at WarGreymon in the air and fired another round of bullets at him.

Beelzemon: Now it's my turn! Double Impact!

He fired off his bullets at him and they came at WarGreymon so fast that he didn't have time to move. They impacted him right on his metal chest and he descended back towards the ground hard.

WarGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lucas and Lopmon: WarGreymon!

WarGreymon just impacted on the ground without any method of softening the blow. Some of his front side armor got cracked, but not to bad. Then, Beelzemon jumped off the rock and walked towards him with that same grin again.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)... This is your mega form? It's better then your ultimate form, but not by much!

WarGreymon: (Grunting)... Why you... gah!

Lucas: WarGreymon, you gotta get up!

But WarGreymon couldn't seem to get up quick enough due to the injury on his chest. But just as Beelzemon was close enough to attack him again, all of a sudden, Justimon got back up and ran right towards the biker Digimon with his metal arm changed to a regular arm again.

Justimon: Oh no you don't!

Beelzemon: Hmm..? You again?

Justimon: Justice Burst!

Justimon then fired multiple lightning orbs from the palm of his metal hand and they were heading straight for Beelzemon. However, Beelzemon wasn't fascinated by it and he simple drew his pistols and fired one round at a time at each of them until they were all gone.

Beelzemon: That was it? Boring!

Justimon: I wasn't done yet! Justice Kick!

Then, Justimon leaped in the air and was heading for Beelzemon with his right leg aimed at him, but Beelzemon still wasn't impressed. He easily manage to grab hold of Justimon's leg and then he just twirled him around and sent him flying in the air.

Justimon: AAAAAAAHHH!

Shade: Justimon!

Beelzemon: Be sure to tell me how the view is up there! (Laughs)...

And then, Justimon descended back to the ground and made a loud thump near WarGreymon when he hit the dirt. Beelzemon just gazed at the two of them and grinned at their way of fighting, like he wasn't amazed by it.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)... You two are pathetic.

Lucas: Why he..!

Shade: How dare he say that to them!

Seeing Lucas and Shade getting a little steamed at Beelzemon themselves, Emily and Jessica decided to join in on the action. They looked over at their partners and they too were ready for some action.

Emily: Alright, let's get in there! Ready, Biyomon!?

Biyomon: You bet I am, Emily!

Jessica: And you, Renamon!?

Renamon: Of course! Let's crush him!

With them ready to go, Emily and Jessica then pulled out their digivices's and channeled the light in them until it was sent to the digivices's. Once the digivices's were glowing, they shot out beams of light at Biyomon and Renamon and the two of them glowed.

_BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... GARUDAMON_

_RENAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... TAOMON_

When the light faded away, Garudamon and Taomon took off into the air and went straight for Beelzemon while he was still laughing at WarGreymon and Justimon attempts, who know got back up after their last go at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon: (Laughs)... If this is all the two of you can bring, then this won't be much of a fight.

Garudamon: Then how about we give you one! Wing Blade!

All of a sudden, Beelzemon looked up to see Garudamon unleashing her high-speed crimson color air slash at him from above. Like before, Beelzemon just gazed at it until he landed right on top of him and made another cloud of smoke.

Shade: Nice.

Emily: I like to see him dodge that.

However, that was proven true when the smoke faded and Beelzemon was gone again. Everyone got all confused and so did Garudamon and Taomon.

Jessica: He's gone again!?

Emily: But how?

Garudamon: That shouldn't be possible! That was my fastest attack!

But then, Beelzemon somehow reappeared in the air right behind Garudamon. Everyone looked up in shock as they saw him about to swing his left leg at her.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Emily: Garudamon, look out!

Garudamon: What!?

Beelzemon: To slow! Ha!

Garudamon turned around in surprise, but that was soon gone when Beelzemon just kicked her and sent her flying towards the ground.

Garudamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Emily: Garudamon!

Garudamon landed down on the ground on her back and then Beelzemon landed perfectly on the ground like nothing had happened. However, Taomon was seriously surprised that Beelzemon was able to move to fast like that.

Taomon: But how? Even for Beelzemon, he shouldn't be this fast.

Lopmon: That's true. He's faster then he use to be.

Lucas: Maybe Dexmon had something to do with it!

But then, Beelzemon turned his attention on Taomon and prepared both his pistols and aimed them both at her.

Beelzemon: Hey, speed isn't all I got you know! Let me show what that means, foxy!

Taomon: (Gasps)...

Jessica: Taomon, look out!

Garudamon: Oh no you don't!

Realizing that Taomon was in trouble, Garudamon got back up and made a jump right on Beelzemon, but not before he sensed her coming and turned around just in time to catch her from squishing him.

Beelzemon: What the!? (Grunting)... Get off!

Garudamon: Never!

Beelzemon: (Grunting)... I said get off!

With a loud yell at Garudamon, Beelzemon used his right leg and kicked Garudamon right off him and sent her up in the air.

Garudamon: AAAAHH!

Emily: Garudamon!

Beelzemon: Now take this! Double Impact!

Beelzemon then got up and fired his pistols right at Garudamon and because she was caught off guard by it, she was hit right on the chest and the explosion was right on her front side.

Garudamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Emily: No! Garudamon!

Then, Garudamon fell out of the sky and she started to shrink back down to Biyomon again. She was already to injured to fly, so Emily had to catch her, and she did. She manage to grab Biyomon in time with her arms.

Emily: Biyomon, are you okay?

Biyomon: No... not really... (Grunting)...

Somehow, this was different from all the other time's. Emily never seen Biyomon get this injured before. Seeing what happened, Taomon got a bit enraged at Beelzemon and swooped right on top of him.

Taomon: Why you! Your gonna pay for that!

Beelzemon: What!?

Beelzemon turned around and watched as Taomon took out her giant paint brush and painted a symbol in the air and it shot out a beam of light at Beelzemon.

Taomon: Take this! Talisman of Light!

The beam of light went straight for him, but Beelzemon just jumped in the air and avoided it at the last second.

Taomon: No way!

Jessica: He dodged it?

Shade: How does he keep doing that!?

Then, in the air, Beelzemon put away both his pistols and went straight for Taomon at high speed with both his claws out in front of him and he smiled menacingly at her.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)... My turn! Darkness Claw!

Without any time to react, Beelzemon slashed his claws in a shape of an "X" right in front of Taomon and she descended back to the ground.

Taomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Lucas: Oh no!

Jessica: Taomon, no!

And just like what happened with Biyomon, Taomon started shrinking back to Renamon and she impacted on the ground hard. Seeing her partner injured, Jessica ran right towards her and leaned down to her level.

Jessica: Renamon, are you okay!? Speak to me!

Renamon: (Grunting)... He's... too... strong. He did this... with just one attack. (Grunting)... He's no ordinary mega.

When she said that, everyone looked back at Beelzemon in shock. Beelzemon landed back on the ground and aimed his sights on WarGreymon and Justimon again. He took out both his pistols and prepared them to fire, while WarGreymon and Justimon took their fighting stance's again.

Beelzemon: Well, now that the side show is over, why don't we get back to our fight, shall we!?

WarGreymon: Yes we shall!

Justimon: You're going down!

Without warning, both WarGreymon and Justimon took off at Beelzemon, while Beelzemon did the same thing.

WarGreymon and Justimon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Beelzemon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Everyone watched in suspension as the three mega Digimon suddenly clashed and an explosion was suddenly made. An explosion so big that it could be seen high in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>LEFT SIDE, NEARING THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

As David and his group edge closer towards the mountain while finishing the rocky path ahead from the mountains they were in, they could see the explosion up ahead. They all gazed in shock as it was no doubt coming from the mountain up ahead.

Mike: What in the..?

James: What's going on over there?

Elecmon: I have no idea.

As they were all watching the giant smoke cloud in the sky, David could somehow tell that the other's might be ahead and they might be in the middle of a heated conflict.

David: It must be the other's. What else could make a ruckus like this?

Hagurumon: That's kinda true.

Betamon: Actually it's very true. You guy's do tend to make a lot of noise in battle.

But when Elecmon heard Betamon say that, he just pointed over to Mike and James behind him with a smile on his face.

Elecmon: And of course they make a lot of noise when they're not doing anything.

Mike and James: HEY!

David: This isn't the time to be messing around here. Something is going on over there, and we have to get there now!

David was no doubt telling the truth. Everyone stopped what they were doing and nodded their heads at him in agreement to what he said.

Betamon: He's right.

James: Yeah.

Mike: If they are there, then we gotta help them.

Hagurumon: Yep.

Elecmon: No question about it. You know what to do, David.

David: Of course.

However, Mike and James had no idea what they were talking about, but then David pulled out his yellow ring digivice and started focusing the light within him at higher levels until a circle of light appeared around him and Elecmon. Then, a wall of light was formed around Elecmon and he closed his eye's. Mike, James, Betamon, and Hagurumon watched in awe at what was happening, due to the fact that they've never seen this before. But then, Elecmon re-opened his eye's and they were now glowing in light.

_ELECMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... SABERLEOMON_

When the light faded around David, Everyone else looked in complete shock when they saw Elecmon become SaberLeomon in front of them. David just jumped right on SaberLeomon's back and he looked down at Mike, James, and their Digimon partners.

David: Well, you guy's coming or not?

Mike: Uh... yeah, but...

James: When could Elecmon do..?

Betamon: He mega digivolved.

Hagurumon: Never seen that in my life.

When they heard them say that stuff, David and SaberLeomon just smiled at them.

SaberLeomon: It's a long story. We'll explain it all later, alright?

Mike and James: OK!

Knowing that they'll just find out about SaberLeomon later, Mike and James jumped right on SaberLeomon's back and they got right behind David. Then, they reached for Betamon and Hagurumon and they both jumped right on. Betamon was on James's lap and Hagurumon was floating right behind Mike. Then, SaberLeomon took a look up ahead and started to make his way towards the battle up ahead.

SaberLeomon: Alright, here we go! Hold on tight!

Mike and James: Whoa!

Mike and James were caught off guard by how fast SaberLeomon could run. At this rate, they'll be at the battle in no time. Yet, David can't help but wonder why they didn't just do this sooner?

* * *

><p><strong>RIGHT SIDE, NEARING THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

A short distance away in the Digital Forest area, Kyle, Kim, Robert, and their Digimon partners could all see the giant smoke cloud in the sky made from that explosion by the battle up ahead.

Robert: What the?

Veemon: What's going on over there?

Floramon: Something big by the looks of it.

Everyone just looked up at the giant smoke cloud while Floramon jumped out of Kim's arms and resumed looking up. But then, they heard another explosion up ahead that made another giant smoke cloud.

Kim: Something big is going on over at that mountain. I can feel it.

Kyle: Literally. I can feel the vibrations all the way here.

Gabumon: That can only mean we're close.

And again, another explosion was heard up ahead and it created another smoke cloud for them to see. Seeing this happen, Gabumon had to find out what's really going on over there.

Gabumon: Whatever is going on over there must be big.

Kim: Do you think it's Lucas and the other's?

Kyle: Maybe. What else could cause such a ruckus like that?

Veemon: He's got a point there.

In a way, Lucas and everyone else, including them were known to make such trouble when it come's to stuff like this. With that agreed, Gabumon ran up ahead and stopped in the middle of the trail while gazing up at the smoke in the air. He didn't know how, but he could definitely feel that something bad was going on up ahead.

Gabumon: Something is seriously going on up there. I gotta go check this out. Kyle!

Kyle: I know.

Responding to his partner's words, Kyle quickly pulled out his digivice and he started concentrating the light in him to the digivice. Then, a circle of light appeared around him and Gabumon, and then a wall of light was formed around Gabumon. Kim, Robert, Veemon, and Floramon witnessed this happen as Gabumon closed his eye's and the re-opened them to see that they were glowing in light.

_GABUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON_

When the light faded, MetalGarurumon stood with his metal armor shining in the digital sun. He let out a mighty roar and then Kyle immediately jumped on his back and MetalGarurumon ignited his boosters on his metal blade-like wings.

Kyle: Me and MetalGarurumon are going on ahead to check this out. You guy's catch up when you can, alright.

Floramon: You got it.

Kim: Be careful you two.

MetalGarurumon: Alright, hold on tight, Kyle! Because we're going up!

Kyle held on tight as MetalGarurumon took off into the air and he zoomed right towards the battle up ahead while Kim, Robert, and their Digimon partners watched them fly off.

Veemon: Will be there soon you guy's!

Robert: And if you see my brother tell him were coming!

As they witnessed the two of them heading off, Kim knew that they had to catch up as soon as possible.

Kim: OK, let's go.

Floramon: Right.

Then, in unison, both Kim and Floramon sprinted off towards the battle while Robert and Veemon were right behind them after a small late start.

Robert: Wha... Hey!

Veemon: Wait for us!

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRANCE TO THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the entrance to the mountain, the sudden explosive collisions from the battle with WarGreymon, Justimon, and Beelzemon covered the whole area in a big cloud of smoke. Lucas was coughing out some of the dust and trying to find the other's.

Lucas: (Cough)... Hey! Is everyone okay!?

Shade: Hey, i'm fine!

Jessica: Same here!

Shade was holding on tight to the grass so he wouldn't fly off, while Renamon was covering Jessica. However, Lucas noticed that Lopmon wasn't on his head anymore and he kinda panicked.

Lucas: (Gasps)... Hey, where's Lopmon!? Where did she go!?

Emily: It's okay, Lucas! We got her!

Hearing Emily's voice, Lucas turned around and saw that she caught Lopmon while she was sent flying from the explosion. Emily had her in her arms and Biyomon was trying to blow the dust away from them with her wings with what strength she had left.

Biyomon: It's alright, Lucas, I got them covered!

Emily: Yeah, literally.

Lopmon: (Cough)... A little to literal.

However, the shock waves were a bit much on Emily so she got down on her knee's and tried to cough out the dust from her lungs, but she was just fine. Meanwhile, Justimon was in the middle of hand-to-hand combat with Beelzemon, but it appears that known of his attacks were hitting him.

Justimon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Beelzemon: (Laughs)...

But then, WarGreymon took a dive down at them from the air and started spinning around and unleashing his tornado attack on top of Beelzemon.

WarGreymon: Take this! Great Tornado!

Just as he was about to make contact, Beelzemon noticed him at the last second and pushed himself out of the way just in time. WarGreymon impacted on the ground near Justimon and he stopped to see Beelzemon in front of him.

WarGreymon: Why you!

Justimon: My turn! Thunderclap!

All of a sudden, Justimon jumped in the air and unleashed his long metal arm and hit the ground with the palm of his hand and made a shock wave towards Beelzemon. However, Beelzemon jumped in the air to avoid the ground shock waves and he took out his pistols and aimed them at them from above.

Beelzemon: Not good enough! Double Impact!

He fired both his pistols and the fast moving bullets came at them so fast that they couldn't avoid them in time before they exploded on impact.

WarGreymon and Justimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: WarGreymon!

Shade: Justimon!

Beelzemon: (Laughs)... How pathetic! (Laughs)... Huh!?

But just as Beelzemon was laughing at them, he noticed MetalGarurumon heading his way, and with nowhere in the air to dodge him, MetalGarurumon slammed into him and sent him flying towards the ground.

Beelzemon: AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Jessica: What the..!?

Lucas: What was that!?

Everyone looked up to see MetalGarurumon zooming down towards them and too their surprise, they saw Kyle on his back. Man where they glad to see him, Jessica especially.

Shade: No way...

Jessica: It's Kyle! Hey, Kyle!

Lucas: Kyle! You made it!

Emily: Perfect Timing.

MetalGarurumon landed down near them and behind WarGreymon and Justimon and Kyle jumped off him and ran to the other's.

Kyle: Hey, what I miss?

Jessica: A lot of thing's you goof.

Lucas: Where have you been?

Kyle: Long story. But, other good new's, Kim and Robert are on their way here as we speak.

When everyone heard that, man were they filled with joy. Of course, Lucas was more joyful about it then the other's because that was his little brother and his girlfriend Kyle was talking about.

Lucas: You mean there coming?

Kyle: Yeah.

But then, Beelzemon got back up after being pushed away by MetalGarurumon, and he was not to happy about it. MetalGarurumon then landed down in front of WarGreymon and Justimon and the took a quick look at them.

MetalGarurumon: You two okay?

WarGreymon: Were fine. Nice to see you again, and you got your mega form too.

Justimon: That's just amazing. How did this happen?

MetalGarurumon: I'll explain it to you later. First thing's first...

Then, the three mega's turned their attention back on Beelzemon who fully got back up and aimed his sights on MetalGarurumon in front of him.

Beelzemon: Why you no good doggy! You're gonna pay for that!

Without hesitation, Beelzemon suddenly dashed right for MetalGarurumon. Seeing him come for him, MetalGarurumon opened up his hidden compartments in his metal armor, he unleashed a barrage of missiles on Beelzemon.

MetalGarurumon: (Roars)... Grace Cross Freezer!

He fired every single one of his missiles and they were about to converge on Beelzemon, but Beelzemon somehow ran pass every single one of those missiles like he wasn't paying attention to them at all. Then he prepared his claws to strike on MetalGarurumon.

MetalGarurumon: What the..!?

Kyle: He just ran pass them!? All of them!?

Beelzemon: Now it's your turn! Darkness Claw!

Beelzemon then jumped up in the air and dove down and slashed his claws on MetalGarurumon and sent him flying back.

MetalGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kyle: MetalGarurumon, no!

MetalGarurumon flew over everyone's heads and he crashed into a nearby rock that shattered on impact.

Shade: Whoa...

Emily: That's just unreal.

Beelzemon: (Laughs)... Oh it's real! (Laughs)...

SaberLeomon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

But then, Beelzemon stopped laughing and noticed SaberLeomon coming towards him on his right and he pounced in the air and crashed right on top of him. But where was David, Mike, and James?

Beelzemon: GGAAAH! Get off me!

SaberLeomon: Never!

Then, SaberLeomon unleashed his fangs on him, but Beelzemon manage to stop him from biting him by grabbing SaberLeomon's twin fangs with his hands.

Beelzemon: (Grunting)...

Emily: OK, who is that?

Shade: You expect me to know that?

David: That would be SaberLeomon. Elecmon's mega form.

When everyone heard that familiar voice, they turned to their right and saw David, Mike, James, Betamon, and Guardromon coming towards them.

David: Yo!

Mike and James: Hey!

Lucas: Oh no way!

Shade: David!

Emily: And Mike and James too!

Kyle: I'm actually glad to see them.

David and his group stopped just as they joined Lucas and the other's, but Mike and James were a little to excited to see everyone again, especially their good friend Lucas.

Mike: Man are we glad to see you guy's again.

James: Especially you Lucas.

Lucas: Man are you two a sight for sore eye's.

But just before they could have their reunion with David, Mike, and James, Beelzemon was getting up and pushing SaberLeomon off him.

Beelzemon: (Grunting)...

SaberLeomon: Uh oh! Um... a little help!

WarGreymon: Hang on!

WarGreymon immediately swooped over towards them, but he was shot down when Beelzemon threw SaberLeomon towards him and the two mega's impacted on each other and smacked down on the ground.

WarGreymon and SaberLeomon: Ouch!

Beelzemon: (Laughs)... Losers!

David: Okay, reunion later, deal with crazy nut-job Digimon first.

Lucas, Mike, and James: Agreed!

Then, Betamon and Hagurumon got in front of everyone and they prepared to help out on the battlefield.

Betamon: James..!

Hagurumon: Mike..!

Mike and James: Right!

Jessica: Hey that rhymed.

But despite the joke, Mike and James pulled out their digivices's in unison and aimed them at Betamon and Hagurumon. The two digivices started to glow and beep loudly and then both Digimon started to glow in light.

_HAGURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GUARDROMON_

_BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SEADRAMON_

When the light subsided, Guardromon and Seadramon took their fighting stances and readied themselves to defend everyone. But then, SaberLeomon and WarGreymon got back up, and so did MetalGarurumon. And along with Justimon, the four mega Digimon took a stance around each other and prepared for another brawl with Beelzemon, but Beelzemon wasn't scared at all.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)... Well isn't this just precious. Four against one..? You're all gonna need a medic when i'm done with all of ya!

WarGreymon: Will see about that!

MetalGarurumon: You're going down you nut-job!

However, Lopmon still couldn't believe how strong Beelzemon is. She knew he was strong, but this was different somehow. She jumped out of Emily's arms and she gazed at the five mega Digimon in front of her, but mainly Beelzemon.

Lopmon: It just doesn't make sense that Beelzemon has gotten so powerful since I last saw him.

Emily: What do you mean?

Lopmon: He's never this strong or this fast. Something is not right with him, and not just talking about Dexmon controlling him.

When Emily heard that, she believed her. Something was seriously wrong here. But just before she could think anymore about this, a small digital portal opened up behind her and a thick metal wire slowly emerged from it and sneaked up behind her. She was farther from everyone's position, so they didn't see it, but Lopmon felt something behind her, so she turned around and saw the wire coming for Emily.

Lopmon: (Gasps)... Look out! Behind you!

Emily: What!?

Emily turned around and saw the wire coming at her, but not before it hit her on her side and sent her towards a tree.

Emily: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

When she screamed, Shade and everyone else turned around and saw her skid across the grass while the wire was aimed for Lopmon next.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Shade: Emily!

Lucas: Lopmon, look out!

But it was to late. She wasn't fast enough to get away from the wire in time and she was tangled up by it like a snake catching it's prey.

Lopmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Dexmon: You're coming with me!

Lucas ran as fast as he could, but he was to far away to make it in time. Dexmon pulled the wire back to the portal and sucked Lopmon in instantly and closed the portal, but not before her screams reached everyone's ear's.

Lopmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lucas: NO!

Emily: Lopmon!

Shade: He got her!

Beelzemon: (Laughs)... Oh well! To bad, so sad!

Lucas couldn't believe that she was captured again, and after the trouble he went through to help her. He got down on his knee's and slammed a fist into the grass below him in rage.

Lucas: AAH! NO! Not again! Lopmon! Carly!

James: OK, what is going here!?

Mike: I don't know!

Kyle: I don't think will understand.

Emily: Lucas, i'm sorry. I should...

But before Emily could get up, Lucas made another loud scream and smacked down on the ground again with his fists. Everyone, including the Digimon watched as Lucas's temper was way up high.

Lucas: AAAAAAAHHH! I promised i'd help her! And now she's captured again!

Emily: Lucas... I...

WarGreymon: Lucas.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)... Hey look on the bright side kiddo, you'll see her again, when she come's back to destroy you and your pathetic friends! (Laughs)...

But when Beelzemon started laughing, everyone looked over at him in rage, but Lucas got up and looked at him with an angered look and a tear in his eye, and WarGreymon was about fed up with Beelzemon at this point.

Lucas: Why you!

WarGreymon: You ruined... EVERYTHING!

With rage in his voice, WarGreymon made a sudden charge right for Beelzemon and engaged in close combat with him, but Beelzemon was easily avoiding all his strikes and smiling at the same time like it was amusing.

WarGreymon: HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lucas: Your gonna pay for this!

Beelzemon: Oh yeah, I like to see you make me!

Justimon: That does it you creep!

Then, Justimon made a sudden dash at Beelzemon as well and he too engaged in close combat with him, but Beelzemon was still able to avoid both WarGreymon and Justimon's punches. But then, MetalGarurumon took off into the air and unleashed his deadly missile on top of Beelzemon.

MetalGarurumon: Garuru Tomahawk!

He fired his giant missile, but not before Beelzemon took a look up and saw it coming at him. But to his surprise, WarGreymon and Justimon moved out of the way before the missile could get them too. Seeing the missile coming, Beelzemon jumped up in the air and looked down at everyone.

Beelzemon: Nice try! You'll never get me with that!

SaberLeomon: Then how about this! Howling Crusher!

In a blink of an eye, SaberLeomon's right claw's glowed and he pounced up into the air and went straight for Beelzemon, but Beelzemon saw him coming and manage to slip pass him by placing his hand on SaberLeomon's head at the last second and above his back and slashed him with his claws.

Beelzemon: Darkness Claw!

SaberLeomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

David: SaberLeomon! No!

SaberLeomon fell right on the ground hard and Beelzemon landed close by him. Once he got his footing again, he turned and faced everyone else and pulled out his pistols again. But when he turned around, WarGreymon and MetalGarururmon fired their strongest attacks at him in unison.

WarGreymon: Terra Force!

MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!

WarGreymon fired his ball of concentrated energy, and MetalGarurumon unleashed his icy cold blast at him, but Beelzemon did a few back flips and dodged both of the attacks at the last second.

Lucas: Darn it!

Kyle: They missed!?

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon: (Growls)...

Everyone watched as Beelzemon finished his last back flip and gazed at the everyone with those glowing red eye's of his and he smiled.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)... Don't you all get it? I'm untouchable. I'm invincible! (Laughs)...

_VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... AEROVEEDRAMON_

AeroVeedramon: V-Breath Arrow!

But to Beelzemon and everyone's surprise, a laser blast in a shape of a "V" was fired on top of Beelzemon and without time to react, he felt the full force of that unexpected attack. When it impacted, a large cloud of smoke was all over him, but everyone didn't know where that attack come from.

Mike, James, Guardromon and Seadramon: Uh..?

Biyomon: Where did that come from?

Emily: I have no idea.

Renamon: Up there!

Renamon pointed up at the sky and everyone looked up only to see AeroVeedramon coming in for landing.

AeroVeedramon: How's that for unexpected!?

Emily: AeroVeedramon!?

Lucas: Wait, if he's here, that means...

Lucas looked over to his right and saw Robert, his little brother, and Kim, his girlfriend come out of some tree's.

Kim: Hey, sorry were late!

Kyle: About time you guy's!

Floramon: Sorry!

Emily: It's Kim and Robert.

Biyomon: They made it.

Shade: About time. Now were all here.

But then Kim and Robert looked over at none other than Lucas the most of the group. Boy were they glad to see him above anyone else.

Kim and Robert: Lucas!

Lucas: Kim! Robert! Hey!

For a moment there, Lucas forgotten his rage and it was replaced with joy. He finally got to see his brother and his best friend again. Robert, being the little kid he is and missing his brother, was the first one to run towards his big brother.

Robert: Lucas! Big brother!

Lucas: Hey little bro!

But then, the smoke around Beelzemon faded, and the biker Digimon was not to happy about that unexpected attack.

Beelzemon: AAAHH! OK, who did that!?

When everyone else heard his voice, they looked to see the steamed Beelzemon, who was looking at Robert and Kim heading towards Lucas and the other's.

Beelzemon: Oh goody, there's more of them! How perfect can this be!? (Laughs)...

Beelzemon, taking this chance, he aimed his pistols at Robert who was closer in his sights and prepared to fire them, but not before Lucas, Kim, and Floramon saw him about to fire on him.

Lucas: (Gasps)... Robert!

Kim and Floramon: Watch out!

Hearing their warning's, Robert stopped and saw Beelzemon was about to shoot him.

Beelzemon: Say good-bye, kid!

Robert: (Gasps)...

AeroVeedramon: Robert!

Floramon: Kim!

Kim: I know!

Quickly reacting, Kim pulled out her light green digivice and channeled the light inside herself and she and Floramon were surrounded by a circle of light, which soon changed into a wall of light around Floramon and her eye's started to glow as she ran towards Robert.

_FLORAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... LOTUSMON_

Beelzemon: See ya! Double Impact!

Beelzemon fired his pistols at Robert, but not before the light faded away and Lotusmon quickly got in front of the little boy and manage to block the attack with her two staffs, but not before receiving the explosive impact.

Lotumon: AAAH! You okay, Robert!?

Robert: Yes, i'm alright!

Lucas: Robert!

Robert turned and saw his brother coming towards him. When he did, he bend down and hugged his little brother due to the fact that he hasn't seen him in so long since the raft incident.

Lucas: Are you alright?

Robert: Like I said, i'm okay.

Lucas: It's good to see you again little brother.

But then, he let go of Robert and got up to see Kim right in front of him with a smile on her face.

Kim: Lucas.

Lucas: Kim.

Despite the situation, the two of them gazed at one another for a second before continuing.

Lucas: Man is it good to see you again.

Kim: Likewise, Lucas. But, doesn't look like you stayed out of trouble.

Shade: OK, battle first, reunion later people!

Hearing what Shade said, the three of them broke off and head back to the other's and resumed the battle in front of them, but not before WarGreymon took a look at Lotusmon, who floated over to the other mega Digimon, along with AeroVeedramon covering everyone with Guardromon and Seadramon.

WarGreymon: Floramon? Is that you?

Lotusmon: Yes indeed. This is my mega form. You like it?

WarGreymon: I... uh...

He remembered back at the Digital Desert he admitted to Lucas that he liked her all this time, but now that he see's her mega form, he couldn't find any words to say now. He lost himself for a second gazing at her smile, but Justimon looked at him and snapped his fingers in front of him.

Justimon: Save the emotions for later big guy.

WarGreymon: Oh, uh... right. Right.

Lotusmon just smiled at him and then she and the other mega Digimon resumed glaring down at Beelzemon, who was actually smiling at the fact there was more mega Digimon for him to attack now.

Beelzemon: Oh goody, there's more. I like this even more now!

SaberLeomon: You won't be liking it for long!

Lotusmon: I don't know what your problem is, but I won't let you harm my friends!

But Beelzemon just grinned at her, and then he pulled his pistols out again and loaded them for another shot. But the other Digimon prepared to attack Beelzemon at any moment, while AeroVeedramon, Guardromon, and Seadramon kept cover for the other's.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)...

MetalGarurumon: Let's go.

Kyle: This is it.

David: The big showdown.

Shade: We have tow win this.

Kim: No question about it. This is serious.

Lucas: Then let's take him down!

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

While the fighting was going on, Lopmon was pulled right into Dexmon's crazy dimension again, and she fell to the computer grid-like ground hard. She slowly got herself back up, but only to turn around and see Dexmon and the other human/Digimon servants of his with their glowing red eye's and their empty smiles.

Dexmon: Hello, Lopmon. Good of you to join us again.

Lopmon: I didn't come to join you again!

But then she took a good look at her friends around Dexmon. She never seen them have glowing red eye's before.

Lopmon: What? What did you do to them?

Dexmon: The same thing about to do to you!

Then, without warning, Dexmon unleashed three wire's from his metal back and they were all aimed right for Lopmon. Lopmon only watched in horror at the wire's coming towards her.

Lopmon: (Gasps)...

She saw them come towards her until they're reflection could be seen in her eye's at close range. When they got to her, throughout the entire dimension, her scream was heard everywhere.

Lopmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>NEARING THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The Grand Master, still following the tire tracks left by Beelzemon's motor bike, was almost at the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns. As he kept sprinting closer and closer towards the mountain, he could see the explosion up ahead going on one after another.

Grand Master: They've already started the battle with him. I hope i'm not to late?

He kept on sprinting as fast as he could, but his old body was making it hard for him, but thanks to the change to data instead of regular flesh, he could handle it better then some.

Grand Master: Not much longer now. I'm almost there. Hang on everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRANCE TO THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the entrance to the mountain, all five mega Digimon were engaging Beelzemon in combat. Lotusmon shot up into the air and fired her white energy beam attack from her serpent staff at him.

Lotusmon: Serpents Cure!

But Beelzemon moved out of the way in time and took out his pistols and blasted her from below.

Beelzemon: Nice try! Double Impact!

He fired both shots at her and they came at her so fast she didn't have to dodge them, so they exploded on contact and she was sent down to the ground.

Lotusmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kim: Lotusmon!

WarGreymon: How dare you! Terra Force!

In rage, WarGreymon concentrated a ball of energy in his hands and then threw it at Beelzemon with all his might. But, Beelzemon did one back flip and manage to deflect the attack by kicking it up in the air.

WarGreymon: No!

Lucas: Darn it!

Beelzemon: Ha! You'll never catch me with that!

MetalGarurumon: But maybe this will catch you! Grace Cross Freezer!

Guardromon: Guardian Barrage!

Seadramon: Ice Blast!

AeroVeedramon: Dragon Impulse!

Without warning, Beelzemon saw MetalGarurumon fire his missiles, AeroVeedramon firing his dragon shape shock wave, Guardromon's missiles, and Seadramon's ice blast from his mouth, all aimed at him. But he wasn't scared and he did a huge leap in the air and avoided every single one of the attacks coming at him.

Mike and James: What the..!?

Kyle: No way!

Robert: They all missed!?

MetalGarurumon: (Growls)...

Guardromon and Seadramon: That's impossible!

Beelzemon: Nothing's impossible when it come's to me. (Laughs)...

SaberLeomon: Try this laughing boy! Howling Crusher!

Like before, SaberLeomon concentrated his right claw and it glowed in energy as he leaped into the air again and tried to strike Beelzemon, but Beelzemon saw him coming and did the same thing to get right on top of him like before.

SaberLeomon: What!?

Beelzemon: You never learn do you!? Darkness Claw!

And again, Beelzemon slashed his claws on top of SaberLeomon and sent him flying towards the ground in pain.

SaberLeomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

David: Not again! SaberLeomon!

SaberLeomon impacted on the ground and Beelzemon landed right back on the grass and pulled out both pistols again and grinned. But then, Justimon showed up in front of him and his left metal arm changed into his gigantic arm and he slammed his hand on the ground.

Justimon: Enough! Thunderclap!

Justimon once again created a blast of shock waves on the ground hurdling towards Beelzemon, but he simply avoided it by leaping backwards and landed as soon as the shock waves had passed him.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)...

Justimon: Darn it!

Shade: He just won't hold still.

Beelzemon: If I did that then this wouldn't be any fun now would it!? (Chuckles)...

Just as Justimon assumed his fighting stance, the other mega Digimon got around him and took their positions in front of Beelzemon, who was loading up his pistols again for another blast at any time. He just gazed at them with a menacing smile again.

Beelzemon: (Chuckles)... Don't you all get it? Well i'll tell you. Thanks to Dexmon I have almost limitless stamina. I'll never get tired of this! And why would I!? This is far to much fun! (Laughs)...

Jessica: So that's how he's beating us.

Renamon: As long as he has stamina that never runs out he'll never get tired.

Biyomon: And that's bad.

Emily: Really bad.

David: I don't care how much stamina he has, he'll never beat all of them.

Kyle: He's right. He can't take them all at once.

Kim: Then let's get in there and take him down.

Lucas: Right.

At this moment, all the Digimon and Beelzemon were about ready to go another round with each other, but just then, the Grand Master appeared right on top of a giant rock and gazed at the battle and everyone.

Grand Master: STOP!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Everyone, including Beelzemon and the other Digimon stopped what they were doing and looked over to see the tired out Grand Master with his digivice still tight in his hand.

Grand Master: (Panting)... Beelzemon!

Shade: It's the Grand Master!

Kim: So that's the Grand Master.

Emily: Who would have thought.

Lucas: But why is he here?

Kyle: Beats me, but I might have a good reason why.

But out of everyone, Beelzemon was the only one that turned towards the Grand Master and they both gazed at one another.

Beelzemon: Johnny? What are you doing here!?

Grand Master: (Panting)... I here to stop you! Beelzemon, your under Dexmon's control! You have to fight him!

Beelzemon: Shut up! I'm not listening to you again, Johnny!

Grand Master: You don't understand. Dexmon is just using you, Beelzemon. You have to fight him! I got to fight him! I've seen you do it before! Please, you have to at least try!

Hearing his old friend's plea, Beelzemon felt a little snap in his head and he placed one hand on his head and dropped one of his pistols in the process while still holding the other, but he got down on one knee due to the stinging in his head by Dexmon.

Beelzemon: (Grunting)... I... GAH!

James: What's he doing?

Kyle: Beelzemon must be trying to fight Dexmon out of his head.

Mike: Well I hope he wins.

Shade: I get it. The Grand Master's trying to shake Beelzemon back into control of himself again.

Lucas: Just like when I did the same thing for Carly.

Beelzemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Beelzemon screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. The strain that Dexmon was putting on him was a lot for him to handle, but he tried the best he can to fight him off, but to no success.

Beelzemon: (Grunting)...

Dexmon: "Are you resisting me, again!? Fool! This is not the time for that! He's right there! Take him down! NOW!"

As had as Beelzemon tried, somehow Dexmon was making him point his one pistol at the Grand Master. When he did, everyone was shocked, but the Grand Master wasn't gonna move from his spot on top of the rock.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Lotusmon: Why is he still standing there?

Justimon: Grand Master, you have to move!

Grand Master: I'm not going anywhere! Beelzemon, I know the real you is still in there somewhere! You can do it! You can fight him off! You can! Impmon!

At the moment Beelzemon heard him call him Impmon, the images of him with his old friend when he was young started flowing in his head. How he met him, how they played together, how they fought alongside each other, and all the good time's he had with him and the other's. They kept on flowing through his head like a waterfall until something inside him really snapped out of place.

Beelzemon: (Grunting)... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Dexmon: "Stop wasting time! Destroy him! NOW!"

Grand Master: Fight him, Beelzemon! You have too fight him!

Beelzemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! EEEEEEEEENOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!

Without even thinking, Beelzemon pulled the trigger on his pistol and two bullets went straight for the Grand Master. Everyone watched as they came at him so fast, nothing could be done. The Grand Master watched in horror as the the two bullets impacted on his stomach and they went right through him, shattering his stomach like a mirror. He was made of data now, so data was shot out of him and now he had a giant whole in his stomach while data kept on flying out as he shot off the rock and he slowly fell towards the ground on his back.

Grand Master: GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Everyone: (Huge Gasp)...

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Lotusmon, Justimon, and SaberLeomon: (Gasps)...

As he was shot down to the ground by Beelzemon's attack, the Grand Master fell in slow motion as he took a gaze at his friend who shot him.

Grand Master: (Is this... my... punishment..? To be... destroyed... by you..?)

A small tear could be seen in the Grand Master's right eye as he impacted the ground on his back, hard. The whole in his stomach showed no signs of healing itself as the digital data kept on oozing out of him. Everyone watched as the Grand Master passed out after he took a look at everyone.

Beelzemon: (Heavy Panting)...

Beelzemon dropped his pistol and put both hands over his head and he looked up into the sky while everyone else had their attention on the Grand Master. They were in complete and total shock, but not as much as Shade, who was his student after all. To see him shot down, he couldn't bare it. Is this the end for the Grand Master?

Shade: Grand Master..!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	62. Episode 62: Confrontation, Part 2

_**Episode 62: Confrontation, Part 2**_

_**To be shot down by his own partner, and to watch as he might fade away, what is the Grand Master going to do? As everyone else continue the battle with Beelzemon, at this rate, they might just have to do the one thing that the Grand Master might not like. They have to destroy Beelzemon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRANCE TO THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

As the battle with Beelzemon raged on, the Grand Master was shot down by his own friend that was only being controlled by Dexmon. As he laid there with a giant whole in is stomach, he slowly passed out after he gazed at everyone. The digital data that he was comprised of was oozing out of him and not showing any signs of stopping and repairing itself like the other times. The DigiDestined and their Digimon watched as the Grand Master's life hangs in the balance. But Shade, being his student, was the one in most horrible shock by this.

Shade: Grand Master..!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mike: He... He shot him!

James: I can't believe it!

Everyone kept gazing in horror at the Grand Master's huge wound and Beelzemon dropped the pistol he used to shot him and put both his hands on his head in frustration of Dexmon's control over him.

Beelzemon: (Grunting)... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Dexmon: "You still resist me!? May I need to remind you that i'm far stronger than you!"

Beelzemon tried his hardest to fight Dexmon off him this time. However, when he took a good look at the Grand Master, he realized what horrible then that Dexmon made him do, and he couldn't take it. To shoot his best friend, that was going to far.

Beelzemon: N-No! I won't... let you! Not this time! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kyle: Beelzemon's still fighting Dexmon!

David: He must be trying to regain control of himself!

Kim: Fight him, Beelzemon!

Lucas: You got to!

Beelzemon heard the words from the DigiDestined, and he did everything he could to shake Dexmon out of his head, but Dexmon's power was far to great for him to fight. But even so, Beelzemon kept on fighting. For the Grand Master.

Beelzemon: GAAAAAAAAAAAHH! (Grunting)...

Dexmon: "You're still fighting me!? How dare you!? Fine! If you won't listen to me and destroy them all, then i'll do it myself!"

Beelzemon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

As he fought on in his head, after a few seconds went by, something had snapped inside his head and he stopped screaming.

MetalGarurumon: Now what's going on?

Justimon: Why did he stop moving?

Seadramon: Oh I don't like the looks of this.

AeroVeedramon: You can say that again.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Beelzemon dropped his arms and stood up once more and slowly picked up both his double barrel pistols off the grass and turned back towards the DigiDestined with his head down and his eye's closed.

Beelzemon: ...

Lucas: Beel... zemon? Did you do it? Did you beat him?

Jessica: Maybe he did.

Emily: Let's hope so.

But Beelzemon still didn't reply to everyone. He still kept his head down at everyone. However, Renamon could feel a bad vibe coming from Beelzemon, worse then when he got here.

Renamon: Wait a minute, something feels wrong here.

Jessica: What do you mean, Renamon?

Kyle: Maybe she's on to something. I don't know know, but I too feel that something isn't right with Beelzemon.

As everyone took another gaze at Beelzemon, he finally lifted his head up and gazed back at them, but instead of saying something, he made his menacing grin again and pointed his pistols at everyone and opened his eye's only to see that they were still glowing red like before.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Mike: Um, doesn't look like he won.

Robert: Not at all.

Lucas: Beelzemon?

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Beelzemon, isn't here anymore! (Laughs)...

Everyone: (Huge Gasp)...

Everyone was horrified when they heard Beelzemon's voice was not his, but Dexmon's now. Dexmon had taken control over Beelzemon!

Emily and Biyomon: That voice..!

Lucas: It's Dexmon!

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Right you are! Now that i'm in control, the real battle can start. But first...

Then, to everyone's surprise again, Beelzemon/Dexmon turned around and aimed one of his pistols at the seriously wounded Grand Master, who manage to open one of his eye's and gaze at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: To take care of the elderly!

Grand Master: Be-Beelzemon... Don't...

Shade: Grand Master!

Kim: He's gonna blast him!

Justimon: No you don't!

Without warning, Justimon made a sudden dash towards Beelzemon/Dexmon and took his leg out and prepared to strike him while his back was turned.

Justimon: Justice Kick!

WarGreymon: Justimon, wait!

But Justimon kept on going. But just before his attack could land, Beelzemon/Dexmon blocked it with his left arm at the right time, and he didn't it without even looking at Justimon's attack, which shocked everyone.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Justimon: He... He stopped my attack!?

Kim: He didn't even turn around!

Shade: That shouldn't be possible!

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Oh please. When it come's to me nothing is impossible. You should all know that by now.

But those words only made Justimon even angrier and he jumped off Beelzemon/Dexmon and made multiple punches at him from behind, but Beelzemon/Dexmon was still able to block every single strike with only one arm and not even turning around.

Guardromon: OK, how is he doing that?

Mike: That's what I wanna know!

Robert: He's not even turning around.

David: Is this really Dexmon's power? That's not even his real form.

David remembered a while back when he was in School and a little after he and Leomon battled Ogremon the first time. He always thought that there was enemy out there that they might have a hard time defeating, and by the looks of it, Dexmon is that enemy.

SaberLeomon: This... is... bad. I can tell.

David: If that's Dexmon's power when he's controlling Beelzemon...

Emily: I can't imagine how strong he is in person.

Jessica: He must be a real danger.

But then, Justimon broke away from Beelzemon/Dexmon and his left arm changed into a metal regular arm and he fired off orbs of lightning at him.

Justimon: Try and block this! Justice Burst!

However, Beelzemon/Dexmon made no efforts to move or block the attack so all the orbs of lightning landed right on him and a huge smoke cloud was made from the explosive impact.

Justimon: Ha ha! I bet you felt that!

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Are you finished?

When Justimon heard his voice, he turned his head around and was shocked to see Beelzemon/Dexmon was right behind him without even a scratch on him. Him and everyone else were in serious shock by this.

Justimon: W-What!?

Everyone: (Huge Gasp)...

Mike and James: How did he..!?

Jessica: That's nearly impossible.

Shade: I've never seen a Digimon move that fast.

But just as everyone was shocked by his high speed, Beelzemon/Dexmon took his left arm and then instantly swat Justimon away and sent him towards a nearby tree and hit it hard.

Justimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Shade, Emily and Biyomon: Justimon!

Beelzemon/Dexmon: (Chuckles)... What a shame.

Lucas and Kyle: Why you!

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon: THAT'S IT!

In unison, both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon charged right for Beelzemon/Dexmon with all their might. Beelzemon/Dexmon turned around and saw them both coming his way, but he wasn't worried about it though. He aimed both his pistols at them and fired both of them.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Humph... Double Impact.

Without any effort he fired both pistols and the bullets were sent flying at the two mega's, but they were both easily able to see them coming and ascended up in the air to avoid the strike. Then, they two of them fired their signature attacks down at Beelzemon/Dexmon.

WarGreymon: Terra Force!

MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!

WarGreymon fired his energy ball and MetalGarurumon unleashed his deadly icy blast from his mouth. However, Beelzemon/Dexmon gazed at both attacks and then he instantly vanished and the attacks only collided on the ground where we was standing.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon: Darn it!

Lucas: No where did he go!?

Kyle: How should I know!?

But then, Beelzemon/Dexmon reappeared in the sky in front of Lotusmon. Boy was she ever surprised by his sudden appearance in front of her.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Hello.

Lotusmon: (Gasps)... How did you..!?

Kim: Lotusmon!

Beelzemon/Dexmon quickly pulled out both his claws and slashed away at Lotusmon while she tried to defend herself with both her staffs in front of her.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Darkness Claw!

Lotusmon: (Grunting)...

Kim: Hang on, Lotusmon!

Lotusmon: I'm trying!

She did the best she could to block each strike, but eventually it got to much and Beelzemon/Dexmon started tearing her apart with his claws until eventually her outfit was getting torn along with her.

Lotusmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kim: Lotusmon!

AeroVeedramon: Hang on, i'm coming!

Without warning, AeroVeedramon ascended up into the sky and made a sudden charge for Beelzemon/Dexmon. But just as he blew Lotusmon back down to the ground, he looked to his bottom right and noticed AeroVeedramon coming.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: (Chuckles)... Your kidding, right?

AeroVeedramon: Kid this! V-Breath Arrow!

In rage, AeroVeedramon fired his "V" shaped laser beam from his mouth at Beelzemon/Dexmon, but he was able to avoid the attacks by diving down towards the ground and the attack kept on going into the air.

AeroVeedramon: Darn it!

Robert: So close!

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Actually it wasn't close enough. But you really need to mind your own business! Darkness Claw!

Then, Beelzemon/Dexmon turned directions and now he dove down towards AeroVedramon with his claws out and he slashed him right on the chest without him a chance to dodge it and sent him flying down towards the ground.

AeroVeedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Robert: AeroVeedramon!

When AeroVeedramon impacted the ground on his back, the force from the impact made him shrink back down to Veemon in an instant. His eye's were all dizzy and everything, and Robert ran to his fallen friend.

Robert: Veemon! Are you okay?

Veemon: Don't worry, i'm alright. Good thing I have a hard head, right? (Weird Laugh)... and sleep...

With that Veemon passed out right in front of Robert. At least he was okay. But then, Beelzemon/Dexmon landed back on the ground and he saw SaberLeomon coming towards his with his right claw glowing in energy.

SaberLeomon: (Roars)... Howling Crusher!

David: Do it!

SaberLeomon jumped up and dived down at Beelzemon/Dexmon, but he was able to vanish in an instant again and SaberLeomon only impacted the ground.

David: (Growls)... Dang it!

James: Why won't he stop moving!?

SaberLeomon: Darn it! Where did he go!?

Then, Beelzemon/Dexmon reappeared near the bridge to the mountain and he smiled at all their attempts to hit him.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Is this all you can bring? What a shame. But, i'm just getting started! (Whistles)...

When he made that whistle, suddenly, Beelzemon's motorcycle got up and started driving itself towards him. Once it was in his reach, Beelzemon/Dexmon got on and he rev-up the engine and he took off.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: (Laughs)... Try to catch me now, children!

Mike: Ah come on!

Guardromon: That's not fair. Why does he get to ride that?

Mike: Not now, Guardromon!

But then, both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon saw him coming and they both unleashed attacks on the crazy Digimon. WarGreymon jumped up in the air and dove down with his metal claw in front of him.

WarGreymon: Take this! Mega Claw!

But Beelzemon/Dexmon saw the attack coming and drove into another direction to avoid it. At the last second, he changed direction and WarGreymon's claw landed right on the ground.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Ha! You missed, sucker!

WarGreymon: Darn it!

MetalGarurumon: (Growls)... Grace Cross Freezer!

Without hesitating, MetalGarurumon opened all his compartments and fired all his missiles at Beelzemon/Dexmon, but the crazy Digimon saw every missile coming at him and rev-up the motor bike even more until he was going fast enough so that every missile land behind him each time and not hit him at all.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Fools! You'll never get me! (Laughs)...

MetalGarurumon: Why you!

Kyle: It's no good. He's just too fast.

But then, Lotusmon got up off the ground and took off into the sky again and fired her black energy wave from her serpent staff on Beelzemon/Dexmon.

Lotusmon: Let me try! Serpents Ruin!

But like all the other's, the attack from Lotusmon's staff missed him and Beelzemon/Dexmon kept on speeding up.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: (Laughs)...

Lotusmon: No!

Kim: It didn't work!

Beelzemon/Dexmon: No my turn! Double Impact!

Beelzemon/Dexmon made a sudden stop and quickly pulled out both pistols and fired them instantly at Lotusmon in a flash. Lotusmon had no time to react when the bullets hit her on contact and sent her back down to the ground.

Lotusmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

WarGreymon: No!

Kim: Lotusmon! Not again!

She impacted hard on the ground and Beelzemon/Dexmon put both pistols away and resumed speeding around with that motorcycle of his.

Kyle: No matter what they do, nothing's working!

Lucas: If only they could get him to hold still! Even for just a second!

But then, Shade turned towards the Grand Master when he noticed him opening his eye's and struggled a bit under the pain.

Grand Master: (Grunting)...

Shade: Grand Master!

When Lucas and Kyle heard Shade's loud words, they saw him running to the seriously wounded Grand Master.

Shade: Hold on!

Lucas: Shade, wait up!

Kyle: Hey!

Then, everyone else noticed the three of them heading towards the Grand Master, but they didn't understand why.

Robert: What are they doing? The battle is over here.

David: Will worry about them later.

But to see the other Digimon fighting out there against Beelzemon/Dexmon, Renamon and Biyomon felt a little useless after being shot down earlier.

Renamon: If only I still had my strength... I could be out there helping right now.

Biyomon: I agree, but...

Emily: You two can't.

Jessica: She's right. He hit you two way to hard before. You need to let them handle this now.

They knew it was true, but they can't help but feel this way. Meanwhile, Lucas, Kyle, and Shade manage to get to the Grand Master and Shade was the only one to lean down to his teacher.

Shade: Grand Master? Are you gonna be okay?

Grand Master: (Grunting)... I got a hole... in stomach. Do I look... okay to you?

Lucas: Just hang on, alright.

Kyle: Will think of something.

Grand Master: No. (Grunting)... Don't concern... yourselves... about me. You have to... focus... on what... matters. You have... to defeat... Beelzemon.

Lucas: How? We none of our Digimon can even touch him.

Kyle: Besides, Dexmon's the one controlling Beelzemon, so he's even faster and stronger now.

Grand Master: (Grunting)... In that case, you got... no other choice. You all... have... to destroy... Beelzemon.

To hear the Grand Master say that, the three boy's were in mortal shock. How could he say that? To have them destroy his closes friend.

Lucas: W-What..?

Kyle: You can't be serious.

Shade: Grand Master, he's your partner, right? How could you want us to do that?

Grand Master: I know... he's my partner... and my friend. And it... pains me to... say it, but it... pains me... even more... to see him under Dexmon's... control. Please, you have... to. Set him free... no matter... what... the cost. (Grunting)...

When they heard the Grand Master's plea, they didn't know how to respond to him at first, but then Shade got up and turned towards Lucas and Kyle with a very serious look on his face.

Shade: He's right. We gotta stop him. No matter what's at stake.

Lucas: But... we can't. How can we?

Shade: I know it's hard, but we have no choice.

Out of the three of them, Lucas was the most concern about this. If it was Agumon being controlled, would he say the same thing if he was in the Grand Master's situation, he thought.

Lucas: I...

Kyle: Lucas, we got to. There's no other way.

Grand Master: P-Please... stop him. For me...

Shade: Lucas...

As much as it pained Lucas to do this, he knew if they don't do this, Dexmon was gonna destroy them all. At this point, he had no other choice.

Lucas: Al-Alright. Let's do this!

Kyle and Shade: Right!

With all three of them agreed to it, the boy's headed back to the other's while the Grand Master watched as they went off. Then, he turned his attention back on Beelzemon/Dexmon riding the motorcycle still. To think he had to destroy his best friend, it was hard for him.

Grand Master: (Beelzemon... forgive me.)

When Lucas, Kyle, and Shade returned to the other's, Beelzemon/Dexmon was circling around SaberLeomon and blasting him at the same time with one of his pistols.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: (Laughs)...

SaberLeomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

David: SaberLeomon, hold on!

SaberLeomon tried to his best to see where Beelzemon/Dexmon was, but when he got a glimpse of him, Beelzemon/Dexmon instantly vanished.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Watch! Now you see me... now you don't! (Laughs)...

SaberLeomon: What the..!?

David: Where did he go!?

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Don't move...

SaberLeomon kept a look out for him, but when his back was turned, Beelzemon/Dexmon reappeared behind him and sent him flying with one kick.

SaberLeomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

David: SaberLeomon!

SaberLeomon skid across the ground until he made a complete stop. He tried to get up, but Beelzemon/Dexmon reappeared again and put his foot on him and aimed his pistols down at him.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Time to say good-bye, kitty cat. (Chuckles)...

David: No!

Guardromon: Guardian Barrage!

Seadramon: Ice Blast!

Without warning, Guardromon fired his missiles and Seadramon fired his ice blast from his mouth right at Beelzemon/Dexmon, and because he didn't see them coming, the attacks actually impacted on him.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: AAAAHH! Who did that!?

When the smoke cleared up, Beelzemon/Dexmon looked over and saw Guardromon and Seadramonn had fired their attacks and Mike and James were grinning at him this time.

Mike: Bulls-eye!

James: Ah yeah!

Kim and David: Oh no...

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Why you little punks! Do you really wanna be destroyed that badly!? Well then, i'll help you out with that!

Then, Beelzemon/Dexmon turned his attention away from SaberLeomon and made a sudden charge to Guardromon and Seadramon, who along with their human partners were scared now.

Seadramon: Uh oh.

Guardromon: Oh nuts and bolts.

James: I think we made him mad.

Mike: You think!?

And without warning, Beelzemon/Dexmon appeared instantly in front of Guardromon and he made an unexpected kick on the machine-type Digimon and sent him flying back towards the tree's.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Move it, tin can!

Guardromon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Mike: Guardromon!

Guardromon impacted on the tree and the sudden jolt to his metal body instantly made him shrink back down to Hagurumon and he landed down in the grass with his eye's all dizzy and a few bolts scattered around him.

Hagurumon: Ouch...

Mike: Hagurumon!

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Now it's your turn!

Then, Beelzemon/Dexmon leaped over towards Seadramon, who reacted to him by firing off his attack again.

James: Look out!

Seadramon: Ice Blast!

But, Beelzemon/Dexmon blocked the attack with his right arm that froze on contact, but he shattered the ice off his arm instantly and then he used his left arm to slash at the sea serpent Digimon.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Darkness Claw!

He slashed on Seadramon's chest and then he was sent back towards the tree's like Guardromon was a second ago.

Seadramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

James: Seadramon!

And like what happened to Guardromon, he impacted on the tree with his back on the sudden jolt made him shrink back to his rookie form again. Betamon slid on the tree until he landed back on the ground.

Betamon: (Grunting)...

James: Betamon, hang on!

Without thinking of anything else, both Mike and James ran to their fallen Digimon partner, while Beelzemon/Dexmon was laughing it up again.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: (Laughs)... It's true, knocking them around really is fun.

But while he was talking to himself, Justimon and Lotusmon prepared their attacks from both his sides and unleashed them right on him.

Lotusmon: Seven's Fantasia!

Justimon: Thunderclap!

Lotusmon fired her rainbow energy wave from her rainbow staff, while Justimon's left arm changed again into it's giant metal arm and he slammed the palm of it's hand on the ground and made a huge shock wave, all aimed at Beelzemon/Dexmon. However, noticed both attacks coming and did a sudden back flip and avoided the attacks at the last second.

Justimon: No!

Lotusmon: He's to fast for us!

Kim: How are we suppose to get him at this rate?

Shade: They have to somehow.

Lucas: WarGreymon..!

Kyle: MetalGarurumon..!

Hearing their partners, both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon took off into the air and noticed Beelzemon/Dexmon land back into the motorcycle that was driving itself and he rev-up it's engine again.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: (Laughs)... Catch me if you can, suckers!

WarGreymon: Terra Force!

MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!

Without hesitating, WarGreymon fired his ball of concentrated energy, and MetalGarurumon fired his powerful ice blast from his mouth, but Beelzemon/Dexmon was moving so fast that the attacks can't hit him. But then, Beelzemon turned around and pulled both pistols out and he did a rapid fire at the two of them.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: My turn! Double Impact! Rapid style!

He unleashed one shot after another, and because they were coming at them so fast, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon could only block the attacks. However, each shot exploded on impact making that a little difficult and painful for them.

WarGreymon: GGAAAAAAAAHHH!

MetalGarurumon: GGAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: WarGreymon!

Kyle: MetalGarurumon!

Beelzemon/Dexmon: (Laughs)...

Emily: This is terrible.

Robert: Nothing they do is working.

David: He's a monster. And that's not even his real form.

But while Beelzemon/Dexmon was firing non-stop at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, the Grand Master actually started to get himself back up after being shot earlier. Despite it was painful, he was still forcing himself up to his feet again.

Grand Master: (Grunting)... I got... to stop... this. (Grunting)...

Beelzemon/Dexmon: (Laughs)... (Yes. Yes! This how I always imagined myself to be! But it pains me to think that this is just a body i'm using. But, sooner or later, I will have one of my own. I will make that dream a reality!)

After so much force, the Grand Master finally got to his feet, but still trying to fight off the pain as he took one step after another. But then, after so many impacts, WarGreymon and MetalGaururmon plummeted down to the ground and impacted hard.

WarGreymon: GAAH!

MetalGarurumon: GAAH!

Lucas and Kyle: No!

Seeing the two of them fall, SaberLeomon, Lotusmon, and Justimon got up and all three of them dashed towards Beelzemon/Dexmon with all the might they had left and fired their signature attacks at him.

Lotusmon: Serpents Ruin!

Justimon: Justice Burst!

SaberLeomon: Howling Crusher!

Lotusmon fired her black energy wave from her serpent staff and Justimon unleashed his orbs of lightning at Beelzemon/Dexmon, but he avoided the attacks by a quick jump in the air. However, the moment he jumped, SaberLeomon pounced up and just as he was about impact on him, Beelzemon/Dexmon quickly pulled out his pistols and fired at the lion Digimon.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Back away, you fool! Double Impact!

He fired both pistols at the same time and each shot impacted on SaberLeomon and sent him back down to the ground.

SaberLeomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

David: No! SaberLeomon!

Beelzemon/Dexmon: You two as well! Double Impact!

Then Beelzemon/Dexmon switched his aim towards Lotusmon and Justimon and fired two more shots in unison at them and the quick strikes impacted on the two of them.

Justimon and Lotusmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Shade: Justimon!

Kim: Lotusmon, no!

All five mega Digimon, after all the shots by Beelzemon/Dexmon, were all injured and lying down in the grass while Beelzemon/Dexmon landed back on the ground with his back against the rock the Grand Master use to be standing on and he grinned at all of them and their human partners.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: (Chuckles)... Well now, looks like you're all loosing your fighting spirit. What a shame. Truly.

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Justimon, SaberLeomon, and Lotusmon: (Grunting)...

Robert: No way...

Jessica: This... is... bad.

Kim: If they can't beat him, who can?

David: I don't think anyone can.

Emily: He just to powerful. And that's still not his real body.

Mike: How are we suppose to beat someone with that kind of power?

James: Yeah. It's seems impossible.

Shade: I think... it is impossible. If he is really this strong, then... we can't beat him.

Lucas and Kyle: (No!)

But when both Lucas and Kyle said the same word in their heads at the same time, they didn't notice, but their digivices's screens started to glow at constantly. But why is that? Meanwhile, the Grand Master to will himself up the rock again and stood on top of it with all the strength he had left in him. He gazed at Beelzemon/Dexmon in front of him who hasn't detected him yet.

Grand Master: (Grunting)... Imp-Impmon...

The longer he gazed at him, he started to flash back at all the time's he and Impmon had together with all their friends before they were captured by Dexmon and turned into their own Digimon partners. The good time's flooded through his head and this time no trace of the bad was in it. To see it all flowing through him, he had a small tear running down his right eye as he slowly willed himself to pull out his digivice from his pocket. He manage to bring it to his face and saw that it's screen was still grey. Probably because of Dexmon controlling Beelzemon. He gripped it tight and then looked back at Beelzemon/Dexmon's backside.

Grand Master: (Grunting)... (Impmon. I'm sorry... that I let this... happen to you. I promise you... I won't... let him... control you... anymore!)

With his will still flowing through him, the Grand Master ignited the energy whip out of his digivice and and the tip hit the rock below. He manage to pull back his arm and prepared to unleash the whip on his friend under Dexmon's control.

Grand Master: (Grunting)... (I swear... on my honor... and as your friend, I will not... let this... monster... control you. Your my friend... Impmon. You always... will be. And as your friend... I swear... one way... or another... I... WILL... SET... YOU... FREE!)

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Time to be destroyed!

But just Beelzemon/Dexmon was about to fire his pistols again at the mega Digimon in front of him, the Grand Master used all the strength left in him to lash his energy whip from his digivice at Beelzemon/Dexmon and actually got it around his neck.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Huh!? WHAT THE!? GGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Shade: Grand Master!

Grand Master: You will not... hurt them... any longer!

Beelzemon/Dexmon dropped both pistols out of his hand and he tried to squirm his way out of the whip across his neck, but the Grand Master was putting more of a struggle then he thought.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Are you insane!? Let go of me!

Grand Master: NEVER! I'd rather... lose Impmon... then see him being controlled... by YOU!

Kyle: Grand Master.

David: He's... actually...

Grand Master: KIDS, DO IT NOW! FINISH HIM NOW!

As much as everyone wanted to not do this, if they don't they might lose their only chance to win this. Lucas, Kyle, and Shade knew what had to be done, and the other's had no choice but to agree on it. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Justimon, SaberLeomon, and Lotusmon manage to get back up and then prepared their signature attacks at Beelzemon/Dexmon. Yet, Lucas can't help but see the struggle that the Grand Master was putting on both physically, due to his wound, and mentally, because he was about to make a huge sacrifice.

Lucas: Grand... Grand Master.

Grand Master: DO IT... NOW!

Lucas, Kyle, Shade, David, and Kim: ATTACK!

Beelzemon/Dexmon: NO!

WarGreymon: Terra Force!

MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!

Justimon: Thunderclap!

SaberLeomon: Twin Fang!

Lotusmon: Seven's Fantasia!

WarGreymon fired his energy ball, MetalGarurumon fired his ice blast from his mouth, Justimon unleashed his powerful shock wave on the ground, SaberLeomon harden up the hairs on his body and fired them all like arrows, and Lotusmon fired her rainbow color energy wave from her rainbow staff, all on a collision course at Beelzemon/Dexmon. He kept trying to break free, but it was useless.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Grand Master: HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

In a huge unison, all five powerful attacks impacted right on Beelzemon/Dexmon and the force of the impact sent the Grand Master back down off the rock and releasing his grip on his digivice, but he hold it long enough for the attacks to hit.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

The force of the impact was so much, it made the biggest explosion ever seen in the Land of the Sovereigns as it was so huge it could be seen for miles and miles away. When it all cleared up, everyone regained their sight and manage to stay in the same place they were before, but the ground was all torn apart and cracked up from the impact, and Beelzemon/Dexmon was lying down on his back on the ground in pain.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: (Grunting)... They... got... me? Not... possible.

WarGreymon: Everything is possible.

When he heard WarGreymon's voice, Beelzemon/Dexmon looked up to see him right on top of him and putting his foot down on his chest and prepared his metal claw for the final strike. Everyone watched as it was soon to be over, but it was hard for them to watch.

Kim: This is it.

Mike and James: I can't watch.

Kyle: He's about to finish him.

Lucas: I just wish there was another way.

Beelzemon/Dexmon: Go on. Do it. In the end, it won't... change... anything. (Chuckles)...

As WarGreymon was about to strike him down, he saw a glimpse of something on Beelzemon's head. Behind his head was an invisible wire! It must be the source of Dexmon's control. WarGreymon knew what he had to do now.

WarGreymon: Wrong. This will change... everything!

With all his might, WarGreymon slashed his metal claw right on the wire and cut it in two. The moment he sliced it, everyone saw it as it revealed itself.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Kim: A wire!

Emily: He... He cut it!

Lucas: That can only mean one thing!

The moment it was slice in two, a small portal opened up and it went all the way back inside, and a loud snap was heard and the sound of Dexmon's scream from the sudden snap could be heard.

Dexmon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

While he was screaming, the portal suddenly closed up. With the connection severed, Beelzemon's eye's reverted back to it's normal green color. All trace of Dexmon's control was finally gone.

Beelzemon: Huh? Where... where am I? What's going on?

WarGreymon: Relax. Dexmon was controlling you, but I took of that. Your free now.

Kyle: I can't believe it. He did it.

David: He set him free. (Chuckles)... Literally.

Mike and James: Oh yeah!

Lucas: WarGreymon, you are the best.

After so much struggle, it was over. Once the battle was over with, all five mega Digimon started to shrink back to their rookie forms. However, they took a lot of damage, so each of their partners ran to them.

Kim: Floramon!

David: Elecmon!

Kyle: Gabumon!

Shade: Monodramon!

Lucas: Agumon!

Lucas went to see if Agumon was alright, along with the other's and their Digimon partners.

Lucas: You okay, pal?

Agumon: Yeah. I'm perfectly fine.

Lucas: That's good. You really did it.

Gabumon: Correction...

Kyle: They all did it.

Kim: All as a team.

Floramon: With out a doubt.

Monodramon: No question about it.

Elecmon: Yeah.

However, each one of them were seriously injured, but thanks to their human partners, they were gonna be okay. However, Beelzemon got up and took a gaze over at the Grand Master, who had fallen off the rock from the explosion. To see him in so much pain, Beelzemon remembered that it was him that caused it on him.

Beelzemon: (Gasps)... J-Johnny!

Without hesitating, Beelzemon ran towards his friend and as he was running, he started to shrink back to none other than Impmon again after so long. But still he kept on running and everyone decided to head towards the Grand Master as well, but not before Impmon got there first.

Impmon: Johnny! I'm so sorry! Please tell me your okay!?

Grand Master: Imp... mon? Is that... really you?

The Grand Master manage to open up his eye's and saw the worried face on Impmon who was gazing down at him. After so many years, he finally got to see his best friend again.

Grand Master: I... can't... believe it's... you.

Impmon: Yeah. It's me.

Grand Master: I've... missed you, pal.

To see him again, Impmon was actually showing a tears of joy in his eye's. But then, the other's made it to them with their injured Digimon in their arms. To see the two of them together again after so long, they can't help but be happy for them, even Renamon was showing a smile.

Shade: I can't believe it. After so long...

Monodramon: Those two are back together.

Kim: Feels good to have your friend back after so many years.

Floramon: It must be.

Elecmon: The best part, he's away from Dexmon now.

David: That is good.

However, the giant hole in the Grand Master's stomach was still not showing any signs of healing itself, which worried everyone. Impmon especially.

Grand Master: (Grunting)...

Impmon: Johnny, just hang on.

Kyle: Maybe there's something we can do to help.

Grand Master: No. I don't think... there is... this time.

Agumon: But, you can't just go.

Lucas: Yeah. Especially just after you two got back together.

Grand Master: I know. How cruel... fate can be.

Even with all this pain on him, the Grand Master was still able to crack a smile for everyone. He took a good look at each and everyone one of them until he gazed back at Impmon.

Grand Master: I wanna.. thank you... all of you. You make this... old man... happy... and proud. And Impmon, it was good... to see you... again, my friend.

Impmon: No. Johnny, please don't go.

Grand Master: I'm... i'm sorry... but... this is... my...

Impmon: No! Please!

Shade: Grand Master..!

Robert: You can't go!

Emily: Some of us just got to meet you.

Jessica: Yeah.

Mike: Come old man, don't go.

James: Please.

Lucas: Grand Master.

Grand Master: I'm sorry... everyone, but this... is it. Good-bye... DigiDestined.

Loosing all his strength at this point, the Grand Master's eye's closed up and at that moment, it seems that he was truly gone. Everyone watched this terrible sight with tears in their eye's. After so long, he got back with his partner, but only for it to be so short. Impmon, being the one most effected by this, was the one in most tears as he got down on his knee's.

Impmon: Johnny! NO!

Biyomon: It... it can't be...

Emily: Is he... really..?

Lucas: I think so.

Impmon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JOHNNY! YOU CAN'T!

Impmon's screams made everyone jump and look in his direction. Out of everyone, even Shade and Monodramon, he was truly the most effected by this.

Shade: Impmon...

Impmon: Johnny, i'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I was just strong enough to fight off Dexmon, this never would have happened to you. I'm so so sorry. Johnny!

As he screamed out his words, a tear fell out of his eye's and landed right on the Grand Master's wound. Just as it was seem that he was lost, the tear from Impmon's emotions was absorbed by the data that the Grand Master was comprised off now. And then, to everyone's surprise, the hole in the Grand Master's stomach started to glow and the next thing they knew, it was actually repairing itself, slowly but surely.

Renamon: (Gasps)... Look!

Everyone: (Huge Gasp)...

Impmon: W-What?

Jessica: The.. the hole...

Mike: It's... healing?

James: No way.

Everyone including Impmon watched as it the hole slowly repaired itself. It was big, but it would eventually heal itself. And the biggest surprise to them, the Grand Master eye's started to open back up and he gazed at everyone.

Everyone: (Huge Gasp)...

Grand Master: (Grunting)... What? How am I..?

Shade and Monodramon: Grand Master!

Impmon: Johnny! You're alive!

With the emotions flowing through him, Impmon suddenly grabbed hold of the Grand Master around his neck and tightly held to his old human partner and friend. Everyone watched this touching moment, but they were so glad to see the Grand Master was gonna be okay after all.

Floramon: He's... gonna be okay.

Kim: I'm glad he is.

Kyle: I'm glad.

Lucas: Yeah.

But while everyone was watching, Robert and Veemon noticed a black digivice close by them and so Robert picked it up out of the grass. He figured it had to belong to the Grand Master so he and Veemon slowly walked towards him and Impmon.

Robert: Um... is this yours?

Veemon: We found it on the ground.

For a minute, Grand Master and Impmon looked to see Robert with the digivice in his hand and the Grand Master smiled and slowly took it from him.

Grand Master: Yes, it is. Thank you. You're... Robert, right?

Robert: Yeah.

Grand Master: (Chuckles)... Lucas's little brother. I can see the resemblance a little. You have a good brother. Don't you forget that?

Robert: Don't worry. I never did.

Robert then made a smile towards his older brother close to him and he smiled down at his little brother. Then, Lucas looked over at Kim and the other's with a smile and they all smiled back. Of course, the wounded Floramon made a wink at Agumon, but Agumon just smiled at her. In the end, everything was gonna be alright.

Hagurumon: Don't you just love happy endings?

Betamon: Well...

Mike: Why do I feel like it's not really over?

James: Probably because it's not.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

In Dexmon's twisted dimension, he was still screaming in pain from the sudden snap when WarGreymon severed the connection from him to Impmon. He stood their in his usual spot, screaming in pain.

Dexmon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Those... cursed little..! GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Once he got all the pain out of his system, he took a deep breath and regained his composure.

Dexmon: (Panting)... I may have lost my connection to Impmon, but this is far from over.

Then, he took a look out of digital portal that was showing the image of all the DigiDestined around the Grand Master and Impmon. To see them all together like this, his eye's glowed in frustration.

Dexmon: Enjoy this little victory while you can. It will be your last. Because, you're next opponent... will be... ME. Am I right, my children?

He took a look back and saw Terriermon, Gomamon, Falcomon, and now Lopmon floating like string puppets smiling at him with their eye's glowing in red.

Terriermon, Gomamon, Falcomon, and Lopmon: Yes, Dexmon.

Dexmon: (Loud Evil Laugh)...

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	63. Episode 63: A Gift from the Past

_**Episode 63: A Gift from the Past**_

_**After a long road, and surviving the battle with Beelzemon, Lucas and the other's are finally about to meet the Digimon Sovereigns. But as they head inside, Shade learns about his Father from an unexpected someone, and the Sovereigns have much to say to the DigiDestined.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, UPPER SECTION, CENTER CHAMBER, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Inside the Mountain of the Sovereigns, high above the base, was a large open rocky wall room with three giant cave entrances on three sides and a huge opening above that showed the digital sky. But in the center of the room was a giant bird-like creature that resembled a phoenix, but had four large crimson color wings and six red orbs floating around it's neck. This creature was just gazing up at the sky through the giant opening in the room, but then it started to hear a strange voice in its head, almost like it was communication with it.

?: (Zhuqiaomon, is everything ready?)

Zhuqiaomon: Yes, Azulongmon, everything is just about set. Ebonwumon and Baihumon are already here and are making their way up the mountain.

Azulongmon: (Good. We've been anticipating their arrival for a long time. I shall be there for the meeting in a little bit.)

Zhuqiaomon: Humph... Of course you will.

Azulongmon: (One thing though, Zhuqiaomon. When the humans get to you, try to be nice to them.)

Zhuqiaomon: I make no promises.

With that said, the telepathic communication between the two of them was cut off. Once he was done speaking to Azulongmon, the Digimon known as Zhuqiaomon resumed looking up at sky through the opening of the rocky room. Yet, he can't shake this feeling about all of this.

Zhuqiaomon: (Sighs)... I still can't believe that we are letting humans get involved in this. However, in this situation, it's not like we had much of a choice. I just hope we're not making a big mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRANCE TO THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

After the long struggle with the Beelzemon incident, Kyle, Kim, David, Mike, James, Robert, Emily, Jessica, and their Digimon partners were gazing up at the tall mountain in front of them and were ready to finally head in, but Lucas, Shade, Agumon, Monodramon, and Impmon wanted to make sure the Grand Master was gonna be okay. The five of them helped him up and got him leaned down on a nearby tree.

Shade: Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Grand Master?

Grand Master: Yeah, i'll be alright. I made of data now, and data recovers quickly. But after the shot I took, it probably won't be for awhile.

Lucas: It's still hard to believe that you're actually made of data.

Agumon: I know. It's kinda weird.

Monodramon: Especially to us. We've had no idea for all these year's.

Impmon: Well it's really surprising to me. I've always thought you were made of flesh like all the other's.

Grand Master: Well, a lot has changed over the years, Impmon.

Impmon: Yeah. Like for example; you've gotten old.

For some strange reason, the Grand Master couldn't help but laugh of that. To think he has gotten much older over the year's since he last saw Impmon, and Impmon hasn't changed a bit. Strange isn't it?

Grand Master: (Laughs)... Oh, yeah. It's funny how life works doesn't it.

Impmon: Yeah.

Yet, Lucas, Shade, Agumon, and Monodramon couldn't help but look at the smile on the Grand Master's face. Shade and Monodramon been with him for a long time, and they've never seen him this happy before.

Shade: Well, i'm just glad you two are back together.

Monodramon: A human and Digimon. It's always a good thing.

Lucas and Agumon: You said it. (Laughs)...

In unison, Lucas and Agumon fully agreed to what Monodramon was saying. But as the two of them were laughing, Kim, Floramon, David, and Elecmon couldn't help but turn around and smile at the six of them.

Kim: You know, I never seen Lucas act like that before. I mean, I seen him like this, but this time... feels different. Almost... pure.

David: Guess this little adventure must have changed him dramatically.

Elecmon: Yeah. Of course, I thought he was always dramatic.

Floramon: He and Agumon alike.

But then, Kyle and the other's turned towards the six of them, and despite the fact that they liked seeing the Grand Master and Impmon back together and Lucas and Agumon's laughter, it was time to get the rest of this journey of their's on the move.

Kyle: Hey, are you guy's ready yet!?

Mike: Yeah come on!

James: Let's get going!

Robert: Yeah! Com on big brother!

Emily: Let's go, Shade!

Hearing the voices of their friends, Lucas and Shade turned to them and smiled as a reply.

Shade: Alright! Alright!

Lucas: Were coming, guy's!

But before they head back to the other's, Lucas and Shade turned back for a second at the Grand Master to make sure he was gonna be okay.

Shade: Um, Grand Master? Are you sure you're gonna be okay?

Grand Master: Don't worry, Shade, i'll be just fine. You all go on ahead. Once this giant hole in my stomach is done repairing itself, i'll catch up.

Monodramon: Well, okay.

Lucas: Alright. Will see you inside.

Agumon: Don't take to long.

Grand Master: Can't make any promises on that one.

With that said, Lucas, Shade, and their Digimon partners headed back to the other's, but Impmon was all confused as to why they keep calling his friend "Grand Master" instead of his real name.

Impmon: Um... quick question. Why do they keep calling you "Grand Master", and not your real name?

Grand Master: (Chuckles)... Impmon, it's a long story. I got so much to tell you.

Impmon: Well it's not like i'm going anywhere. Fire away, Johnny.

And then, Impmon leaned back an a tree close to the Grand Master as he began to explain to Impmon everything that he's been through over the years. Meanwhile, Lucas, Shade, Agumon, and Monodramon made it back with the other's.

Lucas: Sorry about that you guy's.

Agumon: We just wanted to make sure the Grand Master was gonna be alright without us.

Betamon: Wow. That's very admirable of you guy's.

Hagurumon: Yeah. Wait, what does that mean?

Mike: Oh brother.

Renamon: I swear, and no offense, but don't leave me in a room with Hagurumon.

Elecmon: Oh really? Me and Betamon were the one's stuck with him for awhile. Not to mention those two.

Elecmon then pointed over to Mike and James for Renamon, and she looked to see Mike shaking Hagurumon after what he said, and James and Betamon shaking their heads in disbelief. For some reason, Renamon couldn't help but crack a small smile at them, and Jessica, Emily, and Biyomon couldn't help but notice her smile.

Jessica: Hey, is that what I think it is on your face?

Renamon: Yes, Jessica. It's a smile.

Emily: Oh my.

Biyomon: I don't think we've ever seen you smile like that, Renamon.

And now Renamon went back to her grumpy self and she turned away from everyone as usual.

Jessica: Yep, there's the Renamon we know.

Robert: Is she always gonna be like that?

Veemon: Not sure. But I would have to believe so.

Gabumon: Well at least we know she can crack a smile every now and then.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

When Gabumon said that, everyone couldn't help but laugh at Renamon, and even though she was turned away from then, she was still cracking a small smile. I guess everyone was rubbing off on her. Once they were done laughing, everyone resumed looking up at the tall mountain in front of them.

Lucas: Well guy's, this is it.

Kyle: The Mountain of the Sovereigns.

Shade: It's still hard to believe after all this time...

Emily: We finally made it.

David: Of course, we didn't do it alone.

Kim: Yeah. We have you guy's to thank for getting us here.

With that said, everyone looked down and smile at their respective Digimon partners.

Floramon: Well, to tell the truth, it was you guy's that helped us out.

Monodramon: Yeah.

Agumon: If it weren't for all of you, we wouldn't be able to digivolve and protect you all.

Gabumon: So really, we should be thanking all of you.

Lucas: Awe, thanks you guy's.

Kyle: But really, it was all of us together that got us here.

Mike and James: Exactly!

Jessica: And I have to admit, this has been... fun.

Renamon: If you count almost being destroyed hundreds of time's fun.

Biyomon: Come on, Renamon, don't be like that.

Floramon: Besides, it's not like it was all bad.

Agumon: Yeah. After all the battle's we've had, we've gotten a whole stronger since day one.

David: He make's a point there. Not to mention we've all learned something about ourselves.

Elecmon: True. Like you learned that being bigger and stronger wasn't everything.

David: Man did I learn that the hard way. I'll never make that mistake again.

They had no idea what David and Elecmon were talking about, but everyone couldn't help but smile at the two of them before looking back at the mountain in front of them. After everything that's happened to each of them, it was time to head in.

Betamon: Well, this is it.

James: Well then, what are we waiting for!?

Mike: Let's head on in already!

Everyone: YEAH!

Lucas: Alright team, let's go!

With all of them in full agreement, the DigiDestined team and their Digimon partners headed across the bridge leading to the mountain. But just as Floramon was about to start crossing after Kim went, Agumon showed up behind her and to her surprise, he grabbed her by her flower-like hand.

Floramon: (Gasps)...

Agumon: Need a hand there?

Floramon: Um... y-yeah.

She looked at him with her faced all blushed and surprised. This was a first coming from Agumon. Normally it was the other way around. But seeing the smile on his face, Floramon just smiled and closed her eye's and the two headed across the bridge together. Of course, Lucas and Kim turned back to see this, and they couldn't help but smile for the two of them.

Kim: You know, despite them being two different Digimon type's, I think their perfect for each other.

Lucas: Yeah, I think so too. A dinosaur and a flower. I first thought it was weird, but, I think that doesn't matter anymore.

When he said that, Kim just smiled at Lucas, and to his own surprise, she grabbed his hand like Agumon did with Floramon's. He was a bit surprised, but that soon turned into a smile as the two of them walked off into the mountain with the other's. But back at the end of the line, Shade and Monodramon were still gazing up at the incredible mountain.

Monodramon: I wonder how high this mountain is?

Shade: Not really sure. I would need a really long ruler for that.

But just before he was about to say something else, Shade felt something. It was like something just went right pass him at extremely high speed. It felt a bit dark and ominous. He stopped and turned around with a shocked look on his face.

Shade: (Gasps)... What?

But when he turned around, nothing was there of course. However, Monodramon took a look up at his human partner with confusion.

Monodramon: Shade? You alright?

Shade: I thought I felt something. Oh well, it might just been the wind or something. I think.

Shade then turned around and resumed towards the mountain, but Monodramon can't help but be a bit curious about what Shade had felt. Was it really the wind he thought? But just as the DigiDestined team was almost inside the mountain, somewhere along the side of the mountain, a large white tiger looking-creature with 12 yellow orbs floating around it's body was glaring down at all of them.

?: (Growls)... So, they are coming.

And then in an instant after saying those words, the tiger creature turned and started to run up the mountain as quiet as it good. However, only Elecmon was able to sense something was strange on the side of the mountain. He looked over for a second, but he saw nothing.

Elecmon: Hmm? (That's odd. I could have sworn I...)

David: Hey, Elecmon. You coming or what?

Elecmon: Oh, sorry. I'm coming, David.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Elecmon ran back to his human partner and with everyone else, they headed inside the Mountain of the Digimon Sovereigns.

* * *

><p><strong>THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, LOWER SECTION, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

When the DigiDestined team made it inside the mountain, everyone was shocked and surprised when they took a good look above and there was a pathway up. This could only mean one thing...

Betamon: Oh no...

Mike and James: Are you kidding me!?

Robert: We have to walk all the way up there?

Veemon: Haven't those Sovereign's ever heard of an elevator?

This brought a huge upset to the DigiDestined team, but more so to Mike and James. Those two goofs instantly in unison fell right on their knee's and began to whine and complain as usual.

Mike: Oh this is just great!

James: There's more walking!

Jessica: Why is it when we think that everything is going smoothly, something like this happens?

Renamon: Well, this is the Digital World after all. Anything can happen.

But despite Mike and Jame's winning, Emily looked down at Biyomon with a curious face.

Emily: Hey Biyomon, can't you just fly all the way up there?

Biyomon: Wish I could. I'm not that strong of a flyer in my current form. I can only fly up so high until I loose altitude.

Gabumon: Make's sense. Besides, this mountain has no wind in it, so you can't even glide up if you wanted to.

Kyle had no words to respond to that. He just looked at Gabumon with a surprised look on his face. He can't believe Gabumon said that before he did. Meanwhile, Floramon, still holding on to Agumon's hand, wanted to know what they were gonna do next.

Floramon: So, what's the plan?

Agumon: The only plan we got. We got to start walking.

Kim: (Sighs)... Every time.

Lucas: Well look on the bright side. Were all back together at least.

David and Elecmon: He's got a point.

It was strange at first to see David and Elecmon say that in unison. They're probably getting it from Mike and James. Yet, Kim knew they were right and she looked over at Lucas with a smile and the two of them, along with Agumon and Floramon right behind them, were the first one's to start the pathway up.

Hagurumon: And we have our first volunteers.

Elecmon: Should have expected they be the first.

Veemon: You know, it's nice to see your brother and his childhood friend together like this. Don't you agree, Robert? Maybe you'll get lucky like that someday in the near future.

Robert: Um, Veemon, i'm only 9 years old. I didn't get any of what you just said.

Veemon: (Sighs)... Never mind. Let's just start walking.

Even though Robert had no clue to what Veemon was talking about, and Veemon had his head down after hearing Robert's feedback, the two were the next one's to start walking up the pathway, soon followed by David and Elecmon. And next came Mike, James, Betamon, and Hagurumon. But their Digimon partners were the once in front of them.

Hagurumon: Well, let's get going.

Mike: Easy for you to say. You can float, and you don't get leg pain.

Betamon: Ah come on you two. It's good exercise.

David: That's what I always say.

James: (Moaning)... Let's just get this over with.

Kyle and Gabumon couldn't help but smile and rolled their eye's at those two. To think they would still be like this, even after all they've went through.

Kyle: Oh boy. What are we gonna do with those two?

Gabumon: Let's not do anything at all and say we did.

Kyle: I fully agree to that.

Jessica: Well in that case, shall we get going?

To Kyle's surprise, Jessica ran up behind him and grabbed him by his right arm and held on tight. Despite Kyle being caught of guard, he remembered Jessica doing this on the same day they were accidentally pulled into the Digital World. So instead of pushing her off, he just smiled and went with it.

Kyle: Yeah, I guess we can.

Jessica: OK.

With that the two began their walk up the mountain pathway, but seeing them close like this, Gabumon can't help but give a smile to his friend.

Gabumon: Ah Kyle, maybe you'll learn someday.

Renamon: Just as long as he doesn't try anything to hurt Jessica. If he does i'll rip him to pieces.

With that said, Renamon began her walk up the pathway. However, Gabumon wanted to say something back to her after she said that, but seeing how tall she is compared to him, he was better off not saying anything. So he too started his walk up the mountain. All that was left, Shade, Emily, and their Digimon.

Emily: Well, guess it's our turn now. Ready to go, Biyomon?

Biyomon: You bet I am, Emily. Let's go.

But just as the two were about to start the long walk up, Biyomon foot accidentally hit a rock and she trip over it. But just before she was about to go smack on the ground, Monodramon manage to catch her by grabbing her wing-like hand at the right moment.

Biyomon: Whoa...

Monodramon: Careful. Gotta watch your step around here. You okay?

But, when Biyomon turned around and looked Monodramon in the eye's, she couldn't seem to the find the words necessary to say. It was like she was lost somewhere just by gazing at him.

Biyomon: I... uh...

Shade: Oh boy, not this again.

Shade just walked right pass them when he said, but it looks like they didn't hear him. Emily just giggled at him and the two of them looked back at their Digimon partners. Still, Biyomon can't find the words she was looking for.

Biyomon: Well... I...

Monodramon: (Chuckles)... I just asked if you were okay. No need to be like that about it.

Biyomon: Oh, uh... okay. S-Sorry. I don't know what got into me. (Fake Laugh)...

Even when she as fake laughing, he face was blushing, and for some reason, Monodramon didn't even notice it. But, Shade and Emily did.

Emily: Oh Biyomon...

Shade: She so like's him.

Then, Monodramon, holding Biyomon's hand, was guiding her up the mountain path, and Biyomon seemed to be enjoying it. Of course, she felt a little weird being around him like this, but she was okay with it it seems. The two of them just walked right pass their human partners and continued up.

Biyomon: So, um... is it really true that dragon-type Digimon are one of the strongest in the Digital World?

Monodramon: Well that's what they all say, but in my opinion, I think every Digimon type is strong in their own way. I don't really wanna play favorites.

Shade: I swear that Monodramon has the right answers for everything.

Emily: Yeah. I heard that it was him that set you up with me on our first date.

When Shade heard that, man was he surprised. He looked over at Emily with a concern look, but the blonde was just smiling at him as usual.

Shade: Uh... he told you about that?

Emily: Yes he did.

Shade: I'm gonna tear him apart when this is all over.

Emily: Oh come on, Shade. It wasn't that hard to figure out. We were a bit shy back then. (Laughs)...

The moment she said that, Shade's mouth dropped down, almost like it wanted to fall to the ground. She went on ahead of him, laughing it away, and in a bit of frustration, Shade chased after her.

Shade: Oh yeah, well I gotten better at tha...

But before Shade could finish his sentence, something dark and ominous was flowing all around him, and the next thing he knew, everything around him, including everyone going up the pathway suddenly stopped. Like time was standing still. All except for him.

* * *

><p><strong>(SAME LOCATION, BUT FROZEN IN TIME)<strong>

Shade: Huh? What the? What's going on?

To Shade's sudden surprise, he looked around to see everyone was frozen in time.

Shade: W-Why is everyone frozen? Did... did time just... did time just stop? How? And why aren't I frozen in time too?

?: Because I didn't want you to be frozen. I wanted to speak to you in-private, Shade.

The moment Shade heard that voice, he remembered hearing it back at the underwater caverns with Monodramon.

Shade: (Gasps)... That... that voice... I know... that voice.

?: Ah, so you remember. We haven't been properly introduced yet. Allow me to reveal myself.

Then, Shade felt a dark wind flowing behind him. He turned around to see an image of a strange humanoid creature was being assembled in the wind. When the wind was finished, it faded away, but left behind that same humanoid creature from the underwater caverns. It was tall with black armor with eye balls popping out of it's jointed areas, and two crimson color swords coming out of it's dark skull-like hands and it had long blonde hair and another giant eye ball on it's chest plate.

Duskmon: Hello, Shade. My name... is Duskmon.

Shade: D-Duskmon?

Duskmon: Yes.

Then, Duskmon took a couple steps closer towards Shade, who was a bit frighten by his appearance still.

Shade: What... what you do want with me?

Duskmon: Relax, Shade. I'm not here to hurt you. I could never hurt you.

To hear him say that made Shade very relieved, but still a big frighten by Duskmon's image. Something about him just scared him a little.

Shade: (Gulps)... O... K? Then why are you here? Why did you freeze everyone?

Duskmon: Because I wanted to talk to you. Alone. I know you're trying to reach the Sovereigns, so i'll make this as short as possible. First off, do you recall the underwater caverns that you battled your darker side along with Dragomon?

Shade: Y-Yes? How do you know that?

Duskmon: Because, I was the one that set that up.

When Shade heard him say that, now he was both shocked and frighten by him.

Shade: W-What!? That was you!? Why in the world would you do that to me and Monodramon!?

Duskmon: I wanted to help you two become stronger. Like my attribute, there was one way to become even stronger then you already were, and that was to fight off your inner darkness.

When Duskmon had told him that, Shade instantly remembered the insane battle he had with his darker self, and how he was able to overcome it thanks to Monodramon telling him who he really was.

Shade: Yeah, I do remember that. It... it made me... stronger. Not to mention I found out who I really am. So, in a strange and crazy way, I should thank you.

Duskmon: And I accept your thanks. But, that's not I have to tell you. What i'm about to tell you though may shocking to you. So, brace yourself.

Like Duskmon had said, Shade prepared for whatever he had to say next.

Duskmon: I know your Father.

Shade: (Huge Gasp)...

Of all the thing's he could have heard, he never was expecting this. Duskmon knows about Shade's Father?

Shade: But... but how!? That's not possible! That's gotta be a lie!

Duskmon: I never lie, Shade. I know your Father. In fact, me and him were good friends. You see, when I met your Father, he was a young researcher, trying to study the Digital World.

Shade: My Father was a... was a researcher?

Shade always wondered who his father would be, but he never would have guested he be a researcher. But it would explain how he was so smart in a way.

Duskmon: Yes. The truth be told, I still don't understand how he was able to come to the Digital World at all, but what I do know is that once he came to our world, he fascinated by it so much he collected data on almost everything we had to offer.

Shade: I... I can't believe it. Did he actually learn the secrets of the Digital World?

Duskmon: I'm not entirely sure, but, what I do know is that one day on his research, he ran into me unexpectedly. Like you, he was frightened by me at first, but I assured him that I meant him no harm, and he was quite relieved after that. And soon after that meeting, me and him became good friends, and I even helped him along his research for a time.

Shade: You helped him in his research? Why would you? I thought you would want to protect the Digital World's secrets.

Duskmon: That's just it. Me and him had the same thing in mind. He told me that he was never gonna to reveal our world and it's secrets to other humans. Like you, he believed that our world was best kept... alone. And like he told me, he never had revealed us to the humans.

Shade: I can't believe my Father would do that for you. Wow.

At that moment, Shade showed a smile on his face. He now knew a little about his father, but he still had one question on his mind.

Shade: Wait, you talked about my Father, but do you know anything about my Mother?

Duskmon: No, sorry. I don't know anyone else other than your Father. But, he did mention once about how he fell in love with a girl in his world. Truth be told I wasn't really paying attention to the rest of it.

Shade: Seriously?

Duskmon: Yes, seriously. Anyway, I've been watching you ever since you first came to the Land of the Sovereigns, and I wanted you to learn the truth about your Father. I believed you had the right to know.

Shade: But, how would you know who I am?

Duskmon: Your face. It reminded me of your Father. That, he once told me that if he ever had a son, he would call him Shade for some reason. I don't know, maybe it was because he thought of me when he did. I can't really say. Know that you've learned about your Father, there's something I have to give you.

Shade was a bit confused as to what Duskmon had to give him, but then he felt a strange wind flowing under him and he suddenly felt something in his left pants pocket.

Shade: Huh?

Duskmon: Look in your pocket.

Doing what Duskmon told him, Shade slowly reached into his pocket. When he did, he pulled out a small item. He opened his hand and it was revealed to be a USB Flash Drive.

Shade: A... a computer flash drive?

Duskmon: Yes. The last time he came to the Digital World, he told me that flash drive contained all the research data he had obtained about us Digimon and the entire Digital World.

Shade: I can't believe it. All the data... right here? All in my hand.

Duskmon: But, when he gave it to me, he told me to keep it safe. His tone when he said that, it sounded like he was... scared, for some reason.

Shade: Scared?

To hear that his Father was scared at the time he gave Duskmon this flash drive, he couldn't help but wonder why.

Shade: Why was he so scared?

Duskmon: I honestly don't know. He never told me. He just told me to keep the flash drive safe, and then he never returned after that. But now, you, the son of my good friend, I believed that it was time for you take this flash drive. Whatever is inside of it, it's yours now.

Shade then looked close down at the flash drive in his left hand. All of his Father's research was right in the palm of his hand. Something about this made him smile with joy.

Shade: Thank you, Duskmon. I really appreciate...

But when Shade looked back up, Duskmon was gone. Like he wasn't there to begin with.

Shade: (Gasps)... D-Duskmon?

Duskmon: Farewell, Shade. May we meet again someday. Until then, good-bye.

To hear Duskmon's last words, Shade was kinda upset that he had to go, and just right after they met. But as long as he held his Father's flash drive in his hand, he was okay. But then...

* * *

><p><strong>(SAME LOCATION, BUT NOW UNFROZEN IN TIME)<strong>

In a flash, Shade felt that time was moving again. He stood there in the exact same spot, still holding the flash drive in his hand, while everyone else was continuing on up the mountain pathway.

Shade: Duskmon... Thank you.

But noticing that he was still far behind, Emily turned around and noticed Shade was still at the beginning of the pathway.

Emily: Hey Shade, you coming!?

Shade: Huh!?

Caught by surprise, Shade turned around while hiding the flash drive behind him and he gave a smile to Emily up ahead.

Shade: Y-Yeah! Don't worry, i'm coming!

Shade then secretly put the flash drive back in his pocket and he raced up to Emily and the two of them continued up the trail together. Despite what he had obtained, Shade can't help but wonder why would his Father be so scared about. But, for now, he was more concerned about what the Digimon Sovereigns had to say when he and the other DigiDestined reach the top.

Emily: You took your time down there.

Shade: Oh you know, just talking with myself. (Fake Laugh)...

Emily: Your weird sometimes, you know that?

* * *

><p><strong>THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, UPPER SECTION, CENTER CHAMBER, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

It was a long long walk up, but after all of that, Lucas, Kim, Agumon, and Floramon were the first four to enter the center chamber of the Mountain of the Sovereigns. As they waited for the other's, they gazed up at how wide open this room was. They seen inside rooms with wide open space, but never like this.

Kim: Wow, this room is gigantic.

Lucas: If this how big this room is, that can only mean that the Sovereigns must be gigantic as well.

Agumon: Well they don't call them the Digimon Sovereigns for nothing. I'm pretty sure their big.

Floramon: Let's just hope their friendly.

But as they kept on questioning the center chamber, Kyle, David, Jessica, and their Digimon partners entered soon after, and they too were amazed by how wide open this room was, and with it's own opening above to gaze at the digital sky.

David: Whoa...

Elecmon: What a huge room.

Kim: That's what I just said.

Gabumon: I wonder if this how big the inside of Mike and James's heads?

Kyle: There's always that possibility.

Jessica: Oh come on you two, they would need a lot of room space in their heads for that.

Lucas and Agumon: So true.

And just as they were getting use to the central chamber's open space, Robert, Emily, Shade, and their Digimon partners were the next one's to come in.

Veemon: Wow. Those Sovereigns really know how to make a mountain look bigger on the inside.

Robert: Yeah.

Shade: I always figured the Sovereigns would have such a huge place.

Emily: Knowing you, of course you would figure that.

Monodramon: That's his style.

Biyomon: (Chuckles)...

Even still, Biyomon couldn't believe she was holding hands with Monodramon. But just when everyone was debating what to do next now that they were in the central chamber, they started to hear large wings flapping and it felt like the room was getting hotter all of a sudden.

David: Hey, does anyone else feeling a little... hot?

Shade: I do, but is that strange noise?

Emily: Biyomon, please tell me that's you flapping?

Biyomon: Um, does it look i'm doing anything?

That was a obvious answer, but as the room kept on intensifying itself in heat, Floramon looked like she was getting a little to hot and she let go of Agumon's hand and dropped to her knee's, which shocked him, Lucas, and Kim.

Floramon: (Panting)...

Kim: Floramon?

Agumon: A-Are you okay?

Lucas: Hey, you don't look so good.

Floramon: It's... it's this heat. I can't... take it. (Panting)...

Normally, Floramon could handle heat, but something about this one made the plant-type Digimon very uneasy. While the three of them were concern for her, everyone watched as the walls surrounding the room started to engulf themselves in fire and surprised everyone.

Kyle: Watch out!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

The fire circled the entire room instantly, and everyone covered their eye's due to the intense heat hitting them.

Elecmon: I... I can't see!

David: This heat..!

Renamon: It's to strong!

Jessica: But fire isn't suppose to be this strong! Not even up close!

Robert: Lucas, I can't see!

Kim: Neither can I!

Lucas: Just hang on! Will think of something!

Shade: Let's hope its soon!

As they tried to fight off the heat surrounding them, a shadow of a giant phoenix was revealing itself through the flames in front of the DigiDestined group. Everyone manage to look up and see this giant bird-like creature flap it's wings and extinguished the fire around itself.

Zhuqiaomon: DigiDestined, you dare enter the Mountain of the Sovereigns!?

Emily: Who... who is that!?

Biyomon: I don't know! I never seen him before!

Shade: Wait! Could he be..!?

But just before Shade could finish his sentence, Zhuqiamon flapped all four of his wings again and this time the flames were fully extinguished around the room. Everyone manage to get up and open their eye's, and Floramon was able to breath again.

Floramon: (Panting)... (Deep Breath)... That's much better?

Agumon: You okay?

Floramon: Yeah, i'll be just fine, Agumon. Thanks for your concern.

Zhuqiaomon: Enough! State your business here! NOW!

Zhuqiaomon's loud booming voice made the whole chamber shake and everyone covering their heads from the rocks that were falling off from the ceiling.

Lucas: Duh, what do you think we're here for!?

Shade: Yeah! We spent weeks trying to get here! You should know exactly why we're here!

Zhuqiaomon: You dare to speak to me, Zhuqiaomon, a Sovereign, like that!?

Despite how intimidating Zhuqiaomon was, everyone was quite surprise a little to hear that he was one of the Sovereigns. Of course, he didn't sound like the most kind of all of them.

Kyle: So that's... a Sovereign.

Gabumon: He's a lot bigger then I imagined.

Veemon: Yeah. Remind me not to make him mad.

Robert: I think he's already mad.

Zhuqiaomon: I'm not mad, i'm just naturally like this. Besides, you humans give me the wrong impression.

Lucas: Yeah, I heard the same thing from the Deva's.

Agumon: Those guy's sound like the most unfriendliest Digimon ever.

But, Zhuqiaomon had no feedback for that. He just continued to glare at all of them one by one. Seeing each one of them up close, he still questioned if they were right one's for whatever the Sovereigns had in mind.

Zhuqiaomon: Hmm..?

Monodramon: Why is he just looking at us like that?

Shade: He must be trying to feel us out or something.

Renamon: That's exactly what he's doing. But the question is why is he?

Jessica: Maybe he's just trying to get to know us.

Renamon: I sincerely doubt that, Jessica.

As they kept on question Zhuqiaomon's terrifying gaze, he finally blinked and move his head back up again and glared down at all of them.

Zhuqiaomon: So, your the DigiDestined? I don't see the big deal with each of you. You don't seem very... skilled.

Lucas: Are you kidding me!?

David: Do you have any idea how long it took us to get here!?

Kim: Not to mention how much trouble we went through!?

Kyle: Sovereign or not, you got the nerve to tell us that!?

Agumon, Gabumon, Elecmon, and Floramon: Yeah!

Monodramon: You got problems, pal!

Shade: Yeah, what he said!

Biyomon: And to think we came all the way here to see you and the rest of the Sovereigns.

Veemon: Yeah! For a Sovereign, your not very nice.

Robert: Exactly!

Zhuqiaomon: SILENCE!

Once again, Zhuqiaomon roared at the DigiDestined and everyone had to cover their ears. But when the echo from him faded away, everyone took their hands off their ears and gazed back at the mighty Sovereign.

Zhuqiaomon: I don't care what you have to say about me, but if you want me to give you some respect, then you better give me a very good reason.

Kyle: Oh we got a lot of good reasons.

But just as they were about to give the Sovereign some good reasons, Mike, James, Betamon, and Hagurumon finally made it up the pathway. But when they did, Mike and James flopped down on the floor and everyone turned to see them do so.

Mike and James: Finally!

Betamon: Hey, they were really slow.

Jessica: Wait a minute. It took you both that long to get all the way up here?

David: Okay, that's just sad. Really sad.

But when Zhuqiaomon got a good glimpse of Mike and James, he got a twitch in his right eye even when he was thinking of those two all of a sudden.

Zhuqiaomon: Like I said, i'm not impressed.

Now those words were starting to drive Lucas and some of the other's to their limit at this Sovereign's words.

Lucas: OK, that's it! I'm gonna clip this bird's wings!

Zhuqiaomon: Oh is that so!? You wanna go at me, human!? Because I be more then happy to oblige!

Agumon: Not so fast! You wanna touch Lucas, then you gotta get past me!

Gabumon: And me!

Floramon: Me too!

Veemon: Me three!

All of a sudden, Agumon, Gabumon, Floramon, and Veemon were the first four to run up in front of everyone and took their fighting stances at Zhuqiaomon, but Zhuqiaomon bent down and opened all four of his crimson wings and began to surround himself in red aura.

Zhuqiaomon: So you all have a death wish!? Very well! If you wanna fight me that badly, then I be happy to..!

Ebonwumon 1: Zhuqiaomon, didn't Azulongmon told you not to be so mean to our guest?

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, to our guest.

When everyone heard this new voice, or voices, the DigiDestined along with Zhuqiaomon stopped what they were doing and turned to see none other than the giant two headed turtle glowing in green aura known as Ebonwumon to the top right of Zhuqiaomon.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Zhuqiaomon: Ebonwumon!

Ebonwumon 1: That's me alright.

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, it be him.

Kim, Robert, Floramon, and Veemon: It's him!

When Kim, Robert, and their Digimon partners got a good look at Ebonwumon, they instantly remembered meeting him way back in the Digital Forest. He set them on the path to the mountain and everything.

Lucas: Wait, you guy's know him?

Kim: How can we forget. He put on the path to this mountain and everything.

Floramon: Not to mention he saved us from a wicked Digimon before.

Robert: I can't really remember what her name was?

Veemon: I think it was LadyDevimon.

Robert: Oh yeah, that was it.

Zhuqiaomon: ENOUGH!

Once again, Zhuqiaomon voice echoed throughout the chamber and making everyone cover their ears again until it subsided.

Zhuqiaomon: Ebonwumon, why did you stop me? If these humans want a fight with me, then i'll give 'em one.

Ebonwumon 1: Hello, didn't Azulongmon just tell you to be nice to our guest. We Sovereigns anticipated their arrival, so we, you especially, must be on our best behavior.

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, best behavior.

Zhuqiaomon: (Growls)... Fine.

But when everyone heard that Ebonwumon was a Sovereign, they were shocked, Kim, Robert, Veemon, and Floramon especially. They had no idea who he was when they ran into him in the Digital Forest.

Kim, Robert, Floramon, and Veemon: WHAT!?

Lucas and Agumon: You guy's ran into a Sovereign!?

Kim: We had no idea.

Robert: We thought he was just a Digimon of the forest.

Ebonwumon 1: Wow, then boy do I have a lot more in-store for you.

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, lot in-store.

Just when everyone was getting use to another Sovereign, that same white tiger creature suddenly burst out from one of the cave's above everyone and gazed own at them while glowing in white aura.

?: (Growls)... What did I miss?

When everyone heard a new voice above them, the DigiDestined looked up to see the white tiger creature jumping down a couple feet before landing on the top left side of Zhuqiaomon.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Shade: Another one.

Jessica: I'm guessing he's a Digimon Sovereign too?

Baihumon: That's correct. My name is Baihumon. And I can see that you all made it here safe and sound.

Gabumon: Well I wouldn't say safe and sound.

Agumon: It was not easy getting here.

Kyle: Yeah, especially when you count all of the craziness we've been through just to get here. Everything turned just fine.

Everyone just gazed at Kyle and his sarcastic tone, but the three Sovereigns, mainly Baihumon, was a bit confused by it.

Baihumon: Um, okay?

Zhuqiaomon: I said it before and i'll say it again. I'm not impressed.

Lucas: Oh cut it out with that already!

Ebonwumon 1: And here I thought everything was nuts before today. Boy was I mistaking again.

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, mistaking.

Just then, Mike and James finally got themselves up after all that walking and they gazed up to see everyone and the three Digimon Sovereigns.

Mike and James: What did we miss?

Hagurumon: Not sure.

Betamon: (Sighs)...

But then, outside of the giant opening revealing the digital sky, a large blue thunderbolt was struck on the mountain side and it surprised everyone, but not the three Sovereigns.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Baihumon: Looks like he's here.

Zhuqiaomon: It's about time. He's always late.

James: OK, what was that?

Emily: More like, who is that?

Biyomon: I think we're about to find out.

As the DigiDestined and the Sovereign's watched as another blue thunderbolt struck the mountain again, another one instantly flashed in front of everyone and they all covered their eye's while a strange flying serpent looking creature swooped down out of the clouds and headed inside the mountain through the giant hole in the rocky wall. When it did, it was revealed to resemble the mythical Kimono Dragon, but it's serpent-like body appeared to be assembled of concentrated lightning and with chains all over. Four blue orbs floating around its arms and legs, and it had a long lone silver beard at its mouth.

Ebonwumon 1: And he's finally here.

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, finally here.

Baihumon: Azulongmon.

The last of the Sovereigns, Azulongmon, gazed down at the DigiDestined below who were in complete shock by his sudden appearance.

Azulognmon: Hmm..

Agumon: I'm guessing he's the last one.

Lucas: He's... he's bigger then all the rest.

Kyle: I'm gonna go on a wild guess here and say that he must be the strongest of the four.

Shade: It looks that way doesn't it.

Monodramon: Uh... yeah.

James: Oh... my... gosh.

Mike: Remind me not to make that guy angry.

Gabumon: Yeah, that probably won't last very long in this case.

But then, the Sovereign known as Azulongmon descended a bit closer to the other Sovereigns and the DigiDestined, and when he did he continued his gaze at all of them. He was now on top of Zhuqiaomon, like all four of them are in a perfect row.

Azulongmon: DigiDestined, welcome. We've been waiting for you to arrive for a long time. There is much for us to discuss.

Lucas: And I can already guess what it's about.

The moment everyone had waited for was finally here. The DigiDestined were finally standing face-to-face with the four Digimon Sovereigns of the Digital World, but what happens next... they don't know. But even so, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	64. Episode 64: The Genesis of Evil

_**Episode 64: The Genesis of Evil**_

_**As the DigiDestined speak with the four Sovereigns of the Digital World, they learn the truth about what happened 300 years ago when Dexmon was sealed away, and much more. And when they do, it was time to finally settle the score. The ultimate clash between two force's... was soon to begin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>THE MOUNTAIN OF THE SOVEREIGNS, UPPER SECTION, CENTRAL CHAMBER, LAND OF THE SOVEREIGNS, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

The DigiDestined team were finally face-to-face with the Digimon Sovereigns of the Digital World. Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon, all four of the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World looked down at everyone with their bodies surrounded in different colored aura's.

Shade: I can't believe it. The Digimon Sovereigns... right in front us. Even i'm a bit nervous.

Monodramon: Really? Wow. You hardly ever get nervous at anything.

But when he heard Monodramon speak, Zhuqiaomon, aimed his sights on him. When he did though, Monodramon instantly felt him looking right at him and he turned his attention towards the giant crimson phoenix Digimon.

Zhuqiaomon: Hmm...

Monodramon: Uh..?

James: Why is he looking at Monodramon like that?

Mike: How should I know? I hardly ever understand what's going on.

Shade: Um, excuse me, Zhuqiaomon was it? Yeah, why are you starring at my friend like that?

Zhuqiaomon: I can't help it. I can tell that his energy is very similar to my own.

When Zhuqiaomon said those words, Monodramon was so surprised, and so was everyone else. Yet, how could his energy and the Sovereigns energy be the same? It didn't make any sense.

Monodramon: W-What!?

Shade: Your kidding, right?

Emily: How is that possible? Your a bird-type Digimon and he's a dragon-type Digimon. How could you two have similar energies.

Biyomon: Yeah. It doesn't make any sense.

Just then, Azulongmon floated a bit closer to the DigiDestined and he looked down at them.

Azulongmon: Perhaps I can best explain this. Do you mind, Zhuqiaomon?

Zhuqiaomon: Humph... Be my guest.

Azulongmon: Thank you. However, I should start from the very beginning of this story. Which would be... 300 years ago.

When everyone heard Azulongmon mention 300 years ago, they were a bit shocked, but Lucas and Shade were quite familiar with what happened back then, due to learning it from the Grand Master.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Jessica: Did he say... 300 years ago?

Renamon: I think he did. But how is that possible that they were around back then?

Kyle: True, that doesn't make sense at all.

Gabumon: The Digital World was formed around that time.

Baihumon: Oh I beg to differ. You see, humans, the truth of the matter is, that the Digital World was formed long long ago.

However, to hear that the Digital World was around long before them, they were all confused, even the Digimon were confused.

Kyle: Wait, what?

Kim: You mean the tell us that the Digital World was around long before technology was further advanced?

Shade: But I always thought the Digital World was created when mankind created the communication system and stuff.

Ebonwumon 1: Ah but that's not entirely true.

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, not entirely true.

Azulongmon: You see kids, the Digital World was indeed created long before your worlds advancement in technology. You see, your world was able to make contact with our world and eventually your own systems helped the Digital World expand and morph into the shape it's in now.

Lucas: So what your saying is, our world helped your world become the way it is in now?

Zhuqiaomon: Exactly. You humans actually helped our world, but now your trash is leaking into it. I think you know what i'm talking about.

Some of them were a bit confused, but Kyle and Gabumon knew what he was saying. The Digital Wasteland was the perfect example of the stuff humans have been leaking into the Digital World and corrupting it little by little.

Robert: Um, does anyone get what the big bird is saying?

Veemon: Your guess is as good as mine.

Kyle: He's preferring to what me and Gabumon saw on the way here. The Digital Wasteland.

Gabumon: The things that humans have been putting on the internet and stuff have been leaking bad data into our world and slowly turning it into just that, a barren wasteland of once was.

Kim: Wow, all this time, and we never knew. I feel kinda bad.

Floramon: It's okay, Kim. I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong.

Kim: Aw, thanks Floramon.

Mike: But if that's true, then maybe that crazy video me and James posted on Youtube may have been a bad call.

David: You mean that video six months ago when you two jumped off the roof of James's house into the backyard swimming pool?

Mike: Yep, that's the one. But I will admit, we got a lot of hits on that one.

James: Speak for yourself! I'm never doing that again! I still can't believe you talked me into that belly-flop. It seriously hurt.

But then, when those two spoke about their stupid internet video, Zhuqiaomon instantly remembered something about that. Something that had to do with the Digital World of course.

Zhuqiaomon: Wait a minute, I remember that data leak! That was you two!?

Just then, Mike and James looked up all scared at Zhuqiaomon's loud voice as he was engulfing himself in intense heat from his red aura.

Mike and James: (Gulps)...

Hagurumon: Oh great.

Betamon: Way to go you two.

Azulongmon: Alright, enough! We can worry about that later. We must get back to the subject at hand.

Zhuqiaomon: (Growls)... Very well. I'll deal with them another day.

To hear Zhuqiaomon say that, Mike and James were a bit scared of what the future has to offer with him around. Best to avoid him now.

Azulongmon: As I was saying, it happened 300 years ago. It was a time when the humans, which you would all know, weren't all that advance as that are now. However, over the years in your world, something... was forming deep into your planets surface.

Lucas: Planet surface?

Shade: What do you mean? What was forming under the Earth?

Azulongmon: Darkness. A darkness created by none other than mankind.

Now there was a shock to the DigiDestined. They had no idea that humankind was making a darkness under their own world, and the worst part was, they didn't even know it.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Kyle: What?

Lucas: You... you can't be serious?

David: How can something be form in our world?

Azulongmon: It's simple. First off, we know all about your kind, and it has been proven that some of you humans have a good heart and strong will, but, other humans have your darker emotions. Greed and jealousy, rage and despair, those were key elements that formed for centuries long long ago, when mankind was beginning itself in your world.

Ebonwumon 1: And eventually, after all those countless years, the darkness in your world gotten stronger and stronger, so strong in fact, that we could sense from our world.

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, all the way.

Baihumon: And when we were able to feel it, we feared that it might find it's way into our world eventually. So we had no choice!

Zhuqiaomon: We used our combined powers and opened a portal to an area in your world were none of you humans would detect us and we drew in the darkness of your world right to us. Although, we may have caught one humans eye and they eventually wrote a silly legend for them to read at night. Blah!

After hearing that, Lucas remembered that the Grand Master mention about how the four Sovereigns also represented the four mythological creatures.

Lucas: Wait a minute. The Kimono Dragon, Phoenix, Land Turtle, and White Tiger. Oh! Now I get it! That's what he was talking about.

Agumon: What are you saying?

Jessica: Though it makes sense. The four Digimon Sovereigns look really close to those four mythical creatures.

David: And that's how that all got started in our world. At least I think it did.

Elecmon: I could help you answer that, but I have no clue what your all talking about.

Veemon: Neither do I.

Floramon: Maybe it's best we don't know.

Azulongmon: Um... may I continue?

When Azulongmon asked that question, the rookie Digimon stopped talking and they along with everyone else continued to listen to the all mighty Sovereigns.

Azulongmon: Anyway, when we confronted this darkness, it had no form. It was simply a ooze of pure darkness that's been dormant all the years.

Baihumon: I can still remember that moment. It was the toughest fight we ever had. And no matter how much force we put in our attacks, nothing seemed to be damaging it.

Kim: Then... how did you all win?

Mike: Yeah, you must have beaten it somehow.

Betamon: You're all Sovereigns, so you must have figured something out.

Ebonwumon 1: As a matter of fact we did!

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, we did.

Zhuqiaomon: Using all the power we had left from a long and intense fight, we opened a portal to a entirely different dimension and we sucked the darkness inside, and we closed the portal and threw away the key, just to be safe.

Azulongmon: But, after so long, we fear that it's returning, with a completely different form.

To hear the mighty Azulongmon say such words, everyone thought about it and they instantly knew what he was talking about. All those battles, and all the trouble that they were in were the results of one being.

Lucas: Dexmon.

Zhuqiaomon: Yes, or at least that's what he calls himself. I don't know how he did it, but he manage to take the form of us Digimon and he gave himself that name and he stick it with.

Emily: But how would he be able to do that?

Shade: I think I know how. He must have remembered the Sovereigns forms and it eventually took it's own form through them. At least that's what I think.

Ebonwumon 1: You know, that's actually not a bad theory.

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, theory.

Baihumon: Never the less, he obtained a physical form, gave himself a name, and now he's causing havoc on both worlds, just as we feared.

Elecmon: Not to mention all the other crazy stuff he's being doing.

David: Yeah, like changing human kids into Digimon. Makes me mad when I think about it.

Lucas: I think I speak for everyone when I say it make's us all mad.

Agumon: Not to mention us Digimon. What kind of a creep does that?

Azulongmon: That's what even I want to know. Yet, I feel bad for what happened to Johnny and his group. It must have been hard for him above anyone else.

It was at that moment that everyone, including the Sovereigns themselves felt seriously bad for the Grand Master and Impmon. To think they had to endure all that drama for so long.

Kyle: Well I bet we can fix this.

Gabumon: Exactly. There's always a way. That's what I learned from Kyle and the other's.

Floramon: Actually, we learned a lot of things from everyone.

Renamon: Some better then other's. And i'm referring to those two.

Mike and James: HEY!

Lucas: Either way, now we know a little more about Dexmon.

Azulongmon: Yes, and now it's time for you to learn something else. But before I do, Agumon, Gabumon, Monodramon, Floramon, Elecmon, and Veemon, will you six please step forward.

At first, they were a bit confused as to why, but they looked up at their human partners and they gave them the okay gesture, and when they did, the six of them stepped forward in front of Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns.

Jessica: This should be interesting.

Azulongmon: First of all, Veemon, Monodramon, Floramon, and Elecmon. Do any of you remember anything when you were brought into this world?

When the four of them heard that question, they were a bit confused by it. But the truth be told, they hardly remembered a thing about way back when.

Elecmon: To tell the truth... not really.

Veemon: I can only go back so far before I hit blank.

Monodramon: I can only remember being with Shade when he was around 6 or 7, but other then that, no. Nothing comes to mind.

Floramon: Same with me. All I can remember is just wondering the forest for most of my life until I was chased by Ogremon.

Ebonwumon 1: Ah, we figured none of you would remember the truth.

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, the truth.

Azulongmon: You see, after the terrible lost of Johnny and his friends, we had to find another way to stop Dexmon before he ever surfaces again. So in order to do just that, we used our powers... and created four Digi-Egg's. And those four eggs... were all you.

The moment all four of them, not to mention everyone else heard that, they were suddenly shocked. After all these years, they learned the secret as to how they were brought into the world after all.

Floramon, Veemon, Elecmon, and Monodramon: What!?

Gabumon: You mean..?

Agumon: They're from...

Lucas: The Sovereigns.

Kyle: They created the four of them.

Mike and James: No... way.

Biyomon: Unbelievable.

Renamon: I never would have imagined the Sovereigns could do that.

Jessica: Well they are the Digimon Sovereigns after all. They can do almost anything.

David: But... still...

Robert: I can't believe it.

Kim: You guy's...

Shade: They were...

Zhuqiaomon: All true. Each of the four of you were created using some of our power.

Baihumon: Of course, the process was slow, but it was well worth the cost.

Ebonwumon 1: Once we created the Digi-Egg's, we scatted all of you to the four corners of the Digital World, but you eventually ended up together.

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, together.

Azulongmon: We believed that if we created more powerful Digimon then the usual, maybe we would have a fighting chance at Dexmon. Because, even we can't access the place he is in. Were sorry if this come's to a shock to some of you.

It was indeed a shock to the four Digimon. All this time and they never even knew. The thoughts raced through their heads as they turned towards their human partners with concern in their eye's.

Veemon: So, does this mean i'm not truly a Digimon? Do I even matter?

Robert: Veemon, you do matter.

Kim: You all do. I don't care if you were born from the Sovereigns power, your still the same to us.

Floramon: Thanks, Kim. That means so much.

Elecmon: It just feels so hard to believe all this time, and I never knew.

David: It doesn't matter what your origin is, your still the same to me, pal.

Monodramon: Shade? What do you think?

Shade: Honestly, I don't care about this. Your still the same Monodramon I always knew. Your my closest friend and nothing else.

To hear those kind words from their human partners, it brought a smile back to their faces, and then the four of them turned around to see all four Sovereigns inching closer towards them and with one looking at a one or the other.

Ebonwumon 1: You see Floramon, I wanted to tell you back at the forest, but I believed you and the other's were better of learning it here. Besides, it was my power that formed you in the first place.

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, all him.

Floramon: Wow. I thought something was weird when I first met you back at the forest.

Monodramon: But what I don't get is, why am I somehow related to him.

Zhuqiaomon: Oh don't you get it? You may be a dragon-type Digimon, but you carry different Digimon traits within you. I made sure of that.

Monodramon: Oh. So now it make's sense.

Baihumon: As for Elecmon, you were created by my own energy.

Elecmon: Well it would make sense. I look almost like you when i'm in my mega form.

David: No kidding. (Laughs)...

Azulongmon: And last but not least, you Veemon, you were created by none other than my own power.

Veemon: Wow. I was made by the biggest Sovereign of all. How cool am I?

Robert: Seriously cool. Actually, this make's you twice as cool.

And then, the four Digimon Sovereigns broke away from them and moved back into their original positions.

Azulongmon: Now that you all know the truth about your origin, remember my words; no matter what, and it doesn't matter how you were born into this world, always remember... that your Digimon no matter what. Promise us that you'll always remember that.

Floramon, Elecmon, Veemon, and Monodramon: We promise!

With the four of them in full agreement to their beginnings, their respective human partners came up behind them and leaned to to their height and they turned around and smiled at each of them. With that settled, the Sovereigns looked over at Agumon and Gabumon.

Azulongmon: And now for you two.

Agumon: What do you mean us? I don't recall being created by any of you guy's.

Gabumon: Neither do I.

Lucas: So what does anything have to do with them?

Kyle: Yeah, that's what I like to know.

Azulongmon: I'll tell you. You both can recall being the protectors of the Digital World when you were WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, right?

Agumon and Gabumon: Yes.

Azulongmon: You may not have known this, but the two of you were created by a more powerful force then even us. And that would be... the light force of the Digital World itself.

Now that they heard their origin, Agumon and Gabumon were both a bit shocked and surprised, and so were the other's.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Lucas, Kyle, Agumon and Gabumon: What!?

Zhuqiaomon: Yes, it's all true. It happened a bit after Johnny and his group failed to defeat Dexmon. We're not sure how, the light force of our world sensed the danger and it created two Digimon with similar properties and they were the first to be brought out before the other's.

Baihumon: So in a way, you two might be the key to defeating Dexmon. I don't know how though, but it's there. Somewhere.

Azulongmon: Never the less, you two, and the four of you as well, may just be the key to defeating him once and for all.

Somehow, Agumon and Gabumon's confusion on the whole thing suddenly changed into smiles as their human partner, like the other four, walked up behind them and smiled down at them and they smiled back. Not to mention they had a fire burning in their eye's for some reason.

Kyle: So, you guy's might be able to beat him after all.

Gabumon: Maybe we can.

Agumon: I only lost to him because I was alone. Now i'm ready to face him.

Lucas: That's the spirit, Agumon.

Kim: And will be there to help.

David: Yeah.

Shade: Like were gonna let you both do this alone.

Robert: We made it this far, so we might as well keep going along together.

But just before Lucas and Kyle could say something back to them, Mike, James, Emily, Jessica, and their Digimon partner walked towards them with smile's on their faces.

Emily: And you know what, will be there to help you guy's too.

Biyomon: We've always been there so far.

Mike: Yeah, like we were gonna let you guy's have all the fun for yourselves.

James: We do this together.

Betamon and Hagurumon: Yeah.

Renamon: I don't know how we fit into this if it's mainly the six of you, but if the light force of the Digital World chosen us, then it must be for a good reason.

Jessica: That's exactly what I was thinking. And no matter what, will be there for you guy's all the way.

Lucas: Thanks you guy's.

With all of them in full agreement, the full DigiDestined team stood together with confidence in each of their faces at the four Digimon Sovereigns. The Sovereigns were actually quite impressed by the way they were standing together like a true heroic team. Even Zhuqiaomon was quite impressed this time.

Azulongmon: I see. Despite everything you've all learned, your still willing to stand together and fight as one. Am I correct?

Lucas: I think we make that answer quite obvious.

Kyle: Dexmon can throw everything he's got at us, and will still find a way to defeat him for good.

David: We won't let a guy like that cause anymore harm to anyone.

Shade: We're gonna help the other's that he has captured.

Kim: And save them for his twisted control.

Robert: No matter what it takes.

Emily: And if we fail, at least we all did the best we could.

Mike: Although, let's try not to fail.

James: That would look bad.

Jessica: As long as we stick together, we can do just about anything. Right?

All their Digimon: RIGHT!

After hearing their words of confidence, the four Digimon Sovereigns looked at one another and they knew that now was the time. Once they nod their heads in agreement, they looked back at the DigiDestined.

Azulongmon: Alright then. Then I guess there's only one thing left to do.

Baihumon: Are you sure your all ready for this? He will be a difficult opponent.

Ebonwumon 1: Worst then all the rest.

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, all the rest.

Zhuqiaomon: He is strong, and not to mention you'll be on his own battlefield. Are you all sure about this?

The DigiDestined Team: YEAH!

With their eye's full of determination and seeing the smiles on their faces, the Sovereigns knew that they were finally ready to face off with none other than... Dexmon. The source of everyone's problems.

Azulongmon: Very well.

And then, the four Sovereigns changed their positions until Ebonwumon was on top, Zhuqiaomon was down below, Azulongmon was on the left, and Baihumon was on the right, all in front of everyone. And then, suddenly, a burst of energy came out of them and a giant digital portal was made right in the center. That portal led to only one place, and the DigiDestined team knew, but they weren't scared.

Lucas: Well, this is it.

Agumon: Next stop... Dexmon's dimension.

David: This has got to be the most craziest thing we've ever done.

Elecmon: Oh I think we've done crazier.

Monodramon: Yeah but nothing compare's to this.

Shade: Look on the bright side, we win this, everything will go back to normal.

However, when Shade said that, everyone just had one more question to ask the Sovereigns before they headed out.

Kim: That reminds me. Hey um, Sovereigns...

Floramon: What will happen to us Digimon after this is all over?

Veemon: Yeah. Will we leave everyone or are we gonna be able to stay with them?

Biyomon: Good question. What will happen to us?

Azulongmon: That is something only you can decide and none else. No matter what you are, your independent Digimon, so only you can decide your future. You may live your life's however you want.

Now that brought a seriously big smile to all the Digimon's faces, except for Renamon who tried not to make a big smile at that.

Gabumon: Well that sounds just like the answer I was wanted to hear.

Kyle: Congratulation, buddy.

Kim: Guess we can be together a lot longer then we thought, right Floramon?

Floramon: You bet, Kim. I'm so excited.

Veemon: Me too. Now I really wanna get this over with so we can go home.

Robert: Yeah!

Biyomon: And i'll finally be able to see the real world with Emily.

Emily: Just like I promised.

James: The best part, I got a swimming pool in my backyard.

Betamon: Hey that's sound perfect for me. I can't wait to see it, James.

Mike: And who know's what me and Hagurumon are gonna do together.

Hagurumon: Oh I hope it's something fun.

Mike: Oh it will be, pal. (Laughs)...

Jessica: And what about you, Renamon?

Renamon: Jessica, of course I would go with you to the human world. Besides, someone has to keep out of trouble.

Jessica: Renamon, your treating me like a child. (Chuckles)...

Lucas: Well, I guess were gonna be together after all. Right, Agumon?

Agumon: Yeah.

Now that everyone has covered what they plan to do with their Digimon friends, they continued to gaze at the giant digital portal in front of them, preparing themselves for what lies beyond the portal.

Lucas: Well, this is it you guy's. Let's go get him!

Grand Master and Impmon: WAIT!

When everyone, even the Sovereigns heard those voices, they all turned to see none other than the Grand Master, fully recovered, and Impmon gazing down at them with smile's on their faces as they walked towards them.

The DigiDestined Team: Grand Master!

Azulongmon: Well what do you know. Johnny. Good to see you again. And good to see you finally free, Impmon.

Grand Master: Nice to see you too, Azulongmon.

Impmon: Always a pleasure.

Everyone else watched as the Grand Master and Impmon then made their stop right in front of them with their backs against the digital portal a few feet away.

Shade: Grand Master, what are you doing here?

Grand Master: What do you think i'm doing here? I'm here to settle the score with Dexmon and free my friends.

Impmon: That's right. We're coming with all of ya.

Lucas: But are you sure?

Agumon: Has your wound fully healed?

Grand Master: Yes indeed. I told you, data recovers quickly then normal flesh. So now, I can finally do the one thing I wanted to do from the very beginning... And that's to fight Dexmon with all of you!

Impmon: It's payback time for all the harm he caused us and everyone else, including you guy's.

The way the two of them look, they were no doubt just as determined as they were. This was actually the first time Shade and Monodramon actually seen the Grand Master so full of confidence and fire in his eye's. He was no doubt a true DigiDestined from the past, and everyone was in full agreement on letting him join them for this fight.

Lucas: Well, if you say so, then you two are in as well.

Kim: Besides, you both know that place well, so you both would be really big help.

Impmon: Exactly.

Grand Master: Thank you all. You won't regret this, I swear.

Then, the Grand Master and Impmon walked through the other's until they reached the front of the them and they gazed up at the four Digimon Sovereigns.

Zhuqiaomon: Humph... What are the odds we see you again after all these years.

Ebonwumon 1: But are you sure your ready for this, Johnny? You know how dangerous Dexmon is.

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, how dangerous.

Grand Master: Believe me, we're far more than ready. Me, Impmon, and everyone else. We've suffered enough from Dexmon's twisted game, and now were going to finish this once and for all.

Impmon: Yeah. It's time make that monster pay for what he's done to our friends. And we'll do it personally.

Baihumon: Hmm... I see.

Azulongmon: Very well. But remember, don't let your personal feeling cloud your better judgement.

Grand Master: Don't worry, I won't. I'm not the same little boy I use to be. This time... i'm ready.

To hear his words of confidence, the DigiDestined were glad to see him like this, especially Shade and Monodramon, due to being with him for a long time. Then, the Grand Master and Impmon turned back to other's.

Grand Master: Alright, you all ready to go?

Mike and James: You bet we are!

Impmon: Wow, you were right. Those two got a lot of energy.

Lucas: Man you have no idea.

Grand Master: Okay. Let's go!

And with that said, the Grand Master and Impmon turned back towards the giant digital portal, and being the first one's up front, the two of them ran right to the portal and jumped in, and in an instant, they disappeared inside of it.

Lucas: Alright, who wants to go next?

David: I will.

Elecmon: Me too. Let's go David.

David: Right!

Mike and James: Wait for us!

The next one's to enter were David and Elecmon, and soon followed by Mike, James, Hagurumon and Betamon.

Jessica: Well, this is it. You ready, Renamon?

Renamon: No. But, I have to be. Here we go!

Emily: Wait up!

Biyomon: We're coming with ya!

Shade: Emily, wait! Gah!

Next, Jessica and Renamon were the next two to enter into the portal, and soon Emily and Biyomon leaped in, followed by Shade and Monodramon.

Lucas: You sure you wanna do this, little brother?

Robert: You bet I do. Me and Veemon are ready for this.

Veemon: Besides, I made by the big dragon Sovereign. Nothing can go wrong!

Kim: But on the off chance something does, i'll go with them.

Lucas: Okay. Be careful. I'll be right behind you.

Floramon: I'll see you there, Agumon.

Agumon: You bet.

With that said, Kim, Robert, Veemon, and Floramon raced to the digital portal and they jumped right in and disappeared. Now all that was left was Lucas, Kyle, and their Digimon partners.

Lucas: Alright. Here we...

Kyle: Hold on, Lucas.

Just before Lucas could make his way towards the portal, he was stopped by his friend Kyle. He and Agumon turned toward him and Gabumon with a bit of confusion as to why they must wait.

Lucas: What, Kyle?

Agumon: Is something wrong?

Gabumon: Well... that's just it.

Kyle: Lucas, if we go in there, we might not come back. You know that, don't you?

Lucas: I know. But, even if that's true, as long as we can stop Dexmon from causing anyone anymore harm, then i'm willing to bet my life on the line to stop him from ruining both worlds. After all the time me and Agumon spent together, in both our world and in his world, I've come to understand that the Digital World feels like a second home to me now. And that's why, I won't let that crazy twisted being ruined it. We'll stop him, no matter what.

To hear Lucas's words, Kyle honestly had nothing to question it. He come to realize now that this journey through the Digital World actually changed Lucas in so many way's then one. To hear his words, Kyle's questionable look turned into a smile, Gabumon's as well, and of course Agumon was glad to hear it.

Kyle: You know what, you're right, Lucas. Even if it cost us everything we have, we have to beat him. And i'm willing to take this chance with you.

Lucas: Thanks, Kyle. That means a lot.

But when the two boy's smiled at one another, like before, they didn't noticed it, but their digivice's in their pockets, their screens were glowing in light constantly. However, Azulongmon felt this strange light coming from the digivices's.

Azulongmon: Hmm? (This feeling. Could this be what I think it is?)

Gabumon: Well, shall we get going?

Agumon: Yeah, the other's are waiting for us.

Lucas: Right. Then let's get this done with so we can go home.

Kyle: Well then, i'll race you there! (Laughs)...

To Lucas's surprise, Kyle ran pass him and instantly jumped through the portal and disappeared. Then, Gabumon and then Agumon ran towards the portal.

Lucas: HEY!

Gabumon: Wait up, Kyle!

Agumon: Lucas, come on!

Lucas: Hold up! Geesh!

Next came Gabumon, and then Agumon, and last but not least, Lucas jumped right through the portal. Now that all the DigiDestined were gone into the digital portal, the four Sovereigns stopped their energy flow and the portal instantly closed up. When it did, they gazed at the last place they were, feeling that everything was gonna be alright.

Baihumon: Well, there they go.

Ebonwumon 1: Oh, I miss them already. Even the two goofballs.

Ebonwumon 2: Yep, goofballs.

Zhuqiaomon: Humph... Are you sure this was the right decision, Azulongmon?

Azulongmon: Believe me, I wasn't so sure at first, but I felt something between the last two that went on inside. Now I know, that they are more than ready. Good Luck, DigiDestined. And until we meet again someday.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

After going through the digital portal that the Sovereigns made for them, the DigiDestined, along with the Grand Master and Impmon, find themselves after a huge flash of light, right in the center of Dexmon's twisted dimension. They all gazed around to see nothing but an empty void for miles and miles and the ground was like a computer grid. But the question is, Dexmon was no where to be seen.

Kim: So... is this place...?

Grand Master: Yes. This is Dexmon's world. A dark and dangerous place.

Jessica: Kinda give's me the creeps.

Mike: Same to us.

James: Y-Yeah.

But just then, Lucas, Kyle, Gabumon and Agumon appeared in a flash of light and everyone turned to see them appear.

Shade: Where have you guy's been?

Lucas: Not important right now. I just wanna, what in two worlds is this place?

Agumon: The kind of place you don't want be in.

Impmon: No kidding. I've been here for a long time, and i'm happy to be back. Though I am glad to finally settle the score.

Monodramon: Hey, don't forget what Azulongmon said. We can't let our personal feeling get in our way here.

Elecmon: He's right, we have to keep focus and keep our guard up at all times.

David: But there's just one problem with that, where is Dexmon?

Veemon: Yeah, I don't see him anywhere.

Robert: Maybe he's scared of us after all.

Kyle: After all the trouble he caused us, I doubt he's scared.

Gabumon: If he's not, why isn't he showing himself to us?

Emily: He might be trying to lead us into a false sense of security.

Biyomon: You could be right.

Jessica: If he is that powerful, then there's no doubt he'll show up.

As everyone waited for Dexmon to make an appearance at anytime, Renamon was shaking for the first time since they met her. Jessica noticed her Digimon partner shaking and she was quite concern. The look on Renamon's face, she seemed... horrified, and then she took a step back.

Jessica: Um, Renamon? Are you feeling okay?

Renamon: No Jessica, not this time. It's just like the Sovereigns said, a dark power is in this place.

Robert: You mean they were serious about that? Oh...

Lucas: Stay calm, little brother.

But suddenly, Kim noticed Floramon was getting all scared up like Renamon, but unlike her, she took a few steps back before she tripped and fell on her back.

Kim: Floramon, are you alright?

But Floramon had no reply. She was far to afraid of what was coming towards them. But then, Agumon ran towards her and lend her a hand up.

Agumon: It's okay, nothing gonna happen while we're here.

Floramon: O-Okay. Thank you, Agumon.

She then grabbed hold of Agumon's hand and he lift her back up, but then a strange earthquake was felt all around the dimension and it made everyone shake. Everyone watched in horror as the ground around them began to crack under the pressure.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

David: W-What's happening!?

Elecmon: I don't know, but the power i'm feeling is staggering!

Grand Master: I remember this feeling! It's him! It's Dexmon!

Betamon: Well he sure like's to make an entrance!

Mike and James: No kidding!

Impmon: Everyone brace yourselves!

Agumon and Gabumon: Hold on!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Everyone screamed in terror as the earthquake around them gotten even stronger and then in front of them, the floor began to crack a giant hole and two giant claws appeared, climbing it's way up.

Robert: Is.. is that..!?

Jessica: That's gotta be him!

Renamon: He's coming!

Lucas: Everyone get ready!

Just then, he climbed higher and revealed his two long computer grid-like arms and sharp metal claws and his dark red wings appeared as well, and slowly, his head began to emerge and reveal his dark red eye's.

Dexmon: (Roars)... DIGIDESTINED, WE FINALLY MEET... FACE... TO FACE! (Loud Laughs)...

In an instant when he started laughing, Dexmon fully emerged from the ground and he has finally revealed himself to the DigiDestined. He then floated a bit off the ground and the ground below closed up like it was never cracked open. Everyone watch in horror at the sight of their greatest enemy in front of them.

Dexmon: (Evil Laugh)...

Lucas: D-D-Dexmon.

Kim: He's a lot more terrifying in person.

Agumon: You have no idea.

Grand Master: Dexmon.

Seeing the looks on their face's, Dexmon set his sights on each and every one of them and his eye's glowed even brighter at them.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... Well well well, DigiDestined, you all made it pass every thing I thrown at you and made it all the way to little old me. Let me guess, the Sovereigns sent you here. Am I right, Johnny?

Grand Master: Yeah, what about it you freak of nature.

Dexmon: Oh come now Johnny, no need to be like that. I thought we were friends.

Grand Master: You are no friend of mine!

Shade: You're no friend to any of us!

Monodramon: After everything you've done, you expect us to be friends with the likes of you!? You're twisted!

But Dexmon just smirked at them, if he could. Just listening them yell was giving him so much joy. The freak show.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... Doesn't matter. I never wanted to your friend either. And Impmon, glad to see you could join us.

Impmon: I'm glad i'm joining this too, because this time I get to pummel you.

Dexmon: You, pummel me? Good luck with that.

Impmon: (Growls)...

Mike: Man, he's a lot more scarier than I thought he be.

James: You're telling me. I think i'm gonna wet myself.

Dexmon: Don't you dare do that on my floor.

James: He heard me!?

David: So, you've been causing all the trouble in our world and the Digital World.

Elecmon: And i'm guessing your the one that messed with the digital barrier?

Dexmon: Oh wow, you just figured that out? Congratulations, you get nothing. Nothing, but absolute destruction.

David: Figures.

Even before he showed up, Renamon was trembling, but now it looks like it gotten even worse on her. She took a few more steps back until Jessica grabbed her by the arm and starred into her eye's.

Jessica: Don't worry, Renamon, nothing will happen as long as we work together, right?

Renamon: Y-You're right. I gotta stay calm.

Robert: S-Speak for... yourself, i'm... i'm perfectly... calm.

Veemon: Y-Yeah. P-Perfectly... calm.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... Oh look, their scared of me. You two are right to be scared.

Robert and Veemon had no reply, but then Emily and Biyomon got up behind them.

Emily: It's okay, Robert. Don't scared now. We can take him. I think.

Robert: Y-Yeah. Your right. Gotta stay calm for real.

Biyomon: Besides, what would Azulongmon say if you got scared now, Veemon?

Veemon: I forgot all about that. But you're right. I'm ready!

Dexmon: Ha! You were better of scared. And besides, I know all about the four of you and being created by the Sovereigns. When I found out, I sent Ogremon after you. I think you might recall him, Floramon.

And she did. Floramon instantly remembered the long chase Ogremon gave her until she was sucked into the real world and met Kim and everyone else. But she never knew it was Dexmon that set that up.

Floramon: (Gasps)... That was you? You were the one that sent Ogremon after me before?

Dexmon: Um, yes. Didn't I just say that?

Floramon: You know, as much as I want to be mad at you about that, I should thank you. Because of that long chase he gave me, I got to meet Kim and we've become close friends since then.

Kim: She's right. And will thank you by beating you here and now.

Dexmon: And how are you going to do that? Your gonna throw your little flower power at me? That's rich.

At this point, everyone was getting quite irritated at Dexmon, but all he did was glowed his eye's at all of them and he floated a few more inches away from the ground below.

Dexmon: Humph... I look at all of you and I think that your all in way over your heads fighting me. Yet, despite all that I've thrown at you, you all got to me. And to congratulate you, i'll let you in on a secret. I'll bet the Sovereigns told you about how I obtained my physical form, right?

Kyle: Yeah, they did.

Dexmon: But I bet you didn't know is that this dimension was the key to that. When I first came here I had no body, but the longer I was here I eventually discovered the magnificent properties it contained. The data around here made it possible for my body to be formed. Those things you humans call, computers... This world was just like one, so I formed an artificial body along with my darkness, and eventually... Dexmon, myself, was born.

Gabumon: Well, now we know how your body was made clearly.

Dexmon: Indeed.

Impmon: But that doesn't excuse the fact of what you've done!

Grand Master: That's right! Where are my friends! Oliver, Carly, Michael, and Cameron! What did you do to them!?

Dexmon: Relax, Johnny. There perfectly fine. Because their slaves to my ever whim! No seriously, for example if I had toe nails I would make them clip 'em just for a laugh! (Laughs)...

The moment Dexmon said that, the Grand Master and Impmon started to really steamed at Dexmon. Not to mention everyone else forgotten how terrifying his power was, because their anger and determination was stronger then their fear.

Grand Master: WHY... YOU!

Lucas: You're sick and twisted in the head!

Kyle: And that's why we have to stop you!

Shade: You can't get away with everything you've done anymore!

David: You have to go down here!

Kim: For all the live's you ruin!

Robert: Not to mention all the Digimon that suffered!

Emily: All because of you!

Mike and James: That's right!

Jessica: You can't hide form us any longer.

All the Digimon: You're finished!

Dexmon: Is that so!?

With a shout of his voice, the dimension echoed and a strong gust of wind was blown right on the DigiDestined team. The loud scream and the sudden burst of Demxon's power made them scream.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Dexmon: I've waited a long time for this! You DigiDestined ruined my plans for far to long, now you get to personally feel... my... WRATH!

The instant Dexmon shouted his wrath, the powerful wind subsided and everyone regained their sight on the terrible being in front of them, especially Lucas and Agumon, who were the most ready for this moment.

Agumon: Bring it on! Were not scared of you anymore!

Lucas: Exactly! We've waited a long time to get to you, and now here we are! Get ready Dexmon, because this is your last day!

The DigiDestined Team: YEAH!

Dexmon: Very well! But, I am a bit outnumbered here, so allow me to even the odds!

At the moment Dexmon said that, his eye's glowed and four figures burst out of the ground. Everyone gazed at the sight of none other than Terriermon, Lopmon, Falcomon, and Gomamon floating in front of Dexmon like smiling puppets with their eye's glowing red instead of white.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Kim: No way!

Kyle: It's them!

Impmon: He's not gonna...

Grand Master: You monster! Oliver! Carly! Michael! Cameron!

Dexmon: Save your breath, Johnny, they can't hear you anymore. This time I made sure that their wills were fully under my control.

Lucas: Why you monster.

Emily: Now you've gone to far.

Dexmon: Correction, I haven't gone far enough! Allow me to demonstrate! It's time, my children!

Terriermon, Lopmon, Falcomon, and Gomamon: Yes, Dexmon!

In a unison, Terriermon, Lopmon, Falcomon, and Gomamon started to surround themselves in intense light that covered everyone's eye's. The floated up a bit higher off until the light around them got so strong, Dexmon laughed as their digivolution had begun.

**TERRIERMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... MEGAGARGOMON**

**FALCOMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... RAVEMON**

**GOMAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... VIKEMON**

**LOPMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... CHERUBIMON**

When the light faded away, MegaGargomon impacted on the ground, Ravemon slowly descended down with his sword out in front, Vikemon slammed on the ground with his morning star weapon in had, and Cherubimon instantly changed from pink to purple while floating in the air. All four of this human/Digimon mega's floated in front of the DigiDestined, and Dexmon's eye's glowed ever more.

MegaGargomon, Ravemon, Vikemon, and Cherubimon: (Laughs)...

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... Now then. Tell me... Do you really think... you can win?

It was at that moment, everyone took a good look at their enemies, and even though they were just under Dexmon's control, they knew they have to do what they can to win. Even the Grand Master and Impmon know that. Then they all gazed at one another and each one gave a nod that signaled that they were ready for this. They know what's at stake, and the cost of losing was high, but even so, they're determination did not waver as they gazed back at Dexmon and the four friends of the Grand Master's under his control.

Lucas: Oh... yeah.

Dexmon: Well then, if that's how it's going to be... I HAVE... NO CHOICE!

Dexmon's loud voice carried a powerful shock wave right to the DigiDestined, but they weren't gonna be intimidated by him. Each of them stood ready with their digivices's in hand, and their Digimon ready for combat. This was the decisive moment of the two worlds. And after the long journey they've all been through together, it was time for the big showdown. The DigiDestined... versus... Dexmon!

The DigiDestined Team: IT'S ON!

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

**Author's Note: The moment I finished the last episode, I instantly wanted to right this one. Like all of you, I've too been waiting for this moment. I wanted this since the very beginning in January, so now i'm gonna do everything in my power to make this battle the best. I hope your all ready, because the final battle is about to start. And it's... going... to be... AWESOME!**

**Also, check out my pal BEST OC Maker's Digimon story called; Digimon: Chronicles. Some of you might like it. Thanks and don't forget to review.**


	65. Episode 65: United We Stand, Part 1

**Hello everyone. I don't normally start the episode like this, so this is a first. Well, this is it, the moment we've all been waiting for. The showdown between the DigiDestined and Dexmon. I've been wanting to write this episode from the very beginning. To tell the truth, I never thought I get this far. I'm not really the best when it come's to writing, but thanks to everyone, I got over 10,000 views to my story. And my writing has improved over the making of this story. So thank you all very much. I worked my very best to make this episode a good one. So I hope you like it and enjoy the epic battle.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 65: United We Stand, Part 1<strong>_

**_Everything that the DigiDestined have been through has led up to this. The ultimate battle with the greatest enemy of the Digital World: Dexmon. Who will win this epic battle? Will it be the DigiDestined, or will it be Dexmon? The big showdown between two powerful force's... has begun._**

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S HOUSE, SPRING, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

While everyone was in Dexmon's twisted dimension, Sam and Dracomon were out in the backyard gazing high into the sky. The clouds started to grow darker and darker as it seemed to sign more then just a thunderstorm coming. Somehow, Sam and Dracomon could feel something big was gonna happen somewhere in between the real world... and the Digital World.

Sam: Hey, Dracomon, you could feel it, right?

Dracomon: Oh yeah, I can feel it alright. Something big is about to happen.

Sam: I'll bet it's Lucas and the other's. Wonder what their getting themselves into now?

Dracomon: Who know's.

But as the two were gazing up at the sky, Sam's Mom opened the back door to the backyard and called for them that dinner was almost ready.

Sam's Mom: Hey you two, dinner will be ready in a minute!

Sam: OK, will be right there!

Once she got her answer, Sam's Mom closed the door and headed back to the kitchen to finish up what she was making. Despite Dracomon being completely different, it still surprised Sam how his parents were okay with him being around. It might be because that Dracomon kept Sam safe the whole time in the Digital World, and what better way to thank him for it.

Sam: Well, we better go inside. The rain will pore any minute.

Dracomon: Yeah, your right. Let's go.

Then, the two of them turned and headed back inside, but Sam can't help but wonder what Lucas and the other's were about to get into this time. He took one last look at the sky and he had that serious look on his face. He can't shake this feeling that something... bad... was going to happen.

Sam: (Lucas... Everyone... Be careful...)

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

After a long hard road, the DigiDestined find themselves face-to-face with the greatest evil of both worlds; Dexmon. As the entire group prepared themselves for the ultimate battle, Dexmon, along with his human/Digimon mega form servants at his side, this battle was going to light the whole the place.

Lucas: We're gonna mess you up good!

Lucas and the other's prepared themselves for whatever Dexmon has to throw at them, but Dexmon only made his eye's glow at them as usual.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... Really? Well then, if you want to get to me... you gotta get past them first.

At the moment he said that, MegaGargomon, Cherubimon, Ravemon, and Vikemon prepared themselves while Dexmon floated backwards so he was at a far distance from the conflict. Seeing the four powerful mega Digimon in front of them, now it was time to decide how they were gonna play this.

David: Just the four of them? I think we can take them.

Elecmon: Yeah, but how is the question.

Grand Master: Doesn't matter, we need to focus on Dexmon more. He's the source of their control.

Kim: Actually, there's an easier way to break his control.

Floramon: They have an invisible wire on the back of their heads. All we need to do is break them and they'll be free from his control.

Robert: But the only problem with that is; their mega's and their huge!

Emily: That's not a problem. We got mega power Digimon too, right?

Gabumon: Exactly.

Agumon: Just leave this to us.

Shade: Wait, if there's a weak spot on the back of their heads, and we know it, maybe we could...

Impmon: Oh forget this! Let's just get this over with!

With his patience at it's limit, Impmon jumped up ahead and the Grand Master pulled out his digivice in response. However, everyone was a bit surprised by this sudden dash.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Lucas: W-What are you doing!?

Grand Master: Doing what needs to be done! Get ready, Impmon!

Impmon: I am ready! Hit it, Johnny!

After a long time, the Grand Master concentrated all the light he had held back for years and easily channeled it into his digivice and a ring of light appeared around him and Impmon, and soon a wall of light was formed around Impmon. A few seconds went by until Impmon eye's started to glow.

**_IMPMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... BEELZEMON_**

When the light faded away, Beelzemon emerged and he stood face-to-face with all four mega Digimon in front of him, but because they have no will anymore, they just stood their and starred down at him. Yet, Dexmon was a bit surprised.

Dexmon: Oh, look who came back for more.

Beelzemon: Yeah I came back, and i'm gonna kick your sorry butt into the next world!

Acting out of anger, Beelzemon jumped towards Dexmon's direction, but he was pushed away by Ravemon unexpectedly and was sent flying.

Beelzemon: AAAAAAAHHH!

Everyone: Beelzemon!

Grand Master: Beelzemon!

Everyone watched as Beelzemon skid across the ground until he made a stop. But then, Ravemon continued his attack and went straight to Beelzemon as he was getting back up. When he did, he noticed him coming and he prepared for a fight.

Beelzemon: Alright, come on! You wanna piece of me!?

But Ravemon didn't say a thing. He just took out his sword and slashed right at Beelzemon, but Beelzemon dodged it by ducking at the last second and then he pulled out his pistols and fired up at Ravemon's chest.

Beelzemon: That all!? Double Impact!

With the pull of the triggers, Beelzemon blasted Ravemon off him, but Ravemon made no screams due to having no will. Seeing this, the Grand Master had to be by Beelzemon for this.

Grand Master: Gah! Me and Beelzemon can take care of Ravemon! You all take care of the rest!

With that, the Grand Master broke away from everyone and went for Beelzemon and Ravemon. Then, everyone turned their attention back to the other mega's they have to deal with.

Mike: Okay, so how do we deal with them?

Jessica: Maybe we should do what Beelzemon is doing. Let's pick a target and stick with it.

David: Good enough for me. Me and Elecmon can handle Vikemon.

Elecmon: We know his fighting style, so we can take him.

Floramon: I call taking Cherubimon. I think we need to have a girl to girl Digimon fight.

Kim: That's sounds fine to me.

Lucas: Just be careful. Cherubimon is really good at lightning based attacks, and she's good at long range combat.

Floramon: Then this will be an even fight.

Shade: Me and Monodramon can take MegaGargomon. Justimon's speed should be more then capable of out-matching his power.

Monodramon: Make's sense. Sounds good to me.

With their targets picked out, Shade, David, Kim, and their Digimon partners got up front and prepared to fight. Then, Shade, David, and Kim pulled out their digivices's and they channeled the light within them and then a ring of light appeared around them and their Digimon. A few seconds past until a wall of light appeared around Elecmon, Monodramon, and Floramon, and after a couple seconds, their eye's started to glow in light.

**_MONODRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... JUSTIMON_**

**_ELECMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... SABERLEOMON_**

**_FLORMAON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... LOTUSMON_**

Once the light was gone, Lotusmon, Justimon, and SaberLeomon emerged and headed for their targeted opponents. Lotusmon soared into the air and fired her black energy wave from her serpent staff at Cherubimon.

Lotusmon: Serpents Ruin!

However, Cherubimon blocked the attack with her giant arm, and then she countered with forming thousands of lightning bolts around her.

Cherubimon: Thousand Spears!

In a blink of an eye, she fired every single lightning spear at Lotusmon, but Lotusmon reacted by using both her staffs and spin them both in front of her and deflected each lightning bolt coming at her with ease. When she was done, she smirked at Cherubimon.

Lotusmon: Humph... That all you got?

Kim: You show her, Lotusmon!

Meanwhile, SaberLeomon raced towards Vikemon while he prepared to slam his mighty morning start on him at any minute.

SaberLeomon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

David: Go for it, SaberLeomon!

Hearing his partner's voice, SaberLeomon pounced up towards Vikemon, but Vikemon reacted with his powerful morning star in his hands and he slammed it down on top of SaberLeomon.

Vikemon: Viking Flare!

David: Watch out!

SaberLeomon: I'm on it!

But at the last second, SaberLeomon manage to spin to the left and avoided the attack, and then his right claw glowed in energy and he unleashed it right on Vikemon's chest.

SaberLeomon: Howling Crusher!

With all his might, SaberLeomon slammed his claw on Vikemon and sent him back away's, and then he landed back on the ground and gave out a might roar.

SaberLeomon: (Roars)...

Veemon: Wow. Here I thought Mike and James were loud.

Mike and James: Oh come on!

As those battles were going down, Justimon speed across the computer grid-like ground and he made his way towards MegaGargomon, who reacted by slamming his metal fist down at him with lots of force.

Shade: Heads up! Here he comes!

MegaGargomon: Power Pummel!

But Justimon was moving so fast, MegaGargomon missed him and slammed his fist into the ground, and Justimon used this chance to jump on MegaGargomon's arm and raced up towards his face while firing lightning orbs from his left metal arm.

Justimon: Taste this! Justice Burst!

MegaGargomon looked, but only saw the orbs hitting him directly in the face and exploding on contact. And while the smoke was covering him, Justimon extended his right leg out and he impacted on MegaGargomon's face.

Justimon: Ha! Justice Kick!

He slammed right into MegaGargomon's face and he was sent plummeting down to the ground on his back, and then Justimon landed perfectly and took his signature justice pose.

Justimon: Well you know the old saying; the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Shade: Nicely said, Justimon.

Biyomon: Not to mention what a great landing. He's awesome.

Emily: Well then, let's get in there too, Biyomon.

Biyomon: Right!

Jessica: Ready to go, Renamon?

Renamon: Ready as i'll ever be!

Then, Renamon jumped up in the air and Biyomon flapped her wings and they both headed straight for the battle, while Emily and Jessica pulled out their digivices's and they channeled the light in them and it went straight to their digivices's. Then, they aimed them at their Digimon partners and a blast of light was shot out and Renamon and Biyomon were hit by it.

**_BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... GARUDAMON_**

**_RENAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... TAOMON_**

When the light faded away, Garudamon and Taomon soared into the air and went straight for the battle's ahead of them, but not before passing Robert and Veemon, who were also eager to get in on this epic battle.

Robert: Alright, now it's our turn. Are you ready, Veemon!?

Veemon: You bet I am! I don't care how tough they are, i'm gonna fight no matter what!

With fire in his eye's, Veemon ran straight to the battle, while Robert pulled out his gold ring digivice and concentrated the light inside of him and it channeled its way into his digivice, and then he aimed his digivice at Veemon, and a beam of light was shot out and it hit Veemon on the back.

**_VEEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... AEROVEEDRAMON_**

Once the light subsided, AeroVeedramon emerged and he raced towards the battle front with all his might. But seeing him, Garudamon, and Taomon racing to the action, Hagurumon and Betamon were ready to get in on it too, and so were Mike and James.

Mike: Oh no they don't! They are not leaving us behind on this one!

James: Yeah! Let's do this!

Mike: Hagurumon..!

James: Betamon..!

Hagurumon and Betamon: Right!

In an instant, Hagurumon and Betamon took off towards the battlefield while Mike and James took out their digivice's and they started to beep loudly and their screens glowed in response, along with their Digimon.

**_HAGURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GUARDROMON_**

**_BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SEADRAMON_**

When the light faded away, Guardromon and Seadramon were the next to rush to be battlefield, and everyone behind watch as they, along with the other ultimate level Digimon, went off into the ultimate battle.

Robert: Show them what you got, AeroVeedramon!

Emily: It's all you, Garudamon!

Mike: Kick their butts, Guardromon!

James: Were counting on ya, Seadramon!

Jessica: Good luck, Taomon, and be careful!

Then, as MegaGargomon was getting back up, Justimon was ready to strike again, but Garudamon soared pass him and she cloaked herself in a giant tornado of fire and she unleashed it on top of MegaGargomon while he was still getting up.

Garudamon: Fire Hurricane!

She threw it at him without hesitation, and the fire tornado engulfed MegaGargomon, not giving him a chance to get back up for another minute. She then landed back towards Justimon and Emily ran up behind Shade.

Emily: Thought you could use the support.

Shade: Appreciate it. Thanks, Emily.

Justimon: Always a pleasure.

Garudamon: Oh... T-The pleasure is all mine, Justimon. Glad to help.

Meanwhile, Vikemon was slamming down again and again on SaberLeomon, but he kept on dodging each one, but he couldn't seem to find an opening for an attack anywhere. That's when Guardromon and Seadramon fired their attacks in unison at Vikemon.

Guardromon: Guardian Barrage!

Seadramon: Ice Blast!

And just before Vikemon could slam his morning star again, Guardromon's missiles, and Seadramon's ice blast attack impacted his chest and sent him back away from SaberLeomon. Then, the two champion Digimon landed right behind SaberLeomon as he got back up.

SaberLeomon: Gee, thank's guy's.

Seadramon: No problem.

Guardromon: Always happy to help.

Then, Mike and James ran up behind David, and he turned around and smiled at them both.

David: Mike, James.

James: Glad to see us.

Mike: Need a little help.

David: We could always use it. Thanks, guy's.

While that was happening, Lotusmon was dodging lightning strikes one after another by Cherubimon, who kept unleashing them none stop.

Cherubimon: Lightning Spear!

Lotusmon tried as hard as she could to avoid each strike coming at her, but it seemed to be no end to it all.

Kim: Hang in there, Lotusmon!

Lotusmon: I'm trying, but there's to many coming!

AeroVeedramon: Then allow me to help! Dragon Impulse!

Out of nowhere, AeroVeedramon showed up and fired his powerful shock wave shaped as a dragon at the next lighting spear attack and the two move's exploded on impact. Then, Robert appeared near Kim's right side, and AeroVeedramon moved right on top of Lotusmon.

Robert: Sorry were late.

Kim: Better late then never. Now let's get her.

AeroVeedramon: Indeed! I'll cover you, Lotusmon!

Lotusmon: Thanks, AeroVeedramon!

But else where, Beelzemon and Ravemon were locked in hand-to-hand combat. Beelzemon threw a left kick to the side, but Ravemon jumped in the air at the last second, and then he unleashed a barrage of kicks at Beelzemon. But Beelzemon was able to block each of the attacks one at a time, and then he did a back flip to get some distance from Ravemon as he landed back on the ground and pulled out his sword.

Grand Master: Beelzemon, watch out!

Ravemon: Celestial Blade!

Ravemon concentrated black lighting around his sword and then he slashed it towards Beelzemon, but Beelzemon was fast enough to jump at the last second and quickly pull out his double barrel pistols in response.

Beelzemon: Bite this! Double Impact!

He fired both rounds at Ravemon, but Ravemon was fast enough to dodge the two shots and then he sprinted towards Beelzemon with his left claw sticking out. Seeing him come for him, Beelzemon put one pistol back and he ran at him with his right claw wide out.

Ravemon: Raven Claw!

Beelzemon: Darkness Claw!

The two unleashed their strikes and they impacted, but they seemed to be evenly matched in terms of power. They tried to push one another back, but neither of them seemed to be giving in.

Beelzemon: (Grunting)... Come on! That all you got!? Huh!? (Grunting)...

As the two powerful Digimon kept on pushing back one another, the Grand Master was finding something very wrong here.

Grand Master: Wait a minute, something isn't right here. Even if Cameron has merged with Falcomon's data and become him, even so, he still shouldn't be putting up this much of a fight. It's like he's not breaking a sweat. What's going on here?

But as the Grand Master grew in frustration, Dexmon, far from the conflict, watched as the Grand Master and everyone else were glued to their respective battles. Yet, he can't help but laugh at each and every one of them.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Oh they don't seem to understand. I just like when I took control of Beelzemon before. Nothing they did work and the stamina never gave out. They can fight them all they want, but they'll never tire them out. They can't win. (Laughs)... Huh?

But while Dexmon was distracted by the other battle's, he didn't notice Lucas, Kyle, Agumon, and Gabumon coming towards him, away from the other fights. To see the four of them approach him, he was quite surprised.

Dexmon: What? Well well, look who I have here.

Lucas: That's right, Dexmon. Now you gotta deal with us.

Kyle: Are friends can handle them, but you're all ours.

Agumon: This time i'm taking you down for sure.

Gabumon: Get ready, because this is the end for you.

Dexmon: Is that so? Well then, if you insist of leading yourselves into certain destruction, i'll gladly send the both to your doom!

Lucas: Not happening! Agumon, go!

Kyle: You're finished here! Gabumon, get him!

Agumon and Gabumon: RIGHT!

The moment had finally come. Agumon and Gabumon both charged right for Dexmon, while Lucas and Kyle quickly pulled out their digivices's and concentrated as hard as they could to channel the light within them. Then, a ring of light appeared around them and their Digimon, and soon a wall of light surrounded Agumon and Gabumon. Dexmon just watched with a glare as Agumon and Gabumon closed their eye's and re-opened them in a unison to see that their glowing with bright light.

**_AGUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON_**

**_GABUMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON_**

As the light faded, Dexmon, unfazed by the light, watched as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon emerged and ascended up into the air in front of him. They both glared at him, trying to intimidate him with their power, but Dexmon wasn't fazed, not even a little.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... Well I was right. It is you again, WarGreymon. You've come back for a rematch. And this time you brought a friend.

WarGreymon: I came back for more then just a rematch. I came back to finish you once and for all.

MetalGarurumon: No matter what it take's, you must be defeated. And the two of us will do just that.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... If that's the case, go ahead! Make my day you two!

Lucas: Go for it, WarGreymon!

Kyle: He's all yours, MetalGarurumon!

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

With all their might, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon accelerated towards Dexmon, while Dexmon was preparing for their assault. WarGreymon was the first one to strike as he speed up and started spinning like a tornado at Dexmon.

WarGreymon: Take this, Dexmon! Great Tornado!

But Dexmon wasn't fazed. He quickly moved his giant metal claws in front of his face and he intercepted WarGreymon's attack and stopped him in his tracks.

Dexmon: Ha! That all you got!?

MetalGarurumon: Not quite! Garuru Tomahawk!

However, Dexmon noticed MetalGarurumon fire his giant missile at him on his left and he pushed WarGreymon off him and used his giant left arm to block the missile, and it exploded on contact. When the smoke cleared, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon landed back on the ground, ready for what Dexmon has planned next for them.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... This all you can bring? Well then, why don't I show you both... just how powerful... I REALLY AM!

The moment he said that, his whole body was surrounded by powerful dark purple energy and he blasted it out right at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

Dexmon: Begone! Dex Blast Wave!

He shot out the energy around him like a bomb and he instantly sent WarGreymon and MetalGaururmon flying in the air, and Lucas and Kyle holding on to the ground for dear life.

WarGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

MetalGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: WarGreymon!

Kyle: MetalGarurumon!

But WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were able to regain their balance and stop from flying off any further, but Dexmon quickly reacted by unleashing a bunch of wires from his armor plated back and send them all right of them like whips.

Dexmon: Ha! Dex Mega Whip!

Lucas and Kyle: Watch out!

Seeing all the wires coming at them, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon quickly evaded them one after another, but they kept on coming.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Dance my puppets! Dance! (Laughs)...

WarGreymon: I... can't... keep... this... up!

MetalGarurumon: Me... neither!

Kyle: Hang in there you two!

Lucas: You just got to!

Dexmon: I beg to differ!

Then, Dexmon retracted the wires away from WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, and they were able to catch their breath for a minute, but not before Dexmon opened his mouth and he shot out a dark purple ball of energy at them.

Dexmon: HA!

WarGreymon: Look out!

MetalGarurumon: Gah!

Quickly responding, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon avoided the energy ball and it went even higher into the air.

MetalGarurumon: Haha! You missed us!

Dexmon: Did I? Did I really?

High in the air, the energy ball that Dexmon shot suddenly stopped and then it bust itself into smaller energy spheres heading straight down for WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon

Lucas: Look out!

Kyle: Above you!

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon: Huh!?

But they were to late to do anything as the thousand energy spheres impacted one at a time on the two of them and blasted them straight to the ground.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas and Kyle: No!

Meanwhile, Beelzemon was still struggling with Ravemon as the two kept on clashing with their claws and hand-to-hand combat fighting style, but it seems that Beelzemon was running out of steam.

Beelzemon: (Panting)... Something's wrong here! Why isn't he out of breath yet!?

Grand Master: I knew it, I was right! His stamina isn't giving out at all!

But then, Ravemon drew his sword again and it was engulfed in black lightning again and he slashed it right at the exhausted Beelzemon.

Ravemon: Celestial Blade!

Grand Master: Beelzemon, look out!

But Beelzemon was to exhausted to take any action and he took the lightning slash wave head on and he was sent flying back and then slid across the floor.

Beelzemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Grand Master: Beelzemon!

Back at the other fights, Justimon and Garudamon were doing all they can against MegaGargomon, but like Ravemon he's doesn't seem to be loosing any energy from the fight, but Justimon and Garudamon were slowly loosing their's.

Justimon: (Panting)... What... is his deal? Why... isn't he out of... breath?

Garudamon: (Panting)... It's like... nothing's... fazing him.

Emily: Their right. What's going on here?

Shade: I don't know, but this isn't the first time this happened.

Shade remembered when Dexmon took control of Beelzemon and he wasn't loosing any stamina in that battle, but as he drifted into his flashback, MegaGargomon opened up all his hidden compartments and he fired all his missiles at Justimon and Garudamon.

MegaGargomon: Mega Barrage!

Justimon and Garudamon: (Gasps)...

They both watched as MegaGargomon unleashed all his missiles, but Justimon and Garudamon used what strength they had and tried to avoid one after another, but each kept coming until eventually they were both caught in the explosive impacts.

Justimon and Garudamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Shade: Justimon!

Emily: Garudamon!

While they're being blasted, some of the missiles that missed them were heading right for Shade and Emily. They both looked up in horror as three missiles were right on top of them.

Shade and Emily: (Gasps)...

Jessica: Taomon!

Taomon: I'm on it!

But just in the nick of time, Taomon soared down from the air and got in front of Shade and Emily and protected them with her shield.

Taomon: Talisman Shield!

And at the last second, Taomon raised her shield around her and them and the missiles impacted right on top. Four explosions were on the shield, but Taomon used all her strength to keep it up, and she did. When the smoke cleared, Taomon dispelled her shield and Jessica ran towards Shade and Emily.

Taomon: (Panting)... That was a lot more damage than I thought.

Jessica: You did great, Taomon.

Emily: Yeah, thanks for the close safe.

Shade: Still, this isn't over. Not by a long shot.

Close by, Seadramon wrapped himself around Vikemon's right arm and he was trying to shake him off as hard as he could, but Guardromon manage to get behind the giant mega Digimon/human and fired his missiles on his back.

Guardromon: Surprise! Guardian Barrage!

With all his might, Guardromon fired two missiles and they impacted on Vikemon's back, but it didn't do a thing to him. He just kept trying to throw Seadramon off his right arm.

Guardromon: It didn't work?

Mike: Oh come on! He should have at least felt that!

James: Plan B! Seadramon, you know what to do!

Seadramon: You bet I do! Ice Blast!

Responding to James's command, Seadramon manage to fire his ice blast from his mouth right on Vikemon's face and temporary blind him as he let go off Seadramon and he jumped off.

Seadramon: Got him!

James: Ha! I bet you felt that!

But Vikemon simply used his left arm and shattered the ice off his face and he turned around and immediately swung his right arm and smacked Guardromon and his left arm on his other side smacked Seadramon and he sent the two flying in different directions.

Guardromon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Seadramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Mike: Guardromon!

James: Seadramon!

David: SaberLeomon, now!

SaberLeomon: (Roars)...

Hearing David's command, SaberLeomon let out a mighty roar at Vikemon and he sharpened up the hairs on his body and fired each of them like needles directly at Vikemon.

SaberLeomon: Twin Fang!

But noticing the attack, Vikemon used his giant arms as a shield in front of him and he blocked every single one of SaberLeomon's strikes.

SaberLeomon: No!

David: He blocked them all!?

Vikemon: Arctic Blizzard!

Quickly reacting, Vikemon unleashed a powerful arctic air around him and SaberLeomon. The moment he felt the strong cold air, SaberLeomon was trying to keep himself up for some reason.

SaberLeomon: GGAAAAAAAAAAHHH! To... much..!

David: SaberLeomon!

James: The cold air must be making him weaker!

Mike: How is that remotely possible!?

Meanwhile, Cherubimon was firing a barrage of lightning bolts from a huge black cloud on top of Lotusmon and AeroVeedramon.

Cherubimon: Storm of Judgement!

Robert: Heads up!

Kim: Look out you guy's!

Lotusmon and AeroVeedramon: (Gasps)...

Quickly responding, Lotusmon and AeroVeedramon started evading on lightning bolt after another. They kept it up until the strikes finally subsided and they refocused their attention back on Cherubimon.

AeroVeedramon: Alright, now it's our turn!

Lotusmon: Allow me! Serpents Cure!

Lotusmon was the first to charge at Cherubimon and she fired her white energy wave from her serpent staff right on her, but Cherubimon used her long left arm to block the attack.

Lotusmon: Darn it!

Kim: She just blocked it.

AeroVeedramon: Let's see her block this! V-Breath Arrow!

Using his full power, AeroVeedramon unleashed his "V" shaped laser beam from his mouth on Cherubimon, but she was able to sense the attacks and counter it by quickly making a lightning spear in her right hand and throwing it at the attack.

Cherubimon: Lightning Spear!

In an instant, the two attacks collided and cancelled each other out and created a huge smoke cloud from the aftershock. When it smoke faded, Cherubimon floated up high into the air and she formed another black cloud on top of Lotusmon and AeroVeedramon, but bigger and wider than before.

AeroVeedramon: Ah snap!

Lotusmon: Here it come's!

Cherubimon: Terminal Judgement!

And then, Cherubimon unleashed a barrage of lightning spears from the black cloud and Lotusmon and AeroVeedramon begun to evade, but they were quickly overwhelmed by the high number of strikes and the attacks hit them one after another.

Lotusmon and AeroVeedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Robert: AeroVeedramon, no!

Kim: Lotusmon!

Hearing their friends in trouble, Lucas and Kyle turned to see them struggling. But Dexmon just laughed at all of them fighting.

Kyle: Oh no!

Lucas: Guy's!

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Face it, you all came to a battle you cannot win. All you've done was brought yourselves to your doom.

But then, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon manage to get back up after that barrage of strike that Dexmon unleashed on them a minute ago and they stood ready for another go at him.

WarGreymon: (Grunting)... Big talk coming from you.

Dexmon: Oh my, you two got back up after that? I'm actually... not impressed. Your still gonna be destroyed.

MetalGarurumon: (Grunting)... Will just see about that, you monster.

And then, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon both charged towards Dexmon, but Dexmon just glowed his eye's in response and unleashed another wave of wires from his back at them.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... Alright, let's go again!

Seeing the wire's coming at them, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon started taking evasive maneuvers and manage to dodge them one by one. Then, WarGreymon dashed and jumped in the air in front of Dexmon and prepared to strike him with his claw.

WarGeymon: Eat this! Mega Claw!

Lucas: Do it!

He slammed his claw right on Dexmon's head, but Dexmon instantly blew WarGreymon away with the force of his energy, and then MetalGarurumon ascended up and opened up his hidden compartments and prepared to fire a barrage of missiles at him.

MetalGarurumon: Grace Cross Freezer!

Kyle: No mercy!

MetalGarurumon fired all his missiles and each of them impact on Dexmon and froze up some area's of his body. However, Dexmon eye's glowed again and the ice melted instantly off his body like nothing ever happened, which shocked WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

MetalGarurumon: But... but how? I threw all I got at him.

WarGreymon: How did he thaw out so fast?

Kyle: How can he unfreeze himself so quickly?

Lucas: More importantly, why hasn't he been dodging their attacks?

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... Don't you get it, your attacks are nothing to me. You can throw all the power you want at me, but i'll never be hurt by such pathetic attacks like yours.

Now that seemed to make WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon angry at Dexmon, so they descended higher above him and prepared their most powerful attacks to throw at him.

WarGreymon: Oh really!? Then try to endure this! Terra Force!

MetalGarururmon: While your at it, take this one! Metal Wolf Claw!

WarGreymon fired his powerful concentrated energy ball at him, and MetalGarurumon unleashed his powerful ice blast wave from his mouth and they aimed right for Dexmon, but Dexmon's eye's just glowed in response to the incoming attacks.

Dexmon: (Those fools! That's just what I wanted!) HA!

But then, the two attacks changed directions towards Dexmon's chest, and then the two powerful attacks stopped right in the air from their target, shocking Lucas, Kyle, and their two mega Digimon.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon: WHAT!?

Lucas and Kyle: But how!?

But Dexmon didn't answer. He looked down at the two attacks and the next thing they knew, the energy from the attacks was being sucked up by his chest plate. Once the attacks faded away, he stood their with his eye's glowing at the two mega's, who along with their human partners were seriously shocked.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)...

MetalGarurumon: N-No way...

WarGreymon: He... he just...

Kyle: He absorbed the attacks.

Lucas: Literally.

Dexmon: Don't you get it now, you can't hurt me. And those were your best attacks? What a shame.

At this point, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon seemed powerless against such a monster. Not even their most powerful move's could faze Dexmon. To see his true power, they didn't know what to do next, and neither did their human partners.

WarGreymon: I... I...

MetalGarurumon: This... this can't... be...

Lucas: WarGreymon...

Kyle: MetalGarurumon...

Dexmon: Well, if you two are done with these childish attempts, I like to get to the fun part now. And that would be this!

In an instant, Dexmon used his power to move the ground and it formed a giant hand like he did to smack WarGreymon a long time ago and he sent it up towards the two mega's and it got MetalGarurumon.

MetalGarurumon: AAAAAAHH!

Kyle: Oh no!

Dexmon: Down you go!

At the exact moment he said that, he pulled MetalGarurumon down to the ground and slammed him down hard on the computer grid-like floor.

MetalGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kyle: MetalGarurumon!

WarGreymon: Now that was uncalled for!

Dexmon: No no, this is uncalled for.

Dexmon set his sight back on WarGreymon and he lashed out four wires out of his back right on him. WarGreymon, noticing the wires coming, manage to avoid one strike after another, but then one of the wire's tips just shot out a small ball of dark purple energy and shot WarGreymon in the stomach.

WarGreymon: GGAAAAAHH!

Lucas: Oh no, WarGreymon!

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... How do you like that? Here, have some more!

Then, the other three wires opened their tips and shot out more dark purple energy balls at WarGreymon. One hit his back, other hit his right shoulder, and the third one his left knee.

WarGreymon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Lucas: WarGreymon!

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Now let's try the chest next!

And again, he fired them right at WarGreymon, but none of the strikes hit his chest like he said. They aimed mainly for his back, legs, and arms.

WarGreymon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Panting)... You're... really... terrible... at your aim.

Dexmon: Ah who care's! I'll hit your chest eventually! (Laughs)...

Then, Dexmon fired a swarm of dark purple energy balls from the wire's and one by one WarGreymon was shot without being able to dodge a single one.

WarGreymon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: WarGreymon!

When Dexmon was finally done firing at WarGreymon, he fell straight to the floor and landed right on his back, cracking his armor in the process. To see his partner struck down like this, Lucas lost it and ran straight to him.

WarGreymon: (Grunting)...

Lucas: WarGreymon, hang on! I'm coming, buddy!

Kyle: Lucas!

Dexmon just watched and did nothing as Lucas ran towards his Digimon partner and stopped a couple feet from him.

Lucas: WarGreymon, are you okay?

WarGreymon: Not sure. That last... barrage of attacks... threw my whole nervous system out of whack. Can't feel a thing. No wait... yep, there it is. Oooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Dexmon: Oh WarGreymon, quit being such a baby.

Then, Dexmon used one of his wires to grab WarGreymon's left leg and then he pulled him into the air in front of him.

Lucas: WarGreymon! No!

Dexmon: (Chuckles)...

WarGreymon manage to open one of his eye's and gazed upside down at Dexmon as he sharped his claw for a strike on WarGreymon.

Dexmon: You know, I spared your life on a whim last time. I didn't think you could give me trouble, but seeing you now, I reconsider it. This time I will destroy you with my own hand.

Lucas: No! Don't do it!

Dexmon: Oh don't worry, boy, you'll see him again. You know when he turns back into an egg and forgets all about you when he hatches! (Laughs)...

Lucas: NO!

WarGreymon tried to struggle out, but he was too weakened to do a thing, and Lucas could only watch as his Digimon partner was about to be pierced by Dexmon's claw, but MetalGarurumon manage to get back up after being brought down to the ground and fired his signature attack at Dexmon's face.

MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!

He fired his ice blast from his mouth and it impacted right on Dexmon's left eye. The sudden strike on his face made him drop WarGreymon and he impacted on the floor, chest first.

Dexmon: GAAAH!

WarGreymon: (Grunting)...

Lucas: WarGreymon!

Kyle: Nice shot, MetalGarurumon!

MetalGarurumon: Wish I could say so.

To be shot in the eye like that made Dexmon a bit irritated. He glowed his eye's and the ice melted off his face and then he turned his sight on MetalGarurumon, who was ready for whatever he had in-store for him.

Dexmon: How dare you! You'll pay for that!

Then, Dexmon unleashed all four wires he had out on MetalGarurumon, and because they came at him so quickly, MetalGarurumon had no chance to move out of the way in time. All four wires grabbed hold of him and pulled him up into the air towards Dexmon.

MetalGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kyle: Oh no! MetalGarurumon!

Once MetalGarurumon was in his sights, Dexmon's eye's glowed again and the wires around MetalGarurumon started to tighten up and started putting the squeeze on him.

MetalGarurumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Dexmon: I'll squeeze the life out of you!

Kyle: MetalGarurumon!

Hearing the loud screams from a far, the Grand Master looked to see MetalGarurumon being squeezed by Dexmon and WarGreymon lying flat on the ground all damaged and bruised. Not to mention seeing Lucas and Kyle helpless to do anything about it.

Grand Master: No. This is bad. We gotta help them. They can't beat Dexmon on their own. Beelzemon!

Beelzemon: Kinda occupied at the moment, Johnny!

The Grand Master turned to see Beelzemon was trying to keep Ravemon's sword from reaching. He was down on the ground while using both hands to keep Ravemon and his sword from getting to him, but because he was tired out and Ravemon wasn't, it was getting hard for him to keep it up much longer.

Beelzemon: (Grunting)... I can't hold him... much longer!

Grand Master: Gah! Think, Johnny, think! There's gotta be something we can...

But just before he finished that sentence, he remembered Kim and Floramon were talking about a wire on the back of Ravemon's, MegaGargomon's, Vikemon's, and Cherubimon's heads.

Grand Master: Wait a minute, the wire on the back of their heads!

He then looked closely at Ravemon and manage to see a shine coming off the back of his head. No doubt that it was wire behind him.

Grand Master: That's it! Beelzemon, pull the wire out of the back of his head! It's your only chance!

Beelzemon: (Grunting)... You better be right!

Hearing the Grand Master's idea, Beelzemon manage to slip his right hand out and used all his strength to head for the back of Ravemon's head while keeping the sword away from his neck. And then, he manage to grab something behind Ravemon's head, and knowing what it was... he pulled it and the wire was now visible and pulled out of Ravemon!

Beelzemon: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ravemon: Guh!

The moment Beelzmeon pulled the wire, Ravemon felt a jolt through his head, and Dexmon sensed it happen.

Dexmon: (What!?)

Grand Master: Yes!

Beelzemon was finally able to catch his breath, and then Ravemon started to shrink back to Falcomon again. The sudden jolt to his head made him pass out, but Beelzemon was able to catch him with his left arm and set him down gently, while the Grand Master ran towards Beelzemon.

Beelzemon: (Panting)... Thank goodness.

Grand Master: Is Cameron gonna be okay?

Beelzemon: Don't worry, Johnny, he's passed out but he'll be just fine.

Grand Master: (Sighs)... That's a relieve.

Then, Beelzemon slowly made his way back up off the ground. However, Shade, Emily, and Jessica noticed them pull the wire out of Ravemon and that gave them the same idea.

Shade: They did it. Now we gotta do the same for MegaGargomon.

Emily: It's the only way at this point.

Jessica: Well then, let's get it over with.

Shade: Justimon!

Emily: Garudamon!

Jessica: Taomon!

Justimon, Garudamon, and Taomon: RIGHT!

Knowing what they had to do, the three Digimon raced off towards MegaGargomon with all their might, but MegaGargomon reacted by slamming his fist down at them with lots of force.

MegaGargomon: Power Pummel!

But seeing the incoming attack, Justimon jumped out of the way, and Garudamon and Taomon ascended higher into the air. Then, Garudamon raced down towards MegaGargomon's legs and grabbed hold of his left leg and started to pull hard.

Garudamon: Alright, come on you! (Grunting)...

Emily: Go for it, Garudamon!

She pulled as hard as she could and it appeared to be that MegaGargomon was loosing his balance on his left side, but before he could do anything about it, Taomon got above him and created a symbol in her hand and she threw it like a throwing star straight towards MegaGarogmon's right leg.

Taomon: Talisman Star!

Jessica: Do it, Taomon!

The symbol thrown like a throwing star impacted right at the back of MegaGargomon's right foot and he started to loose his balance there as well. As MegaGargomon started to fall forward, Justimon sprinted forward and jumped high above him while changing his left metal arm into a blade. He then noticed the invisible wire's shine on the back of MegaGargomon's head and he slashed his blade right at it.

Shade: It's all you, Justimon!

Justimon: With my blade... I set you free! Voltage Blade!

He slashed with all his might and in an instant the wire was cut off. MegaGargomon felt the snap to his head as he started to shrink back to Terriermon again.

MegaGargomon: Guh!

Shade: Yes!

Jessica: He did it!

Emily: Nice job you guy's!

As Terriermon was still falling towards the ground, Jessica rushed forward and manage to catch him in her arms just in time. Like Falcomon, Terriermon was passed out from the sudden jolt to his head.

Jessica: It's alright you guy's, I got him. He's okay.

Shade: Good.

Justimon: Now for the rest of them.

Taomon: Will have to let them handle their's.

Emily: Let's hope.

Seeing MegaGargomon's defeat, David, Mike, and James had the same idea in mind now. They gave a look at one another to sign what they were about to do. Then they looked back at their Digimon partners heading for Vikemon.

David: Alright, ready!?

Mike and James: Ready!

David: Alright everyone, go for the back of Vikemon's head and pull that wire out!

SaberLeomon, Guardromon, and Seadramon: RIGHT!

SaberLeomon was the first to charge forwards at Vikemon while he raised his morning star above him and prepared to slam it down right on the lion Digimon.

Vikemon: Viking Flare!

But seeing the attack coming, SaberLeomon was able to move out of the way in time and then he pounced up and his right claw started to glow in energy and he prepared to slam it right on Vikemon.

SaberLeomon: Howling Crusher!

SaberLeomon manage to slam his claw right on Vikemon's chest and made him take a few steps back, but using this chance, Seadramon manage to get right behind Vikemon and used his long serpent-like body to trip him and made him fall backwards and slam down on the surface.

James: Nice one, Seadramon!

Seadramon: Thanks!

Mike: Alright, Guardromon, now!

Guardromon: As you wish, Mike.

Then, Guardromon used his back boosters to get him right behind Vikemon's head fast enough before he got back up and manage to detect the invisible wire, due to being a machine-type Digimon. He manage to find where it was and he grabbed hold of it, and just as Vikemon was getting up, he used that extra force to pull the wire out of his head, and the sudden jolt got to Vikemon's head.

Vikemon: Guh!

Mike and James: Yes!

David: Alright!

Vikemon then started to shrink back down to Gomamon again, and he flopped right down on the ground. David, Mike, and James then ran towards him to see if he was okay, while SaberLeomon, Guardromon and Seadramon headed towards them as well.

Mike: Is he gonna be okay?

David: He should be. It looks like he's just passed out.

SaberLeomon: Well that's a relieve.

Seadramon: Agree. That's three down, one to go.

James: Yeah, but that's...

Guardromon: I think they can do it.

The six of them looked over at Kim and Robert, who were still focused on the fight with Cherubimon. She kept throwing one lightning spear after another at Lotusmon and AeroVeedramon, but the two kept on dodging, but they were also starting to loose their energy at the same time.

Cherubimon: Thousand Spears!

AeroVeedramon: Gah! I can't keep this up!

Lotusmon: We just got to!

Robert: Just hang in there!

Kim: It's now or never! Go for the wire behind Cherubimon's head!

Lotusmon heard Kim's command, so she charged ahead towards Cherubimon and she unleashed her rainbow color energy wave from her staff right at Cherubimon head on.

Lotusmon: Try this! Seven's Fantasia!

But Cherubimon quickly reacted by using both her long arms and shielded herself from the attack. However, Lotusmon kept pushing the attack at her, and Cherubimon kept on blocking with little effort.

Lotusmon: (Grunting)... I can't keep this up!

Kim: You have to, Lotusmon! It's our only chance!

Robert: Go, AeroVeedramon!

AeroVeedramon: I'm on it!

In an instant, AeroVeedramon opened his wings and soared up into the air until he was above Lotusmon and Cherubimon. As Lotusmon kept firing her attack, AeroVeedramon used this chance to sneak around them and get behind Cherubimon while she was distracted. He took a second to find where that wire was, and then he saw it.

AeroVeedramon: Got it! HA!

Once he knew where it was, AeroVeedramon raced towards it as fast as he could and then he took out his claws and with all his might he slashed the wire clean in half and sending a jolt to Cherubimon's head.

Cherubimon: Guh!

Robert: Yes!

Kim: He did it!

Lotusmon noticed AeroVeedramon sliced the wire, so she instantly stopped her attack, and then Cherubimon started to shrink back to Lopmon again and fall from the air. Noticing her, Kim and Robert sprinted to catch her, and they did. Kim was able to grab her in her arms just in time before she hit the ground.

Kim: I got her.

Robert: Good. Is she gonna be okay?

Kim: Yeah. She's passed out but she'll just fine. Now that Dexmon doesn't control her anymore.

When all four of his human/Digimon servants were cut from his control, Dexmon noticed all four of them were back to rookie forms and out of his control. As he kept putting the squeeze on MetalGarurumon, this made him very irritated.

Dexmon: (What!? They defeat them!? Why those little maggots! But no matter, I got all I needed from those four.)

MetalGarurumon: GGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kyle: Hang on, MetalGarurumon!

Lucas: WarGreymon, you gotta get up!

WarGreymon: I'm... trying...

WarGreymon tried his best to get back up, but parts of his armor kept on falling off each time he did. Lotusmon noticed WarGreymon's condition and MetalGarurumon's struggle. To see them in this situation, something inside her made her snap.

Lotusmon: No! Hang on!

Without thinking, Lotusmon was the first to race towards Dexmon. Everyone noticed her fly towards him, and they were quite shock.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Shade: What is she doing!?

Kim: Lotusmon, wait!

Lotusmon: You let him go!

Dexmon: Hmm..?

Dexmon turned his eye's off MetalGaururmon and he noticed Lotusmon coming at her with her serpent staff right in front of her. She went higher into the air and then she came down with her serpent staff ready to smack down on Dexmon, but he wasn't fazed.

Dexmon: Your kidding me, right? (Chuckles)...

Lotusmon: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Then, Dexmon took out his right arm and blocked against Lotusmon's serpent staff, and when it impacted on him, the staff broke in two! To her staff break on her, Lotusmon and everyone else were seriously shocked.

Lotusmon: WHAT!?

Kim: Her... her staff..!

Emily: It broke!

David: Unbelievable!

Dexmon: Oh it's quite believable! HA!

In an instant, Dexmon used his right arm to push Lotusmon away from him. She went back a way's in the air before she stopped and dropped her broken serpent staff and held her rainbow staff with both hands. Seeing him do such a thing made her a bit angry so she fired her only staff without hesitation.

Lotusmon: (Growls)... Why you! Seven's Fantasia!

Kyle: No! Stop!

But it was to late. Lotusmon fired her rainbow color energy wave from her staff right on Dexmon, but Dexmon eye's glowed again and the attack was redirected towards his chest and it stopped right before it hit him.

Lotusmon: What!?

Kim: He... He stopped it?

Lucas: Just like before.

Dexmon: I'll be taking your energy!

Like before, Dexmon started to take in all the power from Lotusmon attack and into his chest. Once he was done, he gazed over at her surprised expression.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)...

Lotusmon: But... But how?

Dexmon: I got my way's. Speaking of way's, you bore me! Dex Blast Wave!

The next thing Lotusmon knew, Dexmon dropped MetalGarurumon and he surrounded himself with energy and then he released like an explosion and it impacted on Lotusmon and sent her flying way back.

Lotusmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kim: Lotusmon, no!

Lucas and Kyle: (Gasps)...

As Lotusmon was sent flying, the force from the attack was to much for her, so she started to shrink back to Floramon. When she did, the descended down and skid across the ground on her back until she reached Kim and Robert.

Floramon: (Grunting)...

Kim: Floramon!

David: No!

Mike: That's it!

James: Go get him, guy's!

Without thinking, Guardromon and Seadramon ran towards Dexmon as he set his sight on them.

David: SaberLeomon, go!

SaberLeomon: Right!

Now SaberLeomon sprinted towards Dexmon and he easily passed Guardromon and Seadramon. And it wasn't long before Justimon, Garudamon, and Taomon decided to head towards him.

Shade: Don't hold back, Justimon!

Justimon: I know!

Emily: You can do it, Garudamon!

Garudamon: Right!

Jessica: Give him everything you got, Taomon!

Taomon: I plan to!

Dexmon: Oh you cannot be serious?

Dexmon watched as every other Digimon sprinted towards him, and soon AeroVeedramon took to the sky again and headed for him as well.

AeroVeedramon: Alright, here I go!

Robert: Teach him a lesson, AeroVeedramon!

Dexmon: You all don't seem to comprehend who you're dealing with! But if you insist on continuing this nonsense, then so be it!

At the moment he said that out loud, SaberLeomon pounced up into the air and his right claw started to glow and he extended out towards his head.

SaberLeomon: Take this! Howling Crusher!

Dexmon: Humph..!

But Dexmon glowed his eye's at him and he somehow manage to stop SaberLeomon in the air.

SaberLeomon: W-What!?

David: He... He stopped him!? In mid-air!?

Dexmon: You bet I did. Now get lost, you stupid tiger! Dex Claw!

Out of nowhere, Dexmon swung his left claw and he smashed SaberLeomon's stomach and sent him flying back and made him skid across the floor.

SaberLeomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

David: SaberLeomon!

When he stopped skidding, SaberLeomon started to shrink back down to Elecmon again, and in response, David ran towards his fallen partner.

David: Elecmon!

Shade: Our turn now! Justimon!

Justimon: I'm on it, Shade!

Mike: You too, Guardromon!

James: You as well, Seadramon!

Guardromon and Seadramon: Okay!

Noticing them coming, Dexmon turned his attention on Justimon, so in response he unleashed another swarm of wire's out of his back and aimed them all at him. Justimon looked up and noticed all the wire's coming, so he used that incredible speed of his to dodge one after another and then he changed his metal arm into it's regular form and he fired off lightning orbs at the giant monster.

Justimon: Justice Burst!

Dexmon: Pitiful...

But Dexmon did the same thing like before and stopped all the lightning orbs coming at him and he diverted them towards his chest, only for them to be absorbed like the rest.

Shade: No!

Justimon: How does he do that!?

Dexmon: Like i'll tell you! Dex Blast Wave!

The next thing Justimon know, Dexmon was concentrating energy around him again and he unleashed it like an explosion and Justimon was caught in the force and was sent flying far back.

Justimon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Shade: No! Justimon!

As Justimon flew back in the air, he too started to shrink back to his rookie form due to the strong force of Dexmon's attack. Monodramon then impacted hard on the ground close by Shade and Emily.

Monodramon: (Grunting)... Ow...

Shade and Emily: Monodramon!

Garudamon: No!

Garudamon turned back and saw him passed out in front of Shade and Emily, and that seemed to infuriate her and she zoomed faster towards Dexmon, along with Taomon and AeroVeedramon behind her.

Dexmon: Oh look, here come's more.

Garudamon: Your gonna pay for what you've done! Wing Blade!

AeroVeedramon: (Roars)... V-Breath Arrow!

Taomon: Talisman of Light!

In unison, Garudamon fired her high-speed crimson air slash at Dexmon, followed by AeroVeedramon's powerful "V" shaped laser beam from his mouth, and Taomon took out her giant brush from her sleeve and stroke a symbol in the air and it shot out a light beam, all aimed for Dexmon. But Dexmon wasn't fazed as usual. He glowed his eye's again and the attacks diverted once again towards his chest and it was all absorbed by him.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... (That's right fools, give me all the power you got. I can't wait to use it in the end.)

Emily: It's not working!

Jessica: He keeps absorbing their attacks.

Robert: But how?

Dexmon: Like i'm ever gonna tell all of you! Dex Blast Wave!

When Dexmon was done, he unleashed another blast of energy all around his body and let out another huge explosion and it sent Garudamon, AeroVeedramon, and Taomon flying back.

Garudamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

AeroVeedramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Taomon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Emily: Garudamon!

Robert: AeroVeedramon!

Jessica: Taomon, no!

And at the same time as they all impacted on the ground, all three ultimate Digimon started to shrink back to their rookie forms near their respective human partners. To see them all beaten down so easily, Robert, Emily, and Jessica ran towards their injured partners.

Robert: Veemon!

Emily: Biyomon!

Jessica: Renamon!

Dexmon: (Laughs)... One by one they all fall! Oh how I love to smack them around like a bunch of...

Guardromon: Guardian Barrage!

Seadramon: Ice Blast!

Out of nowhere, Dexmon was blasted by Guardromon's missiles and Seadramon's ice blast from his mouth. Yet, it didn't seem to damage him at all, but it did make him look in their direction.

Dexmon: What? Who did that?

Seadramon: That would be us.

Guardromon: You didn't forget about us did you?

Dexmon: Actually I did until now. But thanks for reminding me.

Guardromon: Oh dang it.

And in an instant, Dexmon glowed his eye's and let out a small blast of wind at the two of them and it was no doubt strong enough to sent the two flying in the air like all the other's.

Guardromon and Seadramon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Mike: Guardromon!

James: Seadramon!

As the two of them fell and skid across the ground, the force of the impact made the two of them shrink back to Hagurumon and Betamon and stopped right near Mike and James.

Mike: Oh man. Hagurumon.

James: Betamon.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... Oh to easy. (Laughs)...

As Dexmon was laughing to himself, he looked to see the DigiDestined with their injured Digimon partner close by them. To see each one of them like this, he felt really satisfied then ever before. The only two Digimon that haven't returned to normal were WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. They both were trying to get up, but they were way to injured and exhausted.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... Look at you all... Pathetic! This is the new generation of DigiDestined? Haha! How low has the light force of the Digital World gone? Because, your all... PATHETIC (Laughs)... Huh!?

But as Dexmon was once again laughing to himself, he noticed the Grand Master and Beelzemon making their way towards him with fire in their eye's.

Dexmon: Oh my, look who came back for more. I'm surprised you two are still standing.

Grand Master: Why wouldn't we be? After everything you've done to us.

Beelzemon: You haven't beaten us yet, Dexmon. Your forgetting i'm still here.

However, Beelzemon has already taken some serious damage from his fight with Ravemon, so he doesn't look like he's in the best condition for another fight, but he wasn't gonna let that stop him from pulling out his pistols again. But Dexmon took noticed of his condition and he can't help but laugh.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... You can't be serious, Beelzemon. I can see that your fight with Ravemon did more to you then your letting on. You already look like you've got one foot in the grave.

Beelzemon: So what if I do! That ain't gonna stop me from doing what needs to done!

Grand Master: He's right. You caused to much pain and misery to us and everyone else. No matter what it take's, you have to be stopped.

Dexmon: Oh blah blah blah, not this again. I'm getting very tired of hearing this stupid sense of justice from you humans and Digimon alike.

Beelzemon: Well then i'll get right to the point! Double... Impact! Rapid style!

Out of anger for everything Dexmon had done, Beelzemon aimed both his pistols at Dexmon and he unleashed a massive barrage of shots right on Dexmon's armor, but none of them seem to be fazing him, not even the explosions on impact.

Beelzemon: HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dexmon: (Laughs)... This all you got!

Then, Dexmon responded to the multiple strikes by forming another field of energy around himself but much bigger and far more concentrated then the last one's and his eye's glowed far more tense then all the previous times before and he unleashed the biggest explosion ever on everyone!

Dexmon: BEGONE! ALL OF YOU! DEX EXPLOSION!

And in an instant, Dexmon unleashed the biggest explosion yet. Everyone watched in horror as Dexmon's explosive might filled the entire dimension and was heading straight for him.

Everyone: (Huge Gasp)...

Grand Master: OH NO!

Beelzemon: Not good!

Lucas: EVERYBODY RUN!

But it was far to late for anyone to run. The explosion waves were so strong and wide, it made the DigiDestined, along with their Digimon partners, the Grand Master and Beelzemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Falcomon, and Gomamon flying across the dimension in a huge great ball of dark light.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Dexmon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

As the explosion filled the dimension, for a moment, all that could be seen was dark light everywhere. After a couple minutes, the explosion finally subsided, and everyone and their Digimon partners were passed out on the ground, with not only their Digimon bruised up and torn apart, but even the DigiDestined's clothes were torn apart from the explosion. As Dexmon manage to catch his breath after a strong attack like that, he slowly made his way towards everyone and he can't help but laugh at all of them.

Dexmon: (Loud Laugh)... Now do you get it!? You can never beat me! Nobody can beat me! Not even those stupid Sovereigns! All they did was trapped me in this cursed place, but now... it's become my greatest power source! That's why... none of you... and nothing in both worlds... will ever... DEFEAT ME! (Loud Evil Laugh)... NOTHING! (Loud Evil Laugh)...

As Dexmon made his terrible evil laugh, it would seem that he was successful in defeating the DigiDestined. But just as the dust was settling down, Lucas... and Kyle... were seen using every bit of strength they had to stand up. They were bruised, banged up, their clothes torn, scratched up, and suffered the worst pain ever in their life's, but they willed themselves up out of everyone to take a stand at Dexmon.

Lucas: Y-Your... wrong.

Dexmon: (Laughs)... What..?

To Dexmon's surprise, he stopped laughing and noticed the two boy's getting back up after the explosive might he put on them. This was actually quite a huge surprise to him.

Kyle: You... you hear him. You... haven't... won... yet.

Dexmon: Impossible. How are you two still standing!? No mere human could withstand that!

Lucas: Well, then I guess... were not mere... humans... after all. Don't you... get it? We're more... then just humans. We're... DigiDetined. And we carry... something inside... that... most humans... don't.

Kyle: He's right. We carry... the light... of two worlds. Something... you could never... take away... from us.

The next thing Dexmon knew, they both started to slowly walk towards him with every little strength they had left.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... I admire your adorable speech and will, boy's, but the fact remains is that you can't win this.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon: Your wrong...

Dexmon: What!?

And now Dexmon turned his attention to none other than WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Those two somehow manage to endure the explosion and like their human partners, they two were willing themselves to get up despite all the damage they've taken. First Lucas and Kyle, and now them.

Dexmon: But... but how? How are two..?

WarGreymon: It's because... of our will... and determination.

MetalGarurumon: You can... hit us down... all you want, but... you'll never... break us.

Dexmon: This is impossible. Not even Johnny and his group could handle that attack and stand up!

Lucas: Well... the thing about... is...

Kyle: Were not... them. We're... a new... generation.

Lucas: Something... that you... can never... hope... to understand.

But as the two were heading towards Dexmon along with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in front of them, the two boy's somehow started to glow with the light inside of themselves, which shocked Dexmon even more.

Dexmon: Huh? What's this? The light? But... but how? They've should already reached their maximum strength when their Digimon reached mega level.

But just like them, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon started to glow as well, but WarGreymon was surrounded in orange light, and MetalGarurumon in light blue, which further surprised Dexmon.

WarGreymon: Haven't you... figured it out? We're... Digimon.

MetalGarurumon: And there's no... limit... to our... strength.

Dexmon: No... No! That's not possible!

Then, the next thing Lucas and Kyle knew, their digivices's both started to beep extremely loudly and they both took them out of their pockets in unison, but only to see them glow brighter then ever before right in their faces.

Lucas: (Gasps)...

Kyle: (Gasps)...

Dexmon: Huh!? What!? What is that!?

Then, the Grand Master manage to shake himself up, due to being more data than flesh, and he noticed Beelzemon had returned to Impmon again. Yet, he also noticed light coming from all the other passed out DigiDestined.

Grand Master: Huh? What... what's going on here? I've never seen this before.

And then, everyone else's digivices's started to beep and glow and the next thing the Grand Master saw was each one of the DigiDestined's digivices's shot out a beam of light into the sky right in front of him.

Grand Master: W-What the!?

First Shade's, then David's, then Kim's, then Robert's, then Emily's, then Mike's, then James's, and then Jessica's digivice. Each one had shot out a beam of light into the air and they all formed into a massive sphere of light above them, so strong that it blinded Dexmon's vision.

Dexmon: Gah! What... What is that light!?

Grand Master: T-That's... the...

And the next thing that happened was the sphere of powerful light shot out two beams of light right at Lucas and Kyle. When it impacted them, they both felt it on their backs at the same time and they were now both glowing even brighter than before.

Lucas: (Huge Gasp)...

Kyle: (Huge Gasp)...

As the light seriously intensified around Lucas and Kyle, their digivice took in the light as well, and the most shocking thing happened to them. Both Lucas and Kyle looked at their digivices's and they've changed color! Now they had shiny yellow ring in the center with strange symbols on it and the usual white background changed into different color. Lucas's had an orange background, and Kyle had a light blue background. And even the buttons turned shiny yellow as a result of the change.

Lucas: My... my digivice...

Kyle: It... changed...

And then, the light around WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon started to intensify as well as the two of them started to soar higher into the air. But as the two boy's kept on starring at their digivices's, they then sensed something inside themselves that made them knew what was going to happen next somehow. They both looked at one another for a few seconds until they each gave a smile to each other and then looked back up at their Digimon partners.

Kyle: You ready, Lucas?

Lucas: Kyle, you bet I am.

Then, the two boy's aimed their newly changed digivice's at their Digimon partners and the device's started to glow once again as they each shot out a beam of powerful light at them in unison.

Lucas: WARGREYMON...!

Kyle: METALGARURUMON...!

And at the same time, both beams of light landed right on the two mega's and they could no doubt feel the power soaring inside of them. The two powerful Digimon's eye's started to glow at the power their feeling, and they each soared ever higher into the air, way out of Dexmon's reach. As they head up, Dexmon was able to take noticed at the two of them.

Dexmon: (Grunting)... WHAT!? What is this!? What are you trying to pull!?

Lucas and Kyle: HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Grand Master: This... this is... the ultimate... light. This... is there light.

The Grand Master witnessed the incredible light coming from high high above the darkness of Dexmon's dimension, and soon everyone else and their Digimon partners started to get up and take noticed of the powerful light above them. As WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were surrounded in the strongest light they've ever felt, the two started to transform once again!

**_WARGREYMON... METALGARURUMON... D.N.A. DIGIVOLVE TO... _****_OMNIMON_**

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p> 


	66. Episode 66: United We Stand, Part 2

**Sorry for the long wait on this episode everyone, but I was busy with the first week back at School and stuff. But I manage to find the time and finished up with amazing episode of mine. I think you'll all be shocked and amazed by this one. I've put in a lot of effort into this one, so I hope it's as good as I hope. This is going to be very awesome! enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 66: United We Stand, Part 2<strong>_

_**The DigiDestined struggle in their long battle with Dexmon, but now they make a comeback thanks to the newest evolution by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Will it be enough to finally rid both worlds of the dangerous monster Dexmon for good? The real battle starts now!**_

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN DIMENSION<strong>

_**WARGREYMON... METALGARURUMON... D.N.A. DIGIVOLVE TO... OMNIMON**_

As the extremely intense light faded away slowly, Lucas and Kyle gazed up high in complete shock as both their mega Digimon seemed to have combined into a white armor humanoid Digimon that's the same size as WarGreymon. However, it's right arm had MetalGarurumon's head at the end, and it's left arm had WarGreymon's head at the end, and it's head was covered up so only it's light blue eye's could be seen, and it wore a might white cape on it's back.

Lucas: What... in the... world..?

Kyle: This is... seriously... unreal.

As the mysterious new figure floated there in the air, the Grand Master, the other DigiDestined, and their Digimon partners that have reverted back to their rookie forms, due to the hard hits from Dexmon, all slowly took a couple steps while gazing at this brand new Digimon.

Mike: Um... anyone have any idea who that is?

Grand Master: Normally, I would know. But this time, I have no idea.

Monodramon: There's a first time for everything.

David: Yeah, but still...

Kim: Who is that?

Floramon: He's not WarGreymon...

Veemon: And he's definitely not MetalGarurumon...

Robert: So who is he?

Shade was the only one out of everyone to slowly pull out his digivice to find out who this mysterious Digimon is, but when the holographic image was displayed in front of him, it showed no data, just an image.

Shade: What? The digivice has nothing on this Digimon.

Emily: Nothing at all?

Biyomon: Not even the digivice knows?

Grand Master: Of course it wouldn't know. This kind of Digimon was never seen in the Digital World.

James: Well we're seeing it now, right?

Betamon: Yeah...

As they continued their gaze at the new Digimon above them, Renamon took noticed of Dexmon regaining his vision after being blinded by the overwhelming light a moment ago.

Dexmon: (Grunting)...

Renamon: Oh no...

Jessica: What's wrong, Renamon?

Renamon: It's Dexmon. He's regain his eye sight.

Impmon: And that's bad.

Elecmon: Bad!? You mean seriously bad!

Everyone then took their sight of the new Digimon and gazed back at none other than Dexmon, who finally regain his sight and looked in their direction with his eye's glowing red as usual.

Dexmon: Why those little termites. They think they could stop me with a light show? Yeah right. The only thing that done was make me... Huh?

Before Dexmon could finish his sentence, he took a look up to see not WarGreymon or MetalGarurumon, but the new Digimon, and he was sure surprised by this. The way he looked at him, it was like he never seen this Digimon before. Which was a first to him.

Dexmon: What the? What is..? Who are you? I don't recall ever seeing you before.

After floating in the air doing nothing, the new Digimon turned his sight down at Dexmon and glared right into his eye's.

?: Are you talking to me? Well then, let me put it like this. I am neither WarGreymon... or MetalGarurumon. No. I am the one who lights the darkness! I am the one who protects all the innocent Digimon, and all living things! You see, I am the one who will defeat, Dexmon!

**"I... AM... OMNIMON!"**

The Digimon known as Omnimon boomed his voice so loudly, it could be heard throughout the entire dimension. To hear the combination of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's voice in one, everyone gazed back up at Omnimon with shock and amazement. However, Dexmon was not impressed by this.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... You're kidding me, right? You? That's rich. You haven't even been around for five minutes and you go and run your mouth like that? HA!

Omnimon: Oh and you're one to talk about running your mouth? You've been running that big mouth of your's ever since we got here.

Now that brought a bit of a surprise to Dexmon. He never heard any Digimon talk back to him like that. Even Impmon wasn't that bad. He gazed up at Omnimon, who was now crossing his arms at him, and he was not happy, but not mad either.

Dexmon: How dare you?

Shade: Did he just backtalk Dexmon?

Kim: I think he did.

Grand Master: I'll admit, the guy is brave.

Impmon: Yeah. Even I never backtalk Dexmon like that.

Renamon: Oh really?

Jessica: Somehow, I find that hard to believe.

While Dexmon had his sights on him, Omnimon turned and looked down at Lucas, Kyle, and the other's, to see if they were okay after the last attack Dexmon did. But he also looked pass them and noticed Terriermon, Lopmon, Falcomon, and Gomamon were all passed out in different area's behind the DigiDestined. And after seeing them, Omnimon then turned his attention back on Dexmon.

Omnimon: You know, what you've done to the previous DigiDestined is unforgivable. Not to mention all the people of the real world, and the Digimon of the Digital World were all affected by your madness. Because of that, I cannot allow you to hurt anyone anymore. Your end has come, Dexmon.

Dexmon: Oh is that right? Are you forgetting who your talking too? I am Dexmon, the most powerful being in both worlds. You can talk down to me all you want, but the fact remains that you can't win against me. Not now... not ever.

Omnimon: Really? Wow... I knew you were always full of yourself, but this is just hysterical. You're even worse then I thought.

Dexmon: That's a lot of talk coming from someone who hasn't fought one battle yet.

Omnimon: That's a lot of talk coming from someone who's hardly fought in over 300 years.

Hearing these two powerful Digimon talk back to one another made the whole DigiDestined completely speechless. They just gazed at them with their eye's wide open at them.

Betamon: Oh... my... gosh.

Veemon: Wow. That's... uh...

David: Here I thought Mike and James talk a lot.

Mike and James: Hey!

Impmon: Tell me i'm hearing thing's.

Grand Master: I wish I could, but even i'm totally speechless.

Monodramon: Which is funny because you always got something to say.

Grand Master: I know. It feels so weird.

But as they were talking among's themselves, Lucas and Kyle were also speechless as to what Omnimon and Dexmon were doing. They knew their Digimon long enough to know that they were never like this.

Kyle: Um... wow. This... is new.

Lucas: I knew Agumon always has a lot to say, but this...

Kyle: Yeah, same with Gabumon. But this is a little to much for me.

Dexmon: Oh yeah. Big talk coming from a Digimon with no identity.

Omnimon: Big talk coming form an overgrown tin can like yourself.

After an exchange of one insult to another, Dexmon was finally loosing his patience with Omnimon.

Dexmon: Okay, you know what, i'm done talking to you. But I have to admit, you're the best challenge I had since... well... forever. You're the first Digimon to ever talk to me so disrespectfully.

Omnimon: And consider me the last.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... Oh is that right? But you're forgetting something.

Omnimon: And what would that be?

Dexmon: I control this place!

And then, out of nowhere, the ground far below Omnimon started to move and form into five sharp pillars heading towards him. Everyone gazed in horror as Omnimon looked down to see them coming his way, but he wasn't afraid.

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Lucas and Kyle: Look out!

Dexmon: Say good-bye!

As the five pillars headed his way, Omnimon uncrossed his arms and extended out his WarGreymon arm and in a flash, a sword with symbols on it popped out of the WarGreymon head and he held it above his head as the five pillars were just about to make contact.

Omnimon: Transcendent... Sword!

With a mighty slash, without even seeing him move at all, the five pillars suddenly exploded all around Omnimon.

Dexmon: W-What!?

Everyone (Gasps)...

The DigiDestined gazed at the amazement of Omnimon new speed and power, but Dexmon was a bit irritated by it.

Dexmon: Oh so that's how it's gonna be. Well then, try this! Dex Mega Whip!

Using his power, Dexmon summoned a bunch of wire's out of the ground and they headed straight for Omnimon, but Omnimon was not afraid like before, so he started to dodge ever strike coming at him. Seeing him move so fast and not getting touch at all, Dexmon and the DigiDestined were shocked once again.

Dexmon: What!? How is he..!?

Kim: He... he's moving so fast!

Emily: But... even WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon weren't that fast!

Biyomon: I know! It's unbelievable!

Grand Master: This is... incredible.

Lucas and Kyle: Whoa...

But as Omnimon kept on avoiding one strike after another, he took his sword again and he began to slash through every single wire coming at him.

Omnimon: Humph! Transcendent Sword!

With a sudden dash of slashes, one by one Dexmon's wires were easily cut by Omnimon's sword. Once Omnimon had all them cut apart, the sliced up wires descended back to the ground and fade away like data, and also shocking Dexmon in the process.

Dexmon: No, that's impossible! No one can move that fast!

Omnimon: Well consider me the first. Speaking of which... HA!

And then, all of a sudden, Omnimon made a sudden charge towards Dexmon with his sword right in front of him, but Dexmon quickly reacted using his giant claws to strike back at him.

Dexmon: Why you little! Dex Claw!

Omnimon: Transcendent Sword!

But both of Dexmon's claws missed Omnimon and they impacted the ground instead, and using this as an opening, Omnimon took out his sword again and slashed right on Dexmon's left side and left a huge scratch on his armor, much to everyone surprise.

Dexmon: GGAAAAHH! (What!?)

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Kyle: He got him?

Lucas: No way. He actually scratched him.

After managing to slice Dexmon's back armor, Omnimon quickly ascended high in the air again, while Dexmon took a moment to examine the damage.

Dexmon: (This... this can't be? How is this possible!? No one should be able to hit me there!)

Omnimon: Well Dexmon, not so tough now are you.

Dexmon: Don't get to cocky, a little scratch doesn't mean you're better than me!

Without warning, Dexmon's eye's glowed again and four wires shot out of his back and went straight for Omnimon, but Omnimon quickly moved out of the way in time and moved to Dexmon's left side and then he revealed a cannon out of the MetalGarurumon head on his arm, and aimed it right at Dexmon.

Omnimon: You wanna bet? Supreme... Cannon!

And without hesitation, Omnimon fired multiple shots from his cannon right at Dexmon, and they came so fast, Dexmon had no time to react and each shot hit him right on the back, once again surprising everyone.

Dexmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

Lucas and Kyle: No way!

After firing off so many shots, Omnimon descended and landed on the ground and gazed at his work. But when the smoke cleared, Dexmon got up again and set his sights on him, and he was not happy this for sure.

Dexmon: (Growls)... Why... you! How dare you!?

Omnimon: That really knocked the wind out of your sails now didn't it. But, that's enough testing my new strength. Now it's time for me to get serious.

Dexmon: What!? You were just... testing!? You mean you weren't being serious!?

Omnimon: Not at first, but now that I've confirm my new powers, i'm ready to start the real fight with you. Get ready, Dexmon, because your time is up. This time, the real battle... starts now!

But after hearing all of Omnimon's talk from before, and knowing that it was just a test of his new powers, something inside of Dexmon snapped.

Dexmon: WHY... YOU!

And without warning, Dexmon's eye's glowed again and he shot out two red laser beams at Omnimon from them, but Omnimon quickly responded by moving to the left to dodge it, but Dexmon kept on firing one shot after another. After evading multiple eye laser attacks, Omnimon stood in front of Dexmon, but Dexmon then shot out a blast of dark purple energy from his mouth right on top of Omnimon.

Lucas: Watch out, Omnimon!

Omnimon: I got this!

Quickly reacting again, Omnimon moved to his left again and the blast from Dexmon's mouth impacted and left a huge hole in the ground and now Omnimon was on his right side.

Omnimon: Hey, i'm over here.

Dexmon: (Growls)... Stand still!

Again, Dexmon aimed another blast of dark purple energy from his mouth at Omnimon and fired away, but Omnimon sprinted towards Dexmon instead and avoided the attack again. Once he was in close range of Dexmon, he jumped up in the air and went for Dexmon's head and he did an uppercut right on the face and shocked everyone again.

Dexmon: GAAAAAAHH!

Everyone: (Gasps)...

James: Why do we all keep gasping!?

Betamon: Because it's that amazing!

But before Dexmon could set his sight again on him, Omnimon took out his right leg and instantly kicked Dexmon's face.

Dexmon: GAAAH!

Kyle: That's it!

Once Ominmon had made his attacks, he ascended up in the air again, and Dexmon regained his sight on him, but now he was furious and his face was a bit bruised by those strikes.

Dexmon: (Growls)... How dare you!?

Omnimon: How dare I what? If you ask me, I you had that coming for a long time. Not to mention your face looks much better with a few hits on it.

Dexmon: (Roars)... Shut up!

Without thinking, Dexmon took out the wire's on his back again and they each opened their tips and fired out a barrage of small dark purple spheres at Omnimon, but he quickly responded by taking out his sword again and used it as a shield to deflect the incoming strikes. But as he was deflecting the attacks, another sharp pillar was made behind him and it was heading right towards his back.

Kyle: Omnimon, behind you!

Omnimon: Hmm!? Nice try!

Quickly reacting, Omnimon engaged the cannon from his MetalGarurumon arm and aimed right at the pillar and blasted away at it before it made contact.

Omnimon: Supreme Cannon!

With a barrage of shots, Omnimon easily did away with the pillar while still deflecting the small energy spheres coming at him. Seeing how incredible Omnimon was, the Grand Master and the DigiDestined seem to have lost their fear of loosing this battle.

Shade: You know, I think we can actually win this.

Emily: With that Omnimon guy around, I believe we can.

Renamon: I didn't really think so at first, but now i'm starting to believe.

Veemon: Same here. No offense, but I didn't really think we were gonna make it out of this.

Floramon: Well we are now. Look at him go.

Kim: Like he's not putting any effort at all.

David: Yet... still...

Mike: I can't help but wonder who he is.

Hagurumon: Seriously, who is he?

Impmon: For one thing, he's not a Digimon me or Johnny are familiar with.

Grand Master: True. However, I think i'm starting to figure it out. That Digimon, Omnimon, must be the combination of both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. The great light from Lucas, Kyle, and all of you, was so powerful it manage to break the limit of even the mega level and fused both Digimon.

Robert: So he's stronger then a mega. He's like some kind of... super mega level now, right?

Grand Master: I have no idea, but I do know he's stronger than any Digimon I've ever seen. And I have no doubt that he'll defeat Dexmon. He has to.

Hearing the Grand Master's words, everyone gazed back at Omnimon, who was still deflecting one attack after another, but then the attacks finally stopped and Dexmon's wires went back into his back, and Omnimon looked like he hadn't lost any energy.

Dexmon: (Growls)... It's not possible! No one can deflect them all!

Omnimon: Haven't you learned by now that nothing's impossible?

Dexmon: (Roars)...

Once again, out of rage, Dexmon fired another blast of dark purple energy from his mouth at Omnimon, but Omnimon took out his sword again and he dashed forward, evading the attack at the last second and went right for Dexmon's chest.

Omnimon: Take this! Transcendent Sword!

With a mighty charge, Omnimon went right for Dexmon's chest and he stabbed his sword on the right side of Dexmon's armored chest and made a hole in him.

Dexmon: GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Lucas: Yeah!

Kyle: Alright!

Dexmon no doubt felt the pain from that attack as Omnimon pulled his sword out, but as he did, Dexmon moved his right claw and tried to slash him, but Omnimon sensed the attack coming and jumped out of the way and ascended high in the air above Dexmon. In anger and pain, Dexmon gazed up at Omnimon with his glowing red eye's and now at the point of complete hate.

Dexmon: (Grunting)... This... is... ridiculous! I am Dexmon! I can't be hurt like this!

Omnimon: That's what you think!

In response to Dexmon's words, Omnimon engaged his cannon again, but Dexmon noticed him do so, so he countered by firing another powerful dark purple energy blast from his mouth at him. However, Omnimon saw the attacking coming at him and he avoided the attack at the last second and he continued to aim his cannon right on top of Dexmon.

Omnimon: My turn! Supreme Cannon!

With all his might, Omnimon fired another barrage of shots right on top of Dexmon and each one of them landed right on him.

Dexmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Once Omnimon had fired all his shots at him, he put away his cannon and looked down at the huge smoke cloud around Dexmon. For a moment, it was quiet, but suddenly, Dexmon appeared out of the smoke and was somehow able to ascended that huge body of his off the ground and went straight for Omnimon.

Dexmon: (Roars)...

Omnimon: What!?

Lucas and Kyle: He can fly!?

Everyone: Watch out!

As Dexmon took out his claws and seemed to have Omnimon right where he wanted him, Omnimon quickly responded by jumping up at the last second before Dexmon's claws got him, and he took his foot out and he kicked Dexmon right on top of his face and sent him back down to the ground.

Dexmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

When Dexmon impacted the ground, he was on top of that hole he made earlier and the whole floor around him started to crumble under the impact and the next thing he knew he was falling down a huge hole. For a moment, it was quiet, and everyone gazed at the giant hole left by Dexmon, even Omnimon gazed down at it.

Impmon: Wow. That must be a really deep hole.

Grand Master: I bet it is.

After another second had passed, a small rock made by the impact fell into the hole and it fell right on Dexmon's head, making him a bit frustrated now.

Dexmon: Ouch! This... proves... nothing.

Omnimon: Hey, you okay down there, Dexmon? That last hit looked like it really hurt.

Dexmon: Yeah, i'm fan... tastic. There's a bunch of gum drops and ice cream down here.

Mike: Did he say gum drops and ice cream?

Robert: Cool.

But just hearing that made Dexmon a little more frustrated than before.

Dexmon: (Sighs)... I'm surrounded... by... idiots.

James: I thought he was surrounded by gum drops and ice cream?

Dexmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

With a blast of pure rage, Dexmon shot out of the hole and into the air with Omnimon and he gazed at him with a look of pure anger. You can tell by how his red eye's were suddenly a bit darker than they use to be. Seeing the anger on Dexmon's face, the DigiDestined were scared.

Dexmon: (Loud Growl)...

David: Oh boy.

Jessica: That's not a good sign.

Grand Master: That's never a good sign.

Impmon: Even I've never seen Dexmon get this angry.

As Dexmon took a second and looked down at the DigiDestined, he then aimed his attention back on Omnimon, who was not fazed by his anger.

Dexmon: I will not stand for this humiliation any longer! I will not be made a fool of by like's of you!

Omnimon: Awe, someone's throwing a tantrum.

Dexmon: That's it! You're going to pay! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY!

With his anger at it's peak, Dexmon floated backwards in the air until he was at a far distance from everyone. Everyone gazed in confusion and fright as Dexmon took both his giant arms and put them over his head and his dark red eye's started to glow again.

Dexmon: (I can't believe i'm resorting to both flying and using my most lethal attack, but this is worth it!)... (Roars)...

Lucas: What... What is he doing!?

Kyle: I think we're about to find out!

Everyone continued to gaze as Dexmon started to slowly make a gigantic dark purple sphere of energy on top of himself. It kept growing and growing until it was even bigger then him, which seriously shocked the DigiDestined, and even Omnimon was starting to worry.

Dexmon: (Evil Laugh)...

Omnimon: What the..!?

Kim: That's..!

Mike and James: It's..!

Shade: That's gigantic!

Monodramon: How much power is he putting in that!?

Elecmon: I'm guessing... a whole lot!

Grand Master: That looks like it could destroy the whole dimension!

Once Dexmon was finished gathering up energy for his gigantic sphere above him, he turned his sights back on Omnimon and the other DigiDestined below him.

Dexmon: You see this!? This power ball contains all the power I possess! Even if you dodge it, they can't! I'LL WIPE YOU ALL OUT OF EXISTENCE!

Omnimon: No!

David: He can't!

Floramon: That's crazy!

Veemon: Has he lost his mind!?

Betamon: I'm gonna go with... yes!

Dexmon: (Laughs)... You DigiDestined have mocked me for the last time! Now face... your... DOOM! DEX DEATH SPHERE!

With all his might, Dexmon pulled back and then he unleashed the gigantic energy sphere on top of him and sent it plummeting down towards everyone.

Dexmon: SO LONG... DIGIDESTINED!

Grand Master: IT CAN'T BE!

Impmon: Been nice knowing ya, Johnny!

Everyone: (Huge Gasp)...

Lucas and Kyle: NO!

But as the ball of energy kept on coming, Lucas and Kyle's digivices's started to glow once again in light, and soon Omnimon started to instantly glow as well. He felt the power flow around him and he gazed at the massive energy sphere coming at him and everyone else. With all his might he surrounded himself in the powerful light and he charged right for the energy ball with all his might.

Omnimon: Not Happening! HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lucas and Kyle: Omnimon!

With all the power he possessed, Omnimon made direct contact on the energy sphere and now he and it were locked in a head on clash, trying to push one another back. He knew what was at stake, so he wasn't gonna fail now. However, as the DigiDestined group watched and hoped for Omnimon, Dexmon using all the force he had and tried to push it forward with his mind.

Omnimon: HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dexmon: IT'S NO USE! I PUT ALL MY POWER INTO THIS ATTACK! YOU... CAN'T... STOP IT!

Omnimon: YES... I... CAN!

Everyone: Omnimon!

With every bit of strength he has, Omnimon pushed ever harder on the massive energy sphere, and to everyone's surprise, he was starting to push it back. Even Dexmon was surprised by this.

Dexmon: W-WHAT!? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

Lucas: NOTHING'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Kyle: ESPECIALLY WHEN WE WORK TOGETHER!

Everyone: AS A TEAM!

Omnimon: HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hearing the will of everyone supporting him, Omnimon furthered backed the energy sphere and once he was had his balance on it, he took out his right leg and manage to actually kick it up into the air, far away from everyone. The DigiDestined watched in amazement as the sphere went so high up in the dimension until it exploded and let out a huge shock wave down on everyone and a big flash of explosive light to blind them.

Lucas and Kyle: (Grunting)...

Everyone: (Grunting)...

Dexmon: N-No...

Dexmon was the only one watching in horror as his strongest attack was deflected. When the explosion finally subsided after a minute, everyone regained their sight and watched as Omnimon descended back to the ground and gazed back up at the horrified Dexmon. Everyone else soon gazed up at him, and this was actually the first time they've seen Dexmon so horrified, even Impmon and the Grand Master were surprised.

Shade: Whoa...

David: That was just... amazing.

Veemon: I've seen a lot of incredible things, but that was way beyond that.

Robert: Yeah.

Impmon: Um, anyone else notice that Dexmon looks like he's horrified?

Grand Master: You might be right. I think he is. It's the first time I've ever seen him like this. It's kinda weird, yet...

As everyone continued their gaze up at Dexmon, Dexmon was gazing down at Omnimon with a bit of worry in him. This was the first time he has ever felt like this. Literally. He seen many thing's, but this was something he's never seen before. For the first time, he finally understands what it means to be... afraid.

Dexmon: (This... this can't be. I put everything into that attack, and he... he... HE..!)

Omnimon: Hey Dexmon, you finished up there? No offense, but I like to get this done with now. You know what i'm saying.

To hear Omnimon's smart mouth, Dexmon once again started to snap inside, but there was a lot more snaps then the normal mind. Like his head was going to explode under the pressure.

Dexmon: No. No. No... NO... NO... NOOOOO... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS HAS TO BE A NIGHTMARE! I AM DEXMON, THE MOST POWERFUL BEING OF TWO WORLDS! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!

Omnimon: Wow, someone's really blown his stack.

Dexmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

With his anger at the point of explosion now, Dexmon's eye's changed into a pure black and he quickly descended down towards the ground towards Omnimon. Everyone gazed in horror as he was almost about to impact.

Mike: Oh snap!

James: He literally snapped!

Renamon: Heads up!

With sheer force, Dexmon impacted on the ground right in front of Omnimon and glared at him with his now blacken eye's and a face of pure anger, but Omnimon assumed his battle stance and dared Dexmon to come at him.

Omnimon: Well..? Bring it on!

Dexmon: (Loud Roar)...

Frustrated for the last time, Dexmon took out both his claws and shoved one towards Omnimon, but Omnimon quickly dodged it and it instead hit the ground. However, Dexmon used his other one to strike him, but Omnimon dodged that too and it also hit the ground. Then, Omnimon ascended into the air, but Dexmon aimed his eye's at him and shot out two laser beams from them at him, but Omnimon once again used that fast speed of his to evade them. Then he engaged his cannon from his MetalGarurumon arm and prepared to fire at him, but Dexmon reacted by blasting a energy blast of dark purple energy from his mouth. But once again, Omnimon easily avoided it and he prepared to fire at him.

Omnimon: Supreme Cannon!

With all his might, Omnimon fired a barrage of shots from his cannon and each one of them came out so fast, Dexmon had no chance to react and each one manage to hit him one after another in front of him.

Dexmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Everyone: Yeah!

Lucas and Kyle: Alright!

Grand Master: That's it! Keep it up!

When the smoke cleared, Dexmon's armor was slowly being torn apart and his digital computer grid-like body was showing in a few area's. He gazed up at Omnimon and he let out a another huge roar and he shot out multiple wires out of the ground and it all went straight for him.

Dexmon: (Loud Roar)...

Omnimon: Humph!

Just like before, Omnimon used his new speed and avoided one strike after another coming from below him, yet, Dexmon seemed to have lost control of himself and he kept on trying to hit him with one wire after another.

Dexmon: (Loud Roar)...

Impmon: Is it me, or has Dexmon really lost it?

Grand Master: I think he has. Normally he's more composed than this.

Kim: Yeah, that doesn't look very composed to me.

Floramon: He's lost is. I don't even think he's focusing on his aim.

Biyomon: Your right. He's just using raw power.

Renamon: Of course he's not focused. He's lost his temper. And once you've lost your temper in battle, everything goes wrong for you.

Jessica: If that's true... then Omnimon CAN win this.

Robert: Of course he can! He's the coolest!

Everyone: Go, Omnimon!

When Omnimon heard the cheer from the DigiDestined, he had just about enough of Dexmon's attack. So he took out his sword from his WarGreymon arm and he started to slice them all up one by one.

Omnimon: HA! Transcendent Sword!

Once Omnimon manage to slice each one, they all fell down to the floor and evaporated into data, and Omnimon raised his sword right down at Dexmon.

Omnimon: That's far enough, Dexmon! We end this now!

Dexmon: OH, I'LL END IT ALRIGHT! GAAAAAAAH!

Using all his power, Dexmon started to form another field of energy around himself and he prepared to unleash it all on Omnimon with all his might.

Dexmon: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BEGONE! DEX BLAST WAVE!

With every bit of power he had, Dexmon fired an explosion of energy all around him toward Omnimon, but Omnimon quickly responded by engaging his cannon from his MetalGarurumon arm again and he brought it right in front of the blast wave and he charged right at it until he impacted it with his cannon and started to push it back towards Dexmon.

Dexmon: WHAT!?

Omnimon: Supreme Cannon!

Using his powerful cannon, Omnimon fired right at the field of energy and somehow made it fall back towards Dexmon instead and it exploded all around him instead.

Dexmon: GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

But when the smoke cleared around Dexmon, he manage to get back up, but only to see Omnimon come down at him with sword out in front of him now and he manage to stab hard at the center of Dexmon's armored chest.

Dexmon: GGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Omnimon: Now... this... ENDS!

Saying his words to Dexmon, Omnimon then engaged again the cannon from his MetalGarurumon arm, but this time he was charging it up to where it was surrounded by electricity and he aimed it right at the hole he just made in Dexmon's chest.

Dexmon: (Huge Gasp)...

Omnimon: You like to absorb energy, right!? Well let's see you absorb this!

Dexmon: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone: FINISH HIM!

Hearing the command of everyone, Omnimon prepared charging one final blast at Dexmon with all his power!

Omnimon: THIS IS THE END! FULL... POWER... SUPREME... CANNON!

With every ounce of energy in him, Omnimon made the final blow on Dexmon's chest and it engulfed the powerful monster in a giant flash of light that not only attacked him on the outside, but also his inside's as well, making this the ultimate blow to Dexmon!

Dexmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! THIS CAN'T BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

And then, a huge explosion was made right in front of Omnimon as he and the DigiDestined team shielded their eye's from the powerful explosive light in front of them while still hearing Dexmon's painful loud scream.

Omnimon: AAAAHH!

Lucas and Kyle: AAAAAHH!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Grand Master: AAAAAAAAAHHH!

As the explosion filled the entire dimension, it would seem that everyone got engulfed in the powerful blast. But after a minute has passed by, the smoke slowly started to clear and revealed everyone was okay, and so were Lucas and Kyle far up front. Omnimon was also intact, but as for Dexmon... the smoke cleared and showed him flat on the ground with his body armor seriously ripped apart and exposing his computer grid-like body, and his wings were all torn as well, and even his face looked like it was about to break.

Dexmon: (Grunting)... N-Nooooooo... Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

And to everyone shock, Dexmon's eye's started to deactivate and slowly turn off like a light, a sign showing everyone that Dexmon... was at last... defeated.

Grand Master: He... he's... defeated?

Shade: He actually... beat him.

David: It's... it's really over.

Emily: He got him.

Kim: Just like that.

Mike and James: Un... believable.

Jessica: He beat Dexmon.

Robert: ALRIGHT!

After such a long journey, everyone was excited to finally see the source of all their problems finally fall in front of them. The DigiDestined and their Digimon couldn't help but feel glad that it was finally over at last. As they cheered in the background, Lucas and Kyle were also glad to finally see it all finally done with.

Everyone: YEAH!

Lucas: Well, it's finally... over.

Kyle: It's about time.

Somehow, the two boy's seemed to have used up a lot of their own energy from the long fight as they both fell to the knee's as Omnimon slowly made his way towards the two of them. Once he was in their sight, he looked down at them with those light blue eye's of his.

Omnimon: Lucas, Kyle, thank you.

Lucas: (Panting)... Hey, it was no problem.

Kyle: (Panting)... (Chuckles)... Speak for yourself.

Kim: Lucas! Kyle!

But as the two boy's were slowly catching their breath, they turned to see the entire team heading their way with smiles on their faces. Although the battle had taken a lot out of them too, they were still able to run towards their two favorite guy's.

Lucas: Hey guy's!

Kyle: What's up!

When the whole team finally got to them, they, along with their Digimon partners, swarmed Lucas and Kyle in a wide circle.

David: You guy's were incredible out there.

Elecmon: The way you stood back up after being blasted down was amazing.

Monodramon: I'll say. Not a lot of people could get back up after that.

Lucas: Well you know... After everything we've been through, nothing seems impossible.

Shade: Ain't that the truth.

Kim: You guy's were really great out there. Especially you, Lucas.

Lucas: Awe, thanks Kim.

Kyle: Hey, what about me? I was out there too.

Jessica: Don't worry, Kyle. You were really cool out there.

Betamon: I gotta admit, you sure were.

Hagurumon: Yeah, one of the coolest.

Mike: The floating machine has spoken the truth.

James: Yeah, you guy's were seriously unbelievable out there!

Robert: Of course they were. That's my big brother. Your the coolest, Lucas.

Lucas: (Chuckles)... Thanks, little brother. But, we owe it all to one Digimon that made this all possible.

Lucas than pointed towards Omnimon standing behind him and Kyle. Everyone gazed up at the amazing Digimon with amazement. To see a Digimon that was a combination of two Digimon, they can't help but be in awe of him.

Omnimon: Well, I can't take all the credit. If it weren't for the light inside of all of you, I would never have obtained such power.

Kyle: Okay, now your just being modest big guy.

Omnimon: What? Can you blame me?

But out of everyone, Floramon, Veemon, Biyomon, and Renamon were the four Digimon that took a few more steps towards the incredible super mega Digimon.

Floramon: So, your Omnimon. I have to admit, you were really amazing out there.

Veemon: Yeah, the way you smacked Dexmon around like that was simply amazing.

Biyomon: It sure was. I've never seen a Digimon so powerful, even more powerful than Dexmon.

Omnimon: Really? Wow. Hey, I just did what was necessary. The guy had it coming for a long time.

Emily: He's not wrong. I mean, Dexmon had this coming his way. It was only a matter of time until he got what he deserved. Right?

Kyle: Uh... yeah.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

Somehow, everyone one couldn't help but laugh at that. Although, Renamon was the only one not showing any signs, but you can tell she was laughing on the inside. But as the DigiDestined team and their Digimon were laughing together, the Grand Master and Impmon started to make their way towards everyone, but they can't help but stare at the sight of the fallen Dexmon. After so long, it was over.

Impmon: I still can't believe it. After such a long time, he's gone.

Grand Master: Yeah. Feels like it's been eternity since this whole thing started. And, in the end, a new generation of DigiDestined finally put an end to this nightmare.

Impmon: They must have really worked hard to get to where they are now. Both them and their Digimon partners. Just like when we did. Right, Johnny?

Grand Master: Yeah. Without a doubt. They've come so far.

But as the Grand Master gazed at the entire DigiDestined team, he can't help but feel happy for them. He even took off his hood and showed his old grey hair head.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

Grand Master: (I guess... my part in this... is over.)

As everyone kept on laughing among themselves, they stopped and took a look at the Grand Master and Impmon who stopped right in front of them.

Everyone: Grand Master?

Shade: Grand Master.

Monodramon: What's up? You hardly ever put your hood down.

Grand Master: I uh... just wanted... to congratulate all of you. You all done so much. And in the end, you did it. You all did something that I never could.

Kyle: Hey, it was no problem.

Lucas: Yeah. After all we've been through, I can't believe we got all the way to this point.

Impmon: I know what you mean. I felt the same way before we fought Dexmon ourselves.

But to Lucas and Kyle's shock, the Grand Master walked over towards them and he place his hands on their shoulders.

Grand Master: I wanna thank you boy's the most. You both become so strong, and look what you both accomplished.

Lucas and Kyle honestly had no words to respond back to him. They just accepted what the Grand Master said to them with a smile on their faces, and so did everyone else. Then, the Grand Master walked back to where Impmon was, and then he turned back towards the other's with that same smile on his face.

Grand Master: I really want to thank you all. You've come so far, and you all did something I could never have accomplished. Because of that, I can never repay you all enough. What I see before me are not just ordinary kids, but hero's of two worlds.

To hear such a great statement from the Grand Master, everyone couldn't help but smile at the old man. Even the Digimon were smiling for the Grand Master, even Renamon. But of course, they weren't all to thank for this.

Lucas: Well it wasn't just us you know.

Kyle: Exactly. You helped out too.

David: It's true. Without you we wouldn't really be here.

Elecmon: You gave us a lot of guidance along the way.

Shade: Not to mention such great hospitality for me and everyone else.

Monodramon: That is so true. (Though I don't recommend the cooking.)

Mike: Yeah. So really, we have to thank you as well.

James: Absolutely. You were a big help.

Hagurumon: Without a doubt.

Kim: Although you did throw Lucas out into the Digital World by himself.

Floramon: Well he wasn't really by himself. Agumon was with him. He know's that.

Kim: True. That's true.

Biyomon: And without his knowledge, we would never have known about the Sovereigns.

Emily: She's right. Gotta give him credit on that too.

Robert: Without a doubt.

Veemon: Oh yeah. Seriously without a doubt on that.

Jessica: So, in the end, we have to thank you as well.

Renamon: Thank you.

Betamon: Just like they said. Thank you.

With those words spoken to the Grand Master, he can't help but show a small tear in his left eye to everyone. He looked at them with a huge smile on his old face, and then he looked down at Impmon, who was giving him both a smile and a thumbs up. After 50 years of work and understanding what to do, he had finally found his answers. He had no doubt in his mind... that everything he had been through wasn't for nothing. He finally had a reason to truly smile once again.

Grand Master: Thank you all. That all means so much to this old man.

Impmon: That reminds me. How old are you exactly, Johnny? You haven't told me yet.

Grand Master: Seriously? You want to kill the mood with that question now?

Impmon: What? I was just curious.

Grand Master: (Sighs)... You never change, Impmon.

Everyone: (Laughs)...

Seeing the old human and Digimon partner argument, everyone couldn't help but laugh at those two. They really were partners and friends just like they were. At first, the Grand Master and Impmon were confused by this, but they both just cracked a smile at everyone. However, as everyone was laughing away, back at the broken apart wreckage of Dexmon, Dexmon's eye's somehow started to turn back on until it was showing it terrible red color again and he moved his head just enough to glare at everyone from a distance.

Dexmon: (Silent Grunt)... Those... little... They dare laugh?

But completely unaware of Dexmon, Lucas instantly stopped laughing to himself and remembered something.

Lucas: How my gosh, I just remembered. The other's!

Everyone: Huh?

At first, everyone had no clue what Lucas was talking about, but the Grand Master and Impmon also instantly remembered as well. Terriermon, Lopmon, Falcomon, and Gomamon were all still unconscious a couple yards away from them.

Grand Master: Oh snap! I forgot all about them!

Impmon: We got to caught up in the battle!

Monodramon: There's a big shocker.

Shade: Yeah, really.

Grand Master: I better go check up on them.

But just as the Grand Master and Impmon started to take a few steps towards their old friends, Omnimon turned around and was shocked to see none other than Dexmon actually getting back up after everything he went through.

Omnimon: What!?

Everyone: Huh!?

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... Fools! I'm not finished with all of you yet!

Everyone: (Huge Gasp)...

Lucas, Kyle, Grand Master, and Impmon: What!?

The Grand Master and Impmon stopped and turned their attention, along with everyone else's, back at the risen Dexmon. Although Dexmon had suffered so much damage, how was he able to get back up?

Dexmon: (Chuckles)...

Kyle: Impossible!

Lucas: How are you still alive!?

Dexmon: You may have shut me down for a small time, but you forgot that I have limitless stamina at my disposal. I'll never go down like that!

Omnimon: Well in that case, i'll just have to make sure you stay down permanently this time!

As Omnimon prepared himself for another go at Dexmon, Dexmon showed no signs of striking anytime soon. He just stood their with his long neck stretched out above him and looking down at everyone with those red eye's of his.

Dexmon: (Chuckles)... You might just be able to do that. You see, i'm no longer in the condition to go another round with you.

Omnimon: Then why did you get back up, Dexmon?

Dexmon: It's simple. Watching you all laugh to yourselves made me sick to my stomach. And to be beaten and humiliated by you DigiDestined, oh that really angered me. However, I have no other methods to use to defeat you all. All except for one.

Omnimon: One?

David: What does he mean by that?

Mike: That's what I want to know!

James: What does that mean!?

Grand Master: I think were gonna find out!

Dexmon: Oh your gonna find out alright! Your going to find out... RIGHT NOW!

Just as everyone prepared for whatever Dexmon has in-store for them next, they were shocked when they saw him starting to surround himself with so much electricity, all emitting from his chest. Everyone watched in a bit of confusion and fright as to what Dexmon has planned next.

Dexmon: (Loud Laugh)...

Veemon: Okay, someone tell me what's he's trying to do!

Robert: I don't know! How am I suppose to know!? I'm not even 10 yet!

Kim: Well he's doing something!

Floramon: But what is that something!

Renamon: I can feel a high amounts of energy being concentrated into his chest! By why!?

Jessica: Is he going to blast us or something!?

Elecmon: Maybe! You never know what he's planning!

Impmon: Johnny! Any theories!?

Grand Master: I really don't know! I've never seen him do this before!

Omnimon: Explain, Dexmon! What are you trying to pull!?

Dexmon: (Evil Laugh)... It's my last... and most dangerous attack. Though, I can't believe i'm resorting to using it! Oh... but in this case, i'm going to use it alright! I'm serious about it now! What i'm about to do will literally blow you all away! You see, I will not be humiliated by you DigiDestined anymore! And I will also not be beaten by any of you! Even if It cost me ever ounce of my miserable life, I will destroy you! (Chuckles)... Oh yes! IF I'M GOING DOWN..!

**"I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!"**

At the moment he shouted those words, the electricity around him intensified even more until he was fully engulfed in it. The DigiDestined watched in horror at this sight, until they heard both Dexmon's laughter and the sound of a computer.

Dexmon: (Loud Evil Laugh)... SO LONG... DIGIDESTINED!

Dexmon's Chest Core: SELF-DESTRUCT COMMENCE IN 3 MINUTES!

Everyone: (Huge Gasp)...

Lucas and Kyle: Self-Destruct!?

Omnimon: NO!

The electricity around Dexmon started to get even more intensified, so much that even Omnimon was getting blinded by this light show. Everyone watched in horror as this may be the end for them. A powerful gust of wind was felt coming towards them as the timer started to tick on their demise.

Renamon: (Grunting)... I can feel the energy around him! It's to much! It's enough to destroy this whole dimension!

Jessica: What!?

Shade: That's insane!

Monodramon: He's gone and lost it this time!

Robert: W-What do we do now!?

Veemon: I really don't know!

Elecmon: This... this can't be the end.

David: It just can't be.

To feel that everything was soon to be destroyed, the DigiDestined started to lose hope. Even Lucas and Kyle started to worry about the situation.

Lucas: This... this just can't be.

Kyle: Well, it's been nice knowing ya, Lucas.

Lucas: No! It can't end like this! Omnimon, can't you do something to stop this!?

Omnimon: I... I don't know how! I never thought that he would even resort to this! I'm sorry, but I can't stop this!

Lucas: But, if you can't stop this, then...

To hear that even Omnimon, one of the most powerful Digimon Lucas has ever seen, to say that he can't stop this from happening, made his really worry. He gazed over at the electrified Dexmon as if he was seeing the end.

Lucas: This... is really... the end.

Kim: It can't be.

Floramon: No.

Grand Master: (Growls)...

As everyone gazed down at Dexmon's electrified self, it was at that moment that felt like everything was lost. To think they've been through so much, only to have it end here. As they continued to gaze at their end, the Grand Master remembered something. How he manage to escape from this dimension the first time. He quickly pulled out his digivice and gazed at it for a second.

Grand Master: Wait a minute. That's it!

Dexmon's Chest Core: SELF-DESTRUCT IN 2 MINUTES!

Mike: Well, this is good-bye, man!

James: Yeah, it's been nice knowing ya!

Hagurumon: It's been nice knowing you guy's too!

Betamon: Same here!

Grand Master: No one is saying any good-bye's! Everyone, pull out your digivices's! NOW!

To hear the Grand Master's loud voice, in desperation to escape the end, everyone quickly pulled out their digivices's and gripped them in their hands.

Kyle: Okay, now what!?

Grand Master: Listen carefully! We only got one chance at this! You all need to concentrate as hard as you can and aim the light from your digivices's together! It should be strong enough to make a digital portal out of here!

When everyone heard that they could make a digital portal out of this crazy dimension, they wanted to ask questions how, but they knew this was not the time for that. Each one of them gazed at another, and they each got the same reply. They nodded at one another in agreement to this plan. It was their only chance now.

Lucas: Well, it's better than no plan at all! Alright everyone, let's do this!

Kyle: Yeah!

Shade: Right!

David: Let's do it!

Kim: Here we go!

Robert: Yeah!

Mike and James: Oh yeah!

Emily: Let this work!

Jessica: It has to!

Everyone got in a line with one another and each one of them tried as hard as they could to channel the light inside of them into their digivices's. As they were concentrating, each one of them started to glow in intense light, along with their Digimon partners and their respective digivices's. Omnimon kept himself ready for what's next to come from Dexmon, but Impmon turned towards Dexmon to hear some more concerning news

Omnimon: (Growls)...

Dexmon's Chest Core: SELF-DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE!

Impmon: Johnny..!

Grand Master: (Growls)... Come on! This has to work!

Time was almost up, but the DigiDestined team continued to channel the light in them. Once they have concentrated so hard, each one of their digivices's started to shoot out a beam of light all at the same time in front of them, and each of the 10 light beams impacted one another and it started to make a rip in the dimension.

The DigiDestined: HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dexmon's Chest Core: SELF-DESTRUCT IN 45 SECONDS!

But even when time was running out, the team kept on pushing and eventually they light beams exploded and it actually created a digital portal out of the dimension! Although, that took a lot out of everyone. They took a couple seconds to catch their breath before gazing at the portal.

Everyone: (Panting)...

Lucas: T-There...

Kyle: We did it...

But there was no time for them to celebrate. Time was running out, and this was their one chance to get out of there while they still can.

Grand Master: Quickly! Everyone, go! Now!

Mike: You don't have to tell us twice!

James: Let's get out of here!

Hagurumon and Betamon: Wait for us!

Without hesitation, Mike, James, Hagurumon and Betamon were the first to jump through the portal. But they were soon followed by Jessica and Renamon, and then David and Elecmon soon after.

Veemon: Let's go!

Robert: Right!

Kim: Come on, Floramon!

Floramon: I know!

Then, Robert, Kim, Veemon, and Floramon jumped into the portal and disappeared into it.

Biyomon: Emily, let's go!

Emily: Yeah!

And soon Emily and Biyomon jumped into the portal and disappeared in it. Now it was Lucas, Kyle, Shade, Omnimon, and Monodramon heading towards the portal.

Dexmon's Chest Core: SELF-DESTRUCT IN 30 SECONDS!

Omnimon: Hurry! We need to go now!

Kyle: No need to tell us that!

Monodramon: Hurry!

But just as Lucas and Kyle were about to jump into the portal, Lucas turned and saw Shade gazing back at the Grand Master and Impmon, were for some reason weren't making and budge to get to the portal!

Kyle: Huh? Lucas, come on! We have to go!

Lucas: But what about the Grand Master and Impmon!?

Shade: Grand Master, we have to go, now!

Monodramon: Hey! Let's get out of here!

However, the Grand Master and Impmon still made no effort to make there way to the digital portal. Instead, they gazed at Terriermon, Falcomon, Gomamon, and Lopmon, who were still passed out. Seeing each of them around them both made the two of them turn back towards Dexmon instead.

Impmon: We're not going anywhere.

Grand Master: This is our fight. And we will see it through to the end.

Kyle: Have you two lost your minds!?

Lucas: This is not the time for this!

Omnimon: This isn't the time for any of this!

Shade: You can't be serious!

Grand Master and Impmon: WE ARE SERIOUS!

To hear the two of them shout at the top of their lungs, that was a sure sign they really were serious about staying. For a moment there, it was silent around them, but they could still feel the wind coming towards them from Dexmon's energy.

Lucas: Grand Master...

Kyle: Grand Master...

Monodramon: ...

Omnimon: ...

Shade: But... why..?

Dexmon's Chest Core: SELF-DESTRUCT IN 15 SECONDS!

Grand Master: Shade, I want you to have this.

At the same time he said that, the Grand Master pulled out something from his left pocket and he threw it behind him right at Shade and Shade manage to grab it with both his hands. He looked to see what he caught and it turned out to be a key chain with three key's on it.

Shade: W-What?

Grand Master: Those are the key's to my house. It's your's now. Take good care of it.

Shade: (Gasps)...

Grand Master: You've been a good student, Shade. In fact, you were like a son to me. Thank you. And after all of this...

Suddenly, the Grand Master turned his head a little bit towards Shade and smiled at him.

Grand Master: Your Father would be proud of you.

Shade: (Huge Gasp)...

Right at the moment he said that to him, Shade instantly remembered what Duskmon had told him and the flash drive he obtained form him. But to hear that the Grand Master knew about his Father, something inside of Shade really staggered him. Yet, this was not the time or place for that.

Shade: ...!

Grand Master: Alright. Go... Now!

But for some reason, Shade couldn't find the urge to make himself move, but that was soon broken when Lucas and Kyle quickly ran up behind him and grabbed him and dragged him towards the portal, but Shade didn't want to leave the Grand Master behind, but his struggle was in vain.

Shade: NO! YOU CAN'T! GRAND MASTER! NO!

The Grand Master just turned his head back to Dexmon and he and Impmon took a few steps towards him, while Lucas and Kyle kept on dragging Shade to the portal. Yet, even Lucas wanted to stop the Grand Master, but, he knew that this was something the Grand Master and Impmon had to do... alone.

Lucas: (Good-bye, Grand Master.)

Shade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And at that moment, Lucas, Kyle, Shade, Monodramon, and last Omnimon jumped into the portal and disappeared, leaving the Grand Master and Impmon. There was no turning back for them as the portal suddenly closed up behind the two. Now it was just them, their unconcious friends, and the soon to explode Dexmon.

Dexmon's Chest Core: SELF-DESTRUCT IN 5 SECONDS!

Impmon: Well Johnny, to think we just got back together, and now we're about to face the end.

Grand Master: I know. It's crazy, isn't it?

But even as their demise was ensured, the Grand Master and Impmon both had a smile on their faces as they took a second and starred at one another with some fire in their eye's.

Impmon: Just like old time's!?

Grand Master: Just like old time's!

Dexmon' Chest Core: 3... 2... 1... SELF-DESTRUCT COMMENCE!

With the timer finally out, the electricity started to blast away like a nuclear bomb and it the light of the explosion made it way towards the Grand Master and Impmon, but the Grand Master gripped his digivice tighter in his hand and he aimed it right at the explosion.

Grand Master: NOW IT'S MY TURN! LET ME SHOW YOU... MY LIGHT! HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Using all the light he had held back for 50 years, the Grand Master surrounded himself with a huge amount of light and he easily channeled it into the digivice and it shot out a huge wide beam of light right at the explosion. When it impacted, it was able to hold it back somehow, but the power from Dexmon's self-destruct attack was far to strong for the Grand Master to hold back for long.

Grand Master: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Impmon: Johnny!

Grand Master: I CAN'T... HOLD IT! IT'S... TO... MUCH!

Impmon: Well in that case, let me help!

At that moment, the Grand Master got down on one knee and Impmon was able to place his hands on the Grand Master arm and now he was glowing in light, and it somehow made the light beam even stronger as it shot out even more force.

Grand Master and Impmon: HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

With both their combined might, it would seem that they were able to hold back the explosion, but not enough to push it back. But as they were holding it back, in the center of the explosion, Dexmon was shattering into a million pieces from the bottom-up. However, as his neck was breaking apart, he glowed his eye's one last time and opened up a small compartment in the back of his head.

Dexmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (NOW!)

In an instant, a small dark blue microchip popped out of his head and it somehow went through a little digital portal that opened up the moment it came out, and like that, it vanished. And just at the moment Dexmon's head was destroyed. Now the monster was shattered into millions of pieces. Meanwhile, the Grand Master and Impmon were doing all they can to hold back the explosion from reaching them. Yet, it seems that the explosion was starting to slowly move towards them again.

Grand Master and Impmon: (Grunting)...

Impmon: THIS ISN'T GOOD!

Grand Master: WE GOTTA KEEP TRYING!

But as the intensity of this epic push was happening, Terriermon finally started to wake up, just in time to see the Grand Master and Impmon holding back the explosion with everything they got. But he was quite surprise to see them.

Terriermon: (Grunting)... Huh? J-Johnny?

Seeing the two of them try their hardest, Terriermon slowly got himself up and he started making his way towards them. But soon afterwards, Falcomon, Gomamon, and then Lopmon manage to wake up to see the Grand Master and Impmon struggling.

Gomamon: What... what's going on?

Falcomon: I don't know. But, I feel like something was slammed in the back of my head.

But Lopmon took a good look at the Grand Master and she instantly remembered what happened. She was freed twice, and she met Lucas and his friends. She remembered exactly what was going on.

Lopmon: Johnny. Impmon. Huh?

But just as she was taking all this in, she noticed that Terriermon, a.k.a. her brother, was making his way towards them despite the wind blowing into his long ear's.

Lopmon: Oliver. Big brother!

Gomamon: Could someone please tell me what's going on?

Falcomon: Not sure, but...

Then, Falcomon and Gomamon took a look over at the Grand Master and Impmon, and it seems that Falcomon was able to understand the situation already, due to him being so smart.

Falcomon: Looks like Johnny and Impmon need our help.

Lopmon: They do need our help! Come on!

And in an instant, Lopmon starting making her way towards them, while Falcomon dashed his way towards them as well. However, Gomamon was struggling to get all the way there.

Falcomon: Wait up!

Gomamon: Hey, wait! I'm not use to this body, remember!

But as the Grand Master and Impmon tried ever harder to keep the explosion from reaching them, but it seems that it was reaching ever more. At this rate, they were gonna get caught in it for sure.

Impmon: (Grunting)... THIS IS BAD!

Grand Master: I DON'T... HAVE ENOUGH... ENERGY LEFT!

But just as the Grand Master was loosing hope, right behind him on his left, Terriermon reached out and grabbed him on his side and he was somehow sending light fore into him, which made the Grand Master's light beam a bit stronger.

Terriermon: (Loud Grunting)...

Grand Master and Impmon: WHAT!?

A bit confused by this sudden burst of energy, the Grand Master turned to see Terriermon, a.k.a. Oliver, right beside him and sending him some light into his own.

Terriermon: Hey... Johnny! Need some... help!?

Grand Master: (Grunting)... Yeah! Thanks, Oliver!

Terriermon/Oliver: Anytime! That's... what friends... are for!

But just as the Grand Master was showing a small smile to Terriermon/Oliver, Lopmon/Carly made her way behind him and made a leap onto the right side of his back and grabbed hold, both surprising him and sending him some more light energy.

Lopmon: (Grunting)...

Grand Master: What!? C-Carly!? Is that you!?

Lopmon/Carly: Yep! You looked liked... you needed... help!

Grand Master: I do! Thank you!

But just before he could say another word, Falcomon/Cameron swooped in to his right and placed his wing-like hand on the Grand Master's right side and send him some more light energy into his own, catching him by surprise as well.

Falcomon: (Grunting)...

Grand Master: C-Cameron! You too!?

Falcomon/Cameron: Of course! That's what... we're here... for!

And finally, Gomamon/Michael was able to make his way to them and grabbed hold of the Grand Master from the back of his right side and he too send light energy his way. Now the power of the Grand Master's light beam from his digivice was greatly increased to the point where it was holding back the explosion again.

Grand Master: M-Michael!

Gomamon/Michael: Hey Johnny! Good to see ya again! Just though I help out!

Grand Master: T-Thank you!

Impmon: Well would ya look at that! The team is here!

Everyone: YEAH!

Grand Master: THEN LET'S DO THIS!

With the Grand Master and his old team by his side, he pushed back the powerful explosion as hard as he could, much harder than anything he's ever done before. The light coming from him, Impmon, and his old team were pushing back the explosive wave so much, in the center of the light beam and the explosion, a strong shock wave was immense and it blasted itself all over them.

Everyone: (Grunting)...

Grand Master: (Grunting)... HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

But even so, the Grand Master wasn't going to give up now. He wasn't about to be overcome by Dexmon's power so easily. Even if it meant using ever ounce of power he had, he was willing to go all the way. So much in fact that his own cloak started to tear under the pressure and he fell to both knee's now. But he still kept on fighting. Yet, no matter how much he tried to fight it, it would seem that the end for him was inevitable. So, he took this last chance and smiled to each and everyone one of his human/Digimon teammates and then looking back at Impmon before turning back to the explosion in front of him. He then closed his eye's and showed another tear in his eye as it hit the floor below him. The memories of his friends started to flow through him.

Grand Master: (Impmon... Oliver... Carly... Cameron... Michael... Thank you... for always... being there. Even... at... the end. You're all the best friends a guy like me could ever have. Thank you all!)

Everyone: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

With every bit of power left in them, not just the Grand Master, but everyone started to push all the power they had at Dexmon's explosion. In fact, they pushed so much energy into it, a reaction was happening in the collision, as it was starting to engulf the explosion, and soon engulfed the Grand Master and his friends. But even as they were engulfed in it, it soon took in the entire dimension, leaving nothing behind. And just like that... everything had vanished into nothing.

* * *

><p><em>As the light took in everything around it, after a couple minutes had passed, the Grand Master suddenly finds himself floating on his back in a void of pure white everywhere. It would seem that he was somehow able to hold the explosion, or at least that's what he thought. He had no idea where he was, but he had some sort of clue as to where we was at now. This... was it.<em>

_Grand Master: (Well, I guess that's it for me. I've done... everything I could.)_

_He then started to flashback to moments where he and the new DigiDestined team interacted. He saw them grow so much that they were able to ban together and defeat Dexmon. How that seemed like just yesterday it all got started for him and them._

_Grand Master: (They've grown... so much. Lucas, Kyle, Shade, David, Kim, Robert, Mike, James, Emily, and Jessica. I may not have known them for a long time, but being able to meet you all made me feel like that I have known you for years. I can't explain how, but it did. And to me, that was great feeling. Thank you all.)_

_But just as the Grand Master was drifting off even further into this unknown void, he couldn't believe what he was seeing above him. It was friends in their human self's again, and with their respective partners beside them. Oliver and Terriermon, Carly and Lopmon, Cameron and Falcomon, and Michael and Gomamon. Each one of them gazed down at him with smiles on their faces. And soon, Impmon appeared extended his hand down to his friend with a smile on his face._

_Grand Master: (Impmon... Everyone... Thank you. You all gave me the reason to keep moving forward and fulfill what needed to be done. And now, at long last, we could all finally be together again. As a team. As true friends.)_

_And then, the Grand Master took his arm out and grabbed hold of Impmon's hand, but then the strangest thing happened. The moment he grabbed Impmon's hand, the Grand Master started to shrink and turn back into the boy he use to be a long time ago. The same face, hair, and clothes. At this moment, he was not the Grand Master anymore. He was simply Johnny once again._

_Johnny: (Well, this is it. I guess, it's time to move on into another place. Heaven here I come. Wait a minute, in heaven, they say you're suppose to feel like a million bucks, but I still feel like I've got the stuffing kicked out of me. If that's true... then, what is this place?)_

_But right as he asked that question, a huge light came from the bottom of him and it engulfed him and everyone else. Wherever they were, it doesn't seem like it was where he thought he be. But wherever he is, he was just glad to know that he could be with his friends once again._

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE NORTHWEST MIDDLE SCHOOL GROUNDS, RIVER STREAM, HOUSTON, TEXAS, UNITED STATES<strong>

After that long and fierce battle with Dexmon, it was quiet back at the river stream new Northwest Middle School, but that was soon broken when a digital portal opened and out came everyone. Each one of the DigiDestined spewed right out and landed right in the grass. One by one they came out, until it reached Shade and Monodramon, and soon Lucas and Kyle. And finally, Omnimon appeared out of the portal, but he soon started to shrink back into two small looking Digimon. One of them was Botamon from long before, but the other one was slimy but red with three little curve pointed horns on top of it. They both landed on top of everyone, as it seems they all landed in a pile.

Everyone: (Grunting)...

Lucas: Yep, that seriously hurt.

Kyle: Tell me about it.

Mike: Um, can you guy's get off of us!

James: Seriously!

Hearing their voice's, everyone looked down to see Mike and James were at the bottom of them and they instantly started spreading out and getting off one another until Mike and James were able to breath again.

David: Oops, sorry you two.

Elecmon: Didn't mean to squish ya.

Mike and James: Ouch...

Veemon: There gonna be like for awhile aren't they?

Robert: I think so.

Jessica: Well you never know with those two.

Betamon and Hagurumon: (Sighs)... That's true.

But as everyone was rolling their eye's at Mike and James, and Betamon and Hagurumon were just sighing at those two, Renamon took a look around and she could tell they weren't in the Digital World anymore.

Renamon: This place... Is it what I think it is.

Jessica: I think it is.

Kim: I know it is. This is the exact same place me and Floramon met.

Floramon: That means were back in the real world!

When heard Floramon said that out loud, everyone took a look around and they too could tell that they were back in the real world. Although, Biyomon, Betamon, Hagurumon, and Renamon were a bit new to this place.

Biyomon: So, this is the real world? Wow. I can't believe i'm finally here.

Emily: Well you can believe it, Biyomon. And there's a whole lot more to see.

Hagurumon: I don't get it. It doesn't look that different from the Digital World.

Betamon: I think there's gonna be a big difference, Hagurumon.

Lucas: I can't believe it.

Kyle: We finally made it back.

Botamon: We sure did.

Lucas jumped a little bit in shock when he heard a high pitch voice coming below him. It turned out to be that little black slime Digimon Botamon, looking up at Lucas and giving him a smile. However, Lucas doesn't recall hearing Botamon talking before.

Lucas: B-Botamon? Was that you?

Botamon: Yep.

Lucas: But, you weren't able to talk before.

Botamon: True, but because I was around as Agumon and my other forms, I was able to speak clearly. Now I can talk even in this form now. Cool right?

Lucas: Y-Yeah. I guess.

But as Lucas bent down and slowly reached towards Botamon, Robert walked over with a smile on his face at the little guy.

Robert: Hey, I remember that form of yours. Just like when we first met.

Botamon: Yes indeed.

Kyle: However, I don't recall ever meeting this little guy. I met Tsunomon, but I don't know who...

Punimon: Oh that's easy. You can call me Punimon, Kyle.

Like the name say's, Punimon smiled up at Kyle, who just reacted by smiling back and picking up the little guy. The same thing that Lucas did with Botamon.

Kyle: Well, that works.

Jessica: He's such a small little thing isn't he.

Punimon: Well, i'm small for now, but i'll get bigger again.

Botamon: Same here.

Lucas: And will wait for that to happen, soon. But for now, you guy's can take it easy.

But as they were taking in their fresh level Digimon, Emily noticed that Shade and Monodramon were close over to the river stream. While everyone was distracted with their own thing's, she went over to where those two were and placed her hand on Shade's left shoulder.

Emily: Shade, are you alright?

Yet, Shade didn't answer. Not even Monodramon replied for him. But Emily took noticed at key's that Shade was holding in front of him and he gripped them ever harder. She also took noticed of some tears running down his face, making her more concern for him.

Emily: Shade?

Shade: I'll never let these go. I'll never forget him.

Emily: Forget you? You mean...

But just before she could finish that sentence, everyone stopped what they were doing and took noticed at them. It was a hard road, and a fierce struggle in the end, but the Grand Master, to Shade, was never going to be forgotten. Nobody was gonna forget him and all the thing's he had done for them. It was because of him that they were able to become stronger than ever before. And now, the Grand Master could rest with ease wherever he is now.

Lucas: (Grand Master...)

* * *

><p><strong>THE DIGITAL FOREST, DIGITAL WORLD<strong>

Back at the digital forest, deep in the tree's, that same dark blue microchip was right on the ground. It was the last thing that Dexmon sent before he was destroyed. However, the small light on it started to flash on and off again, and suddenly, a bunch of wires started to emerge out of it and it started to take shape and form into a creature of unknown origin.

?: Those DigiDestined scum. They thought they could make a fool out of me. Well guess what, i'm not done with them. Not by a long shot.

The creature that the wire's were taking form of didn't appear much, but it showed to be a two legged blue armor coated creature in a form of a dinosaur size raptor, but it's tail was silver metal and five different color wires at the end of it, and it had silver metal hands with sharp red claws, along with it's feet and legs, and dark blue metal wings on it's back, and a metal head with menacing red eye's.

?: Those fools. All they've done was ensure my escape! (Chuckles)...

This new creature took a few steps forward out of the darkness of the shadows and stepped out into the light of the digital sun above and it gazed it with it's eye's glowing fiercely at it. Whatever this thing is, it's definitely not good.

?: (Chuckles)... I finally did it. I'm free. I'm free! I'M FREE! (Laughs)... I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


End file.
